


The Devil's Canvas

by Akiruchan, DisgruntledMinion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Body Modification, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Organized Crime, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 536,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruchan/pseuds/Akiruchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's skin was marred with ink and blood, telling tales twisted in darkness. What an evil path the devil walks, tainted hands staining the innocent canvas. For the most beautiful art is painted in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving this over from FF.net! 
> 
> Fair warning that I don't have the time to revise and edit as I re-post this. So the first batch of chapters have still yet to be beta'ed. If anyone wants to take on the challenge, feel free to have at it. Just message me and I can send you the bulk of it. lol. 
> 
> Well for any new readers, I hope you enjoy!

The clock on the once white wall clicked along each second while impatient blue eyes followed it's progression. Class would be starting in about five minutes leaving Ciel to tap his pencil anxiously. It was the third day of his life drawing class, and the first day that they would be having a stand in model. Ciel had heard the horror stories already. They ranged from models who were old and sagging woman that believed themselves to be sex gods to the almost laughable transvestite with the over the top breast implants.

Normally Ciel wouldn't believe such stories, yet the oddity that was his professor made him second guess himself. He wouldn't put it past a man who urged his students to call him Undertaker, to hire such odd balls to model. The man in question was currently out of the room, no doubt conversing with the model. Ciel could only hope it wasn't the transvestite this time, he could deal with perverted old women or so he thought.

The clock finally hit the dreaded time, and Ciel held his breath. He sat straight and kept up a calm appearance. There was no way that he was going to let this small matter get the better of him. It was only a two and a half hour class. He could do this!

Just then the classroom door swung open revealing his professor. Ciel tried to pier around the man's large and eccentric hat to get a good look at the model. As the two individuals walked further into the room, Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

The man who he guessed was the model seemed normal enough. He was a handsome man, a fact that was supported by the squealing females in the class. From outward appearances the model seemed normal and Ciel was thankful for that. His eyes continued to roam over the well crafted body, and Ciel found himself appreciating the build of the other man. He looked quite young, probably no older then twenty-five. It made Ciel wonder if he could be a graduate student at the university doing this gig for extra cash.

It was then that Ciel allowed his eyes to settle back on the mans face. Ciel felt his cheeks heat as he noticed that the man was looking straight at him, an irritating smirk on his face. Without hesitation Ciel turned away, his gaze going to his professor who was talking excitedly with the model.

As the blue eyes darted away, Sebastian's smirk grew a bit more before he forced himself to listen to the professor talking. He knew what was going to happen, he'd been in this same spot several years back only as a student himself. And even during that time, the professor had been an odd one.

His gaze traveled around the room once more, taking in the students. The girls were huddled together, whispering to each other while the men in the room looked slightly annoyed. He could only imagine that they were hoping for a female model and were now forced to deal with a very male model instead.

The thought made him chuckle as the Undertaker turned towards the front of the class, getting everyone to quiet down. He stayed silent while he was introduced, gauging people's faces as they were told what was going to be done that day.

With his introduction finished, he was directed to a small room in the back where he could change while the students pulled out their art supplies and started to set up their stands.

Ciel chanced a glance at the model, or Sebastian as his professor had called him, as he made his way into the small storage room. He had already taken out his sketch pad and set of charcoals earlier, preferring to ignore the 'Undertaker' and Sebastian. Something about the other man made him feel slightly nervous, a feeling Ciel despised.

The group of girls situated to Ciel's right exploded into a fit of sharp giggles and hurried voices. Blue eyes shot towards them with a glare then traced the girl's line of site back towards the front of the room. Ciel couldn't help the blush that raced up his cheeks and all the way to his ears. There stood Sebastian in all his naked glory. The man didn't even seem to have any shame as he stood in front of the class showing off every intimate curve.

Ciel tried to will his eyes to focus on Sebastian's toned chest, but to no avail. Against his wishes they traveled down a taunt stomach and to the man's flaccid cock. No sooner did Ciel register what he was looking at did he avert his gaze back to Sebastian's chest. He felt his cheeks heat up again, making him feel like the blushing idiots next to him.

'Oh god, how am I going to do this?' He groaned to himself. Having to draw a life like rendition of Sebastian meant having to look and scrutinize every aspect of the older male's body. At this point Ciel felt like cursing himself for acting like an virgin girl. He ignored the pointed voice in his head that reminded him that he was indeed a virgin.

Sebastian sprawled out on the white sheet that was spread out for him, all the while trying to hold back the smirk that threatened to cross his lips. This was one of the main reasons he enjoyed being a model for the art students. It wasn't an ego thing, but more of getting a sadistic kick out of watching the blushes grow on the students faces.

Such was the case of the blue eyed male, who's cheeks seemed to be stained in the red color. He shifted his body into a more comfortable position. His chest pressed against the sheet and he crossed his arms in front of him so his head could rest on them.

His leg stretched out behind him while the other one bent slightly at the knee so he rested some of his weight on a hip and still gave the students a good view of his length. He could hear the professor snickering behind him as he gauged his position. It had been the only request that the man made; his male anatomy had to be showing.

Not that the man had used those words specifically.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave a small smile before settling in for the long class.

Regaining his nerve and what was currently left of his dignity, Ciel went to work. His hand glided across his pad as he sketched out a crude outline of Sebastian's form. The strokes were light and almost nonexistent, their only purpose was to give the artist a skeleton to work from. Ciel would then come in with darker lines to fill in the details.

Deciding that the safest route would be to start at Sebastian's face and work southward, Ciel fished out a softer charcoal for darker lines and looked towards the mans face. Ciel tried to hold back another blush as he noticed the man's intense wine colored eyes focused on him and him alone. This time around Ciel did not look away, returning the look for all it was worth. He only turned away to look back towards his sketch and placed a few choice lines as he began mapping out Sebastian's face.

As he worked Ciel continued to feel those burning eyes on him, and every once in a while returning the look. He could already feel the soft pink on his cheeks. Damn this man to hell.

As the blue eyes darted back to the sketch pad again, Sebastian mentally smirked. He was trying his best to keep his lips from twitching into a smile, knowing that he had to stay as still as possible but it was hard. The young student was making things too amusing and he just couldn't help himself.

He guessed the student was around eighteen, probably right out of high school. His eyes traced over the males features, taking in the pale skin and casual clothes. The word cute came to mind but he had a feeling if he called the younger male that, he'd get an ear full.

Blue eyes met his again and another staring contest began, neither of them wanting to back down. Sebastian had no reason to, but it seemed as though the student was trying to prove to him that he wasn't nervous at all.

Keeping his eyes locked on the blue ones before him, his tongue came out and the tip traced over the seam of his lips. He watched the male's face darken and didn't bother to hide his grin this time.

Ciel cursed, going back to his work. He brought the charcoal down to sketch out the man's chest, thanking god for not having to look at Sebastian's face any longer. From this point Ciel would only have to focus on the model's body.

He took his time in shading each muscular curve and every dipping slop. Not once did Ciel bring his eyes back to meet Sebastian's even though he could feel them watching his every movement.

Finishing off Sebastian's left foot, Ciel pulled himself back to admire his finished work. His smile soon became a frown as he noticed the area he had subconsciously skipped over. There, nestled in between Sebastian's nicely sketched thighs was absolutely nothing.

Ciel blinked once, and then twice. His eyebrows furrowed and he cast Sebastian the dirtiest look he could muster, almost as if this was all the older male's fault.

A stray lock of hair dropped in front of his face and blue eyes traced the movement. Sebastian's eyes watched the action, noting that the harsh glare that had been directed at him seconds ago had softened slightly. It was almost as though that little strand of hair had thrown the student off.

It either added to his appeal or was making the student frustrated with the new detail that had to be added. He liked to think that it was the first option compared to the latter.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and everyone glanced up to look at the professor. Sebastian's eyes lowered, knowing that his time was over; for now. He'd be back next week to torture them again. Still, he had been enjoying his time mentally screwing with the blue eyed student; he couldn't wait to do it again.

Ciel hurriedly looked from his sketch pad to his professor. Class was over already? He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not. It irked Ciel that he had not been able to complete his sketch, that empty space between his sketch's thighs only seemed to mock him. Maybe he could just wing it when he got home. Sketch something that looked similar to the man's penis. It wasn't like anyone was going to scrutinize that area, or so he hoped.

Sighing, Ciel packed his things away. His charcoal was placed back in his bag and Ciel dusted his blacked hands on his jeans. Dark smears decorated the denim but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was almost a given that you would dirty up your clothes at least once a day if you were an art major. Ciel had given up long ago with trying to be neat. He still didn't understand how people could paint a whole picture without get a drop of paint on them. Ciel figured it was due to a lack of passion. When you are so wrapped up in the beauty that you are creating, you can't seem to care if you've made a mess or not.

The class was already shuffling out the door by the time Ciel got his things together. His large pad was hung awkwardly under his arm as he tired to maneuver past easels and stools. The 'Undertaker', Ciel snorted at the name, was busy working on something or another and Sebastian seemed to have disappeared. The absence of the other man both relieved and disappointed Ciel, though he didn't question either feeling.

Ciel swiftly turned around, wanting to leave the building before his luck ran out. His shoulder bag swung out colliding with a hard surface. The sudden collision forced the sketch pad to be wrenched from Ciel's hands, sending it sprawling onto the floor.

Soft footsteps approached the fallen sketch pad and lifted it off the floor. Carefully, the sketch pad was opened and a slightly bent page was straightened out before amber eyes regarded the rest of the book.

Sebastian held out a hand to keep the student away, even going as far as holding the sketch book up higher until it was out of reach. He smirked as the blue eyes narrowed at him but kept turning pages.

The sketches looked good and he was even more curious to see the most recent addition to the book. Finally he came across the fresh charcoal page and his eyes scanned over the page, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Not too bad," he muttered. "I have to say this is my favorite sketch I've seen so far. Although it seems to be missing a small detail." The sketch pad was turned around and he tapped the blank area for emphasis.

Ciel blushed, huffing in dismay as he watched the older man point out his tiny alteration. He swatted away the hand that still rested on his head and patted down is tousled locks. "Forgive me," Ciel began, going again to reach for the sketch pad. It was pulled out of his reach once again, leaving him to curse his short stature. "But I couldn't see it well enough from where I was sitting."

It was a lie, Ciel had been sitting in the front and had a perfect view of Sebastian's nether regions. In actuality Ciel hoped that the man would take the statement as a insult to his manly pride. Would serve him right for teasing Ciel throughout the lesson.

Sebastian just chuckled though and continued to examine the picture. "I can offer a suggestion to fix that problem. Some private lessons might prepare you better for future classes." He leaned forward until he was eye level with the student. "And that blush on your face says otherwise. You did indeed have a good view."

He smiled, his eyes falling shut and giving him a look of content before straightening back up again. Glancing back at the book in his hands, he flipped back to the front of the book and found what he was looking for.

"Are you living on campus, Ciel?" he asked, letting the students name roll off his tongue for the first time.

Ciel could only stare. How the hell did this situation fall so quickly out of his hands? Finding his best option was probably to smooth talk his way out of this offer, Ciel sorted through his next words carefully. If he was lucky, he could give a quick and undeserved polite good bye and make a hasty exit. He would just have to count his sketch as a sacrifice for a greater cause.

Taking a step back, Ciel smiled pleasantly. "I live off campus, unfortunately not too close either. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way to help me." 'I don't want your help at all.' Ciel mentally screamed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He said as he got ready to make a quick exit.

Sebastian's hand reached out quickly, catching Ciel's collar and holding him place. "It's your grade and future that will suffer if you can't get past this little problem. If you don't pass this class, you don't move onto the others."

He fished a card out of his pocket and slipped it into the book, making sure that the action went unnoticed. With a smile, he let go of the collar and handed the book back to Ciel. "And you can put your mind to rest with whatever your little brain is thinking, you're not my type."

"What made you think something like that?" Ciel snapped as he took his sketchbook back. The comment did put his mind at ease, if only for a bit. Still, Sebastian continued to make him feel slightly uneasy.

The comment was waved aside and Sebastian walked around Ciel without another word. There was no need to keep playing with someone as stubborn as the young student, when eventually, he would come seek out his help.

Once his grades in the class started to slip, he would realize that he'd have to swallow his pride and ask for help. And Sebastian was more than willing to wait.

Ciel watched the man as he left, relieved that this nightmare was now over. Now he only had to hope that he could fix his 'mistake' and pass it by his professor without his noticing. If all went well, Ciel could go about forgetting this little matter had ever occurred.

\---

Two weeks had passed since that fateful day. Ciel had been relieved to find out that Sebastian would not be modelling again for them that month. Instead they switched over to the female figure which Ciel found himself much more comfortable drawing. He had all but forgotten Sebastian and the disaster of a sketch.

Even as the 'Undertaker' was passing back their graded sketchbooks, Ciel didn't even think to panic over what he might find awaiting him inside. Without much of a thought Ciel flipped open his sketch pad and fished out the evaluation paper.

The first clue that things were about to go down hill was the irritatingly familiar card stapled to the sheet of paper. It was the same damnable card that Ciel had found tucked away in his sketchbook once he had returned home from his encounter with Sebastian. It didn't take a genius to figure out how it had gotten there, although Ciel was surprised to see that it was a business card to a rather well known tattoo parlor.

Ignoring the card for a moment, blue eyes went to inspect his grades. Unsurprisingly the first few were 'A's. It had been a piece of cake to sketch out life like resemblances of the three female models that had followed Sebastian's opening 'performance'.

The last grade made Ciel's blood run cold. There, written in mockingly bold red ink was a finely executed 'C'. Closely following it was a lengthy note written by his professor. Ciel found himself dreading what he was about to read.

'Ciel,' The note started out. 'While this piece is well drawn with the composition taken into account, I can't help but feel that your talents are severely lacking in this sketch. Your proportions and representations in this sketch seem to be drastically different in areas then what the model actually offered.' Ciel frowned at this, not liking where it was going. 'I would like you to redo this sketch not only to better your grade but to refine your talent. I believe you will find it to be a fulfilling experience. Sebastian has already agreed to model for you once again. You can reach him using the card I have attached. I look forward to your finished product. Due next class.' The note was then ended with an unreadable signature that would make any doctor proud.

Ciel's first instinct was to approach his professor and sweet talk his way out of this mess. A quick glance around the room crushed that hope. By the look of things the 'Undertaker' had taken a quick exit after returning their grades, no doubt a smart move on his part.

Given the due date he had been given, Ciel only had the weekend to work on this sketch. A part of him, a very unsightly part of him, wanted to just take the 'C'. It wouldn't hurt his grade too much, but the more prideful part argued that he had never gotten a 'C' before let alone a 'B'.

Without further thought on the matter Ciel resigned himself to his dismal fate. He glanced to the card once more noting the parlors name and address, not that he needed to. The place was only a few blocks away from his apartment. Ciel walked past it every morning on his way to campus.

"Might as well get this over with," Ciel mumbled as he pocketed the card and stuffed the rest of his belongings into his bag. This was sure to be a long and tiring week.

\---

The sign flashed 'Tea Leaves' in bright neon green. To anyone not from around here, it might have been slightly misleading. To Ciel he knew this place to be home to one of the top tattoo artist for miles, or so he had heard. Currently it was only home to his worst nightmare.

A bell chimed somewhere in the back of the shop as Ciel forced the door open. The main entrance was dimly lit but obviously spotless and high class, something Ciel had not been expecting from a tattoo parlor; though perhaps he was being stereotypical.

Sweet smelling incense were burning behind the counter and were not entirely unpleasant. It was just light enough to not be overbearing. He watched the smoke billow up as he waited at the counter hoping that this wouldn't take long.

A thin female poked her head out of the door behind the counter and approached him with a small smile. Her large glasses were perched carefully on her nose and she rested her arms on the glass surface.

"Welcome to Tea Leaves," she said and looked Ciel up and down carefully. "Mr. Sebastian is currently with a customer and should be finished shortly. Unfortunately, Mr. Sebastian can only take in consolations today, if you'd like to proceed with your tattoo, you'll have to make an appointment. He's booked for the next few days."

Ciel waved the woman off, shaking his head as he did so. "I'm not here for a tattoo." He paused for a moment as he sought out the most proficient way to word his next sentence. "It's a personal matter. Just tell him Ciel is here."

She blinked before nodding and walked off to the back of the store. A few assistants worked in the various booths, working on smaller tattoo's or piercings. The steady hum of needles filled the space, along with a low murmur of voices.

Reaching the stall near the back, she waited for Sebastian to take a break from inking before speaking. He was almost done with the art piece, adding in the final marks of white that would help to bring some depth to the piece. Once he was done, he wiped the ink away and looked up at her.

"A Ciel is waiting for you at the front desk. Said it was a personal matter," she said lowly.

Sebastian nodded and covered the tattoo with some ointment before placing a wrap over the inked skin. It was taped down and he stripped his gloves off. "Take him to my office and tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian," she said and padded back to the front of the store. She smiled at Ciel and gestured for him to circle around the desk. "This way please. Mr. Sebastian will be with you in a few minutes and has asked that you wait in his office."

Ciel hesitated for only a moment before following the lady into the rather spacious room. It wasn't surprising to find the office just as clean as the entry. Everything seemed to have it's place, even the orchid on the window sill. The only slight mess was the scattered paper covering a portion of Sebastian's desk. From what Ciel could see they seemed to be drafts and sketches of tattoo designs.

As the woman left, Ciel took a seat in the chair opposite Sebastian's and he waited. A rather large metal framed clock hung on the wall and caught Ciel's eye. Swing below it was it's pendulum. The movement caught his eye and Ciel found himself staring and listening to the quiet ticks that told of passing time. It was the twist and click of the door that finally brought Ciel's attention away as he turned to greet the newcomer.

The door was shut quietly behind Sebastian before the man rounded the desk and took a seat on the edge of it. "How's class going?" he asked and smirked at the harsh glare directed at him. Smiling, he stood up and moved to a small refrigerator. "Would you like something to eat?"

The door was opened, showing various sweets stacked inside the small box. He reached down and took out a small plate for himself before turning to Ciel.

Blue eyes roamed over what the fridge had to offer and Ciel couldn't help but shrug. He might as well get something good out of this trip. "Sure, why not."

Sebastian picked out a slice of cake for Ciel and set it down on the desk before him, letting the fridge door swing shut. He moved to the table next to the small appliance and picked up a kettle that sat on a plate warmer.

He poured the hot water into two cups and offered it to Ciel before taking a seat once more. Sebastian pulled open a bottom drawer to his desk fishing out a package of loose tea and a pair of strainers. With practiced ease he divided up a proper amount of tea into each strainer, closing them and setting them to steep in each cup.

Once done, Sebastian cleaned his mess and replaced the tea back into his desk drawer. His eyes danced slightly as he looked over to the other male and he reached for his plate. "I take it you know why you're here."

Ciel scoffed as he took a bite of his cake, surprised when he found it utterly delicious; he kept that opinion to himself. "More or less," he answered between bites. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

Sebastian set the plate aside and glanced at him. "Obviously," he muttered and took a sip of his tea. "I'll be finished by seven tonight, if you'd like to get started today. Otherwise you need to tell me what times can work for you."

Ciel mirrored the action, taking a sip of his own tea. He grimaced at the lack of sugar but didn't ask for any. "Tonight will be fine. It's not like I've been given much time, so the sooner the better." Ciel took another sip of his tea. "I just want this done and over with."

"Of course," Sebastian said and glanced over his cup to look at Ciel for a brief moment. With a small smile, he set the cup down and looked at his watch. "Come back here tonight after closing and you can try again."

'Try what again?' Ciel wanted to ask, having the odd feeling that Sebastian wasn't referring to his failed sketch attempt. Instead he nodded and went back to his almost forgotten cake. Normally Ciel would have left without a second glance, but he had cake to think about; it couldn't go to waste.

"So a tattoo artist?" Ciel broached, trying to find some form of small talk to take up the silence while he gobbled down the sweet cake.

"I dabble in art styles," Sebastian answered and set the plate aside now that the cake was gone. "Tattooing was the one I liked the most as you can tell. But that's a story that wouldn't interest you of course."

'No it probably wouldn't.' Ciel mentally remarked. Granted having the story withheld from him reluctantly drew his interest. "I can see why you would like it. Practice art and inflict pain at the same time? I just knew you were the sadistic type," Ciel joked as he finished his cake, placing the plate on top of Sebastian's.

Sebastian shrugged. "You could say that." He stood up and grabbed the plates, setting them in a small bin so he could wash them later. "But what you do is just as sadistic as me, and its on a more personal level. As an artist, you have the power to inflict pain emotionally. Should you do a portrait for example and make the nose too big, or the lips too thin on a female subject, they would still feel pain. Only on a different level than the pain that I give."

He sat back on the desk and gazed at the student. "So in a way, you and I have much in common. Only difference is that the pain that I give is intentionally and people know it'll hurt. Yours on the other hand, is unexpected and much more harsh."

Ciel couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You assume too much," he said. Sebastian couldn't have spoken truer words. An artist had the ability to stir conflicting emotions, whether good or bad, within a person through their art work. It was one of the reasons Ciel enjoyed the subject. Toying with peoples emotions through art, what a delightfully twisted notion.

"Well I believe I have taken up enough of your time. I'll be back tonight... Seven?" Ciel reconfirmed.

"Correct," Sebastian answered and rose to his feet. He followed Ciel to the front of the store where another customer was waiting patiently for him. A quick nod to Ciel dismissed the younger male and he turned his attention fully on his customer. Ciel would be dealt with tonight, for now, he had other work to do.

\---

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter isn't revised for errors. Sorry!!

The street lamps, reproductions resembling the old oil lamps of the 19th century, lit the dark street sending shadows down the darkened alley ways. Ciel walked slowly, passing by group of fellow university students on their way from one bar to another. It was a Friday night and most bars were already over flowing with patrons hoping to get smashed for the weekend.

Ciel on the other hand ignored the booming music and laughter as he passed the open door of a club. He wasn’t much of a partier anyways. If he was in the mood for a drink it was more then likely that Ciel would seek a drink in a pub where he could relax and not go deaf.

He almost missed the tattoo parlor as he walked by. The building was dark and seemingly empty, even the neon sign was dead. Ciel frowned, hoping that Sebastian hadn’t forgotten their arrangement and had already head home.

Walking up the small flight of steps to the door, he found it unlocked. Going inside, Ciel looked about trying to pin point some form of life. It was safe to assume someone was here, otherwise he was sure that Sebastian wouldn’t be so careless as to leave his place open and unlocked.

Going around the corner and to where he knew Sebastian’s office sat, Ciel caught sight of the bright line of light peaking out from underneath a closed door. He wasted no time in moving towards the office door. His knuckles raped at the door and then he waited as Ciel heard movement from inside.

The door opened and Sebastian looked down at Ciel, blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust. He stepped out of the office and shut the door behind him before walking back into the shop, signaling Ciel to follow him.

He paused to lock the front door so no one would try to get in and then moved to the back of the shop. Light footsteps followed him, the only indication that Ciel was still there. Sebastian was surprised that the younger male hadn’t tried to bolt when he’d locked the front door.

Faint lights glowed in the back room, casting shadows in a small room where stairs reached out to the hardwood floor. “I’ve set up a place upstairs,” he answered the unasked question coming from Ciel. “There’s more space there to work with.”

His fingers found the small light switch and turned the lights on, bathing the room in a soft glow. A similar set up was already laid out and Sebastian padded over to the area where a couch was set up. “I’ll spare you from the couch scene in Titanic,” he said, starting to unbutton his shirt. “Its amazing though, so many girls wish to recreate that scene for themselves.”

“Well good thing we’re both guys,” Ciel quipped as he settled himself and his things across from the couch. His eyes averted from the scene Sebastian was presenting before him as the older man undressed. Ciel really wanted to yell at the man for so shamelessly stripping, but a more logical part of him told Ciel that he should have no reason to be embarrassed. That didn’t stop a warm blush from once again spreading across his face. Something had to be seriously wrong with him, Ciel concluded.

Sebastian kicked his pants off and glanced up at Ciel. He smirked and hooked his fingers on the elastic of his boxers. “You’re blushing, Mr. Artist,” he said and finally removed his boxers. The blush grew even more on Ciel’s face and Sebastian chuckled lowly.

He dropped down onto the couch, rolling onto his stomach and grabbing the pillow to rest on. The professor had asked him to do something close to his original pose to keep consistency and he was more than happy to agree.

Ciel grumbled as he averted his eyes and fished out his supplies. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t will away his blush and finally gave up trying altogether. What was the point anyways? Sebastian was going to harass him whether his cheeks were tinted pink or not.

“I’ll try to make this quick.” Ciel set to work, starting just as he had the first time. He sketched out a rough skeleton like model and moved onto the detailed lines and shadows. Time seemed to fly by as Sebastian laid still as a statue and Ciel intently drew.

Pale fingers smudged in a shadow and Ciel pulled back to assess his work. It seemed as if he were back to square one. The sketch was seemingly complete, except for that infuriating intimate area. Frowning, Ciel glanced up towards Sebastian and glared.

Sebastian met the glare with a lazy expression. “Hurry up,” he muttered and closed his eyes. “I’m tired and about to fall asleep on you.” There was an annoyed huff that made him open an eye and take in Ciel’s annoyed features.

It was highly amusing to see him get so worked up over something, especially considering the fact that he had the same body parts. He sighed and nuzzled further into the pillow, his eyes falling shut once more.

“Fall asleep and see what happens,” Ciel mumbled threateningly. His mood had quickly turned sour leaving the young man to take it out on the only other person in the room, who just so happened to be the source of his irritation.

Truth be told Ciel probably wouldn’t have done much if Sebastian had fallen asleep; pack up and leave would be the extent of his retaliation at this point. He just wanted this night to be over.

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open and narrowed at Ciel at the minor threat. His tongue came out to wet his lips before whistling lowly. The sound echoed around the room before soft clicks sounded across the hard wood floor.

A small black cat padded up to the couch and sat down at the leg of the couch. Its eyes fixed on Ciel before ears went back in a warning and a small hiss left its mouth.

“Go ahead and try something now,” Sebastian muttered, eyes lowering once more. “I’m not sure what’s worse, to be scared of trying to draw a dick or of a cat.”

Ciel drew himself back, throwing a disgusted look towards the animal. “A cat? Seriously? Of all the pets you had to have a cat.” It was all said more so to himself then to Sebastian. He really wasn’t in the mood to hear the man’s opinion of the fur ball. “Just make it go away before I start sneezing.”

“Draw my penis and then I will,” Sebastian answered, eyes still closed. “Unless you want to run away again, just like a scared little child.” He didn’t bother to open his eyes as he felt Ciel glaring holes into his head.

The damnable blush returned as Ciel tried to will his eyes southward along Sebastian’s body. He could already feel the beginnings of a sneezing working in his nose, and wanted nothing more then to be rid of that cat. Steeling himself over, Ciel directed his eyes towards the cause of his current predicament.

The flaccid cock laid between Sebastian’s thighs harmlessly but Ciel couldn’t help to find himself incredibly uncomfortable. He squirmed in his seat as he went about sketching the appendage. His eyes glanced back up Sebastian’s body, and then back down to the man’s penis. It was frustrating, what was it about this man that left him falling apart at the seams. He was acting like a child.

“Can you please send the cat away now,” Ciel asked as he began to shade in the head of the cock. His plea was soon followed by a sneeze, and then another. A third more violent sneeze sent his pad and charcoals sliding off his lap and onto the floor in a mess. The cat though, hissed and fled from the disruption, much to Ciel’s relief.

Sebastian’s eyes opened and settled on the pad of paper that rested on the floor. He was surprised to find that Ciel had managed to draw something, even though there was still a hint of red to his cheeks.

Although that could be a side effect from the cat.

Still, it was more than what he’d done earlier and Sebastian grunted his approval. “Well look at that, you actually accomplished it this time.” He stated and felt the urge to stretch his body out after sitting for so long.

Ciel quickly averted his eyes as Sebastian’s lean body stretched out across the couch. They fell to the floor and to the sketch that laid for all eyes to see. It was apparent that the same care did not go into the last addition of the drawing, though Ciel didn’t consider the piece finished quite yet.

“It’s a start, though no thanks to you.” Ciel wiped his nose that had begun to run from the force of his sneezes. The cat might have been long gone, but the familiar tickle was still playing within his sinuses. “I don’t think its ‘A’ material, but it’s definitely a start.” Ciel frowned.

Sebastian smiled. “It is a start but you can do better.” He moved back to his position on the couch and looked at Ciel. “Just think about how much better you can do next time I come to model. Then you don’t have to spend your Friday night here trying to get it right a second time.”

“There would never have been a second time if you hadn’t distracted me the first!” Ciel defended. “Next time keep your eyes off me. I’m sure the female portion of the class would love to have you staring at them.” A pale hand shot out to point towards Sebastian as Ciel stood up, trying to make his point all the more powerful.

A chuckle left Sebastian’s lips. “You’re going to make a horrible artist if you can’t stand it when people are watching you. I was simply trying to help you reach a better potential.” He stood up and grabbed his boxers, sliding them on. “However, if you wish to remain mediocre, there’s nothing I can do.”

“I don’t mind people watching me, just you.” Ciel’s eyes watched the boxers slide up toned thighs, for once he didn’t turn away with a blush. Instead he let them linger, a contemplative look crossing over him. A heavy feeling began to form in the bottom of Ciel’s stomach that he recognized at faint disappointment. The night was almost over and it felt like some unknown prize had been loss.

“Keep telling yourself that love,” Sebastian said with a quirk of his lips and slipped his shirt on, along with his pants. “You have a great talent that’s going to go to waste if you can’t get past this little mental block of yours.” He moved behind the couch, ignoring Ciel in favor of looking for his cat.

“Oh? And I suppose you’ll be the one to get me past this mental block? What’s your brilliant plan; force me to stare down your dick till it doesn’t bother me anymore?” Ciel started packing up his stuff, slapping his sketch book shut with a bold snap.

Sebastian laughed. “I fear that would traumatize you if I did that. Although, it just might be the thing to help break your fear.” He shrugged. “It all depends on how far you’re willing to go to get past this fear. I know a person who’s great with hypnosis.”

A delicate eyebrow rose in question at that. “Hypnosis? Really? That’s your master plan.” Ciel wanted to laugh at such a ludicrous idea. “Why don’t you just look me up once you find something that might actually work.”

Waving a hand, Sebastian dismissed the harsh comment. “That’s not my master plan, that’s more like plan Z. I just figured since you’re so skittish that you might want to take the easier route.”

“Who ever said I liked taking the easy way out? I wouldn’t be here if that was the case. I would have just taken the stupid ‘C’,” Ciel retorted, folding his arms in front of his chest. He stood facing Sebastian, a challenging look on his face. All uncertainties were gone in the face of a challenge. Ciel was not one to back down.

“Very well,” Sebastian murmured and walked towards the younger male. He placed a hand on Ciel’s chest and ran it slowly down his shirt, feeling the material bunch and gather under his hand. When he reached the hem of the fabric, his fingers slipped underneath and softly pressed against the skin.

“You have perfect skin,” he muttered. “I’d love to tattoo it.”

Ciel resisted the urge, and almost failed, to stare dumbly at the older man. The hand was pleasantly warm on his stomach, causing it to clench and flutter at the feeling. “Wha--What are you doing?” Ciel jumped to the side, twisting around to bring himself behind Sebastian and out of reach.

Sebastian’s eyes lowered and he followed Ciel’s motions like an animal stalking its prey. His fingers brushed against Ciel’s cheek before capturing his jaw in his hand. He took a step towards the younger male, and Ciel moved backwards, trying to counteract the movement.

Each step back brought Sebastian closer and soon Ciel felt as if his escape might be futile. Once the back of his knees connected with the couch he knew that he could go no further. Ciel could only stand frozen as Sebastian moved in for the proverbial kill.

Despite the circumstances Ciel found it difficult to wrap his mind around just what was happening. A part of him argued that at any moment Sebastian would back up, that irritating smirk on his face, and laugh at Ciel for being so uptight. Another, more darker and less acknowledge part wanted Sebastian to move even closer so that he could feel the hard muscles of the mans chest that he had only moments ago been sketching with soft lines.

The sudden awakening of such thoughts struck Ciel with sickening shock. He wanted nothing more than to tuck them away in what ever dark corner they had crawled from and leave them there to rot and decay till no longer existent.

Wide blue eyes looked up at him and Sebastian took the chance to push Ciel back down on the couch. He reached forward again, working the buttons on Ciel’s shirt and slowly revealing the pale, smooth skin.

His fingers ran over the skin, watching as Ciel squirmed underneath his touch. “Enough,” he said in a soft demanding voice and the male froze at the tone. “You’re acting childish again. You’re not comfortable with your body, its why you have trouble drawing the male figure.”

Ciel sunk back into the plush cushions as far as he could, which wasn’t nearly far enough. He didn’t even acknowledge Sebastian’s statement seeing no relevance in it at all. Instead he shot the man a cold look and spoke in an even and accusing tone, “You said I wasn’t your type.”

“Would you like it better if I said you were, or would that make it harder for you. You seem to have a hard enough time trying to draw me when you think you hate me. Imagine how much harder it would be once you realized that you like me.” Sebastian answered.

The rhythmic beating of Ciel’s heart stilled him for a moment, the thumping muscle gaining momentum and power with each inch that Sebastian grew closer. “Am I your type? Because really, I don’t think it matters either way. I don’t care what you may be assuming but I will not be realizing any attraction towards you at all.” The bravado in the statement was Oscar worthy, and Ciel could only hope that Sebastian could not sniff out his growing anxiety over the situation.

Sebastian’s head tilted to the side slightly and he smirked. “Then if it doesn’t matter, then there’s no need for me to answer your question. Besides, I already know that you won’t admit what you feel, you’re too stubborn for that.” His hands pushed the shirt to the chair, allowing his fingers to run down Ciel’s sides and feel the bumps of his ribs.

Ciel’s hands shot up to push against Sebastian’s chest meeting only resistance. “Don’t act like you know me,” He spat.

“Isn’t it an artist’s job to see what their client really wants and desires?” Sebastian questioned and moved his fingers up to tweak the small nipple.

“If that’s the case then you are in dire need of some practice.” A smug smile made it’s way onto Ciel’s face, proud of his own quick witted retort.

Amber colored eyes narrowed. “I’m not the one acting like a child and trying to run away from things while blaming others for his mistakes.” Sebastian answered calmly, although his patience was slowly being tested.

Ciel’s cheeks puffed in indignation at being called a child. “I’m not running from anything.” He countered, eyes hard and unwavering.

“No?” Sebastian questioned. “You’re not admitting that you need help with your work, even though someone is offering you the help.”

Giving one last good glare Ciel felt his resolve crumble around him. If Sebastian wanted him to be a man and fess up to his short comings, well then Ciel wasn’t one to disappoint. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Help me.”

“That’s a good boy,” Sebastian murmured and let his finger rest above Ciel’s pants, stroking the soft skin there. They moved slowly to the button on the males pants before pulling away at the last moment. “Strip.” he said and stood up, moving away from Ciel.

Silence settled over the two as Ciel tried to comprehend just what was being asked of him. Last time he checked Sebastian was the model and there for the only one who should be stripping. He eyed the man who stood impatiently waiting for Ciel to get a move on it. There was an unspoken challenge in those amber eyes and Ciel was not about to let Sebastian’s insults prove true.

With careful and slow movements, Ciel slipped his shirt over his shoulders. The article of clothing was dropped to the ground by his feet. Ciel’s shoes, socks, and pants soon followed creating a disheveled heap of clothing.

Ciel froze as his hands went to hook along the waste band of his boxers. A mental pep talk was currently jabbering on within his mind as he tried to gain the courage to discard the last of his clothing. It didn’t help that Ciel had also been a modest boy, even when younger. Unlike most young men his age, Ciel’s figure was slim, pale, and feminine; he was far from proud of it.

After a moment Ciel cursed himself, finding the whole thing silly. Without further hesitation, the boxers were slipped down smooth thighs and tossed aside. Ciel shivered at the sudden exposure to the cool air of the room and perhaps from embarrassment as well; not that he would ever admit it. 

Sebastian's lips quirked and he took the seat that Ciel had been sitting in earlier. He refrained from teasing the younger male, knowing that it’d only make him back away again and he wasn’t in the mood to play another game. While it was fun the first round, a second would just be annoying. 

He leaned back in the chair and gestured for Ciel to take a seat on the couch. “Good. Now touch yourself.”

“What!?” Ciel’s head snapped towards Sebastian so quickly he was sure he’d heard his neck snap and pop. Blue eyes widened with disbelief, had Ciel even heard that correctly. In any case, how would touching himself help matters? He was perfectly comfortable with his own body, it was Sebastian’s that had him blushing like a school girl.

“I figured as much,” Sebastian said with a sigh and stood up. He moved slowly to the couch and sat down, pulling Ciel into his lap. The younger male squirmed to get away and he nipped at his earlobe. “Your confidence in front of others is lacking so much that its surprising.”

Ciel jerked around as he tried to free himself from Sebastian’s grasp. The man’s hands felt like fire against his cooled skin, making goosebumps speckle his skin. Those warm hands trailed down Ciel’s body, and he wanted nothing more then to make them stop. The foreign sensations they were causing unnerved Ciel; he didn’t like it.

A bold touch to Ciel’s most private of places almost sent him shooting off of Sebastian’s lap. If it hadn’t of been for Sebastian’s hand on Ciel’s hip, the boy probably would have hit the ceiling. Jolts raced through his body, sending a wave of shivers through his small frame. “Wh--what are you doing?” Ciel shrieked while he tried to bat the hand away, but to no avail.

“Showing you how its done,” Sebastian answered, keeping Ciel firmly on his lap. “If you’re not confident with your own body, you’ll always have a block.” His hand trailed up Ciel’s leg, lightly skimming over the skin.

The action made the younger male shiver and the faintest of moans escaped his mouth. Sebastian smirked into Ciel’s neck and let his other hand rest on the pale chest, keeping Ciel from squirming more.

“I know how it’s done.” Ciel’s heart was pounding in his chest, wide eyes watching every stroke of Sebastian’s hand. He squirmed again, freezing when the movement caused Sebastian’s fingers to brush against his cock. The action caused Ciel to take in a quick breath while suppressing another moan.

“But you’re not confident,” came the smooth answer and Sebastian brushed his fingers against Ciel’s length again. It was a light touch and he watched the younger male carefully, gauging his reactions.

Ciel swallowed around a gasp as his body continued to tremble. Heat pooled in Ciel’s abdomen and the familiar feel of arousal began to fizzle to the surface. Panic overcame Ciel. The thought of becoming hard due to Sebastian’s touches terrified Ciel; he didn’t want to think what it might mean.

“Stop!” Ciel shouted as he redoubled his efforts to remove himself from the older man. Each jerk only helped to secure him tighter against Sebastian who made escape seem impossible. “If you keep it up I’m going to--” Ciel trailed off with a groan.

Sebastian pressed his lips against the back of Ciel’s neck before nipping at the skin. His hand still teased the hardening flesh and he chuckled lightly at Ciel’s actions to get free. “Then show me yourself,” he murmured next to the males ear. “Touch yourself for me.”

A gentle and patient hand cupped Ciel’s own, guiding it down to the place that was becoming hot and throbbing. Ciel’s hand trembled as it wrapped around himself, feeling exactly how hard he had become from Sebastian’s attention. Rational thoughts seemed to bid him farewell as Ciel’s hand began a firm and steady pace with Sebastian’s guidance.

Ciel’s head lolled to the side, pressing his flaming cheeks into Sebastian’s chest; hiding himself from the older man. “I don’t want this,” Ciel mumbled, the words hypocritical to the boy’s hand that was now moving without aid.

“But you’re doing so good,” Sebastian praised, his voice low. His eyelids lowered as he watched the hand continue to move as Ciel’s confidence grew more. He let his hand rest on Ciel’s hip, rubbing circles into the skin and silently urging him on.

What ever dignity Ciel had left after these occurrence seemed to drain away as twisted moans and gasped flew from his mouth, his fingers smearing pre-cum over the tip of his leaking cock. Ciel’s body shook upon Sebastian’s lap as a knot seemed to form in the pit of his stomach, egging him towards his orgasm.

“Sebastian,” He breathed the name of the man that caused his mind and morals to melt away in such a rush that it was almost laughable. Ciel knew that he was going to be kicking himself to falling into this devil’s grasp so easily, for this man had to be a devil. If not, he surely had the cunning and tongue of one.

Ciel’s free hand gripped the clothed inner thigh of Sebastian for dear life, vaguely aware of the hardness pressing earnestly into the boy’s wrist. The pale fingers pulled and pushed at the material in his grasp, gripping it tighter as the pleasure began to escalate to mind numbing heights.

“That’s it,” Sebastian murmured and guided his hand back to Ciel’s length, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. He watched as the blue eyes widened and swung up to met his own, their gaze wide and accusing.

Pale hips bucked into Sebastian’s hand and a frustrated moan left Ciel’s lips. “Tell me what you want,” Sebastian muttered. “Do you want my mouth here?” He asked, giving the cock in his hand a light squeeze.

The mere idea of having Sebastian’s mouth on his cock had Ciel thrusting into the hands holding him so nicely. It was one thing to have the older man’s hand sliding up and down along his length but another entirely to think what it would feel like to have a warm mouth replace those hands.

Though one thing stood in Ciel’s way to experiencing such forbidden pleasures. There was no way in hell that he would beg or ask Sebastian for such a thing. The man had already pushed Ciel far past any moral restriction he had placed upon himself. Forcing his mind past the fog of lust, Ciel turned a cool glare onto the other man.

“Do you want your mouth here?” He countered. Ciel released his cock moving his cum covered fingers to glide over Sebastian’s lips, leaving the slick liquid to smear across them. “Do you want to taste that?” Ciel might be modest and sexually embarrassed, but he was by no means uneducated in the more darker and perverse aspects of intimate relations.

Sebastian’s tongue came out to lap at the mess smeared across his lips. Without a word, he caught Ciel’s wrist and brought it up to his mouth, sucking the white liquid off the thin fingers.

“All you had to do was ask,” he answered and shifted Ciel off his lap. His hand pressed against the pale chest, lowering the younger male onto the couch.

Ciel went down without a fuss, letting Sebastian free reign to his body. What embarrassment was left disappeared with the sudden breath Ciel took as he felt a warm tongue drag around the tip of his penis. Sebastian was being very thorough in cleaning Ciel’s cum away.

“Shit.” Ciel’s hands flew up to cover his mouth, muffling the distorted sounds begging to break through. Sebastian’s mouth was doing wonders and he had yet to fully engulf the boy’s cock.

Sebastian’s tongue teased the slit before it swirled around the head. His hands held down the squirming hips, feeling them press up against his grip as they tried to get the hard length past his lips.

Finally taking pity on the younger male, Sebastian guided the cock into his mouth. A muffled shout from Ciel had him smirking around the hard length and he started to bob his head up and down.

At that point Ciel was having a hard time trying to decide where his hands should really be. He ended up opting to have one tangled harshly in Sebastian’s dark hair while the other was formed into a tight fist and pressed to his mouth. Ciel had to bite down on his knuckles to keep from calling out Sebastian’s name once again when the man took Ciel even deeper into his mouth. The feel of Sebastian’s throat constricting around Ciel’s cock was heavenly.

Sebastian hummed, letting the vibrations tease Ciel’s length and he delighted in the barely concealed scream. The pale body was thrashing and he could feel Ciel’s legs trembling next to his head. He loosened his grip on the hips, letting the younger male thrust lightly in his mouth.

All thought and sense vacated Ciel as he thrust into Sebastian’s mouth, releasing a choked call of Sebastian’s name as he came. His body shivered in a blissful pleasure, hips still rocking up into the older man’s face as the last tremors left him. Ciel was left a panting mess by the end of the ordeal. Blue eyes assessed Sebastian who was licking his lips like a cat who had just gotten a hold of some delicious cream. Ciel gaze soon traveled south, taking into account the very obvious bulge Sebastian was sporting.

The flush on Ciel’s cheeks darkened but he did not avert his eyes. After what had just occurred, the thought of seeing the hard and most likely weeping cock did not bother Ciel as much as it once had. Perhaps there had been a method to this madness.

“I think this might have helped my... problem,” Ciel said, looking Sebastian in the eye for a moment before bring his eyes back to the man’s erection. “Though I can’t be too sure. Perhaps it needs to be tested?”

Sebastian smirked and leaned back on the couch. He hadn’t been expecting the offer and was pleased to see that Ciel was even mentioning it. Whether or not he went through with it still had to be seen but it was better than where they were earlier.

“Go ahead,” he said and watched the younger male with amused eyes.

Ciel licked his lips, more out of nervousness then anything else. He shifted himself into a sitting position, moving to slide between Sebastian’s out stretched legs. Sebastian watched his every move, unnerving Ciel as his hand reached out to the man’s pants.

‘I can do this. Show him you can do this,’ Ciel told himself as he unbuttoned the man’s slacks. “Up.” A firm pat to Sebastian’s hip requested the man to lift himself to better help in the removal of his pants. Once the clothing was off, Ciel threw it to the ground to join his own. When he turned back to his task he was faced with a smirking Sebastian and a very hard cock covered in only black silk boxers. Ciel almost wanted to laugh at this. “Silk. Seriously?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Sebastian’s eyes danced. “The real joke is that you’re just now realizing they’re silk.” It just went to show how stressed out Ciel was earlier that he didn’t notice them the first time they were off.

He lifted his hips up again, pulling the boxers off and letting them fall to the ground. A low hiss escaped his mouth as the cool air brushed against his heated cock and he glanced at Ciel.

Ciel had to force himself not to look away. Though he could not stop his cheeks from darkening in the slightest. “Have you no shame?” He asked, setting his palms atop Sebastian’s thighs.

“I do,” the older male answered simply, not elaborating any further on the subject. He relaxed more against the soft material of the couch and watched Ciel through lowered eyes.

A pregnant pause passed between them. Ciel merely stared at the stiff appendage, frowning as if it had done him a serious wrong. In truth Ciel was trying to assess the best way to go about what he was going to have to do. He would be crossing so many lines, hell he had already crossed several lines in mere minutes. What could it hurt to leap over a few more?

Shaking his head, Ciel reached out to wrap timid fingers around the heated cock. In reality it wasn’t much different then his own, excluding the fact that Sebastian out did him in size. He gave an experimental tug, moving his hand up and over the tip. A pleased sigh brought Ciel’s eyes to catch Sebastian’s own. He stroked the man’s cock again as he watched those amber eyes glaze over with lust.

The hesitant strokes grew more confident and they had Sebastian’s eyes fluttering shut. A low moan escaped his mouth and he felt Ciel shift closer to his body as his confidence grew. His eyes opened slightly to watch the younger male again. The blue eyes had darkened and he could see that he was slowly growing aroused by the situation.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ciel swooped down to take a sample lick to the tip of Sebastian’s cock. His eyebrows furrowed at the bitter taste and wasn’t too sure if he liked it or not. The sound that forced itself from Sebastian’s throat made Ciel smirk. Perhaps he could grow to like it if it produced such sounds from the man above him.

“Do you want my mouth here?” Ciel threw back Sebastian’s earlier words, tapping his finger on tip of the erection standing tall before him.

Sebastian hummed and felt his hips buck slightly. The thought of having Ciel’s lips wrapped around his cock was arousing and he couldn’t help the groan that left his mouth. “Show me what you learned,” he teased, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

A warm pink tongue ran up the length of Sebastian’s cock, digging into the tip and then retreating. Ciel smirked up at the man deviously. That was the only warming Sebastian got before those smirking lips were wrapped tightly around his swollen head.

Ciel relaxed his jaw around the hard cock, letting it slide further into his mouth. His tongue entwined around it, applying slight pressure as he sucked. Blue eyes looked up to lock with hazy scarlet as Ciel bobbed his head, lavishing Sebastian as best he could.

A low groan left Sebastian’s mouth as his eyes fluttered shut and his hips rolled in Ciel’s mouth. The younger male gagged and he felt a hand grip at his hip to keep them still. Sebastian’s eyes opened slightly, focusing on Ciel’s dark head and his hand settled in the messy dark locks.

His arousal grew as he watched Ciel’s lips stretch over his cock and he could feel the fire burning through his body. It made his toes curl in pleasure and he gave a pleased grunt as Ciel’s tongue pressed against the hard length.

Ciel let his teeth ever so gently graze up the cock, giving a slow nip to the tip. He withdrew, wiping the spit and cum from his lips and chin. Shaded blue eyes bore into Sebastian’s as Ciel smirked, leaning down to take one more sensual lick to the weeping head. 

“How was that?” Ciel asked, sitting up and facing Sebastian head on. 

“You’re a fast learner,” Sebastian stated and reached forward to run his finger over the swollen lips. His cock still throbbed, the cold air in the room not affecting his arousal. His hips arched slightly and he smirked at Ciel. “Are you going to finish?”

“I don’t know if you deserve it after all the hell you’ve put me through. Maybe I want to watch you touch yourself, like you watched me.” Ciel was just messing with him at this point, he wasn’t going to make this easy on the other man. Not to mention he wasn’t so ecstatic about having Sebastian come in his mouth.

Sebastian’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly and hissing at the pleasure that it brought. “And look how confident you are now because of it,” he said. He watched as Ceil’s eyes followed the movements of his hand and he leaned back with a small smile. “Of course, its a ten step program until you’re fully confident of your skills.”

Ciel’s eyes darkened further at the sight, and a familiar heat began to course through him once again. He didn’t need to look down to know that he was once again hard and wanting for Sebastian’s touch. A small part of Ciel’s mind laughed at himself; only an hour or so ago he wanted nothing to do with the older male. Now Ciel yearned for the man’s touch.

“And which steps have we accomplished so far?”

“Well we skipped a few and we’ll have to revisit them so I know that you’re confident in everything, not just a few things.” He crooked his finger at Ciel, beckoning him closer as his hips rolled into his hand.

Taking his time, Ciel crawled forward, coming to settled between Sebastian’s outstretched tights. He watched intently as the man continued to fondle himself and Ciel licked his lips at the sight. Ciel’s smaller hands came to join Sebastian’s, running them up once then twice before pulling away again. The feel of the velvety skin of Sebastian’s cock was addicting, and Ciel had to keep himself from reaching out again.

Sebastian’s hand settled on Ciel’s hip, pulling him more into his lap as he slipped down on the couch. He moved away from his aching cock to shift the younger male so their erections pressed together, creating friction for both of them. His hands held onto Ciel’s hips as he bucked his own up, moaning low at the feeling.

Not expecting the change in position nor the sudden burst of pleasure, Ciel arched back. His hips rocked and grounded down without much thought on the boy’s part. His body was seemingly moving of it’s own accord, milking all the pleasure that it could from the hard body in front of him. Rich moans filled the room, most embarrassingly coming from Ciel’s slackened jaw.

“Oh--oh god.” Ciel choked on his words, his hands flying up to dig into Sebastian’s shoulders, bring him even closer. Gargled noises flew from Ciel’s mouth, sounding strikingly familiar to Sebastian’s name and perhaps a few choice curses.

Shivering, Sebastian’s head tilted back and he panted harshly. He could feel his control slipping and his motions becoming more jerky. Every noise that fell from Ciel’s mouth pushed him closer to completion and he curled his fingers around the two cocks, stroking them in time with their rolling hips.

“Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian...” Ciel chanted the name like some melody. He had lost his head to the lust and had no intent of locating it anytime soon. Sebastian was more then welcome to drive Ciel further into this unexplored madness.

Dull nails made crimson trails down the man’s back, some bleeding and coating Ciel’s finger tips a slight red. A constant stream of cries rolled one after the other from Ciel. It was sickening how first time pleasure could turn him into a cheap whore. Once he regained his mind, Ciel would have to repay Sebastian for the pride he had striped from the boy.

“That’s it,” Sebastian murmured and swirled his thumb around the tip of Ciel’s cock. His hips rocked hard into his hand, seeking completion. He could feel the smaller body trembling against his.

Sebastian’s hand tightened around Ciel’s hip, digging his nails into the pale flesh and leaving crescent marks behind. Tomorrow, there would probably be bruises but it would leave Ciel with a way to remember this night.

He tilted his head until his mouth rested next to Ciel’s ear and he nipped at the earlobe. “Come for me.”

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian’s shoulder, biting down into the soft flesh as he came. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, and Ciel could only bite down harder as he road out his orgasm. Warm wetness coated his belly, cooling quickly in the cold of the room. Ciel breathed deeply as he came down from his high. He released Sebastian’s shoulder as he laid his head in the slop of the man’s neck, vaguely aware of Sebastian continued usage of Ciel’s body.

Sebastian hissed at the pain in his shoulder but found that it only added to his arousal and he grunted as his orgasm rushed through his body. His hips rolled with each wave of pleasure and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears as his body worked to come down from its high.

\---

To Be Continued . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://akiruchan.tumblr.com/) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! It's always appreciated and loved! :3
> 
> Once again this chapter has not been revised and I apologize! Just stick through it, edited chapter are coming in the near future! lol. 
> 
> That all being said, enjoy!

The world slowly began to come back to Ciel. The haze that had crippled his senses began to fade and reality came to slap relentlessly into his face. Ciel groaned while trying to better situate himself upon Sebastian’s lap. His body felt too weak to fight his current position so he held down a blush and sucked it up. Now that the throws of passion had faded, Ciel felt ugly embarrassment begin to surface; he quickly tried to force it down.

“I really hate you right now.” There was no really anger to the words, just a sort of a comfortable acknowledgement. Ciel couldn’t bring himself to agree with his statement, contradicting it as he ran a hand down Sebastian’s sweat soaked chest.

“I’m sure,” Sebastian answered, a pleased tone in his voice. His body was cooling down and the cold air of the room was nipping at his skin. They should move soon so they could get cleaned up and dressed, but he was comfortable right now.

He’d let Ciel leave first, after the younger male was done touching his body. The light touches were making his skin prickle and he shivered a bit. He reached up to run his hands through the damp locks of hair. “You learn fast,” he said lowly.

“I have always been one to excel at my studies,” Ciel quipped, moving his hand to play with a strand of Sebastian’s hair. He shifted himself once more not pleased with how his and Sebastian’s cum had begun to dry and stick to his stomach. “We need a bath,” he concluded. “Or at least a wet rag.”

Sebastian pointed to the back of the room where a small sink stood in the corner. “There should be a wash cloth over there. It’ll have to do until a proper bath becomes available.” He moved on the couch and groaned as his body protested the movement. More than anything Sebastian wanted a warm shower and bed, sleep was pulling at him and calling his name.

“Would you like a ride back to your place or would you rather stay the night at mine?” he asked, a small smile creeping across his lips.

Ciel debated his options. He too was feeling quite sleepy and going home seemed too troublesome to begin with. On the other hand Ciel wasn’t sure what to expect if he stayed here. He supposed the worst he could expect was the perverted wrath of Sebastian.

“I’m not sure. Maybe you could help me decided?” Ciel almost kicked himself for his blatant flirting.

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched slightly before his arms circled around Ciel’s waist and pulled him closer. “Well, you seemed to like my cooking earlier today, I can offer breakfast tomorrow morning if you stay with me,” he offered.

“That is tempting. I could really go for a decent home cooked breakfast.” Ciel acted as if he was seriously pondering the idea. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “I think you have me sold. Any chance I can get you cooking in only an apron? I think I might like to sketch that.” Ciel laughed at this, the mere idea of the man fussing around the kitchen in only a pink frilly apron seemed so outlandish. Not to mention it would be a sweet tasting revenge.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “I don’t own an apron, but I’m sure I can find something else to wear.” He sat up more as Ciel shifted off his lap, leaving his body free to the cold air. With a small shiver, he reached down to grab his pants and shirt.

“Or you could wear nothing,” Ciel muttered to himself as he too stood. It was amazing how something like a romp on the couch could make Ciel’s embarrassment of Sebastian’s nudity more or less vanish. Though he supposed after having the man’s penis in his mouth, having his eyes graze over the length was now child’s play. Ciel was also finding that he didn’t mind the eyes he could feel skimming his body from time to time. If anything it made him happy knowing he could draw the older man’s attention.

Slipping his pants on, Sebastian moved over to the sink and wet the washcloth, wiping himself off with it. He rinsed it out and tossed it at Ciel, catching the younger male in the chest. “You can take a shower back at my place, but this will work for now.”

Ciel frowned down at the soiled rag in his hands, before gingerly going to work cleaning up his and Sebastian’s mess. When he deemed himself clean enough, Ciel went to gather his clothes and make himself suitable for the excursion to come. “How far is your place from here?” He inquired.

“Not too far,” Sebastian answered. “About ten minutes or so.” He slipped the shirt on and moved towards the steps, waiting for Ciel to finish getting dressed. Once the younger male was dressed, they walked down the steps and into the dark shop.

He switched off the rest of the lights and let Ciel out the front door before turning around to lock the door. Sebastian’s keys jingled in the night as the lock clicked into place and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Ciel looked down the long stretch of darkened street way. The city seemed to be finally asleep, making Ciel wonder just how long he had been preoccupied in the tattoo parlor’s loft. He stared down the way that would lead to his home, and was slightly tempted to wander off towards where he knew his comfortable bed was waiting. ‘I better not be forced to sleep on the couch.’ Ciel was all for claiming Sebastian’s bed.

“Lets hurry up and go before I just walk home and pass out in my bed. That option is looking too good now.” As if to give proof of just how tired Ciel was, the younger male yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

Sebastian nodded and walked to the car parked in front of the shop. They climbed in and he started the car, driving down the empty roads. It was close to midnight and he was getting tired himself.

A couple minutes later, he parked the car underneath the covering outside his townhouse. With a yawn, he locked the door and padded up the steps to the front door. Warm air brushed over his skin as Sebastian walked inside and he dropped the keys on the counter in the kitchen.

“You can set your stuff here and then go take a shower if you’d like.”

Ciel nodded, dropping his supplies in a heap by the door while removing his shoes. He stood there in the entry way rather awkwardly for a moment before huffing and following Sebastian deeper into the house.

He found the man pulling himself a drink from the frig. Ciel leaned again the door frame, watching Sebastian for only a moment. His mouth opened finally and he spoke, “I would very much love to take a shower, if only you could point me in the right direction.” The words were sarcastic but held no real bite. “Not to mention some clothes to sleep in would be nice too.”

“But of course.” Came the answer and Sebastian padded down the hallway. He paused at a door and opened it. “Towels are on the rack and shampoo is already in the shower. I’ll get some clothes for you while you‘re in there.”

Ciel gave a quiet ‘thank you’ and disappeared into the modest bathroom. He didn’t bother to take too long in the shower, wanting nothing more then to fall asleep. The Cinnamon scented shampoo had Ciel laughing as he lathered it into his hair; it fitted Sebastian so well. Once he was done, he grabbed for the red towel. It was soft and warm and Ciel dried himself off quickly.

With the towel tied securely around his slender hips, Ciel wandered out the door. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark hallway. Ciel looked either way, eyes catching on the flicker of a television in what he guessed to be the living room. Setting forth he walked carefully back the same way he came, and poked his head around the corner to find Sebastian flipping through late night ads.

“I’m done,” he said as a means to announce himself.

“I’m guessing you’ll be wanting some clothes,” Sebastian said and held up a small stack of material that was laying next to him. He wait for Ciel to pick them up, knowing already that they would be too big on him.

He turned the TV off and set his drink in the kitchen. When he came back, Ciel was dressed and was toweling his hair off. “You’ll be sharing the bed with me,” he commented and smirked. “And I promise that I won’t molest you during the night.”

Ciel threw the damp towel at Sebastian’s face, smiling when he saw his aim was true. “You better not. I tend to be a rather violent person when woken,” he warned and stretched his tired muscles. The clothes were indeed too big and he had to keep pulling up the sweatpants Sebastian had given him to wear. Ciel wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t last him the night; they would even need Sebastian’s help to vacate Ciel’s body.

Sebastian tossed the towel in the laundry room and led the way to the bedroom, feeling the urge to yawn come over him. It had been a long day and like Ciel, all he wanted to do was sleep. He padded into the room and clicked the bathroom light on, getting ready for bed himself.

Ciel averted his gaze out of respect. It was one thing to eye a person when the circumstances allowed for it, but it felt slightly perverse to steal a peek during such a normal and innocent activity. Instead he studied the decor of the room. It had a tasteful Gothic and vintage feel to it. Though the dim lighten left a lot of the room hidden in shadow. For Sebastian being a tattoo artist, his lifestyle didn’t seem to fit. Thinking back on it, Ciel couldn’t even remember seeing a single tattoo on the man’s body.

A part of Ciel wanted to ask, but he decided to stay quiet on the subject for now. Maybe he would ask tomorrow when his brain wasn’t puttering along.

Turning the light off, Sebastian walked back into the room and looked at Ciel. “You could’ve gotten into bed already,” he said and pulled back the covers. Crisp blue sheets covered the bed and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair before swinging his legs onto the bed and shifting down on the mattress.

Ciel followed suit, getting comfortable under the thick comforter and snuggling deep. The sheets and pillow smelled distinctly of Sebastian, with only a hint of Cinnamon. A smile formed on Ciel’s face as he thought of the lonely shampoo bottle in the shower.

Laying there, in Sebastian’s bed, Ciel had to admit that this was the last place he had ever thought of being. It’s not everyday you go from supposedly hating someone to finding yourself cuddled in their bed. He wondered if Sebastian vaguely felt the same. Probably not. Unless Sebastian had been serious in saying that Ciel wasn’t his type. Looking back on the whole affair it seemed as if those words had been nothing more then a prick to Ciel’s pride, more or less.

Still, Ciel could help but turn over to face the ruby eyed man. The bright crimson eyes bore into Ciel as he contemplated his words. “Are you going to finally admit that I’m your type?” Ciel teased. “Or do you do this sort of thing regularly with people you have no real interest in?” The last part made Ciel’s heart pound rapidly, a part of him was afraid of the answer. The last thing he wanted was to act like a girl who had just lost her virginity, but at the same time he couldn’t help it. He had shared something intimate with the man before him, and being pushed aside like old news would hurt no matter how hard he tried to fool himself.

Sebastian blinked for a second before smiling. “That was just a ploy to get you riled up. I’m not much of a one night stand type of guy.” He pulled the covers up higher on his body, not wanting the cool air to sneak into the warm bed.

Ciel mumbled into his pillow, probably more of a tired groan then any real words. “Let’s just go to bed.” He pulled the blanket to cover the bottom part of his face so that only his blue eyes could be seen, but not for long as they slowly began to droop.

“As you wish,” Sebastian muttered and rolled over onto his side. Sleep pulled at him heavily and within seconds his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. Sleep came easy and it didn’t take long before he was passed out.

A single cool eye blinked open as Ciel studied the broad back that faced him. He laid motionless for a moment, ears trained onto Sebastian’s steady pattern of breathing. Once he was sure the man was asleep, Ciel shifted carefully. His hands reached out for the shirt covering Sebastian’s frame and fitted himself to a hard back, feeling Sebastian’s warmth seep into his skin and heat his body.

The added warmth to his body made Sebastian sigh in his sleep and he arched back more into the body behind him. The night passed by them as they curled up together in their sleep, sharing warmth and security long into the morning.

\----------

When the first rays of sun hit Sebastian’s eyes, he burrowed down into the blankets more and tried to escape the light. But the damage was done and he was already awake. With a low groan, he turned his head to the side as he felt the warmth pressed to his back and he smiled a bit.

He let his body relax more and decided to stay curled up in the blankets. It was still early and he was in no rush today.

The small movement from Sebastian caused Ciel to curl tighter against the larger man. Pale hands grasped tighter into material and Ciel’s face buried itself into Sebastian’s neck, hiding him from the rising sun. He was far too comfortable to wake this early, and he would he hard pressed to open his eyes anytime soon.

Sebastian smiled again and let his eyes close. There was nothing wrong with wanting to go back to sleep for another hour. He wasn’t hungry and he found Ciel’s actions too endearing to get out of the bed. Breakfast could wait until they were both up.

Another few hours passed in quiet, the morning moving along in peace. Ciel scrunched his eyes firmly closed and buried his face deeper into the warmth around him. The waking world was calling and Ciel was reluctant to answer. He grumbled, a noise his stomach was more then happy to mimic. Knowing sleep wouldn’t be come back to him any time soon, Ciel stretched his body out as much as he could. It was a rather hard task considering he was more or less trapped. Ciel opened his eyes to find Sebastian cuddling him like a teddy bear, even his leg was draped over Ciel’s thighs.

Not in the mood to snuggle, both stomach and bladder yelling for attention, Ciel rudely shook Sebastian. “Wake up you oaf!”

A small sigh escaped the older man, followed by a soft snore. The disbelieving snort that came from Ciel’s lips told Sebastian that Ciel hadn’t bought his fake sleeping act and he peeked open an eye.

“Well good morning to you too,” he said and untangled himself from the younger male. “You like to cuddle in your sleep.”

“Say’s the man who was wrapped around me.” Ciel allowed himself a full stretch, wincing when some joints popped almost painfully. “And I don’t cuddle,” he added in a whispered grumble.

Sebastian waved the comment aside and rolled out of bed. “You started it first. I merely mimicked your act and joined in on the game.” He padded into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

Ciel chased after Sebastian, intent on claiming the toilet for himself and throwing the older man out. The sight of the running water didn’t help matters much and Ciel scowled.

“Out!” He demanded, not bothering to be polite at the moment. He had been placid enough for a lifetime last night.

Laughing lightly at Ciel’s antic’s, Sebastian let the door slam shut behind him. He debated about teasing the student through the door, making it harder to go to the bathroom, but his stomach demanded food. And hunger beat out teasing today.

Tomorrow though, it was on. Like Donkey Kong.

With a small smile, he moved down the hallway and into the kitchen. Waffles sounded good right now, as did some bacon and eggs. Grabbing a frying pan from a cabinet, he set it on the stove and began to make breakfast.

When Ciel finally entered the kitchen, comfortable and in higher spirits, he was met by the inviting smells of food. Sebastian was hovering over the stove, working on some creation that Ciel couldn’t guess at.

“That better be breakfast, and that better be big enough for three.” Ciel currently felt as if he could eat for two. That’s what he got for sleeping in so late; it was almost lunch.

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched. “Three?” he questioned. “Is there something you’d like to tell me Ciel? I wasn’t aware that you were with child.”

Ciel blushed and averted his eyes. “Of course not! Don’t be stupid; I’m just really hungry.”

“Just wanted to make sure. Go ahead and eat,” Sebastian answered and set a small stack of waffles on Ciel’s plate. Butter and syrup were already sitting on the table and he turned back to the bacon that was frying. It popped and hissed at him as he drained away the grease and set it on another plate to cool.

Blue eyes zeroed in on the food and Ciel’s stomach grumbled loudly. The younger male blushed, but did not avert his eyes. As soon some of that bacon hit his plate, Ciel was making a beeline to the table.

“Thank you,” he added as more of an after thought as he waited for more food.

Sebastian quickly made his own meal and set it down on the table across from Ciel. He sipped at his tea before eating the eggs and bacon that rested before him. He was hungry as well, but he went about eating in a more refined approach compared to Ciel.

He looked up, noting that the younger male was eyeing his remaining strip of bacon and he pushed the plate over to him.

For a moment Ciel just watched the offered bacon with cautious eyes. It wasn’t until Sebastian pulled the plate back an inch in a returning gesture, that Ciel snatched the meat and stuffed it in his mouth.

The food had been absolutely wonderful, a nice change from the pre-made crap he’d been living off of. With a content sigh, Ciel leaned back into his chair, patting his belly happily. “That was good,” he said, licking a lingering drop of syrup from his finger.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Sebastian commented. He picked up the empty plates and carried them over to the sink. It was late in the day already and even though he wanted to keep Ciel and tease him some more, they both had other things to do.

Once the dishes were clean, he walked back to the table where Ciel was nibbling on a left over biscuit. He smirked and leaned down, licking at the crumbs that had collected on the corners of Ciel’s mouth.

“Delicious,” he stated.

Once again Ciel blushed. It was becoming a habit, and he wasn’t sure if he hated it so much anymore.

“Pervert,” Ciel said, but the word held no anger. A smirk spread itself across Ciel’s face as he reached up to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck before the man could fully move away. He pulled Sebastian closer, giving him a deep kiss.

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly before they closed slowly. He could taste the syrup from breakfast on Ciel’s lips and his tongue probed lightly at them, asking for entrance. It was given to him cautiously and he greedily accepted the offer.

Ciel gasped, not expect such vigor. His hands tightened around Sebastian’s neck, fingers threaded through silky but messy locks. He tried not to moan. It wouldn’t be wise to give away just how much Sebastian’s kisses undid him, or so Ciel figured. Who knew what the man might try with such leverage.

After a few moments, Ciel pushed away. Easy breaths passed through his swollen lips and onto Sebastian’s face. Scarlet eyes were glazed and Ciel knew that he was in no better state.

Sebastian reached forward to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen onto Ciel’s face. He felt the younger male lean into his touch and he forced himself to lean back before he went any further.

“We better stop before I get carried away,” he muttered. “But I wouldn’t mind having you over for dinner or meeting for lunch sometime this week.”

Ciel blinked, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. He hadn’t been expecting the offer. A small part of him still believed that once he left Sebastian’s life, he would never be allowed back in.

“Sure. I’d like that,” He said almost timidly. It was amazing how unlike himself Sebastian could make him act.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel out of the chair and onto his feet. He was glad that Ciel was going to let them continue their odd relationship. Not that he would’ve let Ciel go that easily; it takes a lot more than just a ‘no’ to stop him.

A calm silence settled between the two. There was an edge of awkwardness and Ciel stared at his feet for a moment. It was already getting late in the day, and it was about time that he got ready to leave. He didn’t want to over stay his welcome, at least not this early on into their relationship.

“Thank you for the bed and the breakfast.” Ciel moved away from Sebastian and headed back towards the bedroom. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that he was being followed. “Wish I could stay, but unlike you I have stuff to do at home.”

Ciel tried not to think too hard about what he was doing as he stripped out of Sebastian’s clothes and back into his own. He wouldn’t admit that he took a little longer then what was needed to redressed, nor would he admit that it had to do with the eyes he would feel traveling up and down his body.

“What makes you so sure that I have nothing to do?” Sebastian asked as they walked back to the front door. “I have to open up the shop in an hour and work until late.” It’d be hard to focus for the remainder of the day after last night.

His fingers itched to tattoo the pale skin and see his ink glisten on Ciel’s body. Maybe later on in their relationship, the younger male would let him do that. He wasn’t sure what would look good yet, but it would come to him eventually.

He watched as Ciel gathered his art supplies and shouldered his bag before slipping his shoes on. Before the younger male could reach the door, he reached out and grabbed Ciel’s shoulder. Before he could protest, Sebastian leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the still swollen lips.

“Monday afternoon, say around one?” he asked.

At first Ciel didn’t bother to answer. He turned his back on Sebastian, shuffling through his sketch pad and belongings. After a moment tearing paper could be heard and Ciel faced Sebastian once again.

“You can pick me up here.” Ciel held out a piece of paper. On it was what looked like an address and a phone number. “Call me if you need to reschedule or something.”

“Or something,” Sebastian muttered and tucked the paper into his pocket. He opened the door, wincing at the bright sunlight that streamed through the trees. It was going to be a nice day.

He watched Ciel walk down the steps and gave a slight wave as the art student disappeared down the sidewalk. Once he was gone, Sebastian shut the door behind him and padded into the kitchen where his cell phone was charging on the counter.

Typing in the number Ciel gave him, he saved it to his phone and then typed out a text message. ‘Does the something you mentioned pertain to perverted messages?’’ He chuckled as he hit the send button; he could only imagine Ciel’s face when he got it.

\-----

It had been a month. A long, trying and headache inducing month filled will blushes, arguments, and things Ciel would rather not repeat in public. In short it had been a relatively good month for Ciel.

Sebastian had brought an aspect to his life that he had been missing. Ciel could no longer predict his days and they sure as hell never got boring. He was currently sitting once again in his life drawing class, staring heatedly at one of those unexpected happenings.

There in front of Ciel’s class, in all his naked glory, laid Sebastian. Ciel’s cheeks were aflame, though no longer in embarrassment. He wanted so badly to race to the front and cover Sebastian with the white cloth that he lay on, hiding him from the drooling girls. That body was for Ciel’s eyes alone, and he was not privy to sharing.

Amber eyes locked with Ciel’s once more and his lips quirked into a small smirk. The red on Ciel’s cheeks didn’t grow, much to Sebastian’s disappointment but instead, the blue eyes darkened slightly.

The smirk grew and Sebastian had to avert his eyes before Ciel caused him any problems. He could only imagine the delight Ciel would get if hee became hard during the class due to those darkened blue eyes.

Instead, he took deep, calming breathes to keep his mind away from any arousing thoughts and forced his body to control itself.

Ciel’s lips quirked as he watched Sebastian avert his eyes. Could the tables have possibly been turned? The last time they had been put into a situation like this, Ciel had been the one not being able to keep eye contact. Ciel’s mind raced with reasons as to Sebastian’s sudden disinterest in him, and every moment that ticked by only helped to fuel the evil plan that had begun to form. Ciel would be sure to have those deep amber eyes trained on him and him alone. Any side affects caused by such attention would be Sebastian’s to deal with; Ciel had no reason to worry.

He set to work getting his supplies out like always, sketch pad in front of him and charcoal at the ready. He set the black chalk like bars aside, and opted for his mechanical pencil to begin with. It wasn’t what he usually used to sketch, but it this instance it was the most convenient.

It started out innocent, like most things seem to do. Ciel sketched the basics, quickly and smoothly. After a few minutes he gave a dramatic huff and sat back as if considering what he had done. He allowed his eyes to discretely flash to Sebastian who seemed to be glancing his way. Moving his plan into motion, Ciel brought the end of his pencil to his mouth. With thoughtful pretense he allowed his tongue to wrap around the cool plastic and then at the right moment he allowed his lidded eyes to catch Sebastian’s and held his gaze.

Sebastian’s body jerked and he turned his head slightly away from Ciel. The action made the Undertaker snap at him to get back into position and he had to force his head back into the position that it was originally in.

He could see the blue eyes shinning with amusement and he knew what Ciel was trying to do. If he wasn’t worried that the Undertaker would toss a sketch pad at him, he’d do something to get back at the younger male. As it was, he was at the mercy of whatever Ciel had to throw at him.

His eyes drifted shut as he made himself relax, pushing the image of Ciel’s tongue wrapping around the pencil from his mind. Instead, it focused on the little black cat waiting back at the shop for him. Maybe he could get the cat to rub all over Ciel’s personal belongs as a punishment.

Slowly, an evil smirk spread across his lips and his eyes opened. They narrowed at Ciel, evil intent dancing in their depths.

Seeing the challenge in Sebastian’s eyes, Ciel double his efforts. He put down his pencil, going back to his bag to dig out his set of monochrome Prisma markers. It would seem that Ciel would be forced to change his desired medium for the day. Good thing that the Undertaker had given them free range on what they could use.

The thicker size of the markers helped to emphasize what Ciel was trying to allude to. He looked towards Sebastian smirking and mouthing words that he knew Sebastian would understand. ‘I want to taste you.’ Ciel gave a sensual lick to the tip of his markers cap.

Sebastian’s legs twitched and his fingers itched to curl around the sheets but he kept them still. Instead, he decided to change tactics and he let his gaze drift over to the females. He could feel their eyes on his body, and not for the purpose of sketching it on paper.

He caught one of the females eyes and let them lower while a smile spread across his lips. She blushed bright red and turned to the rest of the females near her. Their giggles and loud whispers filled the room, turning several heads in their direction.

With the attention off him, Sebastian turned his gaze back to Ciel and smirked. His mouth moved quickly, mouthing back words the same way Ciel had done before. ‘I want to fuck you,’ his fingers making a come hither motion against the sheets.

Ciel shot a quick glare towards the girls but disregarded them for the most part. They were more or less forgotten as Ciel’s brain translated Sebastian’s moving lips. This time a blush did grace his cheeks, but he would not back down so easily.

‘Then what are you waiting for?’ Ciel mouthed, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs in an inviting manner. ‘Come fuck me.’ He even went to far as to casually drag his hand up his inner thigh and over his crotch.

Sebastian’s tongue ran over his lips and his eyes darkened. He could feel himself growing aroused and he bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep his body from reacting. His eyes lowered and he mouthed back. ‘Anytime love’

His fingers twitched back to his length and his eyebrow arched slightly, silently asking if Ciel could handle it.

Ciel chose not to answer, though the gleam in his eyes spoke of evil things. The next set of events happened so fast that Ciel considered giving himself a pat on his back for how smoothly he executed the act. His foot shot out, kicking the case that held his markers, sending them flying towards Sebastian.

“Shit!” Ciel shot up in his seat, looking embarrassed and apologetic. “I forgot I had those out.”

The Undertaker eyed him for a moment chuckling and going back to what ever he was working on. The rest of the class looked at the mess for a moment before turning to each other chatting to allow Ciel to pick up his mess. It wasn’t like they could sketch when Ciel was rushing about in front of their subject.

Ciel stood up slowly, taking his time as he sauntered over towards the small couch that Sebastian laid on. He was impressed with how well he aimed his kick. The six markers were in a multitude of places, some even being so lucky to make it on the couch as well.

An evil smirk was the only warning Sebastian got before Ciel went to work, picking up each marker and sneaking in touch after touch. “Do you want me? Do you want me to touch you, kiss you, suck you?” Ciel whispered, hot fingers grazing Sebastian’s stomach as he claimed his last marker.

Shivering harshly at the heated words, Sebastian tossed a half hearted glared at Ciel. He was so sending Soot to run through Ciel’s room. Let the cat sleep on his bed so he’d be up all night sneezing.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered back quickly before Ciel could leave. “I’m going to hand cuff you to the bed and ink my name across your ass before I screw you senseless.”

“Just think how much you would enjoy that. Pounding into my tight ass that’s marked as yours and yours alone. Just imagine that,” Ciel let his words sink in. He’d let Sebastian’s words turn around and bite him in the ass, and then Ciel could sit back and enjoy the older man’s discomfort.

Without a second glance, Ciel walked back to his seat. He made sure to add an extra swing to his hips. Ciel even went so far as to bend over to place his markers back into their case, leaving his ass in the air and exposed to Sebastian's heated stare.

A low groan left Sebastian’s throat. Ciel was teasing and torturing him, knowing that he couldn’t do anything. With difficulty, he tore his eyes away from Ciel and focused instead on the girls in the class.

He needed something to distract him and keep his mind from thinking about the brief but heated conversation that he’d just had. Even if he closed his eyes and tried to nap, the images would still be there and he was bordering on a dangerous level right now.

His eyes watched the way the hands moved over the sketch pads as the class began again. The steady and constant motion helped keep his mind focused while it plotted back ways to get his revenge on Ciel.

He would admit defeat on this battle, but the next one, he would win.

Ciel sighed, eying the clock. His time was running out and his half finished sketch still needed his attention. Smilingly pleasantly to himself, he set to work. Ciel kept his eyes zeroed into on the area of his current interest, which happened to be Sebastian’s cock. He sketched away, happy to know that it wasn’t quite as flaccid as it could have been.

As the last second clicked by, Ciel finished and laughed silently. This would be sure to go to Sebastian. It was lucky that they would not be having to hand in this piece, it was merely for practice. Following the example of his fellow students, Ciel began packing but only after tearing the sketch from it’s confines.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to dump three chapters up today. Hopefully I can get this whole fic up eventually.... I'm regretting the choice we made to make this fic so long. -_- 
> 
> Well enjoy these chapters! I'll put up some new ones tomorrow.

While everyone was packing up, Sebastian moved to the back room to get dressed. He wouldn’t be meeting Ciel for lunch for a few more hours, giving him plenty of time to take care of his problem.

His mind was already busy plotting ways to get back at Ciel. He wouldn’t forget this little stunt so easily.

A knock on the door made him pause in buttoning his shirt up and he turned towards it. He knew it wasn’t the Undertaker, who usually just burst into the changing room, and his head cocked slightly.

The door opened slowly before Ciel stepped inside the small room, blue eyes dancing in the dim lighting. “Hello little temptress,” Sebastian muttered.

Ciel leaned against the door frame looking like the cat that had caught the canary. A devilish grin twisted his lips, and his eyes glinted mischievously. “Did you enjoy modeling for us today Mr. Michaelis? I do hope you’ll come again.” Ciel teased, coming further into the room. “I really enjoyed sketching you. It was most enjoyable.”

A crisp sheet of paper was presented to Sebastian‘s chest. Ciel smiled as the older man eyed it for a moment. “It’s for you. I thought you would like to see how your lessons paid off.” 

Ciel turned to leave, pausing at the door for a moment. “Have fun with your hand, and I’ll see you later.” He waved to Sebastian and left without a look back. It was best if Sebastian didn’t see the pure glee coating his face.

Sebastian glanced down at the sheet of paper and contemplated dragging Ciel back into the closet but decided against it. Instead, he placed the detailed picture that Ciel drew of his cock into a sketch book of his own.

He wasn’t that narcissistic to become aroused by looking at picture of his cock and it did help to calm him down. But not nearly enough and with an annoyed grunt, he headed back to his shop where he could get some much needed relief.

And then he would plot on how to get back at Ciel.

\----------

The rest of the day hadn’t been nearly as thrilling as Ciel’s morning. His other classes went along at an abnormally slow pace, that left even him clock watching. It didn’t help that he had to cram for an exam on top of it all. Spending an hour in the library slaving over books was enough to drain anyone.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he got his first breath of fresh air in hours. He even had to cancel his lunch plans at the last minute. Thinking about Sebastian, Ciel whipped out his cell and typed a quick message. ‘Finally leaving. See you soon.’

They would be having dinner in place of lunch, though it really wasn’t that big of deal. Sebastian and Ciel spent their meals together more often then not. It helped that the two men lived fairly close to each other.

Turning a corner, Ciel made his way down a side street that would lead to Sebastian’s tattoo parlor. Hopefully the tattoo artist wouldn’t be too busy, although given the time the shop should be relatively empty.

Sure enough, as Ciel walked in through the door there was only one individual sitting in the waiting room. Mey-rin smiled at him as he passed by the front desk and headed back towards where he knew Sebastian’s office to be. Ciel didn’t even bother to knock as he barged right in.

A startled figure sitting on Sebastian’s desk turned around quickly as the office door smacked against the wall. Wide eyes glanced at him and the already flushed face grew darker in color now that there was an audience.

The other male whimpered and turned back to look between his legs. “Sebastian, please.” His voice trembled. “I can’t.”

Sebastian’s head poked around from the seated body and settled his gaze on Ciel. His eyes narrowed slightly before he sighed. “Wait outside for a few minutes Ciel,” he muttered and turned his attention back to the other male. “This doesn’t change anything, we’re still going to do this.”

Ciel just froze in the doorway. He blinked one, twice, but the image was still there. For a moment he wondered if perhaps he had barged into the wrong office. But there was no mistaking Sebastian’s voice or those scarlet eyes that peaked around the boy on the office desk.

The whole scene seemed wrong. Ciel was even half expecting one of them to stutter out a ‘it’s not what it looks like’. Wasn’t that how these sort of things unfolded? Ciel would then come storming in, smack the whore crazy for touching his man and then proceed to chew out said man. Though in reality Ciel only wanted to leave the room as quick as he could.

Mumbling a half assed sorry, he turned around and let the door slam in front of him. He didn’t even bother to go back into the waiting room. Instead Ciel slid down to the floor, gathered his legs and buried his face into his knees. His mind was a blank, and he pushed back any thoughts that threatened to tease him. He would wait. Nothing made sense to Ciel, so he would sit and wait for his answers to be given.

A loud piercing scream echoed into the hallway before it fell silent once again. Moments of silence passed by before the door creaked open slowly and Sebastian stepped out of the office, the other male leaning against him.

His face was still red and streaked with tears as he walked awkwardly. They paused at the doorway that would lead back out to the shop and Sebastian handed him a small slip of paper.

“Call me if the bleeding continues for some reason and remember to come back in two days.” The other male nodded and accepted the paper with a low thank you. Sebastian nodded and smiled lightly. “I’ll see you again in a few days.”

Once the male had left the shop, he turned back to his office and nudged Ciel who was still sitting on the floor. “Now you can come in, just ignore the mess.”

“What was all of that about?” Ciel asked as he walked back into the office. Apparently he had been way off in his assumptions, or so it seemed at present.

“Genital piercing, although it’s taken a week of coaxing to finally get the job done. I finally suggested to do the piercing closer to closing time and in my office where no one would be able to see.” Sebastian wiped his desk clean with a wet cloth before grabbing a bottle of disinfectant.

“He was getting it done to surprise his boyfriend, but was just nervous. You came in right as I was about to pierce him.” The dirty rag was tossed in the trash can and the clean desk gleamed under the light. “Claude will enjoy that little surprise.”

“Ouch. Don’t be expecting that level of devotion from me,” Ciel quipped, taking a seat across from the desk. “And don’t expect me to be touching your desk any time soon.”

Ciel watched Sebastian put his supplies away, cringing slightly when he saw the needle that had been used. He turned away from the sight, looking towards the filing cabinet. A smile bloomed on his face when he caught sight of a familiar piece of paper.

“So, did you like my gift?” He asked Sebastian.

Sebastian moved to stand next to Ciel and looked at the paper as well. “It’s adequate,” he answered. “Doesn’t compare to the real thing though.”

He let his hand snake around Ciel’s waist and he pulled him back against his chest. His fingers trailed beneath Ciel’s shirt, moving up his chest and tweaked the pebbled nubs. “And I wouldn’t expect for you to get that kind of piercing.” He tugged on the hard nipple. “But seeing a little ring here would look nice on you.”

Ciel glared. “You’re not coming anywhere near me with a needle,” he warned. It wasn’t as if he was afraid of needles, but the thought of getting pierced had never settled well with him. With practiced ease Ciel broke from Sebastian’s hold, and putting some space between them. “And wash your hands before you go and touch me everywhere.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I already washed my hands,” he stated but moved to the sink to wash them again, just so Ciel could see that they were clean. Once clean, he dried them off and moved to sit down on the couch.

He glanced at Ciel who was still admiring the drawing before reaching out and grabbing his arm. With a quick yank, he pulled him down into his lap and smirked at the slight pout that had adorned Ciel’s lips.

“But you’d look even better with my ink on your skin.” This time his fingers dipped below Ciel’s pants and brushed over the skin at the base of his spine. “Right here.”

“You are just bound and determined to defile my body in every way you can, aren’t you?” Ciel leaned into the touch, relishing the feel of those warm fingers playing along his spine. “Besides, why should I let you mark my body when you don’t even have one ounce of ink on you. Kind of odd for a tattoo artist,” He mused, bringing his hands to wrap around Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian hummed. “Then you haven’t done a very good job at looking for it,” he said and let his fingers dip lower. They trailed over the swell of Ciel’s ass and teased the skin with light touches before drawing away all together. “Shall we go eat dinner?”

Ciel eyed him curiously for a moment as if the hinted at tattoo would pop out and announce itself. Seeing the endeavor as fruitless, he slowly untangled himself from Sebastian. “Fine. Did you have some place in mind?”

“There’s a new bakery that just opened up a few days ago,” Sebastian answered and stood up once Ciel was off his lap. “I figured we’d go there and try some of their fresh bread and pastries.”

The prospect of sweets always improved Ciel’s mood. His eyes lit up and it took him no time at all to be ready and waiting at the office door. “They are supposed to have some of the best cakes,” Ciel chimed, waving at Sebastian to hurry.

Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly at Ciel’s actions but followed him nonetheless. He nodded to Mey-rin, who would finish locking up the shop for the night. Once outside, he sucked in a deep breath of the night air and started walking down the street, listening to Ciel’s excited talk about the sweets he wanted to try.

With the amount that he was listing, they were in for a long, sugar filled night.

\----------

Ciel could almost taste the sweets to come as he walked a head of Sebastian. They had just left the Tea Leaves tattoo parlor and the sky had long ago grown dark. The street light on the corner shown bright, gaining Ciel’s attention as they drew nearer. Standing almost innocently beneath the light was a man smoking upon a quickly dying cigarette.

As they drew closer, the man looked up dropping his now finished cig to the ground without bothering to smother the smoldering butt. Ciel felt a sense of anxiety as the stranger assessed them for a moment before moving closer. A scene of them being mugged and killed flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside.

“Excuse me sirs, but could you spare a few dollars? I found a lost kitten that needs some food.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at the man who grinned at him. With a small frown, he pushed Ciel ahead. “Go get us a table, I need to ask this man about his kitten. Soot has a sister somewhere that she’s looking for.”

He could see Ciel giving him a weird look before continuing on towards the cafe just across the road. He watched until the younger male entered the shop before turning his attention back to the beggar.

“Now what’s this about a kitten?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man chuckled. “Tomorrow afternoon, two, at the bookstore. You can come see the kitten there.”

Sebastian’s eye twitched. “I’ll make sure to be there. And there better be something there.” He leaned forward and was pleased to see the man take a step back. “Or you won’t have to worry about feeding that kitten anymore.”

He turned around and left the man standing under the street light. After checking the road for cars, he quickly jogged across the road and pushed open the door. The bell rang over his head as he scanned the tables for Ciel.

Upon seeing Sebastian walk through the door, Ciel was assaulted with questions he wanted to ask the other. You had to be stupid not to sense that something was a miss with that. He waved the older man over, pushing a cup of coffee over once Sebastian had seated himself.

“You mind explaining that little scene?” Ciel questioned as he set about adding cream and sugar to the hot tea he had ordered.

Sebastian blinked. “I thought I told you. I found Soot on the streets and I’ve been looking for her litter mates for a while now.” He sipped at his coffee, the hot drink easing the tension in his shoulders. “Whenever someone says they have a cat for sale, I stop to see if it Soot’s litter mates. Sadly, it wasn’t.”

If anyone else had been telling Ciel this, he would have called them lairs and crappy liars at that. Though given this was Sebastian, the cat crazed lunatic that he was, it seemed entirely plausible. “You never fail to get odder. Just know that if you bring in any more strays I’m going to boycott your house. For health reasons,” he added for good measure.

The waitress came soon after, not allowing Ciel to further his rant. She was pleasant, even if Ciel didn’t like how she smiled at Sebastian. Their orders were taken quickly, Ciel settling on some tomato bisque and half a turkey sandwich. He would take more time when it came to picking out his sweet for the night.

Leaning back in his chair, Sebastian regarded Ciel with a small smile. “I still think that the cat allergy is only in your head. Or maybe its just a reason for you to avoid my house because you’re worried about how our lessons will progress.”

He knew it was a lie though. They both enjoyed the little lessons that happened whenever Ciel stayed the night. And while they had never made it all the way to step ten in Sebastian’s master plan, he was content with the pace they were moving at.

“Like you wouldn’t be apposed to moving lessons to my place.” Ciel took a sip of his tea, loving the taste of bergamot on his tongue. “And it’s hardly in my head, though I suppose I could look into getting some medication to help.” He looked Sebastian over, before amending his statement. “That doesn’t mean you can adopt any more of those fuzz balls.”

Sebastian sighed and forced his face into a sad expression. “If you insist,” he said in a dejected tone. He heard Ciel snort and allowed himself a small laugh as the waitress came up with their food.

They ate in silence once she left, making small comments about the food and leaving Ciel to steal the pickle off Sebastian’s plate. Once the meal was over, Sebastian watched with amusement as Ciel struggled to pick a dessert that he wanted.

“Nothing too sweet, or I’ll have to tire you out so you can sleep tonight,” he commented.

Ciel flapped his hand in Sebastian’s face, waving away his words. He would be sure to get anything he pleased. A strawberry mousse cake caught his eye and he quickly placed his order and sent the waitress on her way.

“You’re not getting anything?” Ciel asked.

“It seems that I’ll be getting my dessert tonight,” Sebastian answered and pushed aside his empty coffee cup. He regarded Ciel with amused eyes and licked his lips. “So while you eat your dessert, I’ll be thinking about what I’m going to do with mine.”

A rosy blush spread across Ciel’s cheeks as he caught the meaning behind those words. Trust Sebastian to turn any innocent conversation into perverted innuendos. “I think you’ll have better luck getting a dessert if you order one here.” He threw a dessert menu towards Sebastian, who caught it with ease.

“Say’s you,” he chuckled and passed the menu off to a waitress walking by. “But I think after that detailed picture you drew, you’ll be wanting the real thing tonight.” He smirked and watched Ciel closely.

Ciel said nothing, thankfully saved from answering as his cake was set down in front of him. The dessert looked delicious and he eagerly dove in, stuffing his face with earnest. The flavor was pungent but not overly sweet; it was perfect.

He paused with a bite halfway to his mouth, but stopped as he glanced back to Sebastian. Remembering his manners, Ciel held his fork and waved the tempting piece of strawberry fluff. “Want to try some? It’s good.”

Sebastian nodded and leaned forward to take the sweet off Ciel’s fork. He let the rich taste fill his mouth before swallowing and licking at the leftovers on the corners of his mouth. He thanked Ciel, who went back to eating his dessert happily.

“You know,” Sebastian said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand. “I bet you’d taste good with some whip cream on your body. I think I might even have some strawberries at home.”

“I think we make enough of a mess without the help of whipped cream and strawberries,” Ciel mused between bites of cake. They even managed to get dirty while trying to get clean. It was exhausting at times, though quite enjoyable. Sebastian didn’t know that last part. God only knows he would take advantage of that fact.

Sebastian chuckled but stayed silent for the rest of the meal, allowing Ciel to finish in peace. If he kept teasing the other male, it would be harder to coax Ciel into playing around a bit. So for now he would play nice and hope for the best later on. After today’s class, he deserved something.

They finished up and paid for their meals before heading out of the cafe and back home. It was a short trip and Sebastian unlocked his door, letting Ciel in first before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Ciel allowed himself to fall into a familiar pattern as he took his shoes off, made it into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then moved into the living room to collapse on the couch. The television flickered on and Ciel flipped through channels, paying no mind to Sebastian who he had left at the door.

After not finding anything of merit on, Ciel settled for the news. It had been a while since he last cared to see what was going on in the world. Currently two politicians were arguing like rabid dogs, it was more amusing then anything. Soon Ciel decided to tune them out and give his attention to his glass of water.

Sebastian eyed the television with disgust as he sat down next to Ciel. He didn’t want to listen to politics's right now; it had been a long day and tomorrow wasn’t looking any better. A frown crossed his lips at the thought of the next day and he realized that he’d probably be busy for the rest of the week and wouldn’t get a chance to see much of Ciel.

With a low grunt, he reached over and pulled Ciel into his lap before leaning back on the couch. He could feel Ciel’s heartbeat speed up but for now was content to just relax with the smaller male. His hands traced random patterns over the clothed back, running along Ciel’s spine and up to his neck.

Ciel leaned back into the touch content with the attention he was receiving. A low hum passed his lips; it was almost as if he was purring. It felt so nice sitting here with Sebastian, it even made watching the news more pleasant. Ciel wiggled his head under Sebastian’s chin and snuggled in as a reporter came on to replace the idiotic politicians.

The headline on the report read ‘Head of Software Company Found Dead’, the letters a mocking bright red. Ciel shook his head, listening as the reporter announced the police’s suspicion of foul play, possibly an attack from an apposing company. “The things people will do for money.”

Sebastian’s body tensed and he reached over to shut the television off. He heard Ciel protest that he was watching, but ignored them for the time being. His head lowered and he pressed his lips to Ciel’s neck, trailing kisses up the pale column.

“Its depressing,” he muttered and slipped his fingers past Ciel’s shirt. They teased the soft skin as they danced across the surface, drawing low moans from Ciel.

“Bastard,” Ciel muttered as he turned his head to nip at Sebastian’s throat. His lavishing of Sebastian’s neck increased in vigor as hot fingers brushed over blushing nipples. Their movements were lazy, neither in much of a hurry. Tonight they could just enjoy each other’s company and the pleasure they could give.

Sebastian’s hips rolled slowly, enjoying the pace that they were moving at. It made everything slowly mount and build, their bodies growing hotter as they continued to touch each other. His head bent forward, capturing Ciel’s lips in a kiss while he continued to tease the hard nipples.

Nimble hands reached for the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt, undoing them bit by bit. Ciel wanted to feel the soft flesh and hard muscles of Sebastian’s chest under his fingertips. His palm slide over a toned pectoral, feeling the steady beat of a heart that rested deep within. The sporadic beating increased as Ciel ground his hips down, rocking steadily and adding just enough pressure to tease. He couldn’t help but smirk as he lick and kissed along Sebastian’s neck, tasting the spicy skin.

“You taste good,” Ciel breathed as he began working the flawless flesh, turning it a pretty purple. 

Humming, Sebastian pushed the shirt up Ciel’s back, revealing more pale skin until he could finally pull it over his head. He licked his lips at the naked chest before him and started to nip and suck at the skin presented to him. His erection strained against his pants and their rocking hips only helped to add the much needed friction.

His hips bucked as Ciel bit down harshly on his skin and a low hiss left his mouth at the small sting. “Little vampire,” Sebastian muttered and let his hands trail down Ciel’s back until they could grab Ciel’s ass.

A groan passed through Ciel’s lips. His body arched forward, hips rolling in hard smooth thrusts. He could feel Sebastian’s cock press into his inner thigh with each downward movement. With his shirt now gone, Ciel went to fully rid Sebastian of his own. The crisp button up was pushed from the older man’s shoulders, down his arms, and left to fall around them on the couch.

Their bare chests rubbed and Ciel breathed deeply into Sebastian’s ear. “I think,” he began, swallowing down a moan. “I think we need out of these pants.” Ciel tugged at the infuriating barrier. He sent a quick glare towards Sebastian when he realized the other was wearing a belt.

Sebastian chuckled at the glare and went to remove the belt before Ciel tried to rip it off his pants. In a quick movement, the leather strap was undone and he lifted his hips as Ciel removed his pants. He could see a fine eyebrow arch at the lack of boxers on his person and he could only shrug.

“They got a little dirty earlier,” he admitted and worked the button on Ciel’s pants.

Ciel could only smirk as he allowed Sebastian to remove his pants and boxers. “Glad to know that you and your hand got to spend some quality time together,” he said with a devilish grin.

The clothes dropped to the ground and Sebastian wrapped his fingers around his own hard length. “Maybe you should put that sassy mouth of yours to good use,” Sebastian murmured as his other hand rested on Ciel’s hip.

“What do you have in mind?” Ciel leaned forward and nipped at Sebastian’s bottom lip, sucking it in and initiating a quick kiss. He pulled back, loving the way Sebastian’s eye turned the color of rich red wine. It was such a rare color, eyes the color of blood, and Ciel cherished every moment he had them directed solely at himself.

“Turn around,” Sebastian answered. He watched as Ciel gave him a strange look before shifting around and sitting back down on his hips. Their erections brushed together, drawing a low moan from both of them. Ciel’s head turned around, looking at him over his shoulder and Sebastian smirked at the look on his face.

Ciel allowed himself to be maneuvered around as Sebastian twisted on the couch bringing his feet up and laying down across the cushions, his head against the arm rest. Pale hands gripped at Ciel’s hips and the young man raised an eyebrow, no longer certain of where this was going. He allowed himself to straddle Sebastian’s hips, his ass rubbing against the hard cock beneath him.

Once settled, Sebastian pulled Ciel’s hips back, bringing them closer to his face. The younger male gripped at his legs in order to keep his balance as his body hovered over Sebastian’s. With a low hum, Sebastian lightly ran his fingers over Ciel’s erection before guiding it to his mouth.

“Wha--what are you doing?” Ciel’s head snapped back to watching as Sebastian lowered the boys erection into his awaiting mouth. A gasp and muttered words fell from Ciel’s lips. His nails dug into Sebastian’s toned thighs as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Sebastian’s mouth on his cock felt wonder, it always felt wonderful. The pleasure building within him had Ciel dropping his head; his neck muscles were turning to goo.

His eyes shot open, hot flesh pressed against his cheek leaving sticky wetness in it’s wake. Ciel glanced to his left, seeing Sebastian’s cock rubbing against his face. One roll of the older man’s hips and the head of the erection was catching at the corner of Ciel’s lips. Ciel’s pink tongue darted out on instinct to lap at the pre-cum. The action caused Sebastian to emit a low moan.

It was then that Ciel, through his lust filled mind, realized the full implications of what was just beginning to transpire. He could help but smile at such a lude act. Who had ever come up with a thing like this? Ciel opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian’s length to pass by his lips on the next upward thrust. His tongue tangled around the head and Ciel sucked, moaning as Sebastian reciprocated the action.

Sebastian’s tongue swirled around the tip of Ciel’s erection, groaning low as Ciel sucked on his length. Hips bucked slightly before they were held down by a steady hand and teeth grazed across his tip in a warning.

He continued to tease Ciel, pressing his tongue into the slit before swallowing around the hard length. It made Ciel’s thighs tremble next to his head and Sebastian ran his hands down them, soothing the younger male.

Ciel momentarily gagged as a rather harsh suck to his cock forced him to arch forward, driving Sebastian’s erection deep into his throat. He pulled back, taking deep breaths before going back to work. This form of pleasuring Sebastian was still new to Ciel, and he could never quite get the hang of it. How Sebastian made it look so easy, Ciel would never know.

One hand moved from the hip it had been holding. It grazed over flawless skin till it made contact with the velvet mounds at the base of Sebastian’s cock. Ciel kneaded them, all the while sucking insistently. Pre-cum was thoroughly coating his tongue, and he knew that Sebastian must have been experiencing the same at his end.

Shivering, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel’s cock and licked his way down to the tightly drawn balls. He skipped over them in favor of spreading apart the firm globes of Ciel’s ass and revealing the tight little pucker. He ran his nail over it and felt Ciel’s body jerk in surprise, his neck twisting so he could look over his shoulder at him.

Ciel looked right back, a smoldering look passing between the two. Sebastian’s cock pressed against the side of his face, cum smearing a glistening trail down his cheek and to his chin. “Don’t do that.” The words were whispered, Ciel didn’t have much vocal ability at the moment to talk much louder.

“No?” Sebastian asked, and slowly rubbed Ciel’s ass but made sure to stay away from the small area. Ciel’s body was drawn tight and every time his fingers drifted too close to Ciel’s anus, the younger male would tense up even more.

Dark ash hair spiraled back and forth as Ciel shook his head. The action sent more wetness across his face. His tongue snaked out and licked bitter cum from his lips. Ciel brought his hand back to Sebastian’s cock and absently stroked it.

Seeing that Ciel wasn’t going to back down from the subject anytime soon, Sebastian let his hands move back down the pale thighs. He licked at the tip of Ciel’s cock, drawing a small shiver from the younger male as he lapped at the cum.

“Tasty?” Ciel mirrored the movement, licking his fingers clean on the pearly substance. His hands went right back to work. Picking up a quick and purposeful pace.

“Delicious,” Sebastian answered and sucked in the tip again. He hummed around the length, drawing a strangled cry from Ciel and smirked before continuing his actions. It wouldn’t take much to push the younger male over the edge right now; they were both close.

Growling, Ciel kissed and nipped up the cock presented in front of him. His own hips were trying to buck and push further into Sebastian’s mouth. Everything was beginning to get heated and fogged. Lust was clouding his senses, pushing him to meet an end, both for himself and for Sebastian.

“Yes, that’s it.” His thighs quivered as a tongue dug into the slit of his cock. Ciel involuntarily tightened his hand around Sebastian, the action almost harsh.

Sebastian bucked into the grip, the bit of pain adding to his arousal. He dragged his teeth over the tip of Ciel’s cock and felt him shiver more. He smirked, knowing that the younger male was close and he relaxed his throat before swallowing around the length.

There wasn’t much more holding Ciel back from finding an end to this building pleasure. Feeling Sebastian’s throat constrict around him was almost too much to take. The man knew how to work a cock with his mouth. It only took one final suck before Ciel was coming with a squeak. He buried his face between Sebastian’s thighs talking nonsense as he came down from his high, all the while his petite hand keep up it’s furious work.

Giving the sensitive tip one last suck, Sebastian let the spent cock fall from his mouth. He could feel Ciel’s panting breath over his cock while his hand worked to bring him to completion. A few more strokes had his body tensing before he came, his hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm.

Sebastian’s cum coated Ciel’s face, clinging to his hair and dripping down along his throat. For the moment Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care. His hand slipped from the softening member to lay on a taunt stomach. Blue eyes rolled to the side, looking Sebastian up and down for a moment. The man’s head was peaking out from behind Ciel’s ass. It was a rather humorous sight that Ciel found himself giggling at.

Finding his strength, Ciel maneuvered himself into a more manageable position which allowed Sebastian to sit up as well. He grimaced when he noticed the state of his body, especially his face.

“Gross,” was all Ciel said as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“You could have swallowed,” Sebastian commented, earning him a mock glare. With a small chuckle, he leaned forward and started to lick the cooling cum off Ciel’s face. Hands quickly batted his face away and Ciel stumbled off the couch.

He could hear the younger male moving into the hall bathroom before the water started to run. It was amusing to Sebastian, that an art student would worry about being so clean when he worked with messy mediums all day.

Running a hand through his hair, Sebastian tossed the blank television one last look before collecting their clothes. He turned the light off as he padded into the bedroom where he grabbed some clean boxers. He cleaned his own body off before getting ready for bed.

When Ciel entered the bedroom, towel messily trying to dry his hair, he found Sebastian lounging on the bed. The man’s eyes were closed, but Ciel was not stupid enough to believe that he was actually sleeping. He tossed the towel onto one the floor, he would pick it up in the morning, and headed towards the bed. The soft mattress gave way under his knee as he hoisted himself up.

“Tired?” Ciel asked as he laid beside Sebastian on top of the plush duvet.

Sebastian’s eye opened and he shrugged. “It’s been a long day,” he answered and leaned back into the pillows more. Soot was curled up next to him, her tail twitching in her sleep. Running a hand over her small body, he turned to Ciel and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

“Do you have a busy day tomorrow?”

Ciel sniffled, holding back a sneeze. “I have an exam I need to prepare for and finish up a project for my design class. So it’ll probably be a little hectic.” The need to sneeze left him, but was soon replaced by a yawn. “How about you?” The pull of sleep was calling and Ciel wiggled himself under the blankets, pulling the covers up and letting Sebastian slide in as well.

An annoyed cry came from Soot when Sebastian moved under the covers, the action upsetting her spot. Sebastian shushed her and moved further under the covers, pressing cold feet against Ciel. Ciel kicked him and he chuckled before finally settling down and figuring out a way to answer the question.

“It’ll be busy,” he finally answered. “Lot’s of appointments have been scheduled this week.”

Ciel nodded against Sebastian’s chest. It was cold, a fact only made more apparent by Ciel’s current lack of clothes. He hadn’t bother dressing, his only clothes laying in a heap on the living room floor.

“You want me to come over and give you some company? I can bring lunch,” Ciel suggested. “It’s not like I can’t study at your parlor.”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’d probably be better if you stayed at school and studied. It’ll be quieter there.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Ciel’s lips. “I’ll take a rain check though.”

Ciel opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. He was tired and Sebastian was probably right. Knowing himself, Ciel would probably get distracted by whatever tattoo or design the older man was working on. A dull library was more suited for studying then a first rate tattoo parlor.

“Fine, but you owe me.” They both snuggled into the blankets. Ciel turned to press his back into Sebastian’s chest. He didn’t even utter a complaint as Soot curled herself on top of them. A small sneeze left Ciel’s lips, but his allergies remained placid the rest of the night. Perhaps the over exposure was actually doing more help then harm. At the moment it didn’t matter, sleep was too thick in his boggled mind to make much sense of anything. With one last sigh he gave way to rest and dreams while cuddled into Sebastian’s warmth. 

\----------

At seven, the first rays of light shinned into the bedroom, casting light on Sebastian’s face. He grunted and glared at them before shifting in the bed. He wanted to go back to sleep, but a warm paw on his cheek reminded him that he had prior commitments.

He slipped out of the bed and moved around the room, gathering the things he’d need for day before pausing at the side of the bed. Ciel was buried under the pile of blankets, with only a small bit of hair visible. Deciding not to risk waking him up, Sebastian set the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand table before sweeping out of the room.

\----------

The loud buzzing was quickly growing on Ciel’s nerves. He was half tempted to pelt a pillow at Sebastian’s head for taking this long to shut the alarm up. Another minute passed of irritating noise and Ciel just couldn’t take it anymore.

He shot up in bed, turning over to where Sebastian slept. An angry lecture was about to spill from his lips, as well as some choice names, but it all died at the tip of his tongue. Chartreuse eyes stared calmly back at him, and Soot gave a small mew in greeting.

Ciel snapped his neck back to the clock, shutting it off quickly. A hand raked through his hair, free it of tangles. “Sebastian!” he called, hoping to hear an answer. It wasn’t normal for the man to just up and leave so early in the morning, especially without saying good bye to Ciel.

No answer was given, and Ciel forced himself to stumble out of bed. It was already nearing ten, and he had a class to get ready for at eleven. At least Sebastian had cared enough to set the alarm for him. Part of him hoped for the cliché note on the night stand, but it was empty of any trifle.

“I don’t suppose you know where he got off to?” Soot twitched her tail and continued to ignore the boy. Ciel scoffed at even thinking of asking the cat. With a heavy sigh, he went about getting ready for class. He grabbed his clothes from the living room, and borrowed at pair of clean boxers from Sebastian’s drawer.

Ciel dug his phone from his pants, flipping through his texts to see if Sebastian had at least sent him one out of courtesy. Nothing. Becoming frustrated, Ciel typed in a short but to the point message conveying his feelings at the moment. He sent it to Sebastian and re-pocketed the phone. Hopefully he would hear from the other man shortly.

Grabbing his things, Ciel gave the house one last look. With a shake of his head he left, locking the door with the spare key.

Perhaps he would have to pay Sebastian a visit at work after all.

\---

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

A stack of papers tilted dangerously on the cluttered desk. Sebastian eyed them wearily before shuffling them around. It had been a long day and he really didn’t want to deal with paperwork right now. Just the thought of looking at the tiny font made his eyes hurt.

He rubbed at them for good measure before pulling a small stack toward him. Orders for more ink and supplies were the first order of business and he went to work filling out the needed forms.

Numbers and words blurred together as he compared the inventory to the order forms, figuring out what they needed now and what could wait until the next shipping date. Then there was also the matter of employee checks. Luckily there were only a few employees who worked under him and they only worked a small amount of hours. Sebastian had all the time in world during the day and preferred to do the inking himself. But there were days when he called in an extra artist to help with the flow of customers.

Deeming that the order forms were complete, he shuffled them off to the side so he could mail out the forms when he left. The gentle sounds of the clock ticking filled his silent office as he continued to sort through the papers, quickly falling into a pattern.

The door swung violently open, smashing into the wall with a loud bang. A framed award swung precariously, threatening to fall to the ground. Ciel stood in the door way looking positively livid. His eyebrows were furrowed into deep grooves and his eyes glowed a dangerous blue.

“You!” The words were dripping in poison, promising pain and terror. “How dare you!”

Sebastian glanced up and held the pen in a loose grip. “What did that poor door ever do to you?” he asked. “But more importantly, what did I do?” He cocked his head, trying to figure out what had made Ciel so mad in the first place.

Ciel laughed, a sharp bitter sound. “What did you do? It’s more like what you didn’t do! You didn’t bother to inform me that you were going to up and disappear for a week. You didn’t help me ease my worry by answering any of my calls or texts to tell me you were all right. You left me to wonder what the hell I did to chase you away! You left me to care for your cat, cause god knows you never came home, and I would know! I came by enough hoping you’d suddenly appear sitting on that damnable couch watching your soap operas or whatever. And!”

Ciel took a deep breath. “You have the gall to just pop up here like nothing ever happened. Imagine my surprise when I walked by to see your shop open after a week of it being empty. You didn’t even bother to inform me that you were finally back. Did you think you’d just let me eventually find out, or are you trying to send me a message? If you want me out of your life then just tell me. Don’t lead me around in circles you bastard!”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said slowly. “My phone wasn’t working in the location that I was at, otherwise I would’ve called. And it was so sudden that I didn’t have a chance to inform you before I left.”

He circled around the desk and stopped in front of Ciel, gazing down at him with tired eyes. Angry ones glared back at him and he reached forward to pull the younger male in for a hug, but his hands were slapped away.

“I am sorry and I don’t want you out of my life,” Sebastian said, his voice low. “I would never want that.”

“You could have done something. A note before you left or something.” Ciel tilted his head, shielding his eyes from view. “I was worried.” He couldn’t bring himself to find comfort in Sebastian’s words. The whole situation was too out of the norm for Ciel’s liking. People don’t just up and disappear without a word.

“I didn’t have time,” Sebastian answered and walked out of the office. “I went out to get breakfast and got a phone call saying that someone from the family had passed away. They had already bought a plane ticket for me.”

Ciel paused mid-step, accusing finger raised ready to dish out another stream of complaints. “Funeral?” The word was whispered, a look of guilt washing over Ciel’s face. “You were at a funeral?” Somehow that little fact changed everything. It almost seemed wrong to be mad now. “I’m so sorry,” he amended weakly.

Sebastian turned around and gave a small smile. “It’s okay, I didn’t know him all that well. But I was kind of forced to go.” He moved into the shop and froze when he saw someone sitting in the waiting room. The shop was closed up for the night and he couldn’t remember needing to see her today.

Ciel was surprised as well, blue eyes darting towards the stranger and back towards the door. When he had entered Mey-rin had been locking up. The girl could be absent minded, but Ciel knew her to be responsible enough to lock the door behind her.

Seeing them, the stranger stood up and bounded toward them. “Sebastian!” a female voice called out, coming to a stop before him. She tossed her arms around his shoulder and pressed her lips behind Sebastian’s right ear.

“Hello Carmella,” Sebastian answered as the girl let go of him. “Can I help you with something?”

“I need a tattoo, and you’re the only one I can get it from, silly.” She moved through the shop and dropped down on an empty bed, waiting for Sebastian to follow.

Fuming, Ciel threw a questioning glance towards Sebastian. “Who is this?” He questioned, not liking the familiar way in which the two of them interacted. Not to mention the kiss was unnecessary.

Sebastian sighed. “Someone that I can’t refuse, unfortunately.” He turned to look back at Carmella who was sitting patiently. “Knowing her, she has something large planned for her tattoo and it will take a while. You can go back to my house if you wish and I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

“Last time I let you out of my sight you disappeared for a week. I’m in no hurry; I’ll wait here.” Ciel was being stubborn, he knew that. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave Sebastian. After a week with out seeing the man, Ciel was feeling the affect of withdrawal and felt the need to stay as close to Sebastian as he could.

Nodding his head, Sebastian walked over to Carmella. She grinned at him and quickly pulled off her shirt, revealing a tattooed torso beneath her clothing. “Right here,” she said, pointing to a path of skin that was free of ink. “With this design.” A piece of tracing paper was handed to Sebastian who looked over it and agreed that it would work.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out some gloves along with the other pieces of equipment he was going to need. He would need to outline and color it all tonight and he made sure that he had all the colors he needed.

Ciel eyed the woman’s body appreciatively. His interest in her had nothing to do with her current exposed body or that she was attractive. What caught his attention was the designs tracing her skin. Each one melded perfectly into the other.

He looked towards Sebastian who was fiddling about getting everything ready. “Did you do these as well?” Ciel asked.

“Yup!” Carmella answered happily and twisted her body around, showing off her tattooed back as well. “He’s the only one who can ink my body. It’s a rule you know.”

“Carmella,” Sebastian muttered and drew the girl’s attention back to him. “Lift your arm up for me so I can get the design on properly.” Once the arm was raised, Sebastian applied the paper and ran his hand over it, making sure that the ink transferred before pealing away the paper.

“Rule?” Ciel parroted, eyebrows raised. He side stepped out of Sebastian’s way, getting a good look of the tattoo Sebastian would be working on. The intricate lines twisted and turned into the design of a beta fish. The fishes long flowing tails were whisked around by an invisible current.

The female nodded at Ciel before laying down on her side. She kept her arm raised over her head while Sebastian adjusted the light before bringing the tattooing gun closer to Carmella’s body. She hissed slightly when the needle touched her skin and the buzzing sound filled the empty shop.

Once she was situated, she turned back to Ciel. “He’s the best and part of the family, so its only natural that we’re required to go to him.” She winced when Sebastian pushed a little harder, a small hint of blood showing on her skin before he wiped it away.

Ciel smiled pleasantly to the woman, feeling more relaxed with this new bit of news. If Sebastian was related to this lady, then that would explain the kiss. Not only that, but Ciel felt the need to make a good impression.

“So you two are related.” He glanced between Carmella and Sebastian. They didn’t look like they shared blood, but perhaps they were cousins. “It’s nice to meet you then. I’m Ciel.” A small wave of his hand topped off his greeting.

Carmella giggled, despite the pain in her side. “We’re not related directly by blood, but through other ways. Ow, Sebastian that hurts,” she whimpered slightly, as the pain become more aware to her mind.

“He doesn’t care to know about our family, now be silent so I can work,” Sebastian grunted. He lightened his hand and wiped away the excess ink before starting to work on the design again.

“Don’t be rude Sebastian. I don’t mind hearing about your family. It’s not like you would ever tell me anyways.” Ciel stuck his tongue out at the older man, not caring if the act was childish. He smiled and turned to Carmella when she giggled at his antics.

“You never asked,” Sebastian muttered, focusing on the tattoo.

Seeing that Sebastian wasn’t going to reveal anymore about their family, she turned to Ciel instead. “So who are you cutie? Sebastian’s intern or something?”

Ciel looked uncertain for a moment, his eyes intently on Sebastian. He hoped that the man would answer for him. They had yet to put a name to their relationship though it was a mutual agreement that they were dating; it just hadn’t been verbally spoken yet.

“Or something,” Ciel mumbled.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Sebastian corrected over the hum of the tattoo gun. He jerked it away quickly when Carmella wiggled on the table as a fit of giggles erupted from her mouth. He glared at her for acting in such a way before she finally settled down and he started to work on the piece again.

Ciel blushed at hearing the words for the first time, and having them said in such a blunt fashion. He looked away, eying some random spot on the wall while he waiting for the woman’s verdict on the whole thing.

“Well I’m glad,” she said finally. “Sebastian needs someone nice like you; he can’t always have a cat for a companion. They can’t give real kisses and touches like a lover can.”

Sebastian grunted, wanting to defend the honor of Soot and any other cat he’d had before her but decided that the argument wasn’t worth it in the long run.

“No he can’t,” Ciel said, not helping Soot’s honor in the least. He had to grudgingly admit that the cat had grown on him over the past week, but we wasn’t about to verbally admit that. Instead he stayed silent and watched at Sebastian finished off the line work for the tattoo. The man made it seem so effortless, making Ciel want to give it a go.

“Does it hurt?” Ciel asked as he watched Carmella rearrange herself a bit on the chair. Usually Sebastian’s clients weren’t as privy to talk to Ciel as this woman was. So he had never gotten a chance to actually ask such a simple question.

Carmella shrugged and stretched out the side of her body while Sebastian set up the colors he would need. “There are times when it hurts but after getting so many, it doesn’t bother me as much anymore. My first tattoo hurt a bit and was sore afterwards, but Sebastian made sure to keep me calm and made sure I wasn’t in too much pain.”

She laid back down and raised her arm again when Sebastian came back at her with a clean needle. His eyes ran over the outlined pattern for a brief moment before lowering the needle and starting to work again.

Ciel settled down on a stool, pulling it closer so that he could see Sebastian as he worked. Some day he would have to learn how to tattoo; he wanted to try it at least once in his life. It amazed him how people could so easily mark their body when they knew it was permanent. Ciel didn’t think he could so frivolously mar his skin. If he did ever cave and got a tattoo it would have to mean something; a reminder or tribute to something in his life.

Silence settled in the shop, with the only sound coming from the buzz of the tattoo gun. It seemed that for the time, they had run out of things to talk about and everyone was content to stay silent and let Sebastian work.

The blue ink was wiped away, showing a darker shade on the skin and Sebastian reviewed it before going back to work again. He felt Carmella shift, trying to look at him and he paused long enough to glance up at her, showing her that he was listening.

“I heard about your most recent trip; you did a good job.”

Ciel twitched on his seat, eyes darting towards the woman and back to Sebastian. He tried not too look like he was listening, but the words and tone in which they had been spoken were too hushed to be flippant remarks.

Sebastian grunted, trying to dismiss the remark but Carmella shook her head. “Just accept the praise you stubborn man. You’re the best; the one that they call when it seems impossible.”

Blue eyes looked up to regard Sebastian, meeting scarlet for a moment before the man’s attention shot back to the woman. Something told Ciel that they weren’t talking about tattoos any more. What bothered him even more was the mention of a so called ‘trip’. Sebastian had told him he had left for a funeral. Things were not adding up.

“Carmella, I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Sebastian stated and wiped away more of the ink. His mouth was drawn tight, a small frown on his lips as he continued working again.

The female huffed at him but kept her mouth shut at the look on Sebastian’s face. She turned back to Ciel and smiled. “So are you going to let Sebastian ink you at all?”

Ciel blinked for a moment, completely taken aback. He shook his head quickly, and looked down to his knees. “I don’t think I’m the tattoo type. Not to mention I don’t think I could ever settle on a design. It would have to mean something to me, and be important enough that I’d want it permanently etched on my body.”

It felt wrong saying that to a woman who was covered in tattoos, then again Sebastian must have had a pretty good reason for not having a tattoo either. Ciel stopped his train of thought for a moment, and amended his statement. Sebastian must have a good reason for only having one very well hidden tattoo. Ciel would have to hunt it out one day.

Carmella however nodded in agreement. “That’s a wise choice. I know many who rush to get it done and then regret it months later. It took me a while to settle on my first tattoo, but it had a meaning to it and is very important to me. All of my tattoos are.”

The thought that all those tattoos that littered Carmella’s body held a story peaked Ciel’s interest. To think this woman had gone through so much to give meaning to each intricate design. “You must have an interesting life,” Ciel said.

Carmella grinned but stayed silent, not wishing to bring Sebastian’s wrath upon herself. She knew that look and she didn’t want to push him much more. The pain was become less now and she knew from experience that Sebastian was almost done, just adding a few more specks of color.

Finally the buzzing died down and Sebastian moved away from her. With a sigh, she sat up and moved to the mirror so she could see the new art work. “Perfect,” she said before turning back to Sebastian so it could be covered.

“You know how to take care of it,” Sebastian responded, handing Carmella her shirt once the tattoo was wrapped.

“Yes, thank you, Sebastian,” she answered. She carefully hugged him again, pressing her lips to the same spot, before letting him go. “I’ll see you around. You two take care of yourselves.”

Ciel hopped down from his stool and bid the woman good bye. “I like her. She’s nice,” he stated, though felt that he would never get to know her more then what he had accomplished today. Sebastian went about cleaning up once more, and Ciel just watched on in silence. Something seemed to have put the man in a less then good mood, a fact that Ciel took into account.

“I’m sorry you had to wait so late, but I can’t deny her when she comes in,” he muttered, shutting the last drawer. He turned towards the table and started cleaning it with the spray before tossing the dirty rag into the trash can. Once he deemed the area clean, he looked at Ciel. “How about we go home and just watch a movie.”

The silence stretched on for a moment, Ciel looked as if he was about to say more on the current subject but only stood quiet. He nodded his head, moving to the side to allow Sebastian to pass towards the door.

“What movie do you have in mind?” Ciel followed along, clicking the light off by the door as they walked out into the night street. The whole act seemed so familiar, they had done it time and time again.

A memory flashed past Ciel’s mind, a picture of a blond stranger smoking a cigarette under a bright street lamp. Ciel looked towards the end of the street almost expecting to see the same sight. Nothing but a giggling gaggle of sorority girls could be seen; too drunk to be of any importance. For whatever reason Ciel connected the stranger with Sebastian’s disappearance and the more he thought of all the mismatched tales and facts, the less anything made sense. Still no matter what Ciel’s mind supplied him, he could not find any solid proof that anything was amiss.

He was only being paranoid.

They continued towards Sebastian’s townhouse in silence, letting the quiet of the night surround them. When they reached the house, Sebastian let them in and locked the door behind him.

He toed his shoes off and hung his jacket, watching as Ciel padded into the living room. He never gave an answer on what to watch tonight, but he figured once the younger male saw what was on the living room table, he wouldn’t need to suggest anything.

Sure enough, by the time he had grabbed a glass of water and made it to the living room, the DVD was already in the player and screen selection was on the screen. He dropped down onto the couch with a tired sigh and stretched out on the long sofa.

Ciel stared eagerly at the screen. Very few people knew it, but he was a big fan of kiddy films, and How To Train Your Dragon was by far one of his current favorites. Despite his age and countenance, Ciel was a big kid at heart. It probably had to do with his childhood. After his parent’s died when he was ten, Ciel was forced to grow up fast. His aunt had taken him in, but she had her own life which kept her away from home more often then not. Ciel was left to tend to himself, and subsequently was stripped of the joy of being a care free child.

“How did you know I wanted this movie?” Ciel asked as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled the boy closer.

“You would perk up whenever the commercials came on,” Sebastian muttered and pulled them down to lay on the cough. He draped his arm over Ciel’s waist while his other one rested under his head, giving the pillow a little more fluff to it. Warmth radiated between their bodies as they pressed together.

“Thank you.” Ciel cuddled in as the opening scenes began. It was nice to finally be back in Sebastian’s arms after a week of being alone. Even Soot seemed happy to have her master back. She pranced into the room, giving a soft meow and jumped up to curl into her owners side. As Sebastian started to scratch behind the cat’s ears, Ciel could feel his sinuses beginning to fill, but he otherwise stayed comfortable.

Sebastian hummed and pressed his face into Ciel’s neck. He could feel Soot purring happily next to him, the comforting weight and warmth making his eyes droop. It had been a long day and an even longer week, and he could feel it pulling at his mind. He pressed a kiss to the back of Ciel’s neck before letting his eyes close while the movie played in the background.

Ciel shrugged his shoulder, feeling it being pressed down by Sebastian’s weight. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” he complained. The movie had just started and the man was drifting off to dreamland.

“I’m not asleep,” Sebastian answered and his arm tightened around Ciel’s waist, as though it would prove that he was awake. He grunted when Ciel elbowed him in the stomach and his eyes opened, focusing on the television screen.

“Liar.” Ciel relaxed his neck, allowing his head to lean against Sebastian. He couldn’t complain too much. Even he was beginning to feel the pulls of sleep. Today had been very emotional and stressful. It had drained him immensely, and sleep was a welcome relief. “Don’t fall asleep,” he said, although he was no longer sure if he was talking to Sebastian or himself.

Sebastian chuckled and turned his attention back to the movie. He had a feeling that they would have to stop it halfway through if they couldn’t keep their eyes open. He yawned widely and then felt Ciel mimic the action. It would be so much easier to suggest going to bed, but he knew that Ciel would argue against it, wanting instead to watch the movie.

Ciel wasn’t sure when it happened, or how it happened for that matter. He had been intently watching the screen, enjoying the show. It seemed almost as if he had only blinked, leaving his eyes closed for a fraction of a second longer then normal. An instant poke to his shoulder followed and Ciel opened his eyes. He blinked, seeing the movie a great deal farther then it should have been.

Ciel looked up towards Sebastian with tired eyes. “I fell asleep didn’t I?” He asked sheepishly.

“For a little bit,” Sebastian answered and brushed a piece of hair out of Ciel’s face. “How about we go to bed and then try to watch it again in the morning? That way we can enjoy it all the way through.”

A grumble spilled from Ciel’s throat and he buried his head into Sebastian’s chest. Ciel didn’t want to move. He was content where he was. What was the need to move towards a bed when Sebastian made an excellent pillow.

Sebastian reached out for the remote and paused the movie. He heard a protest from Ciel but the younger male made no move to stop him. With a low grunt, he sat back up and turned the television off.

“Come on, bedtime,” he muttered and helped pull Ciel to his feet.

Ciel complained the whole way to the bedroom, but made no physical move to stop their process. One look at the warm and welcoming bed, and Ciel was making a mad dash for it. He made a nose dive, bouncing on the plush mattress. Ciel snuggled into a pillow, taking in Sebastian’s scent.

“Hurry up. I’m tired.” He waved Sebastian over as he wiggled under the blankets.

“And you wanted to stay up and watch the rest of the movie,” Sebastian commented as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It was peeled off carefully and tossed into the hamper, followed by his pants. His eyes flickered over to Ciel, feeling the heavy weight of Ciel’s gaze on his body.

There on Sabastian’s hip, swollen, read, and angry, stretched a nasty gash. It was small, and almost nonexistent in the dark room, but Ciel could see it. After having drawn Sebastian’s body countless times and having the luxury of mapping out such a body with tentative touches, Ciel could pick out any irregularity in a second.

The wound itself was expertly stitched, but obviously fresh. Ciel wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian was experiencing a great deal of pain from it. A question of ‘how’ jumped to Ciel’s lips, but he quickly dispelled it to be replaced with words of concern. The how’s and why’s could be saved for later.

“You’re hurt.” Ciel pushed himself up by his palms, blue eyes burning a hole into the damaged area. “You alright?”

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Sebastian said, his lips quirking as he walked over to the bed.

Ciel frowned at that. “Yes, I can see that.” He brought himself to sit up, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Sebastian sat down on the bed carefully next to Ciel. “I’m fine. There was a bar fight after the funeral. Some drunk had a knife on him and I got caught in the cross fire.”

Once again Ciel got the feeling that something was amiss. Try as he might, he could not find anything to falsify the story. Still, the suspicion was there.

“What kind of collation did you go to?”

“I didn’t go,” Sebastian answered. “Once the funeral was over, I went with the younger family members who just wanted to drink. The older ones told me to keep an eye on them, due to their trouble making.”

Ciel sighed, finding no room to argue. He settled himself back into the bed, hand once again beckoning Sebastian. “Fine, fine. Just come to bed already.”

Sebastian smiled slightly and stood back up, pushing the covers back on the bed so he could crawl in. The bed dipped, accepting his weight and he shifted onto his uninjured side. It felt good to lay down in his own bed after a week of being away from it. The covers were pulled up before Ciel could complain about being cold and he could feel Ciel shifting behind him.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he said softly, letting the younger male know that he could still curl up with him.

“Just shut up and go to sleep.” Ciel wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s chest and snuggled his face into the man’s neck. Morning was going to come soon enough, and Ciel would rather not waste the precious time he had to sleep chatting about pointless things. Everything could wait till the morning.

\--------

A low cry woke Sebastian up in the morning. He chose to ignore it, even as the meowing grew louder. He was warm and content in bed, and getting out of his warm cocoon didn’t seem like a good idea at the time.

Finally the crying stopped and Sebastian relaxed again. Until a rough tongue licked at his nose, followed by a warm paw on his cheek. Claws curled slightly into his skin, in a silent demand that he pay attention to the cat and Sebastian caved to the whims of Soot.

She purred happily and crawled over the blankets, settling on his chest. Her tail flicked back and forth, hitting Ciel’s face. The action made Sebastian chuckle as he scratched behind her ear, listening to her purrs grow.

There were many things Ciel enjoyed being woken up to. Sebastian kissing him, the smell of breakfast being made, or even on occasions the happy songs of birds twittering in the late morning. Being forcefully thrown awake by a sneeze initiated by a certain someone’s pet was not one of them. Just when he had started to think his allergies were letting up this had to happen. He hated cats.

Ciel threw a glare over Sebastian’s shoulder toward the fuzz ball that had vacated from Ciel’s reach after his fitful sneeze. “Why couldn’t you have been a dog person?” He plopped his face back into his pillow wishing for sleep that would not return.

“Soot can act like a dog,” Sebastian defended. “She’ll fetch her ball if you throw it for her; isn’t that dog like enough?”

Another glare was thrown his way and Sebastian simply shrugged. He gave Soot one last pat before she jumped off the bed and padded out of the room. No doubt she was going to get breakfast, something that he wanted soon as well.

“Shall we go get breakfast?” he asked.

A grumble from Ciel’s stomach answered for him. “Well I guess I don’t have much say in the matter.” He laughed quietly to himself as he untangled from the sheets and rolled out of bed. “Your cooking though.” Ciel sent a pointed look towards Sebastian.

Sebastian climbed out of bed and gave a mock bow to Ciel, his lips twitching ever so slightly. He wasn’t sure how much food was in his refrigerator after being gone for the week. When he came back to town, the first thing he did was go to the shop and open it to get a head start on the paperwork that he knew was piled up.

He padded down the hall and into the kitchen, poking his head in the fridge. Finding nothing of value, he pulled out some pancake mix and a small bag of powdered donuts. It wouldn’t be a grand breakfast, but it was still food.

Ciel poked his head in, stretching his arms over his head. “What’s on the menu?” He walked over just as Sebastian was pouring pancake mix into a large clear glass bowl, finding his answer. “I don’t suppose you have a waffle iron?”

“Does it make a difference?” Sebastian asked, glancing at Ciel. To spite the younger male, he went ahead and poured the batter into the heated pan. It sizzled and hissed at him, before the smell of cooking pancakes filled the room.

A glare over shadowed Ciel’s face. “Waffles are crispy. I like them better.” Was all he said as he watched the pancake cook.

“I can burn them for you,” Sebastian answered. “That’ll make them crispy.” He flipped the pancake, revealing a golden side cooked to perfection.

“Not the same. You burn a pancake it turns black, not crispy.” Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian placed a perfect pancake on a plate.

Sebastian hummed and set the plate off to the side. He smacked Ciel’s hand when the younger male reached for the plate, making Ciel glare at him and rub his hand. “If you don’t want the pancakes, then you can have some donuts instead.”

Ciel relented, not in the mood to argue. “Fine, just make mine a little darker then yours please. And you better have syrup.”

“In the fridge,” Sebastian said and pressed down on the cooking pancake. Once he deemed it to be done, he slipped it onto the plate and passed it off to Ciel. The younger male looked at it before nodding his satisfaction.

Taking the plate Ciel stopped by the refrigerator to pick up the syrup and then moved towards the table. He began to drench his pancake with the sugary sauce as Sebastian finished up on the rest of the batter. Ciel cast him a look, eyes darting towards the man’s shirtless back and to his hip.

The wound was even more prevalent in the day, and Ciel couldn’t help but frown as he stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth. Knife fight in a bar after a funeral, Ciel thought. Yeah right. It seemed like something he had seen in a movie, and a comedy at that.

“What are the plans for today?” Ciel asked, deciding to rid himself of such troubling thoughts.

“You have class,” Sebastian stated and sat down across from Ciel. He sipped at his tea and frowned. “And I’m booked all day with appointments. Even if you didn’t have class, it would be boring for you to just sit around the shop all day.”

He took a bite of breakfast and silence surrounded the table as they both continued to eat. It seemed as though the subject had been dropped, but Sebastian knew that Ciel would bring it up again once they were done eating.

Draining the last of his tea, he collected the dirty dishes and went to work washing them. He could still feel Ciel’s eyes on his scar and cursed himself for not putting a large band-aid over the stitches.

“Do you want me to just head back to my place once classes are over then? We can just do something tomorrow.” Ciel didn’t look at Sebastian as he said this. He had finally turned away and was looking at his nails.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to look at Ciel. “I always enjoy your company and you’re more than welcomed at the shop. Never think otherwise,” he said and reached for the towel that rested on the counter.

Ciel waved the offer off. “I don’t want to be in the way. Not to mention there isn’t much for me to do there at the moment.” No matter how much he enjoyed spending time with Sebastian, it wasn’t worth putting up with odd customers; some of which enjoyed hitting on him. “I could just come back here if you wanted to see me tonight.”

It was becoming a habit for the two of them. After being together for little over a month, they were already becoming inseparable. Ciel wasn’t sure if he should be scared at how dependent he was becoming on the man. That week without him had been hell, he didn’t want to go through that again.

“That’ll work,” Sebastian said with a nod. “I’ll even make sure that Soot has enough food so you don’t have to feed her. Although I’m sure she’d love you more if you gave here a small saucer of milk.”

He chuckled as Ciel wrinkled his nose at the though of the cat loving him more. Soot already tried to curl up next to him in the bed and had found herself landing on the floor. But she wasn’t one to give up and was always trying new tactics.

“Yeah, yeah. Depends if I’m in a good mood or not.” Deny it all he wanted, Ciel knew he would end up giving in and pouring Soot a bowl of milk. He would never admit such a thing though.

Ciel went to exit the kitchen, the clean up could be left for Sebastian. The time was ticking away and he had a long day of classes to look forwards to. “I’m going to go get ready,” he yelled as a parting remark.

Sebastian waved him off, feeling oddly like a housewife. He grunted at the thought and set the dishes in the dishwasher. At least doing them himself would mean that he knew they were clean and he liked that.

He glanced around the kitchen and wiped off the table, making sure that there wasn’t anything on its surface that could get Soot sick. As he rinsed out the sponge for the last time, Ciel had padded back and was waiting in the kitchen’s doorway.

“I’m going to head out.” Ciel hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder and gave Sebastian a small wave. “I’ll see you tonight then.” He stood there awkwardly for a moment, debating on whether or not to kiss Sebastian goodbye.

They had done it in the past, though they had been either leaving at the same time or Sebastian had walked Ciel out. Ciel himself had never gone out of his way to show such affection. Huffing in exasperation, Ciel stomped quickly across the kitchen. He leaned up and pecked the unsuspecting Sebastian on the lips. The next moment he was storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian chuckled and left the kitchen so he could get ready himself. He had a long day, but at least he had something to look forward to tonight. Showering quickly, he got ready for the day and grabbed his phone on the way out.

Punching in a few buttons, he brought the phone to his ear as he climbed into the car. It rang a few times before someone picked up. He stated his name and they directed him to the correct department.

When he finally had the right person, he started up the car and backed it down the drive. “I need to place an order. The usual casings, please.”

\------

Ciel crumpled the paper he held in hand as he walked down the streets. It was a little after four and he had just left his Chemistry lab. They had received their test scores back and Ciel was utterly furious with himself for getting an ‘A-’ of all things. He had been so sure he’d aced the test. It seemed he was sorely mistaken.

Hopefully Sebastian could help get his mind off the matter. Ciel would gratefully welcome any means of perversion at the moment, just something to release this tension. Unfortunately Sebastian was not waiting for him when Ciel reached the townhouse. It wasn’t much of a surprise. Tea Leaves did not close until late in the evening, and sometimes later if Sebastian was especially busy. It looked to be one of those days.

Book bag and shoes were deposited in the door way. Ciel headed straight for the kitchen to snag some bottled water and hopefully a small snack. He clucked his tongue when he found the refrigerator practically empty save for a few water bottles. They would have to go grocery shopping this week, or Ciel might resort to migrating his things into Sebastian’s pantry and refrigerator.

Finding no other solution at the moment, Ciel grabbed a water and then proceeded to fall with a triumphant sigh into the couch. The remote was snatched up and the television was snapped on. Now if only he could find something decent to watch.

Half an hour later, the door opened and closed with a snap. The noise made Ciel’s head turn in the direction of the sound. Footsteps sounded in the entrance way before moving into the kitchen.

A low grumble of disappointment sounded when the refrigerator was discovered to be almost empty. “You’d think the man would have something else to offer his guest after a long day at work, but no,” a voice muttered. He shuffled around, pushing aside the water bottles until a beer bottle came into view. “That’ll work.”

Ciel’s ear perked. Either Sebastian was catching a cold, or the gruff voiced individual was not the master of the house. He twisted his head around in his seat and watched the entry way to the kitchen wearily from over the couch.

The fridge door shut with a snap, rattling the bottles on the door briefly before settling down. The man shuffled into the living room, tossing a heavy coat over the back of a lone chair before dropping into it.

“Anything good on?” he asked Ciel, gesturing to the television before gulping down the drink.

Silence reigned for a moment, Ciel at a complete loss for words. When no answer seemed forthcoming the man yanked the remote out of Ciel’s hands and began surfing the channels with earnest. The boy was left gaping and mentally scrambling for any sense of what was going on.

Finally Ciel snapped, turning towards the man and letting out a rude, “Who are you?”

The man belched and set the bottle on the small table next to him. “Ah, you probably don’t remember me, but I won’t take offense to that.” He leaned back in the chair more and propped his feet up on the living room table.

His eyes darted to Ciel. “Do you think you could make me a sandwich or something? I’m starving, haven’t eaten all day.”

“Seriously?” Ciel just stared blankly. Who did this man think he was? Did Ciel look like the house help; surely not. “Go make it yourself, or better yet, get out!” This was all said very calmly, and sickly sweet.

“Hey now!” the man said and stood up. “That’s no way to treat a house guest.” He grabbed the bottle and stomped off to the kitchen, muttering under his breath about rude people. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Ciel following him to the kitchen and he growled.

“Sure now you get up?” He fumed and glared at Ciel. His eyes darted away from the other male when something pawed at his leg. Looking down, he hissed at the kitten and spun around on his heel, catching her tail under his foot as he walked away. “Damn animal.”

Soot bounded off hurt, hair sticking on end and tailed puffed. Ciel picked her up in a soothing manner without much thought. No one had the right to treat the cat like that, or call her such things except Ciel.

“You’re anything but a guest. Being a guest would imply I invited you in. You’re nothing but a lousy intruder,” Ciel bit out, he had just about enough of this man. “I don’t know who you think you are, but Sebastian won’t stand for this once he gets home.”

The man snorted and walked back out with another beer. “Sebastian owes me. Who do you think delivers all his supplies and watches his back?” He moved back into the living room and took a seat on the chair again. “Don’t act so high and mighty boy, acting like you know everything.”

Ciel frowned. He knew he couldn’t claim to know everything about Sebastian, but it was infuriating that such a man would throw it into his face. “I don’t care what Sebastian owes you! He’s not here now, so get out and come back later.” The young man crossed his arms with a huff.

“But he’s going to be here eventually, so I’m going to stay here until he comes back home. Not like he’s going to stay cooped up in his office forever.” The man waved a hand, dismissing Ciel and turned back to the television.

“Is he expecting you?” Ciel asked wearily. They had never made it much of a point to talk about other people in their lives, so Ciel wasn’t sure how close Sebastian was to this man. For all he knew Sebastian hated the man just as much as Ciel currently did. Something about him did look oddly familiar but Ciel didn’t think to much on it, he just continued to stroke Soot who had begun to purr in his arms.

“Kinda,” he answered. “I was supposed to stop by his office, but the place I was coming from was closer to his place than the shop. Besides, he owes me after freezing my ass off for him last week. Bastard got to play it up at the those company parties while I had to wait outside.”

Soot hissed and jumped from Ciel’s arms. The young man had unconsciously tightened his grip around the small animal. “He was gone last week for company parties?” Ciel wasn’t sure if he had misheard the idiot of a man. In fact, who even said that this man even knew what he was talking about.

The man nodded. “That and some other things. He claims that he doesn’t like them, cause they’re too high class for his taste, but watching him work, you’d never know. The man’s good, I’ll give him that.”

“I don’t suppose a funeral was one of those things he had to tend to?” Ciel questioned, his frown digging deep into his forehead.

“Funeral? That’s this week, but he won’t go to it. The guy wasn’t too close in the family that Sebastian would need to be there for it.” The male grunted.

“I see.” Was all Ciel said as he made his way back towards the couch. Too much was beating at his mind for attention, and at the moment Ciel didn’t want to think about any of it.

\---

To Be Continued . ..


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian grunted as he juggled the bags in his hand before jamming the key in the lock. He had stopped by the grocery store on the way home since he knew food was lacking in his kitchen. This mornings breakfast was pathetically sad and he wanted something richer than pancakes again for dinner.

It would’ve been easier to order in, but he wanted to cook in his own kitchen after being away from it for so long. Not only that, but Soot was due for some cooked salmon.

The door swung open and he walked inside, kicking it shut once he was through the entrance way. He shuffled into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter with a small grunt.

“Sebastian!” Ciel yelled testily from the living room. He had finally gone to sit in one of the chairs, too drained to do much else as he watched the strange man flip silently through television channels. “You have company!” 

An eyebrow rose and Sebastian moved out of the kitchen. He padded into the living room, picking up Soot when she trotted over. His eyes settled on the man watching television and they narrowed slightly.

“Ciel, can you go put up the groceries for me?” he asked, turning towards the younger male.

“No.” Ciel raised defiant eyes towards Sebastian. He wasn’t going to be ushered out of the room to be left in the dark about the truth that had been kept from him. “They can wait.”

“It’ll spoil if it sits out,” Sebastian answered, frowning slightly at Ciel’s actions. He ran a hand over his face when Ciel refused to budge and could feel a headache coming on. It had been a long day, and it was turning out to be even longer.

“Then go put it up yourself. We’ve been waiting over an hour already; a few more minutes won’t matter much.” Ciel didn’t even bother to look at Sebastian as he spoke, finding the television far more interesting.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed as his lips pressed into a tight line. With a low growl, he leaned against the wall and fixed a cold glare on the older male sitting in the living room. “Talk,” he snapped. “You were supposed to meet me at the shop.”

The man waved his hand. “Its uncomfortable to wait there. No soft chairs and you owe me after last week. My nuts froze out there.”

A triumphant smirk rested on Ciel’s lips as he listened to the two men speak. It seemed as if he won this round, though Sebastian still seemed nervous about having him in the room. The older man kept sending quick glances towards Ciel as if hoping the boy would disappear for the moment.

Sebastian scowled. He didn’t want Ciel to hear this but he knew that the other male wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. If anything, he looked more than happy to sit there. Turning his attention back to the older male, he frowned. “All I needed were new casings for my next trip.”

“Casings?” Ciel parroted, finding it didn’t suit him to be a silent spectator. He was half tempted to call Sebastian out on his lie about his so called previous ‘trip’, but Ciel wasn’t feeling quite that sadistic just yet.

Scarlet eyes flickered to Ciel before focusing back on the other male, choosing to ignore Ciel’s question for now. “We’ll discuss this later, Bard.”

Bard shook his head. “No can do Sebastian. The man told me to get your order today or else he was going to be mad. Gotta figure out stock and all that shit.” He leaned back and laced his fingers together behind his head. “Your little boyfriend won’t mind if we talk business in front of him.”

Ciel looked between the two men with a sickening smile filled with false sincerity. “Not at all! Feel free to talk business. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Well I do mind,” Sebastian said coldly and pulled Bard from the chair he was sitting in, ignoring the cry that left the man’s lips. He wasn’t going to let this get out of hand any more than it already had. His grip tightened more around Bard’s wrist, silently telling the man to keep his mouth shut.

Once they were in the entryway, he slammed the male up against the wall and pinned him tightly. His arm shifted and caught Bard under the neck, making it harder for him to breathe.

Ciel was left behind in a disgruntled heap in the chair. Apparently it would be harder then expected to get the truth. It wasn’t so much that Ciel wanted to barge into Sebastian’s life and know everything the man did when he was not around, but it did bother Ciel that he had been lied too and hurt in the process.

One thing was certain, Ciel would be getting an earful from Sebastian when the man returned. Ciel would also be sure to be heard and to get today’s stress off his shoulders.

Hushed tones and heated voices flew back and forth in the entryway before Sebastian pushed his arm harder into Bard’s throat. It cut the man off and before he could blink, he was tossed outside the house.

The door slammed shut, shaking several pictures on the wall. Sebastian’s eyes flashed as he moved into the kitchen, shoving food into the refrigerator. He could feel his heartbeat throughout his entire body, pulsing and churning with his anger.

It made his fingers tighten around the boxes he had brought home and with an annoyed hiss, he tossed the boxes across the counter. They landed in a heap and he left them there; he’d get them in the morning.

He glided into the living room, eyes instantly settling on the younger male. “Ciel,” he said lowly.

The boy looked up lazily, face void of most emotion. It was Ciel’s eyes that flared to life with a hidden fire. “Sebastian,” he returned in a rather mocking manner.

“Is this some new form of rebellion that you’re trying?” Sebastian questioned, moving closer to Ciel with slow steps. “A way to get revenge on me because I was gone last week?”

“No, of course not.” A pale hand waved Sebastian away. “I would be a horrible person if I was mad because you had to leave town for a funeral.” Ciel’s voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point and he couldn’t help but allow his anger to seep out bit by bit.

Sebastian hummed and stopped in front of the chair. “Then why,” he started and leaned down slightly. His arms shot forward and he gripped the edges of the chair, trapping Ciel in place. Blue eyes locked with his and he allowed his voice to lower, taking on a cold tone that he had never used with Ciel before. “Are you behaving like a child again?”

Ciel glanced at Sebastian briefly finding nothing of value and turning away. “Actually I think I’m taking the mature route in all of this. If I was behaving like a child, calm would be the last thing I’d be.” He felt the weight of Sebastian’s presence surround him and despite his best efforts Ciel was beginning to feel like a trapped animal. He didn’t like it.

An eyebrow arched slightly, the only sign that Sebastian was confused by Ciel’s words. “Surely you’re not upset over what happened just now,” he said lowly. His glare sharpened, pinning Ciel under its weight. “And if its not that, then what? What could I have possibly done to make you act like this?”

This time Ciel was sure to pin Sebastian with a glare. Cold blue eyes bore into him showing every bit of hurt and anger that Ciel held. “There are very few things a person could do that would really upset me Sebastian. Although, out of the short list, I have to say lying is at the top. Despicable habit, wouldn’t you say?”

Sebastian was silent for a moment, his face hard; not giving anything away. His mind had already connected the dots, figuring out that Ciel had seen through his funeral lie. His fingers tightened around the arms of the chair. He could either lie again, and act as though he didn’t know what Ciel was talking about, or come clean.

"It is a despicable habit, but at times I wonder if it does have its benefits," Sebastian answered. His fingers tightened further around the arm of the chair and he felt his back stiffen. He couldn't tell Ciel the truth, it would put both of them in danger and cause more problems. It would be easier to just break everything off now.

His gaze lowered and focused on Ciel's knee. His eyes were hard as he strengthened his resolve. It would hurt Ciel, but in the long run, it would be better this way. "Ciel, I think  
that-"

“Shut up, just shut it.” Ciel pushed against Sebastian’s chest, shaking his head from side to side. “I don’t want to hear it. I get that whatever you were doing that week is your personal business and I respect that.” Ciel stared up into Sebastian’s amber eyes as he spoke. “I just don’t appreciate being lied to! Tell me something, anything close to the truth. Tell me that you can’t tell me, reassure me that you’ll be back and alright. Just don’t come back spitting some half baked lie to my face when I had been worried sick!” He was screaming at this point, but Ciel couldn’t care. Frustration and pent up emotions were finally spilling free and it felt so good.

Sebastian watched as Ciel’s body shook with anger and tears of frustration were starting to prickle at the corners of blue eyes. But they never moved away from his own and Sebastian found himself reaching forward to brush against Ciel’s cheek. The younger male batted the hand away but Sebastian quickly caught Ciel’s face in his hands.

“I will always come back,” he muttered. “And you can yell at me for having to take care of Soot while I was gone. But know that I will always come back to you.”

Ciel visibly deflated. He still sported a deep set frown but it was already beginning to soften. “Idiot,” he said. “Just promise me you aren’t going off to see a fling in another town. That’s all I want to know.” He couldn’t ask more of Sebastian then that. Anything else didn’t seem to have anything to do with Ciel. It was Sebastian’s life and he had yet to earn such a notably place in the man’s life to warrant such information. Ciel would be patient and trust that in time Sebastian would reveal what ever secrets he might have.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. “You will never have to worry about that.” He pressed a quick kiss to Ciel’s forehead. “I would much rather spend my time with you then going out on those trips.”

Finally satisfied, Ciel pushed up from the chair forcing Sebastian back. “Anyways, I don’t know about you but I’m quite hungry. I hope you brought something good home.” Ciel stretched his body feeling the weight of stress unwind from his muscles.

“I brought some salmon home for Soot,” Sebastian answered as he followed Ciel into the kitchen. “I figured we could just eat some tuna from a bag.” He smirked at the glare that was thrown in his direction.

“Haha very fuuny. Don’t think I won’t fight Soot over that salmon, and we both know who would win.” Ciel shot the cat a smug look that earned him a small meow.

Sebastian picked up the kitten and soothed down her fur. “I think with two against one, you would loose.”

Soot cried loudly, agreeing with Sebastian before butting her head up underneath his chin. She purred happily at the man, her claws flexing against his chest before she was set down on the floor so Sebastian could start making dinner.

“Salmon for everyone then?” he asked.

“Figures you would side with the cat. But salmon sounds good.” Ciel pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. There wasn’t much he could do in the kitchen expect stay out of Sebastian’s way. If Ciel tried to help he knew that he would only cause problems.

The smell of cooking fish filled the house as Sebastian worked, making Soot purr loudly. Sebastian moved with ease around the kitchen, feeling better. It didn’t take long before the meal was cooked and set out on the table for them to enjoy.

Ciel eyed the dish appreciatively. Sebastian had ended up siding the main course with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh stir fried green beans. It was almost unthinkable to believe that the man had single handily cook the whole meal in such little time. Apparently Sebastian was awfully good with his hands. Ciel blushed at the thought.

The dinner proceeded in a comfortable silence, each man too busy shoveling food in their mouths. Ciel had found himself in a pleasant mood despite the days earlier happenings. He even went so far as sneaking Soot a piece of his salmon when the cat pawed at his leg. Ciel sent the animal a glare and ‘accidentally’ letting a piece of fish fall from his fork onto the floor.

It wasn’t until Ciel was sitting satisfied and full that he turned towards Sebastian, eyes alight with contemplation.

“Hey Sebastian,” he said.

Sebastian looked up from his fish, contemplating if he should give the rest to Soot or Ciel. His eyebrow rose slightly at the younger male and he cocked his head, showing Ciel that he had his attention.

“I have a project coming up next week that I was wondering if you could help me on. Just a simple portrait. Do you think you could come over to my place sometime so I can get started.” Ciel looked somewhat nervous sitting there, looking at his plate. “Normally I would just drag my stuff here like usual, but since it’s a painting I don’t think it would be smart to try a lug both my canvas and easel here as well,” he explained.

In the time Sebastian and Ciel had been together, Sebastian had only been to Ciel’s place a handful of times and that was only a quick trip in which the older man would stand by the door. It would be nice to finally have Sebastian sitting on his couch for once.

Sebastian smiled. “I’m fairly certain that I can handle a simple portrait. But my prices are steep, do you think you can handle the payment?” He teased, eyes dancing in amusement. It would be nice to model for Ciel again, even if it wasn’t going to be a nude drawing this time around. But he had no doubt that sometime after the painting was done, they’d both be nude anyway.

“Oh, but I am only a poor art student. What could I possibly offer as payment?” Ciel teased as he flawlessly pulled of his ‘woe is me’ act.

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face. “I’m sure that I can find something that will work as payment,” he said. “If not, we can always work out a payment plan.”

Ciel smiled and began to innocently play with the corner of his soiled napkin. “I don’t think there is much I could offer that would interest you.” Flirting was fun, Ciel concluded.

“Are you sure about that?” Sebastian questioned and stood up slowly. With careful steps, he moved around the table until he was standing next to Ciel. He propped his hip on the edge of the table and glanced down at Ciel. “I bet you have something that I would find interesting.”

“And what would that be my good sir?” Ciel took up an old English air as he tried to act all prim and proper. It lasted a moment before he was shaking his head and laughing. He could just picture himself with a pipe, monocle, and a glass of scotch.

Sebastian chuckled. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see. I might have you do some chores around my home in nothing but an apron,” he teased before standing up. He picked up the plates from the table and moved over to the sink. “Unless you can think of something else,” he stated, glancing over his shoulder.

“Don’t you already owe me that? I’ve been waiting for you to invest in an apron so you could cook in only that for me.” Ciel reclined in his seat and sent Sebastian a smirk. Perhaps he would just buy a pink apron for Sebastian; one that said ‘Kiss the Cook’.

“All in good time,” Sebastian answered. “Although I believe that you would look better in one. Perhaps a blue to match your eyes.” He smirked and turned back to the dishes. Eventually, he would like to paint Ciel as well, seeing as the younger male was adamant about not getting a tattoo.

“Perhaps when hell freezes over,” Ciel said.

Sebastian didn’t answer but only smiled at the comment as he quickly cleaned up the dish. Once it was resting in the dishwasher, he turned around and pulled Ciel closer to him.

Ciel resisted a bit, pushing against the man’s chest. “Don’t get too chummy with me just yet. I’m still mad at you.” He twirled out of Sebastian’s reach and headed towards the living room. “I might even make you sleep on the couch tonight,” Ciel threatened.

“Then you can share the bed with Soot,” Sebastian commented as he trailed behind Ciel. He dropped down into a chair and reclined in it while his eyes watched Ciel sprawl on the couch.

Soot meowed up at Ciel seeming to agree with the idea. Ciel just shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll just shun you for the night together. You did leave her as well.” Sebastian wasn’t going to win this fight.

Sebastian frowned slightly, not liking how this conservation had turned. It wasn’t his fault that he had been called away. “You’re going to make me sleep on the couch with my injury?” he asked, feigning a hurt tone.

Ciel contemplated this information for a moment. “You’re right. Get the blow up mattress out, you seem to think it’s the most comfortable thing.” Last time it had been used was when Sebastian and Ciel had camped out over at the tattoo parlor. Even now Ciel couldn’t quite understand the reasoning for that.

“I should just go sleep in the shop then,” Sebastian commented.

“Suit yourself, but remember you brought this upon yourself.” Ciel moved his hand from his lap to allow Soot to curl up in the available space. They had become partners in this ploy.

Sebastian grunted and stood up. “Very well,” he said and padded out of the living room. Spending the night in the shop would give him time to sort through the new inventory.

Ciel just waved him good-bye. He wasn’t about to go chasing after the man, and it wasn’t like he had slept alone at Sebastian’s place before. As Sebastian’s back retreated to gather some stuff, Ciel stretched and headed for the bedroom. He was going to take full advantage of having the bed to himself. No one could complain to him if he hogged it all.

As soon as Ciel walked into the bedroom, Sebastian brushed past him with a bag slung over his shoulder. It made a clinking noise as he moved down the hallway and he paused once to shift the bag to silence the noise.

“Sleep good,” Ciel called over his shoulder. He was already beginning to strip his shirt and root around for the pajama bottoms Sebastian had worn the night before. They would be sufficient enough. “I might come by the shop tomorrow, just to see how you fared the night.” 

 

“Just make sure you feed Soot in the morning,” Sebastian answered, picking up his keys from the table. He heard a small grunt of acknowledgement before he moved out the front door and walked to his car. While it wasn’t what he had planned, it would give him time to work tonight and open up the shop early tomorrow. Maybe he could even hit the bakery down the road before it became too crowded to get breakfast.

The thought put a smile on his face as the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. It wasn’t a lost fight, since that would mean he had nothing to show for his actions but failure. And this wasn’t a failure. The time tweaking and fixing his equipment now would prove better in the long run, and that’s what really mattered in the end.

\---

To Be Continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting more chapters up sooner. Life has been crazy and haven't had much free time at all! But hopefully I can get a lot more up in the next few days. 
> 
> Once again this has not been edited to errors, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ciel raced around his small apartment, throwing things in their appropriate places and being sure to clean everything in sight. The day had finally come and the poor boy was working himself into the grave. He had already set up his drop cloth, easel, and paints in his living room. Everything was just about ready for Sebastian’s arrival, and just in time.

The man would be here any minute. This would be the first time Sebastian had spent more then a second in Ciel’s home and hopefully it wouldn’t be the last.

A knock on the door paused Ciel as he was tossing away a dirtied paper towel. He almost tripped over himself as he rushed towards the front of his apparent, cursing all the way. Looking around he spotted that he had left his mess from lunch out on the coffee table. There wasn’t time to clean it up, which left Ciel wanting to bang his head into the door as he opened it.

“Hey,” he greeted Sebastian who was smiling pleasantly.

“You’re all flushed and panting,” Sebastian commented as he stepped inside the apartment. “Having a little fun with your hand before I got here? Or did I interrupt? ” he teased.

“I wouldn’t call it fun with my hand,” Ciel grumbled. “More like a good work out.” He paused for a moment thinking over the conversation and flushed. Apparently cleaning had been on his mind for too long today. “And get your mind out of the gutter.”

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel closer to him, hands trailing down to grab the younger males ass. He gave it a quick squeeze before darting out of Ciel’s reach. “I could’ve slapped it,” he said as he dodged Ciel’s hands, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Ciel couldn’t say much, knowing that Sebastian was right. A small grope was nothing to one of Sebastian’s slaps. Ciel swore his ass had throbbed for hours after receiving the harsh punishment. “Just shut up and lets get this done.”

Since Ciel was using acrylics, he hoped to finish the portrait today since the paint would dry quickly between coats. He wouldn’t have to set it aside for a day or two like he would normally do for oils.

Sebastian was pushed into the room as Ciel maneuvered the man through the furniture and towards the stool he had set up.

“Sit!” Ciel commanded.

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve seen this demanding side of you before. Its kind of sexy, I like it,” Sebastian said with a grin as he took his seat. He dodged the paintbrush that was thrown his way and let Ciel finish getting ready.

His eyes looked around the room, taking in the features of the small apartment. He twitched slightly when he realized how he was sitting and he turned his attention back to Ciel. “Do I have to be facing this way?” he asked.

Ciel looked around his canvas with a raised eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with how you are sitting?” Because honestly there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the direction Sebastian was facing.

“My back is to the door,” he answered simply. It was self explanatory and now that he wasn’t teasing Ciel, the problems from earlier that day started to creep back into his mind.

“Uh huh.” Ciel gave him a skeptical look. “You might want to see a psychologist about that.” It went without saying that Sebastian was acting odd today. Usually he wasn’t this perverted and weird this early on in their meetings. Shaking his head, Ciel went back to preparing his pallet.

Sebastian’s head cocked. “What’s wrong with that logic?” he asked curiously, eyes darting to the window. Ciel’s apartment was up on the fourth floor of the building and the window over looked the green belt down below. He shifted slightly and focused back on Ciel.

“Nothing really, it’s just odd. I’m going to guess you’ve had a scaring childhood experience involving a door and possibly the boogieman.” Ciel said all of this with the straightest of faces.

A look of mock horror showed on Sebastian’s face. “How did you know that I’m scared of the boogieman?” he asked in a low whisper. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sebastian chuckled and leaned back in the chair.

Ciel just shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He surveyed what he had done and deemed himself ready. “Okay now stay still and give me a forlorn look.”

“If you say so,” Sebastian said. He let his mind cast off to something that would make him feel lost or saddened. They were sobering thoughts as he ran through his mental list and he could feel his eyes lowering and becoming glazed over.

“Yes, that!” Ciel called, getting instantly to work. He began to tediously mix colors, laying them skillfully on the canvas as Ciel saw fit. For once he was pleased that the canvas wasn’t a large format canvas, otherwise they would be here all night. As it stood it would probably take a few hours of none stop painting. Ciel only hoped Sebastian could sit that long.

“Tell me if you need to take a break.”

Sebastian didn’t answer, too lost in his own thoughts. He could see the images in his mind as they passed through his memory. Each had a location and a tale that came with it; none of them pleasant. He stared unseeing at the wall, not noticing the pictures that hung there and not hearing the sound of the paintbrush on the canvas.

Hour ticked away seemingly unnoticed by either male. Both had fallen into a trance, too focused on their own little worlds. Ciel whipped his wrist to make a smooth line and pulled back. He smiled at the completed piece and his elegant signature in the corner.

“Done!” he announced to Sebastian. Ciel watched as the man continued to stare off into space. “Sebastian!” He finally screamed.

Sebastian jerked harshly and his head snapped to the side to glare at Ciel. His eyes narrowed at the younger male while his mind slowly pulled out of its memories. Wind sounded in his ears while his breathing slowed down to match every few beats of his heart. Unconsciously, his hand moved behind his back as he moved towards Ciel, fingers searching for something.

When they brushed against skin, he froze and blinked. The wind stopped blowing and his mind cleared, bringing him back to the present. With a quick shake of his head, he ran his hand over his face.

“How’s it look?” he asked, wincing slightly at how strained his voice sounded.

Ciel faltered for a moment, frozen by the feral look that had dominated Sebastian only moments before. Finding his voice, Ciel asked in a cautious voice, “Are you okay?”

“Of course, just a little tight from sitting for so long,” Sebastian answered, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

Sighing, Ciel shook his head and waved Sebastian over. “Come here already and give me your opinion. I’m finished.”

Sebastian nodded and walked over to the painting. He eyed it for a moment before finally speaking. “It looks good. The natural sunlight from the window was a nice touch, brings out the colors more and makes things look more natural.”

Ciel beamed, rather proud of the piece. It did Sebastian justice and the lighting was quite nice. Overall he was hoping for a high ‘A’ and a possible place in the end of the year art show. It wasn’t something freshmen usually made, so it would be a great accomplishment if one of his artworks got selected.

“I think I actually made you look good,” Ciel joked, bumping Sebastian in the side.

A snort left Sebastian’s mouth but he didn’t bother to ruin Ciel’s good mood. They stood and admired the painting for a few more minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence that stretched between them.

Finally, Ciel shifted the painting out of the room so it could dry without any worry of being knocked over. While Ciel was gone, Sebastian moved around the apartment slowly, stretching out his sore muscles after sitting for so long.

He stopped when Ciel came back in and grinned at him. “Making me look good doesn’t mean that I’m going to forget about my fee,” he stated.

“Ah and here I thought you were doing this as a favor.” Ciel went to plop on his couch but stopped when he looked towards the coffee table. He frowned at the mess that still sat there but chose to ignore it. “I’m afraid sir that I don’t have much to offer.”

Sebastian reached forward and pulled Ciel closer, running his fingers down the males side. “Oh, I think you have a lot of offer. I know one sure thing that will help settle your debt, would you like me to tell you?”

“No.” Was Ciel’s curt reply, but both knew that it was anything but a dismissal to the question. Just merely a means to stave off the inevitable.

A smirk curled across Sebastian’s lips. “Last week when you made me go sleep in the shop, I found a visitor on my shop’s step. He needs a home and I think your apartment is the perfect size for him.”

Ciel did not like where this was going. He had a feeling that the payment wouldn’t be as simple as he had originally hoped. “I’m not going to like this am I?”

Sebastian just waved his hand. “He’s just a little golden kitten who wants some love. Unless you feel that’s too hard of a payment for you.”

Blue eyes looked everywhere but at Sebastian. Out of all the things it had to be a kitten. Even though he had come to feel a fondness for Soot, he couldn’t say the same thing for all cats. Though it was incredibly hard to say no to Sebastian.

Ciel mulled over his options, taking the cat in wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. He would just have to hope his allergies didn’t start acting up again. Sighing Ciel shook his head, not believing he was contemplating this. “Fine, whatever. I don’t think you’d of let me weasel out of this anyways.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched, surprised that Ciel had agreed to taking the kitten in. He shifted towards the couch and pulled Ciel closer. “Too bad for you then, the kitten’s already found another home with Carmella. Looks like you’ll have to find another way to pay me back,” he said, his voice light and teasing.

Ciel shook his head. “Don’t do that too me, though next time pick up a stray puppy. I’ve always wanted a dog,” he said in an almost dream like fashion. He snapped from it quickly, returning to look Sebastian over. “So what sort of payment are we talking about now?”

“I have a few ideas,” Sebastian said. “And its nothing that we haven’t done before. Think of it as a pop quiz on the lessons that I’ve been teaching you. Seeing if you can repeat the same performances in a new place.”

“And what will be covered on this pop quiz?” Ciel’s voice instantly went low and seductive, or as well as it could. He didn’t think he would match the arousing smoothness of Sebastian’s voice.

Sebastian’s fingers trailed over Ciel’s sides. “I can’t tell you that, then it wouldn’t be a pop quiz.” His hips rolled, letting Ciel feel how aroused he was already. “Your quiz is to make me cum without using your hands or mouth.”

Ciel blinked, sending Sebastian an inquisitive look. “No hands or mouth?” He thought over the possibilities and couldn’t decided if he liked the challenge presented to him. His hands paused as they trailed down Sebastian’s sides and released the man suddenly.

“What are the stipulations?” Ciel had to ask. Surely Sebastian didn’t expect him to keep his hands and mouth to himself completely.

“You can’t use your hands or mouth below the hips, unless its to steady yourself. And the pants have to stay on,” Sebastian answered, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

“Seriously?” Ciel assessed the job presented to him. It would be a challenge, but when had Ciel ever backed down from a challenge? Sebastian was probably expecting him to protest or fail; Ciel wasn’t going to do either. He moved closer to Sebastian, pressing his body into the other man’s and replacing his hands firmly on tense shoulders.

Ciel began messaging, rubbing and kneaded his hands into the muscles. “You need to relax.” He pressed his thigh between Sebastian’s thighs, rubbing and pressing in a similar fashion as his hands worked Sebastian’s shoulders.

Sebastian grunted. “I am relaxed.” He leaned into Ciel’s touch and slowly felt his shoulders relax underneath those fingers. His hips bucked against Ciel’s leg as it teased him, and he watched as the blue eyes darkened with lust.

His hands settled on Ciel’s hips, rubbing at the skin through the fabric of his clothes. There were no rules for him and he was free to touch where ever he wanted.

Ciel pushed harder at Sebastian, grinding his hips forward and forcing the man back towards the couch. With the way things were going, Ciel wouldn’t be able to stand for much longer. “Sit,” he demanded, pushing down on Sebastian’s shoulders.

“There’s that demanding side of yours again,” Sebastian commented as he dropped onto the couch. “Should I be worried that one day you’ll try to tie me up and whip me?” He chuckled as red bloomed across Ciel’s cheeks.

“Idiot.” Ciel mumbled as he settled himself over Sebastian. The man had a habit of saying the stupidest of things. Fortunately Ciel knew of a rather affective away to rid Sebastian of such habits. Lips met and Ciel began a thorough job of devouring Sebastian’s mouth. All the while he continued to grind his thigh into Sebastian’s cock, while Ciel found his own relief against the hip he was pressed against.

Tongues battled and wrapped around each other while their hips rocked against one another. Sebastian moaned when Ciel tugged on his hair and his hand tightened on Ciel’s hip. It slowly traveled down and grabbed his ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

Ciel wiggled, wanting to both push into those hands on his ass and the thigh against his cock. He moved, replacing himself fuller on Sebastian’s lap so that he was now straddling the man. With the new position Ciel could easily push himself against Sebastian’s erection, feeling the hardness against his own. He grunted as he rolled his hips and being helped along by the hands still pressing into his rump.

“You sure we have to keep our pants on?” Ciel breathlessly asked as he felt a sticky dampness begin to form at the front of his boxers and pants.

“You’d have to take them off with your teeth,” Sebastian answered and watched as Ciel grunted at the thought. It didn’t matter to Sebastian either way, he brought extra clothes with him just in case; always be prepared.

They continued grinding against each other and Sebastian shivered as Ciel’s fingers brushed against his nipples, rubbing them through the fabric of his shirt.

The shirt was rough against Ciel’s fingers and the feeling frustrated him. He wanted to feel hot smooth skin, but was too impatient to allow himself that. Instead he clawed and pulled at the fabric, pinching and rubbing the skin underneath. A particularly hard thrust down had Ciel gripping roughly at Sebastian’s chest the best he could.

Ciel’s face fell into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and his warm breath fanned over the sweat coated skin. Goosebumps sprouted in the wake of every gasp of air. Ciel could feel them against his lips as he kissed at the flesh.

A low moan left Sebastian’s mouth at the soft kisses on his skin and he gripped Ciel tighter. Heat raced through his body and he could feel himself being pushed closer to the edge, teetering and ready to fall.

He turned his head to the side, capturing Ciel’s lips in a kiss. Tongues met lazily as they kissed sloppily until they broke apart. His hand tightened on Ciel’s ass, pushing them together more. “Come for me,” he murmured.

“No, come for me.” Ciel ground feverishly into Sebastian, staving off his own release while trying to milk Sebastian of his. His smaller hips pressed almost painfully slow into the man beneath him, but Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care. The pain brought forth a delicious pleasure.

“Stubborn,” Sebastian grunted as he bucked up into Ciel’s hips. He felt Ciel tug at his hair, sending a sharp jolt of pain through his scalp. He hissed and his hips bucked once more before his orgasm washed over him. His nails dug into Ciel’s back as he rode out the intense feeling, panting heavily.

Ciel almost voiced his relief as he watched Sebastian reach his climax from the corner of his eye. The man’s face contorted in pleasure and Ciel loved the look of pure bliss. Ciel finally let his body succumb to his orgasm as it shook his frame. He had to lean himself against Sebastian for support as his body began to give out as the pleasure ebbed away.

Sebastian’s arms loosened around Ciel’s body as their hearts raced in their chests. Dark hair tickled his nose and he blew a small puff of air at it, pushing it away. Once it was gone, he relaxed further into the couch. “Why do we always do this on a couch? The bed is much softer and has more space.”

The question was mulled over for a moment before Ciel answered. “Probably because we don’t have the patience to wait till we can get to the bedroom.” Ciel laughed. “Though perhaps next time we should at least get rid of the clothes,” he added as he felt his pants and boxers cling to him uncomfortably.

“But that was one of the lessons we skipped. An uncomfortable one, but one nonetheless.” He grimaced as he felt the sticky mess inside his boxers and he pushed at Ciel lightly. “And it just means that we get to shower and have a little more fun there,” he said with a grin.

Ciel shook his head. “I don’t think that’s so much something that needs to be learned. It’s rather common sense. Sexual acts lead to erection. Erection leads to orgasm. Orgasm leads to sticky cum and mess. Now who wants a mess in their pants?” Ciel tried to reason, never mind the excuse of having to take a shower in the end. Sex always led to a shower, so Sebastian’s point was null and void.

“It teaches you not to get an erection in public,” Sebastian teased. “Otherwise you can end up in a sticky situation.” He saw Ciel roll his eyes at the horrible pun and he shrugged, it couldn’t have been helped.

With that being said, Ciel pushed him self off of Sebastian and moved back through his apartment and towards his bedroom. He waddled like a penguin as he tried to keep his thighs from touching. Ciel threw a glare over his shoulder when he heard Sebastian chuckle.

“Shut up!” he said as he continued on with Sebastian following him.

The bathroom door slammed in Sebastian’s face and he stared at it, hearing Ciel curse inside the room. Chuckling a little more, he pulled his pants and soiled boxers off, tossing them into the bag he brought.

He jumped as a wet cloth smacked him in the back before the bathroom door closed again. Without a word, Sebastian cleaned himself up and slipped on clean boxers and sweatpants before flopping down on the bed.

Ciel came out of his bathroom not long after, wearing a rather large graphic t-shirt that went down to the hem of his boxers. “Making yourself at home aren’t you?” He commented as he padded over towards the bed.

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed in thought before he reached over and plucked a small item from his bag. He propped himself up on his elbows with the object tucked under his chin. “Now I’m making myself at home,” he state, resting his chin on top of the plush cat.

“Really? A stuffed cat?” Ciel didn’t know if he wanted to laugh as the image presented before him or to just knock some sense into the man. He plopped himself on his bed, and snatched the stuffed toy away from Sebastian. Ciel examined it for a bit, finding that it look almost identical to Soot. Shaking his head Ciel tossed it back to the man.

“But its for you,” Sebastian said, holding out the stuffed cat. “For the nights that you don’t stay over. You know you miss Soot.” He wiggled the plush at Ciel, taunting him to take it. He would slowly warm Ciel up to the idea of having a cat.

Ciel pouted. “No I don’t.” Though the words held no conviction. He quickly took the cat, stuffing it under his arm. “Thank you.”

Sebastian smirked and rolled over on his back. He felt the bed dip as Ciel moved closer to him and he looked up into the blue eyes. “I have to leave Tuesday and I’ll be gone for a few days.”

The air around them seemed to instantly thicken and Ciel froze. Sebastian was leaving; again. He had been waiting for this time to come, but he didn’t feel as if he was ready to accept it. A part of him still desired to know what these trips were, but a bigger part kept him quiet.

Ciel could only nod and pull himself flush against Sebastian, wanting the man to hold him. If this was the last night he was going to get with the man for a long while, then Ciel was going to milk it for all it was worth. “Be safe.” He felt the need to say, kissing Sebastian on the cheek.

“I will,” Sebastian answered and wrapped his arms around Ciel. He didn’t want to leave so soon, he had just come back home. With a sigh, he buried his nose into Ciel’s hair. Luckily, this trip wouldn’t be as long as the last one. He figured he’d be back in two days; three days at the most.

“I’ll be back by Friday,” he muttered. If he came home early, he would come by and surprise Ciel. Maybe bring him a box of sweets from the bakery. That would help cheer him up.

“You better be back soon,” Ciel said with a yawn. He was already getting sleepy though he wished to stay awake and save whatever time he had left with Sebastian. “I suppose I’m taking care of Soot again?”

“She’d like that,” Sebastian said softly, running his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “And you’re more than welcome to stay at my house while I’m gone.” He wasn’t sure if Ciel would take the offer or not, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Ciel shook his head. “I’ll probably bring her to my place if that’s alright? It’s too hard having to constantly go back and forth between here and your place,” he reasoned. “I always end up having to come back to my place to pick up something for class. It’ll be easier this way.”

Sebastian nodded. “Sure, just don’t let her see the plush. She might get jealous.” He pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s forehead. “I’ll set all her things in a pile before I leave so its ready for you.”

“Thank you.” A comfortable silence settled around them, both lost in thought and pondering the happenings of the week to come. Ciel felt an undeserved trepidation which made him jumpy. He could feel the need to cling to Sebastian and never let him go. At least this time he knew the man was coming back, that thought alone allowed him to quiet his growing nerves.

A yawn escaped Ciel’s mouth and Sebastian rolled onto his side, draping an arm over the younger male. “Sleep,” he murmured. “I’ll still be here when you wake up and then we can go get some dinner.”

Ciel trusted those words, knowing that Sebastian would indeed be there when he awoke. That thought alone gave Ciel the encouragement he need to close his eyes and give in to the heavy call of sleep. It wasn’t long before his breathing steadied and Ciel was floating among his dreams.

Sebastian watched Ciel as he slept before lowering his head down to the pillow as well. Conflicting emotions ran through his mind, making it hard to sleep. He was anxious for Tuesday to arrive so he could start his trip, but at the same time, he was hesitant about leaving Ciel.

All the ‘what ifs’ plagued his mind and he silently came to a decision before letting his eyes close. Ciel’s body was warm next to his and was helping him calm down, pulling him into a sleep that he easily welcomed.

It was the ringing of a phone that finally woke Ciel. The shrill sound attacked his ears and had him groaning in frustration. He quickly untangled himself from Sebastian and made a jog for his cell. Seeing the name of the caller only made Ciel grumble as he answered it.

“Hello,” he spoke calmly, receiving his aunt’s voice in return. She plowed into a full on rant, not pleased about having gone a few days without hearing from her precious nephew. Ciel tried to appease her, but could not quiet her until after promising to have dinner with her later that week. At least it would get his mind off Sebastian for a bit.

After hanging up, he wandered back to the bed. Ciel climbed back in and snuggled back towards Sebastian who was watching him intently. 

“Who was that?” he asked, his eyes watching Ciel’s face carefully. “She sounded mad.” He bit back the remainder of the words that he wanted to tease Ciel with, knowing that they’d only make the younger male mad.

Ciel just shook his head. “It’s just my Aunt. I’ve been forgetting to call her.” Cold fingers trailed down Sebastian’s chest. The room was cold and Ciel was finding it hard to warm himself back up. It was obviously night, though Ciel was unsure as to the exact time. Most likely it wasn’t too late considering his Aunt had called.

“She’s worried about you,” Sebastian said, shivering at the cold hands. It would be so much easier if they just crawled under the sheets, but the feeling of hunger was creeping up and they’d be leaving for dinner soon. “It’ll be good for you to see her this week.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet her for dinner sometime soon. It’ll give me something to do.” Ciel finally stretched out his tired muscles. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight, not after the long nap they had taken. “We should probably get up though,” Ciel said as he turned to face Sebastian.

“Should we go to the pub?” he asked, sitting up. Sebastian’s eyes scanned the room as he searched for his shirt. It was cold out and now that he had moved away from Ciel, he could feel goosebumps prickling along his skin.

Ciel thought it over for moment. “Yeah that’s okay.” He moved quickly over towards his dresser. With Sebastian out of bed Ciel was feeling the cold bite into his skin. Pants and a sweater were pulled from a drawer and Ciel hurried to put them on. “What time is it anyway?” The question was still bothering Ciel and he didn’t feel like checking his phone.

“Close to seven,” Sebastian answered, reaching out to straighten up the Soot plush that lay on the bed. He waited for Ciel to finish putting socks on before they walked out of the room and into the entry way. They slipped their shoes on and Sebastian leaned down, capturing Ciel’s in a quick kiss. “Thank you for having me over, we should do it more often.”

A smile broke out across Ciel face. “No problem. It was... enjoyable.” He gave Sebastian a wink and quickly made his way towards the door, but not before grabbing his keys.

The sun was already past the skyline, creating a glow from a top the buildings. The moon could already be seen as well with a few bright stars, though they were probably planets. It was a nice night, not too cool but just right.

“You want to walk?” Ciel asked. The pub wasn’t far away and the streets were already dotted with couples and groups of friends enjoying a Saturday night. It seemed a waste to let such a nice night be wasted. For Ciel there was something whimsical and romantic about walking down a street on a cool night with your lover.

Sebastian nodded and they walked down the street, enjoying the cool air. Soon it would be too cold to venture outside for a lazy walk and it was nice to enjoy the time now. A comfortable silence settled between them and Sebastian’s hand bumped against Ciel’s, fingers reaching out to curl around the younger man‘s.

Ciel jumped, not expecting the touch but did not shy away from it. He allowed his hand to be held and moved closer towards Sebastian. It was odd showing such a small ounce of affection in public. He kept waiting for some passerby to stare or comment, but no one seemed to care. Ciel felt his shoulders relax and grip tighter into Sebastian’s hold.

They continued walking, moving past small groups of students occasionally before the old bricked pub came into view. It wasn’t crowded yet, but in a few more hours it would be filled with college students looking for a place to relax.

Sebastian pushed open the door and sighed as the warmth of the pub surrounded them. His eyes searched the room before settling on a table that they could sit at and he guided Ciel to the small area.

The smell of food assaulted Ciel and he felt his stomach rumble. How long had it been since he had eaten? He couldn’t remember.

Ciel allowed himself to be pulled along, not caring as Sebastian pulled out his chair like a proper gentleman. Though a blush dusted his cheeks as he took a seat.

A waitress came by to take their orders for drinks and then vanished once they were given. Once she was gone, Sebastian leaned back and glanced at the menu. He knew what he wanted already but it was better to look over it again instead of sitting around and doing nothing.

“Would you like me to bring you back something from my trip?” he asked suddenly.

Ciel perked at this. His eyes shimmered like a child at the prospect of a gift. “That would be nice.” Ciel said in a calm tone to help hide the apparent eagerness. Flashes of items from far away and exotic lands came to Ciel’s mind along with an Indian Jones version of Sebastian. The thought made Ciel snicker.

Sebastian smiled and chuckled lightly. “I’ll see what interesting things I can find.” He picked up the glass as it was set on the table, knowing that looking for something to get Ciel would make his trip a little more fun and would work to his advantage.

“It better be good.” Ciel took a sip of his coke to hide his smile. The prospect of getting a gift upon Sebastian’s return was going to make waiting all the harder. He could only hope that classes could keep him busy, as well as the dinner with his Aunt. Maybe he would even make it a point to go out with some friends.

“Where are you going, if I may ask?” Ciel ventured to ask, though he was unsure if he would even get that much.

Sebastian shook his head. “If I tell you then it wouldn’t be much a surprise when I get back. You’ll just have to wait,” he teased. He leaned back as the waitress came over to their table again, ready to take their order. After they placed their orders, he looked back at Ciel and took a sip of his drink, wondering if the younger male could wait that long to get his gift.

Ciel took that answer for what it really was despite the playful tone. Sebastian couldn’t tell him, not even that much. He could only hope that it wasn’t a trust issue that kept the truth from Ciel. Though that brought up the possibility that Sebastian wasn’t at liberty to say. Which in turn flooded Ciel’s mind with ideas of government cover ups and other less likely possibilities. After all this wasn’t a movie.

“Just don’t make me wait too long,” he finally said.

“But it’ll be worth the wait, and patience is a virtue,” Sebastian stated. Ciel didn’t have an answer for him and simply stuck his tongue out before falling silent. It made Sebastian chuckle and he glanced around the room, noting the different people who were out on the Saturday night.

He enjoyed people watching, it was always something interesting to do when you were stuck in a spot with nothing else to do. People always acted differently when they believed that they weren’t being watched.

Ciel noticed Sebastian’s wandering eyes and looked around himself. Finding nothing he turned back to the man. “What are you looking at?”

“Just the people,” Sebastian answered, his voice was low and the cheerful tone didn’t match the gleam in his eyes. “They’re fun to observe when they don’t realize that someone is watching them. They let their guard down so easily.”

“What are you, an amateur psychiatrist?” Ciel chuckled as he too began sweeping his gaze around the fellow patrons of the pub. He stopped to regard a group of students at the bar flirting with the girl making their drinks.

Sebastian hummed. “You could call me that. It’s a hobby I like to do when I have time. You can always find something interesting each time. Like the gentleman over there, with the cap on.” He nodded towards the male on the other side of the room. “He’s hunched over but his eyes are watching the servers and the doors. He’s going to leave without paying.”

Ciel found the guy Sebastian was referring to and laughed. There was nothing suspicious about the man at all. If anything he looked like a lonely man who didn’t want to spend another night held up in his house. “I wouldn’t put my money on tha--” Ciel trailed off as he watched in disbelief as the man quickly stood and made a break for the door. Not long after someone shouted about the man skipping out on his check.

Wide blue eyes turned to Sebastian who was smirking. “How could you have known that?” It didn’t seem possible for someone to be that good at predicting a persons actions. It made Ciel nervous to think about the sort of things Sebastian was able to pick up about him.

“Once you watch enough people, you start to notice patterns. Its not something that can be learned in a few days though; it takes years to fully understand them all. And you are always learning.” Sebastian sipped at his drink again and leaned back as the server came back with their food.

She looked a little tense considering what had just happened across the room. No doubt all the servers would be watching this part of the pub carefully now. No one wanted a free loader on their hands.

Ciel wanted to ask more questions about this newly discovered talent of Sebastian‘s, but something told him that he would be prying into something that was better left alone. The way Sebastian talked about the subject spoke of years of experience; years that Sebastian couldn’t possibly have faced with how young he was. Ciel wondered just how hard of a life Sebastian could have lived to force him to so actively watch the people around him. It no longer seemed like a carefree past time.

Wanting to rid himself of such thoughts, Ciel dug into his food. He drenched his fish and chips in malt vinegar, loving the smell that bit at his senses.

Sebastian shook his head at the action and shoved a fork into the hot bowl of cottage pie. He was looking forward to the meal ever since they had left the apartment, knowing that the warm food would keep his body warm well into the night.

They ate in silence, each enjoying their meal while the noise in the pub was kept at a tolerable level. All around them, the murmurs of conversations filled the room. It wasn’t too loud but wasn’t silent either; a perfect mix for a night out.

Ciel pushed his place back, grumbling about how he couldn’t take another bite. For being as hungry as he was, Ciel hadn’t been able to finish down the whole dish. He had never been a big eater to begin with.

“How was your food?” He asked when Sebastian started cleaning his plate of the last few bites.

“Good. Very filling and it hit the spot,” Sebastian answered. He finished off the last fry and pushed the plate away from him. It was quickly cleared away and the bill was placed down in front of them, the server standing close by.

A part of Ciel wanted him to snag the bill and pay for the meal, but he knew how that would turn out. Without his consent Ciel had been forced into the submissive role of their relationship. Sebastian had made it very clear that he was the ‘man’ and that he would pay for his ‘little lady’.

The thought made Ciel both flush from embarrassment and anger. In truth the pampering made him feel special, but it also helped to rear the ugly head of his masculine pride. Tonight he made no fuss when Sebastian snatched up the check. After all, he knew that Sebastian was very much aware of Ciel’s gender.

“Where to after this?” He asked absently. It was only around eight or so and the night was still young. Ciel wasn’t tired at all after the nap they had taken and was feeling quiet energized.

“We can go see a movie if you want. I’m not sure what’s playing, but there’s always something new coming out.” Sebastian offered as they walked outside. He pulled his jacket around his body tighter as the cold air nipped at his warm skin.

He felt Ciel’s hand cautiously reach for his and he took a hold of it. Warmth spread throughout his body at the contact and they walked down the sidewalk without any thought or worry on their mind. It was a lazy Saturday night and they were going to enjoy it to its fullest.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel tossed a mismatched sock across his room, stirring up the heap of freshly cleaned clothes to find a matching set. He almost yelled his frustration when he picked out the thrown sock’s match and had to sprint across the room to retrieve it.

“I’m so late,” Ciel huffed and hurriedly pulled on the socks. The alarm on his cell phone started buzzing, a reminder that he had to leave. It was all his aunt’s fault. Really it was. When he had thought of dinner, Ciel figured just another decent sit down restaurant. He hadn’t imagined that he would be dragged off to a formal establishment.

The whole ordeal left him scampering around trying to dig out his good clothes and trying and failing to tie a tie. Ciel had given up in a matter of seconds and decided to forgo the fabric noose. Carefully he smoothed out his navy button up shirt and looked around his room for his jacket.

Ciel almost called the whole thing off when he caught sight of it. “Soot!” He screamed, scaring the poor cat off the now crumbled and hair coated material. The jacket seemed a loss cause but Ciel went about patting it off as best he could. Soot sent an ugly look as he did so.

The cat had been such a menace since Ciel had let the thing into his apartment. She was apparently going through Sebastian withdrawals, worse so then Ciel. It went without saying that they both missed the man, but Soot was making up for it by clinging herself to Ciel’s side. The young man couldn’t go anywhere in his house without having a cat on him or his belongings.

Throwing the jacket on, Ciel rushed to the door. He grabbed his keys and sent a slight wave to Soot who was looking at him with a forlorn expression. “I’ll be back soon,” he added for the animals benefit. With the door shut behind him and locked, Ciel bounded down the stairs and to the street. He was going to have to make a run for it.

It was a good thing that his aunt decided on a place close by to save Ciel bus fair. He was slightly familiar with the establishment, though he had never bothered to enter. The restaurant was not a place to sit and have a causal lunch or dinner at. If anything it was probably reserved for business dinners, anniversaries, or a boy wanting to impress his girl on a first date.

Ciel battled with the revolving door out front, only noticing the regular doors to the side after it was too late. The hostess smiled at him, batting her eyelashes so much that Ciel wanted to ask if she had something in her eye. Once he told her who he was with, the girl quickly led him through the tables and serves towards a woman sitting alone and dressed from head to toe in red. It could only be his aunt. No one else he knew walked around like a living stop light.

“Aunt Anne,” he greeted as he took his seat and gave a quick drink order to the girl before she hurried off.

“Ciel,” she exclaimed happily, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. They narrowed only slightly at the amount of cat hair on the jacket and she cocked her head to the side. It had been a while since she had last seen her nephew, but she was still fairly certain that Ciel was allergic to cats.

She pushed the thought aside for later on in the evening and leaned forward, looking over the rest of Ciel. He looked to be in good health, which was what really mattered she supposed. But his eyes held the slightest hint of longing.

She hummed and stored the question away for later as well. “How are you doing Ciel?”

“Good,” was the short reply. He couldn’t say he was in the mood to be talking about himself, nor did he feel like giving his aunt any reason to pry into his life. “How have you been?”

“Fairly well. Nothing horribly exciting but it is what it is,” she answered. They paused to order their food and she sighed as the waitress left. Something was off about her nephew but she couldn’t place her finger on it. She shrugged slightly, must be a male mood swing that she didn’t know about.

Ciel hummed his acknowledgement but said nothing more as he sipped at his water. He would be lying if he said the sudden silence wasn’t awkward. Despite the hum of talk around them, Ciel still felt uncomfortable and on the spot. How long had it been since Ciel had bothered to sit down like this with his aunt? Months? At least since he moved into his apartment over the summer.

It didn’t help that his mind kept going back to Sebastian who had promised to be home tomorrow. Ciel was both excited and nervous. Not to mention he was intrigued as to what his gift would be.

“So, school’s going well. Haven’t received any calls about you flunking out already,” she said with a small laugh that sounded forced. She cleared her throat and looked around the room, trying to see if their food was coming out soon.

When she realized that they still had to wait, she turned her attention back to Ciel. “Has anyone in your classes caught your eye yet?” she asked.

Ciel stiffened briefly but quickly composed himself. “No, can’t say that I’ve been looking either.” Which was the honest truth. He hadn’t been looking when Sebastian forced his way into Ciel’s life and he surely wasn’t looking now. Ciel was perfectly content as he was.

The waitress came by then to fill their drinks and saved Ciel from elaborating further. He smiled and bid her a quick ‘thank you’ as she left.

A small huff left his aunt’s mouth, as it seemed as though that conversation was closed. She took a sip of her drink and they sat in silence for a few more minutes before, finally, their food arrived.

She sighed happily, knowing that once they ate, they could leave. There would be no idle chatting at the end of the meal. Instead, they would separate and be on their way. It was simple and she concluded that this parenting stuff wasn’t so hard after all.

Ciel busied himself with with his eggplant parmigiana. The meal was a blessing and a reason to keep his mouth from having to flap out meaningless words. He wasn’t sure why they bothered with these sort of gatherings. They always ended badly in Ciel’s opinion.

The check couldn’t have come soon enough and Ciel didn’t even attempt to take the bill, he never did. Instead he passed it to his aunt, and settled back into his seat and watched the people around him.

Since his dinner with Sebastian at the pub, Ciel had taken a sudden interest in people watching. He couldn’t claim that he was any good at it. But he could pick out a couple a few tables away where the woman was constantly wiping her hands on her napkin and never meeting her dates eyes. Even when she smiled, the gesture never lit up her whole face.

Ciel felt bad for the poor fool. He was most likely getting dumped tonight.

With a small smile, they stood up and walked to the door. It was held open for them by a younger male dressed in the restaurants staff uniform. He bid them good night and swept inside, leaving them alone.

“That was a pleasant meal, Ciel. We should do it again soon.” It was a lie, they both knew it, but sometimes it was easier to put up the fake pretense and pretend that they were a happy, mix matched family.

“Yeah, soon.” Ciel shifted back and forth on his feet, looking off into the darkening sky. It wouldn’t be soon; months later was not soon. Seeing now to be as good on time as any to leave, Ciel walked forward quickly to give his aunt a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Be careful.” It was the only words of care he left her with as Ciel quickly turned and went back down the street towards his apartment.

\---------

Careful eyes watched as the student browsed the supplies that rested on the shelf. Paint brushes and canvas’s lined the aisle and the student paced back and forth down the row to compare prices.

Sighing, they turned back to the book on quilting that was in their hands, their eyes darting to the aisle every now and then. He shifted his weight and put the book back, selecting another one to browse through.

A section on gardening caught his attention and he quickly scanned the article. He was halfway through when he looked up again and his body froze. Cursing silently, the male shoved the book back into its rack and jogged to the neighboring aisle.

The college student wasn’t there. Slight panic settled in and he quickly moved to the next one over, producing the same results.

“Not good,” he muttered to himself as he re-traced his steps. “He’s going to kill me.”

He raced past another aisle and skidded to a halt. Walking backwards, he paused outside the new aisle and heaved a sigh of relief when he found it occupied with the college student. He threw his hands up in the air. “Yay!” he shouted and then instantly clapped his hands over his mouth.

Ciel was just about to toss back a bottle of masking fluid on the shelf, irritation getting the better of him, but froze. His eyes scanned the aisle he was currently browsing and glared at the boy, no older then himself, that was staring at him with a guilty look on his face. Normally Ciel wouldn’t pay the idiot much mind. There were always crazy people out there, but the fact that this was not the first time something similar had happened in the past few days made Ciel suspicious.

He carefully placed the jar onto the shelf and faced the boy fully. “Do I know you?” He asked, not taking the time to be polite about it. Ciel was already on edge. It was growing into the late afternoon and Sebastian had yet to show up at his apartment or call him. Friday had come too soon, and now it was leaving just as quickly. He was going to kill the bastard for making him worry.

“Uh, not directly,” the other male answered with a slight laugh. “I’m Finny. I’m in another art class at your school, the one right behind yours. I recognized you while I was looking for materials, and wondered if you’d, um, like to be friends.”

“Uh huh.” Ciel sent him a skeptical look. He hadn’t been aware of there being an art class after his, not with the way the Undertaker vacated the room after every class. “And what art class is it you’re in?”

“Well, its not an art class per say,” Finny answered. “It’s a topiary class. It’s new this year, so I’ll be the first one to finish the class this semester.” He grinned and dug around in his pocket. “I have pictures if you want to see my work!”

Ciel peered at the small picture. He had to give the kid props, the tree had been neatly trimmed into a very elaborate robot. There wasn’t much to say about the subject choice but the talent and passion was definite in the piece.

“I didn’t know we had a topiary class,” Ciel finally said. “You’re work is good.” He added as an after thought. Something still wasn’t sitting right with Ciel. For one, he hadn’t seen this Finny character before this week and he was pretty sure he was being stalked.

“Yay, thank you!” Finny exclaimed happily. “Bard says that my art work sucks, but Mr. Sebastian says that I’ll get better with practice.”

Finny’s eyes grew wide and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “Oops.”

Blue eyes grew large for a fraction of a minute before glowering down into slits. Ciel knew something was amiss. He should have know that those two were involved somehow. A wicked smiled twisted his features as he advanced towards Finny, making the poor boy back up with frightful steps.

“I suppose this, whatever this is, is that bastards idea. Let me guess, he has you out distracting me while he’s doing god knows what.” Ciel was sure to jab a finger to Finny’s chest for extra effect. “He better have a good excuse for all of this, or I’m going to kill him!”

Finny’s hands waved around quickly. “No! Mr. Sebastian asked me to watch you, make sure that nothing happened while he was gone,” he faltered. “I probably shouldn’t have told you that. Oh, he’s going to kill me. You weren’t even supposed to know that I was here.”

“Watch me?” Ciel said incredulously. “What does he expect to happen? I can take care of my damn self.” It was safe to say he was fuming at this point. That little bit of information had become the topping on the cake and Ciel just wanted to strangle something.

Today was supposed to be a day to look forward to. Sebastian would be home, bearing gifts and promising a nice long weekend of just the two of them. Everything was going wrong. First he couldn’t find the art supplies he needed, second Sebastian was late, and now he was being informed that his boyfriend found the need to have him watched.

“I’m going to kill him,” Ciel finally mumbled and pushed passed Finny towards the entrance of the building. He would head home and wait for Sebastian. Then the man would be getting an earful.

Finny pranced around in place, wringing his fingers together. “Oh, Mr. Sebastian isn’t going to like this at all,” he muttered and chased after Ciel. Once he caught up, he grabbed Ciel’s wrist and tugged slightly. “Wait, please,” he pleaded.

He pushed his hair out of his face and cringed at the enraged look on Ciel’s features. He knew that Ciel didn’t have much patience left, but Sebastian’s orders were clear to keep watch over him.

“It’s not that Mr. Sebastian believes you can’t take care of yourself. He just over worries at times, and he said that he feels better knowing that you’re okay while he’s away.” He rubbed the back of his head. “He doesn’t get great signal on his trips and can’t call, so he just wants to know that you’re doing alright.”

Ciel deflated some. The thought that Sebastian cared enough for him to go through so much trouble to know that he was safe seemed endearing but Ciel would be sure to give the man a lecture upon his return.

“Next time he needs to send someone a little less conspicuous.” Finny seemed to wilt at the words, but Ciel paid him no mind. It ticked him off just slightly that this idiot of a boy knew more about Sebastian’s hidden secrets then Ciel did.

“Well, it’s still early,” Finny said as they walked out the doors. “Would you like to go to the bar or something?” He shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around the street. A lone figure stood in the corner of the entrance way, smoking a cigarette.

A look of annoyance crossed over his features as he pushed off the wall. Finny squirmed as the man grew closer and yelped as a hand smacked him on the back of the head. “What was that for?!”

“You weren’t supposed to be seen, idiot.” The man murmured. “Now what are we going to tell that bastard?”

“Good to see you again Bard,” Ciel greeted, although he didn’t sound at all pleased.

“Ah, so the shrimp remembers me this time around.” The butt dropped to the ground and he toed it into the concrete. “Now what’s this about going out to the bar?”

Ciel just eyed the two men, not too keen on following them to a bar. Being in either of their company when alcohol was involved sounded like a headache. He’d much prefer to go home and wait for Sebastian.

“I think I’ll pass. Sebastian should be home soon, and I don’t want to leave him waiting,” Ciel said as he tried to make a quick escape.

“But you have to let me make it up to you,” Finny cried, grabbing Ciel’s wrist again. His eyes were downcast. “If you hadn’t seen me, then I wouldn’t have ruined your night. You have to let me make it up to you somehow!”

Bard sighed. “You might as well give into him. He won’t stop until you cave, and if you don’t; he’ll try to give you puppy dog eyes. And that’s something you don’t want to see.”

Seeing no way out of it, Ciel sighed and nodded his head. “fine.” At the very least perhaps leveling Sebastian waiting would be a good form of revenge. “What place did you have in mind?” he asked, only half curious.

“Some place close,” Bard answered as they started walking. “And we’re not staying too late, we have things to do. Once the bar starts getting crowded, we’re leaving,” he said, the comment directed towards Finny more than Ciel.

Finny nodded. “An hour then. We can go to the new place that opened up so we can get in free.” He turned towards Ciel. “I know the guy who owns the place, he’s cool.”

Ciel nodded and let the two lead the way. The hour surely couldn’t pass by quickly enough. He could only be thankful that he would be subject to this mess for only a short while. Then he could return home to a comfortable bed, a demanding kitten, and hopefully a smiling Sebastian.

They turned down a side street and towards a part of town Ciel wasn’t quiet familiar with. It was a rougher side of the city and he usually tried to steer clear of it. The street itself was known for it’s bars and clubs; even more so for some of the illegal acts that took place behind the closed doors of some establishments.

“You sure you know where you are going?” Ciel questioned as he began to feel uncomfortable. Oddly enough he was now feeling grateful for having Sebastian order these two to keep him safe. At least he knew someone was looking out for him.

Finny nodded. “It’s right here.” He pointed at a newer looking building where a large bouncer stood outside a thick door. He nodded to the man as they approached the door and they were let in without a fuss.

The bar wasn’t too crowded and they quickly found a spot near the side where they wouldn’t be bothered. Once they sat down, a server came by and set two drinks down in front of Finny and Bard before turning to Ciel.

“What can I get you sweetie?”

Normally Ciel wouldn’t bother with anything alcoholic, but right now he felt like he needed something to calm him. He quickly ordered himself a beer from the tap and waited as the lady bartender went off to fill his glass.

The beer was placed in front of him a second later, a golden crown of foam topping the mug. Ciel sipped at it, not caring for the taste so much as the warmth it spread through out him as he took bigger gulps. It had been a long while since he had come to an actual bar to drink and the atmosphere was somewhat welcomed. Ciel turned to Finny and Bard who both seemed to be staring at him as if waiting for him to speak.

“Nice place,” he finally said.

Finny grinned. “Thanks! It’s a pretty popular place once the sun sets and the college crowd comes in. They get pretty wild but its so much fun that you just can’t help but laugh.” He took a sip of his drink and leaned back in the seat as he gazed around the room.

Next to him, Bard rolled his eyes and focused on Ciel. “So you and Sebastian, you two really dating or was that just Carmella trying to pull my leg?”

Ciel’s cheeks heated, and he averted his eyes to his drink. Two more generous sips were taken and he reclined back in the bar stool. He thought the question over, not sure if he should just lay it out for them or ignore the question all together. Finding Ciel had no reason to hide such a thing, he shrugged it off and turned to the duo.

“Something like that,” Ciel mumbled.

Bard chuckled. “Never thought I’d see the day. He gets so into his work that I always figured he’d never find someone. Most of the family is happy; a few broken hearts but they’ll live. At least you won’t have to worry about meeting any of them. I doubt Sebastian would take you to any family reunions.”

“No, I don’t think he would.” The sentence was said with some malice. Sebastian seemed dead set on keeping him out of his life just as he was determined to keep him in it. Everything had turned into a never ending contradiction. Ciel was beginning to despise the secrets quicker then he thought possible, but he couldn’t bring himself to act upon his anger. He had promised not to pry and to wait till Sebastian opened up to him, but what if that time never came.

Bard waved his hand. “I wouldn’t take it personally. We’re his family and he keeps us at arms length most of the time. Usually longer. It’s a job just to get him to come to a family get together.” He sipped his drink. “If anything, you’ve accomplished something no one else has done yet.”

“Can’t say I did much. Sebastian was the one pulling the strings,” Ciel said as he finished down his beer. “I was his poor victim.” The lady bartender came back and refilled the empty mug, smiling as Ciel thanked her. The alcohol was fuzzing his head and loosening his tongue. It felt good to finally relax, even with the raging thoughts trying to push at his attention.

“Sounds likes Mr. Sebastian,” Finny pipped up. “But you’re on his side, so that makes you safe.”

Bard gave Finny a hard jab in the side, making the younger male yelp in pain. “He doesn’t need to know that,” he hissed.

Ciel paid the slip little mind, he didn’t want to know. Didn’t need to know. That’s what he told himself. No more question’s; Ciel didn’t need answers. Not about things that didn’t concern him.

“Depends on your definition of safe,” he said without thinking. “Sebastian’s good with torture.” A smile quirked on his lips and Ciel drank more of his beer. He could blame the flush of his cheeks on the alcohol and not on the memories his words sprouted.

“Really now?” Bard said and leaned forward more. It wasn’t overly curious about Sebastian’s sex life, but it was always a rumor in the family that Sebastian was asexual. The man never had one night stands and no one could remember the last time he had a relationship with someone.

He heard Finny giggling next to him, more than likely thinking the same thoughts. It was hard to imagine Sebastian doing anything other than his job. It was what the man lived and breathed for.

Finny turned to Ciel, asking the question they were both curious to know. “How is he in bed?”

Ciel opened his mouth as if to answer, then closed it quickly with a snap. A tomato red blush painted his face, reaching all the way up to his ears. His expression alone could be answer enough, but he frowned and turned away from the listening pair.

How could he answer something like that? Ciel thought it over, coming up with one word that would describe Sebastian’s sexual nature. “A bastard,” he said completely serious.

Both Bard and Finny burst out laughing. Out of all the things they were expecting, that was not the word. Sebastian was the one that caught all the girls eyes and could get anyone to do what he wanted. But it seemed as though Ciel was immune to this charm and was making things difficult for Sebastian.

It was probably what had Sebastian so interested in the younger male in the first place. And now that Ciel was next to him, they doubted he would let him go so easily.

“Well, we really shouldn’t be talking bad about Mr. Sebastian right now,” Finny said, trying to catch his breath “Cause...well, you know.” He waved a hand towards the door, expecting that it would explain his reason.

Ciel looked at Finny for a moment puzzled. “You know?” He questioned, not catching on to the deeper meaning behind those words. The alcohol was most likely to blame. He was already almost done with his second beer.

Finny cocked his head. “Know what?” he asked. They blinked at each other for a moment before Finny grinned. “Are you going to give Sebastian a surprise when he gets back home?”

“Surprise?” No, that wasn’t right, Ciel thought. Sebastian was the one who had promised the surprise. Ciel shook his head and finished off his beer. “Sebastian’s promised me a surprise,” he said. If anything Ciel would be more then happy to surprise Sebastian with a good lecture and another night on the couch for being late.

Bard chuckled. “Looks like Sebastian won’t be getting any lovin’ tonight.” He grinned as Ciel’s face tinted red and slapped him on the back. “Well, its getting late anyway and I’m sure you’re anxious to get home and see him. Even if you’re not going to give him a welcome home gift.”

Ciel didn’t see any reason why he should be getting Sebastian a welcome home gift. He was the one being left alone, not Sebastian. If anyone deserved a gift, it was Ciel. Soot as well, he added as an after thought.

They all stood, Ciel finding his legs a little less sturdy then he remembered. There was a reason he never drank. He was a light weight; two drinks were enough to do him in. Ciel felt tired and home sounded so good right now. Snuggling in bed with Sebastian sounded heavenly and the thought had Ciel leading their small group of three to the door.

They passed through the doors and gave the bouncer a quick nod as he examined the ID’s of some students. Once the bar vanished behind them, Bard grabbed Ciel’s arm. “Come on, we’ll walk you home. You’re a little unsteady right now.”

Walking slowly, they made their way back to Ciel’s apartment complex. Bard hung back as Finny guided Ciel to his building and watched from the ground as the male walked up the steps. Once he was certain that Ciel was inside his apartment, he turned around and trotted back to Bard.

“Any messages yet?” he asked quietly.

“Nothing. The lines have been quiet all day.”

Finny frowned. “He was supposed to be back already.”

A small grunt left Bard’s mouth. “If he’s not back by tomorrow afternoon, we’ll send someone out. Just in case.”

The younger male nodded and they walked away from the apartment complex, pulling their jackets tighter as the wind picked up. Ciel wasn’t the only one waiting for Sebastian to get back home.

\----------

Ciel didn’t know when he made it to his bed. He felt light and heavy all at the same time. When he had come home to an empty apartment it was the last piece to tip him over the edge. Some part of Ciel wanted to see Sebastian sitting on his sofa, impatient as having to wait. It seemed rather irrational to be this upset over something so small.

So what if Sebastian got held up with whatever he was doing. It didn’t matter that Ciel was waiting back at home for him, completely unaware of where his lover was or what he was doing. Nothing mattered and Ciel shouldn’t have felt like curling up into a small ball and fading into the darkness.

Soot was curled against his back becoming a comforting warmth. The cat was the only part of Sebastian he had at the moment, and he would take what he could get.

He coughed, and cursed himself as a tear escaped his eyes. Ciel knew it was most likely the beer fogging his mind and twisting his emotions. Where was his rationality when he needed it. He felt weak, and Ciel hated that. He hated it all the way up until he fell into a restless sleep.

Ciel could only hope he would forget all of this in the more. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.

\----------

Bangs, insistent and demanding bangs. They shook the apartment walls and made Ciel jump from his bed. Soot was arched, hair standing on end.

Blue eyes frantically searched his bed side table. He clicked on his lamp and snatched his phone. The time made Ciel curse, it was only three in the morning. Another sequence of bangs hammered his door and Ciel fumbled from his bed.

He had no clue who it could be, and a part of him felt frightened for what awaited him on the other side of that door. Deciding it was better to be cautious, Ciel reached under his bed for his metal baseball bat. It wouldn’t do much, but it was better then nothing.

Quietly he made his way to the door, Soot tracking him like a loyal watch dog. The bangs continued and Ciel could see the picture frame on the wall by the door rattle with each assault.

Ciel cleared his throat as he stared at his door. “Who is it?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound frightened. His past had taught him that nothing good came of frantic midnight house visits.

The voice that answered had not been what Ciel expected. He dropped the bat and breathed a sigh. It came as a relief to hear Sebastian’s voice again after another week without him.

Smile firmly in place, Ciel undid his lock and flung the door open. Everything stopped in that moment. Ciel stopped breathing and his smile died upon his lips.

Only one whispered thought passed through the panicked fog of Ciel’s mind. 

Blood; so much blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of all the things Ciel had been expecting to see beyond his door, it wasn’t the sight laid out before him now. This was something only born from nightmares and horror movies.

“Sebastian,” he breathed, almost choking on the cold bile threatening to climb up his throat. The sight was sickening and Ciel found himself shaking. Fear clawed at him and Ciel found himself shaking beyond his control.

There stood Sebastian, breathing hard and covered in a slue of fluids that Ciel could not discern. Blue eyes disregarded the muck, too focused on the disgusting red that stained more of Sebastian then Ciel was comfortable with. The blood stood out in stark contrast to Sebastian’s too pale skin.

Sebastian’s hand was pressed to his side, steaming a slowing stream of blood. The action was meaningless, it did little to stop the down pour. Ciel couldn’t decide what he was looking at. Crimson so dark that it was black covered far too much of Sebastian’s side. The wound was indistinguishable. Ciel couldn’t tell if it was a cut, a gash, or a gaping hole.

Finally Ciel had to turn away and let Sebastian stumble in through his door. Blood splattered all over his floor and rug but he couldn’t care. The door slammed behind them causing Ciel to jump, but it effectively snapped Ciel from his stupor.

“What the hell happened!” Ciel could only yell incredulously once he found his voice.

Sebastian panted heavily as he leaned against the wall. Ciel’s body swam in and out of focus and he tightened his grip on the wound in his side. “Ambush,” he rasped. “It was a set up.”

The words were more than what he wanted to tell Ciel, but if he didn’t make it through the night, he had to find a way to pass the information back to Bard. No doubt the man would be stopping by later on in the weekend to make sure he was back. If he died, Ciel would be able to tell him what his last words were.

He winced as his legs gave out and he slid down the wall, probably leaving a bloody mess on the surface. His eyes looked up at Ciel. “I need you to help me stop the bleeding.” He blinked and felt his right arm drop to the ground with a flop. “I won’t be able to stay conscious much longer.”

Ciel felt the coldness spread through his body once again. His mind raced and he didn’t know what to do. A part of Ciel screamed at him to gather something, anything, that could help clot the bleeding. There was just so much blood, too much. His mind couldn’t fathom how anything could stop it all. The thought scared Ciel to death. He really thought that he would sit by helplessly as he watched Sebastian die in a puddle of his blood on his entryway floor.

As Ciel stood there he could see Sebastian grow paler and paler. He took a step forward but retracted his step as his foot sloshed in blood soaked carpet. Getting a hold of himself, Ciel sprinted off down the hall as quickly as he could.

Sheets and towels were thrown every which way as Ciel gathered whatever materials he could. He snatched his phone on the way back towards Sebastian. There was no way Ciel could take care of all of this on his own. Sebastian needed to go to a hospital.

When Ciel returned, he dropped down at Sebastian’s side. He forced himself to ignore the blood seeping into his night pants and as it flowed over his hand as he pressed a towel to the too large wound. Sebastian dropped his hand and allowed Ciel better access to the bloody mess.

The towel was quickly becoming a soggy waste and Ciel was forced to add another. Without a second thought Ciel grabbed his phone which he had laid next to him. The device was now smeared in red, but it didn’t register to Ciel. He began to shakily dial a three digit number.

Sebastian’s hand reached out and snapped the phone shut right before Ciel could press the talk button. He shook his head. “No hospital,” he muttered. His fingers shook as he pulled another towel to his wound.

He couldn’t afford to have doctors and police asking him what happened. Involving the police would only make things worse than they already were. He just needed to stop the bleeding for now and then worry about everything else later.

“Under the bathroom sink,” he panted. “Bring me the bag there.”

“Dammit Sebastian,” Ciel complained. “You need to go to a hospital.” The man gave him a weak glare and Ciel huffed and ran off back down the hall. Some of the shock was finally wearing off and Ciel was able to think more clearly. The whole situation seemed unreal.

Like Sebastian said, Ciel found a bag underneath his bathroom sink. He knew it wasn’t anything that belonged to him and it left him wondering how it got there. Blood covered hands grabbed for it and Ciel felt his stomach turn slightly. Blood never had settled well with him.

Hurrying back he found Sebastian laying there with his eyes closed. Of course the worse case scenario came to mind, and Ciel fell over his own feet to get back to Sebastian’s side. As he plopped back down by the man’s thigh, scarlet eyes fluttered open for a moment. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief knowing Sebastian wasn’t dead yet.

Sebastian reached for the bag, yanking the zipper open. His hands fumbled as he pulled out a small white packet. He tore at his shirt, ripping it open before his fingers tore open the top of the packet.

He leaned over on his side and poured the contents of the bag onto his wound, gritting his teeth in pain. Once the packet was emptied, he panted heavily for a few seconds before turning back to Ciel.

“In my car is another bag, I need that too.” He reached out for the bag again, pulling a small roll of gauze from it. There were other smaller wounds that needed to be treated as well. Stopping them from bleeding would help him retain more blood while the Celox helped the clotting process on the larger wound.

“You drove here?” The idea seemed insane. “And in this condition.” Ciel didn’t wait for Sebastian to answer as he huffed and scrambled to his door and outside. It wasn’t hard to find Sebastian’s car. All Ciel had to do was follow the trail of blood. That would need to be cleaned before someone saw it.

Luckily Sebastian’s passengers door was open, Ciel hadn’t even thought to ask for the keys. The drivers seat was a mess, clotted and stained in drying blood. He searched the dash board and floors but found nothing of interest. Frustrated, Ciel moved to the back seat. There were a mess of papers and some gadgets he didn’t bother to recognize. 

Thinking quickly, he moved back to the driver’s side to pop the trunk. The smell of blood was sickening and he gagged. He had to quickly lurch himself from the car as he emptied his stomach on the asphalt.

Ciel wiped his lips unfazed and hurried to the truck. He froze as he took in the contents of the trunk. The bag was innocent enough, but it was it’s companions that made Ciel nervous. A small arsenal of firearms laid haphazardly, as if they had been thrown in hurriedly. What had he gotten himself into? Ciel couldn’t help but wonder just what he was now involved in.

Not wanting to take up more time, Ciel grabbed the bag and ran back to the stairs. He cursed as his foot slipped on the blood slicked step and his knee came slamming down on the sharp edge. Shearing pain erupted from the spot. Ciel stood with some difficulty and fought back the tears. His own blood was now mixing with Sebastian’s. The cut was shallow but bled nonetheless. It would have to go unattended for the time being.

Once he reached his door, Ciel threw it opened and handed the bag off to Sebastian who had been patiently waiting for him. He gave the man a meaningful look and noticed that Sebastian was no longer meeting his eyes.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved and the apartment was filled with Sebastian’s heavy breathing. The stillness was broken as he reached for the bag, winding the straps around his hand.

With difficulty, he struggled to his feet. The Celox grains fell to the ground like sand as he stumbled in the direction of Ciel’s bathroom. He could hear Ciel following him and he paused to slump against the wall.

“Do you know how to sew?” he asked, pushing off the wall. Ciel sputtered, his mind realizing what Sebastian was asking him to do. He didn’t answer, but followed Sebastian into the bathroom.

The bag was dropped to the ground and Sebastian carefully peeled his blood soaked clothes off his body. Already blood was gathering on the floor and the room smelled of copper. Bottles of water were pulled from the bag, along with a syringe and a small bag of sugar and salt.

The method was crude and painful, but it was all he had to work with. For now, it would provide the needed salts and help hydrate his worn body. Once everything was set up, he dropped onto the toilet and glanced up at Ciel.

“You might want to look away,” he muttered.

Ciel opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it and stiffly turned away. At this point he knew better then to argue. If he was already having trouble stomaching what he was seeing, Ciel knew he wouldn’t be able to handle much worse.

“Tell me when I can look,” he was barely able to get the words out. The prospect of what he would soon have to do was weighing heavily down upon him. Ciel felt smothered.

Sebastian nodded even though Ciel couldn’t see. He had already tied a tourniquet to his arm and had the salt water made. The only thing left was to make a drip line and he could start addressing his wounds.

The Celox had already started working on the large wound in his side, forming the needed clots and stopping the bleeding. It hurt like hell, but it had done its job. He was lucky that he only needed one bag to stop the bleeding. To the rest of the cuts, he covered them in sugar and pressed pieces of gauze to them. He held them there, making sure to keep enough pressure to help stop the bleeding.

Once the minor cuts were taken care of, he discarded the gauze and grabbed the drip line. He tapped the inside of his elbow, bringing the vein to the surface before sticking the needle into it. A low hiss left his mouth but the pain passed quickly and he eyed the drip line before looking over his body.

Blood covered his body and would need to be washed off before he could do anything else. He stood up carefully and started to fill the sink with hot water. Slowly, he began to wipe off the blood on his body, keeping a careful eye on Ciel.

He wouldn’t be able to dress the wounds. The most he could do now was clean off his body and tell Ciel which ones were the most serious. Most of them needed to be packed with gauze while the others were smaller slashes that could be treated with butterfly stitches.

Minutes later, Sebastian tossed the last rag into the trash can and emptied the sink. A light pink ring was left around the edge but it could be scrubbed out later. “You can look,” he said and turned back to check the drip line.

With slow movements Ciel turned, eyes softening at the almost painful sight. With the blood gone, Ciel could see the full extent of the injuries. The wound was very much a gash. He couldn’t be sure of the weapon, but it had obviously been sharp and deadly. The other wounds seemed of similar make, just not as serious.

“What happened?” Ciel asked, but not expecting an answer. His hand bushed over Sebastian’s in a tender show of affection and concern. Ciel immediately pulled back when he saw that he only helped to smear the blood still clinging to him onto Sebastian.

“I was caught off guard,” Sebastian hissed. The details of what happened were very much fresh in his mind and it made his teeth grind in anger. “I was set up.”

Looking at Ciel’s face, he knew that the younger male wasn’t too sure what he was talking about but he could see that Ciel was starting to form his own conclusions. He had hoped to keep Ciel away from this part of his life but now it seemed as through his intentions had failed.

He leaned down and picked up his blood soaked pants. A red tinted piece of paper was pulled out and he handed it to Ciel. “Call the number on here and tell them Sebastian has a job for them. They’ll come out and clean up the mess,” he said.

The blood needed to vanish from the sidewalks and steps before anyone noticed it. His car had to be moved and Ciel’s carpet would need to be replaced. The sooner they came, the better. If the blood sat too long on the floors, it’d be harder to get out.

His hands gripped the edge of the sink as he turned around carefully. Just because the bleeding had stopped for now didn’t mean he was any safer. He had still lost a lot of blood and was feeling light headed.

“I need you to sew up the wound,” he said and moved out of the bathroom. “A simple running stitch will work for now until someone else can look at it. Can you do that?”

Ciel didn’t answer, he was far too caught up in one question he was dying to ask. After everything he had experienced tonight, and days prior, Ciel just had to know. “Why did you come here... to me?” His voice was soft and unsure. There had to be a multitude of other people that were better qualified. Ciel even believed Bard to be a much better help then he could be. So why Ciel? Why not some other person from this so called family that Sebastian belonged to?

“I told you that I would come back,” Sebastian answered simply, as though he hadn’t been bleeding out all over the floor minutes ago. He took a cautious step forward and tested his legs to make sure that they would hold his weight. Once sure, he shuffled forward and moved out of the bathroom.

The pain in his side was increasing and he needed to inject some morphine into his system before Ciel started to sew the wound back up. He heard Ciel walking up to him, offering his support as they made their way to the bed.

He would never tell the younger male the real reason that he came here. Honestly, it would’ve been better to go back to someone more qualified, but Ciel was the only person who saw him outside the family. The only one that he would let see him in a condition like this.

Once Ciel was sure Sebastian was comfortable and relatively safe in his bed, Ciel ran back into his living room to grab his phone. He glanced over the mess. The blood wasn’t as bad as he had first thought. Of course it was more then Ciel ever wanted to see but it wasn’t as bad as his panicked mind had first made it out to be.

Quickly he dialed the number that Sebastian had given him and relayed the information. Ciel hung up soon after and checked to make sure that his front door was unlocked. He wanted these ‘cleaners’ to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

Ciel’s heart was pounding in his chest as he made his way back towards his room. His hands were once again shaking and he didn’t know how he was going to be able to get through his next task. Sewing wasn’t hard. Ciel had done it in the past. A running stitch would be easy. It was just the idea he would be sewing skin that unnerved him.

“How are we going to do this?” Ciel asked, his voice shaky.

“I’ll give myself a shot of morphine to keep me unconscious while you work,” Sebastian answered, pointing to the waiting needle. “I’ve already set up a second drip line to keep me hydrated.”

His eyes traveled to the table where the supplies needed were already set out. Needles and piles of gauze were already in place. All Ciel would need was several bowls and hot water.

He wouldn’t admit it to Ciel, but he was nervous about the younger male treating his larger wounds. If it wasn’t done right, it could make the problem much worse. If they were lucky, one of the medic’s would come with the clean up crew and help Ciel.

“You’ll have to clean out the wounds and make sure nothing looks infected. Once its clean, you’ll need to sew it back up. Keep the stitches small, tight, and clean.” He nodded towards the bag. “There’s soap and gloves in there for you to use.”

Ciel could only nod, he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. His hand wavered over the supplies he would need, unsure of where to start. The wound was a gaping mess, and Ciel felt his stomach turn. It would be a miracle if he got through this without throwing up once again or fainting.

Collecting himself as best he could, Ciel hurried back out of the room. He needed to wash and disinfect his hands before he did anything. Ciel would not forgive himself if he gave Sebastian an infection due to his carelessness. Once clean, Ciel grabbed a mixing bowl out of his dish water and filled it with hot tap water.

On the way back to the room Ciel grabbed a clean hand towel from his hall closet. Something told him that both the water and the towel should be boiled to kill off anything that might cling to them. Unfortunately time didn’t permit for such luxuries. Ciel would have to cross his fingers.

Ciel stumbled over to the bed and dropped to his knees. He winced as his own damaged knee hit the carpet but he brushed it off as he placed down the water and towel. Sebastian was looking down at him with hooded eyes, and Ciel could only stare back pleadingly. No matter how much he wanted to help Sebastian, Ciel wished he wouldn’t have to do what he was being asked to take on.

“If it helps, start with the small incisions,” Sebastian suggested, pointing to the small cuts. “They still need to be cleaned, but only with hydrogen peroxide. Once its cleaned, spray it with Solarcaine and let it dry. Press the edges of the wound together and apply the butterfly stitches.”

He nodded towards the small band-aid looking objects that were already laying out on the table. “Make sure the skin is dry before you apply them.” Panting, he let his head fall back onto the pillow, his body already stretched to the limit. He would stay awake while Ciel was administering the butterfly stitches, but once they reached the larger wounds, he’d inject the morphine.

For both their sakes, he hoped the cleaners got there before that happened. Ciel didn’t look stable enough to work on the large wounds, let alone clean and trim the edges of it.

Ciel wasted no time. A grim determination was set firmly on his face and he began applying the peroxide to a piece of gauze. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sebastian’s face as he began cleaning the small wounds. It was hard not to be gentle, but Ciel knew that he couldn’t afford such sympathies. The cuts needed to be cleaned thoroughly and that meant Ciel needed to scrub and get whatever particles of dirt that might have gotten caught.

Once the gauze became too soaked with blood and gore, Ciel switched to another. He tired his hardest to desensitize himself, thinking that it was not a person he was working on. That it wasn’t Sebastian. Ciel drowned out the pained grunts and the harsh breath. Fortunately it didn’t take long to clean out the small wounds. They were all clean cut. Mostly likely a knife was to blame.

The butterfly stitches were easy enough to put on and Ciel found himself in a haze as he mindlessly applied them. When the last one was in place, Ciel retracted his hands. He had created a mess of bloodied gauze by his side, but it wasn’t of importance.

Closing his eyes, Ciel swallowed and peaked back towards the larger damage. He cringed when he took a good look at the worst of the gashes; the one that had caused the majority of the blood loss. It was red and angry looking, even a purple crimson in some places. Ciel thought it looked like a cut of beef straight from the butcher, the outer edges looking more like hamburger meat. The thought turned his stomach and he had to look away.

Outside the room, the front door opened and shut with a click. A low curse was heard before the sound of carpet being torn up filled the room. Sebastian’s eyes flickered towards the bedroom door before turning back to the Ciel.

He was sweating now and he knew that he was running a fever. He could only hope that it wasn’t from infection but the body trying to recover instead. “You’ll have to scrub out the wound with saline solution and trim the edges,” he rasped. Ciel’s paling face didn’t put him at ease but he couldn’t wait any longer. “I’m sorry, I have to inject the morphine now.”

Before Ciel could protest, he tightened the band around his arm and pushed the needle into the raised vein. The drug rushed through his veins and he let his body relax more into bed, knowing that within a minute, he would be knocked out.

Voices filtered into the bedroom and Sebastian’s body eased at one of the voices. They would follow the blood tracks back into the room and be able to help Ciel. The amount of blood alone was a give away of how badly injured he was.

His eyes darted to Ciel, wanting to see the younger males face before he faded away. At least then he’d have something to think about while he was under, and something to remember if he didn’t pull through.

Ciel felt anxiety grip him as Sebastian injected himself with the morphine. It was easy to see the drug taking quick affect. Sebastian’s eyes were already lowering and Ciel had to remove the syringe from the mans hands.

He took some calming breaths, looking over the supplies and trying to drown out the noise coming from the front rooms. This was it. Sebastian was counting on him to do this; to save his life. Ciel steeled himself over and a new wave of determination hit him. Sebastian came to Ciel for help, not his so called family, but Ciel. There was no way he was going to let Sebastian regret his choice.

Steady hands began their work of cleaning. Ciel started with the largest wound, flushing it out and cleaning it. It was shocking; there was a mixture of dirt and grime that Ciel found caked deep into the wound. Pieces of wood and what looked like metal. He was sure to remove every splinter, though his stomach lurched when he came across the mangled remains of the stitched stab wound that Sebastian had waved off as the outcome of a bar fight.

Ciel decided to just cut it away instead of removing each small stitch. It would save time. After the sliver of skin was cut free, Ciel went to work cutting away the rest of the ribbon like pieces of flesh. Once done the gash looked all the more open yet clean cut. It would no doubt heal better then left the way it was.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel sat back and took a look at his handy work. Blood was starting to run freely again due to the scrubbing and Ciel knew he would have to hurry and sew up the wound. He quickly rinsed his hands in the pink tinted water and fetched the needle, glad that the thread was already attached to the head of the needle.

“Dammit,” he mumbled as he fumbled with the thin, curved needle, but finally he got it. Needle gripped in his hands, Ciel stood and leaned himself on his mattress. He felt his heart speed to an almost painful pace, but it didin’t stop him from making that first pull of the needles through flesh and muscle. After that point the action of sewing became almost mechanic to Ciel, sort of like stitching up a turkey after having it stuffed full.

From outside the room, the noises had quieted down and one person left the apartment. Two other people were still inside and slowly making their way back to the bedroom. They paused at the mess left over in the bathroom and went to work cleaning. The smell of bleach was heavy in the air while the amount of black trash bags slowly grew in size.

Footsteps left the bathroom and moved into the bedroom. They froze and eyes grew wide at the figure on the bed. “Dammit Sebastian.” They locked on the person next to the bed and narrowed at the younger male. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re going to make his condition worse.”

“Will, raising your voice isn’t going to make things better,” a quieter voice spoke up from the bathroom.

Will sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew that Sebastian was badly injured from the amount of blood in the front rooms. When he had first gotten the call, the new voice had him confused, but if they were calling in for Sebastian, then things must have been bad for the man.

It would explain why his kit was gone from the trunk of his car when they got there and why he couldn’t call earlier. The damn vehicle was a mess and would have to be scraped with the amount of blood on the seats.

His eyes traveled to the makeshift IV line that Sebastian had rigged up and went to work setting up another one. They’d need it by the time he was done sewing the man back up. “Move over and let me finish. No doubt you’ve only made things worse.”

Ciel didn’t question the strange man in the room, he had enough of questioning for one day. Despite this, Ciel did not keep himself from throwing the stranger a glare. “No, I can do this. I need to...” He made a few more stitches, each one tight and close. Ciel didn’t need this man telling him what to do. Sebastian hadn’t asked them for help, he had asked Ciel. He would do this. Those thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind, driving him on.

Eyes narrowed slightly and Will moved over to the bed, looking down at Sebastian’s prone body. He looked over the wounds and leaned in closer to examine them, noting that they looked clean at least. With a sigh, he circled around and checked over Ciel’s progress.

“What stitch did he tell you to use?”

“Running,” Ciel whispered, not paying much attention to what was being said to him. He was almost halfway done, but it was becoming difficult with the blood dripping drown his hands and making the needle slippery. His hand groped around for the towel, not bothering to take his eyes from Sebastian. The towel was found relatively easily and Ciel wiped away some of the blood before starting up his stitching.

Will grunted. “It’ll work. Should’ve done a simple interrupted stitch but this will do for now. He’s not going anywhere so there won’t be any risk of the suture’s being torn.” He had to hand it to the younger male, so far it looked like he was doing fine. He knelt down next to Ciel and peered at the wound. “It looks clean, did you scrub it out and everything?”

“Yeah, I got whatever I could see out. A lot of splinters and dirt.” For the first time that night Ciel felt his muscles relaxing as some tension left him. He was no longer alone. That was enough to give him some sense of confidence back. If something went wrong, there would be someone there to help.

“Did he say anything when he got here? About what happened at all?” Will wasn’t sure what Ciel knew about but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Sebastian trusted Ciel above everyone else, something that could’ve cost him his life if he had been wrong. It was enough for Ciel to earn Will’s trust as well and he leaned back, letting him work.

This time Ciel turned to face Will, stopping his work. “Set up, or something.” He couldn’t quite remember anymore, at that point Ciel had been in a state of shock. He was surprised he remembered that at all. “He was vague.” Ciel frowned and went back to his stitching, finishing up the last five stitches quickly.

Will frowned. “We’re going to have to watch him carefully. He’ll want to leave as soon as he can.” He leaned over and looked in the bag for another needle. Knowing Sebastian, the man would want to be up on his feet again as soon as possible; set up wasn’t a word taken lightly in their family. “I’m going to apply a different stitch to Sebastian’s first wound. Unless you’d like to learn something else tonight.”

Ciel backed up and feel onto the floor. He hunched over his outstretched legs shaking his head. “I think I’ve had enough for one night.” He would let this man take care of the rest. He had done what Sebastian had asked of him and any more help on his part might turn ugly. Ciel could already feel fatigue and stress taking it’s toll on his body. He rubbed at his tired eyes and sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Though the morphine should keep him out for a while.” Long enough for Ciel to rejuvenate himself just a bit.

Standing up, Will crossed into the bathroom where Ronald was finishing up. He started to run the water, letting it get hot enough for steam to rise up. “Set these bags by the front for Grell, and then go look over the other male. I have to restitch Sebastian’s wound from last time.”

Ronald nodded and carried the last of the bags out of the bathroom. They’d need to clean up the bedroom and replace the mattress later today, but for now, everything was under control. The carpet was torn up and waiting for the match to come in and the blood outside was already cleaned up. Overall, it had been a success.

He came back into the bedroom after washing his hands again and moved over to the other male in the room. Sebastian was still knocked out while Will applied stitches to the fresh wound. “Hi,” he muttered and knelt down, already noticing the scrapped up knee. He pulled the smaller bag closer to him. “Let me clean that up for you, you’re tired enough as is.”

“Just hurry up. I need sleep.” Stretching, Ciel leaned back on his elbows and lulled his head back to look at the ceiling. His eyes closed and it was a fight not to fall asleep at that moment.

Working quickly, the small scrap was cleaned and wrapped with a clean bandage. Ronald looked up and watched as Will finished the last stitch, leaning back with a sigh.

“We need to move him off the mattress and wipe him down to get anything remaining off his body.” He turned to towards his partner. “Ronald, get some clean sheets and blankets, lay them out next to the wall over here. It’s still clean. Grell should be back soon with a replacement mattress for them.”

Ronald nodded and stood up, looking down at Ciel. “Where are your extra sheets and blankets?”

Ciel used one of his arms to point towards his hall. “In the closet.” The elbow that was holding him up started to shake as his arm gave way to Ciel’s weight. He quickly gave up trying to hold himself up and just laid back on the carpet. It wouldn’t hurt for him to lay here just a bit, until things started picking up again.

Quickly, Ronald moved into the closet, yanking out the needed materials. Will was already shuffling things around and had a spot cleared out by the time his arms were full. He carefully arranged the makeshift bed while Will cleaned up Sebastian one last time.

Moving carefully, they slowly lifted him from the bed and carried him over to the spot on the floor. They wouldn’t move him any more than necessary, but he couldn’t stay on the blood soaked bed.

Will covered him with a clean sheet and turned back to Ciel who had passed out on the floor. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, he looked at the other male. “Clean him up too, Ronald, and let him sleep next to Sebastian.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, already kneeling next to the sleeping figure.

Will nodded. “If either of them wake up without seeing the other there, they won’t like it. It’s best to keep things as calm as possible for now.”

Without another word, Ronald nodded and went to work cleaning off Ciel. The student was dead to the world, the adrenaline finally leaving his body and exhaustion catching up with him. Once clean and dressed in fresh boxers, he was set down next to Sebastian. A rolled up blanket acted as a buffer between the two, just in case Ciel tossed in his sleep.

Silently, the two men went about cleaning up the room while Sebastian and Ciel slept in the small corner. It didn’t take long to bag the bloodied materials and steam the carpets to their original state. Now all that was left to do was wait. Nothing more could be done.

With a tired sigh, the bags were added to the collection in the entry way before Will and Ronald collapsed on the couch. In the dinning room, Soot poked her head out from under the table where she had hidden from the beginning.

Now, she trotted carefully into the bedroom, her nose seeking out the familiar smells. They were easy to locate in the clean smelling room and she let out a small meow before curling next to Sebastian’s neck, keeping it warm.

Sleep came easy and within minutes, she had joined the two men in slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The sink faucet was turned off and a plate was tucked neatly into the dishwasher; soon followed by a mug, some silverware, and a white mixing bowl that sported some questionable red stains. It was just another reminder of the night that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Despite the cleaners best work, Ciel still found himself finding little hints here and there. Perhaps he was looking into things too much, or maybe he was imagining it all together. Would it be so hard to believe that the red stains on the bowl had leaked into the porous surface from the time he made cherry pie? Ciel had thought the bowl had been used to mix the pie filling.

It didn’t matter. Even if Ciel was seeing phantom blood stains, all he had to do was walk down the hall to his room to be reminded of the horror that occurred that Friday night. Sebastian still occupied his bed, having been unconscious for almost a week. The man had visited the waking world on occasion but Will had been adamant with Ciel about keeping Sebastian drugged. Not only would it help with the pain, but also with keeping Sebastian in bed and resting. Although the time was soon approaching that the stitches could be removed and the medication would have to be traded for something over the counter.

The washer was closed with a snap and turned on. It was late in the day, about the time Ciel would normally be returning home from class. Ah yes, class. Ciel had been skipping out on classes all week. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got dropped. What would his aunt say, not that Ciel cared. Although it did make him wonder what he would do with his life if he couldn’t register again for next semester. If anything it would just pull him off track for a bit.

Ciel didn’t want to think about it. As of right now he couldn’t do much to change his current predicament. He wasn’t about to leave Sebastian alone, and he wouldn’t let someone else watch the man. The duty was Ciel’s and Ciel’s alone.

Speaking of Sebastian, it was about time to go check on him. Ciel had been slowly weaning Sebastian off of the drug that Will had given him. He hadn’t bothered to ask for the name, but was under the impression that it could be highly addictive. Sebastian was now getting one dose a day, and a fraction of the dose as well. Ciel had also been noticing that Sebastian had been more active and waking more frequently.

The moment’s that Sebastian spent awake were more feverish mumbling then anything else. So when Ciel walked into the room to see Sebastian lazily stroking Soot, he had to admit that he was slightly surprised.

“You’re awake.” Ciel couldn’t even keep the relief from his voice.

Sebastian looked up but his hand never stopped moving over Soot. “I would’ve been awake and out of bed sooner if I hadn’t been on the drugs for so long.” He grimaced and shifted on the bed. “No doubt that was Will’s doing; trying his best to keep me docile.”

He grunted at the thought and did his best to remember the last time he had had a clear thought. Friday night was a blur to him. He couldn’t remember driving to Ciel’s apartment, but he could remember smaller pieces of that night. Ciel guiding him to the bed and cleaning his cuts, and trying to call the hospital.

Everything else was a blur from then on. Once he had injected himself with the morphine, he was swallowed by peaceful darkness and had stayed that way for an unknown time. The first time he remembered waking, he was laying on the bed, Soot sitting near his feet.

His throat had been dry and he had struggled to sit up, but the pain in his side kept him laying on the mattress. Soot had vanished, only to come back with Ciel and Will. A few shavings of ice had been slipped between his lips before another shot of medication took over his mind.

After that, time seemed to blur together. There was no way to tell how many times he had woken up or not. Several times it seemed as though he was awake, only to realize he was still asleep and dreaming. Other times, he remembered mumbling to Ciel about the set up and the explosion.

He blinked, pulling himself from his musings. “How long have I been out?”

“Almost six days.” Ciel walked over towards the bed and sat on the edge on the bed. He was sure not to jostle Sebastian. “Will was hoping you’d stay asleep till the stitches needed to come out.” The blanket was pulled back so that Ciel could examine the quickly healing wounds. He was sure they were going to scar but they already looked better then they once did.

Sebastian frowned. Of course Will would hope that; the damn bastard had probably wanted to keep him under until everything was healed. He knew what the man was trying to do but he had no intention of staying in bed like this until he was healed.

“He doesn’t need to come back,” Sebastian muttered. “I can take them out myself in a few days and get back to work.”

Work. Ciel wasn’t sure if he wanted to know which line of work Sebastian was referring to. As far as he was concerned, these secret business trips were hardly good for Sebastian’s health, and that was putting it lightly.

“No, you are going to keep your ass in bed till you are healed,” Ciel demanded. “I hardly want to go through all of this again if you ended up tearing those open again.” He lightly flicked his finger at the tender flesh at Sebastian’s side to make a point.

Hissing at the pain, Sebastian focused his eyes on the wall across from him. He had already seen the stitches for himself and he could still remember what the wound looked like. It had been bad, the closest to death he had ever been to. The thought wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t going to stop him.

He had to get back out again before word leaked out that he wasn’t dead. All hell would break loose then and he wasn’t going to let the element of surprise escape him.

“Did you sew me up?” he asked, finally turning back to Ciel.

Ciel looked rather smug with himself as he answered. “I did. Nice and tight too. Wouldn’t want you to go and ruin my handy work.” He began to give all the cuts and scrapes a good once over to make sure none of them were inflamed or oozing puss. So far everything was turning out fine. In another week Sebastian would be as good as new. Perhaps tomorrow he could remove the stitches.

Sebastian chuckled. Even though his body still ached, he was awake and his mind was clear of drugs. It made him feel better, despite the lingering pain. He caught Ciel’s hand as it moved away from his side. “You make a good nurse, maybe I should dress you up in a nurses outfit.”

A blush stained Ciel’s cheeks. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he had missed this sort of playful banter. If Sebastian healed quickly and without a fuss he might just give into the man’s wish. “Ask me that after you’re healed,” he said and moved back towards the door. Ciel quickly hurried to the hall bathroom and dug out a bottle of Tylenol. Sebastian would need to be taking these, and it was better to get them in him now before his wounds started hurting too much from the moving he was now doing.

He came back quickly enough with the pills and a glass of water. “Take these,” Ciel demanded without much explanation.

Sebastian’s head turned to the side. “No. No more medication.” He knew he would be kicking himself in a few hours, but he didn’t want his mind fuzzy from the drugs. After almost of week of sleeping, he wanted his mind focused. 

“Oh for goodness sakes Sebastian. It’s just Tylenol.” Ciel scolded and made Sebastian take the water and pills. “Hurry up, I don’t feel like hearing you whine when the pain gets too bad.” Soot even meowed her agreement.

Scowling, Sebastian accepted the glass and Tylenol. It would be better than whatever Will had been giving him at least. He swallowed the pills and finished drinking the water in the glass. His stomach growled for food, even though he couldn’t have anything heavy.

“Do you have anything light? Like some soup?” he muttered, hating how weak he sounded. If given the chance, he’d get out of bed and make some himself, but he doubted that Ciel would let him out of bed.

“Yeah, I have some of the chicken noodle in the can. It’s better then nothing.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders. He wished he could offer more, but that was about the extent of the soup he had.

Ciel left after tossing one last look to Sebastian telling him to stay in bed. With a small smirk, Sebastian waved him off and went back to petting Soot. The kitten purred under his touch and was all too happy to receive the attention.

A few minutes passed and Ciel came back with a bowl of soup on a tray and set it on the bed. Sebastian’s stomach growled at the smell and he set Soot off to the side. Instantly, she curled up next to him, not wanting to leave him for another minute.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said and picked up a spoon. It would be a pain trying to pace himself, but eating too fast would only make him sick later on.

The bed dipped as Ciel settled on Sebastian’s other side, Soot between them. He could feel the low vibration of the cat’s purrs and Ciel had to agree that he was feeling quite content as well.

“How’s the soup?” he asked, wanting to keep up a conversation. There were bigger questions to be asked, but Ciel would stick with simple ones for now.

“Good. My stomach seems to be accepting it so I’m content with it for now,” he answered and set the spoon back down on the tray. For now, he could only stomach half the bowl. Anything more would make him feel sick.

He set the tray aside and looked down at the covers before glancing back up at Ciel. “I’m sorry, for putting you through all that Friday night.”

A part of Ciel wanted to shrug the whole thing off and say it was no big deal. He wished he could just say it was in the past and that it was okay. It was too bad Ciel couldn’t bring himself to lie to Sebastian. He would be lying if he said any of that, for the ordeal had taken a toll on Ciel. One might even go so far as to say the night had scarred him.

Nights following the incident Ciel had woken up in a feverish sweat, images of blood and gore haunting his mind. On more then one occasion Sebastian would die at his hand and Ciel would slowly drown in the never ending sea of blood. Those nights were always the hardest.

“It could have been worse,” was all Ciel could say in the end.

Sebastian chuckled. “I suppose so.” He patted the covers next to him, wanting to feel Ciel’s warmth again after missing it for almost two weeks. The tray was moved to the dresser before Ciel sat back down on the bed. Soot raised her head at the younger male and mewled softly.

There was silence for a moment, Ciel enjoying the warmth of Sebastian’s side. They were laying as close as they could, hip to hip. It was comfortable, and Ciel was reluctant to destroy the first bit of piece that either had enjoyed in a long while. If only he could keep him mouth shut and his mind quiet. Both ended up winning in the end.

“I don’t suppose I get an explanation?” No, probably not. It was never that easy for Ciel, nor did that information come easy at all. Sebastian probably would pull yet another smooth talking escape.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back further in the pillows. “It was hard. There was a lot of hunting and fighting that I had to do. Searching in back alleyways and trying to deal with street vender's to get the information I needed.”

He paused and took a sip of water before continuing. “But at last I was able to get the last piece of information I needed. With it in mind, I went to the scheduled place during the night, right as the sun set. And then, I was able to get you this.” He held out his hand, letting an intricate ring sit in the middle of his palm, the blue stone catching the light.

Ciel was torn between frowning and smiling. For a wondrous moment he had thought Sebastian was finally letting him in on this big secret that seemed to now be running his life without his consent or knowledge. He opted for sighing in the end, peering at the item and trying not to grin.

There in the center of Sebastian’s hand, laid upon a blanket of silk, was the prettiest ring he had ever seen. The more Ciel looked at it, the harder it was not to smile. Just the fact that Sebastian had bothered to get him a ring humored Ciel. Wasn’t that the sort of thing you got your girlfriend, not your boyfriend. What ever the case, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Thank you.” He leaned over and pecked Sebastian on the cheek. The man was forgiven in the meantime.

“I’m glad,” Sebastian said and sank lower under the covers. “It‘s white gold and that stone there is a sapphire.”

“Where the hell did you find this.” It wasn’t a question, more so a disbelieving statement. Ciel took the ring from Sebastian’s hands and studied it. He took in every detail and the more he looked the more impressed he was. Ciel wiggled the ring onto his finger, finding it too big to fit on any finger aside from his thumb.

“It’s beautiful,” he said as he studied it.

“We’ll take it to get resized,” Sebastian promised as he too looked at the ring nestled on Ciel’s thumb.

Ciel was amazed that it had stayed in one piece throughout Sebastian’s ordeal and then through everything that happened Friday night. Especially since Sebastian had been keeping it in his pants pocket.

Speaking of pants, Sebastian needed to be changed out of his. They were dirty and stained in blood. Due to the injuries Sebastian sustained, Will had thought it best not to subject him to the jostling that would occur if they tried to undress him further.

“Your pants need to come off,” Ciel said.

“Really now?” Sebastian’s eyebrow wiggled before Ciel flicked his shoulder. With a laugh, he sat up a bit more. “Do I get to shower before I change pants then? I feel disgusting.” He didn’t want to think how long he had been laying in the bed without a shower and on the same sheets.

A hot shower and clean sheets would make him feel much better. Maybe after that, he would be able to finish the rest of the soup and then sleep some more.

“No shower, but a bath will probably do you some good.” Ciel shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood to make his way to Sebastian’s side. He flipped the blanket back unsettling Soot who ran off hissing and leaving Sebastian revealed to the cold air. This was going to be a trying task, that much Ciel was sure of. Despite Ciel’s age, he was still small and nowhere as built as Sebastian. He wouldn’t be able to carry the man to the tub, but perhaps they could work something out.

Sebastian’s nose wrinkled. He wasn’t too fond of taking baths where you had to sit in your own filth. And knowing how long it had been since he had last bathed, the water was going to be disgusting.

He felt Ciel tug on his arm, pulling him from the bed. With a small grunt, he let himself be pulled up and he carefully put weight on his legs. After making sure that his legs were going to hold him, they walked to the bathroom.

Sebastian was heavy, but Ciel had little problem helping to support the body. Ciel maneuvered him to sit on the toilet seat so that Ciel could run around and get things together. The bath faucet was turned on and Ciel tested the water to find a suitable temperature. He didn’t bother to plug the tub before running to grab a wash cloth from under the sink. It was placed by the shampoo and body wash at the edge of the bath.

“I’m just going to give you a sponge bath. It’ll be easier that way,” Ciel explained. “Not to mention I don’t want your wounds to be submerged in what will probably be filthy water once we are done.” He paused rethinking his words. That had not sounded right, but Ciel hoped Sebastian wouldn’t catch the innuendo.

A low chuckle told Ciel that the slip in words hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sebastian, but he didn’t say anything on it. Instead, Sebastian worked on getting his pants off. While he was certain that his legs would hold him, he didn’t want to push his luck right now.

Their strength would need to be built back up until they could handle him standing for long periods of time. For now, the little trips to and from the bathroom would be a good starting point. Perhaps by tomorrow he could walk around the apartment.

“Where do you want me to sit?” he asked.

“Just stay right there and I’ll help you get your pants off.” Ciel walked over towards the toilet and knelt in front of Sebastian. The pant’s button and zipper were already undone, so Ciel only needed to pull them down along with the underwear. His hands gripped at the material of Sebastian’s thighs and began to pull. It wasn’t the easiest of tasks. “Come on Sebastian, help me a little.”

Sebastian’s hips lifted slightly, allowing the material to slid off easier and he hissed when his bare bottom touched the cool surface of the toilet lid. He looked at the soiled pants that now lay on the floor, wondering why Will hadn’t cut them off in the first place. It would’ve been easier and then he wouldn’t have been laying in the filthy clothes for almost a week.

His eyebrow twitched at the thought and he made a mental note to get back at Will. No doubt the man found some type of humor at leaving the pants on, knowing that Sebastian would find the feeling disgusting. It was the mans way at getting back at him.

He turned back to Ciel as the sound of water reached his ears and he held out his hand. “I can clean myself too. Unless you’re just enjoying acting like my personal nurse.”

Ciel took the hand and helped Sebastian up. They made their way towards the tub and Ciel had to lock his knees as Sebastian tried to step over the rim and into the bath. “Damn you’re heavy,” Ciel complained but helped the man to sit in the tub none the less.

“Now I’m going to help whether you like it or not.” He slapped Sebastian on the shoulder at the look he was given. “And get your mind out of the gutter.”

Sebastian grunted. While the attention that Ciel was giving him was nice, it reminded him how weak he was right now. And he knew the feelings wouldn’t go away until he had taken care of the problem that had put him in this condition.

He jumped as warm water touched his skin and felt his body relax quickly. The water felt nice against his dirty body and he leaned into the touch. Another wash cloth was dropped on his knee and Sebastian reached for it so he could start washing off his legs.

Ciel slapped the hand away. “Leave it,” he said as he went about pouring cup fulls of warm water over Sebastian’s body. Grime slowly rolled down the expansion of muscle and towards the drain. The only parts of Sebastian that had been thoroughly cleaned were his wounds, everywhere else was still caked in blood and dirt.

Once Ciel was sure he had rinsed Sebastian off, he went to reach for the bottle of body wash. The smell of apple spice filled the small bathroom as the soap was worked into a lather on the small hand towel. Ciel got to work starting from Sebastian’s neck and moving southward.

Sebastian stayed still, his eyes falling shut at the gentle touches. This was the first time that he had let anyone do this, never letting anyone touch him after an injury. He shifted slightly, letting Ciel reach his hip and he sighed softly as the wet cloth cleaned away the dirt.

Even though it wasn’t a proper bath, it still made him feel better and more refreshed then when he had woken up earlier. He felt the cloth pause as it neared his groin and he took it from Ciel’s hand so he could wash his flaccid penis. He didn’t want to chance anything right now, and having Ciel touch him might not end well.

Ciel averted his eyes as he allowed Sebastian to clean the rest of himself. It didn’t take long and soon he felt the hand towel being pushed back into his hands. He tossed it aside on the floor to be picked up later. Sebastian was rinsed down again, and Ciel payed special attention to his stitches. It wouldn’t be good to leave soup behind to fester.

“Here, lean forward so I can get your hair wet.” Ciel pushed Sebastian’s head down and poured water over it. He reached over for the shampoo soon after and began to scrub at Sebastian’s hair and scalp. 

A low moan left Sebastian’s mouth as Ciel’s fingers massaged his scalp. He didn’t bother to fight the younger male, choosing instead to accept the comforting feelings. The fingers moved down to the base of his neck, making him shiver and as the touches continued, he knew that Ciel had to be teasing him.

His body stiffened though as those teasing fingers brushed at the hair behind his ear. He could feel the hair shift as it was washed, revealing the skin that was usually hidden.

Ciel paused, catching the glimpse of darkness behind suds on the flesh of Sebastian’s ear. He sighed, frustrated at having missed even more caked on muck. His fingers went to scratch and rub at the spot trying to reveal pale skin. Upon the third try Ciel was about to just yank the man’s ear off and be done with it. Gathering his sanity he thought it better if he assessed just what he was up against. Perhaps it was merely a stain left behind on the skin that would fade in time.

He went to brush away the sud of soap but Sebastian’s hand caught his wrist. Ciel opened his mouth to complain but quieted as he saw the look directed towards him. “What’s wrong?” His voice shook, and he was growing afraid. Never had Sebastian leveled him with such an intense look.

“Don’t,” he growled, eyes narrowing. He could still feel Ciel’s fingers brushing against his skin and if they shifted just enough then he would be able to see the mark that lay hidden there. His hand tightened and he saw Ciel wince slightly, but the younger male still didn’t move his fingers away from the spot.

“Let go,” Ciel said, voice just as firm. His own anger was soon bubbling forth and overriding any fear. Blue eyes stared defiantly into scarlet, and Ciel emphasized his statement with a “now”.

With a firm hand, Sebastian pushed Ciel away until his fingers were mere centimeters from his skin. “Its nothing, just leave it.”

“No it’s not nothing. If it was nothing you wouldn’t be acting like this,” Ciel struggled to free his hand. “It’s obviously something!” His other hand dug into Sebastian’s wrist trying to pry him off.

Ciel’s nails bit into his skin, making Sebastian hiss. “Why do you want to see it; its nothing special,” he stated and winced as Ciel’s fingers brushed against his skin again. The days without solid food were now catching up to him and he could feel his arm tremble slightly.

It didn’t take long for Ciel to give up his fight with Sebastian’s hand. He quickly removed his free arm and snatched a hand full of black hair, pulling it harshly to bring the hidden spot closer to Ciel’s face. Sebastian fought the rough treatment off, twisting Ciel’s wrist almost painfully.

“What is it that you’re hiding!” The yell bounced off the tiled walls of the bathroom, and rang in Ciel’s ear. He couldn’t help the frustration that bubbled in side him. With one final force full yank, Ciel freed his arm and brought it join his other in Sebastian’s hair.

He quickly got to work, fighting off Sebastian with his elbow and head; butting him if need be. It didn’t take long for the soap to be brushed away, leaving Ciel frozen at the sight.

This is what all the fuss was about? Elegant black lines curved in an intricate design of a cat housing an upside down star within it’s body. The tattoo was beautiful but hardly worth the fuss.

“You’re spazzing out cause you didn’t want me to see your tattoo of a cat?” Ciel asked in disbelief.

“It’s a panther, not a cat,” Sebastian said quietly, soft pants escaping his mouth from the struggle. It served to remind him of his weakened state and he nearly growled in frustration. He glanced down at his stitches and was relieved to see that they hadn’t torn during the struggle. “Are you happy now?”

“Ecstatic,” Ciel responded dully and got right back to work washing Sebastian’s hair as if nothing had happened. The whole incident reminded Ciel of a mother dealing with her unruly child, and now said unruly child was pouting.

One last cup of water was dumped on Sebastian’s head and Ciel dubbed him clean. “Just sit still and I’ll go grab you something to wear.” He quickly sprinted out of the room to grab a towel and a pair of sweat pants that Sebastian had left over at Ciel’s place to sleep in.

Ciel was back quickly before Sebastian even had a chance to try to stand up. Glancing at the younger males face, he guessed that was Ciel’s plan all along and he rolled his eyes. He had enough fighting and struggling for one day.

With Ciel’s help, he stood up carefully and stepped out of the tub before grabbing the towel. It felt much better to finally be clean and he sighed happily as he stepped into clean pants. There was no way he was getting back in bed though until the sheets were changed; they were dirty now and he didn’t want to lay in filth again.

Not only that, but he had been laying around for a while now. Now that he was up, he wanted to walk around and stretch out his muscles. Perhaps to see how well the cleaners did while he was knocked out.

“Sit.” Ciel pointed to a chair in the corner of his room. It wouldn’t do to let Sebastian over do it on the first day. He could only imagine the disasters that could occur. “I’m going to go get some clean sheets.” And he left the room.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked at the chair with disgust. He refused to sit and instead walked around the room, taking in everything. He could feel his legs protesting the movement but he ignored them for now. His eyes settled on the plush cat and he turned back around, looking for Soot.

He gave a low whistle, listening for her soft paws on the carpet and soon heard her trotting down the hallway; Ciel trailing right behind her.

A glare greeted Sebastian when Ciel returned. The boy opened his mouth to lecture but closed it without a peep. It would be pointless to contest Sebastian’s actions. Ciel would get no where if he tried. His best option was to allow the man some freedom but while keep a close eye on him.

Without a word Ciel went about quickly changing the bed. The sooner it was done, the sooner he would have reason to have Sebastian back in it. He threw on the spare comforter he kept and called the job done.

“I’m going to go put these in the wash.” He pointed at the pile of soiled sheets. “And when I come back you better be in bed,” Ciel warned.

“Then you better be in a nurses outfit when you come back,” Sebastian teased and picked up Soot before she exhausted herself from trying to get his attention. She had been crying and weaving between his ankles in an attempt to be noticed while Ciel was making the bed.

“Let’s go lay down, shall we?” he asked Soot and moved towards the bed. He would never admit it, but his legs were tired and he knew that if he stayed up on them any longer, they’d probably give out under him.

With a small sigh, he crawled into the clean bed and gave a happy groan at the feeling of fresh sheets. Soot mewled happily and curled up on his stomach, purring her content.

When Ciel walked back into the room he couldn’t help but smile. Sebastian looked so peaceful snuggled into the clean sheets, Soot curled up into a little black puff ball on him. It was only then that Ciel realized just how late it was. He turned to look at the dark night sky from out his window and gave a small yawn.

Ciel went about stripping and getting ready for bed. His eyes glanced back over to the bed which looked too inviting. Sebastian looked so peaceful and it made Ciel wish that he could snuggle into the other man like he used to. These past few days had been hard, he would be glad when Sebastian was fully healed.

The bedding was pulled back and Ciel slipped into the bed as carefully as he could. His feet pushed against Sebastian’s and just that contact alone was comforting but not enough. Ciel’s hand wound it’s way against the mattress and sought out the warmth of Sebastian’s hand. His fingers interlaced with fingers and Ciel’s sighed.

“Good night,” He whispered before he closed his eyes.

Sebastian’s hand tightened against Ciel’s and he tugged the male closer. His injured side faced the outside of the bed and so long as Ciel didn’t thrash around in the bed, they could sleep a little closer together.

He whispered his own good night, seeing that Ciel was already asleep. He knew it wouldn’t take long for his body to follow; even though he hadn’t done much, he was already tired and sleep was pulling at his mind.

It was annoying to know that he would be bedridden for a while, but it gave him time to plan his next trip. And this time, his trip would end up with different results.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to keep updating this. I'll try to get every chapter up over the winter break. 
> 
> As always this chapter is not revised, and all mistakes are due to my laziness. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian stared idly out the window, watching as a dog chased after a Frisbee. It caught the flying disk easily and trotted back to the human who had thrown it. The man patted the dog’s head before throwing the plastic toy again.

He snorted as the dog chased it and stroked Soot’s fur. The kitten was purring lightly in his lap, content in the afternoon sun. The apartment was quiet, Ciel was back in class at the urging of Sebastian.

It had taken convincing, but Sebastian refused to let Ciel fall behind and finally won over. A couple all nighters and the student was finally caught up in class after missing a little over a week.

His eyes glanced over at the clock, checking the time and knowing that Ciel would be back soon. He moved away from the window, cradling Soot to his chest as returned the scope back to its hiding spot. Once it was stashed away, he went back to the chair and looked out the window; the dog hidden from his sight.

Ciel flung the door open, dropping his bag in the entry way and kicking off his shoes. “You better be here Sebastian,” he called like he did everyday once he got home. It was inevitable that the time would come when Sebastian would sneak out, and Ciel was bound and determined to be sure that it was not before the man was fully healed.

Perhaps he was being a tad over protective, or maybe it was the idea that he had some power over Sebastian. Whatever the case, Ciel was going to make sure those wounds healed without any set backs.

He padded through his living room, picking up speed as he went. The house was quiet, and he was beginning to wonder if he was alone.

“Sebastian,” Ciel called again as he turned into his bed room. He relaxed instantly when he spotted the man by the window. “Answer when I call you,” he reprimanded.

“Sorry, I blanked out for a little bit,” Sebastian answered and turned to face Ciel. The skin pulled slightly, reminding him that his stitches had been removed not too long ago and now temporary bandages were helping the skin heal.

It was hard to stay locked up inside the apartment, but Ciel had structured his days to make it harder for him to leave. He had to admit that he was impressed at the lengths Ciel was going to in making sure that he healed, but he was starting to get cabin fever.

“When can I go back to my shop?” he asked, setting Soot on the bed and getting a sleepy yawn from her.

Ciel shrugged. “Another week or so should be good.” Will had advised Sebastian to stay on lock down for another month, but Ciel had the sneaking suspicious it was out of spite then for Sebastian’s well being. From what Ronald had told him, when the two ‘cleaners’ had come to remove the stitches, it would take another week before it would be safe to resume normal activities.

“Although I might accompany you to the parlor this weekend if you want to get out for a bit,” Ciel relented. “But I won’t have you over working yourself.”

Sebastian grunted, clearly annoyed at having an escort everywhere he went. He understood Ciel’s concern and under any other circumstance, he would’ve enjoyed the pampering. But pride was on the line, as was duty and he couldn’t let this matter go unchecked.

He moved over to the door where Ciel was standing and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “How about for now we just relax,” he stated and guided Ciel to the living room where the promise of a movie would keep both their minds occupied for now.

\-------

The clatter of silverware and dishes created a soft lullaby amongst the almost silent chewing. Ciel cut off another piece of his chicken and ate it slowly. The night had been rather quiet. Sebastian hadn’t spoken much; most likely due to his confinement. Ciel wouldn’t be surprised if he started receiving the full silent treatment soon.

“How was your day?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“Boring, but Soot did find the plush cat and tried to attack it. Poor thing fluffed up like a cotton ball when it landed on her.” Sebastian chuckled slightly at the memory from earlier in the day, knowing that Soot was still tossing evil glares at the plush.

He poked at the leftover food on his plate, glad that he was able to eat heavier foods now. The soup diet wasn’t filling and he knew that he had lost some weight over the past few weeks.

“You were back late today,” he commented lightly. “Long day at school?”

“Sort of,” Ciel pushed his half eaten plate away. “We had our mid semester critique of our work. Got some good criticism.” He didn’t add about the possibility of getting the portrait of Sebastian in the universities annual art show since it wasn’t official, but after today’s class it was looking more and more possible. It was exciting, although strangely it did not bring the same rush of bubbly emotions that Ciel had first expected. All of a sudden it felt far too tame, too predictable. Ciel shook the feeling off.

Sebastian leaned forward and his eyes swept over Ciel’s face. “You look tired,” he stated and stood up, collecting the dishes. Slowly, Ciel had let him help out around the house; cleaning up after dinner was one of the newly added chores to his list.

“You should probably go to bed early tonight. If I’m going to be stuck inside for another week, I would like a chance to sketch you during the weekend. Can’t do that if you have bags under your eyes,” Sebastian joked.

Ciel chuckled. “I suppose you’re right.” He was feeling more and more drained recently. The constant worry and the game of catch up he played with classes was catching up to him. Getting to bed early would be beneficial. Not only would it probably improve Ciel’s mood, but it might shake off all of the odd feelings.

“Can you handle cleaning up?” Ciel asked as he stood.

Sebastian nodded and moved into the kitchen, setting the dishes in the sink. “I’m sure my poor little body can handle the stress of washing some dishes.” He waved Ciel away. “Go ahead and get ready for bed. I’m going to watch my show tonight and then I’ll come to bed.”

There was a pause in which Ciel assessed Sebastian thoroughly. Seeing nothing out of place he yawned once more and waved his goodnight.

“Don’t take too long.” Ciel disappeared down the hall and no doubt off to his room.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and set the dishes off to the side to dry. His show didn’t start for another thirty minutes and he had plenty of time to finish cleaning up before it started. He took his time though, allowing his body to enjoy the work.

The light clicked off in the bedroom, sending the hallway into darkness. Sebastian cocked his head and dried his hands off before leaving the kitchen. Silently, he moved down the hall and into the bedroom.

His back rested against the door frame and he crossed his arms across his chest as he listened to Ciel’s breathing. It had leveled out and steady, a sure sign that the younger male was asleep.

With a small grunt, he pushed away from the door and moved down to the hall closet. The door opened quietly and he pulled out a large duffel bag, making sure it didn’t make any noise.

He set the bag down and unzipped it, searching for the items he needed. His body jumped when he felt something press up against his leg and he glanced down to see Soot curling her small body around his ankle.

“Soot, go to sleep,” he muttered. The kitten looked up at him and cried. Sighing, he knelt down and picked up Soot, bringing her up to face level. She mewled again and Sebastian smiled softly before standing back up, grabbing his bag.

It was set on the table, along with the kitten who was content to sit and watch him. Once making sure that everything was in order, the bag was zipped back up and Sebastian turned towards Soot.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy. It dangled in front of her face and she batted at it happily. Giving the kitten one last pat on the head, Sebastian tossed the toy onto the ground so Soot could chase after it.

She rolled around, biting at the toy between her paws, making Sebastian smile. With a silent good night to her and Ciel, he slipped out the front door and shut it quietly behind him.

\----------

Ciel swatted at his face as something kept bouncing against it. He groaned and tried to roll over. A lump on his chest stilled him, and his tired eyes fluttered open. For a moment he expected to see Sebastian draped over him but after taking a closer look he made out Soot in the darkness.

“Get off,” he grumbled, but the cat only pushed a plush mouse harder into his face. Getting annoyed Ciel sat up abruptly, sending Soot onto the floor. She hissed and ran from the room and into the dark living room.

Blue eyes darted to the side, noticing the empty bed and then back to the dark and deserted halfway that led to an equally dark living room. Ciel wanted to scream in frustration and deny his growing suspicions.

“Dammit all,” Ciel cursed and jumped from his bed. He tore down the hall and then to every room hoping to find the man who should have been there. It was only when he noticed that Sebastian’s shoes were missing that he fully realized the circumstances.

For a moment he thought about calling someone; Bard, Will, anyone who could help. Too bad he didn’t have any of their numbers. Ciel didn’t bother to change, only taking the time to grab his phone and his shoes. Sebastian couldn’t have gone far considering his car was MIA at the moment. Where ever the man had gone, he had to have gone on foot.

That left one prime location, the Tea Leaves tattoo parlor. Ciel grabbed his keys and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him. He took the stairs two at a time and didn’t pause as he took off down the sidewalk. The streets were empty and Ciel vaguely wondered how late it was. It didn’t matter either way, and Ciel found himself not caring.

Ciel made it to the tattoo parlor in record time, and was relieved to see the loft’s window aglow. No doubt Sebastian was moving around inside. The light suddenly flashed off and Ciel froze. Instinct told him to hide, as well as curiosity. He could rush in there right now and stop Sebastian from doing whatever idiotic thing he had planned, or Ciel could hide and follow the older man to see what he was up to. Feeling Selfish, and wanting answers, Ciel ducked behind a parked car and waited.

Sebastian came into view seconds later and paused at the foot of the steps to finish lacing up his shoes. Once secured, he stood up and grabbed the briefcase that was sitting at the front desk. The comforting weight swung in his hand as he walked out the front door, pausing only to lock it.

Without another glance back, he headed away from the shop and moved towards the more upscale part of town. As he grew closer to the district, more people were walking the streets; mainly business men coming home after a late night working in the offices. He nodded to them, blending in with the crowd in his own suit and tie outfit.

The lights glowed outside the upscale apartments as he passed by them and ignored the brightly lit entry ways. Instead, he turned down a service road and stopped underneath a flickering light where a keypad was hidden in the shadows.

Kneeling down, Sebastian pulled a small device from the inside of his jacket and attached the cords to underside of the security device. A few quick finger strokes on the electronic machine and the keypad beeped before the door unlocked.

Ciel quickly ducked behind a dumpster as he came around the corner in a rush. Settling down he caught his breath and hoped that he handn’t given himself away. It had been hard to follow Sebastian, the man was a pro at staying inconspicuous and blending into a crowd.

It didn’t help that he was drawing unwanted attention to himself due to his current attire. Since Ciel had left in such a hurry, he was still dressed in his pajamas. Which luckily consisted of running shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was tousled from rolling in bed and he was sure he had bags under his eyes.

Cautiously Ciel peeked his head around the corner of the dumpster just in time to see Sebastian disappear through the back door of what ever this building happened to be. Ciel hadn’t bothered to look at the sign out front. Given the area, it was probably an up scale business or corporation.

After a few moments of waiting, Ciel hoisted himself up and crept over towards the door. The hall way was dimly lit by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He could no longer see Sebastian but he could pick up the faint rhythm of steps up ahead.

A door opened to a stairwell and the sound of footsteps stopped inside before the briefcase was set down on the ground. The light was dim inside the tight room, as no one used the steps to get to the higher level; they were only used for emergencies.

Sebastian paused to look around before loosening the tie around his neck. It was tucked into his pocket before black gloves were slipped on. He curled his hand to make sure he had full range and smirked slightly.

He reached behind him and pulled out his gun so he could spin the silencer on. Once it was secure, he grabbed his briefcase again and tucked the gun back into its hiding place before continuing up the flight of steps.

Ciel reached the end of the hallway quickly, his sneakers mute against the tile. The building seemed almost dead now. Not a single sound could be heard. It made Ciel pause for a moment as he tried to figure out where to go from there.

In front of him was a door, a plaque mounted on the rich mahogany showed a stick figure walking up stairs. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where the door led. After taking a moment to look around Ciel gathered that Sebastian had most likely headed towards the upper levels of the building via the stairs.

He slowly turned the knob and cringed when it made a rather large click as the blot slid from it’s confines. The sound seemed only to amplify in the bitter silence. Ciel froze, expecting to hear a shout of ‘who’s there’ or perhaps hurried foot steps heading his way.

Footsteps could in fact be heard, but they were sedative and lazy as they grew farther away. It seemed as if Sebastian was taking as much care in staying quiet as Ciel was. Just what was the man hiding from? Goosebumps raked up Ciel’s back and he didn’t know if he would like the answer to that question.

Nonetheless, the boy tip toed quietly up the flight of stairs, keeping to the wall and out of sight. It wouldn’t do to be caught this far into his stalking. If all went well, he could get his answers and get home before Sebastian ever expected a thing. Now if only he could bring himself to believe that he could achieve such a feat.

At the ninth floor, Sebastian paused and opened the stairwell door. It was silent on the other side, the late night ensuring that most people would be inside their rooms by now. He angled his body and slid into the hallway, making sure the door closed gently behind him.

His eyes focused on the door closet to the stairwell and he moved towards it with silent feet. Pausing outside the door, he pressed his ear to the door frame, listening for any movement inside. Hearing silence, he knelt down and pulled out a small case and unzipped it.

Two long, thin picks were pulled from the case and were silently inserted into the opening for the lock. The small picks worked the tumblers, catching and turning them until they gave the needed ‘click’ sound that Sebastian was waiting for.

Twin blue eyes peaked through the small window in the door leading to the stairs. Ciel didn’t dare try to crack the door open to get a better look, not when Sebastian was so close. One small sound and he would be giving his position away.

From Ciel’s vantage point he couldn’t get a firm enough grasp as to what the older man was up to. What ever it was, it involved odd devices that Ciel was not fully familiar with. He kept his eyes glued on the scene as Sebastian worked, hoping to get a better idea. It didn’t take him long to guess that Sebastian was more or less trying to break into the room. Ciel had seen quiet a few spy movies, and could easily liken this scene to one of the many portrayed in the movies. 

Finally, the tumblers clicked and Sebastian stood up, twisting the handle slightly. It gave under his hand and the door cracked open. Pocketing the tools, Sebastian pulled the gun out from his hiding place before entering the room. The door closed slowly behind him, the handle catching and letting the door stay open a crack.

A moment or two passed as Ciel waited, making sure that Sebastian wouldn’t turn around and come back out of the room a second later. Deeming it safe to continue on, he slowly turned the knob. The same loud click emanated from the bolt once again and Ciel could only glare at it.

He squeezed through the small gap he had given himself and allowed the door to shut, thankfully, quietly behind him. Ciel expected Sebastian to come waltzing out of the room any second. It put him on edge; his adrenaline was pumping and his heart about ready to burst from his chest.

When he reached the door Ciel lowered himself down on his knees. He kept himself pressed against the door frame and tried to peer in through the generous gap. The room was dark and he couldn’t see much until his eyes adjusted.

Two quiet thumps sounded in the room followed by a scream that filled the dark room. Sebastian stood over two men, each clutching their leg. His gun was trained on them and he smirked at their harsh panting.

“You were supposed to be dead,” one of them panted. “The bomb was supposed to kill you; we saw the blast hit you.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yet here I am; alive and well.” He spread his arms wide. “You can’t kill the devil.”

Ciel instantly retracted himself from the crack in the door. For a moment he wished that his eyes have never had adjusted to the dark, or better yet that he had never come in the first place. Even when he closed his eyes, Ciel still could see the frightening image of Sebastian standing over the two sprawled men and brandishing his gun.

Sebastian’s voice filtered through the door, the tone sending chills down Ciel’s spine. He didn’t even need to hear the words to know that the statement had been malicious. Ciel knew he shouldn’t be here. Going home would be the best option. If he stayed Ciel would never be able to undo what ever horrors he learned here today. Sebastian would never be the same to him ever again.

Against his better judgment Ciel inched closer to the crack in the door once again, holding his breath and giving in to his morbid curiosity.

Sebastian squatted down and picked up one of the males by his shirt collar, bringing him closer to his face. “Shall I return the favor?” he asked and reached into his boots, pulling out a long knife. Its tip ran down the mans chest, putting just enough pressure to cut against the shirt. “Carve into your chest that you’re a traitor and slowly peel into your chest to get to your heart. I’m sure the boss would love to have your still warm heart sitting on his desk.”

The man’s face paled and he squirmed harder. “Fuck you,” he hissed and tried to kick out with his uninjured leg.

With a grunt, Sebastian pinned the leg down and shoved the knife into the injured leg. More blood spilled from the wound and he quickly covered the man’s mouth to cover his scream.

Ciel copied the movement and covered his own mouth to muffle his outburst. His body began to shake as he stared at the growing river of blood that seeped past the knife and onto the floor. The blood did little to disturb him, it was not something he hadn’t seen before. It was the action itself that twisted Ciel’s stomach and made his own thigh spasm in phantom pains.

Sebastian reached forward and patted the man on the cheek and gagged the man with his tie before turning to the other injured male. “You’re the brains behind all this, aren’t you?” he asked softly and reached forward. “Your partner is only the muscles. You have the knowledge behind bomb making.”

He yanked the knife out of the man’s leg and brought it up to other’s throat. It brushed lightly over the skin, drawing out a thin red line on the neck. Sebastian’s eyes drifted down to the hand that was twitching next to a useless leg.

“You’re thinking about trying to grab the knife and save your pathetic life?” he stated and without another word, drove the knife deep into the man’s hand. “Allow me to spare you the trouble of deciding.”

As blue eyes widened Ciel knew that this was not the man he had fallen in love with. This was not the Sebastian that had smiled seductively and welcomed Ciel into his bed, into his life. The man before Ciel might as well of been a demon, tempting in his beauty and frightening in his malevolence. Despite it all Ciel found himself unable to turn away from the sight of the blood covered blade, the bloodied men, and those crimson eyes.

So much red. There was so much red, in every vibrant shade. Ciel thought of just how many he had used to paint Sebastian’s eyes and knew that each on could be found amongst the dripping streams of these stranger’s blood. It was so beautiful all of a sudden, like finally finding a gem in a heap of mud, and Ciel had to keep himself from becoming sick. His own thoughts were quickly becoming a new foe in all of this. It was frightening.

A rope was pulled out to secure the two men, making sure that they couldn’t move once Sebastian stood up. He walked casually over to his briefcase and opened it, pulling out all the items he would need.

He smirked as the faces grew paler and he regarded them with a sadistic look on his face. “You two have caused me great pain. Now its my turn. I’m going to take my time and enjoy this.”

Muffled words and protests sounded behind the gags, and the two bodies squirmed to get free as Sebastian approached them. He tugged on the gloves, making sure that they were secure before punching the first male.

He toppled over and landed on the floor with a thump. A second later, Sebastian’s foot slammed down on the man’s ribs and a loud cracking sound filled the room. The pained scream was muffled but the sound of another bone breaking was anything but quiet.

This time Ciel did turn his face away, wishing he could mute his surroundings just as easily as he could blacken the images out. The sickening sound reverberated through his head over and over again. Bile filled his mouth and Ciel forced himself to swallowing it back down. For a while he couldn’t look back to the sight and just sat there listening. His body was on high alert, waiting for another crack, another scream.

The sound never came as Sebastian had changed tactic’s. He wiped the blood off the knife’s edge and allowed it to cut through the fabric of the man’s shirt. He stared down at the skin where it was free of any marks.

With a small hum, he went to work cutting a line down the man’s side. He knew the cut by heart, having stared at the healing skin on his own body for the past few weeks. His own body would heal with the smallest of scars, and he would honor that scar as a brush from death, but he wouldn’t spare this man.

The wound was now open and bleeding heavily onto the carpet. He’d let the man sit for a while before coming back to him. He had plans for both of them and he was looking forward to it. They’d have to be taken away alive though, and he already had people on stand by who were ready and willing to push the button that would kill them.

He pulled a small, round object out of his briefcase and rolled it between his fingers. From the widening of eyes, his second victim knew what it was. Wasting no time, he tore the gag from the man’s mouth and forced his fingers into the bloodied mouth.

It took a small amount of struggling but the white ball was shoved down the male’s throat and his mouth was once again gagged. “Don’t try to throw that back up,” he cautioned. “Its the only thing keeping you alive right now. But so you know; that bomb will take out a small building, so don’t jump around too much with it resting in your stomach.”

Ciel’s eyes snapped opened disbelief clouding them. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that Sebastian had forced someone to swallow a bomb. Those same hands that had caringly touched Ciel over and over again had now violently forced such a deadly object into the pit of a man’s stomach. Was it so wrong that despite the shock, Ciel did not feel any remorse for these men?

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that these were the men responsible for sending Sebastian to Ciel’s door step in such an unsightly condition. For a moment a sinister side of Ciel wished for the bomb to go off, bursting the man like a balloon. He promptly squashed that train of thought.

With one male bleeding to death and the other male holding a bomb in his stomach, Sebastian stood up with a pleased smile. His job was done and all he needed to do was call the people waiting on stand by. They would take care of the rest.

He made quick work of the bleeding male, addressing his wounds to make sure that he wouldn’t die by the time his back up arrived. Once the small problem was taken care of, he pressed a button on the phone that was resting by his ear.

It rang once before someone on the other end picked up. “I have them ready to be picked up. I trust that they’ll be dead by tomorrow night and I want to be the one to give the kill shot.” he stated calmly, picking up another small explosive. “I’m heading home for tonight before I return to the other place that I’ve been staying. I need to clean up.”

Sebastian leaned down and slipped the second bomb into the barely conscious male. He massaged the throat to make it slide down easier before wiping his hands on the man’s shirt.

By this point Ciel had moved away from the door, his back pressed firmly against the wall as he sat there. Fear gripped at him as he listened to the conversation, it was irrational and a deeper part of him knew it. If Sebastian came out of that room and found Ciel sitting there, no harm would befall the boy. Right? After seeing what he had, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to easily believe that. He felt exposed and vulnerable. If Sebastian came out and found him, Ciel would have no way of protecting himself.

Without thinking much on the matter he took off back down the walk. He walked quickly, trying to stay quiet. The door was opened and Ciel didn’t even bother to flinch at the loud click. Once it was closed behind him, he took off as fast as he could. Adrenaline was pushing him far past his normal limits. He was headed towards Sebastian’s house. There would be weapons there. Ciel had never come across any but he had never bothered to look either. A man like Sebastian would be sure to have a few around his home, or so Ciel theorized.

He would find one, and then he would wait. The element of surprise would be on his side and he would have a means to protect himself. Then and only then would he force answers from Sebastian as he stared at the man over the glistening barrel of a gun.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to wait for the cleaners to come and within a few minutes, he was walking back to his apartment. His side was throbbing from the extra exertion that he had put his body through and he knew he would be sore tomorrow, but it had been worth it.

The two men who had tried to kill him were going to be dead in less than 24 hours and he was going to be the one to pull the trigger. It made him smile and momentarily forget about the pain in his side.

He reached his townhouse in record time, despite the throbbing and quickly unlocked the door. It was late at night and he needed to shower and change before going back to Ciel’s. Luckily, a new car had been dropped off for him this morning so he could get back quicker.

All he needed now was a quick shower and a change of clothes. With that in mind, he locked the door behind him and toed his shoes off. It felt strange to be back in his apartment after so long but he pushed the thought aside.

Setting his briefcase on the table, he padded back into his bedroom. He quickly worked the buttons on his shirt so it would make the process of getting back faster and grunted when he tugged too hard and a button popped off.

He pushed his bedroom door open and clicked the light on. There was a small movement to his left, making his head snap towards it as his hand reached for the knife that was tucked into his pants.

Steady hands that belied the fierce racing of Ciel’s heart, held tightly to a pistol as it pointed towards Sebastian’s chest. The younger male stood from the bed, but moved no closer. His sapphire eyes glowed with a ferocity and only hardened further as Ciel noticed the knife that Sebastian had begun to pull.

The motion halted though and Sebastian seemed to freeze in place. His fingers loosened around the knife but didn’t entirely leave the handle as Sebastian watched Ciel carefully. The gun was held in a tight grip, but he wasn’t sure that Ciel had any experience shooting, making the situation more deadly for him.

His eyes narrowed at Ciel, wondering why the younger male was here at his apartment. Tonight of all nights. Quickly, his suspicion rose and his grip tightened on the knife once more. “Are you one of the spies too?” he growled. “Sent to keep me busy so I wouldn’t suspect anything and then strike when my guard was lowered?”

The grip Ciel had on the gun faltered for just a moment before he recovered himself. “I’m sorry, but I’m not like you.” The words were bitter and full of hurt. “I don’t hide who I really am.”

Sebastian paused at the words and thought about them. If Ciel had been a spy, he would’ve told Sebastian’s would be killers that Sebastian was still alive. He wouldn’t have had the element of surprise on his side. But the words still had a slight sting to them and he frowned slightly.

“And what have I been hiding?” he asked.

A look of disbelief filtered across Ciel’s face. He couldn’t believe Sebastian had the gall to pretend he had hid nothing. “That you are a murderer,” he spat the words. Ironically it hurt Ciel a great deal to say them, almost as if he were speaking a distasteful lie. He couldn’t bring himself to believe them even after all he had seen. Ciel didn’t want them to be true.

“Why would you say something like that?” Sebastian asked, finally moving forward. He walked slowly and in a large arch to keep Ciel from feeling threatened. “Do you have proof that I’m one, or are you merely making accusations?”

“Don’t move!” Ciel screamed, his terror finally breaking past his facade. “I saw you. I saw what you did to those men. You have their fucking blood on your hands.” He pointed the gun barrel down a fraction to indicate the blood that still speckled Sebastian’s body.

“I followed you, I saw what you did,” Ciel said again shaking.

The smallest amount of color drained from Sebastian’s face. He wasn’t sure what terrified him more. That he had been followed and hadn’t realized it, or that Ciel had seen what he had done. Neither were pleasant thoughts.

“They both deserved it,” Sebastian stated. No point in dancing around the subject anymore. Everything was out in the open now, laying bare for all to see. “In fact, I think they got off rather easy.”

Ciel opened his mouth and closed it. He couldn’t argue that point. What those men had done to Sebastian and inadvertently to Ciel, was unforgivable. ‘No one deserved that,’ Ciel wanted to say but the words were mute on his tongue. God’s teachings of loving thy neighbor and doing on to others as you would have them do on to you flooded his mind and Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if there was an exception to every rule. Or if perhaps god was a fool to think certain individuals deserved such mercy.

It didn’t matter. That wasn’t the heart of the problem. Ciel might have been a little disturbed with himself if he thought how easily he was passing aside such a brutal act of murder in favor of putting priority on the fact that he had been lied to. That the man he had fallen in love with wasn’t who he had claimed.

“That’s not the point.” Ciel’s voice was weak but it held conviction. “You lied to me! While I was at home worrying over your sorry ass, you were off killing countless people. Weren’t you? What am I supposed to think now? Are you a serial killer, hit man, or what? I think I deserve some fucking answers here.”

Sebastian frowned and shook his head. “It wasn’t as though I wanted to lie to you, but it was for your own good.” He could see Ciel’s eyes narrowing at him and he knew that the younger male wasn’t going to take this well. “I’m sorry, but its not something I can tell you.”

“So you expect me to go on with my life like this never happened? We can just go home and be happy and ignorant? I can’t do that Sebastian. I tried, really I did. All your trips, your secrets, I pushed them out of my head, but I can’t do that now. I’ve seen too much.” Ciel looked on the verge of tearing up, his eyes growing glossy. He wouldn’t cry, not now. The gun became a reassuring weight in Ciel’s hands, and he stepped closer to Sebastian pointing it threateningly.

It made Sebastian take a small step back, wanting to put some distance between himself and the gun. The motion only made Ciel’s eyes track him even more and his grip tightened on the gun as he took another step closer.

One false move could make Ciel jumpy enough to pull the trigger, even if he didn’t mean to. It wasn’t a comforting thought and the only way they could talk without the threat of death hanging over them would be to get rid of the gun.

Sebastian stayed still, allowing Ciel to get within arms reach of his body. The younger male was slowly moving forward without realizing what he was doing and Sebastian couldn’t help but use that to his advantage.

In a quick movement, his hand shot forward and covered the top of the gun. His fingers found the button they were looking for and pressed it in, making the clip fall out of the gun. It hit the floor with a muted thud while Sebastian fingered the next clasp, sliding the barrel off the top of the gun.

Within seconds, Ciel was left with a dissembled pistol and only then could Sebastian heave a sigh of relief. He looked back at Ciel who looked as though he was about to fall apart. He set the barrel down on the dresser next to him and pushed a piece of hair away from his face.

“I tried to keep it from you; it wasn’t something I wanted you to know about. And even if I did, there’s no easy way to tell you about the other part of my life.” He kept his tone low and even, trying not to rile Ciel up.

The useless gun fell from Ciel’s fingers with a loud clatter. He watched it bounce slightly on the floor as it settled near Sebastian’s feet. Ciel’s hands shook and he clenched them into fists to stop the movement. “Let me guess, you didn’t want to hurt me?” A harsh laugh escaped his throat and Ciel continued on his rant. “Hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you failed. I’m hurting now, and it’s all your fault!” Without the gun, Ciel relied on his next best weapon. His hand shot out going straight for Sebastian’s face in a firm punch.

Sebastian’s hand reached up and caught the fist, before spinning Ciel around. The arm twisted backwards at a painful angle and he held it there as his fingers laced through dark hair. With a harsh yank, he pulled Ciel’s head back. “You think it was easy for me?” he snarled. “Having to sneak around and lie to you? And worry about you every time I had to leave; thinking that my enemies would harm you?”

He let Ciel go and pushed him forward slightly, watching as the younger male turned around. “There were times when I thought about ending it, but I couldn’t. So don’t you dare stand there and think that it was easy for me.”

“But wasn’t it easy for you?” Ciel returned the push, jabbing Sebastian in the shoulder. “Lying is always the easy way out. Admit it, you were a coward. Did you think you could hide the truth from me, even after you came home a bloody mess! Do you have any idea how confused, scared, and worried it was? Damn you! If only you could have told me an ounce of the truth I could have been somewhat prepared for such a thing. I still have nightmares of that night.” Dark ashen locks swayed back and forth as Ciel shook his head, eyes no longer able to meet Sebastian’s.

Sebastian sighed. “And tell you what; that I’m a killer?” He grunted and ran a hand over his face. “That would’ve gone over real well. I can only imagine what would’ve happened if you had ran out after that. They would order me to hunt you down and kill you. Or at least drag you back and keep you hostage until you died.”

He turned his head. “You wouldn’t have lasted long if that were the case. You’re small enough as is.”

Hand’s curled into Sebastian’s shirt and Ciel used them to push at the man even harder. The action helped to qualm some of Ciel’s rage, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Sebastian to hurt and to feel the burning emotions that Ciel felt prickling at his skin. At the same time Ciel wanted nothing more then to be held within those comforting arms and promised that every thing would be okay. He wanted pain and comfort. What a mess of contradicting emotions.

“Don’t presume I’m worthless. Don’t you dare! You know nothing about what I can do and what I can handle. I’m not as weak as you seem to think.” In a move to prove himself, Ciel whirled Sebastian around and pressed the man’s back into one of the columns of the four poster bed.

A low grunt left Sebastian’s mouth and he glared at Ciel. For a brief second, he couldn’t figure out what had happened, but seeing Ciel’s blue eyes flashing with anger brought a smirk to his face. Adrenaline was already racing through his veins from earlier, and now he was shaking with the pent up energy.

He pushed back at Ciel, his foot wrapping around Ciel’s ankle. They both tumbled to the floor with a loud thump and he hissed slightly as his injured side hit the ground. With a quick move, he rolled them over and pinned Ciel to the carpeted floor.

“Show me how strong you are then,” he purred. “Show me your blood lust.”

Ciel didn’t hesitate as he drew his knees up from under Sebastian and pressed his back forcefully into the man’s stomach. His hands gripped into the carpet beneath them and Ciel proceeded to dislodge the heavy body from his own. For a moment he remembered the still healing wound in Sebastian’s side. Ciel faltered, concern suddenly making itself know. He shook it aside, but it was already too late and he was left open.

Sebastian’s hand gripped onto Ciel’s arm and pushed him into the carpet. He pulled the arm back until a scream left Ciel’s mouth and he pushed the younger male’s face into the carpet. Nails bit into his skin, drawing blood as Ciel struggled to get free. He could see a lone blue eye glaring at him and he smirked back at it, feeling Ciel thrash around more.

He’d never seen this side of Ciel before and he had to admit that he rather liked it. He loosened his grip on the arm and let it relax as he bent over Ciel’s body. Chuckling, he licked the shell of Ciel’s ear. “Is that it?”

A dark head bashed itself into the side of Sebastian’s. The action left Ciel with a slight headache that he ignored promptly. Ciel’s hands shot up and pulled at Sebastian’s hair, moving the man’s head to the side.

Scarlet eyes bore into Ciel and he couldn’t help but smirk. “No that’s not it.” Ciel was hard pressed to admit that he might be enjoying this. With every attack he delivered Ciel felt some of his tension leave him.

Sebastian’s smirk mirrored Ciel’s and his hand threaded trough the dark locks, yanking them back. Another hand wrapped around Ciel’s neck and gave it a light squeeze. A look of defiance burned in the blue eyes and it made Sebastian shiver with excitement.

He could feel himself growing aroused at their rough actions and knowing that it was Ciel he was wrestling with did nothing to damper the lust. If anything, it made it grow and he couldn’t help but ground his hips in Ciel’s ass.

“Now what?” he asked, his fingers slowly creeping up to grab Ciel’s chin. “One harsh twist and I could break your neck.”

“Bastard,” Ciel growled but didn’t pursue further action. His hands still grasped tightly to Sebastian’s hair, pulling and twisting to match the rough treatment of his own. He felt no fear at Sebastian’s words ironically enough. They were empty and harmless, leaving Ciel to finally free himself of the fear that had consumed him earlier that night.

There was no telling where this night was taking him, but Ciel knew that he would leave with his life. If Sebastian had wanted to kill him Ciel knew, from what he had seen in the dark room, that he would have already begun the bloody act. There was something withholding and affectionate in the way Sebastian was treating Ciel, no matter how harsh. A show of cruel love perhaps?

The hands left Ciel’s head, the only proof of their existence was tussled hair and red skin. Sebastian’s body lowered onto Ciel’s, sensing that most of the fight had left the younger male, even though the anger still simmered beneath the surface. For now, it was content to sit and simmer until it came to a boil again.

He never had any intention of permanently harming Ciel and he took comfort in the fact that the only thing Ciel was upset about, were the lies. Not that he was a killer or what he had just done in the dark room an hour ago.

It made him chuckle and he leaned down to nip the back of Ciel’s neck. “You have no idea how much I’m enjoying this right now,” he murmured.

Ciel gave Sebastian a pointed look as he arched his back upwards feeling just how much Sebastian was enjoying this as the man’s erection pressed into his ass. “No, I think I have a pretty good idea. Although I didn’t know you were into S&M.” Trust this bastard to get off on pain. Thinking back on it Ciel supposed it made sense considering what Sebastian did in his spare time. Ciel was one to talk. Despite his anger he still couldn’t get past the fact that he was no longer nonplussed about the more sinister side of the situation. Sebastian was still Sebastian, he had come to that conclusion and perhaps that was all that mattered.

Sebastian’s hips rocked more into Ciel’s ass, grinding his erection into the other male. Lust was flowing through his veins now, replacing the adrenaline that had been there earlier. He couldn’t help his desired filled thoughts about the younger male and his lips continued to move down Ciel’s neck.

Firm hands began to press into the floor, hoping to push Sebastian back but to no avail. “Stop it,” he protested. “Don’t distracting me. I’m still mad at you and you aren’t getting away with leaving me ignorant. Not anymore!” Ciel’s complaints soon shifted into a moan that left him wanting to bang his head on something hard.

“Would you rather fight with me again?” Sebastian questioned. “Surely that was working before and wasn’t a distraction to you.” His hand pushed up the back of Ciel’s shirt, revealing the pale skin and he leaned down to press kisses along the bumps of his spine.

Ciel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it wasn’t as if Sebastian could see anyways. “Maybe I should just castrate you and solve all of my problems,” he quipped.

Sebastian’s hands were cool on Ciel’s back and left goosebumps with every touch. He shivered and found himself pressing his back more firmly into Sebastian’s chest for warmth. This was a familiar scene with familiar feelings. It helped to comfort Ciel in some respects as well as cloud his mind.

“Or I could just tie you up and never let you leave,” he murmured. “Then I could do whatever I wished to you.” It was a tempting idea, but something that Sebastian would never do.

He pulled the shirt over Ciel’s head and pushed the males chest back into the carpet. Ciel’s head turned to the side and sent him a glare, but its affect was lost by the red tint that was covering his face.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ciel groaned as he realized the idea wasn’t as distasteful as he would have hoped. Still he wasn’t going down without a fight. He rolled his hips into the floor acting as wanton as he could. Sebastian’s weight followed him and in a swift movement Ciel bucked. The action threw Sebastian to the side and Ciel rolled over and onto the man.

Ciel straddled Sebastian’s waist looking smugly down and into wine red eyes. “Or perhaps I should tie you up for my own amusement.” It were times like these that Ciel was grateful to his aunt for forcing him to take fencing lessons during high school.

Sebastian chuckled. “You wouldn’t have the guts.” His hands gripped Ciel’s hips and he slowly tugged down the sleep shorts Ciel wore. Once they were low enough, his fingers traced the curve of Ciel’s ass and quickly found the younger male’s entrance. “Or perhaps you’d like to tie me up and ride me. My cock pounding into you, right here.” He pushed his finger against the tight hole, teasing but never penetrating.

The body on top of Sebastian instantly tensed. Ciel’s hand shot around him to grab the older man’s wrist. “Don’t.” His voice was strained and shaky. When the hand did not retreat but only forced itself closer, Ciel dug his nails into the flesh and tried to force the appendage away and back into his sights.

“Do you not trust me?” Sebastian asked. He didn’t move his finger any further but didn’t remove it either.

Ciel sent him a look, and snapped his free hand back and landed it on the side of Sebastian’s face. “Don’t you dare ask me that, not now. Not after the shit you’ve pulled.” His hand stung but it was worth it. Even the hand prodding his entrance backed away a bit due to the hit. It allowed Ciel to wrench it further away and throw it back to Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian snarled, the taste of copper filling his mouth. He sat up quickly before pushing Ciel backwards until he was pressed against the carpet. Without a word, he leaned over the younger male and pinned Ciel’s wrist to the ground.

“So leave,” he growled. “If it bothers you so much, then leave. Walk out of this house and never look back; cut me out of your life and I’ll do the same. Is that what you want?”

“Is that what you want?” Ciel countered. “You sure have been doing your best to push me away. Was I no better then your damn cat? Is that all I ever was to you; a pretty little pet?”

The grip around Ciel’s wrists tightened and Sebastian leaned in closer. “Don’t you dare think that. Never once did I consider you a pet. You’re the only one to see me outside of my work; the only one I would allow to get close.” He yanked Ciel’s head back and buried his own into the pale neck. “Never,” he muttered.

“But not too close right?” Ciel glared at Sebastian but he relaxed some at the feel of hot breath against his neck. “Despite what you might say, you still kept me at arms length. You can’t deny that Sebastian.”

“I don’t deny it,” he grunted. “But you also made things worse by following me and not trusting me. You wanted to know who I was and now you know. Are you happy now?” he growled lowly and his hand tore at Ciel’s short, ripping them off.

His anger grew as Ciel struggled more in his grip and Sebastian tugged on the dark locks again, making Ciel cry out in pain. “Why couldn’t you have just been patient?” he snarled.

“Did you expect me to sit back oblivious like some pitiful housewife? I tried to keep out of your business, but you didn’t make it easy.” Ciel whimpered when he felt nails dig into his wrists but he continued to thrash about. “And you’re one to criticize someone’s patience. Couldn’t you have waited till you had healed? Maybe then I wouldn’t have chased after you.”

“Those men tried to kill me, almost succeeded.” Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. “You complain about what I did, but you must’ve stayed to watch the whole thing. Deep down you wanted them to die too, and you enjoyed watching me torture them.”

He reached down and grasped Ciel’s semi hard length, giving it a light squeeze. “Just like you’re enjoying this now.”

“I...” But Ciel couldn’t say more. He had wanted to turn away, block out their screaming. No amount of denial could fully cover the ugly truth. Ciel had enjoyed seeing those men pay for their actions. The whole scene had been morbidly fascinating. In truth, Ciel found Sebastian’s methods lacking in some respects. “Those men deserved more then what they got.” It was said so quietly and in a breathless moan that Ciel himself was unsure if he mumbled the words. 

“Exactly,” Sebastian murmured and stroked Ciel’s cock. He felt the younger male shudder under him. He ground his clothed erection into Ciel’s bare ass and grinned into the male’s neck. “And here you are now, helpless and at my mercy. I should fuck you right now as punishment for following me.”

Blue eyes narrowed and Ciel sent him a dangerous look. “You wouldn’t.” He could feel his heart beat quicken to an erratic rate. The thought of finally having sex with Sebastian scared him. It would open new doors and strengthen bonds, or so he figured. Wasn’t that why it was such a big deal?

He loved Sebastian; that much was sure. In a course of time that seemed far too short for such a thing, Ciel had fallen in love. Even after the fiasco he now faced, Ciel could still honestly say he loved Sebastian. He wanted to reach the next big step in their relationship, but Ciel wasn’t sure if he was ready to give all of himself over to Sebastian if the other man wasn’t willing to give himself all to Ciel.

“You’re in no position to be making demands,” Sebastian purred and bit at the pale skin. A bright red mark marred the skin when he moved away and paused to run his tongue over it. “I’d take you and claim you as mine, never letting you go.”

Ciel remained defiant, never once backing down. His torso jerked trying to free himself. The action only caused burning pleasure to race up his spine as his cock was brushed against Sebastian’s hand. “I’ll demand whatever I want,” Ciel said, but the heat of his words were lost with such a weak tone.

Sebastian chuckled. “And you don’t think I’d give it to you? Who’s to say that I don’t want someone that I can spoil?” His hand left Ciel’s cock and trailed down his crack, stopping at the tight entrance. His finger pushed against it. “Tell me why I shouldn’t push this in right now.”

Silence met both Sebastian and Ciel’s ears. Ciel wanted to give a reason, he figured he had many, but none dared to leave his tongue. He wiggled his hips back, trying to escape such an intimate touch. “Don’t.” Ciel said again, his eyes no longer meeting Sebastian’s. “Don’t...” He was shaking all over again; from pleasure, fear, or nerves, Ciel couldn’t be sure.

The finger halted its movements and Sebastian backed away from Ciel, his anger slowly leaving his body. He was still upset about Ciel finding out, but he wasn’t going to stoop as low as rape to get his point across. He wasn’t that much of a devil.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

They both lay there, Ciel beginning to feel rather awkward. The look in Sebastian’s eyes left him feeling guilty and that only spurred an irrational irritation in Ciel. He saw no reason to feel guilty. It should have been Sebastian who felt the guilt.

A warm blush spread across Ciel’s cheeks and he refused to meet Sebastian’s eyes just then. “Why,” he said, voice uncertain. “Why?” Ciel wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but right now he needed some form of reassurance.

“Why stop?” Sebastian questioned. “Why indeed. Just because I have another side that you’ve never seen before doesn’t mean that I’m not the same person you knew before you found out. And even now, I don’t wish to hurt you.”

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, studying him for a moment. Content in what he had assessed from such a simple glance, he sighed and relaxed. His body went limp and Ciel stared up at Sebastian with open eyes. “I believe you.” The earnestness of the statement even shocked Ciel. There was no doubt filtered throughout his words, but blatant honesty.

Clear blue eyes disappeared, long lashes hiding them from sight. Ciel’s head fell gently back, his neck exposed and looking so prone and vulnerable under Sebastian. He had decided, though Ciel was unsure as to what spurred the sudden change of heart, that Sebastian could have him, all of him. If it was Sebastian, then perhaps everything would turn out okay. After all, despite everything, Ciel trusted him with his life.

“Thank you,” Sebastian answered softly.

His head bowed and rested on Ciel’s chest. He could hear the fast beat of Ciel’s heart and he pressed a light kiss to the skin. He stayed still for several heartbeats, trying to give Ciel one last chance to change his mind. If he didn’t say something now, Sebastian wasn’t sure if he could stop.

Ciel’s hands jerked, no longer frantic but wanting to be released nonetheless. “I want to touch you,” he pleaded, fingers spreading and ghosting over every inch of the soft skin of Sebastian’s hand that they could reach.

Slowly, Sebastian’s hands let go of Ciel’s wrists and brought them down to rest on pale hips. He stayed still as Ciel’s hands laced through his hair and down the side of his face, drawing a shiver from him.

A content sigh left Ciel’s lips and he mused how quickly the atmosphere had changed. He curled a strand of Sebastian’s hair around a finger aimlessly, just enjoying the feel. Ciel paused his ministrations, and stared into scarlet eyes. Sebastian stared back curiously and Ciel could only smirk. This new laid back feel was nice, but it seemed a mockery to the rampant emotions that still laid beneath the surface. Why let them go to waste?

Sebastian was yanked down by his hair into a deep kiss, Ciel letting nothing go to waste. He put forth his frustration, anger, confusion, love, and so much more into the bruising act. Ciel would hold nothing back.

Teeth nipped at Ciel’s lip before Sebastian drove his tongue into the waiting mouth. His hands clenched tightly at pale hips while his own rocked around Ciel’s. He hissed as Ciel bit down on his tongue and the taste of copper filled his mouth once more.

He pulled back with a low growl and attacked Ciel’s neck, biting and sucking the pale skin. Each mark left only served to arouse him more and he finally sunk his teeth into the skin, drawing blood on Ciel’s shoulder.

A scream tore from Ciel’s mouth, his shoulder throbbing. Hands clenched in the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt, pulling and tearing at the buttons. His body arched, involuntarily trying to get away from the hungry mouth assaulting Ciel. The movement caused Sebastian’s thigh to rub between Ciel’s parted legs. A blushed formed on pale cheeks and Ciel was left feeling embarrassed that he was aroused by such a thing.

Sebastian chuckled and his mouth moved away from the bleeding shoulder. He trailed down Ciel’s chest, making sure to leave more marks as he moved lower. A hand came up to tweak and roll a hard nipple, distracting Ciel as he stopped above the straining cock.

Hooded eyes followed Sebastian’s movement, pleading with him as he moved lower and lower. Ciel’s hands still gripped at the shirt, wanting nothing more then to rip it from the man’s body. Clothing was pointless and needed to go. He pulled with more force hearing it tear at the seams. Hopefully Sebastian hadn’t been fond of the shirt.

Sitting up, Sebastian pulled the ruined shirt from his body and tossed it away to someplace in the room. He could feel Ciel’s eyes on his legs, silently commanding him to take his pants off as well, and with a small smirk, he slipped out of them.

Boxers were the only thing left on as he stood up and pulled Ciel off the floor. Carpet burn was never pleasant when having sex and the floor was too hard for his still healing body. He leaned down and captured Ciel’s lips as he pushed him back onto the bed.

Ciel squeaked when his back met the soft mattress, his arms reflexively reaching out to grab. He caught Sebastian, bring him closer as they kissed. His larger body covered Ciel’s and warmed him from the cold of the room. The chill had been almost nonexistent since it had been the last thing on Ciel’s mind at the time. As his body heated, the air seemed to redouble it’s efforts to cool Ciel. Goosebumps were already coming to life along his arms and legs.

He shivered as Sebastian’s hands ran up and down his arms. They warmed the skin and smeared the blood that still bubbled from the bite. Ciel made a mental note to yell at Sebastian for doing such a senseless thing. It was going to be a bitch to heal.

“Scoot back,” Sebastian murmured and waited until Ciel was all the way on the bed before crawling up himself. He hovered over the younger male and let his eyes trace over the pale body beneath him.

He moved back and settled himself between Ciel’s legs. His eyes flickered up to glance at Ciel as he guided the hard length into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around the tip.

“Shit,” Ciel cursed. One hand flew to his mouth to silence anymore unwanted words and the second grasped at Sebastian’s hair. He pulled without much thought to Sebastian’s well being, no doubt ripping a few strands of hair by the roots. It didn’t take much to completely unwind Ciel when Sebastian’s mouth was concerned.

That tongue was a sin. Only a devil could have such a thing. A devil that could bring Ciel to the highest reaches of heaven. What a mockery.

Ciel’s hips rolled forward but were quickly held down. A complaint began to form on the tip of Ciel’s tongue before it was instantly killed by a well timed suck. Ciel could only sit back and take the wonderful torture.

Sebastian swallowed around the hard length and drank in the cries that left Ciel’s mouth. The bitter taste of pre-cum was present on his tongue and he pulled away with a small pop. He licked his lips as he looked down at Ciel before leaning over the male so he could reach the drawer.

He pulled out a thing of lube and settled back over Ciel, letting the younger male see the object in his hand. Blue eyes focused on the lube for a while before flickering back up to Sebastian.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, rubbing small circles on Ciel’s arms.

Arms fell to Ciel’s side like dead weights. His eyes bore into Sebastian, looking for something. Ciel wasn’t even sure what he wanted to see in those blood red pools. Time seemed to stop for a moment, the only movement being the beating of Ciel’s heart. It felt as is a life changing choice had been presented and in some ways it might have been.

Ciel blinked and the world began to move once again, his body feeling lighter. The answer had been clear. There was no going back from this point. The fact that Sebastian had given him another escape was proof enough to Ciel that the man cared. Everything else; answers, understanding, and truth, it would all come in time. Ciel was nothing if but patient.

“I trust you.” Ciel smiled, pure and honest.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel’s. There was nothing rough about it this time, only slow and sensual as he eased the younger male. He pulled away slowly and let his hand trail down Ciel’s chest, letting him feel everything that was going on.

The lid popped on the lube and he poured some onto his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it up a bit. He guided the cock back into his mouth while a single finger rubbed against Ciel’s anus.

Despite the pleasure racing through Ciel courtesy of Sebastian’s mouth, Ciel was still aware of the finger pressed against his small hole. He tried to will his growing anxiety away, but it was a pointless task. Time ticked by slowly, each second counted away with a suck to his cock. Then the finger pushed in and Ciel tensed. The sensation was odd but not entirely unpleasant. His body began to ease and Ciel was sure to relax his muscles as they tried to force out the intrusion.

The finger moved in and out slowly before a second finger was pushed against Ciel’s entrance. Sebastian waited for Ciel to relax once more and then pushed it in. The movements paused, letting Ciel adjust and Sebastian glanced up at the younger male.

The second finger was accompanied by a slight discomfort but nothing that Ciel couldn’t brush off. Sebastian’s bite on his shoulder was still throbbing with more vigor then what the man’s fingers were causing.

“I’m okay,” Ciel reassured Sebastian as he waited for the man to continue moving. It was slightly embarrassing to have someone’s fingers up his ass, so the quicker this step could be completed, the happier Ciel would be.

They stretched and scissored until a third finger could be added. This time, Sebastian didn’t wait as he thrust his fingers into Ciel while grinding his hips into the mattress, trying to get some friction on his straining erection.

With a small grunt, he pulled his fingers out and sat up on the bed. He peeled his boxers off and hissed as the cool air surrounded his cock.

Ciel wasn’t even going to pretend like that stunt hadn’t hurt. Although he reasoned that the quickness of it all had helped to easy the pain. Got it over quicker somehow?

His ass felt oddly open, and he clenched his muscles experimentally. Ciel’s eyes found Sebastian and traveled down to land on the man’s cock as he covered it with lube. For a moment Ciel wondered if three fingers had been enough. Surely he was wider then three fingers; Ciel had that erection in his mouth enough times to know.

Four fingers would have been far more suitable, he concluded.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple. His hands slid down to grab Ciel’s legs, hooking them around his waist and causing his cock to nudge against the stretched entrance.

He stilled, giving Ciel one last chance to change his mind, even though his body was screaming at him to thrust in now.

Ciel closed his eyes despite feeling childish. It wasn’t as if having them closed would make this any less painful. His heel dug into Sebastian’s lower back and his hands buried themselves into dark hair. He pulled Sebastian forward as best he could, trying to guide the man towards his lips despite Ciel’s currently blindness.

“Kiss me,” Ciel said, asking only that small request to help comfort him.

Their lips pressed together and Sebastian pushed his hips forward, feeling his cock push past the tight ring of muscles. A low groan bubbled up from his throat at the tight heat that surrounded him and he was barely aware of Ciel’s teeth biting down on his lip.

In all honesty it wasn’t half as painful as Ciel was led to believe. There was a definite feel of being stretched and filled to the brim. His body spazmed and he could feel his muscles going to work to force Sebastian out of him. Ciel had to will himself to relax and to breath. Each helping to calm him as he waited for Sebastian’s next move.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in. He moaned and let his head rest on Ciel’s shoulder, breath fanning over the bite mark. He started thrusting, searching for Ciel’s sweet spot as his tongue ran over the now bruised skin. His hips shifted and he was rewarded with a loud cry and a sharp tug on his hair.

Ciel’s legs tightened around Sebastian drawing him in further. The delicious mix of pain and pleasure molded into a new and exotic feeling. With each thrust the spike of heat within Ciel grew. It felt so good and then Sebastian realigned his hips and the feeling escalated.

Without realizing it gasps and moans piled out of Ciel’s mouth. Broken calls for Sebastian’s name and choice curse words all fell into the mixed babble he was currently spewing. He felt so open, so revealed. All he wanted was to press himself closer to Sebastian, allowing the man deeper.

His hips snapped up to meet Sebastian’s and he pulled the man down closer, Ciel’s face burrowing into the crook of a sweaty neck. He licked and kissed at the salty column, nipping and biting when the pleasure got too much to bear.

Sebastian grunted as he continued to move, feeling Ciel’s ass suck him back in with each thrust. He tilted the pale hips up and slid in deeper, making it easier to brush against Ciel’s prostate with each pass of his cock.

Ciel’s cries filled the room and Sebastian gripped onto his wrists, not wanting the younger male to cover up the noise. They spurred him on as he sought to hear more of the pleasured sounds. He cursed as Ciel started to meet his thrusts, silently asking for more and Sebastian was more than happy to give it to him. 

Ciel came long before he had been expecting the climax. Sebastian hit his prostate on a particularly hard thrust and Ciel lost all sense as he spilled himself against Sebastian’s chest. The older man continued to thrust as Ciel rode out his orgasm. The pleasure which had been coiled tight within his abdomen, unwound and he called out in consecutive ‘ah’s; each one higher in pitch then the last.

A strangled moan left Sebastian’s mouth as he came a few moments later, his hips rolling lazily as his orgasm rippled through his body. He could feel Ciel’s muscles still twitching and clenching around him and he groaned lowly. His body lowered onto Ciel’s and he let his head rest next to Ciel’s as he panted softly.

They laid there for a moment, Ciel basking in the weightlessness of his body. He was panting hard, but he felt content and peaceful. There were no over flowing emotions at having lost his virginity. No crying or excessive need to cuddle. Just having Sebastian’s breath fanning over his neck was enough.

For a moment all his worries and troubles were cast aside in this magical moment of post orgasm. It was only Ciel and Sebastian. Nothing else mattered; nothing else existed.

Sebastian shifted slightly and his softened cock slipped out of Ciel, allowing him to roll over onto his side. His arms reached out and pulled Ciel close, their body heat wrapping around them. He buried his nose into Ciel’s damp hair as his breathing returned to normal.

“Ciel,” he muttered, trying to see if the younger male was still awake or if he had passed out already. He got a small grunt in reply before Ciel turned over to look at him. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “What do you want to know about my other job?”

It was as simple as that. The world came rushing back to Ciel and nothing seemed quite so simple. All the answers to his questions were right there within his reach and Ciel felt fearful of reaching out to grab them.

Locking eyes with Sebastian, he willed himself to speak. There was no turning back now.


	13. Chapter 13

There were so many questions. Each one battled back and forth, claiming to be more important then the last. Ciel’s mind was in a frenzy and yet he still couldn’t believe Sebastian was offering up information up so freely. The change of heart was both shocking and yet endearing.

“Why,” Ciel had to ask. “What’s different now? Why change your mind?” He looked genuinely confused, not that he could be blamed. There had been lies for so long, and refusals to reveal any truths that had been hidden from him. What had happened in the course of an hour or so to change Sebastian’s mind?

“I trust you,” Sebastian said simply. “I’m afraid that some questions can’t be answered directly, but I’ll try my best to give you one.”

He sat up and leaned over the bed to grab his boxers, wiping his chest off. Despite having Ciel pressed against his body, he was starting to get cold and wanted to crawl under the covers. Once clean, he climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over his body after Ciel moved in next to him.

Ciel hesitated for a moment, very aware of his own mess leaking from his bottom and down his thighs. There wasn’t much he could do about it until he could opt for a shower, so he decided to ignore it in favor of what Sebastian was offering him.

It was embarrassing but Ciel realized that he had no clue what to ask or where to start. He was afraid most of his questions would turn out to be accusation if anything else. So Ciel decided on the best solution being to keep things blunt and simple.

“Tell me what you can.” It was to the point, and left room for Sebastian to omit and edit as he pleased.

Sebastian nodded. “I’m part of...an organization; one that involves my tattoo.” He couldn’t come outright and say what he was in, but Ciel was smart enough to put the pieces together. “As a side job, I tattoo for other people in the organization under the cover of a normal shop.”

Ciel’s eyes widened as some of the piece started to click together. “So that lady... Carmella? Or whatever she called herself, was apart of this organization too?” He vaguely remember the conversation the three of them had. It was twisted with double meaning and things Ciel couldn’t quite understand.

“Yes, she is. You’ve met a few others too,” Sebastian murmured and ran a hand down Ciel’s side. “They all work under me in my division, but we all report to a single boss. My boss only uses me when a situation is considered too hard for the normal grunts to get the job done.”

A shiver raced up Ciel’s spin, but he forced himself to ignore it. “So Bard and Finny, they’re both in your division?” He took a moment to think if he could pin point any other possible members, but besides Soot he had not met many acquaintances of Sebastian.

“So what is it that you do?” Ciel finally had to ask.

A low sigh escaped Sebastian’s mouth and he looked Ciel in the eye. There was no avoiding that subject and he suspected that Ciel already had an idea. There was no hiding what he had done earlier and that grotesque showing was rather watered down for his tastes.

“I’m whatever my boss needs me to be,” he finally answered. “But most of the time my job is filed under hitman.”

“I see.” was all Ciel said. He couldn’t say he was shocked by the revelation. It was what he had expected. There had been enough hints pointed towards that occupation, but it still seemed unreal.

For a moment he insanely wondered if Sebastian was going to crack up laughing at catching Ciel in one grand joke. There was no humor etched in Sebastian’s face and it only helped Ciel to except the truth given to him. Did he regret hearing it? No, not at all.

Settling on his feelings, Ciel flashed Sebastian a grateful smile. “Thank you... for telling me,” he said as his face snuggled into Sebastian’s neck. Ciel breathed in the man’s scent and sighed. He felt content having everything out in the open. It was nice laying there in Sebastian’s arms with nothing hidden. Idly Ciel wondered how many lives those hands, that now held him so tenderly, had taken so brutally. Ciel couldn’t have felt safer wrapped within them. 

Sebastian propped his head up on his hand and glanced down at Ciel, brushing a small piece of hair away from his face. He wasn’t honestly expecting the younger male to react in such a calm way.

He had been expecting accusing words, ones that asked him how he could take another person’s life. It put him on edge, expecting to defend himself, but the calm that came from Ciel had helped quiet his tense nerves.

If Ciel was accepting of what he did, then he wouldn’t have to worry about the younger male trying to turn him in. He really didn’t want to think about that. There were only two options and neither would bode well for Ciel. And Sebastian shuddered at the thought of killing Ciel in cold blood.

“Anything else?” he asked, pushing the unsettling thoughts from his mind.

Ciel mumbled something Sebastian couldn’t hear. The boy twisted in the older man’s arms, eyes peaking up to take Sebastian in. “I think I’m good for now,” Ciel said grinning. “Though I might think of something else to ask later on.” His hand traveled down Sebastian’s chest, pausing at the welted wound that was sure to scar.

The hand paused and Ciel gave Sebastian a concerned look. “You’re lucky you didn’t rip it open.” He poked it a little harder than need be and smiled smugly when Sebastian hissed.

“Nothing a few more bandages wouldn’t cure,” Sebastian answered through clenched teeth. His side was still tender and he shifted away from the touch. “It’ll heal better if you stop touching it.” He pushed the probing fingers away and let them rest instead on his hip were the wound was less painful.

The smaller parts were already healed, a thin little line that was barely noticeable was all that was left over now. “You’ll just have to dress up and nurse me back to my full health,” he teased and let his head fall back down on the pillow.

“Ah, that’s right. You wanted me to prance around in a little nurse outfit.” Ciel massaged the area, being gentle. “I think that would end up turning detrimental for your health.” There was only one thing that such a stunt would lead to. As enjoyable as it would be, Ciel knew that it wouldn’t help Sebastian in his healing process.

Sebastian smirked. “I think it would be quite beneficial to my health; mental health at least.” He let his fingers trail down Ciel’s side, brushing over his ribs before coming to a rest on his stomach. They teased the hairs that curled up to his navel and he couldn’t help a lone finger dipping down lower.

Ciel’s body shook, the faded memories of previous pleasure beginning to resurface. He felt far to sensitive and just a bit sore. “Stop it.” His hand lazily swatted at Sebastian but did no more to fend the man off.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth but his hand moved away. His side was throbbing too much for another round, but there was always another time. He burrowed down in the blankets further and let his hand drape over Ciel’s waist. “This injury won’t keep them from calling me back,” he said quietly.

The mood disappeared just as soon as it came. Ciel felt the need to cuddle further into Sebastian’s side and never let go. He wanted to complain, demand that Sebastian couldn’t leave just yet. Not before he was healed. Ciel stayed silent. He knew nothing he said would change anything.

“You’ll be fine,” was all he could say. It was all Ciel could hope for.

Sebastian stayed silent, knowing that there wasn’t anything he could say that was reassuring. He didn’t want to mention it, but it was a subject that had to be brought up and the sooner, the better. If he told Ciel a day or two before he had to leave, it would make things worse for Ciel.

“They’ll let it heal first,” he offered finally. “Only if a situation is in danger of failing will they bring me back so soon.”

“Then we hope that they won’t need you.” Ciel nodded to himself, feeling the need to close his eyes and get some sleep. It had been an emotionally draining night and morning. Ciel had a feeling that it wasn’t quite over, but he didn’t let his mind dwell on it.

Sebastian nodded and pulled Ciel closer. “They won’t,” he answered. His eyes closed as silence settled over them again. His body was tired and he was feeling the drain from his earlier activities pulling heavily at him.

“We should go to sleep,” he muttered.

“What time is it?” Ciel asked, sleep already taking over.

Red eyes opened lazily to look at the clock before answering. “Five in the morning,” he said sleepily.

Ciel groaned, banging his head a few times into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Seriously?” His eyes peaked open to search for the clock. When he found it he could only grumble. Of all the days to have his eight o’clock class. That only gave him about two hours to sleep, and that was even being generous. He would have to leave here at seven if Ciel wanted to make it on time.

Normally he would just skip, but after going MIA for as long as he had Ciel couldn’t risk it. He doubted his professors would be as understanding. They would fail him this time for sure.

“Go to sleep,” Sebastian murmured. “The hours will go by fast.”

He shifted in the bed, feeling Ciel push closer to him. He listened to the deep breaths that signaled Ciel had fallen asleep before sighing and letting his eyes drift shut. It was going to be a long day. Despite wanting to stay in bed while Ciel went to class, Sebastian was going to have to do damage control.

It wasn’t going to be fun and no doubt they would both be cranky by the time the day was over. Bed would be a welcoming invitation once the sun set. But for now, he would sleep as much as possible and hope to make it through the day.

\-----

Ciel was seconds away from committing a murder. The damn alarm had been going off for a minute. A whole minute Ciel had loss of sleep; a whole minute his temper was able to boil. It didn’t matter that he was being unreasonable. Ciel didn’t care. All he wanted at that moment was for the fucking alarm clock to shut up and for him to get back to sleep.

His body felt like shit. Ciel’s shoulder throbbed and burned every time he moved it, and his ass wasn’t in any better shape. He was sore and Ciel would bloody well complain about it all he wanted.

“Shut that damn thing off!” He finally screamed. Ciel wanted to lecture Sebastian even more when the man moved to turn the alarm off and jostled the poor boys body. Nothing was going to appease Ciel at the moment.

With a low groan, Sebastian sunk back down into the mattress, allowing the heat to surround him. Already, the sun was shinning brightly outside and he resisted the urge to glare at the glowing ball of light.

“Come on, you have class,” he said, even though his body didn’t move. Now was the time he missed Soot the most. At least the kitten was stubborn enough to cry and paw at him long enough to get him out of bed.

He blinked and sat up quickly, hissing as his skin stretched around his wound. Soot was still at Ciel’s apartment, probably hungry and wondering where they were. He swung his feet over the bed and yanked the covers off Ciel’s body so he couldn’t curl up and go back to sleep.

“Time to get up, Ciel. I’ll drive you to class.”

Ciel wasn’t having none of that. If there was one thing Ciel wasn’t, it was a morning person. He shot a deathly glare over his shoulder and curled tighter into a ball. His naked body was chilled by the morning air and Ciel began to shiver. Pure stubbornness alone kept him from grabbing for the blanket or getting up.

Sebastian shrugged. “Up to you. I’ll let you miss class and just stay here with you. I’m sure Soot will find her litter box too dirty to use and find other places in your apartment. Although, if I stay here in bed with you, I might be tempted to have a repeat of our fun in bed. Take you from behind and push your head into the pillow, muffling your cries for more.”

A pillow greeted Sebastian’s face and Ciel hurried from bed. He felt utterly disgusting. Dried cum still clung to his thighs and trialed up to his ass. He didn’t allow his discomfort to be shown in his walking, but Ciel did pause as he began to pick up his scattered clothes.

It was a miracle that nothing was torn or soiled. Ciel had always been a firm believer that you should never wear the same thing twice, but it couldn’t be helped today. Classes were going to be hell. Another glance at the clock confirmed that. He groaned when he realized that he would not be able to take a shower. Sitting in class sore, in dirty clothes, and with dried cum clinging to unsightly places seemed down right like hell.

Ciel threw Sebastian a disgusted look. “I hate you,” was all he said.

“You can still clean off with a wash cloth,” Sebastian suggested and padded out of the room. Coffee was calling his name and he wanted some now. He could only guess how many he would end up drinking today.

Muffling a yawn, he started the coffee maker and poked through his kitchen for food. Nothing was good anymore and he scowled at the spoiled food. What a waste. He’d have to get more later once Ciel found him trustworthy enough to leave the apartment again.

The wash cloth wasn’t much help. Sure it cleaned the easy to reach places but Ciel wasn’t wasn’t about to shove the coarse material up his ass. Not when it hurt to touch the tender skin around the area.

Ciel walked into the Kitchen fully dressed and stomach calling for food. He had ten minutes to grab something and leave. “Please tell me you have something that’s edible in here?” It had been a long while since either man had been inside Sebastian’s apartment, Ciel doubted any of the food was still good.

“Sadly no, but if we leave now, we can get you something to eat on the way to school.” Sebastian paused at the door, two cups of coffee in his hands. He didn’t want to mention it now, but all of Ciel’s school supplies were at his apartment. “In that drawer is a notebook and pens. I’ll stop by your place and pick up your backpack once you’re in class.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll get something to eat after class, and I’ll have time to head home before Chemistry.” Ciel would only have to sit through lectures today. He would just have to borrow the notes from someone, which wouldn’t be a problem. All that was needed was his attendance. Anything else was over kill at this point. Ciel would be lucky if he stayed awake through class.

Sebastian shrugged and let Ciel shut the door behind them. His new car was sitting under the covered parking spot and he quickly started it, backing out onto the road. It took them only a few minutes to get to the university and Sebastian stopped the car long enough for Ciel to climb out and trot off to class.

Once Ciel was inside the building, he turned the car around and headed back to Ciel’s apartment. He could only stay long enough to check up on Soot before leaving again, otherwise the soft bed would tempt him and he didn’t need that now.

Jogging up the steps, he let himself into the apartment and instantly, little claws found their way into his legs. He hissed and picked up Soot who regarded him with a light glare before she softened her expression with a mewl.

He poured some food out for her and moved throughout the apartment as she ate, gathering up the things he would need. By the time he was done, Soot had finished and he gave her a pat to the head before going to the front door.

A sad meow stopped him and he turned back around to see the kitten sitting in the entrance way, staring up at him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Without a word, he knelt down and she trotted over to him. She was picked up and zipped up in his jacket until her head pocked out at the top.

“Let’s go keep an eye on Ciel now,” he told the kitten and let himself out of the apartment, Soot happily coming along for the ride.

\----------

Ciel’s morning class had gone just as he had predicted it; slow, long, and boring. His eyes were drooping and another dose of caffeine was in store. The coffee Sebastian had made him earlier that morning was already leaving his system causing Ciel to drag his feet.

First stop on Ciel’s list was the small Internet cafe on campus. A cup of espresso would do him good. He was never much of a coffee person but desperate times called for desperate measures. As he walked through the cafe door the smell of coffee hit his sense and he sighed.

Ciel quickly claimed a small table in a corner and waited for one of the wait staff to come get his order. The waitresses were mainly university students hopping to pay off loans and payments. Ciel was grateful his aunt had given him a free ride.

From across the room, Sebastian leaned back against his chair and watched Ciel over the top of his newspaper. His ‘get out of jail free’ card was resting comfortably against his leg while Soot napped in his jacket. Her small body purring contently against his stomach.

Despite the fatigue, every nerve was on alert as his eyes scanned around the cafe. He trusted that Ciel wouldn’t go running off and telling anyone about his job, but there was still the worry of someone else tracking the younger male.

He shifted, and Soot’s claws curled against his skin before relaxing again. With a sigh, he sipped at his coffee and watched as the waitress delivered Ciel’s drink.

Ciel sipped at his coffee loving how it warmed him. It perked him up a bit and he took too scanning the crowd, getting back to his people watching practice. It had been a while since he had gotten the chance, last time being when he had gone to eat with his aunt. Looking back on it all it made sense as to why Sebastian was so good at it. For the older man, reading a person correctly could mean life or death, or so Ciel assumed.

His eyes caught on a frantic movement and watched as a young woman hurriedly scribbled onto her arm. The poor girl probably didn’t have time to study for a test and was hoping to get by on cheating. Ciel wished the girl luck, the professors were strict with cheating. She would need a small miracle to get pass them.

The girl grew boring and Ciel moved his sights to a busier part of the cafe. Many people were gathered around in groups chatting loudly or were too absorbed in their newspapers or laptops. Ciel recognized a group of girls from his life drawing class. They were bubbling and giggling over something that was probably too girlish for Ciel to get any entertainment out of.

He was about turn his attention elsewhere till one sentence caught his attention.

“I wish the Undertaker would invite him back. He was the best model we’ve had.” The brunette of the group nodded, agreeing with her own words as she spoke.

Her friend giggled and added, “You should ask him, I’m sure Mr. Michaelis wouldn’t mind. Get his number while you’re at it too.” The girls giggled in unison and Ciel felt a headache coming on.

A blonde smirked devilishly leaning in closer as if to whisper, but her voice ended up being no quieter then the rest. “With the way he’s hung I’m sure he’s already found a nice little cunt to bury himself in.” The group burst into hurried voices, reprimanding the girl for her comment. If Ciel wasn’t currently half asleep he would be over there too giving the little slut a lecture.

“Hush Nicole, he’ll hear you!” The brunette shushed her friend, a blush painting her cheeks. She quickly snapped her head to the right as if to double check something.

Ciel followed her gaze and had to take a second look before whipping his head back around as if he had seen nothing. ‘That bastard!’ he thought, glaring down at his coffee. There was no mistaking that little cowlick of hair that perched itself on top of Sebastian’s head and peaked over the newspaper the man was reading. Ciel would recognize Sebastian anywhere.

A million reasons for Sebastian being there passed through Ciel’s mind but he really couldn’t care. He was too tired and not in the mood. As a waitress passed he flagged her down and called her over. Pulling a pen from his pocket he quickly scribbled a short note and handed it to the lady with instructions to deliver it to the gentleman reading the paper by the window. Ciel couldn’t help but smirk as she walked away.

Sebastian looked up as the waitress set a piece of paper down in front of him. For a second, he feared that Soot had been discovered but after reading the words, he relaxed slightly.

‘For someone in your line of work, you're not very inconspicuous. Might want to work on that.’

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, typing back a response that was quicker and easier to send then having to worry about getting lost in route.

‘You wouldn’t have noticed if the girls hadn’t said anything. Besides, I brought you your backpack; is that anyway to thank me? Also, Soot misses you and wants to say hi’

The message was sent and he watched as Ciel pulled out his phone to read the message. Slowly, Ciel’s head turned in his direction and Sebastian poked Soot’s side. She yawned and peaked her head up and out his jacket, giving a low mew before sniffing the coffee in front of him.

He heard another bout of giggling and a couple squeals from the table full of girls, no doubt due to Soot’s presence. They whispered loudly to each other about the adorable kitten and how they looked together.

Ciel had just about enough. He shot the girls a frigid look and walked briskly over towards Sebastian. They apparently recognized him for he heard whispers of his name as he walked by. When he got to Sebastian’s table, Ciel shot Soot a disapproving look as he plopped into an empty seat.

“Could you not leave the cat at home while you stalked me?” Ciel downed the rest of his coffee.

“Nope,” Sebastian answered smugly and pushed Soot’s head back down into his jacket. “She clung onto my leg when I tried to leave again. Your bag is under the table by the way. And I do believe you’re going to have your female classmates asking you questions tomorrow in class.”

A look was shot in the direction of the gossiping girls and Ciel groaned. Tomorrow was going to be hell. He couldn’t promise to behave either. Once his spunk returned after a good nights rest, Ciel couldn’t be held accountable for what he might say to them. Especially if they started talking about Sebastian as if he was a piece of meat up for grabs. He would gladly inform them that the handsome man was already happily taken, and that was putting it nicely.

“Can you go no where without making trouble?” Ciel teased, frowning when he went to drink more of his espresso only to find the small cup empty. He needed more.

“Nope,” Sebastian said again and took a drink of his coffee. Tomorrow’s class would be interesting and he wondered if he could convince the Undertaker to let him sit in during it. It had been a while since he had last posed for them, although a nude one was out of the question for now.

There were ways to work around that though and the thought made him chuckle. It would be better than sitting in Ciel’s apartment all day, although he’d rather be working back in his shop. He missed the feel of the tattoo gun in his hand and working with his art pieces all day.

“When are you going to let me work back in my shop?” he asked.

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “Soon, though I don’t want you on your feet all day.” He was turning into such a mother hen, and Ciel knew that he was only going to get worse. There was no telling how he was going to act when Sebastian had to leave again. Worry both day and night most likely.

The group of girls behind them got louder and Ciel had to will off a headache. He didn’t bother listening to them, knowing they were talking about Sebastian and himself. A need to scoot closer to Sebastian and stake a claim rose within Ciel but he promptly squashed it.

“I’ll be fine. I sit most of the time to do the tattoo’s. And if I get tired, I can rest in my office.” If it hadn’t been for the group of females watching them, he’d lean over to give Ciel a kiss for worrying so much over him. As it was, he knew that the action would make the younger male mad and he didn’t want to mess up his chances at getting Ciel in bed again.

“So you say.” Ciel knew Sebastian well enough that the man got easily immersed into his work and tended to forget everything else in the mean time. That included his health. Whatever the case Ciel couldn’t keep him away from his parlor for too long and any doctor was sure to agree that Sebastian was perfectly capable of continuing a normal life; keyword being normal.

Finally giving in, Ciel turned to Sebastian. “Get me another espresso and I’ll let you go back tomorrow.” He waved the small little cup around and smirked.

Sebastian smirked and waved the waitress over, asking for another espresso. Once she vanished, he turned back to Ciel. “If it bothers you so much, you can stop by on your breaks to make sure that I’m doing alright.” His eyes danced with amusement and he held back a low chuckle that wanted to escape his throat.

If Ciel did decide to visit, they’d have to make time for a quick talk in his office. He’d love to see Ciel pressed against the surface of his desk while he took him from behind.

Ciel regarded Sebastian for a moment, not liking the look shinning in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when he felt someone bump into his shoulder.

Looking up he caught a quick glance of bleach blonde hair and that was all Ciel needed to settle a frown on his face. He glanced slightly behind him to see the group of girls giggling and whispering. They were missing a weasel from their pack. The girl in question smiled sweetly, more so to Sebastian then Ciel, and gave a quick apology for bothering them.

“Do you mind?” She motioned towards the only empty chair around the table. “I was hoping to discuss something pertaining to the life drawing class.” It was an innocent enough statement, but that didn’t keep Ciel from throwing death threats with his eyes.

Sebastian inclined his head slightly and watched as the girl took a seat across from them. Who was he to deny a curious art student? After all, this was always good for his business in the long run. He waited until she was seated before leaning back and letting his hands circle around the lump in his jacket that was Soot.

“What’s your question, Nicole?” he asked.

Ciel didn’t know who to glare at, at that point. This girl, Nicole, looked absolutely thrilled to have been invited to sit down. How did Sebastian know her name anyways? Never mind the fact that her friend had practically screamed it earlier.

“Well I’m ashamed to admit it, but my drawing skills are so lacking.” She pouted at this point and Ciel thought she looked like a frog with it’s cheeks puffed out. “I’ve tried practicing with pictures I find online but that doesn’t compare to a real model. You just can’t see the same depth and detail with it in 2D.”

This had better not be going where Ciel thought it was. His espresso was placed in front of him and he took hurried sips to occupy his mouth before he said something stupid.

“I don’t suppose you would contemplate private tutoring?”

Ciel almost spit his coffee out, looking dumbfounded at the girls boldness. It didn’t take a genius to see what she was really after. She had no interest in tutoring, at least when it came to art and Ciel was certainly not willing to share Sebastian’s other ‘lessons’.

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed. “I see,” he said simply. He shifted his weight and pulled out his business card holder. Soot gave a small mewl of protest at the movement but he hushed her as he settled back in the chair again and flipped through the business cards.

“I’m afraid that the school doesn’t allow me to take on private tutoring. My contract with the Undertaker states that I can only model in the classroom or unless he personally feels a student needs help with their studies.” He tapped the card on the table. “Its all for insurance purposes for the school. However, if you need models to study, there’s a school of modeling not too far from here.”

He smirked and handed her the card. “Tell them Mr. Michaelis sent you and they’ll let you sit in. Many of their models wear my art and would be more than happy to pose for you.”

Ciel was practically beaming with that answer. He watched the girl deflate slightly, but the determination still burned within her eyes. It was only a matter of moments before she switched tactics. Ciel had the impression that she wasn’t used to getting no for an answer.

“Oh, but couldn’t you make an exception this one time. No one has to know, just our little secret.” She paused and glanced at Ciel, giving him a sickly sweet smile. “I’m sure Ciel wouldn’t mind keeping quiet about this.”

Red eyes narrowed slightly. “Those are steep offerings,” he answered. “If I was caught posing for you without the Undertakers permission, you’d be kicked out of the university; no questions asked. And I would have an unsightly blemish added to my personal record, and that looks bad for my business.”

He shook his head and drained the last of his coffee. “I’m sorry, but its a risk that I’m not willing to take. Private tutoring isn’t something that I can do for you I’m afraid.”

Nicole only smiled, “Then what can you do for me?”

Sebastian answered back with a smile of his own. “Look at your sketches and offer advice. Unless you’re willing to ask the Undertaker about this, that’s all I can do.”

“We can discuss them over dinner.” The girl pushed, and Ciel was just about ready to give her a solid shove. His espresso was once again gone, and he cleared his throat.

She sent him an annoyed look, but said nothing. Apparently Sebastian was much more interesting. Even her friends seemed to have grown bored with the scene and had started talking about some movie coming out that weekend.

“Dinner is never good for me. I have a very needy girl at home who likes to make sure that I’m back by the time my shop closes or else she gets cranky. And my roommate likes it when I cook dinner for him; since he’s not a very good cook.” Sebastian said with a smirk and he felt Ciel kick him in the shin for the comment.

Ciel added in a comment that sounded oddly like ‘demanding cat’, but no one could be sure. The younger of the two males was growing impatient and wanted to just ditch the bimbo. He still had an hour or so before his next class and he didn’t feel like spending it watching his lover fend off the advances of a female.

Nicole deflated a bit at having misinterpreted Sebastian’s words. “I’m sure she wouldn’t miss you for one night, and as for your roommate, it’s not like you’re his mother. He can fend for himself one night.” She pushed. The girl was determined, Ciel had to give her that much.

Sebastian chuckled. “If only it were that easy. As it is, I’m in his debt right now seeing as he took care of me for the past few weeks. I’d feel bad if I abandoned him after all he did for me.”

He shifted again, trying to keep calm but his patience was being stretched thin. It wouldn’t be good to start a scene now but if she didn’t drop the subject soon he was going to take matters into his own hands.

Perhaps if he dragged Ciel into his lap and started molesting him in front of her, she would get the idea. As it was, he would have to be patient for now and hope that she needed to leave soon.

“Is that the only reason you cook for him? Because you feel indebted?” Ciel raised an eyebrow as he spoke, more then interested in the conversation once again. It was always fun to catch Sebastian in a lie, more or less, and let him squirm to get out of it. Even when the lie was truly directed at the girl.

Perhaps Ciel had been looking at this situation all wrong. It was more then obvious Sebastian had no interest in the girl, and found her as annoying as Ciel did. Ciel needn't worry about her stealing Sebastian away. That in mind, he decided to have some fun with this and have a little bit of revenge.

“Not at all; I have plenty of other reasons, but those reasons are personal. However, I cooked for him well before he took care of me,” He smirked at Ciel before turning to Nicole. “Since dinner seems to be out of the question, you’re welcome to stop by my parlor and I can look at your sketches there.”

Ciel frowned, well there went his plan. It seemed Sebastian had gotten the better of him before he could even try. Having the girl come to the tattoo parlor perturbed Ciel greatly, but he figured he’d be there during the get together. Just because Ciel wanted to keep his eye on the little lady, as well as remind her of her place if need be.

“Oh really?” The girl seemed to gush at this turn of events. “I’d love to. When would you want me to swing by?” She leaned against the table showing more of her cleavage then Ciel wanted to see.

“Sometime next week will work. I’ll try to make time but I can’t promise a lot of time. I’ve been backlogged with customers and I’m booked for a while.” Sebastian answered. He could already predict what would happen when she showed up and could see a small increase in his sales from this girl and her friends.

He almost sighed happily. That extra income would help him finally get the new sniper rifle that he had his eye on for the past few months.

“Well if that’s all settled, me and Sebastian have something important to discuss,” Ciel butted in, trying to get rid of the girl finally.

She shot him a glare, but didn’t argue. There was no reason for her to over stay her welcome, she had gotten what she wanted. Or so she thought. Ciel knew the truth, and would laugh gleefully behind her back.

“Thank you Mr. Michaelis,” She said, and began scribbling something on a napkin. “If you can fit me in earlier, or change your mind about those lessons, give me a call.” and then she was gone.

“Thank heavens. I thought she would never leave.” Ciel turned to Sebastian with a sleepy expression. “You shouldn’t lead that poor girl on,” He added and smiled deviously at the older man.

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side in a playful gesture. “I would never lead someone on. You make it sound as though I’m trying to lure her into my office so I can devour her soul.”

Ciel laughed. “Wouldn’t surprise me. You can be quite the devil.” He shot the man a sly look and reclined in his chair. Given the time he had only a little under an hour to spare before he had to get to his Chemistry class. Fortunately he didn’t have a lab to attend afterwards.

Soot squirmed in Sebastian’s jacket, stretching out her body as she woke long enough to yawn and change positions. It made Sebastian chuckle and he looked at Ciel. “Perhaps you should take Soot with you to class; she’ll help keep you awake.”

“She would get me kicked out of class,” Ciel snapped. He was becoming grouchy with his lack of sleep. Luckily tomorrow was Friday and the weekend would be a welcomed reprieve from the mess this week had turned into. “Are you going to be home when I get out of class? Or will I have to come steal you from the parlor. I half expected you to sneak over there while I was in class.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’ll be home when you get out of class,” he said and placed some money on the bill for the waitress. She came by and picked it up before vanishing into the back for a while. A few minutes later she came back with a receipt and Sebastian stood up. “I’ll see you when you get back home.”

“Fine.” Ciel stood and retrieved his bag from under the table. He flipped through it and was happy to see that Sebastian had gotten everything he would need. A smile was all the reward Sebastian was given, although a kiss would have been the desired currency if they hadn’t been in a public area. “Also if you need to get out of the house, you can be of some use and get some groceries.” Ciel paused for a moment realizing they hadn’t specified which home they were going to. It had become a habit of Ciel’s to think of Sebastian’s town house as home. He was there often enough, but he still had things he needed at his own place. It was a pain having to go back and forth.

“Who’s place are we meeting at?” He had to verify.

“We’ll meet at your place; you have food still,” Sebastian said and dodged the wadded up ball of paper Ciel threw at him. “Besides, they won’t let me in with Soot, so I can’t go grocery shopping right now.”

He gave Ciel a small nod and left the shop, being careful not to jostle Soot around as he walked out of the doors.

Well it was almost time for class, and nothing was keeping Ciel at the cafe any longer. The sooner he got to class the sooner it would be over and the sooner he could get back home with Sebastian.

Carefully he stood and stretched, grimacing when his shoulder ached with a vengeance. He was lucky that his ass felt normal enough, but his shoulder was something different all together. He had cleaned it at Sebastian’s before he left, and had been sure to wear a turtle neck to hide it from sight.

Either way he would have to repay Sebastian for the little ‘gift’. Not thinking more on the matter, Ciel slipped his bag onto his uninjured shoulder and head for class.


	14. Chapter 14

A loud persistent knocking came from the front door and Sebastian glared at it. He had been laying comfortably on the couch, enjoying a nap with Soot before the noise had echoed throughout Ciel’s apartment.

They weren’t expecting anyone today and he still had a few hours left before he needed to leave so he could open up the shop. He had been working for a solid week now and was pleased to find that it was helping with his recovery. It was allowing his body to strengthen again and his mind was clear once more now that he could leave the apartment.

As the knocking continued, it became evident that they weren’t going away and Ciel wasn’t going to answer the door anytime soon. With an annoyed growl, he sat up and set Soot down on the couch before standing up.

He moved over to the door and flung it open, ready to strangle the person if it was a salesman or someone trying to take a survey.

His eyes narrowed at the woman standing before him, who seemed equally stunned to see him. Her gaze darted over to the number outside of the apartment before swinging back to Sebastian, taking a moment to look over his naked chest.

“Can I help you?” he asked, drawing her attention up to his face.

“This is still Ciel’s apartment?” she questioned and Sebastian nodded at her. “Then who are you?”

Sebastian stared back at her for a brief moment before turning around and yelling into the apartment. “Ciel, someone is at the door for you.”

It took a moment but an annoyed groan could be heard. “Dammit Sebastian, I don’t want to move,” Ciel yelled from his bedroom. Sebastian hadn’t been exactly gentle the night before and Ciel had been feeling the after affects all morning. Which was one reason he had kicked Sebastian and his cat out onto the couch to sleep in the rest of the morning.

A thump and some choice curse words could be heard as Ciel stumbled from room clad in only some low riding sleep pants that looked rumpled with the drawstring tie pushed awkwardly to the side. His hair was in no better shape, and Ciel looked like a ripe mess.

The young man yawned as he waddled down the hall, his balance looking off. Ciel got to the living room before he bothered to assess who had woken him up so early on a Saturday morning. Seeing his aunt staring at him with a bewildered expression was enough to make him freeze in his tracks.

“Ciel,” she started and pushed past Sebastian. “What happened to you? Are you alright?” Her hands hesitated over his body, not sure if she should touch him or not.

Sebastian grunted and shut the door before padding back into the living room. “He’s fine. Who are you again?” he asked, plopping back down on the couch. The action made Soot bounce into the air and glared at him before she was pulled into his lap once more.

“I’m Ciel’s aunt. And I think I should be the one asking who you are and what you’re doing here.”

Ciel pushed past his aunt preferring not to answer her. Out of all the times for her to make a surprise visit it had to be today. All he wanted was to have a nice and relaxing weekend, but that seemed out of the question at this point.

He decided to ignore the duo in the living room and made his way into the kitchen. Ciel grabbed a coke from the refrigerator and chugged it down hoping for the caffeine to give him a slight boost. With his aunt here, he was going to need it.

“I apologize for the confusion,” Sebastian spoke quietly. “I was not aware that Ciel was expecting someone today. If I had known that you were coming, I would’ve presented myself better.”

The woman waved her hand back and forth. “It’s perfectly fine. I was stopping in unannounced anyway.” She held out her hand. “I’m Madam Red.”

Sebastian smiled slightly and took the offered hand. “Sebastian,” he offered and gestured to a chair next to the couch. “Have a seat.”

She beamed and took a seat before turning towards the kitchen. “Ciel, what are you doing in there? Come out here so I can talk with my nephew.”

Ciel shuffled out of the kitchen looking no better for wear then when he had emerged from his bedroom. The caffeine had done nothing, and Ciel thought of complaining. To who, he didn’t know. He just felt like complaining.

“I wish you would have called,” he said as he plopped into a chair and curled his feet under himself.

“But where’s the fun in that?” she asked and smiled brightly. “Surprises are always a nice thing. You never know what you’ll get and it makes the day more exciting.”

Sebastian chuckled quietly and ran his hand over Soot’s body. “So why did you decide to stop by today?”

“I’m leaving for a trip today and I wanted to stop by and say goodbye to Ciel. And to wish him an early happy birthday.”

“You still could have called.” His aunt only gave him a humoring smile. Ciel huffed and resigned himself to his fate. He wasn’t going to get any where with being rude, after all his aunt was only doing this because she cared. Relenting he gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him and her eyes darted back to Sebastian. “So Sebastian, are you a friend of Ciel’s or some roommate that he’s collecting rent off of? Because I pay the rent for him and if he’s swindling money from you, he better be prepared to give some back.” She leaned back in the chair. “You seem like such a nice young man.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian said in a sincere tone. There was nothing better than putting on a good acting stint for people who didn’t know him. He had to do it so many times during his trips that it became almost second nature and getting people to dance to his whims was now a simple task of buttering them up.

“I’m glad that you were able to stop by today. I’ve only heard about you once and its nice to finally meet you in person.”

A red blush spread across her cheeks. “Aren’t you the polite one. Ciel should bring you home for winter vacation. I’d love to have you around the house for the holidays.”

“Don’t let him fool you. He’s not a suave as he’d like you too think.” Ciel sent Sebastian a look before turning back to his aunt. “And I’m not swindling him out of money,” He grumbled. Although he supposed his aunt’s money was going to waste either way he looked at it. Once Sebastian had a clean bill of health, they would both be finding themselves at Sebastian’s townhouse apposed to Ciel’s small apartment. The older man felt safer there.

“Don’t say such things about your guest Ciel. You should learn how to be more polite like Sebastian here,” his aunt said and leaned over to pinch his cheek in mock punishment. She turned back to Sebastian. “So what do you do Sebastian. You look too old to be a student, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Sebastian gave a polite smile. “I own an art business not to far from the university and do some modeling for the school on the side for extra funds, just in case something happens.” He turned towards Ciel. “I’ve been helping Ciel with one of his art classes.”

Madame Red grinned. “I would love to see those sketches of Sebastian, Ciel. And perhaps you can come model for me sometime, Sebastian. I dabble a bit in the art world and I would love to do some paintings of you.” She waved a hand, shushing Sebastian before he could speak. “And I’d pay you too; I wouldn’t expect you to model for free. Of course, I won’t limit you to what you wish to model in. You’ll have free range with that, and I’m perfectly content if you wish to model nude.”

“Aunt Ann!” Ciel scolded. He turned to look at her indignantly. “Please watch what you say.” His aunt didn’t seem to hear him, not so much as glancing at him. Her full attention was focused on Sebastian, and Ciel was finding it hard not to yell at his aunt.

Sebastian however couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s forwardness. He found it rather amusing and wondered how far he could lead her along until Ciel snapped. She didn’t seem to know that he was Ciel’s boyfriend and he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her. That would be Ciel’s job this time.

“Ciel be a dear and go fetch those sketches. I would like to see my money being put to use.” Ciel glared at her, not really sure if he wanted to show her the sketches of Sebastian. It would no doubt prompt her to want Sebastian to model for her as well. Madame Red was a flirt by nature, and Ciel couldn’t see this visit going anywhere good at the moment.

A small silence stretched by as both his aunt and Sebastian stared at him expectantly. With a huff he shuffled off the chair as gracefully as he could while trying to hide the discomfort on his face. He disappeared down the hall without a glance back.

Once he vanished from view, Madame Red stood up and sat down next to Sebastian on the couch. “I’m surprised that Ciel is letting that cat in his apartment. He’s allergic, or at least I thought he was.”

“I was able to convince him to let her visit every now and then. She’s still too young to be left alone for most of the time and with winter coming soon, I like to make sure she stays warm.” Sebastian answered and gently stroked a soft ear.

“That’s so sweet that you care so much for her. Not many men care for cats that way; they’re all dog lovers.” She reached out and ran her hand over Soot’s body, pressing closer to Sebastian to do so. “I’m sure she’s nice and warm sleeping in your lap like this.”

That was how Ciel found them when he walked back into the room. He blinked owlishly, not sure of what he was seeing. His aunt’s hands were too close for comfort to areas Ciel had deemed his, and his alone. Ciel was torn between laughing at the hilarity of it all and yelling at his aunt for trying to feel up Sebastian.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked bitterly as he placed a few sketch pads on the coffee table in front of his aunt. “Oh don’t mind me, please continue. It’s not like I have any reason to care.” Ciel added sarcastically when the two just stared at him.

“Why would you?” his aunt questioned and gave Soot one last pet, her hand running off Soot’s back and coming to a rest on Sebastian’s thigh. “It’s not as though you like cats.”

“It’s not the cat I’m talking about,” Ciel inadvertently snapped. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. There had been a reason Ciel had left Sebastian out of their conversation when he had met his aunt for dinner all those weeks ago. This was his private life and Ciel preferred to keep it as such.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Fingers ran across the healing bite mark that rested inconspicuously in his shoulder and Ciel withdrew his hand quickly. The wound was still tender to the touch. His hands hung loosely at his sides making him slightly awkward as he stood their, two sets of eyes on him.

In an exaggerated huff he stomped towards his chair and plopped back down, not caring how his body screamed in protest. “Are you going to look at them or what?” Ciel asked, pointing towards his sketch pads.

“Of course,” the hand quickly left Sebastian’s thigh and reached forward to grab the sketch pads. They were pulled back towards the couch and spread out so she could see them better.

Once the woman was settled and looking at the books, Sebastian stood up and padded over to Ciel. His fingers rubbed at Ciel’s shoulder where the bit mark was a nice mix of blues and purples against the pale skin. With a smirk, he leaned down to whisper in Ciel’s ear. “It’s your call on stopping this or not.”

Ciel glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye and then back to his aunt. He shrugged, not really knowing how to even go about stopping this. Regardless Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder was comforting and he found himself leaning into the touch.

Sebastian gave the shoulder a rough squeeze, making Ciel wince slightly. He had hoped that Ciel would say something that would hint that they were together, but it seemed as though he was going to stay silent and make Sebastian take one for the team.

“If you don’t say something, I will,” he paused. “Or would you like it better if I went to model for your aunt. Nude.”

“Hush, I’m just waiting for the most opportune time,” Ciel whispered as he shrugged Sebastian off.

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. “And when will that be? Before she gets her hand in my pants, or after she has me tied up to her bed.”

Ciel blushed a pretty red, and coughed a bit in his throat. “She wouldn’t.” Only she really would. Ciel had seen some of the things his aunt had tried, albeit not willingly. He had learned the hard way to knock when ever a door was closed. Not matter how inconspicuous the room might be.

Madame Red snapped a sketch book closed at that moment, looking an interesting cross between pleased and confused. “These are all very good Ciel, but there weren’t any of Sebastian.” Ciel could have sworn he saw a pout on her lips.

“I gave them all to Sebastian.” Which was more or less true considering they were all at Sebastian’s townhouse and office.

“Well, I suppose since Sebastian is here I can just ask for the real thing.” She turned to Sebastian. “Would you mind allowing me a quick peak at what I would be paying for?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I’d prefer not to as this is Ciel’s apartment and I feel as though he should have the final say. I’m not sure if he would be comfortable with me stripping down here.” He tossed an amused glance at Ciel, knowing that it was a lie.

“Oh please Ciel, you don’t mind do you.” His aunt gave him a flirty wink and blew him a kiss.

Ciel sat there for a moment feeling his irritation rise. Between Sebastian’s smirk and his aunt’s pleas, it was only a matter of time before he snapped. “You know, I actually do mind. I’m not comfortable with him showing you his naked body.” The words were slow and careful. Ciel’s eyes never left his aunts.

His aunt blinked a few times. “What business of yours is it to who Sebastian shows his body to?” There was a moment of silence before her eyes grew wide. “Unless you have more personal reasons.” She left the sentence hanging open, hoping that Ciel or Sebastian would elaborate more.

A pink tinge tinted Ciel’s cheeks and he glanced away from his aunt. He couldn’t look her in the eye at that point, so he turned his attention to the clock on the wall with a huff. The fact that he did not deny or confirm the statement was answer enough. Now he only had to wait for the verdict.

“You two are together?” she questioned and glanced up at Sebastian who was still standing behind the chair Ciel sat in. “Ciel, why do you get to have the good looking man? You have your whole life and I’m already aging.” His aunt wailed.

“Can I borrow him for one night at least?” she asked.

“Handing him off to you would be cruel and unusually punishment,” Ciel said, a big smirk resting on his lips. He felt a great deal of pressure fade from his shoulders and he breathed a sigh of relief. That hadn’t been so hard, had it? Plus he could rub it into his aunts face. It seemed she had really taken a liking to Sebastian.

“You’re so mean Ciel. The least you can do then is bring him home for your winter break.” A small pout had seemed to set on her face and she looked up at Sebastian, hoping that he could help convince Ciel.

Sebastian could only offer a small apologetic smile. “I can try, but I offer no guarantee of success.”

“Will you even be home by then? I don’t want to have to stay alone at your place again. The place is too big.” To Ciel, his aunt’s house had never been home. It was always just a house, a big cold house, with too many rooms and not enough people to fill them. In short it was a lonely place, that only his aunt seemed to call home. Although she was never home much to begin with.

“Good question, I’ll have to look at that and give you a call.” She looked at her watch and sighed. “My flight will be leaving shortly, so I’m afraid that I have to take my leave. Sebastian, it was very nice to meet you. Ciel has my number if you ever need me for anything. Anything at all, just call.”

Sebastian shook her hand with an amused look on his face. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Standing up, Madame Red turned towards Ciel. “Take care of yourself Ciel, and study hard. I’ll be in touch soon about winter plans.”

Ciel pecked his aunt on the cheek, wishing he a safe trip. He would see her soon enough in the winter.

As soon at the door clicked behind her, Ciel let out a loud groan and sank further into his chair. “Thank god,” he muttered, rubbing his temples. “That was just short of a nightmare.” It hadn’t been that bad, but for Ciel it had been tiring enough.

“I can make that nightmare go away,” Sebastian offered and let his fingers run down Ciel’s neck. “Perhaps a hot bath to loosen you up and allow you to handle some more...pleasurable activities.”

“Hm, a bath does sounds nice.” Ciel craned his head to the side to allow Sebastian more room to work his fingers into his skin. It felt nice as those fingers began to work at his tense muscles.

“And those pleasurable activities?” Sebastian questioned as a knot worked its way out under his fingers. He knew that one day taking a job as a temporary masseur would come in handy. Never mind the fact that he had used it once or twice to snap an enemies neck after they were under his spell.

Not that he would do that to Ciel. The temptation wasn’t even there and he let his other hand come up to help add to the pleasure. His thumbs pressed into the skin, rubbing up Ciel’s neck and pressing out when he reached the hairline.

“You keep this up, and I don’t think I’ll be able to resist you.” Ciel was turning to goo at Sebastian’s touch. It felt so good being doted upon like this. Sebastian was even sure to skirt around the bite mark to keep any discomfort at bay.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s throat and he leaned down, his lips brushing over Ciel’s ear. “Is that so? I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into then.”

Ciel cracked open an eye, the blue pupil burning into Sebastian. “You don’t scare me,” he stated which was saying something considering Ciel knew exactly what Sebastian was capable of.

“Then you wouldn’t be scared if I tied you to the bed and teased you until you were begging me to stop?” Sebastian asked, nipping at Ciel’s ear. “And then I’d violate your body until you pass out. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like deja vu.” From what Ciel remembered of last night, it had been along the same lines. Either way a hot bath sounded good, and he was willing to play whatever vices he had to get one. Being pampered sounded so good right now.

Sebastian moved away from Ciel and padded into the bathroom. He heard Ciel shuffling around in the living room before footsteps sounded down the hall and into the bathroom. The water was turned on and Sebastian let the tub fill as he turned to Ciel.

“These clothes have to come off first,” he mussed. “I’m surprised your aunt didn’t say anything about these marks.” He wouldn’t admit it to Ciel, but he liked seeing the marks on the pale skin. If Ciel wasn’t going to let him ink his skin, then the hickey’s were the next best thing.

Silence passed by them as Ciel just stood there looking expectant. “Aren’t you going to undress me yourself?” He rose an eyebrow. “It’s the least you can do.” Ciel played with the tie of his pants playfully, almost teasingly.

“Do I look like a butler to you?” Sebastian asked but reached forward and pulled Ciel closer. His fingers threaded through the loose knot and yanked it free before pushing the pants down. They pooled on the floor at Ciel’s feet and the younger male stepped out of them, allowing Sebastian to trace over the small crescent shapes in the pale skin left over from last night.

“I like the sound of that. You waiting on my every desire,” Ciel smirked. “You calling me master. I could get used to that.” His hands looped around Sebastian’s neck, hands treading into the hair at the base of the taller man’s neck.

Sebastian pulled a face. “I can’t. This is as close as you’re going to get.” He guided Ciel back towards the tub and let him climb in. “Besides, you still haven’t dressed up as a nurse for me yet.”

“So if I dress up like a nurse for you, you’ll let me be your master for a night. I’ll promise to make you feel good.” Ciel almost burst out laughing at the look on Sebastian’s face. The man didn’t seem to know how to react to Ciel’s statement. Ciel on the other hand was liking the idea of having Sebastian panting and begging beneath him as Ciel pounded into his ass.

A thought occurred to Ciel just then. His hand relinquished Sebastian’s hair and traveled down his back to grope at a firm ass. “Are you a virgin here?” He asked with a sly grin.

In a quick move, Sebastian’s body lurched forward and his hand grabbed the backside of Ciel’s knee. His fingers pressed into the skin, finding the pressure point there and pushed his finger into it.

Ciel’s legs buckled and he stumbled forward into Sebastian’s body. “You should sit,” Sebastian muttered, guiding him to sit in the hot water.

A glare found itself on Ciel’s face. That was a cheap trick. “Sitting doesn’t answer my question,” he continued to press, slightly amused by Sebastian’s reaction.

“Why would you wish to know?” Sebastian questioned. “Are you thinking of trying to top me?”

“You wouldn’t want to bottom? Not even once?” Ciel sighed as his body was engulfed by water. The steam and heat did wonders for his body, as well as make him feel drowsy.

Sebastian smirked at him. “Who said I haven’t bottomed before?” He watched as Ciel’s eyes dragged up to look at him and he squatted down next to the tub.

“And that’s what I’m trying to ask!” With an exasperated sigh, Ciel slapped his hand in the water. The splash caught Sebastian and Ciel had to keep himself from laughing.

A hand ran through the water, soaking Ciel back as Sebastian retaliated. Beads of water dripped off his hair and trailed down his chest as he jumped back to avoid another attack from Ciel. “You’re going to clean this up, not me,” he stated.

Huffing and pouting, Ciel turned away and crossed his arms. He looked entirely childish but didn’t care. “Stop trying to change the subject.” The water was slapped again for good measure, but it missed Sebastian by inches.

“I’m not. You’re the one who is making a mess of the bathroom floor,” he stated and leaned against the counter. “Besides, you couldn’t top me yet anyway. You haven’t completed all your lessons. I wouldn’t dare let you out into the world or near my ass if you skipped certain parts of your lessons.”

“And who’s fault is it that we skipped these so called lessons? I think we touched just about everything.” Or so Ciel hoped. His mind really couldn’t think what else there could be past sex.

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh, you still have some things to learn, but we’ll get to those in due time.” He already knew the lessons that had been missed and he would enjoy teaching them to Ciel when the time was right for it.

Ciel slipped further into the water, it coming up to tickle his chin. “Whatever, just hurry up and wash me.” He wanted to just get clean, and then get back into bed. Preferably a clean bed. The sheets still needed to be changed.

Shaking his head, Sebastian moved back over to the tub and knelt down beside it. It had been a while since he had given someone a massage and he considered it practice for any upcoming missions.

His fingers rubbed circles into the skin, kneading at the muscle that lay below. Ciel relaxed more into the water as he continued working and he let his hands trail down to the younger males back, rubbing at the knots there.

“You have the hands of a god.” Ciel pressed back into Sebastian’s touch, loving the way he kneaded and pushed into the sore muscles. He could already feel the pleasurable moans slipping past his lips. “Lower,” he breathed, urging Sebastian’s hands to press into Ciel’s lower back.

With a small grunt, Sebastian shifted closer to the tub so he could reach Ciel’s lower back. The water was warm as he kneaded the skin, rubbing and pressing the tight muscles until he could feel the knots slip away.

“How did you learn to do this?” Ciel asked slightly curious. He was surprised he could still think with how wonderful it all felt.

“I studied anatomy when I was in college and the professor helped set me up with an internship during the summer at a massage school. It was an accelerated course since I already knew about anatomy and pressure points.” He paused to rest his arms for a second. “After that, it was just about learning the skills.”

All the classes he had taken in college helped to further his skills when he went on missions. Anatomy, chemistry, and biology; normal subjects for students to take, but in Sebastian’s hands, the knowledge was deadly. Chemical creations used to make bombs and destroy evidence, anatomy taught about the sensitive pressure points, and biology for the fragile human structure.

“It’s been a while since I gave someone a massage,” he stated and went back to work. He focused more on Ciel’s shoulders and neck once more, trying to work out the knots found there.

Ciel sent him an odd look. “When you say it like that, it makes it sound ominous.” He thought to ask more on the subject, but suddenly thought better of it. Instead he simply raised an eyebrow. “Are you certain you’re an art major?” Ciel joked.

His fingers paused at the top of Ciel’s neck, right at the hair line. “Quite certain. Anatomy is a very important class for artist to take so they can understand the structure of the human body. What would make you doubt that I was an art major?”

Wet shoulders shrugged. “I just sense an ulterior motive somewhere in there.” Ciel’s blue eyes peered playfully up into scarlet.

Memories flashed back to the sound of bone breaking under Sebastian’s hands. The neck was simple once the person was pinned to the ground. A sharp twist with the hands in the right position was the cleanest way to end someone’s life.

“Ulterior motive, huh,” Sebastian murmured and let his index finger glide down Ciel’s neck before pulling away. “Perhaps I just enjoyed sketching the human body and wanted to take the class to further my knowledge.”

“Perhaps,” and that was all Ciel said. He would leave it at that. The warm water was far too nice to waste with over thinking pointless things. It would be all to soon that Ciel would have to get out and actually start the day. Taking a nap didn’t seem possible anymore. It must already be relatively late in the morning.

Standing up, Sebastian moved away from the tub to grab a towel to dry his hands off. “Don’t fall asleep in there,” he warned and picked up Soot who was sitting outside the bathroom. A toy dangled from her mouth and she looked towards Ciel.

With a chuckle, Sebastian covered her eyes. “That’s not something I want you to see at such a young age. Shall we let Ciel finish his bath and go lay down?”

Ciel glanced over the rim of the tub and shook his head. There were times when he wondered about Sebastian’s mental health when that cat was concerned. The fluff ball was like his child at times. Ciel wasn’t sure if he was ready to become a mother. He laughed a little at the thought, then frowned when he realized he had called himself a woman.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called wearily. “Can you get me a towel? I think all this hot water is messing with my head.”

Sebastian glanced up from tickling Soot’s chin and reached for the towel that hung on the rack. He padded over to the tub and held it out to Ciel while Soot squirmed in his arms. A low hiss left his mouth as her claws dug into his skin before she finally freed herself and jumped out of his arms.

She landed on the edge of the tub and her claws scrambled to help her find balance before she toppled into the bathwater.

A shriek left Ciel’s mouth, as he shot to his feet. Tiny needle point claws sunk into his legs, trying to use them like a tree stump to climb out of the water. He flung his hands down, grabbing the cat by the scruff of the neck, and flung it out of the tub before Soot could sink her claws into his hands as well. Ciel felt bad for the rough treatment, but it was unavoidable.

Looking down, he almost fell back into the tub. Ciel’s legs were covered in scratches and deep cuts. The blood ran down his legs, turning the water pink. He brought his eyes up to look rather disgruntled at Sebastian. He hurt like hell.

Sebastian frowned and moved closer to Ciel. “We’ll need to clean those up. Dry off while I go change the sheets.” He moved out of the bathroom, pausing to grab another towel for Soot. She was hunched into the corner of the bathroom, shivering slightly when Sebastian picked her up with the towel.

Scolding her gently, he wrapped her up and rubbed at her body. Once she was somewhat dry, he set her down and went to work stripping the sheets. It was nearing noon and he would have to leave for the shop soon.

Ciel frantically batted and dabbed at the cuts, not bothering to dry the rest of his body. Some of them ceased their flow quickly but a few other, deeper, wounds continued to pour. The towel was quickly becoming stained and Ciel felt his heartbeat race.

Images of blood soaked carpet and sheets glanced past Ciel’s mind and he had to force himself not to think about that night. Blood was quickly becoming something that Ciel had trouble stomaching.

“Sebastian!” he hollered. “Forget about the damn cat. I can’t stop the bleeding.” In reality there wasn’t as much blood as Ciel was working himself up to believe. He breathed erratically and gasped for air. His stomach began to turn, head spinning painfully. Everything was growing heavy. Ciel never felt himself hit the ground.

The loud thump in the bathroom made Sebastian pause in his motions of drying Soot off. Her small body was shivering still as she sat on top of the clean sheets and he tucked a small blanket around her before heading into the bathroom.

A low curse left his mouth as he spotted Ciel laying on the floor. They were both lucky that the younger male was already out of the tub and had landed on the rug near the sink. Still, Ciel was going to have a nasty bump on his head for a while.

He squatted down next to Ciel and reached under the sink. The bag that had once saved his life was still there and he dug through it contents. Finding the small vile that he was searching for, he propped Ciel up and held the vile under Ciel’s nose, letting the smell attack his senses.

Ciel’s nose crinkled and his eyes fluttered open to reveal confused blue. He blinked for a moment, taking in Sebastian’s worried face. Eyebrows furrowed and Ciel opened his mouth. “I fainted didn’t I?” The question was laced with irritation, and probably some embarrassment.

“It was probably painful enough to send your body into shock,” Sebastian muttered as he looked down at the leg in question. “I’ll clean it up and then you’re going to have to stay awake for at least eight hours. I can help with that too,” he said with a smirk.

Fighting down a blush, Ciel decided to allow Sebastian to think what he wanted. He didn’t need to know the real reason for Ciel’s fainting spell. Although the man did deserve a nice punch in the shoulder. Instead he just glared and said, “I think I can stay awake well enough myself.”

Sebastian shrugged. “If you insist.” His hand pulled some band-aids out from the bag along with a tube of Neosporin. “Come on, let’s get this cleaned up.” He would prefer to have Ciel tag along today at the shop so he could keep an eye on him, but he had a feeling that Ciel would rather stay home today.

Removing the towel, he quickly smeared the Neosporin over the cuts and placed the band-aids over them. For the larger ones that were still bleeding, he tore at the gauze and covered the cuts with them before adding the band-aid to the leg.

“Are you staying here or coming with me to the parlor?” he asked once the wounds were dressed.

Thinking it over, Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter much. It’s not like I have anything to do here.” Besides sleep, Ciel mentally added. Looking over at the bed and a pathetic looking Soot, he couldn’t help but feel a strange mix of pity and animosity. If he stayed, he would probably give the poor cat hell.

“Are you driving?” Ciel finally asked.

“Sure, it’s getting too cold to walk there and I’d rather you not walk after your bathroom fainting spell.” He stood up and moved into the bedroom so he could get changed. Inside the bathroom, he could hear Ciel drying himself off more before padding into the bedroom as well.

“I should make you carry me as well,” Ciel grumbled as he dug through his drawers for some clothes. He settled for a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple v-neck long sleeve shirt. If he had to, he’d grab a coat on his way out. The November air was becoming far to crisp and chilled for light wear.

Sebastian shrugged his jacket on and grabbed his keys while Ciel put his shoes on. “Of course, I’ll even carry you bridal style, and you can play the blushing bride tonight.” He smirked as Ciel sputtered and wondered if he could convince Ciel to have some fun in the office tonight after closing.

“Bastard,” Ciel mumbled as he stepped out the door and was attacked by cold air. It had gotten chillier then he had thought. Soon enough it would be snowing. He was not looking forward to walking in that. Good thing the semester was almost over.

They made it to the car in decent time, even with Ciel limping down the stairs. The band-aids pulled at his skin uncomfortably and the cuts still burned. Perhaps he should of taken Sebastian up on the offer of being carried bridal style. There were worse things in life.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the parlor and Sebastian quickly unlocked the door and checked the heater. Once they were switched to a better temperature, he moved to his office so he could hang up his jacket before customers started showing up.

It wasn’t going to be too busy of a day compared to last week, but the parlor was still going to be crowded at times. “I have some cakes in the fridge if you want some,” he offered as he clicked on the lights in the back.

“Oh you know how to please a man.” Ciel headed straight back to Sebastian’s office, digging into the fridge as the man went about getting things ready. The chime rang followed by a crash and Ciel could only guess that Mey-rin had arrived. He shrugged his shoulders and settled himself into Sebastian’s chair as he went about eating his cake.

Outside in the parlor, Sebastian sighed as Mey-rin quickly went about cleaning up the books that had been dropped and hoped that this wasn’t a sign of how the day was to turn out. If so, it was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel dumped his dirty plate into the small sink and dusted off his hands. He felt slightly content. The cake had put him in high spirits after the bath incident earlier that morning. With a sigh, he pushed open the office door and headed out into the hall and towards the back where Sebastian would do his tattooing.

He found the man setting up inks and checking some packaged needles. “Almost finished?” Ciel asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

“Just about,” Sebastian answered and set a few more packages into the bin next to him before looking at Ciel. “Now I’m done.”

He cocked his head and pulled Ciel closer, letting his tongue flick out to lick at some icing that was still on Ciel’s cheek. He pulled back with a grin, his tongue wetting his lips as the bell over the door rang, signaling a customer.

“Make sure you leave me some more next time,” he said and smacked Ciel playfully on the ass while the customer was talking to Mey-rin. “I enjoy sweets just as much as you.”

Good mood threatening to diminish, Ciel decided not to let the taunt get to him. His cheeks were pink, that much was for sure. He would have to be sure to wipe his face more thoroughly next time. Ciel could blame such perverted acts on Sebastian. It was in his nature, that much Ciel was sure of. It’s was Ciel’s duty to not promote such behavior, except in proper situations.

Shaking his head at the ridiculous thoughts, he followed Sebastian out into the waiting room. Ciel had a habit of playing the role of a duckling when Sebastian worked. He just loved watching every process of a well done tattooing.

Sebastian greeted the customer with a small smile and led him to the back of the room, instructing the male to lay on the tattooing bed. They had met earlier that week and had already figured out what they would be doing for the tattoo, now all that was left was to ink the piece.

The design was transferred to the tanned skin and Sebastian adjusted the light once the tracing paper was peeled away. Next to him, Ciel sat perched on a stool, watching every move with bright eyes.

The tattoo was pretty generic and Ciel didn’t bother to analysis it much further then that. Since he had learned Sebastian’s big ‘secret’ he had been more intrigued by the hidden meaning behind some of the designs. He knew the significance of Sebastian’s small and hidden tattoo. It was like a permanent business card.

“Are you just outlining today?” Ciel asked Sebastian as he began to work on the black lines.

Sebastian nodded. “The skin will heal for a few days and allow the redness to go away before I add the color. Carmella was an exception since she’s family and used to it.” He adjusted his grip before letting the needle touch the skin again. The man he was tattooing today wasn’t family, but he still made sure that his work was perfect as always.

Just as Sebastian said, Ciel could very well see that the man wasn’t ‘used’ to getting his skin inked. From what Ciel could see, and how the man was wincing, this was probably his first or perhaps second tattoo.

Quickly growing bored of such simplistic work, Ciel let his eyes wander and then close as he thought up his own designs for the pure fun of it. He thought of where he would put a tattoo and of what it would be. Nothing really came to mind and he quickly dropped the thought.

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to finish up and for Ciel to sigh in relief. “I hope all your costumers aren’t as boring as that,” he said once the man was out of ear shot.

“I agree,” Sebastian stated and cleaned up the area around him. It had been a fairly simple tattoo but it wasn’t something he would just do a sloppy job on; his reputation was on the line. “But there will be others that are sure to be more interesting.”

“There better be.” Ciel hopped from his stool and walked over towards one of the posters hanging on the wall show casing some of Sebastian’s specialty designs as well as common tattoos such as stars, clovers, and other such nonsense.

Sebastian chuckled and finished tossing the rags into the trash can. He had three piercings that he had to do before he could take a small break. Usually he scheduled a small ten minute break every hour so his eyes could relax after working with the tattoo’s for a long time.

He welcomed another customer and handed a box of piercings to them to look through as he set up the piercing gun. The feeling was familiar and he was able to fall into the pattern quickly as the people who wanted piercings started to flow through.

Next to Mey-rin, he was the only one working the shop today, since his assistants were studying for upcoming finals in a few weeks.

“One more tattoo and then I can take a break,” he told Ciel as he pulled out a piece of paper that had the design already sketched out on it.

“Do you want me to go grab some lunch? My leg is feeling better and I’m pretty sure I don’t have a concussion by this point.” Ciel didn’t really feel like eating what he saw in Sebastian’s fridge. It all looked like stale leftovers. The cakes being the exception.

“That’d be nice,” Sebastian muttered as he set up the inks. “We can eat in the office and have a little bit more privacy. Are you going to the bakery?” he asked as they walked to the front.

Sebastian greeted the woman he was going to be working on and asked her to wait on the chair while he told Ciel what he wanted once it was confirmed that he was going to the bakery.

Ciel waved good bye after taking an order from Mey-rin as well. He jogged down the street ignoring the dull throb of his legs. It was better if he worked them out, or so he thought. It was funny how his methods on dealing with injuries changed when Ciel was the injured individual.

The bakery wasn’t quite packed yet so Ciel was lucky to get in and out before the rush. It was torture to go in there and not buy one of their cakes or cookies. Although he did cave and bought himself a small lemon square.

When he returned to the shop Mey-rin smiled and greeted him as he sorted out her small bowl of soup and side salad. Ciel wished her a good meal and went off to find Sebastian. The man wasn’t in his office so Ciel continued down the hall, calling out Sebastian’s name as he walked into the larger room.

Sebastian looked up as his name was called again and he set the gun to the side, now that it had been thoroughly cleaned. His customer had already left and his stomach growled at the smell of food that came from the bag in Ciel’s hand.

“Let’s go eat in the office.”

They walked together quietly, with only the sound of rustling plastic as the bag hit Ciel’s thigh rhythmically. Sebastian opened the office door and Ciel slipped past him and into the room. He set the bag on the desk and settled into the chair that was usually reserved for Sebastian. Ciel waisted no time in getting comfortable.

The older man grunted and dug through the bag that rested on the desk, pulling out his food. With a small huff, he dropped down onto the couch and propped his feet up on the armrest, facing the door. His ears picked up on Ciel setting his food out on the desk and he took a bite of his own food.

Silence filled the room as they ate; the food too good to let it get cold. Setting aside the pickle for Ciel, Sebastian let his head tip back on the armrest and stretched out his body, making it pop. He still had time before his break was over and the sofa was comfortable.

The sound of the footsteps on the wooden floor outside made his eyes snap open and he sat up right on the sofa. His hand slipped down to his socks and he pulled out the knife that was strapped to his ankle.

Ciel stopped mid bite into his lemon square and felt his body tense and grow cold at the sight of the knife that Sebastian had boldly pulled. His eyes flashed to the door and to the foot falls out side. They were surely not the clipped steps of Mey-rin’s heels. Ciel’s heart pounded and he waited with baited breath for Sebastian to make a move.

The doorknob turned before the door itself was flung open. Instantly, Sebastian pounced, his hand wrapping around the intruders neck and tilting their head back, exposing the vulnerable flesh. The knife pressed into the skin, with just enough pressure to be painful without drawing any blood.

No one was allowed past the reception area except employees. The bathrooms were placed at the back of the shop for that reason and anyone who ventured past Mey-rin alone risked their life.

The boy within Sebastian’s grip whimpered at the harsh treatment and grasped at the hand holding the knife while he tried to breathe.

Ciel had stood from his chair, looking frantic between the two. His lemon square laid forgotten and dirtied on the floor. He didn’t mind it for the moment, too washed up in everything that was going on.

“Nice to see that your reflex's haven’t dulled in your absence, Sebastian. But I’d rather appreciate it if you let him go now.” A man drawled from outside the door.

With a low growl, Sebastian released the younger male and slid the knife back up his sleeve. “He should’ve knocked first, then we wouldn’t have had this problem.” He turned to look at the other man. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Claude?”

“Nipple piercings,” he answered simply. “For Alois, not me.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched and he turned to glance down at the young male who had been close to death a few moments ago. “How’s your other piercing?”

Alois’s gaze shifted toward the vaguely familiar face of Ciel who still look rather confused over the sudden happenings. Blue eyes connected with blue before he looked back to Sebastian with a shrug. “Good enough,” he said, not bothering to elaborate further.

The lemon square was picked up off the floor and tossed into the waste basket as Ciel tried to ignore the two intruders. He had already acquired a slight dislike towards this Alois character. He hadn’t had a good first impression. Seeing you boyfriend’s face in another man’s private areas tended to create animosities no matter how innocent or professional the act might have been. Not to mention Ciel didn’t like how Alois looked at him.

Sebastian frowned and felt the urge to step in front of Alois, blocking him from looking at Ciel. He cleared his throat, drawing the blonds attention back to him. “Considering this isn’t a more private piercing compared to last time, we can do the piercing out in the shop.”

“Do you have private rooms?” Claude questioned, his eyes growing cold with the thought of anyone else looking at Alois. “I’d rather people not see his tattoo’s.”

“We have separate rooms in the back specially for this. No one will see him,” Sebastian answered.

Claude grunted and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. “There’s also the matter of his next piece,” he said, voice growing low. “We had a successful trip last week.”

Ciel’s eye lit up at that. He had wondered if these two were apart of Sebastian’s ‘job’, but he hadn’t been sure till now. Wanting to get as much information as he could from the conversation, Ciel moved around the desk to come stand beside Sebastian.

Claude’s eyes flickered at the movement and glanced over Ciel. “This was the one Carmella was telling me about,” he stated. There was no need to question it; Sebastian wouldn’t allow anyone else back here unless they were family or someone close to him.

Alois glanced over towards Ciel at the mention of Carmella’s name. “So this is the brat that stole Sebastian’s heart.” There was a sickly sweetness in those words that had Ciel throwing a glare towards the boy.

He couldn’t have been much older or younger then Ciel from the look of things. Perhaps twenty at the oldest. Ciel had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out. In any other circumstance he might have but there was something about this other guy that gave Ciel the creeps, so he decided to stay silent for now.

“We could always say the same thing for you, Alois,” Sebastian replied calmly. “You wormed your way into Claude’s and now he has heart worm because of you.”

He dodged the small paper weight that was thrown in his direction by the younger male. Sebastian had never liked Alois and had always wondered how Claude could stand to keep the male around. Every time he saw the pair, he wished to put a bullet through their heads and he knew the feeling was mutual.

The click of a knife caught his attention and he ducked as Claude slashed at his neck. His own knife slipped free of his sleeve and into his hand so he could counter.

“Insolent fool,” Claude hissed. “You should learn to hold your tongue in front of others.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Perhaps it is you who should teach your pet to hold his tongue, especially when neither of you are at rank to tell me what to do.”

Somewhere in the scuffle Ciel had been thrown back against the desk and he was annoyed to admit that Alois had easily moved out of the way where as he needed to be saved. It didn’t sit well with him.

“Dammit Sebastian. Do you always have to cause trouble. I’m beginning to think you have more enemies then friends.” Ciel rubbed his back where the desk edge had dug into him. That would leave a bruise.

“That’s because he does,” Claude hissed before his back was slammed up against the wall, pictures falling to the ground, along with his knife. Sebastian’s knife pressed dangerously close to his jugular and he swallowed carefully.

“I wouldn’t talk much if I were you right now,” Sebastian murmured. He nudged Claude’s knife under his shoe, making sure it was out of reach. His other hand dipped below Claude’s pants, pulling out the small gun hidden there. He twisted his arm around, finger cocking the hammer back as he pointed it at Alois. “Just like I wouldn’t move much if I were you.”

Alois just glared looking rather nonplussed about the whole ordeal. Ciel couldn’t quiet blame him, the whole thing looked over the top in dramatics. They both had serious doubts as to if Sebastian would really kill Alois and Claude.

“You won’t shoot.” Alois goaded, smirk in place.

“Shoot him, and I’m not cleaning up the mess,” Ciel piped in as well. As much as he was beginning to loath this duo, he didn’t much feel like seeing someone get their brains blown out the back of their head.

Sebastian looked between them before glancing at the gun. There was no silencer, otherwise he would’ve been glad to show that he wasn’t afraid to shoot. He tucked the gun back into Claude’s pants, feeling the man tense at the action.

The gun was cocked and ready to fire. If something were to catch, it’d go off inside his pants and he couldn’t imagine how painful that would be.

Chuckling, he turned to Alois. “Go to the back room and we’ll get the piercing done. I have other customers besides you two.”

Alois grumbled under his breath, stopping mid step to the door when he caught Ciel moving along with Sebastian as well.

“No!” he shouted, pointing at the dark haired boy. “He stays here. He doesn’t belong in family business.” Alois sneered, glancing to Claude who didn’t refute the claim.

“What did you say!” Ciel looked livid as he brought himself up to full height. How dare that little jackass. He didn’t care that his legs hurt, or that his back throbbed. One way or another Ciel was going to make Alois eat those words, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Sebastian shook his head. “Piercings aren’t family business. What you’re requesting is strictly for pleasure and for each other. For that fact, I have the right to refuse the job and charge you as I would a normal customer.”

Alois opened his mouth to protest but Claude sent him a look that made him snap his mouth shut. “Sebastian is right, this isn’t a family matter,” he growled forcefully and turned to look at Sebastian. “We’ll talk about this later though.”

Ciel looked smug as he followed them out of the room. Still, a darker side began to eat away at him. This was one time in probably many that he would be pushed aside for not being one of ‘them’; part of the family. When Alois had said that, he looked as if he were addressing a minuscule fly. Nothing of value at all. It hurt, but Ciel didn’t let it get to him. Sebastian would stand up for him in the end.

Sebastian led them to the far back corner of the parlor where the private booths were set in small rooms. They were used mainly for piercings that weren’t for the public eye to be seen or if a client wished to have privacy. Most customers getting a piercing done for the first time didn’t like having a crowd watch and Sebastian liked them to be comfortable during the piercing.

The same thing applied for tattooing. There was always the option of having a curtain drawn around the table to give privacy for those who wished it. It helped put them at ease and always helped to bring in more customers who had been hesitant the first time.

“In here,” Sebastian said, pushing open the door and letting everyone enter. “Do you know what you want? Bars or rings?”

“Rings,” Claude answered and held out a small bag. “These ones.”

Sebastian took the offered bag and held it up to inspect. He recognized the detail of them and knew that they would be safe to use. But it also helped to further cement the fact that Claude was in deep with Alois. The rings were expensive and you didn’t go dropping down that amount of cash for someone you didn’t truly care for.

“These will work, just let me go clean them and get my equipment,” he stated and swept out of the room.

Ciel shifted from foot too foot, clearly not comfortable being left alone in the room with these two. The silence was uncomfortable and they were both staring at him. Finally he snapped.

“What are you two looking at?”

Claude’s hand reached forward and cupped Ciel’s chin, turning his head to the left and then to the right. He could see why Sebastian had chased after the younger male, but in the end it wouldn’t matter.

“No matter how much Sebastian cares for you, and he does care for you,” he started. “He will always choose his family.”

Alois gripped at Claude’s sleeve, dragging the hand away from Ciel’s face. He didn’t like it when Claude got touchy with others besides himself.

On the other hand Ciel was shaking in a mixture of fury and hurt. “He wouldn’t,” he said in almost a whisper. “He wouldn’t.” The words grew in volume every time he spoke. The truth of the matter was, that when it came down to it Ciel wasn’t sure what Sebastian would choose in the end. That hurt.

“But he would,” Alois laughed, dancing around Ciel. “You are nothing but a precious little toy to pass the time. Amusing and pleasurable, but replaceable nonetheless.”

Ciel couldn’t stop himself, his hand flew back and came crashing down in a harsh slap. It felt so good feeling the sting on his palm as it met tender flesh. Alois could only stand their gaping as he clutched his throbbing cheek.

Claude’s hand flew out, wrapping around Ciel’s wrist. “While harsh, it is the truth. Sebastian has been with no one for years. The man always, always, puts his job first,” he snarled. “The last relationship he was in ended in disaster. He just couldn’t bring himself to care enough.”

There was a snort from the doorway. “If I remember correctly, it was you who didn’t care enough,” Sebastian stated and let the door slam shut behind him. He wrenched Claude’s fingers away from Ciel’s wrist and put himself between the two. “You were the one who said I was too attached.”

Ciel blinked one, and then twice, and then a third time for good measure. Even Alois seemed to be shifting things around in his mind. Sebastian couldn’t be alluding to what he thought he was. Could he?

“You mean, you two...” He pointed between the two older males with wide blue eyes. Ciel couldn’t believe it. The idea seemed rather humorous. That was when the chuckles started and then morphed into a hearty laugh. For the life of him he could not see the too of them together. No wonder they hated each other. It couldn’t have been a healthy relationship.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gestured to the bench. “Sit down Alois so we can get this over with.” He watched as the younger male sat down and tugged off his shirt. The nipples were already hard in the chilly room, saving Sebastian the trouble of bringing them to attention himself.

He offered a piece of leather for Alois to bite down on before he slipped the gloves on his hand. They snapped loudly in the room, making Alois jump and Claude shifted over to his side.

As his giggles died down, Ciel shifted his attention solely on Claude who seemed to be doing his best to ignore Ciel in favor of Alois.

“I get it,” Ciel began. “You’re suffering from deep seated jealousy. You can’t stand to see that there is someone out there Sebastian would prefer over you. Although it’s not hard to find a replacement for an emotionless rock.” He knew he was being cruel and a little out of sorts, but Ciel blamed it on hitting his head earlier that morning. Perhaps he really did have a concussion.

Sebastian smirked and adjusted his grip on the needle as Alois stiffened in anger. He glanced up to see the blond open his mouth to retort back and he pulled the forceps back slowly, before pushing the needle through the hard little nub.

A squeak left Alois mouth instead of any insult. His teeth clenched and he shot a look at Claude as if this was all his fault. In truth it was. Tattoos Alois could handle, but he didn’t know how many more holes in his body he could take.

Ciel had even quieted down to watch. This was his first time seeing a nipple piercing and it was rather interesting. “You ever think of getting a piercing?” Ciel asked Sebastian, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

“They get in the way,” he muttered as he finished setting the ring. He pulled back slightly and looked over it before flicking the ring with his finger, making Alois hiss and Claude’s glare intensify. “However, they do cause for interesting reactions in people.”

Claude growled low in his throat as Sebastian grabbed a new needle. “Sebastian’s weak spot is behind his ear,” he supplied to Ciel. “The tattoo there only makes it more sensitive.”

An annoyed look was sent to Claude. Ciel couldn’t say he enjoyed hearing Claude discussing Sebastian’s sensitive places, not when they were only Ciel’s to know. “Yes, and just think what a few well placed piercings could do.” He turned back to Sebastian, grinning once more. “They can’t be that much of a hindrance. Just think of the benefits.”

Alois sucked in a breath as the last piercing was done quickly, albeit not painlessly. He was half tempted to believe that Sebastian was being rough on purpose, or Ciel’s words were really beginning to get to the older man. What ever the case, Alois was not enjoying the outcome.

Sebastian gave Ciel a disgruntled look before stepping back to look over his work. Alois’s skin was red from the irritation, but it would go away soon and with proper care, they’d be feeling fine. He stripped off the first layer of gloves, leaving the second ones still on his hand as he turned to look at Ciel.

“I do think of the benefits. It benefits me very much to know that after all these years, I can do this,” he paused and leaned in close to Claude. The man took a step back, his body pressing against the wall before Sebastian’s teeth nipped at his earlobe.

The action drew a strangled moan from the man and Sebastian pulled back with a smirk. “And still get a reaction from you. Just because you let hole close up there doesn’t mean its any less sensitive.” He patted Claude on the cheek and opened the door in a silent hint that they should leave.

“Sebastian,” Ciel spoke calmly, almost eerily slow. “I take it your done here?” He didn’t wait for so much as a nod before continuing. “You, me, office now.” Sebastian was pulled along through the door, pushing both Claude and Alois aside.

Claude smirked as Sebastian vanished out of the room and he pulled Alois off the table he’d been sitting on. He handed the blond his shirt before leading him outside the room as well. As tempting as it was to screw Alois in the room to piss Sebastian off, he’d rather not have other people hear Alois scream.

He reached up and tugged on the earlobe that Sebastian had teased, knowing that Alois would get his revenge on it tonight. Much like Ciel was probably doing to Sebastian now. He smirked as they stopped at the counter to pay for the piercing and pick up the cleaning kit.

“Sebastian is going to need a little bit longer break,” he told the girl, slipping a tip into the jar that rested on the counter and glancing into the hallway that led to the office. “Something came up.”

He gave her a small nod before walking out of the parlor. His thoughts chanced back to Sebastian briefly, silently wishing him luck.

\-----

Ciel pulled Sebastian into his office, shutting the door behind them. He gave Sebastian an assessing once over, frowning all the while. A moment passed with no words exchanged, just Ciel standing their fuming his pretty little head off.

Finally he approached Sebastian, wrapping his fingers into the front of the man’s shirt. He pulled forward and spun them around so that the edge of the desk pressed in the small of Sebastian’s back.

“Something on your mind, Ciel?” Sebastian asked as he looked at the younger male. He leaned back on his elbows, trying to balance out the weight on his back.

“Something.” Ciel pushed further into Sebastian leaving him no room to escape at this point. Or so Ciel hoped. His hands continued to pull at the shirt, some tugs threatening to tear the seams. A huff left his pink lips and Ciel began to quickly pluck each button open, his nails brutally scratching at the bare skin that was exposed.

Sebastian shivered as the cold air bit at his skin as the shirt was pushed over his shoulders, bunching around his elbows. His fingers twitched forward enough to loop through the belt loops of Ciel’s pants and pulled him closer. “What’s on your mind?” he murmured.

Ciel immediately slapped the hands away. “Don’t touch me.” He curled his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist pushing them back behind him on the desk, slamming them down on the hard wood top. Holding them in place Ciel swooped his head down to attack the bare chest before him.

He was anything but gentle. The licks were coupled with nips and harsh bites. Ciel took special interest in Sebastian’s nipples. They were already hard and waiting. His tongue played with the right bud first until it was his teeth’s turn. Ciel bit down hard enough to pierce them himself with only his canines.

A low hiss left Sebastian’s mouth and his hips bucked into Ciel’s. The hot mouth left his abused nipple and moved to the other neglected one, giving it the same attention as its brother.

Sebastian squirmed under the harsh actions and couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth. He felt Ciel’s mouth curl into a smirk at the sound, dark blue eyes peaking up to look into his. They smoldered with anger and lust, the conflicting emotions swirling around as another harsh bite had him bucking harder against Ciel.

Groaning, Ciel relinquished one of Sebastian’s hands to hold down his hips. His fingers dug into material and flesh, keeping space between them where space wasn’t wanted. Ciel wasn’t about to play nice. Not now at least.

His tongue licked a wet trail from the abused nipples towards Sebastian’s neck. Ciel gave the skin there a sweet kiss, deceptive of his true intentions. Without warning he sunk his teeth into the warm neck and shoulder. He would just think of it as pay back for the wound that was currently resting beneath his own shirt collar.

The bitter, metallic taste of blood graced his tongue and he licked at the wound. Ciel wasn’t tender in the least, digging the wet muscle into the bleeding holes. He was letting all of his sudden jealousy and anger to flow forth with his actions. It felt like pure bliss to be able to let loose in such a way.

Ciel’s nails dug harder into Sebastian’s skin, making him arch into the body before him; the added pain only fueling his lust. His hand reached up to curl into the dark locks at Ciel’s neck, dragging him closer for a kiss.

Sebastian could taste his blood in Ciel’s mouth as a tongue thrust its way into his mouth, trying to assert its dominance. His fingers tightened in response to Ciel’s nails biting more into his wrist and he yanked Ciel’s head back.

His mouth found Ciel’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. If Ciel wanted to play rough, he would happily oblige. He trailed up to Ciel’s earlobe and nipped at it, tugging at it with his teeth harshly.

“I said don’t touch me!” Sebastian’s face met Ciel’s shoulder rather roughly as the younger man shrugged him off. In retaliation, Ciel allowed his thigh to grind almost painfully into Sebastian’s erection. He pressed in and rubbed only a handful of times before pulling away all together to resume his attack on Sebastian’s neck.

After a few seconds, Ciel allowed his hands to leave Sebastian for a moment before they were once again on the heated skin. They trailed down the man’s back, leaving welted paths that brought speckled blood to the surface. Ciel’s hands didn’t stop as they met the band of Sebastian’s slacks. There was no hesitation as they pushed past the obstacle and gripped at the ass that had laid hidden.

Sebastian’s body jumped and his hands pressed back against the desk, flipping their positions. Ciel’s back slammed against the desks surface and his nails dug into Sebastian’s ass, making the man hiss. The reverse in position did nothing to make Ciel release his grip and Sebastian growled lowly.

He reached out to pressed Ciel’s shoulder into the desk, pinning him so he couldn’t move as he ground his erection into Ciel’s. Defiant blue eyes glared back at him, and Sebastian knew he was breaking the ‘no touching’ rule, but right now, Ciel was hardly in a position to uphold that rule.

Nails dug into each round globe of flesh as Ciel pressed harder into Sebastian, all the while pulling him closer. He growled at the way thing had ended up, but was not deterred from the goal at hand. Ciel was dead set on cementing the fact that Sebastian belong to no one but Ciel in both Sebastian’s and Ciel’s mind. Sebastian would learn that the only one he could touch, like he had touched Claude, was Ciel and Ciel alone.

A moan left Ciel’s lips as his cock was tended to. As good as it all felt, he needed to rectify this situation that had gone astray. Sebastian could never make this easy.

Deciding to be bold, Ciel allowed his fingers to worm themselves further down Sebastian’s ass, probing unexplored territory. Sending a sadistic smirk towards the man above him, Ciel’s fingers slipped into the valley of Sebastian’s backside and pressed against the hole that hid there.

Body jerking, Sebastian glared down at Ciel. Now he knew what had been on Ciel’s mind and he let his hand slip past Ciel’s pants. His fingers circled around the hard length, running over the head and smearing pre-cum around his fingers.

Once wet enough, he pulled them out and mirrored Ciel’s actions, letting his fingers trail down Ciel’s ass until he found what he was looking for. The younger male hadn’t moved his fingers but the pressure was still there.

He pressed his own finger against Ciel’s entrance and leaned down, draping his free arm across Ciel’s chest to hold him down. He had a slight advantage over Ciel, unless the younger male was feeling extremely sadistic today and wanted to take him dry.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking far too smug for the position he was currently in. His lower half pressed down upon Sebastian’s fingers in a silent challenge. Two could surely play at this game, but there would only be one winner. Ciel was dead set on coming out on top, in more ways then one.

Sebastian’s only warning was a wink from Ciel before those fingers were shoved into him. Ciel relished the heat that surrounded his appendages. It was a tough squeeze, more so from the lack of lubrication then actual tightness. Sebastian was by no means loose, but he could hold two of Ciel’s fingers without much discomfort if Ciel had felt like throwing Sebastian a bone and had slicked himself up a bit.

A strangled sound left Sebastian’s mouth as his body tensed around the intruding fingers. He clenched around them and glared at Ciel, not appreciating the lack of lubrication. Ciel was close to untouched areas and the feeling wasn’t welcomed.

Narrowing his eyes, he pushed his fingers into Ciel, pleased to hear the gasp that left his mouth. Last night hadn’t been gentle and Ciel was probably a little sore still. With a smirk, he started to scissor his fingers while he searched for Ciel’s prostate.

With a moan Ciel pushed back against the intruding fingers, while pressing his own two digits further into Sebastian. The look of discomfort that crossed the older man’s face made Ciel roll his eyes. Deciding that he probably should cut Sebastian some slack, Ciel retracted the hand that was currently uselessly gripping an ass cheek.

The hand was brought to Ciel’s mouth and he quickly sucked and lathered his digits. He did it thoroughly and quickly, bring his fingers back to Sebastian’s covered bottom and diving past the waistband and quickly replaced the hand that had been comfortably buried deep with in Sebastian.

This time around the two fingers slid in easily, and Ciel went to work mirroring Sebastian’s own assault on Ciel’s body. His fingers hooked and stroked, looking for Sebastian’s prostate while pushing in deeper to locate it.

Sebastian grunted and changed the angle at which his fingers were thrusting into Ciel. He was rewarded with a cry from the younger male. Ciel’s body shivered under his and he continued to rub against the spot, drawing out many more moans as Ciel’s hips pressed back against his fingers.

He paused long enough to allow another finger to slide in before he continued to tease Ciel. His hips ground into Ciel’s, their clothed erections brushing together and making them both groan lowly at the feeling.

Fiery blue eyes locked with Sebastian’s. Ciel could see lust staring back at him and he knew he must have held a similar look. He pulled Sebastian closer, giving his hand more room to work as he added a third finger not to be out done by Sebastian. The friction and the abuse to his prostate were enough to make Ciel loose his head, but he was a man on a mission and he was dead set on completing it.

Ciel’s free hand went to weasel its way between the two bodies to mess with the button and zipper of Sebastian’s pants. It would be so much easier if this thing would just disappear. He got the pants undone, but getting them off was a challenge in itself. Sebastian seemed reluctant to move away and Ciel couldn’t get them off in this position with only one hand, and he wasn’t about to abandon Sebastian’s ass.

“Take your fucking pants off,” Ciel demanded. “Now!”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian snarled and grabbed the hand that was trying to get his pants off. He wrenched it up over Ciel’s head and pinned it to the desk. He leaned over Ciel, biting and sucking at the available skin. His mouth moved down the marked neck and settled over the covered nipples, taking one into his mouth.

The fabric quickly grew damp as he teased the hard nubs, his fingers still thrusting in and out of Ciel’s body. His body shifted as he switched over to the neglected nipple and he bit down on it before sucking on the abused flesh through the shirt.

Ciel gasped but managed to get a clipped, “No, fuck you” out before he threw his head back and grabbed at what ever he could. That ended up being hard wood and the slick insides of Sebastian. His fingers spasmed and pushed deep and hooked up as they pressed into the heated flesh.

Everything seemed to stop as Ciel felt Sebastian tense around him and his muscles strangled the digits buried within him. Ciel couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face as he took in Sebastian’s gasping breath and wide eyes.

“Bingo,” was all Ciel had to say. He had found his treasure.

Sebastian’s hips bucked as Ciel’s fingers kept rubbing against that spot inside of him and couldn’t stop the low whine from falling from his mouth. His body shivered with pleasure as his prostate was stimulated for the first time and he locked his knees to keep himself standing up.

His fingers twisted inside Ciel, bringing his thumb to point up as he rubbed at the area between Ciel’s sac and his stretched entrance. He pressed against it, giving Ciel’s prostate outside and inside stimulation.

Ciel shot up. This was new. His restrained hand battled to free itself from Sebastian’s grip. Things were getting way too hot and he still had a goal to meet but everything seemed so nice like this. He was fighting an inner battle with himself. Giving into Sebastian seemed like such a good idea right now.

“No!” Ciel hadn’t meant to scream that out, but it had done the job of waking him from his lustful stupor. His hips continued to roll with each thrust of Sebastian’s fingers as Ciel’s own fingers followed a slightly more brutal pace. If Ciel had anything going for him, it was that his body was used to such pleasure. For Sebastian, he was experiencing the feelings his prostate could give for the first time, or at least that’s what Ciel assumed. What ever the case, it was obvious that Sebastian wasn’t used to being fingered.

Taking advantage of the older man’s occupied state, Ciel wrenched his hand free and went back to his task of removing those damnable pants. He pushed them down, one side at a time. Sebastian’s boxers included. The minute his ass and cock were exposed, Ciel struck. He wrapped one hand around the weeping erection while his other hand mirrored his strokes in thrusts. With the pants out of the way, Ciel was given more freedom with his movement that allowed his fingers to push in and out at a fast pace. Each time he was sure to aim for Sebastian’s prostate.

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered shut at the feelings rushing over his body and could feel his legs trembling as they struggled to hold him up. He shifted his foot back, trying to find his balance better, only to have his foot nudge the chair behind him.

With a smirk, he shifted again and shuddered as it allowed Ciel’s fingers better access to his prostate. His foot wrapped around the edge of the chair, rolling it closer behind him. Once it was close enough, he pulled Ciel from the desk and into his lap as he sat down in the chair.

It creaked under their weight but effectively stopped Ciel’s fingers from thrusting in and out. He grinned and leaned forward to tug Ciel’s head back as he attached his lips to the pale skin while his fingers started to move again.

Ciel very well threw a tantrum at that. His fingers were currently smashed beneath Sebastian’s weight. All he could do was keep rubbing at Sebastian’s prostate, which wasn’t a bad thing, but it also kept other things from being placed in the now ready to be fucked hole.

“Seriously Sebastian,” he groaned. “Just let me fucking fuck you for god’s sake!” Ciel’s head buried itself into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, right where Ciel had bitten earlier. His free hand continued to pull and play with the other man’s cock, but the fervor was now missing. Ciel was very well pouting at this point. All his devious little plans were going down the drain and he couldn’t have that happen.

Suddenly an idea spawned and a smirk curled upon his lips. A change of tactics was in order. “Why won’t you let me fuck you? Did you let Claude take you? Did he touch you as I’m touching you now?” Ciel prodded at the tender bundle of nerves and grinned when a tremor raced through Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian groaned. Claude had never gotten more than two fingers inside him, let alone his dick. There was no sex between them during their relationship; all too often they were at each others throats.

“I think you know that answer,” he grunted and brought his hand down to Ciel’s jeans. His fingers toyed with the button there before popping it open. He pulled the hard length out from its confines and started to stroke it, running his thumb over the head.

“Then let me have something that I can call mine, and only mine.” Ciel leaned up as best he could to lick at Sebastian’s ear. “Let me have you; all of you. Give me what you haven’t given to anyone else. I want all of you.” The sensual words were breathed into Sebastian’s ear and Ciel accentuated them with an affection stroke to Sebastian’s prostate.

It was a matter of pride for both of them and Sebastian already had the word on the tip of his tongue. Hundreds of excuses ran through his mind, all of them logical. He had work, his customers were waiting for him outside, and his business was on the line by making them wait.

Instead, he simply huffed and put on an anguished look on his face. “But I wanted to fuck you on my desk.”

Ciel’s mind raced to think of something, anything that would save the situation. He could already feel the ‘no’ just waiting to spill from Sebastian’s lips. Panic was seeping in and Ciel, in his desperate attempt to get his cock in that ass, blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’ll let you pierce me!” Ciel nearly shouted. “If you let me fuck you, I’ll let you pierce me where ever you want. Once we’re done, I’ll walk out of here, sit in one of those damn chairs and you can stick that needle where ever you want.”

Sebastian seemed to think about it before a smirk crossed over his face. It was a hard deal to turn down, although he’d rather see Ciel wearing his ink more than his piercings. Still, Ciel was giving him free reign and in the end, he figured he was getting a better deal than Ciel.

“Not on the desk,” he finally stated and pulled his fingers from Ciel’s ass.

“The couch?” Ciel’s eyes lit up and he practically jumped from the chair, or he would of have, had Sebastian not been sitting on his hand. A part of him couldn’t believe that had worked. He would probably regret it later, but that was later and right now he was going to be getting some ass.

With a sigh, Sebastian shifted his weight, allowing Ciel’s fingers to slide out of him and he watched as the younger male bolted from the chair. His ass felt empty now and he let his pants slide off his hips, falling to the ground with a soft thump.

Ciel gave Sebastian an appreciative glance and smile. Regardless of the underhanded methods he had to use, Ciel was still grateful for what Sebastian was giving him. He plopped himself on the couch, but not before quickly removing his clothing. The material was rough against his bare bottom. It was then that he realized that they had never done anything within Sebastian’s office. The most that had occurred in this building had been their first encounter all that time ago. That couch had been softer Ciel concluded.

“Who’d have thought that the first time we would screw in your office would be with me plowing into you.” Ciel flashed another smile and beckoned Sebastian over.

Sebastian scoffed. “It was supposed to be you spread out on my desk.” He was tempted to tell Ciel that they would do this upstairs to save his office for another time, but they were already undressed and clothes weren’t about to be put back on right now.

He stared down at Ciel before lowering himself to hover over the younger male. His eyes lowered in amusement. “So am I riding you?” he asked.

Ciel thought over the question, not sure how he wanted to go about this. Such a position seemed to take out some of the more intimate aspects that the more or less classic missionary position held. Don’t get him wrong, Ciel loved being able to ride Sebastian and the thought of Sebastian riding him was certainly arousing. Regardless Ciel wanted this to be special, affectionate, and wild all at the same time.

Shaking his head Ciel scooted over so that Sebastian could situate himself of the couch before Ciel was pushing him down to lay on his back. The younger male came to hover over Sebastian and kissed him tenderly on each cheek.

“Thank you,” Ciel said before claiming Sebastian’s lips in a heated kiss.

Their tongues twisted around each other and Sebastian forced his way into Ciel’s mouth. Just because his ass was on the line didn’t mean he was going to be completely submissive to Ciel. His hands circled around Ciel’s back, pulling his body down to rest on his, so their stiff erections could rub against each other.

He gripped at Ciel’s ass, kneading and groping the round globes as his hips rocked up into Ciel’s. It seemed so easy to just push his way inside the younger male right now, he was already prepared enough. But he refrained from doing so and allowed his fingers to rub over Ciel’s lower back.

The kiss ended and Ciel licked at Sebastian’s moistened lips. He pulled back, slowing his hips. At the pace they were going, Ciel would be coming before he could get inside Sebastian.

“You should already be prepared enough,” he said as he re-situated himself. Ciel was hoping for Sebastian’s agreement, knowing the man should know well enough if he was prepared to his liking. The last thing Ciel wanted to do was hurt Sebastian.

Ciel brought Sebastian’s legs to wrap around his waist as he got into position, his hard cock gently rubbing at its soon to be sheath. Thinking ahead, Ciel spit on his palm and quickly covered himself before leaning back over Sebastian to kiss him once again.

Sebastian grunted into the kiss, feeling as though Ciel was being extra sadistic today. First he prepared him without any lube and now he was going to fuck him with just spit to help ease the way.

He let his legs drop away from Ciel’s waist and he pulled away from Ciel. “There’s lube in the top drawer of my desk,” he muttered.

Ciel paused for a moment before rolling his eyes and going to retrieve the lube. When he got back Ciel wasted no time lathering the cold substance on his heated cock. He thought over preparing Sebastian again, but didn’t think it was needed. Besides he was anxious to get on with this.

Quickly he repositioned himself and tossed the bottle of lube on the floor next to them. “Happy?” He asked rather sarcastically.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, not wanting to answer that question. He wrapped his legs back around Ciel’s waist to placate the man and dug his ankles in Ciel’s back to pull him in closer. The head of Ciel’s cock pushed against his stretched entrance and he forced his body to relax.

A gasp left Ciel’s mouth as he eased his way in. This definitely felt different then having a mouth, hand, or anything else wrapped around his cock. Sebastian was all hot, wet, tight, and wonderful at the same time. “My god. Now I know why you never want to bottom.” Ciel said as he slide all the way in.

Grunting, Sebastian reached up to tug on Ciel’s hair. “Don’t get any ideas,” he stated. “Next time, I’m going to fuck you so ha-hard that you’ll pass out,” he panted heavily, feeling Ciel come to a stop once he was fully sheathed.

“I think you’ve done that already,” Ciel said as he thought back to the previous night. He moved to get better support as he brought his knees underneath him and pulled Sebastian into his lap before leaning back over the other man. The cuts on his legs stung dully but Ciel ignored them. If anything the pain added to the pleasure.

Without another word Ciel pulled back and thrust back in, not even bothering to restrain his voice. He felt so damn good. Hopefully he could make this as enjoyable for Sebastian so that this wouldn’t be the last time they reversed roles. With every snap of his hips Ciel tried to locate Sebastian’s prostate again. It wasn’t until Sebastian moaned that Ciel began a brutal pace at that angle.

More moans and strangled words tumbled from Sebastian mouth as his prostate was abused with each thrust from Ciel. His hips rolled to meet Ciel’s pace, making it more enjoyable for both of them as their bodies moved together.

He tossed his head back as the pleasure continued to mount, making his toes curl and his hands claw at the fabric beneath his body. Ciel’s name fell from his lips as he pushed his hips closer to Ciel’s, wanting to feel him deeper.

Ciel’s hand moved from Sebastian’s hip to pump his erection as it overflowed with pre-cum. He continued to bite and kiss Sebastian’s neck and face, loving all the sounds the older man was making. Every once in a while Ciel would join the chorus with a curse or mumbled phrase that didn’t mean much at all.

It seemed like they had just started but Ciel could already feel himself reaching his climax. Surely it couldn’t be fair. He had been give a taste of a forbidden fruit and he wanted more. Ciel was greedy and Sebastian had created a monster.

As the pleasure mounted, Ciel leaned froward to sink his teeth into the still tender bite on Sebastian’s shoulder. He moaned and choked as Sebastian’s blood coated his tongue as Ciel’s cum surely coated Sebastian’s insides.

Panting, Sebastian shivered at the feeling of Ciel’s cum filling his ass and could feel a small amount trickling out as Ciel continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm. He reached down to stroke himself as Ciel’s hand dropped away and whined lowly as he felt his own orgasm start to take over his body.

A few more thrusts and Sebastian came with a low groan, his lower lip caught between his teeth as his hips jerked and cum splattered over his chest. He bucked weakly into his hand before his head dropped back onto the couch, feeling drained of energy.

“Fuck,” he muttered and tossed an arm over his eyes while he struggled to catch his breath.

Fuck was right, Ciel was having a hard time supporting himself. Carefully he pulled himself from Sebastian and collapsed on the opposite end of the couch, their feet and legs entwining.

“Well that was amazing,” he said as he brushed some hair out of his face. Ciel’s whole body felt pleasant and light, he didn’t want to move even though he knew he would have to.

“It was okay,” Sebastian teased and sat up on the couch so he could shift and lay on top of Ciel. “But practice makes perfect.” He licked at the sweat that had formed on Ciel’s chest and grimaced slightly as he felt the cum running down his legs.

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll have to practice... a lot.” Ciel smirked deviously and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. Surely this would not be the last time Ciel topped. Whether Sebastian would verbally admit it or not, Ciel knew the older man had enjoyed it.

Nipping lightly at Ciel’s nipple, Sebastian sat up before finding his way to his feet. He padded over to his clothes and pulled a paper towel off the rack. He cleaned himself up before slipping back into his clothes and fixing his hair. As much as he wanted to stay curled up on the couch with Ciel, his shop was still open and someone was probably waiting.

He opened a small cabinet door and pulled out a thick blanket for Ciel, letting it drape over the younger males body. “I’ll be back in an hour or two to wake you up, just to be on the safe side from this morning,” he said, adjusting his shirt one last time.

Ciel yawn and curled under the blanket. It was nice not having to clean himself of cum for once. He gave Sebastian a lazy wave and proceeded to fall into the hands of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian stretched out on the sofa, feeling the soft sheet brush over his skin. Several eyes were on him as he finished getting in a comfortable position, the lines to his headphones resting on his arms.

With his injured side facing the backside of the couch, he was perfectly content to lay and model once more for Ciel’s class. This would be the last time before the semester ended in a few weeks and the Undertaker had allowed him to wear sweat pants this time around to help stay warm during the class.

There were several disappointed groans from the females but Sebastian wasn’t in the mood of trying to please them. Instead, his eyes were locked with blue ones who were glaring harshly at him.

He smirked and lowered himself onto the sofa so the class could get started. His fingers ran over the volume control of his music player, even though no beat played. It was a special system that had been designed for him, one that he used often during his trips.

But today, it was being used for revenge and it had never tasted sweeter.

Ciel squirmed uncomfortable on his stool, glaring at the jagged line he had been forced to draw. The sudden tremor that had shot through his body caused his hand to spasm against his tablet. A grumble left his mouth, and he shot a dark look towards Sebastian.

Of all the cruel things, Sebastian had to choose this form of punishment to get back at Ciel for the last time Sebastian had come to model. Another jolt raced up Ciel’s spin and his back shot up in a stiff pose.

The vibrator nestled deep within him buzzed mutely, but viciously none the less. It amazed Ciel how Sebastian had tricked him into such a device and then proceeded to rush him out of the house before Ciel could do some much as remove the damn thing.

Sebastian’s finger turned down the dial, giving Ciel a small break so he could focus a bit more on his drawing. He watched as Ciel relaxed a little and quickly turned his attention back to the sketch pad, giving Sebastian a chance to think for a while.

In a few days, it would be December and then school would be let out in a couple weeks. He sighed softly, knowing that he had to tell Ciel tonight that he was being called away again. Some new group was causing trouble, shooting at their members and trying to push in on their turf.

It was annoying that they were being so persistent and the boss wasn’t happy in the least about the situation. Ever since Sebastian had started recovering, they had started their attacks. Usually, the rest of the family could handle it, but they had slowly been stepping up their attacks and Sebastian had gotten a call last night, stating that he was needed.

With an annoyed huff, he fingered the dial again and allowed the unsettling thoughts to be pushed away as Ciel jumped under the toys influence.

This was quickly turning into a race for Ciel. He couldn’t do much with the vibrator on, aside from glare and think murderous thoughts about Sebastian. So all his drawing had to be done in the small intervals of peace he was given.

The tiny machine switched off and he rushed to finish the sketch. The only good thing about this class seemed to be the fact that Sebastian was actually covered. At least Ciel didn’t have to glare daggers at girls who looked a little too longingly at Sebastian. That included that blonde bimbo, whatever her name had been.

Sebastian’s body relaxed more as he left Ciel to his drawing. He’d come back later on, but for now, it’d be better if Ciel could get most of the drawing sketched out and shaded. His eyes traveled around the room again, listening to the scratches of pencil against paper. It was a soothing tone that put him at ease.

He let his eyes travel back to Ciel who was quickly sketching and reminded himself to call Bard and Finny again. They would hopefully be able to keep an eye on him again while he was gone. They seemed to enjoy his company at least, so it wouldn’t be a problem asking them to take up this assignment again.

When Ciel had finished with the lines for the sketch he quickly began shading. His eyes kept darting to Sebastian, just waiting to see that subtle movement as the man cranked up the vibrations of the small device. It was a pain enough to feel the thing within him while fighting the urge to dispel it. If only he could push it out and be done with it, but that would leave him to answer many questions from his peers.

Sebastian was surely sadistic. Perhaps this was also punishment for topping him the previous weekend. The man had still yet to collect on Ciel’s own promise. Currently Ciel wondered what had possessed him to offer up his body to be pierced in return for a good rut. The sex had been great, no complaints there, but it was unnerving waiting and not knowing what part of his body would be skewered. The more time that went by, the more uptight he became.

It wouldn’t be something easy like a ear or cartilage piercing, or even a nose piercing. Ciel couldn’t even see Sebastian choosing a face piercing at all. Knowing the man, he would probably want something that would be beneficial in sex. That only left nipple piercing, a tongue piercing, or, god forbid, a piercing down there. Ciel glanced at his crouch and pouted. That wouldn’t be fun.

Whatever the case, Ciel couldn’t worry about it now. Perhaps Sebastian would forget about it in time. Wishful thinking, yes, but it was worth a shot. Sighing in slight defeat, Ciel set down his ebony pencil and glanced over his finished sketch. It was good enough, and Ciel just wanted to get home.

Seeing that Ciel was done, Sebastian allowed his finger to slide up the dial again. Ciel’s body jerked slightly as the vibrations increased and continued to buzz deep inside him. He knew that Ciel would chew him out later on tonight, but it would be worth it. They were even now and this would keep Ciel from trying anything else for a while.

He heard the Undertaker shuffle behind him and he guessed that class was almost over. The clock was out of his view so he could only go off what he heard. Sure enough, the man called the class to an end and Sebastian gleefully pushed the toy up higher.

Dark blue eyes swung up to lock with his and he smirked. From his position on the couch, he could see the fine trembling in Ciel’s body before he turned the toy off completely. He wasn’t cruel enough to make Ciel leave it in all day and with a quick kiss thrown in Ciel’s direction, Sebastian sat up so he could slip his shirt on.

At that point Ciel was painfully hard and was sure that a nice wet spot had begun to grow on the front of his pants. Sure enough the blue jeans had darkened with moisture and Ciel wanted to bash his head into his sketch pad.

He quickly packed up, being sure to keep his back to the rest of the class. Using his over sized sketch pad as a shield, Ciel kept it in front of him to hide his mess. He marched over towards Sebastian who was getting dressed, a frown finding permanent residence on his face.

“I hate you,” Ciel said as Sebastian’s head popped out from the top of his shirt.

“Really now?” Sebastian questioned, smirking at Ciel’s attempts to hide his arousal. “I can take care of that for you before your next class.” He offered.

Normally Ciel would brush the offer off with a haughty insult, but he was in no position to refuse. Unless he wanted some private time with his hand. “That would be nice,” he said through gritted teeth. They had about thirty minutes before Ciel’s algebra class, which was plenty of time for, preferably, a good blow job.

Sebastian looked around the room to see that it was empty of students and the Undertaker. No classes would be coming in for another hour or so, giving them the perfect place and time. He stood up and led Ciel to the room where he usually changed, shutting the door behind him.

Ciel wasted no time dropping his belongings and his pants along with them. He was already fishing out the small vibrating object and chucked it at Sebastian’s head.

The small device hit him on the side of his head and Sebastian pulled a sad look. “And here I was hoping that I could use that while I was taking care of your problem.” The comment earned him a harsh glare and he chuckled, pulling Ciel closer to him.

Without another word, he dropped to his knees and took the heated length in his hand, giving it a firm pump. His thumb smeared the pre-cum around the head before his tongue came out to lap the fluid away.

Small gasps and moans escaped Ciel, but he couldn’t care. His hips bucked and Ciel was forced to lean forward and support himself on Sebastian’s shoulders. The position was awkward and it strained his back, but it kept Ciel from falling to his knees. He was already so hard and aroused that he didn’t quite care if this session was dragged out, he just wanted some form of release.

Ciel’s cock slid further into Sebastian’s mouth and he swallowed around the swollen organ. Hands tightened in his hair as he quickly worked to bring Ciel to completion and he brought a hand up to fondle his sac. His tongue pressed into the slit, teasing it before he started to bob his head as he felt Ciel’s body start to shiver more.

It didn’t take long for Ciel to reach his completion, not even bothering to give Sebastian a fair warning before he came. The man didn’t deserve it, not after the hell he had put Ciel through earlier. Although, by the way Sebastian licked at his lips, Ciel could guess that the man didn’t mind at all.

“Enjoying your treat?” Ciel teased.

“Very much,” he answered and stood up, glancing at his phone to check the time. They had a little bit more time before Ciel had to go to class. After he was sure that Ciel was tucked in, he opened the door and padded out after making sure the coast was clear. “What are you doing after class?”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, fingering the drying spot on the front of his pants. Luckily it didn’t look like it would stain. “Probably either head to my place or yours. Whichever one we’re camping out at tonight.” Ciel didn’t want to admit it but being split between two houses was beginning to become a pain. It never failed that when Ciel needed something, it was always at the other house.

They moved down the hallway and Sebastian paused outside of Ciel’s classroom. The area was clear of people and he leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel’s lips. “We’ll stay at my place tonight and I’ll make you dinner, maybe some dessert too.”

“Sounds good.” Ciel returned the kiss, smiling as he pulled away. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Sebastian nodded and let Ciel go as he moved down the empty hallway. He was only working for a few hours today since there weren’t a lot of people scheduled for appointments. He could’ve skipped worked today, but Bard was dropping by a shipment of cartridges and he had to be at the parlor for that.

He climbed into his car and pulled out onto the road, heading in the direction of the parlor. A curse left his mouth as his phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket, bringing it up to his ear.

An automated answering machine greeted him and the woman’s flat tone replayed an old worn out message. “This message is from Precious Metals, reminding you that your order can be picked up today. We thank you for your business and hope to see you soon.”

Sebastian huffed and tucked the phone away as he pulled into the parlors parking lot. He had forgotten about Ciel’s ring. They had dropped it off at the store a few days ago to get it re-sized so it wouldn’t slide off his finger.

Sending a quick text message to Ciel telling him that they needed to pick up his ring and to meet him at the store after class. Once the message was sent, he climbed out of his car and headed inside. Ciel would be in class for a few more hours, allowing him to get work done before they’d meet up outside the jewelry store.

\-----

Ciel grumbled as he headed off campus. He wondered if Sebastian realized that the jeweler was on the other side of town, or if the man just wanted to force him to walk. The cuts on Ciel’s legs from Soot were as good as healed, but he was contemplating feigning pain. The woe is me act would surely give Sebastian a guilt trip, if not earn Ciel an extra special sweet.

The streets were crowded, but that wasn’t anything new. It was about the time that everyone got out of work, so it was a fight just to get down the street. People kept bumping into Ciel, not even bothering to give a sorry. Ciel resisted the urge to give them all a piece of his mind.

Passing a small pet’s store quickly eased his mind as he glance in the window at some puppies that bounded up to him and pressed against the glass. Their wet noses left smeared marks and Ciel could help but smile. They were just wisps of things, tiny petite and slim. Ciel idly wondered what Sebastian would say if he brought one home. It would surely give Soot a run for her money. They seemed like they would posses endless amounts of energy.

Reluctantly Ciel pulled himself from the window and promised himself that he would stop by again. He had always wanted a dog after all.

He continued on his way, walking for an undetermined amount of minutes. Cars passed along with numerous faceless individuals. Ciel remember a couple arguing over the best types of pizza toppings, a girl with bright pink hair, and a child crying to have the latest fashioned game system. He didn’t bother to take notice of too many people, Ciel wasn’t in the mood.

It was cold, the sky was over cast and he just wanted to get his ring and get home. Dinner was sounding better and better, yet it seemed so far away. Ciel jogged across a street and finally came to the block that the jeweler was on and spotted Sebastian leaning up against his car.

Ciel walked up calmly and poked the man in the shoulder. “I hope I kept you waiting.” He said, although Ciel had a smile on his face.

Sebastian smiled back and pushed away from the car so they could get inside the warm shop. The bell rang over their heads and he sighed as the heat of the shop rushed over his body.

He spotted a person waiting behind the counter and they walked over to the man. Recognition dawned on the male’s face and he smiled at them. “Let me get your ring real quick, I’ll be right back.”

The male vanished for a few moments before coming back with a small box in his hands, the ring resting safely inside. “This is a fine piece of jewelry,” he said as he set the box down and handed the ring to Ciel to exam.

Ciel picked it up and slipped it on the ring finger of his right hand. It fit perfectly and Ciel flashed it around to show Sebastian.

“What do you think?” He asked, glancing momentarily at the door as a woman walked in but ignored her in favor of his new piece of jewelery.

“It looks good,” Sebastian answered and reached forward to make sure that it fit snugly on Ciel’s finger. Once he was certain that it wouldn’t slide off easily, he let his hand fall back to his side. “You wear it nicely.”

“Thanks.” Ciel flashed it around some more, feeling as if he should show the world. It was an odd feeling and he quickly realized that he was probably acting like a bride to be flaunting an engagement ring. Ciel’s hand quickly snapped to his side and a soft blush dusted his cheeks.

The man behind the counter smiled at them and handed Ciel a small cleaning kit for his ring, along with a certificate that it had been repaired and was under warranty for the next six months.

With items in hand, Sebastian ushered Ciel out of the shop, reminding him that he had grocery’s in the car. Not that it mattered, it was cold enough outside to keep most of the food from defrosting, but he still didn’t want to take any chances. Nothing was worse than staying in the bathroom all day due to spoiled food.

Starting up the car, Sebastian pulled away from the sidewalk so they could go home. His stomach rumbled slightly for food and he wanted to get the casings out of his trunk. They needed to be cleaned and inspected for any marks. Not to mention, he would need to paper patch them so the bullets couldn’t be traced back to his gun.

Ciel kept staring at his ring, the ring Sebastian had given him. The blue of the stone matched his eyes, and Ciel felt as if it were meant to be on his finger. Smiling, he finally turned away and watched Sebastian as he drove.

“Did you have a good day? Well after you left campus.” Ciel had to grudgingly admit that his day had certainly improved after the torture earlier this morning.

“It was good. A few more people stopped in for piercings, so the day wasn’t quite so dull.” Sebastian answered and turned into his parking spot. “Can you get the grocery’s for me? I have stuff in the trunk that I need to get.”

The younger male subtly jump at the mention of piercings. For Ciel it was becoming more and more of a taboo topic. Ignoring it for the moment, he hopped out of the car and began to grab the groceries. He slung three bags on each hand, the plastic digging into his skin. Did Sebastian really need to buy this much for a simple dinner?

“Hold the door will you!” Ciel waddled up the small steps to Sebastian’s door, almost knocking a flower pot over with one of the bags.

Sebastian’s foot kept the door open as Ciel stumbled inside, the bags knocking against his legs as Ciel struggled to keep balance. Sebastian reached out to take two of the heavier bags from the younger male and let the door shut behind him.

It slammed shut and he followed Ciel into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter. He kept the boxes tucked under his arm, the cartridges clinking together inside as they shifted around.

Ciel eyed the boxes curiously, seeing them oddly blank of any brand names or anything to give away what was inside. “What’s that?” he asked as he went about putting stuff away, starting with things that needed to be refrigerator.

“Stuff,” Sebastian teased. “Maybe its for your piercing, maybe its not.” He slid the boxes to a corner and helped Ciel put up the rest of the food. Once everything was put in place, he grabbed the boxes and carried them off to the living room, setting them next to the couch. He’d wrap the cartridges tonight after dinner.

“Is that what they really are?” Ciel asked doubtfully. Although thinking back on it, depending on the piercing Sebastian might prefer doing it in the comfort of his home. That thought made Ciel’s skin crawl. He continued to eye the boxes wearily. Knowing Sebastian it could be any number of things. Ciel only hoped that it hadn’t once been alive.

Sebastian shook his head. “No, not really. I’m still deciding what would look nice on you. It’s a tough call.” He moved back into the kitchen so he could get started on dinner. “Is there anything you’re in the mood for?”

“Food,” was all Ciel said. He wasn’t in the mood to be picky and just wanted something in his stomach. Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from the infamous box and followed Sebastian into the kitchen.

“Smart ass,” Sebastian commented as he pulled out some pasta and set a pot of water to boil. He heard Ciel sit down behind him, followed by the ringing bell of Soot’s collar. She was finally big enough to have the collar fit her neck, although it still looked large on her and Ciel would tease her about it.

He moved around the kitchen, collecting the spices and sauces needed for the pasta and set about making it. The fresh sauce simmered in a smaller pan while the noodles boiled in the nearby pot.

“Is Soot glad to be home?” Ciel asked, although it wasn’t clear if he was talking to the cat or Sebastian. It had only been this week that they had moved back to Sebastian’s place. He reached down and scratched the kitten flicking her bell as he did so. Soot yowled and scampered off towards Sebastian as if Ciel had insulted her. Ciel could only laugh.

The kitten pawed at Sebastian’s leg, her way of asking Sebastian to take the collar off. It had only been on for two days and she was still trying to adjust to it. The first day Sebastian had put it on her, she had refused his attention, leaving for a sulky Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned down and picked her up after giving the sauce one last dash of seasoning. She mewled happily and batted at his shirt. “Sucking up to me will not get that collar off you,” he muttered and carried her over to her bowls. She hopped to the ground so he could pour some milk into her dish before he went back to dinner.

Pulling the pans from the stove, he added the final touches to the dishes and brought them over to the table. Steam rose up from the pots as the dishes were set out and Ciel poured the drinks for them.

Two glasses of water were set on the table and Ciel took his seat eying the food. Sebastian’s cooking always looked so good. Without so much as another word he dug in and filled his empty stomach.

“It’s good,” he finally said when he was more then halfway through his plate of pasta.

Nodding his thanks, Sebastian took a sip of his water before eating more of the pasta. They continued to eat, occasionally talking about random things to help fill the silence. When they were done, Sebastian placed the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off while Ciel went to sit in the living room.

Once clean, Sebastian padded into the room, Soot trailing behind him. The television was already on, some show playing that didn’t interest Sebastian. He turned the light on next to him and took a seat on the floor before pulling the boxes closer to him.

A knife was pulled out of his pockets, cutting open the tape that sealed the edges. With a soft noise, the box was opened carefully and Sebastian inspected the smaller boxes inside. He pulled out the first box and set it on the table before popping open the lid.

Sebastian paused to slip latex gloves on his hands in order to prevent fingerprints from showing up on the bullets before reaching for the first box. One by one, he removed the cartridges, examining each one to make sure that the quality was perfect before setting it on the table.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian, eyebrow raised until he just shook his head. It wasn’t hard to guess what those were. The act itself left Ciel feeling oddly pleasant. He felt special to be sitting here and watching Sebastian as he did his work. Not long ago this would have been unthought of. Sebastian had been dead set on keeping Ciel out of these affairs.

Turning off the television Ciel got up and settled himself next to Sebastian, leaning on the man’s shoulder as he watch those fingers going to work. It was slightly unsettling to think what these cartridges would be used for, but Ciel pushed the thought aside. He didn’t care for the fate of faceless individuals. It was a cold and selfish thought, but it was the truth. Ciel cared more about Sebastian, then the people he would slaughter with those bullets. He couldn’t deny it.

Ciel’s weight was comforting against his body and Sebastian paused in his work to press a quick kiss to Ciel’s temple. The cartridges were lined up and ready to be wrapped now that they had been examined. While he never doubted the craftsmanship that went into the making of them, he still liked to look them over. There were very rare times that a small dent was found in the metal’s surface.

He reached out and grabbed a piece of paper from the box that sat next to him, tearing it in a thin strip. With careful and precise moves, he wrapped it around the cartridge and set it back in the box. Six more were prepared the same way before Sebastian turned to Ciel, holding out a thin piece of paper.

“Do you want to try?” he asked.

Ciel blinked dumbly for a moment, taken back at the offer. He nodded slowly and took the paper, holding it tentatively while he waited for Sebastian’s directions.

Handing Ciel some gloves, Sebastian picked up the next cartridge and passed it to the younger male once the gloves were on. He wrapped his hands around Ciel’s, guiding them in the set pattern that had long been engraved into his mind.

“Keep the edge secured here before wrapping the paper in a spiral fashion all the way to the top. But don’t cover the tip; only the jacket needs to be covered,” he instructed.

Ciel nodded and got to work, following Sebastian’s instructions and doing a good job in his opinion. He had never held a bullet before, never even considered doing such a thing. But the deadly object was a comfortable weight in his hands. It intrigued Ciel, just as much as when he had held Sebastian’s gun. There was a sense of power in each of those objects and Ciel delighted in that knowledge.

“This is nice,” Ciel said, smiling towards Sebastian. Instead of a normal couple spending time making Christmas crafts for the holiday ahead or baking cookies, they were wrapping cartridges and Ciel couldn’t be happier. This felt right, and he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

Looking back at things, Ciel was glad he had not walked out of Sebastian’s life when he had learned the truth. If he hadn’t accepted the darkness within the other man’s life, Ciel would never of had this moment to cherish. Nothing could ruin this. Not those men who had tried to take Sebastian away from him; no, they were dead. A bloody mess. All those who would come after them would meet the same end. It was a comforting thought and Ciel’s smile broadened. Nothing could ruin this.

Once the cartridges in the first box were wrapped, Sebastian pulled out the next box. Larger cartridges sat inside the box and Sebastian went to work inspecting them as well. They would be used for his sniper rifle, should the need arise for it.

The sharp tips shined under the lights in the living room and Sebastian passed one of the cartridges off to Ciel so he could look at it. “They go to one of my sniper rifles,” he said, feeling the urge to share some information.

Ciel flipped them over in his hands, curious eyes taking in every detail. “They’re big,” he said, tossing one up and down feeling its heaviness.

“They’ll kill a man in one shot,” Sebastian answered and brought the cartridge he was working on up to Ciel’s forehead. “If I hit him here, he’ll have a hole in the back of his head the size of a grapefruit.”

The cartridge was removed, replaced instead with a kiss. His mouth trailed down Ciel’s face, pressing kisses to the tip of his nose, his cheeks, and finally his mouth.

The kiss was returned by Ciel who pressed back without any reserve. When they broke apart he licked his lips and looked Sebastian over once. “Well I guess I should be glad that you’re on my side.” Ciel smirked and nudged Sebastian in the shoulder playfully.

Sebastian’s lips twitched and he pulled Ciel closer. “Think of what else I can do for you since I’m on your side.” His eyes danced with mischief. “All those exams you’re studying for could be so easily taken care of. Just a small little break in and copy all of the answers, and you’d have more time on your hands.”

He shivered at the thought, hoping that Ciel would ask him to do such a thing. Infiltration made his body tremble with excitement and brought with it a thrill that was hard to match.

“Don’t tempt me. I already know algebra is going to be a pain.” It wasn’t as if Ciel wouldn’t be getting an ‘A’ but algebra was boring and he saw little importance in it if he was probably never going to use it again. “You can even do away with my professors while you’re at it.” The sniper cartridge was handed back to Sebastian and Ciel leaned to look further into the box to see what else it might hold.

A long thin box greeted Ciel and he pulled it out. Sebastian glanced at it as he looked up from wrapping the cartridge and he set the finished piece aside. “I asked Bard to pick up a new scope for me. The last one was damaged due to the explosion and I’m still fixing it.”

It was the same scope he had been using at Ciel’s apartment while the younger male was in school. He had given it to Bard to be painted in camouflage for the upcoming mission. Although, he was still hesitant to use it right away. While the sight had finally been set to his standards, it hadn’t been used with the rifle yet, making the accuracy of the shot slightly lower.

He popped open the view so Ciel could look through it. His arm draped over Ciel’s shoulder as he glanced through the glass as well before nipping at the shell of his ear. “I think you know what all this means,” he muttered.

There was a moment of silence before Ciel lowered the scope with a sigh. Big blue eyes glanced to the side, catching amber. “When do you leave?” The words were forlorn and quiet. There was no deny that this time things were different. Ciel knew Sebastian would be leaving, and he knew what Sebastian would be doing. It didn’t make it any easier to let the man go. If anything Ciel would worry even more after the last time Sebastian had left. He quickly shifted his eyes to the scar that rested on Sebastian’s side, hidden beneath a shirt, before looking away.

“Tomorrow night,” Sebastian answered softly and packed the scope away. “I got the call last night, but was informed that it shouldn’t take long. A few days at most.” Now that all the bullets were wrapped, he was ready to leave should they call him in sooner. He hoped that it wouldn’t be the case so he could spend tomorrow with Ciel before he left.

“I see.” Ciel turned around to face Sebastian. His arms wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and pulled the man down for a quick kiss. “You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

“Always,” he murmured and captured Ciel’s lips again. They had all night and all day tomorrow to relax and enjoy each others company, something he planned on doing very thoroughly. His mouth trailed down Ciel’s neck, nipping and biting. “Will you give me something to remember before I leave?” he asked.

Ciel didn’t have it in him to say no, or to resist. He needed this as much as Sebastian. Tonight he would brand the memory of this man into his skin and mind. Reaching his hands up, Ciel threw his head back and threaded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. He could feel himself falling back, or was he being pushed back. Ciel wasn’t sure, just allowing Sebastian to do as he wished.

Soft sighs and gentle tones filled the living room as they indulged in each other. Each touch and every kiss was committed to memory; neither one wanting to think that this could be the last time they would hold each other.


	17. Chapter 17

A clicking noise sounded in the quiet living room, the action barely drawing a twitch from the sleeping kitten next to Sebastian. The gun was checked over one last time before it was placed carefully into the bag that rested on the floor.

Once the bag was zipped up, Sebastian moved to his feet and glanced at Ciel who had been watching him from the chair. He lifted the bag to his shoulder and let the familiar weight rest there before leaning down to give Ciel one last kiss goodbye.

“I’ll come back,” he stated after pulling away.

“In one piece?” Ciel pulled Sebastian down for another kiss, keeping him there for longer then needed. “Not a hair out of place,” he stated once he allowed Sebastian to pull back. It was a Saturday night, and the air outside was crisp. It would be snowing soon. The sky was becoming greyer and greyer. Hopefully Sebastian would be home before the first white fluffs fell. 

It would be nice to watch the first snow, warm tea in hand, with Sebastian as they peered out the window, snuggled under a blanket. A fire could even be going. Ciel suddenly wanted to pull at Sebastian, to beg and wrap himself around the older man, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to let Sebastian go and have faith that he would return soon enough. 

“Not a hair out of place,” Sebastian repeated and moved away from Ciel after a small, internal battle. The bag on his shoulder shifted, reminding him that he had a schedule to keep and that the sooner he left, the sooner he could get back home.

With a small dip of his head, he padded to the front door and let his gloved fingers twist the doorknob open. He stepped out into the cold air, leaving behind the warmth and comfort in exchange for cold metal and blood.

Ciel wouldn’t see him leave. He wouldn’t follow, couldn’t follow him to that door. It was hard enough watching Sebastian leave that room. A part of Ciel wished he could follow Sebastian. Be there by his side, for support or some other probably meaningless thing. Without lying to himself Ciel knew he would be useless. Blue eyes gazed down at his hands. Hands that couldn’t do much more then wrap cartridges. These were innocent hands, innocent yet still tainted with blood all the same. 

Turning, Ciel went to look out the window in time to see headlights disappearing down the street. He vaguely wondered if it had been Sebastian or some nameless face. What would it matter? The car was not heading back to him. It was of no importance to Ciel at the moment. 

It was getting late and Ciel was tired. Emotionally drained and exhausted from an eventful day. He stretched and headed towards the bed. Soot mewed and moved over to let him in. Once he was settled beneath the thick blanket, he buried his face into Sebastian’s pillow. The small kitten came to curl into his side. Only then did Ciel allow himself to be lulled to sleep by Sebastian’s scent and Soot’s comforting warmth. 

\----------

A low grunt left Sebastian’s mouth as Ciel’s fingers prodded a dark bruise on his back. It seemed as though this new group was more than just an annoying gnat that could be killed with a single strike. They were more like ants, strong, persistent, and always coming back with large numbers to attack again.

It was annoying and Sebastian was growing tired of their pointless attacks. Though, no matter how pointless their attacks were, they were always dangerous and many family members were getting injured in the fights.

He shifted so he could get closer to the fire that burned hotly behind him. It offered the needed warmth and comfort that was lacking out on his missions and only served to remind him that he was due back out in the field again.

His eyes were heavy though and he wanted to get a decent sleep tonight before he had to leave again the next day. But work still needed to be done. A new box of cartridges were waiting to be wrapped and his guns needed to be cleaned from the last fight.

“Ciel, can I ask a favor?” he murmured as let his head rest against Ciel’s.

Ciel hummed in acknowledgment, fiddling with the ring on his finger. The fire was comforting but not more so then the press of Sebastian against him. Moment’s like these seemed to be rare as of late. It had already been two weeks since Sebastian had begun to return to his family dealings and in that time Ciel could only count a hand full of times that they had a moment to themselves. 

“Can you wrap the cartridges for me?” he asked. He had no problems with allowing Ciel to handle the process by himself, knowing that the younger male had been helping ever since that first night. It was hard to believe that it had only been two weeks ago; it felt like months to Sebastian.

“By myself?” It was slightly shocking for Sebastian to be asking such a thing. The man was meticulous about how things were done, and had always made it a habit to breathe down Ciel’s neck as the younger male worked. It meant a lot to Ciel knowing that perhaps Sebastian trusted him enough to do things on his own for once. 

Sebastian nodded and turned his head to press a kiss on Ciel’s temple. “I trust you,” he muttered. His nose stayed buried in Ciel’s hair, the soft strands tickling the tip of it before he pulled away slowly. With both of them working together, they’d finish quicker and he’d be able to get more sleep tonight.

While he loved working in the field; shooting enemies in their cars as they drove by or breaking into hideouts at night; too much in a short amount of time was taking its toll on his body. The attacks were rougher and bunched together tightly, not giving him enough time to fully heal before he went out again.

As the days dragged on, it seemed as though he was only getting to spend a day or two at home with Ciel and Soot. He was only thankful that Ciel was so understanding and willing to help him. Anyone else would’ve left by now.

“You better,” Ciel teased as he left Sebastian’s side to get to work. He had wrapped so many cartridges lately that his movements were almost robotic, his body moving on its own without much help from his mind. The only down side was they reminded him that Sebastian would be leaving soon. If only there were a way to always keep the man in his sights. 

Watching Ciel for a few moments, Sebastian’s lips twitched before he pulled his guns closer to him. With practiced movements, he dismantled them and went to work cleaning and oiling each part. Dust and grime caked the inside from their last stake out down by the docks; the saltwater being carried inland by the wind.

Claude and Alois had been there too, working together almost fluidly. They had been partnered together since Alois’s first days in becoming a family member. There were still times when their movements were shaky but they were slowly growing to trust each other in the field.

The thought made him grumble. He was always working alone, making the job much harder on him. With a partner, they could split tasks and accomplish so much more. Perhaps it would be bring them closer to finding the heart of this new gang; he couldn’t wait to put a bullet between their leaders eyes.

The .9mil was placed back together and Sebastian checked the sight, making sure it was still level before setting it down. He looked back at the rest of the guns that needed to be cleaned and sighed softly. “I need a partner,” he muttered to himself.

Ciel glanced towards Sebastian for a moment, but nothing further was said on the subject as he quickly went back to wrapping. He finished quickly enough, the box already having been half done previously. Ciel took this chance to watch Sebastian work with his guns, something that the older man had forbade Ciel from touching. Wrapping cartridges was one thing, but the heavy rifles seemed to be off limits. 

Feeling the heavy weight of Ciel’s gaze, Sebastian looked up and cocked his head. His mind firmly stated ‘no’ at the look in the blue eyes but his determination wavered when he saw the stack next to him. He glanced down at the pile and reached down to pull out a smaller handgun before patting the spot next to him.

Excitement was evident in Ciel’s eyes as he scrambled to his place next to Sebastian. This was new; this was exciting. The only gun Ciel had ever touched was the one he had pointed at Sebastian. In that moment he hadn’t thought much about what he was doing when he had found the weapon hidden between Sebastian’s mattresses. He hadn’t had the opportunity to appreciate the deadly device and what it could do. 

“This one is called a Beretta Storm,” Sebastian stated and handed the small gun to Ciel. All the cartridges were out so he wasn’t worried about it accidentally hurting one of them. “It has five parts once you strip it down. And each piece needs to be inspected and cleaned.”

With nimble fingers, Sebastian spun the release around to pull the slide forward, and lifted out the coil. The barrel slid off the gun easily and was set to the side, next to the magazine that had already been removed earlier. He handed Ciel an old, worn down brush that was damp with cleaner.

“Use this to scrub the inside of the barrel,” he instructed, guiding Ciel’s hand for the first few passes. “Then use this rod to clean the end of the barrel.”

Ciel nodded and got to work. He was as precise as he could and was sure to clean ever inch that he could. If it were cleaned badly it could cost Sebastian his life, or so Ciel thought to himself. It only served to make him all the more diligent. 

“What do you use this one for?” Ciel ventured to ask, trying to keep the silence at bay. 

“Its one of my backup guns,” Sebastian answered and reached down to lift up his pant leg where a small pistol was strapped to his ankle. He pulled it out, showing how it was about the size of his hand. “This is a Beretta Jetfire, used for my last defense. Easy to hide but its sometimes limited to short range in order to be effective.”

The Jetfire was strapped back in place before Sebastian reassembled the gun he was working on after making sure that everything was cleaned. “This one will do more damage and is slightly smaller than my .9mil’s, so its easier to hide. It’s good for using in a crowded public area.”

“Exactly how many weapons do you have hidden on you at one time? Even when you were still being all hush-hush about all of this with me?” Ciel couldn’t believe that Sebastian had been able to keep weapons on him without the younger male finding them. Especially when things unexpectedly shifted to a more intimate setting. 

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I always had a gun and knife with me when I was with you; except when you came to the shop to finish your sketch.” Now though it was a different story. With the threat of a new group trying to move in on their territory, he was carrying more weapons on his person.

“I have a feeling if I frisked you right now, I would find a lot more then that.” Ciel gave Sebastian a playful grin, his hand running up the man’s thigh. 

Sebastian’s eyes lowered. “Are you going to push me up against the wall and frisk me?” he asked and spread his legs out more so Ciel had more room.

“Would you stop me if I tried?” Ciel put down the parts of the gun he had finished cleaning and crawled between Sebastian’s legs, his hand against the hard chest in front of him. 

“Probably not,” Sebastian answered with a smirk. “What do you plan on doing to me if you find more?”

Ciel chuckled and withdrew. “Nothing, and we need to work,” He said, going back to fiddle with whatever the gun was called as he put it back together. “I’ll give you an IOU for when you come back.”

Sebastian leaned over to help him attach the barrel before nipping at his ear. “Just like I still have that IOU for your piercing.” He chuckled as the barrel clicked into place and he examined it before placing it back in the bag.

“Speaking of which, can’t you just pick a place? The suspense is killing me.” Even if the answer might just heighten Ciel’s anxiety over the piercing, he would have rather of known then be kept in the dark. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you in a few days or just leave hints laying around the house. It’s more fun that way,” Sebastian answered with a grin. He glanced at the bag and was pleased to see that there were no other guns that needed to be cleaned and they could relax for the rest of the night. “Is there anything you want to do tonight before I leave?”

“Besides forcing answers out of you?” For a moment Ciel seemed to ponder over the question. “Nope, can’t say I can think of one thing I want to do with you tonight.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly. “Very well. I’ll be back before the holidays start. I can promise you that. The boss is very strict about family coming first and likes us to have time with them during that time.”

“Family?” Ciel had never bothered to ask if Sebastian had any family, actual blood related family. Aunt Ann had invited Sebastian to visit during the holidays, but Ciel had never bothered to actually solidify those plans. 

For some reason Ciel had grown too used to Sebastian’s presence that he just assumed the man would be there. Had he really grown so attached to the man? The answer was simple, yes he had. Christmas would not feel right without Sebastian there with him. In such a short time Ciel had come to see Sebastian as a loved one. Ciel loved Sebastian, and it was only then that he realized that he had never bothered to wonder just how deep those feelings went. He never doubted that he loved Sebastian, but he never really realized that he had fallen in love with Sebastian. There seemed to be a drastic difference between the two. 

With this in mind he turned to look up at Sebastian, a sort of understanding shinning in Ciel's eyes. It was as if he had discovered something profound and precious, and perhaps he had. Ciel couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. 

The action made Sebastian cock his head to the side, slightly confused. He reached out to pull Ciel closer to his body and let his fingers trace over the small smile. It was rare to see Ciel smiling. He smirked or grinned, but this kind of smile was rare and Sebastian liked to think that only he was allowed to see it.

“I like it when you smile like this,” he muttered and let his body lean back until it touched the carpet, Ciel resting happily on top of him.

Ciel leaned down and gave Sebastian a deep and slow kiss. His lips moved against the older mans’, tongue pushing through to meet Sebastian’s own. The kiss was making Ciel pleasantly tingly and he found himself feeling oddly light in the midst of these new feelings. 

He pulled back and stared down into Sebastian’s scarlet eyes, that soft smile still on his face. His mouth opened, and then closed, not sure what to say. There were words Ciel now felt compelled to say. They begged to be let out and be known. It was then that the butterflies came and flooded Ciel’s stomach making him frown. 

A frown mirrored on Sebastian’s face and he reached up to push a piece of hair out of Ciel’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked. His fingers rubbed small circles over Ciel’s hip, trying to make the frown disappear and bring the smile back out.

Ciel pouted and looked everywhere but at Sebastian’s face. His hands tightened in the man’s shirt and Ciel’s mind raced. Huffing he met Sebastian’s eyes with a curious, yet nervous, look; his head was cocked to the side. 

“I love you,” Ciel said, almost as if hadn’t expected to say it at all. The butterflies fluttered with an uproar and his cheeks felt as if they were on fire. 

Sebastian’s body froze underneath Ciel’s and he could only stare back at Ciel with slightly wide eyes. For a moment, his throat wouldn’t work and he couldn’t swallow, let alone speak. Never before had he heard those three words spoken with such honesty and sincerity, and his grip tightened on Ciel.

“Say it again,” he murmured.

Ciel’s mouth flopped like a fish, how could he repeat something he had not meant to reveal in the first place. He looked away, his heart pounding with a vengeance. Saying it a second time seemed twice as nerve racking then the first time. Ciel swallowed and he whispered out words that even he couldn’t make out. 

With a firm hand, Sebastian pulled Ciel down for rough kiss, his hands rubbing along Ciel’s sides. He wanted to hear those words more, but for now, he was content with the kiss and feel of Ciel’s body pressed against his.

He knew his own feelings and knew what he felt for Ciel, but the words wouldn’t come forth yet. He could only hope that his actions could say what he couldn’t and that Ciel would be able to wait a little longer before he could say those words with the same sincerity. 

The kiss ended and Ciel relinquished the hold on his tongue, doing so for the sake of receiving such emotion from Sebastian once again. “I love you,” Ciel said in a firm voice, leaning down a moment later to initiate another fierce kiss. 

Sebastian groaned into the kiss and his arms tightened around Ciel. This body that was wrapped in his arms was his motivation to come home safe and sound after each trip. It was also his reasoning for leaving as well; so he could finish off this other group that wished to terrorize the city and those he cared for. 

It was those thoughts that had his fingers roaming over heated skin while soft words were covered by the crackling of the fireplace.

\----------

Ciel sipped on a glass of punch, a small finger sandwich in his other hand. His dull eyes peered out from a grand window watching the first snow of the season fall. All around him people chattered, whether it was about the weather or the exquisite paintings around them. 

Every once in a while, a person would stop and comment on the portrait that Ciel had turned his back too. It was nothing but a constant reminder of that part of Ciel’s life that was currently missing. 

Today should have been a happy event. Ciel had done what few had accomplished before him and earned himself a place in the university's Winter Art Show. His portrait of Sebastian had been a big hit, although it meant very little right now. 

Sebastian had been called away the night before, and no matter how much the man apologized Ciel could not forgive. He could forgive Sebastian, it wasn’t his fault. Ciel couldn’t forgive those who had been the cause for Sebastian’s constant absence. 

He downed his punch and gobbled a sandwich. Ciel had been here long enough. No one would miss him if he left now. In truth, Ciel would have much rather of been with Sebastian where ever the man had been sent. He could help. Hadn’t Sebastian complained he needed a partner? Ciel could do that, he had learned how to care for Sebastian’s weapons and ammunition well enough. 

A small smile settled on Ciel’s face as he walked out into the cold night. He could picture himself and Sebastian staking out and stalking a target. Sebastian would whisper orders, asking for a gun and Ciel could retrieve it with quick precision. They were nice thoughts, if not naive. If only Ciel could have seen that. 

The town house was dark when Ciel returned home. He shed his coat in the entry way, hanging it on a hook and placing his snow wet boots to the side. When he looked up, Ciel expected to see Soot bounding down the hall like she usually did. It was odd not to see a hair of the kitten, or to hear her annoying bell. 

Body going on high alert, Ciel passed through the house, making it towards the living room with quiet steps. He went to flick the light on but stopped mid action. Blue eyes fell on the couch and Ciel had to fight not to smile. It looked as if Sebastian had made it home earlier then he had planned. 

The man was passed out on the couch, Soot curled up on his stomach, both sound asleep. Ciel padded over, looking Sebastian over with a shake of his hand. The man was covered in grim and who knows what else, yet here he laid, getting the couch all dirty. 

Ciel was about to turn away to let them sleep when he caught splashes of red painted in various areas on Sebastian. Looking closer, Ciel determined them as blood and he felt his heart begin to pound. He could only hope it wasn’t ‘that’ night all over again. At least he could see the steady rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest to know that the man was indeed just sleeping. 

Carefully Ciel pulled Soot from Sebastian. The kitten gave a squeaked meow as she was placed on the floor to run off to another sleeping place. Ciel wasted no time as he began to unbutton Sebastian’s shirt to check the man over for wounds. 

As warm fingers trailed over pale skin, Sebastian’s eyes snapped open and slid over to the person standing over him. His body moved quickly as he sat up, knife already sliding into his hand before Ciel’s figure finally came into focus.

With a low sigh of relief, he dropped back onto the couch and let his arm drape over his eyes. He was too tightly wound up and even now, in the comfort of his own home, he couldn’t relax. The knife slipped to the floor next to Ciel’s knee and Sebastian turned his head to the younger male.

He figured it was bad that Ciel had barely flinched and had instead, kept undressing him. He reached out to pull him closer. “What are you doing?” he asked as soft hands pushed away the fabric of his shirt.

“You have blood on you,” Ciel said as he removed the shirt to look over the pale body. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no cuts, only a few bruises. 

Sebastian cringed slightly. “I had to shoot someone close range; it was a little messy.” The jacket had been too soaked in blood to salvage and had already been burned, but he hadn’t realized that his shirt had been affected as well.

“I can see that.” Hands began to poke at a bruise and Ciel flashed Sebastian a look when the older man groaned. “Tough job?” 

“Very,” Sebastian answered. “They aren’t afraid to let their own people die; even if they are just grunts.” He pulled Ciel onto the couch, seeking warmth now that his shirt was gone. “How was the showing?”

“Dull. Would have been better if you could have been there,” Ciel buried his head into Sebastian’s neck, his nose crinkling before pulling away. “You stink.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Do we have time to go back?” he paused. “After a quick shower of course.”

Ciel would have loved to go back and show Sebastian his work and how proud he was to be chosen for such an honor. One look at the fatigue that washed over Sebastian’s face and Ciel conceded to the unasked plea. “No, it’s getting late and I’m tired.” It was a lie in some respects, and Ciel would have to make this small moment matter. Who knew when Sebastian would be taken away from him again. 

They lived in separate worlds it seemed. Ciel lived within the safety of the general public, blessed with a window to see the dark underworld that lay hidden. Sebastian on the other hand lived in that dark hell, given only slight reprieves it seemed to visit the world above. Ciel wished he could break through that window and fall into the pits of hell, or perhaps he could steal Sebastian away and never let him go back. Only one option appealed to Ciel, and that realization made the young man shudder. 

“We can go tomorrow,” Sebastian stated as he sat up, letting Ciel slide into his lap. The shower was calling and the bed sounded even better. He wasn’t sure when he was going to get called in again, but he knew it was going to be soon. 

There were a few more weeks before the holidays, plenty of time to get in another mission before then. He could only hope that it was sooner rather than later. He’d rather be home in time for the holidays.

“Shall we shower?” he asked.

Ciel peeked an eye open after having laid his head back upon Sebastian’s chest. “I suppose, but make it quick. I have my last final tomorrow.” With the snow coming down tonight, Ciel would have to leave early if he wanted to get to class on time after trudging through the snow. Or maybe he could just beg Sebastian to drive him if the roads were clear. 

Shifting Ciel so he could stand up, Sebastian moved off the couch and tugged the younger male towards the bathroom. It was best to enjoy the time they had now before he was called away again. It would have to last until the holidays and only then could Sebastian truly relax.

\------

“You fucking bastard,” Ciel whispered, his frustration and anger a quiet hum belying it’s intensity. “You promised you’d be here.” His hands gripped the side of his jeans as he stared fiercely into Sebastian’s eyes. Tomorrow was December fourteenth, Ciel’s nineteenth birthday. For once in his life he had hoped that the day would actually be special; for once he wouldn’t spend it alone. If only that had turned out to be the case. 

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Its not like I planned for this to happen,” he started. “I would much rather be here with you than stuck at a cold warehouse. There’s always the chance that I’ll be back in time; they promised it’d be short.”

Ciel fidgeted for a moment, he didn’t want to be left home alone again. Not with a slim chance of hope that Sebastian would be home in time. What sort of birthday is it to spend sitting in front of a door with a cat, hoping that it will open to reveal the one you miss the most. 

Gather a hardened resolve, Ciel cast a determined glance towards Sebastian. “If you would really rather be with me, then take me with you.” His voice was firm and left no room for arguments. Unfortunately that was not enough to deter Sebastian. 

“You are not coming with me,” he stated firmly. “There is no way I’d take you out to the field; no matter how much I’d rather be with you.” That was no way to spend one’s birthday and Sebastian would know. He had celebrated a few birthdays while on missions. Although, at the time, turning a new age was hardly the first thing on his mind.

“But I want to be with you. Can’t I be of some help? It’s better then wasting my time away here, doing nothing but watching time pass by,” Ciel argued, a little peeved at being denied so easily.

Sebastian shook his head. “You’re helping me by staying here, where I know you’re safe.” He would never be able to focus knowing that Ciel was somewhere on a mission with him, even if he was standing right beside him. That would only turn deadly for both of them.

Ciel knew he was acting childish, but he had about enough of sitting back and doing nothing while Sebastian went out and risked his life. There wasn’t a better way of spending his birthday then being with Sebastian, even if that meant potentially illegal affairs. 

“I can take care of myself, didn’t you say you needed a partner?” Ciel had only heard Sebastian complain about it once, but he knew that man had been sincere. “Why not me? I can do it, whatever you need me to do. Keep watch on something, retrieve something, anything; I can do it.” 

“Can you kill someone in cold blood without hesitation?” Sebastian questioned. “Put a bullet between their eyes while they’re begging you for their life? Or can you sneak up behind someone and slit their throat without them or you making a sound?”

Sebastian reached forward to grab Ciel’s arms, as though the action would shake some sense into him. “That’s what I need in a partner. And I don’t want you to have to do that.” His hand cupped Ciel’s cheek. “There are no easy jobs. Everyone has a threat of death and you’re untrained.”

Ciel said no more on the subject, but a seed of of poisonous determination had begun to set in, planting itself with twisted vines. He stared Sebastian down for a few moments more before turning away in defeat. Yet the question still rang loudly with in his mind. ‘Can you kill?’ Can he kill indeed, Ciel could not answer that. 

‘Put a gun in my hand and my victim in front of me and we shall see.’ He wanted to say, but Ciel continued to be silent. Finally he turned away to collapse on the couch in a disgruntled huff. 

Seeing the look of disappointment in Ciel’s eyes, Sebastian moved towards the couch, taking a seat next to the younger male. “I am sorry, Ciel. And I promise to make it up to you. It was never my intent to miss your birthday.”

He pulled the younger male closer and sighed when Ciel let his head rest on his shoulder. There was nothing he could really do to make up for missing tomorrow, but he could only hope that he could make it back in time.

As Ciel snuggled into Sebastian’s warmth, he couldn’t help but think that as he sat alone to blow out the candles on his cake, he would wish a quick death upon those who were taking his Sebastian away from him. Ciel couldn’t help but smile.


	18. Chapter 18

The wind gusted around outside, kicking up stray leaves that had fallen to the ground and swirling them around Bard’s feet. Next to him, Finny skipped along the sidewalk, a few boxes clutched to his chest.

“Do you think Mr. Sebastian will make it back in time?”

Bard frowned and checked his watch. They were all on high alert in case extra people needed to be called out to the field. From what they had heard so far, this was the worst fight so far. Already, six of their men had been injured and one killed.

Sebastian was slowly making his way through the back part of enemies lines, and his last phone call had been five hours ago. He doubted they’d get another call anytime soon.

“I don’t think so. At best he’ll be home late tomorrow,” Bard finally answered and tossed his cigarette to the ground. “But the brat doesn’t need to know that, so keep your trap shut.”

Finny nodded and trotted up the steps to Sebastian’s door. Once Bard was standing next to him, he raised his hands and started to pound on the door.

Ciel groaned and pushed his face into his pillow. Whoever was pounding at the door had no sense of common courtesy. There were people wishing to sleep away their pitiful existence for the day. When the knocking persisted Ciel really did contemplate snatching the gun Sebastian kept hidden between his mattresses and doing away with the idiots who wanted to bug him.

Deciding that the police would probably frown on such actions, Ciel clamored out of bed leaving Soot who seemed content to continue sleeping. “Stupid cat,” he mumbled as he made it down the hall, feet dragging.

When he came to the door he wrenched it open, ready to give a good lecture to whoever dared wake him before noon. Unfortunately his guests were not what he had been expecting. Instead of a steady stream of choice words, only a simple “it’s you,” fell from Ciel’s lips.

“It is us!” Finny said happily and thrust his arms forward, shoving the presents in Ciel’s face. “We come baring gifts! Happy birthday!”

Ciel was struck speechless and could only move aside dumbly as Finny and Bard pushed past him into the house. The presents in his arms weighed him down, and Ciel was unsure as to what to do about the situation. He had not expected such a thing to happen, much less actually celebrating his birthday with people and presents.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he finally followed the duo into the kitchen and placed the gifts on the kitchen table.

“Sebastian had mentioned a few days ago that your birthday was today, so we figured we’d drop by and tell you happy birthday,” Finny commented. “And bring you cake! Cause everyone likes cake.”

He pointed to the box that Bard had just put on the table. “We could only bring you this,” he mentioned and held out a small plant to Ciel. “Its a Christmas cactus.”

Bard grunted and waved a hand to the stack of boxes on the table. “Everything else is from Sebastian. They were tucked away in his office. We found them when we were dropping off a new shipment for him.”

Ciel didn’t know what to say. His earlier bad mood at being woken was slowly diminishing. Everything was quite over whelming, even Soot had woken to come and investigate the sudden noise within the house.

The plant caught Ciel’s attention and he could only raise an eyebrow. “Christmas cactus?” Who gave a person a plant on their birthday? Considering this was Finny, Ciel couldn’t be all too surprised.

“It hasn’t bloomed yet, but when it does, the flowers will be really pretty. A nice red and white mix. I grew it myself,” Finny said happily.

Bard shook his head and reached into his pocket. “This one is from me. Considering you know what Sebastian does, I figure you ought to have some sort of protection, just in case.” He pulled out a thin box and handed it to Ciel.

“Thank you,” Ciel said with a small smile as he took the little gift. The lid was plucked off and Ciel was presented with a shiny new pocket knife. All of a sudden Ciel was nervous as he took the knife from it’s box and pressed against the small switch causing the knife to flip out.

The blade itself was a little longer then Ciel’s palm, and could do some damage if he so wished too. A sadistic little smirk blossomed on his face as he looked up to meet Bards eyes. “Do I get some lessons on how to use this thing as well?”

“You don’t think Sebastian would teach you how to use it?” Bard questioned, already reaching for the knife. It was a comforting weight in his hand and he twirled it around his fingers with a grin on his face.

“No, not after the fight we had last night,” Ciel pouted and placed his hand out in a silent request to have the knife returned to him.

“I see,” Bard said simply and placed the knife back in Ciel’s hand. He glanced over at Finny who wore a frown on his face. It wasn’t comforting to hear that Sebastian and Ciel had, had a fight, especially the night before Sebastian had to leave.

Usually the man could put his emotions behind him when he was on a mission, but they had already learned that when those emotions concerned Ciel, Sebastian had trouble separating them.

“Cake?” Finny asked, breaking the silence.

Ciel glanced between the two of them for a moment and then shook his head. “Fine, but after cake I want to learn how to use this,” he said with a determined face.

The threesome settled around the table and Finny went about putting candles into the cake. Ciel laughed mentally when one of candles refused to light.

When it finally lit, Finny looked towards Ciel. “Do you want us to sing you ‘happy birthday’ too? Bard has a great singing voice, although he likes to pretend that he doesn’t like to sing.”

The comment earned Finny a lump on the head and Bard growled at him for giving such information away.

“You can sing?” Ciel asked skeptically. The man didn’t seem like the type to hide a good singing voice behind his gruff exterior. Finny had been known to be a little odd in his line of tastes, so Ciel wasn’t sure what to expect or if he even wanted to hear. “Or perhaps we should just skip the singing altogether.”

“That works perfectly well for me,” Bard answered and gestured to the candles. “Make a wish birthday boy and blow out the candles.”

A wish. There were so many things Ciel wished for in that moment. Sebastian to be home, to have the ability to be with the man where ever he went, to walk down that same bloody path to hell. It didn’t matter, so long as he had Sebastian at his side. He no longer wanted the man to see him as a child, even though he was anything but. Ciel could prove that he was able to do the things Sebastian thought impossible for someone like him.

It was a selfish wish, truly a wish of a childlike mind ignorant of the truth behind such a want. Whether it was intentional or not, Ciel did not look further into the wish and past the glitter and sparkle. All he saw was himself next to Sebastian, an equal, able to take care of himself. Ciel saw nothing past that, couldn’t see past his bloody little fairytale.

“I wish,” and he blew out the candles, a smile flickering on his face for only a minute.

The candles flickered out, dying in a puff of smoke that drifted up in the air. Bard waved a hand back and forth to clear it away before looking at Ciel. “What did you wish for?” he asked and grunted when Finny punched him in the arm.

“You’re not supposed to know. Wishes are secret,” Finny stated and grabbed the serving knife that was resting on the table. “Ciel gets to cut the first piece!”

Ciel ignored Finny, eyes focused on Bard. This man was his ticket to granting his wish. If anyone could help, it would be Bard. Sebastian had already spoken his mind on the matter, but he didn’t have to know.

“My wish,” he started, voice rising in volume as he went on. “I want to be able to be by Sebastian’s side; I want to be of some use and not a pet that needs looking after. I want to join your family, and be someone that Sebastian can rely on.”

Blazing blue stared Bard down, and even Finny had gone eerily quiet. The small kitchen was bathed in silence that made even Ciel begin to feel a little nervous.

After a moment of silence, Bard finally cleared his throat. “Just to make sure I’m hearing this right; you want to join our family so you can help Sebastian in the field and be useful to him.” He scratched his neck, wishing he had something to smoke right now.

At Ciel’s nod, he gave a long sigh. “It doesn’t work that way, kid. It ain’t that simple. I understand you want to help; it sucks having to stay at home all the time. But you’d have to pass trials and prove loyalty.”

Ciel gave Bard a look clearing stating that Ciel didn’t care what he had to do, he was going to do it anyways. “I don’t care. Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it. If I have to cut my pinky off and do a chicken dance then so be it. I don’t care!” The younger male huffed, clearly getting himself worked up.

Bard chuckled. “If only it were that simple. You’d be easy to vouch for since you never had ties to another gang, but that’d be the only easy part. You’re untrained and if it hadn’t been for Sebastian, you never would’ve known about us. The boss could get suspicious with you wanting to join all of a sudden.”

Taking a moment to think it over, Ciel could see the initial problems but at the same time he didn’t see how they couldn’t be solved in some way. Granted Sebastian wouldn’t be helping them in anyway, and that left Bard and Finny to help him. There was also Carmella but she had been MIA in Ciel’s life since her visit to Sebastian’s tattoo parlor. Claude and Alois knew him as well, but Ciel didn’t think they would be of much help, nor did he wish to associate with them more then he had to.

“But that can all be solved with time, right?” Ciel looked hopeful. 

Finny turned towards Bard. “The boss is in town until tomorrow, there’s nothing wrong with at least asking him.” His voice lowered. “At least he’ll be in a good mood with the holidays coming up. This would be the best time to ask; before the New Year.”

Ciel’s eyes brightened at the possibility. Things were happening too fast but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was already a dozen steps closer to his goal, and that was enough to excite Ciel.

“When can we go?”

Bard shot Finny a withering look before turning to Ciel. “There’s no turning you away from this idea, is there?”

“No, I’m a hardheaded brat.” Ciel smirked, looking far too smugged for a boy getting himself into a hell’s worth of trouble.

“Sebastian’s not going to like this,” he muttered and ran a hand over his face. “Be ready tomorrow at eight and we’ll take you to see the boss.”

“Sebastian doesn’t have to know,” Ciel paused. “Yet.” The happy air of the party began to finally return as Finny began cutting the cake and serving out the pieces.

\------

The car moved slowly over the bumpy road, Bard guiding it around the tight corners that snaked through the woods. For everyone’s safety, Ciel’s eyes were covered with a thick blindfold until they could get inside the house.

Finally, the house came into view and Bard stopped the car. Instantly, Finny was out of the car, leading Ciel out as well. It was a slow trip as they climbed up the few steps and Bard pushed the door open.

Ciel cursed as his foot clipped a step and he almost tripped. A faint curse left his lips, but he continued to allow Bard to steer him through the hazardous landscape. There was quiet around them leaving Ciel to wonder exactly where he was being taken.

“Just a little bit further,” Finny muttered, his body growing tense. They were nearing the bosses office and they could only hope that he was in a good mood. A call had come in late last night that the family was returning home later today, and their report could make or break the man.

Bard stopped them outside a closed door and knocked on the heavy oak door. When permission was given, they stepped inside and glanced at the older man sitting behind the desk. He was drinking tea, as usual and his expression was relaxed.

It made Finny and Bard sigh with relief, knowing that they wouldn’t get yelled at just yet. “Sir, we have someone wishing to join the family.”

The man looked up and his eyebrows furrowed. “And who is this someone?”

Ciel shifted uneasily, unsure if he should talk or stay quiet and leave that to Bard. It wasn’t as if he could do much at the moment when he couldn’t even see. The blindness only helped to heighten his nerves and Ciel felt himself begin to fidget.

“This is Sebastian’s...uh,” Bard trailed off and turned to Finny.

“Boyfriend,” the younger male happily supplied. “He wants to join so he can help Sebastian.”

Bard groaned and turned to Finny. “Could you be anymore blunt?” he snarled.

The man behind the desk stood up and circled around it. “The one that Carmella mentioned a few months back.” He walked closer and grasped Ciel’s chin, tilting his face to the left and then right. “The same one Sebastian went to when he was at deaths door.”

Finny and Bard nodded. “Yes sir, Tanaka sir.”

“I see,” Tanaka muttered and lifted Ciel’s chin up. “And does said boyfriend have a name?”

There was silence for a moment in which Ciel realized he was expected to answer. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth and with steady words said, “Ciel Phantomhive, sir.”

The room fell silent once more, Tanaka glaring at the blindfold that covered Ciel’s eyes. His grip tightened on Ciel’s jaw. “If you’re lying to me boy, I’ll order Sebastian to put a bullet right between your eyes.”

“No! I’m not sir. That’s the name my parent’s gave me, I swear.” Ciel wasn’t sure what the problem was, but he felt suddenly nervous.

Tanaka’s fingers reached up to pull the blindfold off and stared into blue eyes. They scanned over Ciel’s face, taking in every detail before he pulled back and shook his head. “It seems my daughter has left me one last surprise, even in her death.” He took a step back. “I had assumed, but it was just assumptions.”

Several confused looks surfaced from the older man’s words. Ciel blinked his eyes in rapid succession as the bright light assaulted his eyes. When he finally could take in the office around him, Ciel could only stare at the kind looking man before. Nothing of what he would expect a mafia or gang boss to look like.

Ciel’s attention finally went back to the man’s earlier words and could not bring his mind to grasp them. With nothing to say but disconnected thoughts, he stayed silent in his perplexed state.

“How humorous,” Tanaka muttered and moved back to his desk. It seemed as though today was going to be an interesting day. “Just when I thought I had seen everything, something new pops up.”

“Sir?” Finny questioned.

Tanaka waved the question aside and focused his attention back on Ciel. “What made you want to join our family, Ciel?”

Seeing no use in trying to dance around the subject, Ciel just bluntly let the words fall from him mouth. “I want to be of use to Sebastian, and not be a helpless thing he needs to protect. For me to be able to become a part of Sebastian’s world, and joining your family is the only way I can do that.” There was a deep conviction as Ciel spoke, his words confident and true.

“Honorable reason,” Tanaka admitted, nodding his head. “But you’re untrained. Your hands have never before shot a gun, you’ve never tortured anyone, and you’ve never been to the field before. Why should I place you in such a position that would get you killed within a day, and put our family at risk?”

Ciel wasn’t about to back out now, not when he had gotten so far. “I’m a quick learner and more then able to be taught. Every ounce of my free time will be dedicated to it.” And it was the truth. With the holidays Ciel had plenty of time, and he would be willing put all his free time between classes to learning as well. Whatever it took, Ciel was willing to do it.

“And Bard already gave Ciel a knife yesterday and offered to teach him how to use it,” Finny stated before whining in pain when Bard smacked him on the head. “What was that for?”

“Don’t interrupt,” he said and shoved his hands back in his pockets before chewing on his lower lip. He wasn’t sure how Sebastian was going to take all this, and he didn’t like going behind the man’s back. He had enough to deal with and adding this onto his shoulders wasn’t going to help any.

“All that aside though,” Tanaka stated. “Someone would have to train you, and I’d have to have my best teach you everything. Which puts me in a slight problem, because if my best is training you, he can’t be out in the field. Do you know who that might be?”

A light chuckle escaped Ciel and he looked at Tanaka with shinning eyes. “I’d have to guess Sebastian with how cocky the bastard is.”

Tanaka smirked. “However cocky he may be, he is the best I have. So why should I pull him from the field to train you?”

“You need the best to train the best, and I plan to be just that,” Ciel said proving that Sebastian wasn’t the only cocky one around. If Ciel wanted to become just as good as Sebastian, then no one else would do.

A hum left Tanaka’s throat. “I suppose that’s true, and I’m pleased to see that you’re not afraid to speak your mind. But we’re in the middle of a fight right now, you’d have to learn quick, and follow Sebastian into enemy territory,” he paused. “I assume you know what he does?”

Ciel nodded, sure of himself. He knew what Sebastian did, and he knew the consequences of such a life and had dealt with them before. “I’m willing to do what ever it takes,” Ciel affirmed again, hoping to get the point across that he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Sighing softly, he shook his head and gave a small chuckle. The look of determination was set in Ciel’s eyes and it seemed as though nothing was going to make him change his mind. No matter how naive the idea was, he wasn’t going to stop until he had the chance to prove himself.

“Very well, I’ll make you a deal,” he said. “This is Sebastian’s last mission for a while, so he’ll have free time to train you. But if you’re not trained by the time he’s called back, then you will go no further than this. However, if you show that you can enter the field and not be killed the moment you step foot on it, then I’ll let you continue to the next stage.”

Excitement bloomed in those bright blue eyes and Ciel had to resist exclaiming his joy. Instead he smiled and gave the man an earnest “Thank you”. He could do this, Ciel knew he could. When the allotted time was up, Ciel would be trimmed to perfection. He just knew it.

Behind Ciel, Bard cleared his throat. “Sir, shouldn’t we talk to Sebastian about this first?” Ciel shot him a glare at mentioning Sebastian but he ignored it. He’d rather have the brat mad at him than Sebastian.

Outside the office, the muffled sounds of the door slamming made everyone turn their heads. Bard sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Too late.”

Arguing voices reached through the crack in the door, along with the sound of heavy boots on the wooden floor. Weapons jingled and clanked together, the angry voices barely covering the noise.

Ciel’s body instantly stiffened. He knew that voice, and this was not the time or place that he wished to confront Sebastian about his current dealings. Sebastian was going to be furious and that alone slightly frightened Ciel. It wasn’t as if the man would harm him, but getting the cold shoulder and a good lecture wasn’t exactly fun either.

The voices paused outside the door as they collected themselves before entering, pushing the doors open to reveal a small group of people led by Sebastian. Claude and Alois followed behind him with deep set frowns that only deepened when they settled on Ciel standing in the room.

“Sebastian, how was your trip?” Tanaka asked with a pleasant smile on his face. He stepped closer to Sebastian, ready to embrace him in a welcome home greeting.

Sebastian side stepped the embrace, his eyes locking on Ciel. “What are you doing here?”

The boy was mute as Sebastian looked upon him, Ciel didn’t know what to say to salvage this situation. Instead he looked towards Bard for help, the man looking just as unsettled as Ciel. It didn’t seem like they would be any help.

Swallowing Ciel put on a fake smile and greeted Sebastian. “How was your trip?” He asked, not really caring too much at the moment.

Claude pushed his way forward. “How the hell did he get here?” He turned towards Sebastian with a harsh glare. “Was it your doing? Did he follow you here due to your recklessness?”

Sebastian growled. “I don’t know how he got here, but I have an idea.” He rounded on Bard and Finny. “You two brought him here, didn’t you.”

Finny shifted. “He just wanted to join the family Mr. Sebastian.” The words made Bard groan next to him as Sebastian’s eyes grew furious.

“You didn’t agree to this did you?” he asked Tanaka. “He’s not trained and has no place in the field.”

“Shut up Sebastian,” Ciel almost yelled, but refrained. He didn’t want to hear those words from the man, not when he was so close to gaining his wish. How easy would it be for Sebastian to change Tanaka’s mind? Hopefully the man wasn’t one to cave once he had made a decision.

“I understand your frustration my friend, but my mind is already made up,” Tanaka said and moved closer to Ciel. “You will be training him during the break and in a months time, if he’s not ready, then he will not progress.”

“A months time isn’t enough to learn everything,” Claude growled. “He’s guaranteed to fail, so why bother getting his hopes up.”

Sebastian turned to Claude with a low growl. “He’s not Alois, Claude; he would learn without problems. But that doesn’t mean I want to train him.”

“Fortunately I’m not an idiot,” Ciel said, shooting a looking towards Alois who looked ready to defend himself before Claude pushed him back. The blond sent him a glare but otherwise stayed silent.

Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian. “Why don’t you want to train me? You know I’m capable.”

“That’s besides the point,” Sebastian argued. “I don’t want you out in the field.”

“What if I do?” Tanaka interrupted and held up a hand to keep anyone else from speaking. “I think my grandson should be allowed the opportunity to be trained by Sebastian.”

“What?” Both Ciel and Sebastian questioned in unison. Ciel was on the verge of complaining that he wasn’t going to loose Sebastian to some old farts grandson, but somehow things just didn’t make sense. The context in which Tanaka had spoken left Ciel’s head to spin a swirl of questions that he couldn’t rationalize.

Sebastian growled and wheeled around to face everyone who was in the room. “Everyone out, now,” he snarled. For a moment, the small group stood still until Sebastian took a threatening step forward. Within seconds, everyone was scrambling to get out; including Bard and Finny.

His hand shot forward and grabbed them by the collar. “Not you two; I know you’re somehow involved in this and I’m tempted to snap your necks,” he hissed, enjoying the whimpers that came from their throats.

He turned back to look at Tanaka who had taken his spot behind his desk once more. “Please sit, Sebastian, Ciel. I’m sure you both have questions,” he said calmly.

Questions, yes, but Ciel was unsure if he knew which ones to ask. Taking a glance beside him he saw Sebastian sitting as straight at a rod, tense and looking ready to cause hell. Ciel was suddenly feeling small and unsure. Something told Ciel that what he was about to hear wasn’t going to be easy to swallow. He only he hoped he wouldn’t choke.

Tanaka gave them a pleasant smile, more so to put them at ease than anything. He knew it was only Sebastian’s training that kept him from jumping down his throat now.

“Sebastian, I’m sure you remember my daughter. Fiery little girl and the apple of my eye, as most children are to their parents. She ended up falling in love with Vincent; the man who worked the foreign affairs.”

Sebastian nodded, remembering the older man. He had met him only once when he was younger and had first joined the family. Rachel though was always around and it was easy to see her falling for Vincent.

But Tanaka had never mentioned what happened to her. She had just suddenly vanished one day and Sebastian hadn’t seen her ever again. It made sense though, he couldn’t imagine Tanaka taking too kindly to someone courting his daughter. He was the type of man who wouldn’t threaten the date with a gun; he would hold through on his promise.

“They ended up marrying and slowly moved away from the family. Vincent was always so hidden that no one knew who he was, but Rachel was well known,” Tanaka paused and looked at the picture on his desk. “She wanted children, but she didn’t want to expose them to the family and risk their life. Seems like despite her best wishes, it ended up happening anyway.”

Ciel’s eyes glanced to the photo Tanaka indicated and shot from his chair. Without thinking much on his actions, he grabbed the picture with trembling hands and stared down at the image of his mother. Hearing his parents names come from Tanaka’s mouth didn’t do much to diminish the denial that had settled with in him. Vincent and Rachel were common enough names, it didn’t mean they were his parents, but looking at the picture he now held ripped away any doubts.

“My mom,” Ciel whispered, hardly believing it himself.

Tanaka nodded and let Ciel keep looking at the picture. “You look like your father, but you have Rachel’s eyes. And when I first heard the name, I didn’t know what to think.”

“You didn’t know about Ciel,” Sebastian spoke softly, ignoring Ciel for the time being. “She never told you.”

“I never saw my daughter after she left, nor did I hear from her.” His eyes grew hard. “If I had, Ciel would’ve been raised by this family; not left out like he was. .”

“I...” Ciel didn’t know what to say. Shock had settled in and he no longer knew what to think. Things had seemed so simple; black and white. Make it into the family, or go back to watching Sebastian leave and waiting for him to return. Never did Ciel stop to think that he already had a part in this dark underworld that had been kept from him for so long. It was in his blood, a part of his being that had been suppressed and unknown.

And this man, this kind yet powerful man that sat before Ciel was supposedly his grandfather. A piece of his family he never knew he had. Since Sebastian had come into his life, Ciel could help but think that his family had grown in size. So many people had crept into his life and it didn’t seem to want to stop.

With a bright wonder, Ciel looked up from the picture to meet Tanaka’s eyes. “You’re my grandfather?” He asked as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

“I am,” he said with a soft smile. “You must forgive an old man for acting as such; I never thought I’d see a grandchild from my daughter.”

Sebastian shifted in the chair, still not wanting to look at Ciel. “Do you still wish for me to train Ciel, sir?”

Tanaka nodded. “Yes, but just because he’s blood related to the family doesn’t mean that you go easy on him. He must be trained for other things outside of what he came in asking for.” His gaze sharpened. “I’m sure you understand what I mean.”

With a quick dip of his head, Sebastian nodded and stood up in a smooth movement; his actions not betraying how he really felt. He moved to stand in front of Ciel before dropping to one knee.

“I swear on my life to protect, and teach you all that I know. Not just in the arts of assassination, but politics's, trade, history, and everything else that is deemed worthy for the family’s heir to know.” He reached out to grab Ciel’s hand, pressing a light kiss just above the ring that Ciel wore. “With this I swear, young master.”

Ciel blinked, more then a little taken back by Sebastian’s actions. He wasn’t too sure what was going on at the moment, or what it all meant. Although having Sebastian kneeling before him was rather satisfying if not a little disturbing.

“Uh, what’s going on?” He asked as he wrenched his hand from Sebastian, giving him an odd look. Ciel didn’t miss the fact that Sebastian wouldn’t look him in the eye.

Sebastian stood up, his face blank and wiped free of emotions. “Perhaps I should take my leave,” he said, looking towards Tanaka.

“It’s up to you. I still wish to hear your mission report.” The older man answered, glancing at Ciel to see his take on Sebastian leaving.

Ciel’s hand itched to reach out and keep Sebastian from going but the look in the man’s eyes both concerned and frightened Ciel. He had never seen such a look on Sebastian’s face and it left him wishing that perhaps he had never gone through with this crazy wish.

The truth seemed to be more then either one of them wanted to deal with, and suddenly Ciel wondered how this would affect them in the end. The tides had turned and Ciel was beginning to see that things were changing in such a rapid transition that it left him feeling dizzy. Ciel no longer knew where he stood with Sebastian, and if past titles could be salvaged.

Hearing nothing from Ciel, Sebastian inclined his head. “I’ll deliver my report when you’re finished.” Giving another small bow to Ciel, he moved out of the room, pausing only to pull Finny and Bard out.

The door shut behind him with a loud slam that echoed around the room and Tanaka sighed. “He’s just concerned for you,” he reassured Ciel. “You’ve done nothing wrong. I understand his concern; I don’t feel too safe sending you out now while we’re fighting, but Sebastian will teach you well.”

Ciel said nothing, still looking to the spot where Sebastian had been standing only seconds before. Despite Tanaka’s comforting words, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to relax. He needed Sebastian to tell him everything was all right, that nothing had changed and to help him make some sense out of all this. Confusion still glazed Ciel’s eyes, no matter how he looked at the man before him he felt no connection to him; grandfather or not.

Silently he handed the picture of his mother back. There was so much about his parent’s that he did not know, that much was now apparent. They had died when he was too young to really get to know them. Aunt Ann never talked much about them either. Frowning, Ciel shook his head. This wasn’t right, his grandparent’s were dead. He had been told at least that much. His aunt even had pictures of her father and mother around the house, and the man in those photos was not the man seated before him.

“You can’t be my grandfather,” Ciel stated a little more hopeful then he attended. It was almost cruel. “I’ve seen pictures. You’re not him... Aunt Ann said he died.” The lost look in Ciel’s face was pitiful but he couldn’t help the coldness that was biting at his insides.

Takana nodded. “I see; you’ve been living with your aunt. The reason for those different pictures is due to the fact that I wasn’t her father. Your grandmother had an affair while I was on a mission and left when she realized she was pregnant.”

His wife never came back after Ann had been born and he had never bothered to remarry. But Rachel was still old enough to know her mother and would often visit her and grew to know Ann as they grew up, then named her Ciel’s guardian.

“I understand this is a lot to take in,” Tanaka said, focusing back on Ciel. “And that you must be confused. Do you have any more questions or would you rather go home?”

Ciel had more questions then he could possibly ever hope to ask, but he didn’t want to bother with them. He just shook his head, feeling dizzy as he did so. There was too much for him to think about. It left his head to feel full and ready to explode.

“Home would be nice, I have... a lot to think about.” His eyes were cast to the floor, and Ciel wanted nothing more then to be in familiar surroundings and preferably in Sebastian’s arms.

“I understand, but I hope to get the chance to see you again” Tanaka answered and stood up. For a moment, it looked like he was going to embrace Ciel, but decided not to in the end. “Could you send Sebastian in when you leave. He should be right outside the office.”

With a stiff nodded Ciel turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Just as Tanaka had said, Sebastian stood a little ways off waiting patiently; Bard and Finny were still with him.

“Sebastian,” Ciel called, his voice weak.

Scarlet eyes looked up, taking in Ciel before bowing his head in submission. “Yes, young master?”

Ciel frowned, hating the tone and words that spilled from Sebastian. This was not what he needed at the moment and he felt anger flare within him. Without thinking he marched right over to Sebastian and struck him hard across the face.

“Will you stop this! Don’t call me that and quit acting like more of a bastard then you normally are. Don’t think this is easy on me either!” Ciel took a few deep breaths after his out burst but the flame in his eyes did not waver.

Finny and Bard wisely stayed silent. They couldn’t blame Ciel for snapping at Sebastian, but at the same time, Sebastian was under family rule to show respect to Ciel now. It went without saying that Ciel was the heir to the family and Sebastian was made to be his guardian.

Everyone would have to show Ciel the same respect as they did Tanaka; just as they had once showed it to Rachel. Sebastian had once called Rachel the same thing and had no problems. But to Finny and Bard, it seemed as though Sebastian was struggling to maintain the same air of professionalism.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered but his eyes flashed as they glared at Ciel. “But I must show respect to the family’s heir.”

Sebastian was pulled forward as Ciel gripped the front of the man’s shirt. They were face to face and Ciel gave a fierce look. “Don’t give me that shitty babble. I don’t want your respect when I haven’t earned it through my own abilities. I am nothing to be respected at the moment among people like this,” He gestured to everything around him. He was weak, and an easy target for any of them. “nor do I know anything about being an heir. I don’t want that, I just wanted to be by your side where ever you went.”

“Well your wish came true,” Sebastian hissed and yanked Ciel’s hands away from his shirt. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to give my mission report. Finny, Bard; take him home, please.”

Without another word, Sebastian swept into the office, the door closing behind him with a soft click. Once it was shut, Finny moved forward and gently pulled Ciel away from the office.

“He’ll get better,” he muttered as they walked to the door. “He just has to be polite right now but soon he’ll remember that he doesn’t have to call you master.”

Bard nodded and opened the door. “And he’s just worrying over you, as he usually does. Just his way of showing he’s concerned.”

Ciel said nothing as he allowed himself to be steered home. It was still only early in the afternoon, but Ciel felt about ready to pass out. He wanted nothing more then to snuggle within his bed and forget everything that had happened. A small part of him was secretly happy that had gotten what he wanted, but it was still unsure if all of this was worth the consequences.

As they all piled back into the car Ciel made a small decision. “Take me back to my apartment,” he said, earning him a look from both Bard and Finny. Ciel didn’t want to go back to Sebastian’s at the moment. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t mad at the older man. It would be better for Ciel to allow himself some time to cool down and sort things out away from Sebastian.

With a silent nod of his head, Bard eased the car away from the manor and onto the bumpy road once more. What had started as a good day had quickly turned bad and he could only hope for the best for Ciel and Sebastian.

\---------

Sebastian sighed as he shut the doors behind him and walked closer to the desk. Tanaka was sitting behind it still, sipping at a hot cup of tea and the familiar sight made him relax. The earlier conversation though was still weighing heavily on his mind and it would take a few days to finally come to terms with.

“Sir,” he muttered respectfully, giving a slight bow.

Tanaka waved the comment aside. “I’ve already told you, there’s no need to be so formal Sebastian, we’ve known each other for decades. This new development doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re handling this well,” Sebastian commented as he took a seat.

A low chuckle left Tanaka’s throat. “And you’re not.” He fixed Sebastian with a steady gaze. “What seems to be bothering you about this situation?”

Sebastian stayed quiet, choosing instead to look over Tanaka’s shoulder and at the picture that rested behind him. It was a good question, and one that he had to mull over. He was mad at Ciel for going behind his back, trying to get into the family when Sebastian had already told him no.

He didn’t think Ciel understood how dangerous this line of work could be; choosing instead to look at it through naive eyes. Eyes that had only seen action like this in movies, but never in real life.

And he didn’t want those naive eyes to be tainted by his work. While the idea of having Ciel partnered with him was appealing and made things easier on him, there was always the big problem that Ciel was untrained. And Sebastian didn’t want the younger male dead as soon as he stepped onto the field.

“He’s untrained,” he said finally. “He could die out there.”

Tanaka nodded. “It’s understandable, your concern for Ciel; my grandson. I had the same fears too with Rachel, and they now pass off to Ciel. No one wants to see the person they love become injured or killed in our line of work.”

“So you agree with me that he shouldn’t be trained,” Sebastian stated, a small amount of hope present in his voice.

There was a shake of the head and Sebastian’s hope faded away. “I agree that it will be dangerous, but you can’t hide this from him anymore. Your enemies would find out about him soon, if they haven’t already. And you can’t be there to protect him at all times; you can’t lock him away in a room in fear that he’s going to get hurt.”

Sebastian scowled. “I know that. But the field?” He diverted his eyes to maintain a small level of respect. “Wouldn’t it be better just to give him self defense lessons?”

Tanaka smiled softly and stood up. “Sebastian, I have watched you grow since you first came here as a young boy. You’ve quickly climbed the ranks and learned everything there is to know. You’re by far the best we have in this family.” He circled around the table and rested in front of Sebastian. “But I think you’re underestimating Ciel.”

“Yes, right now he is weak but you, you have the potential to make him stronger. Make him equal to you and fit to lead this family when I pass on the title. He has the potential; his determination is strong and I know he’ll be a good student.”

A small pout seemed to form on Sebastian’s lips and Tanaka could only rest a hand on his knee. “I still don’t like it.”

“I know. And I don’t expect you to understand for a while. But despite all that you dislike about training Ciel, know that when you succeed in making him strong, you two will come out of this closer than before.”

The older man circled back around the desk, giving Sebastian time to think about what he said. He waited a few moments before clearing his throat, making Sebastian look up.

“Protect him, Sebastian. Teach him, guide him, and most importantly, love him. I trust no one else with something as important as this.” He straightened in his chair and the atmosphere changed quickly. “Now, give me your report.”


	19. Chapter 19

The morning light blazed thought the window like it did most mornings. It reflected off the snow and glared past the curtains to assault Ciel's eyes. He groaned and tried to bury his head deeper into the pillows. A wave of Sebastian's scent attacked his nose causing him to frown. Ciel pulled himself away quickly, realizing he had been sleeping with the pillow Sebastian had left at his apartment.

Figuring that he wasn't going to be getting much more sleep at this point, Ciel hobbled out of bed taking wobbly steps in his tiredness.

The house was quite and Ciel found himself missing Soot. The kitten would have been dancing around his feet begging for breakfast. Instead it looked like he would be eating alone. A small part of Ciel was hurt that Sebastian had never bothered to track him down after the fiasco yesterday. He didn't want to imagine how upset Sebastian probably was if he didn't even want to see Ciel.

Not wanting to think about it further, Ciel proceeded to make himself a warm cup of Lady Grey tea. The sent was alluring and Ciel relished in the taste of it. He hummed his appreciation as he made his way to the living room to watch some television.

He promptly froze when he caught sight of the duo who had seemed to have crashed out over his living room furniture. Bard was draped over Ciel's couch, and Finny was tucked away under the coffee table. Ciel cleared his throat loudly, making it more of a cough. To his pleasure the men began to stir.

Eyes slowly opened, taking in the bright light that fluttered into the living room. A low whine left Finny’s mouth as he smacked his head on the underside of the table, drawing a chuckle from Bard.

The older man cleared his throat and turned to Ciel. “How about a cup of coffee?” he asked, voice still rough with sleep. “It’s been one hell of a night.”

Finny nodded and his head dropped back onto the floor with a groan. It was too early and it seemed like just five minutes ago that they had fallen asleep.

Ciel opened his mouth for a moment, about to unleash some choice words but thought better of it. He wasn’t in the mood to complain. It was easier to just accept the fact.

“Get a cup yourself. Everything’s in the kitchen,” Ciel said instead as he plopped down in his chair and clicked on the morning news.

Bard turned to Finny. “Go get me some coffee, and a biscuit if you see any in the kitchen.” He rolled back over onto his side, presenting Finny his back so the younger male couldn’t argue.

With a small huff, Finny crawled out from under the table and slowly made his way into the kitchen. His body protested the movements but he went through the motions of making coffee for everyone and even found some biscuits to eat for breakfast.

Yawning, he made his way back into the living room and handed Bard his coffee first before handing the other cup to Ciel.

Ciel stared at the cup of coffee and then to the tea in his other hand. With a sigh and a grumbled ‘thank you’, he took the cup and placed it on the table beside him.

“What are you two still doing here anyways?” he asked as he finished up his tea.

Finny flopped down on the ground next to Bard and blew at the steaming liquid to cool it down. “Well, we kinda have our reasons. Just cause Mr. Sebastian is mad doesn’t mean that he hates you.”

Bard rolled his eyes at the statement and took a sip of his drink. “But he is still mad at us, and I’m not chancing going back to him right now. He needs a little time to cool off.”

“So naturally my home becomes the Sebastian free zone,” Ciel said with a slight tint of humor to his voice. At least he wasn’t the only one who Sebastian was being bitchy with. At least these two idiots only had their boss out to get them while Ciel had his lover.

Ciel took hold of the coffee, replacing it with his empty tea mug. The bitter liquid poured down his throat as he took a sip. The taste made him frown when he realized not enough sugar had been added. He debated fixing it but decided against it as he took another sip and continued to watch the news.

The bulletin caught his eye as it headlined a case of murders being blamed on organized crime rings. One of the murders happening suspiciously during the time Sebastian had been working.

Bard’s eyes narrowed at the television and he felt Finny stiffen beside him. It wasn’t good that the police and media had caught wind of their activities. They were good at cleaning up their tracks, but the other gang wasn’t as clean. It seemed as though they were trying to attract the attention.

“Things aren’t looking good,” Ciel voiced the thought everyone in the room was thinking. He couldn’t understand what the issue was between the rival families, but it was growing worse. The knowledge that he too might be placed among the chaos made Ciel slightly nervous.

“They’re an annoying lot,” Bard said with a small frown. “You would think that after a while, they would learn their lesson, but they keep coming back.” He paused and set his cup down. “It’s like they’re after something and wont stop until they get it.”

Ciel turned to Bard suddenly looking rather interested. “You guys don’t know what they’re after?” For whatever reason, Ciel had thought that there was a reasonable cause for all of this. Wasn’t it just a battle for territory or something like that? Apparently it wasn’t.

Bard shook his head. “They’ve been trying to take over our part of town for a while, but they’ve never acted this aggressive before. It’s odd and we can’t figure out what forced the change.”

Finny nodded. “At first they were just small attacks, but now they’ve gotten bigger and Mr. Sebastian has been called out to all of them.” He yawned. “Its a problem for all of us.”

A small frown settled on Ciel’s face, and he felt concern bloom in his chest for Sebastian. He supposed he hadn’t helped the man any by throwing more stress upon his shoulders. How was he supposed to know things would end up the way they had. That he would be the grandson of some mafia boss. Ciel just wanted to be by Sebastian’s side and be of some use. He didn’t even see himself as ever becoming what seemed to now be expected of him.

“I’ve gotten myself in over my head,” Ciel mumbled with a tired smile.

Finny shook his head. “Nah. You’ll have Mr. Sebastian teaching you. With him helping you, you’ll be a pro in no time. And then you can join us in the field!”

“That’s not exactly what I meant.” Ciel had no doubt he could learn the art of killing and shooting. So long as Sebastian taught him, Ciel knew he could learn. It was everything else that had been recently factored in that left him confused and unsure.

A low grunt left Bard’s mouth as he turned his attention away from the television now that the news was over. “Either way, things will work out. Sebastian just needs some time to cool down before he comes running back to you.”

Ciel could only hope that was the case. He wasn’t about to go running towards Sebastian when he didn’t feel like he had done nothing wrong. “I hope you’re right.” Ciel took one last sip of his coffee and closed his eyes as he reclined in his seat. Today was going to be long and boring. There was still two weeks before Christmas and Ciel wasn’t expected to be at his aunt’s place till at least next week. If he showed up now, and without Sebastian she would sense something was wrong.

Silently he wondered if she knew about the grandfather Ciel never knew he had. He would make a point to ask her. Just another means to solidify the truth. It still seemed like a bad dream.

“How long do you plan on staying here,” he finally said as he cracked open an eye.

“Not long,” Bard answered. “We’re do back soon, but you never know when we’re going to stop by next.” He smirked and stood up, heading towards the bathroom with a small whistle. Maybe they’d leave tomorrow once they were sure Ciel was okay to leave alone.

Ciel waved him off. “I’ll probably regret saying this, but you’re welcomed here anytime. I owe you two at least that much for all the trouble I’ve caused.” Some how Ciel found himself able to smirk, as he tried to bring himself into higher spirits. Things would get better in time he supposed. Better to be the optimist.

\------

Sebastian’s hands were shoved in his jacket as he walked down the street. His stomach grumbled and he wanted lunch before he had to work again. It had been a busy two days, for which he was grateful. It kept him from thinking about Ciel undergoing training.

Just the thought made him frown. It had been easier to accept as the days went on, but it still didn’t mean that he was any happier. Only the smell of the bakery made his day better right now and he couldn’t wait to buy some cake.

The bakery wasn’t too crowded when he entered and the smell of pastry’s attacked his nose. Licking his lips, he moved off to the side so he could study the menu before ordering, only to freeze when he caught sight of a familiar person.

Ciel hovered over the glass case showcasing an assortment of pastries. Both Bard and Finny had been eating him out of house and home and it was about time that Ciel decided to restock some things for breakfast. It was the only meal they didn’t resort to take-out for.

He asked the lady about some blueberry fritters, and she packed half a dozen up along with a mixed variety of other things. Some bear-claws, turnovers, and strudel for Bard and Finny to fight over. He wasn’t too sure what they would prefer.

Sebastian lingered in the back as Ciel was handed the box of food. He still couldn’t bring himself to approach the younger male. Bard called it pouting and sulking, but Sebastian didn’t care what it was called. He needed to calm down before he could approach Ciel, or risk yelling at the younger male.

He frowned as he watched Ciel dig through his wallet so he could pay. A look of frustration was present on his face and Sebastian shoved his hands back into his pockets before walking up to the front of the line.

“Can you add a slice of chocolate cake to the order please?” he asked, setting the appropriate amount of bills onto the counter.

Ciel froze, not daring to look beside him at that voice. It had already been two days since he had last seen Sebastian, but it felt ten times longer. His body was wound tight and stiff, leaving him to grip his box a little too tight.

The lady behind the counter looked at him with slight concern and confusion as she accepted Sebastian’s money. Ciel didn’t know what to do with himself as he stood there after the lady rang him up and went to get Sebastian his cake.

Should he talk? Act all nonchalant and say hello like nothing had ever been wrong. Should Ciel merely ignore him and turn around to leave. Perhaps he could just give a quick thank you. Ciel ended up just standing their dumbly as he stared off at nothing trying to figure out what to do.

By the time the lady had come back, Ciel still hadn’t said anything and Sebastian felt his lips twitch slightly. He accepted the cake and simply plucked the box from Ciel’s hands before turning to go.

Ciel whipped around, about ready to give Sebastian a piece of his mind but stopped. He was too confused about what was going on. Was the other man really stealing his baked goods? That rotten thief! Ciel tore through the store chasing after the older man.

Once they were clear of the store, Sebastian stopped outside and waited for Ciel to catch up. He felt the younger male bump into him and he turned around to see Ciel glaring at him. With a small smirk, he set the box on Ciel’s head and waited for his hands to come up and grab the box.

Seeing that it was secure, he removed his hands and took a step back. His eyes softened slightly before he turned around. “Tell those scared girls to come home soon,” he said, giving a small wave of his hand. “And Soot is sulking. She misses you; you should come see her.”

For a moment Ciel said nothing, just watching Sebastian walk away. He sighed finally and sent a wave towards the man’s retreating back even though Ciel knew it wouldn’t be seen. There was no explanation for the exchange but something seemed to change in Ciel at that moment. A sense of calm settled in his stomach and something told Ciel that things were slowly getting better.

Finding it in him to smile, Ciel walked back to his apartment in a far better mood. Perhaps he would send those ‘scared girls’ out to face the big bad wolf. Some time alone would be nice for once.

\------

Sebastian sighed as he walked around the store. His food was getting low in his townhouse and Soot needed more litter. He needed some items for Christmas dinner and he had put it off long enough.

Before, it just didn’t seem like the time to go shopping, but now that he had the time he knew that shopping needed to be done. It was easier grocery shopping with Ciel. At least then he had someone to talk to. Ciel also had a habit of tossing extra food into the basket in a silent hint that Sebastian should cook it for dinner one day .

He turned the cart down another aisle and let out another small sigh. Rubbing at his neck, he started down the aisle in search of the food he needed.

Unbeknown to Sebastian he had acquired a stalker along the way. Ciel kept a good amount of space between the two of them. He would pass by every once in a while and toss something from his basket to Sebastian’s cart when the man was too busy reading some random food label and debating which product to get.

By the time Sebastian had turned back to his cart, Ciel had managed to drop four small items off and Sebastian didn’t even bat an eye at the added items in his cart. He moved to the next aisle, taking his time as he debated over breads.

Sebastian heard a light crinkle of a bag behind him and out of the corner of his eye, a younger male padded down the opposite side of the aisle. It made Sebastian smile and chuckle at the action as he turned back to the breads again.

It had been three days since they saw each other at the bakery, and seeing Ciel again had helped to lighten his mood. The fact that Ciel came closer to him instead of avoiding him showed that the younger male was starting to forgive him and things were once more looking better.

Ciel innocently began to compare some tomato sauces. He had promised to make Bard and Finny dinner. Those two had become a permanent fixture at Ciel’s apartment, leaving him to wonder if they even had a house of their own. He had even gone so far as to set up a place for them to sleep in his spare room. Ironically he got rid of one cat to pick up two even more bothersome strays.

Finally choosing one, Ciel glanced back towards Sebastian. By this point the boy was sure the older man had noticed him. It had now begun to be a game of who could ignore the other and get away with the most mischief.

Walking by, Ciel placed the jar of sauce he had not chosen into the man’s basket and quickly stepped away. Sebastian was currently bending down to inspect some loaves of bread on a lower shelf.

Hearing the jar clink on the metal, Sebastian stood up with his chosen bag of bread in hand. It was Ciel’s favorite and he tossed it into the cart. Pushing the wheeled contraption down the aisle, he passed Ciel who was facing a shelf full of tortilla's.

With a practiced hand, the loaf of bread was set down into Ciel’s basket and Sebastian glided away. The cart turned down another aisle and Sebastian couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips at their childish game.

\------

Ciel paced, back and forth, and then back and forth once more. Each time he would glance up at the bright sign flashing ‘Tea Leaves’. He could see Mey-rin through the glass of the door giving him an odd look. It had been a week now since Ciel had Sebastian had their little spat.

Things seemed to be calmer but neither man seemed ready to take that final step to actually engage in proper conversation. Instead it seemed like they were dancing around one another in a silent game. As much as Ciel loved games, he hated dancing with a passion.

Huffing at his childish behavior, Ciel marched up the small steps and into the tattoo parlor.

The bell above the door rang, causing Sebastian to glance up from the inking job that he was currently working on. He covered his surprise at seeing Ciel by ducking his head and going back to work on the piece of art once more.

He hadn’t expected to see Ciel at the parlor of all places. Random meetings were just that; random. But seeing Ciel here meant that the younger male had sought him out. It was a pleasant thought.

Sitting back, he looked over the black lines that flowed over the tanned skin. He put up his tools after the tattoo was covered with protective wrap and his customer was fully dressed. After giving instructions, he padded to the front where Ciel was waiting for him.

“Come to collect on your piercing?” he asked.

Ciel paused for a moment, contemplating. Finding his answer to be more of a peace offering, he ended up shrugging his shoulders. “Sure, why not? It’s not like you ever planned on having me go through it any time soon.”

It hadn’t been the original reason for Ciel’s visit. He had merely found a sudden need to stop by, albeit it was to acquire some reason to converse with Sebastian. If it meant getting one more hole in his body, then so be it. He was beginning to get tired of this little game. Seeing Sebastian in front of him now made Ciel realize that. All he wanted was to hold the older man.

Sebastian seemed to contemplate the statement before smirking. “Come sit on the table then.” He moved back to the tables and waited for Ciel to follow him while he debated on the piercing to give the younger male.

He still wasn’t sure what he wanted, but it was an excuse to touch Ciel after almost a week and a half.

Once Ciel was sitting down, Sebastian leaned forward to look at Ciel. With a grin, his head tipped forward and his teeth caught Ciel’s earlobe, pulling it lightly. “How about right here?” he murmured.

A shiver coupled with warm relief coursed through Ciel. He was so sure Sebastian was going to force him to under go some elaborate piercing. His mind had concocted some insane things, during the months Sebastian had left him to wait.

“Seriously?” He has to ask. Still not believing it.

“It’ll heal the quickest,” Sebastian answered as he pulled back. He could easily add something more exotic, but the healing process would take longer and they would get in the way when he was training Ciel.

Well that was a plus Ciel supposed, and hopefully it would be the least painful as well. He could only be grateful. Ear piercings were quite stylish, weren’t they? Whatever the case, Ciel leaned back and waited for Sebastian to do his thing as a light flutter of butterflies settled in his stomach.

Sebastian smirked as he looked up at Ciel once his instruments were cleaned and ready. He reached forward and trailed a finger down Ciel's neck. "You have to relax," he murmured.

Ciel nodded and allowed Sebastian to mark where the holes would be with a pen. The man surveyed his work and sent Ciel a smirk as he moved away. From his position in the seat, Ciel could see the piercing needle that was going to be used. Idly he wonder what sort of studs he was getting.

“What do they look like?” He ended up asking, half fearing the answer. Hopefully they weren’t embarrassing.

"You'll see," Sebastian answered and moved closer with the needle to Ciel's ear. The younger male tensed and he continued to hold still, waiting for Ciel to relax once more.

A few seconds passed before Ciel's shoulders relaxed and he quickly pushed the needle through the soft flesh.

Ciel had to be honest with himself. The piercing did not hurt like he had expected. It was nothing more then a sharp pinch accompanied but a warm heat. Sebastian quickly did the other and Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Done?”

Sebastian pulled back with a small smile. “All done.” He slapped away Ciel’s hand before the younger male could touch the piercing. “Don’t mess with it too much, you‘ll end up getting it infected.”

“Can I at least see it?” Ciel asked, bringing his hands to his lap.

Crooking a finger, Sebastian moved away from the table and led Ciel to one of the mirrors mounted on the wall. “Have a look.”

Hopping down, Ciel jogged toward the mirror. He was excited to see the out come of his long ago bet. What he saw made him pleasantly surprised. In each ear were two blue crystals, surrounded in gold, that seem identical to the stone set within his ring. 

“I like them,” he said, a small blush on his cheeks. It was apparent that Sebastian had put thought into the studs, making them mean all the more to Ciel.

“I’m glad,” Sebastian answered. His fingers twitched to bring Ciel closer, but he restrained himself, knowing that he had plans of his own for Christmas. The fight between them had gone on long enough and he was ready for it to end.

He missed having Ciel over and he wasn’t in the mood to spend Christmas alone this year. Not after taking most of the missions alone. It would be nice to have the younger male stay over and he looked forward to it.

Ciel shifted awkwardly for a moment, no longer knowing what to do. This was the first time they had spoken since the fight and the air between them seemed too normal. It was as if nothing had happened and it was slightly unsettling. Nothing had been solved and there were too many issues to discuss to allow such ease. The atmosphere was a double edged sword; calming and unnerving.

“Thank you.” The mumbled appreciation was tossed out for whatever reason. Ciel didn’t know if he meant it, or if he just wanted the silence to end.

Sebastian’s head inclined slightly and he moved back to the front of the shop, Ciel trailing after him. He stopped by the door and glanced down at the younger male. “Have a good Christmas,” he said softly and pulled the glass door open, after having handed Ciel a cleaning kit for his piercing.

He knew it was a harsh way to send someone off and he could see the hurt in Ciel’s eyes, but he would make it up to Ciel in a few days. He had finally come to terms with what happened a week ago, but it didn’t mean that he liked the situation anymore.

He accepted it yes, but that didn’t mean he truly enjoyed it.

Ciel paused for a moment, letting Sebastian’s hand keep the heavy door propped open for a bit longer. He debated quickly over his words and decided that it couldn’t hurt to throw the offer out there.

“My Aunt’s going to expect you at the house for Christmas. She doesn’t like being disappointed.” Ciel left that as his parting goodbye, before rushing off down the street.

Sebastian sighed but couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips as he closed the door. He had plans to make and Christmas was quickly approaching.

The door shut behind him and he gave a small nod to Mey-rin before heading back into the parlor to clean up his supplies and wipe down the table.

\------

Getting the door open while carrying an armful of bags was not a simple task. There wasn’t much time before Christmas and like any wise holiday shopper, Ciel had left all his shopping for last minute.

The stores had been a living hell, making any devil proud, and the traffic was horrendous. There was no safe route. Walking was a chore and you risked suffocation if you tried riding the buses. Ciel was amazed he had made it home safely after a day of shopping, and it really had been an all day affair.

Good news was that everything had been bought and all that was left was the wrapping. Perhaps he could sucker Bard and Finny into helping. After all they never did anything to help around the house, at least not without having to be threatened.

On the fourth try and failing to get his door open, Ciel huffed and began banging on it hoping one of the idiots would come to open it.

After several minutes, the door finally opened, revealing not Bard or Finny, but someone that Ciel had never seen before. The woman stared back at him and her grip tightened on the door.

“Who are you?” she asked, a small frown marring her face.

Ciel blinked. “Who are you?” He was quite certain he didn’t know this woman, and he wouldn’t be so stupid as to mix up his apartment with another.

“I have no need to give you my name,” she replied. “I live here and you’re intruding on my property. Now go away before I report you to the front office and they call the police on you.”

The door was slammed in Ciel’s face, followed by the sound of the dead bolts locking into place. 

There was a moment where Ciel stood completely dumbfounded. Had he really just gotten his own door slammed in his face by a complete stranger? Apparently he had. Feeling his temper rise, Ciel threw back his foot and started kicking at the door while yelling at the woman for intruding into his home. His home!

The door was thrown back open and the female glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes. “What the hell don’t you understand about this being my apartment. I signed the lease this morning when the front office called me saying that they had an open room.” She eyed him with disgust. “Go take it up with the front office and bitch at them.”

Ciel was left dumbfounded once more. Had he been kicked out? His aunt had always been up to date with the rent, and Ciel had never gone against any of the terms set up by the apartment complex. More importantly where did all his belongings go to?

He was at a loss at what to do. There was no where for him to go, well aside from his aunt’s house. She wouldn’t be expecting him till tomorrow or the following day. What was he to do?

With a small growl of frustration, he headed to the front office where he could sort this problem out. The office was warm when he entered the room and the man working the front desk instantly recognized him.

“Ciel, I take it you have all your belongs out of your apartment, seeing as you’re here,” the man joked and stood up. He dug through a small box on the counter behind him. “This letter is for you. The person who canceled your lease this morning said to give it to you when you made it to the front office.”

Not being polite in the least, Ciel yanked the envelope from the man’s hand and ripped it open. His eyes hurriedly scanned the contents as he felt his irritation rise second by second. This could not be a ransom letter for his belongings. If this was someone’s sick idea of a joke, Ciel was going to kill them; slow and painful.

“I don’t suppose you know who concocted this?” He thrust the letter into the man’s face.

The man looked confused for a moment. “Well, he didn’t really want to give his name. But he had these kinda red eyes and black hair, if that helps you any.”

Ciel crumpled the paper in his hands as he began to seethe. “Sebastian!” he roared as he stomped out of the office to gather his purchased items and head off towards that Bastard’s home. He should have know that the man was involved in some way. Why Sebastian was even bothering to do this was beyond Ciel. Was it some form of revenge? If it was, it was a crappy way to get revenge.

Even with all his bags holding him down, Ciel made it to Sebastian’s doorstep in record time. He didn’t even wait to catch his breath before he was pounding down the door, and adding some colorful and creative sentences in here and there.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Sebastian glanced down at Ciel. “You sure took a lot longer to get here than I thought.” He shrugged and held open the door, letting Ciel struggle to get inside with his bags. “And please stop yelling, you’ll worry my neighbors.”

“Dammit Sebastian. What did you do!” After putting his bags down, Ciel pointed a finger into Sebastian’s face, almost touching his nose. “This isn’t funny! I want my place back now, and everything in it. I don’t want a hair out of place. Everything must be back where it was. I don’t know what possessed you to do something like this. Is it funny to you? Did you have a good laugh imagining my face when I got my own door slammed in my face by some PMSing bitch that didn’t know who the hell she was talking to.” Ciel continued to ramble, letting out the stress of the days events in one long winded speech.

Sebastian smirked and reached into his pocket for a piece of paper he had stashed there earlier. “How about you read this first and then decide if you want me to go through with your demands.” He saw the annoyance in Ciel’s eyes and he sighed. “I promise it’s a good read and you won’t regret it.”

Snatching the paper, Ciel read through it quickly. His eyes grew at each passing line. Not even halfway through and the boy peered over the document with suspicious eyes.

“What is this?” Ciel asked, not letting himself assume anything at this point.

“The papers for my townhouse,” Sebastian answered, padding back into the kitchen where a slice of cake was waiting for him. “They talk about who owns and lives in it.”

“And why is my name on it?” Ciel held the paper out for Sebastian to see, pointing at his name with a questioning look.

Sebastian poked his head out of the kitchen, sucking the icing off the fork that had been used to eat the cake. “I don’t know. Maybe because I added you as a co-signer to my townhouse so you don’t have to worry about staying at your apartment anymore?”

Ciel paused and mulled over what Sebastian was telling him. “So you thought you would just go and have me evicted from my apartment, without telling me, and sign me onto your lease without my consent or knowledge. On top of, might I add, not formally conversing with me for over a week.” He wasn’t sure if he was thoroughly confused or ecstatic about the idea. It was a relief knowing that he wasn’t out on the streets for the night, and it seemed that Sebastian was no longer angry with him, or so Ciel hoped.

Shrugging, Sebastian pulled the paper away. “I can always cancel it and you can go back to living in your apartment,” he stated and moved back into the kitchen. “The girl who is staying there is a friend of mine and she still has all your belongings in case you wish to stay there.”

“No, don’t bother. I wouldn’t want to cause trouble.” Ciel was sure to add a roll of his eyes to that. “And some friend. Loved how she slams the door in people’s faces.” Despite everything Ciel couldn’t keep the small smile from his face. Stress and worry seemed to melt away knowing that Sebastian was not pushing him out of his life. If anything Sebastian was pulling Ciel further in.

Sebastian nodded and took a seat at the table, pulling Soot onto his lap. His eyes tracked Ciel’s movements carefully until the younger male took a seat across from him. Silence settled in the kitchen, neither sure what to say after a week of barely talking.

Ciel was the first to speak. Curiosity getting the better of him. “So where is all my stuff and how is this,” he gestured to everything around him. “going to work?”

“Your stuff is at a storage center for now and as to this, it makes it easier for me to watch you and make sure you get the training that you want.” He hesitated before inclining his head in respect.

There was a pause, and Ciel looked up rather disbelievingly. “You’re going to train me?” Something had always led Ciel to think that Sebastian would refuse all the way to his death bed, or would have to be threatened heavily to do so. That was the impression Ciel was given when this whole mess had started.

Sebastian sighed softly. “Yes, I’m going to train you,” he said although he still wasn’t all too happy about it still. But at least he would be the one to train Ciel and watch over his progress.

“You’re serious about this?” Ciel was skeptical, but wasn’t going to argue the case. If Sebastian was willing to teach him, then it made him all the more happier. He didn’t even try to hide the smile that split his face.

“I’m serious,” Sebastian stated. “I gave you my word earlier, and I intend to keep it.”

“Thank you,” said Ciel, blushing slightly and turning away. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so self conscious. Perhaps it was the idea that the man before him was going to become his teacher soon, and Sebastian’s opinion meant a lot to Ciel.

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully and stood up so he could place the dish in the sink. Soot stared at him as she sat on the counter and he gently patted her on the rump, reminding her that she wasn’t allowed up there. With a low mew, she jumped down; the bell on her collar ringing slightly.

Once Soot had trotted out of the kitchen, Sebastian turned around to face Ciel. Blue eyes trained on him and he sighed softly. “If you’ll follow me, we can start your first lesson,” he paused for a brief moment before adding on. “Young master.”

The excitement that had threatened to boil over within Ciel instantly died at the title he was given. Once upon a time he might have gotten a strange kick out of having Sebastian refer to him as such, but now it only soured his mood. It put Ciel above Sebastian when he saw no reason for such a high title at the moment. He’d done nothing to earn such respect, nor did he want it from the man he loved. Simple equality between them was all Ciel really wanted, mutual respect.

“Don’t call me that,” he bit, showing his distaste outright.

“I have no choice,” Sebastian growled back. “It’s who you are and what you’re to be called. I have to be respectful to the young master.” He watched as the anger grew even more in Ciel’s eyes at the words.

“What if that’s not who I want to be!” Ciel shouted. “I never agreed to such responsibilities. I surely didn’t ask for it. It should be me bowing down to you as my teacher, not the other way around.” The boy gave Sebastian a hardened look, daring the man to argue this further.

Sebastian shook his head. “Even if you didn’t ask for it, it’s who you are and now you can’t leave these responsibilities. And even if I’m your teacher, you’re still the next in line to take over the family; it means that I will always be under you.”

Ciel stomped his foot in a very childish manner. “I don’t care! I don’t want this wall between us, it’s already starting to push us apart. Whatever you might think Sebastian, I will never see you as being beneath me.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Sebastian questioned. “Pretend that you aren’t the bosses grandson, or that I won’t work underneath you when you take over the family?”

“Yes! As far as I am concerned we are in a relationship, and being as it may we must regard each other as equals. Maybe not equals in our abilities, not yet at least, but equal as human beings. We are partners, nothing more and nothing less.” Ciel walked closer to Sebastian, looking into the man’s eyes. He was pleading with him to understand. Nothing needed to change between them. No titles needed to be given where they weren’t deserved, nor wanted.

A deep scowl settled on Sebastian’s face. “I can’t do that. It goes against the family and the respect that we have for those above us.” He reached out and his fingers circled around Ciel’s neck, squeezing it ever so slightly. “Even if every nerve in my body tells me to show you that I’m not below you; I must obey you.”

A hand came up to slap Sebastian away, another aiming a well placed hit to the older man’s jaw. The collision made a sickening sound in the kitchen, bouncing off the walls. Ciel was breathing hard from the force of the punch, his fist aching.

“To hell with you Sebastian. I suppose what Claude and Alois told me was true,” said Ciel with a sickening smile. “You’ll always pick the family in the end. It’ll always be about them and what they ask of you. Me and my wants are only second best to them. Isn’t that right?”

Sebastian growled low and in an instant he pushed Ciel up against the wall. “Don’t assume that I enjoy this situation anymore than you.” His hands once more circled around Ciel’s neck. “I may train you and teach you everything that I know, but I will never truly call you my master. To me, you will always just be Ciel.”

It was then Ciel truly smiled, a smile drenched in sadistic joy and victory. “That’s all I ask. I will always be just Ciel, your Ciel,” he whispered around the choking hold Sebastian had on him. 

The grip around Ciel loosened and their bodies slid down the wall until they were seated on the floor. Sebastian’s heavy breathing fanned across Ciel’s neck as buried his face into the pale skin. His anger was slowly fading away at the situation and all the days spent fuming over the subject was ebbing away.

Now all that was left was the warm body of Ciel in his arms. Just Ciel; not his master, or his future boss, just the young male that he had grown to love. His arms tightened around Ciel once more and he let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the feeling of having Ciel back once more.

Ciel returned the embrace, relieved to have Sebastian back in his arms after so long. His fingers buried themselves into raven locks, stroking them in a soothing manner.

“Are you going to stop being an idiot now?” Ciel asked with a smile on his face.

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue that he hadn’t been acting like an idiot but decided against it. There was no point in creating a new thing to argue over and Sebastian could just ignore the jibe for now.

He relaxed into Ciel’s body, allowing the hands to ease his body more. Behind him, Soot padded up to their entwined bodies and pawed at his leg. It seemed that they were all back together and things were once again right.


	20. Chapter 20

Several minutes passed as they sat on the floor, sharing heat as their bodies lay intertwined. Sebastian’s mouth moved slowly down Ciel’s neck, licking and sucking any skin that he could reach. It seemed like forever since they had the chance to indulge like this and he wasn’t going to pass it up.

Ciel’s body reflexively jerked, not expecting the action. A heavy breath was sucked in and his hands flew to Sebastian’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly. It had been forever since his body had felt pleasure from another, or from himself for that matter. Having Bard and Finny taking over his apartment left Ciel without seeking any relief when thoughts of Sebastian plagued his mind.

“You don’t waste any time,” Ciel joked as he pulled Sebastian closer to his body. The hands that were once on the older man’s shoulders had quickly moved to tangle in silk hair, pulling and pushing.

“You’re not complaining though,” Sebastian teased and let his hands trail down Ciel’s back. He could already feel his body growing warmer at the touches and without another word, he stood up and pulled Ciel to his feet.

He tugged the younger male down the hall towards the bedroom, his mouth still firmly attached to Ciel’s neck.

Ciel was forced to move along awkwardly, split between complaining around the whole ordeal and just pushing Sebastian up against a wall right there in the hallway. He tripped over a foot, his own or Sebastian’s, he couldn’t tell. The hand around his waist kept Ciel up, sweeping the boy into Sebastian’s arm. Ciel let out a squeak, and clung to the older man’s neck.

“Will you stop fooling around and hurry to your bedroom,” he complained as Sebastian paused to better situate Ciel so that he could continue the assault on the younger males neck.

“That eager?” Sebastian questioned and padded to his bedroom, dropping Ciel onto the bed. The younger male bounced slightly and Sebastian tugged his shirt off before joining Ciel on the bed. He licked his lips before lowering his head, capturing Ciel’s lips once more.

They kissed with vigor, Ciel opening his mouth to Sebastian’s tongue without any thought of what he was doing. It had all been committed to memory long ago. The feel of Sebastian against him, all around him, was such a familiar thing. Ciel had never realized how much he had actually missed Sebastian’s touch until that moment. Loss makes the heart grow fonder perhaps? Or some bullshit of similar meaning.

Sebastian nuzzled the side of Ciel’s neck before finding the fading bruise from weeks ago. He bit down on the spot again, wanting to bring back the mark so everyone knew that Ciel was his. Blood coated his tongue as he sucked on the mark, drawing small moans from the younger male.

Ciel panted harshly, the pain almost none existent although still there. He frowned slightly, opening his mouth to pant in an attempt to talk. “Bastard. Are you never going to let that heal?” The way things were going, the mark would scar. Ciel was pretty sure that’s what Sebastian hoped.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s throat as he moved away from the spot after giving it one last lick. He thought of it as payback to the mark that Ciel had given him last time but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he let his fingers slip underneath Ciel’s shirt, slowly pushing the material up to reveal the pale skin.

Eyes rolling at the lack of response, Ciel lifted his arms up to better aid in the removal of his shirt. The material was slipped off and tossed to the floor, forgotten the next moment. Ciel quickly went to return the favor as he went towards Sebastian’s pants, wanting the piece of clothing gone.

The pants slipped off and were tossed to the ground, leaving Sebastian only in his boxers. He went to work on pulling Ciel’s pants and boxers off, letting them drop to the ground before attacking the younger male’s nipples. His tongue circled around them, teasing them until they were hard and Ciel was arching against him.

Gasping, Ciel said, “You always have to stay one step a head, don’t you?” He pulled at the elastic band of Sebastian’s boxers. With a little more force he pulled back and let the band go with a snap.

Sebastian’s head pulled back quickly at the harsh bite on his skin. “Cheeky little runt,” he rumbled and reached down to fist Ciel’s hard length.

Ciel jerked, his body pushing up into Sebastian’s hand. “I may be cheeky, but at least I’m not a bastard,” He joked as he went to work on Sebastian’s boxers. Idly he realized that they were the same silk ones from the first time Sebastian had seduced him.

“But I’m a bastard through and through; I’m pretty sure my parents weren’t married when my mom gave birth to me.” Sebastian shrugged and kicked his boxers off. They joined the mess on the floor and Sebastian’s hand trailed down to cup Ciel’s balls, rolling them gently in his hand.

If it hadn’t been for the sudden man handling, Ciel would have commented on that. What a way to make a guy feel guilty. Ciel would be sure to feel guilty every time he referred to Sebastian as such. Somehow the insult seemed more personal. Luckily none of that really mattered at the moment with Sebastian’s hands doing the things they were doing.

At this point Ciel was shaking under Sebastian’s touching, his hips grinding upwards in a silent plea. Hands traveled down the older man’s back as Ciel tried to pulled him closer. There was far too much space between them and Ciel found that a problem.

Sebastian lowered his body to press against Ciel’s and they hissed as their stiff erections rubbed against each other. Lazy kisses were placed over the pale skin, Sebastian wanting to kiss and lick every available surface and commit it to memory again.

A harsh tug to his hair made him pull back, smirking at the action. He leaned over to grab some lube, slicking his fingers up with the cool liquid.

Ciel glanced up as he watched Sebastian work the liquid onto his fingers. “That stuff better not be cold.” It was cold enough in the room and outside as it was. There was no need to bring the cold inside Ciel as well.

Sebastian chuckled. “I think you’ll be pleased with this stuff, as you so kindly put it.” His finger teased Ciel’s hole before easing a lone digit inside. It was a warming lubricant and would become warmer the more Sebastian teased Ciel.

There was a moment in which Ciel got himself used to the intrusion all over again. His muscled clenched once and then instinctively loosened as they feel back into the routine of sex. Sebastian had been right. The lube was pleasantly warm and pleasing.

“This isn’t regular lube is it?” Ciel questioned through broken gasps and pants.

“Nope,” Sebastian murmured as he slipped a second finger inside to join the first. “It’s a special one that I ordered a while back. Be thankful I didn’t get one that had an aphrodisiac added to it.”

Ciel threw him a look, something between a glare and curiosity. He wasn’t sure if the thought irked him or perhaps excited him. In the end he settled on never finding out. Not all curiosity had been pushed aside unfortunately. Ciel cocked his head, looking at Sebastian as he worked at loosening Ciel’s ass. It was a wonder the younger man could still talk.

“What other things have you ordered?” Because surely Sebastian wouldn’t just order a thing of heated lube, Ciel knew better then that.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. “What makes you think I would order anything else?” His eyes danced with mischief though and he pushed a third finger in to take Ciel’s mind off the subject. Most of it wasn’t what he had ordered, but more of what he wanted to do.

He crocked his finger, brushing against Ciel’s prostate and the younger male moaned lowly at the pleasurable feelings. He teased the spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out.

Ciel took a few deep breaths as his body settled from the pleasurable highs. His heart was beating wildly at this point, from both exertion and anticipation. There was only one thing to come next, and Ciel’s body shook at the thought.

“Sebastian,” Ciel plead, finding the man taking too long for his liking.

“Such a sweet tone,” Sebastian teased and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s neck before slicking up his length. He smiled and leaned back on the bed, pulling Ciel into his lap so his hard cock rubbed against the crack of his backside.

“Seriously?” Ciel groaned, knowing exactly what was being asked of him. As much as Ciel wouldn‘t mind riding Sebastian, he just wasn‘t in the mood. He would rather Sebastian take him roughly from behind then this. It was embarrassing, although very pleasurable, to fuck himself while atop Sebastian. Ciel would never admit it, but he enjoyed Sebastian taking control of the situation. It was a double edge sword, both had their pro’s and con’s. 

Sebastian’s head tilted slightly. “You don’t want to do it this way?” he asked and reached up to run his finger down Ciel’s face. “Tell me what you want then.” He shifted his grip, holding Ciel’s hips lightly.

That was easier said then done. Telling Sebastian just what Ciel wanted would require admitting things better left unsaid. The last thing Ciel needed was Sebastian finding out that he enjoying being dominated by the older man in some aspects, or at least when Ciel was playing the receiver.

He could only turn his head away and blush. Perhaps if he sat upon Sebastian long enough without moving, the man would grow impatient and take matters into his own hands. Or Ciel could simply quit his boycott, because he surely wasn’t pouting, and get on with the act. In all reality Ciel would probably be too far gone in pleasure soon enough that he wouldn’t care what he was doing. It was just getting to that point that seemed to be the problem.

The seconds dragged on and Sebastian shifted impatiently before rolling their bodies around and pinning Ciel onto the bed. His cock was aching and he wanted to be buried inside Ciel’s ass. With a small grunt, he pulled up Ciel’s hips and pressed his chest against the pale back. “How about this?” he asked, grinding his erection into Ciel’s ass.

There were no further complaints from Ciel, who was silently cheering his victory. Patient and persistence were a virtue, or one of them was at least. He eagerly pressed into Sebastian’s chest, loving the feel of the man all over him and around him. Now if only he could finally get the man to get to the grand finale of this sinful act.

Without further delay, Sebastian’s length pressed into Ciel’s stretched hole and groaned low at the tight heat. He felt Ciel’s body shiver underneath him and he tried to stay still as Ciel adjusted to the intrusion. “Much better?” he asked and rolled his hips forward slightly.

“Much better,” Ciel agreed. His face pressed into the soft comforter on the bed as he fell onto his elbows, ass in the air. Sebastian was draped over his back like a heated blanket. It felt as is Ciel was being swallowed whole by the man, making everything all the more pleasant.

“Good,” Sebastian grunted and pulled out slowly before snapping his hips forward. They both groaned lowly and Sebastian moved his mouth down Ciel’s neck as he rolled his hips in a slow motion, teasing the younger male.

Muffled words and moans were whispered into the bedding. Ciel kept his face buried, hiding away all his pleasurable sounds. Each thrust from behind had him pushed further into the soft mattress. His thighs were already trembling and he had to resist letting himself fall.

Sebastian stilled in his movements, drawing a whine from Ciel. He reached forward and pulled Ciel’s head from the bedding. “Don’t. I want to hear your voice,” he murmured and nipped at Ciel’s earlobe. Without waiting for an answer, he started moving once more, picking up his pace.

Ciel let his head fall once again, this time being sure to lay it to the side. His mouth was open, harsh pants coming out in a similar rhythm of Sebastian’s thrusts. Every brush of the man’s cock against Ciel’s prostate would earn a delightful moan or a babble of words. Ciel’s pleasurable song was bouncing off the walls and now filling the room.

A hand pushed at Ciel’s back, forcing his chest further into the mattress and his ass to poke up higher. The new angle allowed Sebastian to slide in deeper, drawing out more calls from Ciel’s mouth. They drove Sebastian on as he moved quicker, pounding into Ciel while he panted harshly.

At that point Ciel couldn’t think of much else aside from the feelings that coursed through him. It was all about Sebastian, his weight, heat, smell, sweat. Just his over all essence that consumed Ciel’s body. His back bowed at a particularly hard thrust, quivering thighs being forced further apart by the force. Oh how he wanted to grind his aching cock into the soft bedding. Anything was better then the caress of nothing.

Sebastian’s hands tightened around Ciel’s hips as he continued to thrust. He reached forward to pin Ciel’s hands to the bed when the younger male reached down to stroke himself and he nipped at the pale skin. A small shudder ran through Ciel’s body before Sebastian wrapped his hand around the hard length and started to stroke it.

“Se--Sebastian,” Ciel whined, rolling his hips into the warm hand around him. Each thrust of Sebastian’s cock into him and Ciel was pushed further into that blissful hand. The actions only helped to milk incoherent variations of Sebastian’s name mixed with moans.

Sebastian purred at the noises leaving Ciel’s mouth and continued to stroke at Ciel’s hard length. Heat coiled tightly in his body, ready to push him over the edge as he continued to thrust into the tight heat. Broken pants of Ciel’s name left his mouth in low tones as he felt himself growing closer to completion.

Ciel’s face buried itself once again into the mattress as his sounds became more frequent and louder. Despite his pleasure, he still found it within himself to feel embarrassed. A scream left his mouth making him thankful for his decision as he reached his climax right along side Sebastian. A few more strokes to his cock and Ciel would be done for.

A low groan left Sebastian’s mouth as Ciel came harshly, squeezing around his length. Hot cum coated his hand as he continued to tease Ciel until the younger male was a withering mess underneath him. He was close; his body trembled as it continued to move, wanting to find his own climax.

The climax left Ciel panting and shaking, barely holding himself up as Sebastian continued to use his body to find release. His thighs were already threatening to give out as Ciel’s knees slide closer to his chest, bringing his bottom down.

A growl came from Sebastian as Ciel felt his hips being hefted back up and the attack to his ass redouble. Ciel was amazed as he felt a small tinge of pleasure begin to grow within him again as his prostate was continually teased. Small ‘ah’s escaped his mouth and he shut his eyes at the almost painful pleasure. It was building so much quicker and with more force the second time around. He could barely stand it.

Finally, the lowest of moan’s escaped Sebastian’s lips as his hips jerked and he felt his climax overtake him. His body shook harshly and he pressed his chest to Ciel’s back, keeping himself up right as he rode out his orgasm. He gave a couple more weak thrusts before finally slumping against Ciel, legs shaking.

He grunted as Ciel elbowed him, and he pulled out carefully before rolling to the side. His breath came in heavy pants and he pushed a damp piece of hair away from his face.

Ciel fell on his back, hands immediately going toward the second erection he had sported that night. He fisted himself quickly with jerky and sloppy movements, coming quickly. His dirtied hand was wiped against his thigh and he turned to regard Sebastian who was breathing just as hard as Ciel was.

“That was tiring,” Ciel said with some humor.

“But not without its benefits,” Sebastian muttered, rolling onto his side and glancing at Ciel. He reached for Ciel, drawing him closer and burying his nose into the damp locks. He had missed this. Being able to hold Ciel and just being around him helped calm him down after weeks in the field.

After a moment Ciel returned the gesture, wrapping his slightly smaller arms around Sebastian’s naked waist. A smirk found it’s way to Ciel as he mulled over Sebastian’s words.

“Benefits indeed. Who knows what you’ll get out of sleeping with your future boss.” Ciel instantly laughed and tickled Sebastian’s side at the sour look he received. “I was kidding. Learn to lighten up will you.”

Sebastian huffed and rolled his eyes. Ciel would just remind him of that and try to put a damper on the mood. Instead, he sighed and nipped at Ciel’s earlobe. “Not yet you’re not. You still have a while to go before you’re anyone’s boss.”

“So when I do take up the title, does that mean I can demand for you to bottom for me any time I wish?” Ciel teased, loving how easy it was to joke about the situation. It was as if it held no importance; a small trifle and nothing more. Because taking it seriously made it so much more real, so much scarier. It brought back the doubts and the questions.

No one wanted that.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth and he moved quickly to pin Ciel to the bed. “Maybe not any time you wish,” he nipped at the pale neck. “And you’ll have to demand nicely” He smirked against the skin and let his fingers trail over Ciel’s sides.

Ciel laughed as Sebastian brushed over a particularly ticklish spot. Normally Ciel would withhold such a reaction, but at the moment he felt too giddy and light to care. “Would you have me beg for it?” he asked in a more then flirtatious tone.

“Of course,” Sebastian teased and tilted his head to kiss Ciel’s nose. “I like hearing you beg, it’s very arousing.” His body relaxed into the bed, feeling a sense of ease that hadn’t been there in the past few days.

“Well then, I’ll have to use that bit of information wisely. Won’t I?” Ciel pulled his hand from Sebastian’s hip. It drew a line up the muscled body, pass scars, towards the nape of the man’s neck. His fingers twisted in raven hair, fisting and drawing Sebastian’s mouth down in a slow, sensual kiss.

Sebastian submitted to the kiss, letting Ciel thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues lazily twisted around each other until Ciel pulled away. Sebastian shivered as soft fingers drifted over his body, making every nerve stand at attention.

“We better stop,” Ciel whispered, lips hovering closer to Sebastian’s for a moment more before pulling away. His hands ceased their movements as well. If they continued this, they would be in bed for the rest of the day. It wasn’t that the idea didn’t please Ciel, but he knew they had more important things to deal with. Namely Ciel getting his belongings back and in order.

“You sure?” Sebastian murmured, using his arms to push himself up on the bed. He grimaced at the dried sweat before deciding that a shower was in order if Ciel was up for a second round. “Was there something else you had in mind?” he asked, standing up from the bed and turning his head to look at Ciel.

Ciel gave him a look. “If I’m going to be living here I’d at least like to get settled in. Especially before I get too busy to worry about it,” he reasoned, sitting up in the bed as well.

Sebastian waved a hand, brushing the comment aside. It wouldn’t be hard to get Ciel’s things and they could wait until after his shower. “Let me shower first, then we’ll go get them.”

There was a moment in which Ciel debated his options. It wasn’t hard, being clean now rather then later seemed pretty good to Ciel.

“Wait up! I need a shower too. It’s not like you have a cum river running down your thighs,” he complained as he hobbled out of bed and onto the soft carpeted floors.

A small smirk spread across Sebastian’s face. “Would you rather me lick it up before you get in the shower?”

“Pervert.” Ciel pushed past him, and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower himself. The water was set to a tolerable temperature, leaving Ciel to only gather up some clean towels.

Sebastian jumped inside the shower, allowing the warm water to run over his body. The water felt good and he rolled his shoulders under the spray. Behind him, the shower door opened and he moved to the side so Ciel could stand under the water as well.

The warm water felt good on Ciel’s skin, helping to wash away the mess the two of them had made. He pushed back into Sebastian asking for more room. The shower was too small for Ciel’s liking. It was apparent that the builders had not taken into account that more then one person would want to fit. They must not have been fans of shower sex.

“Wash me?” Ciel asked as he looked over his shoulder at the older man.

A low hum left Sebastian’s throat as he reached for the shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He started to rub at Ciel’s head, massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo into the strands of hair before pushing the younger male forward into the spray of water.

Ciel sputtered for a bit, not expecting being drowned. Soap stun at his eyes and he whipped his head around to glare at Sebastian, or as best as he could glare with his eyes squinted closed.

“Damn you! Warn me next time,” he said as he scrubbed at his eyes.

“Consider it part of your training,” Sebastian answered. “You need to be paying attention and be prepared.” He ran his fingers through the tangled locks, rubbing the suds away until the hair was clean.

For a moment Ciel was tempted to ask what training Sebastian was referring too; the sexual training that had started everything coming to mind. Instead Ciel decided to stay quiet. It seemed he would have to be at the top of his game from now on, especially if Sebastian was ready to throw surprises at him left and right.

Pale fingers worked the wash cloth over Ciel’s body, rubbing the soap over the wet skin. They rubbed gently over the skin in a light massage, as though to make up for the earlier harsh treatment. Small trails of soap suds trailed down Ciel’s sides and gathered around the drain.

A small moan left Ciel’s mouth as a tender spot on his lower back was massaged and tended to. It felt so good to have Sebastian’s hands on him in such a soothing manner. He pressed back into those hands and Ciel’s mouth made a small ‘o’ when those lovely fingers pushed a little too hard.

“Easy now.” Ciel’s hands went to support himself against the tiled wall, and his head bent under the spray of the water.

Sebastian murmured soothingly, his hands lightening up on their touch. They trailed down and massaged Ciel’s sides in apology while his lips pressed against Ciel’s neck. He sucked the water off the pale skin and let his tongue flicker against the smooth neck.

“How are you feeling?” he asked lowly.

“G-good.” Ciel inwardly cursed for stuttering, but he was beginning to feel weak in the knees. Sebastian had that odd effect on him, something Ciel did not quite like. It made him feel like a woman. “I’m feeling pretty good,” he finally corrected himself when his voice decided to work properly.

“Good,” Sebastian answered lowly, pressing one last kiss to Ciel’s neck and finally moved away from Ciel. He pushed open the shower door and stepped out into the cool air, grabbing a towel.

Ciel blinked. “Huh?” His head snapped left and right trying to make sense of what had just happened. Sebastian had not just walked out on him, or he had. Did Ciel miss read the mood? Feeling rather irked, Ciel quickly rinsed himself off and mumbled a well deserved, “bastard” before grabbing his towel.

Sebastian glanced up as Ciel stepped out of the shower and smirked at the annoyed look on Ciel’s face. “Upset about something Ciel?” he asked and moved towards the bathroom door. “Perhaps you were hoping for another round, with my ass on the line?”

Truth be told Ciel hadn’t even thought of trying to fuck Sebastian. He would have been content having another go at being the bottom. Ciel wasn’t about to tell Sebastian that so he stayed silent and sulked quietly to himself. There would be other times for revenge; he wasn’t one to forget these things easily.

“So what’s next on the schedule after ‘romp in bed’?” Ciel asked sarcastically, going towards the closet to steal some of Sebastian’s clothes since he didn’t feel like trying to locate his own at the moment.

Shrugging, Sebastian moved into the closet to grab some loose fitting sweats and a hoodie. “We can go to the storage unit to pick up your stuff or we can go out for some dinner. All up to when you want to get your belongings."

“We can’t do both?” Ciel threw on a simple t-shirt and a pair of sweats that matched Sebastian’s. He really didn’t want to go without his things for too long, but food sounded good. They had worked up an appetite with all their fooling around

“We could,” he answered and tossed the wet towel into the bathroom before moving to strip the bed. The dirty sheets were thrown in to the washer and started so they’d be clean when they came back. “Shall we?” he asked, moving towards the door.

Ciel gave a look around the house for a moment as if looking for anything he would usually need to bring with him. He stopped himself halfway knowing that there wasn’t anything of importance that he needed to worry about. The keys to his old apartment were left on the entry table. He would have to do something with those later.

They walked out the door and down the steps. It was getting late in the day and the sun was beginning its decent. Over head the moon shown in the day sky, a pretty white against blue. Tonight would be a full moon.

They climbed into the car and it started with a low purr before Sebastian backed out of the driveway. His stomach grumbled lowly as they moved down the street in search of a quick place to eat. It’d be better to eat first and then get Ciel’s stuff later on. He pulled into a pasta place where they could get a quick bowl of pasta and then be on their way.

Ciel smiled and cocked his head to the side as they went to get out of the car. “How did you know I was in the mood for spaghetti?” He had been having a craving for it, but had never bothered to go out of his way to get any. Trust Sebastian to unknowingly know what Ciel wanted. The man was too lucky, Ciel reasoned.

“Just guessed,” Sebastian answered and opened the door so they could go inside. Warm air brushed over them and they were quickly shown to an empty table. Sebastian didn’t bother to look at the menu, already knowing what he wanted and knew that Ciel wanted spaghetti.

They ordered and Sebastian leaned back in his chair. “So what plans do you have for the break?” he asked.

“Well my Aunt wanted us over for Christmas, but other then that I really hadn’t thought about it.” Ciel took a sip of his tea and leaned back into his chair. If they were planning on spending Christmas together, then they would have to leave soon. His aunt didn’t live too far away, but she would no doubt want them to stay for as long as they were able.

Sebastian nodded and took a sip at his glass. “What about your training?” he asked and set the glass back down on the table. “Not that we can’t see your aunt, but your time for training is limited as well.”

Ciel nodded his head, understanding the position they were in. Or more correctly the position he was in. “Training will come first. I suppose you will make the planning and then fit in ‘family’ time when able.” Family was said in a less then enthusiastic tone, not that Ciel cared. It wouldn’t be the first time Christmas had been less then a family affair.

“Christmas time will be free, the days before and after,” Sebastian stated. “I won’t take that away from you; plus I already have plans for those days. But I’ll start working on an outline for the first few days and see how you go from there.”

“Sounds good,” Ciel replied but stopped mid way as something kicked at Ciel for attention. “Plans?” This was the first time Ciel had been privy to such things. For all he knew this could have been something decided on while they had their little spat.

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, plans. They involve sitting by a fireplace, opening presents, and a Christmas dinner. Maybe some other things that I won’t tell you about yet.” He smirked and pushed the glass aside as dinner came towards them.

A delicate eyebrow rose as Ciel leaned back to allow his food to be set in front of him. He gave the waiter a quick thank you and turned back to Sebastian. “And who are to planning to do all this stuff with?”

Cocking his head to the side, Sebastian gave a small smirk. “Well, I suppose I could call that charming young lady who wanted me to model for her privately. Nicole, I believe her name was? She wanted to have dinner with me I believe.” He paused to take a bite of pasta. “But I already had plans to spend it with a certain dark-haired art student, who a few months ago was fighting tooth and nail to stay away from me.”

That earned Sebastian a glare. “You bastard. Don’t go making it seem like you’ve made other plans then. You know I was wanting to spend Christmas with you,” Ciel grumbled the last part out under his breath.

“Perhaps I had worded that wrong the first time,” Sebastian mussed and took another bite. “Is there anything you want to do? I want you to enjoy your break as well and have fun.”

“Perhaps you did.” Ciel took a bite of his spaghetti, enjoying the taste. It had been a long while since he had been able to indulge. “I’ll enjoy my break regardless, so long as your there.” He almost had to resist the urge to roll his own eyes. Ciel could just hear people ‘aww’ing at his word choice. Could he get any cheesier? No, probably not.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s throat but he didn’t comment, choosing instead to eat his dinner. Outside, the sun was starting to get low in the sky while clouds came in overhead. If they were lucky, they’d get snow later on tonight.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, the only words passed between them was a harsh ‘stop it’ from Ciel when Sebastian got too touchy feelly with his feet under the table. The older man had only laughed it off and gone back to eating as if nothing had happened. That only helped to annoy Ciel more. Still, it was nice to have things back to how they were. It didn’t matter that soon things would change drastically. For now it was peaceful and calm. Ciel wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


	21. Chapter 21

It was dark outside, the sun still tucked behind the horizon and still several hours away from its daily trek across the sky. Outside, the sidewalks were empty and the streets were almost bare, with the exception of a random car driving by.

The house was dark, all the lights shut off but it didn’t stop Sebastian from moving around the house without any problems. He made it to the kitchen with ease, turning on a small light over the stove and allowing the kitchen to glow.

He pulled out some bread and a small sliver of meat, stacking the two pieces together and munching on it while he made another. Once it was set on a napkin, he filled up two bottles with water, shaking the drink mix inside it so the powder wasn’t clumped at the bottom.

The light was turned off and he stayed still so he could finish eating while his eyes adjusted to the darkness once more. When they could make out the shapes, he dusted his hands off and padded back to the bedroom where Ciel was still sound asleep.

He reached behind him, pulling out a small pistol and stopped by the side of the bed. Leaning down, he snapped his fingers a few times, watching as Ciel’s nose scrunched in the darkness. The younger male shifted slightly on the bed before stilling.

Smirking, Sebastian reached his hand out and lightly smacked Ciel’s cheeks. The smallest of groans left Ciel’s mouth and when the closed eyes started to twitch and blink open, Sebastian’s hand trailed up to thread through the dark locks.

He yanked back on them as the eyes sleepily blinked up at him, drawing a yelp from Ciel. Before Ciel could say anything, he pushed the pistol into Ciel’s face and watched as the blue eyes grew wide before him. “You have seven minutes to get dressed and eat before we leave. The lights will stay off the entire time and you are not allowed to ask any questions or speak.”

Sebastian was only given a glare as Ciel pushed him away to have room to get up and move. It took some effort on Ciel’s part not to complain about the rough treatment or the time he was being woken at. Even his heart was protesting as it beat wildly within his chest. Ciel wouldn’t admit it, but seeing a gun in his face when he finally woke was unnerving.

Dressing only took a few moments; he just had to throw on a shirt and a pair of sweats. Ciel didn’t even care if they matched. Who could care much when it was far too early in the morning.

When he was done, he turned back to Sebastian who pushed a sandwich in his face. Ciel wasn’t hungry but he would eat as much of it as he could. He doubted he would be eating much later.

The sandwich was halfway finished when Sebastian tugged at Ciel's arm. “Time to go,” he muttered and gestured to the waiting shoes with the gun. “Put them on.”

The door was opened while Ciel was struggling with his shoes and a gust of cold wind blew inside, making Sebastian’s eyes squint slightly. The gun was strapped to his ankle for safety and he turned back to see Ciel standing up once more.

“Outside,” he grunted and pulled out his gloves. They were slipped on and he tugged at the bottoms once they were set, making sure they were snug.

Ciel looked reluctant for a moment, not feel the least bit dressed for the weather. He took a longing sideways glance to his hoodie that sat a little down the hall. Before he could even think about running to get it Sebastian had him outside and into the cold. That earned the older man his second glare of the day. Ciel was forced to shiver and shake in the cold. It had indeed snowed last night; just great.

Sebastian gestured to the car and they quickly climbed inside. A pair of sweats were waiting inside on the off chance that Ciel didn’t have enough time to grab something warm. Once they were on the road, Sebastian reached back to hand Ciel the hoodie before turning down a side road.

They bounced along in silence, Ciel still wide eyed, but Sebastian knew it would only last for so long. He turned down another path and drove for a few minutes before coming to a stop outside a cabin.

Sebastian stepped outside of the car and quickly trotted to the door, letting himself in. The door closed behind Ciel and Sebastian stomped the snow off his boots. “Welcome to your first day of training,” he said happily with a smile on his face.

It was far too early to be that happy, and Ciel couldn’t help but feel a bit of trepidation. It did not bode well if Sebastian seemed too excited about something. Ciel was probably going to be having one hell of a day. Glare number three was tossed to Sebastian and Ciel thought that it was probably for the better that he couldn’t talk. There wouldn’t be anything pleasant coming out of his mouth at that point.

Sebastian shed his coat and tossed it onto a chair next to the door. With silent feet, he padded into the cleared room and gestured for Ciel to follow him. Ciel’s footsteps followed and Sebastian stretched his arms up over his head. “You’ll need to stretch out a bit before we do anything. This way I can see what your body can or can’t handle right now, and it’ll help prevent injury of course.”

Ciel resisted the urge to comment that Sebastian had already experienced first hand just how flexible Ciel was, but thought better of it. If he needed to be silent, for whatever reason, Ciel would be silent. He simply nodded and got to work stretching out his still sleeping muscles and joints. A loud pop sounded as Ciel’s back cracked making him pause for only a second.

Once Ciel was stretched, Sebastian moved over to him and pushed a strand of hair out of Ciel’s face. “You don’t have to stay silent anymore; that was just while you were getting ready. You’re free to talk,” he turned back around and opened the door. “Although you might want to save your breath during the run.”

“You’ll want to take that back sooner or later,” Ciel added with a small smirk. He was sure he would turn into a smart ass eventually when he felt the need to complain. A run this early in the morning was not his prime choice of an activity. Right now Ciel would be in bed, probably drooling on his pillow.

“So you say,” Sebastian answered and walked out the door, crooking his finger so Ciel would follow him. Cold wind blew over them and Sebastian let the door shut behind him before moving away from the cabin. “Ready?”

No Ciel wasn’t ready, but what other choice did he have? He wouldn’t complain. This is what he wanted, and Ciel was going to see this through to the end. Without a complaint he nodded his head and got ready to run whatever distance Sebastian would force him to go.

Without another word, Sebastian took off at a slow jog. Cold air entered his lungs while his breath puffed out in little white clouds of smoke. He could hear the crunch of snow behind him from Ciel following and he started to enter the woods surrounding the cabin.

It had been a good amount of time since Ciel had last bothered to take a jog. His usual exercise consisted of walking to and from his destinations. It made him nervous to think that his body wouldn’t be able to hold out for long; it would be embarrassing if he couldn’t make it even a mile.

“How far are we going?” He had to ask despite himself.

“Depends,” Sebastian answered and weaved through the snow covered trees. Small branches snapped and broke as they passed. The snow dropped to the ground as the branches broke and Sebastian increased his pace slightly.

“Depends on what?” Ciel reached Sebastian stride for stride, looking up into his face as he breathed out hot puffs of air.

Sebastian shrugged. “The weather, how far you’re willing to go. Things like that.” They moved up a hill, and Sebastian’s feet sunk into the thick snow covering the ground. Winter was always the best time to train due to the snow making it harder to run.

Hearing that made Ciel feel the need to push himself farther. It seemed that Sebastian had a certain amount of expectation towards how far Ciel would be able to go. There was no doubt in his mind that he couldn’t out run Sebastian, but at the same time he wanted to keep up with the older male. Ciel did not want to give Sebastian a reason to say that he wasn’t capable to take this job on. He would do this, his mind would just have to stay clear and focused.

The hill leveled out and Sebastian felt his pace pick up once more. The cold air bit at his nose and he felt a small drip of sweat trail down the back of his neck as they continued running. It felt good to run so freely after being on constant guard the past few weeks.

Ciel quickly lost pace with Sebastian. It was clear to see how vastly different their experience levels were. He could already feel a nasty stitch taking residence in his side. The pain grew sharper and sharper with each stride. Even the cold air seemed to be against Ciel as it dried his throat and made it scratchy and sore. There was no way he could deny that his speed was decreasing and he was falling more and more behind as they hit another up hill sprint.

At the top of the hill, Sebastian paused and turned back around to find Ciel slowly making his way up the snow covered hill. He breathed out lightly, watching as the white cloud vanished by the time Ciel stopped next to him.

“Shall we walk back?” he asked.

Hands met knees and Ciel braced himself as he caught his breath. He only paused a moment to send a glare at Sebastian. Was that four now; he couldn’t remember.

Walking back sounded quite good in Ciel’s opinion but he was hesitant to admit it. This run had made one thing clear. Ciel was horribly out of shape and nothing about this training was going to be easy.

‘Well this should be fun,’ Ciel thought bitterly as he straightened up finally after feeling less light headed.

With a small nod, Sebastian pulled a knife out from his pocket and marked the tree nearest them before sliding the knife back into its spot. “Let’s head back then. We’ll take a small break and let you drink and rest a bit before we start something else.”

Returning the nod, Ciel followed Sebastian back at a much more sedative pace. Even with them going slow, Ciel could feel his legs wobble as if made of jello. Taking a break was a promising thought and the only reason he forced himself onwards.

“What are we doing next?” he asked to keep his mind off the fatigue.

Sebastian only shook his head as his shoes plowed through the snow, cutting a path while the falling snow covered their old track. It wouldn’t be too long to reach the cabin and by that time, Ciel’s heartbeat would be back down to normal and it would be time for a small snack.

He let his arms stretch up over his head, feeling Ciel’s heavy gaze on his back. “It’s a surprise,” he finally said, not wanting to give anything away.

Ciel sighed, letting the crunch of the snow fill the sudden silence between them. He was feeling slightly better once the small house came into view. It looked warm and welcoming compared to the snowing and icy cold he was currently in.

They got to the house quick enough and Ciel set to work brushing off the snow while trying to kick his shoes off. His shoulders were damp and he frowned at the sticky feeling. Hopefully he could get dry before whatever else he’d be forced to do.

Sebastian passed him one of the drinks he made earlier before taking a sip of his own. He let Ciel shed his layers and took a seat in the middle of the empty room. His legs stretched out in front of him, toes wiggling before he finally let his body lay on the hard wood floor.

He stretched out, allowing his legs to sprawl out on the ground while he worked out the muscles. Soft footsteps signaled Ciel’s approach and Sebastian lifted his head up to glance at the younger male. “You walk too heavily. I can hear you too easily.”

Ciel opened his mouth to argue the comment but thought better of it. He could very well be quiet when he wanted to. That had been proven when he had followed Sebastian, but he supposed it would be good to be in the habit of doing so. Ciel just nodded, and sunk to the floor beside Sebastian’s head.

His sweaty sock covered feet poked at Sebastian’s cheek and Ciel couldn’t help but laugh at the sour expression he received. There was no way that the smell could be pleasant at this point.

“Come here,” Sebastian muttered and grabbed Ciel’s foot, dragging it closer to his body. He rolled onto his side and pressed his thumb into the younger males stomach. “Your first lesson is going to be on pressure points since knowing them will give you the knowledge to fight better.”

“Your going to teach me how to kill a man with my thumb?” Ciel laughed at his joked inquiry. Pressure points had never been something Ciel had thought much of. He knew where some of his where and that they hurt, but he didn’t think much more could come of them then that, or Sebastian was going to quickly prove him wrong.

Sebastian shook his head. “Not exactly, but it’ll help you escape from a fight if you need it or give you an advantage.” He stood up and pulled Ciel to his feet so he could point out the different spots. “Hitting someone in the collar bone will make them reflexively move away from the pain in a downward motion. While a blow to the shoulder will make someone move back.”

His hand moved forward, pushing against Ciel’s left shoulder to prove his point as the younger males body tilted backwards away from the sharp jab.

Squeaking quite embarrassingly, Ciel felt himself falling backwards and off balance. His back met the hard floor and he could only blink up at Sebastian for a moment. Realization struck him and he gave the older man a hardened look, not pleased at becoming the example. Nor did it settle well with Ciel how easy it was to use such a trick.

“Is there any way to counter act it?”, Ciel had to ask. As important as it was to learn how to exploit pressure points, Ciel couldn’t help but think how important it would be to know how to keep one’s self from falling victim.

Sebastian shook his head. “There’s no way to stop the pain, but you can block or avoid the blows before they hit.” He held out his hand to help Ciel back to his feet. He checked over Ciel’s body to make sure the fall hadn’t injured his back before letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Well then I suppose we ought to get started. Lots to learn you know.” Ciel placed his hands on his hips in an expectant manner. He was eager to get started on something more hands on. Despite being quite efficient in fencing, Ciel had never bothered to perfect his skills with just his hands. Fist fighting was a brute sport after all and had once been beneath him.

“Very well,” Sebastian answered and took a small step back. “Why don’t you show me what you know. How you think you’d set your feet and protect yourself from someone coming at you.”

Ciel stared down at his hands thinking of the best approach. With them being free of a rapier he didn’t know really how to go about attacking. Running at Sebastian with fists at the ready seemed rather silly, but what else could he do?

He decided to set his feet the proper width apart and settled his body in a nostalgic stance. This exercise was quickly bring back memories of a time in Ciel’s life that he had once enjoyed. Ciel continued to stand there for a moment in the typical stance he had learned for fencing. He studied his opponent for a moment and then rushed forward, his fist thrust out as if he were jabbing his sword at another.

A fast hand blocked the fist, knocking it to the side. Sebastian moved to the side as Ciel took a quick V-step, trying to attack once more. He dodged and then caught the next fist that was aimed at his head.

Red eyes gazed at Ciel and a small smile crossed Sebastian’s lips. “You have good footwork,” he commented lightly. “Quick and light on your feet too.” He wouldn’t say more out loud, but he was impressed with the footwork that Ciel had shown. It wasn’t something that he had expected, and it pleased him to see that the younger male was already showing promise.

Ciel just smirked, he had a few tricks up his sleeve; some secrets he had yet to share with Sebastian. He spun around and avoided a counter attack from Sebastian and danced back to put a good deal of space between them. This was nothing like the proper duel that he was used to during competitions. It was much more similar to the time he had fooled around and spared with his teacher. There was no finesse about it, just the need to hit and not be disabled. This was a matter of life and death. There would be more on the line then just a trophy.

The idea spiked Ciel’s heartbeat and his adrenaline pumped through him. It was a heady feeling and Ciel was falling in love with it.

Sebastian’s feet glided along the floor as he avoided another attack. It was a light and easy spar, but it was still highly enjoyable for him. He gave a light hit to Ciel’s stomach, forcing the younger male back and then allowed space to settle between them.

His eyes trailed over Ciel, looking over his features. Ciel wasn’t breathing hard and his eyes were bright and alert. It made him smirk as the younger male came back towards him again with the intent of landing a hit this time.

Ciel’s mind worked quickly to assess just how he could change the sedated course of this. It was a continuous miss, miss, and miss. He was quickly getting used to using his hands as weapons apposed to an object. It was tricky and he had to think a lot more on his feet.

Well there was a thought. Ciel was currently only using his feet to move him from point to point, but they were also a very able weapon in all of this. A well aimed kick, a slide of foot to hook an unsuspecting ankle, it could all work for his benefit; it was worth a try. Ciel was getting no where at this point. 

With quick and practiced steps Ciel came forward, attacking Sebastian head on. His body twisted out of the man’s range to the left, ducked and swung his leg out while supporting his body with his palms pressed to the cold floor.

Sebastian grunted as he stumbled away from Ciel, not expecting the attack. His ankle throbbed lightly from the hit and he shifted his weight to ease the pain or a moment. “Very good,” he murmured lightly.

“Thank you,” Ciel said, walking back to catch his breath. This was quickly wearing him out. Perhaps if they had not ran previous to this he would have been able to go on longer without growing fatigued. Running had never been Ciel’s strong suit. He was small and thin and got winded easily more often then not. If he were to keep this up, Ciel would have to learn how to kill quickly and efficiently without exerting himself.

Straightening his body, Sebastian rolled his shoulders. “Would you like to stop for now or keep going?” His eyes flickered to the small windows where the sunlight was starting to filter into the room.

Ciel thought it over and shook his head. “I don’t want to stop, but I’d like you to teach me to actually hit you.” He smiled innocently, belying his intentions.

Sebastian chuckled. “That is a secret that you’ll have to learn yourself,” he stated, smirking at the irked look Ciel threw him.

Without thinking, Ciel rushed towards Sebastian. His left fist aimed for the older man’s gut his other coming up to defend or block if needed. He wasn’t going to let Sebastian toy with him. Ciel wanted to have the last word, or in this case, the last hit.

The attack missed Sebastian, but Ciel brought his other hand around and caught Sebastian off guard. He stumbled a few steps back, holding his side where the hit had landed. It wasn’t the most proper way, but it had allowed Ciel to land a hit.

Ciel moved back, a smile on his face. “How was that?” He hadn’t thought that would work, but he wasn’t going to complain about being wrong.

“Not too bad for your first time,” Sebastian said honestly and straightened back up. He looked at Ciel’s beaming face and couldn’t stop the small smile from taking over his own face.

“Well I have you for a teacher after all.” Ciel sauntered up to Sebastian, a sway in his hips. Was he sucking up? Perhaps, but there was a method to his madness and he wasn’t quite done yet.

Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, his eyes dancing. “This is true,” he commented, his tone light and filled with humor. “Are you going to reward me for being a good teacher then?”

“And what would you like for a reward?” Ciel’s fingers crawled their way up Sebastian’s chest as he leaned into the older man. He smiled warmly as he pushed himself up to give Sebastian a small kiss. Their lips met and that was all Ciel needed. He yanked the other man forward and to the side, tripping him over Ciel’s foot and pushing him to the ground.

Ciel fell on top of Sebastian, straddling his waist and pinning him down. “Got you,” he said with a saucy smile.

An eyebrow arched. “And what are you going to do to me now that you have me?” he asked, pushing against the hands holding him down. They held him down tight and he couldn’t help the small trickle of lust that moved through his body.

“What indeed,” Ciel said with a lopsided smirk. “There are so many things I could do to you right now. What would you prefer?” He wiggled slightly on Sebastian’s waist, his hands splayed out upon strong shoulders.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at the tone. “Nothing, you wouldn’t give it to me anyway; even if I begged.” He pressed against the hands, signaling that he wanted up again so they could continue.

That sparked a light of curiosity within Ciel. “Wouldn’t give you what?” he asked, trying to keep Sebastian subdued beneath him despite the man’s refusal.

“Any number of things,” Sebastian commented. “Your eyes show mischief in them, like an imp. You’re just teasing and taunting me, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps, but you were the one who let this imp get the better of you.” Ciel was indeed all smiles and mischief. He leaned down to give Sebastian a quick peck on the nose and then proceeded to release the man, letting him sit up as Ciel slid down into his lap.

Sebastian pushed Ciel off and stood up easily. His stomach cried for breakfast now that the sun was up and he wasn’t one to ignore that cry. “We’ll take a small break for some food and then we’ll continue training.”

Food sounded good, and the idea kept him from complaining about the sudden halt in their activities. Hopefully the nourishment would refuel his body and get him up and running at his full potential once again. He would definitely be needing it since it was Sebastian he was up against. The man didn’t even look winded after everything they had done, whereas Ciel was trying not to drag his feet at this point.

“So what are we having?” Ciel found himself asking and he followed the older man.

“Eggs and some sort of protein, along with some other smaller sides of food,” Sebastian answered, padding into the kitchen. Bard and Finny had stocked the kitchen already and were on standby in case they needed something else.

For now, Sebastian preferred to train Ciel away from the public eye and more in a place where they had privacy. This land was owned by the family and was hard to find during the winter. The woods provided a natural protection and helped to ensure the privacy for training.

They’d go home once they were done for the day, leaving Bard and Finny to restock the cabin and clean it up before the next day. They weren’t complaining about the easy job and in fact, they seemed to enjoy it. Although they both knew that it wouldn’t last long.

Once Ciel was trained to a certain level, Sebastian would start coaxing him into the public for training. Runs through the city, scaling alley walls, and learning to blend in with the crowd.

It was always risky to train in public, since anyone could see them and remember their actions. But it was a necessary task and one that had to be done. The most Sebastian could do was prepare Ciel as best he could now, and hope that everything worked out for the best when they moved onto the next stage

\-----

Ciel’s eyes tiredly blinked open and he had to resist the urge to turn onto his side to cuddle further into the blankets of the bed. His body ached from head to toe, too many muscles over used and strained. Training had been anything but easy these past few days. Sebastian had been getting him home late and waking him early. Ciel was already running on near to no sleep.

It was all a matter of getting his body used to such extreme conditions. He knew there would be times where he would not be able to sleep for days and be expected to be at the top of his game. The expectations on Ciel were tough but he had no intent to let Sebastian down.

With a weak moan he turned and rolled out of bed, his socked feet hitting the floor. Sebastian was already up and moving about the room getting things ready. Ciel didn’t even bother to inquire what the man was doing. He would be finding out soon enough.

Sebastian glanced back at Ciel to make sure that he was up this time before hoisting the bag over his shoulder. The items inside clinked together and he shifted his grip so he could pick up the box sitting on the floor.

“Five minutes,” he said and moved out of the room. His sock covered feet padded over the carpet, making his body forget how cold it was outside.

They had three more days of training left before the Christmas break settled in. Even Sebastian wasn’t that cold hearted to make Ciel train on Christmas and the day before. At least not at the intensity they had been training at for the past few days.

There was always something that could be taught and improved on. Moving silently through the house without thinking was the best and easiest thing to work on during the downtime.

Sebastian picked up a cup and sipped at it before moving out to the car. It was still dark outside and his eyes quickly adjusted as the bag and box were set into the trunk before he moved back inside.

Ciel was waiting for him in the entrance way, yawning and fully dressed. The young man had come to form a habit of throwing on what ever was near by, not bother to care if it matched or not. Today he wore a pair of navy running pants and a dirty brown colored shirt. It didn’t help matters that the shirt was wrinkled and he had already worn it twice that week. At five in the morning Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care. No matter what he wore, he was going to look like hell once he got home anyways. So why not look like hell now as apposed to waiting until later.

“Almost ready?” He asked with another yawn, moving aside to let Sebastian pass him by.

“All ready,” Sebastian answered, grabbing his drink and going back out the door. The door shut silently behind him and without a word they moved to the car and climbed inside. In no time at all, they were at the cabin and Ciel was already standing near the door, ready for the morning run. 

The runs were pleasant. No one else was around; no extra eyes watching them, and no heavy gazes burned into the back of his head out here. In the woods, it was just him and Ciel, save for a few woodland creatures.

Ciel had been proud of the progress he had been making. Every day he had been able to go farther and farther. He just hoped that this time he could keep up with Sebastian who seemed to be purposely trying to always be a few strides ahead of Ciel.

Sebastian gave a quick nod of his head and turned back outside so they could start their run. It hadn’t snowed last night and the snow on the ground was already packed hard, making it easier to run on. When the snow was light and fluffy, he sank more and it took more work to lift his feet compared to Ciel who was smaller than him.

It was still a challenge he enjoyed though, and it made things easier when he was running in ideal conditions later on. Not that the field was ideal, but running on a hard, even surface was better than trying to run uphill on in the snow.

He glanced back at Ciel to make sure that he was still there and was pleased to see him running a stride behind him. No doubt Ciel’s muscles were screaming at him to stop the torture, but the younger male had been silent about the pain most of the time.

In Ciel’s mind he had focused on a rhythmic one-two, counting each step and keeping his mind off the soreness of his body. He would have time to lick and tend to his pains later, but for now his mind had to be focused and alert. Something like pain could not become a hindrance.

He had learned very early on from Sebastian that keeping a clear and functional mind during the most painful and dire circumstances could be the difference between life and death. Ciel knew that Sebastian would be dead if he hadn’t of fought past his pain and gotten himself to Ciel’s apartment all that time ago. Letting the pain control you was asking for death when in dangerous hands.

Throwing the rather depressing and eye opening thoughts aside, Ciel increased his pace and he tried to catch up with Sebastian. They had already passed Ciel’s previous stopping point the day prior and he had no intention of stopping any time soon. He wanted to go until his legs gave out on him. Ciel had yet to push his body far past its boundaries and it was probably time to assess just how far he could go when the situation called for it.

They moved down a hill, having crested the snow capped top seconds ago. Going down was new; they had never been down the steep side of the hill and Sebastian’s feet moved through the snow carefully. It was a mixture of jumping down and running as they made their way down, pace slowing down slightly.

The downward movement was far easier on Ciel’s legs. He could breath a sigh of relief until the next hill came along. From the looks of things his reprieve would not last for long. It didn’t help that the footing was awful. The snow had created several slick spots and Ciel was left to guess the safest course lest he find himself tumbling down the hill.

His sneaker caught a rock, an adversary he had not thought to look out for and he pitched forward. Luckily Ciel caught himself on a well placed tree. He leaned on it heavily as his fatigue finally hit him and his breath came out in heavy pants.

“We’ll stop here for the day,” Sebastian said, white clouds escaping his mouth as he spoke. “We don’t need you to pass out and you’re body is already pressed to the limit.” He held out his hand, offering it to the younger male.

Ciel took it, not bothering to think of reasons why he shouldn’t. His hands felt like ice, Sebastian’s being no better. It seemed to be getting colder and colder with the over cast sky and the promise of more snow.

“It’s cold,” Ciel stated the obvious, his breath a frosty cloud against Sebastian.

“We’ll warm up before we move on to the next lesson,” Sebastian said and gripped Ciel’s hand tighter. Their bodies bumped against each other as they walked and Sebastian felt his breathing return to normal as they continued to walk along.

The cabin finally came into sight after minutes of walking in silence and Sebastian sighed happily. His nose was cold and he was ready for some warmth.

A sharp sneeze forced it’s way out of Ciel as he shed his jacket and stomped his snow covered boots. The warm cabin air had yet to penetrate Ciel’s frozen skin and he found himself literally shaking in his boots.

“Some hot tea would be nice.” Ciel shivered and rubbed at his arms in an attempt to warm them.

Sebastian nodded and moved into the kitchen to heat up the water. They weren’t going to spar today since Sebastian had other plans, so there was nothing wrong with letting their bodies cool off more and relax.

He handed Ciel a cup of steaming tea and took his own to the almost empty room. Finny had set up a low table with cushions to sit on, so their bottoms wouldn’t freeze on the hardwood floor.

Setting his cup to the side, Sebastian pulled the box he had brought closer to him. The contents jingled and he opened the lid so he could spread everything out on the table.

Ciel hovered next to him sipping his tea. The strong taste pleased him as the warmth heated his cold limbs and belly. His blue eyes intently studied the objects Sebastian handled with familiar regard. From the looks of things they would not be following the normal daily plan.

“You’re already knowledgeable about guns to a small degree, but any amount helps. Since you know about patching and cleaning the guns, we’ll skip that and move onto other things.” Sebastian spread out several different bullets on the tables surface and looked up at Ciel. “Bullets are not made equally; you have three main types. Full metal jacket, hollow point, and soft point bullets.”

Sebastian’s finger pointed out each one as he listed them off before letting his hand drop back into his lap. “They can be used for both the rifle and pistol, so you never have to choose one over the other due to weapon preference.” He patted the spot next to him and waited for Ciel to sit down. “Which one would you use to cause the most damage to a person?”

Looking at the different bullets, Ciel contemplated the question for a moment. “Full metal jacket?” He guessed. Ciel figured it sounded the deadliest, so why not pick it. The worst that would happen at this point would be Sebastian telling him he was wrong.

“In a way,” Sebastian answered. “A full metal jacket can pierce the body and continue through a person, damaging anything behind the person. In that sense, it can harm multiple people. However, if you’re wanting to do the most damage to a single person, it’s best to use a hollow point.”

He picked up the small rounded bullet and held it up for Ciel to look at. The tip was concave and Sebastian tapped it lightly. “This part is hollow and once it enters the body, it’ll expand and tear through the body tissue.”

The mental image Ciel was given wasn’t pleasant, and he silently hoped he never got hit by that little bullet. He nodded, soaking in the information he was being given on the two bullets. The third and final bullet, the soft point, lay there and drew Ciel’s attention.

“What about this one?” He pointed to the soft point.

“It’s almost the same as the hollow point, but not used as frequently. The hollow point has a shallow penetration compared to the soft point. It has a slower expansion once it hits the target but it retains its velocity over longer distances.” Sebastian answered and the bullet was nudged slightly, making it roll on the table.

“Which one do you prefer?” Curiosity of Sebastian’s preferences struck Ciel and he couldn’t stop himself from asking. He was intrigued which one he would come to favor and if it would match Sebastian’s own choice.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment and tapped his finger lightly on the table. “It depends on what I’m doing and where I’m going to be aiming at.” He picked up the hollow point and smirked. “Depends on if I want the head intact or not.”

There was silence for a moment as Ciel absorbed all of this like a little sponge. He poked and examined all of the bullets and let his eyes shift towards the array of weapons every now and then. An itch to touch them tickled at his fingertips but Ciel resisted. He finally sat back and calmly waited for Sebastian’s next item of business.

The bullets were moved to the side of the table and Sebastian pulled out the first gun in the stack of weapons. Its barrel was long, taking up the length of the table and Sebastian resisted the urge to stroke it. “This one is used for long distance targets, for when I need to play sniper.” He sighed happily. “She’s my baby.”

Ciel looked affronted for a moment and truly betrayed. “I thought I was your baby?” The two men stared at each other and then Ciel broke down into a fit of muffled laughter.

Sebastian smirked and pulled Ciel closer to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “You are. But for now, this is my baby that can kill people at long ranges.”

“I’ll be sure to take that title as well,” Ciel gave Sebastian a sassy wink and turned his attention back to the rifle at hand. “So what is this one called?”

“Called, as in her name or her make?” he asked curiously.

“Please tell me you didn’t name it.” A hand went up to pinch the bridge of Ciel’s nose, a look of disbelief poking around slim fingers. Expect a blood thirsty killer to name his guns like a small girl would name her dolls.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side slightly. “What’s wrong if I did?” he asked, not seeing anything wrong with the idea. There was nothing wrong with praising his gun if it did a good job. It was a way to pass the time when it was long and quiet in the field with no one to talk to.

Ciel waved his hand about as if trying to grasp at the proper words. “It’s just slightly psychotic, that’s all.” And it was. Serial killers and psychopaths named their weapons didn’t they?

“Moving on,” Sebastian murmured and set several smaller guns on the table. They were ones that Ciel hadn’t seen before and he leaned back so the younger male could pick them up and examine them.

“And what make are these?” Ciel was sure to emphasis the word ‘make’ this time. He wasn’t too fond of knowing just how many of these gun had actual given names.

“These two are Glock’s. They come in different sizes and you can add light guided features to it. This one is a Glock 25, also known as the ‘Mild Mannered Glock’. Its good for a concealed weapon.”

The younger male nodded his head and hoped he wouldn’t have to memorize all the names. Ciel knew he would, but it wasn’t something he was looking forward to. At this point he just wanted to shoot them. Shooting had been one thing Sebastian had never let Ciel try. He could clean, and wrap bullets, but actually pulling the trigger was a taboo. Or it had been until this point.

Sebastian picked up the Glock and glanced at it. With a long suffering sigh, he pulled back the slide to make sure it was empty before placing it in Ciel’s hands. “I’m guessing that I should teach you to shoot?” he asked.

“Yes!” Ciel said a little too quickly. He didn’t want to sound to eager but it couldn’t be helped. This was something he had wanted to do for so long.

Another groan left Sebastian’s mouth and he wanted to tip backwards and just ignore the problem all together. Instead, he slid the empty clip over to Ciel along with a box of bullets. “Load the clip,” he said.

Blue eyes stared down at the offered clip and then towards the bullets. It was only then that anxiety took hold of Ciel and he felt his nerves shake him. There was big difference between dreaming about this moment and then to have it actually happen. He swallowed once and steadied his hands before grabbing the clip.

Ciel had loaded clips for Sebastian many times, and it was an easy task. In fact it was finished far too quickly for Ciel’s liking. His heart was beating erratically, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins. Ciel hoped that he did not make a fool of himself in front of Sebastian. All he wanted to do was aim true and make the older man proud.

He would not let Sebastian regret his choice of giving into this training.

Once the clip was loaded, it was passed to Sebastian who took it and inspected it. He tapped the clip against the heel of his palm so the bullets would settle before setting it on the table. The empty gun was then picked up and Sebastian turned to Ciel.

His hand reached for the younger male and he pulled Ciel flush against his chest. He glanced over Ciel’s shoulder and placed Ciel’s hands on the gun. Careful eyes studied the grip before he guided the hands into the correct position. “Aim the gun at the wall and pull the trigger,” he commented quietly.

Ciel tossed him an odd look, not sure what good it would do to pull the trigger without any bullets in the gun. Deciding to humor Sebastian, he squeezed the trigger.

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. “You jerked the trigger, making the gun jump. Next time squeeze it back gently, using the first part of your finger. Never use your full finger to squeeze the trigger, the shot will go wide.”

He reached forward and plucked the gun from Ciel’s hands. Reaching to his side, he grabbed the same model of gun and handed it back to Ciel. After making a quick adjustment to his grip, a small red dot appeared on the wall.

“Squeeze the trigger with the tip of your finger. If you jerk, the red dot will move. If you do it right, it’ll stay still for the most part.”

“Got it.” Ciel tried again, this time with only a small shift in his aim. He cursed and tried once more without having to be prompted by Sebastian.

This time, the dot didn’t move and Sebastian smirked. “Again,” he ordered and listened to the sound of the trigger click. The light stayed steady and he pressed a kiss to Ciel’s neck. “Good job.”

Ciel smirked and tilted his head to return a proper kiss to Sebastian’s warm lips. It was quick and sweet, leaving Ciel to get back to the task at hand without any distraction. He aimed and pulled the trigger a few more times for good measure, before finally lowering the gun.

“Now to add bullets,” Sebastian said and stood up, Ciel following his lead. He grabbed the clip and padded out of the empty room. They moved down the hallway and Sebastian unlocked a door that led to a flight of steps.

It was colder downstairs and the sound of their footsteps echoed against the concrete walls, but they were necessary for an indoor shooting range. Sebastian paused to grab some earplugs and headphones for them before leading Ciel to a shooting booth.

“Load the gun,” he instructed, passing the clip to Ciel.

Once again Ciel paused before accepting the loaded ammunition. He locked the clip in place securely and felt nervous to have such a deadly thing in his hand. Unlike the time he had stolen Sebastian’s gun to confront the man, Ciel didn’t not have the anger of betrayal to overshadow the implications of exactly what he could do with the object.

He pushed such thoughts away and positioned his fingers into the grip Sebastian had shown him and waited for the man to give him further instructions.

Sebastian’s hands rested on Ciel’s shoulders. “Feet shoulders width apart, your dominant leg goes back. Lean forward a bit.” He waited for Ciel to adjust and then brought Ciel’s arms up, letting the younger male adjust as needed. Once he deemed Ciel ready, he took a small step away. “Shoot,” he commanded.

Ciel’s hands tightened on the gun and he squeezed the trigger without putting too much thought into it. If he did, Ciel knew he would over think things and end up missing his aim.

The bang vibrated in his ears, accompanied by the shock of the recoil. Ciel felt oddly high and giddy as his heart pounded and the gun shook in his grip. It was his first shot, and he knew that he would never be able to get enough of this feeling. Such power within such a small object. So much deadly power; it gave Ciel a heady feeling and he couldn’t help but smile.

Sebastian reached forward and tightened Ciel’s grip around the gun. “You aimed a little too high,” he commented and his eyes slid towards the paper target that sported a small little hole. For now, the targets were close, but as time progressed, they’d move further and further away. “Again.”

And Ciel shot again, while following Sebastian’s advice. Each shot sent Ciel soaring higher and higher and he had to force the goofy grin off his face. Never did he think that shooting a gun could be this much fun!

Another round fired before the gun gave a hollow click, signaling that it was empty and Sebastian removed the hearing protection from his ears. “Did you get it out of your system?” he asked and glanced at the gun in Ciel’s hands.

Ciel blinked, and relaxed his shoulders that he hadn’t realized he’d tensed. They shook for a moment and he wasn’t sure how to answer Sebastian. He felt as if he should be ashamed for finding such vicious joy in shooting such a weapon. It didn’t help that the high came from the thought of how deadly Ciel could be. One pull of the trigger, that’s all it would take.

“We’ll stop here for today,” Sebastian commented after a moment of silence. “I have to go into work today and your body can use the rest of the day off.” He picked up the gun and checked to make sure that it was truly empty before moving away from the table.

For a moment Ciel just stood there, eyes still trained on the target, feet ahead of them. He paused, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then finally turned to follow after Sebastian. The whole time he tried to suppress the smirk on his face. He felt winded, but regretted having to stop for the day.

The door slammed behind them and the lock fell into place before Sebastian turned around to face Ciel. “We’ll come back to training with the guns, but they won’t be your only weapon. They’re only as good as the shooter and only last so long, depending on your ammo.” He smirked at the small falter in Ciel’s smile. “But I will make sure you’re thoroughly trained in them.”

“What else will you be training me in?” Aside from hand to hand combat, guns, and knives, Ciel couldn’t think of what else Sebastian would be versing him on. He had already learned so much in such a short amount of time. Despite being a fast learner, Ciel was beginning to think that they would not be able to get through everything in the time given. Ciel could only hope that he was ready when he was forced to put his lessons to use.

Sebastian thought for a second before finally answering. “I’ll train you to be a shadow,” he finally admitted. “To blend in with anything around you and make yourself look like you belong. Those skills are more important than weapons. If you can avoid the fight altogether, then you lessen the chance of injury.”

The words Sebastian spoke sounded alluring and dangerous. They were promises of things Ciel could become and of a life he never thought he would have. To become a shadow, and enigma of this world with only the purpose to kill. Perhaps the more Ciel thought about it, the more he romanticised it. It couldn’t be helped. With each door opened before Ciel, the more he fell into a childish glee of being given something he shouldn’t have, but dearly wanted.

Skills such as the ones Sebastian was currently relaying were ones Ciel knew he would have to rely on the most. Avoiding a fight would be his best bet. Having to use force would no doubt be his weakness.

“It’ll be my niche,” Ciel muttered to himself. “Get it done quick and quietly.” Because drawing it would would be a liability.

Sebastian nodded and slipped his shoes on. It was close to noon and he would need to be opening the shop up soon as well as stock up on food for his house; they were running low there. Not to mention, he still needed to get some Christmas shopping done before they left for Ciel’s aunts.

“We’ll stop at home first and I’ll make some lunch before I head to the parlor. Are you coming with me today?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “You know I always love bothering you while you work.” He sent Sebastian a playful smirk and patted him on his bottom as Ciel went by.

Sebastian chuckled and reached forward to grab Ciel so he could pull him back against his body. His hand trailed down and squeezed the younger males ass before placing a kiss on his neck. “So long as you don’t mind being bothered back.”

Ciel smiled, leaning his head to the side to expose his neck. “Do I ever mind?” Yes, he minded on occasion but for the sake of flirting, Ciel was going to ignore that.

“Good,” Sebastian murmured, letting his lips run along the exposed skin. His tongue came out to lap at it lightly before he pulled away. If they continued like this, it would be rushed and he’d be late for work. He’d rather have more time tonight when he came back home. “We’ll continue this tonight.”

“Or we could break in that office desk of yours.” Ciel’s body was still on edge from shooting a gun and his adrenaline was looking for an outlet. Sex sounded pretty good right about now.

Sebastian grinned and walked out of the cabin. “That sounds like a perfect idea.” He opened the car door for Ciel and gave a low bow, a smirk plastered on his face. “Shall we, my lord?”

Ciel back handed Sebastian in the stomach as he ducked into the car. It irked him being called that, even in jest. Although Ciel supposed there could be times where such a title could prove to be entertaining.

The car door was shut and a moment later Sebastian was climbing in on the drivers side. The engine roared and they were off, Ciel closing his eyes as he tried to relax into his seat.


	22. Chapter 22

The low buzz of the tattoo gun filled the shop, while music played overhead. It was a steady tone that Sebastian was used to and one that was easily blocked out, allowing him to work on the current piece in front of him.

This time though, it was a little harder to focus with Ciel’s eyes staring at the back of his neck. The younger male was sitting behind him, pretending to read a magazine while he waited for the piece to be done so they could have their intended fun.

A page was flipped for show, but Ciel’s eyes never bothered to glance down at it. This had been the fourth tattoo Sebastian had done since they had gotten there. Ciel was quickly getting tired of sitting down and doing nothing.

His eyes trailed down from Sebastian’s back to settle on his ass for a moment before going back up. Tapping his foot, Ciel finally went back to reading the magazine. It wasn’t anything interesting, just something to pass the time. Ciel hoped he didn’t have to look through a second, if he did then he might just leave and go back home. His own hand would be better employed at this point.

Sebastian sighed slightly and moved back from the piece. He could hear the tapping and its beat matched his own impatience. After this one, he was taking a break, no matter who showed up next.

Leaning back in, he carefully added the white color, helping to bring more depth into the tattoo. A couple more lines and he pulled back for the last time. The work was done and he turned off the machine, cutting the buzzing off and leaving only the tapping.

“Ciel, why don’t you go wait in my office while I handle the rest of this,” he said, turning around to face the younger male. “I’ll be there once I wrap this and give her instructions.”

Ciel didn’t need to be told twice. The magazine was snapped shut and the young male hopped from the stool and headed towards the office. He gave Mey-rin a smile and wave as he went by, now in a far better mood.

Opening the door, the office was just as it always was; clean and neat. But not for long, Ciel thought. A smirk spread across his face as he walked towards the desk. He was half tempted to strip and give Sebastian a little surprise when he came in. Knowing Ciel’s luck someone else would thoughtlessly barge in and permanently embarrass Ciel for life.

He debated his options for a moment, deciding to just free himself of his shirt. It was harmless and could be easily explained off as something far more innocent. The shirt was tossed onto the couch, and Ciel settled into Sebastian’s chair to wait.

After a few moments of waiting, the door finally opened and Sebastian walked in with a gleam in his eyes. The smirk on his face grew as his gaze settled on Ciel waiting for him and he reached behind him to lock the door so no one could come in.

“Someone is anxious,” he purred and glided towards the desk, working on the top buttons on his shirt.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Ciel’s eyes trailed down from the working hands and to the growing bulge in Sebastian’s pants.

The shirt fell to the ground and Sebastian leaned against the desk, gazing down at Ciel with lust filled eyes. “You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to do this.”

Oh Ciel had a pretty good idea of just how much Sebastian wanted this. It almost kept him from claiming the older man’s ass the last time around. He couldn’t stop himself from broadening his smirk as he leaned up and forward into the desk, invading Sebastian’s personal space.

“And how badly have you wanted this?” Ciel nipped at the side of Sebastian’s mouth and then pulled back, sitting into the chair.

“Badly,” Sebastian murmured. He had held back last time, but this time, Ciel’s ass was on the line and he wasn’t giving it up. He reached down to tilt Ciel’s chin up so he could capture the younger males lips.

Ciel pressed forward, mouth molding into Sebastian’s own. His lips parted for a slick tongue as it licked at the older man, demanding entrance. Sebastian gave it willingly and Ciel stood up from his chair to press further into his lover, hating the desk that now separated them.

A low moan left Sebastian’s mouth and he brought his hand to thread through the dark locks, holding the younger male in place. He pulled back and nipped at Ciel’s lips before letting his mouth trail down the pale neck, biting and sucking as he went.

Wanting to get closer, Ciel brought his knee up to begin his climb on top of the wooden desk. Papers and pens were scattered as he crawled up and forward. His hands found purchase on Sebastian’s arms and pulled the man closer as he devoured Ciel’s neck.

Sounds of approval and want spilled forth, growing louder as Sebastian traveled down to suck at his collar bone. “Sorry,” Ciel barely got out after he accidentally kicked one of Sebastian’s tattoo portfolios to the ground.

Sebastian ignored the apology as he trailed down to take an erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the little nub before teeth found it and nipped. He moaned when he felt Ciel shiver at the feeling and he pulled Ciel’s body closer to him.

The lithe body pressed against his and he let his hands rest on the covered hips, wanting to feel skin instead of fabric. His fingers worked at the button on Ciel’s jeans, working to pop the button.

Somehow, Ciel wasn’t sure how he managed it, he maneuvered his legs to drape over the opposite side of the desk. They swung there for a minute, coming up to wrap around Sebastian’s waist the next. It only help to make the older man’s task harder, but Ciel was more concerned against the new found friction he was receiving as he rolled his hips into Sebastian’s working hands.

Finally, the button popped and Sebastian’s fingers skimmed down, brushing against the base of the hard erection. With quick fingers, he pulled the length from the confines of Ciel’s boxers and ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the small bead of pre-cum around.

“Oh god... Sebastian!” Ciel lifted urgently into the teasing hand, wanting so much more. His hands aimlessly clawed at Sebastian’s back, pulling himself up with each thrust of his hips. Searching lips found Sebastian’s ear and bit, earning Ciel a deep moan.

Ciel’s hips kept thrusting into Sebastian’s hand, making him growl with frustration as he struggled to get the pants off with only one hand. With a low hiss of annoyance, Sebastian’s hand stopped teasing Ciel and he tore at the pants. “Up,” he muttered, slapping Ciel’s hip until the younger male lifted his hips up so the pants could come off.

Within moments, the pants were tossed to the ground and Sebastian scrambled to get his pants off as well.

“Hurry it up,” Ciel said as he joined Sebastian in the efforts to remove the stubborn pants. They finally came off with a small fight and Ciel was left to raise and eyebrow. “Going commando? You were more eager then I thought,” he joked as he went to give Sebastian’s cock an affectionate stroke.

Sebastian moaned lowly. “I took them off when we went home, after you teased me with your little strip show.”

Ciel had the courtesy too look embarrassed. After returning to the town house earlier that day and after the lunch that they had, he was still feeling playful and had stripped for Sebastian. Albeit he acted as if it was innocent and anything but intentional.

“Did I make you wet here?” A slim finger pressed into the slit of Sebastian’s erection, smearing pre-cum over the blushing head.

“Perhaps,” Sebastian murmured, his body shivering at the feeling of Ciel’s hand on his cock. His hips bucked into the teasing hand and he pulled at Ciel’s body, making their erections brush against each other.

A sharp intake of breath and Ciel released Sebastian only to grab onto his shoulders. Ciel began rubbing against him in wanton passion, loving the feel of skin against skin and the friction between their two hard organs.

“I-- I hope your desk is sturdy,” he said with a breathy laugh as the desk beneath Ciel creaked with his movements.

“It’ll hold,” Sebastian answered, just as breathless. He glanced behind Ciel to see that the desk space was cleared before pushing at the pale chest to make Ciel lay down on the surface. The younger male hissed slightly as the cool wood touched his back, making Sebastian run his hands over Ciel’s sides to ease him more.

Once he was relaxed, Sebastian’s head lowered to the smooth skin and his tongue came out to trace a path from Ciel’s stomach to the dark curls surrounding the throbbing length. He nipped at the skin above it, leaving small marks along the way.

Moans came from Ciel, his hands coming up to partially steep their flow. “Suck it... don’t t--tease me,” he said, biting on his knuckles the next minute to keep a groan from slipping. Ciel’s free hand gripped into Sebastian’s hair demanding the man to follow the guidance he was so kindly offering.

A low chuckle came from Sebastian, his breath ghosting over the red tip. His tongue came out to lap at the head, making Ciel’s fingers tighten in his hair. He continued to tease the tip, running his tongue over the turgid skin and making Ciel’s body squirm on the desk.

He pulled back, drawing a cry from Ciel. When Sebastian didn’t go back to his previous ministrations, he felt Ciel shuffle, trying to sit up. Before the head of dark hair could even raise from the desk, he guided the hard length into his mouth and quickly swallowed it to the root, cutting off any complaining that Ciel was going to do.

“Demon,” Ciel called, curse the man for his tricks. Sebastian loved to tease and Ciel was masochistic enough to enjoy the torment. The pleasure was killing him and he needed more. His legs were slung over Sebastian’s shoulders, ankles digging into hard muscle.

Sebastian could only grunt at the comment as he worked the cock in his mouth. His tongue pressed against the underside of it, dragging along the thick vein before coming up to swirl around the tip. He pulled back slightly, sucking on the head and drawing a strangled moan from Ciel before he released the length with a light pop.

“Would you like me to keep going?” he teased.

“Yes,” Ciel answered but quickly thought better of it. “No, no! Keep this up and I’ll be coming before the deed is done.” He pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. Slowly he drew one of his hands forward to trail down his body. Fingers played over hips and around firm globes of flesh as Ciel pressed his fingers to his puckered hole. “I need you here... please.”

A groan left Sebastian’s mouth at the sight and he pulled Ciel’s hand away from his anus. “Spin around,” he murmured, and circled around the desk. He dug through the desk drawers and pulled out the lube before setting it on the desk’s surface. He reached behind him and pulled the chair closer so he could sit down in it and gestured to the lube. “Prepare yourself.”

Ciel blinked owlishly for a moment. “Excuse me?” He found himself asking.

“You heard me,” Sebastian said with a slowly growing grin. “Stretch yourself, so I can take you hard and fast, just as you like it.”

For a moment Ciel didn’t know what to say. His mouth opened then closed as his eyes fell down upon the lube. Ciel swallowed hard and with a look of determination he turned back to Sebastian as he picked up the lube.

The gel was cool on his fingers as he spread it out and tried to warm it. Ciel had never stretched himself before. He had prepared Sebastian, but this was new ground that had his heart beating with more then just arousal.

When Ciel deemed his fingers ready, he took a final deep breath and locked eyes with Sebastian as his hand made the descent to his most intimate of areas. He sucked in a breath as he forced in two fingers, foregoing the use of a single digit to start.

“Ah... Sebastian,” he panted, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself; mouth opened and eyes closed in pleasure. Ciel pressed and rubbed against his prostate once he found it, loving the feel.

Sebastian leaned back in the chair, watching Ciel’s fingers thrust in and out of the slick hole. He moaned his approval as he stroked his own cock lazily, enjoying the cries and groans that left Ciel’s mouth.

He squeezed the base of his erection to keep his climax at bay and focused instead on Ciel’s fingers. A third digit had joined the first two and he watched as Ciel’s hips rolled down to meet his thrusting fingers. His name tumbled from Ciel’s mouth, coming out in broken pants and mewls and Sebastian felt his cock throb with each passing call.

Groaning, he tore his hand away from his length and his fingers circled around Ciel’s wrists, stopping them from moving anymore. “Enough,” he said, voice husky with want. His thumb brushed against the stretched hole and pushed in slightly, teasing Ciel.

“Sebastian, please,” Ciel pleaded. “I--I need you.” His breaths were coming out in irregular pants. The younger males body was twisting and writhing on the table, begging for what only Sebastian could give him. Ciel’s fingers tried to inch back towards his quivering hole to alleviate the want, but Sebastian held them back making Ciel cry out in frustration.

Sebastian’s hand pushed at Ciel’s hip, getting him to roll over onto his stomach while he grabbed the lube to slick up his length. Once it was coated, he draped his body over Ciel’s, rubbing his erection against the younger male’s ass. His feet nudged Ciel’s apart more, his cock brushing against the wet hole before sliding in.

Ciel whined as his erection was pushed into the underside of the desk while Sebastian draped over him like a warm blanket. He forced himself to stay still, fighting past the need to push back into the hard cock, asking to be taken.

A steady hand held Ciel’s hips still, keeping them from rolling and Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s earlobe. “Do you want me to move?” he purred and let his hips roll forward, sliding in more and brushing Ciel’s prostate. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Ciel moaned. “Oh god, yes.” He tried to wiggle out of Sebastian’s grip, wanting to feel the man deeper within him. All Ciel wanted was to be taken so that the burning fire within him might be relieved.

Sebastian smirked and tightened his grip on Ciel’s hips as he pulled out before thrusting back in. The office was filled with Ciel’s pleasured filled moans and Sebastian wasted no time in starting a hard and fast pace.

Blunt nails scraped away at Sebastian’s desk as Ciel tried to find something to grab onto. His face was pushed against the hard cold surface that was becoming slick with his spit. Every moan and jumbled word that flew from Ciel’s mouth was getting louder and louder and he wondered if Mey-rin would be able to hear them from the front desk. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on in Sebastian’s office. Ciel knew he wouldn’t be able to look the girl in the eye for the coming weeks after this.

A particularly hard thrust had Ciel screaming and scrambling forward on the desk, his erection leaking cum all over the front drawer as he ground his hips into it. It all felt so good, the pleasure so intense that it was painful.

“That’s it,” Sebastian panted as reached forward and pinned Ciel’s wrists to the desk. His chest once again pressed against Ciel’s back. He felt the younger male push back against him, his hips jutting out further from the desk in a silent plea.

The action made Sebastian growl low and he nipped at the pale neck while his hips continued to move, giving them both the pleasure that they both wanted so badly. His lips trailed down the sweaty neck and bit at the back of it, making another mark on the pale skin.

“Sebastian... ah, ah... I need--” Ciel wasn’t sure what he needed more of at that point. More of Sebastian, more pleasure, or perhaps the catalyst that would bring the end to their rutting. His hands folded down over Sebastian’s as the older man held his wrist. The smaller fingers pulled at the confining hold, wanting nothing more than to entwine both Ciel’s and Sebastian’s hands in a loving grip.

The grip loosened and Sebastian’s fingers stretched for Ciel’s, lacing them together and giving them a small squeeze. He could feel Ciel’s heartbeat racing through their connected hands and he pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s temple. Wiggling a hand free, he let it skim down Ciel’s sweaty sides, drawing goosebumps along the way. It paused at a pale hip before snaking down to circle around the hard length.

“I know what you need,” he murmured and stroked the cock in his hand.

“Yes!” Oh yes, that was what Ciel needed. It was a relief to feel the warm flesh of Sebastian’s hand caressing him apposed to the coarse grain of the desk. His body rocked out of rhythm not knowing if he wanted to press back into Sebastian or to thrust into the man’s inviting hand. “Shit... it feels so good.” An intake of breath, a pant and Ciel was talking without even realizing what he was saying. “More... oh! More, I need to come... please.” His head banged into the desk and his words turned unintelligible.

The desk creaked under their combined weight as Sebastian continued to pound into Ciel, the cries and pleas coming from Ciel only served to drive him on more. His hand continued to stroke Ciel’s length, drawing more breathy moans from the younger male as they continued towards completion. “Come on,” he panted heavily in Ciel’s ear, feeling the familiar coil of heat tightening in his body.

Sebastian’s hand tightened on Ciel’s length causing him to cry out into the desk, his nails digging into the back of Sebastian’s other hand. His hips jerked wildly, white seed coating the wooden desk as Ciel called out, “Oh god, oh god” louder and louder as his orgasm over took him in its furry.

Hips still thrusting, Sebastian continued moving while Ciel’s body shook underneath him. Little moans left Ciel’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm and Sebastian panted heavily above him. He drew his hand away from Ciel’s length and brought it up to Ciel’s mouth, offering him a taste.

Mind too blissfully tired, Ciel didn’t even bother to think about what he was doing as his mouth opened to receive Sebastian’s fingers. His own cum was salty on his tongue, the muscle lapping the fingers clean. The digits were sucked in, teeth grazing them when Ciel let out a quiet moan. As Sebastian’s thrusts increased, so did the persistence of Ciel’s sucking as he took in another finger.

“Fuck,” Sebastian moaned and felt the coil of heat tighten more at the feeling of Ciel’s mouth sucking on his fingers. The feeling of Ciel’s tongue brushing over the pads of his fingers was his undoing and he came with a shuddering breath, hips jerking erratically.

Ciel groaned as he was forced to hold Sebastian’s weight upon his back. He could already feel the warmth of Sebastian’s seed running down his thighs as the man pulled out. Cold met Ciel’s back as his lover fell back into the desk chair, giving Ciel room to breath and move his strained muscles.

“I don’t think I can move,” he complained as he tested to see if he could push himself up to stand. It only resulted with Ciel staggering about for a moment before falling backwards into Sebastian’s lap. The fall made Ciel cringe, his ass being tender and sore.

Sebastian only grunted at the added weight on his lap and pulled Ciel closer to his body. His arms looped lazily around Ciel’s waist in a loose embrace and he buried his face into the crock of Ciel’s neck.

“We need to do that more often,” Sebastian murmured and started to kiss along the available skin.

A hum of agreement left Ciel as he snuggled into Sebastian and allowed him to kiss where ever he could. It felt nice to relax here after such a tiring activity. Having worked out earlier that morning had only helped to drain Ciel more. A nap sounded good, but neither of them could afford one at the moment.

“We can’t stay here like this.” Ciel could already feel the annoying stickiness clinging to his body and the odd taste in his mouth. Realizing that it was his own cum that he tasted made Ciel blush and glare at Sebastian as he tried to smack the taste away.

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed small circles over Ciel’s lower back, trying to ease the soreness away. “You must have looked hot, sucking my fingers like that. Shame that I couldn’t see you doing such an act.”

“It’s a shame that you never will see it either,” Ciel grumbled back, visibly embarrassed over his behavior. Right now he wanted nothing more then his toothbrush or a sweet treat to cover the flavor of his cum. It didn’t help matters that he could taste the difference between his own and Sebastian’s. He couldn’t pretend that it was his lover’s. 

A small pout formed on Sebastian’s lips. “You sure?” he questioned and lightly poked Ciel in the side so they could stand up. The office chair wasn’t all that great for falling asleep in and he still had some work to catch up on. “I rather enjoyed it.”

Ciel shot Sebastian a look. “And I care because?” The stony expressing quickly turned to a smirk. He leaned up quickly and pecked Sebastian on the lips. “To tell you the truth I much prefer the taste of your cum over my own.”

Sebastian grinned and stood up to grab his pants. His body protested the movement, demanding a warm bed instead of work clothes, but he ignored it for now. “Are you going to sleep while I finish up out in the parlor?”

“I think it would be better if I stayed awake. Last thing I need is to be staying up all night tonight.” Ciel motioned towards his clothes in a silent demand for them to be handed over as he went about trying to clean himself with a paper towel he had snagged by the sink. The coarse texture made him grimace as it slid over his still sensitive areas.

“I can offer you a soft cushion to sit on while I finish the rest of the pieces,” Sebastian offered and dodged a rolled up sock that was aimed at his head. He chuckled and slipped on his shoes before straightening out his shirt. “I’ll be out in the parlor when you’re done.”

There was no reply as Ciel promptly ignored him in favor of getting ready. One glance at the clock showed that there little ‘break’, which had been anything but restful, had taken a good hour or more. That could only mean that Sebastian would be working past closing once again.

Ciel could only hope that the day would be relaxing for the remainder of it. Last thing he need was to get his overly sore body worked up when he’d be no doubt having a rough day tomorrow. Perhaps he could talk Sebastian out of having him jog.

Slipping on his socks, Ciel decided to forgo his shoes. There wasn’t any point and his feet hurt. With a yawn he exited the office and wandered out into the waiting area so that he could slip into the parlor.

Sebastian was already working on a customer when Ciel entered the parlor. It was a simple piercing and he glanced up before turning back to the needle in his hand. “Hold still,” he muttered softly to the customer. “Take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.”

The female exhaled slowly as the needle was pushed through the skin above her naval and Sebastian quickly grabbed the ring she had picked out. He checked that she was doing all right before pushing the ring through the hole and attaching the little ball.

“All done,” he said happily, and waited for her to sit up. “There’s a mirror over here if you’d like to see your new piercing.”

She nodded and stood up from the chair before heading towards the mirror. While she was examining the new jewelry, Sebastian stripped off the gloves and glanced at Ciel as he took a seat near the wall.

Ciel wiggled in his seat trying to find a comfortable position. He was regretting not taking Sebastian up on that offer for a cushion. The girl walked by him happily as she went to inspect her new piercing. It reminded him when Sebastian had pierced his own ears, and unconsciously he reached up to play with the blue crystal studs. He wondered what his aunt would say about them.

Whatever the case, knowing that Sebastian had done them brought a smile to Ciel’s face as he sat patiently waiting. All the while trying to ignore the throbbing in his rump.

The bell over the shops door jingled but Sebastian ignored the sound for now. He continued to wipe down the table, pausing only once to wiggle his ass at Ciel in order to make the younger male smile.

The corners of Ciel’s mouth twitched as he was about to smile, the action halted as something caught his eye. A flash of blond and a gratingly irritating voice could be seen and heard through the entrance towards the waiting room. Mey-rin could be heard talking in rushed tones, and seemed to be getting no where.

Ciel flashed Sebastian a worried and annoyed look. The girl who was getting everything she needed to care for her piercing caught Ciel’s eye and looked away quickly. Either Ciel’s look scared her, or she had been embarrassed at being caught staring. Whatever the case, she was not the one Ciel was concerned about. 

Waving good-bye to the girl, Sebastian turned back to Ciel and cocked his head. He glanced over his shoulder to see what Ciel was staring at with an annoyed look on his face and frowned when his eyes settled on the female standing at the desk.

Heaving a sigh, he moved from the parlor and walked up to the front desk, glancing at the two females standing there. “Can I help you with something?” he asked politely.

Mey-rin looked rather relieved at Sebastian’s appearance while the other girl seemed to glow with delight. “Mr. Michaelis,” she chirped, ignoring Mey-rin in favor of by passing her to stand in front of Sebastian. “I hope this isn’t a bad time.” The girl looked around to see no one else in the waiting room, causing her grin to grow.

Sebastian smiled, trying to act polite while at his place of work. “Not right now, you’ve caught me at a slow period, although I do have a customer coming in a little while.” He paused and glanced at the clock. “Is there something you were hoping for, Nicole, if I remember correctly.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “You told me to come in and that you’d help me with my anatomy when drawing. I’ve come by before, but this is the first time I’ve been able to catch you here.” There was a sketch book under one of her arms, but Nicole did not bother to offer it towards Sebastian. She just stood there, smiling and sending glances towards Mey-rin that were anything but kind.

If Ciel had to guess, she was probably hoping that her and Sebastian would be alone. He could only be grateful that she hadn’t seen him as of yet.

“Ah yes, I did mention that a while ago. I’m sorry that you’ve missed me the past couple times you’ve come by, but things have gotten busy. Life likes to throw curve balls at you, as you know.” He looked once more at the clock and sighed softly. “I have about thirty minutes until my next appointment. I can look at your sketches now and offer you advice, but that’s all I’m afraid.”

“Oh, well then we’ll have to make this a quicky.” The words were laced with something less then innocent and the girl was encroaching too far into Ciel’s territory.

Getting fed up, Ciel decided he would finally make an appearance. He walked out slowly, complaining for show. “Sebastian,” Ciel called. “What’s taking you so long?”

He stopped when he came face to face with Nicole, a sickly sweet smile crossing his face. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” 

Nicole stared at him for a moment as if she didn’t know what to make of him. There was recognition in her eyes and Ciel knew she recognized him from class. If not then she probably remembered him from the cafe.

“Ciel?” She asked as if she was unsure of who exactly he was. “What are you doing here?” It was odd how Nicole looked at Sebastian as she asked. It only served to irk Ciel even more.

“We were discussing some things in my office before you arrived,” Sebastian answered. “He’s been watching me work up until you showed up this evening. You don’t have a problem with him being here, do you?”

Nicole hesitated and a look of annoyance crossed her face briefly before she shook her head in a negative answer.

Sebastian smiled. “Good. It would be rude of me to ask him to leave as he was here first and his visits hold more priority for me, if you will.”

Ciel couldn’t resist sending her a smirk at Sebastian’s words. She in turn frowned but went about ignoring him with great success. As Sebastian led her into the parlor she latched onto his arm with her free hand. Ciel was left to seethe and follow behind them.

“I’m afraid that I don’t have much in the sketchbook,” she explained as she took a seat next to Sebastian and finally handed over the book. “But I hope that we can make some progress.”

Sebastian hummed and opened the book to the first sketch. “Did you ever visit the modeling school I suggested?” He frowned when she answered no and flipped to the next page. “Pity, you would’ve gotten a lot of help from them if you had gone. They’re very flexible with students schedules and always like to help them.”

“I would have gone, but I just feel so much more comfortable with you.” Nicole fluttered her eyes and Ciel had to bite back a rude comment. Especially when her hand brushed against Sebastian’s thigh in what seemed to be an accident, but Ciel wasn’t going to buy that.

Shaking his head, Sebastian turned the page again. “It’s not good to become too comfortable with a single model. You don’t learn to branch out and see different bodies, your art will suffer.” He shifted slightly in his seat, moving his body away from Nicole and putting more space between them.

Nicole’s eyes darted to the clock on the wall that was quickly counting down her time. She was growing impatient that Sebastian seemed oblivious to her advances. It would seem that she would have to be bolder then normal with this man.

“I only want to see your body. I want to sketch only you.” She didn’t even have the decency to blush. Ciel was gaping at this turn of events, he was just about ready to open his mouth to tell the girl off. He cleared his throat hoping to remind the girl that he was still in the room. It did no good, she continued to ignore him.

Sebastian’s mouth parted slightly, unsure how to take the comment. His lips pressed back together, thinking of a way to answer and finally letting a small smirk spread across them. “That’s a flattering comment, but I’m in a committed relationship right now and I know that my lover wouldn’t appreciate me modeling for someone such as yourself.” He smiled slightly. “Their feelings and concerns come first.”

The confession seemed to surprise the girl a bit, but there was desperation in her eyes. She had been pining over Sebastian for far too long, and was desperate to have the man all to herself. There was so much more she could offer him, she was sure of it.

“They wouldn’t have to know,” she mumbled, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes. “I can offer so much more.” The girl seemed to have the decency to seem ashamed for what she was implying, but it didn’t soften the anger Ciel was trying so hard to suppress.

He was already standing, and making slow movements towards the girl. “Oh but they would know,” Ciel bit out. “And I can assure you that you can’t offer him anything. You have nothing that he wants.”

The words seemed to confuse Nicole and she glanced up at Ciel while Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Even if you did have something that I wanted, I would still decline your offer. I’m not one to cheat on my lover; he’s already been hurt more than once by some lies I had to tell and he means too much to me.”

He kept his eyes locked with Nicole, even though he wanted to turn them to Ciel. It would’ve been much nicer to tell Nicole all this with Ciel sitting in his lap, but he would collect on that thought later on. He hummed softly. “I rather like having him around and I intend on keeping him around for a long time.”

“He?” Was all Nicole could say. It had not been what she had expected to hear from Sebastian’s mouth. Yes she had assumed that he might have a girlfriend, but never a boyfriend. He did not seem the type, all manly and hard edged. There was nothing to scream that he preferred the same sex.

It was Ciel who came forth to answer her. A cruel smile directed its way towards her. “Oh yes, didn’t you know?” He walked to stand beside Sebastian. To hell what this girl thought, or who she told. Ciel couldn’t be bothered to care when she so bluntly tried to throw herself at his lover.

Sebastian’s eyes darted up to Ciel, taking in the twisted gleam in his blue eyes. He chuckled to himself, knowing now that Ciel didn’t care if she knew who he was dating or not. If that was the case, then he was going to enjoy this very much.

He reached up loop his arm around Ciel’s waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. His arms curled around Ciel, bringing him closer to his chest as he rested his chin on Ciel’s shoulder. “Yes, he.” Sebastian said simply, gazing calmly at Nicole.

The poor girl went ten shades of red, her eyes darting everywhere but to the couple in front of her. It was plain to see that the two men were together. The realization left an odd mix of shame and anger within her. She was embarrassed for the rash way in which she handled the situation but there was still a jealous anger that Ciel had claimed what she had wanted.

Not knowing what else to do at this point, Nicole quickly gather her sketch pad and stood. “I’m sorry,” she said, turning to leave in a swift movement.

“Nicole,” Sebastian called out before the girl could leave and he watched her back stiffen. She glanced over her shoulder, face still red and he felt his lips curl into a smirk. “Have a safe trip home,” he commented and she faltered slightly.

Her eyes darted up to his face and Sebastian brought his index finger up to his lips, his eyes lowering in amusement while his smirk grew wider.

Nicole hurried from the store without a glance back, the door slamming behind her. Ciel for his part was trying not to laugh. As cruel as he was acting, he couldn’t be bothered to care. That little interaction had been a long time coming. It would have happened sooner or later. Nicole had brought it upon herself, and Ciel couldn’t feel sorry for her.

“I doubt she’ll be trying to gain your attention again,” Ciel laughed, giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian chuckled. “I don’t think so either. Although I’m not too sure she’ll keep her mouth shut, in which case I might have to snipe her.” He tilted his head to look at Ciel. “Wouldn’t that be fun?” he asked.

Ciel laughed and hit Sebastian playfully on the chest. “If anything it’ll just keep the girls from trying to get into your pants.”

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel’s neck before patting him on the bottom. “That works too.” He stood up once Ciel slid off his lap and he glanced at the clock. “I do have a customer coming in soon, would you like something to eat for dinner? I can have Mey-rin pick us up something before she’s done with her shift.”

“Sounds good.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “Who’s your customer anyways? Anyone I should care about?” he asked out of mild curiosity. It had been a while since someone of importance had walked into the small tattoo parlor. The last ones had been Claude and Alois, which had been anything but pleasant.

Sebastian grunted and moved over to the drawers so he could start pulling out ink. “No one of importance,” he answered. “Just a headache.” The drawer slammed shut and he spread the inks out onto the table next to him, getting everything ready for when they got there.

“Sounds promising.” The sarcasm was blatant in Ciel’s voice as he plopped back down in his seat with a wince. He was starting to feel the events of the day weighing down on him, wanting nothing more then to cuddle up in bed with Sebastian; food also sounded good at that moment.

In the front of the shop, the bell rang once more and Sebastian glanced up from his inks, a small frown marring his face. With a sigh, he stood up and went to greet the new customers, even though he’d rather just ignore them. But he was bound by duty to the family and he couldn’t turn them down.

“Hello Will, Ron. You’re early.”

Will nodded and adjusted his glasses. “Of course. Its proper to be early or on time to an appointment; no matter how menial the appointment may be.”

“Of course,” Sebastian mimicked, a polite smile plastered on his face even though both parties knew it to be fake.

Ciel recognized the two men immediately, although he was uncertain if he was happy to see them or not. They both brought up bad memories, but there was no reason for him to be rude to them. Will had taken care of Sebastian and Ronald had taken care of Ciel, the young male had a lot to thank them for.

“Hey,” he said, giving them a wave and drawing their attention to the spot in which he was sitting.

Will nodded his head towards Ciel in acknowledgement, pushing up his glasses as he turned back to Sebastian. Next to him, Ron flashed a large smile at Ciel and scooted away from Will’s side.

“How are you doing?” he asked and took a seat in the chair next to Ciel, spinning slightly in it. “Its been a while since I’ve seen you.”

Slightly taken aback by the overly friendly behavior, Ciel leaned away from the older man. “I’m doing pretty good. Been busy, but it’s been nice,” he explained. “You’ve been well?” Because that sounded like the polite thing to say.

“Yeah, I’m doing pretty well,” Ron answered and spun the chair around with an amused laugh. He stopped and shook his head. “I heard that you’ve been busy training with Sebastian, must be tough, huh.”

“It is. He’s a slave driver, but I’m learning quick.” Ciel laughed quietly, reclining back into his chair as he grew comfortable around the man. Ron seemed very easy going opposed to Will, and Ciel felt as if he could relax around him.

Ron laughed. “He seems like it, but then again,” he paused and looked around before leaning forward to whisper. “So is Will, but you didn’t hear that from me.” He grinned brightly as he leaned back in the chair.

Ciel looked over at the duo, twin frowns on their faces as they spoke to each other. It didn’t take a genius to see that there was a tension between them. Ciel was quickly learning that Sebastian really did seem to have more enemies then friends.

“They don’t like each other much do they?” Ciel whispered back to Ronald.

“Not really. Will is more uptight, I guess you could say, about protocol and everything. But Sebastian likes to skirt around the rules at times. Such as dating you. It’s something he shouldn’t have done, considering his job and all, but he did anyway.” Ron shrugged. “It irks Will and gives him a headache. Said it makes his job harder and makes him log overtime.”

“Sebastian is a special one, I won’t argue there.” Smiling rather fondly, Ciel turned away from the dark haired duo and back to Ron. “Although everything turned out fine in the end.”

Ron nodded. “Yup. Now we’re one big happy family.” He grinned and then jumped when his name was called. He gave a wink to Ciel. “Well, maybe not all happy, but jolly perhaps.” He chuckled and stood up, trotting over to Will’s side.

“Are you done gossiping, Ronald?” Will asked, his mouth set in a stern line.

“All done,” Ron answered and turned to Sebastian. “Can I get in the chair now?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes. I have everything set up for your tattoo, as per your request. It’s small, so it shouldn’t take long to finish tonight.” He glanced towards Will. “That way you can leave quickly.”

After waiting a moment for everyone to get settled, Ciel hopped off the chair and settled next to Sebastian. “Is it okay if I watch?” he asked, being used to asking permission when it came to customers.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Sebastian answered and Ron shook his head as well. “Its a smaller tattoo than Carmella’s, so it won’t take as long. But I’m sure Ron won’t mind talking with you as Carmella did.”

“Awesome. What’s it for? If you don’t mind me asking.” Ciel watched as Sebastian continued to get things ready before the steady hum of the tattoo gun filled the room.

Ron grinned. “I created a truth serum, for lack of better words. It’s a mix of chemical compounds that blocks certain receptors in the brain, keeping the nerves from firing back and forth the way they should. It gives you the feeling as though you can’t stop talking about whatever you’re asked; no matter how hard you try to stop.”

Well that was something different. Ciel wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable knowing that such a substance existed. A truth serum was something from fantasy or so he had always figured. Apparently he had been very wrong.

“That’s impressive. Unnerving, but impressive.” Sebastian finally began on the tattoo and Ciel fell silent as he tried to figure out what the tattoo was and how it related to Ron’s accomplishment. From his spot he couldn’t make out the guiding lines that Sebastian had applied earlier, so he was left to wait for the dark black ink to be added.

Ron winced as Sebastian brushed over a tender spot and avoided looking at Will, who was against him getting this tattoo. He had known it would hurt, but it still didn’t stop the desire to get one after his newest accomplishment.

He glanced over at Ciel. “It is rather unnerving, especially in the wrong hands. So we intend to keep it under lock and key, only using it when we really need to. We have very effective interrogators, so the less we have to use it, the better.”

Ciel could only imagine what sort of tactics these interrogators used for extracting information. Using the serum seemed like the more humane way in this situation. He was half tempted to ask more about the process of interrogation, but thought better of it.

Instead Ciel drew his attention over to Will who had stayed silent through all of this. The man looked so uptight and it left Ciel doubting that he would be the type to allow a tattoo on his body. Ciel could see signs of other Tattoos on Ronald, but nothing on Will. Curiosity and boredom got the better of him and he had to ask.

“Do you have any interesting tattoos to show for?” Ciel cocked his head to the side, ignoring the sudden looks he received from Sebastian and Ron.

Will frowned and pulled off his glasses to clean them before placing them on his face once more. “Tattoo’s are a worthless piece of art used to stain the skin. Especially when they are done by this said....demon.” He shot a disgusted look towards Sebastian. “I refuse to have my skin tainted by him.”

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as he turned back to Ron, working on the lines once more. Beneath his hands, he felt the other male shift as he craned his neck to see Will. “But I thought Sebastian was the one who designed and inked your tattoo?”

The harsh words caused Ciel to frown. How dare this man talk down Sebastian’s art. Especially when it seemed he was being totally hypocritical. Ciel was beginning to see a whole new side to Will that had been hidden while Sebastian had been out for the count. It was more then obvious, now more then ever, that the two hated each other.

Will seemed content to ignore the reminder, choosing instead to cross his arms over his chest, focusing on the tattoo that was being worked on now. Although his eyes promised pain for Ron later on.

“How much longer, Sebastian?” he asked. “I need to finish submitting the invoices by tomorrow before the break comes into full swing.”

“Not much longer,” Sebastian answered, leaning back to switch inks now that the outline was done. “Just the color and then he’ll be done. Also, on the note of invoices.”

Will grunted. “I received your email earlier and your meeting has been set up. Please don’t ask me to do it again; contacting that man makes me feel as though I’ve killed brain cells.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “He’s not that bad. He’s just a little more outgoing than the normal person. But he has good contacts in the Underground.”

Ciel’s ears perked up and he brushed aside his discontent for a later time. “What man?” After finally getting the truth from Sebastian, and being welcomed into this bloody world, Ciel had been even more thirsty for answers. He wanted nothing hidden from him, not when he had so much hidden before.

“He calls himself the Undertaker. The man has his fingers in almost everything in the Underground. Knows about every hidden party at an elite’s house, who has contacts with who, and knows all the secret societies scattered throughout our area and then some.”

Sebastian turned towards Ciel, his eyes dancing with amusement. “And you thought he was just a weird teacher.” His smirk grew. “How do you think he became so good at learning the human anatomy and drawing it?”

“I figured he did it like a normal human being and practiced constantly.” Ciel just shook his head, not knowing how he wanted to take this news. It seemed his life had been surrounded by killers and criminals and he had never realized it. “Almost seems like it was all fated,” he laughed, giving Sebastian a look. “I was surrounded by your people. With time, I probably would have ended up here with you; even if you had never tried to seduce me.”

Sebastian nodded and glanced back down at his piece. “There’s also the chance that the Undertaker knew who you were to start with. He approached me with the offer to model for him after your first day in his class.” He chuckled. “The man probably knew that I’d want to pursue you and everything else would fall into place after that.”

“If he did know, then he could of at least told us. It would have saved us a lot of heartache.” Ciel gave Sebastian a small smile. The thought of the Undertaker knowing everything didn’t surprise Ciel; the man always seemed like he was up to something.

“Perhaps, but where’s the fun in that?” Sebastian questioned with a smile and pulled back once more from the body before him. “I believe that you’re done, Ronald.”

Ron jumped up from the chair with an excited grin and bounded over to the mirror so he could see the tattoo for himself. “How’s it look?” he asked, turning around so everyone could see it.

“Looks good," Ciel said while eying the tattoo. "But what is it?" It was a design that Ciel wasn't familiar with, perhaps it wasn't meant to be anything at all. 

“It’s something ridiculous that he had Sebastian design.” Will answered, shooting Sebastian a look.

Sebastian sighed. “Its the elemental alchemy symbol for arsenic, used for medical and magical cures, as well as poison. Mixed with sulphur, it was said to induce trances of enlightenment.” He gestured to the tattoo. “I just added some background details so it didn’t look out of place with the rest of his tattoo’s.”

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Will turned away from them. “Still a waste of time if you ask me. Alchemy was a pointless study to begin with. Converting metals to try to make gold and produce an elixir of life. What a fool hearted mission.”

“How different is that from what chemist do now? Sure the goals are different but the idea is the same,” Ciel questioned, feeling the need to stand up for Sebastian.

Will glanced back at Ciel, ignoring Sebastian as he smeared salve on the tattoo. “The principal of their ideals was doomed to fail from the start and...” he paused and his eyes narrowed at Ciel. “Why am I even explaining myself to you? You’re just a little boy trying to play assassin with Sebastian.”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Actually, he’s a little more than that.” He let Will mull over his words as he finished wrapping the tattoo, pressing the tape down so it wouldn’t stick to Ron’s shirt. He kept his back turned to Will and Ciel so they couldn’t see his face as he worked it into a neutral expression.

During the weeks of training, he had fallen back into the easy banter with Ciel, forgetting how he was supposed to act with him. Once they went back to the family, he wouldn’t be able to act this way.

“He’s the bosses grandson,” he said finally, handing Ron his shirt back. “The next in line to take over the family.”

Ronald took the shirt but didn’t bother putting it on, his eyes darting towards Ciel to look him over with a new interest. He wasn’t the only one, Will had also begun to give Ciel an assessing look.

Ciel just stood there looking a mix of smugness and reluctant acceptance. He still didn’t like the idea of what he was, even if it meant shutting Will up. The way Sebastian had announced it was somber and dreary. Neither of them wanted Ciel to have that title, but nothing could be done.

“I see,” Will finally said after a moment of silence. “I suppose that explains a fair amount.” He inclined his head towards Ciel. “Please excuse my rude behavior to you, it was uncalled for.”

There was a moment in which Ciel was about to wave the apology off. He hadn’t wanted the undeserved respect, but held himself back. There might be an exception to be made for some individuals.

“You’re excused,” he said, followed by a rather loud grumble from his belly. Ciel blushed and turned back to Sebastian who was going about cleaning. “So dinner soon?” Or so he hoped.

“Soon,” Sebastian answered. “Just have to finish cleaning this and close up shop. They were a little early, so we never had time to ask Mey-rin to pick dinner up for us.” He set the gun to the side and stood up so he could start wiping down the table that Ron had been on.

“We’ll just take our leave then,” Will stated and pulled at Ron’s arm. They both gave a small bow to Ciel before turning around to leave.

Will and Ron left Ciel feeling oddly sticky and out of sorts. He couldn’t quite explain the feeling, but it left him disconnected from himself. It wasn’t something he could just shake or wipe off, even if he wanted. Ciel turned towards Sebastian after they had left, hoping to find something to bring him back into the norm.

“Sebastian,” he called, asking for the man’s attention. With slow steps he came to stand in front of the taller male and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. They engaged in a quick but slow kiss, and Ciel drew back with a small smile.

Cocking his head slightly, Sebastian glanced down at Ciel, unsure as to what prompted the tender kiss. Not that he was complaining, but it made him feel as though something was going on that he should know about.

“Yes?” he asked cautiously.

Ciel shook his head, pulling away. “Nothing,” he paused, a pretty pink blush speckling his cheeks. “It’s just... I love you, you know.” Blue eyes wouldn’t meet scarlet and Ciel found himself interested in the lonely tattoo gun.

Sebastian smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel’s blushing cheek. “I know,” he murmured against the heated skin. His mouth opened to say more, but he quickly swallowed the words threatening to leave his mouth.

Silence settled for a bit until Ciel pushed away and put a good bit of space between them. “Come on and hurry up; I’m hungry.” He tapped his stomach and made a turn for the main room and where Mey-rin was most likely closing up the register.

“Very well,” Sebastian answered and turned back to the table, listening to Ciel’s footsteps fade away as he moved into the other room. With familiar motions, he wiped the table down and tossed the rag away before shutting off the lights.

He made his way into the waiting room where Mey-rin was standing by the front door, waiting to say good night. He waved her away and she took her leave. His jacket was already draped over the desk and Ciel was putting his on, no doubt starving by now.

“Where do you want to eat?” he asked as he clicked the lights off and adjusted the collar on his jacket. “At home or some other place?”

“We could always get something to go and eat it at home,” Ciel suggested, agreeing to both. There was just something about eating at home that seemed to calm Ciel, and he felt that he needed a nice quiet evening. Fatigue was once again rearing its ugly head and Ciel couldn’t ignore how sore he was.

Sebastian nodded and locked the door behind him before they headed towards the car. The nearest place to get food to go was an Asian restaurant and Sebastian already knew what he wanted. “Little Asia sound good?”

“Chinese?” It sounded good. Ciel couldn’t even remember the last time he had indulged in Asian food. All of a sudden he was feeling even hungrier. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The car purred to life and Sebastian angled the car in the direction of the restaurant. It was a short drive, only five minutes and Sebastian took the piece of paper that Ciel handed him. “I’ll even keep the car running so you’ll be warm,” he teased and climbed out of the car.

Inside, the building was warm and smelled of spices. He was greeted by the hostess and he quickly placed his order, wanting nothing more than to get back home again. While he waited, he watched the fish swim around the small pond that was next to the register. It was an interesting touch and he wondered how hard it would be to add one in his parlor.

The idea was pushed aside and he glanced up to see the waiter coming towards him with a bag of food. The meal was paid for and he trotted out into the cold air once more, glad that he had left the car running. At least it would be warm inside.

He passed the bag to Ciel before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back home. “I charge a delivery fee you know.”

“Did you get fortune cookies?” Ciel asked, mulling over if the man deserved any payment what so ever.

Sebastian huffed. “Of course I picked up fortune cookies. Honestly, what kind of person do you think I am to forget the fortune cookies?”

Ciel laughed and leaned across the car to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. “Your payment sir.” Another peck and Ciel settled back in his seat while he tried not to crack a smirk.

“Thank you,” Sebastian answered, turning the car into his small drveway. They climbed out and moved up the steps, wanting to get inside the house as quickly as possible. Through the door, Sebastian could hear Soot’s bell ringing as she waited for them to come inside.

Once the door was opened, she greeted them with a happy mew and started to rub against Ciel’s legs while Sebastian closed the door behind them.

Ciel bent down and pick the kitten up. He sneezed once but began patting her regardless as he followed Sebastian into the kitchen. Soot mewed as Ciel fetched her bowl and filled it with some milk, setting her down to lap at it contently. It would keep her busy as they ate, otherwise she might attempt climbing up their legs for attention. Ciel had, had enough of cat scratches to last him a life time.

Glasses and napkins were set out on the table and Sebastian started to open the containers, the smell of the food filling the kitchen. He quickly broke apart the wooden chopsticks and dug into the container of noodles. He slurped at them happily, glad to have food in his stomach after such a long day.

After half the container was finished, he set it aside and picked up a dumpling. He examined it before glancing up at Ciel. “What day would you like to leave for your aunts?” he asked, popping the dumpling in his mouth.

A piece of beef and broccoli was sticking out of Ciel’s mouth as he hurriedly tried to chew and swallow so he could answer. “At least the day before Christmas Eve. It would give us time to settle in.” He took another bite, smaller this time, and continued with his meal. Everything tasted so good, and he knew he’d be out like a baby once his stomach was full and he had a soft pillow beneath his head.

“That’s fine. It gives us time to relax before we go over there. Your body can use the down time for now and I can use the time to get work done as well.” He picked up his glass and took a sip of water. “Tomorrow will be your last day of training until we leave for your aunts.”

Taking a break sounded like a good idea. Ciel’s body was screaming for a bit of relaxation and he would finally be able to grant that plea. “What will we do tomorrow?” The last bit on his plate was cleaned up in one last bite and he threw the wooden chopsticks into the container and closed it.

Sebastian shrugged and tossed his container into the trash can. “Not sure yet actually. We might just do a review of everything you’ve learned so far before we take the break. That way its all fresh in your mind.” He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

It was late and a shower sounded nice before bed. Maybe even lay in bed for a while and read before they went to sleep. The idea seemed appealing and Sebastian grabbed his empty glass to set it in the sink.

Ciel just sat in his seat, head laying on top of the table in the nest of his arms. He watched the smooth and careful movements of Sebastian as he wandered about the kitchen. A yawn escaped him, and he contemplated just sleeping there. When his eyes closed he didn’t even bother to try and fight to keep them open. It was so much easier to give into sleep.

As the kitchen fell silent, Sebastian turned around and chuckled before walking over to Ciel. He gave the younger male a small shake and watched as Ciel’s head lifted up, taking in his surroundings slowly.

“Come on, lets go take a shower and get you into bed,” he said.

“I don’t need a shower,” Ciel mumbled tiredly, head falling back to the table.

“Yes you do,” Sebastian stated and pulled him out of the chair. He looped an arm around Ciel’s waist and guided him down the hall to the bathroom. Behind them, Soot trailed like a faithful dog, her collar ringing as she walked.

She stopped outside the bathroom, sitting at its entrance way, the bath scene still fresh in her mind. Yawning, she stretched out on the carpet, just beyond the door and watched as Sebastian peeled away Ciel’s clothes and let them drop to the ground. Steam was already forming in the room from the hot shower and clinging to the mirror.

Ciel wasn’t about to make this easier on Sebastian. His body continued to stay limp as he allowed the older man to care for him. A blue eye cracked open to watch Sebastian for a moment and Ciel smiled.

“A bath would have been easier,” he said in a hushed tone, voice thick with sleep.

Sebastian hummed as he guided Ciel into the shower, trying to kick off his pants at the same time. “True, but then Soot might be tempted to join you again, and I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

He watched as Ciel moved under the spray and seemed content to just stand there. It was a silent hint that he wasn’t going to do anything and wanted Sebastian to wash him as well. Without a word, he started to wash Ciel’s hair, massaging his scalp while they stood under the spray; its hot water relaxing their muscles.

“You really are good at this,” Ciel moaned. He leaned into Sebastian’s touch as his body became more and more relaxed. The dirt of the day was being washed away leaving him feeling refresh and new.

“I aim to please,” Sebastian said softly and kissed Ciel’s temple. He reached over and turned the water off before leading Ciel out of the shower. He carefully dried him off with the soft towel and then dried himself off.

He paused in his actions, watching as blue eyes struggled to stay open and he could only shake his head. He had to give Ciel credit for holding out throughout the day; he must’ve been fighting it most of the time.

Unsteady feet led Ciel over to where he knew the bed to be by instinct. His eyes were open but they weren’t really registering the room around him. The bed came to him, knees knocking into it.

“Thank god,” Ciel cried as he scrambled up and under the blankets, curling up like a kitten.

The bed dipped next to Ciel as Sebastian crawled into the bed as well, clicking off the light on the nightstand table. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and sighed deeply, feeling his body relax into the soft mattress.

Grunting slightly, he rolled onto his side and pushed himself closer to Ciel, pressing his chest against Ciel’s body. Sebastian’s arm draped across the lithe waist and he lowered his head to rest next to Ciel’s ear.

“Are you asleep yet?” he asked quietly.

“I was.” The clipped reply was loud in the dark silence, even if it had only been above a whisper. An eye cracked open, a sliver of sky, and then Ciel closed them again.

Sebastian shifted slightly, pressing his face into Ciel’s neck. He heard the younger male sigh loudly, as though he was about to reprimand him for being so cuddly, and he quickly cut him off before Ciel could say anything. “I love you,” he murmured into Ciel’s skin, his arm tightening ever so slightly.

Ciel stilled, eyes opening and sleep temporarily standing at bay. He slowly turned, coming face to face with the handsome features of the man he had grown so attached to. It was almost surreal to be hearing those words. Ciel had never doubted that Sebastian loved him, he didn’t need words for that. But to hear them out in the open seemed to make Ciel swell with a warmth that could out shine any blazing fire.

Despite feeling like a blushing and fumbling school girl, Ciel smiled and buried his head into Sebastian’s chest. “Love you too,” he mumbled past his smile, he couldn’t wipe it off his face even if he tried.

The older male pressed a chaste kiss to Ciel’s forehead before closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. His body relaxed more, their bodies pressed together comfortably and heat radiated between them. It was a sense of comfort, one that he enjoyed and wanted to treasure.

The afternoon still weighed in his mind, reminding him once more of who Ciel was, and that the chances to say such words as that, were slim once they were around the family again.

Sebastian frowned at the thoughts and pushed them away. It was late and he was tired after the long day; they were only keeping him awake. He’d figure out how to get around this problem later on, for now he’d sleep and enjoy his time with Ciel.

\----------

“Shit.” Ciel was currently sprawled out on the hard wooden floor. His back throbbed from the force of the fall. Everything was spinning from the suddenness of it all. Ciel blinked and frowned up at a smirking Sebastian.

They had been sparing like any other day, only this time Sebastian was taking the offensive with more hostility then Ciel had been prepared for. When he had been told they would be reviewing, Ciel hadn’t thought that they would be taking it easy, but apparently Sebastian was getting serious if that last hit had been any clue. Somebody was getting serious, albeit Ciel knew that it could help him improve.

“That hurt,” he complained as he stood and rubbed at his sore bottom.

“Then you should’ve blocked better or fixed your fall so it wouldn’t have hurt so much. Remember, if you can’t avoid an attack, its better to take the hit or fall with as little impact to your body as possible.” Sebastian lectured.

He took a step back, letting Ciel reposition himself while he waited patiently. “If you feel yourself falling, roll into the fall. It’ll take you away from your attacker.”

Ciel nodded and came back at Sebastian, arms and legs moving in tune with each other. His right arm shot out, was blocked and then replaced by his left. Sebastian came for him and Ciel avoided the attack by mere inches. Compared to Ciel, Sebastian was horribly fast. He pushed Ciel to the extent of his abilities and Ciel only found himself improvising and going past what he thought he had been capable of.

“What happened with you going easy one me?” Ciel asked with a breathy laugh.

Sebastian chuckled and danced out of reach of the next attack, feeling Ciel’s fingers just barely brush against his arm. “What if this is going easy on you?” he asked and kicked out with his leg.

Ciel dodged neatly, dropping into a crouch to avoid the high attack. With a grunt, Sebastian blocked Ciel’s next attack, his muscles protesting the action. He was pleased with the progress that Ciel had made in such a short amount of time. While he wasn’t the strongest or fastest in their family, he was making progress and had enough skills to at least survive on his own.

“Good,” he stated as Ciel dodged an attack to his blind spot.

If this was going easy on Ciel, then he hated to know what Sebastian was capable of when he wanted to really do some harm. Panting, Ciel pushed his back against a wall for support as he caught his breath. They had fought for an extra half hour, and gratefully Ciel did not feel any more drained then the days previous. His body was growing accustomed to this new way of living, something Ciel was incredibly grateful for.

“I’m going to best you one of these days,” Ciel promised and began to go about stretching out his muscles and cooling off.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered honestly as he moved into the adjoining room to get his drink. He wiped away the sweat that had started to bead on his forehead and pushed away his damp locks of hair.

He watched as Ciel continued to stretch and he grabbed the water bottle, bringing it back into the room. He set it on the floor next to the younger male and moved to stretch as well.

“What time do you want to leave?” he asked, sitting down on the floor.

“What would be more convenient?” Ciel countered. He waltzed into the kitchen a moment later to claim some water for himself. It was lukewarm and not all that thirst quenching but it did it’s job.

“Tonight will work out fine. Gives me time to do some last minute shopping and get everything packed. I’d rather not drive in the morning with traffic,” he paused. “And it means that we can sleep in tomorrow morning.”

“Not done with your shopping? Shame on you.” A mocking finger waved back and forth in Sebastian’s face as Ciel smirked. That finger pressed into Sebastian’s chest. “I didn’t think you were one to procrastinate.”

Sebastian knocked the finger away with a small frown. “You’ve kept me busy,” he answered, sounding as though it had been a chore to train Ciel, but his eyes betrayed how he really felt. “Besides, I’m having trouble finding gifts for a few people.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Ciel continued. The rest of his water was drunk and he leaned up against the counter to watch Sebastian carefully. The man looked delectable as he stood still, panting and skin glistening. It was a look Ciel saw more often then not during sex.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian leaned over to pick up the equipment they had been using during the day and started to pack it up. Everything had to be stored since they weren’t going to be back for a few days. “And I’m guessing that you already have everything on your list?”

“I do,” Ciel said with no implications on expanding his statement. There was no need to. Sebastian didn’t have to know how or when he had gotten all his shopping done. Although their fight had opened up some free time in Ciel’s schedule.

“Over achiever,” Sebastian muttered and picked up the bag. The contents clinked together as he walked to the front door. He packed the car, making sure that nothing would shift around too much and slammed the trunk shut. He’d drop the supplies off at the parlor before he went shopping today. “Let’s go.”

Ciel hopped into the passenger's seat that he had christened as his, and waited as Sebastian started up the engine and made the dull trek home. The scenery was the same dead white. For something that seemed so innocent and pure, snow had a knack for killing anything it touched. How ironic, Ciel thought; his eyes closed turning everything black.

They drove back in silence, Sebastian humming quietly to the radio while Ciel napped. The sun was out, shinning brightly into the car and Sebastian flipped the visor down as he turned down the main road leading back into the university town.

Within minutes, he pulled into his parking spot and turned the car. He turned in his seat, glancing at Ciel who was still asleep. He chuckled and reached over to poke Ciel in the cheek. “Wake up sleepy.”

Ciel batted him way, face scrunching up in discomfort. “Stop that,” he complained, but didn’t bother to budge.

Sebastian shrugged. “Very well, stay in the car all day long; in the cold.” He moved away and opened his door so he could climb out, slamming it shut behind him.

“Wait!” Ciel scrambled out a second later. “I was just messing with you.” He huffed and stomped over to Sebastian who was ignoring him. “Listen to me when I’m talking to you.”

The older male continued to ignore Ciel, opening the front door and picking up a happy kitten. He cooed at her and rubbed her ears, making Soot purr while they walked further into the house. “Guess I can’t get Ceil’s present,” he said to Soot. “Seeing as he’s still in the car. Such as a shame, guess he won’t get one this year.”

“I’m right here you loon.” A prodding finger poked insistently at Sebastian, begging for attention.

Sebastian turned around with a surprised look on his face. “Look Soot, it seems like Ciel has left the comforts of the car and graced us with his presence.” He looked confused for a second. “But it seems he’s forgotten the bag.”

“Bag?” What bag? Ciel didn’t remember being charged with dealing with anything other then himself. It was his turn to ignore. He turned his shoulder to Sebastian and hummed his annoyance.

Scratching Soot under her chin, Sebastian nodded. “Yes bag. The one with all the supplies we used today. Since I packed them, it only seems fair that he bring them in.”

For the moment it seemed as if Ciel would refuse all together. With one scathing look towards Sebastian and that cat, Ciel spun on his heal and headed right back out the door. He marched down the steps and down the driveway with more dramatic flair then what was needed.

Ciel went for the drivers side, which was thankfully unlocked, to pull the lever that opened the trunk. There was a clunk and Ciel withdrew, closing the door while he moved towards the back of the car.

He went to grab for the bags without much thought until a movement caught his eye. One of the bags, it being one Ciel didn’t recognized, shifted. It threw him off, as a sudden anxiety took hold of him as he thought of outlandish possibilities.

“Sebastian!” he screamed, hoping for the older man to deal with this. Whatever this was exactly.

Slowly, Sebastian appeared by the front door, glancing down at Ciel from the steps. On his shoulder, Soot stood nuzzling his ear and purring loudly. “Why all the screaming?” he asked, finally stepping out of the house.

He made his way down to the car, sweeping Soot off his shoulder and holding her tightly to his chest so she’d stay warm. Murmuring sweet nothings to her, he made his way to the trunk and regarded the new bag with a bored expression.

“A bag,” he stated simply. “A bag is why you screamed?”

“It moved!” Ciel yelled in his defense. Of course it wasn’t just the bag. Why would a bag scare him. It was what was in the bag that had Ciel on edge.

Sebastian hummed. “I see.” He stroked Soot’s body and regarded Ciel. “You don’t want to open the bag and see what it is? I’m certain it won’t kill you.”

Ciel paused at that, giving Sebastian a disbelieving look. “How can you know?” And then Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed and he suspected underhanded means coming from someone who was standing quite close to him now.

Shrugging, Sebastian glanced at Ciel with a calm face. “Call it intuition. After working in the field for so long, you get a knack for these sort of things.”

Putting on a good mask of bravado, Ciel reached his hands out towards the zipper of the bag in question. It gave another shake and a whine, making Ciel raise his eyebrows in question. He really had no idea what it could be. All he knew was that it better not be another damn cat.

The zipper was undone and Ciel nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Pushing it’s way through the small opening was a little gray head with two floppy ears. It was surely no cat.

Sebastian sighed. “I was worried it’d die in there before you finally opened it up. Although it would’ve saved me trouble in the end,” he muttered softly, not letting Ciel hear the end of his thoughts.

The puppy had already caused him plenty of grief, trying to keep it from Ciel. For the past week, it had been staying with Finny and Bard until today. They had been waiting for them to arrive home and get inside the house before sneaking the puppy back into the trunk. It was troublesome, yes, and Sebastian would probably regret this in the future, but it was too late to take the animal back now.

He leaned forward and kissed Ciel’s temple. “Merry Christmas,” he said softly.

“I can keep it?” Ciel looked an interesting cross between tears and explosive joy. The puppy was a pretty gray, almost blue when the light hit just right, and a slim little wisp of a dog. He realized quickly that it was one of the puppies he had seen in the window all those weeks ago.

With careful hands he picked the puppy up, quickly finding out that it was a little girl. She was such a pretty thing, with white flecked paws and a little dash on her nose. Ciel swung around to Sebastian with a breath taking smile.

“Thank you, oh thank you!” He had only ever had one dog in his life, and he had been too young to fully remember. A sense of nostalgia welled up within him and he had to fight back tears. He felt so grateful.

Sebastian huffed and turned around so Ciel couldn’t see the small smile on his face. “You won’t be thanking me when you have to take her outside at three in the morning to go to the bathroom, or cleaning up after her.”

Ciel really couldn’t care at that moment. He had a puppy, his very own puppy. “What are we going to call you?” He asked her, the puppy’s ears perking up at the question. She was cuddled to Ciel’s chest, her small body warm against him.

With light steps, Ciel moved in front of Sebastian and gave him a quick kiss. “Love you.” He even held the puppy up to lick at Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian grimaced at the feeling and moved away from the puppy, wiping his cheek as he did so. “Only Ciel and kitty kisses for me,” he said and rubbed at Soot’s ear. She looked up at him with wide black eyes. “Don’t worry pretty lady, you’re the only animal for me.”

She released a happy purr at the words, as though she understood them and Sebastian tickled her chin.

“We need to think of a name,” Ciel said again, hoping for some input from Sebastian. From the looks of the puppy, she seemed like she would grow into an elegant thing. She would probably be a little lady, no doubt competing for attention with Soot. Ciel hoped that they would get along. With them both being young, there was a good chance that they would become friends.

“We can think of a name inside,” Sebastian stated and bent down to pick up the bags. It was cold outside and he had already taken his jacket off before coming back outside. He walked back to the house, hearing Ciel slam the trunk shut and follow him.

Ciel shut the door behind them and set the puppy down on the ground. Instantly, it started walking around and sniffing at everything around it. Sebastian glanced at it and then swung his gaze up to Ciel. “Its not sleeping in our bed.”

“But the cat sleeps in our bed,” Ciel argued, finding it not fair in the least. If Soot got to sleep in the bed, then so should the dog. It was only fair. Besides, Ciel had made sacrifices when it came to Soot, so Sebastian should do the same.

“The cat doesn’t take up much space and can curl up next to my pillow. Your dog can’t do that. Once she gets bigger, she’ll take up more space,” he paused and then frowned. “More than likely next to you or in between us. And I rather like sleeping next to you at night.”

“I have two sides you know, and she’s not going to get that big. Medium size if not a tad smaller.” This was an argument Ciel wasn’t going to loose. “Not to mention she’s not going to wake us up in the middle of the night to give herself tongue baths!”

Sebastian’s head cocked to the side. “Tongue baths?” He brushed the comment aside. “If she sleeps in between us there won’t be another side. The bed ends on the other side of you.”

Ciel puffed his cheeks out childishly, he wasn’t going to let Sebastian get the better of him. His eyes quickly darted towards the puppy making sure she was still in sight before baring down on Sebastian once more. “If she wants to sleep in the middle of us then it would only go to show that she likes you, but if it’s her getting in the way of sex then we can simply put her in a kennel on those nights. Better yet, why don’t we just wait and see where she prefers to sleep before we jump into an argument. Right now we need to think of a name, and that’s it,” Ciel finished with finality.

“Don’t change the subject,” Sebastian stated. “We can avoid this problem all together by not letting her sleep with us at all and get her kennel trained now. If not, she’ll cry the first time you put her in there; more than likely during sex and you’ll feel guilty when you hear her cry.”

Well that was true. Ciel would feel guilty and would have to then come to her rescue. Perhaps it would be better to kennel train her, at least at first. He just didn’t want to have to give into Sebastian. “Maybe we could train her to sleep on the floor in a dog bed?” Although the idea of having someone watching them while they went at it was unnerving. Even Soot seemed to have the decency to leave the room.

Sebastian frowned but stayed silent. It was a good suggestion that would leave both sides happy and he finally nodded. “Fine, I can settle with that for now,” he commented and moved into the kitchen. He dug through the fridge to find some milk for Soot and filled her bowl.

The puppy scampered up at the noise of the fridge opening, but froze in her steps as she laid eyes on Soot. The two stared each other down, unsure of what to make of the other.

“Well I don’t think she’ll make a good watch dog if she can’t even be brave while facing a kitten,” Ciel laughed as he went over to pick the pup up so that Soot could enjoy her milk without having to worry about the new, and permanent, house guest.

Sebastian grunted as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “What are you going to name her?” he asked. “Tumbleweed, Cotton Ball? Something along those lines?”

Ciel sent Sebastian an odd look, before sputtering a short laugh. “I think I can be more creative then you.” He held the puppy out in front of him as he studied her and tried to think up an appropriate name. It had to be something elegant, but not too girly. Something strong, but something delicate at the same time. This was going to be hard.

“Alexandria,” Ciel declared after a moment of thought. “We’ll call you Alex for short. How’s that sound?” He turned to Sebastian for his opinion.

“Sounds good,” Sebastian answered. “Although I liked the oxymoron of Cotton but that’s just because it made me laugh.”

He stood up and placed a kiss on Ciel’s head before moving out of the kitchen. Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack, he slipped it on and grabbed his keys. “I have last minute things to get, as originally planned. I’ll be back in a few hours. We’ll leave around eight-ish.”

“Wait!” Ciel called, realizing that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with Alex at the moment. “Did she come with a leash or collar... food?” It would be fine if Ciel had to take her outside in the back to go to the bathroom, but as for transporting her tonight, it would be better if he had at least a leash to keep a hold of.

“Finny and Bard should be bringing by the rest of her things in a little bit; they went back to their place to pick it up.” Sebastian paused by the door. “I should tell them to pick up a kennel while they’re at it,” he mussed.

“I’m sure you will,” Ciel quipped. He cuddled the pup close to him, the little thing snuggling into his chest. She was probably tired, being cooped up in a bag couldn’t be fun at all. Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian then, giving him a small smile. “Be careful will you.”

The door opened. “I’m always careful,” Sebastian answered as he walked back out into the cold weather. The door shut behind him quietly, and he wondered how Soot would be alone. He thought about bringing the kitten, but then realized that she wouldn’t be allowed in the stores.

Sighing, he climbed into the car and headed back to the parlor. He’d drop the weapons off first and store them before going out to finish his shopping. There were still some smaller items that he wanted to get for Ciel as well as a few people in the family.

He turned down the side street that lead to the shops back door and turned the car off. Bard was already waiting for him and went to grab the first bag. “I take it Ciel liked his present?”

“Loved it,” Sebastian muttered. “She’s going to ruin my house. I hope you trained her enough in that aspect.”

Bard held up his hands. “She was kinda trained when you bought her from the shop, and we just enforced it a little more. She’ll bark and whine by the door if she has to go out, but there have been a few accidents.”

“Any accidents are coming out of your pay,” Sebastian answered and moved up the steps to the store room. He ignored Bard’s grumbling as he set the bags on the ground and removed the floor boards.

The bags were handed to him and then carefully set down in the padded boxes that filled the empty slots. Once filled, he placed the insulation back over the top of the boxes and replaced the flooring.

“I need you to go drop off the rest of the dog’s things at my place,” Sebastian stated, standing back up and looking over the fake floor. Nothing looked out of place and he pushed the couch to sit over the thin seam. “Ciel’s already there waiting for you two.”

Bard chuckled. “Are you going to finish up your shopping? I know you kept putting it off.”

Sebastian leveled the man with a glare and Bard wisely shut his mouth. “I’ll be back later tonight if you two want to stay and play with the dog. Don’t mess up my house.”

“Fine, fine,” Bard muttered and followed Sebastian down the steps and out the back door. He watched the older man climb in the car and he gave a small wave before walking in the opposite direction where Finny was waiting for him

\------------

Ciel had just walked in through the back door when knocking came from the front entrance. Alex, who had been a good girl and done her business outside, ran past Ciel barking at the door. For Ciel’s part he wasn’t sure if that was a wanted quality or not. It was good for when someone came unexpected and you wanted to be alerted to the visitor, but not so good when you wanted the individual to think that no one was home.

Smiling regardless, Ciel followed the little scampering puppy to the door. “Who’s there?” he asked and received a gruffed reply that he recognized to belong to Bard. The door was quickly unlocked and the man walked in followed closely by Finny who was carrying all of the dog supplies.

The supplies were set down and Finny bent over to pick up the dog. “You’re a smart little girl, aren’t you?” he cooed. “You remember all your stuff.”

“Please stop talking like that,” Bard commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He glanced at Ciel. “So you like your pup?”

“Of course, although I don’t think it’s fully sunk in just yet.” Ciel went to shift through the stuff, taking the food and bowls into the kitchen and putting them where they belonged. He paused for a moment, deciding it would be smarter to keep the cat and dog bowls in separate places; preferably on the other side of the kitchen. The food was thrown into the pantry and Ciel turned back towards his guests.

Bard nodded. “It took Sebastian two days to settle on her. The first day he was slightly distracted by the kittens and didn’t spend much time looking at the dogs but the next day he spent an hour or so looking.” He shrugged and watched as Finny chased the puppy around. “Finally settled on her. Never thought I’d see the day he’d let a dog into his house.”

“That’s cause he loves Ciel!” Finny called from the living room, laughing as the puppy ran in between his legs and back into the entrance way.

Ciel blushed, looking to the side and fidgeting with embarrassment. “Yeah, well, I never thought I’d let a cat live with me either. So I think we’re even there now.” Alex came running up to Ciel, bouncing up on his leg before turning around and chasing after Finny once more. It looked like she was having fun and Ciel found himself all smiles once again.

Finny panted as he rounded the table in the living room, Alex close on his heels. The puppy was fast, considering how young she was and he finally had to stop to catch his breath. “What’s her name, Ciel?” he asked, panting for breath.

“Alexandria,” Ciel said, bending down to pick her up. She kissed him fiercely, leaving a wet mess all over his face. For the moment, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care.

“That’s a good name,” Finny responded, scratching her ears. “We didn’t name her, cause we didn’t want to get attached. So its nice to finally have a name for her.”

“It’s not like you’re never going to see her again. You can get attached to her; she’s not going anywhere.” Ciel put little Alex down, she yipped and went about exploring once more. Soot had sought refuge on the top of the couch, eying the dog with disdain and curiosity.

Finny laughed. “True and if you ever need a dog sitter, you can always call us!” He grinned, even though next to him, Bard groaned and shook his head.

“Thanks, we’ll be sure to take her to Uncle Finny’s.” Ciel laughed. It was funny to see the mix of emotions being exchanged from Finny to Bard. One looked over excited by the idea of pet sitting, while the other looked as if a migraine had just attacked.

“Not Uncle Bard,” Bard stated, moving into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He popped the top and took a quick drink, sighing happily when he pulled away. “We’re leaving after I finish this, Finny.”

Finny pouted. “Do we have to?” he cast a longing look at Alex before bounding over to her side to get in one last play before they had to leave.

Ciel followed after Bard, grabbing a soda for himself. “Do you really have to leave so soon? It’s not like I’ve been able to see either of you much.” The soda bubbled in his stomach and Ciel had to resist the urge to burp. He cleared his throat and took another sip.

Giving a low belch, Bard nodded. “Sebastian should be back soon and we’ll take our leave when he gets here, which should be by the time I finish this.” The bottle was held up and given a small shake. “I heard your training has been going well. How’s he been treating you?”

Another sip was taken by Bard and Ciel just shook his head at the man. “Like a slave.” Ciel waited a moment as Bard looked at him oddly, before waving his comment off. “I’m kidding. He’s been treating me well, although the bastard has been holding back.”

Bard frowned. “How’s the whole, you’re his boss, thing going?” he asked. “I know it was a problem earlier. Is it possible he’s holding back because of that?”

“I think we squared that up. At least he’s not calling me ‘sir’ and ‘master’ anymore. There’s no reason for all of that.” The subject was still somewhat of a sore spot for Ciel. There were still so many uncertainties concerning it. A part of Ciel wondered how long this calm between him and Sebastian would last. “Sebastian, Finny, and you don’t need to concern yourself with such formalities with me.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Bard commented. “I keep forgetting about it to be honest. After dealing with you before, it was a hard habit to break.” He grinned and took a drink of his beer, chugging down the rest of the liquid.

The bottle was set on the counter and Bard glanced into the living room where Finny was sitting on the floor, playing with Alex. The puppy was tugging at the toy in his hand, growling low in her throat.

“Yeah who would have ever thought the brat you found in Sebastian’s living room when you broke in would end up being your boss one day.” Ciel rolled his eyes and watched the same scene and tried not to smile. Something told him that Finny would be begging for a dog soon. If not then he would be showing up here more often.

Behind them, the door opened and a gust of cold air blew in before it was blocked out by the door once more. The sounds of bags shuffling around filled the entrance way as Sebastian set the bags on the ground so he could take off his jacket.

A bark from the living room had him glancing down the hall before the puppy came bounding down to greet him. She placed her front paws on his legs and glanced up at him with a seemingly happy face.

Sebastian glanced down at her and then back to Ciel who was watching from the kitchen. “I will not cave to that face,” he stated and nudged her down.

“You’ll give in, they always do. Soot broke me down eventually and so will Alex,” Ciel warned, a humorous smirk splitting his face. The puppy looked heartbroken as Sebastian pushed her to the side. Big brown eyes looked up at Sebastian, as Alex sat down of the floor almost as if she was pleading for something as simple as a pat.

“No,” Sebastian spoke to her and moved into the kitchen. “We need to get ready to leave in a few hours and we’re not packed yet. That means that its time for Finny and Bard to take their leave before Finny kidnaps the dog. Not that it’s a bad idea, mind you.”

Bard chuckled and grabbed another drink for when they got back home. “Consider us gone. Taking care of Finny is enough hassle, add in the dog and I’ll be sent to an early grave.” He gave a mock salute to Sebastian. “Have a good break boss man. Let’s go Finny.”

The younger male sulked and gave Alex a pat on the head before moving towards the door. “Have a good time, Ciel, Mr. Sebastian. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas,” Ciel said as they walked by him and out the door. He waited a moment until the door opened and closed, and they were alone. “And you’ll give in eventually.” Alex barked as if agreeing, her eyes still fastened to Sebastian. She looked even more determined to get him to crumble. Ciel bent down and picked her up, giving a scratch behind her ear and then presenting her to Sebastian. “I mean how can you resist that face?”

A pink tongue lolled out of Alex’s mouth, making Sebastian’s face scrunch up slightly. “That’s how.” He poked the wet nose and grimaced. “Come on, we need to pack and eat dinner before we go.”

Ciel sighed and put the puppy down. “Fine, just let me take her outside one more time before we get ready.” He didn’t want to risk Alex having an accident. Last thing he needed was to give Sebastian another reason to dislike her.

The collar and leash, which were pink and would soon be replaced, were grabbed from the pile of dog stuff and put on the puppy. She wagged her tail and bounced around as Ciel led her to the back door and out for a potty break.

Seeing that the dog was gone, Sebastian walked over to Soot who was still resting on top of the couch and picked her up. “You’re coming with us too. If he’s bringing the puppy, I’ll bring the kitty.” He moved down the hall to the bedroom and set her on the bed. She cried happily and instantly pounced on one of the pillows, playing with a small piece of string that was on the pillowcase.

Sebastian smiled at her actions and pulled out a rolling suitcase. Pulling on the bottom part of the bag, he checked to make sure that the allotted weapons were still strapped in place and then replaced the bottom. For the past few weeks, the feeling of someone watching him had grown.

He wasn’t sure if someone was, or if he was just being paranoid, but the chances were too high to just ignore the feeling. Today had been a quiet day and the feeling was gone, but he wasn’t letting his guard down. Even if the holidays were considered an undeclared break between the rival gangs, people could still be working overtime.

With a sigh, he tossed several pair of boxers into the bag before moving more into the closet to find some laid back clothes. Since he wasn’t going to be working, he wanted to relax and not have to worry about looking somewhat professional.

Ciel walked in, followed closely behind by the puppy. “Where did you end up putting my suitcase?” He asked as he began digging stuff out of drawers and the closet, placing them on the bed to be packed later. All of his toiletries were already stored in a bag so he was packed in that respect. Ciel only needed his clothes, and he could call himself done.

“On the top shelf in the closet,” Sebastian answered, setting some shirts in his own bag. He picked Soot up and placed her back on the bed; the kitten liked to play in empty boxes too much. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up locking her in the suitcase by mistake.

He closed the lid of his suitcase and went into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. He would be packed after this and then could start making dinner so they could be on the road soon. With any luck, they would miss most of the traffic.

“Hamburgers sound good for dinner?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ciel called as he began packing stuff in his bag. Alex whined and Ciel turned around to see her pawing up at the bed, wanting to be up with Soot. Seeing no real harm in it, he picked her and placed her on the bed along with the cat. There was a tense moment in which they stared at each other. It was over quickly and Alex sniffed Soot’s ear, she seemed content and curled herself up against the pillow Soot was laying on.

Soot stared down at her from atop the pillow and leaned down, placing a paw on Alex’s head. She huffed and edged away slightly from the new comer. ‘You smell funny,’ she seemed to mew.

Alex cocked her head to the side, but ignored the kitten. She was too tired and shut her eyes as she was lulled to sleep by what was going on in the room.

Ciel chuckled at the scene, closing his suitcase as he did so. All he had left to do was gather the presents he had already wrapped and then load everything up in the car. “Almost done?” He called to Sebastian, where ever he had ended up.

“I’m done packing already,”Sebastian yelled back from the kitchen. “And dinner is almost done.” He set a plate on the table and filled up the glasses before turning back to the microwave.

From down the hall, he heard Ciel carrying his bag and he shook his head slightly when he heard the younger male bump into the wall. The bag was set down next to the door where his was already placed, along with his bags of presents.

“You got that done quick.” Ciel sat in his seat, eyeing the hamburger hungrily. He didn’t remember what he had eaten last, making this dinner a blessing. “You remembered to put cheese on it this time,” he said as he caught sight of yellow oozing from under the bun.

“They were already grilled and just needed heating up,” Sebastian answered, sitting down. He took a sip of his drink before taking a bite of food, letting the hot meal warm his body. “After this we’ll pack the car and then go ahead and leave. Start our break and let your body rest.”

The idea of having a break and some peace of mind sounded wonderful. No training, no worrying about Ciel’s somewhat uncertain future. Just a nice break with Sebastian, a cat, a dog, and his aunt. There were worst things in the world.

Ciel finished his meal quickly enough, taking the plate to the sink and then going over towards the entry table to grab Sebastian’s keys. “I’m going to go load my stuff,” he called and headed out with his arms full.

Sebastian grunted and stood up. Of course Ciel would leave him to clean everything up. He turned the water on and started to wash the dishes that had been used, setting them in the dishwasher once they were clean. By the time he had finished, Ciel was back inside, rubbing his hands together to get them warm again.

“All set?” he asked, moving towards the bedroom to grab Soot.

“Yeah, but could you get Alex too while you’re back there. She was sleeping on the bed with Soot,” Ciel asked as he went to grab Sebastian’s bags as well. He might as well pack everything while he was at it.

Sebastian froze briefly before quickly trotting to the bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Soot curled up on the pillow, away from Alex. He scooped up the sleeping kitten and then poked the dog in the rump.

Alex raised her head and looked at him, tail wagging. “Let’s go,” he said and walked out of the room.

Ciel came back inside to see Sebastian coming down the hall Soot in his arms and Alex trotting along beside him. “Ready to go?” He asked, picking up the dog leash and hooking it to the puppy’s collar. The little girl hopped around, excited to be going somewhere.

“Are you asking me or the puppy?” Sebastian asked as he picked up his keys. He glanced around his house one last time to make sure they had everything before heading out to the car. Soot was placed inside a small carrier, even though she gave a sad mew at being put inside such a thing.

Sebastian scratched behind her ear and passed a toy to her before closing the door. As much as he loved the kitten, he didn’t want her roaming free while he was driving the car. There was always the chance that she could spook at something and cling to him while trying to drive, and running them off the road. It wasn’t something Sebastian had in mind.

Staying quiet, Ciel got into the car hoisting Alex on his lap. She instantly curled up and tucked her head in the crook of Ciel’s arm. It would be a relatively long drive, an hour or so, they could all afford to take a small nap. Aside from Sebastian who had to drive.

Ciel rested his head on the side door, looking out the window as Sebastian pulled out of the drive. The snow was a dirty grey on the side of the roads but the clouds promised more to overlay the grime. It would no doubt be another white Christmas and this year Ciel was looking forward to it. He could not remember the last time Christmas had felt like Christmas.

A small smile and a tightness in Ciel’s chest had him turning towards Sebastian. “Thanks for doing this,” he began, looking back out the window once he knew he had the older man’s attention. “Coming for Christmas and all... and for her.” Ciel stroked the little puppy’s back.

Sebastian hummed. “Your welcome. I’m glad that you’re letting me come home with you for Christmas. Considering all the hell I’ve put you through the past few weeks.” He chuckled lightly and turned onto another road. He reached over for Ciel’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the back of it.

“You sure? You’re not blowing off family plans or anything for me?” Ciel caught Sebastian’s hand in return and laid a kiss on his palm.

“I don’t know my parents, so you’re not stopping anything there. And as for my other family, they’re not expecting me to show anyway. Usually I avoid the family party and spend the extra time at my parlor, making extra money to save up for a new gun.” Sebastian answered casually. “This will be my first Christmas, in a long time, spending it with someone.”

“Well you have a family to spend it with now.” Ciel gave Sebastian’s hand a tender squeeze, releasing it moment’s later. “It’s always nice to spend Christmas with someone you love, or so I’ve heard. This is a first for me too. Since my parents died it’s just been me and my aunt, and more often then not just me.”

Sebastian smiled. “So we’ll make this a good Christmas to remember,” he suggested. He changed lanes and turned down the heater slightly. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“And trust your driving? I think not” Despite his words, Ciel closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Alex shifted on his lap slightly but neither her nor Ciel moved for the remainder of the trip.

The rest of the trip was driven in silence, with only the low murmur of the radio to keep Sebastian company. In the back, Soot had fallen asleep as well, purring occasionally in her sleep.

After driving for close to an hour, Sebastian turned off the main road and onto a smaller road that branched off into more roads leading to neighborhoods. Here, houses lined the roads with Christmas lights covering their roofs and fences.

“Ciel, we’re almost here,” he said, slowing down so they could find the right house.

Ciel blinked his eyes open and was met with the familiar scenery of his aunt’s neighborhood. If it could be called that. She lived at the far end, apart from the other houses. In fact the house had been built before the neighborhood had been built. Oddly enough the estate was like a castle over looking the tiny town of peasants.

“We got here earlier then I expected,” Ciel said as he glanced at the clock.

“Traffic wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Sebastian said as he turned around a corner, following the navigation system. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, wanting nothing more than to lay down and sleep. There were times when traveling really made him tired and it seemed as though this was one of those times.

From the distance Ciel could just begin to make out the lights of the large home. His aunt had every light in the house on as usual. It was overkill in Ciel’s opinion, but it provided to be a guiding beacon in the night.

“I want to sleep when we get there.” He rubbed his eyes and shifted feeling an unfamiliar weight upon him. Looking down he remembered the new addition. “We’ll get settled in, and my aunt can give her tour and gush over us in the morning.”

“Sleep sounds good to me,” Sebastian answered and guided the car towards the house. They stayed silent until they pulled into the drive and the car turned off. Heaving a sigh, Sebastian stretched his legs out, feeling his back pop.

Climbing out, Sebastian glanced out at the house and saw the door open, revealing Ciel’s aunt. She was down the steps quickly and next to the car with a pleasant smile on her face. “Welcome home you two.”

Ciel maneuvered out, the groggy puppy in his arms. The door slammed and he sent a small smile to his aunt. She froze when she came around to give Ciel a hug. Her eyes lit up when she saw Alex and snatched the puppy away to coo over.

With his arms free, Ciel headed over to Sebastian and helped to grab the bags from the trunk. Between the two of them, they were able to get all the bags plus Soot’s carrier. “Shall we?” Ciel asked, and his aunt led the way back towards the house.

Warm air brushed over them once they were inside and the smell of freshly baked pies filled the house. Setting his bags down, Sebastian turned to the older woman. “Do you mind if I let Soot out?” he asked. After getting no complaint from the woman, Sebastian opened the carrier and allowed the kitten to jump out.

She purred and brushed against his ankles as they continued to stand in the entrance way. “Thank you for having us,” he commented, feeling the need to stay polite considering he was a guest.

Madame Red waved the thanks off, seeing no need for it. “I’m just happy that you could make it.” She placed the puppy down and took the opportunity to gather Ciel up into a hug.

Ciel patted his aunt awkwardly on the back, but returned the gesture nonetheless. “I’m glad we could make it,” he said, pulling away.

Sebastian nodded his agreement and shifted slightly. All he wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed now that they were here. He turned his head to stifle a yawn and shook his head, trying to force the sleep away for now.

“So would you two like to do something now or go ahead and get settled in?” Madame Red asked, bending down to pet Soot.

“Settle in,” Ciel answered what they both were thinking. “It’s been a long trip. I know I’m tired and I slept most the way.” He gave Sebastian a look, more amusement then anything else. Fortunately they wouldn’t have to worry about unpacking till tomorrow. Sebastian would be able to pass out as soon as the sheets were turned down. The only thing that needed to be done was caring for the animals. Soot would need her litter box and Alex would need to be taken out. Ciel could take care of that.

“Aunt Ann, can you take Sebastian to my room? I’m just going to take the dog out and get Soot settled.” Ciel motioned towards the two pets that seemed too exhausted to do much exploring for the night.

“Sure thing,” she answered and turned towards Sebastian. “Follow me and I’ll get you settled in.”

Sebastian nodded and followed the woman down the hall and up the stairs, hating that Ciel’s room was on the second floor at the moment. A few doors down the hallway they stopped outside a closed door so Madame Red could open it.

“Here we go,” she said happily, letting Sebastian walk in first so he could set his bag down next to the closet. “The bathroom is right across the hall and my bedroom is at the far end of the hallway, just in case you need something.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian answered and nodded his head as the woman backed out in the hall again. Once he was certain that she was gone, he glanced around the room, taking in the window and what lay beyond the glass plane.

It was habit for him to scope out a new place he was staying at, finding all the available exit points and hiding places if needed. He already knew the landscape around the area and the layout of the neighborhood, just in case they needed to make a quick escape.

He walked over to the window and stared out it, checking the decent before looking down at the ground below him. With the snow and ice on the ground, it would be harder to control a jump from this height, even if the snow would cushion the fall.

Ciel walked in soon enough, finding Sebastian by the window still. “Soot’s making herself at home and I put Alex in the downstairs bathroom with her bed for the night. They should be fine. I’m sure Soot will find her way here soon.” He quietly walked to stand by Sebastian, looking out over the dark lawn. “All that’s left is for a us to get some sleep.”

“I don’t like this house,” Sebastian murmured. “There’s no place to secure an escape line and your lawn is too wide open. A sniper would pick you off in a heartbeat.” He turned away from the window after closing the curtains and casting one more dark look towards it before moving over to his suitcase.

A small chuckle escaped Ciel’s throat, which got a glare sent his way. “We can always change rooms if you’d rather have one near the back of the house. It’s not like this is really my room any more. There’s nothing left of mine in it anyways.” Ciel had taken everything with him when he had left for university. From the looks of things his aunt had redecorated it to her own liking. “I wouldn’t mind being farther from my aunt’s room. You have the third floor to choose from and the eastern wings as well.”

The idea appealed to Sebastian and he glanced around the room one more time. “I’ll look around tomorrow morning and find a better fitted room,” he stated and grabbed his toiletries from his bag. “I’m going to shower real quick and then go to bed.”

“Preferably one with a bigger bed.” Ciel waved Sebastian off, going for his own bags and digging out his pajamas. He could only hope that he could stay awake long enough for Sebastian to return. If not Ciel might hogged the small full bed.

Minutes passed before Sebastian padded back into the bedroom to find Ciel sprawled out on the bed, looking oddly content. A blue eye peeked open at him and Sebastian gestured with his hand for Ciel to move over. Even though the bed was small, it was still a bed and was inviting nonetheless to his tired body.

“You’re too big,” Ciel mumbled, cuddling close when Sebastian was securely under the blankets. Their bodies entangled and they held each other close. “If you push me off the bed, I’ll get my revenge.” The threat was sleep laced, not very threatening at all.

“I’m sure,” Sebastian answered, just as sleepily. He buried himself further under the covers and felt Ciel push more into his chest before they finally stopped moving around and settled down to sleep.

From the hallway, the faintest sound of Soot’s bell tingled as she found her way to the bedroom. With a small jump, she landed up on the mattress and curled herself next to Sebastian’s head, ready to fall asleep for the night as well.


	23. Chapter 23

It was still dark outside when Sebastian’s eyes slid open, darting around the room and taking everything in. Next to him, Ciel was still asleep and soft little snores escaped his throat, making Sebastian shake his head.

Without a word, he slipped away from Ciel’s embrace and padded across the floor. Warmer clothes were slipped on and he moved out of the room on quiet feet. The house was silent, everyone still asleep as he traveled down the hallway, mapping out the houses interior.

Doors were pushed open and carefully checked, each interior noted and memorized in case the need arose for him to recall it. With each room that was checked, his unease lessened and he could feel himself relaxing more.

He was still on the search for a better room and he made his way towards the eastern wing. A sigh escaped his lips when he saw the amount of rooms that lined the hallway and he started to look into each one, inspecting and discarding them as he went.

After four rooms, he finally came across one that fit his demands and he was able to heave a sigh of relief. Now he could relax more on this trip until they went home again.

Trotting back to the warmth of his bed, he was stopped by a low whine and he turned in the direction of the noise. On the other side of the door, Alex continued to whine at him, knowing that someone was there.

He ignored the puppy and made his way back to Ciel’s room, crawling into bed after removing the layers of clothing he had put on earlier. Once he was tucked under the blankets again, he poked Ciel in the side until the younger male woke up, directing a glare at him.

“Your puppy is crying,” he stated simply and rolled over onto his side to go back to sleep.

\-----

Madame Red came floating into the room, far too chipper for how early in the morning it was. She stopped next to Ciel who was sitting at the white-washed breakfast table and swooped down to kiss him on the cheek. Ciel did little but hum his acknowledgment, too sleepy to do much else. Her next target, Sebastian, was hovering over the stove making blueberry pancakes from the looks of it. Even he did not escape one of her morning pecks on the cheek.

“What’s got you two in such a slump? It’s Christmas Eve,” she declared and came back to Ciel. He tried to ignore her, but figured it was a loosing battle.

“I had to get up at five to take the dog out.” Ciel lifted his head up long enough to say that much, letting it drop back to the table a second later.

“And then he brought her back to sleep in the bed,” Sebastian answered and slid a pancake onto a plate.

“Oh you’re just mad that she wanted to curl up between your legs,” Ciel snapped from the table. The puppy in question was currently finishing up her breakfast below the bay window in the kitchen.

Madame Red blinked. “You two are getting in a fight over the puppy?” she asked and then made a tsk-ing noise. “Seriously, I thought you two would be above such petty arguments .”

“You thought wrong.” Ciel granted her a look, sighing and picking himself up finally. “It wouldn’t be so bad if the puppy hated him as much as he hates it.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I don’t hate the puppy. I dislike it,” he stated. “Hate is such a strong word.” And it was aimed towards more things that deserved such a title. Such as the rival gang that they were currently fighting.

This time Sebastian received the look. “Fine, dislike... you fighting a loosing battle either way. You’ll get attached to her eventually.” It was inevitable. Ciel had fallen into the trap with Soot and Sebastian would do the same with Alex. It would only take a few puppy pouts and endearing moments.

The comment was waved aside as Sebastian brought the plate to the table, setting it down on the surface. He took a seat next to Ciel and he caught sight of Madame Red rolling her eyes at the their argument, but didn’t say a word on it.

“Shall we?” she asked happily. “These smell delicious, I can’t wait to try them.”

“You’ll give in,” Ciel said once more, making it sound like some impending doom. Perhaps it really was for Sebastian. The thought was quickly pushed aside as food begged to be eaten. Blueberry anything was a weakness for Ciel. He stacked his plate and dug in.

Following suit, everyone else grabbed their silverware and started to eat as silence descended on the kitchen. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to finish and he stood up so he could clean his dishes.

“I’d stay longer, but I’m going to go ahead and move our stuff into the other room” he told Ciel and then glanced at his aunt. “I’m afraid that the bed was just a little too small.”

“Not enough room to move around?” It was an innocent question, but Ciel knew better then to take it as one when it came from his aunts mouth. “I don’t quite blame you for wanting to move rooms. The bed is old and not very durable anyways.” She seemed far too cheery.

Ciel decided not to comment. The pancakes were too good, and he didn’t even like pancakes. “What room did you end up picking?” The question was directed at Sebastian, who was just about to walk out of the room.

Sebastian paused. “One in the eastern wing. It has a balcony,” he answered, as though that one little explanation would explain everything. Giving a small wave, he vanished from the kitchen, leaving the two family members to sit and eat together.

“I’m lost,” Madame Red admitted once Sebastian was gone. “Should I even bother asking what’s going on?”

“The bed’s too small,” Ciel said as if that were all the explanation she needed. In truth it was all she did need. It wasn’t as if Ciel could say it was the safest point in the house in which they could be strategically ready for an assault. Although thinking about it, Ciel wondered if his aunt knew anything about her sister’s family and what they did.

He was tempted to mention meeting his grandfather, but decided to stay quiet about it. Not sure if he wanted the whole thing further confirmed or not.

“You two are weird,” his aunt commented. “But I suppose if you need space on the bed to have sex, I can’t stop you there.” She smiled and stood up to wash her dish as well.

Ciel didn’t even bother to correct her, she was probably half right. If Ciel had to guess, there would be sex, and most preferably occurring on the bed. He could only sit there and blush as his aunt came back to take his plate as well.

“Not to mention it’s at the opposite end of the house from your room,” Ciel quipped, finally deciding to play along. If only a little. “We won’t have to worry about keeping you up if we stay up late.” What they would be doing that late wasn’t important. Let his aunt think what she wanted.

This time, it was Madame Red’s turn to blush and she busied herself with cleaning the dishes. Behind her, she heard the chair push away from the table and Ciel moved towards the hallway leading out of the kitchen.

“At least wear a condom!” she yelled out to him as he moved further down the hallway.

Ciel paused mid-step, unsure whether he even want to acknowledge that. His aunt would be disappointed with him if she knew the truth. Hell Ciel wasn’t even sure if they had any condoms laying around the house at all. There was lube for sure, but condoms didn’t seem like a necessity.

Picking up his pace, Ciel reached the door to the room Sebastian had picked and walked inside without bothering to knock. “My aunt wants us to use condoms,” he gave as a form of greeting.

Sebastian glanced up with a frown on his face. “Why? We’re both clean and I’m fairly certain you can’t become pregnant.” He gave Ciel a leer. “Unless of course there’s something you haven’t been telling me.”

“Well then I guess there was something I forgot to mention. Oops, sorry.” Ciel fell back on the bed, deciding that this mattress was much softer than the other. It was also a Queen sized bed, he could stretch out tonight.

“Very funny,” Sebastian commented and pushed open the doors to the balcony. He grabbed a rope that was resting on the floor and padded out to the stone wall that kept people from falling off.

He knelt down and slipped the rope through the stone work before coming up again to tighten it. Yanking up on the top part of the cable, he made sure that it was snug before coming back inside.

When Sebastian walked back in, Ciel gave him an amused look. “Not enjoying the idea of knocking me up?” He laughed, crawling up to the head of the bed and snuggled into some pillows. “Also you’re making my aunt think we’re insane,” Ciel added on a whim.

“I’d prefer that over not having a way out if needed,” Sebastian answered and then smirked. “And if she thinks we’re insane, then maybe she’ll leave us along during the day so I can have you all to myself.”

A wicked smirk spread itself across Ciel’s face. “Perhaps you are trying to knock me up. Fucking me until you’ve done the deed. Can’t say I like the thought of being pregnant, but I’d enjoy seeing you try. Taking me over and over again until you’re successful.”

Sebastian shuddered at the words, feeling lust trickle through his body as he approached the bed. It was an appealing idea, taking Ciel until the younger male passed out, only to continue such an act once he woke once more. “Careful, or I might try to do just that,” Sebastian commented and stretched out before Ciel.

He nudged his way between Ciel’s legs, forcing them apart and wrapping his arms around Ciel’s waist. He nuzzled Ciel’s stomach before inching the younger males shirt up and pressing a kiss to the skin. A small tremor ran through the body below him and Sebastian smirked before blowing a raspberry onto the pale skin.

Ciel’s body instantly jerked up not expecting such an attack. His eyes were alight with surprise and humor, half suppressed giggles tearing from his throat. “Stop it!” Ciel screamed as another raspberry was delivered. His hands tried to snake past Sebastian, grabbing at any part of the man that might be remotely ticklish.

The hands were batted away, years of fighting experience making it easy for Sebastian to avoid the attacks and protect himself. In a way, it was training; much like lion cubs who would often mock fight but only see it as playing.

“Do you give?” Sebastian asked, panting slightly as he hovered over Ciel, his hips straddling the younger males. One hand was pinned above Ciel’s head while the other was held in a loose grip.

Ciel cocked his head to the side, assessing everything for a moment. “If I don’t, we won’t be leaving this room for quite a while; will we?” He remember the last time they had fought like this, it had ended with stripped clothes and a wild session of rutting.

“Is that a bad thing?” Sebastian asked, pretending to be confused. “Last I checked, you seemed to enjoy the effects of not leaving a room for a while.” His grip though loosened and he let Ciel’s other hand go so he could relax his arm once more.

“No, at least not until my aunt comes looking for us.” Ciel poked the center of Sebastian’s chest, leaning up to lick the newly made red spot a moment later. “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not let my aunt see you in such a... compromising position.”

Sebastian leaned back and chuckled as he rolled off Ciel. “She might want to join us if she did find us in such a position.” He dodged the pillow that was thrown at his face and danced over to his suitcase so he could continue setting up the room to his liking.

Stretching out his hand Ciel motioned towards the thrown pillow. “Give it back please. I want to sleep.” He put a pretty pout on his face, looking much like the puppy downstairs.

“Sleep? But it’s still morning,” Sebastian commented. He leaned down to pull a scope from his bag and moved over to a small couch that was pressed up against the wall. Laying down, he aimed the scope out the window, searching the area that backed up to the house.

Ciel arched an eyebrow. “What’s got you on high alert? You’re usually not this high strung,” he asked, standing up to walk over to Sebastian. His hand came up to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder, acting almost as a comforting gesture.

Sebastian frowned slightly, trying to find the best way to explain the uneasiness that had been growing since the previous day. Something hadn’t felt right when they left and it was making him twitchy. “I’m in a new place and I don’t want to take any chances since you’re here. Even with your training,” he paused and glanced at Ciel. “It makes me feel better knowing that this will help keep you safe.”

“Then show me what you’re doing so I can learn from it,” Ciel suggested. There was no reason for everything to fall onto Sebastian’s shoulders. Not when Ciel was perfectly capable of taking care of himself once he was taught.

Sebastian seemed to mull over the comment before standing up from the couch. He led Ciel back to the bed where they could both sit down and be more comfortable while talking.

“This is a Mil-hash reticle equipped scope; so called because of these hash’s on the cross hairs,” Sebastian explained, passing the scope over to Ciel. “With the Mil-hash, you use a mathematical formula to measure the range of a target. After you have the distance, you calculate the wind speed, the rate at which the bullet will drop, and the spin it will have once it leaves the barrel. Then you use the dots to help correct your aim before you fire. But we’ll cover all that in next weeks lesson.”

The words were said cheerfully and Sebastian chuckled as he looked at the wide eyed look Ciel gave him. Skills such as ranging the target were only needed in sniper attempts or missions that dealt with assassination. Assassination attempts had to be taken from longer distances away and more things came into affect during a shot like that.

“Right now though, I’m just scanning the wooded area, looking for anything that seems out of place. The woods can provide cover for anyone wishing to shoot from far enough back, but in this snow, they’ll leave signs and that’s what I’m looking for.” He glanced at the window which was farther away from the bed and out of range from any bullet to hit while they were asleep.

Not that a thick bricked wall would stop a bullet coming from a sniper gun. It’d pierce the wall and then they could only hope that the bullet was aimed too high. It would be hard to gauge such a shot, but with time, there was a chance for it.

“There’s so much to take into consideration. So much to learn.” Ciel sighed and turned over to face Sebastian, eyes suddenly downcast. “I’m scared. Sometimes I wonder if I’ve bitten off more then I can chew. I don’t want to fail you, but there’s so much. Even after I learn everything you have to teach me, there will be more. Politics for sure, and who knows what else.” Ciel paused in his moment of weakness, a sudden heavy realization coming to settle on his shoulders. “But I know I can do this. Is it so crazy of me for wanting this?” He smiled up at Sebastian, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. “I want it so much that I’m unsure what frightens me more, failing or how much I’ll end up enjoying it.”

Ciel quickly turned away, laughing lightly and sitting up, back facing Sebastian who continued to regard him silently. “Sebastian,” the tone was light, but carried with it a pregnant weight. “Make sure that I do not fail.”

The silence stretched on until Sebastian shifted forward slightly, the crinkling of covers breaking the silence. He leaned forward, his chest pressing against Ciel’s back as his arms wrapped around the younger male. “You will not fail,” he muttered. “I promise you.”

Neither spoke for quite a while, the air around them growing less stiff with each passing tick of the clock. Ciel’s shoulders began to sag under Sebastian’s weight, his body feeling suddenly more tired then it had all day. Closing his eyes, Ciel let his body fall to the side, Sebastian coming with him.

They laid there, side by side, Sebastian’s arms pulling Ciel to his chest. Ciel melted into the warmth, the comfort. A balloon swelled in Ciel’s chest, and he smiled silently to himself.

“I will not fail,” he said, because Sebastian had promised he wouldn’t.

\----------

Sebastian wondered down the hallway aimlessly. Ciel had passed out finally relaxing and Sebastian wanted to let him sleep. He knew Ciel had been trying hard not to panic after hearing him talk about the technical aspect of being a sniper, but the information had overwhelmed him.

In all honesty, Sebastian was surprised that Ciel had lasted this long without a breakdown. He had been expecting it much sooner. He figured that Ciel had grown comfortable inside their little cottage, just the two of them training, and during that time had forgotten about the outside world where they would be working in.

They’d have to fix that when they went back home. But for now, it would be best just to let him rest for the next two days before going back to work.

He turned into a room where the fireplace was going, its heat spreading throughout the room and he felt his body relax a bit more. His eyes darted along the walls, taking in the large amount of books on the shelves, along with framed pictures.

One in general caught his eye and he made his way towards it slowly. There, sitting innocently on a bookshelf was a framed picture of Vincent and Rachel. He would recognize Rachel anywhere, having grown up with her for most of his life. She was the one who taught him how to read and write when he just a boy, and then went on to teach him the politics and history of the family.

How ironic that he would now be teaching her son the same politics and history she had once taught him.

“Ciel looks so much like his father,” Ann came into the room, looking at the picture Sebastian had been studying. There was a torrid of emotions burning within her eyes, but she kept them all in check. “Although he has his mother’s eyes. That picture was taken a year or so after Ciel was born.” She picked up the picture and stood beside Sebastian, a small sad smile on her face.

“How old was Ciel when they died?” he asked, eyes still focused on the picture. There was no doubt left in him now about who Ciel was. Before, there had been the tiniest bit of hope that perhaps Tanaka had been mistaken; that they were all wrong about Ciel being his grandson.

At least then it would keep Ciel out of harms way if they were wrong. He wouldn’t have to be burdened with becoming the head of the family and he could stay away from the field. But now that little hope had been smothered with this one picture.

“He was ten. I’m not even sure if he remembers much of them, but they loved him very much.” Tears shimmered in Madame Red’s eyes as she fought them back. She missed them both so much.

Sebastian stayed silent, lost in his own memories. Rachel had vanished from the family estate a year or two after he started taking away missions. And he rarely saw her once she had finished teaching him everything he had needed to know about politics and history.

“They look like good people,” Sebastian finally said. “Ciel must have been very loved by them.”

Ann smiled. “They were good people. Better then most, even with...” She trialed off, frowning for a moment and then regaining her chipper mood that seemed to define her. “Ciel was loved probably more then he realizes. He meant the world to them.”

Sebastian nodded, knowing that was true. The family meant a lot to Rachel and even though he’d only met Vincent once, the man had been loyal. For them to move away from the family in order to keep their son safe showed a great deal of how much they’d loved him.

The picture was placed back up on the shelf, and Sebastian deemed that the conversation was over. He wasn’t one to keep dredging up the past like that, and doing so seemed to disrespect the two. He inclined his head slightly to the picture, giving his last regards to them before changing the subject.

“Ciel ended up falling back asleep after breakfast, but he should be up again in an hour at least.” He smiled. “I’m afraid getting up so early to let the puppy out affected him a little more than he thought it would.”

Ann waved Sebastian’s words aside. “Ciel has always been one to indulge in sleep if given the chance. It’ll probably be good for him to get up early and work. I’m afraid I’m to blame for spoiling him.” She gave Sebastian a look that said she didn’t feel guilty at all. When Ciel had been younger she had gone to great lengths to make Ciel happy within her home. She had hired caretakers to wait on his every whim, and made sure he wanted for nothing.

“Ah, but he’s a hard worker and dedicated to the work that he does,” Sebastian said, a pleased tone lacing his voice. He would never tell Ciel that when they had first started training, he was expecting the younger male to quit after the first few days. It was hard training and would only get harder as he grew older.

“That’s good to hear, although I’m curious as to what sort of work you have talked him into doing.” She laughed and gave Sebastian a wink. The tears now dried up and gone, she had pushed the pain behind her for now.

Sebastian shrugged. “Just some work at my parlor. It’s good for his art classes if he sees a variety of art, and gives him a chance to study the human body at the same time.” He shifted away from the bookshelves and towards the fireplace, wanting the warmth that it offered.

“I’m happy. I’ll admit I had my doubts when I found out about the two of you. But it seems that my worries were uncalled for,” Ann said. She came to one of the cushioned seats in the room and sat down, making herself comfortable. There was nothing to be done, other than to wait for Ciel to grace them with his presence. It would be a good time to get to know Sebastian better. He was a nice enough man, but odd in a way that she could not quite pinpoint the reasoning for.

“I assure you that Ciel is in safe hands with me,” Sebastian stated. “I would do nothing to hurt him and it seems as though I have a tendency to spoil him as well.” He chuckled, his mind drifting to the puppy that was somewhere in this large house.

Ann’s mind seemed to drift there as well. “Apparently you do. I take it you’re not a fan of dogs?” She already knew the answer, but was rather interested in the reasoning of it.

Sebastian shook his head, taking a seat in front of the fireplace and letting the fire warm his back. “Not really. Definitely more of a cat person. But I knew that Ciel really wanted a puppy and I found that I couldn’t deny him.”

They were quiet, finding that their conversation was slowly dying to idle chit chat. The fire was even beginning to die down. Ann was tempted to retrieve a book she had been reading, but thought it would be rude. Instead she turned her attention back towards Sebastian, making an attempt to salvage their conversation.

“I’m sure there will be people missing you this Christmas,” she said. “Will you leave to visit some family tomorrow? Dinner won't be served until late, so you might have the time.”

Sebastian’s eyes moved from the fireplace to Ann. “I’m afraid that I don’t know my biological family. I was orphaned as a young child. The family that I have now is a large mix of people who helped care for me growing up.” He paused and turned back to the fireplace. “I’ve already informed them that I won’t be going back to the family house for Christmas this year.”

There was a tense moment in which Anne eyed Sebastian thoughtfully. Her face had wiped itself clean as if she didn’t know what emotion to adopt. “You remind me of Ciel’s father, Vincent.” It was said in the form of a compliment, yet it held no positive air. “He once told me something very similar.”

“I see,” Sebastian muttered. He glanced at her again, trying to decide if Ann knew anything about the family and if so, how much did she know. “Was he very dedicated to his job?”

For a moment it seemed as if she would ignore the question, preferring to go back to watching the dying fire. When Ann finally did speak, it was slow and quiet. “He was terribly dedicated, although in the end blood was thicker.” She stopped herself, looking slightly distraught. “I hope you’re not a workaholic Sebastian,” Ann teased, seeming to find herself once more.

“I try not to be,” Sebastian answered. “I like being able to come home every night and spend time with Ciel.” He looked back towards the fire, seeing that it was dying; its embers slowly fading into a dim light. Without a word, he stood up and moved over to the stack of wood that was next to a door leading outside.

Once he had a handful, he brought it back and started to tend the fire, using the chance to keep his face from Ann. Her words made him wonder how exactly Vincent had handled his life after the family. It was hard to believe that such a man so deeply ingrained in the family would be able to quit just like that and never look back.

It was something that Sebastian didn’t think he could do. Being with the family since he was a boy, he was highly loyal to them and whoever would be named as Tanaka’s successor. With that being Ciel, it only made him hold firm to the decision that he couldn’t leave. He would stay and make sure that the younger male was in safe hands, protecting him against threats seen and unseen.

The fire roared before him, spilling out heat once more and he took a seat before it while his mind raced around. These were not the thoughts he wanted to have during the break. It was a time for relaxing, and he wanted Ciel to wake up so they could put an end to this conversation.

Eyes watched as Sebastian moved around, finally falling off him as he took a seat. There was something so familiar to Ann about Sebastian that it was unnerving. The way he moved, the guarded way in which he spoke. She did not like it.

“Do you love him?”

Sebastian blinked and looked up at Ann from his seat on the floor. The question was so sudden that it made him uneasy. “Very much,” he answered honestly. Their eyes locked and he frowned, trying to judge what she was thinking. There was a chance that she knew more about the family than she led everyone to believe.

“Then all I can ask is that you honor his parent’s wishes and keep him safe and happy,” She smiled, and stood from her seat. “Well if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ve bothered you for long enough.” Waving her hand, she bid him a goodbye and left the room.

The departure was abrupt and Sebastian was left staring at the spot where Madame Red had once been standing. It made him uneasy to think that she knew more than they previously thought and he’d have to tell Tanaka about it, just to be on the safe side.

Sighing, he leaned back against the couch and watched the flames in the fireplace dance around as they ate away at the wood. There was nothing he could do now but wait for Ciel to wake up.

Time went by, an indeterminable amount, the fire once again dying down to leave smoking embers. The room was silent, only Sebastian’s breathing to fill the room and the ticking of the wall clock. A tap tap soon joined the mix, quickly followed by an insistent whine that came from behind the closed door that led to the hall. 

“No,” Sebastian muttered to himself and turned his back to the door. The whining increased and Sebastian’s teeth clenched together. His patience broke when a loud bark sounded on the other side of the door. With a growl, he stood up and stalked over to the door, throwing it open. “What?” he asked, looking down at the puppy.

Alex stared back with big brown doe eyes. She whined and wagged her tail side to side in a hopeful gesture. Everyone in the house had been ignoring her, and it seemed as if Sebastian had been her target to receive some of the affection she craved.

Sebastian waved his hands slightly. “Shoo,” he said, hoping that the puppy would get the point and go away. It had the opposite affect and Alex’s hind legs shifted her forward ever so slightly. The action made Sebastian sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. “Go find Ciel if you’re lonely. Wake him up again; that was a good trick.”

The dog did little but move from Sebastian’s side. She continued to watch him with earnest, determined to spend time with the man. A small yap left her and she balanced on her hind legs so that she could rest her front paws on Sebastian’s thighs.

Groaning, Sebastian moved away from the dog, making her fall back to the ground. With an annoyed grunt, he walked back into the living room and turned his attention towards the dying fireplace. He moved to pick up some more wood, trying his best to ignore the puppy who was shadowing his every movements.

Once the fire was roaring again, he dropped down into his spot. An annoyed hiss left his mouth as Alex sat down right next to him as well. “I can’t win with you,” he muttered.

Alex pushed her way onto Sebastian’s lap, curling up with a content grumble. This was what she had been after from the start. The warmth of Sebastian’s lap was calming and was quickly lulling the pup into a deep sleep.

Sebastian’s fingers twitched, itching to curl around Alex’s neck or to at least push her away. The puppy gave a contented sigh in her sleep and Sebastian’s hands fell down to his side. He couldn’t kill the dog; Ciel would kill him in return. Best to let Alex sleep now and shift her off before anyone could see him like this.

Unfortunately Sebastian would not be that lucky. It was in that position that Ciel found them, as he walked into the room rubbing at his eyes. “You left me without a---” Ciel trailed off as he took in the sight before him. “Now isn’t that sweet. It’s good to see you bonding with the puppy.”

Red eyes narrowed at Ciel and Sebastian’s face sported an unhappy glare. Of course Ciel would choose this time to walk in and see them like this. “We’re not bonding. We’re sharing mutual heat, that’s all,” he stated firmly.

“Usually a blanket is good for that.” Ciel pointed to behind Sebastian’s head where a throw was draped over the couches back. “But I’ll remember to tell Soot that you only let her lay on you to share body heat. Oh, and I suppose it’s not sex, just a mutual workout?” The smile grew, and Ciel had to keep himself from laughing.

“The blanket would’ve been too hot with the fire going,” Sebastian commented, pointedly ignoring the rest of the sentence. Instead, he smirked up at Ciel. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“It would have been nicer if you’d have stayed.” Ciel settled down next to Sebastian. His knees were brought up to his chest and Ciel leaned against Sebastian. It was quite cozy sitting here like this. “What have you been doing?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

Sebastian’s arm came up to wrap around Ciel’s shoulder, pulling him closer and he let his head tip to the side so it could rest against Ciel. “Talking with your aunt and sitting by the fire,” he commented lightly. “Before your puppy came and disturbed my peace.”

“How’d that go?” Ciel wouldn’t put it past his aunt to be less then appropriate if given the chance. It was nice sitting here, with the fire going. He could have very well of fallen asleep once again.

“Not too bad. It was very enlightening,” he answered and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple. “What are we doing for the rest of the day?”

Ciel shifted and craned his head to meet Sebastian’s eyes. “Well Aunt Ann left for a bit. I passed her in the hall and she said something about a party she needed to make an appearance at.” He paused to stroke Alex who had let off a yip in her sleep. “If you’d like, I could give you one of your gifts early.”

“I’ll play along,” Sebastian muttered and shifted slightly. “What is your devious mind plotting that you would give me a gift early?”

The younger man just shrugged, going back to watch the fire. “Just thought it would be nice to give it to you when we had some time to ourselves. It would be more... enjoyable that way,” Ciel said, his face giving nothing away. 

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully and eased the puppy off his lap. She stirred slightly but continued to sleep. A low grunt left his mouth as he stood up and his stiff legs protested the movement after being still for so long. “Lead the way,” he stated.

Ciel did just that, maneuvering through the long hallways and stairs until they reached their new bedroom. The door was forced open and Ciel allowed Sebastian inside before closing it and locking it. Sebastian sent him a questioning look, but he didn’t bother to give his reasoning for the action.

“Sit on the bed and close your eyes.” Ciel waited for his order to be fulfilled, and promptly went to dig through his bags until a normal looking rectangular box was exposed, wrapped in gaudy Christmas paper. He placed the box on Sebastian’s lap and stood back. “Open your eyes.”

Sebastian’s eyes slowly slid open, focusing first on Ciel before sliding down to the box that rested in his lap. He regarded it carefully, knowing that it wasn’t dangerous, but old habits were hard to push away at times.

Sighing at his actions, he started to tear away the paper. A plain white box greeted him and he lifted the lid off the innocent box. Inside, thin paper wrapped around something dark and for a moment, Sebastian thought that Ciel had gotten him a suit. Or a butlers costume.

But as he pulled the paper away and started to lift the black fabric up, he quickly realized that he was far from his original thought. He glanced towards Ciel, feeling his lips curl into a smirk. “Are you going to wear this for me?”

A pretty blush was trying to be suppressed but Ciel was failing miserably. The dress was simple, black, tight fitting with a ruffled laced skirt. Red trimmed the dress, with red corset lacing in the back. It wasn’t the most traditional nurses attire, the only defining feature being the black nurse cap with the standard red cross embroider on it. But to Ciel the white outfit hadn’t seemed appropriate enough. Besides, black looked better on Ciel.

“Will you dress me?” It seemed rather pointless to have Sebastian do it, especially when he would be taking it off soon enough. There was also the possibility that the older man wouldn’t be able to hold out long enough to fully clothe Ciel in the getup. But there was something more sensual about it, and Ciel wanted this to be a very hands on gift.

Sebastian hummed and pulled Ciel closer to him. “Of course,” he muttered, leaning in to capture Ciel’s lips. His fingers slowly started to slide Ciel’s pants down while his other hand slipped underneath the shirt, teasing the soft skin there.

Ciel shivered, his nerves causing tremors to shake his frame. This was new ground for him and it unnerved him that he was very much concerned over what Sebastian thought of him in a dress. He wanted to look sexy and pretty, and above all else desirable. The thought of wanting such things poked and wounded his masculine pride, but he was doing this for Sebastian he told himself. It didn’t matter what he wanted, it only mattered what Sebastian wanted.

The kiss continued, the pair only breaking free to breathe and even then quick nips were given between gasped intakes of air. Ciel almost refused to moved when Sebastian pulled back to allow the younger males shirt to come up over his head. Once it was gone, Ciel forced himself back, kissing the side on his lovers lips, trailing up to suck and kiss at a tempting ear.

A low groan left Sebastian at the treatment and he finished pushing Ciel’s pants off, pleased to find that Ciel had chosen to go commando. Once the pants were kicked off, he pulled the younger male into his lap and his mouth quickly attacked the skin presented to him.

He held Ciel tight against his body to keep him from shivering in the cool room. His hands trailed down Ciel’s back, rubbing small circles in the skin. Leaning up, Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s earlobe, taking the piercing in his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

“St--stop,” Ciel pleaded, pushing against Sebastian’s chest in an attempt to free himself. “The dress, the dress.” He pointed towards the almost forgotten article of clothing with shaky hands.

Pulling away slowly, Sebastian regarded the piece of clothing before turning back to Ciel. “Shall we get you dressed up then?” he asked, voice low and husky. He pressed one last kiss underneath Ciel’s chin and let him slide off his legs.

The dress was picked up from the box and several smaller items underneath it made Sebastian pause before his eyes roamed over to Ciel. “What about these?”

Ciel blushed a bright cherry red. “They came with it. Y-you can put them on too... if you’d like,” Ciel stuttered and couldn’t meet Sebastian’s eyes. His own eyes were glued upon a pair of lacy black panties and some black stockings topped with a ruffle and a small red bow.

Sebastian smiled before dropping to his knees before Ciel. He nipped at Ciel’s inner thigh, feeling a small shiver run through the younger male as he moved down, pressing more kisses to the skin. The panties brushed against Ciel’s foot and Sebastian moved back long enough for Ciel to step into them before he guided them up the pale legs, letting more nips and kisses follow its path.

For balance, Ciel’s hand braced himself on Sebastian’s shoulder, his legs feeling too weak at the moment to be much of a use. If his mind hadn’t have been as clouded as it was, he might have thought how funny it was that their foreplay now consisted of the adding of clothes. In times past it was all about getting them off as quickly as they could. Today however was a special occasion.

The lace tickled and scratched Ciel as they were slid up and over his bottom and growing erection. He had to bite back a groan, the fabric feeling wonderful on his sensitive areas. Unwillingly his hips pushed forward, asking for more, but received nothing but an amused smirk.

The stockings were slipped on next, each ankle getting a kiss once the fabric was pushed up into place. Once they were up, Sebastian stood up to admire his handy work and couldn’t stop the slow grin from spreading across his face. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold back long enough to get Ciel dressed before the urge to pounce the younger male claimed him.

“I might have a problem controlling myself if I’m not careful,” Sebastian muttered as he took a step towards Ciel. “Devour you whole now and spoil my appetite for the main course.”

Every step that Sebastian took forward, Ciel took two back. His hands came up to fend the older man off, not wanting to skip the main attraction just yet. Not after all the mental preparation he had forced himself through. “The dress, you only need to put the dress on. Then you can proceed to the main course,” Ciel said, still blushing and looking cuter then he probably realized.

Sebastian’s arm shot out and grabbed Ciel, pulling him back to the bed. With a light push, Ciel was forced onto the bed and Sebastian pinned his arms down. “I don’t think I can wait that long,” he stated and ground his erection into Ciel’s thigh. Leaning down, he nuzzled the side of Ciel’s neck. “Perhaps you can give me a small taste to tie me over until the main course. Then I should be able to hold off and finish dressing you.”

“A-ah.. ah, Sebastian... please, just--” Ciel trailed off, head rolling back into the sheets as choked moans and ‘ah’s escaped him. His hands fisted into the fresh linen sheets, tightening as each roll of their hips sent him further and further into madness. The rough fabric of the panties rubbed at the tender head of his cock, becoming moist with pre-cum and feeling all the better because of it. It was too much and too little and it all had to stop before things went too far and both parties forgot the goal at hand.

“I want too... I w--want to tend to you... your needs,” Ciel breathed, finding talking a difficult task at the moment. “Let me get... dressed, ah!... and th--then I’ll nurse you back to... to health.” He continued to try and push Sebastian off while his body worked against him with each thrust of his hips to meet Sebastian’s.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as his hips kept rolling against Ciel’s. “Tend to my needs?” he echoed and leaned forward to capture Ciel’s lips. Their tongues wrapped around each other, battling lazily before Sebastian pulled back with a nip to Ciel’s lip. “Will you suck me off? Then I can dress you up and we can play doctor.”

“But...” That hadn’t quite been what Ciel meant. Get dressed up and then suck Sebastian off, sure, but not suck and then dress. His eyes darted over to the mound of ruffles and lace and then back to Sebastian. It was so hard to thinking with the insistent attention Ciel’s cock was receiving. Was it so horrible if he never had to wear that dress? No, but then the plan would be ruined, and Sebastian’s present would have been for naught. Closing his eyes, Ciel came to a decision. He was doing all this for Sebastian, so what Sebastian wanted, he would get.

“Get off,” Ciel said, pushing the man back with more force then he thought he possessed at the moment. Fortunately Sebastian conceded and Ciel was able to maneuver him around with some difficulty, as Sebastian had indulged himself in sampling Ciel’s neck; and forced him to sit on the bed where Ciel had been a moment before.

The young man dropped to his knees with little preamble and busied himself with unclasping the button on Sebastian’s pants and next drawing down the zipper. Pants and boxers were quickly discarded and forgotten, the leaking erection standing tall in front of Ciel capturing his undivided attention.

His pink tongue flicked out and cleaned away the pearly pre-cum, humming appreciatively at the taste. Ciel licked again and again, wetting the head to a glossy shine and then working his way down. He kissed and nipped at the sac that hung at the cocks base and then proceeded to work his way back up. One again Ciel proceeded to lick the weeping head clean, tongue digging into the slit lightly and without much warning he swallowed Sebastian whole. Giving the man a few hard sucks before letting up a bit and bobbing his head with vigor.

Sebastian’s fingers laced through Ciel’s hair, tugging slightly as he tried to keep his hips from rolling up into the wet heat. “Ah fuck,” he groaned and shivered as Ciel’s teeth grazed over the tip of his erection. Another hard suck had his hips thrusting up in Ciel’s mouth and the younger male gagged before a hand came up to hold Sebastian’s hips.

His head lifted off the bed, looking down to see Ciel staring right back at him with lust filled eyes. The once bright eyes were darkened and his lips were wrapped around his cock, mouth opened wide to take everything in. He cursed again and let his head fall back down, though the image remained with him.

He felt Ciel pull back as a hand came up to fondle his sac for a few moments before the teasing mouth was back on his erection. His hands tightened in Ciel’s hair as a long, wet finger pushed at his anus and then slid in before he could say anything.

The probing digit was quickly joined by another and they thrust in and out lazily, making Sebastian squirm on the bed. He panted heavily, not expecting the added stimulation and his body shook as Ciel effectively found his prostate.

Ciel smirked at the responses he was receiving as Sebastian was thoroughly stimulated. His fingers hooked and rubbed harshly, while he gave the hard cock a demanding suck. There was nothing more satisfying then being able to break Sebastian to the point where his body writhed and nothing but inconstant babble could be heard pouring through those tempting lips. Most of which being some form of obscenity or another.

Another curse left Sebastian’s mouth and his hand grabbed at the sheets below him. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he panted harshly, trying to form the words to tell Ciel. “Fuck, Ciel,” he moaned, hips coming off the bed slightly as he worked his way to completion.

The warm liquid filled Ciel’s mouth and he swallowed it down quickly to prevent any from spilling past his lips. A few more sucks and the flaccid length fell from Ciel’s mouth, his tongue licking his lips in an almost feline manner. “Patience,” Ciel kissed Sebastian’s inner thigh, muscles still quivering from the force of his orgasm. “You’ll be fucking me soon enough.”

Sebastian’s hand fell onto the bed as he gasped for breath and lazily watched as Ciel climbed up on the bed. The younger male hovered over him and started to unbutton his shirt, letting his fingers run over his skin as each button was undone.

His gaze fell to the red cock trapped behind the lacy panties and Sebastian reached up to grab one of Ciel’s hands. “We’ll take care of that soon,” he murmured and kissed Ciel’s palm.

“Take your shirt off,” Ciel said as he withdrew himself, grabbing the neglected dress as he went. He walked to the middle of the room, swaying his hips as he did so. “Let’s see if we can’t do something to fix your currently soft problem.” Blue eyes shined with mirth, staring down at the spent cock. “There’s not much we can do with it like that.”

The zipper on the back of the dress was undone, and Ciel slipped the material over his head. Fluffs of ruffles flared out around Ciel’s waist, just long enough to cover his rounded bottom. Nothing would be left to the imagination if he were to bend over; his ass would be on display for all to see.

“Sebastian?” Ciel looked over his shoulder, giving Sebastian a pout. He was having too much fun falling into the roll of a naughty tease. The looks the older man gave him were far too amusing at times. “Can you zip me up and tie my corset... please,” he said, a smirk threatening to escape his innocent mask.

Sebastian was off the bed in the blink of an eye and he pressed his body up against Ciel’s. “Tease,” he growled and nipped at Ciel’s neck as his fingers worked the zipper. He let his fingers graze over the base of Ciel’s neck once the zipper was up and pushed against Ciel’s back. “Lean forward.”

He watched with burning eyes as Ciel pressed his arms up against the wall and over his head and he hummed his approval at the position. With each small shift, the dress would ride up more over Ciel’s ass, letting him see the panties stretch over the pale bottom.

The ties were pulled and Ciel sucked in a breath at the sudden tug. The makeshift corset was tied, and Ciel was released and given room to turn around. His hands toyed with the skirts hem as he became self conscious of how he looked. “The hat, I still need to put the hat on.” He pointed towards the box which now lay on the floor and the small black nurse cap with in.

Sebastian grinned at him. “So go get it,” he commented lightly and watched as Ciel flushed. They both knew what would happen when he bent over to pick up the hat. He leaned down and kissed Ciel’s cheek. “You’ll have to wear this for me more often, you have no idea how good you look in it,” he murmured in his ear.

Ciel batted Sebastian away and sauntered over towards the box. Without hesitating he bent down and grabbed the hat, taking his good time with it. He came back to his full height slowly, arms coming up over his head to situate the small hat. “There, happy?” Ciel asked, smoothing out his skirt.

“Very,” Sebastian purred and pulled Ciel closer. His hands moved down to grip Ciel’s ass, enjoying the small squeak that escaped his mouth. He chuckled and guided them back to the bed. “I can’t wait to throw you on that bed and pull these panties off with my teeth,” he stated, pulling at the lacy material and letting it snap back.

The sting on his skin made Ciel gasp, pushing himself further into Sebastian in an attempt to escape the attack. He leaned up, taking advantage of the situation and nipped at Sebastian’s jaw, running a wet path towards his lips. They kissed as Ciel was pushed down on the bed, Sebastian’s hot body covering his own. A hardness pressed into his thigh and he couldn’t help but smile. It seemed his efforts hadn’t been for nothing. His hand snaked down and encased the newly erect cock.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Ciel gave the erection in his hand a hard squeeze complimented by a kiss to Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian appeared thoughtful as he gazed down at Ciel, taking in the outfit with lust filled eyes. His hands stroked down Ciel’s sides, coming up to run underneath the dress and brushing over the straining erection. “How about we take care of this first,” he suggested, pulling lightly on the panties.

“Oh yes, but... ah,” Ciel groaned, his hips rolling into the much welcomed hand. He had wanted to dote upon Sebastian, but if this was what Sebastian wanted, then once again Ciel was not going to complain. Instead his hands clawed at Sebastian’s back, pulling his chest closer to his lover, hot breath and gasping pants ghosting over Sebastian’s ears.

Sebastian’s head turned to the side, his lips attacking Ciel’s neck and sucking hard at the skin. When he pulled back he admired the red spot that was present on the pale skin before sliding down Ciel’s body. He pushed the ruffles up and leaned down until his breath fanned over Ciel’s straining erection.

The younger male squirmed underneath him and Sebastian chuckled as he lowered his head. His teeth nipped at the skin around the lace panties until they finally caught the fabric and pulled at it slowly.

Quiet whines sounded from Ciel’s throat as he tried to hold them back. Goosebumps were quickly trailing up Ciel’s thighs with each nip and ghosting of Sebastian’s breath. He shook, trembling with the knowledge of what was to come.

Ciel could feel the fabric slowly, tortuously, being slid down. The lace scratched and tickled, the feeling now almost harsh against his cock. He needed them off so much quicker then Sebastian was moving them. Ciel’s hands gripped at black stands, pulling and pleading for the man to be faster.

“Sebastian, hurry... please. I need... I need, I... ah...” His hips bucked, pre-cum smeared over Sebastian’s shoulder as Ciel tried to find something to ease the burning pressure.

The panties finally slipped away from Ciel’s cock and Sebastian eased them down the rest of the way with his fingers. He brushed over the tops of the stockings, debating about pulling them off as well but then disregarded the thoughts.

With a pleased smirk, he moved back up Ciel’s body and rubbed at the hard nipples. “Do you feel better now?” he cooed, pinching and pulling the little nubs through the fabric.

Sebastian’s only answer was a kiss as Ciel pulled him down by his hair. Ciel’s tongue sought out Sebastian’s mouth, pushing past his lips to tangle with Sebastian’s own wet organ. The kiss was sloppy and Ciel felt spit slide down his chin and along his neck.

Ciel pulled away panting, eyes unfocused and glazed with want. “I think it’s about time you undressed me,” he said, voice unusually calm after the previously sputtered sentences.

“I don’t think so,” Sebastian muttered and tugged lightly on the fabric of the dress. “I think I like you too much in this. Perhaps I should take you with the dress on.”

“But you’ll get it dirty,” Ciel protested without much conviction. He was in no mood to fight this, only wanting for his orgasm to come preferably sooner rather then later.

Sebastian chuckled. “It’ll wash out,” he answered. “But if you’re worried about something getting dirty, I suppose I can take these off.” The stockings were pulled off and set to the side.

He flipped Ciel over onto his stomach and reached for the nearest stocking, tying it around Ciel’s eyes. The other stocking was looped around Ciel’s wrists and quickly tied together.

“Wha..” Ciel struggled not sure what Sebastian was up to nor sure about where things were going. It was one thing to be fully aware and an active participant, but this was quickly going into unknown territory. Ciel could feel his heart beating with rapid secession, almost painful with how hard and fast it thumped. “What are you doing?” He tried to ask again. His face was forced down into the bedding, a low groan leaving him at the awkward position he was being forced into.

“Easy,” Sebastian said softly. “You’ll like this.” His fingers trailed up Ciel’s spine, brushing over the skin that wasn’t covered by the dress. He felt Ciel shiver at the touch and smirked slightly, knowing that the lack of sight made the other senses heighten.

Ciel tired to relax, but the inability to see and know where Sebastian would touch him next was driving him insane. Every nerve on Ciel’s body was on high alert, jumping at even the slightest of touches. His back bowed and he gasped when a nail was dragged over his bare thighs. Another hand had now settled from his back to his neck, playing with the wisp of hairs at his nape.

“Sebastian,” Ciel whispered past the bed sheets. They were soft against his cheek but did little to ease him. His bound hands clung to the material as best he could.

“I know,” Sebastian muttered and brought a finger to his mouth, coating it with saliva. The wet digit rubbed over Ciel’s anus before pushing in. The pale legs trembled and a soft plea left Ciel’s mouth again as Sebastian thrust his finger in and out.

Ciel began to fight the bonds holding his hands captive, not to get away but to have better leverage. His mouth was parted, little ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s escaping with every thrust of Sebastian’s fingers. The restrained hands were tugged up, Ciel buried his face into the tied sock. He had to resist the urge to bite into the fabric, ceasing the out flow of pleasurable sounds. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that it would upset Sebastian.

A sharp nip was placed at the base of Ciel’s spine as a second finger joined the first. They brushed over Ciel’s prostate and Sebastian was rewarded with a loud cry of pleasure from the younger male. With a low growl, he removed his fingers and moved towards his suitcase to grab the small container of lube.

“Se--Sebastian!” Ciel began to panic when he felt the warmth of another body leave him. He couldn’t see; all he could do was lay there vulnerable, and wait and listen. There was shuffling but not much else that Ciel could decipher. “Please Sebastian... J-just take me... please!” Ciel begged, hand stretching out and hoping to lift his shaking body from the bed.

A hand reached out to take Ciel’s and Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the warm skin. “I’m here,” he said quietly and draped his body over Ciel, his erection rubbing against the pale ass. The dress was push up more and Sebastian pressed his hips forward.

Ciel pushed back, his plump bottom grinding back into Sebastian’s hard cock. He was too far gone by this point to care how wanton and needy he was acting. His erection had long since passed the point of being painful. It was throbbing with the need for release as Ciel mumbled random pleas for something he couldn’t fully put into words with the tangled mess his mind had become.

Slowly, Sebastian pushed into the stretched hole; both males releasing low groans at the feeling. Fingers gripped at Ciel’s hips tightly as Sebastian stilled behind the younger male, letting him adjust to the hard length. When the pale hips pushed back, he wasted no time in pulling out and snapping his hips forward again.

A scream tore from Ciel’s throat as Sebastian hit Ciel’s prostate thrust after thrust. It didn’t take long for the screams to fade to hoarse whispers. With each thrust the hem of Ciel’s skirt brushed and swayed against his cock, teasing it with just the ghost of sensation. His fingers clenched around themselves, fighting the need to fight the bonds and relieve himself.

Sebastian’s hips slowed down and he pulled out of Ciel, drawing a loud protest from the younger male. With a low chuckle, he rolled Ciel over onto his back and his fingers reached up for the makeshift blindfold. His cock nudged at the wet hole and he brushed over the fabric. “Do you want this off?” he asked.

Ciel nodded vigorously, words lost to him at the moment. He wanted to see; the way Sebastian’s muscles tensed with each roll of his hips; when Sebastian’s forehead wrinkled when the pleasure began to overwhelm him; And how Sebastian’s eyes closed and his mouth opened to call Ciel’s name as he came. “Pl--please...” Ciel forced the words out, low and scratchy.

The stocking was pushed up and blue eyes blinked quickly as they focused on Sebastian. Legs wrapped around the older man’s waist as he thrust back in, making Ciel’s mouth fall open. “Fuck,” Sebastian cursed lowly, his hips moving once more.

The circle of Ciel’s tied hands looped around Sebastian’s neck as he pulled the man down for a sloppy kiss. It only lasted seconds, mutual moans forcing them apart. Ciel’s head fell back, choked sounds leaving him as Sebastian pushed into him with more need and ferocity.

He tried to pull Sebastian closer, melding their bodies in hopes of finding completion. His throbbing cock was grinding up into Sebastian’s abdomen. Their combined rocking making the bed shudder and tap against the wall.

Hot breath fanned over Ciel’s shoulder as Sebastian panted heavily above him. The older male leaned up to suck on the piercing in Ciel‘s ear, his tongue swirling around the small stub. He pulled back as Ciel’s cries increased and trailed his hand down to wrap around the pulsing cock between them.

Slowly, Sebastian’s hand moved over the hard length and he felt Ciel shiver underneath him at the feeling. He gasped Ciel’s name, feeling his own completion working closer and he nipped at the shell of Ciel’s ear. “I love you.”

Hearing those words was Ciel’s undoing. His back stiffened and his head snapped back, a strangled “oh god,” flying past his lips. Milky cum coated Sebastian as Ciel continued to rock into the man as he road out his orgasm.

Sebastian continued to move, his hips thrusting as he worked to meet his own orgasm. Nails dug into the back of his neck as Ciel panted and whined underneath him, the added pain helping to bring him closer to the edge.

Finding his voice, Ciel swallowed and licked his lips, and said through gasped pants, “I-- I love you too... ah--” Despite being spent, he continued to roll his hips to meet Sebastian’s frantic thrusts, egging Sebastian to completion. A sudden hard thrust against Ciel’s tender prostate had the younger man gripping at Sebastian’s hair, pulling and tearing at the black locks.

The pain to his scalp had Sebastian’s body tensing above Ciel’s briefly before he came harshly, mouth falling open at the suddenness of it. His body trembled as his hips rolled slightly as he rode out his own orgasm, feeling Ciel’s fingers rub at his scalp in a form of apology.

“Sorry,” Ciel mumbled. His body relaxing back on the bed, letting Sebastian drape his weight over Ciel. Tender touches were given all over Sebastian, nails gently raking against the flushed skin.

Sebastian shivered and let the touches continue. “Feels good,” he murmured. His hand rose lazily and tugged at the knots holding Ciel’s wrists together. The stocking slipped free and slid down to rest on the bed, giving Ciel free reign of his hands again.

Ciel’s hands roamed over Sebastian’s side loving the freedom he now had to move them about. “You probably ruined the dress,” he chuckled, already feeling wetness seeping through the thin material.

“It can be washed,” Sebastian answered, his voice low and thick with sleep. His arms tightened around Ciel, wanting to feel the body pressed up against his, and he frowned when fabric brushed against his skin. “This needs to come off though. I want to feel skin, not ruffles.”

“Then take it off then.” Ciel gave Sebastian a flirty smile, despite how tried his body felt. He wasn’t sure if he could move himself enough to get the dress off of himself without some assistance. The lace was already beginning to feel itchy on Ciel’s sweat coated skin.

Sebastian gave a low hum and he rolled away from Ciel so he could get to the laces in the back of the dress. His fingers brushed against the damp skin as he loosened up the ties until the dress could be removed.

As the dress slid down Ciel’s body, down his hips and off, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Ciel hadn’t realized how confining the thing had been until it was off. The dress was thrown to the floor along with the hat that had made it’s way across the bed during their tryst.

“Sleep now.” Ciel curled himself into a ball, ignoring the mess that he was. Hygiene could wait for later, right now he was feeling the need to indulge in another nap. A little voice kept trying to call for attention. His aunt would probably be home soon, and if he slept now then he probably wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Ciel groaned, rationally knowing that the annoying voice was right. “We need to get up don’t we?” He was almost hoping that Sebastian would just put all his fears to rest and permit him to sleep. Sadly Ciel knew that wouldn’t be the case.

“In a bit,” Sebastian answered. “Nap for an hour and then we’ll get up.” He pulled Ciel closer to his body and buried his nose into the crook of Ciel’s neck. He was too content to get up right now and a small nap didn’t sound bad.

Ciel wasn’t even going to think of protesting. By some miracle he was getting an extra hour of sleep. It couldn’t hurt, and hopefully it would refresh him enough that his aunt wouldn’t feel the need to question his fatigue.

“Will you set the alarm?” he asked, not wanting neither of them to over sleep.

Sebastian reached over to grab his phone, setting an alarm before tossing the small device onto the nightstand. “Done,” he mumbled and he tugged at the cover underneath them until it was free.

They slipped under the covers, Ciel curling into Sebastian’s side. He smiled, and laid a small kiss to his lover’s chest. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered, unsure if Sebastian was still awake or not.

“Merry Christmas,” Sebastian answered softly, his arms tightening around Ciel. Sighing contently, he let his eyes close as sleep overtook his body.


	24. Chapter 24

The trunk slammed shut and Sebastian glanced up at Ciel and his aunt as they made their way down the driveway. Alex was pulling on her leash, trying to get to the car and making Ciel off balance while he tried to balance presents in his other arm.

He chuckled at the sight and walked up to help Ciel, taking the gifts out of Ciel’s hands. “Ready to go?” he asked, balancing the presents.

“Yeah.” Ciel leaned up to kiss his aunt on the cheek. “Thanks for everything Aunt Ann.”

She smiled at him and patted his head, even thought he was about the same height. It made him feel like a kid again. “You’re welcome. Just be sure to visit soon.”

Christmas had been relatively uneventful and quiet. Presents had been opened and dinner served. It was a nice affair full of simple chatter and smiles. For once Christmas felt like Christmas, and not just another day to check off the calendar.

“Thank you for having us over,” Sebastian said, showing his gratitude as well. It was nice for both of them to get away from the training and just have the down time to relax. “It was very nice to spend the holidays with you.”

She waved the comment aside and pecked his cheek. “Just don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome here.”

They moved towards the car and Ciel opened the door to let Alex jump in and curl up in Ciel’s seat. He picked the puppy up and sat himself down, the dog now in his lap. It would be good getting back home. Even if reality would be knocking soon enough and training would most definitely intensify. He would have to dedicate himself to it before classes started up once again. But he could do it.

The car eased out of the driveway and Sebastian turned onto the road. Traffic was heavier going back since the holidays were over and most people were getting back to work. “We’ll start training again tomorrow,” Sebastian commented as he moved towards the main road.

Ciel nodded, watching as the scenery went past. “Are we going back to the cabin?” The car was quiet and he had to resist turning on the radio.

“Every now and then. I want you to start getting you used to crowded areas,” Sebastian answered. “Sometimes you won’t get the luxury of working behind the scenes and you’ll have to know how to work in a crowd.”

The idea of bringing his training into the public eye was nerve racking. It would mean that mistakes would most likely not be tolerated, and it wouldn’t be just Sebastian who would witness his incompetence. That only meant that Ciel wouldn’t make a mistake. He would be diligent and aware.

“Did you enjoy Christmas?” Ciel asked suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

“I did,” Sebastian answered and glanced at Ciel out of the corner of his eye as his lips curled into a smirk. “Very much so. Your surprise gift was very nice.”

Ciel blushed, looking stubbornly ahead. “You better have. You owe me for that.” He pouted to himself, cheeks still aflame. It was embarrassing to think what he had done, and how he had acted. Ciel still couldn’t figure out what had possessed him to go through all of that.

“And what do I owe you?” Sebastian questioned. “I already gave you a puppy and told you that I was going to buy you your first gun once you were ready. Is there something else you’re looking for?”

A moment of silence was taken as Ciel thought this over. “Let me top next time,” he said. Ciel wasn’t going to back down on this. It had been far too long since Sebastian had let him try again.

Sebastian hummed. “In exchange for the gun?” he joked. His eyes flickered to the side mirrors before changing lanes.

Ciel said nothing to that. He wasn’t going to put his gun up to be gambled. Perhaps he would bring the subject up again after the weapon was safely in his hands. For now he could only sulk and throw a “bastard” to Sebastian.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as he moved off the main road and back into familiar area’s. They continued towards the house in silence, the subject dropped for now but it wasn’t forgotten.

The car turned into the driveway and Sebastian climbed out of the car. He was happy to be back in a familiar setting, even though being home meant more training. Grabbing a bag from the backseat, he climbed up the steps and unlocked the door.

Behind him, he heard Ciel struggling to keep Alex from pulling too much at her leash and he chuckled, knowing that Soot would never act so immaturely. Shaking his head, he pushed the door open only to freeze in his tracks.

The bag hit the ground with a thump and his head whipped towards Ciel. “Get her in the car now,” he snapped, his hand already grabbing the Glock 25 that was tucked away near the small of his back.

Ciel froze only half a second before he went to follow through with Sebastian’s orders. Alex was locked back into the car where she proceeded to bark and whine her displeasure; Ciel ignored her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, feeling exposed and vulnerable without a weapon to protect himself if the need arose.

“Someone broke in,” Sebastian answered quietly. “They might still be around and I need to sweep the house to see if anything is missing.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sitting by and waiting for the outcome didn’t really sit well with Ciel, but he was unsure of what else he could do.

Sebastian stepped inside the house, gun drawn and pointed in front of him. He could feel Ciel following him and he debated about telling the younger male to watch the front door. There was always the chance that snipers had staked out the house and were waiting to take a shot.

“Stay with me,” he finally said. If it came down to a fight inside the house, he would be able to get Ciel out. “Watch my back as I clear the rooms and make sure that no one comes in.”

‘With what?’ Ciel wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. If someone was in the house, he would just have to rely on his hand to hand skills and hope Sebastian could get a quick head shot.

Ciel followed Sebastian, casting glances behind him every now and then. His adrenaline was beginning to course through his veins. It felt as if any second he would feel a hand on his shoulder or a gun to his head.

Sebastian made his way through the house, quickly checking the rooms that weren’t of significance before moving onto the ones that required more attention. Making his way back to the hallway closet, he opened the door and checked it for anyone trying to hide there before dropping to his knees.

He turned around and passed the gun to Ciel. “Keep watch,” he ordered, pulling out a smaller gun that had been strapped to his ankle. He shifted aside the items on the floor and pulled up the carpet, revealing a small safe set inside the concrete foundation.

The dial was spun and the door slid open, allowing Sebastian to scan the contents inside. Everything was there and nothing had been disturbed, so it was safe to say that they hadn’t found this hiding place.

The safe was emptied quickly, all the contents thrown into a duffel bag before the lid was closed and the carpet was placed back. Standing up, he shifted the bag and continued towards the bedroom.

Ciel followed after him once again, feeling more secure with the gun in hand. He held it knowingly. It had become a familiar weight; something he knew he could use with confidence. Both hands were wrapped around the gun, prepared if Ciel had to take a sudden shot.

They entered the bedroom and Ciel stayed by the door without having to be told. The room, like all the others, was ransacked. Everything was scattered and thrown all around. A quick once over told Ciel that it seemed as if nothing had been taken, at least nothing of his. It was possible that they were looking for something Sebastian had hidden away, something even Ciel didn’t know about.

The destroyed room made Sebastian scowl as he kicked his way past the turned over furniture towards the second safe. With a low grunt, he pushed the bed to the side and tore at the carpet. It seemed as though they hadn’t found this one either and Sebastian went about clearing out the larger safe.

Once it was emptied, Sebastian moved back and looked at Ciel. “Get what you can carry,” he stated. “We’re not coming back for a while.”

Ciel didn’t question the order, he had expected something like this. Leaving was probably the safest bet, nor did Ciel feel comfortable staying in this house after that. “Where are we going to go?” He asked as he began to grab clothes and valuables.

“Somewhere,” Sebastian muttered, not wanting to say anything in case the room had been bugged. He watched the rooms entrance, shifting his gaze to the window every now and then.

The gun switched to one hand as he pulled out his phone so he could get a hold of Finny and Bard. They’d need a new car too. Leaving the present one sitting out in the driveway was the best way to put a tracking system on the car.

Ciel stayed quiet after that, preferring to sit and observe as Sebastian dealt with the situation. It was unnerving to think that something like this had happened while they were taking a nice break over the holidays. Ciel shifted the mound of things in his arms, trying to keep them from falling, while he still tried to keep a usable grip on his gun.

Once the phone call ended, Sebastian turned towards Ciel. “They’re coming,” he said simply, not wanting to give anything away. Two cars were coming to pick them up, one to take them somewhere safe, and the other to take their belongs. Sebastian wasn’t taking any chances, if someone had broken in, there was a chance that a bug had been slipped into their clothing or something else that would come with them.

The items would be inspected and cleaned before they would be dropped off at the safe house in a day or two. For now, they would have to deal with whatever Finny brought for them.

Frowning Ciel dropped everything he had collected, Sebastian more or less forcing him too. Ciel continued to look around the room for a moment, eyes darting here and there, checking things over for damage. Nothing seemed broken, just out of place.

“Bastards,” Ciel cursed, finding the whole ordeal irritating.

Sebastian nodded his agreement and moved towards the front of the house, Ciel trailing behind him. The break-in itself wasn’t odd; he had many enemies and valuable information that was worth the trouble of breaking in. But the way the break-in was handled had him on edge.

He looked up as two familiar cars pulled up and he watched carefully from a safe point inside the house before stepping forward. Finny and Bard jogged up to them and he watched as their eyes traveled over the area around them.

“Everything you need is in the car,” Bard said lowly. “We’ll take care of the items you want and then deliver them once they’re clean. Including the animals. You know we have to check them too.”

Ciel glanced to the car where Alex was pawing at the window crying. It was hard not giving in and going over there to console her. He might not have had the puppy for long, but Ciel had acquired a quick soft spot for her.

“Take care of them,” Ciel felt the need to say. He knew Finny and Bard would do just that, but he was unsure of who else might end up handling them in the end.

“We will,” Finny answered and turned to hand Sebastian the keys. “We’ll call when we have our report.”

Sebastian nodded and gestured for Ciel to get in the car. Once they were both in and the engine was started, he glanced at Ciel. “What do you make of all this?” he questioned.

“They were obviously looking for something,” Ciel said, thinking back to everything he had learned and what he had seen inside the house. “We won’t know for sure until we get everything back, but it didn’t seem like they took anything. Which rules out this just being a typical break in. Our valuables would have been gone, that’s for sure. It wasn’t an infiltration, otherwise they wouldn’t have wanted us to know that they’d been in the house. So my guess is that they were looking for something and didn’t find it,” he concluded.

“Correct,” Sebastian answered, checking the rear view mirror to make sure they weren’t being followed. “But there’s one other thing that’s also important. There weren’t any traps set in the house. The house was trashed and it would’ve been easy to hide a trick wire somewhere. All it wouldn’ve taken was for one of us to trigger it and a bomb could’ve gone off. It means that they want us alive for now.”

He turned onto another road. For now, they’d be traveling for a while, making random changes to their destination in order to find anyone who was trying to follow them. It was annoying and stressful, but necessary if they didn’t want anyone trailing them.

“So they either need us to locate the item they are looking for, or they simply don’t want to create an uproar with murdering us.” Ciel sunk back into his seat, feeling a headache coming on. It was slightly comforting to know that their lives might not be at stake, but one could never be sure. As it stood they were in the dark about their enemies motives.

Sebastian nodded. “They’ll stay quiet for a while. Now that they know we’re on to them, they’ll lay low until they’re ready to make another move; preferably when they think our guard is lowered.”

“In that case we don’t lower our guard,” Ciel stated matter-of-factly. It was easier said then done, but Ciel didn’t want to give whoever these guys were the pleasure of catching them when they were unsuspecting. 

“Exactly,” Sebastian stated, puling a random turn. No doubt Tanaka would be calling tonight once they reached the safe house and would have further instructions for them. There was a chance that they might be called back to the family mansion were more people could watch over Ciel. “Rest for now. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

If only Ciel could rest at this point. He was still high off adrenaline and his whole body was tense and on edge. Even if he was slightly more at ease then earlier, he was far from fully relaxed. “I don’t think I can,” he said truthfully, eyes roaming out over the unfamiliar scenery.

Reaching over, Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “You did well today,” he said softly. Coming back to a scene like that was unnerving, especially if it had never happened to you before. But this was still a good training experience for Ciel and they would take the chance for him to learn from it. “Now think hard; how many chairs were over turned?”

\-------

Some where between playing twenty questions with Sebastian and the continuous country side morphing into small towns and then back to country, Ciel had fallen asleep. The rocking motion of the car lulled him into sleep. He had long since grown bored of seemingly driving around in circles. All he remembered was closing his eyes, and the next moment there was a rough shaking to his shoulder.

Without thinking he sprung up and grabbed at the wrist, almost twisting it out of socket. Blinking back sleep, Ciel made out Sebastian in the dusk night air and withdrew his hand. “Sorry.”

Sebastian shook his head and rotated his wrist slightly. “Its good that your reactions are getting faster. Perhaps you are learning something after all,” he teased. He glanced back at the house behind them. “We’re here.”

Ciel looked around, ignoring Sebastian for the moment. He recognized the area and realized that they were back at the cabin that he had been training at.

“We’re staying here?” It wasn’t a bad idea, the place was nice enough, but Ciel was expecting something more adventurous after what had happened.

“It’s still secure and one of the best places to keep training you at,” Sebastian answered. “We’ll stay here for a few weeks until Tanaka calls us and tells me to bring you back to the mansion.”

“The mansion?” Ciel was unsure if he really wanted to live there. Out here in the cabin it was just him and Sebastian. No one else had to be added into the equation. New issues would arise for Ciel if they moved into the main house, he could see it. So much more would be expected of him, and he wasn’t quiet ready for that.

Sebastian pulled out a bag from the trunk. “You’ll be safer in the mansion than out here. At the mansion, there will be more people to watch you, where out here, I’m only one person.” He chuckled. “And I’m not that good.”

Ciel couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Being modest are we? What if you’re the only one I want watching me.” He blew Sebastian a playful kiss as he got out of the car.

“You’ll have me watching you for the next few weeks. Maybe by the time we leave you won’t want me watching you anymore,” Sebastian teased. “But if you don’t, I’ll make sure that no one else watches you while you’re at the mansion.”

There was a double meaning to those words and it did not go unnoticed to Ciel. He came around the car, ducking through the opened door to peck a kiss to the man’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get inside. I’m hungry.”

“What do you want to eat?” Sebastian asked as he hoisted another bag on his shoulder. They walked over to the cabin and Ciel pushed the door open for them so the bags could be set inside.

“Not sure.” Ciel pushed his way inside, taking the bags from Sebastian so that he could go retrieve the rest. He moved them into the main room, opening them and exploring the contents quickly. There was mainly the bare essentials; clothes, toiletries, and other such odds and ends.

Sebastian shook his head; that wasn’t very helpful. With a small grunt, he pulled the last bag from the car and locked it before padding back into the cabin. The bags were slowly being unpacked and his eyes glanced over the items before moving to the kitchen.

“What is there to make anyways?” Ciel asked as he caught sight of Sebastian poking through the kitchen. He felt like something comforting and warm. Tea was sounding the best at the moment. He could only hope that there was some packed away in one of the cupboards. The least he could hope for was Earl Grey or Darjeeling, albeit Chamomile would be good to sip on before bed.

“Some pasta,” Sebastian answered as he closed the cupboards. “Canned food if you want something quick.” He pulled a can out for himself since he wanted to sleep as soon as possible. After driving around all day he was tired and fatigue was hitting him hard now that the adrenaline was ebbing away.

“Spaghetti?” Ciel sounded almost hopeful. He had always had a soft spot for pasta, right next to sweets. Which thinking on it, it had been quite awhile since he had been able to indulge in a sweet. Even during Christmas there hadn’t been many desserts. He blamed it all on his aunt’s never ending diets.

The older male hummed. “It’s there. Are you willing to make it though?” he asked and glanced at Ciel.

Well that was a first. Sebastian usually had always been the one to make the meals, leaving Ciel to eat them, and clean up on occasion. It wasn’t that Ciel couldn’t make something as simple as spaghetti, but it wasn’t like he wanted to make it either. He was tempted to argue, but decided against giving Sebastian the satisfaction.

“Where’s everything?” He asked, coming into the kitchen to grab a pot that was already sitting out. Ciel sniffed it, smelling that it was probably clean and went to fill it with water.

“Pasta is up there and the sauce is down below.” Sebastian pointed toward each cupboard as he spoke and moved to get a can opener for himself. He wanted simple tonight and for that, warm soup sounded good. “Are you going to make it yourself?”

“I didn’t think I had a choice.” The stove burners were being turned on, the pot already in place. Ciel just had to wait for the water to boil and then he could throw in the pasta. He’d worry about making the sauce later. For right now he just needed to wait. “Are you even having any?” Ciel eyed the soup can, looking a little put off by it.

The can was tipped over into a bowl, the contents splashing out. “Just this. It’s quick, easy, and I’m tired. Simple solution.” Sebastian chuckled and moved towards the microwave. “I’ve had worse out in the field.”

“I’d ask, but I don’t want to loose my appetite.” Ciel turned back to his now boiling water and added the spaghetti and went to work on the sauce. He just wanted to get this meal done with. Now that Sebastian had mentioned it, sleep was sounding pretty good.

Sebastian turned away from the microwave. “We can’t have that. You’ll need all the energy you can get for the next few weeks.” He grinned. “We’re going to cram a years worth of training into a few short weeks.”

Ciel almost choked at hearing that. “A year?” Could something like that really be done? He was foreseeing a lot of sleepless nights and intensive training. None of which was going to be fun.

The timer went off and Sebastian pulled his soup out before walking to the table in the other room. “That’s right; a year,” he echoed and took a seat. Things were going to get busy from here on out.

\------

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Ciel chanted, bouncing like a five year old that had just won some silly child’s game. His eyes were bright and shinning as he turned towards Sebastian, mouth open into a gleaming smile. Sebastian grunted as Ciel flung himself at the older man, pushing him back with the force of the blow. “Did you see? I did it! I fucking did it!”

Ciel had finally gotten the hang of how to use the Mil-hash properly after days of struggling with the complicated mathematical process. It wasn’t as if Ciel was bad at math, but it was another thing to have to do it all in your head while the stress of hitting your target weighed you down.

When he had first started shooting with the sniper gun and scope, his bullets were landing a little over one thousand meters away from the targets on a clear day with no wind. Sebastian had him shooting sitting up, apposed to laying, and without the bi-pod. The weight of the gun had taken it’s toll on Ciel and his aiming. It had taken a day of nonstop shooting before Ciel had finally hit the lower bottom of one of the small targets. From there it had been a matter of drawing his aim up just a little to hit the bulls eye.

Luckily Ciel was a fast learner and by the next day he was shooting with perfect aim, utilizing both the scope, Sebastian’s advice, and the mathematical formulas that had been tediously drilled into his head.

Today however had been a milestone. The wind had picked up with an on coming front and Ciel was faced with having to shoot in the worst of conditions. At first Ciel was skeptical if he could make the shot. But then his analytical skills were something to envy and he had been able to calculate just were to shoot to allow the wind to guide the bullet to the target. It had been an almost perfect hit; mere centimeters from the center point on the target board.

A hand came down to rest on Ciel’s head and Sebastian smiled at the younger male. “We might make a sniper out of you after all,” he teased, his eyes dancing with amusement. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered softly and then pulled back.

Leaning down, he grabbed the binoculars that had fallen from his grip when Ciel had tackled him. He picked them up and focused them out to the hills where Ciel had been shooting at. They found the small target and he dialed in the sight. “Do it again.”

Ciel huffed and went back to it. His shoulder and arms were aching, keeping the rifle steady with how much it weighed, was taking a lot out of him. He’d be happy when Sebastian allowed him to take the shots while laying down. Getting back into position, he calculated his aim, waited, took a breath and shot.

It hit the target a little off, but it wasn’t anything to be disappointed about. Had it been a man Ciel had been aiming at, he would have been dead as soon as he hit the ground.

“Good,” Sebastian commented and lowered the binoculars. “We’ll stop here and rest for the remainder of the day. I’m not sure how much more torture your body can take. It’s been a long few weeks.”

“Thank god!” Ciel fell back on his butt, the gun falling to the side on the snow packed earth. The slush of ice and mud soaked through his clothes but he couldn’t care. It felt good on his tired muscles. “I think I deserve a treat tonight!”

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “Not after how you treated that gun. You’ll have to clean it tonight before you can get any type of treat.” He felt his lips curl and he smirked at the younger male.

Ciel frowned, picking the gun back up and cradling it in his arms. “She wanted to lay down too,” he defended, even when he knew it would get him nowhere. Cleaning the gun would be his duty regardless. He had used it, so he would clean it. It had become a routine in the past few weeks. Everything now seemed to come to Ciel as second nature. The training had been fierce, even more so then he had thought. But looking back he could see how much it had helped him in the long run. Many would scoff and say a person could not excel as fast as Ciel had in such a short of time, but Ciel had.

The rifle was slung over Ciel’s shoulder and they made their way back to the cabin with tired feet. Even though Sebastian hadn’t been the one shooting, instructing could be just as tiring. Nothing sounded better now then a hot shower and something hot to eat for dinner.

He was expecting a call from Tanaka tonight about where things were standing now. The older male had hinted that he wanted to bring Ciel and Sebastian back to the mansion in a few days but an actual date hadn’t been settled on yet. Going back would mean that Ciel would be evaluated and then further trained in politics and history as well as starting missions.

A low grunt left Sebastian’s mouth and he pushed the thoughts aside. “I think we should shower together today, to save water.” he paused. “Then I can give you your treat.”

“I think it’ll turn out to be more a treat for you then for me.” They made it back to the cabin, and warmed themselves by the furnace. The gun was placed on a table next to some cleaning supplies Ciel had left out the night before. A shower did sound good, but some ground rules would need to be laid.

“I want to be able to walk tomorrow,” Ciel warned. “Your dick isn’t going anywhere near my ass tonight. Understood?”

Sebastian chuckled and waved Ciel off to the bathroom, knowing that younger male didn’t have anything to worry about. Once the bathroom door slammed shut, Sebastian turned to his phone which was buzzing silently on the kitchen counter.

The device was retrieved and he brought the phone up to his ear. “Speaking,” he said softly, already knowing that Tanaka was on the other line.

“Two days, and then return,” the old man’s voice said over the phone. It was calm and reassuring, but there was the slightest hint of an edge to his tone. “He’ll be introduced that day.”

Sebastian nodded, feeling his own shoulders tense before he gave an affirmative. The call was disconnected and the phone was tossed back onto the counter. With a low grumble, Sebastian moved toward the living room and sat down in front of the electric heater, hating that everything was about to end so soon.

Ciel poked his head out of the bathroom after some time. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he looked quickly around the room. Eyes fell on Sebastian, and Ciel cleared his throat. “Are you coming in or not?”

Red eyes swung up to meet Ciel’s and Sebastian considered the offer. Once they moved back to the mansion, times like these wouldn’t be around very often. With a low sigh, he nodded and stood up. Might as well enjoy the time now before it was too late.

Moving aside, Ciel allowed Sebastian to slip through the door. He dropped the towel covering his waist to the floor, Ciel’s body becoming exposed. The towel was picked up and placed on the counter and Ciel moved to sit on the closed toilet lid as he waited for Sebastian to strip as well.

Clothes dropped on the floor and Sebastian shivered as the cool air in the bathroom brushed over his skin. He reached into the shower to turn the hot water on and gave Ciel a smirk before slipping inside the shower. The hot water was heaven against his cold and tired body and he let out a soft sigh as it ran over his shoulders.

Ciel followed suit, pushing his way in and Sebastian aside so that he could benefit from the shower’s warm spray. Sebastian kept trying to squeeze in as well, but Ciel stood firm and utilized his back and elbows to push the man away. He was smiling the whole time, Ciel finding great amusement in the little game he had started.

Sulking, Sebastian moved away slightly from the spray as Ciel ducked under the water. He could still feel the waters warm spray on his legs as he washed his hair, letting the dirt fall to the floor of the shower.

“Want to wash me?” Ciel almost laughed at the pouting look on Sebastian’s face. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed for the shampoo. His hair and body was quickly cleaned and finally he moved out of the way for Sebastian to do the same. “The water is all yours.”

“Water hog,” Sebastian muttered as he stepped under the spray, the suds running down his body as he washed his hair. He quickly started to wash his body, wanting to feel clean as well. Once clean, he turned towards Ciel. “What was it that you said before you went to take a shower? Ah yes, I think it was ‘no dick in my ass’.”

“Oh no, I could very well do with having my dick in your ass,” Ciel said, twisting Sebastian’s words with a smirk. He stood in front of Sebastian, very close but not close enough for skin to be touching.

Sebastian chuckled. “Too bad for you, its not up for that kind of activity tonight.” He reached forward, wrapping his arm around Ciel’s waist and pulled him forward. “How about I offer you something else instead?”

Ciel cocked his head in an inquisitive sort of manner. “What do you have in mind?” His coy attitude was playful with false innocence. He blinked away water that had collected in his eyelashes, eyes bright and alert.

A hand wrapped around Ciel’s length and gave it a lazy pump. “Maybe take this, make it hard, and then use my mouth to make it soft again.”

“Will you?” Ciel groaned, his body pressing forward into that tempting hand. After a hard day, this was looking like a nice way to unwind and relax. No doubt he would be sleeping well tonight after this.

Sebastian lowered himself down, pressing his knees into the bottom of the tub. “I suppose I can, since you asked so nicely.” His thumbs rubbed at Ciel’s hips, making small circles in the skin while he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Ciel’s thighs.

Ciel hummed deep in his throat, enjoying the feeling of the tender touches. His hands pushed out from his sides and pressed against the slippery shower walls. It was the least he could do to keep his balance. The way his thighs were shaking in anticipation, Ciel knew that he was in danger of slumping to the floor.

Soft touches continued to run over Ciel’s body and Sebastian delighted in the tremors that overtook Ciel. His hand once again circled around the now hard length and he ran his thumb over the tip. “Now, what should I do with this?” he asked, slowly moving his hand up and down Ciel’s cock.

Dark blazing blue eyes looked down on Sebastian, hard and demanding. “Suck it,” Ciel ordered, voice only waving a fraction due to the pleasures those hands were inflicting upon Ciel’s body. He leaned into every touch, some causing little murmurs and gasps to leave him, but the intensity never left Ciel’s stormy blue eyes.

“So demanding today,” Sebastian murmured and smirked up at Ciel before taking the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head and pressed into the slit, teasing the younger male as he only gave attention to a small part of the hard cock.

“Y--you like it when I’m demanding,” Ciel tried to defend past the moans and panting breath that forced their way out of him. Sebastian’s mouth surely had to be illegal, nothing should be able to feel that good. To bad Sebastian would never know, Ciel wasn’t about to inflate the man’s ego.

One of Ciel’s hands left the tiled walls, and clutched at Sebastian’s hair. He pulled him closer, or as close as Sebastian would allow. The older man was doing a good job of keeping Ciel still and dictating the pace of his sucking.

Finally, ever so slowly, Sebastian’s mouth started to move lower on the throbbing erection. He relaxed his throat, letting Ciel’s cock slide into his mouth more until the tip touched the back of his throat. His hands kept a tight grip on Ciel’s hips, not wanting the younger male to gag him at the moment.

“Se--Sebastian!” This was new, Ciel had never been swallowed so deeply before. Feeling Sebastian’s throat clenching tight around him was sending him into a shaking mess. He fell back, hitting the tiled wall and using it for support. Sebastian followed the movement, pressing the younger man harder into the tile to keep him from falling onto the wet floor.

Sebastian’s fingers pressed harder into the pale skin, his nails biting and creating crescent shaped marks. By tomorrow, there would probably be bruises, but at the moment, Sebastian didn’t think Ciel was caring too much. He swallowed around the hard length again, and then pulled back slowly, sucking on the turgid flesh until the cock popped out of his mouth.

“Let me sit,” Ciel pleaded. he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this, even with Sebastian holding him up. “Please,” he repeated wanting nothing more then to get on the ground and have the mouth on his cock all over again. The heat within him was already wound tight, and all Ciel needed was a little more of Sebastian’s tender care and he’d be singing pretty tunes to the heavens as Sebastian drank his juices.

Soft hands guided Ciel to the floor of the shower and Sebastian situated himself between pale thighs, admiring the flushed male before him. He nipped lightly at a nipple, sucking and licking the water off the skin before making his way back down to the straining arousal that pressed against his body.

Ciel’s legs trembled beside his head as he guided the hard length back into his mouth. Sebastian’s tongue swirled around the tip, lapping at bitter liquid that dribbled down the side of the cock. Pulling back slightly, he let his teeth graze over the sensitive head, smirking as Ciel gave a small scream.

The trembling only intensified as Ciel lost himself to the sensations, becoming wanton and needy. He was a far cry from the proud and cocky man that was seen during training. When Ciel was alone like this with Sebastian, all his walls came down and he let himself be lost to passion.

“Ah... so close,” he whined his hips insistently wanting to thrust up hard and fast. At that point Ciel didn’t care much if he choked Sebastian or not. Release was the only thing that mattered, and he was determined to get it.

A low hum left Sebastian’s throat as he sucked harder, ready to push Ciel over the edge. His eyes flickered up to see Ciel’s face and he was met with blue eyes darkened with lust and desire. With a small smirk, he lowered his head once more, taking the cock as far as he could and swallowing around it.

It didn’t take long after that for Ciel to tighten his grip in Sebastian’s hair to a painful intensity as he came. Salty liquid spurted from his erection and Ciel found himself staring down at Sebastian in mild fascination as the older man sucked and drank the bodily fluids. The sight made his stomach do a flip and his heart beat just a little faster, not yet slowing down from the orgasmic high.

Ciel pulled Sebastian’s mouth from his cock suddenly, cum escaping down the older man’s jaw. He clutched at Sebastian’s neck and drew him up, Ciel’s warm tongue darting out to meet him. The wet muscle licked and cleaned at the mess he had made, working his way to capture the older man’s mouth. Once again Ciel was reminded of how much more he enjoyed Sebastian’s taste above his own, but there was something alluring about his own taste, even if he was hard pressed to admit it.

When they pulled apart, Ciel licked his lips and smiled. “Thank you,” he said, giving one last kiss to the tip of Sebastian’s nose.

“Welcome,” Sebastian murmured and leaned in to lick at the sides of Ciel’s mouth. He pulled back and shivered under the cold spray of the shower. His back had blocked the water from Ciel’s body but it had long since cooled, leaving him with a softening erection. “We need to get dried off.”

Ciel hummed in the back of his throat, not yet ready to move. He was content where he sat, or that was the case until Sebastian moved to the side, letting the cold shower water fall over Ciel’s body. The young man squeaked and sprang up with renewed vigor.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Ciel yelped, trying to flee the shower and dart for his towel as fast as he could.

Sebastian chuckled as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower as well. The towel was wrapped around his shivering body and he quickly dried off. Once he was dressed, he padded out to the living room where the heater was waiting for him again.

With a pleased sigh, he dropped down in front of it and let the heater warm his back while he toweled his hair off. He glanced up as Ciel walked into the room and he felt a small frown cross his face.

“Tanaka called,” he said simply.

“I see.” Ciel sat down next to Sebastian, his head resting on the man’s shoulder. “What did he want?” There were only a few reason’s Tanaka would call and Ciel already had his suspicions. He was hoping that perhaps his guess would be wrong, but Ciel knew that wasn’t the case.

Sebastian sighed and set the towel outside. “He wants us to come back to the mansion in two days. Tomorrow will be our last day here.” He tilted his head back, letting the heat from the heater start to dry his hair.

“What about classes? I start next week,” Ciel asked. He didn’t want to forfeit his degree just because someone might be after them. The mansion, from what Ciel could remember, was not far from the University so getting there would not be a problem. It was a matter of if he would be allowed to attend that would be the issue.

“You’ll be allowed to take your classes, but we’ll have people watching you throughout the day,” Sebastian paused. “I’ll be there as well. I still have my contract with the Undertaker and gives me the perfect excuse to stay on campus.”

“I feel like some government head or something,” Ciel laughed to himself and shook his head. “Is all that really necessary? I don’t think I need you following me around, might turn out to be a distraction.” He poked at Sebastian playfully, trying to make light of the situation. Sighing Ciel leaned back and turned a serious stare towards the wall.

“All joking aside, is it all really necessary? Can’t I take care of myself?” He turned pleading eyes onto Sebastian. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

Sebastian sighed and glanced at the gun that was resting on the table. “You can take care of yourself, but it would be hard to explain why you took down an armed man who was trying to kill you.” He grinned. “But if we do it, it’s easier to get away with. We can just say that you’re in the witness protection program and most people wouldn’t question it.”

“This is going to turn into a headache, and you’re wrong if you think no one would question that. It’ll turn into the talk of the campus; everyone is a bunch of gossiping magpies. All we need is for it to get too out of control and people start questioning why I haven’t been withdrawn and moved to a safer place once my location was discovered.” Ciel paused, he could already feel a headache coming on. “I agree that it would be better if I’m not seen dealing with the issue, but it would be better if it could be dealt with without alerting civilians. So I repeat, this is going to turn into a headache.”

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “We’ll be careful. We do have experience when it comes to being discrete, but there’s always the chance that something can go wrong. In which case, your training will be able to help you.” He yawned and stretched out on the floor, arching his back closer to the heat.

From the back of the cabin, a small jingle was heard before Soot came running into the living room, Alex close behind her. The animals had arrived about a week ago, after undergoing tests and scans to make sure that a tracker hadn’t been placed in their body or on their collars somewhere. After dubbing them clean, they were returned to their owners, along with the rest of the items that had been taken away for scanning and testing.

Sebastian reached out and caught Soot as she trotted by, hissing at the puppy as it tried to get closer. The older man cooed at the kitten, trying to sooth down the puffed up tail while shooting a glare at Alex.

Ciel plucked the puppy away, returning Sebastian’s glare. His look softened when he turned back to the puppy, stroking her belly. She had grown quite a bit since he had gotten her, sprouting up to be quite taller then Soot, her long legs being the cause.

“Poor Lexi, they’re so mean to you aren’t they?” Ciel whispered to Alex, using the affectionate title that he’d adopted when doting upon the puppy. Alex lifted her head up and licked generously under Ciel’s chin and where ever else she could reach.

An unhappy grunt escaped Sebastian at the sight, knowing that Ciel’s skin was now covered in puppy slobber. He scratched under Soot’s chin and then moved up to rub at her whiskers. “Don’t let her bother you,” he murmured. “You’re my pretty little girl.”

Ciel rolled his eyes at that. “I don’t see why you can’t like both dogs and cats. I did, and I had a legitimate reason for not liking cats.” He really couldn’t understand why Sebastian had such an aversion to dogs. More baffling was why he had bothered to get Ciel a dog in the first place. Either he loved Ciel more then he hated dogs, or he didn’t hate dogs as much as he put on.

“Good question,” Sebastian said, more to himself than Ciel. He rubbed at one of Soot’s ears before rolling over to face the younger male. “Dogs are evil when you’re tying to do infiltration or escape. They can track or attack, making your job harder.” He nodded, pleased with his answer.

“Yes, good point. But if that’s the case, then why not employ one to help? Surely their use can go both ways.” Alex squirmed in Ciel’s lap and he let her jump down to go play with some of her toys. “Besides, cats smell.” He threw a pointed look over towards the corner where Soot’s litter box was.

Sebastian shook his head. “That’s why I clean it out everyday. At least with a cat, you don’t have to worry about stepping on their little land mines they leave every where.” He watched the puppy skid across the floor as she chased after a ball. “Cats are self-sufficient.”

“And what is wrong with wanting to be cared for; wanting affection?” Ciel crawled over towards Sebastian on all fours, reaching up to kiss along Sebastian’s pale jaw. “Self-sufficient or not, a dog will always aim to please their master.”

“Nothing is wrong with it,” Sebastian answered, hand coming up to run through Ciel’s hair. His fingers massaged Ciel’s scalp, nails slightly scratching the surface to make the younger male shiver gently. “But when you’re not used to either, it takes time to get used to.”

“Well then, I hope you make a smooth and quick transition.” Ciel chuckled and nipped at Sebastian’s earlobe. He drew back and put space back between them. “I suppose we should get started packing?” The question seemingly dispersed the grown mood, bring reality back into their world.

Sebastian waved the comment away. “We have all day tomorrow and then most of the following day. You still have a gun to clean and then we can start to get ready for bed.” He moved to lay down again and stretched out once more.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ciel moved away and headed for his gun, getting started on cleaning it. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could pass out in bed and drown himself in dreams.

Smirking slightly, Sebastian rolled onto his back and pulled Soot closer to him so she could sleep on his stomach. She purred happily and curled up into a small ball, the tip of her tail brushing lightly against her nose.

The soft sounds of Ciel cleaning filled the cabin and Sebastian let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the quiet moment that had settled around them. Knowing that in a few days, it wouldn’t be there anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

The rolling lawns, once green, were white stretches of snow. The mansion was just up ahead and Ciel was resisting the urge to bang his head into the dashboard. His last visit here had been anything but positive, and Ciel wasn’t hoping for much more from this visit.

“Good-bye sweet freedom,” Ciel whispered sarcastically, waving at visibly nothing.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pulled the car towards the entrance. Finny and Bard were standing near the door, waiting for them so they could help unload the car. Once the car was stopped, they moved down the steps and Finny instantly took Alex from Ciel’s arms.

“Mr. Tanaka said to go inside and we can handle the car. Ciel needs to be introduced and shown around,” Finny said, offering a small smile to Ciel.

Ciel made a face, not sure if he wanted to go through an introduction. A small quiet welcome was more to his current tastes. He looked up hopefully at Sebastian, but the other man was too busy looking up the steps heading to the main door. Low grumbles left Ciel’s mouth as he followed, albeit reluctantly, a quiet Sebastian up steep stone steps.

The door was pushed open and Sebastian sighed as the warm air rushed over his body, a sense of coming home filling him. Beside him, Ciel fidgeted slightly and he placed a gentle hand on his back, pushing him forward. There was no one waiting for them in the foyer of the house, no doubt they were waiting in the study.

“This way,” Sebastian said, his hand dropping from Ciel’s back.

For a moment, Ciel juggled with the idea of just turning around and running back to the car. It wasn’t that Ciel was frightened or nervous about what was to come. Well perhaps he was slightly nervous, but above all else he didn’t want this aspect of his life.

“Living here won’t change anything?” he questioned, trying to catch Sebastian’s eye. If Ciel feared anything, it was the part of his life that he could not control; the change and the unknown. A possible life without Sebastian. It all terrified him.

Sebastian shook his head and stopped outside the study door. He glanced at it for a brief second before turning towards Ciel. “We’ll be fine,” he said, leaning down to tug at Ciel’s shirt and brushed off the cat hair on his pants.

“Promise me.” Ciel clutched to Sebastian’s wrist halting the movement. His blue eyes stared into Sebastian’s, trying to catch his eye. “Please,” he pleaded with more urgency.

The older male stood up and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s forehead. “Nothing will change,” he murmured against Ciel’s forehead and pulled back slightly. “I promise.”

It was the best Ciel could ask for and he nodded his head and waited for Sebastian to open the door. He didn’t know what to expect once those door parted. His heart was racing, the beats throbbing in his throat. Ciel swallowed and waited with bated breath as Sebastian pushed the doors open.

A small group of people stood waiting for them, all situated to the right of Tanaka’s desk. They glanced towards them as they stepped inside the study, closing the doors behind them. Sebastian nodded briefly towards the group, recognizing them all, and he made sure to keep a close eye on each of them.

While he doubted they would do anything, especially in front of Tanaka, there was always the chance that someone wouldn’t like who Ciel was. Loyalty ran deep in the family and those who had served all their life might not agree that this new person was fit to run the family.

Sebastian pulled himself from his musings as Tanaka stood up from behind the desk and circled around it. “Sebastian, so good to have you back home. It’s been far too long since you stayed in the house.”

The old man embraced him and Sebastian returned the favor before pulling away. He straightened himself and squared his shoulders. “Sir, it is my honor to present to you your grandson; Ciel Phantomhive and heir to the family line.”

Ciel stood there looking out of place and quiet. He didn’t look up as Tanaka came closer and he received a similar hug as Sebastian. It was awkward and Ciel just loosely wrapped his arms around the older man and withdrew them as quickly as they had come.

Eyes were on him and Ciel glanced up, scanning the crowd. There were some familiar faces, Carmella smiled and winked at him, although there were some individuals that Ciel wasn’t thrilled to see. Claude and Alois looked less then pleased to be standing there, and Ciel had to agree with them.

“Welcome back, Ciel,” Tanaka said warmly. “The last time you were here, I saw before me an untrained boy, who only wished to help Sebastian in anyway he could. But now I see that you’ve had training. You walk with careful feet and take in your surroundings with skilled eyes.”

Sebastian cleared his throat slightly. “I’m afraid that we didn’t get to the politics and history of the family,” he stated. “Only the weapon and hand to hand training.”

Tanaka nodded. “He can learn those gradually. Fighting and weapons are more pressing now.” He turned towards the group of people. “Ciel has been training with Sebastian for about a month now. Should anyone doubt his skills, say so now.”

The older male glanced at Sebastian, inclining his head slightly. With a small nod and a noticeable frown, Sebastian took a step back from Ciel, leaving a wider space around the younger male.

Ciel noticed this and instantly stiffened. His heart sped up anew and his eyes darted around him, constantly going back to Sebastian who was always looking around the room. Everything had grown far too quiet, pushing Ciel on edge and heightening his senses to the things around him. It vaguely reminded him of the times Sebastian have forced him to fight in the dark, blind to everything around him; he could only stand there, listen and wait for the first strike.

Like all those training sessions the sound of someone rushing behind him sounded and Ciel spun on his heal to avoid the hit. His foot shot out catching the individuals ankle, Ciel’s hands coming out and aiming a hit to the back.

His attacked fell to the floor in a jumble of curses and Ciel recognized that corn yellow hair. “Alois?” Ciel swallowed, not even out of breath from the quick exertion.

To the side, Sebastian’s body was tense with growing anxiety. The urge to step in was overwhelming and he could feel his body trembling as he tried to calm it down. Beside him, Tanaka placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to help him relax. He knew this wasn’t any easier for the older man but he was the one who had a closer connection with Ciel.

His fingers twitched, wanting to grab the knife tucked away but a quick glare from Claude helped to calm the nerves. Ciel could do this, he was trained and ready.

Alois got up quickly snarling at Ciel as he rushing forward again with a furry of hits and kicks. Luckily there didn’t seem to be any signs of a weapon and Ciel parried each hit. With every attacked blocked, Alois was growing more and more furious and Ciel felt his irritation rise.

Ciel was not in the mood for this. Seeing an opening he forced his palm up and into the underside of Alois’s chin, while his other hand complimented the first with a harsh shove to the gut. When Alois fell to the floor, he didn’t bother to get up; he turned and moaned on the floor curing profanities at Ciel.

Claude took a step forward, glaring at Ciel and ready to help Alois to his feet. A knife embedded into the carpet a few inches in front of his feet and he looked up with a snarl. His eyes flashed as they turned on Sebastian, who had another knife in his hand and ready to attack.

“He stays down until he’s ready to fight again or forfeits,” Sebastian stated, his grip tightening briefly on his knife.

With a low growl, Claude took a step back into the line. His eyes darted back and forth from Sebastian to Ciel, unsure of who to glare at.

“Sebastian,” Tanaka said in a light, teasing voice. “You know better than to interrupt like that.”

Red colored eyes widened ever so slightly before Sebastian inclined his head. “I apologize,” he said softly and turned his gaze back to Ciel.

There was a moment when Claude and Ciel stared down at each other intently, the other moving away reluctantly. Ciel moved forward, plucking the knife from the carpet, throwing it blade first back at Sebastian, knowing the older man would catch it with ease.

“Are you done?” He asked Alois who remained on the floor.

The other man, groaned and tried to get up but Ciel wasn’t about to let him. His foot pressed down in the middle of Alois’s back, keeping him pinned. “I asked if you were done?” He was in no mood to play around. Ciel wanted out of this room and back in the safety of his and Sebastian’s little world.

A small spark of pride flared up in Sebastian’s chest and he felt Tanaka nod next to him. The older man was obviously pleased with what he saw. The act also seemed to satisfy most of the people in the room and their positions relaxed slightly.

Alois mumbled something and Ciel leaned in to hear. “What was that?” he asked. All of the nerves and uncertainty Ciel had faced prior to this had vanished replaced by anger and irritation.

“I give, dammit. Now let me up!” Alois tried to push back against Ciel’s foot. In turn Ciel just pressed down harder, digging in his heel once before retreating all together.

Claude came forward once more to gather Alois back into the group of spectators. The looks they were giving Ciel made the young man self-conscious and he quickly adverted his eyes.

Tanaka moved closer to Ciel and clasped him on his shoulder. “If there are no more wishing to challenge who he is or doubt his skill, we can continue along with business.” His hand slipped away and he circled around his desk to take a seat. “I have assignments for most of you regarding our new threat. For now, we’re going to take the defensive; information gathering, infiltration, all the works. I don’t want anymore people dying.”

Ciel shuffled discreetly from foot to foot. Would he be given an assignment so soon? He couldn’t believe that Tanaka would send him out on the first day, but he would. Ciel wouldn’t be treated as a child in this house; he was trained and had just shown a slim amount of what he would be able to do.

He turned towards Sebastian, but the man was solely focused on Tanaka. All Ciel could hope for was that Sebastian would be by his side for any assignment he was giving. Going alone at this point seemed daunting. Swallowing, Ciel turned back to Tanaka and awaited the verdict.

“We’ve received information that several from the East End gang like to frequent a gentleman's club on the outskirts of town. We also have reason to believe that they have members working there as well.” Tanaka picked up a folder sitting on a stack of papers and turned towards Sebastian. “Sebastian, you will be handling this assignment with Ciel.”

There was a polite clearing of a throat and Claude took a small step forward. “Forgive me sir, but wouldn’t it be better to send someone else with Sebastian?” He swallowed and tried to school his features. “Someone like myself. Two older males entering an establishment such as that wouldn’t draw attention. But Ci- Master Ciel is rather young for such a place.”

Tanaka nodded. “I understand your concern, Claude. But for something like this, Ciel’s youth and inexperience will work to our advantage. He’s not knowledgeable on the workings of the family, yet. So they won’t be able to catch him in a lie, since he would have none to tell.”

So Ciel’s downfall was being used as an advantage. He wasn’t too sure how well that settled with him; being left to stay ignorant for the sake of an assignment. It wasn’t as if he was looking forward to learning about a family he had yet to consider his. There was no denying that Ciel would be loyal to the family until the end, he had promised as much, but it was different when their was blood to consider.

Claude sent Ciel a glare, leaving the younger male feeling uncomfortable. He didn’t care if Claude was upset, but he did agree with Claude’s concern. It was funny how all his confidence seemed to drain away when in the face of an oncoming uncertainty. Sebastian would be there, that was a comforting thought, and Ciel knew he had the skills needed. He just had to calm himself and believe that he could do what ever was being asked of him.

“When do we start?” Sebastian asked, moving forward to accept the folder.

“Not for a few days. Take time to prepare yourselves and get settled in. This will be a long term assignment, one that doesn’t require you to visit the club everyday.” Tanaka answered and glanced at the stack of folders sitting on his desk. “I have other assignments for you two to do when you’re not at the club.”

Was he serious? Ciel glanced to Sebastian, who seemed unsurprised over this. It would seem as if Ciel would be a very busy individual. For how long, he didn’t know. The only blessing were the days that had been given to allow them to settle in. Ciel would be taking advantage of this.

“What do those entail?” Ciel finally had to ask; being silent for so long was disagreeing with him.

“Some are hits on certain individuals, a few are group assignments, and one is an assassination. We have elections coming up soon and it’s in our best interest if the newest candidate doesn’t make it to office.” A small smirk curled on Tanaka’s lips, the action mirrored by several of the people in the room. “I think a distance hit would be very efficient.”

Sebastian chuckled lowly. “I’ll use a hollow point. If the weather’s in our favor, I’ll go for a head shot and make sure there’s nothing left of his head.”

That answered that. “You’d like that wouldn’t you.” Ciel shot Sebastian an amused look. Trust him to find joy in such a thing.

“Very much,” Sebastian answered softly and accepted the second folder. He inclined his head slightly to Tanaka. “If that’s all for now, we’ll go ahead and get settled in. I’d like to move out with the infiltration in three days at least.”

Tanaka nodded and waved them away. “Relax for today. Tomorrow, you may train if you wish before preparing for the missions.”

Ciel gave a relieved sigh as soon as they left the room and the wooden doors closed behind them. “That was eventful,” he commented, quickening his pace to keep up with Sebastian.

“Tanaka is getting serious,” Sebastian stated. “He’s not going to give them any slack. We’ll be busy for a while, but I made sure he understands about your classes.”

“What’s going on anyways? You haven’t said much on it.” Ciel had gotten bits and pieces, but not a full idea of the current going on’s within the family. They had been too busy with training and their time together to concern themselves with such things.

Sebastian hummed. “I can tell you a little bit, but I think for now, it would be best if you were unaware. The more you don’t know, the better your cover will be at the club.”

“Oh joys, I get to play the part of the clueless sidekick.” The sarcastic tone was evident, although Ciel had meant for it to be. He eyed the folders, wondering if Sebastian would at least let him look through them; probably not. For being the so called heir, Ciel wasn’t getting too many liberties at the moment.

“Who said you’d be the sidekick?” Sebastian teased lightly. “I told you I would train you to be the best and wouldn’t let you fail. And the best don’t play the sidekick role. That’s Claude’s and Alois’s job.”

Ciel had to stifle his laughter, keeping it low so it didn’t echo down the empty halls. “Why did Alois attack me?” He asked then, once his voice was under control.

“Despite the fact that no one said it out loud, everyone wants to know how you’ll handle yourself. Alois is not only the closest in age to you, but he’s also the newest trained member. It was a way to show his own skills while at the same time, allow you to demonstrate yours.” Sebastian answered and turned down another hallway.

“Well hopefully I didn’t disappoint,” Ciel said as they came around a corner. “I’d hate to have to watch my back constantly, waiting for people to jump me.” Now that would be tiring, he thought. Getting the better of Alois would always be fun, but Ciel didn’t think he wanted to deal with the more experience members at the moment.

Sebastian stopped outside a door and turned to glance at Ciel. “You didn’t. They were reassured for now, and knowing that you’ll be taking missions has helped to increase their ease.” He pushed open the door and let Ciel walk in first. “We’ll be sharing a room for now, but you’ll get your own soon.”

“What if I don’t want one?” Ciel pushed into the room, instantly greeted by hurried steps and happy barks. Alex scampered off the bed and greeted the two new comers. Even Soot stretched from her spot on a pillow, mewing a small greeting.

“It will still be offered to you,” Sebastian said, moving over to pick up Soot. “There might be times when you just want a quiet place to clear your mind and think. Your room is the best place for that.”

Ciel nodded, not arguing that fact. There would no doubt be times when he would need some time alone. Sebastian’s company was always welcomed, but a place to call Ciel’s own was a comforting thought. Ciel fell back on the bed, looking up at Sebastian as the man stroked Soot. “So what do we do now?”

“For now, we can relax and get unpacked. Perhaps go eat later on and I can give you a tour of the place.” Sebastian took a seat down on the bed and dropped Soot on Ciel’s stomach, chuckling lightly. “Tomorrow we’ll train in the morning and then review the folders.”

Sitting up, Ciel pulled the cat to him and held back a laugh as Alex once again pined for Sebastian’s affections. “Poor Lexi, I don’t think he likes you much.” Ciel teased, looking up to give Sebastian a pout. “He’s just a big meanie.”

Shaking his head, Sebastian walked over to their suitcases that were resting along the wall. “I’m sure she’ll live. You seem to put up with me just fine,” he glanced over his shoulder at Ciel. “And just think, when you get your own room, she can sleep on the bed with you.”

Ciel actually laughed at that. “You sound sort of spiteful at the idea. Tell me Sebastian, are you jealous of a little puppy?” He smirked deviously, looking like some comic book villain as Ciel petted Soot on his lap.

The suitcase was closed and Sebastian stalked closer to the bed. He leaned down and picked up Soot, setting her on the bed. “I’m always jealous when it comes to sharing you,” he murmured and licked the shell of Ciel’s ear. “Even if its a puppy.”

“Well you have little to worry about. I wouldn’t be throwing you out on account of her.” Ciel kissed Sebastian tenderly on the cheek and then again on the mouth. “At least I wouldn’t throw you out for long,” he said, pulling back with a smile.

“That’s good to know,” Sebastian answered and pulled back. “There’s an empty room next to mine and its been empty for as long as I can remember. You might be given that one. We’ll share the bathroom that connects the two rooms, but other than that, the room is all yours.”

“I foresee late night bathroom rendezvous in our future.” Blue eyes shined with mischief and Ciel had to force another grin off his face. Being here with Sebastian was quickly improving his mood. Perhaps things would not change as drastically as Ciel had feared.

Sebastian smirked as he walked towards a drawer. “So now we’re like two star crossed lovers who can only see each other in the comforts of their own bathroom?” he teased. “Oh how we have fallen.”

“I suppose that’ll have to work if you’re too lazy to just come next door and knock.” There was a pause and Ciel excused himself from the bed. His luggage was still laying unpacked and it needed to be put away. Following Sebastian’s example, Ciel got to work.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian finished putting away his clothes and wheeled his suitcase into the closet. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and started to place everything in their places before padding back into the bedroom.

“It’s almost time for dinner, what would you like to eat?” he asked, leaning against the door frame as he watched Ciel finish unpacking.

Ciel looked up from zipping up his empty suitcase. “What, I actually get to pick? We don’t all get called down for a big dinner in the dinning hall or something?” It was slightly surprising that, that didn’t seem to be the case. With the way the family seemed to regard each other and how concentrated they seemed to be in the house, it only seemed natural that everyone would eat together.

Sebastian’s eyes danced with amusement. “And I suppose you think we have butlers too?” he asked and pushed away from the door frame. “There are times when we all eat together but it all depends on what’s going on at the time.”

“I would hope there would be butlers wandering around with how big this place is, or at least maids.” The mansion was impeccably clean, leaving Ciel to believe that there was staff on hand to clean. If not, then everyone who lived and visited was very neat and clean individuals. Ciel couldn’t believe that.

Shrugging, Sebastian led the way out of the room and listened to Ciel jogging after him. The halls were quiet, most of the family already eating dinner or looking over their assignments, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to themselves.

“Seriously Sebastian, there’s got to be some staff in this place.” As they walked, Ciel looked all about taking in the baroque decor. The wood molding was intricate, and everything was detailed to the point that Ciel was impressed with the craftsmanship.

Ciel’s eyes traveled along the walls, looking at the artwork and photographs that hung modest spaces apart. There weren’t many that he recognized, but they all seemed old and to be originals. His eyes glanced over one, and Ciel forced himself to stop. Blue eyes widened, his head cocked to the side. For a moment Ciel could not believe what he was seeing.

“Sebastian,” Ciel almost whispered, his hand going out to halt Sebastian’s forward movement. “What is Vermeer’s ‘The Concert’ doing hanging in front of me?” He was on the boarder of being speechless. Surely this had to be a reproduction, if not then Ciel was face to face with the infamous painting that had vanished from the world.

A small chuckle escaped Sebastian’s throat. “Well, there are some of us here who appreciate quality art,” he said simply and continued to walk forward. “That was a good year for us,” he murmured lowly.

“You mean it’s really the real deal?” Ciel tugged Sebastian back again so he could get a closer look, regarding the painting like a child would regard a pile of sweets. There were some paintings Ciel never thought he’d get to see. ‘The Concert’ was one of them. He might not have been a Vermeer fan, although there had been a few to catch his eye, but Ciel knew when to appreciate well painted art. Especially if said art was considered stolen goods.

Grasping Ciel’s shirt, Sebastian pulled the younger male along. “Come on, you can look at it later on. I’m hungry and its been a while since we last ate.” He rounded a corner and released his grip on Ciel before continuing down the hallway. They were getting closer to the dinning room and it wouldn’t look good for him to be dragging Ciel around.

“Are there any more pieces like that here?” Ciel asked, still in an upbeat haze as he went along. He frowned as Sebastian ignored him, and Ciel mumbled a quiet “ass,” under his breath. There were few things that actually perked Ciel up to the point of being almost ecstatic. The high was quickly dissipating and Ciel straightened his shoulders, face serious and they went on their way.

The doors to the dinning room appeared before them, along with the smells of dinners. Sebastian pushed open a door and let Ciel in first, the door closing behind him. “To your left,” he said softly and followed Ciel to the kitchen. Once inside the spacious kitchen, Sebastian moved towards the fridge to grab a small slice of fish for Soot. “What would you like?”

Ciel thought it over for a moment. “Something meaty,” he said. “Beef.” His back pressed against the counter, the granite cold against his back. Looking around the kitchen, Ciel decided that the room was as big as his whole apartment. The kitchen was set up like those kitchens you see on cooking shows. There was every device imaginable, even a decent sized wine cooler.

Sebastian nodded and pulled out some slices of beef that were in the freezer. It had been a while since he had last cooked in this kitchen, but he still remembered where everything was and the movements came to him naturally. The stove was turned on and a pot of water was placed on a burner.

He paused in his work as the kitchen doors opened and Claude entered the room. Ignoring the older man, he went to work adding some seasoning onto the beef even though he could feel Claude glaring daggers at him. “If you have something to say, say it now,” he finally said.

In the space between them, Ciel pressed further into the counter hoisting himself up to sit on the ledge. He wasn’t about to willingly get in the middle of this. Not unless Claude touched Sebastian in a way Ciel deemed inappropriate. Ciel hoped Sebastian had learned his lesson last time, but Ciel wasn’t confident that Claude knew his boundaries.

“Are you playing servant to the younger master?” Claude asked, watching as Sebastian peeled a potato.

“And if I was?” Sebastian countered, dropping the pieces into a bowl. He glanced over his shoulder. “Are you just mad that I was chosen for such a task and you weren’t? Or perhaps that Ciel is the heir?”

Claude chuckled. “None of the above. Just never thought I’d see the day where the mighty Sebastian was forced to play dog.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “How the mighty have fallen.”

Ciel was amused, leaning back and regarding the two with humor. “Hmm, I wonder... If I can get Sebastian to play a dog, what could I get you to play Claude? I do believe there are lower things out there then a dog.” He tapped his fingers on the granite and shot Claude a smile filled to the brim with false kindness.

“He would be a spider, or some type of bug, because he makes your skin crawl,” Sebastian answered for Claude. He shot a glare towards the older man. “And I’d rather be a dog then whatever slimy thing you are.”

Claude snarled. “As a dog, you’ll always be tied down. I’m sure you know that your town house was put up for sale. You have no where to go now, you’re stuck here at the mansion; a nightmare come true for you.”

Sebastian stiffened slightly, his hand tightening around the knife in his hand. “I was already informed about that. Please don’t bring up old news.”

“You can always move in upstairs at the parlor.” Ciel tried to perk Sebastian up. He wasn’t as thrilled about staying here as Sebastian, but that didn’t mean they both had to be miserable. One of them had to be around to keep things optimistic; Ciel just didn’t want to be that guy.

A grin slipped over Claude’s face. “Alois is talking to the boss right now about your parlor. Trying to convince him that it’d be better if the shop was closed down. You can still tattoo here at the mansion.”

The tapping of Ciel’s fingers stopped, and he turned an icy stare towards Claude. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian standing stiffly straight, like a statue. “You bastard!” Ciel raised his voice, eye stormy blue and violent. How dare he, Claude nor Alois had any right to take Sebastian’s passion away. Ciel didn’t care how deep down their animosity ran, there were lines that shouldn’t be crossed.

“Its not like he can do anything about it. Sebastian’s leash has been lax for too long and its time that the dog be tethered once more,” Claude stated and turned to Ciel, lips twisted in a scowl. “He needs to remember his place.”

“The way I see it he’s not the one who doesn’t know his place.” Ciel was seething inside. The sag of Sebastian’s shoulders fueled Ciel’s anger more and he hopped from the counter, turning to face Claude was a hate filled glare. “He might not be able to do much about it, but I can.” Ciel never planned on taking advantage of his supposed status, but at this moment Ciel knew that he would use what ever he could to give Sebastian one of the things in life that made him happy.

Sebastian turned around. “Ciel, don’t bother with it, you don’t have-” He stopped, the words reminding Ciel that he didn’t have the authority to warrant such a thing died in his throat. Forcing a smile, he turned back towards the meat he was cutting up. “I’ll bring dinner to the room. Don’t kill Alois when you’re in the study; Tanaka doesn’t like blood on his carpet.”

Ciel turned out the door without a second look. The halls were empty, something he was grateful of. It wouldn’t do for anyone to find him wandering around as he tried to find his way through this maze of a home. He passed by the stolen painting, but Ciel forced himself to continue on his way.

When Ciel came to the double oak doors, he almost passed them up, too busy eyeing more of the art work. Ciel paused outside when he heard voices, not knowing if he should barge in. In movies the hero, which Ciel concluded was himself, would bang through the doors screaming his conviction. Ciel wasn’t one of those heroes, he was sensible, so knocking would suffice.

The knock was loud and the hard wood made his knuckles hurt. Voices hushed and Ciel felt his nerves rise as he awaited the door to be opened or for him to be invited in. He could only hope that he didn’t have to knock again.

Tanaka’s voice echoed through the door for them to come in and he was slightly shocked to see Ciel when the younger male pushed open the door. He waved Alois down, glad to put a temporary hold to their conversation.

“What can I help you with Ciel?” he asked, a small smile coming to cross his face. He hadn’t expected to see his grandson enter his study all on his own.

Ciel paused, swallowing hard as he tried to grasp his voice. When he found it, Ciel spoke loud and clear. “I’m here on behalf of Sebastian and his tattoo parlor. I won’t stand for him loosing it.” He shot Alois a poisonous look, which was returned with equal distaste.

The blond looked as if he was about to say something, but Alois snapped his mouth shut. Alois’s fist were clenched and he turned from Ciel, refusing to acknowledge him. The whole act amused Ciel, but he forced himself not to smile.

Tanaka leaned back in his chair. “Why would you suggest that he keep it open?” he asked. “I myself don’t have a problem about it staying open, but there are others that you need to convince.”

There were a million and one reason Ciel could think of for wanting to keep the parlor open. It was just none of those would matter to the individuals who were against it, namely Claude and Alois. Ciel thought fast, trying to pull together a logical and solid reason.

“Mr. Tanaka,” Ciel started, because he couldn’t bring himself to call the man grandfather. “That tattoo parlor is Sebastian’s life, the source of much of his happiness. It’s the place where he can unwind and relax.”

“I thought that was your job,” Alois bit back sarcastically.

Ciel shot him a glare but ignored him. “If you take away that parlor, then you take away Sebastian’s outlet. Without it, what is he supposed to do when he needs to stop thinking about the things that might be eating him up inside, where will he go to relieve his stress? Taking away Sebastian’s tattoo parlor would have an adverse affect on his mentality, and I have no doubt that would flow over to the work you assign him.”

Tanaka hummed. “I suppose those are all valid points. Sebastian has never been the one to unwind with a large group of people. Preferring instead to work in his parlor.” He glanced at Alois. “And he does use the extra income to buy his own weapons. That saves us a significant amount of money for other items we need.”

“It does,” Ciel agreed. “Just think of the expense you’d be adding onto everything else.” Alois was beside himself with anger at this point and Ciel was feeling quite smug. He had gotten the upper hand once again; that was twice in one day. You would think the other man would learn not to mess with him after this.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Tanaka regarded Alois calmly. “I’ve never had a problem with Sebastian running his parlor. He fronted all the expenses and nothing has ever come from our pockets, so complaining about the money is irrelevant.” He tapped a finger on his desk. “Plus, it provides us a local place to gather information. People talk in places they feel comfortable.”

“But, shouldn’t he be spending his time here? Not off doing art,” Alois complained, as he tried to salvage what was left of the situation. He wasn’t about to go back to Claude a failure, not again. “Shouldn’t he be here watching your grands--”

“I don’t need watching after,” Ciel interrupted. “I am perfectly capable of watching myself, and if need be I can accompany Sebastian to the parlor. It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

Tanaka smiled softly. “There’s also one thing about the parlor that neither of you know about, and is one of the many reasons why I allow Sebastian to keep it open.” He glanced at them. “It’s a safe spot for everyone in our family. The glass windows are bullet resistance, and has multiple hiding places as well as escape routes. It’s beneficially for everyone to keep the parlor open.”

Alois’s mouth snapped shut. That was the end of that conversation. Ciel didn’t even bother to hide his small smile, casting a glance towards Tanaka who was smiling as well.

“I understand.” Alois bowed graciously to Tanaka, ignored Ciel and left the room with his head held high.

Once the door was shut, Tanaka chuckled lightly. “Those two have such a grudge against Sebastian, its a wonder that all three of them aren’t dead yet.” He leaned back in his chair. “But all that aside. I must acknowledge you; you thought of a reason and were able to counter every attack without faltering.”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, “I can’t say I like those two much myself, so I wasn’t going to let them take something important from Sebastian. It’s not a big deal.” He couldn’t look at Tanaka as he said this, preferring to study the intricate carving on the desk.

“There is nothing wrong for standing up in what you feel is right, but you must remember to know when to back down at the same time. Creating enemies is not the way to win a war.” Tanaka answered gently. “And never think that just because you have power, that people will follow you. You must earn their trust and loyalty before they follow you anywhere.”

“I understand.” Ciel bowed his head in respect and straightened. For a long moment he stood there not sure what to do with himself. Tanaka had not excused him, and was still watching him almost expectantly. All Ciel wanted was to turn around and head back to the kitchen. Perhaps he would be lucky and intercept Sebastian between here and there.

“You can go,” Tanaka said and waved his hand slightly in dismissal. He watched as Ciel walked towards the door and then vanished behind it. Alone again in his office, he sighed and stood up. It was time to call it a night.

\------

When Ciel made it back into the kitchen he was happy to see Sebastian alone. Claude was no where to be seen; he had probably gone back to whatever rock he had crawled out from.

“Not done yet?” Ciel teased, coming to stand next to Sebastian.

“Almost,” Sebastian answered, setting the last plate on a tray. “That didn’t take very long. You didn’t kill him, I’m guessing.”

“I didn’t think killing him would be worth it.” Ciel reclaimed his position on the counter, swing his feet in a carefree manner, smiling all the while. “Anything happen with Claude while I was gone?”

The tray was lifted off the counter and Sebastian smirked. “I reminded him why I’m his superior and not the other way around.” He moved away from the counter and looked towards Ciel. “We’ll eat in the room, more privacy.”

Ciel raised a delicate eye brow. “Do explain how you accomplished that?” he slipped from the counter ready to follow Sebastian off towards the room.

“A knife,” Sebastian answered simply and glanced at the black handled silverware that was lodged into the wall. A few strands of black hair dangled from it and Sebastian balanced the tray on his hand so he could remove the knife. “Always have an alternative weapon available if your first and primary one is not within reach.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if I should ask you if you let Claude walk out of here with his life,” Ciel said with a laugh. “I wouldn’t put it past you to be able to hide a body in a matter of minutes.” The knife was snatched from Sebastian’s hands and Ciel looked it over with amused eyes, looking for any sign of blood.

Sebastian smiled softly. “He’s still alive and uninjured. I promise that no harm has come to him.” He walked towards the door. “Physically at least. Mentally is another story and I hold no responsibility if he’s now scarred.”

Ciel laughed lightly, following Sebastian out the door and back into the main hallway. It was a mystery as to how those two came to hate each other so much. Sebastian had dated Claude, that much Ciel knew, but how they went from love birds to mortal enemies was another story entirely. He wanted to ask, but put the question aside for another time.

“So what all did you make?” Blue eyes craned around broad shoulders as he tried to get a good glance of the items on the tray.

“Per your request, we have beef,” Sebastian stated and rounded a corner. “I also made some mashed potatoes and a light sauce that will enhance the flavor of the meat. And there was some cheesecake in the fridge that I grabbed for dessert.”

They passed by Claude’s and Alois’s room and Sebastian snickered to himself, knowing that the two were fuming inside, but they still couldn’t do anything about it.

Ciel almost melted at the thought of beef and potatoes. It had been forever since they passed through his lips. “You’re a god, you do know that right?” He leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the cheek and whispering a small thank you into his ear.

‘The Concert’ painting was passed again and Ciel allowed himself a small pause. “I still can’t get over that it’s been hanging here for all those years, or,” he turned towards Sebastian. “Did you all steal it after it had already been stolen.” Sebastian chuckled and Ciel was pulled along once again, a small pout on his lips.

“So many questions and none of them are the right ones,” Sebastian said in a sing song voice. He paused outside their door and scrunched his body to the side so he could use his elbow to open the door. The handle gave way and they walked inside, Ciel shutting the door behind him.

The tray was set down on the small desk and Sebastian took a seat on the surface, pushing the chair towards Ciel. “Eat, while its still warm.”

“Thanks” Ciel took his plate and seated himself. “So what is the right question then? Perhaps, how did the painting come to reside in this house?” The mashed potatoes were the first to be devoured, the sauce just making the dish. Ciel licked his lips, and smiled at Sebastian; the man knew how to cook.

Sebastian simply chuckled and flicked Ciel’s nose. “You ask too many questions. But if you must know, a seven years ago, there was a student who was studying art in Boston and frequently went to a privately owned museum that housed an array of modern art. She spent most of the spring semester there, working on paintings for class and studying the art in general.”

He paused to take a bite of his dinner and hummed in approval as the food warmed his stomach. If there was anything nice about coming back to the mansion, it was the large kitchen and variety of foods that he could cook with.

A polite clearing of the throat drew his attention away. “I’m sorry, did you wish for me to continue?” he asked pleasantly.

“It would be nice.” Another bite was taken of the potatoes as Ciel finished them up and moved onto the steak. It was medium rare and cooked to perfection; he hummed his gratitude.

Taking a drink of water, Sebastian nodded and continued. “Well, out of all the paintings she liked to study the most, an abstract painting which shared the name ‘The Concert‘, that drew her attention. There was an underground rumor circulating that Vermeer’s ’The Concert’ was hidden within the paintings framing. The story intrigued her and she spent her time replicating it with various mediums.” A small smile made his lips curl. “During that time, she met a nice young man; dark hair, deep red eyes, and glasses, who was on an assignment.”

The original ‘The Concert’ had been stolen in 1990, and it amazed Ciel that it had stayed hidden due to being stuffed away behind another canvas to hide it. No wonder it had never been found if it had been kept in a private collection within a museum. “So was the painting really in there?” Ciel found himself asking, already know that it had been, otherwise it would not be hang on the hallway wall today. 

“Don’t interrupt,” Sebastian teased. “The young man became interested in the female, talking with her and staying with her during the days she painted at the museum. It took a while, but he finally asked her out to dinner, to which she accepted.”

“Is there a reason you are telling me all these little details?” Was it smart to talk about past love interests with you current boyfriend? Ciel didn’t think so, nor did he quite appreciate it, but he was humoring his lover at the moment. He finished up his steak and waited for dessert to be served.

Sebastian nodded. “It’s very important. This is where it gets good. A month passed and it turned into March. They had a few more dinners during that time and the young man finally decided to ask her to be his girlfriend. However, the night he was going to ask her, she wasn’t home and never answered her phone. The next day, the abstract ‘The Concert’ painting was reported missing.”

He held up a finger to stop Ciel from speaking again and his eyes danced with amusement. “The man came over to her place the next day, concerned that she was sick, and not too concerned about the missing painting. He arrived at her loft and found that she was packing, getting ready to leave; something about a family emergency.”

“He was devastated of course, knowing that he was about to loose the female that he had come to care so much about. And the only parting words that she gave him that night when she left were. ‘I’m sorry Claude, it wouldn’t have worked out anyway.’”

Ciel blanched. “Claude?” He hadn’t seen that one coming. “But Claude’s eyes are gold, or whatever you want to call that color.” They often reminded him of a snake, spider, or some other unsightly creature. At one time he might have likened them to a cat, but Ciel wasn’t going to insult Soot like that.

“At the time, Claude was on an assignment and needed a disguise, The day he met her, he forgot to take the contacts out, so he just kept them in whenever he met with her.” He waved his hand. “Anyway, before she left, he caught sight of one last painting she had been working on but didn’t think anything of it, until he caught wind of the missing painting. He reported the girls features to the police, and they’ve been on the lookout for her ever since.”

Sebastian’s grin grew. “But they still haven’t found her. In fact, its as though she’s dropped off the face of the earth. No records can be found and all trails end suddenly.”

“So, how did the painting get here? Did Claude find her and do away with her, or was she in disguise as well and apart of the family. Stranger coincidences have happened,” Ciel reasoned. If neither of those were the actuality of it, then he wasn’t sure how the painting came to rest on that wall or even if Sebastian would tell him.

Sebastian chuckled. “You could say that Claude found her and killed her, in a round about way. You see, once he found out that the girl he had been hitting on was really me in disguise, he made me destroy the alias and swear never to use it again.”

Well it seemed that Ciel had also gotten an answer to one of his unasked questions as well. “So I take it that was the reason for the constant violence between you two? Or was the relationship pursued past that?” Ciel found the whole thing too humorous to care about Sebastian and Claude’s once intimate relationship. Sebastian posing as a woman, that was something he would have to showcase for Ciel one day.

“It’s what started it surprisingly. About a month later, Claude asked me out for dinner, and that started our rocky relationship. When we broke up, we agreed not to use that time as blackmail, as we were both equally embarrassed by it.” Sebastian passed a plate of cheesecake to Ciel. “Him for lusting after a female who was really a male, and me, for playing the role of a female so well.”

“I’d like to see that, you know. You dressed all pretty, face all made up, hair curled and primped.” Blue eyes shone with humor and lust at the idea. Ciel smirked and winked, taking a slow bite of his cake, sensually licking the fork clean.

Sebastian smirked. “You might get to see it for this assignment, but if you’re lucky, I’ll dress up for you personally one day.” He leaned forward and licked at Ciel’s lips. “Maybe tie you down and ride you, my dress brushing against your skin.”

“Don’t. Last thing I need is to have an image of that in my head before I go to sleep. I’ll be having wet dreams all night,” Ciel said. He playfully smacked Sebastian on the arm and went back to eating the rest of his cake. “So what exactly is the assignment if it’s going to have you dolling yourself up?”

Shrugging, Sebastian took a bite of his cheesecake as well. “I’m not too sure yet, I haven’t read the file. We’ll go over that tomorrow. But if we’re dealing with a gentleman’s club, there’s always a chance to dress up so you can get in the back rooms.”

Ciel blinked, not sure if he liked where this was going. It was one thing for Sebastian to dress up, another thing entirely for Ciel. Sure he had worn a dress for Sebastian, but that was a totally different matter all together. It happened in the privacy of their own home, and the dress didn’t actually stay on long enough to matter. He might as well have thought of it as a sex toy.

“Wait, you don’t expect me to dress up and flounce around like some penny whore do you?” Ciel asked, placing his empty desert plate back on the tray.

Sebastian shook his head. “Of course not, that’s my job.” He stood up and picked up the tray, setting it outside the door so it wouldn’t make the room smell. “You have a problem with dressing up? I bet you’d make a cute little girl if we placed a wig on your head.”

Sighing Ciel made is way over to the bed, falling back and bouncing on the plush mattress. “This bed is so much more comfortable then the one at your place,” he said, changing the subject.

“That’s probably because its new and you’re changing the subject.” Sebastian gave a small grunt and padded to the bathroom. It was dark outside and growing later the longer they stayed up. For now, it would be wise to sleep earlier so they could get an early start tomorrow.

“Me changing the subject has nothing to do with the softness of this mattress,” Ciel called after Sebastian but he doubted the man even heard him. Finally alone, Ciel took the time to get changed for bed. The day had been more then eventful and he was ready for a long night of rest and relaxation. Normally it was hard for Ciel to sleep in a new place, but with Sebastian next to him and a comfortable bed, he knew sleep would come easily.

Ciel brushed past Sebastian as the older man exited the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was closed, Sebastian moved over to the bed and claimed his spot, pulling the covers over his body. A low whistle had Soot coming out from her hiding spot in the closet and she jumped up on the bed, curling into a ball on his stomach.

When Ciel walked back into the room, a smile bloomed on his face at the sight, although something struck him then and there. “Where’s Alex?” he asked, not having seen the puppy since they had come back to the room. It was worrying that he hadn’t even noticed the dogs absence.

“She’s probably with Finny and Bard,” Sebastian answered. “They’re on the floor below us, if you want to go look, or you can call them.” He wasn’t worried about the puppy; it was highly unlikely that anyone would shoot her, let alone take her, but he wasn’t going to mention that to Ciel.

“Nah it’s okay; I just want sleep.” Ciel wormed his way into the bed, pushing Sebastian over to make room. “It’s so cozy in here. We better sleep in tomorrow morning,” he warned as he laid his head on Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian’s eyes closed. “I make no promises,” he offered and draped his arm over Ciel’s side. Sighing softly, he tried to put his body at ease and pushed away the thoughts running through his mind. Only then could he truly sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to start posting on this again! But it's summer, I've graduated, and I have plenty of downtime between looking for jobs! Let's see if I can get everything up and posted here! 
> 
> Also, look out for possibly something new coming your way from us... ;)

Ciel sat outside upon the stone wall to the main stairs. His one foot was propped up on the wall, his arm on top of that knee as his inspected his finger nails. The other hand held the knife Bard had given to him, using it in a rather disgraceful manner as he picked the grime from under his nails.

Somewhere in the distance of the large yard, Alex was running around, but Ciel paid her little mind at the moment. He had just taken her out as a means to busy himself as he awaited Sebastian. The older man had waved Ciel off, something about having to get things in order before they left. Ciel figured he should know what these things were considering everything, but Sebastian didn’t seem to have shared the sentiment.

It had been three days since they began this assignment. It wasn’t that the assignment was a distasteful one; sitting around with a bunch of men drinking and having a good time was fun enough. The downside was that Ciel had to wave goodbye to his hope of seeing Sebastian in a dress. The club turning out to be a gentleman's club had been that dreams downfall.

The other downside was trying to remain professional and do your job when alcohol was being pushed your way constantly and having to brush off the women who tried to hang off every man like some gaudy dangle. It didn’t help that Ciel had to watch, as if he didn’t care, women piling upon Sebastian.

So far, they had gotten little information on the people they were looking for. It seemed that the patrons of the bar were tight lipped. Luckily, the booze worked wonders on opening up a tightly locked trap. One piece of information led them to the latest source of Ciel’s irritation, and the location of today’s little outing, a high-class brothel, which hidden under the name of a masseuse, tucked away in Soho. If there was anything worse then the women at the bar, it was the whores working the brothel. They had no modesty and decency, grabbing at any man in the most improper of places and flirting shamelessly with anything that had two legs and a dick.

“Are you going to leave Alex out while we’re gone?” Sebastian asked as he walked up behind Ciel. He watched as the dog tried to chase after a bird, only to have it vanish into a nearby tree. “Finny said he’ll bring her in and play with her if you wish to leave her out for a little longer.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ciel flipped the knife closed quickly and pocketed it. He stretched as he hopped from the wall, his gun digging into his back where it was hidden. “Ready?” There was a certain lack of enthusiasm in the question, and Ciel wasn’t in the mood to even fake excitement.

Sebastian nodded and they moved to the car in silence. Neither male was looking forward to the task of going down to the brothel, but it had to be done. If there were lucky, they would be able to find the man they were searching for and grab him on their first day, but chances were high that they’d have to go back again.

They didn’t speak again until the mansion was far behind them and they were on the main road. “The women here are interesting; they always have a story and love to talk,” Sebastian mussed.

“I don’t find the day’s latest kink and scandal to be interesting,” Ciel snapped, hardly in a good mood. He had woken far too early this morning and dealt with too many headaches; Alois being one of them, Will the other. Formalities might not have been something Ciel enforced nor wanted, but it was a different matter entirely when they dripped with sarcasm; it was then that he wished to acquire proper respect, even if he had to tear it from their throats.

Sebastian shook his head. “No, more like which influential man stopped by the place even though they have a wife already. Blackmail is a very powerful thing, so even if it seems boring, you must always be listening.”

The car came to a stop outside the modest looking building and Sebastian turned the engine off. He stepped out and straightened his shirt, waiting for Ciel to do the same.

It took a moment for Ciel to leave the car, he was pouting at being scolded at, on top of having to come here. The air off the street hit Ciel straight on, smelling of perfume, sex, smog, and a mixture of equally unpleasant things. He coughed once, the concoction burning his nose.

“I hate it here,” he grumbled but quietly followed Sebastian without further fuss. They kept side by side, stopping at the intricate gold doors of the establishment.

“Just remember why we’re here, little brother,” Sebastian chided lightly and pushed open the doors. His eyes worked quickly, taking in the surroundings, while his nose burned due to the amount of perfume in the air.

Ciel immediately adopted an air of mischief, and the look of a man knowing the womanly pleasure he would soon be partaking of. Inside was an entirely different story altogether; Ciel was cursing every wink he passed to the hookers who happened to be passing through the main lobby. They would blush and giggle behind a manicured hand; harpies, the lot of them.

They were greeted by a woman who was carrying a small platter of drinks and she smiled at them. “Hello gentlemen, can I help you with anything?”

Sebastian smiled back pleasantly. “My little brother had his birthday a while ago, but sadly I was out of town and missed it. So I’m making it up to him today, hoping that one of the ladies here can show him a good time.”

The urge to roll his eyes was strong, but Ciel squashed it, smiling pleasantly at the woman instead. She turned and smiled, placing the tray on a small table.

“If you could kindly wait, I’ll go retrieve Mr. Lau for you.” She indicated the couch on an opposite wall. Once Ciel and Sebastian turned, she was off passing through a side door.

They took a seat and Sebastian crossed his legs, leaning back against the sofa. “Remember what I told you about handling them. The best thing to do is make them think they will have sex with you.” He sighed and shifted slightly, not liking the situation anymore than Ciel.

It was a delicate process, the dance of asking questions and acting friendly before the act of sex came around. A small pinch to the nerve would make the woman pass out but it had to be done in such a way that the movement seemed natural.

“It’s just so tiring, and they touch you far too much,” Ciel complained under his breath. Women were easy enough to deal with, but it was disconcerting to have them touch in places that only a lover should and not be able to do a thing about it. Just the idea alone that those hands had been touching someone else hours prior was enough to turn Ciel off.

“It’s a game of flirting,” Sebastian muttered. “If you show that you’re nervous, they’ll talk more and touch themselves before they lay a hand on you. They can’t get anywhere if you’re not aroused first.”

“Good luck with that, although I would love to pass on seeing them try.” A stray hair was brushed from Ciel’s face, the tiny strand tickling his nose. He sneezed twice, hunching over as he did so. When he straightened up a man stood before them, a scantily clad woman tied around his waist. Ciel frowned, recognizing the man, and being none the happier for it.

“Good evening good sirs,” The man began, a smirk and knowing look sparkling in his eye. “What can I do for you?”

Sebastian stood up and smiled. “I’m looking to make up for missing my younger brother’s birthday, and I was hoping that one of your fine ladies would be able to show him a good time.” He placed a hand on Ciel’s shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze.

“I’d be most gracious if you granted me a night with your best.” Ciel smiled his most lecherous smile, feeling quite proud of himself. The man, or Lau as he was known, returned the smile with a wider grin.

“I do believe I have the lady for you. She’s quite the doll, and much sought after. I believe she’ll be a pleasant change from the last lady you shared your time with,” Lau said as he stroked the side of the girl that seemed to continuously cling to him.

Anything would be better then the girl Ciel had last time. She wouldn’t shut up and didn’t having anything of value to say. Worst of all she kept grabbing for his crotch. Ciel had been forced to play shy, but his patience was pushing him to break the harlot’s hands. 

“I’m sure my brother would appreciate that,” Sebastian said, his eyes barely masking the annoyance at letting a random female paw all Ciel. “I’m sure she’ll be wonderful for him. I would also like to speak to you about a companion for myself as well.”

Ciel snapped his head back at Sebastian, clear confusion on his face. “Brother, I wasn’t aware you were seeking a lady as well.” He forced a sly grin on his face. “That lover of yours not enough?”

Sebastian waved a hand, dismissing the comment. “What I’m seeking isn’t a lady, but more of a masseuse. My shoulders could use a good massage and I’ve heard that they offer such luxuries here.” He turned toward Ciel and forced a grin. “My lover is the only one I allow in my bed.”

“I’m sure she’d be happy to know that, I might even let it slip to her.” Attention was switched back to Lau, who continued to watch the pair in amusement.

“We do offer such luxuries, I’ll be sure to set you up with our best as well,” he said, the smile beginning to unnerve Ciel. The man rarely let it fall from his face, Ciel was quickly realizing no one should have anything to be that happy about. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you to your rooms. I’ll send the ladies in soon after.”

Nodding his head, Sebastian gave a small tug to Ciel’s arm and they followed Lau to their rooms. “Remember, you have no more than two hours. Anything longer and I’ll pull you out,” Sebastian whispered. His hand tightened briefly on Ciel’s arm, as though he didn’t want to let the younger male go.

Ciel nodded, albeit reluctantly. The two hours would not be up fast enough. It was going to be a challenge alone to entertain some overly hormonal girl and not give her what she would be seeking. Damn his luck, but he was hoping for another twittering bird that didn’t know when to snap her beak shut. Only this time Ciel would be sure to keep an eye on the lady’s hands; if one could call such women ladies.

“Here’s your room sir.” Lau indicated a fragrant room to Ciel. The incenses were too sweet and Ciel had to resist his urge to gag.

“Thank you,” Ciel said, looking at his so-called brother a moment later. “See you soon.” He winked for show, and gave a slight wave of his hand.

Sebastian forced a smile and watched as Ciel vanished behind the door, sealing him away from their view for the next few hours. He stared at the door for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and moving down the hallway.

He could hear Lau walking after him with unhurried footsteps and he worked to calm himself down. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he couldn’t control himself. Finally, he turned around to face Lau, his features calm and expressionless. “I’m going to need in the control room,” he said.

“Of course you are,” was all Lau said as he made a quick turn down a side hall. “I was wondering if you were actually going to let one of my girls touch you, even for a massage. Although you do look a little tense, perhaps a massage would help you unwind,” Lau suggested as he opened a door and ushered Sebastian in.

Sebastian didn’t answer as he took the seat in front of the monitors and frowned slightly. There wasn’t a video monitor for the room Ciel was in, only a listening device. His muscles tensed and quivered as he tried to relax them.

Behind him, he heard Lau shift, showing that the tensing of his muscles hadn’t gone unnoticed. “I don’t need a massage,” he commented and turned to face Lau, grabbing a headset. “Everything is fine.”

“Oh I can see that.” The sarcasm was not missed. “But look how tense you are, surely Ran-mao could at least give you some relief.” Lau motioned to the girl at his side, she eyed Sebastian like a kitten; curious and eager to play, full of innocence.

“If I need relief, I can get it from my lover when we go home,” Sebastian answered calmly. The headphones were placed over his ears and he rolled his shoulders once, feeling his body finally portraying a sense of calm he didn’t really feel.

“Unless your lover is the source of your stress,” Lau commented but said nothing more on the subject. “I apologize for the lack of a camera, but I set him up with Elizabeth and you know how she is.”

Sebastian gave a low grunt. This would be Ciel’s first meeting with Elizabeth and he wondered how the younger male would handle the girl’s personality. She was sweet and had a charming personality, but it was too much for Sebastian to handle at times. “So long as she’s helpful.”

Lau smiled, moving to take a seat next to Sebastian, Ran-mao sitting on his lap. “She knows why you’re here, so she’ll most likely talk. Although I don’t know how hard she’ll make it on the rookie. She likes new meat after all.” A sharp set of chuckles left Lau, and he sent Sebastian a knowing look.

The comment earned Lau a dirty glare as Sebastian turned on the system and started to tune out the man. He wasn’t worried about Ciel falling into Elizabeth’s whims and into bed with her, but he still didn’t like him being in the same room with her.

\----------

Ciel sat restless on a small lounge chair looking at nothing but the gaudy decorations. In a corner, incense was burning alongside a small lamp, the only light in the room. The pink in the room made Ciel frown, there was too much of it. Everything was some shade of pink, magenta or fuchsia. Ciel didn’t know how guys could even hope to be turned on in a room like this; it would kill any arousal and keep it dead.

“Relax,” a low voice said, and the female floated into the room, gliding toward him seductively. Her hips moved back and forth slowly, tempting the eyes to follow the motion and just teasing for a touch.

She reached out and placed a manicured hand on his knee. “What’s your name sweetie?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over the fabric of his pants.

Ciel had to resist the urge to cringe and remove her hand. Instead he gentle placed his hand over her own, and gave it a light squeeze. “Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first?” He asked, giving her a once over; Ciel took in the blonde ringlet curls and her surprisingly modest makeup-ed face. Ciel had to admit that she was attractive.

She giggled slightly. “Sure. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy if you want.” She offered a sly smile. “Unless you have another pet name that you’d like to call me instead.” A small wink was thrown his way while a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Playing along Ciel smiled. "Lizzy will do just fine; it's such a pretty name. I'm sure everyone tells you that." Hopefully, if Ciel phrased his words right, he could only hope the girl would let slip about her past customers.

"You can just call me Stephen." Ciel cringed; the name was far from his liking but it was the first thing to come to his mind when Sebastian had asked for an undercover name. It would work for now at any case.

“Stephen,” Lizzy purred, rolling the name off her tongue. “It’s cute and suits you,” she finished with a light giggle. She ran her thumb over Ciel’s hand and inched closer until she was close to straddling his knees.

“Are you nervous?” she asked, rubbing at his thighs and slowly making her way up to his groin. She offered a comforting smile. “I promise I’ll take good care of you; I always give my customers the best I have to offer.”

Blushing, Ciel gripped at her hips, keeping her from progressing. “Not so fast sweetie,” Ciel choked on the words, fortunately it helped to play the nervous card. “What’s your hurry? Not a talker?” His finger rubbed lazy circles into the girl’s hips, proving more of a relaxant for Ciel then for Lizzy.

Elizabeth smiled. “You want to talk before the act?” she asked, pushing her hips into his fingers. She settled her hands over Ciel’s as she rocked her hips slightly. “What would you like to talk about then? Anything to sooth your worries, love.”

“I just want to know this pretty little creature better.” One could only hope this would end soon. Ciel had nothing against the girl, she was nice enough, her occupation and forwardness aside. He brought his hands up, releasing them from Lizzy’s grip, and twirled a strand of golden hair around his fingers. Fortunately, she ceased her erotic, or what most would consider erotic, movement and flashed him a blinding smile.

A small blush settled over Lizzy’s cheeks. “Aren’t you the polite gentleman, Stephen, wanting to know about silly little me before we do anything. Most of my customers aren’t as sweet as you.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s cheek before moving back. “What would you like to know?”

Ciel brushed the kiss off, not letting it bother him; it was innocent enough. “I don’t understand how anyone could be anything but sweet to you. Surely they treat you well, your other customers I mean.” His hands dropped from her hair onto her shoulders and dragged down to her wrists.

“Of course!” Lizzy said with a bright smile and reached for Ciel’s hands to give them a small squeeze. “Usually the customers who like to play rough aren’t allowed in here. I entertain and play with the sensual men, but I’m always allowed to talk with all the men here. Even the most rough of gentlemen can purr like a kitten under the right touch.”

“I bet they love talking to a lady like you. I bet they have all sorts of interesting stories to tell, in hopes that they’ll impress you.” Ciel laughed, trying to bluff off anything that seemed as if he was being overly curious. It was best if he just acted like he loved to flirt and tease. He could do that.

She nodded her head quickly. “A lot of stories are exchanged. Men like to complain about their wives, how they never want to have sex or don’t please them the way they want to be pleased.” She rolled her eyes. “And then you always have those tough men that like to pretend that they’re in gangs. Acting like they’re tough, but then they handle you like a fragile doll and you just know they’re lying.”

“Gangs?” Ciel hummed in mild humor, although his interest had been spiked. He continued to run his hands over the girls body, leaving he wrists and staying to areas that he deemed appropriate. The small petting, he hoped, would distract the girl and keep her from thinking anything was amiss in his curiosity. “I could only image the fish tales they could tell, each bigger then the next.” He laughed and smiled.

“Oh yes, I’ve heard some wild stories these past few weeks. Shoot outs, bombs, and everything in between.” She reached forward to brush away a stray lock of hair from Ciel’s eyes. “I find all the lies rather silly, but they are interesting. One gentleman told me the most outrageous story the other day, claiming that he caught someone and chopped off their index finger so they couldn’t pull a trigger anymore.”

She looked away, her face slightly pale and she made a small noise in the back of her throat. With a small laugh, she turned back to Ciel. “It’s horrible to say something like that, even if its fake. But here I am telling you all these nasty stories when you’re here to have a good time.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m just shocked that a man could say such things to a lady. He must have been compensating for something.” Compensating indeed, Ciel thought. “And if it is the truth, god forbid, who would order such a thing?” Ciel needed a name, or something to identify the individual. That information was enough to tip Ciel off that they were going in the right direction. Ciel had the fortune of meeting the poor fool who had been subjected to loosing his finger. The good news was that the idiot who had done it, figured his victim for a right-hander. Luckily he shot using his left.

Elizabeth shook her head. “I don’t think he’d really do something like that. He’s one of those big, rough guys with a nasty scar on his face that looks like he’d do something like that, but he treats me so kind.” She smiled slightly at the man she was mentioning. “I couldn’t see him hurting a fly; he’s always a big teddy bear with me.”

“I have a feeling you could tame a wild beast.” This time Ciel’s smile was genuine. Lizzy had given him just what he needed. A scar on the face was identification enough to pick out the man they would be looking for. He went back to playing with her hair, bringing it to his face giving it a gentlemanly kiss. She smelt of roses and Ciel couldn’t help but feel some sort of appreciation for her. It was unfortunately he would have to treat her rough in the end, lest he wanted to use her services, which he had no desire for.

Lizzy caught his hand and brought it to her mouth, her lips pressing soft kisses to the pads of his fingers. She stopped when she reached his ring finger and she pressed a hesitant kiss to the digit, not wanting to catch her lips on the ring. A cut to her lips wouldn’t be good later on, it would hurt when she met with other customers who liked to kiss a little rougher.

“That’s a pretty ring,” she said and looked up at Ciel. “It matches your eyes too. Would you like to take it off so it doesn’t get damaged?”

‘Shit’ Ciel’s eyes were wide as he glanced down at the ring. He had forgotten to take the piece of jewelry off before they had come here. Sebastian had warned him against leaving identifying objects on him, but Ciel had forgotten, the ring having become a part of him. Most times Ciel forgot he even had it on.

Ciel drew his hand away from the girl, smiling as sweetly as he could. “No, I don’t ever take this ring off. It is quite valuable to me.”

“Did someone special give it to you?” she asked, cocking her head to the side like a puppy and looking just as curious.

Ciel chuckled. “Yes, someone very special to me.” He held the ring up to show her, letting her have a better look at the blue gem.

“A lover?” she mussed, slightly confused. “Are you sure you’d want to keep that on if we continue? Having it on during such an act may taint your view of it and you wouldn’t be able to look at it the same again. I’ve had it happen before to some men.”

“There’s no need,” Ciel said leaning forward against Lizzy, her breasts pressing into Ciel’s chest and his mouth whispering against here ear. “I wouldn’t cheat on my lover.” His hand came up to her neck, massaging the area for a moment. With swift movements Ciel’s hand shot to Lizzy’s jaw, digging into the desired area. He felt her tense for a moment before going limp in his arms.

Sighing he laid her down gently on the chase, looking apologetic. Ciel felt bad for doing what he had, but if lucky she wouldn’t remember the harsh treatment. Brushing himself off he headed out the door to meet Sebastian.

\----------

The headset was tossed onto the desk and Sebastian leaned back in the chair. It was a start at least and they finally had someone to look for. It was something that Sebastian could focus on and his fingers flexed slightly.

He sat patently in the chair, waiting for Ciel to make his way to the back room before they could head home. He wanted to shower and just drop into bed to sleep the day away. His eyes closed, ignoring the subtle shifting that came from Lau and instead focused on the silence in the room.

After listening to Ciel flirt and pry information out of Lizzy, it was a welcome relief. He knew it was necessary to do such things and Ciel was getting valuable skills out of it, but it didn’t mean that he liked it anymore.

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open as the door handle turned and the door itself opened slowly. It shut quietly behind the person and he turned around to face Ciel. “She seems to know a lot,” he murmured.

Seeing Sebastian was a blessed sight, Ciel couldn’t help but smirk and walked quickly towards him, ignoring Lau in the process. “That was torture, you know.” He leaned down and kissed Sebastian quickly on the lips. “Even if she did know quite a bit.”

Sebastian smiled slightly. “Torture or not, you’re going to see her again. Many of the male customers talk with her and like to tell her things it seems. She’s an innocent child to them that needs to hear stories to wow.” His smile dropped at knowing Ciel would have to go back but he shook it from his thoughts. “You did well.”

Ciel spared a glance to Lau who sat watching them quietly, smiling all the while. The man unnerved him. “Are we done here?” Ciel asked wanting to get out of this place. In Ciel’s personal opinion this place shouldn’t be in business. It wouldn’t even be open if it weren’t for the masseuse label they hid behind.

“We’re done. We need to get you home anyway,” Sebastian answered, standing up. He turned to face Lau and gave the man a small nod. “We’ll be in touch,” he said. They wouldn’t be back for at least a week or two, but regardless, they would have to come back eventually for more information.

It felt wonderful to be back in the car, the brothel out of sight behind them. All Ciel could think about was what would come in the next few days. They now had an ID on the man they would be looking for. It would be back to the club for them, to watch and to wait.

“We’ve got our guy,” Ciel said, leaning back in his seat and turned the radio down. 

Sebastian nodded his agreement. “From here, we’ll start looking over the information we already have on their members. We have to move cautiously though; any sudden or suspicious movements will have him on edge.” He turned the car onto another road and joined the flowing traffic. His eyes slid to the side slightly. “Did you have fun with this one?”

Ciel glanced at Sebastian and frowned. “Some parts more then others.” He supposed the trickery and undercover work was exciting and fun, in and of itself. Some of the things that came along with it weren’t Ciel’s cup of tea but he had asked for this. “Can’t say I enjoy flirting with women,” he added.

Humming slightly, Sebastian exited the main road and slowed the car down slightly as they traveled through the town once more. “At least you won’t have to go back for a while,” he commented. “We’ll give Tanaka our report when we get back, if he doesn’t have anything else for us, we can relax for the day.”

“Sounds good to me. I could do with lying around in bed, with you.” It had been far too long it seemed since the last time they had time for just themselves. Most of the time one or the other was too busy, Sebastian more often then not, and Ciel was left to his own devices or duties. Kisses and touches in passing seemed to be a thing of the past, but Ciel could only blame it on their busy life styles.

Sebastian chuckled slightly as he slowed the car to a stop. “We’ll see about that.” The engine turned off and he climbed out of the car, followed by Ciel. Silence settled over him as they made their way to Tanaka’s study and knocked softly before entering.

The older man was alone at his desk once more, reading a worn copy of a book. Tired features glanced up at them and the book was set aside. “I figured that I would reread some old books of mine,” Tanaka said with a small smile. “Machiavelli was an interesting man for his time. But seeing as you two are back, I take it you have a report to give me.”

“We do.” Ciel took the initiative after a moment when Sebastian didn’t seem forthcoming with a response. He chanced a glance but Sebastian was staring straight ahead, looking at Tanaka perhaps, or nothing. It didn’t matter either way.

Tanaka was looking at the report in Ciel’s hand as the young man approached and placed it on the large desk. The pages, all hand written in Sebastian’s neat scrawl, fluttered under an overhanging vent blowing in warm air. Ciel moved back, feeling cooler as he took his place next to Sebastian.

Silence settled over the room, broken only by the small sounds of papers ruffling as Tanaka looked over the report. Sebastian and Ciel stood silently, waiting for the verdict and allowing the older man to process the details.

“Have we seen any sightings of this mentioned man?” Tanaka asked finally, setting the papers down.

Sebastian nodded slightly. “I believe that he visits the club on occasion's, and if he’s the man I’m thinking of, he always has a large group with him and he never goes anywhere alone.” He blinked, letting his mind trail back to the last time they were at the club and he scanned his memories, looking for the right one. “If it is him, we’ll have to move with caution. Observe him before we make a move or he’ll vanish.”

Tanaka frowned at that. “We don’t want to spook him, tread lightly the next time you visit the club and only make a move if you’re sure he’s the right one.” He picked up a folder that was resting on his desk and held it out to them. “I have an assignment for you two tomorrow, take the rest of the day off to prepare for it.”

Once again Ciel was forced to go up and retrieve the folder. Looking at Sebastian only proved that the man was still looking ahead. “Excuse us.” Ciel bowed and exited the office, Sebastian on his heels.

“What was that about?” Ciel questioned once they were headed back towards their room. The folder was handed out, but Sebastian refused to take it. A frown creased Ciel’s brow, but he didn’t comment further.

The door to their room was opened and Sebastian let Ciel enter first before following and shutting the door behind him. He tugged at the collar on his shirt before popping the buttons on it, sighing in relief as the pressure around his neck loosened.

Alex was curled up on their bed while Soot reclined on a pillow next to her. He didn’t bother to ask Ciel to get the puppy off the bed, choosing instead to let his shirt fall to the ground as he moved to the closet to get a looser fitting shirt.

“Tomorrow’s assignment will probably be out in the field,” Sebastian said, his back to Ciel as he grabbed a shirt. “Go ahead and read the information given while I go shower. When I finish, we can trade places and then review the assignment together.”

“What happened to us jumping into bed and being lazy together?” Ciel asked, sitting on the bed and opening the folder. From the looks of things it was quite a simple assignment, just over seeing a negotiation early in the morning. Ciel had figured it wouldn’t be much with the load of work they still had going with their current manhunt.

Sebastian smiled faintly. “We still can, I just want to shower first. I can still smell perfume on me and I’d rather have that off before I do anything else.” He moved out into the hallway and closed the door behind him; ending the conversation and any reply Ciel had.

Ciel frowned for a half a second before following Sebastian out the door. The hallway was empty and Ciel poked his head in through the bathroom door just as Sebastian removed his pants. “Do you want some company?” His voice was soft and unsure, feeling a tenseness to Sebastian that seemed to be growing day by day.

Red eyes flickered to Ciel before darting to the empty hallway visible over Ciel’s shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t take Ciel up on the offer, knowing that if the younger male joined him, it would lead to something sexual and anyone could walk by. But the urge was strong and after letting some female paw all over Ciel today, he wanted nothing more than to hold his lover again and stake claim over the male he loved so much.

He blinked and turned back to the shower. “It would be nice,” he said softly. “I always have trouble washing my back.”

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, it seemed as if a distance had seeped between them, but the smile on Sebastian’s face washed away his growing doubt. “I’m always glad to wash your back,” Ciel said, moving forward and letting the door shut behind him. He wasted no time in undressing, only slowing the process when he caught Sebastian staring. 

“We can’t do anything,” Sebastian stated, slowly turning back to face the shower once more. “We have an assignment tomorrow and it won’t be good if either of us are limping.” He offered a small smile before stepping under the spray. The air around them was still chilly, the hot water of the shower barely starting to steam and warm the room.

“There are things we can do that won’t end in a limp.” Ciel had to pause on that line, thinking over a possible double meaning that would leave his statement void. Shaking his head, he moved into the shower alongside Sebastian, loving the warm water on his skin.

Sebastian hummed. “But would you want to chance that?” he asked. He reached for the shampoo after brushing aside his wet hair and squeezed some out onto his hand. “It’s been a while,” he muttered, closing his eyes as he rubbed at his head and suds formed under his fingers.

For a moment Ciel just stood there watching as Sebastian washed himself, feeling cold despite the hot spray. “But isn’t that the point?” Ciel found himself asking. “We haven’t been intimate since we arrived here. Back at home we couldn’t get enough of each other, but here... you don’t even touch me. I don’t know about you, but I have some self control. This wouldn’t be the first time we forwent actual sex in favor of simpler pleasures. So why not now? What’s the real reason, Sebastian?”

“I’d rather not have people hear you scream,” Sebastian answered, looking at Ciel. “Those pleasure filled sounds are for me to hear only.” He winced and squeezed his eyes shut as shampoo ran into his eyes, making them burn slightly.

Ciel wasn’t fully convinced but he let whatever was bother Sebastian slide for the time being. He set to work washing his hair and body, ignoring his shower mate for the time being. For a moment, he entertained the idea of proposing some intimacy once they got back to the bedroom, but Ciel foresaw a similar outcome.

Silence filled the shower as they continued to wash and Sebastian moved to the side so Ciel could rinse off. He faced the opposite direction as he washed his body, running the soap over his body, making sure that the smell of perfume was replaced by the familiar smell of his body wash.

He twisted his body slightly, trying to reach the small part of his back that he could never seem to get without contorting his body in weird ways. A growl left Sebastian’s throat as his fingers stretched to reach the spot, barely brushing over the skin.

Ciel’s fingers pushed away Sebastian’s, kneading into the muscles and cleaning the area before the older man made a spectacle of himself. “I’ll get that,” Ciel said, trying to hide his smile.

“Thank you,” Sebastian answered, his body slowly relaxing under the soft touches. Ciel’s fingers moved over the rest of his body, rubbing at the skin to make sure that it was clean before the soap was passed back to him. He took the soap hesitantly, still wanting Ciel’s hands on his body. “Do you want me to wash yours?” he asked.

“No, no I’m good.” Ciel rinsed his hands off and went to reach out of the shower for the towels. He wanted out of the shower at that moment, back in the room, in bed, and preferably sleeping.

Sebastian sulked as Ciel vanished from the shower, leaving him alone to rinse off. He took his time, waiting until he heard the door open as Ciel let himself out. Once the door was closed, he shut the water off and grabbed his own towel, slowly drying off.

It was probably for the best that Ciel didn’t want his help with washing. If Sebastian had started touching him, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. It had been far too long since they had been able to indulge in each other.

With a grunt, he dressed himself and stepped out of the bathroom and into the empty hallway before moving into the bedroom. Sebastian was greeted by a hyper puppy and he sighed, pushing the dog away.

“I think she was lonely today, even after Finny played with her.” he commented, rubbing a towel over his hair.

“Then play with her, she’s begging you for attention.” Ciel was already dressed in boxers and lying curled up in bed, the contents of their new assignment spread out around him. His blue eyes regarded each paper with little interest, finding nothing notable. To Ciel, it seemed like busy work.

Sebastian shook his head. “I think that’s your job,” he commented, moving over to the bed. He pushed back the cover, wanting the warmth that the blankets would offer as he wiggled his way into bed. Once situated, he pulled some sheets of paper toward him so he could start reading.

“It’s nothing that needs extensive planning,” Ciel informed. “But it’ll be good practice.” All the papers were passed over to Sebastian and Ciel huddled further into the bed. He closed his eyes and lay there still and quiet. Ciel couldn’t decide if he was tired or merely sulking over the bathroom incident. Perhaps it was nothing, but what if it was something?

A shift in their relationship was something Ciel had feared from the moment he had stepped foot in this mansion. If anything could make Ciel anxious, it was Sebastian’s behavior towards him.

“Negotiations are usually boring, but they need to be done,” Sebastian said with a small sigh. At least they were only watching this one, it was easier that way. “Wait until you have to sit in one and participate. Not only is it boring, but you have to pay attention to everything. You’ll learn a lot tomorrow from this.”

Ciel mumbled something, acting as if he wasn’t listening. He had heard every word, but wasn’t about to comment. Alex had jumped onto the bed at that point and Ciel lifted up the blankets for her to burrow down and curl into a ball in the crook of Ciel’s knees.

Sebastian’s hand lifted slowly before finally coming down to settle in Ciel’s hair. He ran his fingers over the wet hair, allowing the soft strands to tickle the pads of his fingers as he turned his attention back to the folder in his hands.

“I know you don’t like it. But once this is done, we should be able to move against our guy,” he commented lightly. “Maybe once we catch him, you’ll get to have your first kill.”

“You don’t know what I don’t like,” Ciel whispered into his pillow, but the thought of his first kill diverted his attention for the moment. He had known that it would come eventually, a small tickle in the back of his mind. Knowing that the time would come sooner then he had ever thought, was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Moments of Sebastian questioning his ability to kill flooded his mind and drove Ciel to feel all the more driven to prove him wrong.

The hand left Ciel’s head as Sebastian closed the folder and set it on the table next to the bed. He heard the small bell on Soot’s collar ring as she jumped up on the bed, padding her way up to his pillow. Sebastian ran his hand over the small body before moving further down in the bed.

“Sleep,” Sebastian murmured. He shifted forward slightly, and pressed his forehead against Ciel’s back. “It’s been a long day.”

“Just shut up,” Ciel clipped, trying to will himself to sleep. Sebastian was hot against his back and Ciel was finding it hard to clear his mind. Too much was jumbled up and screaming for attention. It was enough to make Ciel yell out in frustration, how he kept quiet was a mystery in itself.

“As you wish,” Sebastian whispered and pulled back just enough to give space between them. He stayed still for minutes until he rolled back onto his other side, upsetting Soot a little. She glared at him before closing her eyes once more, and silence settled over the room again.

For once Ciel wished Sebastian had not listened to him, not without a second of hesitation or comment. It hurt in such an inexplicable way that Ciel clenched his fist into the blanket, pulling it tighter around him. Sleep didn’t come to Ciel until late in the night, when Sebastian’s breaths had evened out and Soot had left to curl up by the window to watch the moths fly by, attracted to the light just below their window.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally entered the beta'ed chapters! Whoop! 
> 
> Big thanks to Eien.Ni and Tanekura for their hard work on making this bearable to read.

Sebastian’s eyes watched the men in the room carefully, trying to pick out any subtle movements as the final deals were being agreed upon. Earlier, there had been shifting of eyes, as alliances tried to stay hidden from the people at the table, but at the same time, they wanted to make sure they had a way to communicate.

Simple nods of heads or the clearing of a throat were ways to communicate without anyone suspecting anything. So far, he had picked up a few in the meeting and made note of them. They were allied with most of the people here, and not only were they here today to make sure that everything went according to plan, but to make sure that there wasn’t any backstabbing.

From their hiding spot, they were able to watch the whole meeting, but it had taken place in absolute silence, and it was killing him. Usually, it wouldn’t bother Sebastian, knowing that an assignment such as this required silence. But the quiet that had settled in their hiding spot wasn’t only brought on by their task, but also from last night.

He was certain that Ciel was ready to escape the room as well and he gave a sigh of relief as the men started to stand up around the table.

Ciel had to resist the urge to give a sound of relief. He had been sitting in one position for far too long, feet having long ago fallen asleep. The silence was killing him, and the lack of excitement was allowing Ciel’s mind to wander as his eyes shifted amongst the table of men.

They would have to leave as quietly as they had come, and Ciel looked once again at Sebastian for a cue to head out. When he received none, only an expectant look in return, Ciel huffed and glanced back into the room. He waited only long enough to see the man whom they had been sent to watch over leave the room and move out of sight before he turned back to Sebastian. Ciel gave a gesture with both his pointer and middle finger signaling for the two of them to move out.

There was no sound as they moved, Ciel having long ago learnt how to step lightly and silently. He was quite proud of being able to sneak up on Sebastian, even surprising Soot’s keen ears from time to time.

The door to the back alley opened and Sebastian pressed his body up against the wall. Further down the aisle, he watched as their target talked to his driver before waving the man away. He pulled out his scope and trained it on the male, his hand holding out for Ciel to wait for his signal.

His eye focused on the man, reading his lips as the man talked on his phone. If he was talking to someone about changing the agreement that had just occurred in the other room, they had orders to kill him.

Ciel squatted on the dirty cement, peering around Sebastian’s thigh. His eyes darted to people passing by, mainly civilians. One hand rested on the filth below him, the other on the glock that was resting against his back. The now filthy hand traveled around Sebastian’s legs and inched to reach behind a trash can. Ciel’s fingers circled around the material and he pulled at the bag situated there.

For a moment he paused, looking towards Sebastian whose eyes were glued to the scope, watching their possible hit gab about god knows what. Turning back to the bag, he unzipped it and produced the MP7 that they had newly acquired while Ciel had been staying at the mansion. Even he was excited about the possibility of using the submachine gun. With deft fingers, Ciel attached the silencer and rested the gun on his thigh as he waited. 

Sebastian’s body stiffened and he curled his fingers around the scope tighter. The words were coming slower now, compared to the rapid, angry words that were spoken earlier. That had been a man yelling at someone. The words now were those of a man making a deal with someone. He watched the lips moving, the way they curled into a small smile and then formed the words Sebastian was looking for.

“He’s making a deal,” he said quickly, his free hand falling to the gun tucked under his jacket.

Ciel jerked up, balancing on the balls of his feet as he continued to squat, moving just a bit more to get a better aim around the trash cans and Sebastian. He couldn’t get a good shot, barely being able to see the target.

His heart was beating wildly and his palms were sweating as he began to stand on shaking knees. The gun in Ciel’s hand stayed steady, and that alone Ciel was grateful for. He could not miss this shot.

Sebastian’s eyes darted from the scope to Ciel, the slight shaking in his frame grabbing Sebastian’s attention. There was only one chance to get this shot. If they missed it from this distance, it was only going to draw attention to them. There was no room for error.

He glanced through his scope again, quickly gauging the shot and running the math through his head. He already knew that they were running out of time. The man’s conversation would be drawing to a close soon. Then he’d get in the car and it’d be an even harder target to hit.

Sebastian muttered the calculations under his breath, and time seemed to slow as the man closed his phone with a snap. Before Ciel could even raise the gun, Sebastian reached over to grab the weapon, quickly attaching the scope to the top of the MP7.

Fast adjustments were done in his head, accounting for the glass that was now in the way of the shot, before he squeezed the trigger. The shot was silent and Sebastian rolled his body slightly to help with the recoil as the body of their target slumped to the ground, hitting the door as he fell.

Blood pooled from the man’s head, forming a puddle around the car’s back wheel as it started to stream into the lip of the curb. The dead man was already starting to attract attention and Sebastian quickly bent down to pick up the single casing that lay on the ground.

“Go. Now,” he ordered, pushing at Ciel’s body. The casing was tucked into his pocket while the gun was tossed into the bag that it had been brought in. They only had seconds to get into the safety of the neighboring building before people started to look down the alleyway.

Everything had happened so quickly that Ciel’s head was spinning. The sound of Sebastian’s order was faint in his ears and the image of death and blood circled his mind. His feet were moving on their own, following after Sebastian as his mind slowly came back to him and he felt clarity return.

Adrenaline poured through his veins as they fled, the prospect of being caught an addicting excitement that was pushing him on. They worked their way up a side staircase in the neighboring building, moving towards the other side and the fire escape that rested there. Already, sirens could be faintly heard in the background and Ciel was hard pressed to think that the police had arrived so quickly. No doubt some pedestrian had called 999 as soon as the shot had been taken, a shot that should have been Ciel’s. He frowned, but did not voice his irritation. Now was not the time.

The door to the roof was thrown open and Sebastian glanced around. Everyone’s attention was drawn to the streets in front of the building, giving them the chance to finish getting away.

“There,” Sebastian said, pointing to the building behind them. It would lead them further away from the main street and to the spot where their car was parked. It was a small jump, since the buildings in this district were built close together to save space when the area was being developed.

He took a deep breath before running towards the edge and launched his body into space. It was a short jump and he landed harshly on his feet, using the momentum to roll into a ball before popping onto his feet.

Well shit, Ciel didn’t give his brain time to think about the possibility of missing the ledge. He jumped, making it with less grace than Sebastian and perhaps a bruise and scrape to show for it. Ciel was up and running a moment later, following Sebastian in through a door and down more stairs. His throat burned from exertion and Ciel forced himself forward, never looking back.

They moved down the stairwell and Sebastian resisted the urge to pull his gun out. It would only cause more troubles trying to explain why they had one. Instead, he kept it tucked away as they slowed their pace down and tried to look like they belonged in the building.

From here, it was just a matter of reaching the main floor and exiting through the service door. The camera there was broken and hadn’t been working for months. If they were questioned, they already had ID’s that would get them through the area.

Fortunately, it was a smooth departure and Ciel felt relief flood him as the car came into view soon after exiting the building. A couple rushed past them, talking excitedly about the murder that had happened on the street over, and Ciel saw Sebastian’s shoulders tense for a moment, his steps becoming fast as they approached the car.

Ciel flung the door open and got in as Sebastian tossed the duffel bag in the trunk and took his spot in the driver seat, engine being started a moment later. “Let’s go,” Ciel said, breath coming out in pants, sometimes gurgled as he choked on his throbbing pulse.

The car was eased out onto the road, moving in the opposite direction of the murder. Cop cars were flying by them as they rushed to get to the scene, and Sebastian’s shoulders relaxed as they turned a corner and the street vanished.

The sounds of sirens slowly faded into the distance as they moved away from the city and joined the flow of traffic on the main road. Once moving at a steady pace, Sebastian pulled out his phone and pressed a button.

“He made the deal, the other is free game,” he stated shortly. A confirmation came over the other end of the phone before it was snapped shut.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Ciel couldn’t take it any longer. “You took my shot,” he said evenly, voice low and hard.

Sebastian winced. “I’m sorry. It was a force of habit.” The apology sounded weak even to Sebastian’s ears but it was the truth. It wasn’t as though he thought Ciel couldn’t do it, but rather the familiar habits had kicked into gear and he went with what he knew.

“A habit? What would have happened if I had everything aimed and you had grabbed the gun right as I made the shot!” Ciel reprimanded, feeling higher than he should considering everything. A small voice was warning Ciel against his harsh words, but Ciel didn’t bother to heed it. “I would have finally gotten my first shot. Proved to you, of all people, that I could do it, and you go and steal that chance away.” His tirade was ended with a huff and grumble of words that was neither recognizable nor audible.

“Then I would’ve ended up with a bloody hand,” Sebastian tried to joke, his smile failing to reach his lips. “But there will be better shots; ones that will be worth bragging about. Shooting someone like him isn’t who you want your first shot to be. You want someone higher.”

“I don’t want to hear you rationalize it, just drive. I need to get cleaned up quickly.” Ciel showed his grime covered hands. “And then we need to get to the club.” His cheek was pressed against the cold window, hot breath fogging a portion in steady beats.

Sebastian inclined his head slightly and changed lanes, his eyes focused on the road. His shoulders were tense as he moved toward the exit, making sure to stay within the speed limit so he didn’t draw any unwanted attention to the car.

Within moments, they pulled up to the mansion and the car came to a stop. “Go get changed, I’ll bring the stuff in,” Sebastian said softly as he climbed out of the car.

Ciel stormed out of the car and up the steps without a look back. He washed up quickly and dressed in khaki slacks and a navy button up, looking in the mirror a moment to fix his collar. When he deemed himself decent enough to pass in the club, he slipped back through the door of his shared room and headed in the direction he had come.

Sebastian wasn’t to be seen in the front drive, the car left to run as it awaited to be driven off once again. Ciel swiped at the car’s hood, cleaning it of dirt and whatever else might stain his pants as he leaned against it and waited.

A few minutes later, Sebastian finally emerged from the mansion and walked down the steps to the car. “How do you want to handle the club?” he asked as he opened his car door and slid into the warm vehicle.

“We need to positively ID the man as the one Lizzy was talking about. There’s nothing much we can do until then.” Ciel shrugged, pushing himself off the car. It was about time Sebastian had come back, he was half-tempted to comment but Ciel figured he had caused enough damage with his words. His anger was being melted as quickly as the snow around him. There would be other shots to be made, ones of more notable work than the one Sebastian had stolen.

They drove in silence until they reached the club, Sebastian climbing out without a word. The door was shut quietly and he talked to the valet as he handed the keys to the man. He waved Ciel in, letting him go ahead so he could have more time to compose his features.

He watched as the car was driven away and he tugged at his shirt, brushing away any invisible wrinkles and dust that may have collected on the material on the way over. Schooling his features into the façade of a calm demeanor, he moved to walk into the club, eyes looking out for the younger male and their target.

Ciel was already at the bar, talking with a man that they had befriended during their previous visits. The glass of Jack and Coke he had ordered was placed in front of him, and Ciel took a small sip as he pretended to listen to the man’s half-drunken rant, eyes roaming over the crowds. He spotted Sebastian easily enough; their eyes met for a moment before they continued on their way, scouting out the area.

A group of loud, and most likely less than sober, men were crowded around a poker table and Ciel brought his attention there. He recognized some of the men, none of which were good citizens. The group of delinquents was a place to start looking. He glanced back at Sebastian and made a gesture to signal the man over.

Slowly making his way over, Sebastian let his eyes dart around the room, taking in the features of everyone that he could see. He hoped that Ciel had found the person they were looking for. It wouldn’t be hard to grab him. He already knew how he wanted to go about the job. And once they had the information out of him, Ciel could have his first kill.

And this time Sebastian wouldn’t interfere. He felt bad about this morning’s kill, knowing full well what he had taken from Ciel. More importantly, it reminded him that he still needed to train himself better.

He gestured for the bartender to mix him a drink and he took his seat at the bar next to Ciel. His shoulders quivered slightly for a moment as he tried to relax them, the tension from the earlier kill coming back full blast now that he was next to Ciel again.

“It’s about time you got here,” Ciel said, smiling and holding his glass up in a form of cheers. It was so easy for Ciel to fall into his character, that it was almost fun. He took a sip of his drink, shook off a request to go play pool with the man next to him, and turned back to Sebastian. “I think I have an urge to play some cards and win some money.” Ciel inclined his head to the table he had been watching earlier. The men were still gathered around it, whooping and hollering over a bad hand.

Sebastian nodded and took the drink that was offered to him. “Do you want to sit on my lap while you play?” he teased. “I’ll even blow on the dice for you if they happen to have them.”

Ciel shot Sebastian a seething looking, finding humor in his ability to shove aside Sebastian’s advances; it was like old times. “I’m hardly a woman, and I don’t quite appreciate you talking to me in such a manner.” There was a humor in his voice, that kept his words from being too harsh. The gentleman next to Ciel laughed at their exchange and hummed something that sounded like ‘get a room’ over the lip of his beer mug.

Taking a sip of the drink, Sebastian stood up and gestured slightly with his hand. “Lead the way then, and we’ll go win us some money.” He glanced at the table, his mind running through the things that needed to be done should their man be waiting for them.

He reached around Ciel to place his money on the bar, tipping the bartender while he whispered in the younger male’s ear. “If he’s there, would you like to isolate him?”

A glance was shared between them and Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “It’s likely he’s there, I just can’t see past the people crowding the table. If I had to guess, I’d say he’s playing.” Ciel whispered, keeping his voice low and his lip movements sparse. “If we can isolate him today, then I say go for it. Better to get this over with.”

“But do you want to separate him from that crowd and get him into the trunk of the car?” Sebastian pressed as he leaned back away from Ciel, his drink still in hand.

Ciel thought it over and shook his head. “I do not doubt that I could separate him from the group, but I do doubt that he’ll have his guard down enough that I could overpower him without him trying to fight back. That’ll only cause a scene. Our best bet is to work together.” He took a sip of his drink and waited for Sebastian’s opinion. Ciel would need the full advantage of having surprise on his side to accomplish everything on his own. He wasn’t about to jump in and attack a man that he had no knowledge of, knowing nothing of how he would act.

Sebastian nodded and turned around again to study the table, stumbling lightly over his feet. His shoulder bumped against Ciel’s side and he cursed as his drink spilled a bit on the floor. “Sorry,” he muttered, his hand pushing on Ciel’s hips as he straightened himself back up. “Let’s go play some cards.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow but said nothing, continuing on his way and over towards the table. They skirted around the crowd to push through a thinned out area and stood before the poker table. Cards were splayed out, and four gentlemen were sitting. A fifth chair was open and waiting, as Ciel took it quickly. One of the four players, a skinny rat of a man, slapped his cards down with a curse.

“I fold,” he said, picking up a shot glass and downing the brandy inside. “That’s it for me.” The chair pushed back and the man stood, head hung in defeat as he left with empty pockets.

A sharp and guttural laugh boomed and Ciel snapped his head to his right. His eyes flickered with recognition, and he glanced back at Sebastian who had just claimed the recently vacated chair. There was no mistaking that this man was their target. As he continued to laugh and boast about his winnings, his scar scrunched and twisted on his face, making him all the more unsightly. For a moment, Ciel felt a pang of sympathy for Lizzy; who would allow such a monstrosity to touch them?

A stack of bills were exchanged for chips and Sebastian lined them up before the next hand was dealt. He watched as their target took a large drink from his glass before setting it down with a grin. Without a word, the game started and he leaned back to watch the people around the table.

Expressions were carefully guarded and he looked for the simplest faults that could give someone away. He made sure to keep his own gaze away from Ciel, not wanting anyone to think that they were together in any way.

He folded his hand and kept his face neutral as he waited for the remaining players to choose their own moves. His eyes tracked each movement of their target now that he wasn’t playing anymore, watching the dwindling alcohol in the mans glass.

Ciel clucked his tongue as he looked at his cards - he hadn’t been given the most fortunate of hands. A pair of two’s, different suits, was the best he had at the current moment. Bets were raised, and cards laid and exchanged. It wasn’t anything close to a professional game, but it worked nonetheless.

The games continued to play, and Sebastian continued to lose, while winning here and there. Ciel was hanging in well enough. He needed to keep a decent amount of chips in his possession long enough for their plan to work out. If wouldn’t do if Ciel had to duck out before everything was said and done. Ciel was finding himself very grateful that Sebastian had spiked his interest in watching people as early as he had. It was so much easier to pick out the subtle cues of an individual sweating over a bad hand and someone with a twinkle in their eye as they believed themselves to be a winner.

“Full house,” Ciel called, laying his hand down and collecting his winning chips.

A groan left Sebastian’s lips as he tossed his cards down. “I’m out and leaving now before I lose anymore.” Ciel threw him a confused look, knowing that he had more money than what he was showing at the table. Sebastian offered a tight smile and slipped his hand into his right pocket as he stood up before moving away from the table completely.

Ciel gave him a polite smile, just common courtesy, and turned back towards the table. His mind worked quickly as he tried to piece together why Sebastian had left so early on. A memory of Sebastian making a motion to draw Ciel’s eyes to the older man’s pocket flashed in his mind, and Ciel reached a hand down to prod at his own pocket. Relief flooded his body as he felt a wad of cash sitting snugly there.

Everything suddenly made sense. Sebastian must have slipped the cash in his pocket when he had feigned a trip. The sly bastard had fooled Ciel, but it also came as an uncomforting shock. Ciel still had a lot to learn, especially where being aware of everything around him was concerned. Shaking the thought off, he took his newly dealt hand and resumed the game. He would let Sebastian take care of what he needed to do.

A waitress came by to drop off a new tray of drinks and pick up the empty glasses. She moved quickly and gave a small smile as a few bills were handed to her as a tip, then sashayed out of their way.

Their target leered at the girl, his eyes trained on her retreating back and trailing down to rest on her ass. He gave a hearty chuckle, making the rest of the men around him laugh as well before the game started back up again.

Sebastian sipped at his drink before picking up the cards that were dealt out to them. His eyes glanced around the room and he grinned to himself as he scanned his cards. With a calm expression, he pushed the chips forward, adding more to the pile.

Time passed as Ciel lost, and then won another. A third hand was passed out and Ciel narrowed his eyes only slightly as he watched their target sway a bit, looking pale around the gills. Ciel smiled, playing it off as being pleased at his cards. It only helped that he had a good hand to back up the small facial boast. The game ended quickly enough, Ciel scooped up with winnings, looking all the happier for them.

Their target waved away the dealer, and stood as he whispered something to one of his lackeys. Ciel said nothing as he watched the man rush away, two men at his heels. Now all he had to do was wait; Sebastian would get the job done quickly enough.

Careful eyes watched as the target was ushered into the men’s room and he waited for a few moments before heading toward the restroom. He could hear cursing and retching from inside the room, making him arch an eyebrow at the man who stood outside the door.

“Should I come back later?” he asked as the man glared at him. “I spilled my drink on my pants and need some towels to dry most of it up.” The man’s eyes trailed over his body, looking for the obvious spots to hide a weapon even though they were all checked before entering the club.

“Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to Sebastian’s body. Sebastian gave him an odd look but let the man frisk him as all the hiding spots were checked. “Go ahead. Dinner just didn’t settle with him,” he finally answered. He stepped to the side, giving him a pat on his lower back, double checking for a gun hidden there.

The door was opened for him and he slipped inside the bathroom. The man inside the stall was still gagging, occasionally letting a curse slip when he wasn’t expelling the contents in his stomach. Outside the stall, a man stood with a blank face, the sounds not affecting him as he continued to stare at Sebastian.

Giving a polite nod, Sebastian moved to the sink and turned the water on, wetting his fingertips slightly. They dabbed at the spot on his pants, his eyes flickering up in the mirror to watch the last bodyguard.

The man had finally turned to face the bathroom stall and had his back to Sebastian. Seeing his chance, Sebastian turned around on his heel and slunk up behind the man. One hand came up to cover the man’s mouth and nose while the other hand wrapped around the top part of the head.

His foot slid between the man’s legs, knocking him off balance as he jerked the man’s head to the side quickly. The splash of running water mixed with the loud sounds of their target throwing up helped to hide the sickening noise of bone popping.

The man went limp in Sebastian’s hands and he guided the body down to the ground. Once the man was down, he opened the cabinet doors under the sink and reached up until he felt his fingers brush against the object he had taped there.

Peeling away the binding, he removed it and turned the water off, slipping some gloves on. Silently, he made his way to stand on the other side of the stall door, waiting for the target to finish with his dry heaving.

Finally, the toilet flushed and the lock slid against the metal as the door opened and their target stumbled from the small stall. He groaned and started to move toward the sink to wash out his mouth, only to have Sebastian’s arm circle around his shoulders, pulling him back.

A hand covered the man’s mouth as a taser was pressed into his back and the powerful current made the body convulse in his arms. The body slumped against him and Sebastian dragged their target back into the stall.

A quick search revealed a small pistol with a silencer screwed on, and a shot ensured that the man on the floor was dead. Once the target was tucked away, Sebastian moved to the door with the pistol in hand. All that needed to be handled now was the guard outside and they could move the target.

“I think your friend needs a little help,” Sebastian called through the door. “He’s not stopping and you might want to get him to a doctor.”

There was a second of hesitation before the door opened and the second guard entered the bathroom. A soft thump sounded from the silencer before the body hit the ground and Sebastian tucked the gun back into the man’s clothes.

He pulled out his phone and brought it to his ear. “Clear the back area and send Bard in.” After getting the affirmative, the phone was slipped back into his pocket and Sebastian turned to the bathroom stall.

Now for the hard part.

\--------

“Looks like I win again.” Ciel slapped his cards down looking far too smug. He leaned back in his seat, arms folded behind his head as he threw a smile around the table at his disgruntled playmates. As they said, practice makes perfect, and Ciel was now reading each opponent like an open book. They were easy enough to manipulate into folding or making bad calls due to nervousness.

The men groaned, one leaving without a look back and another man taking his place. It seemed as if they had started a game of trying to break Ciel of his money; a challenge which Ciel wholeheartedly welcomed. Every once in a while he would scan the club, waiting for some sign of Sebastian. Not too much time had passed, but Ciel was starting to get anxious. The men who belonged to their target that had remained were looking around, clearly on guard.

A heavy hand fell on Ciel’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “I think you’ve played enough,” a low voice muttered in his ear. “Perhaps it’s time that you let some other people win.”

The urge to jump and snap his head around was overwhelming but Ciel sat still, eyes only widening a fraction. His head turned slowly and he put on a show of pouting. “But things were getting good, right, guys?” The men around the table ignored him, seeming quite relieved that Ciel would be leaving. Ciel pushed his chair out and stood, waving goodbye with a good natured smile, chips in tow.

Once they were out of earshot, Ciel opened his mouth and brandished his spoils. “I think I won what you lost and then some,” he said and ran over to change the chips out for cash. They left the club without much fuss and were quick enough to leave before anyone could think to stop them.

“So,” Ciel finally broached. “I’m going to guess it went well.”

Sebastian nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. “He should be arriving back at the mansion soon. They’ll interrogate him tonight once he wakes up. I might’ve used the taser a little longer than you’re supposed to,” he said with a small smile. “Once they finish with him, he’ll be yours.”

“I’m sure that was an accident on your part.” Ciel laughed, knowing very well that wasn’t the case. It felt good knowing that this assignment was over. He was getting tired of dealing with drunks and flirts. But now a new anxiety was resting on Ciel’s shoulders. His first kill was hours away, a day at best. Excitement that he had felt while in that alley came back, and he knew this time around that he would be the one to pull the trigger. No one was going to take this away from him. It was what he had been working for; it would mark his place within the family.

They pulled into the driveway and climbed out of the car, the cool night air nipping at their skin. Sebastian shivered, the wet spot on his pants making it colder for him. They had to report to Tanaka first before he could change. They still needed to give the details about this morning’s assignment and he had a feeling that they’d be inside the study for a while.

Pausing outside the study, Sebastian knocked and they entered once they were called in. The door shut behind them and Sebastian pushed Ciel forward, taking his position slightly behind him.

“Report?” Tanaka asked, peering at them over the top of his glasses.

Ciel didn’t even wait for the silent push to speak from Sebastian; he knew the man wouldn’t be opening his mouth. It both irritated and angered Ciel, but he couldn’t do much about it at the moment.

“The target was apprehended at eighteen hundred hours, without any trouble. I believe two bodyguards were taken down in the assault.” Ciel turned towards Sebastian, hoping he would confirm or deny Ciel’s assumption.

Sebastian nodded. “The first died of a broken neck, followed by a gunshot to the head. The second took a bullet through the back of the head. The target was extracted safely through the back of the building and was brought back here by Bard and Finny.”

“I see,” Tanaka stated. “I was informed of his arrival and that all you two needed to do was get away. The man in question is currently being held downstairs, and I believe that our team is working on him now as we speak. What about the assignment from this morning?”

“The German we were dealing weapons with seemed to have a change of heart as far as negotiations go and we dealt with him accordingly. I think we’ll have to look into another dealer.” Ciel said, voice flat and business like. He hated this part of the job the most.

Tanaka frowned. “Who took the shot?” he asked. He already had an idea, since he had seen the news earlier, but he was curious to know what had happened that morning.

Behind Ciel, Sebastian cleared his throat. “I did, Sir. I know that we had agreed upon Ciel taking the shot if the target did betray us, but I acted out of hand and shot him myself.”

The moment Ciel saw the frown on Tanaka’s face, he knew that he couldn’t let Sebastian get lectured even more. Ciel had already given him an earful; he didn’t need it from Tanaka as well. If Ciel was honest with himself, he had been shaking as he had (adding ‘had’ makes it past tense) stood there aiming. There was a fair chance he would have missed and jeopardized everything.

“That’s not the full truth,” Ciel said, breathing deeply and no longer meeting Tanaka’s eyes. “Sebastian didn’t act out of line. I was too nervous to take the shot, my aim was shaky, and I’m sure I would have missed if Sebastian hadn’t stepped in and taken the initiative.” It wasn’t the truth, but it was close enough. The best lies, after all, stemmed from truths. Now Ciel only had to hope that Sebastian wouldn’t contest his story.

“Sebastian?” Tanaka asked, his eyes looking toward the man for confirmation or for denial. “Is that what happened?”

Sebastian opened his mouth to deny the claims, ready to take the punishment that he deserved. In front of him, he could see Ciel’s shoulders tightening, his hands curling into fists and he knew that if he called Ciel out on his story, the younger male would be furious with him.

“Yes Sir, it is.” Sebastian answered, watching as Ciel’s shoulders relaxed.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, only for a moment, but relief was evident in his eyes. He was happy that they had danced around their lie and held firm. Tanaka was watching them, but Ciel just regarded him coolly after a moment, waiting for anything the older man had left to say.

“I’ll inform you when our interrogation team is finished with him and then you’re free to dispose of him.” There was an unspoken demand to the sentence, that it would be Ciel who was to dispose of the man, and that he was letting the lie pass for now. “Until then, you two are dismissed. Relax and enjoy the night.”

Relaxation wouldn’t be finding Ciel tonight. After leaving the office, Ciel felt his muscles tense and anxiety crept up his spine with each step. Sebastian was a silent presence a few steps behind and Ciel knew he would most likely get yelled at for the lie he had told.

He rounded a corner, getting closer and closer to their room. Ciel paused once they moved pass the bathroom and he excused himself for a moment, letting Sebastian go on to their room without him; he would be there in a minute.

The bathroom door shut silently and Sebastian let himself into their room. Alex raised her head up and bounded over to him, wanting to greet him with licks and happy barks. Sebastian pushed her away, knowing that Ciel would be back to take her out and flopped down onto the bed.

Soot padded over to him, jumping up into his lap as he toed off his shoes. Sighing, he ran a gentle hand over her body before reaching over to pick up a book sitting on the table next to the bed.

Ciel came to the door a moment later, opening it just wide enough to allow Alex to bounce out. He shut it quietly, leaving without a word to Sebastian. It didn’t take a genius to see what Ciel was doing; he saw no reason to announce Alex’s potty break.

He was back soon enough, stripping down and getting ready for bed without wasting any time. Sebastian was lounging on the bed with Soot, and Ciel didn’t bother to see if he was actually awake or not. He clicked the light out, and maneuvered his way towards the bed, and then past Sebastian and under the blankets.

The silence was harsh, and it reminded Sebastian that they had started out their day the same way. He didn’t know if Ciel was still mad at him for taking away his first kill the way he had, but he didn’t want to ask. Bringing it up again wasn’t something he wanted to do this late at night.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and moved through the dark room. He needed to shower before he could sleep tonight. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

\----------

“Sebastian, how much longer?” Ciel was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, Soot on his lap, and Sebastian was sitting across from him in a chair. It was midday and any minute Bard would be walking through that door, alerting them of the need to dispose of the man they had captured the day prior. The waiting was killing Ciel and he just wanted to get this over with.

“Soon,” Sebastian answered, glancing at the clock before going back to cleaning the gun he had been working on. He raised it up and clicked his tongue when the sights didn’t line up the way they were supposed to. “Excited?” he asked, making another small change to the gun.

“And nervous,” Ciel admitted, since he saw no point in lying. The way he fidgeted and his hands shook was proof enough. He kept trying to tell himself it would be easy. Just pull the trigger and the guy would be dead. He deserved it, Ciel thought. He had it coming. There was no need for Ciel to feel guilty or even distressed in any way.

The gun was set down. “You’ll be fine,” Sebastian reassured lightly and glanced towards the door as a knock sounded on the other side. A second later, it opened, revealing Bard who glanced at them briefly.

“We’re all done with him,” he said simply.

And so it began. Ciel’s heart flew up into his throat and he felt a violent fluttering in his stomach. He stood and looked to Sebastian, hoping to gain some form of reassurance from the male. There was little he had to worry about. His skills wouldn’t be needed. Just point a gun and shoot. A toddler could do that. There was no need for Ciel’s anxiety and he couldn’t make sense of why he was so bothered over this.

Sebastian gave Ciel a small nod and followed him as they exited the room. The door shut behind him and they traveled down the quiet hall. Most people were out on assignment right now and Ciel wouldn’t have an audience during the shoot. It was hard enough to kill someone if you’d never done it before, and having people watch you only made it harder.

They were led downstairs to the basement area, the air growing colder around them. Their footsteps echoed in the quiet room and Bard stopped outside a door. “He’s in here.”

Ciel took a deep breath, nodding to Bard and pushing the door open. The room was dim and the first thing to come to Ciel’s ears was a sharp wheezing, a moan fitting in here and there. He was faintly aware of Sebastian stopping behind him when Ciel’s eyes rested on the pathetic figure bound tightly to a metal chair in a middle of a moldy smelling room.

It was every bit like what Ciel had seen in movies. The room was dirty, blood splattered stains standing out against the pale grey concrete and stone walls. On the far wall, manacles hung from the wall along with instruments which Ciel wasn’t sure he wanted to know the uses for.

The poor man jumped when the door slammed shut behind them, Bard going off to stand in the corner. “Please, no more.” Ciel winced at the voice, gurgled and choked on spit and air. From where Ciel stood he could see that a great deal of damage had been done to his target’s neck, and chest; most likely he had a punctured lung at best.

“He looks bad off,” Ciel said lightly, trying to brush off the odd feelings starting to bubble within his stomach.

“Well, he spoke. But he spoke in lies, which only made things worse for him,” Bard commented from the corner. “Had he told the truth the first time, he wouldn’t be this bad. Bastard must’ve thought we wouldn’t check up on his statements.”

Sebastian chuckled slightly at the disgust in Bard’s voice. “You had fun though,” he stated lightly and moved forward to push the gun into Ciel’s hand. “Go ahead,” he said softly to Ciel and took a few steps back, giving Ciel space.

Ciel looked down at the gun in his hand. Never before had it felt so heavy. The weight was almost unbearable, no longer a comfortable and secure weight. The man -- no, target (it was easier to not think of him as a person) -- squirmed against his bindings as his eyes landed on the gun in Ciel’s hands. Fear flooded his eyes and Ciel had a hard time keeping his own eyes on this pathetic creature.

“No, please no!” His target screamed louder, demeaning tears streaking down a blood covered face. “Please... don’t kill me, oh god... please don’t.” As Ciel approached, his target began to sob in heavy torrents and gasps. Ciel faltered in his steps and looked back at Sebastian.

Ciel’s heart was pounding so far up his throat that he was sure he could cough it up at any given time. Violent tremors shook his hands, and he had to force his mind to clear. Sebastian’s mocking voice filled Ciel’s head, telling him over and over again that he couldn’t kill. Ciel needed to prove Sebastian wrong; he needed to show him that all his effort and time was not for nothing.

“Shut up!” Ciel yelled, pointing the gun to the man’s head. His target screamed, the tears falling with more force.

“I don’t want to die. Please don’t kill me... I can’t die, not now... please, have mercy.” Ciel made the biggest mistake in his life as he looked down into his target’s muddy brown eyes, glossed over with fear and emotion. What Ciel saw was not some useless piece of baggage that could be tossed aside and left to be forgotten. Ciel saw a human being, alive and breathing, terrified and pleading. This man’s future was held in Ciel’s hands, and for the first time in all of Ciel’s years, taking a life didn’t seem like such a simple task.

Behind Ciel, Sebastian stood silently and turned to face Bard. He nodded slightly to the man and watched as he quietly slipped out of the room. The man would stay silent about Ciel’s hesitation. Not that it wasn’t unusual, but it would be easier on them all if he didn’t know the final outcome of who shot the man.

Once the room was cleared, Sebastian moved forward and reared his hand back. A loud crack sounded throughout the room as his fist connected with the man’s jaw. “Be silent before I have to gag you,” he snarled.

The action only made the tears fall harder and the sobs to grow louder. “Please, my wife. She’s waiting... She’s waiting at home for me.” His eyes darted to Ciel. “I love her.”

“Shut up!” Ciel screamed again. His hand was tight around the gun, tears of his own welling up in his eyes. He had closed them at some point, shooting them open when he felt Sebastian weigh a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ciel promptly shook it off, not feeling comforted in the least.

“Please, they need me! Please don’t kill me... Don’t do this to me... Or her. I don’t want to die!” Ciel couldn’t take it anymore. The man’s eyes burned into Ciel’s mind, those pathetic muddy orbs pleading for his life; the life Ciel could so easily take. He didn’t want to hear the man’s feeble words. Ciel didn’t want to be there, gun in hand and ready to spill blood. “Oh god, please don’t kill me!”

And Ciel lost it. “Shut the fuck up!” A shot echoed around the small room, the gun clattering to the floor with a hollow thud. Ciel backed up his whole body, shaking as he watched the blood pour freely from the man’s now mangled shoulder. His stomach turned and Ciel had to twist sharply away as he fell to his knees and retched on the bloody floor.

The man’s screams echoed throughout the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and piercing their eardrums with fevered pain. Helpless pleas to make the pain go away and to let him go worked their way through the screams until Sebastian thought the man was going to pass out from either the pain or lack of oxygen.

Sebastian turned back to look at Ciel, seeing the fine tremors race along his body while his wide eyes stared at the floor unseeing. He blocked out the screaming and knelt down beside the young male, pulling him to his feet and away from the puddle of vomit that was near his knees.

Ciel couldn’t rid himself of the man’s pleas, the blood, the screams. Everything was spinning in his head, making him dizzy and sick. He pushed harshly at Sebastian, emptying his stomach further until dry heaves drove his throat raw.

“S--shut him up... Please shut him up.” Ciel whispered, his voice sounding far away and not belonging to him. He wanted all the noise to stop, and the images to disappear. From the corner of his eye, Ciel could see the shining metal of the Glock and had to turn away.

The gun was picked up from the ground and Sebastian approached Ciel carefully. His left arm circled around Ciel’s shoulder, pushing him into his chest as his hand came up to cover Ciel’s eyes.

He pressed the gun against the man’s temple, barely hearing the pleas increase, and squeezed the trigger. The shot echoed loudly in the cell and the crack continued to rumble through the air, slowly dissipating into the space above them.

Without a word, Sebastian pushed Ciel towards the door, his hand still covering Ciel’s eyes until they were out of the room and the door was shut behind them. “I think a hot shower and cup of tea are in order,” he said softly.

In that moment, Ciel realized that the silence was far more sickening then the ear-splitting pleas for life. His ears throbbed with the sound of the shot, the wet crack of something Ciel didn’t want to think about, and then the silence that seemed louder than the gunshot itself.

Ciel let Sebastian lead him down the hall, hand in hand, and their steps slow and unrushed. His stomach flopped from time to time, but nothing more threatened to come up. There was nothing left for Ciel to lose.

They entered the bathroom in silence, Sebastian reaching over to turn the water on. It roared to life as he started to strip Ciel out of the clothes that he had been wearing until he was bared before him.

He guided the younger male to the shower, letting him step in. Quickly, he shed his own clothes, tossing the blood covered shirt into the trashcan to take care of later before climbing into the shower as well.

With careful hands, he scrubbed Ciel’s body and washed his hair; slapping away his hands whenever Ciel tried to do it himself. If left to his own, Ciel could very easily rub his skin raw in an attempt to get some form of invisible filth off.

The shower turned off and he dried the male off, taking care of his own needs last. Once wrapped in a towel, he led him to their bedroom and sat Ciel down on the bed. A blanket was draped around Ciel’s shoulders and Sebastian knelt down in front of him.

“Would you like me to get you something to eat or drink? Or would you rather me stay here?” he asked softly.

“I just want to sleep,” Ciel whispered, despite feeling wide awake. His body had finally ceased its shaking and Ciel was experiencing an odd feeling of nothingness. The only remaining sign of his shaken state was the tight grip that held onto Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian nodded and stood back up. His hand curled around Ciel’s, pulling it away from his arm. With easy movements, he pulled the sheets down and eased Ciel’s body backwards until he could pull the blankets over him.

He didn’t bother to leave the room again, choosing instead to sit on the bed next to Ciel’s head. His fingers brushed through Ciel’s hair, watching the younger male silently until his breathing had evened out as he slipped into sleep. And even then, he still stayed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Eien.Ni.

It was like waking up from a dream, or perhaps he was merely walking into one. The uncertainty of it all only helped to heighten the otherworldly ambiance that weighed down on Ciel, suffocating and sickening.

Person after person passed by, Ciel feeling all the more detached. It was as if he were walking through those crowded halls alone, the constant chatter nothing but a deafening silence. Past friends waved and greeted but Ciel couldn’t spare even a smile, as fake as it might have been.

Ciel no longer knew who he was. What individual walked down these halls now? Could it be the Ciel that had tread these steps hundreds of times before; the same Ciel that had laughed and created art with a passion? What of the Ciel that had emerged these past months? The Ciel that had learned to become a killer, ready to stain his hands with the blood of his victims?

Who was he as he walked these halls? Ciel could not answer. He felt as if he had fallen into a limbo between the two, losing himself somewhere in between. Ciel could never go back to the way things had been; he couldn’t be the carefree Ciel that he had once been. He had cast that aside the moment he had gone against Sebastian and walked into Tanaka’s mansion.

The man Ciel had strived to become seemed lost to him at this point. He had been given his trial, gun in hand and victim tied and bound before him. It was child’s play to pull the trigger. Anyone could have done it, and Ciel had crumpled in on himself, throwing away the one thing he had wanted. How could he hope to be a man that Sebastian could be proud of if he couldn’t take the life of a man who was lower then scum?

Ciel was left to walk amongst his own personal hell, hanging in a limbo that he saw no end to. He felt sick thinking about it, stomach turning and twisting with the pain and anxiety of disappointment and failure. Where did he have left to turn?

He passed through a door, blinding light washing over him like a fresh breath. The air outside was crisp and Ciel spent a moment to take it all in. The stifling atmosphere faded away and Ciel felt himself feel just a little lighter after the toll the day had piled on top of him. The mundane cycle of classes would be something to get used to all over again. Ciel could only hope that he would be able to fall back into himself as the days passed, slowly but surely.

Another crisp layer of snow had fallen the night before, and the campus grounds were a saintly white. It felt like sacrilege to tarnish its purity. Ciel paused mid-step, feeling dirty and unable to paint the first stroke of corruption on the blanket canvas before him.

A crunch, boots against snow, drew Ciel’s attention. The sight was welcomed, the devil staining the innocence with his presence, saving Ciel the duty and guilt of doing it himself; the stem of Ciel’s woes. This angel needed to fall.

Ciel forced a smile on his face for Sebastian as he continued closer, Ciel remaining unmoving on his perch. “Hey,” he said in greeting, voice low and hoarse from the cold.

“Hey,” Sebastian greeted softly. He held out his hand for Ciel to take and shook his head slightly at Ciel’s slow reaction. “Let’s get you inside. I have the car started up and it’s warm in there.”

He didn’t wait for Ciel to answer, simply tugged him along. Their feet crunched through the snow, stamping down the fluff as they made their way back to the car. They were due back at the mansion tonight for a briefing with Tanaka, but Sebastian had a feeling that they were going to miss that meeting.

He knew what it was about. In a few day’s time, a high class politician was going to be in the area. The man was running for office and had promised to crack down harder on the crimes that were being committed throughout the area. He needed to be taken care of before that could happen.

The man who was currently in office tended to leave them alone and they rather liked that. This new person was a threat, one that Tanaka wanted taken care of before he became a bigger problem.

Knowing all this, Sebastian didn’t see any reason for the briefing tonight and figured that it’d be better to get some work done in the shop. He knew that there would be hell raised over ignoring the orders, and he’d be punished severely, but it was pushed to the back of his mind for now.

“We’re going to the parlor tonight,” he said quietly. “I have some work there that I need to finish.”

Ciel did little more then nod his acknowledgement. He followed blindly, mind still off in its sullen wondering. The snow was cold as it found its way through Ciel’s pant leg but he paid it no mind. Sebastian's car looked welcoming, warm and comforting. It would be nice going to the parlor; it served as a neutral zone as of late.

Once in the car, they drove silently to the parlor. It felt like forever since they had been there and Sebastian sighed happily when they entered the front doors. It was like coming home again and he welcomed the feeling.

“There’s dinner in the office,” Sebastian said. “You can drop your bag off there and relax on the couch if you want.”

“Thanks,” Ciel said, moving straight towards the office. He wasn’t hungry but eating was something to do. The first day of classes left him without much homework; reading for literature was about all that he had.

As promised, Styrofoam containers were sprawled out on Sebastian’s desk. Ciel picked one, not caring to see what was in it, and headed back out into the main portion of the parlor. Sebastian was setting up for the day, his presence welcomed. It soothed Ciel in ways he couldn’t even fully understand.

It had only been two days since Ciel’s failed attempt at his first kill. Since then, he had felt an inexplicable need to attach himself to Sebastian. It was Sebastian who had been there; he had seen Ciel at his lowest point, and he knew what Ciel was going through.

Ciel opened up his container as he took a seat against the wall. His meal consisted of simple breaded chicken, mixed vegetables, and boiled potatoes. There was nothing spectacular about it, but it was something.

Minutes ticked by as Sebastian worked and Ciel continued to watch him. There had been a time when Ciel stood up to get his book so he could read, but now he was back to watching Sebastian. The gaze was heavy as he followed the movement of Sebastian’s hand while he colored in the piece.

It was late now, darkness having settled outside, and the shop was due to close soon. This customer was the last one Sebastian had and he sighed as he leaned back. His back popped at the motion and he waited for the man to sit up.

As he was getting dressed, Sebastian turned to Ciel. His eyes drifted over the younger male. “Would you like to stay here for the night, or return back to the mansion?” he asked lowly so his customer couldn’t hear them talking.

“Can we stay here?” There was a hint of disbelief to Ciel’s voice, but more so was the hopefulness that weaved between his words.

Sebastian turned around, nodding his head. He would be in trouble for this, but Ciel’s mental state wasn’t going to get any better if he kept staying at the mansion. For the better of the family and Ciel, he needed to let Ciel have some space.

“We’ll just go back tomorrow before your classes,” he answered.

The prospect of going back so soon in the morning was daunting but Ciel didn’t complain. Sebastian walked his customer out, leaving Ciel alone to gather his book and stand. Moving out towards the main room, Ciel was just in time to see Mey-rin take her leave as well, waving goodbye to Sebastian and then Ciel as she caught sight of him.

Once the shop was empty, Sebastian locked up the parlor and turned back to Ciel. “We’ll sleep upstairs tonight. I already have the air mattress ready with some blankets.” He moved into his office, wanting to grab something to eat before they decided to sleep.

Ciel nodded, following silently behind Sebastian. They turned into the office, Sebastian going off to gather his dinner and Ciel to pick up his backpack. He felt tired and his body heavy; it had been a busy and trying day for Ciel. Sleep would be a welcome reprieve, if only he could stave off the dreams.

“Hurry,” Ciel complained, Sebastian having gone off to shuffle through some papers.

“Patience,” Sebastian muttered as he balanced his dinner in his hand and a binder full of papers in the other. He heard Ciel shut the office door for him and they mounted the steps leading upstairs.

It was a bit cooler up here, the heater still working to warm the room up. It wouldn’t matter once they were in bed though, since the heavy blankets would keep them warm enough through the night.

The bed looked welcoming, no matter its simple and rather dishevelled looks. Ciel dropped his bag in a corner and began to strip down to his boxers, not wasting any time. He didn’t bother to fold anything, not caring if they wrinkled by the morning. Such things seemed pointless to Ciel anymore.

Ciel moved towards the bed, watching Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to believe that the man had ever faced the problem Ciel had; if anything Sebastian had killed without blinking an eye. The thought was disheartening and Ciel burrowed himself into the blankets, his face in the pillow. How could Sebastian humor him in such a way after the failure Ciel had become; his kindness was unearned, but Ciel appreciated it nonetheless.

The bed dipped as Sebastian took his spot next to Ciel and pulled the blankets over his shoulder. The room was silent and Sebastian listened to Ciel’s breathing before sighing. There was no denying that he needed to talk to the younger male about his first shooting attempt, but there was no easy way to go about it.

“Ciel,” he started slowly. “We need to talk.”

Ciel’s body went rigid; he didn’t want to talk. He was petrified as to what Sebastian would say. If the older man tried to talk him out of this way of life once again, Ciel would have no brave boast to stand by. He was laid out vulnerable in front of Sebastian. It scared Ciel, yet there wasn’t much that he could do about it. He wouldn’t cry and he wouldn’t deny any of Sebastian’s claims. Perhaps it was time for Ciel to realize just who he was, and who he was meant to be; Sebastian could tell him that.

“I’m sorry,” Ciel whispered to the pillow. It was all he could say, and it was the blatant truth. Ciel was very sorry. He was sorry that he had wasted Sebastian’s time; sorry that he couldn’t kill that man; sorry that he never lived up to his nor Sebastian expectations. So many things Ciel had come to be sorry about, too many things.

“There will be other chances,” Sebastian said. “If anything, I should be apologizing. I’m your teacher and I didn’t prepare you for this. You never watched me shoot at someone except for the hit we took in the alley.” His hand reached down for Ciel’s, finding it and giving it a small squeeze.

Ciel’s hand snatched at Sebastian’s, holding it tight. “He just wouldn’t shut up... He was begging for his life.” As Ciel spoke he felt his throat tightening and it felt as if he were trying to swallow molasses. “I should have known it would be like this.”

How had he deluded himself into thinking it would be easy? It was so simple to think it up in his mind, seeing his would be victim in a puddle of blood. Ciel had run the scenario through his mind countless times, each time easier than the next. How was he to know the real thing could not compare to his fantasies; that all the sadistic, immoral thoughts in the world could not make a physical act of evil any easier to commit?

Hollow eyes turned to look up at Sebastian. Ciel couldn’t help but wonder what sort of man could be so kind yet be kin to the devil himself. “How do you do it?” There was so much Ciel was asking in such a simple question; so much that he needed to know.

Sebastian’s eyes closed briefly, recalling his own training. He had started young, had been exposed to everything for much longer than Ciel had. As soon as he was strong enough to pull the trigger, he was shooting a gun.

“I think about all the people that they’re going to kill or hurt if I let them go. That they could go after you, my team, my friends, or my shop.” He glanced at Ciel. “I kill people to save them, as ironic as that may sound.”

Ciel shook his head quickly, trying to stop persistent tears from falling. He felt even more insignificant for feeling pity for a man who would go off to possibly kill innocent people or those Ciel held close, if he had allowed him to live. It sickened Ciel to think that. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again. “I should have... I shouldn’t have felt pity for him; I should have shot him.”

“It’s only natural. The position you were placed in wasn’t ideal.” Sebastian’s lips twitched slightly. “If it helps any, Alois missed the first time he went to shoot his target. He was shaking so badly that his aim went wide and almost blew the whole assignment.”

“No, it doesn’t help.” Ciel pouted and dug his head into Sebastian’s chest. “I shouldn’t have choked. It wasn’t supposed to be that hard.”

Sebastian frowned, his thoughts failing him. He wasn’t sure what to tell the younger male. This was something he wasn’t trained for and he didn’t know how to handle it. Repeating the harsh words that he was used to hearing during his own training could only make things worse and that was the last thing Sebastian wanted.

“Not everything in life is easy,” he finally said. “There will be things that are hard, despite how easy it may seem.”

Ciel knew that; he knew that so well now. Some part of Ciel hated himself for thinking it would be easy, but a larger part of him had begun to despise the man who had caused it all. If his target hadn’t opened his damnable mouth, Ciel never would have been in this situation. His morals and guilt wouldn’t have reared their ugly heads, and Ciel would have been celebrating. Sebastian would be inking his skin, and everything would have gone according to plan.

Now Ciel was stuck wondering just what he was doing with himself, where he stood in the world, and what he was meant to do. It frustrated him, yet he couldn’t bring himself to find the answers.

“Sleep,” Sebastian murmured, giving Ciel’s hand one last squeeze. “We’re meeting with your grandfather in the morning. We have another assignment.”

For a moment Ciel wanted to argue, to deny the title that Tanaka had in his life and the assignment that he would have to endure, but Ciel closed his mouth, swallowed, and nodded. It wouldn’t do him any good to complain, nor did he have the energy to do so.

“Thank you,” he said in a meek voice, a yawn accompanying it.

Sebastian nodded and his eyes slowly slid shut. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he could only imagine what Tanaka would say to him over his actions. With a small grunt, he pushed the thought from his mind and let sleep come to him.

\------

Sebastian stood still as he faced Tanaka, his face blank and emotions guarded. The older man hadn’t said anything since they were called in and Sebastian resisted the urge to shift his weight.

“We’ll talk about it later, Sebastian,” Tanaka muttered finally and turned his attention to Ciel as well. “Our target is coming into town today and is planning on making a speech at the park. Ciel, I know you’ve shot rifles before and Sebastian said that you were a good shot with them, but for this assignment, I feel that Sebastian should take the target.”

Ciel opened his mouth to argue, his words dancing on the tip of his tongue, but nothing came forth. His eyes shot to the floor and he shifted uncomfortably for a moment, keeping quiet. It seemed that even Tanaka had lost hope in him. Ciel might not have regarded the man as his grandfather, but it was another blow against his pride regardless.

“This has nothing to do with the ability to kill or not kill someone, Ciel,” Tanaka stated carefully. “It’s about the skill and expertise this shot requires. We can’t miss on this hit.”

“I understand.” Ciel found enough of himself to put on a false mask of indifference, even so much as painting a smile on his lips. His eyes, glossy and faraway, were the only things to give the young man away.

Tanaka rubbed at his eyes. “You’re dismissed. We’re on a time schedule here; go get set up now. Sebastian, I’m not going to tell you how to do your job; you know what needs to be done. Ciel, watch Sebastian and learn from this experience; we don’t handle assassinations much.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ciel turned on his heel and left without waiting for Sebastian. He had to go get himself changed and pack some essentials that he would need. There was no telling how long they would have to sit there. The event was going on all day and their target would be speaking on and off through the whole thing. Fortunately Ciel only had one class today, Watercolor, and the Undertaker had given him the day off; it had been requested of Tanaka.

Sebastian gave Tanaka a quick look before following Ciel out of the study. His rifle was already packed and his backup pistols were waiting to be placed on his person. He walked into the room, his eyes tracking Ciel’s careful movements as the younger male packed his items into the bag.

He moved to the bed and started to strap on the guns, placing them in spots that would be easy to reach. Once done, he picked up the case that held his rifle and waited for Ciel.

Ciel finished up as he pocketed Bard’s knife and a gun Sebastian had given him to use until he got one of his own. The usually comforting coolness of the weapon was heavy and burning with the reminder of the last time he had shot it. It took a moment for him to push the memory out of his head. The racing of his heart slowed and his breathing evened, warding off a possible anxiety attack.

“Ready,” Ciel announced, hoisting his bag on his shoulder and turning towards Sebastian. “I’ll follow you out.” He didn’t feel like taking the lead this time around. It was easier to follow than to lead.

Sebastian nodded and they moved down the hallway. A few people passed by them, inclining their heads as they moved by and wishing them luck. Assassinations also held more danger to them compared to a normal hit of a rival gang member.

Their equipment was set in the trunk before they climbed inside the car. Without a word, Sebastian pulled away from the mansion and towards their destination. His fingers tapped along the steering wheel, unsure of what to say to break the silence, and turning the radio on to drown it out wasn’t going to solve anything.

He glanced at Ciel. “These assignments are more fun then gathering intel like we’ve been doing so far.”

Ciel made a noise in the back of this throat but didn’t say anything more then that. His head was inclined against the window, the rattling of the car jarring his head. After a moment or two he sat back up, groaning, and threw his head back, looking up at the car roof with closed eyes. He was feeling anxious, not wanting to go on this mission. It would just be another slap in his face. Sebastian would take the shot and Ciel would be reminded of the failure he’d turned out to be. Tanaka would never let him shoot again.

“You can’t keep thinking about past failures,” Sebastian stated as they moved around a corner. “You learn from them and move on. That’s all you can do. Dwelling on what could’ve been and what you should’ve done will only keep you stuck in the past.”

The words sounded harsh to his ears, but they needed to be said. It had been at least three days and while it was something traumatic for Ciel, he needed to push past the pain and fear if he wanted to stay in the family.

“But what if it happens again?” Ciel bit back. “What if I choke every time I’m faced with a situation like that?” His eyes opened just a crack, blue peeking through to regard Sebastian. There was a slight wrinkle at Ciel’s brow, the frown making the young man all the more wearier.

“It’ll happen again if you keep thinking like that,” Sebastian snapped. “You’re thinking too much about what you didn’t do and what everyone else is thinking about you now. You’re slowly giving up. Despite what you may think, no one expected you to kill him on your first try. Not many people can in a situation like that. So there’s no need to keep sulking over it.”

Ciel huffed, not wanting to listen to any of it. His head lolled off to the side, banging into the window. The car’s vibrations rolled through his head but he ignored them. Sebastian’s words weighed heavily on Ciel’s mind whether he wanted to hear them or not. It didn’t matter what everyone expected of him; it was what Ciel had expected of himself. He had let no one down but himself, and Ciel couldn’t except that.

A low growl left Sebastian’s throat at Ciel’s actions but he stayed silent. They had hours before the target came to the area and he’d have more time to smack some sense into Ciel until then.

The car finally came to a stop and Ciel waited for Sebastian to get out before he undid his seat belt and rolled out of his seat at a sluggish pace. He caught his bag in a huff as Sebastian threw it at his stomach. The younger man glared but didn’t say more. Cursed whispers left his mouth but Ciel kept them to an inaudible level.

Without a word, Sebastian led the way to the building where the shot would be taken from. He had scouted the area weeks prior and found that this one would be the best place to take a shot. It was far enough away that they could get away without much hassle and even if they were trapped in the building, they had a good cover.

He swiped the access card and they moved up the service stairs until they reached the sixth floor. “We’re room 628,” Sebastian muttered as they moved down the hallway.

“A hotel?” Ciel questioned, looking around at the high class resort. For a moment it seemed almost too public of a place to risk taking a hit at, but perhaps it was the public area that gave the most cover.

“We’re on our anniversary,” Sebastian answered, already digging through the bags he brought. A bottle of wine was pulled out along with two glasses. “In the off chance we can’t leave, its better to have a back up story. Not that I wish to use such a thing, but this hit has a high risk factor.”

Ciel gaped at Sebastian; he couldn’t be serious. “Anniversary? You couldn’t think of something better?” What was more, Ciel couldn’t believe Sebastian had actually brought wine along. Hopefully Ciel wasn’t expected to act like a love sick fool in all of this; he wasn’t in the mood.

Sebastian grunted. “Would your rather celebrate the taking of your virginity then? Because that goes over so well when you book a room. And if you’re going to have a cover story, you need to follow through with everything thoroughly.”

He frowned as he looked over the room. This was a dangerous assignment. Staying in the same spot instead of leaving right away was a large risk and he knew that the probability of them having to stay was high.

“Let’s go upstairs. Our other room is 819.” The suitcase was wheeled to the front door and Sebastian glanced at Ciel. “Do not sulk.”

“I’m not sulking!” Ciel yelled even though he knew it was a lie. They hadn’t been intimate in over a week, and this feigned anniversary trip seemed like a slap in the face to Ciel. Trust Sebastian to go all out on a romantic cover for an assignment but never bother to do somethingsimilar for when it really counted.

They made their way up the stairs, ignoring the elevators, and reached the eighth floor without much issue. The hallway was quiet; not many people seemed to be staying at the hotel this week. It made everything that much easier on them. 

Sebastian produced a card from his pocket and swiped it through the lock. Gloves already on his hands, he pushed the door open and moved inside. The room was dimly lit, the curtains hanging over the windows and providing little light.

Without a word, Sebastian walked over to the windows and pushed back the curtains slightly. More light streamed in and he reached up to open the window. Binoculars were pulled out and he scanned the area again, listening to Ciel shuffle around slightly behind him.

“Set up the rifle,” he said softly and pulled out a small book. He scanned over the rough sketch of the park and the measurements he had taken weeks prior, making sure everything was still there.

Ciel reached over into the bag and produced a pair of latex gloves. It didn’t matter that they would be touching items belonging to themselves. The chance that Ciel could leave his fingerprints in the room on accident could not be taken.

The sniper rifle was dragged from the bag and Ciel got to work setting it up, making sure the scope was set correctly and the ammunition was off to the side ready to be loaded. Ciel peeked through the scope, getting a good sight of the podium where the politician would be speaking soon enough. A quick glance at the clock told him that they had another hour before their target would make an appearance.

“You’re not happy,” Sebastian commented as he turned from the window. He moved to look through the scope himself and set the book next to the bullets. “You’re acting childish again. We’ve already had this conversation before when we first met and you were running like a scared child. Only now, instead of running from my cock, you’re running from a small slip-up.”

“Well I’m sorry if you find my issues insignificant. Perhaps I have an affinity for insignificant things.” There was a cruel glint to Ciel’s eyes as he made a subtle hit to Sebastian’s pride. He quickly pushed the bag aside to make enough room for the two of them as he snatched up the discarded binoculars.

The jibe was ignored. “They’re anything but insignificant. The way you’re thinking about this is making you give up and that’s something that’s unacceptable. Your parents would be disappointed with you.” Sebastian stood up after making a small change to the scope. “And not for the lack of killing your first target, but for your desire to roll over and quit.”

He gave Ciel a small glare before moving over to the suitcase again. “I know I am,” Sebastian said softly.

Ciel said nothing, trying to shake the words off without much to show for it. His hands gripped tightly to the binoculars, nails digging into the hard metal and plastic. After several tense moments, Ciel leaned back and away from the window. People had begun to file out on the stage and it was time for the event to begin. Ciel had nothing to say to Sebastian on the internal issues at hand, so he pushed them to the side for the time being.

“It’s starting,” he said, turning towards Sebastian for only a moment before glancing away. Knowing that Sebastian was disappointed in him made Ciel feel meek and useless, the very thing he had strived to never be. He couldn’t look Sebastian in the eye.

“He’s not set to arrive for another ten minutes. This will just be the people who are backing him and those who are part of his party.” Sebastian commented and reached for the phone in his pocket. It vibrated in his hand and he brought it up to his ear after pressing the talk button.

A frown crossed his face and he moved to the door. “What do you mean?” he asked the person. “I didn’t see any when I came in.” The door shut behind him and he moved down the hallway.

“Sebastian!” Ciel tried to call but it was too late; the man was already out the door and going off to who knew where. The room was quiet for a moment until Ciel let out a loud curse. Of all the times for Sebastian to leave him alone. He turned towards the rifle and back to the door. Sebastian needed to be here to take the first shot they were given. There wasn’t time for them to miss the perfect opportunity; another one might not come.

Cursing to himself, Ciel moved towards the rifle and looked through the scope. The political event was in full swing, and faces that Ciel recognized were coming on and off the stage; none of which belonged to their target. Ciel could only hope that Sebastian would be back by the time the politician came to give his speech.

Ciel pulled back for a moment, rechecking everything on the sniper rifle. It was likely that Sebastian would come in and have to rush right over to take the shot. He quickly loaded the barrel, pulling it open and forcing it closed. It was set and all that would need to be done was the pulling of the trigger.

Small tremors raced through Ciel as he tried to force himself not to panic. Sebastian would be back and everything would be fine. His heart pounded in his chest and nearly stopped when he looked back through the scope. The man who had been speaking previously had turned to the side to welcome a newcomer. There was no mistaking the man as their target as he made his way on stage.

Ciel shot up, looking towards the door and hoping for Sebastian to come running through it at any moment. A minute passed and then another and still no sight of the other man. He yelled out a choice amount of words, and turned back towards the rifle. He leveled the gun and aimed, his mind going back to the lessons Sebastian had given him weeks before.

For a moment Ciel pulled back, hesitating. Once again he looked back towards the door. His mind was flooded with images of the fiasco of his first kill and then to the words Sebastian had so harshly slapped into his face. This was different, Ciel kept trying to tell himself. There was no begging from his target, no reminder as to how alive he might be. From this distance it was no different then hitting the wooden marks Sebastian had set up for practice.

Sebastian had been right, as hard as it was to admit; Ciel could not go on sulking over a failure as small as the one he had. Ciel had more determination in him than that. He hadn’t been ready to take on the weight of taking a life, and perhaps he still wasn’t ready. Yet as he sat there, eyes glued on the scope and fingers ready to pull the trigger, Ciel knew he would not have to see the face of his target dying or hear his pitiful screams.

Without giving it further thought, Ciel squeezed his finger back and the trigger was pulled. He kept his eye on his target just long enough to see a puff of red and the man slumping to the ground as chaos roared around the event.

Heart beating hard and fast in Ciel’s chest, he rushed to pull the sniper apart as everything was quickly stuffed back into the bag. Cartridges were shoved back into their places and Ciel scanned the area, making sure not to miss a thing. He couldn’t afford to leave evidence behind.

Faint screams carried in through the open window as the door burst open. Sebastian’s eyes were wide as they darted around the room, taking in everything quickly. They fell to the spot where the rifle once sat and then to Ciel who was gripping the suitcase tightly.

“You didn’t,” he choked out but the sound of sirens in the background only helped to further confirm what he feared. He reached forward and grabbed Ciel’s wrist, pulling him out of the room quickly. “Direct hit?” he asked as they moved down the hall.

“To the head,” Ciel said, feeling rather light despite everything. It seemed as if time was going by in a blur and reality hadn’t quite settled in yet. His heart hammered and he felt a strange mix of nausea and euphoria. “I did it,” he said softly, as if he didn’t quite believe it himself.

Sebastian’s lips thinned as he brought the phone up to his ear again. “Move to the next stage,” he ordered. “Clear the room and get out of there.”

The stairwell door was pushed open and within moments they had descended down to the sixth floor. Sebastian glanced back at Ciel as they reached their room and he slipped the card in.

“The cops had increased their security perimeter minutes before the politician arrived,” he said tensely and entered the room. The door shut silently behind them and he stripped the gloves off his hand, tossing them into the bag. “They were right outside the hotel when you took the shot and they’ll clear this building first.”

The rifle was pulled from the bag and Sebastian kicked at the air conditioning unit. The base around the unit fell to the carpet and the weapon was stashed in the hollow space. Once the base was replaced, Sebastian turned toward Ciel. “Why’d you take the shot?” he hissed.

“Because you weren’t there to take it,” Ciel said, quickly moving over to the unopened bottle of wine. For this cover to work, they needed to look like they were celebrating. He uncorked the bottle and poured a decent amount into the two glasses. One glass was passed over to Sebastian and Ciel sipped down a bit of his own to make it look as if someone had indeed been drinking from it. After a moment Ciel added in a more clipped voice, “Plus you told me not to let my issues hold me back, so I didn’t. Just thought back to those targets you had me shooting at the cabin and took the shot” when Sebastian continued to stare at him.

Sebastian turned around and moved to the empty bag, tossing it into the small closet. “You should’ve waited. I was out securing something and I never told you to take the shot if the target came into range.” He tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

“Dammit Sebastian, I don’t know! Who knows what I was thinking when I took that shot. Maybe I just didn’t want to choke when I had another chance. I don’t want you disappointed in me again.” Ciel trailed off as he neared the end of his sentence, looking to the side and staring at Sebastian’s discarded shirt. He blinked and frowned at the article of clothing when his mind caught up to him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to give you the best damn blow job and its going to make you scream,” Sebastian answered, unbuttoning his pants and letting them hang on his hips.

“What?!” Ciel squeaked, inching further away from Sebastian as he approached. There was no telling if Sebastian was being serious or not. This was hardly the time or place, but in some twisted part of Ciel’s mind he saw some sense to the madness.

Sebastian smirked and pushed Ciel’s shoulder, making the younger male tumble onto the bed. “Consider it a reward for your first successful kill and making me proud,” he stated and leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel’s neck.

It didn’t help matters that Ciel was running on adrenaline, and the idea of what Sebastian was promising was turning him on quicker then Ciel would have liked. He squirmed against the man but not enough to make a believable protest.

“This is not going into the report,” Ciel demanded, blushing at the thought of Tanaka reading what they had done.

“Of course not,” Sebastian answered and nipped at the skin. “No one will know about this part but us.” His fingers slipped underneath Ciel’s shirt and started to push the fabric up, quickly tossing it to the floor as well.

Ciel lay back and allowed himself to relax into Sebastian’s touch as much as he could. His heart raced and he felt antsy, wanting to get up and move more then he was. He lifted his hips so that his pants could be added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The material was stripped off his body and thrown somewhere, neither man paying its location any mind.

“I swear, this was the worst cover,” Ciel continued to complain lightly. “And to go this far.” He chuckled and grabbed at Sebastian’s hair to drag his head up in search of his lips.

Sebastian hummed and pressed his lips against Ciel’s, relishing the feel after weeks without the intimate touch. No one had to know about this and for one small moment, he wouldn’t have to worry about it. Their tongues wrapped around each other, drawing small moans and groans from deep within their throats; the sound only served to increase their lust.

While rolling up his hips, Ciel bit and sucked at Sebastian’s bottom lip. He loved the way the older man’s body felt against his own. It felt so good to grind his already hard erection into Sebastian’s hip, feeling a similar hardness pressing back into him.

“Hurry, please,” Ciel whined. The lack of such intimacy in Ciel’s life was making him needy with want. He wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. Coupled with how high strung his body still was, Ciel was ready for Sebastian to fuck him hard into the mattress.

“You want more than a blow job?” Sebastian teased, reaching down to grasp Ciel’s hard length. He gave it a light squeeze before giving a slow pump to the hard cock. “Tell me what you want,” he purred.

Ciel shot Sebastian a look, a humorous mix of irritation and amusement. “We’ve been doing this for how long? And you still can’t figure out what I want during sex without me having to tell you.” He pushed up, breathing hard, and nipped at Sebastian’s ear. “Just fuck me, will you,” Ciel said, a smirk in his tone.

Sebastian smirked and leaned down to take a hard nipple in his mouth. “With pleasure,” he said and bit down on the little nub. His tongue moved over the abused skin, sucking and licking to ease the pain from the bite while his other finger pinched and rolled the other nipple.

He slipped between Ciel’s thighs as his mouth switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he ground his hips into Ciel’s. A groan escaped Sebastian’s lips as the younger male arched against him, their bodies pressing close together.

“Ah... Y--you know,” Ciel tried to say past moans. “This would be so much... ah... easier if you t--took off your pants.” His hand reached up to pull at the waistband of the jeans, tugging but failing to do much of anything. Faintly Ciel was aware of commotions happening off in the distance, but whether it was outside or on lower floors he wasn’t sure.

Sebastian paused and tugged at his jeans, the fabric sticking to the sweat on his legs. Finally, he was able to kick them off and they joined the mess of clothes scattered across the room. He frowned when he realized that they didn’t have any lube and he cursed himself for forgetting that.

He smacked Ciel’s ass slightly. “Roll over and get on your hands and knees,” he said and gave one last nip to Ciel’s skin.

Ciel followed the orders given, shooting Sebastian a saucy look as he did so. “Feeling kinky?” he asked, smiling to himself. It felt good to have this perverse banter between them once more. If Ciel had known taking his first kill would have ended in this, he would have done it a lot sooner, all mental scarring aside.

“You might say that,” Sebastian answered and knelt down on the bed behind Ciel. He gave the rounded globes a squeeze before pushing them apart slightly, revealing the tight hole. Smirking, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over it, feeling Ciel’s body shiver under the new touch.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ciel’s head snapped around as best as it could, trying to get a better look as Sebastian tended to his body. The wet tongue continued to lap at him, making Ciel feel the need to get away even as he felt compelled to rock back into the wet muscle. “You’re disgusting,” he said, but Ciel had already begun to thrust his hips back into that sinful mouth.

Sebastian simply chuckled and brought up a finger, pushing it inside the slightly slicked hole. He heard Ciel hiss at the light burn and he pressed his tongue inside, the slick muscle thrusting alongside his finger.

“Okay, that’s just nasty,” Ciel continued to complain, not in the mood for all this fooling around. “You are not kissing me with that mouth,” he threatened and this time tried to jerk his hips away despite how good it felt. A small whine left his throat, and he was hard-pressed to admit that the combination of the wet sucking sounds and the feeling that came along with them was turning him on to a maddening point. “Will you just get on with it? I’ll be fine, just put it in already.” Ciel demanded with an authoritative voice that would have made Tanaka proud.

Pulling back slightly, Sebastian opened his mouth to tease the younger male but his sarcastic reply fell silent at the sound of heavy knocking on the doors near them. He pushed at Ciel’s hips, rolling him back over onto his back as he spit in his hand and ran it over his length.

He leaned over Ciel and placed his arms on either side of the younger male’s head. “I’m sorry,” he muttered softly and guided his length to the slightly prepared hole. “You can punch me after this.”

A scream tore from Ciel’s throat, the young man not having expected the volume of pain that would come from such a harsh entry. His throat was quickly turning raw and Ciel swallowed thickly as he tried to force words out past every trembling yell that accompanied Sebastian’s thrusts. The larger man had given Ciel no time to accommodate his size, nor to adjust to the pain.

“Screw punching you, I’m going to kill you!” he yelled after a particularly hard thrust.

Sebastian’s head bowed next to Ciel’s. “I know, I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss to Ciel’s neck but his thrusts didn’t slow down. He winced as nails dug into his back and he could feel blood dribbling out of a few cuts but he didn’t dwell on it.

He gave a hard thrust that had Ciel screaming again and the headboard slammed against the wall, drowning out the sound of their door being flung open. The loud cry of ‘Police!’ had them both jumping, and Sebastian’s head whipped towards the three male officers that were now standing in their room.

Panting heavily and having trouble keeping his hips still, Sebastian regarded them with a mix of humor and mock embarrassment. “Were we too loud?” he asked, still puffing for breath.

Out of all the things to say, that had to roll out of Sebastian’s mouth. Ciel was tempted to bash his head against the headboard out of disbelief and embarrassment.

The police officers seemed to be suffering from a similar ordeal. There were three of them, eyes darting everywhere around the room as they tried not to look at the lovers rutting on the bed.

Ciel was beat red at that point, knowing he was fully exposed to the world. It didn’t help that he had a man’s dick up his ass, making him hardly respectable in heterosexually male dominated company, and from the way the police officers were acting, none of them liked to catch for the other team.

“We were, um, investigating something and we heard a scream,” one of the officers said, looking up at the ceiling and shifting uncomfortably. “But uh, carry on and, er, enjoy yourselves.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow rose slightly as the men turned around quickly, muttering hasty apologies before scrambling to get out of the room. Their door slammed shut and Sebastian turned back to Ciel with a smirk. “That went rather well,” he commented and thrust his hips forward again, making the headboard thump against the wall once more.

Another strangled yell tore from Ciel, and he tried his hardest to keep it from escaping. The police ordeal had left him slightly traumatized, although fortunately his libido didn’t seem to be phased. “This is the worst cover up idea you’ve ever had,” Ciel snapped when his prostate was brutally slammed into. It was so hard to be angry when his body was currently feeling so good. He would just have to wait until he could think past the lust.

“You’re enjoying it though,” Sebastian said in a sing-song voice and continued to aim for Ciel’s prostate. The wails grew in pitch until he leaned down and covered Ciel’s lips with his own, swallowing the screams and moans as he continued to thrust into Ciel.

Ciel devoured Sebastian’s mouth hungrily, using it as a means to distract himself from his impending orgasm. Already the heat was twisting and tightening, the knot winding to its peak. It couldn’t be helped with the harsh attention Ciel’s prostate was receiving, and even the pain seemed to heighten the pleasure.

“God, I’m going to cum,” he moaned, hips jerking up fiercely as they searched for his completion.

Sebastian’s only response was to wrap his fingers around the pulsing cock, giving it a few strokes before Ciel came with a scream. Hot cum covered his hand as he continued to stroke the cock, milking it until Ciel was a trembling mess underneath him.

Ciel tried to catch his breath as Sebastian continued to thrust into him, using his body to find completion. It was only a minute or so longer before the familiar feeling of warmth coated him within and Sebastian gasped out a string of jumbled words. Ciel was grateful when the older man didn’t collapse on top of his still shaking body.

Sebastian pulled out and Ciel cringed at the burning sensation it caused. He looked down at the mess they had made, cursing when he realized that he had bled and stained the white cotton hotel sheets. Even the cum seeping out from his abused hole was a sickening pink.

“I’m definitely killing you,” he promised and sent a glare to an apologetic Sebastian.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian breathed, his eyes lowering. He leaned down slowly, pressing light kisses to Ciel’s neck as he tried to find other ways of apologizing. He nuzzled the pale neck and let his head rest there as he muttered the same thing repeatedly in Ciel’s ear.

It was hard staying mad at Sebastian when he was going out of his way to be so tender. Ciel had asked for the rough treatment in some form, so he couldn’t put all the blame on the older man. “Yes, you’re very sorry. I get that, but let me up so I can clean up a bit.” The cum on his body was already drying and cooling, not the best of sensations to experience.

Pressing one more kiss to Ciel’s neck, Sebastian rolled off the younger male and let him stand up. He listened as Ciel hissed as he made his way to the bathroom and he let his gaze turn to the window. They shouldn’t have gone that far. He should’ve stuck to the promised blow job but he had let himself break his own rules.

And while it worked to stave off the police, it would only complicate things further in the future. He never should’ve gone that far. The room was mostly quiet, the sounds of sirens still screaming outside but their cries came from further away. In an hour it would be safe to leave again.

Ciel came out of the bathroom with a towel in hand. His steps were light and thought out, but did not fully hide his limp. The bleeding had stopped but the burning sting remained; it would be a day or two before it disappeared completely.

The room was quiet and Ciel allowed his mind to wander as the highs of the day settled down and his body and mind began to sober. Ciel kept trying to think back to the kill he had taken. He felt as if he should feel a similar distress that had welled into him when he had failed to take the life of his first target. Shouldn’t he feel guilt or disgust for what he had done? There was a deep rooted sickness that was a faint throb in his stomach, but nothing more then that. Perhaps it was so much easier to commit the deed when you did not personify the target, seeing them as inanimate as a rock. Ciel was not looking forward to the next time he had to kill face to face, but he would not let himself breakdown again.

After a moment Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian who sat quiet and deep in thought. “Something on your mind?” he asked, wanting to break the silence.

Sebastian turned back toward Ciel. “Are you okay?” he asked. His eyes flickered over Ciel, trying to gauge if the younger male was hurting badly or if the pain was tolerable at least.

“I’m fine,” Ciel waved Sebastian’s concern off as if it was nothing. The pain wasn’t anything to worry about; he would still be able to function normally. It wouldn’t hinder him, so long as he wasn’t asked to shove anything else up his ass. “Are you okay?” he threw back at Sebastian after a moment, seeing the deep red scratches on the man’s back. When Ciel had gone to clean, he noticed pink tinted blood plastered to his nails but didn’t know where it had come from. Looking at Sebastian’s back now answered that question.

Sebastian nodded. “I’m fine as well.” He patted the spot on the bed next to him. “Come here,” he muttered. He shifted back on the bed slightly, his boxers dragging over the sheets until he was situated more on the bed.

Once Ciel was sitting next to him, he offered the younger male a smile. “I’m proud of you,” he said softly and pulled Ciel closer to him, burying his nose into the inky locks. “So very proud of you for taking the shot.”

“It’s weird,” Ciel whispered, leaning further into Sebastian. “I feel like something should have changed in me, or that I should feel guilty or torn considering...” he trailed off as he alluded back to the disaster of his first would be kill. There was a pregnant pause, and then Ciel continued. “I feel nothing really, perhaps a little unsure and shocked at what I’ve done but nothing notable. It’s sort of like when I lost my virginity,” Ciel laughed and blushed lightly. “I was expecting to get emotional to some extent, mourn the loss, but it just felt right.”

“You’re maturing,” Sebastian answered. “That’s not to say that things will get easier next time you have to kill but you’ll keep learning.” He sighed softly and let his eyes shut. After they left, they’d have to give their report and then Ciel would receive his first tattoo. Then he would be officially welcomed into the family and announced heir to everyone.

“You’ll get your tattoo after this,” he said finally.

Ciel groaned. That hadn’t been something he had been looking forward to. “I suppose you’ll be doing it?” He looked over towards Sebastian who smirked. “And you’ll probably get great joy out of it.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Perhaps. I have no idea what design you would like or where you would want it placed. Some people prefer to have their tattoos hidden while others like to display them at every chance they get.” He reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind Ciel’s ear. “Have you thought about it yet?”

“No.” Ciel hadn’t thought much of it. He figured if he earned having his skin inked, someone would say what it would be. He knew that it was inevitable that he would have the families crest on his body, but nothing more then that. It was all that marked Sebastian’s skin, which thinking back on it, seemed slightly odd. For a man as talented as Sebastian, why wasn’t he more decorated? “Sebastian,” he broached. “Why is it you only have one tattoo?”

“It’s all that I need,” he answered. “I’m strictly a hitman for the family and something more noticeable would make me easily recognizable. The one I have is hidden well enough to get me in and out of enemy territory.”

“And I can’t get away with just that, because...?” Ciel trailed off hoping for an answer. One that preferably made sense. A part of him didn’t want to hear that being the heir meant being decorated like an honor solider.

A hum left Sebastian’s throat. “You might be able to, but we’ll see what happens. I feel it would be easier for you if you only had one. It would make you less of a target if the tattoos don’t give you away.” He glanced out the window again. “I’m not sure what Tanaka will say about it though.”

“Does Tanaka have any? Tattoos, I mean?” Ciel asked, slightly curious. It was hard to tell with the suits that the old man wore. They did a good job in covering most of his body from prying eyes.

“He does,” Sebastian answered. “You rarely see them, but I know that they were beautifully designed. Everything flows together and has a story, but now it’s best for him to keep them hidden. It reminds him of the days when he could go out and work the field and if you’re not careful, he’ll start talking about them.”

Ciel laughed quietly, seeing the image of a man far past his prime who loved to spin a tale from times long past. He made a note to one day ask Tanaka about his past, and perhaps about who his parents really had been. A faint memory, one long since buried in the back of his mind, came to light. The image of colors and designs beautifully done danced before Ciel’s mind’s eye. He remembered the tattoos that he had seen once, so long ago, dancing across his father’s skin.

As a child he had never understood them, nor questioned them. Even as an adult he had never dug deep enough to revisit the memory, but it had been there. His father had been honored with the marks of this family, and the ink of a life proudly lived. Perhaps honoring that life like his father had was not such a bad thing after all.

“I think,” Ciel said slowly. “That if it’s your designs going on my body, having tattoos wouldn’t be so bad. I’ll be your canvas if you’d like; my skin, the keeper of your masterpiece.”

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel down onto the bed. “I’m the only one allowed to touch you in such a way. As if I’d let anyone else tattoo you.” He nipped Ciel’s ear. “Your pieces will become the envy of the family.”

“All the reason for them to hate me more,” Ciel laughed, thinking of Alois and Claude. The hotel had grown quiet again and even the sirens were a faint screech in the distance. It would only be a matter of time before the area was evacuated and the hotel was pinpointed as the area the shot came from. By then, Ciel hoped they’d be back at home and in the safety of the mansion, no one being the wiser as to the killers’ true identities.

“They’ll live,” Sebastian answered and stood up. He knelt down next to the AC unit and went to work removing the gun from the base. “Get ready to leave. The police won’t bother us much right now and I want to put distance between us and the hotel.”

Ciel got to work getting dressed and cleaning up what ever mess they had made. “What do you want me to do about the sheets?” he asked as he glared down at the blood and semen covered fabric. They had certainly made a mess of things.

“Strip the sheets and toss them in the bag. We’ll burn them when we get back to the mansion,” Sebastian stated and set the rifle in it bag. A cleaning crew was ready to come in and thoroughly clean the room in case the cops came back and tried to find any evidence. There would be nothing linking them back to the crime.

The room had been paid for in cash, under a fake name and disguise. And Sebastian knew that the cops hadn’t seen Ciel’s face and had barely glanced at his after seeing what they were doing.

The sheets were stripped quickly and Ciel shoved them away without much neatness at all. Why bother when they would be disposed of? He looked around the room quickly, eyes honing in on the wine. He took his glass from before and downed the rest of it, but thought better of doing the same with Sebastians’. It wouldn’t do to be tipsy as they made their escape.

“Hurry and drink this, will you,” Ciel demanded, shoving the glass into Sebastian’s hands and then going over to pack the wine bottle and his empty glass into the bag with the soiled sheets.

The drink was tossed back as though it was a shot before the glass was tossed into the bag with its fellow sister. Sebastian scanned the room, looking for anything else that would give them away if the cleaners didn’t make it in time.

Deeming the room clean, Sebastian gestured for Ciel to lead the way and they exited the room. The hallways were quiet as they moved down them and into the lobby after a quick elevator ride.

There was a small electronic checkout center in the corner and Sebastian could already see one of the cleaners over there, taking care of that detail now.

Ciel recognized Will immediately, but forced himself not to spare the man a glance. It was important that he acted as if he didn’t know him at all. They couldn’t afford any connections to other people at the moment.

They were outside and by the car soon enough, packing their things and keeping an eye out for anyone who might be watching. The trunk was shut and Ciel moved towards the passenger side door, allowing Sebastian to open it for him like a perfect gentlemen. Ciel had to resist the urge of sending him a glare.

It wasn’t until the engined roared to life and they began to drive off that Ciel breathed a relaxed sigh. Next stop would be the mansion and Ciel could only hope that he could relax and get some much needed sleep.

They made it back to the mansion where Finny and Bard were already waiting for them. “We’ve got all this,” Bard said and pushed them towards the mansion. “The boss is waiting for you two.”

Sebastian nodded and moved up the steps, Ciel trailing behind him. Inside the mansion, people were busy handling information from the assassination. Updated news was being relayed back and forth while other people monitored the situation from the field.

No one spared them much more than a passing glance as they moved to the study. The door was already open and Tanaka was waiting for them as they entered the room. “Close the door,” he said once they were inside. After the door shut, he regarded them carefully. “What happened out there? Sebastian, you were given orders to stand down due to the police presence, but you still took the shot.”

Ciel shifted uneasily. He hadn’t known that Tanaka had ordered for a cease fire. A small glance was spared to Sebastian who wasn’t looking that much more at ease then Ciel. Tanaka’s eyes were hard as he regarded the both of them.

It was Ciel who finally stepped forward and said, “I’m sorry,” in a small voice. “I didn’t know you asked for us to stand down.”

“You took the shot?” Tanaka asked. At Ciel’s nod, he glanced up at Sebastian and gave him a small smile. “Seems that you were right about his sniper skills. I’ll have to remember that. However, next time I order a cease fire, I expect everyone on the team to be informed of it. We can’t have bad communication like this. Things could’ve gone horribly wrong if we hadn’t been prepared.”

Sebastian inclined his head. “I take full responsibility for not informing Ciel and for anything that could’ve happened had we not planned ahead.”

“It’s not really Sebastian’s fault,” Ciel tried to reason. “I shouldn’t have assumed that it was alright for me to take the shot. It was reckless of me.” He would have done it again given the chance, but Tanaka didn’t need to know that. What was done was done, and Ciel would help Sebastian with damage control as much as he could.

Tanaka waved the comments aside. “What matters now is that the target has been eliminated and you two were able to get away. More than likely, you were able to get away clean as well.” He glanced at the clock in the study. “Will called after they had cleaned the room and were already on the floor below the room when the police came in. There won’t be anything in that room for them to find, should they even project the shot back there.”

“That’s good to know,” Ciel said more to himself then anyone else. It was a weight off his shoulders. The last thing he wanted was to get caught for the crime, especially considering the circumstances behind it.

“Will did report finding some bloody towels though,” Tanaka stated and glanced at them carefully. “Did either of you get injured during the assignment?”

Sebastian blinked and turned to look at Ciel before turning his attention back to Tanaka. “I had some wounds from Soot that reopened when I was changing shirts. I obviously forgot to grab the towels when we were leaving.”

A hum left Tanaka’s throat and he leaned forward on the desk. “Forgotten towels aside, there is something else we need to discuss.” His eyes settled on Ciel. “Ciel will need to receive his first tattoo soon.”

Ciel’s head snapped up as he tried to will away the blush that had settled on his cheeks at Tanaka’s inquiry over the blood. He was lucky that Sebastian was a quick thinker. “How soon?” Ciel asked, swallowing hard and feeling just a bit nervous to know the exact moment when he would be going under the needle.

“Tomorrow would be best, if at all possible,” Tanaka answered and regarded Ciel with a pleasant smile. “This way you can relax for the rest of the week and let the tattoo heal without any worries. Perhaps start your studies on the history and politics of the family.”

Great, just what he needed; classes on top of classes. The tattoo would at least give him time to relax and focus on just his lessons before having to go back on assignments that would drain away all his time. Still, the prospect of getting the tattoo tomorrow was daunting and exciting at the same time. It was like getting pierced all over again. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but trusted that Sebastian would take good care of him.

“Tomorrow then,” Ciel said while nodding.

Tanaka smiled. “Excellent. You are dismissed for the night. I need to talk with Sebastian over some things and plan for the tattoo tomorrow.” He waved his hand at Ciel, asking him to leave the room without argument or question.

Ciel left, a little slower then he normally would have. He was hungry, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to brave the kitchen alone. A loud grumble decided things for him as Ciel made a quick u-turn and headed for the kitchen. No one could question him being there, nor could they tell him to leave.

The mansion was still a panicked mess as people ran about getting things in order. He squeezed by a woman who was running with a phone glued to her ear; she bumped into him but didn’t stop to apologize. Everyone looked like they were in their own little world. Finally Ciel made it into the safety of the kitchen and sighed in relief.

The kitchen wasn’t empty as he had hoped it would’ve been, and Claude’s lips curled into a sneer at the sight of him. He opened his mouth to say something but a harsh slap to his chest made him glare instead at the female next to him.

“Ciel,” she exclaimed happily and trotted over to see him. “It’s been far too long. Sebastian should’ve brought you here sooner.”

“Ca--Carmella!” Ciel yelped in surprise as the woman hugged him to her chest. Claude was momentarily forgotten for the time being as Ciel’s attention was forcibly stolen. It had been far too long since he had last spoken to the woman, having only seen her once since coming into the family. “How are you?” he asked as soon as she released him.

She beamed at him. “I’m doing well. Just taking a quick break from helping with damage control. Claude and I are on a rotating shift and we just finished listening to the police chatter on the radio.”

Claude moved up beside her and looked down at Ciel. “We’re lucky that the shot was taken so far away. The police are having a hard time figuring out where it came from.” He pushed up his glasses. “But this all could’ve been avoided if Sebastian had just listened to the cease fire orders.”

Carmella waved her hand at the older man. “Hush Claude. He was able to take the shot and get away clean. Yes, it was a little messier than what we’re used to handling, but we still hit our target and that’s what counts.” She grinned and turned to Ciel. “Did you watch him take it? It must’ve been one hell of a shot.”

Ciel could only stare at her blankly for a moment not sure what to say. He felt a twisted tangle of pride, guilt, and nervousness in the pit of his stomach; a buzzing mess of bees, butterflies, and gnats. “No,” Ciel began in a small voice. “He wasn’t in the room to take the shot,” he explained to both Carmella and Claude.

Claude’s lips twitched, as if he was going to say something but then decided not to at the last minute. He only had time to tuck the thought aside for later when Carmella let out a short squeal.

“Ciel! You took the shot!” She glanced at him, looking for some sort of confirmation and when Ciel nodded his head, she quickly pulled him into another warm embrace. “Congratulations! You should feel so proud. And that’s something to brag about too; your first kill was an assassination. Are you getting inked soon?” she asked quickly, words and questions blurring together.

“Tomorrow.” Ciel looked thoroughly embarrassed, his cheeks a deep red. He wasn’t used to so much attention especially for something like this. Praise had always been given for Ciel’s art work, but there was something wholly wrong about being congratulated for taking a life. Perhaps the most disturbing aspect of it all was how quickly Ciel was coming to terms with it. With each passing minute, the mild sickness of guilt in his gut seeped away, leaving him feeling nothing but pleased with himself.

Carmella grinned happily. “Sebastian must be thrilled. Not only did you have your first kill today, you’re also getting inked.” Her smile morphed into something more lecherous. “I can only imagine how you two will handle such a celebration tonight.”

If Sebastian would allow such a thing. Ciel didn’t have much hope of things going back to the way they had been prior to moving here. The tryst in the hotel room was an exception, used as a plot to throw the cops off. It hurt Ciel to know that their relationship had fallen to the point of being a cover up story.

“I doubt it,” he said with a light blush. If Ciel was lucky, he might get a few kisses and affection before bed. It was enough to flatten Ciel’s mood.

“You are so cute,” Carmella cooed and looked toward Claude. “Isn’t he? Acting all shy and embarrassed when you know he’s just dying to go back to their room and spend the night with Sebastian.”

Claude shook his head at the comment and glanced at the female. “Can you give us a moment alone?” he asked.

She cocked her head slightly at the comment and tossed Claude a look to see if he was planning something. Seeing that the man wasn’t hinting at anything, she tossed him a glare. “Don’t kill him or I’ll castrate you.” She warned before slipping out of the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Claude leaned against the counter and regarded Ciel with a careful expression. “How is Sebastian doing?”

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically as Carmella left the room, sitting heavy on Ciel and making him feel uneasy as he tried to answer Claude in an even tone. He could feel the man’s eyes on his expectantly and it did nothing to ease Ciel’s anxiety.

“He’s doing fine,” he said finally, not sure what else to say. Truth be told, Ciel really didn’t know how Sebastian was doing. He seemed well enough off, but the older man no longer talked to Ciel with such uninhibited intimacy.

“You sure?” Claude asked. “Because I meant the truth the last time we spoke about Sebastian and the family. I’m sure it’s hard for him, having to adjust to such a large change with you being his superior now, but if it’s what’s asked of him, he’ll listen.”

“What are you trying to say?” Ciel forced himself to turn towards the man, facing him directly. He felt small and insignificant, only now realizing that Claude towered over him by more then a few inches; he was even slightly taller then Sebastian. A small step was taken backwards, but Ciel didn’t even realize he had made such a submissive movement. 

Claude’s eyes flickered, no doubt thinking back to the time when he and Sebastian had dated. “What I’m saying is that even though he loves you and would protect you from any sort of harm, his loyalty to the family will still come first.” A small noise escaped his throat. “Even if you believe that you two are on the same level, he doesn’t see it that way.”

And it was said, laid out in the open for Ciel. The dreaded truth all over again. It was the answer to everything Ciel had been trying to put a name to. Sebastian’s distant behavior, his reluctance to touch Ciel’s body. Ciel could not deny it any longer.

“I know,” he said quietly. “But we’ll get past this.” They had to, or else they would be doomed. Their relationship couldn’t last if they did not regard each other as equals.

Claude could only shrug. “So you say. But getting Sebastian to see you as anything other than his boss won’t be easy. It’ll only end in more heartache for you.”

“Tell me Claude, why do you care? You don’t care about saving me from heartbreak. So tell me what you hope to get out of this?” Ciel snapped, finding his mood quickly souring. He didn’t need Claude of all people telling him this.

Calm eyes regarded Ciel, their gaze calculating as the man thought of an answer. “Because having the future boss of this family suffering over such a thing would only end badly for us.” He smirked. “Or perhaps it’s because I want to create a wedge between you and Sebastian, in hopes that you’ll join Alois and myself in the bedroom.”

Ciel tensed, taking more then a few steps backwards. The answer he received did not sit well with him, nor did he know how serious Claude was being. At that moment Ciel had lost his appetite, only wanting to leave the kitchen and be back in the comfort of his room.

“Are you sure it’s not Sebastian that you want to join you in your bed?” Ciel found himself asking, voice shaking.

“Who knows,” Claude answered. “Maybe we want both of you.” He offered one last smile before leaving the kitchen without another glance towards Ciel.

If Ciel didn’t like Claude before, he certainly didn’t like him now. He would have to watch his back from now on; he wouldn’t put it past Claude to shove him in a closet and have his way with him. The thought made Ciel shiver in disgust. There wasn’t much use for being in the kitchen, his appetite long gone.

Ciel threw open the refrigerator, grabbing a soda and a cup of yogurt. It would do for now, and he could easily force both down. Making sure he collected a spoon on his way out, Ciel headed back up the stairs and to his room; all the while keeping his wits about him.

When he entered the room, Sebastian glanced up at him from the bed. A binder was resting in front of his legs and he turned his attention back to the papers resting inside it. “Tanaka said that you were to receive the family crest, but you could pick the style.”

Walking over to the bed, Ciel sat himself down next to Sebastian and placed his soda on the nightstand, opening his yogurt soon after to eat. “What would you suggest? I trust your opinion. After all, I did say my body would be your canvas.” He took a bite of the sweet blueberry mush, enjoying how easily it slid down his throat. Ciel was tempted to comment on Claude’s behavior prior, but he thought better of it. He wasn’t about to fan the flames of their dislike for one another.

“You’ll have to pick something similar to these,” Sebastian stated and turned the book around so Ciel could come look at it. His hand came up to brush a piece of hair back and his fingers ran lightly over his own tattoo.

Ciel frowned at the images. They looked similar to the one Sebastian had, a panther wrapped around a pentacle, only there were subtle difference that made them stand out. Unlike Sebastian’s, elegant black wings framed the feline, a crown floating atop its head. It was a beautiful design, but so different from Sebastian’s that it made Ciel wonder.

“It’s different from yours, “ Ciel said, going up to pull the hair back so he could gaze at Sebastian’s tattoo.

Sebastian’s eyes closed briefly before opening once more. “These ones are only for those who are head of the family and blood related to the family,” he answered softly. “Since you’re the heir, you’ll receive one of these to show your higher status.”

“But...” Ciel didn’t say more on the subject, not liking the look in Sebastian’s eyes. Changing the subject quickly, he started flipping through the pages. “Which one do you want to put on me?” he asked, smiling at Sebastian.

A hand was placed on the pages, slowing them down so Sebastian could look over them carefully. “It all depends on where you wish to place it. Some will look better as a smaller design, while others look better in a larger context. Where do you wish to have the tattoo place?”

“Uh..” Ciel hadn’t put too much thought into it. He couldn’t say he really cared. There were the usual places; chest, back, shoulder, bicep, and lower back. None of them stood out to Ciel and he couldn’t bring himself to choose. “What do you think?” He asked, searching for Sebastian’s opinion once again.

Sebastian’s fingers twitched as he kept them on the book. “The base of your neck,” he said quickly and flipped two more pages. The same tattoo was on the page, but the lines were sharper, more defined instead of the flowing, curved lines that was more popular among the females.

Ciel thought it over for a moment and then nodded. It would make for a good base image to add any further tattoos to. He couldn’t put it to mind how it would end up looking or how big it would be, but Ciel was excited to see what Sebastian would end up doing.

“I like the sound of that, so now only the design is left.” Ciel went back to looking over Sebastian’s shoulder as the older man flipped through the pages.

“We should decide in the morning,” Sebastian commented, even though he continued to flip through the pages. “You have class and it’ll be better to look over these with fresh eyes. Its been a long day and you’re probably tired.”

Tomorrow was Thursday and he had his literature class once more along with French. It helped he was already quite versed in the language even if he never used it. He knew for sure that his head would be elsewhere during class; he’d be lucky if he could pay attention at all.

“I guess I’ll head to the parlor once class is over?” He asked as he began to strip out of his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. Stretching once, he winced from the now dull burn in his rear and shifted so that he could push past Sebastian and into bed.

Sebastian nodded. “Bard will pick you up from class and bring you to the parlor. Whether or not we have an audience is still unknown though.” The binder was set on the table next to the bed and Sebastian stood up to turn down the covers.

The lights were clicked off after they were both under the blankets and Sebastian yawned lightly. It had been a long day and sleep was calling. For now, he would just wait until the next day, choosing to worry over things then instead of tonight.

\-------

Ciel stood, unease forgotten at the moment, and stared at the heap of metal that he was expected to ride in. The truck was an older model, rusted in certain areas and a two toned paint job. It was obviously an old farm truck, but as to why Bard was driving it and why Ciel had never seen him driving it before went over Ciel’s head.

“Is it safe?” he found himself asking.

“She’s safe,” Bard grunted and patted the dashboard.“Now get inside, Sebastian’s waiting and we don’t want to delay this any longer.”

He ignored the small glare that Ciel threw at him and started to drive once the younger male was safely in the passenger seat. The ride was quiet and Bard didn’t want to ask if Ciel was nervous or not. Things were always different when you were in the chair for the first time, and even watching it for months couldn’t prepare you for the feel of the needle on your skin.

“How was your first tattoo?” Ciel forced himself to ask, the silence killing him. Sebastian hadn’t given him much to go on, claiming he didn’t remember well and then going off on hearsay from his customers.

Bard was silent for a while as he thought back. “It was different,” he finally said. “Not as painful as everyone made it out to be, but I have a high pain tolerance and the tattoo was small. I’m sure if it had been larger, than I would have a different opinion.”

Well that hadn’t helped much. “I’m sorry I asked,” he mumbled and went to look at the passing buildings. With each second bringing him closer, Ciel felt his heartbeat grow faster. By the time the parlor came into view, Ciel could feel the beat in his throat. At least his stomach butterflies weren’t bad enough to cause him any embarrassment in losing his lunch.

Moments later, the truck came to a stop outside of the shop and Bard glanced over at Ciel. “Sebastian said that no one from the family was staying to watch the job being done; said it would attract too much attention.” He shifted in his seat and peered inside the shop. “However, should you want someone else there, tell him and he’ll call them up.”

“Do you want to come in?” Ciel asked as he got out of the truck. Aside from Sebastian, Bard and Finny were the closest people to him. He wouldn’t mind having either one here with him if they so chose it.

Bard nodded. “Sure, I can stay for a while.” The truck door slammed shut and they entered the parlor, giving a small nod to Mey-Rin. Sebastian wasn’t in the waiting room and Bard gestured for Ciel to go into the main room.

Ciel followed the familiar path, finding Sebastian setting things up next to one of the chairs that reminded Ciel of a doctor’s office. He saw the ink and the tattoo gun; everything was as it had been numerous times before, only this time Ciel wouldn’t be sitting back watching. He would be in that chair with the needle tracing artistic lines upon his skin.

“Hey,” Ciel called, voice resigned and thick. His back was pressed against the door frame, not yet ready to fully enter the room.

Sebastian’s eyes peeked up to look at him and he offered a small smile to comfort the younger male. He waved his hand and waited for Ciel to hesitantly enter the room. His fingers itched to touch Ciel’s skin, ready to mark it as his own; even if the mark would be that of the family.

He held out his hand. “Come. Let us properly welcome you into the family.”

The hand was taken without any hesitation and Ciel went forth into Sebastian’s arms without any encouragement. He snuck in a quick kiss, it helped to ease his troubled mind, and pulled away as he moved towards the chair. Ciel wore a simple teal dress shirt, the buttons being undone quickly as he worked to strip it from his body. His fingers fumbled as he went, the anxiety finally returning to him.

Once the shirt was discarded, Sebastian let Ciel lay down on his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to the base of his neck where the tattoo would soon stain the skin before bringing out a razor to shave off any hair that might be present.

The sketch was already down, as Ciel had picked one out at breakfast this morning before class. All that was left to do was transfer the lines and begin the process.

Ciel closed his eyes and pressed his face into his folded arms. He could hear Sebastian moving about, and then the steady approach of footsteps that had to belong to Bard. Easy breaths left through Ciel’s lips as he tried to calm himself through his breathing. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so scared; it wasn’t the thought of pain so much as the experience of something new. Either way this was something he had to endure.

The press of the sketch touched Ciel’s skin and Sebastian smoothed the tracing paper down, making sure that the lines transferred correctly. When the paper was peeled back, a perfect replica was left on Ciel’s skin and Sebastian leaned back to grab the gun.

“This will hurt,” he said honestly. There was no point in lying or skating around the truth with this.

“Probably no more then the pains you’ve caused my ass,” Ciel commented sarcastically, not really caring at the moment that Bard was in the room.

From the corner, Bard made a small noise but Sebastian ignored him as he brought the gun closer to Ciel’s skin. He waited a breath as the familiar hum filled the room and Ciel’s body stiffened at the noise.

A sigh and Ciel readied himself for what was to come. When the needle descended and made contact with his skin there was no denying that it hurt. It wasn’t anything worth calling out for or moaning about, but it was enough to be uncomfortable and it made Ciel bite his bottom lip. The progression was slow, or so it seemed. There was no way to tell from feel alone just how far Sebastian was getting with each passing second.

“How was class?” Sebastian asked, drawing Ciel’s attention away from the pain and onto something else. Talking would help the time go by quicker for both of them, although most times he preferred to work in silence. It helped him concentrate and focus on the fine details that made his tattoos stand out.

There was a pause as Ciel tried to find his voice. “Good,” he finally said. “My mind was elsewhere as you can imagine, but from what I remember it was good. We began to read ‘Tartuffe’.” A sharp sting shot through Ciel’s body and he had to force himself to remain still.

Bard grunted from the chair he was sitting in. “That sounds like a boring book. I never took any literature classes when I was in college. And for all the art classes that Sebastian took, you’d think he was just a little weakling who liked to draw.” He chuckled and knew that Sebastian was going to kill him after this, but it was keeping Ciel distracted.

“It’s actually quite good,” Ciel tried to defend. “It’s about a man who cons people into believing he is a man dedicated to God and good faith, but only does so to take advantage of people who offer him any form of kindness. I’ve found it to be highly amusing.”

“Sounds interesting,” Sebastian commented and wiped away some excess ink before pressing the needle to pale skin again. He fell silent once more as he started to work on the finer details of the star.

“It is, and next we are going to be reading Goethe’s ‘Faust’.” Ciel ignored the pain, pushing it to the side of his mind. At this point a lot of his back was feeling tingly and numb from the damage being done to it. “I’m looking forward to reading it.”

A low chuckle left Bard’s mouth. “You say that now, but once you start studying the history and politics of the family, you won’t want to do much else. That stuff can overload your brain.”

“You had to remind me of that.” Ciel groaned and buried his head back into his arms. He allowed Sebastian to work in silence for a few minutes, finding the time dragging by at a snail’s pace.

After what seemed like an hour, Ciel turned his head as much as he could and tried to catch sight of Sebastian through his peripheral vision. “How far have you gotten?” Ciel had wanted to how much longer it would be, but that sounded as if he were complaining. He didn’t want Sebastian or Bard to think he couldn’t handle the continued soreness of his back. 

“I just need to finish the wings and then I’ll be done,” Sebastian answered. The skin was red beneath his hands as he worked and he knew that Ciel was in pain, but rushing the job now would only make things worse.

“Really?” It didn’t seem that enough had been done despite how long it felt laying there. Ciel was sure there had to be more to do then just the wings of the tattoo, not that he was going to complain. Over the time Ciel had laid there he had relaxed as much as he could, but the thought of being done and seeing the tattoo was calling back all the nerves to his body.

Sebastian flicked Ciel’s ears as he paused in his work to shift positions. “Don’t move,” he warned and brought the needle back down to the skin. The inked cat looked up at him as its wings were slowly brought to life. They stretched out across Ciel’s back, flowing and curling across the skin.

“I’m not!” Ciel defended, sticking out his tongue even though Sebastian couldn’t see. Bard gave a small chuckle showing that he had seen the childish act. “Just hurry up.” He went back to hiding away his face, arms tightening just a bit more around himself.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered and started on the second wing. “After we’re done with your tattoo, Tanaka wants us back at the mansion where you will be properly introduced to the entire family. He will show them the tattoo, more than likely.”

“Joys,” Ciel said with little to no enthusiasm. “Just what I need, to be put up on display for everyone to ‘Ooh’ and ‘ah’ at. Should I expect another attempt on my life?” The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with an overzealous Alois who couldn’t land a hit.

There was a pause as the excess ink was wiped away before Sebastian answered. “I doubt it. Most will be ready and willing to accept you into the family. Its better to have a natural heir; makes people feel better.”

“But they don’t even know me,” Ciel argued. He saw no point in people welcoming him when he had just turned up out of the blue like he had. Who was to say he wasn’t an impostor, even though his back story was solid.

Bard made a small noise, drawing attention back to him. “That’s not all entirely true. Most of the mansion is aware of your presence and the work that you’ve been doing. And they also know that it was you Sebastian went to instead of someone else the day he was injured.” He shifted slightly in the chair. “They admire you for that.”

Ciel said nothing to that. He felt slightly embarrassed, pink warming his cheeks. The incident with Sebastian was just the older man’s idiocy. Ciel wasn’t even sure how he made it through that night; he would argue that it shouldn’t be seen as noteworthy. His other accomplishments, primarily his most recent, Ciel could agree that he was proud of them himself.

The hum from the tattoo gun fell silent and Sebastian leaned back, his back popping. The action drew Ciel’s attention and Sebastian’s head cocked slightly before a smirk spread across his face. “You wish to see it, yes?”

It was tempting to say no. Ciel wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the permanent fixture that had been inked to his back. He knew it would be beautiful, a default of it being Sebastian’s art work, but he wasn’t sure if his body would do it justice.

“How does it look?” He asked, wanting to get opinions other then his own to start out with.

“It looks nice,” Bard commented, standing up to get a better look at it. They didn’t get to see this design very often and to see it once more made unknown emotions well up inside of him. The urge to kneel down to the younger male was strong, enforced by the symbolic emblem that was now splayed across Ciel’s shoulders.

It took some time before Ciel felt ready to stand, Sebastian helping him to do so. The skin of his back felt tight and the area burned and throbbed. Ciel hissed as he pulled his shoulders forward for a moment, shifting back quickly to alleviate the pain.

“Show me then,” he said, a resigned tilt to his voice.

Sebastian guided Ciel toward the mirror that was mounted on the wall and offered him another, smaller mirror so he could see the tattoo. His eyes followed the sharp lines that now marked Ciel’s pale skin, marks that begged to be traced over with a tongue or finger.

The thoughts were quickly clamped down and shoved away as Sebastian focused on Ciel. “Well?” he asked, curious to know what Ciel thought about his new ink.

‘How odd,’ Ciel thought, to see something so permanent carved into his flesh with the blackest of ink. Once upon a time Ciel had promised never to allow such a thing to mar him, but now it wasn’t so much of a violation to his body. This was a piece of him, a gift Sebastian had granted upon him in so many ways.

The design, there was no arguing against it, was beautiful. It was something that made Ciel proud to wear, knowing that it was probably one of the most intricate and well done tattoos that Ciel had the honor of seeing Sebastian create. The wings alone looked so real, brought to life by simple black lines. He could see them stirring to life, flapping open and allowing Ciel to fly to the heavens despite his transgressions.

“Well it’s permanent. I guess I’ll have to learn to love it whether I like it or not,” he teased with a smirk, handing Sebastian the mirror.

Accepting the mirror, Sebastian gestured for Ciel to take a seat so he could cover the tattoo. “That might not be so difficult to do,” Sebastian answered. “I think it turned out well, if you ask me.”

He handed Ciel his shirt back and went to work cleaning up the area around him. The smell of cleaning supplies filled the air as the table was wiped down and his instruments were cleaned.

“Shall we?” he asked, once everything was cleaned and placed back in their spots. “I’m sure Tanaka is anxious to see how the piece looks.”

Ciel nodded but held Sebastian back by the sleeve of his arm. “I like it, a lot,” he admitted, leaning up to give Sebastian a quick kiss before Bard could see.

“I’m glad,” Sebastian murmured and let his hand rest on the small of Ciel’s back, guiding him forward. It fell back to his side as they left the shop and he locked up behind them. “I’ll take Ciel home. You’ve already stayed later than you wished,” he said to Bard.

The man waved his hand. “It’s no problem. It was nice to see you work on such a piece.” He gave a mock salute to Ciel. “I’ll see you around, kiddo.”

“Bye,” Ciel called, following after Sebastian a second later. The night air was cool, but not so much as it had been days prior; by tomorrow the snow would melt.

Sitting in the car, Ciel bent himself forward, his head against the dashboard. He couldn’t stand sitting with his back pressed against the seat, at least not this soon. It was still tender and would need the night for the irritated skin to cease it’s swelling.

The car moved carefully down the roads, making sure to avoid the potholes and bumps that would make things harder for Ciel. All too soon though, the mansion loomed before them and Sebastian turned up the long driveway.

The engine was turned off and Sebastian climbed out. On the other side of the car, Ciel groaned as he exited the car as well, and Sebastian was sure that there were a few choice words in there that were aimed at him.

Without a word, they climbed up the steps and Sebastian paused once they reached the top. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly before grasping the door handle and pushing it open, ushering Ciel through first.

Ciel straightened himself immediately, pushing past the hurt and acting as if nothing was wrong. He wasn’t about to let anyone else see him in a weakened state, not when he had their respect to uphold. Fortunately, the entry way was oddly deserted and Ciel allowed himself the time to strip off his jacket and hang it by the door.

“Lead the way,” Ciel said after a moment. He wasn’t about to lead the way to his own mini demise, as he was currently thinking of it as. Hopefully things would go smoothly and he could move onto bigger problems, such as how he was going to sleep tonight.

Their footsteps were silent as they crossed the entrance way and made their way to the study. The emptiness of the mansion was unnerving to Sebastian and put him on edge, even though he knew the reason for the quiet.

He paused outside the study and turned around to face Ciel. Without a word, he knelt down in front of him and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, straightening out the wrinkles and brushing away the invisible dirt.

“Stop it, will you,” Ciel complained with a blush dusting his cheeks. It was odd to have Sebastian fussing over him in such a way. “You’re acting like my mother.” Or what he could remember of his mother.

Sebastian stood up smoothly and assessed Ciel with a careful eye before nodding. “Sorry,” he muttered. He turned back around and closed his eyes briefly, then pushed the double doors open with a hard push. They swung into the office and he could feel everyone’s expectant gaze.

The room was quiet despite the mass amount of people held within. It was impressive; Ciel never would have thought so many people could be crammed inside of Tanaka’s office. The old man was behind his desk as usual, steaming cup of tea sitting upon the hard surface.

Ciel walked forward, head held high, eyes focused forward. He didn’t want to catch anyone’s eye. Just from the brief glance he had gotten as soon as the doors had opened, Ciel had seen only Carmella, Ronald, and what might have been the top of Alois’s head.

He glanced behind himself, almost stopping when he noticed Sebastian was no longer with him. Standing just a few feet from Tanaka’s desk, he spared a look around the room and found Sebastian standing amongst the spectators; he was just another face in the crowd. It seemed so wrong not to have Sebastian there by his side that Ciel felt as if he would be sick.

The chair behind Tanaka’s desk creaked as the man stood up, drawing all attention to him. With a smile, he cleared his throat and let his eyes scan around the room. “Almost two months ago, I was approached by a young man who wanted nothing more than to join the family. He didn’t know it at the time, but he was already part of our family and was simply lost.”

Tanaka turned his attention to Ciel. “But he has now come home, to where he belongs. He has trained and worked hard to reach the spot where he’s at today, proving his loyalty with his first kill. In turn, we honor him by bestowing our crest on him.” The man turned to Sebastian. “Sebastian, if you will.”

Inclining his head slightly, Sebastian stepped forward until he was standing in front of Ciel again. Crimson eyes met blue before Sebastian knelt down once more. His fingers found the buttons and started to slip them through the small holes.

It was an act Ciel had experienced time and time again, never before in a crowd, but having Sebastian there in front of him, undressing him button after button, again was reassuring. Sebastian’s hands would slip and touch along Ciel’s skin before retreating just as quickly. Ciel tried to force himself not to lean into the touch or possibly seek it out.

Finally the shirt was withdrawn along with the bandaging. All too soon, Sebastian was pulling away, leaving Ciel feeling cold and alone. He tried to look up to catch Sebastian’s eye but the older man refused to look.

He stepped out of the way, standing next to the desk. “Tanaka, Sir, the piece as you requested.”

Tanaka nodded and stood up, circling the desk until he was standing in front of Ciel. He gave a comforting smile. “Can you turn around for us, Ciel?”

Ciel did as he was asked, turning around ever so slowly to reveal the piece of art that now rested on his back. There was silence and he shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the verdict. Continuously he tried to reach out for Sebastian’s attention but the man stood firm, giving no comfort, not even a glance. His eyes were trained on Ciel’s back, no higher and no lower.

“Perfect,” Tanaka breathed as the murmurs in the room started to increase. The differences in the tattoo were obvious and they were all well aware of what it meant. Tanaka tore his gaze away from the black ink. “Tonight, we welcome not just a new family member, but the heir to our family. Ciel, my grandson, will take over the family when I pass on, as is his birthright.”

Never before had Ciel felt the immensity of the burden Tanaka was passing down to him. Some part of Ciel still thought it was all a dream, and he wished it was just a misconception. Hearing those words solidified it in a way nothing else could. Around him, people smiled and murmured, some bowing their heads to him.

It was an odd feeling, almost like the orphan finding out he was a long lost prince, and in some respects Ciel supposed he was. This was his birthright as Tanaka had declared. For a moment Ciel wondered if his parents would have been proud, even if they had tried to free him from this life. He hoped that they would give him their blessing, wishing him all the luck he would need.

Tanaka placed his hands on Ciel’s shoulders, drawing the younger male out of his thoughts. “Welcome to the family, Ciel,” he said softly. “I couldn’t be more proud of what you’ve accomplished since I first saw you. You will make a fine heir and I feel safe in passing the title to you when it is time to do so.”

Ciel didn’t know how the old man could place such faith in him, not when they had only been family for such a short time. It made Ciel want to never disappoint.

“Thank you,” he said, bowing his head.

“I’m sure you’re tired. It’s been a long day. You may retire to your room if you wish. Most of the people here will be leaving as well, so there’s no need for you to stay if you want to leave.” Tanaka commented lightly as his hands slipped away from Ciel’s shoulders.

Everyone seemed to fall in upon themselves as they talked excitedly; Tanaka even turned from Ciel to shake hands with a man Ciel had never seen before. Deciding it was best to take his leave now, before someone could catch him and force him to stay and be social, Ciel turned and went towards the door.

He took two steps and stopped when he realized something seemed to be amiss. Looking around, he spotted Sebastian, back turned, and trying to get deeper within the crowd.

“Sebastian,” Ciel called, earning some glances his direction.

The older man turned and looked at Ciel, still not meeting his eyes. “Yes?” he asked carefully and started to make his way back towards Ciel, sliding through the crowd of people. He could feel their gazes on him, their wondering questions that they kept to themselves.

Everyone knew that Sebastian was training Ciel, but that was it. There were rumors that their relationship went deeper but no one had pressed further into the subject; only a select few knew the truth behind the matter.

Ciel faltered for a moment, put off by Sebastian’s indifferent demeanor. He was acting as if he were talking to Tanaka himself, and not the man whom he shared his bed with. It was off-putting and worrisome.

“Are you coming to bed?” Ciel boldly asked, not caring who heard. Hurt and anger flared in Ciel’s chest, but he held tight to them. This was not the time nor place to let his emotions get the better of him.

The noise in the room quieted down briefly at the words, and several eyes darted to Sebastian before looking back to Ciel. Closing his eyes briefly and sealing his fate, he nodded briefly. “I’ll be there in a bit,” he answered.

Seeming satisfied, Ciel nodded and turned to leave not a moment later. It wasn’t until the door shut behind him that he let out a breath, realizing that he had left his shirt in there. Shrugging it off, he figured he could always get it in the morning if Sebastian didn’t bring it back when he finally returned to the room.

There had been a brief moment when Ciel had began to believe that Sebastian was going to say no, deny that he had any right to accept Ciel’s offer to come to bed with him. It didn’t matter if they shared a room; the mere thought that Sebastian had answered with an affirmative was hope enough that everything had yet to fall to pieces.

Minutes passed before the door to their bedroom opened again and Sebastian entered the room with Ciel’s shirt in hand. He offered it out silently to the younger male and then went about unbuttoning his own shirt.

“How does your back feel?” he asked once the material had left his shoulders and he started to pull his belt off.

“Good enough,” was Ciel’s short reply. “I think I’ll be sleeping on my stomach tonight.” It was either that or sleep on his side and risk rolling on his back.

“That’s a good idea,” Sebastian commented and moved towards the bed. The covers looked inviting right now and his body ached for the soft mattress. “I’ll look over it in the morning to make sure everything is okay.”

“Sounds good.” Ciel got into bed carefully, only drawing the blankets up to his hips. “Why did you stay behind?” he asked after a few minutes of silence; he’s begun to hate the quiet between Sebastian and himself.

Sebastian climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over himself before answering. “I needed to talk to my partner for next week’s mission. We were figuring out the best times to get together and meet so we could compare notes.”

Ciel’s body stiffened and turned quickly towards Sebastian, tattoo throbbing in the process. “Partner? But I thought...” he trailed off, not really knowing what he thought. Wasn’t it supposed to be just the two of them together, side by side, from now on? What had happened to that perfect little fantasy of Ciel’s?

“It’s just for this assignment,” Sebastian said, trying to ease Ciel’s mind. “Tanaka wants you to use the downtime to start studying the history and politics of the family.”

“I know, but if you need me...” If Ciel was needed, he would not think twice to be at Sebastian’s side. He could hold off on his studies a little more and the pain on his back was quickly dissipating.

Sebastian nodded and pulled the sheets up higher to rest on Ciel’s body. “I’ll be sure to ask you,” he finished and moved further under the blankets. “But for now, sleep.”

Nothing more was said, Ciel cuddling into himself as best he could. Sebastian lay on the other side of the bed almost as if he was afraid to touch Ciel at all. That night Ciel slept alone, despite the presence of another in his bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Eien.Ni.

“There are three kinds of intelligence,” the calm voice filtered through the room. “One kind understands things for itself, the other appreciates what others can understand, and the third understands neither for itself nor through others. This first kind is excellent, the second is good, and the third kind is useless.”

The man stopped pacing and turned toward Ciel. The book in his hand was lowered to his side as the red-head regarded Ciel with careful eyes. “You must strive to be the first one; it’s the best one when dealing with politics.”

It was nine o’clock at night and Ciel was being forced to sit through another lesson. This had only been his third one, but Ciel was already beginning to dislike them. The material was interesting enough, some of which he had learned in previous classes, government and politics being one of them. It was Ciel’s teacher that he was less than enthusiastic about.

Grell was the name he had given, flipping his hair as he did so. Ciel had seen him a couple of times around the mansion, usually in the company of Will or Ron. It wasn’t until three days ago that Ciel learned that Grell wasn’t a big fan of Ciel as well. Their dislike for each other was mutual; Ciel just hadn’t figured out what he had done to earn such animosity from the man.

A hand slammed down on the table, making Ciel jump. “Are you listening?” Grell asked. “I know it’s late and you feel as though you have better things to do. Believe me, there are better things I could be doing now as well, but we’re both stuck here.”

The book Grell had been reading from was placed on the table and he looked at the clock in the room. He crossed his arms and a huff escaped his lips as he focused on Ciel. An even glare was given back and Grell adjusted his glasses.

“I don’t like you,” he stated, setting the bar.

Well there was nothing like being blunt and straightforward. Ciel had to blink and process that little bit of information. It was obvious that the man felt that way, but hearing it out in the open was something new altogether.

“Well at least I won’t have to waste my time putting up any pretenses of liking you,” Ciel said, head propped up on his hand as he looked at a framed print on the wall.

“Don’t look away when I’m trying to glare at you!” Grell commented, moving to fix himself in front of Ciel’s vision. For a moment, they glared at each other again until the sound of the door opening behind Grell broke the silence.

“You’re supposed to be teaching him, Grell; not trying to suck his soul out with your eyes,” Sebastian commented from the doorway.

Ciel perked up visibly at the sight of Sebastian. “Hey,” he called, ignoring Grell as the man stood fuming at Ciel. Sebastian came further into the room and Ciel proceeded to gather his notebook and pen.

“You’re done for the night, Grell,” Sebastian stated, picking up the books that littered the desk’s surface. “I’ll make sure he looks over his notes before the next study session.”

A wide smile slid across Grell’s face. “Today was your last day on the assignment though, so that means you’re free for the night too. Perhaps we can-”

“No.” The word was said quickly, Sebastian turning around on his heel so he could leave the room before the other man could try to argue or say anymore words that would result in goosebumps.

“Thanks,” Ciel said as soon as they were back out into the hall. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive these lessons. Spending a second with that man is enough to give me a migraine.” He rubbed at his temples, feeling one coming on just from the thought. It didn’t help that he had a lot of reading to do before going to bed. Grell had loaded him down with books concerning world politics and government, economics, and a few dealing with social psychology. 

Sebastian nodded, understanding how Ciel felt. It wasn’t often that he had to meet with Grell or converse with him, but the times that he did always left him feeling as though he needed a shower.

They moved down the hallway in silence. There were a few people wandering the halls, but most were too lost in their own assignments to give them a passing glance. Once they entered their room, Sebastian turned to face Ciel. “Tanaka has requested your presence tomorrow morning. He has an assignment for you.”

“For me?” Ciel waited a moment for Sebastian to explain further, possibly adding in that the older man would be joining Ciel as well. But when nothing was forthcoming, Ciel looked up at Sebastian with steady but nervous eyes. “You mean, only me? You won’t be coming?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, I’m not coming with you, but you’ll be paired up with someone else. Tanaka feels that you should work with other people besides me.” He tugged at the buttons on his shirt, wanting the material off his body so he could shower.

“Oh, okay.” Ciel watched as Sebastian removed his shirt. He wanted to reach out to touch that smooth skin, and run his hands over every perfection and imperfection. Blue eyes shifted away; he no longer felt as if he had the ability to touch the older man without his permission. For the first time in their relationship, Sebastian seemed unapproachable. Ciel didn’t even bother to ask if he could join him in the shower. He knew he wouldn’t like the answer he received.

As Sebastian left the room, Ciel turned towards his books. Picking one up, he opened it and got to work.

\--------

The heavy bag was set down on the ground and the bedroom door closed behind Sebastian. His eyes trailed around the room, taking in the surroundings before his gaze settled on the slumped over figure behind the desk.

A small sigh left his mouth and he moved over toward the desk. “No matter how hard you try, you cannot absorb the information through osmosis,” he commented and shook Ciel awake.

Ciel stirred, moaning as an edge of a book pressed hard into his cheek. “What time is it?” He asked as he slowly came to and registered Sebastian’s face.

It had to be late because the room was dark; no light was filtering through the window. It was a Sunday, a day Ciel should have had the luxury of doing nothing. Instead he had spent the morning in some scum filled side of town that smelled of smoke, urine, and vomit. He had been forced to deal with a drug trafficker that felt the need to traffic drugs on family ground. Warnings had done nothing, and Ciel had been left to deal with the man in a less than pleasant way.

The assignment was supposed to be easy and Ciel had gotten it done smoothly enough, but to save time he had went for the kill when his target was still accompanied by an accomplice. Ciel’s target had hit the ground before he knew that his life was in danger. The other man had caught Ciel in the jaw with his fist, but had gotten a bullet through the head before he could do any more damage.

Tanaka hadn’t been happy when Ciel returned home with a well formed bruise on his face. Ciel shrugged it off as nothing, feeling stupid for allowing it to happen; a rookie mistake, he supposed. Once dismissed, he had taken a long shower and then proceeded to do homework from both his college course and the classes Grell had been teaching him. He had fallen asleep during the fourth chapter of a book dealing with poisons.

Stiff joints creaked as Sebastian lifted Ciel out of the seat and pushed him toward the door. “It’s late and I have a feeling that you haven’t had anything to eat.” The door was opened and the bright lights from the hallway shone inside. “It won’t do you any good if you skip a meal; you’re burning enough calories as is.”

“But I’m not hungry,” Ciel complained as he was forcefully removed from the room. It was too late at night to be eating. Couldn’t he just wait till the morning? All he wanted was more sleep, and not have to worry about such unimportant bodily needs.

The comment was waved aside and they moved down the hallway. “If you don’t eat, you’re not going to have enough energy to do the things you need to,” Sebastian commented and they rounded a corner. He paused and turned around. “Do you understand...what happened to your face?”

Ciel paused mid step, shying away from Sebastian’s intense stare. “Nothing of importance, I’m fine,” he tried to console and rub it off as nothing.

Sebastian’s hand reached out quickly, moving to cup Ciel’s bruised cheek but hesitated a few centimeters from the skin. To his right, he heard a hushed whisper before the noise vanished altogether and he dropped his hand back down to his side. “That isn’t ‘nothing of importance.’ You need to be more careful.”

Shrugging the comment off, Ciel continued to walk. “I am careful,” he said, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes. He didn’t want to worry the older man, but Ciel wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

Sebastian frowned and followed after Ciel. He kept his eyes trained on the younger male as they made their way into the kitchen, where the smells of previous dinners filled the large room. Without pause, Sebastian moved over to the refrigerator, pulling out the things that he wanted to eat.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked Ciel.

Thinking it over, Ciel decided on some stew that had been made the night before. He wanted something warm and soothing; perhaps it would help him sleep better tonight. It didn’t help that his jaw was hurting from having slept at his desk, the hard wood pressing into his bruised skin.

He worked the muscle for a moment, stopping when he saw Sebastian giving him a hard look. “It’s fine,” he snapped, not in the mood. It had been a small miscalculation on Ciel’s part, and he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. Next time he would be sure not to let a bonus kill get a hit in.

Sebastian’s lips twitched, holding back whatever he was going to say as he set the food on the table. He watched as Ciel walked around him to get the food he wanted and he glanced down at his own meal. “Do you want me to make something for you?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Ciel didn’t even spare a glance as he heated a pot on the stove and poured in some leftover stew. It didn’t take long to heat, Ciel having put the heat up to high. Sebastian was already half done with his dinner when Ciel sat down.

Silence settled in the kitchen as they ate, Sebastian keeping his eyes averted from Ciel’s. The quiet was broken when the kitchen door slammed into the wall and Finny came jogging in, holding a squirming Alex to his chest.

“Mr. Sebastian, Ciel,” he cried. “Alex might’ve knocked over the boxes in the storage room and there may or may not be papers covering the whole floor.”

Ciel looked at Sebastian, looking sheepish on the account of his dog. This was not going to earn Alex any brownie points. “How bad is it?” Ciel asked, sparing Sebastian the need to yell and start pointing fingers at people or pets.

Finny looked down at the ground and even Alex seemed to lower her ears. “You um, might want to come see for yourselves.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose slightly, Sebastian stood up and moved around the table. His dirty dishes were deposited in the sink before he followed Finny out of the room. He could only imagine what could’ve happened for the puppy to cause such a mess and he had a feeling that it involved Finny chasing Alex around the mansion.

Ciel was a few paces behind, his bowl of stew in hand as he followed along. He wasn’t about to let it go to waste, not when his stomach remembered how hungry he was. The warmth even helped to ease the throb in his jaw.

“Dare I ask how this happened,” Ciel said between bites, shoveling in another spoon full as Finny turned around to look at him.

“We were playing,” Finny answered and hugged Alex tighter. “She looked bored, so I took her outside to play and then I chased her in here. Its not her fault, really. It’s mine for getting her so riled up; please don’t take her away, Mr. Sebastian.”

Sebastian glanced at Finny. “Why don’t we see the storage room first?” he suggested as they rounded a corner. “Then I’ll decide if you two need some form of punishment.”

“You’re not laying a finger on my dog.” Sebastian received a hard look that was lost behind the chipmunk cheeks. Ciel probably shouldn’t have stuffed a mouthful of beef and potatoes in his mouth; he had lost intimidation with humor.

“Is that an order?” Sebastian asked and came to a stop outside of the mentioned room. From the outside, the room didn’t appear to be trashed but upon further inspection, Sebastian could see just how many boxes were knocked over in the process of the chase.

Papers covered the floor, sliding out of the manila folders that had once housed them and smaller boxes were crunched under a knocked over shelf. Those were probably the result of Finny crashing into them as the pup was still too small to bring such heavy objects down alone.

Ciel didn’t bother to answer Sebastian, sending him a glare and nothing more. After seeing the mess, he didn’t want to make matters worse by starting a fight. Looking at everything, Ciel didn’t know where to start. He felt the need to help clean because it was his dog, but it was also Finny’s fault that the mess had been made in the first place.

Sighing, Ciel finished his stew and put the bowl to the side on a box. “If we all work together, we’ll be able to get this cleaned up before it gets too late.” Ciel could only hope that he would be getting to bed tonight.

Sebastian shook his head and plucked Alex from Finny’s arms, dropping her into Ciel’s. “It’s already late and you were asleep earlier when I came back.” He looked towards Finny who was already starting to pick up papers. “We’ll handle this. You need to get some sleep, young master.”

A block of ice seemed to form in the pit of Ciel’s stomach, the bitter coldness creeping up to claw at his throat. He felt his body go tight and ridged and statuesque. Hard blue eyes slowly slid to his side as they focused on Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to be looking straight at Ciel as he spoke, but the younger male could see how the man’s gaze slid ever so slightly over his shoulder; he was truly looking behind him in an attempt to seem as if he were making eye contact.

That act alone only helped to fuel a deep seated distress within Ciel, and he had to force the molten lava and ice from pushing up his throat. He swallowed thickly. Finny stood there, looking between the two of them, and Ciel couldn’t bring himself to make a scene in front of him.

The air was heavy and Ciel just needed to leave. He gave a quiet ‘okay’ that sounded nothing like himself. A wave was given to Finny, but Ciel didn’t even bother to give Sebastian a second glance. Ciel had thought, had hoped, that they were past those titles, but apparently he was wrong.

Ciel vanished from the storage room and Finny turned around to look at Sebastian, a worried look over his face. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Mr. Sebastian?” he asked hesitantly.

Sebastian nodded. “He needs his rest and it’s late enough as is.” He leaned down to pick up a folder and started placing the loose sheets inside the folder. “Now help me clean this up before someone discovers this mess and you get into more trouble.”

\----------

A pair of pants was thrust into a bag before it was zipped closed and thrown on the bed. Ciel stared at it for a moment, along with the other things collected into a pile. It had been over two months since Ciel had moved into the mansion, and Tanaka had finally seen it necessary for Ciel to have his own room. The room in question had been going through a remodeling to fully accommodate Ciel.

Ciel wasn’t even sure if he wanted to move, having become too used to Sebastian’s company. Yet the older man had pushed for Ciel having a place to call his own. It didn’t surprise Ciel, since Sebastian had changed so much in the course of these past two months. Ciel felt plagued and untouchable whenever he was around Sebastian. The other members of the family treated him similarly, Bard and Finny being the exception. No one else mattered; he didn’t care about them when he was losing the person closest to him.

The only thing that gave Ciel hope were the tender glances and proud looks that Sebastian would grace him with when no one else was looking. Even the tender kisses good night, when Sebastian had thought Ciel to be sleeping, gave a little rest to Ciel’s worries.

“Hey can you grab the stuff in the bathroom? I’ve already packed; I just need the bag brought in,” Ciel called to Sebastian who was sitting at the desk watching him.

Sebastian nodded and stood up from behind the desk, setting Soot on the wooden surface. He gave a small glance at the stack of bags that were piled up and quickly turned away from it.

The room was going to be quiet once Ciel was gone and he was even loath to admit that he would miss Alex. The small puppy had a habit of sneaking into the bed during the night and curling up with them.

He came back in and handed the bag to Ciel. “Will you need help moving all your things to the other room?”

“That eager to get rid of me?” Ciel laughed, the humor not fully reaching his eyes. “Yeah a little help would be great. I don’t think I can carry everything. The books Grell’s having me read will take two trips alone.” He eyed the stack on the floor, loathing the moment he had to actually sit down and study them. It was a miracle that Ciel had been able to juggle class, his lessons, and assignments.

Sebastian stayed quiet, not wanting to answer that. He wasn’t happy that Ciel would be moving into another room, but it would be better for them in the long run. Rumors were already floating around about their relationship and them staying together in the same room wasn’t helping things.

“Don’t say that,” Sebastian finally said softly, but grabbed the first bag and moved towards the door.

Ciel said nothing in return as he gathered his things and headed down the hall. His new room was a floor up and twice as big as the room he had shared with Sebastian; it also had a large master bath connected to his suite. The door was swung open and Ciel placed his things by the dresser, sparing a glance to Alex who was already napping on the bed. She at least seemed to have no issues with the move.

“I’ll go grab the rest if you want to wait here,” Ciel suggested as he went to leave the room once more.

“You should stay,” Sebastian stated and watched as Ciel turned around slowly, giving him a cautious look.

“Sebastian,” Ciel’s voice was even, cautious. “I’m perfectly able to haul my crap up here.”

Sebastian’s eyes focused on a spot over Ciel’s shoulder and he offered a forced smile. “I’m sure you are, but you can start unpacking now while I bring up the rest of your items.”

“Or you could unpack for me while I get my bags.” They stared at each other, daring the other to back down. Ciel was headstrong and not willing to allow Sebastian to do whatever it was he was trying to do.

“I wouldn’t know where to put anything and you’d be forced to rearrange everything all over again,” Sebastian commented and moved past Ciel so he could go back downstairs. There was still a small stack of items that needed to be brought up and if he was lucky, he could get everything in two trips.

There was no move made to stop Sebastian, Ciel standing still as he allowed the man to leave without further resistance. With a huff, he went about unpacking while trying not to think of silly reasons for Sebastian’s current behavior. It never made sense; at least no sense Ciel would like to make of it.

All of Ciel’s clothes had been put away, along with some knick-knacks when Sebastian returned. Two more bags were carried in Sebastian’s arms and he set them down by Ciel’s feet. “Thanks,” the younger male said, not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

Sebastian nodded, staying silent as he watched the younger male unpack his items from the bag. The mansion was silently buzzing about Ciel moving rooms and Sebastian could hear the whispered comments as he walked up and down the halls.

He knew what they were saying. That he was using Ciel and his position as the family heir for his own benefit. Only playing nice in order to get the better assignments that other people wanted.

Now that the younger male was moving rooms, those who whispered spoke in hushed tones that Ciel had called everything off and the move was only proof of it. Of course, they were only rumors and the family members had no proof to back up any of their claims, but it still didn’t make things easier for them.

And as much as the rumors annoyed Sebastian and he wanted to punch someone in the face for them, he had to play nice as well. Reacting to the rumors would only confirm something that wasn’t true and Sebastian didn’t want to drag Ciel into the mess. The young male was bogged down enough with his studies as it was.

When Ciel looked up, he noticed the deep set frown dug into Sebastian’s features. Ciel adopted a similar look in worry, and stood fully to face the man. “Everything okay?” he found himself asking.

Blinking, Sebastian pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on Ciel. His eyes traveled to a spot next to Ciel’s ear and he found himself nodding. “Everything is fine,” he lied, a smile making his lips twitch slightly. “You and Alex will have much more space to spread out up here,” he commented in a light tone that belied how he really felt.

“The bed’s too big for one person. I’m going to get cold,” Ciel complained, weaving in an offer. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t acknowledge the hint he had placed there, but it was worth a try. Sebastian would always be welcomed into his bed.

Sebastian chuckled. “I’m sure Alex will be more than happy to keep you warm. She has that little habit of sleeping in between your legs or curling up at your side.” He gave the puppy a look, and she gave a small whine when she noticed him.

Alex uncurled herself and stretched, eyeing Sebastian but not bothering to approach. Ciel watched her for a moment; it seemed like it would only be him and her tonight. “Still, it’s not the same.” Compared to what, Ciel didn’t say, but it was easy enough to figure out.

The older male could only offer a small smile and he glanced outside the hallway where people were passing by. He could see the curious gazes as they tried to peer inside without being seen. He glared at them and they quickly continued along their way and he turned back to look at Ciel. “I guess I should leave. I need to prepare for my next assignment.”

“You don’t have to; it won’t hurt for you to stay a little while longer.” Ciel tried to sound like he wasn’t pleading but the whine in his voice was there, and he hated himself for it.

Sebastian hesitated. It wouldn’t hurt to stay just one night with the younger male. It would help ease Ciel into his new room and he could slowly move away from staying with him.

It shouldn’t have been that hard to say ‘yes.’ Ciel knew that Sebastian didn’t need to prepare for anything just yet. It was early in the day and Sebastian had plenty of time if Ciel assumed correctly what job Tanaka had given the older man.

“Just go, I don’t want to hold you up.” With some difficulty Ciel forced the words out. He wasn’t about to keep Sebastian when it was apparent that he wanted to be elsewhere.

Sebastian’s mouth opened to argue the point but closed it with a snap. “Of course,” he answered and turned back around, moving out of the room and pulling the door shut. It slammed shut behind him and Sebastian walked down the hallway, ignoring the people around him.

Ciel’s face hardened; in the course of his time within the family, he had quickly learned to seal his emotions. He wasn’t going to let Sebastian get to him; he wasn’t going to let anything get him down. No matter how much it hurt inside, it would stay buried deep; locked away for no one to find.

Alex yipped and Ciel spared her a smile despite himself. “Hush Lexi,” he cooed. The puppy licked at Ciel’s hand while he scratched under her neck. He still had a lot to unpack and like Sebastian he had an assignment coming up, one that he was particularly looking forward to.

With one last look at the closed door, Ciel got back to work, mind blank and a face wiped clean.

\--------

Sebastian pulled a folder closer to him and leaned back in the chair as he reviewed the words that flowed over the paper. They detailed Ciel’s newest assignment and how he was to handle such a thing.

It was an assignment that had taken months to prepare for. Weeks of intelligence gathering had gone into this and Sebastian had expected to take the final hit since he had done most of the profiling on the target.

Instead, Tanaka had requested that Ciel take the assignment, stating that he would be a new face in the area and not recognizable should anything happen. It was a wise move, but it still made Sebastian uneasy. The area was in a bad part of town, where people were already rough and violent, not afraid to draw a gun on someone for a handful of cash.

“Are you sure you want to take this hit?” Sebastian questioned, glancing up from the folder. The picture of Ciel’s target stared up at him from the first page and he set it down on the desk. “These aren’t the nicest of people in this area.”

There was a pause in which Ciel took the opportunity to level Sebastian with a heavy glare. It seemed like a regular occurrence as of late. Smiles and laughs had been traded in for harsh words and glares. Anyone looking in on the couple could see that everything was going wrong in paradise. Ciel could no longer ignore Claude’s knowing smirks when he had the misfortune of running into the man. It was through sheer determination that Ciel held onto what he still had with Sebastian. He would run the man ragged until he finally gave in to Ciel’s silent demands. Equality would bloom between them, Ciel still had hope.

“And I’m not the nicest of people, so I fail to see your point,” Ciel said, voice unimpressed nor caring.

Sebastian frowned. “I’m simply worrying for your well being. I still feel like you should have a partner for this assignment, at least someone to watch your back.” He closed the folder and pushed it away. “I’d rather you not end up with a knife lodged in your back.”

Ironic, considering Ciel was feeling as if he had been stabbed repeatedly in the back through the course of these past weeks. “Relax, it’s not like I haven’t done it before.” It was a half truth. He had done similar assignments, but always in the comfort of areas under Tanaka’s control. This would be Ciel’s first time crossing lines alone and without aid.

Cautious eyes watched as Ciel picked up the folder and set it on the bed next to the guns that were being inspected. From the desk, Sebastian could see the two weapons that would be on Ciel’s person along with a knife for backup.

Seeing the weapons didn’t ease his mind much but he couldn’t do anything now. He wasn’t in a position to speak out against Tanaka or Ciel, and he could only watch as the younger man went into an unknown zone.

He stood up and circled around the desk, looking at the guns that rested on the bed. He picked one up with a piece of fabric and inspected it carefully. “Do you require any help preparing for this assignment?”

Ciel sighed, putting down the gun he was just about to inspect. “If you want.” He wasn’t about to let free help walk away, but Ciel wasn’t about to force Sebastian into something. Ciel was through with begging for attention like a needy girl. It got him nowhere, and only seemed to make matters worse.

Sebastian nodded and took a seat on the bed. He turned the gun over in his hand, checking it for any sort of flaw that might hamper with Ciel’s mission before taking a rag to it. Every inch of the gun was cleaned, making sure that the prints were covered and that it would be safe to use.

Once it met his requirements, he handed the gun to Ciel. “It’s all clean, Sir.”

Shoulders stiff, Ciel turned and said nothing for a moment. He tried, hoped, to see some joking in those scarlet eyes, but found nothing to ease his distress. “If that’s your idea of a pet name, then I think you might have to rethink things.” Ciel tried to keep his tone light and joking, but it was anything but. He quickly averted his eyes and frowned, hands tightening around the gun.

“Why would it be a joke?” Sebastian asked and picked up the next gun that was resting on the bed. The clip slid out of the gun and he checked the rounds that were in the clip before slamming it back into place.

“Honestly Sebastian, I often wonder if you have any tact stored away in that head of yours,” Ciel snapped, mood falling down a dismal hole. “Truthfully, I would prefer you to joke.” A few guns and ammunition were packed away, Ciel finding it best to keep himself busy as best he could.

Sebastian blinked and passed off the last gun to Ciel. He watched as it was shoved harshly into the bag before Ciel moved away from the bed to get the last piece of his disguise ready. For a moment, he was alone in the room and he waited patiently for Ciel to return.

He only had to wait a few minutes before the younger male walked back in with his disguise in hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset the young master,” Sebastian said and inclined his head slightly.

The clothes in hand scrunched and wrinkled in Ciel’s tightened grip. He stopped, mid step to the bed, and turned to Sebastian slowly. Ciel could almost believe that Sebastian was messing with him, but the seriousness in the older man’s face made this almost cruel. Was there a point to prove? It was one thing to be called ‘Sir’, it was polite and could be shrugged off, but ‘young master’ seemed over the top and demeaning to Sebastian.

“What did you say?” They were alone, there should have been no meaning in using such titles. Hadn’t they promised to drop that between themselves? Ciel placed his disguise on the bed, saving it from further distress.

Sebastian’s face twisted into confusion and his eyes barely concealed the worry that lurked beneath the surface. “That I was sorry,” he stated and averted his eyes over Ciel’s shoulder as the younger male stepped closer. “Did I say something that displeased you?” he asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Sebastian. Look me in the eye and repeat what you called me!” Ciel demanded, fists clenched at his side. Blunt nails dug into his palms, the pain becoming a comforting agony.

Slowly, Sebastian’s eyes drifted back towards Ciel’s face, hesitation etched on his face. They held Ciel’s eyes briefly before they flickered up to the younger male’s hairline. “Young master?” he questioned. “But it’s who you are.”

Ciel looked taken aback, eyes wide as if he had just been slapped. “Who I am?” he asked. “Last time I checked I was Ciel. To hell with whatever other title has been forced upon me. Wasn’t I Ciel to you first? Didn’t we agree on that!”

For a brief moment, Sebastian’s eyes flickered with anger before the emotion was smothered. “You don’t understand your title and what it means. Forced or not, you are still the heir and will be treated as such,” he stated, a harsh tone lacing his words.

“But not by you!” Ciel roared, quickly making his way the short distance to stand in front of Sebastian, face to face and blazing eyes glaring into each others. Hot anger boiled in Ciel’s blood, and he couldn’t understand what was so difficult about Sebastian treating Ciel as an equal. It made no sense to him, and that only angered Ciel more.

“Yes, even by me,” Sebastian quickly answered back. “Your crown and wings place you higher than everyone else in the family and for that, we all show you respect. Even me. And it’s something that you have to understand.” His eyes held Ciel’s briefly before lowering once more.

The smack that resounded through the room was deafening. Ciel shook from head to toe, body wound tight as he tried to keep himself from laying another hand on Sebastian. It wasn’t something Ciel had to understand; he wasn’t even willing to try and understand it.

“What the hell are you trying to prove? Are you trying to show everyone that you’re not using me?” Ciel spat. “Oh don’t think I haven’t heard the whispering. I just thought you were above listening to such filth. The only thing you’re accomplishing, Sebastian, is pushing me away.” A finger was pressed hard into Sebastian’s chest, the nail biting at the skin. Ciel didn’t care how much pain he inflicted upon this man so long as he got his point across.

Sebastian kept his face turned away from Ciel, his cheek throbbing and body shaking slightly with the effort to keep his own emotions under control. “I’m treating you as I should,” he answered, voice trembling with anger. “As the future heir.”

“And what about treating me as your lover? You don’t even touch me so much as look at me. I don’t even feel like we’re together anymore.” Ciel hands wound into the cotton of Sebastian’s shirt, shaking him bit by bit to emphasis his words.

Fingers twitched, trying to keep still as Sebastian’s body stiffened at Ciel’s words. “You don’t...you don’t understand,” Sebastian growled. “There are rules that I have to follow. It’s different in here compared to out there.”

Ciel shook his head, a sickening smile on his face as he tried to situate his thoughts and feelings. “No, I don’t think you understand, Sebastian. It’s the same here; when there is no one to see, then it’s no different then being back in our home. The thing that is different is you.” Cold eyes bore into Sebastian. He pushed the man back and moved away with slow and careful steps. He was done here; there was nothing Sebastian could say right now to salvage this moment.

Silence settled in the room, Sebastian biting his tongue to keep from saying anything else. He watched as Ciel gathered the items needed for the mission before leaving the room without a glance back or another word. Only once he was gone did Sebastian’s fist connect with the wall.

A low growl left his throat as he stalked to the door and exited the room, heading in the opposite direction of Ciel. His own emotions were threatening to boil over and it wasn’t his place to take it out on Ciel. No matter what he said, Ciel didn’t seem to understand his point and for now, they were at a stalemate. Until one of them finally broke, they would remain that way, and Sebastian was determined that he would make Ciel understand his reasoning.

\----------

The rain pelted down, turning the smog ridden alley a dismal grey of monochrome colors. Watered down grime and dirt was pungent in the air, along with a nauseating stench of blood. Ciel smirked, eyes glazed and dull, as he looked down the barrel of his M&P9L at the pale face of his victim.

Blood was freely flowing from a knife wound on the man’s shoulder, seeping through his fingers as he tried to keep the bleeding at bay. Ciel almost found himself laughing at the sight, the man looking like a cowering rat. He felt high on adrenaline and the stored up emotion that Sebastian had caused him. Allowing them out on this pathetic piece of a man before him was a relief.

“Pity you had the unfortunate luck to find me in a foul mood. Otherwise I might have made this quick,” Ciel said as he squeezed the trigger to blow out the man’s kneecap. “There, that’ll keep you from going anywhere.”

A loud scream left the man’s throat, the noise covered up by the roar of traffic and blaring horns that sounded on the street. The hand that once rested on his shoulder flew to his knee and wide eyes stared down at the red that spilled through his fingers.

“I didn’t do anything!” he cried and held onto his knee tighter. “You have to believe me!”

“Shut up!” Another shot was taken to the opposite knee. It was strange how easily it was for Ciel to desensitize himself to this. The more he killed, the easier it was or at least until his victim opened their mouth. Ciel could listen to the screams; he wouldn’t admit it but they often brought him pleasure, knowing he held power over them. It was the pleading that Ciel could not stand to listen to or hear. He would sooner place a bullet in the target’s head before listening to them beg for their life.

Broken words fell from the man’s mouth, punctuated by screams and wailing. With each passing moment, the pitch grew louder until he was gasping for breath. A small puddle of blood was forming underneath his legs and he rolled over onto his side, expelling the contents in his stomach.

With a weak groan, he slumped down into his own vomit and pain filled eyes looked up at Ciel. “Please,” he whimpered. His hand reached up toward him, as though asking for help from the same man who had done all this to him. “Please,” he asked again.

“Disgusting,” was all Ciel said as he put another round straight into the man’s head, ending his pain. Ciel had made quite a mess of things, and he berated himself for allowing things to go on for so long. He would have to hurry and pick up his casings. There was no telling when someone might come by to find him, and then Ciel would have to add a casualty to his list.

Ciel counted out three casings and pocketed them quickly, stashing them in the waistband of his pants, allowing his coat to hide it. Now it was only a matter of making it home now that another job was done. A shower would be in order, but Ciel would most likely be forced to see Tanaka before any personal luxury could be had.

Humming to himself, Ciel took off down the street mingling within the crowd and disappearing into the steady flow of normalcy.

\----------

Tanaka looked over Ciel with careful eyes, taking in every detail before leaning back in his chair. “I’m pleased to hear that the target has been taken care of. He’s been causing troubles for us and it’s good to have him out of commission.”

The older man paused and picked up a folder from the desk. “Your next assignment though will be more in house, so to speak. For this, you’ll be asked to watch and possibly help with negotiations. It’ll be good practice for you.”

“Negotiations?” Ciel remembered the last time he had witnessed such a thing taking place; it had resulted in the loss of his first shot. “Like last time?” he asked, unsure of what Tanaka wanted of him.

Tanaka shook his head. “Not quite. You’ll be sitting in this time and taking part in the discussions. You’ll be introduced as my heir and start learning the politics of the family.” The folder was passed off to Ciel and Tanaka watched as Ciel looked over the papers.

‘Well this should be fun,’ Ciel thought as his eyes scanned over the documents. Nothing really stuck out to him; the people he would be meeting worked with a printing company that specialized in forgeries, unbeknown to the common public. Ciel could only hope this would be a civil affair.

“When will this take place?” Ciel shut the folder with a snap and leveled his gaze back to Tanaka. 

“In a week’s time,” Tanaka answered. “Right now, the people who are involved with this negotiation are busy, as is the second person who will be working with you. By next week, all parties will be free and we’ll have equal ground to meet on.”

At least Ciel was given some time before walking into this. Having to sit down and reason with people wasn’t his strongest point; Ciel didn’t have the greatest of patience most the time.

“I’ll be sure to look over everything, and be ready when the day comes,” he said as Tanaka excused him. Ciel stuffed the folder in the bag he was still carrying, the papers being crinkled by some of the weapons. He couldn’t bring himself to care as the prospect of finally getting a shower floated in Ciel’s head.

\-------

The clip was checked one last time before it was pushed back into the gun and the weapon was tucked away. Sebastian smoothed down his jacket and straightened his tie before moving towards the door and opening it.

Several people looked up at him and he bowed slightly. “The conference room is ready, if you’ll follow me,” he said lightly and waited for everyone to follow him. They moved down the hallway in silence and Sebastian paused to open the doors once they reached their destination. “In here please. Our heir, Ciel, will be joining us today as well.”

Ciel stood to greet the new arrivals as soon as the door opened. He felt suffocated in the suit he was forced to wear; vest and all. Formal attire really wasn’t his thing, preferring casual wear to anything else. The men and a lady, Ciel noted she was the only female in the group who was perhaps no older then himself, walked in and greeted Ciel with smiles and firm hand shakes.

They seated themselves quickly, Sebastian a comforting presence at Ciel’s side. At first he had objected to having the man there, still sore about their last argument; things had become strained between them.

“Thank you all for coming today,” Ciel said, smiling as best he could.

Everyone around the table nodded and offered a polite smile back. Sebastian moved away from Ciel’s side and handed out folders to the the people sitting down. “We have compiled a list of items that are currently under police watch. These items were popular last year and if we wish to market them again, they have to pass all the tests.”

Sebastian took his spot beside Ciel again and let his eyes trail around the room, watching everyone as they flipped through the folder’s contents. They took in the information like a sponge, sucking up the information and trying to figure out how they would plan their next steps. While they were the ones who printed the forgeries, it was the family who distributed them and made sure that everyone was able to get the profits.

Ciel felt so out of place while sitting there. He tried to look over the contents as well but was lost after scanning the first page. Truth be told he hadn’t bothered to research what this meeting was going to be about; there was too much on his mind, and he felt cramming his head full would have adverse affects.

“Any issues or questions?” Ciel finally asked, feeling quite stupid all the while. He made a mental note never to walk into a business meeting unprepared, never again.

“What are you proposing we print instead?” one of the males asked. “If printing our old notes and bonds will lead to the potential of the police breathing down our necks, I believe that we change to something else.”

Sebastian nodded and looked toward Ciel, asking permission to speak. He received a quick nod and Sebastian continued. “With the consent of the group at hand, we were thinking of bond forgery. Most of the attention now is on bill forgery and bills are being looked at more closely compared to the bonds.” Sebastian paused briefly and looked towards the people around the table. “And we’re looking at the possibility of gray propaganda as a side job.”

There was nothing left to do except to sit back and leave it to Sebastian. Ciel would listen and learn and then next time he would be ready to take matters into his own hands. He made a quick mental note to look up bonds and gray propaganda, both items familiar yet foreign to some extent. His whole life had been in the arts and now it seemed as if business was being thrust into his face. Ciel would excel in both.

“You’re looking to sway the elections into our favor,” the female stated and smiled at Ciel. “That’s a very cunning move, Ciel. Do you have any ideas how you might go about that?”

The man next to her waved his hand. “We’ll get back to that in a second. Right now I’m curious about the bonds themselves. Should we choose to pursue such a thing, we’d need to have the right information on them.” He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. “We have the equipment for it, but the artistic details and history is the part we’re not familiar with.”

“Of course,” Sebastian answered. Another folder was produced and set on the table. “We’ve taken the liberty of researching them. We have an original on hand that can be referenced once the finished product is ready for the final tests.”

“How easily accessible are the inks that are needed?” Ciel finally perked up with the introduction to something he could contribute to. It was hard to reproduce something. Once in high school he had been assigned to copy a famous painting, which in turn ended in disaster; never try recreating an oil in acrylic.

The man hummed. “We have most of the inks in storage, but even if we’re missing the right ink it shouldn’t be hard to get them. We have contacts who can get us the inks if we need them.” He smiled at Ciel. “We look forward to showing you our work.”

“I look forward to seeing it,” Ciel chimed back, feeling quite a bit more confident.

“What about the propaganda?” the female asked. “We can force the election this way and its a good way to secure our own standings.”

Ciel nodded and smiled toward the young lady, appreciating that despite the pretty face, it seemed that there was a brain in that head of her’s. “I can’t help but agree, although it would be in our favor if we kept under the radar. We don’t need anyone suspecting us of forcing the election. If the media got a hold of that, then the election would be thrown out of our favor,” he reasoned.

“Of course,” she answered. “I know several people who are in the political field or close to it who can provide the information we’re looking for. If we can pull this off properly, we’ll have a great year to look forward too.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ciel said, turning to Sebastian for his input. “What do you think about it?”

Sebastian inclined his head slightly. “As the lady said, if we can pull this off, we will have a very good year. And I have no doubt that we can. We just need time to prepare and research before we start anything.” He looked towards the female. “How soon do you think you can talk with your contacts?”

The female tilted her head. “In a few days. Although I would like to talk with Ciel before I met with them. Perhaps over dinner we can talk more about it?”

Ciel blinked, a little taken back with the request. “I would love to talk it over, but perhaps dinner would be a bit inappropriate considering...” he trailed off and averted his eyes towards who Ciel presumed to be the girl’s father. The man was looking oddly pleased and it unsettled Ciel just a bit.

“I have no problem with my daughter going out to dinner with you. It builds good networking and strengthens the bonds between us. She’s going to be taking over the business one day too; you’ll have a lot to talk about.” He stated with a smile, his eyes dancing with glee.

“I’m sure it would be delightful; it’s just I think dinner would be too intimate of a setting to talk business.” Ciel felt awkward and slightly irritated that the issue was being pushed. He wasn’t in the mood to spell out that he was in a relationship, and having dinner with a girl, business or not, seemed inappropriate to him.

The man chuckled. “There’s nothing wrong with intimacy. We’re all partners here and should something blossom, I would have no problems with it. The heirs of both our companies, marrying and creating even better bonds. Its a win-win situation for us both.”

With a polite smile, the female leaned forward slightly. “I know my dad is making it sound like it’s only business, but that’s him speaking.” She blushed, her cheeks becoming a rosy red. “But I really think you’re cute and I’d like the chance to get to know you better.”

Ciel was blushing at this point, frown on his face as he tried to look everywhere but to the girl in front of him. “I’m sorry, but I think you misunderstand. I’m not in a position to see you outside of business,” he tried to explain, looking to Sebastian for some help. There was a moment when Ciel expected to see a deep frown on Sebastian forehead, sulking over the fact that his boyfriend was being hit on, but there was nothing. The older man just looked ahead as if nothing was happening. It unnerved Ciel and he wished he could just leave the room at that moment.

“Are you sure?” the female asked. “I know it seems like I’m being really upfront about this, and I probably should’ve waited until we weren’t so professional, but I guess I got a little too ahead of myself. I apologize.”

Sebastian cleared his throat, drawing attention to him. “He was just slightly taken back by the offer, seeing as it’s coming from such a pretty lady as yourself.” He offered a smile to her, pleased when she seemed to brighten. “But I’m sure he would be honored to take you to dinner; he’s just acting polite right now.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel looked rightly affronted, eyes clouded with confusion and uncertainty. He couldn’t quite process just what Sebastian was saying, both verbally and what was being left unsaid.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” the girl gushed and pulled out her phone. “What day are you free? I can have a car come pick you up, too, so it’s not an inconvenience for you.” She glanced up at Ciel, looking at him expectantly.

Ciel was too busy looking at Sebastian. The older man wouldn’t even chance a glance in Ciel’s direction. He felt betrayed, slapped and used. If this was Sebastian’s way of telling Ciel that things were finished, then Ciel wanted nothing more to do with the man. Ciel knew their relationship was turning rocky, but he had never foreseen such obvious dismissal.

Standing up abruptly, Ciel turned to the girl as he tried to be nice despite his fuming anger. “I’m really sorry, Miss, but I’m not looking for a relationship.” He excused himself with a bow of his head, shutting the door behind him with an unsettling quietness. 

Stunned, the girl turned to look at Sebastian. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked, worry etched into her features.

Sebastian shook his head. “No, you’re fine. I’ll go talk with him and we’ll get back with you. Perhaps it would be best if we continue the meeting at another time.” All around the table, heads nodded at him and Sebastian inclined his head slightly before sweeping out of the room to find Ciel.

He moved down the hall, searching for the younger male and made his way to the living quarters where Ciel would be most likely to head off to. He paused outside his room, seeing the door cracked when he knew that it had been shut when he left this morning.

Reaching behind him, his fingers circled around the gun and pulled it out before he pushed open the door. The room was silent and he entered cautiously, keeping the gun pointed in front of him as his eyes darted around the room before settling on the figure perched on his bed.

Ciel sat, seemingly indifferent to everything as he examined his knife; its sharp edge glinted in the low light. He didn’t so much as look up as Sebastian entered the room, unfazed by the gun pointed straight at him. Sebastian wouldn’t shoot, that much Ciel was sure of. A small part of Ciel even hoped Sebastian would shoot; physical pain would be so much better than the mental anguish clawing at him.

The gun was tucked away and Sebastian moved closer to Ciel, but still made sure to keep distance between them. There was something off setting about Ciel and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Why’d you leave?” he asked. “That was a good proposition for you.”

“It was, wasn’t it. Could have gone out with her, got a few good lays in, and what the hell, if she’s good enough in bed I could just marry her.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders, never looking up to Sebastian. His eyes stayed on the knife, but his body was tense. “Isn’t that what you want?”

Sebastian flinched and he tried to ignore the pain that tore through him at the words. There was no way he’d be able to handle something like that; he’d snap. “It would benefit that family in several ways if you were to do that,” he said softly.

The hum of a knife cutting through the air and the hard thump of it landing home in the wall was a scream in the silent room. Ciel looked up with stormy eyes, staring straight into Sebastian’s own. “Is that what you want?” he repeated, needing to know the answer but not wanting to hear it at the same time.

“I-” Sebastian turned his head to the side, trying to push past the emotions running through him. It would be better for the family if Ciel’s words came to pass; an heir would be produced that way, and the family line would be secured. “It is not my place to decide your future, young master,” he finally said, the words barely above a whisper.

“I see.” Ciel stood, moving towards the door. His eyes were downcast and he was no longer looking towards Sebastian. The knife was retrieved and Ciel stopped at the door, hand hovering over the handle. “I suppose this is good-bye.” The door was opened and slammed behind him. Ciel needn't say anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Eien.Ni.

The sun was setting by the time Sebastian made his way back to the mansion. It had been a long day, even longer considering he hadn’t slept the night before. Ciel’s cold and quiet dismissal still rang in his ears and kept him from sleeping the whole night.

With a sigh, he made his way up to his room and pushed the door open. His room was cast in shadows, the afternoon sun barely throwing any light into his room. There was a soft crinkle of paper and Sebastian’s eyes fell on Soot.

The kitten was pouncing and rolling around on a white envelope, purring loudly. The sight made Sebastian smile slightly and he moved over to sit next to her. She mewed at him before pawing at the paper and looking up at him.

The envelope was picked up and Sebastian slid his finger under the seal. He glanced inside and felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his body. The envelope slipped from his fingers, the ring he had given Ciel tumbling out and onto the carpet.

Soot watched the movement carefully before stalking up to the lonely ring. She sniffed it and mewed, picking it up in her mouth. Slitted eyes glanced up at Sebastian and she placed her paw on his knee.

“Not now,” Sebastian said quietly and pulled the ring from her mouth. He stood up, feeling numb as he made his way across the room and somehow found his way to the bed. Without a word, he dropped onto the plush mattress and stared at the ring in his hand.

Pain tore through his body and he found that he couldn’t do anything but stare at the ring, trying to sort through his emotions. He had expected that Ciel would come back and they would try to sort through this like they did last time.

Sebastian fell back on the bed and his hand curled around the ring. The sharp edges dug into his skin and he welcomed the pain as he closed his eyes. At least the physical pain distracted him from the emotional.

\-----

Ciel sat, alone for the time being, on the rock steps leading up to the main door. The sun was quickly going down and the night air felt cool with the teasing warmth of the approaching spring. His navy suit felt heavy on his body, the gun on his hip even heavier. Every nerve in his body pleaded for Ciel to shoot something, blasting away the tension, stress, and irritation that had boiled and stewed within him.

Bright headlights lit up the drive and Ciel was forced to quickly push away such thoughts. He stood and brushed off any dirt that might have clung to him. The car was of a make Ciel didn’t care to confirm; it mattered not to him as it pulled to a stop.

The door on the driver side opened and the man climbed out. “Master Ciel,” he said with a small bow before moving to the back door and opening it for Ciel.

Ciel smiled, nodding a thank you to the man as he slid into the back seat and next to the lady next to him. She gave him a small grin and a welcoming ‘good evening’ which Ciel returned. It was awkward, Ciel wouldn’t even deny that; he didn’t even want to be here right now.

“It’s nice to see you again, Irene,” he said, not an ounce of truth in those words. The last time he had seen her, it had become the catalyst to end his relationship with Sebastian. Seeing her now only helped to remind Ciel of the pain he had felt in that moment.

“I’m really glad that you agreed to dinner,” she answered and a small blush dusted her cheeks. “I know that we didn’t meet under the most ideal of situations but I hope that with this dinner we can start over again. Pretend that the other day hadn’t happen.”

“I would like that very much.” To have that day never occur, it would have been a dream come true, but nothing this girl could do would make such a thing a reality. His hand reached down to pat at his right ring finger only to find it barren. Fingers retracted and Ciel frowned.

Irene smiled. “We’ll have a great night tonight, I just know it.” She glanced out the window briefly to check their location before turning back to Ciel. The younger male seemed nervous and she reached over to rest her hand on Ciel’s leg. “So what do you do on your down time?”

Ciel resisted the urge to move her hand; she didn’t deserve any out-right aggression from him. She was merely an innocent in everything, and Ciel hoped to keep her as such. There was no way that he would be the cause of bad relations between her father’s company and Tanaka. This dinner would go smoothly and Ciel would dismiss her as easily as he could.

“I dabble in the arts,” Ciel finally said after a stretch of silence.

Irene nodded slightly. “I find that an interesting field, especially considering my father’s line of work. I’m afraid that I’m more interested in literature, but I still enjoy a fine work of art.”

She glanced up as the car stopped and the driver moved around to the back door quickly. Their doors were opened and she was helped out of the car. “I’ll be waiting for you, Ma’am, call me when you’re ready,” the driver said softly and bowed before shutting the door behind her.

“Shall we?” she asked Ciel, offering another smile to ease the male.

It didn’t take Ciel long to realize that he was heading into the same restaurant he and his aunt had visited months prior. He had never bothered to inquire about their destination, and it came as a surprise to be standing here. Perhaps it was a favorite haunt of those who had the money to be seen here.

Ciel opened the door for Irene like a gentleman, and moved to stand with her at the hostess table. A young lady, a few years younger then Ciel, greeted them with smiles and happy greetings. Unfortunately Ciel could not return the warmth of the welcome.

“If you two will follow me, I have your table waiting right over here,” the hostess said and led them through the room. “A server will be with you shortly.”

Irene smiled at the hostess and reached for her glass of water once the lady was gone. “What’s on your mind, Ciel?” she asked after a few moments of silence. “I know that you didn’t wish to be here and you’re not looking for anything romantic, but perhaps we can be friends at least?”

A true smile was given, and Ciel felt some anxiety leave him. There would be no false pretenses between them, it would seem; he wouldn’t have to worry about what Irene had just laid down. “I’d like that,” he said with a sincerity that surprised even himself.

“Me too,” she answered. “You are cute but I’ve always felt that relationships such as ours would make things harder for our families if something were to go wrong.” She picked up her menu and started to scan over the choices.

“So as friends, we’ll go dutch and not have to worry about anything awkward between us,” she finished with a laugh and flipped her page in the menu.

“Makes everything a little easier on me, not to mention cheaper,” Ciel laughed, feeling a little lighter for it. “So, if we are going to be friends, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself.”

Setting the menu aside, Irene looked up at Ciel. “Well, I like the opera and I kinda sing it when I’m alone in the house.” She grinned at Ciel. “If my dad heard me, he’d probably tease me about it. Although, I know he’d be proud of me no matter what.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much of a singing voice,” Ciel explained a little after the waitress had taken their order. “Although I do enjoy music.” The remainder of the night was spent in friendly chatter and idle talk. It was pleasant enough, but not so much so that it mended Ciel’s mood.

After their split check was paid for and as they waited for their ride, Ciel found himself dreading the return to the mansion. The house was looking less and less like a home, and more like a prison; albeit one he was freely staying in. He wasn’t going to allow what happened between Sebastian and himself to run Ciel out of the family.

The car ride back was held in comfortable silence and once they reached the mansion, Irene held out her hand to Ciel. “I had a wonderful time, thank you for joining me tonight. We should do this more often.”

Ciel got out of the car, leaving Irene with a polite smile. “Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon,” he said, even though he felt no inclination to get all that close to the lady. She was nice enough but they didn’t have enough in common to create a lasting friendship.

The car door shut, and Ciel watched the vehicle crunch over the gravel drive and move out of sight. Ciel stayed standing there until he could no longer see the glaring lights reflecting off of tree trunks. With a heavy sigh, he turned and headed inside feeling weighted and dirty. Ciel shouldn’t have felt the way he did. He was free to go on a date with a lady. There was no longer anything holding him back, but then why did it feel so wrong?

\-----------

Sebastian glanced up over the paper he had been reading, his eyes following their target as the man rounded a corner, entering an alleyway. For three days, Sebastian had been tailing him, reporting his location back to Ciel who was providing field support.

Other than the updates that came on their positions every few hours, they didn’t bother talking to one another. The silence was unnerving between them and there was the smallest doubt in Sebastian’s mind that Ciel might not bother to cover him if he needed it.

They hadn’t spoken since that night, but Sebastian could feel the anger and hatred directed towards him whenever they were in the same room. It wasn’t easy to ignore, and Sebastian would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

“Target is on the move again. He entered the alley via the east entrance,” Sebastian said lowly into radio. “I’m following now.”

Ciel did not grace Sebastian with any reply, preferring to keep watch through the scope of his sniper rifle. His patience was wearing thin; Ciel had already been forced to hold himself up in the decrepit room of a building signed up for demolition the following week. The first clear shot that he got, he was going to take. Having to spend time and work with Sebastian so soon after their fall out was a torture of cruel origins.

“Dammit, you’re out of sight!” Ciel cursed when Sebastian took a side alley to cut off their target. “Get your ass, and preferably our target’s ass, in sight now.” The radio fizzled and cut off as Ciel waited for some reply or the emergence of Sebastian. Nothing came and Ciel felt like hitting something. This better not be another failed attempt; he was becoming sick of them.

A few seconds later, the radio crackled to life again. “He’s headed in your direction; you should have visual in a few seconds,” Sebastian commented and continued pushing the target towards the planned area. He grunted as the man swung out at his head and Sebastian kicked out, his foot catching the target in his chest.

In a moment’s time Ciel caught sight of Sebastian literally kicking their target out into a small patio-like opening at the crossroad of alleyways. “I have a visual, now just give me an opening to shoot,” Ciel yelled back over the radio. It seemed pointless for Ciel to take the shot at this point, not with Sebastian in the perfect position to take the kill. But Tanaka had asked Ciel to take the shot and Sebastian would not go against that; he wouldn’t dare go against the family. Ciel spat at the thought.

“I’m trying,” Sebastian snarled as the target brandished a knife from his pocket. He danced out of the way of the knife and Sebastian’s hand shot forward, curling around the man’s wrist. With a harsh twist, he snapped the target’s wrist and slammed him against the metal dumpster in the alley.

Ciel glared at the radio and repositioned himself behind his sniper. He wasn’t going to wait for Sebastian to give him the cue to shoot; when the opening came Ciel would take it. Through the scope, he watched as their target tried to fight back, pushing off from a dumpster and rushing towards Sebastian. There was a flash of movement and Sebastian had pushed the target to the ground while he hovered over him.

“Get out of the way,” Ciel mumbled to himself as he aimed at the target’s head through a gap between Sebastian’s elbow and waist.

Down in the alley, Sebastian’s foot connected with the target’s side. There was no crunch sound as a rib was broken, but the man’s face was enough proof that the bone was now cracked.

Sebastian’s fingers twitched, wanting to pull his own gun on the man. It would be the easiest way to finish the job; he was right here and he knew for sure that his shot would hit. But he had been given orders, even though every nerve in his body was singing at him to take the shot and say fuck to the orders.

“What’s the matter?” the man panted. “Too pussy to finish the job?”

Sebastian smirked. “I wish that were the case,” he answered and rested his hand on the gun tucked in his pants.

“Dammit,” Ciel cursed, becoming inpatient as he watched the two in the alley. He saw the subtle movements and the way they conversed. Everything was pointless, and Ciel was growing far too restless. His fingers itched to pull the trigger and he wouldn’t wait much longer to do so.

Another kick was aimed to the man’s side by Sebastian, and Ciel saw the grimace on their target’s face. The man seemed lost in pain for a moment, coming back to himself quickly. Ciel saw the hand, their target’s only good hand, slowly inch to his side, searching for something, and Ciel knew he had to take the shot now no matter the risks involved.

With a deep breath and exhale, Ciel pulled the trigger. The silencer dulled the otherwise sharp bang and he didn’t bother to recheck if he had hit home. Ciel knew his aim would be true, no matter how cocky it seemed. He had to quickly pack and get down to Sebastian.

By the time Ciel made his way down to the alley, Sebastian’s shirt was soaked in blood and the older man was making sure that none of red liquid dropped to the ground. The target lay on the pavement, a large gaping hole in the back of his head and an even larger puddle of blood forming around him.

The gun that the target had been reaching for had slipped free of its hiding place and Sebastian eyed it briefly before turning to Ciel. “We need to go,” he said, fingers tightening around his side.

Ciel’s shot had passed through the fleshy part of his side, leaving a small hole as it moved through his body and into the target’s. It hurt like hell, and the only consolidation was that Ciel hadn’t used a hollow point bullet.

For a brief second, Ciel considered asking if Sebastian was alright, but snapped his mouth shut before the question could escape. He no longer felt he had the luxury to worry over Sebastian’s well being; besides, Sebastian would not die from a wound so minor.

“Don’t bleed everywhere,” Ciel finally said as he began to make his way through all the back alleys and twisted turns to where their car was currently parked and hidden.

“I’ll try,” Sebastian answered tensely as he followed Ciel. The pain was creeping into his mind now that the adrenaline was slowly fading away, and his side throbbed with each step he took. Careful eyes watched the ground, making sure that the blood never hit the concrete and Sebastian sighed softly once they reached the car.

Grabbing a first aid kit and towel from the trunk, Sebastian pushed the towel against his side, grimacing slightly before easing into the car. Behind him, he could hear Ciel packing the sniper rifle away in the trunk and Sebastian’s eyes flickered to the side mirror to watch the younger male.

Ciel got in on the driver’s side, already knowing full well that he would have to drive. “Can you stop the bleeding?” he asked as he began to pull out, giving the only bit of concern that he could afford to give. Any emotion concerning Sebastian had been tightly locked away, and Ciel was hard-pressed to allow any to escape.

“In a second,” Sebastian answered, removing the towel. He lifted up his shirt, revealing the bleeding wound. The shirt was stripped away before Sebastian poured water over his side to wash away the blood so he could better see the wound. With a grunt, Sebastian tore open the Celox package and poured the small grains over the damaged area.

“You’re going to hear it from Will for bloodying up another car,” Ciel commented as he took a turn and headed out on a main road, going the opposite direction of where he needed to go. They would drive that way for several miles before looping around and circling back on another route.

Sebastian gave a weak chuckle. “He’ll live,” he said and glanced down at his side. The blood was soaking into the towel underneath the wound and the bloodied shirt was laying discarded on the floor. The carpet would need to be replaced, but other than that, the car wasn’t destroyed any further.

Nothing more slipped past Ciel’s lips as they drove on. He had nothing more to say, only giving concealed glances every now and then to make sure that Sebastian hadn’t passed out or to see if the bleeding had finally stopped. By the time they reached the mansion, Sebastian was panting and the once yellow towel was a uniformed red.

Without a word, they left the car and made their way to Tanaka’s office. The towel was exchanged for a fresh linen and was once more pressed against the wound. Sebastian shivered as they entered the office with the air cold on his heated skin and he could already feel Tanaka’s eyes weighing heavily on them.

“What happened?” Tanaka asked, standing up as the two males approached the desk.

Ciel had the courtesy to look sheepish, which was quickly overshadowed by annoyance. “Time was of the essence and I couldn’t afford to miss the opportunity to get my shot just because someone couldn’t move out of the way,” Ciel said with an over the shoulder glare towards Sebastian. 

Tanaka frowned. “Sebastian, go find Will and have him stitch you up. Come back here when you’re fixed,” he ordered and waited until the man had bowed and left the room. Once Sebastian was gone, Tanaka turned back to Ciel. “In light of this most recent event, I feel as though I should separate you two for the time being. I can’t have you two taking such risks to get your target.”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, seeming unfazed by any of this. “I understand your concern and completely agree with you,” he said, smiling kindly at Tanaka.

It wasn’t the answer Tanaka had been expecting and he eyed Ciel. He had noticed the growing tension between the two for the past few weeks; it wasn’t hard to miss, but Ciel and Sebastian were good at hiding whatever was troubling them.

“Very well,” Tanaka finally answered with a sigh. “I have a stack of assignments for you that can be handled without Sebastian, or even another partner for that matter.”

“Solo assignments would be nice,” Ciel said. He wanted alone time and between classes and the mansion; unfortunately, there wasn’t much to be had. Even spending time with little Lexi was becoming a toll, her constantly happy demeanor clashing with his own depressing thoughts. Being out on an assignment was Ciel’s only chance to get away from everything. When he was looking down the barrel of a gun, seeing blood being spilt, Ciel wouldn’t be thinking of what he had lost. His mind would be in the now and present and nothing more.

A small stack of folders was lifted from the desk and handed to Ciel. “Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off before starting any of the new assignments.” Tanaka ordered. “And make sure that you keep reporting in to me. Other than that, I won’t have any say in how you handle yourself. Except of course, to be safe.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ciel gave a slight bow and excused himself from the room without a further word. He had nothing more to say, no apologies for how he acted, and especially for what he did to Sebastian. The pang he felt as he passed by a room, glancing inside to see Sebastian frowning in pain as Will tending to the injury, wasn’t guilt. No, it was nothing of the sort, yet Ciel couldn’t think of a better name to call it.

\------------

A brush worked through curly blond locks, catching on a small knot before the brush worked its way free again. The door to the room opened and eyes glanced toward it, lighting up when they settled on the person. “Ciel! You came back again!” Lizzy exclaimed and set the brush down.

She stood up and moved towards the older male. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen him, and she gave a small wink. “What can I do for you today?”

Ciel brushed her off, not allowing her to touch him freely as he had at one time. Back then he hadn’t been privy to the information that she was a spy for the family. It irked Ciel to know Sebastian had allowed him to act the part of a paying customer, having to be affectionate with Lizzy, when it hadn’t been needed.

“Just here to pick up your weekly report, nothing more then that,” he said as he took a seat on the velvet cushioning of the old Victorian fainting couch.

Lizzy pouted. “That’s all?” she asked. “But I enjoyed our time so much when you last visited. Don’t you think you can stay for a little longer than just picking up the report? I would appreciate having the company and I can even offer a massage if you want.”

As tempting as it was, Ciel shook his head. “I need to get back. There’s still a whole day full of things that I have to do. I have class in an hour, and Tanaka has me doing errands it seems.”

“Well that’s no fun,” Lizzy commented and handed Ciel a small stack of papers. They were handed off and she glanced at him. “What happened to your pretty ring? I hope you didn’t trade it with someone.”

Ciel’s heart flew to his throat, and he tried to swallow it down as he turned to Lizzy. “It was never really mine to keep,” he said, turning his back on Lizzy soon after. The papers were in his hand. He had no reason to stay there any longer.

“My offer still stands,” Lizzy stated and she rubbed at one of her own rings. “It was a really pretty ring and if you want to get rid of it, I’m willing to pay you for it. All my rings are bright, and I think the blue would be a nice way to even the color balance out.”

“Can’t say I have it anymore.” Ciel waved the girl good-bye, not staying long enough to hear her reply.

Once back in the car, he headed off towards the mansion. Ciel had to stop there before turning right back around to leave for his evening class. Even with the Undertaker as his professor, Ciel would not get any slack with being late; unless Tanaka called ahead to excuse him.

Ten minutes of traffic and idiotic pedestrians left Ciel racing up the stone steps and flying into the entrance way, papers clutched to his chest. “Excuse me Claude,” Ciel yelled as he almost knocked the man down as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

The older man cursed at Ciel as he ran by and glared at his back. He wasn’t in the mood to play babysitter today but with the rival gang still on the loose, it wasn’t good to let Ciel run around without someone watching him.

And Claude already knew why Sebastian wasn’t assigned this job. He wasn’t surprised at what happened; if anything, he was more surprised that they had lasted this long. The falling out was bound to happen; Sebastian would never betray the family.

There was no need for Ciel to look back for him to know Claude was following. He could hear the man’s heavy footfalls and heavy breathing just behind him. As to why Claude was following him was a mystery to Ciel, one that irritated him in such a way that he could feel his left eye begin to twitch.

“Can I help you?” Ciel asked as he stopped abruptly and turned to face his shadow.

Claude skidded to a halt and glared at Ciel. “Yes, you can be a good little boy and behave yourself instead of acting like a loon.” Claude leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I’m on protection duty since your little bitch fight with Sebastian.”

“Oh yes, you must be ecstatic. I’m surprised I haven’t had ‘I told you so’ thrown in my face yet,” Ciel snapped and turned back around as he remade his way down the hall, at a much slower pace this time around.

“I’m waiting for that time,” Claude answered and continued to follow Ciel, grateful for the small change in pace. “Right now, I’m waiting for one of you to cave. Once the time passes that you two are good and broken up, then I’ll say it.”

Ciel threw an amused look over his shoulder. “You might as well say it now. I can promise you I won’t be caving; there is no way I’m going to go through all this shit again, and I know Sebastian isn’t going to cave. You told me that much yourself.” He turned a corner and marched down towards Tanaka’s office.

Claude smirked and let Ciel enter the office, waiting outside for the younger male to finish. “Perhaps,” he mused to himself. “But perhaps he’s willing to chase after you, once he realizes what he lost.”

The office doors were flung open again and Claude gave a long suffering sigh as he was forced to trot after Ciel. This baby-sitting thing wasn’t going to be fun and he could only hope that it wasn’t going to last forever.

\-------

The swinging florescent light illuminated Ciel’s hands long enough for him to see that his knife was still smeared with blood before he was once again drenched in darkness. The constant flickering of light was slowly awakening a migraine and putting Ciel in a foul mood. Today had turned out to be a busy day.

After sniping a target between the eyes and another through the thigh, Ciel had been charged with the task of disposing of the dead victim in a dumpster while carting the other back to his current station in the confines of an old orphanage that was being turned into a club. It was the dead of night, and given the part of town, everything was vacant and listless. The lack of prying eyes made working all the easier.

Ciel dropped the knife, his eyes coming up to watch the stirring body that was slumped against the opposite wall. The man groaned in pain, his injured thigh being bandaged in a careless manner. Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Enjoy your nap?” Ciel asked as soon as the man’s eyes opened to take in his surroundings.

Unfocused eyes struggled to focus on the person in front of him. Blood dripped into his eyes and the man had to shake his head to fling the droplets away. The motion only added to the pain in his body and he felt searing agony travel down his spine at the action.

A low groan left his mouth but he didn’t bother to raise his hand up. Doing that would only lead to more discomfort. “Who are you?” he finally slurred. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he could taste the coppery blood coating the insides of his mouth.

Ciel toyed with the idea of answering with ‘your worst nightmare’, but it seemed cliched and he couldn’t even remember what movie it had ever come from. Instead, he stood and walked the short distance to stand in front of the man; a certain Clarence Griffin, if Ciel remembered correctly from the assignment folder.

The man was a freelance journalist that was getting praise from the media for having first rate information concerning certain organized crime rings. Something had come up last week concerning their family and Tanaka had given the order to dispose of the guy before anything more than the location of one of their less then notable brothels was found out.

“I don’t think that concerns you much at this moment,” Ciel chose to say in the end, keeping it simple.

“You, you’re just a kid,” Clarence sputtered, his eyes finally focusing on Ciel. “What do you want? Money? My wallet is in my back pocket if you want it, but killing me isn’t going to do you any good. The police will find you; you’re not smart enough to clean up your trail.”

At this Ciel really did smirk, eyes cruel as they looked down at the man. “I don’t want any of your trifles. Personally, I don’t think you realize just who I am and what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Ciel brandished his knife, the sharp edge flashing every time the overhead light swung by. “Did you not think that there would be consequence for posting the articles you seem so fond of? You’ve made a lot of enemies, and not just among my family.”

Clarence frowned before realization became apparent in his eyes. “You’re part of a gang that I wrote about recently.” He tried to scoot back slightly, wanting to avoid the knife that Ciel was holding. “I can offer you a way out. If you give the names and location of your so called family, the police can offer you protection, a way out. A new life. This life isn’t for you.”

A smirk was offered to the man, Ciel’s eyes alight with amusement. “Pity that I don’t want a way out,” he said, squatting down to come eye to eye with his target. “What I do want is how you came by the information you’ve been publishing.”

“That’s classified information,” Clarence snarled. “And I wouldn’t give it to you anyway. I know what will happen to those people if you get a hold of that information. You’ll kill me either way, so what does it matter in the end?”

Ciel laughed, a sinister sound as he stared down at his victim. “Oh, it will matter in the end.” There was a moment in which Ciel sobered, finding himself and turning serious in a span of seconds. “It’s true that you’ll die either way; my orders were clear, but how I kill you is entirely up to me,” he paused. “And consequently you.” The knife was pointed at Clarence and then drawn back for Ciel to fiddle with once again. “Understand?”

Clarence swallowed hard, his eyes focusing on the knife. It made all the aches and pains in his body flare up again and he was reminded once more how much pain this one teen could inflict on him. The male wasn’t afraid of getting his hands dirty and torture was probably something he knew well.

His mind quickly supplied all the types of torture that could be done to his body and he shivered. “My source came from someone in another gang.”

“Really now?” The knife stilled midway under Ciel’s nail. “And does this someone have a name?” Dirt was flicked onto the floor from Ciel’s nail as the knife was retracted and slipped shut.

Clarence shook his head. “I never met them face to face. One day I came home to an unmarked letter that had information about a gang and it turned out to be true after I did some researching.” He closed his eyes. “After that, I would get information every few weeks from them.”

The information puzzled Ciel. What would someone gain from leaking information like that? It smelled fishy and didn’t sit well with Ciel. “They never gave a name, or even what gang or family they affiliated themselves with?” he asked. 

“No. Most of the time the information was about a gang in the south part of the country. Last week was the first time I received information about a new gang,” Clarence paused and looked up. “I’m assuming that it was your family.”

“I don’t think it really matters where my loyalties lie.” The knife was pocketed and Ciel retrieved the Glock that he always kept pressed to his back. “Now, these letters... Where can I find them? You kept them, yes?”

Clarence swallowed hard and tried to press his back against the wall even more, as though the action would somehow make the wall open up and swallow him. “What if I didn’t keep them?” he squeaked.

“Then you better know where I can find them, or I’ll be having some fun with my knife after all,” Ciel said, patting the pocket that held the blade.

“Oh god,” Clarence whimpered. “I burned the first one that came in, but the rest are in the cereal box in my pantry.”

Ciel sighed and shook his head. “I suppose that will have to do.” Quicker than poor Clarence could register, the gun was brought up and a muffled thump sounded as the bullet was fired straight into his still good thigh.

A scream left Clarence’s mouth, the sound echoing throughout the area and his hands instantly flew to the new wound. “What was that for?!” he sobbed. “I told you everything I knew.”

“But you burned a letter,” Ciel said with too pleasant of a smile. “Don’t worry, the next shot will go right between your eyes.” He leaned down and pressed the tip of the barrel to the designated location.

“I didn’t want to get caught with it! I didn’t even want to keep the others but I did,” Clarence cried. His vision went cross-eyed as he stared down the barrel of the gun. “Please don’t,” he begged, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and trickle down the sides of his face.

“Well what’s done is done, and at least I don’t have to plant any lead in any other appendages.” Ciel pressed hard into the gun, pushing the man’s head back into the cinder block wall. The crack of bone was sickening, but Ciel didn’t so much as flinch. He had long since grown used to such treatment, Sebastian’s words about why he had to kill coming back to Ciel whenever he felt as if his nerve would fail him. “Now, is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

“I...I” The man’s mouth seemed to move, but no sounds left it as he tried to find the words to delay the inevitable. Tears streamed down his face, all sense of pride forgotten. There was no time for begging, not as though it would change anything but it didn’t mean Clarence wouldn’t try. “Oh God, ple--please don’t kill me.”

Ciel shot the man before another word could fall from his lips; he would not stand to hear his victim beg. “Too bad, I was having fun talking to you.” Leaning back, Ciel grimaced at the mess the shot had caused. From such close range blood had sprayed up at his chest and flecked his face. He wiped the blood from his face as best he could with the sleeve of his shirt.

It was about time that he left here. Ciel would go home to get cleaned and report to Tanaka before going back out to retrieve those letters. Someone was out to destroy some of the largest families and gangs in Great Britain and it would not be stood for.

After two hours of driving, Ciel was marching through the main entrance of the mansion, eyeing Claude who seemed to have a second sense of when Ciel got home. It was annoying to have the male tailing him like a lost puppy. Ciel didn’t need a guard, not one that would love to see some damage done to Ciel.

Ciel pushed past him like he always did, a little pleased that some blood and dirt got smeared along Claude’s white dress shirt. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Ciel said with not an ounce of sincerity.

Claude’s face twisted into disgust before he waved his hand. “It’s not a problem at all. This shirt wasn’t new or anything,” he said sarcastically. “By the way, welcome home. Your ex-lover is in his room with a concussion due to a bad lead he was following and your grandfather is waiting for you in the study.” Claude stated and jogged after Ciel.

His hand circled around the door handle to Tanaka’s study and Claude glared down at Ciel. “And working for you like this still sucks,” he snapped and opened the door before giving a slight bow. “Have a nice day, young master.”

“Oh shut up,” Ciel snapped, giving the man the bird as he passed by. He hated it when Claude had to fill him in on everything Sebastian was doing. Like Ciel needed something else to stress over. Sebastian and Ciel hadn’t spoken in weeks and Ciel wasn’t going to stop that anytime soon just because Sebastian had a concussion. Why did Claude even care anyways? The man was an enigma.

As usual Tanaka was sitting behind his desk. The lack of tea was noted and Ciel didn’t know if that boded well or not. “Sir?” he questioned to get the older man’s attention.

Tanaka looked up briefly at Ciel before glancing down at his papers again. “Pack your bags, we’re leaving tomorrow for the states. There are some negotiations that need to be taken care of and I want you there.”

“Umm, Okay.” Ciel didn’t know what else to say at that announcement. He had never been to the US and he wasn’t sure if he had the desire to go. Knowing he probably didn’t have much of a choice, Ciel approached the desk to give his report. “Clarence wasn’t aware of who was feeding him the information, but he told me the location of the letters he received.”

“Good, I’ll send someone to go pick them up. They’ll need to move now before the body is discovered and the police start to swarm his house.” Tanaka stated. “Hopefully with those letters, we’ll be able to figure out who was giving him the information. But for now, you need to pack. We’re leaving early in the morning.”

“They’re hidden in a cereal box,” Ciel added as he was about to turn around, feeling stupid for not asking what type of cereal box.

Tanaka chuckled. “That won’t be hard to find then. Be sure you’re ready to leave tomorrow by six.”

“I’ll be ready.” Ciel bowed his head, and turned and left. Once outside the room, he spotted Claude leaning against a wall, bloodied shirt still on his body. “You could have gone to change,” Ciel said as they walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

“And miss you coming out of your meeting? I don’t think so,” Claude stated. He trotted after Ciel as the younger male made his way to his room. A hall door was opened and Claude took a small step back when Ciel wheeled around to glare at him. “I wanted to personally tell you that I would be joining you on this trip to the States. Just in case.”

There was a short pause in Ciel’s steps but he kept on going forward. “Joys, just the person I wanted to spend more time with,” he said sarcastically. The only plus side was that he wouldn’t have to put up with Alois for a few short days. The man wasn’t taking the fact of Ciel spending so much time with his boyfriend well. It didn’t help matters that Ciel was on the market, as Alois so bluntly put it.

Claude sneered. “You think I want to spend all my extra time with you?” he asked. “I haven’t fucked Alois in weeks and this trip is just going to add another week to that count.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes, giving a soft moan at the loss.

“Know how you feel, but don’t care. I do think I’ve gone longer without.” They turned the corner and Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the door to his room just down the hall.

“Of course not, why should you care about the going-on’s of the other people in this family.” Claude snapped and stopped just short of Ciel’s room. “Go get packed; I’ll be here to get you in the morning.”

Ciel opened his door and went to enter, only to pause. “Oh, and Claude.” He waited until the other man turn to look at him. “Fuck you. Get an attitude adjustment or I’ll be sure that we leave you in the States.”

Claude huffed and turned around on his heel. He couldn’t understand how Sebastian could handle the cheeky little brat, but he could only hope that his own patience lasted through this negotiation deal.

\------

Ciel could now officially add twelve hour flights to his list of things he hated. He felt overly fatigued and his legs kept feeling as if they wanted to give out on him at any moment. Luggage was dragged behind him, and his arm protested the weight. Normally he would have Claude carrying them, but he wasn’t about to open that can of worms.

Tanaka for his part looked perfectly capable, a far contrast to Ciel and Claude, who looked more irritated then tired. A clock overhead read five forty-three, and with a quick glance out the window Ciel concluded that it was in the evening; he wasn’t about to try to figure out the time difference just yet. Jet-lag would be an entirely new foe for him to conquer.

“We’ll check into our hotel and catch up on sleep tonight before we head to the meetings tomorrow,” Tanaka stated as they exited the airport. A limo was already waiting for them and the driver was quick to take their luggage. “I want to get back home as soon as possible.”

Claude inclined his head. “Of course. Being away from home at this part of the fight is dangerous for us.”

‘Not to mention I want to be back in my bed and in my room,’ Ciel thought, already feeling homesick as he listened to the drawl of American accents around him. At least it wasn’t as bad as the one time Ann had dragged him off to Germany. There was no language barrier here, which was a relief.

Ciel didn’t even bother to look out the window as they headed into what Ciel guessed to be downtown. He could hear people and the chorus of honking horns. The limo was going at a slower pace, stopping at lights or for pedestrians. Sleep was creeping up on him, and Ciel had to force himself not to give in.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. Claude had earned a harsh punch to his side after constantly poking Ciel to keep him awake and glared at the younger male as he exited the car. He was pleased that they weren’t going to be sharing rooms and he waited for Tanaka to check them in before leaning down next to Ciel’s ear.

“Too bad you’re having your fight with Sebastian. He is the best choice to come on this trip and then you two could’ve joined the mile high club.” He grabbed the key card from Tanaka and danced away from Ciel. “But not now!” he called.

Ciel was pretty sure that one of them was not coming home, and he knew that it wasn’t going to be him. He glared past Tanaka and at Claude as the older man handed over his room card. “Please tell me your room isn’t by mine.” Ciel tried to look at the room number on the paper slip cover on Claude’s card.

“Worried that I’ll hear you jacking off tonight?” Claude teased and instantly snapped his mouth shut at the harsh glare Tanaka gave him.

“Enough, you two.” The older man chided. “We’re here for serious business and I will not stand for the two of you to act like kids. You are expected to act professional whenever we’re in the public eye. When we get back home, you two can try to kill each other.”

Ciel deflated, a little disappointed that the banter had come to an end. It was refreshing and something he no longer got from Sebastian. As much as he hated to admit it, Ciel wished that Sebastian could have been more like Claude. It was evident that Claude didn’t give a damn about Ciel’s status, so why couldn’t Sebastian do the same?

“Sounds good to me,” Ciel finally commented as they entered the elevator.

Tanaka ran a hand over his face as the elevator moved up to their floor and let them out with a soft ‘ding’. “Just behave while we’re here and we can go home quicker,” he commented. “We still have work to do; don’t let yourself become distracted with the new sights.”

“What time is the meeting?” Ciel asked as he looked down at his room number; they were getting closer. Room service and a movie sounded good right then. He would need to stay awake as long as he could in hopes that he would be awake and ready for tomorrow.

“Around ten,” Tanaka answered and stopped outside his room. “We’ll leave an hour before, so prepare yourself accordingly. If you’re late, I will leave you.” The lock clicked and Tanaka pushed open his door and disappeared into his room, wanting nothing more than some hot tea.

Well Ciel would certainly be sure to set his alarm early, both the room alarm and the alarm on his cell, and he would probably call the front desk and ask for a wake up call just in case. He wasn’t about to be left behind. Sighing, he turned and moved to the room next to Tanaka’s; seeing that it was his room, he pushed in his card and waited for the small red light to turn green. When it did, he pushed the door open but paused when movement caught his eye.

Claude stood to his right, opening the door to the room next to him. A frown shadowed over Ciel’s face when the man glanced his way. “I hate you,” Ciel said.

“The feeling is mutual,” Claude stated and pushed open the door to his room, giving Ciel one last glare. He resisted the urge to beat on Ciel’s wall, just to piss him off and instead pulled out his computer after sitting down on the bed. Nothing wrong with having a little web cam session with Alois before bedtime.

Ciel just shook his head and headed into his room, coming in view of his queen sized dream. The bed looked welcoming and the television big enough to be impressive. It was now up to the room service menu. Stretching, Ciel went straight to his luggage for his night wear; he might as well get comfortable.

\----------

“So we’re all in agreement about the trade routes that will be used in the future?” Tanaka asked. “We’ll travel the more northern waters and the southern waters will be free reign for the rest.”

There were nods and murmurs around the table and Tanaka smiled gently at the people sitting around him. “Then I believe that we’re done, gentlemen,” he said and a collective sigh went around the room.

They had been sitting in the board room for five hours now but no one was willing to stop to take a break. It was easier to smooth out everything in one sitting so no one had the advantage of thinking it over during the night.

“Let’s go, you two,” Tanaka stated, turning to Ciel and Claude. “We have a plane to catch.”

Ciel tried not to jump from his seat. His bladder felt ready to burst and his bottom was feeling numb from sitting for so long. This was not something he looked forward to doing in the future, but despite that, he had kept watch and listened to everything, giving input where he could. He was looking at his future, and Ciel wasn’t going to allow himself not to be ready to face it fully when the time came.

Once they exited the room, Ciel excused himself to the bathroom. He hurried, not wanting to keep Tanaka or Claude waiting. When he returned, they had both moved further down the hall and into the main lobby.

“All the bags are already in the car,” Tanaka said and led the way to the doors. “We’ll pick up something to eat on the way to the airport and then catch our flight.”

Claude nodded and glanced at his watch. He knew the older man was anxious to get back to the mansion but they still had to wait through the long flight back. They were receiving updates about the fight at home and it was hard to sit through negotiations, knowing that there was a fight going on across the ocean.

The only settling thought Ciel had for the flight home was that it would be a much quicker trip, about eight hours. They would be home tonight, perhaps even early morning, but the point was that he was going to be home soon enough. New York, or what he had seen of New York was nice enough; different, but nice.

Outside, the limo was waiting and Ciel got in after Tanaka, Claude following after. “Where are we going to eat?” he asked, slightly curious. Both last night’s dinner and breakfast had been room service, marking this as their first time eating out since they had gotten here.

“There’s a restaurant outside the airport that has lunch waiting for us. We just need to pick it up and eat during the ride,” Tanaka answered. There was no time to sit down and enjoy a meal; they could do that when they arrived home.

So much for sitting back and relaxing for a bit, but if Ciel thought about it, at least he was getting home all the sooner. Everything grew quiet and Ciel chanced a glance towards Claude. He hadn’t talked to the man much today, which meant that there hadn’t been much arguing between them.

The ride continued in silence, even after their lunch was picked up. They ate in silence and stayed that way until they reached the airport. Once they passed through security and were at their gate, Claude leaned down and smirked at Ciel.

“You know that this trip marks a milestone for you. International negotiations and dealings.” His smirk widened. “I sense another tattoo for you.”

Ciel froze, turning back to look at Claude with furrowed brows. “You mean...” he trailed off, not wanting to voice just what he was thinking. After weeks of avoidance, Ciel would be forced to see and converse with Sebastian. It wasn’t a matter of finding someone else to do the tattoo, since there was no other choice than Sebastian. Ciel wouldn’t even think of letting someone other then Sebastian tattoo him, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Oh yes,” Claude answered with amusement in his voice. “You get to sit in the chair again and have Sebastian put his hands all over you. Won’t that be fun?”

There wasn’t any way that Ciel was going to hold on to that thought and imagine just how nice that would be. He didn’t want Sebastian touching him, or so Ciel told himself. Nothing good would come out of him getting a tattoo, but there didn’t seem to be any way of getting out of it.

“How about I cut out your tongue. Won’t that be fun?” Ciel threw back to Claude, as he felt his mood worsen by the second.

“Brat,” the man muttered and turned away from Ciel after throwing him one last scathing look. Still, the temptation to go watch Ciel get his next tattoo was high. Claude could only imagine the awkward air that would fill the parlor and he was certain that he’d get a good laugh in at their expense.

\----------

The once calming atmosphere of Tea Leaves had grown heavy and tense, a far cry from the usual ease that floated around the parlor. Mey-rin was even feeling the weight of it all, sitting quietly behind the front desk. She didn’t so much as smile when Ciel, Claude, Tanaka, and Sebastian walked in.

Perhaps she could feel the edge in the air from the drive over. Tanaka had insisted that they take one car, Claude agreeing and Ciel being left to grudgingly accept his fate. Sebastian had oddly kept quiet through the whole ride, only nodding if Tanaka tried to talk to him; he firmly ignored Claude. And Ciel had firmly ignored Sebastian every time the man looked at him.

“Hey.” Ciel gave Mey-rin a small smile. She didn’t deserve his foul mood. She returned it, but averted her eyes as soon as Sebastian was leading the small group back into the studio.

She offered a quick nod to Sebastian, who ignored her in favor of getting everything set up. Two days ago, Tanaka had called Sebastian in to inform him about Ciel’s new tattoo piece that needed to be done. Under any other circumstance, Sebastian would’ve been thrilled to ink Ciel’s skin again, but now, it felt more like a job than his hobby.

The only good thing about having Ciel back in the shop was that Sebastian could at least see the younger male. Ever since their last mission, he rarely saw Ciel, except for chance glances in the mansion before Ciel vanished around the corner.

It was frustrating and Sebastian had hoped that with time, they could both calm down and work things out. But it seemed as though Ciel was bound and determined to keep avoiding him, making things harder for Sebastian.

Despite his anger at Ciel for not understanding his position, Sebastian still missed the younger male and hated the suffocating silence between them. The anger at which Ciel lashed out at him only made the ache worse and Sebastian didn’t even know where to start trying to make things better.

“Lay down for me please,” Sebastian said softly to Ciel, taking a seat in his own chair now that the inks were ready.

Ciel hesitated for a moment; it had been far too long since he had heard Sebastian’s voice, let alone had it directed at himself. Shaking the nostalgic feeling off, Ciel removed his shirt and settled himself stomach down on the cool vinyl of the chair. Being in this situation once more had Ciel wanting to fall back into reassuring familiarity. How easy it would be to smile and talk with Sebastian like nothing was wrong, but Ciel couldn’t allow himself to fall for such things. There was so much wrong that he didn’t want to think about it.

The quietness surrounding Ciel hurt, and Sebastian quickly turned his attention to the outline that would be placed on Ciel’s back. It was one of his own designs which only made the situation hurt even more. If they hadn’t been fighting, Sebastian would’ve made some comment on it and then Ciel would answer back with a witty comment.

But it seemed that now, everything was going to be done in silence. Sebastian was sure that if he were to start a conversation with Ciel, it would end up being very one-sided. And in the worst case scenario, make Ciel even more angry with him for trying.

The silence was no short of suffocating and Ciel itched to say something. He looked pleadingly to Tanaka and Claude, hoping that one of them would talk. Tanaka seemed tight lipped, probably hoping that Ciel and Sebastian would talk. The older man just turned away from Ciel to look at what Sebastian was doing.

Finally, not being able to take it much longer, Ciel dug through his mind for the most mundane thing that he could say. It couldn’t be friendly or familiar, just something any customer would say.

“How long is this going to take?” he finally asked, even going as far as to make it seem like he directed the question to Claude.

Claude shrugged, his eyes alight with mirth. “Not sure, you’d have to ask Sebastian that one. He’s the tattoo artist and would know all that information. Why not ask him yourself?”

Sebastian shot a glare at the older man and placed the tracing down on Ciel’s skin. “Around the same time as the first tattoo,” he answered Ciel, running his hand over the paper to make sure the outline transferred.

Ciel sulked and buried his face into his folded arms. Trust Claude to be an evil ass and bring Sebastian into this. Damn him even more because of how sensible his answer was. The silence came again and Ciel tried to keep his mind away from the feel of Sebastian’s hands on his naked back. Soon enough, the buzzing of the tattoo gun filled the air and he could lose himself in the hum and the pain.

The minutes passed as the outline slowly came to life under Sebastian’s hand. But each passing minute was like torture for Sebastian. It was work, and even though he was allowed to touch Ciel, it only left Sebastian yearning for more. A desire that wouldn’t come true anytime soon, if not at all.

After a while, Ciel’s head emerged and he turned his head to rest his cheek along his arm. From the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian as he worked. The man was taking his time as always, but Ciel was aware of the extra touches and the lingering warmth of Sebastian’s hand as he worked. Such touches had been absent the last time Ciel had laid in this chair.

As much as Ciel wanted to call Sebastian out on the action, he couldn’t bring himself to. He wanted those hands on him too much to force them away, so Ciel quietly allowed Sebastian to continue. The whole time, Ciel bitterly wondered and hoped that Sebastian regretted his actions and behavior. Ciel hoped that Sebastian was hurting just as much as he was inside.

Sebastian paused, shifting over to the side to change guns now that the outline was done. He spared a glance at Ciel’s back, where the red, irritated skin was bright against the rest of his pale skin. The tattoo was simple, A small stylistic globe wrapped with in the tail of the winged cat.

The chair was rolled closer and the gun hummed to life once more. “This piece will be sore longer than the first one,” he finally murmured. “It’s lower on the back and is usually more sensitive than where the first piece was done.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ciel said, his first words towards Sebastian in a great many days. He quickly adverted his eyes when Sebastian turned to look at him. The small pale freckle on his arm was suddenly increasingly interesting.

Nodding his head slightly at the answer, Sebastian focused back on the shading, not wanting to mess anything up. He wanted to hear more from Ciel, craved to hear his voice again but for now, he would take what he could get. It was like the younger male was taunting him, giving him small bits of the things Sebastian wanted, but in the end, he would take them back again, leaving Sebastian with nothing but the hollow feeling in his chest.

More silence and Ciel opened his mouth again, keeping his question general and directed to anyone. “How’s it looking?” His voice was nonchalant and uncaring, even though he was more than excited to know how it was turning out. Knowing that it was Sebastian doing the tattoo ensured that it would be breathtaking, but Ciel was still anxious to know how it currently looked.

“Horrible. Your skin is red and swollen,” Tanaka answered for the first time. He gave a small smile to Sebastian, who returned the gesture, and then looked toward Ciel. “But all that aside, it looks as though it’s coming along nicely. Although, I do agree with Sebastian; I fear you will be sore for a while.”

“I’ll live, I did last time after all.” Ciel sent Sebastian a smirk he didn’t mean to give. Quickly he tried to cover it up, but it was too late. He had been seen.

Sebastian shuddered slightly. It was so easy to fall back into their old ways; the teasing and small glances that they threw at each other. For a brief moment, it had given Sebastian hope that perhaps Ciel wanted to work things out. But there had been something after that smirk that dimmed Sebastian’s hope.

He had studied and watched people long enough to know certain facial reactions. It was subtle, the quick twitch and pull at Ciel’s lips as he tried to fix the mistake, only to come up short. The action was a harsh reminder and like a slap to Sebastian’s face, reminding him that he no longer was allowed to see such things from Ciel anymore.

Sebastian smiled softly at the realization, finding nothing smile-worthy about it though, and focused once more on the tattoo. “It’s almost done,” he nearly whispered, the faintest hint of pain lacing his voice.

“Thank god,” Ciel said with more relief and truth in that statement than he meant to give. There was no joking amusement tucked between syllables. It was just a blaring sign to how much Ciel wanted to leave at that moment, the hands on his back no longer comforting but burning reminders to something Ciel would rather not think about right now.

Minutes passed by slowly and it seemed like hours before Sebastian finally pulled away and shut the gun off. The awkward, heavy silence was once again back and Sebastian worked quickly to spread the ointment over the tattoo before wrapping it.

Ciel was off the table the moment Sebastian had the tattoo properly covered. He felt unsettled and just wanted out of the parlor. There wasn’t even a pause to wonder why Sebastian hadn’t asked if Ciel wanted to see the finished product. If anything Sebastian wanted Ciel gone as much as Ciel himself wanted to leave.

Once Ciel’s shirt was on, Tanaka turned to Sebastian. “We’ll wait for you to finish up and then go back home. No need to rush either.”

Sebastian forced a smile. “That’s fine. I think I’m going to stay late to finish filing some paperwork. I’ll probably stay the night here and have Bard pick me up tomorrow so I can return home at night.”

For a moment, Ciel felt guilty, knowing he was the reason for Sebastian staying behind, but he forced the unsettling thought away. He didn’t want Sebastian in that car on the ride home anymore than the older man wanted to be there. Ciel forced a smile and turned to Sebastian.

“Thank you,” he said. It was the least he could do for Sebastian.

The smile on Sebastian’s face relaxed slightly, one of more genuine nature. “You’re welcome,” he answered. He swallowed whatever else he wanted to say, knowing that teasing and flirting wouldn’t be welcomed right now.

Sebastian turned to Tanaka and Claude. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” he stated.

“Very well,” Tanaka said and gestured for everyone to head toward the front of the shop. “I expect to see you then, Sebastian.”

Ciel moved to the front, nodding to Mey-rin. He allowed both Tanaka and Claude to leave through the open door before him. There was a second of hesitation where Ciel paused in the doorway, turning a fraction to see Sebastian’s back as he worked. A knot formed in Ciel’s throat and he tried to swallow it down. He turned quickly after that, moving into the now night air, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Sebastian’s body jerked at the noise and he set down the tattoo gun. “Mey-rin. You can go home now,” he said. Right now he just wanted to be alone with his equipment. He listened to her leave quickly and without complaint, waiting for the door to shut one last time.

The door locked behind Mey-rin, the sound loud in the now quiet parlor. Only then did Sebastian allow his shoulders to slump as he looked out over his empty shop; the hollow feeling in his chest only growing more.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say time in mass posting, I'm just going to state that from this point on Eien.Ni beta'ed each chapter. So give her love and check out her own stories!

The stuffy smell of mold, old paper, and leather surrounded Ciel as he leaned further into the velvet plush of a high backed chair. A book, Metamorphosis by Kafka, was in his hand as he tried to read through it, frowning now and then at a certain scene. On the table next to him sat other volumes he had flipped through, some newer and others far older. Aimee Bender, Edgar Allen Poe, and Tolstoy were among the authors whose names were printed on the spines.

Ciel shut the book with a snap, growing tired of it quickly enough. His mind was elsewhere and he couldn’t hope to focus on anything he read. It didn’t help that nothing called out him, grabbing his attention. He eyed a collection of Shakespeare and another of William Blake, but didn’t feel like moving to pluck them from the shelf.

Sighing, he took the book filled with Aimee Bender’s short stories and flipped it open to Marzipan. He began reading, eyebrows furrowing at the sheer lunacy of the story. At least this one was amusing enough to keep his interest. The door opening didn’t even draw his attention, Ciel keeping oblivious to the newcomer.

“You know,” Tanaka started as he entered the room, making Ciel’s head jerk up and towards him. “Your mother loved to read. This used to be her favorite room in the whole mansion, where she was always surrounded by books.”

The older man moved around the plush chairs and took a seat opposite of Ciel. “I used to imagine her sitting in here, a fire going in the fireplace and a young child sitting in her lap while she read to him .” He offered a small smile to Ciel.

“She used to,” Ciel whispered, closing the book on his lap. “I think Charlotte's Web was one of her favorite books. She’d read it to me more often than others.” A small smile slipped onto Ciel’s face and he looked up to Tanaka.

“That was one of her favorite books. I read it to her as a child,” Tanaka answered fondly, his eyes glazing over in thought. “It warms me to see you here.”

It was then that Ciel felt guilty. He had tried with all his might to keep a wall between him and the man who was his grandfather. All the man had ever wanted was to have the chance to have a family again, to be a grandfather to the grandson he never thought he had.

“I miss them,” Ciel admitted, feeling the need to finally allow his grandfather into his life.

“I miss them too,” Tanaka said softly. “If Rachel had brought Vincent home instead of running off with him, I would’ve accepted Vincent into the actual family.” He rubbed a hand over his own family crest, hidden by the layers of fabric that he wore.

“Do you know why she didn’t? I can’t say that I knew my parents well,” Ciel said, looking slightly sad for that fact. “I was young when they died, and they never mentioned anything that I can remember that would explain the actions they took.”

Tanaka hummed. “She was probably worried that I would deny them the chance to marry. Vincent was a good man and heavily involved with the family, but he still wasn’t that high of a rank. Not compared to those that I consult with.” He glanced at a painting on the wall. “Fearing that, she would’ve convinced him to leave.”

There was a moment in which Ciel took the time to think over Tanaka’s words. A grim smile split his face and he looked off towards the stack of shelves as he spoke. “It’s ironic, I guess...” He shook his head quickly and started again. “What were they like, I mean really like? I only knew them for who they had become after leaving this life, but what were they like when you knew them?”

Tanaka seemed to think for a moment before he answered. “Rachel was always tender hearted. She loved teaching and taught Sebastian our history and politics after he learned how to read. She was patient too; rarely lost her temper when she was instructing someone.”

He chuckled. “And ferociously protective. When Sebastian first came to the mansion, she treated him like a son, making sure that he was well treated and understood everything.”

It was odd to think that Sebastian might have seen Rachel as a mother; would almost make Sebastian and himself brothers in some odd twisted way. It was not something Ciel wanted to think further on. “Did she ever go on assignment? And if not, then what about my father?” Ciel found himself growing increasingly curious, wanting to know all he could about the people his parents had been.

Tanaka shook his head. “Rachel never went out on assignments. She was more of a tactical planner than anything else. But Vincent,” Tanaka chuckled. “Vincent enjoyed the field. He worked mainly in the international fields, dealing with targets there.”

And then Ciel asked the burn question. “Was he any good?” He couldn’t help but ask, wanting to know where he stood when up against his own father.

“Vincent was very good. He had a sharp, cunning mind and was able to predict which way the smugglers would move their wares. He could intercept them, catch them off guard, and then convince them to move their shipments with ours. We made several good deals that way.” Tanaka answered, a smile spreading across his face at the thoughts of the past.

“I suppose I have a lot to live up to between him and Sebastian.” Despite the thought, Ciel felt he was on his way to becoming as good as they had ever been. Sebastian had taught him well, and even with their falling out, Ciel had to owe a lot to him. Ciel felt guilty for the cold shoulder and indifference that he had been showing Sebastian; he didn’t deserve that.

Tanaka’s smile softened. “You’ve been doing well, Ciel. I’m very proud of you and how far you’ve come since we first met. The comparison is night and day. Both your parents would be proud.” He hesitated and seemed to think about his thoughts. “And I know Sebastian is extremely proud.”

Ciel opened his mouth, about to say something, but decided against it. What could he say to that? No matter how proud Sebastian might be, Ciel wasn’t sure if he deserved it. He was still mad at Sebastian. It had been the older man’s fault that their relationship had turned into the mess it had, but he couldn’t help but think that things could have been handled differently.

“There was never a chance was there... Of me and Sebastian working out.” Ciel’s tone was light but it was easy to pick out the conflicting feelings boiling beneath the surface.

Silence settled over the room, allowing Tanaka a chance to think before finally speaking. “It’s hard for Sebastian, as it’s hard for you. He’s grown up in this family; it’s all he knows and the rules have been drilled into him.” Tanaka’s head tilted. “He knows that you’re still Ciel, but custom dictates that he still call you by your title, even if you tell him not to.”

“But he put custom before me!” Ciel turned to face Tanaka fully, passion in his eyes. “He said he loved me, yet he pushed me aside so easily and all for the sake of propriety.” He huffed, and turned away once again. Tears shimmered in Ciel’s eyes but he would not let them fall; not in front of Tanaka.

“Ciel,” Tanaka said softly. “You have to understand that he was raised this way. For almost twenty years, he’s lived these rules and it’s hard for him to change all that in the span of a month or two. And I assure you, it wasn’t easy for him to call you such things.”

“Whatever the case, it changes nothing,” Ciel said with a sigh. “I don’t deserve the way I was being treated, nor can I wait for a change I don’t know will come.” His hand reached out towards the stack of books that had been forgotten on the table next to him, grabbing a volume from a collection of Edgar Allen Poe. The book was flipped open, and Ciel looked blindly at the page, not really seeing the words.

Tanaka clicked his tongue. “Sebastian doesn’t deserve the way you’re treating him now either. Two wrongs don’t make a right. And you need to take the time to understand things from his perspective.” He stood up and moved toward the bookcases lined with books.

“I know that now,” Ciel admitted. “But it’s hard to be around Sebastian and act like nothing had ever happened, the fight or our relationship.” Looking down, he noticed he was looking down at the middle of The Raven. There was something ironic there, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

There was a small grunt from Tanaka. “I imagine this is one of the reasons why Rachel asked Vincent to leave the family instead of asking me. Vincent is a lot like Sebastian. Both dedicated to the family and its rules; no doubt he would’ve had a hard time adjusting as well.”

A small book was plucked off the shelf and Tanaka moved back toward Ciel. Setting it down on the table, Tanaka gathered the rest of the books sitting around Ciel and moved them away from the younger male.

Ciel allowed Tanaka to take away the Poe book from his hands as well, looking down at the book his grandfather was currently holding out to him. “What’s this?” he asked, holding the small leather bound book in his hands.

“Something that could’ve saved your mother and father a great deal of trouble if they had come to me first,” Tanaka answered and tapped the book. “Do you know how this family continues its line?”

“I expect the same way all humans do,” Ciel said sarcastically. “Through sex?” A funny little smile twisted his lips and he tried to keep himself from laughing.

Tanaka chuckled. “Well, that way too. But obviously we can’t have sex within the immediate blood related family to keep the line pure. But there’s nothing wrong with marrying within the ‘family’.” Tanaka’s fingers made small air quotes, drawing more laughter from Ciel. “I bet you’re wondering how we keep the line pure if we do that though.”

“I just don’t see how relationships can last if the status quo is always in effect.” Ciel felt his mood lift a little; it was nice to feel lighter and be able to smile.

“That’s where this book comes in handy.” The book was tapped again for emphasis and then set down in Ciel’s lap. “If Vincent and Rachel were still in the family when they had gotten married, for example, Vincent would’ve married into the actual family. It would’ve made him an equal to Rachel, his tattoo would’ve been altered to match ours, and there wouldn’t be a problem with status between them.”

“You mean...” Ciel frowned in thought, mind working quickly to comprehend exactly what he was being told. His eyes lit up the minute realization hit him. If only this had come to Ciel’s attention before the fiasco between Sebastian and himself. It would have saved them both a bunch of heartache.

Tanaka stood up and tugged at his jacket. “Amazing how we follow in our parents’ and mentors’ footsteps without ever even knowing it.” The older man moved to the door. “It’s a good read though, and you never know. It might make you a better person than your parents were.”

“Thank you,” Ciel said with a small smile, and he really meant it. “It was nice talking to you... grandfather.” His face scrunched at the title. Despite everything, it still felt odd calling Tanaka by such a name. It just didn’t seem to do the man justice.

There was a small pause in Tanaka’s footsteps as he moved out in the hallway. “You’re welcome, Ciel,” he answered and then continued to walk down the hall. He still had things to do and people to see, but for now, a small seed had been planted. Whether or not Ciel could coax it to grow was up to the younger male.

\-------

Ann looked over her menu and focused on Ciel, silently gauging his body language. He had been quiet since they had arrived at the restaurant and Ann couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her nephew.

She took a sip of water to wet her lips and throat before the menu was set down and Ann focused fully on Ciel. “What’s the matter, Ciel?” she asked. “You look like someone shot your puppy.”

Ciel frowned but said nothing at first. This dinner had been sudden and when his aunt had called him up last minute to invite him to this get together, he had contemplated turning the offer down. Today was not a day for him to humor such affairs, not when his aunt’s almost cheery mood put him a far fouler state of mind.

“Things have been... Difficult,” Ciel said at last, not looking to regard his aunt as he spoke.

“Difficult?” Ann questioned. “How so? And why isn’t anyone helping you with this difficult thing? Unless it’s not a something but instead a someone.”

There was a tension in Ciel’s shoulders at her guess and he tried to cover up the action by taking a sip of his drink. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” he assured.

Ann shook her head. “No, it is. If you brought it up, then it’s obviously bothering you and I don’t like that you’re upset about it.” She paused as the waiter came by to get their orders and waited for Ciel to place his order before speaking again. “So tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Firstly, I wasn’t the one who brought it up. You were the one prying to see what was wrong. I told you things have been difficult and I’d like to leave it at that.” Ciel felt bad for his sharp and rude tone but he really didn’t need to be discussing this now. Tanaka had been enough, and Ann was being the icing on the cake; Ciel was in no mood for sweets.

Eyes flashing, Ann fixed her gaze on Ciel. “Then secondly, I’m your aunt and therefore you will not speak to me that way. Your parents and I raised you better than that.” She narrowed her eyes. “If this is Sebastian’s influence on your attitude, then I’m going to have a talk with him next.”

“Sebastian has no say over how I act or any influence over me. He made sure of that.” The words were spoken with so much venom that it surprised even Ciel. He shrank back in his chair immediately, regretting what he had said. A guilty look was sent to Ann but he could not look her in the eye.

Ann’s lips thinned as the dots connected together in her mind. “I see,” she started and her eyes glanced over Ciel again. “Do I need to go castrate him?”

“No,” Ciel said after much thought. Despite everything, Ciel didn’t believe Sebastian deserved such ill treatments. Whatever the means, it seemed the man was trying to do what was right even if it was so wrong. “I don’t think he meant for things to turn out this way.”

Ann hummed and tapped her finger on the table. “I still think that he deserves something seeing as how badly he’s hurt you.” She sniffed. “He’s an idiot for letting you go. He has no idea what he’s missing and losing.”

Ciel thought better of informing his aunt that he had been the one to call everything off. She needn’t know, and Ciel was in no mood to make matters worse. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Can we talk about something else?”

A frown crossed Ann’s lips but she didn’t push the subject any further. It was obviously still a sore spot for Ciel and talking about it would only make things worse. But she would remember this, and the next time she saw Sebastian, the man would get a piece of her mind. And then some. No one hurt her nephew without getting hurt in return.

\-------

The next day found Ciel back in the library, the book Tanaka had given him in hand. He had read it quickly and thoroughly, the small leather bound edition giving some hope to Ciel. If Sebastian ever reached out to try things again, Ciel could ensure a way to even the playing field permanently for them.

He had initially been tempted to bring this information straight to Sebastian, but it seemed meaningless. Ciel didn’t want to give Sebastian a scapegoat to come back to him, not when it could okay everything Sebastian had done. What Ciel wanted was for Sebastian to push past his loyalty to the family and show Ciel that he alone was more important then what was proper.

There was a click of the door and Ciel started, looking around towards the front of the room. He waited as the slab of oak was pushed open and he caught a glimpse of black hair. His heart skipped and Ciel found himself turning back to the book.

Sebastian entered the room, looking slightly startled to see Ciel in the library as well. He opened his mouth, a teasing comment on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down quickly.

After everything that had happened between them, Sebastian didn’t feel as though he could talk with the younger male anymore. Ciel had already made his intentions clear in the past few weeks and Sebastian hesitated by the door, uncertain if he should enter the room or just leave and come back when Ciel wasn’t there.

Swallowing, Sebastian pushed aside the tense feelings and stepped into the room, letting the door shut softly behind his back. Ciel didn’t even move and the silence in the room only grew until Sebastian finally spoke, choosing a safe topic to break the silence.

“How is your back feeling?” he asked, moving toward the shelves so he could find the book he needed.

There wasn’t even a pause as Ciel answered, not bothering to look away from his book. “It’s fine. Still a little tender in some places, but I can sleep on my back now,” he said. After a month or more of silence, Ciel finally found it within himself to concede. It was mostly thanks to Tanaka and his own realizations about the situation. 

Sebastian blinked and glanced at Ciel, surprised that the younger male had even bothered to answer his question. He had been expecting silence, for Ciel to pretend that he wasn’t there. The sudden answer had caught him off guard.

For a moment, Sebastian hesitated, trying to decide if he should even bother to answer back to Ciel. That would mean starting a conversation with the younger male if Ciel chose to answer back. Although there was nothing Sebastian wanted more right now than to talk with Ciel again.

“That’s good,” he stated and offered a small smile. “It’s a pain not being able to sleep the way you want to due to the pain.” Sebastian’s hand reached out to pull down a book and he skimmed the title before flipping open the cover to scan the contents quickly.

“I got my first full night’s sleep last night, although I think I need a few more nights before I’m caught up.” Ciel snapped his book closed and set it aside to watch Sebastian. It was different being this open with the man again, but there was still a wall in place, one that Ciel kept safely guarded. One thing was for sure, this was an improvement to all the avoiding, and not nearly as tiring.

Pulling another book from the shelf, Sebastian turned to face Ciel and paused for the slightest moment before taking a small step closer. He leaned down until he was eye level with Ciel, taking in the dark rings around the blue eyes. “Yes, more nights of full sleep are in order if you wish to get rid of those.” Sebastian made a gesture under his own eyes and straightened back up.

Ciel reached up his hand to poke at the bags under his eyes, feeling suddenly self concious. He knew they were there; he just didn’t think they were that bad. “It’s nothing I’m not used to; I’ll be fine.” The slight concern Sebastian had shown was waved away. He didn’t need it and it felt quite odd to have such a thing once more.

“Sleep is good for you,” Sebastian commented lightly. “Don’t lose too much of it or you’ll be running down the hall with your underwear on your head, screaming at the top of your lungs.” His lips twitched in amusement at an old memory and Sebastian turned back toward the shelves, looking for his last book.

“I think that’s hardly an appropriate thing to say,” Ciel snapped, but with little bite in his tone. He didn’t have it in him to be too harsh at the moment, just enough warning to get his point across. There could no longer be such familiarity between them, and Ciel wouldn’t allow much to slip by.

Sebastian stiffened, his hand closing around the spine of the book tightly. “I apologize,” he said softly, his tone not betraying how he really felt. It wasn’t harsh, like the past few weeks had been, but it was a strict reminder that Ciel was above him. And now it seemed that Ciel would be using that rank.

The book was stacked on top of the others and tucked under Sebastian’s arm. With quick eyes, Sebastian checked over his list and then gave a small nod to Ciel. “Have a good day. I hope the rest of the pain in your back goes away soon.”

The nod was returned to Sebastian and Ciel let slip a small grin. “You have a good day too, Sebastian,” he said and reopened the book as he watched Sebastian move to the door from the corner of his eye.

Sebastian gave a polite ‘thank you’ before slipping out of the doors and into the hallway. He sighed softly and ran a hand over his face. That had been hard. Harder than when Ciel wasn’t talking to him. At least then, it wasn’t flaunting what Sebastian couldn’t have anymore and reminding him permanently of his rank compared to Ciel.

It was a harsh pill to swallow and Sebastian could almost laugh at the irony. He could finally call Ciel by his title without the younger male snapping at him for it, but now he wanted nothing more than to call Ciel by his given name. Figures that he would get what he wanted, only to hate it in the end.

“Hey.” Bard and Finny came around the corner to see Sebastian standing outside the library, looking slightly lost. “You okay?” Bard asked as he came to a stop a few feet away.

Sebastian blinked and glanced at Bard. “Yeah, I just needed some books for a new assignment that I’m going on.” He cocked his head. “What are you doing here?”

Bard hesitated for a moment, eyeing the books Sebastian had in hand and then off to look down the hall. “Just looking for someone,” he said, elbowing Finny when he opened his mouth.

“I see,” Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stared at them, wondering what was going on in their minds before deciding that he really didn’t want to know. “Have a good time looking for them,” he commented and moved along.

They waited until Sebastian was out of sight before they started checking every room down the hall. Some doors were locked, most likely private rooms, and Finny was left in front of the door Sebastian had been standing in front of seconds before. The knob turned and Finny pushed the door to the library open.

Wide eyes looked quickly around, falling upon the lone figure in the room. “Ciel!” Finny exclaimed, drawing both Ciel’s and Bard’s attention.

Ciel didn’t say much in way of greeting, just a questioning raise of his brow. First Sebastian and now these two. Ciel wasn’t sure if he was annoyed at being bothered so regularly. He was surely not going to be getting any reading down, that much was for sure.

Bard trotted into the room after Finny and let the door shut behind him. His eyes glanced around the room, looking for any broken furniture or signs of a fight. He was pretty certain that Sebastian had been in this room earlier and with the way Sebastian and Ciel had been acting as of late, he wasn’t sure how a confrontation would’ve played out.

“Was Sebastian just here earlier?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think he was getting some books.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal. In truth it wasn’t really anything at all. When Bard and Finny said nothing, continuing to stare at him, Ciel opened his mouth to question them. “Is there a problem?”

“Are you okay?!” Finny asked quickly, rushing up to run his hands over Ciel’s body. “He didn’t try to hurt you or anything, did he? Or...” The sentence trailed off, Finny not wanting to ask the unspoken question if it had been the other way around.

Finny and Bard had seen the wound in Sebastian’s side and knew the story of how it came to be there. There was a small chance that instead of Sebastian harming Ciel, it was the other way around instead.

Ciel promptly slapped Finny’s hand away. “Don’t touch me,” he yelled, looking slightly apologetic when Finny retracted with teary eyes. “I’m fine, and nothing happened. We just talked.” Ciel couldn’t quite meet their eyes as he said that. He had spoken nothing but the truth, but then why did it still feel like he was lying.

Bard hummed and felt Finny slink up beside him. “So should we start calling you young master now, or are we still exempt from that ruling?” he asked, his tone slightly harsh. Behind him, Finny sniffed a little, still reeling from the verbal lashing.

With a deflating sigh, Ciel waved Bard off. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. It’s just been... a trying morning.” He rubbed at his temples, trying to will away a headache that had threatened to assault Ciel since Sebastian’s leaving. “Call me whatever you wish; after all, you knew me long before all this mess.”

“I suppose we’re lucky in that sense,” Bard commented lightly. “We’re not as tied to the family as Sebastian is, so it’s easier for us. We can get away with that rule since we’re not as high in the ranks as he is. And we’re not under direct orders from the boss.”

“Lucky you,” Ciel quipped. He wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with this, nor being reminded of his situation with Sebastian. “Now is there a reason you came in to bug me?”

Finny and Bard turned to look at each other before glancing back at Ciel. “We were just wondering how you are. Haven’t seen you in a while and we knew you went to the States for the first time.” Bard finally answered.

Defeated, Ciel slumped back, knowing he would have to put up with the two whether he wanted to or not. “America was different, but I’m glad to be back. I just wish Tanaka would give me some missions. I’m tired of sitting around and doing nothing,” he grumbled.

Finny perked up. “But there is a new assignment that Tanaka is thinking about,” he exclaimed happily, only to cry out when Bard smacked him on the back of his head.

“Hush,” Bard said harshly. “That plan isn’t going anywhere right now. No need to bring it up.”

“What plan?” They had gotten Ciel’s interest. His eyes lit up to a clearer blue than they had been in days. Tanaka had given him some time off to focus on his studies, but if anything, it was having the opposite affect.

“Nothing,” Bard answered quickly. He sighed as a harsh glare was directed his way and took a seat in a nearby chair. “Tanaka has been trying to organize an infiltration mission. Sebastian or Claude would usually be best for such a thing, but they have many enemies and are well known.”

“So they need a new and capable member who has yet to make a spectacle of themselves,” Ciel finished off easily, already guessing at what Bard was going to say. “So why not just send me? What’s the big deal?”

Bard frowned. “Because it’s deep within enemy territory. No one would be able to go with you, offer you protection, or even shadow you.”

“It would be dangerous even for Mr. Sebastian,” Finny pipped up. “And he has more experience in infiltration than you; no offense. Right now they’re debating the use of disguise, but it has to be deep enough to withstand all angles of probing and we don’t have time for that.”

Ciel thought it over for a moment. He couldn’t say that he was afraid of going on a potentially deadly mission. It wasn’t as if he were suicidal, but at this moment in time it felt like he had little to live for. By no means did he want to die, but he wouldn’t shy away from death either.

“If I’m the only one who can do it, then why shouldn’t they send me? I might not be as experienced as Sebastian,” Ciel paused to frown. “But I’m no novice either. I can take care of myself. Besides, Sebastian doesn’t need to go risking his life over something that he isn’t needed for.”

Bard laughed roughly. “He would take the assignment to protect you from it. There’s no way he’d settle for letting you take it, not with the amount of danger you’d be facing.” He cocked his head slightly and reclined in the chair more. “The man would rather have you angry and not talking to him, than have you dead.”

“I think he forfeited the right to save me from such things. If I say I’m going to go, well then there isn’t much he can do to stand in the way of my decision,” Ciel stated matter of fact. Sebastian could dislike the idea all he wanted, but Ciel knew that despite that, he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop him from going. Loyalty to the family kept Sebastian from showing such care.

“But,” Finny started but silenced his words at the glare Bard sent him. “We don’t want you to end up dead either,” he said instead.

Bard nodded. “Who else am I going to pick on?” he asked. He didn’t bring up Sebastian again, knowing that Ciel did have a point. If Ciel tried to go, there was nothing that Sebastian could say to stop him. Not only was there a rank difference, but it was hard to go against something such as this. Sebastian would have to accept the decision or risk being stripped of rank.

“I’m not going to die,” Ciel ended up saying in the end, although it wasn’t a promise that he could make. No matter the confidence he had in himself, there were some things he could never be sure of. “I’ll come back to you.” Empty words, but they filled Ciel with reassurance anyways.

“But you can’t promise that,” Finny said with a small pout. “That’s why you shouldn’t take the assignment. Let someone else take it, please, Ciel.”

Ciel waved a hand, wanting to hear none of their worry. “I won’t let anyone else take a mission meant for me. That’s the end of it. Now why don’t we talk about something else.” A change of subject was needed, Ciel was sure of it. He wasn’t about to let them harp on him for this new assignment.

Bard and Finny fell silent, unsure what to say. It didn’t sit well with either of them that Ciel wanted to take such a violent and dangerous assignment. And it wouldn’t do any good to keep pressing the subject. Ciel was just as stubborn as Sebastian, and pushing any harder would only serve to piss the younger male off.

Before either could speak, the library doors opened again and Bard twisted around the chair to see the newcomer. Silently, he hoped that it was Sebastian, thinking that the man could convince Ciel where they had failed.

Instead, Claude greeted them with an impassive face. “Young master, the boss is asking for you in the study.”

A smile curled upon Ciel’s lips; he had a hunch as to what Tanaka wanted with him, considering the conversation he had just had. He stood, and nodded his head towards both Bard and Finny. “I’ll see you two later.” Moving quickly, Ciel exited the room before either Bard or Finny could protest.

Bard glared at the door as it swung back on its hinges, shutting slightly. “Come on,” he said to Finny and stood up from his chair. “Ciel’s not going to listen to reason or us. We need someone to slap some sense into that boy.”

“Sebastian?” Finny questioned, looking more than eager to go seek out the older man. Bard was right. There was only one person who could talk sense into Ciel; unfortunately, that man wasn’t on the best of terms with Ciel at the moment it seemed.

“Unfortunately,” Bard answered and moved out of the library, Finny quick on his heels. “Right now I think he might be the only person who can help. Even with this fight of theirs.”

He turned down the hall leading to Sebastian’s room and Bard paused outside the closed door. There was a high probability that the older man was inside reading the books that he had picked up from the library. But there was also the smallest chance that Sebastian might be enjoying the privacy of his own room.

In which case, bursting in unannounced would likely scar Bard for life. Swallowing hard and deciding to take the chance, Bard pushed open the door and his eyes quickly swept the room. They settled on Sebastian, who was reclining on the bed with Soot resting on his lap while he read.

“Oh thank god,” Bard murmured.

“You have five seconds to explain yourselves before I bury this knife into an unpleasant spot,” Sebastian stated calmly.

“Ciel’s going to go get himself killed,” Finny blurted out from behind Bard, looking particularly worried. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears, making him look quite the pathetic mess.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered to Finny and he sat up, Soot voicing her displeasure as she tumbled onto the bed’s surface. “What?” he asked, not sure if heard Finny right.

Finny hesitated for half a second, almost sure that Bard was going to leave a good whack on the side of his head. “He’s going to take an assignment that he really shouldn’t,” his voice shook and Finny tried to still his shaking hands. “He’s going to get himself killed.”

The book was set aside and Sebastian’s hands curled into fists, nails biting into his skin. He already had an idea what assignment Finny was talking about and he growled lowly. “Did you two try to talk him out of it?”

Bard nodded. “He’s stubborn and wants to do it. He knows that he’s the best person for this assignment and it would be best for the family if he were to take it.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched. How often had he muttered those words or said them to Ciel about his own position. Not long ago, Ciel wasn’t very accepting of his position as heir, never thinking about the family like Sebastian had. Now it seemed that Ciel had embraced the position, if the earlier encounter in the library had been any indication of it.

“He’s still mad at me,” Sebastian commented, though his fists tightened more at the thought. “I highly doubt that anything I say or do would stop him.”

“But you have to, Mr. Sebastian. If not you, then who will stop him? You’re the only one he’ll listen too, argument or not,” Finny plead, tears freely streaming down his face now. Even Bard had placed a comforting hand on Finny’s shoulder. The younger man couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ciel; it tore at him.

“We’ve barely talked in the past month,” Sebastian stated. And Ciel’s most current actions in the past few days, while they were kinder than what they had been, still were guarded and spoke volumes to Sebastian.

It hurt to be on the receiving end of the remarks from Ciel as he was brutally reminded of his place. And it was with grim realization that Sebastian suddenly understood how Ciel had felt when Sebastian had called Ciel by his title.

“He needs you.” The words were choked and Finny was practically crying into Bard’s waist. “You can’t let him go!” Bard had begun to pat Finny awkwardly on the shoulder, not sure what to do with the weeping boy.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed slightly at Finny, not fully believing the words he spoke. Somehow he doubted that Ciel needed, let alone wanted him. The younger male was willing to shoot through him in order to reach a target and hadn’t seemed to care much about his well being after the fact.

But the fact still remained that Sebastian would do anything to keep the younger male safe; even after everything that had happened in the past month. And not because he was the heir. But because he cared for Ciel and loved him more than he thought he would ever love someone.

He hadn’t missed the quick glances in the parlor last week or when they were in the library today and they were the only glimpses of hope that Ciel was hurting just as bad as Sebastian was.

Seeing that Sebastian didn’t seem hurried to make a move, Finny detached himself from Bard and stumbled forward. “Please, you have to.” He continued to plead, doing all that he could to get Sebastian to stop Ciel. Finny couldn’t stand to lose the friend he had made. The thought of Ciel dying was too terrifying and horrible to imagine.

With a small frown, Sebastian reached under his pillow and pulled out his gun. He checked the clip before tucking it away. “Let’s go,” he said, features tight and not betraying how he felt.

Finny moved quickly out of the way to allow Sebastian to rush by. He sent an optimistic smile to Bard who did not return the gesture, eyes too focused on the gun tucked away on Sebastian’s body. The duo followed the raven haired man down the hall, the group of them quiet in their haste.

They reached Tanaka’s office in record time, and the debating on the other side of the door was apparent. The room’s occupants seemed to be in an uproar, over what seemed apparent.

Sebastian paused outside the doors, calming his features before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The arguments seemed to quiet for a moment before people started shouting at Sebastian, trying to push their points at him.

Ciel looked taken aback by the sudden entrance of Sebastian. His mouth hung half open ready to defend himself against the opposition, but no words fell as he tried to regain composure.

“What are you doing here?” he asked over the roar of the people around them. Some individuals quieted, finding interest in this new happening, while others remained oblivious.

“I heard that the assignment was up for debate and wanted to put in my own opinion,” Sebastian answered calmly. “I’ve heard rumors of a new development and I wanted to make sure that they weren’t true.” He glanced up at Tanaka, gauging his reaction.

Tanaka frowned. “If you’re talking about Ciel taking the new assignment, then you heard correctly. He’s already made his argument on the subject and now we’re just ironing out the details.”

Sebastian swallowed the bile that had threatened to come up. “Surely you’re not serious about letting him go.” He turned to Ciel. “Why would you agree to such a thing?”

Ciel gave him a sour look, not at all liking how this situation was turning out. “I don’t believe I have to answer that,” was all he said, even going so far as to send a displeased frown to Tanaka when it seemed as if the old man was going to answer Sebastian in his stead.

“No, I think you do,” Sebastian said coolly and his eyes flashed with determination. He wasn’t about to let Ciel pull rank on something like this. “I will not let you take this mission. Not with it being this dangerous.”

A harsh laugh broke free from Ciel, his eyes blazing a dangerous blue. “I don’t think you have any right to tell me what I can and can’t do. You threw that all away, and I don’t want to hear your concerns now.” The words were almost spat and Ciel forced himself to look away from the man he loved. It hurt to say such things, but they needed to be understood.

Sebastian flinched as the words cut deep and he was forced to face his mistakes again as they were brought to light. “I may have lost that right, but I’d be damned if I lost you because of this assignment.”

He couldn’t even think about what would happen if Ciel lost his life due to this. Just the thought had Sebastian’s chest tightening and he clenched his teeth together. The past month had been hard enough, but at least then Ciel was alive.

“I do believe,” Ciel began, eyes downcast as he was unable to look at Sebastian as he spoke. “That you have already lost me.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No. I’ve always known where you were; you were never once lost.” His eyes burned at the words Ciel had spoken and he fought hard to keep his emotions in line. “You’re simply hiding from me, that’s all. And I will always find you.”

Ciel seemed uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. He was aware of all the eyes upon Sebastian and himself, but they were not the source of his anxiety. “No matter what you say, Sebastian, my mind is made up. Nothing you can do will change that,” he finally said, moving around the man and trying to make a quick escape.

Sebastian’s shoulders straightened and he closed his eyes briefly. When they opened again, there was no hesitation in them. Ciel was too important to him to lose and the family had nothing on him.

“Ciel,” he called lightly, turning around to face the younger male.

Ciel froze, momentarily stunned by what he heard. Never had he thought that his name would tumble from Sebastian’s lips again. It stopped his heart and eased the tension that had settled in his body. Turning slowly, Ciel faced Sebastian, his expression an odd mix of both confusion and delight.

Ciel had barely turned all the way around to face the older male when Sebastian struck. His palm connected with Ciel’s cheek, the resounding smack loud in the now quiet room. The force of the action made Ciel’s head jerk to the side and Sebastian moved forward before anyone else could react.

His hand reached out, pushing harshly on Ciel’s shoulder and forcing him off balance. There was a small moment where the younger male stumbled for balance before falling on the ground. Sebastian’s body followed the motion, his legs resting on either side of Ciel’s body as he straddled his hips.

Fingers laced through the dark locks as Sebastian yanked Ciel’s head back until the younger male was gazing up at him. They stared at each other for a quick second before Sebastian reached behind him, pulling out the gun he had tucked away. It was pressed up underneath Ciel’s chin, the black metal a stark contrast to Ciel’s pale skin.

It took a moment for Ciel to realize what had happened. He had not expected this from Sebastian, the attack taking him by complete surprise. As the situation dawned on him, Ciel couldn’t help but smirk. Stormy blue eyes looked up into deep scarlet. He reached his hand up to grip at the sleeve of the arm that held the gun, pushing it to press harder into his chin.

“What do you think you’re doing, Sebastian? This is out of character for you. You, going against the family? Tell me, what caused this drastic change?” It was a goad; Ciel wanted nothing more then to hear Sebastian’s reasoning, hoping beyond hope that the older man had finally come to his senses.

Sebastian blinked against the burn that was pressing behind his eyes. “Because you’re more important to me than the family,” he said clearly. He knew that now; had known it all along, but was too stubborn and foolish to let himself believe and act on such a thing.

And even if Ciel never wanted him to come back, or if they locked him in one of the cells below the mansion, he still wanted Ciel to know how much he meant to Sebastian. Words alone couldn’t express how he felt or say how sorry he was, but someone once said that actions speak louder than words.

Sebastian’s eyes focused on Ciel’s, gazing down in them in the now still room. He was surprised that no one had moved yet. “And because,” he started, drawing Ciel’s attention once more. “Because I love you.”

Ciel’s eyes had gone wide, not knowing if he believed what he was hearing. A true smile bloomed upon his lips and Ciel couldn’t keep the warmth from spreading through his belly. He had never thought that such words would be said by Sebastian, not after everything they had been through. To know that Sebastian held Ciel higher then the family itself meant the world to Ciel.

The press of the gun loosened and Sebastian held Ciel’s eyes. “Now, if you even think about asking for the assignment again, I’ll personally put a bullet in each of your thighs,” he murmured. “And then one in your palms so you can never hold a weapon again.”

Without thinking much on it, Ciel leaned up, his lips seeking out the soft flesh of Sebastian’s own in answer. It had been far too long and Ciel sought their reassurance. He could only get a fraction of an inch away before Sebastian had disappeared from on top of him. Ciel felt cold and his eyes searched frantically around. They caught on Sebastian being forcefully restrained, and Ciel opened his mouth to protest but Tanaka stood in his way, quieting him with a look.

“Search him for anymore weapons,” Tanaka ordered and watched as the men on top of Sebastian struggled to hold him down. The male’s face was pushed into the carpet as they tried to get a grip on him, and Sebastian was forced to turn his head to the side to breathe.

Breaths coming fast, Sebastian fought weakly against Claude and the others holding him down. The room was still deathly silent, even after the cable ties clicked into place, the plastic biting harshly into his skin. A clump of hair fell in front of Sebastian’s face, blocking his view of Ciel.

“How do we transport him downstairs?” someone on his back asked and Sebastian’s eyes darted up to look at Tanaka.

“Knock him out,” the older man answered. “He’s too dangerous awake and can still get away with just his wrists bound.”

It was then that Ciel realized just how serious the situation was. He could now understand Sebastian’s resistance to go against the family, and it left Ciel feeling guilty. “What’s going to happen to him?” he asked, turning to Tanaka. “I won’t allow him to get hurt!”

Ciel’s words had Sebastian’s eyes closing, knowing that there wasn’t much Ciel could say at this point. Heir or not, what Sebastian had just done was an offence punishable by death. But if it kept Ciel from taking the assignment, then at least Sebastian could die knowing that Ciel would be able to live on.

Tanaka’s answer escaped him as the blunt end of his own gun connected with his temple, making black spots appear before his eyes. Ciel’s face blinked in and out of focus before the darkness overtook him and his body relaxed against the carpet.

“Bind his ankles and legs. Then his arms to chest once you get downstairs,” Tanaka ordered, still ignoring Ciel’s question. “Blindfold and gag him, too. Make sure the knots are tight and put anything he can use out of reach .”

As Ciel watched Sebastian being dragged out of the room, his heart clenched and his mind raced. All he could think about was the man’s fate and if he had the power to change it.


	32. Chapter 32

It was dark and quiet, making for an unsettling experience for Sebastian. Tanaka had taken every precaution when restraining him, or so Sebastian found when he finally woke up with a pounding in his head that wouldn’t go away.

His arms were now strung up over his head, heavy cuffs resting tightly on his wrists as he hung in the middle of his cell, away from any walls that might be used to his advantage. His hands were covered with something that felt like weighted mittens, keeping him from using his fingers to work at the knots that kept him bound.

Heavier shackles circled his ankles and were attached to short chains. Sebastian knew that the chains were cemented into the ground and the ends were out of reach, ensuring that there was no way he could bring his legs up to his chest in order to pick the locks.

He was spread out like a starfish and the one saving grace was that Tanaka had at least left him with his boxers. The rest of his clothes had been stripped away in case Sebastian found a way to use the fabric to escape.

Sebastian snorted softly at the thought. Even if he could’ve gotten to his tools that lined his pockets, the blindfold and gag made things near impossible. With his fingers locked away, his mouth would’ve been the next best thing to hold the picks. But Tanaka had gagged him and Sebastian silently gave the older man credit for thinking all this through.

Even the last resort of breaking bones wouldn’t have been helpful. The cuffs were too tight and would only leave Sebastian in more pain instead of allowing him to force and wiggle his wrists out of the cuffs.

Meanwhile, Ciel was experiencing his own hell as he chased after Tanaka, mind clouded with worry. The old man had done nothing to stop Sebastian from being taken away. Anyone close to Sebastian would know that he meant Ciel no real harm. Even Bard and Finny, who had been standing by the door throughout the entire scene, had seemed shocked at the drastic measures that had been taken.

“You can’t do this to him,” Ciel argued to his grandfather’s back, continuing to receive silence. “He was only doing what I’ve wanted him to do for so long. I wasn’t in danger, and Sebastian surely wasn’t going to hurt me.” Thinking back on it, Ciel wasn’t sure how empty Sebastian’s last threat had been. Ciel would voice that concern, but if push came to shove, Sebastian would have resorted to drastic measures to keep Ciel from going.

“Tanaka, talk to me. Tell me what’s going to happen,” Ciel pleaded as he reached out to halt Tanaka by the sleeve of his coat.

“His gun was fully loaded,” Tanaka answered. “Fifteen hollow point bullets. That’s one shot for you, thirteen other shots to high ranking members in the room, and one last shot for himself.”

Ciel almost tripped over his feet as he heard that. Could Sebastian be more of an idiot? “So what? It would be pointless for him to come in and kill me after that speech about wanting to keep me alive,” Ciel pointed out. “I swear I’ll kill anyone who lays a hand on him,” he declared as he damned the consequences. If Sebastian had gone so far for him, then he could go just as far for Sebastian.

Tanaka grunted as he rounded a corner and came to a stop outside of Ciel’s room. He pushed the door open and then gestured for Ciel to enter before following him in. “Why?” Tanaka asked, taking a seat behind Ciel’s desk and leveling a steady look at his grandson.

“Why?” Ciel frowned in confusion, not sure what Tanaka was asking of him, but sure of the answer. “Because I love him.” Because everything Ciel was doing at that moment was because he loved Sebastian enough to fight for the man’s life and well being.

“It didn’t seem that way earlier this week. And I can’t vouch for the past month either. So forgive me if the sudden change of heart is slightly confusing.” Tanaka cocked his head slightly. “It seemed as though Sebastian learned his lesson, but can the same be said for you?”

Ciel frowned, feeling guilty for how he had acted during the past month. There was little he could say for himself, but he felt the need to speak his mind and make Tanaka understand. “I was hurt,” Ciel explained. “It’s not the easiest thing to have the person you love put you second best to their job. He was willing to whore me off for the sake of the family. How would you have felt?” His legs felt weak and Ciel moved himself over towards his bed, sitting down with his head in his hands. “I was wrong in how I treated him. I know that now, but I never loved him any less.”

Tanaka stayed silent, thinking over the words that had been spoken. There were no words to describe the pain that Ciel must’ve felt for the past few months. Tanaka knew what it was like to have the one you love hurt you and step on your heart. His wife had done the same thing to him, and his own daughter had left him without a word.

Regardless though, Tanaka had handled the situations differently. “It seems to me that you both made mistakes in this relationship. Sebastian for acting the way he did, without putting your own feelings first,” Tanaka paused and glanced at Ciel. “And you, for not trying to understand Sebastian’s position.”

The older man stood up and circled around the desk to stand in front of Ciel. He waited until Ciel’s head rose and blue eyes met his. “You will both have to suffer the consequences of your actions now.” Tanaka turned on his heel and moved to the door, opening it to reveal Claude and Alois standing outside in the hall. “You are not allowed to go see Sebastian, and you will be confined to your room until Sebastian’s punishment has been decided.”

Ciel stood, eyes glassy with emotion. “Dammit, don’t do this. I understand there are consequences, but don’t make Sebastian suffer for my stupidity. It was my fault he went this far, and I’ll gladly suffer in his place. I’ll do anything to make this right. There has to be something, anything,” Ciel begged, not caring what Claude or Alois would think.

But Tanaka was already gone, the hallway empty with the exception of Claude and Alois, who at least had the dignity to look sorry for Ciel. “We’re under orders not to let you leave. Food will be brought to your room at each meal and for now, Finny will take care of your dog,” Claude said and his expression softened only slightly. “The entire mansion is on lock down. Don’t do anything stupid, such as trying to escape, or Sebastian will suffer for your actions.”

The door was closed after that, the lock sliding into place from the outside and silence settled in the hallway. Claude’s eyes closed and he sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, making Alois look at him with confusion.

“Even locked up in a room, those two still find a way to annoy the hell out of me,” he grumbled. “I hate baby-sitting.” Alois smirked at the man’s irritation but didn’t comment on it.

Inside the room, Ciel slumped on the bed, face in his pillow and mind racing through displeasing scenarios. What could he do? There had to be something, but as the situation seemed more and more hopeless, Ciel choked back a sob and closed his eyes.

\--------

Four days later had Tanaka sitting behind his desk once more, waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to be brought into the office. There was no point in drawing this out any longer, and Tanaka wanted to get back to the more pressing matter at hand.

He glanced up as the doors were opened, and a small group of men entered the room. Sebastian was tightly bound, the short chain connecting his ankles together was barely long enough to make a full stride.

Tanaka’s eyes scanned over Sebastian’s body, taking in the weakened state that Sebastian was now in. Tanaka dismissed the men, knowing that Sebastian wouldn’t try anything yet. The younger male would try to get answers first and then decide his course of action from there.

The room was left in silence, Sebastian standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. His eyes and mouth were still bound and heavy breaths escaped his nose. Legs trembled as they worked to fully support his body weight after so long, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to sit down on the soft carpet beneath his toes.

Ciel came through the door only moments later, looking only in slightly better shape than Sebastian. The younger man was pale and thin, having refused to eat much as he was forced to sulk in his room. Upon seeing Sebastian, Ciel’s eyes widened and lightened a few shades of blue.

“Sebastian!” he called, rushing forth. His hands tenderly ran over bruised skin. Ciel quickly went to undo the blindfold and gag, not being able to stand seeing such things being forced on Sebastian.

The sudden onslaught of light had Sebastian blinking rapidly and he clenched his eyes shut once more. Comforting hands rested on his body and Sebastian leaned into the touch, wanting to feel more of Ciel.

Slowly, his eyes slitted open, still watering at the brightness of the room and Sebastian forced his eyes to focus on Ciel. “You’re too thin,” he rasped with a frown.

“You don’t look too well yourself,” Ciel countered, eyes raking over Sebastian’s body as he picked out every blemish. Anger welled up in him and he turned sharply to Tanaka. “Couldn’t they have taken better care of him? He’s not some common criminal. He doesn’t deserve this.” 

Tanaka shook his head. “You’re right, he’s not a common criminal; he’s a traitor to his family.” Tanaka watched as Sebastian flinched slightly at the harsh words but otherwise stayed silent. “Do you have anything to say, Sebastian?”

“The third rotation of guards you assigned to watch me were late to their shift everyday, at least by fifteen minutes. The fifth rotation has two men who think they can sing but really can’t, and they cover up their mistakes by singing louder,” Sebastian stated. “I would suggest ear plugs next time; anything to help block out the sounds.”

“Interesting,” Tanaka mused. “I’ll have to take that into consideration for the future. But outside of figuring out the weaknesses in our detention center, what else would you like to tell me?”

Sebastian straightened. “I have no regret to what I did at the last meeting and wouldn’t take any of it back. Each word was true and I’d do it again if I had to,” Sebastian snarled, his muscles tensing in anticipation for a fight.

Ciel was torn between hitting Sebastian for admitting that and kissing him for it; he opted to just glare. “Whatever the case, Sebastian didn’t deserve what he was given!” Ciel tried to argue again.

“It could’ve been much worse,” Sebastian murmured to Ciel. “They left me alone in the cell when they could have easily tortured me. I knew what the consequences of my actions would bring.”

Tanaka nodded. “You both are guilty in this and have hurt each other deeply. Sebastian, you were uncaring about Ciel’s feelings when calling him by his title. And Ciel, you were unwilling to understand Sebastian’s position.” The man’s eyes flashed harshly. “You should both be punished. Not only did you harm each other, you’ve also created tension in this family that we don’t need.”

Sebastian shifted his body forward and pushed Ciel behind him. “You will not touch him,” he growled.

“Shut up, Sebastian,” Ciel hissed, placing his body in front of the older male. Taking a minute, Ciel composed himself fully, drawing up to his full confident height as he faced Tanaka full on. “I understand the wrongs I’ve committed and I wish to right them; Sebastian shouldn’t be punished. The only thing he did wrong was to disregard his position in the family, attacking someone of higher status... More or less.” Ciel smiled, and looked Tanaka right in the eye. “Am I right?”

Tanaka nodded. “Yes, Sebastian ignored his position and attacked you, a family member with a higher status than his own.”

“So if Sebastian was of the same rank, you’d just file it under what... domestic dispute?” Ciel’s lips curled into a grin and he chanced a glance towards Sebastian. “Then it’s settled, if we have your blessing that is.” He nodded towards Tanaka.

Tanaka’s eyes softened and he offered a small smile. “You are indeed your parent’s son,” he said quietly and he rose from his chair. “And I feel as though an apology from myself is in order as well. This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t ordered you two back here and I should’ve spoken about the issue of the titles to Sebastian sooner.”

Sebastian blinked as Tanaka appeared in front of him, the old man glancing first at Ciel and then at him. He was confused and unsure on what they were talking about, but the soothing tone at which Tanaka was speaking in had Sebastian’s muscles relaxing slightly.

“I see no reason to further punish either of you,” Tanaka stated and placed one hand on Ciel’s shoulder and the other on Sebastian’s. “The confinement and worry that you two have been through, added with the past month, is more than punishment enough. ”

The old man glanced at Ciel and his eyes twinkled with mischief as his hand slid from Sebastian’s shoulder. It came to rest on Ciel’s other shoulder and he looked Ciel in the eye. “I lied too,” he said with some humor underlying in his voice. “Sebastian’s gun was never loaded that day.”

“What?” Ciel jerked back, but not out of the tight hold in which Tanaka held him. His brows furrowed and he looked on in confusion. “Why did you...”

“Sometimes the best lessons in life are learned the hardest way,” Tanaka answered and pulled back to look at Sebastian as well. “You two are stubborn and no one was going to cave first in apologizing, even though you were both wrong.”

Ciel could only gape. “You set us up?” He couldn’t believe it, but at the same time it just seemed like something the old man would do. A smirk bloomed on Ciel’s lips and he just shook his head back and forth. “I can’t believe you did that.” In truth, Ciel was nothing but grateful.

Tanaka gave a small smile. “The assignment wasn’t a set up. We really had plans to go through with it. At the time, the tension between you two was just as problematic as our enemies,” he stated. The smile on his face vanished and his features grew serious. “But if you two ever act that childish and stupid again, I won’t hesitate to use other means to knock sense into you two before I place each of you on opposite ends on the world. Do I make myself clear?”

“I understand.” Ciel’s eyes shone with conviction and he knew that it would never happened again. He’d make sure of it by ridding the issue of rank that seemed to cause every ill fated problem.

Tanaka smiled softly at them. “Then I have no qualms with giving you my blessing.”

Ciel beamed. “Thank you, Sir.” He even bowed to Tanaka right before he gave the man a hug. Pulling back, Ciel looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, not quite knowing how he was going to explain everything, or how Sebastian would react to this news. “Can we get him unbound?” Ciel asked after a moment, not liking the sight of Sebastian looking so helpless.

“Of course,” Tanaka answered and pulled out the key from his pockets, handing the small silver key to Ciel.

Sebastian stayed still as Ciel worked on unlocking the cuffs, the heavy metal pieces falling to the ground around him. He felt lighter once they were gone, and his shoulders slumped tiredly. “What’s going on?” he finally asked once Ciel had kicked the cuffs away.

Ciel sent Sebastian a nervous look, not sure how he was going to phrase his next few words. “You love me?” He asked as he came to stand before Sebastian, Ciel’s hands coming to press warmly against Sebastian’s bare chest.

The action made Sebastian shiver but he didn’t move away from the touch. “I love you,” he answered, reaching up to grab Ciel’s hands. Warmth spread through his body at the familiar touch and he wanted nothing more than to pull the younger male into a tight embrace.

“Enough to spend the rest of your life with me?” Ciel continued and he clutched at the man holding him so tightly. His face buried into the hard flesh of Sebastian’s chest, and despite the foul odor of the man, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Sebastian cocked his head as his arms wrapped around Ciel, holding him tightly. “Yes,” he answered honestly. “I’m never letting you go again.”

For a moment, Ciel shifted nervously in Sebastian’s arms until he collected the courage to look up. “It might not be official, and only acknowledged within the family but--” Ciel trailed off, not sure how he was going to say this. He couldn’t ask Sebastian to marry him because it really wasn’t that, but at the same time it was, just not in so many words.

Swallowing thickly, Ciel regained his resolve. “Will you be my partner, not only in work but in every aspect of my life; be my equal and the only man I share my bed with?” It was sappy but Ciel meant every word, not caring how degrading it could have been. “Will you allow me to welcome you into my family, and freely call you mine?”

Silence settled around the room, Sebastian struggling to take in what Ciel was asking him. His head was swimming and he felt light headed; something he blamed on the lack of food and water for the past few days. “What?” he finally asked smartly; because surely Ciel wasn’t hinting at what Sebastian’s mind was trying to supply to him.

Tanaka chuckled. “He’s asking you to join the family, Sebastian.” His hand briefly touched the framed picture on his desk. “Our family.”

Sebastian’s head lowered, his lips brushing against soft black locks. “I have always been yours,” he muttered. “And I will continue to stand by your side, as your equal.”

Ciel pulled at Sebastian’s head, maneuvering it to rest in front of his own. He gave no verbal reply of his own, simply pressing his lips to Sebastian’s. It was a sensation that Ciel missed more then he had realized, grabbing at Sebastian to pull him closer. When they pulled apart Ciel couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed it too,” Sebastian murmured, leaning in for another kiss. It was easy to forget that Tanaka was in the room, or that Sebastian’s body was exhausted when he was kissing Ciel. It was something Sebastian had feared he’d never get to do again.

He pulled back when Tanaka cleared his throat. “I’m putting you both on temporary leave. Ciel, you won’t be going on the assignment after all. It was deemed too dangerous in the end and not worth losing you over. And Sebastian, your body will need time to recover and we’ll have to find someone who can update your tattoo.” He waved a hand. “Go take a shower and get something to eat before you pass out.”

“Come, I’ll make you something.” Ciel pulled Sebastian along, sending Tanaka a grateful smile as he moved towards the door. He could only imagine the chaos that would run a muck due to this new little occurrence. It would be fun to see the different reactions, Claude and Alois’s specifically, but no doubt it would all turn into a headache sooner or later.

“Some pants would’ve been nice,” Sebastian stated as they turned down the hallway leading to their rooms. The hall was colder than in Tanaka’s office and Sebastian could feel small goosebumps prickling along his skin. Luckily, the mansion was quiet and no one else was out wandering the hallways.

“We’ll stop by your room first. I think a shower and some clothes are in order first.” Ciel gave Sebastian a quick once-over and kept up his quick pace down the hall. It felt so odd, yet wholly good, to have Sebastian next to him; it was almost as if nothing had happened. Not stopping to think about it, Ciel reached his hand out to lace his fingers through Sebastian’s. Ciel could not get enough of the warmth that Sebastian exuded.

Sebastian gave the fingers a small squeeze and he felt his lips tilt up in a tiny smile. They stopped outside his room and Sebastian was assaulted by Soot as soon as they stepped into the room.

She purred and wove her way around his ankles until her nose caught the scent of Ciel. A happy cry left her mouth as she trotted forward and batted at Ciel’s ankle before brushing against his leg.

Ciel picked her up as he shooed Sebastian off to take a shower. “I’ll be right here waiting for you,” he said as he sat down on the bed he had once shared with Sebastian. The room seemed smaller, especially compared to his own. It was blatantly obvious that Sebastian would be moving into Ciel’s room and not vice versa.

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian padded back into the cool room, rubbing a towel over his hair. He felt better, even though the hot shower had only served to make his body even more tired. Warm clothes were pulled onto his body, hiding the bruises, and Sebastian sighed in relief at the soft feeling.

“Feeling better?” Ciel asked, standing from the bed and setting Soot down on the mattress. It was noticeable how loose Sebastian’s clothes were fitting him at the moment. Perhaps not so loose as to make Sebastian look sickly thin, but enough to show that the man had gone without eating for a few days. Ciel would have to be sure that Sebastian got himself a good meal. Not anything too rich, but something to fill his empty stomach.

“Much,” Sebastian answered and pulled Ciel closer for another kiss. Food could wait for now. Right now, all Sebastian wanted to do was familiarize himself with Ciel’s touch and body all over again. Even the growling of his stomach wasn’t enough to break Sebastian away, and his hands tightened on Ciel’s hips.

Taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor from Sebastian, Ciel pushed back to free his mouth. “Wha--what are you doing? You need to eat,” he tried to reason, but Sebastian’s mouth had moved to suck and bite at Ciel’s neck, the sensation leaving him helpless. It had been far too long since he had felt such bliss, and he’d be damned if he rejected it now. A moment to enjoy each other’s company could not hurt matters.

“Can’t,” Sebastian murmured and his mouth stilled over Ciel’s skin. “I might wake up and find out that this is all a dream.” His hands shook slightly at that thought, gaining Ciel only to lose him again when he opened his eyes. He knew that it couldn’t be a dream though; his body still ached and Ciel felt too real against him.

“I’m sorry.” Ciel buried his face into Sebastian’s chest. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault that this happened.” His hands gripped at the fabric on Sebastian’s back, pulling the male closer to him as his mouth left a hot trail of kisses down Sebastian’s neck. “I promise you this is real. I’ll never let you go again,” Ciel vowed as he sealed it with a hard kiss.

When they pulled apart again, Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel’s. “I’m sorry too,” he said. “I should never have treated you that way; you didn’t deserve it.” Another kiss was placed on Ciel’s lips, teeth nipping lightly at the swollen flesh.

“Just shut up,” Ciel breathed, trying to mold their lips together. It was like kissing Sebastian for the first time all over again. He could not get enough, needed more then what he was given; everything was happening too fast and too slow at the same time. “Oh god, I’ve missed you.” Ciel’s mouth opened for Sebastian’s searching tongue, giving himself up to the man again and again.

Sebastian hummed low in his throat, pulling Ciel closer to his body. He wanted to feel the warmth that came from the younger male, promising himself never to let Ciel go again. It felt right to have Ciel back in his arms and he didn’t want to let go. His skin burned as Ciel’s fingers brushed over it, making Sebastian moan softly as his head swam.

The room was a blur as Ciel lost himself, only half aware of tripping backwards over some unknown piece of junk on the floor. He traveled steadily after that, drawing Sebastian to sit atop Ciel’s lap as he seated himself on the bed. Something kept pressing at his memory, something that they should be doing instead, but Ciel couldn’t be bothered. He needed the feel of Sebastian’s hands snaking up under his shirt, skin against skin. A moan left his throat and he could already feel himself growing aroused, his pants quickly becoming too tight.

Warm hands crept under Ciel’s shirt, running up his back, and Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s earlobe. His nails brushed over the pale skin lightly, making Ciel shiver and a low groan left the younger male’s mouth. Sebastian jumped as the favor was returned, Ciel’s fingers pressing against his skin while his other hand twisted and pulled at his hair. The feeling made Sebastian’s eyes close and his body throbbed and pulsed, making him feel light headed against Ciel.

Ciel reclined back on the bed, drawing Sebastian to drape over him like a large blanket. His thighs parted on instinct to accommodate the larger man. “Sebastian,” he whispered, hands reaching up so that his shirt could be easily removed over his head. Once that piece of clothing was removed, Ciel’s arms came to wrap around Sebastian’s neck, hips rolling up on their own accord.

Sebastian groaned, his legs trembling as they held up his body. He sucked at Ciel’s neck and pushed his hips down to meet Ciel’s, the action making heat trickle through his body. A curse left Sebastian’s lips as their hips brushed together again, and black spots started to invade his sight again.

“Oh god... Se--Sebastian,” Ciel panted; his hands gripped harshly at Sebastian’s bottom, forcing him down with each thrust of his hips upward. The feeling was amazing, and Ciel’s mouth fell open as he tried to breathe past moans and disconnected words.

Hissing, Sebastian ground his hips into Ciel’s, their fabric-clad erections brushing and rubbing together, creating a pleasurable feeling. His eyes closed tightly, making little white specks flash behind Sebastian’s eyelids. “I can’t,” Sebastian panted, his fingers tingling as they curled into Ciel’s hair.

Ciel paused for a fraction of a second, hips trembling with the force it took to keep still. "You okay?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

Sebastian shivered as his head continued to pulse and swim, making him pitch forward against Ciel as vertigo hit his body. The room was swallowed in darkness and the last thing Sebastian heard was Ciel shouting his name.

"Damn." Ciel's head fell back on the bed as giggles wracked his body. Sebastian fainting, no doubt from fatigue, humored Ciel more then it should. It was a twisted humor that did nothing to ease his arousal.

Carefully he rolled Sebastian off of himself, pulling and tucking him into bed. Ciel smiled at the sight of Sebastian snuggled into his bedding. Despite Ciel's discomfort, he stood up and tried to ease his mind and body. As soon as he deemed himself presentable, Ciel turned to the door, bent on fixing Sebastian a first class meal for when the older man woke.

\------

When Sebastian woke again, it was dark outside and every muscle in his body protested the movement of him turning his head to glance at the clock. He was greeted instead by a tray full of covered plates and bowls and the smell of food. It made his stomach growl loudly at him and Soot glanced down at the noise before closing her eyes once more.

It took a second or two before Sebastian’s mind finally caught up with everything and he glanced around the room, looking for Ciel. He spotted the younger male sitting at the desk, Lexi curled up on his lap. “Have you already eaten?” he croaked, throat dry, and he coughed once to clear it.

Ciel blinked, eyes drooping. "Yeah. Now I just need to get food in you." Tiredness dripped from Ciel's voice and he moved to stretch his cramped body, Alex stirring only a little. "Sleep well?"

Sebastian nodded and sat up more so he could see the clock. Soot protested the movement and slid off the covers to land next to Sebastian’s hip. He had been asleep almost the whole day and he was still tired. Eating a meal would only help to put Sebastian into a heavier sleep.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting Ciel to come sit with him so the younger male didn’t fall asleep in the chair. “Come here.”

Ciel stood and wobbled on his feet for a moment. When he made it to the bed, Ciel took a tumble and landed face first on the mattress. The bed was soft and smelled of Sebastian, and Ciel wanted nothing more then to curl up and sleep.

"Hurry up and eat, I want to sleep," Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled the tray closer to him, the delicious smell invading his senses. His mouth watered and he was careful to pace himself as he ate. His free hand reached out to rest on Ciel’s head, brushing aside some small pieces of hair.

“How did you come up with the idea to bring me into the main branch of the family?” Sebastian asked quietly.

After a second of silence, Ciel groaned and pushed past the sleep threatening to overtake his body. His head leaned into Sebastian’s touch and a single blue eye looked up to address Sebastian. “Tanaka had me read a book, an autobiography in fact. It dealt with a relationship that required such a thing,” Ciel explained past a yawn.

Everything seemed so laid back in that moment. Sebastian’s hand running through Ciel’s hair, the smell of linens with an essence of Sebastian, everything was so calming and surreal. Ciel wondered how he had ever managed to give it up, and how he ever was able to gain it all back. A sigh left his mouth as his eyes closed once more and listened to Sebastian as he ate.

Sebastian hummed and brushed his finger under Ciel’s eye, tracing the dark circles that were prominent against the pale skin. “Sleep,” he said softly as the tray of food was set to the side. Once it was out of harm’s way, Sebastian wiggled his way back down into the blankets and let his head fall down on the pillow. “You’re exhausted.”

Ciel moved himself under the blanket as well, rolling over so that he was pressed to Sebastian’s chest. The warmth of the other man was addicting and made Ciel’s eyes droop. “It’s been an eventful day,” Ciel mumbled. His hands fisted into the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt and he hummed his content. Ciel could already feel that he would be sleeping well tonight.

With closed eyes, Ciel smiled, happy with where he laid and ready to forget the pain of the past. It seemed so easy now; there was nothing standing in their way. In a matter of time, Sebastian would be christened into the main family and rank would be a thing of the past. That hardship in their life was over.

\------------

Sebastian grunted as Soot squirmed in his arms. She purred and tried to butt her head up against his chin as they moved down the hallway. It had been two days since Sebastian was released from his holding cell and Ciel had finally declared him strong enough to move around again.

Yesterday, Finny had burst into his room with tears and could barely restrain himself from jumping onto the bed to give Sebastian a hug. Instead, the younger male had settled with hugging himself tightly as Bard brought Sebastian up to speed with everything that had happened while he was locked away.

The mansion was in an uproar over what had happened and many already believed that Sebastian was dead. It didn’t help matters that no one had seen either Ciel or Sebastian since the incident.

But now, Sebastian was out walking the halls, moving his belongings to Ciel’s room. Not that Soot was making things any easier. The kitten was crying for attention and drawing stares all around.

Ciel held the door open as Sebastian pushed through while trying to balance a cat and a box full of clothes at the same time. It was impressive, but that didn’t stop Ciel from laughing at the sight. “You sure you don’t want to just put her down? She can go lay on the bed with Lexi.” Ciel pointed to the bed where Alex laid, curled into a ball. They still had quite a few things to bring up and Soot was just making things all the more difficult.

Sebastian glanced at the bed and then down at the kitten. “Fine,” he relented and let Soot tumble from his arms and onto the mattress. She sniffed around and her ears perked slightly at Alex. Her paw lifted slightly before she started to sneak forward toward the unsuspecting puppy.

Smiling gently at the sight, Ciel turned around to pluck the box from Sebastian’s arms as well; it was placed on the ground by the dresser to be unpacked later. “Let’s hope I have room for your stuff. I’d hate to have to purge my belonging,” Ciel teased, smirking all the while. He walked towards Sebastian, stopping to place a kiss on the man’s cheek before continuing on his way to the door.

They moved in silence down the hall, ignoring all the looks that were thrown at Sebastian. The whispers started again and Sebastian glared harshly at the ones who were talking, not in the mood to hear any of their rumors. Sebastian came to a stop outside of his room, eyes narrowing at the two figures standing by his closed door.

“I guess the rumors were true; you’re not dead,” Claude stated, looking over Sebastian. “How did you get out of this one? Did you offer to fuck Tanaka, or was it the other way around?”

Ciel was the one who answered, smile broadening to split his face. The look was sickly sweet, if not on the verge of being cruel. “Now I don’t think that’s an appropriate thing to say to your superior. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble,” he warned, looking all too pleased for it.

Claude snorted. “Sebastian doesn’t outrank us by that much. We can have our little spats and arguments without pulling rank like that.” His eyes looked toward Ciel. “You, however, are a slightly different matter.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ciel glanced to Sebastian who seemed amused and then back to Claude and Alois. Alois for his part looked indifferent to all of it, Claude being the more conformational of the two at the moment.

“Quite sure,” Claude answered. “If anything, after the little stunt Sebastian pulled last week, he’s probably been stripped of his rank and is lower than us.”

Sebastian chuckled. “And yet, I would still have more skill and talent than you,” he stated.

Claude hummed and took a step toward Sebastian. “But if you have been stripped from rank and you’re at the bottom once more, you know what that makes you?” he asked, a smirk growing on his lips. “It makes you everyone’s bitch.”

“I think you’re half right, Claude,” Ciel said, feigning boredom at the moment; his smile was now gone. “Sebastian’s current rank was stripped from him, I guess you could say. Unfortunately I think you have that last bit a little backwards. I do believe it makes you two,” he pointed to Claude and Alois. “His bitches.”

Sebastian made a small disgusted noise. “Not as though I would want to touch them.” He turned to Ciel and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m going to finish packing; have fun out here.”

Ciel watched Sebastian disappear into his room, waiting only a moment to turn to Claude before going in. “I’d watch what you say from now on,” Ciel said in the form of a parting.

A box was shoved toward Ciel once he was close enough and Sebastian continued packing silently. They had already agreed not to say anything to the rest of the family members, choosing instead to let Tanaka make the announcement once Sebastian’s tattoo had been updated.

“Just a few more to go,” Sebastian murmured, shoving clothes into the box. “Then I think we deserve a food break.”

“You’re always hungry,” Ciel teased as he redistributed the weight of the box. He wasn’t sure what was in it, but the damn thing was heavy. The room looked bare, only a handful of boxes still waiting. It would have been quicker had they enlisted the help of Bard or Finny, but the two had to pick up a shipment that required some traveling.

Sebastian stuck out his tongue, in a quick childish act, before picking up the box. Moving past Ciel, he led the way upstairs to Ciel’s room again. Whereas his room now looked bare, Ciel’s looked crowded and Sebastian wondered if everything would fit.

The boxes were set down on the floor and pushed to the side. Sebastian looked around the room before turning back to Ciel with a small, apologetic smile. “Almost done,” he stated with a tired grin.

“You keep saying that, yet I still find myself marching up and down stairs with my arms full.” Ciel passed through the door, Sebastian not far behind. He was determined to get this done in one more trip, even if it turned into a balancing act.

There were only five boxes left over in the room and Sebastian picked up two of them, asking Ciel to place the third one on top of the other two. He couldn't see over the boxes as they moved down the hall, and Sebastian silently counted the number of steps to the staircase. It was a habit that had been started when he was little, in case the need to escape during the night arose. 

"I'm going to laugh when you trip and fall." Ciel would be more than surprised if Sebastian actually fell. The man was sure footed if nothing else. If anything, Ciel could see himself falling, just for the sake of karma and irony.

When Ciel's feet landed on the top step, he thanked any god for that blessing, until he tripped while heading off down the hall. He caught himself but cursed nonetheless.

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as he continued down the hall after making it past the stairs. Twenty more steps and he turned into Ciel’s room, setting the boxes down with a pleased sigh. “Now we’re done,” he said, plucking a box from Ciel’s arms.

“No,” Ciel corrected. “Now I’m done. You still need to unpack and figure out how to fit your stuff in with mine.” He collapsed on the bed, falling between Soot and Alex. They didn’t stir much, Alex only lifting her head to reposition it.

“But food,” Sebastian stated, voice close to a pout. He looked around the large room, eyeing all the boxes that were stacked along the walls. It had seemed like a lot when they were moving everything up, but Ciel had had just as many boxes when he had moved in as well.

Ciel relented easily, smiling up at the ceiling. “Fine, you big baby. We’ll go get food.” As if to agree, Ciel’s stomach chose that moment to grumble, signaling his own hunger. Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to get a little snack to hold them over before dinner.

Smiling at Ciel, Sebastian nudged a box aside and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s lips once the younger male was closer. “I’ll even make you something nice,” Sebastian commented as he walked to the door. He held out his hand. “Shall we?”

There was no hesitation as Ciel took Sebastian’s hand, more than eager to get out of the room and into the kitchen. The prospect of of having a homemade dish of Sebastian’s again made Ciel’s mouth water.

“What are you going to make?” he asked, excited.

“Chicken and dumplings,” Sebastian answered and let Ciel’s fingers lace with his, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body at the simple touch. The past few days had been filled with simple touches and heated kisses as they reaffirmed their feelings towards each other, making sure that every little touch was branded into their memory.

“Lead the way,” Ciel declared as he let Sebastian drag him off through the door and towards the kitchen.

\---------

It was night; Ciel’s groggy mind supplied him with that fact as he tried to keep his eyes shut. There was no need to fully wake himself and lose out on precious sleep; morning would come soon enough.

He moaned when he felt awareness tugging at him, screaming for him to wake. An itch had surfaced on his stomach, tickling and crawling along a nerve. Ciel’s mind didn’t even register the oddity of his stomach being bare and naked to the world around him. All he could think about was scratching the itch away and falling back into a blissful sleep.

It wasn’t until Ciel failed to complete the simple task of moving his hand from the side of the bed and to his stomach that his eyes shot open. The room was dark, and Ciel couldn’t make out anything in that instant. All he could pick out was the obvious fact that his hands and feet had been bound, leaving him spread eagle and naked.

Panic surfaced as a slew of scenarios assaulted his mind; everything from kidnapping to torture. His mind came back to him as the notion of his life being on the line hit him hard. Blue eyes slowly adjusted and Ciel was searching the room for things he could use to escape. It wasn’t until they fell on a dark shadow sitting in a corner close to the bed that Ciel felt his heart begin to hammer against his chest.

“Who are you?” he demanded, voice harsh and maddening.

The shadow shifted once before it moved from the bed, circling around the mattress to come to rest on the sheets near Ciel’s head. A hand reached out and brushed lightly over the pale skin, feeling the body jerk at the touch.

Slowly, fingers trailed up Ciel’s chest until they reached a dusky nipple and a nail scraped over the small nub. The shadow moved again, shifting until it was hovering over Ciel’s body. Light kisses were placed on the skin, carefully making their way up the pale chest until they stopped at the base of Ciel’s throat.

“Who do you think?” a voice purred.

“Sebastian?” His name left Ciel’s lips in a breathless whisper. Ciel’s whole body shivered from not only the sinful touches but also the realization of the sort of situation he had found himself in. Excitement and restlessness coursed through Ciel; not knowing what was to come was turning into an unexpected turn on.

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth as he leaned up more, lips finding Ciel’s in a quick kiss. “Yes,” he murmured against Ciel’s mouth before capturing the younger male’s lips again. He felt the body beneath him shiver and Sebastian dragged a hand up Ciel’s chest, following the same path his mouth had made earlier.

Ragged pants of air escaped Ciel between kisses. Every time Sebastian’s lips pulled away, Ciel tried to lean up and follow them, never wanting the sensations to end. “Wh--what are you doing?” He managed to ask as Sebastian’s mouth moved on to kiss, suck, and bite at the young male’s neck.

“They call this foreplay,” Sebastian answered, humor in his voice. He nipped at Ciel’s collar bone before sucking on the skin until he was sure a large red spot had formed under his lips. “Did we not go over this part in your lessons?”

“No, but I do believe they also call this sexual harassment.” The hickey throbbed and tingled as blood rushed to the surface and Ciel could only imagine how dark it would paint his skin. Where it sat was easily covered, leaving Ciel perplexed when he felt disappointed knowing that. Once upon a time, Ciel would have been embarrassed to show off such a claim on himself, but now he felt the need to let everyone know to whom he belonged.

That same need to mark Sebastian thrummed within as a want and finally surfaced. He tried to lean up, failing halfway due to the restraints. Ciel’s head fell back onto his pillows, dark hair fanning around him like a crown.

Sebastian chuckled and his hand reached down to circle Ciel’s hardening length. “But I think you’re enjoying it,” he said, giving the cock a few pumps. Sebastian lowered his head, his mouth close to Ciel’s ear and hot breath fanned over the skin. “And the night is still young; think of all we can do.”

“Not much I can do being bound.” Ciel sucked in a breath as a finger firmly glided over the top of Ciel’s erection. He could feel himself fully harden and a pressure begin to build as his hips pushed up into the hand. Cries escaped his throat, choked and rather undignified.

“I suppose,” Sebastian answered and moved away from Ciel’s neck. He slid down the pale chest, littering the skin with kisses and nips until he reached the hard length. Sebastian’s tongue lapped at the tip and his eyes darted up to Ciel, searching for the younger male in the darkness.

Ciel’s hands jerked involuntarily at their bindings; the soft material dug into his wrist, and for a moment he wondered as to what Sebastian had used to hold him. The thought was torn from him at the frustration and pleasure he was granted. “Dammit, Sebastian,” he called, fingernails digging into his palm. The urge to thrust into that mouth and to bury his hands into Sebastian’s hair was high, but the impossibility of the matter was maddening.

Choked sounds left Ciel as he felt Sebastian’s mouth take him whole, the warm heat making everything around him seem to stop as he succumbed to what he was feeling. Ciel moaned and panted disjointed forms of Sebastian's name and twisted encouragements. Being bound was driving Ciel crazy, all the while heightening the pleasure.

Warm hands held down Ciel’s hips as Sebastian relaxed his throat, allowing the turgid flesh to slide into his mouth even more. His nose brushed against coarse black curls and the tip of Ciel’s length tapped the back of his throat. Sebastian’s grip tightened, keeping Ciel’s hips from bucking up as he swallowed around the cock and pushed away his gag reflex.

Saliva escaped Sebastian’s mouth as he worked the hard cock, pressing his tongue against the underside of it. He pulled back slightly, taking the chance to get a better breath so he could keep teasing Ciel.

Ciel, for his part, was a writhing mess. His muscles shook, and hands and feet curled from the inability to move or ground himself from the inescapable pleasure. Spit ran from the corners of his mouth, and tears were in his eyes as he pleaded. Little whines to unbind him and to never stop contradicted each other as Ciel lost his mind to Sebastian’s ministrations.

Sebastian hummed as he pulled back and gave one last flick of the tongue over the tip. He ducked his head and lapped at the soft sac while his fingers rubbed small circles over Ciel’s skin. He could feel the muscles trembling and Sebastian murmured soothingly.

“This is cruel,” Ciel moaned when he felt sane enough to speak. The hands touching and playing in the most personal of areas threatened to steal Ciel’s focus but he pushed through it. A hand left its position, and moved to massage the tense muscles in Ciel’s right thigh.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth and he took one of the balls into his mouth, listening to Ciel let out a small yelp at the action. His tongue swirled over the flesh, laving it with attention before switching to the other one.

Aggravation and desperation took hold and Ciel redoubled his efforts to free himself. The need to touch Sebastian was great, but no greater than the need to stop this delicious torture. Foreplay be damned, Ciel wanted to get to the main event. It was below him to beg Sebastian to take him, preferably long and hard, but Ciel was so close to making an exception.

“Ple--please Sebastian... Oh god, please.” The words were quiet, but sounded so much louder in the silent room.

Sebastian pulled away and glanced up at Ciel. “Is there something you want, Ciel?” he asked. With careful movements, he moved up the younger male’s chest, pausing to nip at the hard nipples.

Glazed blue eyes bore down at Sebastian from over Ciel’s chest. “Just get on with it all ready,” Ciel demanded, breath coming out in heavy pants that were timed along with the accelerated beating of his heart. 

“Of course,” Sebastian answered and moved away from Ciel. The popping of a cap was loud in the room and Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel’s lips before spreading the lube over his fingers.

Ciel’s eyes raised to the ceiling as he forced his body to relax, already knowing what was coming. The sound of the cap clicking closed was loud in the room and Ciel counted away the seconds before those fingers would penetrate him. When Ciel reached twenty in his countdown, a harsh intake of breath caught his attention, and blue eyes shifted back to Sebastian. What he saw made his jaw drop and eyes widen as a new hunger seemed to bloom within him.

Sebastian’s finger thrust in and out of his hole while his other hand pumped at his cock. Soft pants left his mouth as another finger was pushed in to join the first, stretching and scissoring the tight entrance. A groan sounded in the room as a finger found Sebastian’s prostate and his hips bucked up at the feeling.

“Wh--what are you doing, Sebastian?” It wasn’t hard to figure out what Sebastian was doing, but still Ciel couldn’t fathom that what he was seeing was real. The lewd display seemed to arouse Ciel even more, pre-cum generously leaking from his cock without any physical stimulation.

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “Well I’m not about to take you without any stretching.” Another finger was pushed in and Sebastian’s fingers hooked, brushing against the sensitive spot that had him moaning lowly.

“You’re going to--” A moan cut off Ciel’s words as the mere idea seemed to undo him. His head fell back and he panted in an attempt to keep himself collected. Strained hips arched off the bed as best they could, Ciel’s cock brushing Sebastian’s inner thigh. Ciel kept his eyes locked onto Sebastian, not able to look away.

Sebastian hummed and continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his body. His other hand teased his cock, thumb swirling around the tip and smearing the liquid. “What do you want?” Sebastian asked, his legs trembling as his fingers stopped moving.

Ciel’s eyes were thick with lust. “I want your fingers out of your ass for one,” Ciel commented rather sarcastically. He would honestly already be fucking Sebastian if his hands and feet weren’t currently bound.

The fingers were removed and Sebastian shivered at the empty feeling. He moved closer to Ciel and straddled the younger males hips while his fingers fumbled slightly with the lube. Reaching behind him, Sebastian ran his hand over the hard cock, slicking it up and teasing Ciel with a few extra passes of his hand.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ciel’s, their teeth clicking together slightly as Sebastian’s tongue wrapped around Ciel’s. Giving one last nip to the swollen lips, Sebastian pulled back and looked down at the younger male. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Ciel said right as he was engulfed, the ‘too’ trailing out into a satisfied groan. Instinct told Ciel to thrust up into the warmth Sebastian provided, but his current situation kept him infuriatingly grounded. The position allowed Sebastian to stay dominate over Ciel despite the situation, dictating the pace and power; allowing nothing for Ciel to control.

Sebastian panted heavily as his body shivered at the feeling of being stretched by Ciel’s length. “Fuck,” he hissed and shifted, the cock sliding in deeper to brush against his prostate. His hips rose slowly, until only the head was in, before they lowered to take Ciel in once more.

The pace was torture and left Ciel wanting more, wanting it faster. “Dammit Sebastian, don’t tease me.” Ciel tried not to bite his lip as moans and strangled calls of Sebastian’s name attempted to slip past his lips. This was like nothing Ciel had ever experienced, driving him mad and only leaving him to want more of the insanity. 

Placing his hands on Ciel’s chest, Sebastian’s hips started to move faster and he moaned as each downward thrust brushed against his prostate. Nails dug into Ciel’s skin and Sebastian’s head tipped back as pleasure filled his body. “Untie the knots?” Sebastian asked, breathing heavy.

Ciel never thought Sebastian would allow him that freedom. “Oh..oh please, please, please--” The pleas continued, coming with each downward thrust of Sebastian on Ciel’s cock. His hands and feet already felt as if they were numb from the strain he was putting on the bonds.

Sebastian stopped moving, legs trembling at the effort. He leaned forward and tugged at the knots, glad that they were easy to untie. The ties around the ankle proved to be harder, making Ciel growl impatiently before the sound of a knife clicking had Sebastian smirking. He had almost forgotten that Ciel kept a knife hidden inside the pillowcase.

The knife was handed off, Ciel’s hands shaking as blood returned to his fingers. Cold metal touched his ankles for only a moment before the bindings were cut free. “So much better,” Ciel said, head falling back as his hands snaked their way straight to Sebastian’s waist, enjoying the feel of the man’s skin for the first time that night.

Fingers rubbed small circles over Sebastian’s hips before the older man started to move again. Ciel’s legs had come up to press against Sebastian’s back, giving him a better grip to thrust down harder onto Ciel’s length. Nails bit into his skin, mixing pain and pleasure as Sebastian continued to ride Ciel, moaning softly with each downward thrust.

It wasn’t enough; Ciel couldn’t hope to thrust up with the vigor and strength that he wished to force upon Sebastian. The older man was going at a moderate pace, not too fast and not too slow, but it wasn’t enough. Ciel needed more and more. His fingernails dug into Sebastian’s skin, cutting little bloody marks as he tried to force Sebastian to go faster.

“Get up,” Ciel demanded, when he could take it no longer. He tried to sit up, pushing Sebastian back so that he might be able to control the pace at which they went.

“Make me,” Sebastian snarled and raised a hand to push Ciel’s shoulder back. He was met with resistance as Ciel locked his elbows, making it harder to get Ciel to bend to his will. With a low growl, Sebastian’s fingers threaded through the younger male’s hair and yanked his head back. “I am not fighting you with your dick still up my ass.”

“Then let me up,” Ciel growled back with equal bite. He tried to continue to push up, but Sebastian had the advantage and Ciel was forced to lay back on the bed with an aggravated grumble.

A hand pressed against Ciel’s chest, keeping him from sitting back up again. “There,” Sebastian purred. “Isn’t that better?”

Ciel sent Sebastian a scathing look. “No, I don’t think it is.” His hips continued to try and jerk up into Sebastian, the older man pressing back sedately. After three more futile thrusts, Ciel renewed his effort, hands reaching up to pry Sebastian off by his wrists as Ciel pushed forward.

Sebastian cursed as they struggled and he felt Ciel’s body throw itself to the side. The sudden change in direction threw him off balance and he rolled onto his side, Ciel’s length leaving him. Sebastian winced at the feeling before he was forced to block himself from Ciel’s next attack.

Hands went to grip at Sebastian, being swatted away at every attempt. Ciel pressed into Sebastian’s hips, his whole body trying to straddle the larger man so that he could not escape. Sebastian’s cock was now pressing into the cleft of Ciel’s ass, a stark contrast to their earlier position; Ciel did well to ignore it.

“Will you stop fighting,” Ciel said, finding it irritating that it always turned into a fight when Ciel tried to top for once.

“Can’t,” Sebastian stated with a small smirk. “It’s what I was raised to do.” He reached up and caught Ciel’s wrists, dragging him closer. Teeth nipped at Ciel’s earlobe, tugging and nibbling on the flesh. “Besides, you can’t lie. You’re aroused by this.”

No, Ciel couldn’t deny that. He was very much turned on by their rough play, but he didn’t have to admit it; his mouth remained stubbornly sealed. Ciel pushed his hips back, grinding down on Sebastian in retaliation. The sharp intake of air through Sebastian’s lips had Ciel smiling.

Sebastian tried and failed to keep the moan from leaving his lips as Ciel continued to grind their erections together. His legs were trapped beneath the younger male and Sebastian knew that at any moment, Ciel would try to penetrate him again, the new position promising to give Ciel more control.

“Do you give up?” Ciel asked as he leaned forward to whisper into Sebastian’s ear, licking at the lobe as he did so. His hips rolled forwards, pressing down just a second longer then was needed, prolonging the pleasure.

Squirming, Sebastian shook his head. He could feel Ciel’s knee pressing his legs further apart, getting ready to take him again and another groan escaped his lips as Ciel’s cock slid over his, moving down to his stretched hole.

The movement freed one of Sebastian’s legs and he shifted his body slightly, bringing the leg up to his chest. It slipped underneath Ciel, giving his other leg freedom, and Sebastian quickly brought the other to his chest, leaving Ciel’s chest to balance on Sebastian’s legs.

“Now what?” Sebastian taunted, his feet pushing between Ciel’s legs and forcing them apart so it would be harder for him to gain traction on the bed.

Ciel looked down and frowned. “I hate you,” he said with more humor then real malice. In this position there wasn’t much Ciel could do other than lay there. He grumbled, but refused to move.

“I think I should tie you down again,” Sebastian stated. His hand brushed along Ciel’s arm as he calculated how hard it would be to roll them both back over.

“You wouldn’t,” Ciel dared, some amount of hesitation leaking into his voice. He wouldn’t put it past Sebastian to rebind him, but Ciel hoped it would not come to that.

“I should,” Sebastian murmured but his lowering legs contradicted his words. He gave them a small twist, making Ciel tumble onto the bedding while Sebastian rolled onto his stomach. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows, his knees pressing into the covers. “Claim me as yours,” he stated, giving his ass a small shake for emphasis.

Ciel blinked and just stared at the sight in front of him. It took a moment for his brain to supply him with what exactly he was seeing. When it did, Ciel couldn’t help himself but laugh. “You’re an idiot,” he said, flipping over so that he could sit up on his knees.

“I’d be careful if I were you, or I might change my mind,” Sebastian warned. Ciel’s hands were on his hips quickly, holding them in place in case he decided to go through with his threat. Sebastian chuckled lowly and pressed back into Ciel’s touch as the younger male started to kiss and nip down his spine.

“Well this is definitely a new side of you. I think I like it.” Ciel bit at Sebastian’s shoulder as he eased just the head of his erection past Sebastian’s ring of muscles. He made no attempt at moving further than that, enjoying the feel and the taste of Sebastian on his tongue.

Sebastian tensed slightly and he looked over his shoulder, meeting Ciel’s eyes. “I trust you,” he said and his fingers clenched around the bedding as Ciel pushed all the way in. He may not like bottoming and wouldn’t do it often, but with Ciel, Sebastian was willing to make an exception every now and then. So long as the younger male didn’t get too used to it. Next time, Ciel’s ass was back on the line.

“I know,” Ciel said as he tried to catch his breath. Sebastian seemed tighter than before; the position might have been to blame. He shook his head, leaning down to leave a tender kiss to the center of Sebastian’s shoulder blades before he began moving. The thrusts were gentle, Ciel feeling the need to show some consideration despite their earlier actions and words.

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth, grateful that Ciel didn’t start out with a rough pace and he pushed back more into the thrusts. The hands on his hips were gentle, almost as though they were trying to keep him at ease and the thought made Sebastian chuckle. “Weakling,” he muttered, knowing that Ciel would hear the word and that he was only sealing his own fate by goading the younger male on.

Ciel growled, pushing forward with greater force; a moan echoed loudly in the room. “Bastard,” he said mid-thrust. Nails dug into Sebastian’s hips, drawing blood there to paint the skin. Ciel’s chest brushed against a hard back with each roll of his hips into the tight heat that Sebastian had provided.

Sebastian cursed and his hands curled into the blankets as pleasure filled his body. Each hard thrust brushed against his prostate, making his body tremble and push back against Ciel. “Fuck,” he moaned, head lowering to rest on the bed as he panted harshly.

“Feel good?” Ciel questioned. The room was growing hot, filled with the sounds of panting, moans, and the creaking of the bed. Sparsely, Ciel wondered if the bed would hold up through such abuse, but he couldn't care as Sebastian’s muscles clamped around Ciel’s cock. Choked ‘ah’s’ left Ciel’s mouth, rhythmic with the quick thrusts. Ciel felt himself quickly losing it and he allowed one hand to release Sebastian’s hip to wrap around the man’s leaking erection. 

Hips jerked harshly at the action and Sebastian didn’t know whether he should buck down into Ciel’s hand or keep pushing back to meet Ciel’s thrusts. A broken version of Ciel’s name left his mouth as the younger male continued to tease him with light touches to his cock. “Hah, close,” he rasped, trying to get more friction on his erection.

At hearing that, Ciel increased his movement, both his hand and hips jerking at a crazed speed. He could feel his orgasm there, just out of reach but coming closer with each passing second. His hips swirled, thighs shaking, and he pulled out fully to slam back in a moment later. From the curse that left Sebastian, Ciel assumed he had hit Sebastian’s prostate. He smirked at the thought.

Sebastian’s hips pushed back harshly, meeting Ciel’s thrusts with vigor. He was close and all it would take was a few more strokes before Sebastian could tumble over the edge. Heat and pleasure trickled through his body, building and mounting until Sebastian’s toes curled at the feeling. With a loud groan, Sebastian’s body tensed briefly before his orgasm rushed over him, making him shake and tremble as hot cum coated Ciel’s hand and the sheets below.

Ciel came within seconds of Sebastian, everything combined with the tight hold around his cock had him pushing forward, face buried into Sebastian's back. His hips continued to jerk as his orgasm came to its end, hot breaths and spit coating Sebastian’s skin as Ciel continued to keep his face hidden.

“Shit,” Ciel finally mumbled as he pulled out slowly, legs giving out the next moment.

Sebastian moaned lowly as he rolled onto his back, panting and trying to catch his breath. His body shivered as the cool air in the room finally hit his sweat covered skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His mind was blissfully blank and Sebastian shifted slightly, reaching for Ciel.

“You’re sweaty,” Ciel complained as he was pulled up towards Sebastian’s chest. They needed a shower, preferably a bath since Ciel didn’t feel like standing. The bed also needed to be fixed; the blankets and sheets were a mess and Ciel noticed that they were laying with their heads to the foot of the bed. As Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, he couldn’t bring himself to care much. Ciel was too tired to bother with moving, but he managed to snake his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“You’ll live,” Sebastian murmured, his eyes already closed. The high from his orgasm was ebbing away, leaving him feeling exhausted and sleep was pulling heavily at his mind. He pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple before letting his head fall back onto the mattress, welcoming the call of sleep.

Ciel smiled as his eyes closed, wondering how he had ever been able to give this up and feeling blessed that he was given the chance to reclaim it. Leaving a kiss on Sebastian’s shoulder, Ciel curled into the older man, ready to take on pleasant dreams and an even more pleasant morning.


	33. Chapter 33

Sebastian’s eyes traced over the flowing designs of his tattoo in the mirror. Years ago, the Undertaker had inked the design onto his skin after his first kill and Sebastian had been officially welcomed into the family.

Since then, the tattoo had stayed hidden from the public eye, yet Sebastian always knew it was there. It was a comforting weight, one that had taken weeks to craft by his own hand before it had been allowed to stain his skin.

Ciel came up behind him and Sebastian met his eyes in the mirror before Sebastian’s gaze turned back to his tattoo. He watched as Ciel’s fingers came up and hovered over the inked skin, wanting to touch but just barely holding back.

“What are you thinking about?” With hooded blue eyes, Ciel continued to study the small tattoo. His hand withdrew and they balled into fists. It wouldn’t be long until that crest matched the one that laid on Ciel’s back. It was both exciting and life changing, for both of them, and for the whole of the family. Ciel was still unsure how everyone would take this news.

“It’s going to take a while to get used to it,” Sebastian muttered. The new addition of the wings and crown would flow well with the original design, but everything that it stood for would take time to come to terms with. The new rank itself was the hardest thing for Sebastian to wrap his mind around.

He had never had any problems with his previous rank; it allowed him the freedom to live outside of the mansion and run his parlor. His rank was high; the highest it could be without actually being related to the family and he had earned every part of it.

The Undertaker appeared behind them, grin firmly in place. Further behind him, Tanaka sat in a chair, patiently waiting for them with a gentle smile on his face. “Ready, are we?” the Undertaker asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sebastian nodded and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple, lips lingering a little longer than needed before turning to face the Undertaker and Tanaka. “I’m ready.”

“It’ll be interesting to see you in the chair for once,” Ciel commented as he followed along. Sebastian had always been the one to bring life to the ink, but for today he would be the canvas; Ciel only wished he could be the painter. “So how long has it been?” He made a motion towards Sebastian’s tattoo and continued. “This will be your second time, right?”

“It’s been a while,” Sebastian admitted as he took a seat in the chair. “And it feels weird to be in this position.” He glanced up at the Undertaker and brushed aside his hair, revealing the family crest.

A nail traced over the pattern. “So young back then,” the Undertaker murmured before cackling with laughter. He picked up the tracing and looked around the room at the two other males. “And so it begins.”

\----------

Ciel tried to keep himself from laughing as he continued to look at the additions to Sebastian’s tattoo. It had already been two days since then, but he couldn’t bring himself to lose the smile on his face.

“Maybe it was an accident,” Ciel said as he continued to look at the bald spot that had been shaved to the left of the tattoo.

Sebastian shot Ciel a glare and his hand twitched in an effort to not touch the mentioned area. It wasn’t an overly large area that was bald, just a small spot the size of a bullet, and Sebastian’s bangs covered the area up well enough.

A hand batted Ciel away, making the bangs fall back in place and covering up the tattoo once more. “An accident my ass,” he muttered darkly.

Ciel just waved the comment away, far too amused to care about calling upon Sebastian’s wrath. “It’ll grow back... Maybe.” He laughed outright at the look on Sebastian’s face and danced out of range of whatever the older man might try to inflict upon Ciel.

“Be careful,” Sebastian warned. “Or I’ll shave off part of your hair too.” He huffed and flopped back down on the bed, grabbing Soot and bringing her up to rest on his chest. She mewed at him for waking her up, but didn’t protest the rubbing of her ears.

“You wouldn’t.” Sebastian was sent a warning look that soon turned playful. “After all you do like running your hands through it as I pleasure you with my mouth,” Ciel said, not even having the decency to look embarrassed by his words.

Sebastian hummed. “I do. How about I shave my name into your head. How would that be?” he asked, chuckling at the thought. It seemed outrageous and over the top for a form of torture, and if anything, Sebastian would rather target the Undertaker than Ciel.

“I’ll pass,” Ciel said quickly, his look turning sour. He went to sit next to Sebastian, hand coming up to rub at the bald spot once more. “It’ll grow back.” The words were meant to sound reassuring even if a hint of humor was still present.

Sebastian hummed, tilting his head to the side, allowing Ciel more access. A small shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body as Ciel's fingers brushed over his tattoo.

“It looks nice. The tattoo, I mean.” It wasn’t completely identical to Ciel’s own, and there was no comparison between the detail and beauty of Sebastian’s work when put next to the Undertaker’s. Sebastian was the superior, no one could deny that.

Sebastian’s hands rose, fingers brushing against Ciel’s as they ran over the inked skin. “Thanks,” he murmured and brought Ciel’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his palm. “It doesn’t feel any different,” he stated.

There was a sigh, and Ciel turned so that he could look Sebastian in the face. “It will. When everyone becomes aware of it, it’ll feel different,” he said, voice optimistic and a smile upon his lips. “But a good sort of different.”

A chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “If you say so,” he said and tugged on Ciel’s hand, pulling him closer. “When is Tanaka making the announcement?” he asked, leaning back on the bed and taking Ciel with him.

“Tomorrow I think. He said something about a family dinner,” Ciel said. He sprawled himself out over Sebastian’s chest. His face was buried into the older man’s neck, and Ciel couldn’t resist giving it a raspberry.

Sebastian jerked away from the touch and his body twisted as it tried to reach Ciel and tickle the younger male. Ciel squirmed away from him and jumped off the bed, landing with a loud thump. Sebastian’s eyes danced as he rolled off the bed and moved to tackle Ciel.

“Oh no, no, no! Don’t you dare get any closer. Do you hear me, Sebastian?” Ciel was slowly walking backwards as Sebastian stalked closer. Mischief danced in the older man’s eyes and Ciel began to feel fearful. Without thinking, Ciel turned quickly to make a mad dash to the door.

The door was flung open and Ciel made it two steps out into the hallway before Sebastian tackled him to the floor. The older man twisted his body as they landed, making sure that Ciel wouldn’t take too hard of an impact.

Giggles and laughs escaped Ciel’s throat as Sebastian’s fingers dug into his sides. Ciel couldn’t breathe, much less scream to demand Sebastian to stop. He squirmed and grabbed at Sebastian’s hands, trying to pry them off. “Stop!” Ciel finally screamed. Changing tactics, his hands went to Sebastian’s sides as he tried to gain a similar response from the older man.

The hands were batted away and Sebastian's hand pinned Ciel's wrists down. His other free hand continued to dance along Ciel's sides, making the younger male scream out pleas to stop.

There was a soft clearing of a throat, making Sebastian pause and glance up, looking at the people who had interrupted their fun. "Yes?" he asked, frowning at Alois and Claude.

Ciel’s head snapped around, a twisted smile still on his face. “Hey,” he said as if nothing was out of the norm. “Can we help you?”

“Tanaka wanted to see you in his office. He has an assignment for the two of you,” Claude stated.

“Oh,” was all Ciel said as he sent Sebastian an expectant look. “Well let me up, you oaf.”

Sebastian wiggled slightly on the floor, pressing closer to Ciel. “I think I’m quite content right here; but thanks for asking.”

“Bastard.” Ciel squirmed some more, but made little progress. He sent Claude and Alois a pleading look, receiving no pity in return. Alois looked elsewhere, which wasn’t anything new. He’d been giving Ciel the cold shoulder for as long as Ciel had been living there.

“Sebastian,” Claude warned. “Tanaka wasn’t in the mood to be kept waiting.”

Giving a small grumble, Sebastian rolled off Ciel and stood back up, brushing dust off his clothes. “Very well,” he answered. It seemed as though his temporary leave was over and it was time to get back to work.

Ciel continued to look up at Sebastian, looking rather expectant. “Are you going to help me up or just stand there?” he asked, hand outstretched.

“I suppose I could,” Sebastian mused and reached down to pull Ciel up. “Ready?” he asked and straightened his shirt.

“I suppose.” Ciel brushed imaginary dirt from his person and smoothed out any wrinkles in his clothing. He waved both Claude and Alois goodbye without bothering to look back at them. They walked along in silence, Ciel bumping playfully into Sebastian every now and then.

The playful attitude vanished as Tanaka’s office came into view and Sebastian’s eyes turned serious as he pushed open the door. They entered silently and the door shut behind them, bathing the room in silence.

Tanaka waited patiently for them to come stand before his desk before assessing them with a careful gaze. “I need you two to go back to Lau’s. We’ve hit a dead end searching for leads in the field and we’re currently at a stalemate. They’re waiting for something,” Tanaka stated with a deep set frown. “And I want to know what it is before they strike first.”

Ciel groaned, not liking the idea of having to go back to that place. He hated the strong smell of incense that tried to cover the nauseating scent of sex. The women were no better, scantily clad and far too touchy.

“Joys,” Ciel commented, looking less than pleased.

“What are we looking for?” Sebastian asked, giving Ciel’s shoulder a small squeeze. The more they knew, the quicker they could get out. Sebastian wasn’t too fond of the girls there flirting with Ciel.

“Anything we can use,” Tanaka answered. “A hideout, a change in leadership; something. We need something to give us leverage.”

Sebastian nodded. “Understood,” he answered and Tanaka waved them out. Giving Ciel a small nudge, they walked out of the room.

“Do we need to go there undercover?” Ciel asked once they were a good distance away from Tanaka’s office. He didn’t need more to worry about with the announcement of Sebastian joining the family fast approaching. Ciel would much prefer being able to get into the brothel, getting the information, and getting out. The less he had to act under pretense, the better.

“No, our contact there knows why we’re there,” Sebastian answered. “Lau will get us in without us worrying about saying anything.” He glanced down at their attire and figured that they were suited well enough to enter Lau’s establishment without drawing too many questions.

“Thank god.” This would make things so much easier, if not quicker. Hopefully they would be home before dark. They descended the staircase quickly, and made it to the front door from there.

Once in the car, Sebastian moved down the driveway and out onto the road. It was a familiar drive that was taken mostly in silence and Sebastian was thankful for the light traffic on the road. Lau was already standing near the side door, waiting for them and he greeted them with a smile.

“Shall I take both of you to the lady’s room, or just one this time?” he asked.

“Both,” Ciel answered quickly before Sebastian could say a word. He wasn’t about to go in alone and Ciel didn’t trust the girls enough to allow Sebastian to go off by himself.

Lau nodded. “Very well,” he said with a smile and led them in. “Elizabeth is currently free right now, but she hasn’t been informed that you two were coming. Perhaps the youngest should go in first, since she is familiar with him?”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, not caring. They followed Lau down the hall past door after door, some leaking questionable sounds. Ciel tried not to think too much on that. He didn’t even want to guess what was happening behind some doors. When they finally came to their stop, Lau knocked on the door and announced them.

The door opened and Elizabeth’s eyes lit up when she noticed Ciel. “Ciel!” she exclaimed happily and she smiled at him. “What can I do for you this time? Please say it’s more than talking; I can offer you so much.”

For a moment Ciel had to resit the urge to frown. “Unfortunately I’m only here for business.” He gave her a smile, and moved aside so Sebastian could enter as well.

“Oh,” she said softly as Sebastian shut the door behind him, her eyes slightly wide. “Are both of you going to, uh, use my services?”

Ciel blinked, unsure if he even wanted to think about what that meant. He nervously laughed it off and replied, “The only services we’re interested in is your information.” He made sure to stress the word only, not wanting the girl to get impressions she shouldn’t.

“I see,” she murmured and moved further into the room to sit down on her bed. She gave Sebastian a cautious look and then turned back to look at Ciel. “What can I help you with?” she asked.

Wasting no time, Ciel got to work questioning the young prostitute. “We need any information you’ve gathered over the past month. Anything at all, no matter how insignificant it might seem,” Ciel said, his face serious and expectant.

Lizzy frowned and tried to think back from the past few weeks. “I don’t know how much I can offer right now. Things have been quiet lately.”

“What do you mean, quiet?” Sebastian asked. “Valentine’s day is coming up; usually that’s a reason to increase business. Lonely men trying to escape the day of romance and finding pleasure here.”

“I-I’m not sure why,” she stammered. “My usual clients have not been here as often.”

“A pretty girl like you low on men? I find that hard to believe,” Ciel said while sending Sebastian a look. For some reason the older male seemed to be making Lizzy uneasy and he couldn’t fathom why.

Lizzy shrugged slightly. “Lau is very particular about who I can be with. Perhaps he has been directing some of my clients to other girls.”

“Lau would know better than to keep possible information leaks from you. He would most likely point promising clients your way,” Ciel reasoned. Something wasn’t making sense at this point, but Ciel couldn’t pick it out. Lizzy was acting odd, and Ciel was beginning to feel uncomfortable about it.

“I don’t know,” Lizzy said softly. “One of our clients was killed a few weeks back. He was caught up in a huge explosion and died in it. Some of my clients have been wary since.”

Sebastian stiffened slightly and his eyes narrowed but he stayed silent on the subject. Instead, he turned to Ciel. “We’re just wasting our time here if she has nothing. We might as well leave now.”

Ciel wasn’t about to argue, but he felt disappointed. He had expected something, anything really, but the blatant lack of information was disheartening, if not odd. “We’ll be back,” he said in a way of parting as he followed Sebastian out of the stuffy, overly fragrant room.

“Tanaka won’t like this,” Sebastian murmured as they walked to the car. “We need information badly now and I’m not sure where we can get it from.” The doors slammed shut around them once they were inside the car, and the engine rumbled to life.

For a moment Ciel felt guilty. Their only shot of getting information had been the mission Sebastian had stopped him from taking. Without the inside intel, they were grasping at air. “There isn’t another way to scope out information from the inside?” Ciel asked, hoping that there would be a way.

“I’ll look over the information we have tonight and try to figure something out,” Sebastian answered as they drove along the road. “There might be something we missed in the past few weeks. The last month was stressful, and something might’ve been overlooked.”

“I suppose we can only hope.” Ciel leaned his head back against his seat, eyes closed. Tonight would be their only chance to really pick through things. Tomorrow was going to be busy and Ciel was sure his classes and studies would keep him from being able to look to much into the information they had already gathered.

Sebastian nodded but stayed silent as he turned the car down the road to the mansion. The rest of the week would be busy and Sebastian found that he was looking forward to it. After a week or so of temporary leave, he was ready to get back into the field with Ciel next to him.

“You have school tomorrow,” Sebastian commented. “You’re not staying up late to look at this information.”

“Since when did you become my mother?” Ciel snapped. “It’ll go faster if we both looked over everything.” Getting to bed early sounded like a blessing but Ciel couldn’t let Sebastian handle all the work. So far he had learned to balance class, studies, and assignments without any real problems. Ciel was grateful for that.

Sebastian hummed. “I suppose. And even if so, we still have some time tomorrow before the dinner. Nothing wrong with continuing our search in the morning.” The car turned down the driveway and came to a stop a few moments later.

“But I don’t want to get up early.” Ciel fell back into his seat, looking the part of a pouting child. Sebastian exited the car, but Ciel stayed seated, not feeling up to the work he was quickly getting himself into.

Amused eyes turned to look back at Ciel and Sebastian opened the door to Ciel’s side before heading back toward the mansion. He could hear the younger male cursing at him and finally the door slammed shut.

“Where shall we start our search?” Sebastian asked as Ciel trotted up to his side.

Ciel thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s just go through the documents we have already, and then we can dig into other things,” he said. There was no need to do more work if they could find their answers in what they already had.

“Very well,” Sebastian answered and unbuttoned his jacket once they were inside. The warm air brushed over his cheeks, making Sebastian sigh in pleasure. “Why don’t you go get us something to eat and I’ll pick up the documents?”

With a wave of his hand, Ciel made his way towards the kitchen. If he hadn’t been hungry he might have complained about being made to deal with making dinner. There weren’t many items Ciel felt comfortable making, and he wasn’t about to cook something that would turn out uneatable.

Looking through the refrigerator, Ciel found some leftovers that he could simply throw into the microwave; hopefully no one would miss them. He grabbed a Tupperware container of macaroni and cheese and something that looked like stir-fry. It would do for a light meal.

Everything was cooked quickly and Ciel divided it out onto two plates. Once done, he quickly exited the kitchen, leaving a mess behind but not caring at the moment. He made it back to his, and now Sebastian’s, room in record time, placing the plates down on the bed next to Sebastian and the scattered documents.

Sebastian looked up as the smell of food filled the room and he pushed aside some of the papers to make room for Ciel. The bed dipped slightly as Ciel took a seat next to him and Sebastian passed over a small stack of papers before picking up a plate of food for himself.

“There’s another smaller box that has older information, but I haven’t opened that yet,” Sebastian stated. He speared some pieces of macaroni and chewed on them thoughtfully. “Everything here is our most recent information, including the letters that you discovered at the journalist’s house.”

Ciel hummed in acknowledgement, looking over some of the papers. “That wasn’t me,” he said around a piece of broccoli while poking at the letters. “Tanaka had someone else go to the guy’s place to pick them up.” Something about the misinterpretation had Ciel feeling slightly guilty. It reminded the younger male that Sebastian had little idea of what Ciel had been doing for the past month when they had separated.

Sebastian nodded and set another piece of paper in the stack next to him. It was going to be a long night. They would be double checking each other’s work, passing off papers to make sure that nothing had been overlooked before trying to piece together bits of information.

“Should we start with these letters first then, or look over the past information Elizabeth gave us?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t really care. We’ll have to look at both eventually, I’m sure.” Ciel finished off his stir-fry and attacked his mac and cheese. He eyed both sets of information that Sebastian held, not particularly eager to take either task on. Finally he pointed towards the letters, the only piece that he had not seen firsthand.

The papers were handed off to Ciel and Sebastian turned back to his own papers. For a moment, Sebastian stared down at them while he ate silently and pondered what to do next. He had looked over most of Elizabeth’s notes before and almost knew them by heart.

Sighing softly, Sebastian set the plate aside and picked up the papers once more. It had been a while since he had read the older notes and nothing was wrong with looking over them once more.

Ciel looked over the letters, seeing nothing out of place. The handwriting wasn’t neat but it was readable, but not recognizable. They had already been looked over to see if the writing style could be linked to any known individual. Results had come back with nothing to show for, leading them to a dead end. Ciel brought the paper closer, looking at the blotches on ink where the pen had been left to sit a second too long.

His nose wrinkled as a familiar but unwelcome scent hit Ciel. It was the faintest of odors but Ciel had smelt it, and he pushed the offending paper away. “Smell this, Sebastian,” Ciel said as the paper was thrust into Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian jerked his head back, trying to avoid the paper as the scent of perfume invaded his senses. He turned his head to the side and pushed Ciel’s hand away. “I’d rather not,” he answered. “I just ate and I’d rather not lose the contents of my stomach.”

Ciel shook his head vigorously. “Just smell it, you idiot.” He tried again, pulling Sebastian’s hands away as best he could. “What does it smell like to you?” Ciel asked tried again.

“Overbearing perfume,” Sebastian stated and held the paper out at a reasonable distance. He sniffed at it lightly and let the smell float through his senses. “It smells familiar. As though I’ve just smelled it not too long ago.” Sebastian admitted.

“Try earlier today,” Ciel said, grabbing both the letter and one of Lizzy’s reports, holding them side by side for comparison.

Sebastian’s head cocked to the side and he squished down the brief flare of jealousy that tried to rear its head. “You’re very familiar with the scent of Elizabeth’s perfume, it seems,” he stated casually.

Ciel huffed and tried not to seem irritated. “Yes, well, you tend to remember the things you hate just as much as the things you love,” he said very sage like, ruining the wisdom with a scrunch of his nose. The smell of Lizzy’s perfume and incense were one of the prime reasons Ciel hated the brothel, among a great deal of others.

Humming, Sebastian brought an older letter to his nose and sniffed it carefully. There were faint traces of perfume on the paper as well, nearly lost to the smell of the cardboard box they were stored in. “They smell the same,” he commented. “It’s faint, but the smell is still there.”

“Does this mean...” Ciel trailed off, not wanting to put to words just what he was thinking. It couldn’t be, but then what else could it mean? As much as Ciel disliked going to the brothel, he had no real hate towards Lizzy and found that he liked her more or less.

“Smell is easily passed on though,” Sebastian stated and grabbed one of the reports Elizabeth had written. His eyes scanned over the words and frowned at the differences in writing. They were two different styles and his eyes darted around the page, looking for the key letters to match.

His eyes settled on an ‘L’ and he chuckled. “It seems that our little girl forgot herself at times,” Sebastian muttered and grabbed another report, scanning over the words again. “Here. Her ‘L’ slants to the side at times, where every other time, they’re straight and professional.”

Ciel leaned over to look at the indicated letters, feeling himself frown as the truth came to light. “But why?” Ciel asked, not understanding Lizzy’s motives behind leaking information. She had always seemed too sweet and innocent despite her job. It was hard to believe Lizzy was their culprit.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed and grew hard. “We’ll have to pay her a little visit tomorrow and ask her,” he stated and glanced down at the letters. It was an unsettling thought that Elizabeth was possibly leaking information. To have a spy so deep in their family and not even know about it, Sebastian didn’t even want to think how badly they had been compromised.

“I’m not looking forward to tomorrow,” Ciel grumbled and fell back on the bed. Too much seemed to be jumping into their schedule. The last thing they needed was to worry about this new development. Ciel didn’t even want to imagine how this would be handled; he feared for Lizzy even though his anger towards her was steadily growing.

“I am,” Sebastian said and set the papers aside. If Elizabeth was a deep, undercover spy for a rival, he would take great pleasure in dragging the girl to an old building and torturing her until her throat bled from screaming. A small shiver worked its way through his body at the thought and he chuckled lightly.

Ciel did not like the look in Sebastian’s eyes, but he made no comment on it. He wasn’t sure what awaited him tomorrow, but he would do what he had to. “I suppose we are done here?” he asked quietly, sitting up to gather the papers around him.

Sebastian nodded and dropped the papers into the box next to him. It was best to get some sleep now since they had a long day tomorrow, one that was no doubt going to be filled with highs and lows. The dinner was going to be more stressful than confronting Elizabeth, that much he was sure of.

\----------

Morning came soon enough, finding Ciel trying to ignore Sebastian as he shook the younger male awake. Ciel groaned and batted away the hands, not wanting to deal with his waking woes. There was too much to do today, none of which he wanted to do.

“Go away,” he said with a sleep laden voice.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple. “Forgive me,” he muttered before yanking the covers off the younger male. They crumpled to the floor, covering Alex who had been standing patiently by the side of the bed.

Ciel groaned and shrunk into himself as the cold air hit his cooling skin. “Not forgiving you,” he mumbled angrily and peeked an eye open to send Sebastian a glare.

“But I come bearing breakfast,” Sebastian said, gesturing to a small tray of food that was resting on the desk. “Does that count for anything?” he asked with a mock pout.

“Depends on what you brought.” Ciel’s voice was muffled due to the pillow. He didn’t bother to try and make his words more understandable.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Waffles, with some lemon curd spread.” His nose wrinkled at the offending spread. “Please don’t make me get a glass of cold water.”

Ciel actually poked his head out at that. “Is it really?” he asked, attention grabbed. From where he laid, Ciel couldn’t see what was exactly on the plate, but he wasn’t inclined to trust Sebastian.

“You’ll have to come see for yourself,” Sebastian answered, debating about pulling Ciel out of bed himself. Ciel was a horrible morning person and very few things could make the younger male get out of bed on time.

“Fine, fine,” Ciel relented, sitting up and stretching his stiff arms over his head. “Just give me food.” His eyes cracked open expectantly, hands shooting out to claim what had been offered.

A plate was set in Ciel’s hands while Sebastian muttered something that sounded like ‘greedy child’ before moving to the foot of the bed to collect the blankets that had been discarded there. They were tossed back on the bed and Sebastian watched as Alex trotted over to Ciel’s side, smelling the food that he had.

Ciel pushed the dog away, picking up a waffle and eating it quickly. “Thank you,” he said to Sebastian as the older man stood there watching him eat. There was a moment where Ciel was going to snap a witty comment but thought better of it.

Sebastian hummed and finally turned away, satisfied that Ciel wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon. “Hurry up and get dressed so I can take you to class. We’re going to visit Lizzy once class is over this morning,” he said lightly.

Finishing his breakfast quickly, Ciel hurried to get ready; he wanted nothing more then to get this day over with. All Ciel was looking forward to was the coming dinner and the looks on Claude’s, Alois’, and Will’s faces.

Within moments, Ciel was jogging down the hallway to meet Sebastian. The older male looked up at his arrival and tugged on his jacket without a word. They exited the mansion quietly and Sebastian tossed his bag into the trunk before getting into the car.

“Are you going to be sitting around waiting for me?” Ciel inquired as Sebastian revved the engine and took off down the drive. It didn’t take a genius to see that Sebastian was irked, a little pissed, and more than likely out for blood. Ciel never did know how to handle Sebastian when he got like this.

“Yes, I’ll be on campus with you; trailing,” Sebastian answered and turned onto the main road. “Unless you’d rather me sit in class with you.” He turned to give Ciel a small smirk before looking out at the road again.

Ciel shook his head quickly. “Just promise me you won’t harass members of the school’s air soft team again. I still don’t know how you missed the neon orange tips.” He gave Sebastian a scolding look, but didn’t say more on the subject.

“Oh I noticed them,” Sebastian answered, amusement present in his voice. “But I was just looking out for you and I took great pleasure in shooting at them from the roof.”

“Funny thing is, I haven’t seen them playing around campus since.” Ciel’s lips twitched, wanting to smile. The whole situation had been humorous, if not a little aggravating. Sebastian had issues, Ciel was positive of that.

Sebastian chuckled. “Good. Although I will miss them today if they’re not out again. It was rather fun watching them run around like headless chickens while trying to avoid an unseen enemy.”

Not wanting to know, but curiosity getting the best of him, Ciel had to ask. “What were you even shooting them with?” He couldn’t bring himself to think Sebastian would shoot bullets since it would cause too much attention; the man had gotten away with worse. The thought only made Ciel shake his head.

“A riot gun,” Sebastian answered happily. “Loaded with rubber buckshots. Nasty little things and good for long range, single target shots. Non-lethal, but they’ll hurt like a bitch.”

“Lovely,” Ciel commented but didn’t press the issue further. Last thing he needed was to have Sebastian find the idea of shooting Ciel down with such things to be a good round of fun. The remainder of the ride was spent with Ciel sulking and Sebastian smirking like a devil.

Once parked, they climbed out of the car and Sebastian was given a harsh glare when he wandered over to the trunk. Sebastian sighed, not happy that he was being denied his fun, and settled with the supplies he needed.

“Shall we?” he asked and hoisted the bag up on his shoulder.

“Stay in the campus cafe,” Ciel pleaded. “I’m not going to get attacked. The Undertaker can watch me just as well as you can.” He had his drawing class this morning and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with both Sebastian’s oddness and The Undertaker’s special sort of oddness.

Sebastian frowned and looked torn between Ciel’s request and his desire to protect the younger male. He knew The Undertaker could watch over Ciel, but it still didn’t help to settle his nerves. Heaving a long suffering sigh, Sebastian ran a hand over his face. “Fine,” he relented.

Ciel cursed himself when a little drop of guilt began to build into an ocean. He eyed the older man, and released a sigh similar to Sebastian’s own. Would it be that bad to have Sebastian come with him? Yes, it would be a headache, but so would be the knowledge that Sebastian would be sulking and worrying. Grumbling under his breath, Ciel turned a glare towards Sebastian. “Do you promise to behave if I say you can come with me?”

“I always behave,” Sebastian stated and innocently shifted his bag away from Ciel’s eyes. “I’ll just work on some sketches while you sit in class.”

“Somehow I think I’m going to regret this,” Ciel mumbled under his breath as they entered the fine arts building. Students pushed past them as they moved down the hall, some even having the gall to glance at Sebastian for a moment too long.

They entered the classroom and Sebastian nodded slightly to The Undertaker, who grinned widely at him. Following Ciel, Sebastian took a seat behind the younger male so he wouldn’t distract him and leaned back in the chair, silently looking around the room.

Ciel could practically feel the looks being directed at Sebastian, some individuals going so far as to say hi to the man they had once drawn last semester. Blue eyes darted to Nicole who sat with her giggling gaggle of ninnies. She seemingly ignored Sebastian while her friends gossiped and fawned to themselves. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed that she had kept her mouth shut, not that Ciel really cared much in the end. There was no point in hiding his relationship with Sebastian, not when it had grown to such an extent.

At the front of the room, The Undertaker grinned for a few minutes and munched on a cookie while he waited for the clock to reach the top of the hour. Once it did, he slid off the desk and addressed the class with their instructions for the day.

They would be working on a still life which had been assembled at the head of the class. It was a collection of random items; a cow skull, a ceramic pot, an old buoy, a ladder, and what might have been a dismembered mannequin. Sighing, Ciel got his stuff together and began to sketch out the chaos.

Sebastian followed suit and busied himself with his sketchbook. There were several new tattoo designs that he wanted to sketch out and now was a good time to do just that. He missed the parlor and Sebastian couldn’t wait to go back and start working again. Now that he was healthy enough to work assignments, he would also start working at the parlor again.

Ciel’s neck craned around, trying to see what Sebastian was up to. He had long since grown bored of the meaningless still life, and hoped for something more inspiring. “Hey,” he whispered, trying to draw Sebastian’s attention. “What are you doing?”

Crimson eyes flickered up to look at Ciel and Sebastian fought back the urge to say something that would get him in trouble. “Nothing,” he answered in an innocent tone and moved his arm to block his sketch pad. Somewhere in the time that had passed, Sebastian had progressed from sketching designs to drawing Ciel’s profile.

Turning around, Ciel leaned forward into the back of his chair, trying to see past Sebastian’s arms and to the hidden sketch. “Come on, let me see,” he pleaded.

The page was turned quickly and Sebastian flipped the book around, showing Ciel a sketch for a tattoo he was designing for someone. “Here,” he stated.

“No,” Ciel continued to demand. “I want to see the other one!” He leaned forward more, hands reaching out to try and grab at Sebastian’s sketchbook. The older man kept it out of his reach and Ciel growled under his breath, trying his best to keep from making a scene. “Give it here.” Ciel pushed himself closer towards Sebastian, color draining from his face when he felt gravity pushing down upon him. His hands flapped about, reaching for Sebastian to stop his fall. It worked, in the end, but not in any way that Ciel had hoped it to.

The chair clattering to the ground made an awful racket, drawing attention Ciel’s way. Ciel’s hands gripped at Sebastian’s thighs, his body falling between the older man’s legs and his face unfortunately finding itself in Sebastian’s crotch.

“Maybe I should’ve gone to the cafe,” Sebastian murmured as heads started to turn in their direction. He glanced up to see The Undertaker laughing at the front of the class, his body close to rolling off the desk he was sitting on.

Ciel lifted his head, hands still comfortably placed on Sebastian’s thighs, and glared. It would only be later that Ciel would realize that anyone else would have jumped away the second they realized the position they were in. Ciel, unfortunately, had grown too comfortable with Sebastian, so much so that he did not blink an eye at their current position, seeing nothing wrong with it.

“This is your fault,” Ciel said, one hand going out to grab for the sketchbook. He shot a look towards The Undertaker, frowning, and then hesitantly, as if just realizing the situation, Ciel’s head turned to regard the entirety of the class. 

Sebastian’s lips twitched slightly. “Sorry,” he stated and leaned down to reach for a pencil that had rolled under his chair. “Here’s the pencil you were trying to get.” The object was pressed into Ciel’s hand and Sebastian helped the younger male sit up again.

“Idiot.” Ciel snatched the pencil away, but didn’t pull back just yet. Sebastian’s save had been pathetic and Ciel doubted that anyone in the class had bought it, not with Ciel’s mad grab for the sketchbook a moment later. Nor did them coming into class together help their case. On a side note, Ciel’s left hand was still gripping Sebastian’s thigh; he let go quickly, arm falling to his side.

“I apologize,” Sebastian muttered softly so only Ciel could hear. “Should I just kiss you now to help further seal the deal or would it be better if I let you see the sketchbook now?” His hand gripped the sketchbook in Ciel’s hand tightly.

A quick glance around the room showed that everyone was still watching, some less interested than others, while The Undertaker continued to giggle behind his hand. Ciel sighed, not being able to keep the smile off his face. It all seemed so humorous then. What would happen if he did allow Sebastian to kiss him, right then and there? Suddenly he wanted to find out.

“Would a kiss be sufficient payment for the sketchbook?” Ciel questioned.

Sebastian’s eyes lowered. “Yes, I think it would be a very sufficient payment,” he answered and dragged Ciel closer to him. Heat passed between them and Sebastian’s hand rested on Ciel’s lower back, his fingers brushing over the fabric of Ciel’s shirt.

Ciel’s eyes flickered back to the class for a moment. Some were waiting to see this play out with baited breath; even Nicole seemed interested. Blue eyes shifted back to meet wine red eyes and Ciel smirked, devious and impish. “Then by all means, collect.”

“With pleasure,” Sebastian answered and pulled Ciel up. Their lips met for a quick and heated kiss, one that had Sebastian’s eyes lowering in pleasure. His hand tightened around Ciel’s waist, bringing the younger male closer to his body.

Their lips pressed firmly together, however brief, and Ciel indulged himself in the public display of affection. No tongue was used, leaving the kiss simple but passionate all the same. When Ciel pulled away, it was to the sound of a silent class; even The Undertaker had quieted his laughing.

When they broke apart, Sebastian’s eyes opened and took in the people in the room. The Undertaker was hiding a grin behind his hand while some of the students in the classroom sported mixed emotions. Sebastian’s hand tightened more on Ciel’s body as red eyes glared at those who looked slightly disgusted and he growled lowly as they turned away.

Taking advantage of Sebastian’s distracted state, Ciel snatched the sketchbook away. He stood quickly, picking up his chair, and seated himself while acting as if nothing out of place had happened. The book was flipped open and Ciel flipped through different tattoo designs until one page stood out from the rest.

Ciel blinked, taken by surprise at what he was seeing. He looked up at Sebastian, blue eyes wide. “You drew this?” he asked, pointing towards a sketch of what he guessed to be himself.

“Well it wasn’t finished yet,” Sebastian answered, spinning a pencil around with his fingers. He glanced around the class again, noting that most people had gone back to work; only a few students kept looking up at them, as though they would put on another show.

Ciel aptly ignored everyone else, eyes focused on Sebastian and the sketch. “It looks wonderful,” he kept praising. “You’re going to finish it, right?”

Sebastian hummed. “I need my book back first and you need to turn around again before I can start it.” He tilted his head to the side. “But yes, I will finish it.”

“Fine, fine.” Ciel turned around quickly after returning the sketchbook. He regarded his own sketch and frowned when he realized he still had a lot to do before he could call it done. Grudgingly, he forced himself to ignore Sebastian and the eyes he felt staring so that he could finish before class’s end.

The class passed by in silence and Sebastian was more than happy to continue sketching Ciel. It had been months since he had drawn for himself and it was relaxing; he would have to ask Ciel if they could do it again.

After another hour passed, Ciel threw down his ebony pencil and called his drawing finished. Around him, other students were packing up their things, some already having turned their completed pieces in to The Undertaker who was once again sitting behind his desk.

Ciel packed his own supplies, turning around to see Sebastian still sketching away despite Ciel having moved. “You almost done?” he asked, slightly guilty at interrupting.

Sebastian looked up and turned the book around for Ciel to look at. “For the most part,” he answered and stretched before standing up. The room was almost empty and Sebastian could feel The Undertaker’s eyes on them, just waiting for them to come to the front of the room.

“Looks good,” Ciel commented, throwing his bag over his shoulder. There was no mistaking that the portrait was of Ciel; it was quite impressive. “I would get that as a tattoo if I were you,” Ciel teased.

“I’ll pass,” Sebastian stated. “I have the real thing to look at and it’s much better than a picture.”

“Shame, I was so hoping for his and her tattoos.” Ciel waved the thought away, jumping when a cackle sounded from the front of the room. His head snapped around to see The Undertaker sitting behind his desk and looking positively giddy. Something about the sight made Ciel feel slightly unsettled.

The man eyed them as they moved closer and waited until Ciel had set his sketchbook on his desk to be graded. “You two put on quite the show today. It was a wonderful way to start the day,” he commented with a giggle. “Your next trip to the Underworld will be on me, Sebastian.”

Sebastian chuckled and inclined his head. “Glad to be of service. I’ll let you know when I plan to take my next trip.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother to comment. “Sorry about the disturbance,” he ended up apologizing. What else was there to say. “It was his fault.” Or there was that. Ciel pointed to Sebastian, frown on his face.

The Undertaker waved the apology aside. “I had my suspicions between you two for a while now after I found this in the closet.” A drawer was opened and a small vibrator was set on the desk. “But today just confirmed it and now I am content.”

“Is that...” Ciel’s cheeks flamed a bright red, long forgotten memories being slammed into existence. He turned sharply to Sebastian, his blush turning angry. “You left it in the closet!”

Sebastian looked slightly sheepish. “There were more pressing matters at hand and I lost track of it after you threw it at my head.” He shrugged and picked up the device, tucking it away in his bag.

“No!” Ciel tried to grab for the bag. “You are not keeping that.” He shot a warning glare to The Undertaker who was sitting by cackling at the scene. So many bad things could come out of Sebastian keeping the silly little vibrator. If Ciel could help it, Sebastian would hand it over to be destroyed.

“Why not?” Sebastian asked curiously. He leaned down and nipped at Ciel’s earlobe. “I’m surprised that you don’t want to use it on me. But I suppose if you really want me to destroy it.”

“Either way, whether I plan to use it on you,” Ciel blushed. “Or destroy it, I still want it in my possession and not yours. I don’t trust you with it.” He just knew Sebastian would weasel it back into him if Ciel gave him the chance. The temptation would be too great for the older man.

Sebastian hummed and set the bag back on his shoulder, its weight reminding him of the job that was to come. “I’ll think about it. As tempting as it is to try to use it on you now, we have another place that we need to be first.”

Darker things began to overshadow Ciel’s mood and he quickly sobered. His easygoing nature vanished, replaced by a cold and hard exterior. “We should get going,” Ciel said quickly, nodding his head to The Undertaker who was still grinning despite the change in atmosphere.

Giving his own nod, Sebastian led the way out to the car and kept a tight grip on his bag. His mood mirrored Ciel’s and Sebastian couldn’t wait to see Elizabeth again. If it hadn’t been for her, today would’ve turned out differently.

Instead of keeping Ciel to himself for the rest of the day, lavishing the younger male with kisses and soft touches before dinner, they were going to spend the majority of the day interrogating the female spy. And as much as Sebastian enjoyed torturing and interrogating people until they couldn’t tell up from down, Sebastian enjoyed being with Ciel more.

“How long is this going to take?” Ciel ventured to ask as they approached the car. The dinner was in six hours, and Ciel would have preferred having two or more hours to relax and get ready. There was no doubt in Ciel’s mind that he would need a shower upon returning, lest he wanted to smell like a whore through the whole affair.

Sebastian shrugged as he unlocked the car door and set his bag inside. “It all depends on how willing she is to talk. If she doesn’t break before dinner, we’ll take her to a separate facility and have someone watch her until we can get back.” He slid into the car and started it up, waiting for Ciel to shut the door so they could move.

“Something tells me she won’t be too hard to break, but lets hope I’m right.” Ciel’s back pressed into the seat, hand going forward to mess with the radio. He wasn’t up for another silent ride and needed something to break the tension.

As the radio filled the car, Sebastian eased out of the parking lot and down the road in the direction of their new destination. He was anxious to meet with Elizabeth and get to the bottom of this by any means necessary. There was a chance that she was already spooked from their meeting yesterday and was thinking about running.

They got to the brothel quicker than Ciel would have liked. He eyed the building with distaste, frowning at a new banner that had been hung by the door boasting a new massage treatment. It still boggled Ciel’s mind as to how the establishment hadn’t been found out to be a whore house yet.

Sebastian parked against the curb and Ciel unbuckled his seat belt and pushed the car door open. “Does Lau know we’re coming?” Ciel asked as Sebastian rounded the car to stand beside him.

“No,” Sebastian answered. “I want to have the element of surprise when we see Elizabeth. And it’ll give us the chance to see if Lau is involved with her as well.” It was hard to think that Lau could also be working with Elizabeth, but Sebastian didn’t want to take any chances.

Ciel felt slightly uncomfortable, hand unconsciously going to pat the glock tucked away against his back. He could only hope that he wouldn’t need to use it. His hand dropped and reached for Sebastian’s, giving it a light squeeze before pulling away. “Let’s get this done quickly,” Ciel proclaimed as they pushed through the door.

Sebastian nodded and looked towards Lau who seemed surprised to see them. “Hello, Lau,” he greeted calmly. “We need to see Elizabeth.”

The man cocked his head. “Oh my, were her services less than satisfactory yesterday?”

“Something like that,” Ciel said, looking none too pleased. Lau smiled and Ciel shot him a poisonous look. “I hope this isn’t an inconvenience for you.” Ciel really didn’t care if it was, but he said it regardless for formality sake.

“Not at all, my doors are always open for the family. I have been nothing but loyal to you and will continue to do so.” Lau gave a small bow. “How might I serve you two today?”

Sebastian hummed and looked over Lau, assessing the man to see if he was telling the truth or not. Finally he waved the man away. “We just need to see Elizabeth.”

Lau nodded and moved down the hallway. “She’s free right now and isn’t expecting anyone until one.”

“Clear her schedule for the day.” Ciel pushed past Lau, heading down the hall to where he knew Lizzy’s room to be. Behind him he could hear Sebastian following and they stopped in front of the old oak door.

“Certainly,” Lau answered and they paused outside Elizabeth’s door. “I will give you a list of her most recent customers and the ones she had planned to see today and for the rest of the week.”

Sebastian nodded and sent the man on his way. Once Lau had vanished, Sebastian’s hand rested on the door handle, testing to see if it was locked. Finding that it wasn’t, he gave it a slow turn and pushed the door open.

Lizzy looked up immediately as the two men came in. Her brows furrowed and she looked slightly confused, if not anxious. She forced a smile on her face as she greeted them. “Ciel, Sebastian, welcome. I wasn’t expecting you,” she said, seating herself on her bed.

“Sorry to intrude,” Sebastian offered as an apology. It was best to put the girl at ease for now; it would be better to get the information out later. “But we had some more questions that we wanted to ask of you.”

She nodded and folded her hands in her lap. “I see,” she answered and gave a bright smile. “What can I help you with then?”

Ciel looked to Sebastian, unsure how to proceed past this. A situation like this wasn’t something that had been covered in his training. You always knew your enemy, hated them. Ciel, despite his dislike for this brothel, did not hate Lizzy. He hated the situation and disliked her for causing it, but he did not hate her.

“We acquired some new information that I think you can help us make sense of,” Ciel said finally, his voice quiet.

“Okay,” Lizzy said hesitantly. “Do I need to look at something?”

Sebastian nodded and pulled out the papers that were once in the possession of the dead journalist. “As you know, a month ago, someone was writing about our family and other gangs in the area.” He paused and glanced at Elizabeth, taking in her reactions. “Turns out that he wasn’t finding this information by himself, but rather, someone was feeding it to him.”

The papers were passed to Ciel and Sebastian watched as Elizabeth’s eyes followed the movement. She kept her gaze on Ciel as he shuffled through the documents, and refused to look at Sebastian.

“We were wondering if you would know who wrote them.” Ciel passed the papers off to Lizzy who took them with her manicured hands. She shuffled through them and the slight tremble in her fingers did not go unnoticed to Ciel.

“I don’t understand,” Lizzy said, voice guarded. “I’ve already given a report on what I knew about this situation. No one has said anything to me about who wrote them.”

Sebastian shifted slightly. “There was never a need to ask about it before. But we’ve found new information and now we would like to know if you knew anything about who was writing them.”

Green eyes scanned over the paper. “The writing isn’t familiar to any of the patrons who leave notes here for the girls.” Lizzy’s eyes looked up at the two males before glancing back down at the paper. “And most pay in cash to avoid signing for anything.”

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn’t want to get to the heart of the matter, but dancing around the subject seemed pointless. “We don’t think it was one of your patrons who wrote it,” Ciel said completely serious.

“Then who?” Lizzy placed the papers down in her lap and Ciel did not miss the movement of her eyes glancing hurriedly to the door. She looked nervous and unsettled, and Ciel knew that they had not been wrong in their assumptions.

Sebastian moved closer to Elizabeth and his eyes looked down at her. “You,” he answered simply. He patted her check and offered a smile as the blood drained from her face. “I think this reaction is all that we need to confirm our suspicions.”

Elizabeth squeaked and tensed as Sebastian’s body lowered until they were eye level. Wine colored eyes looked into green and she closed them tightly, shaking her head. “I didn’t write those letters.”

A chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth and he leaned his head forward so his mouth brushed against her ear. “Your lying only makes it worse for you.” He felt her tense. “Tell me another lie so that I may kill you.”

Ciel stood aside, allowing Sebastian to handle this. The fear in Lizzy’s eyes made Ciel’s hands twitch and he forced them into fist. That was a look Ciel had come to enjoy from his victims and it unsettled him that he felt slightly jealous and irritated with himself for allowing Sebastian to have all the fun.

A pleading look was sent Ciel’s way and Lizzy shrank back at the cold look she received. Her whole body shook, not knowing what she should do or what her fate might be; she knew that they could kill her and no one would ever know. “Please.” A whimper left her, and Lizzy began to try and plead for her life. 

“Now that won’t do,” Sebastian teased and pulled back so he could look at Elizabeth. “Why should we offer you the chance to live after you’ve been lying to us all this time? And pleading for your life doesn’t work unless you have something of honest value to give.”

“I never lied,” Lizzy said, fighting back tears. “I always gave you the information you wanted, all of it.” She wouldn’t meet either man’s eye, bringing her knees up to shield herself from whatever might come.

Sebastian smirked and tilted his head back to look at Ciel. “Did you hear that? She said that we were given everything we wanted. Do you believe that?” he asked and turned to focus on Elizabeth again. “Because I sure don’t believe that.”

“You never asked who wrote the letters,” Lizzy stated, her voice muffled from behind her knees. “I only told you what you wanted to know. I can’t help if you didn’t ask the right questions.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed and he backhanded the female harshly. She let out a cry and pitched to the side before catching herself. “You would do well to remember your place right now,” he growled and yanked her head back, pressing a knife to her exposed throat. “I wouldn’t want to stain this pretty rug with your blood.”

“Sebastian.” Ciel had moved closer, hand out and gripping on Sebastian’s shoulder. He hated showing weakness but this was not the way to get answers out of Lizzy. It would be best to keep her calm and only use harsher methods if needed.

Stooping down to the girl’s eye level, Ciel gave her a hard look and began to speak. “Why did you do it, and who are you working for?” he asked, wanting to get the information they needed quickly for all of their sakes.

Lizzy held her cheek as she looked at Ciel, silent tears streaming down her face. “I wrote those letters to keep suspicion away from the group I’m with. If they were all about our enemies, then it would look suspicious. So I added in a few letters about your family.” She looked away. “I had worked with your family for so long that I knew what was dangerous information and what wasn’t. I only gave him trivial pieces.”

“One of these ‘trivial pieces’ killed three of our members,” Sebastian stated coldly. His fingers curled, itching to wrap themselves around Elizabeth’s neck, but Ciel shot him a look and he swallowed the urge.

More tears spilled from Lizzy’s eyes, and she choked on a sob. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. No one was supposed to get hurt.” She shook her head back and forth, trying to deny the terrible truth. “I wanted to keep you safe.” Green eyes flashed to Ciel as she said this.

Sebastian’s eyebrow rose and he looked towards Ciel. The younger male had spent more time with Elizabeth compared to Sebastian and during that time, she might have developed feelings for Ciel. “Only Ciel?” Sebastian asked. “Or the family in general.”

Lizzy just shook her head, not giving much of an answer. She was quickly growing to a hysterical level, whines and whimpers escaping her as tears kept cascading down. Ciel scrunched his nose, finding the whole show unsightly.

“What are we going to do?” he asked turning to Sebastian.

“We could take her back to a secure room and continue interrogating her there. At least there, she could scream as loud as she wants and no one else would hear.” Sebastian suggested.

The comment only made Lizzy even more frantic and her breath came in short, fast gasps as she tried to suck in air. Her actions earned Sebastian a harsh glare, but the older male just shrugged. “Maybe it would be better if you just talked with her.”

“You need to work on your bedside manner,” Ciel commented dryly, looking back to Lizzy. “We’re not... I’m not going to hurt you,” Ciel quickly amended, knowing he couldn’t speak for Sebastian. “So please stop your crying. You look pitiful, and I’d rather not deal with it.”

Lizzy hiccuped and tried to force the tears away, looking apologetic and thankful for Ciel. “Sorry,” she said in a small voice. “I promise... I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Sebastian snorted but stayed silent. Without a word, he moved across the room and sat down in a chair that was tucked away in the corner of the room. It was far enough away from Elizabeth to help her relax, but still close enough to take her down if she made any wrong moves.

“I haven’t been doing this for long,” she began, sniffling between words. “Someone came, a man, redhead and a little odd. I just thought of him as a new customer so I treated him with the same hospitality that I show to all my customers. He denied all my advances, very similar to your first time here.” Lizzy nodded to Ciel who blushed at the memory. He had done everything in his power to keep the girl from coming on to him.

“What happened?” Ciel pushed, wanting to hear the story.

“He ended up offering me a job, similar to what I do for your family. I got him to agree that I would not be forced to betray my other clients unless I saw that it was needed. Believe me when I say that I didn’t want to hurt any of you.” Lizzy began to tear up again, black trails of mascara already painting her cheeks. “I couldn’t turn him down. He promised that his men would pose as customers and would pay full price but were forbidden to take more from me then the information I gave. Despite what you might think, I don’t enjoy this life, allowing men to claim my body in exchange for money. I couldn’t refuse an offer that would benefit myself in such away. The fewer men I have touching me, using me, the better.”

“So you gave away information in exchange for money and the agreement of no sex,” Sebastian stated, making sure that he understood everything that Elizabeth had said. His hands gripped the armchair tighter when she nodded and he forced himself to keep still. “What about the other clients that you saw; the ones you reported to us about? Did this man ask for information on them, or just our family alone?”

“He never asked for information on your family, at least not anything that he couldn’t find out through other sources. I wouldn’t tell him anything to condemn you, and he knew that. He only had me listen for certain things, and if I had anything significant I would relay it back.” Lizzy sat there shaking, no longer looking to Ciel. Her eyes kept to the floor, a small puddle of tears forming below. “I was able to edit the information as I wished. Never did I leak information that you would not want out.”

Sebastian frowned, unsure what the man was looking for. It seemed as though he was looking for information on all the gangs in general and not just one in particular. “What significant things did you report back?” he finally asked.

Lizzy went quiet then, eyes unsure and wide. “Mainly if I had heard word of certain individuals; I’ve forgotten many of their names and the information I gathered was put into my reports to you anyways.” she ended up saying. “Everything I ended up telling him always got back to you.”

“Does this ‘him’ have a name?” It had been bothering Ciel for a while. From the way Lizzy talked, she didn’t know much about the man. That gave little hope that she would know his actual name, and Lau catered to those hoping to keep their identity unknown.

Elizabeth paused, not sure if it was a good idea to give out any more information. She knew she was already in trouble with Sebastian and Ciel, but she didn’t want to bring the wrath of her clients down on her as well.

She swallowed and looked at Sebastian. The older man looked calm, but his red eyes betrayed how he really felt. They were cold and ready to kill at a moment’s notice. If she said something wrong, she doubted that Sebastian would hesitate to kill her.

“Kelvin,” she said finally. “I remember hearing him say the name Kelvin.”

“Kelvin?” The name sounded oddly familiar, like something he had been told but never fully committed to memory. He frowned and thought but came up with nothing. Turning towards Sebastian, Ciel was worried to see a severe scowl crossing the man’s face.

“That man is dead,” Sebastian stated, eyes narrowing slightly. “His funeral was last year. I remember reading the report of his death myself; a single gunshot to his head. Execution style.”

Lizzy looked just as surprised to hear this news. “Perhaps there is another man by that name? Or the family itself.” She shrugged her shoulders with some difficulty and said no more.

“What does this mean?” Blue eyes smoked with confusion and he had a feeling they had run into a wall.

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m not sure. We were always on good terms with Kelvin. Our communication stopped after his death but that was to be expected. The man was close with Tanaka, but no one else in the gang really was.” He frowned and leaned against a chair, leveling a glare at Elizabeth. “You’re sure that’s the name he used.”

Elizabeth nodded quickly. “Yes. I remember because I thought it was an odd name. I thought it was supposed to be Kevin and I questioned him about it, but he was adamant that the name was Kelvin.”

“With Kelvin gone, do you think they are trying to make a move against us?” Ciel wondered. “What reason would they have?” There would be many. Money, control, power, and territory could bring any gang to seek out those ahead of them. They would try to destroy those above them so that they might have the same riches.

Sebastian was silent as he thought about it. There were so many things that it couldn’t be just narrowed down to one item. And it wasn’t as though they would tell Elizabeth what their goals were. In a way, they were almost back at square one and it was increasingly frustrating.

“We’ll bring this matter up with Tanaka later on. He had more connections with Kelvin and might have an idea,” Sebastian finally stated.

“I still don’t like this,” Ciel said, eyes settled on Lizzy. He had hoped the girl would have more answers than questions, but he should have predicted as much. Nothing would come easy for them it seemed.

Silence settled in the room and Sebastian drummed his fingers along the edge of the chair. He was tempted to kill the girl and just be done with this little leak, but that would only confirm that they were onto them and the gang would pull back more. As of now, this was the best lead that they had and they couldn’t afford to be rash.

Sebastian stood up and circled back around the bed again, crouching down to look at Elizabeth. “If we ever hear that you’re betraying us again, I will come back and kill you in the most horrible way you can imagine,” he said quietly. “But if you decide to play nice and act as a double agent for us, I’ll put this little incident behind us.”

Lizzy didn’t need to think twice about her answer; she nodded her head quickly. “Yes, Sir,” she said, hands gripping onto the thin material of her stockings. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

Beside her, Ciel hummed his relief, tension easing from his shoulders. He eyed Sebastian, thankful that the man had decided against spilling blood tonight. Quickly he checked the time, happy to see that only a little over an hour had passed. “For your sake, I hope you don’t.” Ciel knew that he would not be able to stay Sebastian’s hand if she stabbed them in the back again, nor would Ciel be willing. He would not be so weak as to show her mercy twice.

Sebastian looked over her one last time, trying to find any hint of lingering betrayal, but it seemed as though their words had taken hold of her. She wouldn’t release anymore information on them again.

With a small sigh, Sebastian turned from the girl before he could change his mind about the whole situation. There were still things to prepare for tonight and they needed to get back to the mansion.

Ciel stood and backed away from the still shaking girl. He gave her no kind words in the form of a farewell, acting as if she had not been sitting there in front of him. “Ready?” he asked Sebastian, turning his back on Lizzy and the situation.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered, ready to leave the place. He wanted to shower and relax for the rest of the evening and that wasn’t going to happen here. He moved out into the hallway, Ciel following him silently. “Let’s go home.”

Not needing to be told twice, Ciel followed Sebastian closely. They passed by Lau but did not bother to acknowledge him or his cheerful goodbyes. Ciel could not bring himself to stop his escape from this place when it was so close before him. When fresh air filled Ciel’s nose, he breathed easy and nearly ran to the car.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel’s actions but didn’t bother to say anything about it. He didn’t blame the younger male for acting the way he did; it was a relief to breathe in some fresh air as well. They climbed into the car and Sebastian started the car up so they could head home.

With that out of the way, Ciel was open to a whole new dose of anxiety as they grew closer to the mansion. In no time at all, they would be in the presence of the entire family announcing both Sebastian’s new position and their relationship. Ciel couldn’t say what had him more on edge, or if he was merely feeling overly excited at the idea of having everything finally out in the open. Thinking hard on it, Ciel decided that he was anxious for the revelation and sent Sebastian an excited smile.

Sebastian cocked his head slightly at Ciel and reached over to grab the younger male’s hand. He pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s palm before turning onto the main road so they could go home. The time spent with the younger male before the announcement would be welcomed and Sebastian couldn’t think of a better way to spend the rest of the afternoon.

“Nervous?” Ciel asked after a small while. He could see the tension still in Sebastian’s jaw and knew something was weighing heavily on the man’s mind.

“Somewhat,” Sebastian answered and glanced at the car behind them before changing lanes. “We still have some time before the dinner so let’s not worry about it for now.”

Ciel shrugged it off, feeling more and more confident of everything as time went by. “There’s not much to worry about. It’s not like anyone is going to dispute it,” he said, playing with the air vents. It was already beginning to warm up as they headed into spring.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. “I suppose not; nothing you can really say now.” The car came to a stop outside the mansion and Sebastian climbed out after shutting off the engine. The smell of perfume hit his senses and he wrinkled his nose. “Let’s go shower. We can relax after that until dinner.”

“Or we can always relax and unwind in the shower,” Ciel said with a saucy wink and snap of his hips. His eyes sparkled with mirth and he danced just out of Sebastian’s reach as they made their way up the stone steps.

A low hum left Sebastian’s throat and he followed Ciel into the mansion. They walked up the steps and made it into the bedroom before Sebastian pounced. After a tease like that, Sebastian wasn’t about to let the younger male go. There would be plenty of relaxing in the shower, that much Sebastian was sure of.


	34. Chapter 34

Ciel reclined back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, his breathing harsh and heartbeat erratic. Sweat glistened on his body, along with a liquid not so translucent that was drying and sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Blue eyes rolled to the side, a smile tickling Ciel's lips as he went to reach for Sebastian who mirrored Ciel's exhaustion.

"Something tells me we should have held off on the shower." Ciel laughed, the sound breathless in the quiet room.

Sebastian chuckled. "I thought I had taken care of your problem while we were in the shower. I wasn't expecting a second round." He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining. You had a lovely voice earlier." A smirk settled on Sebastian's and he rolled over on the sheets to look at Ciel.

Ciel shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It was all your fault." A smile tried to force its way onto Ciel's face, this time succeeding. "I did appreciate the show. I should have you walk around naked more often." Emphasizing his words, Ciel's hand reached out and ran down the exposed skin of Sebastian's hip and thigh.

"Hmm, you do that and we won't leave this room for another hour or so," Sebastian commented, his eyes lowering as Ciel's fingers continued to brush over his skin, making him shiver. "And as much as I would like to keep you in bed all day, I don't think Tanaka would like it if we're late tonight."

Knowing Sebastian was right, Ciel withdrew his hand with a grumble. "Fine, but we'll continue this tonight," he said with a wink. It was already getting close to dinner and they both needed another shower. Ciel didn't even know what he was going to wear considering the dinner had been labeled semi-formal by both Sebastian and Bard. A nice pair of slacks and dress shirt would be fine, but Ciel was still debating on if he wanted to wear a tie.

"Of course," Sebastian murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to Ciel's lips before withdrawing. With a small sigh, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. They would have to take separate showers or the temptation to have another repeat session would be too strong to resist. Knowing that, Sebastian pushed Ciel towards the bathroom. "Go shower and I'll pull out some clothes for you."

"Can I trust you to?" Ciel teased, not sure if he wanted to let the older man dress him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sebastian would dress him by the rule 'less is more'. A small laugh slipped past Ciel's lips and he had to wave away Sebastian's questioning look.

Once Ciel had vanished into the bathroom and the sound of running water filled the room once more, Sebastian stood up and reached for his boxers. Semi-clothed, he padded over to the closet and started to poke through Ciel's clothes.

The younger male had suits and other nice clothes for meetings, so Sebastian had no problem finding a nice pair of pants and a blue button up shirt that would match Ciel's eyes. The clothes were set on the bed and Sebastian grabbed Soot before she could get anywhere closer to them to investigate the new items.

"No kitty fur on the clothes," he teased and rubbed her ear lightly.

Ciel finished quickly enough, feeling refreshed and ready to take on the dinner and whatever may come after. He shook his head when he saw Sebastian cooing over his cat. "You're sickening, you know that?" Droplets of water fell from Ciel's wet hair as he shook his head in mild humor. The towel around his waist dropped when Ciel spotted the clothes laid out on the bed, pleased to see they looked decent enough.

"You act as though you don't show the same affection to Alex," Sebastian answered as Soot nuzzled him under his chin. "I think that's sickening, as well." He set the cat on the desk before moving towards the bathroom, ready to take another shower before getting dressed.

Taking the time alone he was given, Ciel proceeded to get dressed. His shirt was pulled on and tucked into the pants and Ciel wandered to the closet, looking for a belt. He wanted to be ready and dressed by the time Sebastian was out of the shower. That way,all that would be left to do was dry his hair.

By the time Sebastian finished showering, Ciel was fully dressed, and he pushed his way into the bathroom so he could finish drying his hair. Sebastian let him go and quickly dressed himself. After he was dressed, he stared at the sheets, wondering if it would be counter-productive to put new ones on after Ciel's promise of continuing their fun after dinner.

Shrugging his shoulder, Sebastian turned away from the bed and decided to leave it alone. No need to wash two sets of sheets.

"You ready?" Ciel poked his head out of the bathroom. His hair was dry, and he was spraying on some sort of cologne. He felt weird dressing and primping himself, but he was going to look his best. Tanaka had said that the whole family would be there and Ciel wasn't quite sure as to what extent that meant.

Sebastian nodded and opened the door, closing it softly once they were out in the hallway. Already, he could hear the voices of family members. Muted words floated up the staircase and down the hallway, reaching Sebastian's ears. He couldn't make out the direct words, but he could detect the emotions in them as they moved closer.

Confusion and excitement was present in their tones, and Sebastian could only hope that Tanaka knew how to break the news to everyone. No doubt that this announcement would cause some displeasure.

Ciel stood tall by Sebastian's side as they made their way down the hall. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and butterflies created a tornado in his stomach. Despite everything, though, Ciel couldn't keep a small smile off his face. "Nervous?" Ciel questioned for the second time that day.

Sebastian chuckled and looked towards Ciel. "When have you ever seen me nervous?" They walked down the steps and Sebastian's gaze darted toward Carmella who was walking by. She caught his eye and she grinned at him before continuing to the formal dining room.

"Oh, I've seen you nervous," was all Ciel said, leaving those exact times for Sebastian to guess and mull over. The front foyer was filled with people both familiar and stranger walking about talking and greeting one another. Ciel was slightly surprised by the size of the group; never had he thought just how expansive the family could be.

Sebastian stayed silent as they joined the group of people and he gave Ciel's hand a small tug, leading the younger male to their place in the room. The family's head table sat at the front of the large room, facing the other rows of tables that filled the dining room.

Tanaka could already be seen sitting at the table, two seats to his right open and waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to claim them. The old man smiled at them as they came closer and Ciel returned the gesture, adding a wave of his hand. They shook hands and Ciel moved to the side so Tanaka could greet Sebastian as well.

"Sir," Sebastian said politely as they shook hands and he offered a small bow.

Tanaka smiled gently at Sebastian. "This has been long overdue, Sebastian," he said softly. "I'm glad that we can add you to our family."

"Thank you," Sebastian answered and took his seat next to Ciel. It was odd sitting here, and Sebastian glanced around the room. Usually, dinners such as these were only for Christmas and other special occasions, times that Sebastian was usually out on assignment and couldn't make it.

Looking around, Ciel could already see the start of the questioning looks and hear the confused babble. Closer to where they were seated, Ciel could see Claude and Alois next to him, while a few seats down Carmella sat with her ever present smile. Even the Undertaker could be seen, surprisingly, a few seats away from Tanaka. A wave soon caught Ciel's attention, and he smiled when he saw Finny getting smacked on the head by Bard.

The two males were seated near the end, and Ciel was surprised to see Mey-rin seated next to Bard. Ciel felt stupid for never questioning her involvement in the family; it was obvious now that she wasn't an oblivious civilian, not that Ciel ever really thought her to be. He had just never bothered to give her a title.

"A lot of people are here," Ciel whispered upon seeing the entirety of the group now seated at the massive table.

Sebastian nodded. "We are a large family once we all come together. Even now, there are still some people missing."

Red eyes settled on the familiar faces. Confusion was evident in some of their expressionsas they wondered how Sebastian had escaped his death sentence after attacking Ciel, while others questioned why he was sitting at the head table.

Ignoring the questioning looks, Sebastian turned to the other members of the family who sat at the table with them. He knew them all, and most offered kind smiles and nodded their heads at him. Others, though, were blank-faced, and they were the ones that Sebastian worried about the most.

Ciel's eyes, too, strayed to the rest of the family, wondering if and how he was related to any of them. He didn't like the look of some and quickly turned away to the rest of the table. Everyone was quieting down and it was only then that Ciel felt his nervousness peak and his hand snaked its way under the table to search out Sebastian's.

Sebastian gave Ciel's hand a tight squeeze and looked up as the doors opened to the dining room. Food carts were wheeled in and the smell of food drifted through the air, making Sebastian's stomach growl. For the first time since they had come back to the mansion, he realized how hungry he was.

"Tanaka will make the announcement after dinner," Sebastian murmured to Ciel, giving his hand another small squeeze. "Better to tell them on a full and satisfied stomach, than on an empty one."

"Will they really take it that badly?" Ciel had to ask with the way Sebastian had phrased his last statement. He couldn't be sure how often something like this happened, but Ciel figured it wasn't unusual. Had Tanaka's wife been initiated into the family just as Sebastian was now? Or had she been a distant relative of the main family who had been able to still hold her title? Ciel wasn't sure, and he was feeling stupid for not having asked such questions in the beginning. The book Tanaka had given him hadn't exactly given him such statistics.

Sebastian seemed to think over the question and tilted his head to the side. "It's hard to say. This isn't the most unusualcircumstance that the family has dealt with before. I believe that most will be okay with it, but there are some who will be harder to convince than others." Sebastian glanced up as a plate was set in front of him and he thanked the man quietly.

Ciel didn't bother giving more than a nod of his head as a similar plate was placed before him. "It can't be that unusual," he rationalized. "People marry, for lack of a better word, everyday. If anything, they should be expecting me to find someone and settle down, and looking at other members of the main family, there really isn't anyone age appropriate for me to court." Looking back down the table, Ciel could only see faces of men and women far over their late thirties at best; the youngest might have been early to mid-thirties.

"We're a little different from the people who normally marry," Sebastian offered, inclining his head toward Ciel. "Those differences make things a little more difficult at times." He took a bite of his food, wanting to eat it before the meal went cold.

No more questions were asked as they began to eat, even as they swirled in Ciel's head begging to be answered. They could wait, and he would find out by the end of the night anyways. There was no need to rush such matters; not when they would only make him more anxious. On a bright note, Ciel switched the conversation to lighter topics and things that should be discussed over good food.

"You still owe me a gun," Ciel said, trying to smirk around a bite of braised lamb.

Sebastian chuckled. "I do. And the Undertaker has so graciously offered to take us to the Underworld to get one. He seemed to find great amusement in the toy that we left behind." Sebastian smirked and his eyes darted to the strange man who was munching away on a cookie. "We'll get several trips out of that incident."

With a shake of his head, Ciel chuckled. "We get all that from him finding the toy? Makes me wonder what he would give us if he caught us using it." The thought was humorous but not one Ciel would freely experience. No doubt it would be slightly scarring. The Undertaker was one of the last people he would like walking in on Sebastian and himself while rutting.

"He prefers his payment in other ways than money," Sebastian stated with a small smile. It was a nice change though; a trip to the Underworld was expensive no matter what. Usually, you had to bribe the right person to take you to the right place in order to purchase the item that you required. And that item was never cheap.

The guns that Sebastian liked so much were so expensive that he had to pay for them himself, with a little help from Tanaka. But most of the weapons were paid for by Sebastian, and it meant that Sebastian never had to share his favorite guns, a little fact that he enjoyed very much.

"Which gun would you like?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought on it for a moment. He would have loved his own sniper rifle, since he was the most efficient when using them, but a smaller gun he would no doubt use more, keeping it on his person at all times. It was a hard choice no matter how he looked at it.

"What was your first gun?" he finally asked Sebastian, genuinely curious.

"Kit," Sebastian answered seriously. "She was a customized Beretta that I ordered and is still the most trusted gun I use. I wanted something that I could carry with me at all times, so I settled for a size that was powerful enough to kill in one shot, but still small enough to carry."

Once again Ciel was reminded of Sebastian's habit of naming his guns. It never failed to raise his eyebrows and make him shake his head. Ciel assured himself that he wouldn't name his guns; really, he wouldn't. "I was thinking something similar; something I could keep on me, but I also love my sniper rifles," he said.

Sebastian chuckled. "As much as I would love to get you your own sniper rifle, they're currently out of my price range. The ones I use run in the thousands." He looked at Ciel and smirked. "Your pistol alone will cost a couple hundred."

"Well, I'll leave the decision making up to you. Just get me what you want and think I need. I like surprises, after all." Ciel smiled, remembering when Alex had come into his life. That had been one surprise he had never expected from Sebastian. He continued to eat and finished his plate after that, only exchanging a few words here and there between Sebastian and Tanaka.

It was when he pushed his plate aside and saw several other guests doing the same that Ciel realized that the end of the meal was drawing nearer. Soon, Tanaka would gather everyone's attention and the announcement would be made. Ciel took a large gulp of his drink and waited with shaking nerves.

Sebastian patted Ciel's knee and nodded to the server as they took his plate away. The only thing left on the tables now were glasses, and even those could be dangerous if a fight broke out.

Once the last of the dishes were cleared away, Tanaka stood up and the room quieted with a hush. "Family," he started and spread out his arms to encompass everyone. "Tonight is a special night worth celebrating. We have been blessed with a great deal in the past few months, even with the current fight raging on."

There were several murmurs of agreement and Tanaka lowered his hands, demanding silence once more. "But despite the loss and damage that we have suffered at the hands of these vile creatures, we continue to find light and birth in our family." He turned to Sebastian and gestured for him to stand up. The older man offered a smile to Sebastian and then looked towards Ciel. "Ciel, if you will do the honors of presenting him."

Ciel turned large owl like eyes onto Tanaka and then to Sebastian, pleading his case and wanting to stay seated and silent. The attention of the whole dining room was focused on Ciel who seemed to shrink in on himself for only a moment, finding his resolve soon after with an irritated sigh. He sent both Tanaka and Sebastian deadly looks as he stood, grumbling when he only received smiles from the duo.

Clearing his throat, Ciel regarded the people around him and allowed his voice to boom in the large room. "It is my honor to present to you Sebastian Michaelis." It was then that Ciel began to lose some composure at the thought of what he would have to admit to complete strangers. Swallowing hard, Ciel forced himself to continue. "The man to whom I owe my life, my identity, and my heart." He sent Sebastian a warm smile, but averted his eyes quickly when he felt a warm blush flooding his face.

Murmurs filled the room, some people trying to make sense of what Ciel had just said, while others stayed silent and took in the situation with a calm facade. Tanaka hummed his approval of the words, slightly surprised that Ciel would go that far in introducing Sebastian but either way, it worked.

"Sebastian has been with this family for years, training and working his way to the top and proving his loyalty time and again. His dedication and love for this family has extended beyond duty and knows no bounds. He has trained and protected our heir without fail, nurturing him and teaching him all that he has to know." Tanaka turned to Sebastian, offering a pleased smile. "And it is my great honor to welcome Sebastian Michaelis into my family."

The old man gestured for Sebastian to turn around and waited patiently for Sebastian to face him, putting his back to the rest of the family. He reached forward and brushed aside Sebastian's hair, revealing to everyone the updated tattoo. Those at the head table nodded and muttered their approval, all agreeing that this increase in status was long overdue.

Ciel smiled from his seat, having sat down again along the way, and felt a swelling in his heart. He realized that he was proud of Sebastian, hearing everything Tanaka had said and realizing that Sebastian deserved it all and so much more. People around him seemed to be holding different opinions; some were still lost as to how all of this was happening.

Some familiar faces seemed happy, or grudgingly accepting in the case of Claude. A few expressions worried Ciel, especiallythose aimed at Ciel himself which unnerved him with their intensity. Ciel tired to ignore them, turning his attention back to Sebastian and Tanaka.

Sebastian sat back down, thanking Tanaka quietly and fixing his hair back into its proper state. He kept a careful watch over the reactions of everyone. The news itself was a surprise, but it shouldn't have been unexpected. His rank was the highest it could be without being in the actual family; it had only been a matter of time before the offer was extended to him.

But it was the fact that his relationship with Ciel brought it about in a faster way that had some people frowning. Their expressions were easy for Sebastian to ignore, as he knew that in time, they would come to their senses.

Next to him, Tanaka asked for quiet once more and focused on the room again. "Sebastian's new rank puts him on par with the other members of this family and he shall be treated as such. Furthermore," he paused for a brief moment before continuing. "He is also my heir's equal, in every way."

It felt good to finally hear those words, knowing that in rank Sebastian was on par with Ciel and no longer had duty looming over them. Ciel knew he still had a ways to go to be Sebastian's equal in skills, but that was another goal that he would make with time. For now, Ciel was content with what he had. With a small smile, he looked towards Tanaka and inclined his head, asking for permission to continue where his grandfather had left off.

Ciel stood, drawing attention back onto himself. "It's without any doubt in my mind that I welcome Sebastian into my family as my partner and as the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with. He is my equal in every way and deserves all the respect that you have shown me." Ciel nodded his head politely to the rest of the family, thanking them for kindness they had shown him.

Silence settled heavily in the room and Sebastian waited patiently for the outcries. Once the information had truly settled in, there would be questions about how he had acquired his rank and the future of the family. Sebastian's eyes slid to the right as they picked up movement and he watched as someone stood up.

"This is unacceptable!" the man stated. "While I have no problem with Sebastian's new rank, I do have a problem with their relationship. They're both male, and as such, no heir will be produced from their union."

"I don't see..." Ciel lost his voice for a moment, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Such a complaint seemed odd to him and he had to shake himself before he spoke again. "I don't see how that's an issue," he said carefully. "If it's an heir you need, then there are other ways, but let's not rush things such as that." The thought of being a father was frightening and Ciel didn't even want to think about this, not when he had yet to breach his teens.

There was a scoff next to the man who had first spoken. "It's too early to worry about an heir from the young lord; we're in a war right now and it's not something he should be thinking about now." He paused and glared at them. "I'm more against the fact that they're both male."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the man and he forced himself to stay seated. They had known that this was going to be an argument and one that they had to take in stride. Not everyone was going to be willing and accepting of this relationship.

The realization of the true problem hit Ciel hard. For a moment it seemed unthinkable that their genders would prove as the main issue. It was a first for Ciel, never having experienced such a prejudice. Perhaps he could blame it on the sheltered life his aunt had given him. Ann was a lover of people and had always encouraged Ciel to accept everyone for who they were.

"Does it bother you?" Ciel directed his question to the whole of the family sitting around him. "Speak! Does our relationship bother you?" Anger took hold and Ciel felt himself shaking, trying to hold back another emotion much more profound and debilitating.

"Perhaps a little," said a voice to Ciel's left. The woman who spoke leaned forward to look at Ciel. "Forgive me, but it is something that I don't usually see, even though I have no problem with whom you love. It will just take a while for me to become accustomed to."

There was a clearing of a throat next to the woman and a man spoke next. "I myself have no problem with it. We have no problem with Claude and Alois's relationship, so I don't see why it has to be a problem for you and Sebastian." He cocked his head slightly. "So long as you can find a way to produce an heir when the time calls for it."

Those two responses were hopeful, and Ciel began to expect that people were more ready to turn a blind eye to Claude and Alois due to their ranks as opposed to seeing such things happening so far up in the main family. The thought of producing an heir was daunting and something Ciel would force to the back of his mind as soon as he could.

"An heir will be an issue we," Ciel gestured to himself and Sebastian, "will discuss when the time comes that we feel ready for such an addition into our lives."

The man nodded and leaned back. "Then I'm fine with it."

"I'm not," someone said from the back. "Society doesn't allow it and it's looked down upon. So just because they're higher rank than us, we have to accept it?"

There were some murmurs that spread around the room, a few people nodding their heads in agreement.

Tanaka frowned slightly. "Considering who we are, we're being awfully harsh. We all have killed, blackmailed, and done illegal things that society deems immoral. They judge us for the things that we do, yet we brush it off because it's not their place. They don't know why we do this and they have no knowledge of what goes on here," he paused and looked around the room, noting the guilty faces.

It was no secret that what they did was illegal. Everyone in the room had killed someone at least once, and had committed other punishable crimes multiple times. They had no right to be judging someone on a matter as simple as this.

"As such," Tanaka continued, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "we have no right to judge Sebastian or Ciel for whom they wish to be with, or by calling their love right or wrong."

It was a valid point and Ciel felt the childish need to stick his tongue out at everyone around him. The room was clearly split between their opinions of the matter, and it heartened Ciel to see quite a few individuals admitting defeat after Tanaka's stern lecture. Still, Ciel could see the few who remained that would not be so easily won over.

There were still things Ciel wanted to say, but at this point he feared things would just worsen. All the yelling in the world would not change some people's minds, and Ciel wasn't about to go hoarse on their account.

Tanaka hummed his consent as the room once again quieted and no more arguments were brought up. He let his hands rest on the table and offered a soft smile. "It is late and I feel as though we are done here. There is no need to keep everyone here any longer."

Chairs moved out from the tables as people started to stand up and leave. Sebastian followed their actions, pausing only to talk with those at the head table. Their praise made him smile and he shook hands with them as Ciel stood up to come stand next to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked softly, after thanking the last person.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Ciel said; he was tired both physically and mentally. The dinner hadn't been what Ciel had expected and left him with troubled thoughts that weren't so easily swept under the rug and forgotten.

Sebastian gently tugged Ciel out of the large dining room, ignoring the few harsh looks that were thrown their way. The next few weeks would be like this, he was sure of that. Not only was their relationship a problem for some, but there would be others questioning his own increase in rank. They would both be under scrutiny for a while.

The older male stopped outside their room, scowling at Claude who was waiting for them. "Not now Claude," he hissed.

Claude snorted. "I'm not here to berate either of you," he admitted. "The opposite, actually."

Ciel patted Sebastian on the arm and stood up to full height next to the man as they both regarded Claude. There was no need to push undeserved anger towards Claude at this moment; for now they were allies. Both of them sought out and cherished a relationship that was currently being spat on.

"What is it then?" Ciel asked as he tried to keep his voice light and welcoming.

"I've come to congratulate you, Ciel Phantomhive," Claude said. His eyes flickered briefly to Sebastian before looking once more to Ciel. "You accomplished something that I didn't think was possible."

Surprised, Ciel looked up at Claude and blinked, unsure of what the man was talking about. "Have I?" he asked, eyes moving from Claude to Sebastian. There were a lot of things that Claude could have been talking about, but at that moment Ciel wasn't sure if any one of them made sense.

Claude nodded. "I take back what I said earlier. It seems as though your feelings for Sebastian were strong enough to make him put the family second. I didn't think it was possible, but you've proved me wrong."

A satisfied smile tickled Ciel's lips. He put his hand out, asking to shake Claude's. "Well, thank you for that. I'm happy to prove you wrong." Claude had never seemed to be the type of man to admit defeat to his enemy over something so pointless, but Ciel was grateful for it.

"Don't get used to it," Claude answered and let go of Ciel's hand before Sebastian tried to kill him with a glare. He turned around and gave a small wave as a way of departure before moving down the hallway.

Once the man vanished around the corner, Sebastian opened the door and ushered Ciel inside. The door shut behind them, sealing them into their own space and Sebastian's arms wrapped around Ciel, pulling the younger male tight to his body. He wasn't sure how badly the words had affected Ciel today but Sebastian was going to make sure that the younger male wasn't bothered by them either way.

After a long and drawn out sigh, Ciel relaxed back into Sebastian's arms. His eyes were closed and breathing even as he feigned sleep while his mind seemed to be working on overdrive. "That was interesting," he finally said after a moment. The way he had spoken left the target of his words ambiguous. Even Ciel was unsure if he was talking about the dinner or the happening with Claude only moments before.

"Don't think about it," Sebastian murmured and let his arm slide down to rest around Ciel's waist. It was already late and the younger male had said he was tired already. With that thought in mind, Sebastian turned Ciel around and walked him backwards to the bed.

Once their bodies bumped into the edge, Sebastian dropped down to his knees and started to unbutton Ciel's shirt. Despite how tired Ciel was, Sebastian knew that the younger male wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Too much had happened today and his mind would be racing.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, amusement shining in his eyes despite everything else that seemed to weigh him down. His hands went down to stop Sebastian's, intertwining their fingers as he did so. Having Sebastian there with him was a comfort, and Ciel decided that after the hurtles they had jumped thus far, there was little else that could tear them apart at this point. Ciel wouldn't let a couple of old farts ruin the happiness he had here.

Sebastian placed a kiss on each of Ciel's palms and pushed them away gently. "Just let me coddle you tonight," he muttered and slipped the shirt off Ciel's body. It dropped to the floor and Sebastian went to work on Ciel's pants. It quickly followed suit and the older male pushed Ciel back lightly, letting him fall onto the unmade bed.

Warm hands grabbed Ciel's leg and lifted it slightly, pressing light kisses and nips to the inside of Ciel's legs. Sebastian trailed up slowly, making sure to tease all of Ciel's sensitive spots along the way.

Ciel's leg trembled and he tried to weakly kick Sebastian off. "I don't exactly call this coddling," he said. Goosebumps were sprouting up on his legs and the cold of the air seemed to bite into him all the more. His body begged for warmth and Ciel wanted nothing more then to snuggle under the thick blankets until late morning.

"No?" Sebastian asked, pushing at Ciel's hips so the younger male could scoot back onto the bed more. He stood up and changed out of his own clothes. "Get under the covers then and I'll fix it," he stated and moved to grab some sweats and a loose shirt for himself.

Once changed, he looked back at Ciel who was already cuddled under the blanket. Smiling softly at the sight, Sebastian padded back to the bed and climbed on it so he could straddle Ciel's hips.

His hand inched the sheet down until only Ciel's shoulders were visible, while the other grabbed the bottle of lotion resting on the nightstand table. Slicking his hands up quickly, Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's neck before letting his hands rest on Ciel's body.

Long fingers pushed and kneaded the skin, working the tense muscles into relaxation until Ciel let out a soft sigh underneath him. Sebastian smirked and moved down Ciel's body, slowly rubbing circles in the younger male's back.

A loud moan flew past Ciel's parted lips as Sebastian's hands dug into the lower muscles of Ciel's back. It all felt so good and he felt his body melt under every press and tender knead of Sebastian's talented hands. "You need to do this more often," Ciel said in a breathy whisper.

The hands went back up to Ciel's shoulders where the most tension sill stubbornly sat. Sebastian worked at them almost painfully so, but Ciel did not utter a single complaint, only asking for more with each pant and moan. The rough treatment did wonders and Ciel wasn't about to call away such pampering.

Sebastian hummed as the knot finally eased away and his touch lightened up. Ciel would be slightly sore tomorrow due to the harsh treatment, but it would be a good kind of sore. He switched sides and went to work on another knot that refused to loosen. Sebastian was determined to loosen it and his thumb pressed down on the knot hard, making a small circle with the digit.

A small sigh left Ciel's mouth and Sebastian felt the knot vanish under his touch. Running his hands lightly over Ciel's body, Sebastian checked for anymore tight spots and was pleased to find Ciel's body relaxed. He leaned down and nipped lightly at the back of Ciel's neck, his lips trailing over the smooth skin as he indulged in the taste and smell of his lover.

"Aren't you accommodating and affectionate tonight," Ciel commented. "If I had to guess, I'd say you were trying to comfort me." A pregnant silence filled the room and Ciel settled a hard look on Sebastian, assessing the older man with clear blue eyes. He didn't need comfort, Ciel told himself as much. Sebastian's presence alone was enough to ease his mind; he didn't need all the extra effort even if it was appreciated.

"I'm fine, really," Ciel continued to say. "A few harsh comments from single minded idiots isn't enough to get me down." He smiled and leaned back to lay a kiss on Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian chuckled against Ciel's back; it seemed as though Ciel had caught onto his plan. He gave one last kiss before he rolled to the side of the bed and took his clothes off. The cold air of the room nipped at his skin and Sebastian quickly crawled under the blankets.

Ciel scooted himself over to make room for Sebastian. The older male was warm at Ciel's side and he drew himself closer to Sebastian's chest. His hands traced circles and inconsistent patterns into the hard muscles beneath them. It was a serene moment and Ciel felt every pollutant of the day wash from him, leaving his mind pleasantly blank.

"Let's sleep in tomorrow." It had been too long since the luxury was given to them, and Ciel felt that an extra hour couldn't hurt much.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sebastian answered, eyes closing as warmth passed between them. After everything that had gone on today, sleep was pulling at Sebastian's mind and his body was more than willing to answer the call of it.

A small shove was inflicted upon Sebastian's shoulder and Ciel looked towards the man with hidden amusement. "Who said you could fall asleep on me?" He poked at Sebastian again, but with less force this time around.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured and his eyes opened. "Was I supposed to stay awake and watch you while you slept, gently caressing your hair and whispering sweet words to you?" His lips twitched with amusement.

A sour look crossed Ciel face and he scrunched his nose. "You can go sleep in your old room if you are going to be tempted into doing that." Sebastian earned a harder poke in his arm for that comment, but Ciel quickly apologized with a kiss to the reddened spot.

Sebastian shook his head slightly but kept his mouth shut; no need to dig himself into a hole he couldn't get out of. Instead, he pressed one last kiss to Ciel's temple and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take over his body once more.

Ciel did the same, seeing no point in keeping the both of them up. With one last good night, Ciel closed his eyes and let the warmth of Sebastian consume him as he fell into the hands of sleep.

\----------

White breath escaped in puffs in front of Sebastian's face as he moved through the damp wooded area. Ciel was a quiet presence behind, keeping their rear covered as they crossed through enemy territory.

Three days ago, they had received a breakthrough on their enemy's location and Tanaka had organized a team to go take them down. Sebastian and Ciel had been assigned to provide cover to the groups infiltrating the building by taking out the guards who were stationed around the storage area.

The building was old and during their days of surveying the area, Sebastian had only counted a handful of men protecting their supplies. Once those men were dead, the building would be torched and their enemy would lose a vital source of their supplies.

Sebastian slowed down as the building came into view and he felt Ciel come up to his side. Their men were positioned down on the ground below them, waiting for their signal before they could move.

"We'll set up here," Sebastian murmured and carefully set his bag down.

Ciel went out to reach for Sebastian's arm, halting him as he went to set up. "Why don't we set up on the northern side instead?" Ciel pointed across from the clearing, where the tree cover was thinner. From their current spot, they had more than adequate cover, but not a clear sight on two of the guards who were hidden behind the building. There was a high chance that once their comrades began to fall and the commotion drew their attention, they would come running into sight.

However on the far side, both Ciel and Sebastian would have a clear shot of all their targets. It would be a high risk; once the first shot was fired, the guard would no doubt pick up their position quickly. They would have to out-shoot every man down there before any alarm was risen. It would be tricky, but Ciel knew he could do it with Sebastian's help. If Ciel's approach was taken, they could get the job done in half the time and with little return fire.

From their current position, the two hidden guards were a wild card, albeit not a dangerous one, but one Ciel didn't feel like dealing with. If they decided to hide out, there was no telling how long it would take before Ciel or Sebastian was able to get a shot to take down their targets.

Sebastian mulled over the argument and weighed the pros and cons in his head. It was a good plan, with the only drawback being the weak protection that the spot had to offer. They would have to take out their targets fast before the enemy could return fire.

Finally, Sebastian nodded. "Let's go," he said quickly. They were on the clock now; having already spent this much time in enemy territory was dangerous. They could've been spotted already and if they weren't careful, someone could be tracking them.

Ciel followed along, his gun poised and ready in his hands if needed. So far, things had been quiet and the soft undergrowth kept their steps light and silent. It became harder to move as the trees began to thin, forcing them farther away to make an arc before coming back down into position.

Using the binoculars, Sebastian measured their distance and frowned when he realized they were still back a little too far. At this range, they couldn't see everyone and would have to get closer in order to be effective. It put them out a little more in the open than he would like, but they would at least get their shots.

Crawling forward on his stomach, Sebastian moved into position and quickly set up his rifle before Ciel joined him. The ghillie suit was a comforting weight as Sebastian looked through his scope, quickly ranging their targets. It had been far too long since he had worn this form of camouflage and he brushed away a stray piece of foliage from his face.

"I'm heading down further," Ciel whispered and pointed down towards a tree a few feet below and to the left of them. From there, he could get a better shot at a few targets who were sitting around playing what looked to be cards. The atmosphere seemed lax and it helped to reassure that they hadn't aroused any suspicion.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's ankle before he could crawl any further. "That's too close," he hissed. "They'll spot you as soon as you take your first shot."

Ciel turned and only smirked. "Spotting me will do them little good if they can't pick up their gun before I have a bullet between their eyes." The words were cocky and overconfident, but Ciel didn't seem to realize it. To him, he was speaking the truth. In his time away from Sebastian, he had taken trickier and riskier shots then this. He could make the shot, that much he knew.

Sebastian frowned. It had been a while since he had worked with Ciel on assignment and he knew that the younger male could hit his targets, but it still seemed risky. Ciel, though, was already moving into position and was too far away for Sebastian to call back. He would have to provide cover for Ciel, making sure that all the targets were taken out before they could draw their guns.

Silence settled over them as they waited for the precise moment to take their shots. For this to work they would have to be in tune with each other and shoot with impeccable precision. All Ciel could feel was the beating of his heart as he looked through his scope and made the appropriate adjustments. Once done, he shot a look over his shoulder to see Sebastian and confirm that he was ready.

A quick nod to of his head confirmed that Sebastian was ready and he held up his hand to show the number three, signaling the frequency number they would be using on the headsets. Sebastian made one last adjustment to the scope and glanced through it, his target in sight.

"I'm in position; blue cap," he said softly, calling off which person he would take first.

"Starting from the right?" Ciel questioned as he located Sebastian's target. "Red head on left, we'll meet in the middle." On the far left sat a red head with a buzzed cut who was playing cards with another man with a beard.

Sebastian grunted his agreement and his finger pressed against the side of rifle, waiting to pull the trigger. "When the next card hits the table," he stated and listened to Ciel confirm.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Sebastian focused on his target and watched as a card was placed on the table. Without hesitation, his finger moved to press against the trigger and squeezed it gently. Blood sprayed everywhere as Sebastian focused on his next target, making the adjustments before the first body had even hit the table.

Target after target fell, Ciel's body tense and on edge with every pull of his trigger. An actual shot was fired at Ciel, hitting above his head before the shooting target fell to the ground dead. It wasn't until silence settled around them once more that Ciel realized how fast his heart was hammering in his chest. Below, a mess of bodies and blood laid as evidence to what they had just done. Ciel didn't even blink an eye at the sight; a proud smile crossed his face and he spoke excitedly into his mouthpiece. "Told you it'd work."

Sebastian was silent as he scanned the area for anymore guards. The body count matched the numbers they had and it was safe to say that all their targets were dead, but he didn't want to take the chance.

"The front has been cleared," he spoke to the group waiting for the command. "Move in with caution and we'll cover from here."

A word of confirmation was given before their men moved into action. They came into view quickly and after a moment or two, forced the door open and vanished inside. Sebastian trained his rifle on the windows that lined the second floor.

"Take the first floor," he told Ciel. "I'll cover the second floor."

"I hear ya," Ciel commented, his attention going back to his scope as he waited for the need to take a shot. So far, he could see their men making their way through the building. An enemy was quickly taken down by one of the ground forces and Ciel was left to sit by and do little to nothing.

There weren't many people inside the building and the small group inside was handling themselves well. Reports were fed back to Sebastian as the squad on the ground made their way through the rooms, checking for anything of importance that they could use.

A movement further to Sebastian's right caught his eye and he focused his scope on the motion. From the road, an armored vehicle moved by once and then vanished into the trees surrounding the building.

"Enemy approaching," Sebastian relayed into the radio. "Approaching from the east. We do not have visual on them and can't take-" He was cut off as a bullet whizzed by him, cutting through a tree and making it splinter.

Ciel jumped at the sound, spinning around and drawing a spare rifle that had laid unused next to him. He located Sebastian's shooter quickly and took him out just as another appeared and began shooting. "Shit, where did they come from?" Ciel cursed as he scrambled to shoot and find cover at the same time.

Blue eyes kept frantically darting back to Sebastian to make sure the older man was okay. As soon as Ciel saw Sebastian moving in a similar fashion to Ciel, he let his worry fall to the back of his mind as he focused on the enemies around him. There weren't many, just a small group of thugs with less than impressive shooting skills. They weren't trained arms men, probably kids picked up off the streets, not something Ciel would expect from a respected crime family.

More bullets flew by them and Sebastian cursed as he reached for his pistol. "We're under fire," he barked into the radio, telling the men on the ground that they were on their own for a while. He shot at someone coming up the hill, glad that they had the higher ground, before focusing on the area surrounding them.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ciel yelled out, not even bothering to consider Sebastian relaying the message over the radio. His mind was too focused on the things happening around him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. This was a first for Ciel; never had he been put in a situation with such a multitude of incoming fire. There was no telling where the next shot would come from and Ciel was left to rely on his skill and luck to get out of this alive.

Two more men were shot down, and Ciel had to take the time to quickly reload. As he brought his rifle around again to take another shot, a whistle sounded by him and pain seared into his shoulder. Without thinking, he shot down the enemy and quickly turned to assess the damage that had been done. A generous amount of blood bubbled from his bicep, a bullet having entered his arm just below the shoulder and exiting out the other side. It was luckily only a flesh wound, but one that hurt like hell and would need to be taken care of as soon as possible.

Sebastian cursed and dropped his empty clip, slamming another one into the gun. He shot at the approaching men, watching as they fell down before moving back to Ciel. His eyes swept across the forest, looking for more people, and then tore at his shirt.

"We have to get out of here," he said quickly, tearing the shirt into strips. "Cover me," he ordered and wrapped the long strips around the bleeding wound, ignoring the pained sounds coming from Ciel's mouth.

"Just hurry!" Ciel pushed Sebastian out of the way quickly as a straggling individual came into view from the woods and tried to take a shot at them. A bullet to the chest, from Ciel's gun, sent the oncoming man to the ground. When it seemed as if they were safe for the moment, Ciel slumped back down to allow Sebastian to messily bandage his arm.

Ciel still wasn't sure as to the extent of the damage and he wasn't about to look and have to worry about blood loss or any other number of things. The pain was enough to cloud his head and he forced himself to ignore it even as his stomach turned and he retched at his and Sebastian's feet. "Sorry," he mumbled; his stomach had never been strong. In his defense, this had been the worst injury he had sustained while in the field, or at least it felt like the worst.

"It's fine," Sebastian murmured and hauled Ciel to his feet. "We need to get out of here, now." His arm looped around Ciel's waist, supporting the younger male as they moved down the hill toward the building. Their team would be down there waiting for them and Sebastian kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't being followed.

The area behind them was quiet now and the smell of blood and gun powder filled the air. Frowning, Sebastian guided Ciel down a narrow path and looked back again. The attack didn't sit well with him and Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed slightly. But for now, the main concern was getting everyone out and getting Ciel medical attention.

As they got closer to where the rest of their group waited, Ciel pushed at Sebastian, trying to get the older man to let him walk on his own. "I'm fine, I can walk now." Ciel's head had cleared and he had begun to manage his pain by pushing it to the back of his mind and focusing on something else. The last thing he wanted was to look weak when all he had was a superficial wound that could be tended to and healed in no time. No doubt there were men down there who had coped with much worse.

Sebastian nodded and let Ciel walk on his own as they approached their team. He looked over the group, noting that they weren't injured and he waved them on. Carmella stepped forward, her eyes quickly assessing Ciel before turning to Sebastian.

"The men in the vehicle didn't come in after us. They had a perfect shot but they circled around back into the woods," she stated as they moved to the cars.

"They grouped together with another team and then charged us," Sebastian answered. "It was a full assault on us."

Ciel's head whipped around, regretting it when his head began to throb. "You mean just us?" he asked, unbelieving that to be the case. The more Ciel thought about it, the more he began to worry if it was perhaps due to his title within the family, but how did such information leak outside? He thought quickly of Lizzy, but drowned that thought.

"Trap?" Carmella asked as she ushered Ciel into the car. The door slammed shut behind them and she went to work on Ciel's wound.

Sebastian shook his head. "But why didn't they go after the group on the ground? They went out of their way to come after us, instead of protecting their assets inside."

"Could they have wanted one of us?" Ciel finally said aloud. "They could have wanted me because of my title if they've gotten word of it, or I'm sure Sebastian has done numerous things to piss them off." The last bit was said with a smirk despite the pain in Ciel's arm.

Sebastian chuckled. "That might be the case; my list of enemies is long." He cocked his head, a small frown falling on his face. "But that aside, it could be either of us they're after. They were shooting to kill though, which means that Ciel's title isn't known yet. If they knew his title, they wouldn't shoot to kill."

"Then it looks like you pissed someone off big time. Not sure if I'm proud or ashamed." Ciel wasn't sure why he was being so playful about the situation, but it did help to ease the pain and worry. Carmela finished tending to his wound, although he would need stitches when they got back to the house, and Ciel leaned back into the his seat. He looked over to Sebastian, who was still watching him with worried eyes.

"We'll have to stay off the radar, until we can figure out if this was a hit for us or just a coincidence," Sebastian finally said. "By that time, Ciel's shoulder will be healed and we can continue."

Carmella hummed. "Tanaka isn't going to like this at all. I somehow doubt that this was a coincidence."

Not liking where this was going, Ciel argued, "I'll be fine once my shoulder is stitched. I can still take assignments. We'll just have to more observant of our surroundings."

Sebastian's lips twitched. "Says the person who wouldn't let me out of the house for days when I was injured."

"That was different," Ciel defended. "I didn't know what the hell was going on with you. I was worried." He continued to grumble to himself, not liking that the bad memory had been brought up for him to remember.

"We'll see what Tanaka says," Sebastian stated and looked at Ciel's wound again. They wouldn't be able to work in the field for a while and Tanaka would probably have them working on leads.

Ciel pouted, not wanting to have to do grunt work while he was healing. He was better than that, and even with a hurt arm Ciel could still pull a trigger and take down anyone Tanaka needed dead. "He's going to keep me under house arrest," Ciel complained, and was half worried he was speaking the truth.

Carmella laughed. "I highly doubt that. I'm sure Sebastian can find something to do for you that'll help keep the boredom away. Maybe play doctor with you?" She nudged him on his uninjured side.

Sebastian smirked. "Give us something we haven't done, Carmella."

"We've never played doctor!" Ciel retorted a little too quickly. If you wanted to get technical, and Ciel wanted to be very technical, they had never played doctor; only patient and nurse.

"I don't think your shoulder would appreciate the kind of play that I'm thinking about," Sebastian stated, his eyes dancing with amusement. It was easy to slip into the facade of laughter and humor; it made it easier to hide the concern and worry with smiles.

Ciel smirked. "I think you're right. Perhaps you can just ride me again?" His smirk only grew at the look that crossed Sebastian's face.

Carmella snorted with laughter, not even trying to hold it in. She clutched at her sides while Sebastian glared daggers at her, clearly not amused with her antics. "That's rich," she gasped. "Oh god, I can't breathe."

"Keep laughing," Sebastian stated dryly as the mansion came into view. "Maybe you'll laugh yourself to death."

"Aw, what's wrong, Sebastian? Did I say something to upset you?" Ciel was asking for it, but it was keeping his mind off his throbbing arm so he couldn't resist. "Or is it that you're embarrassed?"

Sebastian flicked Ciel on the nose as the car came to a stop, not bothering to answer the question. With a small grunt, he climbed out of the car and helped Ciel out so they could get his shoulder stitched up. Carmella had already called Will and the man was ready for them.

"We'll see Will first and then you can get some rest," Sebastian said as he opened the door to the mansion.

"I don't need rest." Ciel continued to insist that he was fine. He might need stitches, that much he would admit, but he didn't feel the need to rest. Adrenaline was flowing through him and a giddy high plagued him after the playful bickering.

Sebastian chuckled. "You say that now, but in a few hours you'll be sore and wanting to do nothing but rest for a while. I'll even bring you meals in bed." He leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear. "And cater to your every whim; so long as it's within reason."

Ciel raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Will you feed me? Massage my feet... And other areas?" He smirked and gave Sebastian a saucy wink, face quickly turning hard and blank when Ciel caught sight of Will. All his playful demeanor vanished, replaced by a man who wanted respect and obedience.

Will nodded at Ciel and held the door open for him. He fixed Sebastian with a stern glare that pointedly told the man to stay outside while he stitched up Ciel. Before Sebastian could argue, the door was slammed shut and he was left outside with a small sulk on his face.

\----------

For a long moment Ciel stared at the closed door where he knew Sebastian to be standing on the other side. "He can't come in?" Ciel asked Will, hoping the other man would relent. He knew Will hated Sebastian, but he didn't see the reason for keeping them apart if it would prove to ease Ciel. He was beginning to have a sinking suspicion that Will didn't like him too much either.

"Sadly no," Will answered and pushed his glasses up. "You two are both dirty from the assignment and I don't want to risk an infection. Bringing him in would only increase that risk. Now change out of those clothes." Out of respect, Will turned around and busied himself with the materials he would need for cleaning and stitching the wound back up.

Ciel complied, stripping himself down to his boxers. He felt cold and exposed, wrapping his arms around himself to gain some warmth. "Just hurry," Ciel demanded. There was no need to spend more time with Will than what was needed. He wanted to be stitched up and back with Sebastian.

Will nodded and gestured for Ciel to sit down. With stern eyes, he assessed the wound and grabbed the saline solution; no sense in putting it off.

Two hours later had Ciel sitting in his room fighting off the sleep he insisted he didn't need. Sebastian had wandered off somewhere with a promise to be back soon. So Ciel sat and waited, and waited some more. He wasn't sure how long the older man had been gone, but Ciel was about ready to get up and find him.

The stitch wound on his shoulder throbbed and Ciel refused to take any pain medication for it. He didn't like the funny things it did to his head, nor did he want to be knocked out for the next few days; he remembered what it had done to Sebastian.

"To hell with this," Ciel grumbled as he stood and teetered for a moment to find his balance. He went quickly to the door and thrust it open. The hallway was empty; Ciel had half expected guards to be placed to keep him from going anywhere. Making his way down the familiar hallways, Ciel began his search, becoming more irritated as each minute went by without sight of Sebastian.

Grumbling under his breath, Ciel made his way to the kitchen and pushed open the door, his eyes settling on Sebastian. The older man clicked his tongue at him. "You couldn't wait for ten minutes?" he asked, setting the knife off to the side.

"Ten minutes, yes. Twenty, no." Ciel moved further into the kitchen and hoisted himself up onto a bar stool next to the large island. He tried to make sense out of what Sebastian was making, but gave up soon into the game. It didn't really matter, and he didn't really care.

Sebastian chuckled. "It wasn't twenty minutes." He glanced at Ciel before turning back to the dessert he was making. A few more passes of the knife covered the cake in a sweet icing and Sebastian slid it over to Ciel. "Here's an un-surprise get well mini cake."

"Oh." Ciel had the courtesy of looking slightly guilty for ruining his own surprise. The cake looked good, iced in a thick chocolate icing. "Thank you," he said as his finger scooped up some sweet chocolate. Ciel sucked at it, moaning his appreciation for the taste. Sebastian had always been a wonderful cook.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed. You can eat it then," Sebastian stated. While the sugar in the cake would keep Ciel awake a little longer, the younger male wouldn't be able to fight off exhaustion for much longer. He picked up the plate and walked out of the kitchen with Ciel trailing after him as they made their way back to their room.

Ciel tried to resist, but failed miserably. "I don't want to go back to bed," he complained as Sebastian dragged him down the hall with one hand, the other holding the cake.

Sebastian shook his head slightly. "You say that now. But you'll feel better once you're laying down." He paused and turned around to face Ciel. "I'll even feed you if you want."

"With your fingers?" Ciel questioned, looking a smug bit between impish and doubtful. If Ciel was going to be forced to stay in bed, well then he had damn well better be entertained.

Sebastian blinked once before turning back around, dragging Ciel back to the room and making sure the cake didn't slide off the plate. He opened the door and nudged Ciel through before letting the door fall shut behind. Walking over to the bed with a small smirk, he swiped his finger through the icing and held it up to Ciel's lips. "If that is your wish."

"It is." Blue eyes stared into scarlet as Ciel lowered his head just a bit to give Sebastian's fingers an experimental lick. Ciel could have sworn the chocolate tasted even sweeter and he soon had the whole of Sebastian's icing covered fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking.

With a small hum, Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and scooped up some more icing. A small smirk spread over his lips and Sebastian traced the icing over his lips and down his neck. "How about here?" he asked.

A smirk spread across Ciel face as he crawled forward closer to Sebastian, hands being placed on the older man's thighs. "You're so messy," Ciel teased as he leaned up to lick along Sebastian's neck, cleaning it before moving to clean the man's lips and then kissing away the last of the chocolate icing.

"You'll just have to clean me up then," Sebastian murmured when they broke apart. "Would it help if I took my shirt off?" The clothing was tugged over Sebastian's head and tossed onto the floor. Amusement dancing in his eyes, Sebastian smeared some more icing and cake across his chest.

"What will I ever do with you." Ciel laughed deep in his throat as his tongue ran across Sebastian's chest, licking up cake and icing. It tasted so good with the hint of Sebastian in it, an extra bit of saltiness.

Sebastian's eyes lowered as Ciel trailed down lower, calloused fingers brushing over the top of his pants. Sebastian spread more icing over his stomach, smearing a small amount on his pants. "Oh dear, look what I've done now. My pants are dirty; I suppose I should take them off as well?"

Ciel pushed Sebastian hands away, fingers scraping at the fabric as they removed what they could of the smeared cake. He brought them to his lips to suck them clean as Ciel's other hand went to undo the button and zipper to Sebastian's pants. He could already begin to feel the hardening bump beneath and had to resist the need to smile.

"Let me take care of it," Ciel said as his fingers fell from his mouth to help aid in the removal of Sebastian's soiled pants.

Sebastian lifted his hips and helped Ciel remove his pants. He shivered slightly in the cold air. He glanced at the younger male as Ciel's fingers pressed small circles into his thighs. "Your shoulder," he said lowly.

"Isn't going to be needed for what I'm going to be doing to you," Ciel finished off smoothly, hand coming up to play at the hem of Sebastian's boxers. It was his turn to reach out and scoop up a bit of icing and cake, letting it fall conveniently on top of Sebastian's quickly hardening member. With a gasped 'oops', Ciel leaned down and focused himself on cleaning the area as he felt the growing erection pressing into his cheek.

A hiss left Sebastian's mouth as Ciel licked and sucked over his erection, cleaning up every little crumb on his boxers. The fabric rubbed over his length, providing the friction he wanted, and Sebastian bucked his hips lightly. His boxers were quickly growing wet, a mix of Ciel's saliva and pre-cum, and Sebastian moaned as Ciel nipped at his erection through the fabric.

"I think you missed a spot," he stated.

Blue eyes looked up, smoldering in their intensity. "Show me," he demanded, only moving his face away enough to allow Sebastian to indicate the area Ciel was needed.

Sebastian smirked and tugged his boxers down, sighing as his erection was freed. His fingers laced through Ciel's hair and he brought Ciel's head down closer to his length. "Right here."

Slender fingers ran over the tip of the erection, gathering the cum and wiping the head clean. The pearly liquid gleamed from atop Ciel's fingertips before he drew them into his mouth, licking them clean. "There," he said. "All clean." A mischievous spark shone in Ciel's eyes, and he smirked up at Sebastian.

"But now I'm left with a problem," Sebastian stated and glanced at his erection. His eyes lowered in amusement, not believing the words that were coming from their mouths. It was silly, but oddly relaxing and arousing at the same time. Teasing, without the touches. "I think you should fix it."

Ciel sat back up on his knees, regarding the hard cock passively. "It's not my fault," he finally said. "And you still haven't finished feeding me my cake. I'm still very hungry." His fingers were once again in his mouth, sucking on them in hopes of savoring the last flavors of chocolate and cum.

Sebastian's head cocked to the side and he reached out for the cake. He kept his eyes locked on Ciel's as he scooped more icing and covered his length with it. "How's this treat look?"

"I'd say it looks absolutely decadent." Ciel licked his lips, true hunger showing in his eyes. He did not hesitate as he leaned forward, his tongue lashing out to draw a hot wet trail from tip to base; chocolate, cake and cum mixed together in Ciel's mouth. The sweets were swallowed and Ciel relished the sweet and salty taste of the concoction.

Hand's pressed down on Sebastian's thighs as Ciel continued to wipe the hard cock clean, swallowing it whole to fully extract every bit of icing. He sucked hard and insistently, sweetness quickly turning bitter as pre-cum coated Ciel's tongue.

Low groans left Sebastian's mouth as Ciel tended to him and his legs trembled with the urge not to buck into the warm mouth. A curse left Sebastian and his fingers threaded through dark locks, tugging at them slightly.

"Ciel," he panted, eyes falling shut. "Ah fuck."

Ciel's head was forced down by Sebastian's hand and he allowed the male to shallowly thrust into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed with every upward movement, tongue flattening around the broad underside. All the while Ciel's eyes never left Sebastian's, even as his head bobbed with renewed vigor due to the sounds leaving Sebastian's throat.

Another curse left Sebastian's mouth and he felt heat coil low in his stomach as his orgasm came closer. Toes curled into the sheets as the pleasure built and his body trembled, each suck and nip bringing him closer to the edge. A low hum sounded from Sebastian's throat and he pulled at Ciel's hair, trying to tell him that he was about to come.

The warning did not go unnoticed to Ciel and he smiled around Sebastian, pushing himself further and swallowing the cock deeper. The tip rubbed at the back of Ciel's throat and he fought back the urge to choke. A hand left Sebastian's thigh and Ciel went to fondle at the base of the erection, molding and pressing at the fleshy sac.

A choked moan, perhaps Ciel's own name, was all the warning the younger male got before Sebastian came deep in his mouth. The cum easily poured down Ciel's throat and he swallowed it quickly, not a drop escaping. Pulling back he tried to regain his breath, a string of saliva still connecting him to the head of the flaccid length.

Sebastian panted heavily and his hand fell from Ciel's hair. His body still trembled from the orgasm and his mind was blissfully blank as he stared up at the ceiling. With a small grunt, Sebastian pushed himself up and leaned closer to the younger male. Their lips pressed together, Sebastian tasting himself along with the sweet icing still present on Ciel's lips.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I hope you enjoyed your treat."

"It was delicious, thank you." Ciel ran his tongue over his lips, ending the movement with a smile. The tingles of arousal that he had been feeling were quickly fading away and drowsiness was quick to replace it. He yawned and fell back on the bed, wincing when his injured shoulder hit the pillow.

Sebastian frowned, realization dawning once again that Ciel was injured. "You need to sleep," he stated, feeling slightly guilty for allowing Ciel to pleasure him in such a way when the younger male was still hurt.

"I will once you get your ass into bed." Ciel patted the empty spot next to him, holding the blanket up for Sebastian and himself to shimmy underneath.

Nodding, Sebastian crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over them. His body was still warm and he pressed it against Ciel's, being careful with the injured shoulder. "Sleep," he murmured, letting his arm drape over Ciel's waist.

Sebastian only received a low mumble from Ciel as he quickly succumbed to the hand of sleep. Soft snores soon fell from Ciel's lips and soon became the melody that rocked Sebastian off to the blissful land of dreams.


	35. Chapter 35

Sebastian balanced a tray of food on his hand as he walked down the hall, Alex prancing in front of him. The puppy would run ahead and sit at a random door, waiting for Sebastian to catch up before repeating the whole process over again.

She whined at him as they approached the correct door and Sebastian looked down at her. Big brown eyes gazed up at him and Sebastian shook his head. “Sit,” he told her. There was a small moment of hesitation before the puppy sat down and Sebastian nodded. “Stay.”

The door was opened and Sebastian checked to make sure that the puppy was still sitting before letting himself in. Alex squirmed, her paw lifting up as though to move but stilled at a look from Sebastian. With a small hum of content, Sebastian let the door shut in her face and continued into the bedroom.

“You’re a cruel man,” Ciel commented as he sat up in bed. It had been a few days since Ciel had gotten his stitches, and he was quickly learning the hard way that rest was indeed needed. He had already succeeded in tearing out two stitches and putting more strain on his arm than needed.

It was no surprise that Ciel had been confined to his room, and through some off the wall reasoning on Sebastian’s part, Alex had been banned as well. Something about her claws tearing the stitches.

“One of these days she’s going to get fed up with trying to win you over and turn her aim to making your life miserable. Then you’re going to wish you had given little Alex some love and affection.” Ciel could hear the puppy whining outside of the door, but she had yet to beg with insistent scratching. No doubt she was trying to follow Sebastian’s command, hoping to please him.

“Would you rather stay in bed for another two weeks if she tears out more stitches?” Sebastian asked, setting the tray down on the book covered bed. “I’m sure she’ll live, though; Finny will be glad to entertain her and on the positive side, she’s handling training very well.”

“She hasn’t torn out any stitches,” Ciel tried to defend as food was placed on his lap. It was only a sandwich and some chips, but it made his stomach growl. “Just do something with her, she’s probably still sitting out there waiting.”

Sebastian chuckled at the thought, imagining the puppy just sitting outside the door, waiting to be let in. He had to give Alex points though for not scratching at the door, but patience was a virtue.

Taking a seat on the bed, Sebastian pulled one of the books closer to him and scanned over the title. His nose wrinkled at it and he pushed the book away for a different one. Outside the door, Alex’s whining stopped and Sebastian nodded his approval. “See, I didn’t even have to do anything. She either went to sleep or trotted off to bother--”

He was cut off as the door flung open and Finny came bounding into the room with a handful of books, Alex quick on his heels. “I brought some more books for you, Ciel!” Finny said happily.

Ciel beamed at Sebastian as Alex jumped on the bed and he fed her a slice of turkey from his sandwich. “Poor Lexi girl, Sebastian’s being mean to you again, isn’t he,” Ciel cooed and scratched her behind the ears. Finny set the book on the bed side table and Ciel ignored him for the moment in favor of the dog.

“She just looked so lonely outside,” Finny commented. “I figured that she had been shut out by accident.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, she was out there on purpose, and you let her in.” He picked up a book and carried it over to the desk where more papers were scattered across the surface. “Why don’t you take her with you when you leave?”

“Sebastian doesn’t know what he’s talking about. She’s fine here! Just look, she’s already settled.” Sure enough, Alex had curled herself up at Ciel’s side as he finished off the last bit of his lunch. The plate was set aside and traded for a book on the table next to him. It was a book on medical procedures and Ciel figured knowing some basic first-aid would be more than a little useful.

A small sigh left Sebastian’s mouth and he massaged his temples. “You two are insufferable.” He turned back to his papers and shuffled them around until the one he needed was on top.

“But you love us,” Ciel teased as he flipped open the book and thumbed through the pages. He got to a section about care and treatment for wounds similar to the one he currently had. A few lines were read, each paragraph making Ciel frown more and more as he read things he didn’t quite like. With a huff, he snapped the book closed and picked up an autobiography from a previous family head; apparently by his great-great-grandfather or something.

Sebastian hummed and glanced down at the map that was spread out on the desk. “I love one of you; not so sure about the other one.” A pencil marked areas of recent attacks, and Sebastian paused to look up at Finny. “Are you off today?”

Finny nodded. “I’m just helping Bard with something later on today and then I don’t have anything else to do. I think I’m going to work in the gardens today; spring is coming up soon and the flowers need to be tended to.”

“Should have guessed you would be the one to look after the landscaping.” Another book was tossed aside and Ciel fell back on his pillow with a huff, upsetting Alex in the process. “At least you get to go outside. Being cooped up here is driving me crazy.”

“You should take Alex for a walk then,” Finny piped up. “Mr. Sebastian can hold her leash and you can walk with them. That way you get some fresh air and Alex won’t pull on your shoulder.”

Sebastian’s head shot up. “Excuse me?”

Ciel was beaming once more, looking no less than delighted. “That sounds like a wonderful idea! You can come with us too, Finny, and show us what you’ve done with the flowers.” He looked over to Sebastian who looked less than pleased which only made Ciel feel all the better. Even his arm was throbbing less.

“How about you hold her leash then, Finny,” Sebastian stated. “I might accidentally let go.”

Finny shook his head. “I should go help Bard get ready. Knowing him, he’s still asleep and it’ll be a while before he’s really awake.”

“Sebastian can walk Alex. He wouldn’t let go.” Ciel gave him a warning look. “Just like I wouldn’t mistake Soot for a rat during target practice.”

Finny hid his laughter while Sebastian glared at Ciel. “That’s okay, I know some people who trade in the markets overseas; I hear dog is delicious.”

“This past winter was awfully cold, I might just want a pair of black fur earmuffs,” Ciel countered, hands going to protectively wrap around Alex. “Cat fur is the softest.”

Shaking his head, Finny grabbed the empty tray from the bed and moved towards the door. “You two are funny. All those harsh words, but it’s still obvious that you care for each other.” He gave a small wave. “Have a good walk.”

Ciel quickly deflated and shook his head, small laughs escaping him. “We’re something else.” Any outsider probably would have thought they hated each other, but trust Finny to see past their snarling and teeth baring.

Sebastian sighed and stood up from the desk. “Shall we?” he asked. It wasn’t as though the walk would be horrible. They both could use some fresh air and Sebastian would enjoy walking around the gardens with Ciel. It was a place the younger male hadn’t seen yet.

“Shall we what?” Ciel blinked up slightly confused. He had been seemingly joking and hadn’t expected Sebastian to actually agree to a walk outside. Even now he was sure the older male was referring to something else.

“You don’t want to go for a walk?” Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side. “Not that there’s anything wrong with wanting to stay in bed, of course.”

With a wave of his hand, Ciel dismissed Sebastian’s words. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t think you’d give into the idea,” he admitted.

Sebastian smirked and moved over to the bed. He leaned down slightly so he was near Ciel’s ear and nipped it lightly. “It lets me spoil you, so it doesn’t bother me as much,” he murmured.

Ciel tried to hide his smile but gave up when it seemed like it wasn’t going anywhere. “Then help me up.” His arms reached up to wrap around Sebastian’s neck, Ciel’s face pressing into the man’s neck to place tender kisses along the skin.

Carefully, Sebastian lifted Ciel up and spun him around. “Grab your mutt,” he teased and stepped back to grab their jackets. It was still a little cool outside, and the last thing Ciel needed was to catch a cold.

“Come on, Lexi,” Ciel called the dog. She stood up, stretching like a cat, making her look even skinnier then she already was. Maturity had caused the puppy fat to melt away into sleek muscle and smooth, thin lines. Ciel grabbed for the leash that was already attached to the martingale. It was quickly slipped over the pup’s head to rest just above her normal collar.

A jacket was handed to Ciel and he gladly took it, placing it over his shirt. Ciel debated if he actually wanted to get dressed, but didn’t feel like getting out of his night pants and shirt when he would just be forced to get back into bed when they returned. “Ready?” Sebastian was already by the door, but Ciel felt the need to ask.

Sebastian nodded and grudgingly grabbed Alex’s leash. Without a word, they moved down the halls and out to the back of the mansion where the garden was. Cool air nipped at Sebastian’s face as they stepped outside and he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them warm.

“They look much nicer in the spring when everything is blooming,” he commented to Ciel. “Finny takes good care of them, surprisingly.”

The spring wasn’t far off now, and Ciel knew he could easily get Sebastian to come walking with him again. It would be a nice break from the chaotic life they led, and Ciel was still finding it hard to adjust. Living eighteen years of his life in relative peace was hard to lose, but he would not ask for it back. He loved his life now, and most importantly the people in it.

“Do you know what kind of flowers they are?” Ciel asked, eying some pansies that were still in bloom.

Humming, Sebastian pulled Alex back so she wasn’t tugging too much on her leash. “I’m not too sure; flowers aren’t my forte. They’re colorful, that’s all I know,” Sebastian answered with a small grin. They circled around a corner and moved into the center of the garden, where topiary lined the walkways and a small fountain bubbled in the middle.

It surprised Ciel that something like this had been hidden on the grounds, and it had taken him this long before he had come to explore it. Everything was so pretty even with it being so early in the season. “Does Finny really take care of all of this? It’s really quite impressive,” he said as he moved to sit on the edge of the fountain.

“I’m sure Bard helps him with some things and we have others who cut the grass. But Finny takes care of the flowers and topiary.” Sebastian let out a little more leash so Alex could sniff around. “It’s his hobby, as mine is tattooing. We all need something small on the side to keep us sane at times.”

“And what would you say my hobby is?” Ciel asked while he ran his hand through the water, splashing some up to hit Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, shaking the water off his hair. “Annoying me with your dog?” he asked teasingly.

“Try again.” Another splash was aimed at Sebastian, Ciel laughing all the while. The water was cold on his hand, so Ciel could almost imagine what it must feel like being pelted in the face.

“Your artwork?” Sebastian asked, wiping the water off with his sleeve. Despite how cold it was, the water helped wake him up after being stuck inside the warm room all day. It was almost refreshing, so long as Ciel didn’t splash him again.

Ciel hummed his agreement, splashing Sebastian once again as he found great joy in the lack of resistance. “Although I suppose I do have to agree that I love annoying you.” He laughed and added one more splash in for good measure.

For a moment, Sebastian just stared at Ciel and blinked once, clearing the water away from his eyes. A small smirk settled on his face and he lunged for Ciel. “Come here,” he growled playfully.

Not feeling safe, Ciel tried to evade Sebastian, the movement not fairing him too well. He pitched backwards and in a boom of water, Ciel fell right into the fountain. Water engulfed him and Ciel sputtered as he came up for air.

Sebastian halted his movements and cocked his head. “Well that wasn’t what I was expecting to happen at all,” he commented. “I suppose it’s karma for splashing me with the water earlier.”

Alex had even trotted over to see what the commotion was about, yapping and wagging her tail as Ciel cast a frown onto both of them. “What were you expecting to happen?” He asked as he tried to stand up; his clothes were already sopping wet.

“Maybe a nice little chase through the garden,” Sebastian stated and leaned down to help Ciel stand up so he wouldn’t tear anymore stitches. “A run would’ve felt good right about now.”

An evil smirk spread itself across Ciel’s face. “A run does sound good, but I have a better idea.” He began to slowly advance towards Sebastian, an innocent look on his face that made Ciel appear all the more sinister.

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched. “Oh?” he asked curiously and took a small step back. There was nothing innocent at all in that face and Sebastian’s gut told him that he should probably run right about now.

“How about a nice big hug.” Ciel arms were spread wide, droplets of water falling from his fingers and fabric. “I just want to show you just how much I love you.” He advanced forward, trying to make up for every step back of Sebastian’s with two of his own.

“As nice as that sounds, I think Alex needs to know how much you love her too,” Sebastian stated, nodding his head slightly. With a small smirk, he scooped the puppy up and pushed her into Ciel’s arms.

The dog squirmed and Ciel maneuvered her out of Sebastian’s arms, holding Alex at arm length. “No, I think she already knows how much I love her. It’s you who needs to be reminded.” The devilish smile was back as Ciel placed Alex down on the ground as he continued his assault towards Sebastian. “Now come here.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, I don’t think I will.” He took one more step back and gave Ciel a wink before turning on his heel and sprinting for another path in the garden.

Ciel gave immediate chase, dropping Alex’s leash as the puppy scampered after them barking her head off. Sebastian was fast, and Ciel knew that he would not be able to catch him just by trailing him alone. Not to mention Ciel had to keep his injured arm in mind, so a forceful and violent stop wouldn’t be on his agenda. So that only left tricky maneuvering and underhanded measures. He continued to follow after Sebastian, a few yards behind, as Ciel began to concoct his plan.

Rounding a corner, Sebastian skirted around a sudden bush and ducked underneath an archway covered in ivy. He panted slightly, his heart beating fast and his mood light. A small smile was present on his face and his body was tense as he waited for Ciel to run by his hiding spot.

It took Ciel running a few more yards before he stopped and realized that Sebastian had given him the slip. He spun around and began to look around the large garden, trying to pick out a head of black among the greens and bright flowers. Coming up with nothing, Ciel turned to Alex who was sitting at his feet while she caught her breath. Smiling, Ciel knelt down and regarded the dog.

“Can you find Sebastian?” he asked, Alex cocking her head. “Find Sebastian, Lexi. Find Sebastian.” Ciel pointed his finger out towards the greater expansion of garden and was pleased when the tiny greyhound sprinted off, looking every which way as she searched.

As time passed, Sebastian’s body relaxed as a silence settled over the garden. It seemed as though Ciel had fallen too far behind and was way off track. He was about to step out from his hiding spot when a small jingle reached his ear.

A second later, Alex appeared in front of him and Sebastian glared at her as she barked loudly. Sighing softly, Sebastian shook his head and leaned back against the wall, waiting for Ciel to eventually find him.

The next moment Ciel appeared, looking quite proud. “Found you!” he declared with a pointed finger towards Sebastian. Alex bounded up to the older male, expecting some praise for being such a good girl and finding him.

Sebastian hummed. “That you did,” he said. He reached out, his hand circling around Ciel’s waist and pulling him closer. “I’ll take that hug now.”

Ciel gladly complied, falling down to his knees and encircling his arms around Sebastian’s neck. His body was pressed close and with one more gleam of mischief, Ciel began to rub himself all over Sebastian, soaking him as much as he possibly could.

“Are you happy now?” Sebastian murmured and kissed Ciel’s neck. He leaned his head back and took in Ciel’s appearance. “We need to get you back inside before you catch a cold,” he stated and gave Ciel a gentle push back.

“Very.” Ciel pushed back, not yet ready to move from this spot. “What’s the rush? You’re keeping me warm enough as it is.” He snuggled further into Sebastian’s arms, Ciel’s face pressing into the older man’s neck as he breathed in the smell of sweat, earth, and water.

Sebastian chuckled. “This may be the case, but you can still catch a cold. But I suppose I can compromise.” His arm tightened around Ciel’s waist and with a small grunt, he lifted the younger male up. Legs wrapped around Sebastian’s middle as Ciel gripped tighter, but didn’t let go of him.

They walked through the garden, Alex on their heels, as Ciel clung closer to Sebastian so that he wouldn’t fall. “We’re going to make a scene,” he voiced, although he didn’t quite care what anyone might say as they moved through the mansion towards their room. Ciel carried a smirk on his face, somehow amused by the thought of heads turning as they walked by.

“If we make it that far,” Sebastian commented. “You’re quite heavy. And I mean that in a good way. Muscle weights a lot.”

“Don’t lie. You’re calling me fat, aren’t you,” Ciel teased, pulling at the wisp of hairs at the base of Sebastian’s neck. “Plus I know a big, strong, manly man like you can carry me.” It sounded so unlike anything Ciel would ever say, making it all the funnier to hear fall from his mouth. The dusk air and the atmosphere around Ciel felt so calming that he could relax and break free from the shell he had found himself encased within.

Sebastian could only shake his head as he maneuvered the door open. The warm air in the mansion brushed over them and Sebastian shifted Ciel slightly. As much as he would’ve preferred to stay outside, Ciel was soaked and if the younger male was hoping to get an assignment soon, getting sick would only delay that. “Let’s get you changed,” he mused as they moved down the hall.

“And a hot bath?” Ciel requested, curious to see just how far he could push Sebastian’s generosity. It had been a while since Ciel had taken pleasure out of soaking in a warm tub. Showers were always more convenient in his line of work; quick and effective.

“We have your wound to worry about first,” Sebastian commented. “But I don’t see any harm in a hot bath. It’ll warm you up quickly and will loosen any tension in your body, especially your shoulder and arm.”

Now that Sebastian mentioned it, Ciel could feel the tell tale signs of soreness and a deep ache coming from his injured arm. There wasn’t the tearing burn of when he had ripped out a stitch, but Ciel knew that he had overworked the still healing muscle.

Ignoring the stares, Sebastian moved down the hallway to their room and somehow managed to get the door open without dropping Ciel. The thought was almost humorous and it made him chuckle as he kicked the door shut. The younger male was set down and Sebastian gestured at the wet clothes. “Go ahead and change. I’ll run a bath for you.”

The clothes came off one by one, being peeled from Ciel like a second skin. They were heavy due to water weight and fell to the floor with a wet splat. Cool air hit Ciel’s damp body and he began to shake as chills raced along his nerves. His arms wrapped around him and Alex trotted over, licking at his leg. Nothing was said to the dog as he allowed the affection, but Ciel quickly ended it as he hurried himself to the bathroom and the warm water that awaited him.

“Is it ready?” He asked, seeing Sebastian knelt next to the bath, hand testing the water.

Sebastian nodded and held out his hand for Ciel to grab. Ciel’s skin was cold and damp to the touch and Sebastian frowned as he helped the younger male sit in the warm water. He splashed some water on Ciel’s back, letting the water warm up the pale body before him.

“Am I going to wash you too?” Sebastian questioned in a teasing voice.

“That would be nice. You wouldn’t want me straining my arm.” An amused look was passed between them and Ciel reclined himself into the tub. The warm water felt wonderful and for once his tired body could relax and enjoy this moment of peace. As of late, everything had been tranquil and Ciel knew it would be hard stepping out into the chaos once more. It would have to be done, and he would do it without blinking an eye; it’s what he did, who he was.

Warm hands rubbed at Ciel’s body, making sure that it was warming up in the water before Sebastian pulled away to grab the bottle of shampoo. It was an oddly familiar scene and Sebastian was slightly amused at how their roles had switched. Not too long ago, he had been the one injured and Ciel was taking care of him.

He paused in his work and blinked once before continuing again with careful movements. It was hard to believe how much time had passed since the day they had first met and how fast it had moved. Thinking back on it, Sebastian still had a few lessons left to teach Ciel, considering it was how this whole thing had started.

Sebastian’s eyes lowered as he washed the shampoo out of Ciel’s hair and he pressed a kiss to the back of Ciel’s neck. “This weekend,” he murmured. “I’ll take you to go get your gun.”

Ciel’s head snapped around, nearly colliding with Sebastian’s face. “Really?” he asked, excitement clearly present in his blue eyes. It had been far too long since Sebastian had first mentioned that he would present Ciel with his first gun, and the younger man had thought the day would never come.

Sebastian nodded and started to run a washcloth over Ciel’s body, mindful of the still present injury. “Really. I see no reason to keep denying you one; you have well earned it.” Tomorrow, Sebastian would talk with the Undertaker and arrange a trip to the Underworld. He already had a dealer in mind and was looking forward to seeing the new weapons that had been acquired since his last trip.

“Do you have a gun in mind?” Ciel asked as he leaned forward so that Sebastian could reach his back, which was quickly cleaned. He wasn’t sure what sort of gun he should expect, but he trusted Sebastian to pick something that suited Ciel. A leg was propped out of the tub to be washed and Ciel reclined back once more as he allowed Sebastian to work.

“Something you’re used to shooting would be a good base to start with,” Sebastian answered. “While every gun is different and they all have their own personalities if you will, you want something that is familiar and reliable.”

Ciel nodded, but paused as Sebastian began to clean his thighs. “I’m not naming it,” he declared, wanting to lay down that rule. “Nor are you naming it either.” A smile quirked upon his lips, but he hid it with some success.

Sebastian shrugged. “Up to you.” The washcloth was set aside and Sebastian leaned back on his heels. “I think you’re all clean. Let’s get you out and dried off so you can go lay back down.”

Without complaint Ciel stood and allowed Sebastian to dry him and lead him back out into the cold of the bedroom to get some clean clothes. Both Soot and Alex were curled on the bed, and Ciel pushed Sebastian off so that he could get his own clothes from the drawer, a pair of sweats and a shirt that must have been Sebastian’s at one point.

“What time is it?” Sleep sounded good now, but Ciel didn’t want to go to bed too early in the day.

“Three,” Sebastian answered, picking up Soot from the bed and carrying her over to the desk. She mewed happily at him and kneaded his leg before curling up in a ball to sleep on his lap. He picked up working from the spot where he had stopped earlier and glanced over it while running a hand over Soot. “Do you have something on your mind?”

Ciel shook his head and turned towards the window. What he had taken for the approaching dusk seemed to be in actuality a coming storm. Dark black clouds rolled in, making everything hazy and dim. “It’s going to rain,” he said after a moment, feeling the effect of the dreary atmosphere.

Sebastian hummed. “I like the rain. More so thunderstorms if you want to be specific.” He turned around in the chair after placing Soot on the desk. Scooting the chair forward, he grabbed Ciel around his waist and pulled him back to sit on his lap. “Want to know why?” he murmured, nipping Ciel’s ear.

Knowing Sebastian, Ciel could venture a guess. “If you time it right, you can cover the sound of a gunshot with the clash of thunder. Is that why you like it?” The first flash of lightning brightened the room, and Ciel regarded Sebastian with a grin. “Or is it because you can practice your sinister laughter with the sullen ambiance?”

Sebastian blinked and cocked his head slightly; he hadn’t even thought about the second reason. “Well, that is a good reason and one that I’ve used before. But no; there’s another reason I like them.” He listened as thunder rumbled across the clouds as the storm moved closer. Sebastian’s head tilted closer to Ciel’s and his voice dropped to a low whisper. “Thunderstorms make me horny.”

A burst of laughter escaped Ciel and he eyed Sebastian with amused skepticism. “You’re serious?” Thunderstorms were nice, Ciel had to agree. He loved curling up with a book and a cup of tea, or snuggle in bed, but he couldn’t agree that they were arousing.

Nodding his head, Sebastian ran a hand down Ciel’s back. “Just as thunder can drown out a gunshot, it can also cover up screams.” He sucked on a small area of skin on Ciel’s neck. “Do you know what it’s like, to have sex out in the rain? The water hitting your skin while the air crackles around you from the lightning.”

When it was put that way, and in Sebastian’s husky tone, Ciel could understand the allure. The images Sebastian’s words were putting into his head were making his body grow hot and aware of just how close Sebastian was, and of every bold touch. “I’m suddenly having the urge to get wet again,” Ciel commented, hands coming up to thread amongst Sebastian’s hair.

“I think you’ve been wet enough for today,” Sebastian answered, reluctance heavy in his tone. As tempting as the idea was, he didn’t want to take Ciel out again in the cold rain; not when he was so close to fully healing. “I’ll take a rain check,” he said, tilting Ciel’s head back for a kiss.

“No pun intended?” Ciel chuckled and eagerly accepted the kiss, his tongue pushing through the seam of Sebastian’s lips and sliding against a slick tongue. Their mouths opened as the kiss turned from simple to something much more. Ciel’s hand slipped down to press against Sebastian’s neck, pulling him closer.

Warmth passed between them and Sebastian delighted in the taste of the younger male. It was something he could never get enough of and Sebastian felt his body relaxing against Ciel’s. The heated touches and soft murmurs that passed between them were enough to satisfy him until Ciel was healed.

They broke apart and Sebastian patted Ciel’s thigh, making the younger male stand up. Without a word, they moved towards the bed and Sebastian watched as Ciel sat down, blue eyes calling him over with a simple look. Sebastian answered the call and soon their mouths were connected once more as they indulged in each other again.

Ciel leaned back on the bed, pulling Sebastian down with him. His hands were always travelers, keeping on the move until they slid into Sebastian’s back pockets and grasped at his ass. Thighs parted and Ciel allowed Sebastian to settle between them, the man becoming a warm, living blanket. It was comfortable, laying there like that. Their tongues had retreated, the kisses turning into slow open mouthed teasing and nips.

Outside, lightning flashed once more, bringing light to the now darkened sky. The clouds were thick and heavy with rain as wind whipped the trees around. It had the promise of a good storm; one that was powerful and would last though the night. But the storm was ignored by Sebastian in favor of indulging himself in Ciel’s taste. Storms would come again, but for now, this was all that Sebastian wanted to focus on.

\----------

“Are you ready yet?” Ciel swung his feet over the side of the bed and glanced through the crack in the bathroom door at Sebastian’s reflection as he shaved. Already dressed and ready, Ciel was becoming impatient. Today was a big day after all.

Sebastian ignored the whining as he made one last pass of the blade before the razor was set on the counter. There was nothing worse than nicking the skin while shaving and Sebastian tried his best to avoid it. After drying off his face, he padded back out into the bedroom and flicked Ciel on the forehead. “Demanding little creature.”

Chuckling while he stood, Ciel walked over to punch Sebastian lightly in the arm. “Oh shut up. I wouldn’t be demanding if you didn’t take so long.” He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, jogging to the door as he once more found himself waiting for Sebastian.

With a small sigh, Sebastian grabbed his keys and followed Ciel out of the room. There was no stopping the younger male today; Ciel was on a mission and wasn’t going to stop until there was a new gun coming home with him at the end of the day. Sebastian mentally cried over the loss of his funds that was going into this present. He had been a couple hundred dollars off from purchasing his new sniper rifle that he had been craving.

Now though, the rifle of his dreams was further out of his reach and Sebastian would have to put in some extra hours at the parlor in order to make up for the lost income. He sulked as they climbed into the car and started it; he even had a name picked out for the rifle.

“So where are we going?” Ciel asked the moment they pulled out on the main road. All he knew at that point was that the Undertaker had set up an appointment to meet a man who could set them up with what they were looking for. The prospect of adventure made excitement flow through Ciel, and he knew little of what to expect from this outing. All he knew was that he would be coming home with a gun of his own, meaning one less gun he had to borrow from Sebastian.

“To a farm,” Sebastian answered and turned onto a side road that was hidden from the main stream of traffic. Trees lined the area and Sebastian carefully avoided the potholes that littered the road. He kept watch for anything that could harm them, even though they were expected. This road was kept hidden for a reason and was hard enough to get to in the winter time.

“Old McDonald?” Ciel questioned sarcastically, suppressing the urge to call out animal sounds. A small ‘moo’ did slip past and he tried to cover it up with a cough, his smile giving him away in the end.

Sebastian chuckled. “Old McDonald indeed.” He turned down another hidden road and watched as the first one vanished from sight within seconds. “We’re almost here,” he stated and slowed down as an old farmhouse came into view.

And as the large red barn came into view, Ciel thought that perhaps he wasn’t too far off his mark. The barn looked like something out of some children’s book, most appropriately Old McDonald. It didn’t look like the place to find an illegal weapons dealer, which probably was the reason for the cliched storybook farm.

“This is really it?” Ciel had to confirm, still not sure if he could believe it.

Sebastian nodded. “It looks pretty convincing, doesn’t it. But the moment we turned on that first road, they knew we were coming. They have sensors all over this road in case of unexpected visitors; gives them the chance to hide all their stock.” The car came to a stop outside of the farmhouse and Sebastian turned off the car. “Ready?”

Something told Ciel that Sebastian wasn’t referring to livestock. As he opened his door and stood from his seat, Ciel could feel his excitement and anxiety return. Gravel crunched beneath his feet and blue eyes looked around. The first new growth of spring was coming out in the trees, and the fields were a crisp green. Ciel was still finding it hard to believe he would find deadly weapons here.

Their doors slammed shut and Sebastian walked towards the house where two figures were already waiting for them on the patio. Sebastian waited until Ciel stood next to him and he glanced at him. “Don’t be surprised when you first see them,” he said with a small smile. “Looks can be deceiving.”

Ciel just blinked, taking in the odd pair. They were nothing but smiles, waving at both Sebastian and Ciel as they got closer. It was tempting to think they were off their rocker, but Ciel knew that in their profession you met all sorts of people with different personalities.

“Sebastian,” one of them called as they came closer. “It has been far too long. You haven’t stopped by to see us in quite a while.”

Sebastian inclined his head and grunted as he was pulled into a tight hug. “Yes, well, I’ve been busy and time wasn’t on my side.” He was let go and Sebastian gestured to Ciel. “Allow me to introduce Ciel, my partner. We’re here to get him his first gun.”

Before Ciel knew it, he was drawn into a hug; the man, about the same size as Sebastian, squeezed him tightly. Ciel was only able to get out a strained, “It’s nice to meet you.” He was dropped back down to the ground, not even realizing he had been picked up in the first place.

“We are very honored that you have come to us for your first weapon, Ciel.” The man said. “My name is Agni; welcome to our place.”

Ciel nodded his head and sent Sebastian an unsure glance. This man, Agni, seemed far too cheerful and it made Ciel a little less enthusiastic about going through this just to get his first gun. Unconsciously he shifted closer to Sebastian, and allowed his eyes to shift towards the male who remained on the steps. He looked to be the same age of Ciel, and continued to sport an unwavering smile.

“Do you have any thoughts about the weapon you’d like?” Agni asked and gestured for them to come into the house so they could talk in peace. “We have pistols, revolvers, rifles, and much more. Sebastian here buys all his rifles from us,” he stated, a small hint of pride in his voice.

A look was cast to Sebastian as Ciel hoped for his input. He knew he didn’t want a revolver; a pistol was more up his alley but he still waited for Sebastian’s opinion. Ciel would never admit it, even though he knew Sebastian knew, but he valued Sebastian’s opinions. After all, the older man had been dealing with weapons far longer than Ciel had; he still had a long ways to go.

The silence stretched on, and Ciel finally turned towards Sebastian and gave him an impatient look. “What do you think?” he asked.

Sebastian turned to look at Agni. “I was thinking something to be used more for offensive than defensive. He’s used to the .9mil and has shot higher caliber before, but a .45 has more stopping power and is considered to be a more offensive gun than the .9mil.”

Agni nodded. “And of course he can shoot different versions before settling on the gun he wishes. The .45 has a larger recoil due to the higher caliber and is typically bigger than the .9mil.” He glanced at Ciel. “It’s all about what you feel comfortable with.”

Ciel nodded, surprising himself by understanding what they were talking about. They spoke quickly, but he kept up, head going back and forth like a tennis match. “Let’s get started then,” he said, feeling excited once more.

When they reached the front steps, the dark haired man who had been standing there bounded forward and shook Sebastian’s hand, but only seemed to look at Ciel. In a flash, Ciel found himself in another hug.

“It’s so good to meet you. Agni said we’d have visitors, but I didn’t think it would be Sebastian and the little heir,” the man said. “I’m Soma!” He put Ciel down, this time taking his hand to shake. It was a little over the top for a greeting but Ciel grinned, taking it all in stride. 

Agni grinned and held open the door. “Let’s go inside and I’ll make us some tea while Ciel looks over what we have here at the house.” They walked inside and Agni gestured to the living room so they could take a seat. “Feel free to look through what we have here, and I’ll be right back.”

Sebastian’s gaze swept over the guns laid out on the table and his hand instantly reached for a .45. He brought it up to look at and tested the weight in his grip. Quality was never a problem with Agni and Soma; they had a good eye and only purchased the best guns on the market.

Ciel’s hands were presented in front of Sebastian, asking for the gun in the male’s hands. It was heavy and cold, but Ciel liked the comfortable weight. He looked it over, fingers trailing along the spine of the barrel. The gun was nice, but Ciel didn’t want to settle just yet.

“What about that one?” Ciel pointed to another.

Sebastian exchanged the guns out and picked up the one Ciel had been pointing to. It was a Beretta .45 and Sebastian eyed the details of it. It was a little too large to carry as a concealed weapon, but in the field it would be fine.

“It’s good,” Sebastian answered and passed the gun off to Ciel so the younger male could feel the weight and check the sights.

It was quickly discarded like the other, and Ciel let his eyes travel across the table. There were so many weapons, some he knew he wouldn’t need but wanted anyway. It was like being a kid in a toy store, with your parent promising a brand new toy.

“I like them all,” he declared after a moment.

“I like his attitude, Sebastian,” Agni stated as he walked back into the living room. “The energy of youth is limitless and is always growing.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Sadly, he can’t have them all. Perhaps we shall look over these a little more while we drink our tea and then head out?”

Agni nodded. “I don’t think his appetite will be settled on these alone. But first, let us drink to new friends and better times ahead.”

Ciel took the tea, finding it enjoyable even with the lack of sugar. The spices in it were sweet on their own and he nursed the cup as he continued to look over the guns. After awhile, he let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards Sebastian.

“How am I supposed to choose? They all look wonderful.”

Sebastian grinned. “By shooting them of course. The gun that you may think you like the most might turn out to have an odd trigger, or you don’t like the sights after you shoot it for a while.”

Agni jumped to his feet and pulled Ciel off the couch. “Come, let’s go see the rest and then go into the field so you may shoot.”

“The rest?” Ciel questioned as he allowed Agni to pull him along, Soma in tow. He craned his neck around to see Sebastian following at a much slower pace, a smirk on his lips. The bastard was enjoying this.

“We have a lot more,” Soma said as they neared the barn. “We only placed our new arrivals out on the table for you to see!”

The barn doors were opened and they stepped inside. Dim light filtered through the high windows and dust particles floated through the air from the hay. With a small wave of his hand, Agni gestured them over to a small ladder that led up to a loft. “Wait here please,” he stated and climbed up the ladder.

Sebastian hummed softly to himself as a clank sounded from up above, followed by several other gears changing and catching on each other. “This is how they’re able to keep their stock hidden,” Sebastian murmured to Ciel. “Just because you find the hidden door that hides the switch doesn’t mean you know what you’re looking at. To police, it just looks like a broken chute, but on the side of that chute is a small hole that has to be pressed with a special rod.”

There was a low groan before Agni appeared before them. “This way please.”

Ciel followed Sebastian, he was in awe of the technicality that went behind the hiding of their stock. But he did not expect the vast amount of rifles that were presented to him. His jaw dropped and he was speechless.

Sebastian made an immediate beeline to one rifle in particular and picked it up carefully, examining the frame of the weapon. Behind him, he could hear Agni telling Ciel how this had once been an ammunition bunker during the war but he tuned them out in favor of becoming reunited with his dream rifle.

Soma and Agni rambled on, and Ciel could only nod and pretend that he was listening as his eyes trailed over the walls. There were rifles here, both antique and impressively advanced. It was amazing that all of this existed hidden away in a big red barn. The thought was laughable, and Ciel let a chuckle slip.

“Do you mind if I look?” Ciel asked as soon as he could slip in a word between the two talkative weapon’s dealers. “I’m just excited to pick out my weapon,” he said when a look of disappointment crossed Soma’s face. Ciel excused himself and made his way over towards Sebastian, appreciating the splendid rifle that the man held in his hands.

“Pistols, Ciel,” Sebastian reminded the younger male as he lifted up the rifle to look through the scope mounted on the top. A small sigh left Sebastian’s mouth as the rifle was lowered and reluctantly set to the side. “Come on,” he murmured and tugged Ciel off to the pistols.

Ciel pouted. “I just wanted to see what you were looking at.” He allowed Sebastian to lead him over towards a wall that held more pistols to choose from than Ciel could ever hope for. There were even ones in different colors and some with intricate designs engraved into their barrels.

“Wow,” was all Ciel could say in the end.

Sebastian gestured to the wall as Agni and Soma walked over to them. “Go ahead,” he stated. “You have hundreds to choose from and all day to look.”

Next to Sebastian, Agni grinned. “And once you pick one, we can go shooting. That’s the best part.”

“Yeah, but picking one is going to be hard.” Ciel could already rule out the brightly colored guns, turning his nose up at a bright pink. He wanted something traditional and preferably a design that suited him best. When it came down to it, Ciel couldn’t choose by look, not when the gun would be his livelihood. Ciel would have to find a gun that would become an efficient weapon.

Sebastian stayed silent as he watched Ciel pick up each gun and test its weight and other aspects of the weapon. It wasn’t an easy task to settle on one and chances were high that even the one that Ciel picked at first wouldn’t be the one he settled on. Things changed once the weapon was shot and looks could be deceiving.

Slowly, a stack of approved guns started to grow until about ten were sitting on the table. Sebastian looked over each new gun that was added to the stack, making sure that it was something that Ciel would be able to handle.

“Shall we try out these?” Agni asked, gesturing to the pile. “It may help give you an idea of what you’re looking for.”

“Sure,” Ciel agreed, not wanting to make the pile too big. He could always come back for more so there were no worries about having to stick with what he had chosen so far. “What do you think of them?” He asked Sebastian as they followed Agni and Soma into another room.

Sebastian hummed softly. “They’re good guns. I think that maybe one of them will be too bulky and you won’t like it as much but other than that, I have nothing bad to say about them.” He grabbed a set of headphones and earplugs, quickly putting them on to protect his hearing.

The next hour was spent shooting as Ciel divided up the guns into two piles, the yay’s and the nay’s. So far the nay’s boasted the largest collection; Ciel seemed to be picky when it came to choosing. He was currently on his second to last gun, sighing as he shot the last of the loaded ammunition. It was thrown aside with the excuse that the recoil was too powerful.

“Perhaps we should stick with a .9mil?” Agni asked as the last gun was handed to Ciel. “It is something he’s most familiar with.”

Sebastian nodded and watched as Ciel brought up the gun to the correct height. It was silent in the area before a single shot was fired at the target and Sebastian turned his attention back to the pile of selected pistols. He sorted through them, figuring out what there was more of before comparing the stack to the reject pile.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Agni as Ciel shot off three more rounds.

“Where are you going?” Ciel tried to ask, but Sebastian was already leaving the room. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to shooting. This gun was more satisfactory and he handed it back to Agni to place in his ‘yay’ pile.

The reject pile was taken back to the main room by Soma and Agni looked over the remaining pile with Ciel. “It is said that you do not pick the gun, but rather, it picks you,” Agni stated wisely.

Ciel just looked at Agni dully. What did the man expect? The gun to jump up and into Ciel’s arms? Agni was surely no Mr. Miyagi, and the wise kung-fu sage thing wasn’t befitting of him. “I think I’d prefer if I picked the gun,” Ciel reassured.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel as he entered the room again with a gun in hand. “How about this one?” he asked and passed it off to Ciel.

The gun was accepted, and Ciel weighed it in his hand. It was heavy, but not overly so. Just the right sort of comfort in his hands. The only thing left was to shoot it. “What is this one called?” he asked out of curiosity as he placed his eye protection and earphones back on.

“It’s a Beretta,” Sebastian answered and watched as Ciel effectively shot the weapon. It had been a hard choice between the Beretta and the Glock, but in the end, Sebastian had settled with the first choice on his mind. If this one didn’t work out, then there was always his second pick to try.

A broad smile settled on Ciel’s face. “I like it,” he announced, quite pleased with the gun in his hands. It also helped that Sebastian had picked it out. “Can I get it?” Ciel’s head snapped towards Sebastian like a pleading child wanting the biggest and sweetest thing in the bakery.

Sebastian shook his head. “Absolutely not. It’s too expensive and now I’m not fully convinced that you’re ready for your first gun,” he stated. Ciel gawped at him and Sebastian smirked. “I’m teasing,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple.

Ciel backhanded him in the stomach lightly, but leaned into the kiss anyway. He was smirking, finding some humor in Sebastian’s antics. “If I don’t leave here with this gun, then you can walk home,” Ciel teased, and returned the kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered and turned to Agni. Some small housekeeping items had to be taken care of first before Sebastian was ready to hand the gun over to Ciel. While Sebastian trusted Agni and Soma, there were times that it didn’t hurt to make sure that all bases had been covered. “Do you have the history of this gun?” Sebastian asked Agni.

Agni nodded, understanding what Sebastian was asking. “When we purchased it, it was new and off the shelf. The serial numbers were never added to the gun, as our inside man set it aside for us.” Agni gestured to the gun. “It hasn’t been used in any outside shootings and has never left this bunker after we purchased it. It is one hundred percent clean.”

Sebastian hummed. “Thank you, Agni. You truly are the best at what you do,” he glanced at Ciel and then back at Agni. “We’ll take the gun.”

“Let me see it.” Ciel took the gun from Sebastian’s hand and shooed him off to go pay. He couldn’t believe that this was to be his gun. Already he couldn’t wait to get rid of the one pressing to his back and replace it with the one in his hand. This little beauty was going to be with him from this moment on. “Isn’t she beautiful?” he asked Sebastian as he came to stand next to the man.

“She is,” Sebastian answered as he passed over the large stack of bills to Agni. He mentally said goodbye to his rifle sitting innocently in a corner and promised it that he’d be back soon for her.

Ciel spun around and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “Thank you,” he said, face looking serious. The look broke soon enough with a small smile and Ciel pecked a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. The gun felt wonderful in his hands, and he couldn’t express the extent of his gratitude. He would surely have to think of something to show Sebastian just how much he appreciated the gift.

“We also have something we’d like to give you,” Agni stated and came forward. He held the case that the gun came in, along with some cleaning supplies. They were set on the table and Agni opened the case, showing what lay inside. “Your gun cannot be complete without its own silencer and is our gift to you.”

A broad grin split Ciel’s face. He couldn’t believe he was getting all of this. “Thank you!” He said, feeling very grateful indeed. Ciel looked through everything and neatly packed away the gun into its case. It wouldn’t do if he got it scratched before he got home. Eventually it would be impossible to keep the gun spotless, not with how often he would be forced to use it. It would soon be tainted by dirt, grime, and blood.

Agni smiled. “You are very welcome, Ciel,” he said and led the way out of the bunker. Once everyone was out, the door slid shut and the barn had an air of innocence once more. “Will you stay for lunch, or will you be leaving?” he asked.

“Oh you must stay!” Soma chimed in. “Agni makes the best curry. You must try some.”

It was a tempting offer but Ciel wasn’t sure what Sebastian had on the schedule for the day. Not to mention all the shooting had begun to make his arm throb. Some of those recoils had not done him good. He turned to Sebastian, waiting to hear his answer.

“Perhaps another time,” Sebastian said. “We have some other plans tonight and I’m sure Tanaka will want to see the gun as well.”

Agni nodded. “I understand, but we look forward to you coming back again. We will prepare a grand feast for you.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian answered and inclined his head slightly. “We’ll keep in touch.”

Ciel nodded his head, giving his thanks as well. Both Agni and Soma took turns giving him hugs and Ciel was more than grateful to be back in the car, his gun on his lap. “Are they always like that?” He couldn’t help but ask. They were nice enough men, but better to be taken in small doses.

“Usually,” Sebastian said with a small chuckle. “Their cheerful attitude makes it hard to believe that they’re weapon dealers; it’s a good cover for them.” The car moved back down the dirt road, bumping and jarring along the way as it traveled over small dips and potholes.

After a while, they emerged out on the main road and Sebastian headed back to the town. He needed to pick up some things in town and possibly stop by the parlor; he had noticed yesterday that some supplies were running low.

There was no telling where they were going; Ciel didn’t have an idea. He contemplated asking, but decided that he didn’t really care. It was already moving into March and Ciel was feeling the drain of school and upcoming mid-terms. The less he had to think and worry over the better. He allowed his mind to wander back to his gun and a childish smile slipped onto his face and he tried to hide it by looking out the window.

Town shops passed by quickly and Ciel watched them go by one by one. The jeweler, the pet store, an Internet cafe, a pawn shop, and a dozen other shops that Ciel had familiarized himself with flashed past his eyes. One shop stirred a funny feeling in Ciel’s stomach; the jeweler reminded him of the ring he had discarded, giving it back to Sebastian when he had broken off their relationship. His finger still felt naked without it, but Ciel was not about to ask for it back. If Sebastian wanted to return it to him, then he would.

The car turned down a road and Sebastian’s eyes darted to Ciel quickly before returning to the road. “Load your gun and put the silencer on,” he ordered quietly.

Ciel didn’t even blink an eye, doing it quickly and placing it under his shirt to lay against his back. The gun that had once sat there, a Glock, was placed in a rather large pocket on the inside of his jacket. There was no harm in having more than one gun on you. He wasn’t sure what had prompted such a request but Ciel wasn’t going to question it. Sebastian would tell him everything he needed to know, and when he needed to know it.

They sped up for a yellow light, making it through the intersection as it was turning red and Sebastian turned onto another road and then into a crowded parking lot. “There’s a farmer’s market going on now,” he told Ciel brightly. “We could always use some fresh fruit.”

Slamming the door shut, Sebastian moved away from the car with Ciel trailing next to him. A few moments later, they entered the crowded market and Sebastian looped an arm around Ciel’s waist, pulling him closer. “We’re being followed,” he murmured. “Run when I say to.”

The urge to look behind him was strong but Ciel kept his mind alert and clear, nodding his head in understanding. “Do you still want me to pick up some fruit?” Ciel asked sarcastically as their steps sped up and he awaited Sebastian’s cue to run.

Sebastian chuckled. “What’s so wrong with fresh fruit?” He stated. He gave Ciel’s waist a small squeeze and drifted them closer to a more crowded section of the market where people were bunched around a stand. With little effort, they blended into the mass of people and Sebastian lowered his head. “Run,” he stated and pushed the younger male forward.

Ciel took off, not looking behind him nor daring to stop to locate Sebastian as he lost him in the crowd. People shouted and cursed as he pushed by them, a watermelon splattering to the floor when Ciel knocked into a middle aged woman trying to carry it along with other purchases. She tried to grab Ciel to give him a piece of her mind, but Ciel brushed her off and kept on running.

The farmer’s market was coming to an end, the crowds thinning out and leaving Ciel feeling exposed. He couldn’t draw his gun here, not with so many people present as possible witnesses. Taking a chance, Ciel turned down a side alley and quickly hid in the doorway to a nameless building. His gun was pulled out, the one in his jacket and not the new one against his back. In a situation like this, Ciel wanted to rely on a gun he was familiar with, especially if the situation turned tricky.

Footsteps ran past the alley before the sound vanished completely. The man glanced around to make sure the path was clear before retreating back into the alley. With cautious steps, he entered the shadowed area and drew his gun. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he thought the brat had run into here.

There was a small movement near the end of it, and he jogged forward slowly. His gun was tucked into his jacket in case it was someone else and he continued to move down the alley. He passed by an archway without a second glance, focusing more on the movement behind a dumpster.

A shadow passed by where Ciel stood hidden within shadows and he caught the glint of a gun as the man tucked it away. There was no mistaking that this man was not anyone Ciel knew, and he quickly evened out his breathing as he made plans to strike. Ciel waited until the man had moved further down the alley. On quiet feet, Ciel moved forwards quickly, using the butt of his gun to smash at the back of the man’s head.

The man fell to the ground and Ciel quickly flipped him over and disarmed him before he could clear his mind. After Ciel pocketed his newly acquired gun, he proceeded to pull the man back towards the shadowed doorway that Ciel had hidden in earlier. The man was propped up and a gun was placed to his temple as Ciel waited for the man to regain his senses from the hit.

Blinking slowly, the man woke with a groan and his eyes focused on Ciel. For a moment, he just stared at him until the feeling of cold metal pressed against his head made him jerk back. A low curse left his mouth. “Shit.”

Green eyes flickered over Ciel, taking in his appearance before the man grunted. “Seems I underestimated you, you little shit.”

Ciel could only smirk as he pressed the gun’s tip harder into the man’s head. “A mistake you’ll unfortunately not have the chance to make again,” he informed, looking quite pleased with the idea. “Although talking might prolong your life, so if you’re wise you’ll start explaining yourself.”

“I have nothing to say to you. You might as well kill me now; you’re wasting your time otherwise,” the man snarled. “Cause even if you kill me, there will be others. We won’t stop until it’s back in our possession.”

“It?” Ciel questioned, but the man seemed to be done talking. His eyes had closed in grim acceptance and Ciel cursed him as he ground the gun as hard as he could into the man’s skull. The man groaned in pain, but refused to speak. “Dammit!” And Ciel shot, the gun making faint pop due to the silencer and being muffled by the man’s head. Blood spurted on the wall and Ciel cringed when the blood splattered across his face and covered his hand and arm in the hot liquid. The now dead body fell to the ground, and Ciel stood to check the area, making sure that nothing was left to convict Ciel.

Taking his jacket off, Ciel cleaned the blood from him and wrapped his gun into it so that neither blood nor weapon could be seen. He’d have to work his way back through the farmer’s market and find Sebastian. Ciel could only hope that the older man had had a similar success. Ciel was cautious as he rejoined the crowd, but no one paid much attention to him.

As Ciel passed by a stand selling gourds, a hand reached out and brushed lightly against his wrist. The younger male spun around quickly and Sebastian gave him a small smile while his eyes darted over Ciel’s body, looking for any signs of injury. Finding none, he held up a bag full of gourds. “Look what I bought,” he said happily.

“Those aren’t fruit,” Ciel commented, sending the gourds a sour look. He wasn’t even sure if gourds were vegetables; squash maybe? There wasn’t even a reason for Sebastian buying them and Ciel could only roll his eyes. At least the man seemed to be okay.

They made their way out of the farmer’s market in silence and to the car that was waiting for them. Without a word, Sebastian ushered Ciel inside and nodded to Finny. They pulled away from the market and Sebastian set the bag in Ciel’s lap. “Target practice for your new gun.”

Ciel shook his head. “Didn’t use it. I want to practice with it a little more before I rely on it,” he explained and gave a small nod to Finny in hello.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I would hope that you didn’t use it. That’s what these are for.” He nudged the bag. “Fruit is fun when you shoot it; they explode.”

“Those aren’t fruit!” Ciel insisted, looking quite upset over the matter. It was eerie how quickly he was now able to brush away having just killed a man, and he instantly sobered.

“What happened to you... After you lost me?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel. “I led the one that chased after me into the back part of the market where all the games were. I had him cornered and was about to question him when he shot himself.” Sebastian frowned. “He looked over me and seemed to realize something before pulling the trigger. It was odd.”

“He shot himself?” Ciel couldn’t quite believe it, but his own target didn’t seem to have much will to live either. He thought it over a bit longer, and then said, “They’re looking for something.”

“And they think we have it?” Sebastian questioned. “Or were we just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He highly doubted that, considering the last attack was specific to them.

Ciel shook his head. “The man that came after me specifically said that they wouldn’t stop until they had it again. Although what ‘it’ may be remains a mystery.” His brows scrunched in thought but Ciel couldn’t think of anything that they had that would be worth going after.

Sebastian scowled. “This isn’t helpful. It can be anything that they’re after; information, something physical, or even a person.” He ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t the type of thing they needed right now. Now more than ever, they’d have to make sure that Ciel was well protected.

“It could be a person. Would explain why the guy shot himself when he saw you.” Ciel inclined his head towards Sebastian. “You weren’t who he was looking for and to not risk getting captured by you and taken in for questioning, he merely shot himself,” he reasoned. There wasn’t much else to conclude from this. The event was strange in itself. “Whatever the case, they don’t want us knowing what they are after. Meaning they don’t think we know the importance of it.”

“Which means we need to figure it out sooner rather than later,” Sebastian stated and looked out the window as the mansion came into view. Tanaka wasn’t going to like this news and would no doubt put everyone on alert for a potential attack.

“The thing that unnerves me the most is that we seem to be the prime target.” Ciel slumped down in his seat, wiggling uncomfortably as his gun dug into his skin. Soon enough they would be back home and Ciel could fully relax. Perhaps he would even put Sebastian’s gourds to use.

Sebastian nodded as the car came to a stop. “It doesn’t sit well with me either. This is the second time that we’ve been targeted. If it happens again, Tanaka isn’t going to let us out of the mansion until everything has been figured out.” He climbed out and grabbed the bag from Ciel’s lap.

Ciel didn’t want that to happen. He still had two months of classes left and being cramped in the house would eventually drive him crazy. He pouted the whole way to the door, not looking forward to seeing Tanaka. The man would no doubt worry and Ciel didn’t need that right now. His body still smelled slightly of blood, and a good bath sounded wonderful.

The doors to the study opened and Sebastian ushered Ciel in. Tanaka greeted them warmly, excitement shining in his eyes as they came closer. “Did you settle on a gun, Ciel?” he asked.

A hint of a smile passed over Ciel’s lips as he remembered the good things of the day, but quickly shook it off as more pressing matters needed attention. “I did,” he said quickly, leaving it at that. There would be other times when he could show it to Tanaka. “But that’s not really important right now.” Ciel looked over to Sebastian, once again falling back to allow him to give the report.

Tanaka frowned and his eyes turned serious. “What happened?” He asked, voice stern and set for business.

“We were followed coming back to the mansion,” Sebastian answered. “We stopped at a farmer’s market and drew them out that way; both targets were eliminated. However, it seems as though they were looking for something.”

“Do they think the family has it, or just you two?” Tanaka stated, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “It’s hard to say, but whatever the case we seem to be getting the brunt of it.” He frowned and huffed, not happy with the situation. There was no telling what Tanaka would enforce upon them to keep both Ciel and Sebastian safe. Ciel on his part wouldn’t be too willing to play it safe.

The frown on Tanaka’s face deepened. “This puts us in a troubling situation. I can’t just pull you two from the field, but at the same time, I’d rather not risk your lives.” He ran a hand over his face. “For now, continue as you normally do. I’ll inform the family about the recent attacks and see if anyone else has been targeted. Sebastian.” Tanaka’s eyes slid to the side, coming to rest on Ciel.

“Understood, Sir,” Sebastian said softly and inclined his head.

A disgruntled Ciel was pulled from the room, a mixture of pleased and annoyed. He understood the look Tanaka had given Sebastian, but as the same time he was happy that they weren’t under house arrest. “I can take care of myself,” Ciel said as soon as the office doors closed behind them.

Sebastian chuckled. “We know that. But there’s nothing wrong with having another set of eyes watching you. You can’t always see everything.” They moved down the hallway and to their room for a much needed shower.

“Perhaps not, but I sure as hell can try,” Ciel quipped and pushed his way into the room. Alex and Soot came jogging over to them, greeting the two with barks and meows. Ciel knelt down and stroked the two of them, laughing when Alex once again bounded over to Sebastian. She was persistent and stubborn for a dog, and was determined to win Sebastian over.

“I’m starting to see a familiar trait in her that’s strangely close to her owner’s,” Sebastian commented and picked up Soot. “You’re both persistent.” He took a seat behind the desk and let Soot snuggle down in his lap. Careful eyes watched as Ciel tugged off his shirt slowly, being mindful of the injured area.

“And we both wormed our way into your heart,” Ciel shot back and fell onto the bed with a huff, pillows tumbling off. “You’ll be smitten with her; you probably already are. Just need to get past your denial.” A good laugh was had at Sebastian’s expense and Ciel called Alex over to curl against his chest.

Sebastian stood up and moved over to the bed with Soot. “Interesting that the same could be said for myself and Soot. If I recall correctly, you hated me when we first met.” The bed dipped as Sebastian sat down and leaned over Ciel, pressing kisses to Ciel’s bare chest.

Ciel made a face. “I think it was more your dick than your face that I hated.” Memories that seemed to be of a time so long ago passed through Ciel’s thoughts, and it never failed to amaze him how much he had changed. He had Sebastian to thank for that, for better and for worse.

The older male perked up. “So the rest of my body had a shot then,” Sebastian mused with a small smirk. “Nice to know that despite all the harsh words and actions, there was a mutual attraction from the start.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Ciel teased. “I just saw you as an attractive model for artistic purposes.” Blue eyes gleamed with mirth and Ciel couldn’t keep the tiny smirk from his face.

Sebastian’s face fell into a mock pout. “I’m hurt,” he feigned. “So all this time, you were just using me as a study tool?”

Ciel ignored Sebastian, knowing that the man would pout over the matter for the coming hours. It amused Ciel and he kept smirking like a devil as he continued to lay on the bed. 

“Well fine,” Sebastian huffed. “I’m not making meals for you anymore. Say goodbye to your free meal ticket.”

“Meal ticket? Take away my food and I’ll take away your source of sex,” Ciel laughed, his tone playful. He didn’t mean most of what he was saying and he honestly doubted that Sebastian was taking him seriously; or so he hoped.

Sebastian frowned and stood up from the bed. “You’re so cruel,” he stated and moved towards the dresser. He dug through the clothes until he found what he needed and moved back to the bed. “Shall I beg for your forgiveness with this?”

“The ring?” Ciel said, looking slightly shocked to see it. He never thought Sebastian would give it back, half convinced that the man had forgotten all about it. It wasn’t as if Ciel deserved to have it back after how easily he had tossed it aside.

“Why not?” Sebastian questioned and held it out to Ciel. The blue ring glittered in the light and Sebastian watched the younger male cautiously, not sure what was running through his mind.

“I thought you forgot about it,” Ciel admitted, not knowing what else to say.

Sebastian shook his head. The ring brought with it too many memories to forget about; both good and bad memories. The last time Sebastian had looked at the ring had been the time it was given back and it was something he didn’t like to think about. “It’s still yours, if you’ll have it,” he murmured.

Ciel wanted to take it back, he really did, but at the moment he didn’t feel safe wearing it. Too many uncertain things were going on in his life and the last thing he wanted was to lose it. He smiled gently up at Sebastian and cupped both the ring and Sebastian’s hand into his own. “I will have it, but not now,” Ciel said. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I lost it on a mission or in another unexpected scuffle. Keep it safe for me?”

A small smile spread across Sebastian’s lips. “I will,” he said. He brought Ciel’s hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the skin before standing up to put the ring away again. Once it was safely tucked away, he stretched out on the bed again and let out a content sigh.

Turning over, Ciel went to face Sebastian, bringing Alex with him. The puppy grumbled at being moved but quickly resettled herself against Sebastian. “Thank you,” Ciel said, leaning forward to give Sebastian a quick kiss.

Once they parted, Sebastian huffed slightly at the dog resting between them and keeping him from fully pressing up against Ciel. Next time he would be sure to have Soot sleep between them and cuddle into Ciel’s chest.

“Maybe if you gave her some attention she wouldn’t seek it out so often from you,” Ciel said after a moment. The situation was humorous and he had to keep himself from allowing her to stay there all night. It was hard to believe it was already late. Ciel hadn’t even had the chance to try out his new gun.

Sebastian hummed but didn’t say anything as his eyes closed. The adrenaline had already left his body already and it wouldn’t take much before he drifted off to sleep. “Sleep,” he finally murmured.

“Bossy,” Ciel commented, trying to push Alex down so he could snuggle further into Sebastian’s arms. Alex whined her discontent and laid herself in the crook of Sebastian’s knees.

A small tick developed in Sebastian’s eyebrow and his nails tapped against Alex’s head but the puppy refused to move. With a grumble of discontent, Sebastian draped his arm over Ciel’s side and tried his best to ignore the dog.

Ciel chuckled but said nothing more as he snuggled deeper into Sebastian, falling asleep with a smile of his face. Despite everything, it had been a good day.


	36. Chapter 36

Sebastian huffed as he balanced on the tree branch outside of Ciel’s classroom. After the last incident in his art room, Ciel had stated that they would be better off if Sebastian kept some distance between them so they wouldn’t cause a scene again. Sulking at being left outside like some dog, Sebastian looked around the campus once more, trying to find any source of harm.

On Ciel’s part, he was doing his best to ignore Sebastian. He could vaguely see the man through the window, hidden by the bright green leaves of the tree. It was making it hard to concentrate in class. Not that he needed to pay too much attention to the sixth still-life they had done that month, but he had already miss shaded a jar that had once held a human heart, or so the Undertaker had said. Ciel wasn’t sure if he believed the story or not.

As Ciel turned back to his drawing, Sebastian grumbled to himself and moved back to his own job. As annoying as it was, it was best that he was out here. Away from Ciel, Sebastian could focus more on the task at hand; and it was a job that he took very seriously.

His eyes watched as a sports team ran laps around the track, the coach yelling at them from the side to pick up the pace. Turning his attention from them, Sebastian glanced to the side, bringing up the scope to look out at the parking lot.

It was full, with only a few people walking through the cars as they either finished classes or were arriving for them. He watched as a male pulled a gym bag from the trunk and slammed it shut before walking towards the campus.

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed and he trained the scope on the male. He looked to be about Ciel’s age and to the normal eye, the individual looked like an average male student. But he walked carefully and his eyes were moving around too much, taking in the area around him.

Without thought, Sebastian slid down from the tree and dropped lightly to the ground. He wasn’t going to take anything to chance, especially after the incident at the market not too long ago. Tucking the scope into his pocket, Sebastian jogged up the steps of the building Ciel was in and quickly moved down the halls to find the proper classroom.

Ciel was just about to put the finishing touches on his drawing when the classroom door flew open. The whole class jumped and turned, and even the Undertaker seemed mildly surprised. When Ciel’s eyes fell upon Sebastian he frowned and grew nervous, not knowing what to expect.

“Pardon the interruption,” Sebastian said, eyes darting around the room. “But there’s a family emergency and I’m afraid that Ciel needs to leave class now. His family is insisting that it’s urgent.”

Not bothering to argue, Ciel quickly packed his things. His senses were on high alert and he knew something was up. They left the room quickly, Ciel not even bothering to say goodbye to his professor; the Undertaker would understand.

“What’s wrong?” Ciel managed to ask as Sebastian hurried him down the halls.

“I think someone’s coming after you,” Sebastian stated as they rounded a corner. He stopped quickly, feeling Ciel run into his back and he fluidly pushed Ciel around. “Move,” he whispered in a hurried tone.

A bullet flew by them, a muffled pop being the only indication that they were being shot at. It nicked the corner of the wall and Sebastian hissed as a small piece of rock hit his cheek. His gun was drawn as he pushed Ciel further down the hall.

“On campus?” Ciel nearly shouted as he went for his own gun. “Are they daft? They’re going to get spotted and have the cops called.” Another bullet whizzed by, and despite the use of a silencer, the shot still made enough racket to draw passing attention.

Sebastian didn’t answer as he shoved Ciel down a flight of steps. A bullet lodged into the wall over their heads as they jumped down several steps. He skidded around the corner, making sure to keep Ciel in front of him as they sprinted down the corridor.

Another stairwell came into view and Sebastian yanked Ciel into it, ushering him back up. They needed to make it up to the roof where they wouldn’t draw as much attention and where they could possibly spot any snipers. It was a gamble, but it was just as big a gamble as running across the campus grounds.

This was really beginning to annoy Ciel. His everyday, normal life was being threatened and he was not about to deal with this. “This shithead is going to die,” Ciel ground out as he was forced every which way by Sebastian.

Footsteps sounded behind them as they climbed up another flight of steps and onto the top floor. Sebastian didn’t even need to tell Ciel where they were going and without a word, they were running down the hall toward the steps that led to the roof.

Sebastian sent Ciel up first, covering him from behind and trusting that the younger male would cover their front until they reached the door. Once Ciel was up, Sebastian finished shutting the door as their pursuer rounded the corner. 

“Cover my back,” Sebastian ordered and moved up to the roof’s door. It was cracked open, light streaming in as Sebastian peeked out, making sure the roof was clear before calling Ciel out.

Ciel followed, looking around to the other buildings on campus. From the naked eye, there wasn’t anything that looked out of place, and it seemed their pursuer was working alone. Probably for stealth reasons, although Ciel failed to see what was stealthy about shooting in a heavily populated area. The man was obviously an amateur.

“I think we are clear here,” Ciel said quietly as he turned to where their main threat was coming at them.

Sebastian nodded and continued to scan the area around them as Ciel watched the door that they had come from. It was a fool’s mission to come at them now; they had the high ground.

“Should we rush him now and save us the trouble?” Sebastian asked and turned his attention back to the door.

“I don’t see why we should do anymore running,” Ciel said, not feeling up to further exertion. Having the guy come at them and taking him down with the pull of the trigger sounded far better.

Sebastian gestured to the door, his gun ready to shoot as soon as it was opened. Ciel circled around and pointed his gun at the door as well. With careful movements, Sebastian pulled the door open, the barrel pointing down into the narrow stairwell.

Silence met them and a quick scan showed that it was empty. Scoffing, Sebastian took a hesitant step forward. “He’s gone,” he stated.

“Bastard would run.” Ciel peeked around the door, seeing that the stairway was indeed empty. It figured that they had run for nothing, and now they didn’t have a body for all their trouble.

“Let’s go,” Sebastian muttered. “We need to get you home. Hopefully this won’t interfere with our upcoming mission. This might be the final straw that forces Tanaka to keep us on lock down.”

“Can we not tell him?” Ciel asked hopefully. “After all, nothing happened.”

Sebastian frowned as they moved down the hallway. He still kept an eye out for their would be assailant, knowing that he could just be waiting for the right time to strike. “I should report it,” he stated. “We were shot at. But I have a feeling that you wouldn’t like that.”

“We could be mistaken. It could have all been a figment of our imaginations.” Ciel was feeling oddly cheerful despite what had just happened. Perhaps it was the secret brewing between himself and Sebastian that had him giddy.

For a few moments, Sebastian looked torn. Duty and family were warring once more against Ciel’s wishes; he knew that Tanaka would be furious if they kept this from him. But would it hurt that much to wait until after the assignment to tell the older man what had happened today?

Sighing, Sebastian turned to Ciel. “We’ll still tell him. But we’ll wait until after this assignment. It might’ve been a fluke.”

Ciel flew up and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “This is why I love you,” he said, looking like a happy little child, albeit a deadly one. They walked towards the exit and Ciel contemplated going back to class. He had left most of his supplies there in his haste to leave, but going back to look at heart holding jars did not appeal to Ciel at the moment.

“Let’s just go back to the mansion and get ready for this assignment,” Sebastian murmured as they finally emerged outside. It was bright and Sebastian slid some sunglasses on as they walked to the car.

“You still haven’t told me exactly what we’re doing,” Ciel said as he tried to keep pace with Sebastian. All the while they kept an eye on their surroundings but nothing suspicious was standing out. It was indeed like the happening had all been in their heads. Ciel should have bothered to see where the bullets had been wedged into the hall walls.

Sebastian waited until they were in the car to answer, not wanting anyone to overhear the rest of their conversation. Once they were on the road, Sebastian glanced at Ciel and watched as the trees flashed by while Finny drove. “We’re doing a close range assassination,” he finally answered. “Poison will be the choice weapon this time. Just a small prick of the needle and no one will know.”

The thought of using poison excited Ciel, and he perked up at this news. “Well that’s new,” he said as he turned to Sebastian fully. “Are you going to teach me something new?”

A small chuckle escaped Sebastian’s lips. “That depends. Would you rather dress up as the girl, or be the one injecting the poison?”

“I think it’s your turn to dress as the woman,” Ciel snapped, earning him a look from Finny. The man seemed like he wanted to make a comment but the glare he received from Ciel kept him quiet.

“Then I’ll show you how to subtly inject the poison while I talk with the target.” Sebastian leaned over and nipped Ciel’s lip. “And I’ll show you my female disguise that you’ve wanted to see so badly.”

“Let’s just hope I’ll be able to control myself.” The look on Ciel’s face was hard to put a name too, and he just sat there leering at Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked once before leaning back with a small chuckle. “We’ll see what happens,” he stated, humor present in his voice. Leaning his head against the window, Sebastian watched as the mansion grew larger, signaling the end of their conversation.

Ciel quieted, seeming put out that they had arrived home so soon. Finny pulled in front of the stone steps of the main entrance to drop them off. “Mums the word?” Ciel asked as Finny drove away and they stood staring up at the front door.

“For now,” Sebastian answered with a smirk. They climbed up the steps and Sebastian held open the door for Ciel. “Until then, shall I go show you how to properly administer the poison?”

“Sounds like fun.” The door opened and they moved across the entrance way. A few people lulled about; some smiled and others frowned. It was something Ciel was quickly growing used to and he no longer batted an eyelash at the disapproving looks.

Ciel’s bag was dropped off in the room and Sebastian plucked out a small syringe that would be good practice for Ciel. This was something that Ciel would excel at, Sebastian had no doubts about that. For now, they would work with water for safety reasons, but on the actual day, the syringe would be filled with a poison of their choice.

Sebastian smirked. That was always the fun part; picking out the right poison that would be the most deadly. Or perhaps one that would cause hallucinations or even a high enough fever to make the body go into shock as the internal organs slowly shut down.

“Who am I going to poke?” Ciel found himself wondering, smirking down at the long needle. He had never been a big fan of shots; it wasn’t that they were painful, they were just unpleasant experiences.

“A member of the house,” Sebastian answered. “He’s been taking bribes and funding a rival gang. Tanaka won’t stand for it anymore. The man is abusing his power after we helped him get there and he’s stabbed us in the back.”

Ciel waved the information away, not really caring. “I don’t mean our target. Who am I going to practice on?” He looked eager and had a slight manic gleam to his eye.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. “Perhaps Claude? Or would you rather use Alois?” He bowed slightly. “The choice is yours, my lord.”

“Choices, choices.” Ciel thought it over, wondering just who he could target. Alois was always fun to mess with, but the boy had no decency for respecting those above him. Ciel could see him being more difficult than what he was worth. Claude, on the other hand, knew how to grin and bear it while sneaking in amusing yet snide comments when he could. “Claude perhaps?” Ciel suggested, although the man had been slightly less annoying as of late.

Sebastian nodded and padded out of the room. “Let’s go get him then,” he stated as he walked down the hall. “So much to practice and not enough time. This has to be done perfectly, and Claude will be a tough target.”

“All the better to use him then.” Claude would indeed force Ciel to be at the top of his game. This was going to turn interesting, Ciel just knew it. They ventured around, trying to find where the man might be. His room was vacant, and the kitchen empty.

“He might be down at the shooting range,” Sebastian suggested and checked his watch. If they didn’t find Claude soon, they would have to go with someone else; it was already getting late and he wanted to get in enough practice time.

The shooting range was a little further out on the property, past the gardens. It would be a long and unneeded walk. “Don’t you have his number or something? You did date the guy.” Calling Claude up would be so much easier, but something told Ciel that that was asking for a little too much.

Sebastian pulled a face. “I have a feeling that’s a trick question,” he stated.

Ciel shot him an unamused look. “Frankly, I don’t care if you have an ex’s number in your phone. Considering you work so closely, it’d be stupid not to have it,” he quipped and stopped walking down the hall. There was no way he was going to walk any further without knowing if he had to or not.

Grumbling, Sebastian pulled out his phone and flipped through the contacts until Claude’s name popped up. Without a word, Sebastian pressed the talk button and brought up the phone. “Where are you?” he asked. An eyebrow twitched and Sebastian’s hand tightened around the phone. “Yes Claude, I’m so horny for you that I couldn’t help but call you to demand rough and wild sex.”

The phone was snatched away quickly at that response and Ciel took matters into his own hands. There would be no wild and rough sex for Sebastian tonight unless it included Ciel and only Ciel. “Where are you?” Ciel reiterated, expecting a different and more professional response from the other man.

“Why hello, Master Ciel,” Claude drawled. “I take it you don’t like sharing. Not that I can blame you but still, you acted rather fast. And if you must know, I’m in the library, researching.”

Ciel didn’t bother to comment on Claude’s tone, knowing there was no point. “When’s the quickest you can get to our room? We need your help,” he said quickly, having no time to dally.

“Really now?” Claude asked, a smirk present in his voice. “Are you taking me up on the offer of a threesome? I’ll claim Sebastian’s ass and he can have yours. I figure that’s fair.”

“Only if you’re taking me up on my offer to castrate you,” Ciel said in too sweet of a voice.

A small grumble settled over the phone. “Fine. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Good boy.” The phone was hung up and tossed back to Sebastian. “He’ll be here in a moment,” Ciel informed and began the trot back towards their room.

Sebastian blinked briefly before reaching forward to grab Ciel. His possessive side flared as he dragged Ciel back against his body and captured Ciel’s lips in a fierce kiss.

A squeak left Ciel’s mouth as he was caught completely off guard. He wasn’t sure what sparked the violent passion but he couldn't care as he pushed himself into the warmth of Sebastian’s body. It didn’t even matter that they were standing in the middle of the hall where anyone could see them. Let them gawk at their affection for one another. Ciel had nothing to hide when it came to his love for Sebastian.

Tongues met, and Ciel’s hand came up to clutch at the material of Sebastian’s shirt. The buttons declared their anger at being mishandled as Ciel pulled tightly at them and threads screamed out before a button came snapping off. Neither man paid it much mind, even as Ciel pulled away to lick his now swollen lips.

“Later,” Sebastian murmured against Ciel’s lips. He licked at the wetness covering the younger male’s lips before nipping at them. “I have plans for you.” He pulled back completely as footsteps sounded down the hall and he turned around to face Finny who smiled as he caught sight of the two.

Ciel returned the gesture with a wave of his hand. “I thought you went off to do... something with Bard?” He couldn’t remember the exact thing Finny had told them he had to do, and quite frankly Ciel didn’t care.

“He’s still away,” Finny stated. “So Tanaka is having me do inventory of weapons and letting me take care of the gardens again. It’s almost spring, you know. Lots of work to be done before anything new can be planted.”

“Well the gardens are looking lovely already.” There wasn’t much more that needed to be done in Ciel’s opinion, but then again what did he know about gardening.

Finny beamed. “Thank you! They’ll look even better in the spring when everything is blooming. The butterflies come too and it just looks wonderful.” He spun around in a circle to emphasis how everything would look.

The action made Sebastian chuckle. “Make sure you plant some white roses this time. The white would be a nice touch in all the colors that will bloom.”

Finny nodded quickly. “On it, Mr. Sebastian,” he stated and snapped a quick salute. “Shall I leave you two alone now?”

“Unless you want to see Claude get poked a few hundred times with a needle,” Ciel said, looking entirely too pleased with the prospect.

A small chuckle left Finny’s mouth. “That would be interesting, but I have to pick up some new scopes before I run out of time.” He grinned widely. “Poke him extra hard for me, Ciel.”

Ciel and Sebastian waved their goodbyes. “I didn’t know Finny could be so ruthless.” Ciel laughed and looked up at Sebastian who had a smile quirking his lips.

“He can be quite cruel when he needs to be,” Sebastian stated with pride. He turned around as more footsteps sounded down the hall and he saw Claude walking towards them with a scowl.

“So what mundane task am I helping you with?” He asked and looked over them. “Something stupid or just a waste of my time?”

Sebastian glanced at Ciel before turning back to Claude. “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll explain along the way,” he stated with a grin.

\--------

Ciel’s pocket felt heavy, as if it were laden with lead. It was the mere thought of what settled there that weighed Ciel down. He felt increasingly nervous, and shifted carefully upon his seat. The needle and contained poison nestled cozily against Ciel’s thigh and he prayed the tiny bit of plastic that encased the needle of the syringe did not snap off. Ciel didn’t even want to think of the consequences of injecting himself.

Instead, Ciel’s eyes stayed glued to a pretty woman sitting a table away as she sat in a man’s lap and played coyly with his tie. The man, gruff and stout, ran his hands over her pretty curves and touched too familiarly at her thighs and chest. Ciel did little other than bat an eyelash as he turned back towards the bartender at the bar and ordered another beer which he would sip leisurely from. It would do him no good to get drunk.

The woman giggled slightly at something the man whispered in her ear and batted him away. A hand covered her mouth to help hide the blush that was present on her cheeks, not wanting the man to see her embarrassment. She tilted her head to the side as the man tried to kiss her cheek and nearly flew from his lap as hands tried to slip up her dress.

Giving a nervous laugh, she stood up and fixed her dress with the promise to be back with some drinks for them. With a small sway of her hips, she moved towards the bar and stood next to Ciel so she could order the drinks.

“I can’t wait until this guy is dead,” she murmured, lips not moving.

Ciel looked green, and kept himself from looking at the lady, once man, that stood next to him. Whatever fantasies he had about Sebastian in women’s clothing had been trampled the minute he had seen Sebastian walk out of the bathroom in his disguise. It was almost impossible for Ciel to look the older man in the eye.

Sebastian made a very attractive woman, but there was something slightly disturbing about a female Sebastian. Ciel vaguely wondered how Claude had managed to go from chasing after a female to a male. If he had been in the same situation, only backwards, Ciel wasn’t sure he could bring himself to pursue this version of his lover.

It was slightly disappointing. Ciel had wanted some payback from Christmas, but his dick didn’t seem willing to chase skirts, even if said skirt was hiding a tempting ass. Cross dressing was now one kink Ciel could cross off his list. He didn’t mind doing it, but Ciel preferred his partners to be all male, even in their dress.

“I just want you out of that dress,” Ciel snapped as soon as the bartender walked away to fill Sebastian’s order. The tone and look he sent the other man left no room to mistake the meaning of Ciel’s words. There were no hidden innuendos to be found in that clipped statement.

"Understood," Sebastian murmured. "I'll get him in an ideal spot and you can make your move." After that, the disguise would be discarded once more and Sebastian could return to normal; after a very long and thorough shower.

The drink order was placed in front of him and Sebastian smiled at the bartender before moving back to the waiting man. Once he was close enough, he was pulled back down into the waiting lap and Sebastian had to force an embarrassed smile, despite the growing murderous intent.

The politician took a sip of his drink before picking up Sebastian’s. “Shall I offer you a drink?” he asked, holding the glass up to Sebastian’s mouth. The cup was tilted up, some of the drink splashing into Sebastian’s mouth but most of it spilt down the front of his body. “Shit, let me help you with that,” the man said quickly and helped Sebastian to his feet.

Before Sebastian had a chance to protest, he was pulled down the hallway. They passed by the bar and Sebastian tossed Ciel a quick look before he followed the man further into the depths of the building.

Ciel downed the rest of his beer, the alcohol doing little to help settle his turning stomach. They would have to work quickly. From the way the man’s hand traveled dangerously low on Sebastian’s backside, there was only a matter of time until Sebastian’s cover was blown. There would be nothing stopping their target from taking advantage of Sebastian once they were alone in a room. Only so much groping and clothing (changed from ‘clothe’) removal could be done before the man figured out his lovely lady for the night was actually very male.

Getting up, Ciel placed some bills on the bar and left. No one paid him much mind, and Ciel found it easy to slip past the crowds of men and some woman. He coughed as he inhaled smoke from a cigar and moved fast to reach the back rooms of the bar. Ciel couldn’t be sure what room they had disappeared in, but there weren’t many to choose from.

Reaching the second door down, Ciel heard some hurried talking and he opened the door wide without much preamble. Both their target and Sebastian looked up. The target currently had his hands too far up Sebastian’s thighs, pushing up the small, tight skirt he wore.

“Sorry,” Ciel slurred, acting like a drunken fool. A perverse grin spread across his face. “Someone’s trying to get lucky.”

“Get out of here boy,” the man shouted and stood up. Behind him, Sebastian quickly pulled the skirt down, acting like a flustered young girl who had just been caught by her mother doing something inappropriate. “This is a private room.”

“Was looking for the bathroom. Don’t s-suppose you know where...” Ciel trailed off as he allowed himself to look around the room as if a neon sign flashing ‘restrooms’ would appear over the closet door.

The man looked livid. “They’re obviously not here. Now get the hell out of this room.” He turned to look back at Sebastian and flashed him a fake smile. “I’m sorry about this, love, he’ll be gone soon.”

Ciel tried to move from the room but lost his balance and slid down the door frame. He giggled cutely and looked up at the two others in the room. “I fell,” he said simply, looking quite pleased with himself.

Sebastian hid his laughter behind his hand and quickly averted his eyes at the politician’s heavy glare. It seemed as though he didn’t like someone else stealing the attention from him. With a small growl, their target stormed over to Ciel and grabbed him under the arms to help hoist him up.

Smiling dumbly, Ciel let his hands rest at his sides. He could feel the bulge of the needle through his pants, and his fingers dipped into his pocket low enough to wrap around the syringe. “Th-thank you sir,” Ciel said, saluting the man with his free hand.

“Just get out of here,” the man stated. “I’m a little busy here and you’re being annoying. Here’s some cash; go buy yourself some drinks so you can get out of my hair.” Bills were pushed into Ciel’s hand and the politician waved his hand, trying to shoo Ciel away.

Ciel looked as if he was going to pitch forward to grab at the money that fell from his hands, but with a fit of sudden vertigo, Ciel fell right back into the man’s arms. “Sorry,” Ciel said, voice suddenly clear and eyes bright. The syringe that had been pulled out during his fall was stabbed into the man’s shoulder and the poison was injected quickly.

A low growl escaped the mans mouth and he raised his hand, getting ready to backhand Ciel across the face. The motion was halted by Sebastian and they glared at each other for a brief moment.

“It was just an accident,” Sebastian stated, pouting slightly for emphasis. “If you’re going to be that rough with him, I’d hate to see how you’d handle me.” The words made Sebastian cringe, but he didn’t give the man any time to think about them. Without another word, Sebastian pulled Ciel out of the room and back down the hall. By the time the poison took affect, the politician would have another girl and she would be under fire for a while.

“Bastard didn’t feel a thing.” Ciel looked down at the syringe for a moment, glad that they had gone with a short butterfly needle. That, coupled with the roughness of Ciel falling into the man and his fingers digging into his back to hold on, made it easy to confuse the pinch of a needle with the pinch of nails.

Sebastian shook his head. “Too hyped up on adrenaline, too. You did a good job; your acting was perfect.” He paused to look around the room. “You leave first and I’ll settle the bill for the drinks. We can’t be seen together.”

“Fine by me.” Another disgusted look was shot at Sebastian’s state of dress and Ciel shook his head before turning around to leave. It would be good to get a breath of fresh air. He waved the bartender goodbye and slipped past the door and into the night air. It was warm but still cool when the wind blew and tousled Ciel’s hair. Moving quickly, he moved down the street and headed towards their rendezvous point.

Ciel took his time, not in any hurry. If he was lucky, Sebastian would catch up with him before he had to walk all the way down to the corner hardware store. The syringe was recapped and tucked away safely in his pocket. He no longer had to worry much about it and it would be disposed of as soon as they got home.

Walking past a side street, Ciel slowed, an odd rustling noise gaining his attention. He turned quickly when it got louder, his vision going black as a hand wrapped around his eyes and a cloth was forced against his nose. Ciel struggled, feeling panic grab at him as his consciousness slipped away.

The body fell limp in the attacker’s grip before Ciel was hoisted into the person’s arms. Silently looking around to make sure that no one was watching, the attacker moved back into the side street and vanished into the shadows.

\----

Ciel moaned as he came too, the world around him swirling as he tried to steady himself. The room was dark aside from a small lamp on a table. A strange sense of deja vu hit, and Ciel’s mind quickly recounted exactly what had happened. Ciel went to reach for his gun, finding it gone along with the rest of his clothes.

Feeling exposed, Ciel quickly went to cover himself with his hands. Once again his eyes darted around the room as familiar things popped from the darkness as his eyes adjusted. “I’m at the cabin?” he asked himself, unsure if he should believe it.

“Is there something wrong with that?” A voice asked. Warm hands brushed over Ciel’s ankles and slowly traveled up his legs. “You weren’t happy at all with the dress earlier and I felt as though I should make it up to you somehow.”

“Sebastian?” Ciel was shocked to see the man kneeling in front of him. “But I.. You!” Gears worked in his head until he came to some sort of realization. “You kidnapped me!?” He couldn’t quite believe it, but it wasn’t unthinkable. Sebastian had an odd way of going about things. “You scared me half to death.”

“Really now?” Sebastian questioned and cocked his head to the side. “We’ll have to fix that first before we can continue any further. Maybe a kiss to start with?” He leaned down to press his lips against Ciel’s, his hands coming up to cup Ciel’s face.

Normally, Ciel would have welcomed such affection, but the oddity of it all had him halting Sebastian’s movements with a palm to the man’s face, pushing him away. “What are you doing?” Not that it wasn’t evident what Sebastian was doing, it was more the why than the what. Ciel just didn’t much care for specifics at the moment.

Confusion settled on Sebastian’s face and he leaned back on his heels to look over Ciel. “I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” He asked. “Or show him other types of affection?”

Ciel thought he was more than just a boyfriend at this point, but significant other or husband just sounded odd. Instead, he continued to glare and refuse Sebastian’s advances. “Kissing yes; kidnapping and stripping him naked while unconscious, not so much,” Ciel said blandly, not impressed.

Sebastian blinked before chuckling slightly. “I had my reasons for doing such things; they’ve been planned for a while, you know. Consider this as a,” he paused, and his eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the right word. “Honeymoon, if you will. We never did quite celebrate the union that you proposed a while back. Having it here gives us privacy that the mansion would never truly give and lets us relax away from the family.”

“Honeymoon?” Ciel couldn’t quite believe he was hearing that term. It was even hard to think that their relationship had indeed gone to the next step, even if Ciel couldn’t see it as marriage, but as something much more than just that. There wasn’t a term for what they had, and that seemed to suit Ciel just fine.

“For lack of better words,” Sebastian stated. He leaned forward again, running his hands down Ciel’s sides slowly as he tested the younger male’s reaction. “You don’t want to have rough and wild sex with me?” He asked teasingly, his mouth brushing against Ciel’s ear.

A warm blush flooded Ciel’s cheeks and he busied himself with staring at the wood paneled walls. He shook his head after a moment, but still kept his gaze averted. “I don’t mind, but I didn’t expect this.”

Sebastian cocked his head. “Surprise?” he asked. A kiss was pressed underneath Ciel’s ear. “Plus, I want you all to myself. No one else to interrupt us or hear us.”

“I don’t have much of a choice in the matter, do I?” Ciel was smiling now, eyes dancing with humor. His neck was craned to the side so that Sebastian’s mouth could slip from his ear and down the expansion of unmarked skin that Ciel presented.

“You can always say no,” Sebastian murmured as he trailed down Ciel’s neck. His teeth grazed over the skin, drawing a small noise from the younger male.

A moment passed where it seemed as if Ciel was thinking it over. “There wouldn’t be any fun in saying no,” Ciel said with a Cheshire grin.

“Good,” Sebastian answered and nipped at Ciel’s collar bone. “We’re going to have fun tonight, I promise.”

“What do you have planned?” Ciel found himself asking. His body bent itself backwards as he fell back to the floor. The wood was cold against his skin, a drastic contrast to his front which leeched at Sebastian’s heat.

Sebastian chuckled. “That’s a surprise for now, but you’ll find out soon enough.” He tugged his shirt off, letting it hit the floor before working to get off his boxers and jeans. Hands trailed down Ciel’s body, tracing over toned muscles before coming to a stop at the fully healed scar on Ciel’s shoulder.

Without a word, Sebastian lowered his head and pressed his lips against it. The skin was smooth against his mouth and Sebastian traced over the mark lightly. It seemed like only yesterday that Ciel had been shot and the image was still fresh in Sebastian’s mind.

Pushing such thoughts from his mind, Sebastian lapped at the scar. The edges were slightly puckered near the far reaches of the scar and only time would smooth them out. One last kiss was pressed to the area before Sebastian trailed down further.

“I have a war scar now,” Ciel laughed. He had other minor scrapes on his body, white lines that you could only see in the right light. But this scar was by far his most impressive, but luckily not unsightly. His head lolled to the side and Ciel’s hands trailed down Sebastian’s sides as they thrummed over ribs and hard muscle. Somewhere out of reach, Ciel knew Sebastian’s own scar still sat bold to the eye.

Sebastian chuckled and licked over a dusky nipple, silencing anymore words that were to come out of Ciel’s mouth. His tongue swirled over it, teasing it until it stood at attention and allowing Sebastian to nip at it lightly.

A low moan came from Ciel and his hands made a hurried trek back up Sebastian’s body so that they could bury into raven hair. Ciel’s back arched as he forced the man’s face closer to his chest. The coldness on his back was quickly forgotten in favor of the warmth that was quickly spreading throughout his body.

There was a sharp bite in reaction to Ciel’s forcefulness and he called out. “Dammit, Sebastian.” His voice was already breathy so soon into the activities; he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

Sebastian smirked against the skin and switched over to the other, neglected nipple. His mouth and tongue laved it with attention, teasing it as he had done to the first one. Once he was satisfied that it was red enough, Sebastian pulled back and blew over it gently, cool air brushing over Ciel’s skin.

Goose-pimples scattered across Ciel’s body and he shook from the sensation. Hands still in Sebastian’s hair, Ciel drew the man up so that he could press their lips together. His thighs were parting of their own accord as the kiss grew more urgent and he allowed Sebastian to press closer to Ciel’s hips.

Their hips ground together, drawing a low moan from both of them as their arousals pressed against each other. Tilting Ciel’s head back more, Sebastian kissed Ciel again, his tongue plunging into the younger male’s mouth, tasting the alcohol present on his tongue.

Ciel’s hands were back at Sebastian’s sides, loving the slim hips and hard muscles. He was glad to have his man back, and not the harlot that he had disguised himself as earlier. Feeling Sebastian’s erection on his own and hearing the man’s deep and husky moans were what Ciel wanted. Having it all back only helped to fuel Ciel’s arousal and he could feel himself harden further with each thought and every press of Sebastian’s hips.

“You’re not allowed to be a woman,” Ciel found himself saying, not fully coherent past the pleasure.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the comment and he reached down to grasp Ciel’s length. He gave it a leisurely pump, smirking when Ciel’s hips arched into the touch. His thumb swirled around the tip as he looked up at Ciel. “I suppose if I was a woman, it would be a little hard to do this.” Sebastian’s hips pushed down, his cock brushing against Ciel’s, providing delicious friction to them both.

“Yes!” Ciel’s head flew back and his mouth fell open. “No more dresses,” he gasped out as the sudden burst of pleasure subsided and Ciel focused on the hand on his cock. His own hands had found themselves on Sebastian’s chest. It was flat and hard, no longer plump from fake breasts, and now everything Ciel desired.

“As you wish,” Sebastian answered and took both cocks into his hand, giving them both a small squeeze. The body below him bucked and shook at the feeling and a small groan fell from Sebastian’s mouth. If he wasn’t careful, they’d both come from the heavy petting alone.

As much as Ciel was enjoying the treatment, he began to feel they were falling into the mundane way of things. The motions of sex were being performed, and even though it wasn’t a turn off, it still wasn’t giving Ciel the mind blowing high that he had experienced in more erotic settings. “Wh-what happened to rough and... wild sex?” Ciel asked, trying to keep his mind clear as Sebastian’s grip tightened slightly.

Sebastian smirked. “It’s coming. I just need a moment to prepare some things.” He pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple before standing up. Moving over to a nearby table, Sebastian picked up several items and set out each item one by one.

Ciel couldn’t see well enough from his angle, and the darkness of the room hid everything in shadows. The sound of an array of materials being moved around met Ciel’s ears and he tried to catch glimpses of them. “What are you doing?” He asked when nothing could be made out.

“Getting some toys,” Sebastian answered and finally moved back to the younger male. He sat down next to Ciel and placed the items on the floor, making sure he had everything.

Toys? Something told Ciel Sebastian wasn’t talking about dolls and play cars. Nor did he believe that he was talking about the toys of their trade. Suddenly he felt nervous, and the inability to see only made matters worse. Images of what these toys could be flashed in his mind, and Ciel felt his body shake in both anxiety and excitement.

The sound of a lid popping open filled the room and Sebastian squeezed out a small dollop of lube onto his fingers. They spread the slippery substance around before lowering to rub against Ciel’s anus. “Do you want some light so you can see what I’m going to do to your body?” Sebastian asked, his finger pushing in carefully.

Ciel tensed, more so due to the idea of being able to see and know, than anything to do with Sebastian’s probing fingers. Such touches were welcome and Ciel had long grown accustomed to the feel of Sebastian stroking his most deepest of places. He groaned and shifted his hips, pushing to get those fingers deeper.

“I don’t know.” And Ciel didn’t know if he wanted the light on. There were pros and cons to the idea and he couldn’t decide which one outweighed the other. Sebastian’s hands on his body didn’t help to focus his mind anymore, and any answer he would have given was drowned out by moans and breathless gasps.

Sebastian chuckled lightly at the answer before removing his fingers and reaching over to pick up the first toy. It was covered with lube and he grasped the end tightly, pushing it into Ciel’s body.

“Oh god.” Ciel’s hips jerked as something cold was slid into him, a vast contrast to Sebastian’s heated cock. He couldn’t fathom what it could be and wasn’t too sure if he wanted to know.

The toy continued to pump in and out of Ciel, never fully sliding in all the way in case it slipped from Sebastian’s fingers. “Should I try a bigger one?” Sebastian asked, already pulling the toy out. “I think an AK-47 bullet would be the next biggest size.”

Ciel’s head snapped up, unsure if he had heard correctly. Perhaps he wasn’t too far off when he had played with the thought that ‘toys’ meant those of their trade, but Ciel still couldn’t believe it. “You’re sticking a what in my ass?” Ciel almost screamed once the overall shock rolled away.

“A bullet,” Sebastian answered calmly, a hint of a smirk in his tone. The next bullet was pushed in and Sebastian gave it a small thrust, the end pressing in deeper than the previous. “It’s not as though they’re deadly by themselves, and they’re new, therefore clean. I made sure of that.”

“Do I even want to know how you came to want to do this?” Ciel asked as the cold steel made him shiver. His muscles clenched around the intrusion and he tried to make it out to be the bullet that Sebastian claimed. It was near impossible but Ciel knew that he did not doubt Sebastian’s words.

The tip was thrust in hard and deep, Sebastian’s fingertips pushing through the muscles of Ciel’s anus as well. His prostate was hit in such a way that Ciel was unaccustomed too, both painful and sharp in its degree of pleasure. Ciel yelled, voice loud but he didn’t care. There was only Sebastian to hear.

Thrusting the bullet in and out a few more times, Sebastian removed it as well and set it next to the others. The next bullet was the same width as the previous, but was slightly longer than the first two. Sebastian’s fingers stroked over Ciel’s thighs, feeling them tremble under his touch before the last bullet was pushed in.

“Just think of it this way,” Sebastian said. “I could keep putting more and more in, seeing how many your ass can hold before you beg me to stop.”

The thought shouldn’t have been arousing, but Ciel could only feel himself harden more because of it. Pre-cum slid down Ciel’s cock and he could feel every drop that fell. “No, no,” Ciel chanted but there was no conviction; just words that he felt he should say.

“Perhaps we’ll try that another day,” Sebastian stated, a small smirk in place. The thought was arousing and the mental image made him shiver. He pushed the bullet in a little more, making Ciel cry out loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls around them.

“What are we going to try today?” Ciel was almost scared to know. What else could there be past all of this. A gun perhaps? The thought was laughable and Ciel might have laughed if his prostate wasn’t pressed harshly into once more, causing his back to bow and a scream to tear from his throat.

The bullet brushed over Ciel’s prostate a few more times before Sebastian pulled it out, listening to Ciel’s heavy pants. He wiped his hands off on the nearby towel and reached for the next items that he needed. “Watch Ciel,” he purred. “This is what we’re going to do today.”

It sounded like a father talking to his son as something new was taught. Such a tone used in such a context could only make Ciel frown. It did little to soften him, but his interest was indeed perked. What could it be that Sebastian had planned for their evening? Bullets, and whatever else, were laid out in the darkness where Ciel couldn’t see. He was suddenly wishing he had asked for the light.

A familiar sound filled the silent room as Sebastian’s hand quickly worked to load the bullets. Once all ten bullets were loaded into the clip, Sebastian tapped it once to make sure they were all set before pushing the clip up into the gun. It made a sliding sound, followed by the harsh click of it setting into place.

Sebastian shuffled forward slightly and pushed the tip to Ciel’s mouth. “Suck,” he said softly.

Blue eyes widened, and for a moment fear and panic could be seen. Ciel did not like how he was guessing each coming toy and quickly wished that he would be wrong for once. The loaded gun was pressed harder against Ciel’s clamped lips and he whined. Unwillingly, his mouth parted and his heart accelerated.

It would be far too easy for Sebastian to pull the trigger and for Ciel to die as his head became no more. His eyes closed and a tear slipped past and wet his cheek. Cold metal hit Ciel’s teeth and his tongue instinctively came out to run along the barrel.

Ciel knew that Sebastian would not hurt him; he trusted him. But mistakes happened, and there was still a slight doubt that caused an adrenaline high to pump through Ciel’s veins. The knowledge of potential death made Ciel moan and his cock throb. It was embarrassing to think that he was being affected in such a way.

Two slick fingers pressed against Ciel’s anus before pushing in again. They stretched and scissored the tight entrance, rubbing against Ciel’s prostate to distract the younger male from what he was doing. The fear that had once been present in blue eyes had now faded away, lust once more taking over them and Sebastian watched Ciel’s face carefully, making sure that Ciel was fine.

Another finger was added and Sebastian hooked his fingers, making Ciel’s back arch off the floor. He groaned, his cock aching and begging for release. There was nothing more that Sebastian wanted than to be buried inside Ciel, but that would come later.

Ciel’s hands flew up to press to his mouth, coming instead along side the gun’s barrel. Spit flowed from his lips as liberally as moans and the pale hands tried to steep the oncoming overflow. A certain sound, something of a mix between a groan and a gasp, had Ciel’s tongue pressing down into the opening at the tip of the gun. The taste there was bitter and unbecoming, making Ciel choke and gag.

“Se-Sebastian,” Ciel tried to say. The name was disjointed as it passed by lips, hands, and hard metal. 

Sebastian’s fingers stilled and he pulled them out of Ciel. “Open,” he murmured, waiting until Ciel’s mouth was fully open before he removed the gun. A thin trail of spit connected to the gun, breaking apart as Ciel licked at his lips.

The older male leaned down, pressing his lips against Ciel’s. The taste of metal was present on Ciel’s lips and when Sebastian pulled back again, he looked down at the younger male. “Continue?” he asked.

This was Ciel chance to stop this dangerous version of Russian roulette. He could very well walk away and continue at a more mundane pace of such erotic activities. One word and it would be done. Ciel opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Realization hit him and he sunk back on the hard wood floor with closed eyes. The thrill that came with such dangerous pleasure was like a drug. His first taste had left him shaking and only wanting more.

His resolution set, Ciel opened his blue eyes and nodded his consent. Ciel’s heart was slamming against his chest, and he could only pull Sebastian down for a kiss to calm himself to some degree.

Tongues wrapped around each other, the familiar action helping to calm the rapid heartbeat that Sebastian could feel against Ciel’s chest. The fear was understandable, as no doubt Ciel had figured out what Sebastian wanted to do next.

They broke apart and Sebastian nuzzled underneath Ciel’s chin, pressing kisses there to further ease the younger male. A hand pushed at his head and Sebastian glanced up, seeing Ciel nod at him and telling him to continue.

With a small smirk, Sebastian slid down Ciel’s body. He sat up once he reached the swollen cock and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube. The substance was spread over his fingers, coating them thoroughly, before they ran over the gun.

“You’re seriously doing this.” Ciel found his voice as he stared up at the ceiling, awaiting what he knew to come next. No answer was received, not that it surprised Ciel, and his body tensed and shied away from the cool hardness that easily pressed against his body.

The gun’s barrel was eased in and Ciel forced himself to not think about what was happening, not now at least. Sebastian forced it deep until the trigger itself could be felt pressing against Ciel’s ass. Anxiety shot through him and Ciel had to even his breathing not to panic himself or, embarrassingly enough, not to come.

Sebastian’s hand circled around the still hard length, giving it a small pump to ease Ciel’s mind. The action made the younger male moan and with a small smirk, Sebastian eased the gun out before pushing it back in carefully.

A shuttering breath passed Ciel’s lips and his mouth hung open. With every inward thrust a gasped ‘ah’ would fill the room, and Ciel’s hands scrambled to hold onto Sebastian anyway that he could. His mind could no longer fathom just what was happening, but Ciel’s body still recognized the danger it was in. That was no blank gun fucking him in the most inappropriate of ways. There were deadly bullets loaded within the magazine that were just waiting to be fired.

The hand on his cock was a soothing distraction but in the end did very little to get his mind off of the situation. His hips pushed up as Ciel began to rock. The clack of metal stilled his movements instantly and wide eyes shot down to the gun nestled between his legs. The glint from the distant light was enough to draw Ciel’s attention and he was suddenly afraid to move lest he caused Sebastian to accidentally pull the trigger. Ciel didn’t want this cause of death written on his autopsy report.

“What’s the matter Ciel?” Sebastian murmured, pushing the gun in a little further before drawing it out again. “Scared?” His body lowered, pressing a kiss to the tip of Ciel’s erection before lapping at the head and cleaning away the pre-cum. He wanted this to be enjoyable for Ciel, pushing him to the edge with something deadly and bringing him to the highest peak of pleasure possible.

Scared didn’t quite describe the feelings coursing through Ciel. He swallowed thickly and just sent a hallow glare to Sebastian. The whole of his body was shaking and Ciel couldn’t decipher the cause. Be it fear or pleasure it didn’t matter in the long run, they all ended up melding together in the end.

Sebastian shifted the gun slightly, making it press into Ciel at a different angle. A loud shout escaped Ciel and Sebastian smirked, thrusting the gun in again to hit the same spot. “Doesn’t that feel good?” he purred, leaning forward to nip at Ciel’s ear.

A low hum vibrated at the back of Ciel’s throat and he nodded, eyes closed. Once more he was pressing back against the gun’s barrel, hips jerking up without much care as to his safety. Arousal fogged his mind and clouded judgement. “Oh... oh god, more,” he begged and sighed when it was given.

With a small nod, Sebastian continued to thrust the gun in; twisting and angling it to bring Ciel more pleasure. He hovered over the younger males body, mouth trailing over the sweating body. His tongue lapped up the salty taste as he teased Ciel’s nipples; licking and nipping them.

Ciel was a writhing mess beneath Sebastian. His muscles twitched and spasmed under every touching. Thighs quivered when the gun slid out only to be forced back in. The movements were getting more thoughtless and frantic and Ciel felt the anxiety build once more. Scenes of what could be flashed in Ciel’s mind and his body tried to wiggle itself away from the potential hazard.

“Sebastian-” The older man held Ciel’s hips still and the younger male cried out his distress.

“I’ve got you, Ciel,” Sebastian said softly. “I’m not going to let anything hurt you.” The words were spoken in a soothing tone and Sebastian’s hands once more brushed over Ciel’s thighs, feeling them quiver under his touch. Ciel’s body was flushed under the dim light and Sebastian couldn’t help but pause to take in the sight before him.

The words soothed Ciel, but he continued to cling to the high the mix of fear and pleasure had caused thus far. He tried to pull Sebastian closer, finding comfort in that, but wanting no more. The clack of the butt of the gun on the floor echoed in the room every now and then. It was a reminder to further drill the situation into Ciel and he whined at every thrust, waiting for the ominous click of the trigger to be pulled and darkness to forever claim him.

The hard movements of the gun stopped and Sebastian simply rubbed the barrel over Ciel’s prostate, making sure that each motion brushed over it. It moved slowly, barely pushing in and out of Ciel’s body as it kept in constant contact over the spot.

Ciel couldn’t stand what Sebastian was doing to him. It was too much and too little at the same time. The hand that had once been on his cock so long ago still remained absent and he throbbed for relief. His own fingers stretched out to touch and wrap around himself. They pulled and pumped his cock as his eyes flew down to see as he touched himself. The dark seemed less dense and he once more caught sight of the gun. Ciel eyes watched it past his hands and cock as it moved in and out of himself. Sebastian’s hands were wrapped around it and Ciel’s breath caught in his throat. A finger was pressed to the trigger and every muscle in Ciel’s body tensed as he watched it, almost waiting for Sebastian’s finger to move just a bit to have the gun fire into him.

“Should have used a revolver,” Sebastian stated, feeling Ciel’s eyes on the gun. “Then we could’ve have played Russian roulette. How would you like that? Putting not just your trust in me but your fate as well.” His free hand came down to press against the skin between Ciel’s sac and anus, rubbing it as he continued to work the gun in and out.

“Oh god.” Would Ciel like that? He really didn’t want to think about it. The reactions he was having in this current situation was giving Ciel more insight on himself then he ever wanted. Ciel’s eyes closed and he swallowed deeply. His whole being was focused on the gun, on Sebastian’s hands. Every touch and thrust had Ciel closer to realizing his release, and he could only moan out and beg for it to come.

Sebastian smirked as Ciel’s head tipped back, making it thump against the wooden floor. Fingers worked the gun, coming up quietly to remove the clip and setting it off to the side without Ciel knowing. “Ciel,” Sebastian called softly, drawing the younger males eyes. They were clouded with lust and his chest heaved with exertion. “Watch,” he ordered and wrapped his finger around the trigger.

Ciel’s eyes widened, mouth opening to form the word ‘no’ but he never got the chance to speak. He watched as the trigger was squeezed and Ciel lost himself. His head slammed back, body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Somehow, as the world whited out around him, Ciel knew he had screamed. There was no knowing what had been said, and Ciel did not care.

It took several minutes for Ciel to calm himself. His breathing was harsh and uneven, heart in no better of shape. The organ was almost in pain with the way it hammered at his chest. All Ciel could do was stare up at the ceiling while he collected his thoughts and wondered what had happened.

Blue eyes rolled to the side and settled on a smirking Sebastian. “Bastard,” he said in a hushed whisper. He saw the gun then and the clip laying innocently on the floor by Sebastian’s knee. The bastard had really played him, but Ciel couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

“You enjoyed it,” Sebastian said, amusement in his voice. “Not knowing what was going on and putting your life on the edge for pleasure.” His hand stroked his cock, smearing pre-cum around the tip as he watched Ciel struggle to sit up. Darkened red eyes darted over the younger male, making sure that Ciel was all right.

Sebastian’s hand stopped moving and he shifted forward to lick up the cooling cum on Ciel’s chest, making sure to get every last drop. Ciel’s body was still trembling as Sebastian placed a kiss on the swollen lips and gave them a small nip to apologize.

Ciel pushed up against Sebastian’s chest as he slowly regained his strength. The older man went back as they kissed so that Ciel could sit up. “You’re still a bastard,” he said after a moment of simple kisses.

“I love you too,” Sebastian murmured and let his fingers run down Ciel’s sides. They brushed over his ribs, taking in every dip and curve to Ciel’s body. His motions came to a stop at the base of Ciel’s spine and his fingers pushed into the muscle there, easing any tension.

A warm blush colored Ciel’s features, but he mumbled out an ‘I love you’. The hands on his skin left goosebumps and he shivered at every pass of them. Fatigue from his orgasm was quickly fading and the familiar stir of arousal was beginning to form in the pit of Ciel’s stomach.

“You’re still hard.” Ciel’s hand had traveled down Sebastian’s body, feeling the man’s still wanting need. For a moment Ciel felt guilty for receiving all the pleasure but quickly cast the thought aside. He had no doubt that Sebastian’s sadistic nature had well enjoyed the sweet torture he had given Ciel moments prior.

“Are you going to help me take care of it?” Sebastian asked curiously. He wasn’t sure if Ciel would do such a thing after everything Sebastian had put him through. The younger male could get revenge on him by denying him such a release; leaving Sebastian alone with his hand.

Ciel gave the weeping cock a squeeze and smirked. “You want help with this?” The look of an imp settled on Ciel’s face. A hand went to Sebastian’s chest to try pushing the unwilling man down, the other disappearing to the side. There was a click and a sweep of Ciel’s arm as he brought the gun - that had once been nestled in his ass - up to Sebastian’s temple.

The cold metal pressed against Sebastian’s feverish skin and his eyes slid over to look at the gun. “Why is it that you’re always the one pointing a gun at me?” he asked curiously.

“Because you’re always doing things that make me want to shoot you.” Lube, and Ciel didn’t know what, was wiped from the gun onto the side of Sebastian’s face. The whole time Ciel smirked. “Now be a good boy and lay down.”

Sebastian cocked his head and his eyebrow arched. “Okay,” he said slowly and moved to lay down. Ciel followed his movements and Sebastian glanced up at him from the floor. “And now?”

The gun was drawn back and placed on Sebastian’s chest as Ciel moved forward against the man’s body. Slim thighs straddled Sebastian’s hips and Ciel situated himself, all the while staring Sebastian down with his intense blue eyes. “Just enjoy the ride.” Ciel sunk back without any warning and seated himself on his lover’s hard cock.

“Oh fuck!” Sebastian yelled out and his hips bucked up as his head slammed back against the floor. Heat surrounded his cock and Sebastian’s hands reached for Ciel’s hips, trying to keep from moving so the younger male could adjust.

Ciel slapped the hands away, tsking as he did so. “No touching.” The smile on Ciel’s lips looked sinister in the dark room. “Just lay back and relax.” He knew right well that it would be torture to allow Sebastian no dictation to what was about to occur. With a roll of his hips it began, Ciel making sure to keep the gun pointed to Sebastian’s jaw as it continued to rest on the man’s chest.

Sebastian cursed as his hips jerked and his hands twitched to control Ciel’s movements. He bucked up, trying to meet Ciel’s downward thrusts but the gun pushed harder into his jaw as a silent reminder. With a small whimper, Sebastian was forced to roll his hips slightly, letting Ciel take control of their actions.

It was a pleasing sight to see Sebastian like this, forcibly submitted and looking all the more irate because of it. “What ever is the matter Sebastian?” Ciel purred as he forced himself down in a fast and harsh thrust. It was a rather uncomfortable endeavour to start, being that he had only come moments before. His prostate was sore with every pass of Sebastian’s cock against it, but arousal was slowly being awaken within and moans began to once more tumble from Ciel’s mouth.

“Vixen,” Sebastian hissed as his hips jerked again. Ciel’s pace was leaving him ragged as he panted for breath and felt the pleasure mounting. Heat twisted and coiled throughout his body, growing even quicker at the image of Ciel above him. The younger male was gasping as he continued to impale himself on his cock, fingers coming up to tweak a hard nipple.

As Ciel’s free hand traveled liberally across his own body, deep blue eyes bore into Sebastian. The look allowed for no escape, even as Ciel’s hand traveled lower and lower in a path to the full hard erection that bounced with every downwards thrust of Ciel’s hips.

“Do you like this?” Ciel asked as he scooped up a bead of pre-cum from the head of his cock and brought it to his mouth. A pink tongue darted out to lick at the salty liquid, Ciel moaning at the taste. His finger pressed past his lips and mirrored the action of Sebastian’s length pushing into Ciel.

“Yes,” Sebastian moaned and his hands clawed at the floor underneath him while his head thrashed back and forth. He wanted to touch Ciel; grab his hips and trust up into him harshly and it was torture not being able to do so. Yet at the same time, it was different and made his arousal grow even more.

Thighs quivering, Ciel upped his pace. Up and down, up and down, over and over again until the pleasure was almost maddening. Ciel made sure that his prostate was hit consecutively and he went back to stroke himself. The gun was still in his other hand, but he didn’t care to know if it was still directed at Sebastian. It didn’t matter at that point if the older man touched Ciel or not, they were already to close to their climax.

Sebastian cursed as Ciel clenched around his length and his hands flew to Ciel’s hips. They stayed there for a few more thrusts before Sebastian realized that the younger male wasn’t pushing them away. With a small smirk, he started to pull Ciel down quickly; his hips snapping up to meet the harsh downward thrusts from Ciel.

Ciel was called into the darkness as he worked hard on Sebastian’s needy erection. His hand abandoned his own cock and dug his nails into hard abdomen of Sebastian’s. “M-more... more,” Ciel plead, as he felt his second orgasm coming close.

A shaky hand reached out to circle around Ciel’s cock, stroking it hard and pushing the younger male closer to completion. Sebastian groaned low and brought his knees up, feet pressing against the floor to thrust harder into Ciel.

“Ah... Seba-” Ciel never was allowed to finish, a squeak ending his sentence. The handling of his cock was harsh with quick turns of Sebastian’s wrist and a tight grip. It was so close, everything was just within reach and it was only a matter of time before he had it. His hips no long held a steady pace, body slamming down of its own accord. Sebastian seemed no better off with how the man’s hands dug into Ciel at an almost painful level.

The older man came with a loud moan, the sound filling the room as his hips jerked sporadically. His nails dug into Ciel’s hip while his other hand moved sloppily over the younger males length.

It was all too much for Ciel and his whole body tensed as he came, hands tightening on Sebastian’s chest. The mistake in the action was realized too late as Ciel’s pleasured scream was accompanied by the deafening sound of a gun shot.

Sebastian’s body jerked and his eyes were wide as he looked up at Ciel. His breath came fast and the only sound in the room was their heavy panting. Slowly, Sebastian reached forward and took the gun from Ciel’s hand, sliding the clip out so it was safe once more.

Wide blue eyes stared at the adjacent wall and to the hole where the bullet had lodged itself. He felt terribly guilty for having shot the gun and possibly harming Sebastian. Perhaps using a gun as a sex toy hadn’t been the brightest of ideas, especially when placed in Ciel’s hands.

Ciel looked down at Sebastian and gave the man a sheepish smile. “Oops,” was all he could say with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sebastian’s eyes were still wide and he took a shuddering breath before letting his head fall back onto the floor with a thump. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage and he shot a small glare at Ciel. “I guess we’re even now?” he asked.

“I suppose.” Ciel still looked a little unsure, but he slowly slid from Sebastian’s lap to sit on the cold floor. He eyed the gun and clip, things could have turned out far worse than just a hole in the wall. “How are we going to explain the bullet hole?”

For a second, Sebastian just stared at the hole, his mind still reeling from the whole experience. He blinked once more before he started to chuckle and all too soon, he was snorting with laughter.

Ciel joined in, falling back on the floor and rolling with mirth. The whole situation was unbelievable and made Ciel tempted to tell the truth about the whole thing. It wasn’t as if anyone would probably believe them. Or perhaps they would believe them considering it was Sebastian and himself. Whatever the case he couldn’t keep the humor from over taking him and replacing the high of post orgasm.

The shrill ringing of the phone quieted Sebastian’s chuckles, but he couldn’t bother to get up to reach the device. More than anything, he wanted to lay with Ciel and just enjoy the rest of the night they had together before they went back to the mansion the next day.

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around Ciel’s shaking frame and pulled him down onto the ground. Laughs continued to slip past Ciel’s lips as he laid on Sebastian’s chest and within the man’s arms. He was about to make a comment when Sebastian’s phone went off again, soon followed by Ciel’s own phone.

The two men looked at each other and Ciel suddenly felt himself sober as a sinking feeling took its hold. “You should probably answer that.” Ciel had a suspicion that the coincidence of both their phones ringing simultaniously, wasn’t so much of a coincidence.

Frowning, Sebastian pushed Ciel up and padded over to his phone. The device vibrated in his hand while it continued to ring at him, demanding he answer. He brought it up to his ear after clicking the talk button. “Speaking,” he said softly.

“We have a problem,” Tanaka’s voice was tight over the phone and held an edge that made Sebastian shiver. “You two need to come home now.”

Ciel looked up, instantly worried as he saw Sebastian’s face. It was wiped clean of everything, and he looked a touch paler. The phone was shut with a snap and Ciel’s heart accelerated with each step Sebastian took. “What’s wrong?” Because there was no question that something was wrong.

Sebastian’s eyes met Ciel’s, emotions warring for dominance as he spoke. “Bard’s been taken.”

“Taken? Taken how?” For a moment Ciel couldn’t comprehend what he had been told. Surely he had misunderstood. Anything but the truth of the matter would do because Bard could not have been taken, not in the horrible way Ciel’s mind was supplying him with.

Sebastian grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. “While he was on assignment. The enemy has him. They’ve had him all this time,” he growled and his hands curled into fists.

With quick movements Ciel searched for his clothes and got dressed. His hands were shaking and he tried to keep his mind from racing. It would do no good if he thought of only the worst possible outcomes. This was most likely a ransom situation and they could trade Bard back. Tanaka would given them what they wanted. Wouldn’t he? Ciel wanted to ask Sebastian, but he feared the answer.

“I’m ready,” Ciel said in a voice that did not sound like his own. It was hallow and thick and had nothing to do with the sex they had engaged in moments prior.

Sebastian nodded and pulled on his jacket. “Let’s go,” he said, voice and eyes sharp. He wasn’t going to let them keep Bard, not without a fight. They would find him and bring him home.


	37. Chapter 37

A hush fell over the room as Sebastian and Ciel made their way into Tanaka’s office. Ciel’s heart clenched when his eyes fell on Finny. The boy was in a fit of tears, his sobs choked and trembling. Even if it was not something Ciel was comfortable with, or even in his character, he felt the need to comfort Finny any way he could. As they approached Tanaka’s desk, Ciel shifted off to the right and stood next to the young man. Finny looked up with tearful eyes and Ciel put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

A few drops rolled down Finny’s cheeks but he quickly wiped them away. Now wasn’t the time to shed tears. Now was the time to make plans and figure out what their next course of action would be. One of their own was out there and crying tears wasn’t going to help him come home.

“Sebastian, Ciel,” Tanaka started, glancing over the two. “Before I give you two any information about what happened, I need to make sure that you are calm, level-headed, and acting rational. We can’t go running in there hot-headed. It’ll do no one any good.”

Ciel nodded his head, looking more serious then he probably had in a long while. “I’m fine.” And really he was, because he needed to be. Emotions at this point would get him nowhere and only cause more problems further along the way.

Tanaka looked towards Sebastian and Sebastian inclined his head as well. “I’m fine,” he stated.

“Good,” Tanaka answered and stood up. “We don’t know where he is yet, which makes this all the more difficult. All we know, is that earlier today, someone stopped by the parlor and handed Mey-rin an envelope around eleven. It had a current picture of Baldroy in it, along with pictures from the past four days that they’ve been holding him.”

The first thing that came to Ciel’s mind was why Sebastian’s parlor? It wasn’t the only way of getting information back to Tanaka and it most certainly wasn’t the most direct route. There was something unsettling with this news coupled with the events of the past few days. Ciel supposed it might be time to come forward with the information both Sebastian and Ciel had been withholding.

“They’re targeting me then,” Sebastian stated as he reached for the letter carefully. “My parlor, my men working under me, and my townhouse.”

Tanaka nodded. “It would seem that way. However, the fact that Ciel was also targeted makes the situation different. You two have been attacked twice now; once on a mission and once in public at the farmer’s market.” He paused and looked at them both. “No one else has been attacked in such a way.”

Ciel looked suddenly guilty and gazed at the floor. “Well,” he began, casting a glance to Sebastian. “There was one other time.” One look from Tanaka and Ciel felt his face drain of color as he hastily tried to explain. “It was a few days ago on campus. Someone just shot at us and we ran. They never pursued us past a certain point.”

“Someone just shot at you and you ran,” Tanaka repeated slowly. Furious eyes darted from Ciel to Sebastian and then settled between them. “I’m not even going to comment on how stupid and childish it was of you two to keep such a thing from me; we have more pressing matters. But there will be no next time; do I make myself clear?”

Sebastian inclined his head. “Yes Sir,” he said simply. Adding any sort of apology would only make the older man more upset. The silent threat was there; if you keep such a thing from me again, you will regret it.

Retreating further back to stand by Sebastian, Ciel sulked and kept quiet. He was suddenly reminded of times when he was a young child and his father had disciplined him for some wrong doing. Ciel knew quite well that a look of disappointment was far worse punishment than any physical damage.

Tanaka gave a small grunt before looking at the pictures on his desk. “All these pictures show Baldroy with the current headline of the day, proving as a good faith gesture that he’s alive and well.” The pictures were handed to Sebastian and Ciel for them to look over.

“There aren’t any identifiable markings in the background,” Sebastian stated with a frown. “They’re careful.”

A sudden thought cut through Ciel, leaving him feeling very cold. Looking at those pictures sickened his stomach, but not so much as one realization. They had taken Bard to get to Sebastian, but Sebastian had not been their only target.

“They’re after me too?” Ciel really didn’t need a confirmation as his voice interrupted the quiet planning of the men around Tanaka’s desk. They all looked up and Ciel suddenly felt as though he shouldn’t be there. He needed to go; there was a much more important place to be.

Sebastian reached for Ciel. “What are you thinking?” He asked, hand curling around Ciel’s arm. Something was flickering through blue eyes and the look didn’t settle well with Sebastian.

“My aunt.” Ciel’s voice was desperate. “What if they go after my aunt?” He hadn’t seen the lady in over a month and despite their complicated relationship, Ciel didn’t want to see anything happen to her. His fingers itched to reach for his phone and to call her, but Ciel remained calm and awaited what the best approach might be. 

Tanaka frowned. “Ann?” he asked. “Do they know about her? She hasn’t been seen with the family since my daughter died.”

“If they’re targeting Ciel, they’ll find anything about him to use,” Sebastian stated. “We need someone to give us information and a team to take Ciel’s aunt to a safe place. We don’t need someone else under their thumb.”

“What team?” Ciel asked. “She’s not going to let a group of strangers take her away. Can’t it just be me? Keep it low profile?” If Ciel knew his aunt, she wouldn’t come calmly and without reason or answers. At least, Ciel figured, if it was him then he could persuade Ann more easily.

Sebastian cocked his head. “He does have a point. She’s more likely to trust us than some random group of people who just showed up on her front door step.”

Tanaka rubbed his temple, trying to ease away the headache there. Even though Ann wasn’t his own flesh and blood, she was still part of the family, if only through a side branch. “Go get her then. Make sure you’re not seen.”

The news seemed to brighten Ciel’s mood just a bit and he was eager to get going and to have his aunt safe. “Where will she be taken to?” He asked, hoping but not expecting to bring her back to the main house. Butterflies were birthed and fluttered with an intensity in his stomach. Ann didn’t know, she knew nothing of Ciel’s hidden life. Did she even know anything of her sister’s and brother-in-law’s past lives? Ciel didn’t know how he would explain it to his aunt and his excitement and relief was quickly fading away.

Sebastian slowly turned to look at Tanaka and he cleared his throat. “Sir, as I told you earlier, I think she may already have an idea about Ciel’s parents.” Earlier that year, sometime during the long fight with Ciel, Sebastian had informed Tanaka about his conversation with Ann during Christmas.

“Yes, you did,” Tanaka mused and took a seat behind his desk, lacing his fingers together. “Bring her back here. I’d like to talk with her myself and see the part of my family that I was denied.”

“What?” Ciel’s head snapped to Sebastian. “When did you come up with this assumption?” This was news to Ciel and it didn’t help to soothe his restlessness. What would his aunt think of his taking after his parents? He couldn’t predict how Ann would react.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel. “When we stayed with her during Christmas,” he stated simply. He could tell Ciel more about it on their way to pick Ann up; right now it would be better if they left promptly instead of standing around debating useless things. “Shall we go pick her up now?”

Tanaka nodded. “Yes. Bring her back here and by that time, we’ll have a location for you. You will probably need to question some people tomorrow.”

“Should I call the house?” Ciel asked the moment they were back out in the hall. The mansion seemed more quiet then it ever did. There were no gun shots coming from the training rooms in the basement, no faint whispers of people coming and going. It was unnerving and Ciel quickened his pace.

Sebastian shook his head. “No. They might have her phones tapped. It’s best if we just show up without warning. It’ll catch them off guard and give us an edge.” The car was waiting outside and Sebastian checked his guns quickly before opening the front doors and making his way to the vehicle.

Ciel had his newly acquired pistol on his hip, hidden by his jacket, as well as a knife and a smaller gun on the small of his back. If all went well, a weapon wouldn’t be needed and this could be a civil affair. He hopped into the car and his body tensed as the engine purred to life. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, looking calm like the way he always was. The only slip in the man’s mask was the flash of anger in his eyes. No doubt Sebastian was furious with how things had turned out.

“Are you okay?” Ciel asked, already knowing he would only get an ‘I’m fine’ in response.

Wine red eyes slid over to glance at Ciel before moving back to the road. “I’m not as close to your aunt as you are,” he stated. “I think it would be better if I asked you that question.”

With a huff, Ciel turned away. He should have seen that one coming. Ironically enough, it was Ciel who gave the brisk “I’m fine” that he had been waiting for. He was quite fine, a little nervous but everything would be all right once they got his aunt in the car. His attention was focused out the window and Ciel chose to ignore Sebastian’s glances and anything else the man might say.

Silence continued to fill the car and Sebastian sped up just a little bit as they continued down the road. It wouldn’t take them long to get to Ann’s house and Sebastian gripped the steering wheel tighter. He hoped that nothing had happened to the older woman and that their hunch was wrong. There was a slim chance that their enemies didn’t know about Ciel’s aunt at all and they were just being paranoid.

Ciel very much preferred heading to his aunt’s house from the mansion. They cut out a great deal of time with not having to make it through the main city. The country roads were clear and allowed Sebastian to drive at a speed Ciel was sure was illegal. Ciel felt his heart sink the moment they made it up his aunt’s drive. From the looks of things, the house was deserted and empty. Not even Ann’s red BMW could be seen through the windows of the garage.

“She must have gone out,” Ciel informed.

Sebastian nodded and he turned the car around. If she had been taken, they wouldn’t have taken the car; they would’ve left it as a hint that she wasn’t just out of the house. Tires squealed slightly as they left the neighborhood and moved towards the town.

“Where is she most likely to be at?” Sebastian questioned. “A restaurant or shopping center that she frequents?”

“Somewhere in town.” Other than that Ciel didn’t know. Ann had a habit of being into everything and being anywhere because of that. Ciel had long since stopped trying to keep track of his aunt’s hobbies and life. It was a headache just to keep track of her at home.

Sebastian grunted at the less than helpful information but it was still better than nothing. He slowed down as they approached the town, not wanting to draw too much attention by driving like a bat out of hell. “Keep your eyes open for her or anything that just looks odd in general,” Sebastian stated.

It didn’t take Ciel long before he was clutching at Sebastian’s shoulder and pointing out the man’s window. “That’s her car! I’m sure of it.” Parked along the curb was a red car that Ciel knew quite well. All Ciel would need was a quick look inside through a window to see if there was a bottle of White Diamond in the ash tray. Ann always kept a spare just in case she needed a little something extra to attract the men. Ciel personally hated the perfume.

The car slowed down next to the other vehicle and Sebastian watched as Ciel poked his head out the window to peer through the glass. A moment later, the younger male was back inside the car, nodding his confirmation. Sebastian’s eyes glanced up to make sure that the backup was far enough back before parking the car. They would keep watch over the vehicle to make sure no one tried to bug it while they were gone.

“Let’s go,” Sebastian murmured as he climbed out of the car cautiously. His eyes swept across the area, checking for anyone that looked like they were on surveillance duty.

“You want to take a guess where she might be?” Ciel asked as he looked around. He had no clue where his aunt had run off to, and he was sure Sebastian hadn’t a clue either. The shops around them looked posh and up-scale, meaning Ann could be in any one of them.

Sebastian’s eyes glanced at the shops and the small alleys between them. Most of the shops were tightly packed together, but a few of them had small sections dividing them; a place for local deliveries to drop off their goods. At best, that would be the most likely place for someone to strike. It was back far enough that the sounds of the traffic would cover any screams or cries.

But it still didn’t narrow down where Ciel’s aunt could be. Sebastian didn’t know the woman that well and only knew of her love for fine and expensive things. It was already late in the day, nearing nightfall. If anything, Ann would be hitting the small shops by now. She would’ve done her clothes shopping first and would now be looking at shoes and other accessories to go with them.

“Try a shoe store,” Sebastian offered. “Or maybe a store that sells handbags.”

“Shoes maybe, or she could have gone to get an after-dinner coffee at a cafe.” There were several cafe joints along the street, half of which Ann wouldn’t be caught dead in. Ciel’s eyes shifted around, looking through the crowds for a head of red hair.

Ciel led himself down the street quickly as he stayed well aware of his surroundings. It was unnerving to think that any nameless person who passed could be after your life. His muscles were tense and his heart was pounding. They passed a shoe store that was small and it was easy to see that Ann was not amongst its customers.

Two more stores were passed and Sebastian scowled; it shouldn’t be this hard to find the woman. The town wasn’t that big and the hair would give Ann away in a heartbeat. Unless she was wearing some large hat that covered up most of her hair.

Sebastian’s eyes darted around the crowd again, taking in every person that walked on the sidewalks. They fell on a lady walking away from an antique shop and Sebastian tugged slightly on Ciel’s arm. “There,” he stated as another person broke away from the crowd to trail after the woman at a safe distance.

Ciel’s stomach dropped as he realized just what he was seeing. “They found her?” He didn’t need to look up to Sebastian to know the man nodded. Blue eyes trailed the man as they made it down the opposite side of the street, pace increasing by each second. There was no telling when the man would make his move and god forbid Ann decided to cut through an alley to make it to the shops on the next street over.

“Go,” Sebastian said urgently, pushing Ciel forward. They moved quickly, trying not to draw attention but at the same time, not moving too slowly to lose sight of Ann and her tracker. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as they watched the man move closer to Ciel’s aunt and he grunted softly. “Run.”

Cold night air stung at Ciel’s face and dried his eyes, but he refused to close them. One blink and he feared his aunt would disappear forever. Time long since passing flashed through him mind. Scenes of days when he had pushed his aunt away, wanting nothing more than to have her out of his life. All because she wasn’t his mom, or his father. He wanted her fully, all her time and attention when she couldn’t give it to him. Ann had her life and Ciel had been the one to intrude into it. She had done her very best and Ciel had never appreciated what she had given up for him.

They crossed the street a few feet ahead of Ann and her pursuer. Ciel’s mind was still elsewhere, thinking of the last time they had sat down and had dinner together. It had been horribly stiff and impersonal. If Ciel could, he would change it all. Funny how Ciel grew a new perspective on a person when the possibility of losing them bore down on him.

“Focus,” Sebastian murmured when Ciel bumped into his back, not realizing that they had slowed down. The pace was more relaxed now and Sebastian tugged up the collar on his jacket. “You get your aunt. I’ll deal with the guy following her.”

He left little room for argument and quickly sped up his pace. Sebastian passed by Ann unnoticed and used his shoulder to bump into the man following Ann. The action made the man falter slightly and Sebastian stopped a few steps later, patting at his pants.

“Hey!” he shouted, drawing attention to himself. He shouted again and grabbed the man’s arm, jerking him back around. “You stole my wallet, you thief!”

Ciel didn’t bother to pay Sebastian or his theatrics any mind. He quickly impeded his aunt’s path and drew her to the side. She looked genuinely surprised to see Ciel, albeit happy. It wasn’t like him to pop out of nowhere and come up to her. Ciel was more the type to stay hidden and meet only under his own terms.

“We need to go,” he said urgently and began to pull Ann down the same path Ciel and Sebastian had taken moments prior.

“Go?” Ann asked, cocking her head to the side. “Why should we go now? I haven’t seen you in a while and it’s a lovely night out. We should have dinner; that one place that has the desserts that you liked so much as a child.”

The hardened expression that had found itself on Ciel’s face softened at her words. Any biting retorts he might have given her at being difficult died on his tongue and he turned to face her quickly. Just beyond, he could see Sebastian arguing and using his body as a blockade and wall so that their pursuer could neither see nor get to Ciel and his aunt.

“Now is not the time for that. I just need you to come with me.” Ciel tried to relay the urgency of the situation in his voice. He needed his aunt to understand.

Ann frowned slightly, but slowly nodded her head. “Okay. I can play along, I suppose.” She offered a bright smile. “You’re not running from the law, are you? Or does this have something to do with Sebastian? You never told me how things worked out between you two. Do I need to kick his ass?”

Ciel found it within himself to smile. “Depending how this goes, Sebastian just might have an ass kicking in his future.” He wrapped his hand around Ann’s wrist and led her across the street, earning a honk from some car that had to slam on their brakes to avoid them. His aunt lectured him once they were safely back on the sidewalk. Ciel paid her no mind, too focused on the car which he could see in the distance.

They were so close and Ciel allowed himself to feel the joy of a job well done. His aunt would be safe and soon they would be back at the house. Ciel couldn’t wait to curl in bed and forget about the day. Forget about the people after him, forget about Bard’s abduction, forget about the hell hole his life had found itself spiraling into.

There was a distance of three more buildings until the car and Ciel gripped at his aunt tighter, feeling a security that was undeserved. His guard was down and he never saw the hit coming. A hand shot out and collided into Ciel’s shoulder, twisting into the fabric of his shirt and thrusting him forward. Ann followed without wanting to, Ciel’s hand still around her arm.

Ann’s mouth opened to comment on the rough behavior, wanting nothing more than to snap at the man who had so rudely bumped into her nephew. The words, though, died in her mouth at the sight of a gun poking out from inside a jacket.

They were steered into a side alley, a dim light flickering overhead and illuminating a back door to one of the shops she had just visited. Ann’s eyes darted to Ciel, knowing that knowing that she would put herself in front of Ciel should any harm possibly fall upon her precious nephew.

“What do you want?” she finally asked, her voice calm and not betraying how she really felt.

“Shut up, will you?” Ciel threw her a hardened look. He felt guilty but now was not the time to baby his aunt. His mood didn’t help, either. It was his fault that they had ended up in this situation. Sebastian was going to lecture him for letting his guard down.

The man regarded the two of them with a smug smirk. “Looks like I got the jackpot,” he said, showing off rotting teeth with a satisfied smile. The gun remained aimed between them, as if the man was unsure which one of his would-be victims he should focus on.

Ann stayed silent, not sure whose wrath would be worse right now. Ciel’s harsh tone had surprised her, and if a gun hadn’t been pointed at her back, she might’ve stopped to comment on it. They were pushed further down the alley and the roar of traffic diminishing in the small area, making her swallow nervously.

Ciel, on his part, had his mind racing through all the possible plans that he could execute safely and without bringing harm to his aunt or himself. It was fortunate that their captor seemed to be an idiot and had not bothered to disarm Ciel when he first had the chance.

“What do you want with us?” Ciel asked, hoping to distract the man further.

“You don’t know?” The reply sounded condescending. “I suppose it’s for the best, but it does make our job harder.” The man looked unamused, which mirrored Ciel’s own look.

It was becoming increasingly irritating that these idiots expected Ciel to return something when he knew nothing of the item they wanted. He figured that they didn’t want the item to be seen as valuable, since it most likely had something to hide.

“It’s quite hard to return something that I don’t even know I have,” Ciel snapped, becoming more irate.

The man seemed to think it over and shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t really matter. I think you’ll be a good enough bargaining chip to ensure the item is returned promptly and without any unneeded snooping. Otherwise we’ll just put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours.”

Ann tensed at the words, trying to make sense of the whole conversation. Her previous joke about Ciel running from something dangerous like this seemed far less funny now and she wished to take the comment back.

Her eyes glanced down, settling on her large purse. There was a can of pepper spray somewhere in its contents, but whether or not she could get to it without drawing attention was another story. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try; by the way the man was talking, they weren’t going to die yet.

Slowly, Ann’s hand slid down to her purse. Her fingers teased the zipper, working to unzip it slowly so the noise wouldn’t attract attention. Her eyes lit up when she was able to get enough of the bag open to stick her hand in.

Ciel caught the movement a minute before their attacker. The man shifted his body quickly to Ann, gun raised and ready to fire. It was now or never and Ciel snatched the gun from his side without hesitation, praying that he would not be too late. The muffled shot of Ciel’s gun was drowned out by Ann’s scream as she watched the man’s head explode from the side in a mixture of blood and brains. He hit the floor with a sickening thud and Ciel quickly pocketed the gun.

Swallowing gasps and pants that threatened to leave her mouth, Ann turned to look at Ciel with wide eyes. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would see Ciel use a gun. And use it with deadly accuracy. The look on Ciel’s face was cool, barely showing any emotion for what he had just done.

“Ciel,” she started, but cold blue eyes made her mouth snap shut.

“We need to go.” This time he didn’t bother taking his aunt’s hand. A part of him feared that she would reject his touch. It was a relief in itself to hear her following after him as they made it back to the main street. The car still sat there, and Ciel had a small hope that Sebastian would have made it back by now. Chancing a glance to the opposite sidewalk, he couldn’t see any sign of the older man.

The car seemed untouched, none of the seals having been broken. He opened the back door and stood to the side. “Get in,” he said to his aunt, voice a little less hostile.

She nodded and climbed into the car, her bags bumping against the edges slightly before they were all inside. The door was slammed shut behind her and she watched as Ciel looked around, keeping watch for someone.

Moments passed before her eyes caught Sebastian walking down the sidewalk, a small smirk on his face. There was a wad of bills held in his hand and his eyes danced with something Ann couldn’t place. It was a mixture of excitement and something else; something dangerous that sent chills down her spine.

“I expect things went well for you?” Ciel asked with an amused look and raised eyebrows. He couldn’t fathom what could have occurred to end with such results. Ciel just wished his ordeal had ended on such a high note. Ann’s eyes could be seen through the back window and Ciel knew she was watching them intently.

Sebastian nodded. “You could say that,” he stated as he glanced at Ann. “Our stalker didn’t recognize me, only Ann. So he was hired help. Gave me quite a bit of money to stop shouting at him. Our men are taking care of him as we speak.”

“I’ve already taken care of his buddy. I’m getting sick of dealing with these idiots.” Ciel moved back to the car, not feeling at ease hanging around here any more than needed. It would be their luck that a third attacker would crawl out from under the same rock. He opened the passenger door and eased his way in, waiting for Sebastian to do the same as he purposefully ignored his aunt. At this point he wasn’t sure how to act around her.

The car started quietly and moved away from the sidewalk. Sebastian looked up into the rear-view window to see Ann’s eyes staring at them, questions running through them. Their eyes caught and he offered a small smile. “Hello, Madam Red. How have you been since I last saw you?”

She sputtered at the question. “Oh, I’ve been fine, Sebastian. First you say that you’ll take care of Ciel, only to break his heart months later. Now, I see him for the first time since then and I assume you two are back together; everything’s all rainbows and sunshine now.” She paused and sucked in a deep breath before plowing on. “Oh, and did I forget to mention that my nephew just shot someone?! What the hell did you do to him, Sebastian?”

Sebastian smiled and turned back to the road. “Good to see you too, Madam.”

Ciel didn’t have the decency to look guilty; instead, he looked rather pleased with himself. “At least it was more effective than if you had used your mace. But either way it proved to be the distraction I needed.” He shrugged his shoulder and kept his gaze out the window. Now wasn’t the time to sugar coat things. At this point, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to hide who he had become.

Sebastian nodded. “He’s a very good shooter, too. Nothing to be ashamed of.” He doubted that Ann would take the comment too well but it was the truth, and given the turn around that Ciel had done his training in, it was something to be very proud of.

The backseat of the car was quiet as Ann mulled over the answer and pondered her own. Too many things had happened at once and in the end, there was only one question that needed to be ask. “What’s going on?” Ann asked finally.

“At the moment? Too much.” Ciel knew right well that wasn’t what his aunt had meant, but he was in no mood to have that conversation now. It could wait, and Ann could be patient. They would need longer than the car ride to explain everything. Naturally it would be easier if Ann knew something about the family prior to this; otherwise, they would be opening a can of worms.

Ann huffed and leaned back into the seat, trying her best to be patient. Her foot tapped against the floor as they left the town and moved down the main road. As they came closer to the mansion, she stiffened and her eyes darted to Sebastian.

The car came to a stop and Sebastian climbed out of the car. He moved over to the side and opened the car door for Ann. He watched as her eyes flickered over the mansion before settling on him again.

“I want answers,” she said sternly.

Sebastian nodded. “Of course. Shall we go inside?”

They headed up the stone steps, Ciel in the lead. It was eerily quiet, something Ciel took notice of. The house still seemed as if it were mourning the taking of one of its own. A rustle of trees in the wind sounded like sobs and Ciel forced his way quickly through the door. He didn’t want such a heavy reminder of the ominous happening, not at the moment.

“I wonder if they have news?” Ciel whispered as Sebastian came to stand next to him in the entry. 

Sebastian frowned. “Probably not yet, but by tomorrow, we should have something.” He looked ahead and paused outside Tanaka’s study. “We’ll get some sleep tonight and then go do some questioning of our own.”

It sounded like a good idea. Ciel wasn’t about to put faith in people he didn’t know, not when both Sebastian and himself could do a better job at it. That much Ciel was sure of. He glanced back at his aunt who had been following them silently, her face set in a grim frown. It did not suit her; she was meant to smile.

Ciel’s hand rose and knocked, waiting until Tanaka’s tired voice sounded from the other side of the door. With a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed forward. Ann was allowed to go in before Ciel, and the younger male closed the door behind himself once everyone had gathered within the office.

Tanaka looked at the small group, noting the tiredness in their eyes as well as the stiff posture in their bodies. It seemed as though Ciel’s hunch was right. Their enemy was trying to target both Sebastian and Ciel, hoping to use people close to them in order to draw them out.

“Hello, Ann,” Tanaka said softly and gestured to a chair in front of his desk. “Please sit.”

“No,” Ann stated, head held high as she met Tanaka’s gaze. “I know who you are and the family that you run. I want nothing to do with it.”

“Please, Aunt Ann, just sit down.” Ciel looked so tired just then, blue eyes dimmer than anyone had seen them. Aside from perhaps Sebastian. Ciel knew he had given the older man many similar looks during their month of disagreement. “If you want your answers, then you will sit.”

Ann sent him a withering glare, but sat nonetheless. This much Ciel was happy for, and he too took a seat. He didn’t care if it was proper or not. Tanaka was family and as such, Ciel would take the opportunity to relax and let his guard down. He needed this moment before all hell broke loose once more.

Sebastian came to stand behind Ciel, his hands resting on tired shoulders. Even though he wasn’t blood related and this talk was going to revolve more around the blood family, Sebastian planned on staying. His fingers rubbed small circles into Ciel’s skin, hoping to ease the younger male while they waited for Tanaka to talk.

“How much did your mother and sister tell you?” Tanaka finally asked, breaking the silence in the room after a few seconds had passed.

“Enough,” Ann said, tone hard. “Although I will say Rachel spoke better of you and the family than mother ever did.”

It had been a long while since Ciel had heard his aunt speak of his mother, especially by her given name. Around the house, it was always ‘your mother’ or some variation of that. It was almost odd to hear the name spilling from her lips. He leaned back in Sebastian’s touch, glad to have the man there to support him through all of this.

Tanaka nodded. “That’s understandable. Your mother and I didn’t part on the most pleasant of terms. But we’re not here to point fingers or bring up the past.” His voice was firm, making everyone in the room straighten slightly. “In the past few weeks, there have been a few attempts on Ciel’s and Sebastian’s lives. Obviously, they made it through such attacks but now our enemy has turned their attention to the people close to them.”

From behind Ciel, Sebastian spoke up. “Earlier today we were informed that someone in the family was being held captive by our enemy. They’re close to me, under my command.” Sebastian stated. “Those men who were after you earlier are the same people who captured my man. Only this time, they were hoping to get to Ciel through you.”

“I didn’t want you brought into this,” Ciel said. “But they didn’t give me much of a choice. I’m sorry.” He looked over to his aunt, feeling the guilt weigh him down. It was obvious now that Ann didn’t want to be here, or among people such as themselves. It hurt, but Ciel could not blame her.

Tanaka nodded. “I know that this is hard for you, but for your safety, we would like you to stay here until this problem is taken care of.”

Ann stiffened. “Here? As in the mansion?” The thought didn’t settle well with her. “Isn’t there some other place I can stay? Like a safe house or something. You have to forgive me for saying it, but I’d rather stay in any other place aside from this mansion.”

Once again Ciel turned to plead with his aunt. “Please, Aunt Ann, listen to Gran--” he stopped himself, slightly shocked by his choice of words. “Tanaka is right, you need to be here. I’d like to know you’re safe.”

Tanaka nodded his head in agreement. The mansion was the only place that their enemies would not hit. Ann would be safe and well protected within these walls. Whatever transpired here, for Ann’s safety, the woman would not be allowed to leave until it was safe.

The woman scowled, Ciel’s pleading still ringing in her ears. She wanted nothing more than to say no, stand up and walk out the door. But she could only imagine how that would affect Ciel and she didn’t want him worrying about her when he needed to focus first on his own life.

“I’ll stay,” she finally said and turned to glare at Tanaka. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll like it.”

Tanaka offered a small smile. “I understand. Thank you for agreeing to stay here though; it means a lot to us.”

“Thank you,” Ciel added as well. It was a small relief to know Ann would be close to him where he could keep an eye on her. She might not like the idea, but knowing her, she’d be making the mansion home soon enough. Within a day, she would change the somber atmosphere into something worth smiling about.

Ann didn’t say anything but she nodded her agreement, letting Ciel know that she was at least listening. She watched as Sebastian’s hands stilled on Ciel’s shoulders, giving them one last reassuring squeeze before simply resting there. The sight made her realize how stressful everything was for her nephew and she leaned back in the chair, accepting her fate.

After a moment of calming and accepting silence, Tanaka leaned back into his chair with a deep sigh. Ciel could see age in the man’s face that had not been there days before, showing the wear and stress the day had caused. Tanaka stood, Ciel rising soon after in a show of respect. Ciel took note that Ann remained seated, finding no reason for her to show the same respect.

“I believe the room across from yours is empty. She is more than welcome to call it her own during her stay,” Tanaka said to both Ciel and Sebastian. The duo of men nodded stiffly, not sure if the idea suited them.

Even Ann seemed hesitant to the idea and she glanced back at Sebastian before facing Tanaka again. “Is there another room that’s not so close to them? I’d rather not hear some loud noises at night.” A faint blush tinted her cheeks, but she didn’t back down, knowing all too well that a stressful situation such as this could result in some form of intimacy from Sebastian and Ciel.

“We aren’t that loud,” Ciel mumbled under his breath. He felt his face heat, both from embarrassment and irritation. His aunt made it sound like Sebastian and himself were at each other like rabbits. An image of sweat slickened bodies and guns came to mind, and Ciel hastily thought of some excuse for that affair. It had been a while, and truly it had. Their times of intimacy had lost their frequencies and Ciel was left to be appeased by short and tamed make out sessions before bed.

Sebastian offered a small smile. “We’ll make sure to keep our voices down then,” he said, watching in pleasure as the tint grew on Ann’s cheeks.

Tanaka sent Sebastian a quick look, telling him to behave himself before focusing on Ann. “We have a few spare rooms on this floor. They’re smaller but I can assure you that no one will bother you.”

“That will work,” Ann said shortly with all the air of indifference. It was clear to see she was trying to be as difficult as she was uncaring. The situation was bothering her deeply, and Ciel suddenly felt guilty for bringing her into this. What must she think of him now? She had known about his mother and father’s involvement within the family, but it was easy to tell she held no pleasant views on it.

Ciel took a moment to settle the nervesness that gnawed on the entirety of his being. With a sigh he turned, blue eyes seeking out his aunt’s, and gave Ann an unnaturally sweet smile. “Shall we take you to your room then? And perhaps we’ll have some dinner.” The offer was said out of courtesy, nothing more. Ciel knew his offer would be turned down.

“Dinner would be nice,” Ann stated, shocking both Sebastian and Ciel. “I was on my way there to begin with before this mess started. You can show me to my room and I’ll have dinner served there.”

Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at Tanaka. They exchanged a knowing glance, silently agreeing that it might’ve been better to let their rivals take the woman. She was going to cause them all a headache.

Without a proper dismissal, Ciel forced himself towards the door. “Let’s get this over with. Shall we?” Wooden doors creaked open with an aged slowness and Ciel stood, awaiting his group to come and follow. Anxiety bit at him and he wondered what Ann would say, if anything at all, once she was alone with only himself and Sebastian.

Once they were alone in the hall and the door had closed, Ann closed the short distance between herself and Sebastian. Her hand raised and she smacked Sebastian firmly across the cheek. “That, was for hurting Ciel.” Another slap sounded in the hall. “And that was for breaking your promise to me about keeping Ciel safe and happy.”

She gestured around the mansion, keeping her eyes on Sebastian. “This isn’t safe! How could you even think of letting Ciel join something like this? Letting him sink this low and bringing him into such a horrible world.” Tears formed at the edges of Ann’s eyes, threatening to fall but she kept them at bay.

Sebastian’s head bowed. “I apologize. I never meant to hurt Ciel like I had. It was foolish of me to let something as trivial as rank and family get in the way of our relationship. I should’ve put Ciel first before anything else.” His eyes hardened as he looked up at the woman. “I won’t let it happen again.”

Ciel quickly waved both of their words away, seeing no real point in them. “Sebastian really isn’t to blame here.” Ann turned to him, mouth open ready to argue. The cold, hard look she received had her mouth closing with a snap. “I walked into this ‘horrible’ world on (changed from “of”)my own accord and behind Sebastian’s back. Trust me when I say I fought tooth and nail against him so that I could stand here now as the man I’ve become.

“I am not even faultless in my own hurt. My eyes were blind to Sebastian’s own situation and position within our previous arrangement. I believe he was hurting just as much as I was. So if you must raise your hand at anyone, then please raise it upon me.” As he spoke, Ciel looked the very image of the heir of this family. He knew not when he had found this courage, this strength. Perhaps it was Sebastian whom he owed it to. The man never failed to bring out the best, and often times worst, in Ciel.

Ann stood quietly for a while, her eyes darting between both Ciel and Sebastian as she tried to find the words to say. In the end, she glanced away from them. “Take me to my room please,” she said softly.

Sebastian nodded and gestured down the hallway. Ciel walked next to him while Ann walked behind, no doubt thinking about everything that had just been said. It was a lot for her to take in and Sebastian had no worries that she would come to an understanding soon.

“Here’s your room,” he said quietly, pulling Ann from her thoughts. “Someone will come by shortly to deliver your things. And some dinner if you wish.”

“I’m not hungry,” Ann answered and walked into the room. She nodded briefly to them before letting the door shut; the click of the lock was loud in the silent hallway.

At the dismissal, Sebastian reached for Ciel’s hand and tugged him gently down the hall. His fingers curled around Ciel’s, giving him silent strength and comfort until they were inside their room.

“That could have gone better,” Ciel said bitterly as he walked alongside Sebastian. His head was hung down low, expression hidden. All the arguing in the world wasn’t going to make Ann see the situation any different and Ciel resigned himself to the fact that he didn’t quite care so long as she was safe. No one could get to her now, and Ciel was thankful for that much. Maybe one day she would learn to thank him as well.

Sebastian opened the door and ushered Ciel in. “I think it went rather well, actually.” He chuckled at the disbelieving look that Ciel threw at him and leaned down to kiss the younger male’s cheek. Sebastian led them to the bed and took a seat, pulling Ciel down to rest in his lap. “I say that honestly. If she was truly disgusted with you, she wouldn’t have slapped me earlier. She wouldn’t have stayed of her own free will. But because she did those things, it shows that she still cares. It will just take some time to get used to the current situation,.”

“Cares about her life at least,” Ciel grumbled, feeling all the worse despite Sebastian’s words. There was no way to know where Ann would be with her opinion of Ciel in the days to come. If it was for the better or worse, Ciel couldn’t allow himself to care. There were more pressing things to worry about and he lectured himself for not focusing on the ordeal concerning Bard. “I want to go out tomorrow,” he finally said slowly.

The older male nodded his head. “Of course. We can go in the morning after we check on your aunt. I think we need to stop by and see Elizabeth; she might know something.” Sebastian leaned back on the bed, pulling Ciel down with him. His arms wrapped loosely around Ciel’s waist and he closed his eyes, accepting the familiar weight. His eyes opened slightly to peer up at Ciel. “You don’t regret your decision all those months ago?” he asked softly.

“I don’t.” Ciel didn’t meet Sebastian’s eyes. “I can’t bring myself to regret it. Too much of me has been put into this path I’ve carved for myself. What point would it be to regret it? I’m stained in blood and ink, and yet when I close my eyes I can only see the beauty they hold. I fear it’s too late for me; there is no room for regret.” Blue eyes turned then, a hidden darkness there that stormed and brewed into a maelstrom.

A low hum left Sebastian’s throat as Ciel’s head came to rest on his chest. The words soothed the worry in Sebastian’s mind, the soft, whispered words that maybe Ciel was regretting his choice and wanted out. If anything, that was one of Sebastian’s biggest fears and his grip tightened around the younger male.

“I’m glad,” he murmured and let his eyes close. “And you’re not stained; you’re colored.”

“Colored?” Ciel mused. “And what colors do you see?” He thought of the tattoo’s littering his back, the blacks and contrasting colors that boldly stood from the pale canvas of his skin. It was soothing, the feel of Sebastian’s hand. Fingers stroked along lines hidden beneath layers of clothing, but both Ciel and Sebastian knew their shapes.

Sebastian didn’t even hesitate in his answer. “I see red, for your strong desire to succeed in the things you do; whether through school or the family. There’s a blue there too, blue as a clear summer day because your mind can wander at times and I find it rather endearing.” He paused to look up at Ciel, blue eyes focusing solely on him. “I see black, because no one is perfect and we all have some darkness. But I also see white.”

A dry chuckle left Ciel. “White, you say? Is there any left?” Innocence was white, and what did Ciel hope to have left of that? White was meant to be tainted, painted over and covered. Sebastian had done a very good job of that, the family taking care of what was left behind. “I do believe you are seeing things.”

“I don’t believe that,” Sebastian answered. “I see white because you still care. You care about your family, worrying whether or not someone will harm them and you wonder how you can protect them. There’s white because you stopped me from killing someone, just because they were being used as a pawn. You may not see it, but I can still see it.”

There was no doubt that Sebastian was referring to Elizabeth. Ciel could not stand seeing the girl being killed for keeping her own safety in mind. “Well I don’t see it.” There was a blush to Ciel’s cheeks and he would not allow himself to believe such kind words. Sebastian was no different if that were the case. Ciel could see the white in him. It was ironic really. Ciel had given his white in return for Sebastian’s black. A smile crossed Ciel’s face and he turned to glance at Sebastian. “You are no different,” he said quietly. “I can plainly see the white I’ve given you.”

“Oh?” Sebastian asked and his head cocked to the side. “Do explain. I’m rather curious to hear this theory of yours. Last I checked, I was a cold hearted bastard with a really good aim.”

“Well you are, but there is a little white in you. Sort of like an Oreo. It’s smashed between all that lovely black.” Ciel found it in himself to laugh. “But don’t worry, you’ve given me more than enough black in return.”

Sebastian chuckled. “If you say so,” he stated before bringing his hands down to Ciel’s sides to tickle the younger male. A small yelp left Ciel’s mouth and it didn’t take long before they were tumbling across the bed, trying their best to land a hit on the other.

It was lighthearted and relaxing, but more than that, it helped to push away the lingering issues and mess that hung over the mansion. For now, in the dark hours of the night, they could afford this moment of laughter. Because once morning comes, it would be business as usual.

\------

Morning was a somber affair, nothing of the lightness and smiles that it had been days before. No one spoke much more than simple words of greeting, if anything at all. Ciel was among those who kept silent, mute to the world. Not even Sebastian could coax more than a few misplaced words from the young man. He had even refused to give his aunt any form of morning greeting.

Currently, Ciel found himself watching the grey skies emptying themselves from the safety of the main entrance awning. The rhythmic splash of water leaking from a cracked gutter filled Ciel’s ears and he found himself tapping his finger to the sound. It was more soothing than annoying, and Ciel found comfort in it.

Sebastian appeared at his side and glanced at him. “Let’s go,” Sebastian said simply, anxious to get on the road so they could talk to Elizabeth. There was no doubt that the female would cooperate and if they were lucky, she would know the location of where they were keeping Bard. Or at least somewhere close to it.

An umbrella was opened and they jogged out to the waiting car, climbing in quickly before the rain could soak them any more. The car started with a rumble and within seconds, Sebastian was driving away from the mansion and heading towards the massage parlor.

“The weather is awfully cliched, don’t you think?” Ciel looked out past the door’s window at their destination as the rain continued to fall. The atmosphere mimicked the morose mood that seemed to follow Ciel everywhere. He could only hope that this visit wouldn’t be in vain.

The car came to a stop and Sebastian’s lips quirked slightly before falling back down into a straight line. It seemed that any type of humor today was going to be nonexistent and Sebastian found his mood dropping to match Ciel’s. He opened the door and made a quick run for the front of the building, Ciel following close behind him.

Ciel hated the humid air paired with the downpour. It made his clothes stick to him uncomfortably, and he forced himself not to pick at the fabric. Despite his disheveled look, Ciel caught the attention of many passing ladies, much to his dismay. “Don’t these women have better things to do than eye us like their next meal?” Although Ciel supposed that in some cases, that might really be the case.

“It’s their job,” Sebastian murmured. “And you know that not everyone likes the job they have and wish to leave it.” He stopped in front of Lau’s office and knocked once. A few moments passed before he pushed the door open, not wanting to wait any longer. The longer they waited, the smaller the chance Bard had for survival.

There was usually a reason for waiting for permission before entering a room and Ciel was relearning why that was. His cheeks flamed and eyes averted themselves quickly from the scene. Lau was currently reclined in his chair with a very busy Ran-Mao between the man’s legs. What she was doing exactly, Ciel didn’t bother to look long enough to see, but it was pretty obvious from the position alone.

Sebastian cleared his throat, drawing Lau’s attention. “Your planner,” he stated simply. Lau simply waved his hand to a shelf on the nearby wall before turning his attention back to Ran-Mao.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian crossed over to the shelf and plucked the book off the rack. He flipped it open to the correct date and checked quickly to see if Elizabeth was busy or not. Seeing that she was on break now, Sebastian snapped the book shut and tucked it under his arm before moving towards the door.

Ciel could not get out of that room quickly enough. That image wouldn’t easily be erased, and gouging out of his eyes sounded quite pleasant at the moment. “How do you deal with that man?” Ciel questioned in pure wonder. 

“You learn to ignore him at times. He’s like the annoying neighbor that you never want to see unless you absolutely have to. Although you hate to admit that he’s right when he gives you advice or points you in the correct way.” Sebastian stated, recalling a few memories of his own.

They stopped outside of Elizabeth’s room and knocked lightly on the door. There was a shuffling sound behind the thick wooden door before it cracked open slightly. Wide green eyes stared up at Sebastian and he pushed Ciel forward before the girl had a panic attack, thinking that he was alone.

“We need to talk with you,” Sebastian said, giving no room for argument.

“Of course.” Elizabeth sported a mild blush and moved herself quickly out of the way to let the two men in. She looked nervous, twittering about as she offered them tea and a place to sit. From the looks of things, she’d had a customer prior to their meeting.

The tea was declined; Ciel didn’t think he could stomach anything at the moment. Perfume was turning his stomach and he was sure Lizzy would not appreciate him staining her carpet with stomach bile.

“What can I help you with?” She asked, taking a seat across from them after pouring herself a cup of tea. Her hands curled around the cup, letting the warmth soothe her nerves.

Sebastian shifted slightly. “We need to know more about the man who approached you with the deal. If he mentioned any names at all or had any markings that stood out to you.”

Lizzy shook her head. “I still have nothing besides the name I gave you. And I assure you, Kelvin has not been spoken about from any one of my customers since then. If they had, I would remember.” The girl looked serious and not a hint of untruth leaked from her voice.

“Then how about news of hostages? Or ransoms?” Anything would do, just a whisper of news that could lead them closer to Bard would be enough. Ciel could only hope that they could make a substantial move once leaving this overly perfumed establishment.

Lizzy frowned. “A hostage? I didn’t think they would do something like that.” She set her teacup down and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes. “I remember hearing someone talking about it in the hallway a while ago, but they were just joking about it at the time.”

“And what exactly did this joking entail?” Ciel asked, not about to believe it was as simple as that. Horrible acts started somewhere, and it wasn’t unheard of them starting out as a joke only to mold into something far more sinister.

“They were saying that if they could hold someone hostage that they could use them as a bargaining chip to get whatever they wanted. And then they listed off all the things they would demand.” Lizzy paused. “They were laughing and joking about it, so I didnt’ think it was serious.”

Ciel actually felt the need to slap the girl at that point. He resisted the urge and leveled her with a hard look. “And who exactly were these individuals? Were any names mentioned? Race, hair color, build?” he asked, hoping to get something.

Lizzy leaned back from Ciel, a small amount of fear present in her face. “One of them was a thin boy who had a fascination for knives. Lau always made him leave his knives at the front before he came back here.” She paused and tilted her head in thought. “The other one was a big guy, who teased the other one by calling him Dagger.”

Expect them to use nicknames or code names, Ciel should have seen that coming. His fingers pressed against his forehead and massaged out the frown lines. “Is there anything we can do with this?” Ciel turned to Sebastian, looking for his opinion on the information.

“Perhaps,” Sebastian mused. “Someone who fancies knives wouldn’t buy them over the Internet because they’d want to feel the weight of the weapon first. And usually, they have one main source that they go to for their knives, because they know the quality. If we can figure out what kind of knives he uses, I can narrow down his buyers.”

“Lau would know,” Lizzy spoke up. “He made him keep the knives up front, in a secure area. That part of the building is always under surveillance.”

Ciel nodded. “Is there anything else?” He asked Lizzy, hoping there was a little more the woman had to give. When she shook her head, he sighed and stood. It seemed they wouldn’t be getting much more from her. Lau would be their best bet for now. “Thank you,” Ciel said in parting appreciation.

Elizabeth nodded her head as they left the room and Sebastian shut the door quietly behind them. “Let’s go check the tapes. They won’t show Dagger, so much as they’ll show his knives. No doubt he knows where the cameras are and knows how to avoid being caught on tape.

“My biggest worry is that the resolution of the tapes won’t be high enough for us to see the make of the knives.” Ciel never considered security cameras to boast the best quality pictures. He could only hope that Lau would splurge and get better surveillance then your typical corner store.

“They should be fine,” Sebastian murmured as they stepped into the video room. “We funded the surveillance system for him since we use it to get information. So there’s no need to worry about the quality of it.”

“Good to know.” Was the off handed comment Ciel threw to Sebastian. The room was one he hadn’t seen before. Small televisions lined the walls along with a few mics placed here and there. Right then, a few monitors flashed and Ciel found himself inspecting them against his better judgement. He blushed and quickly turned away once he realized what the two occupants of the room were engaging in. “These are pornos, not security tapes.” Ciel bit out in disgust.

Sebastian chuckled lowly and pulled Ciel back from the monitors. He pressed a small kiss on Ciel’s cheek. “It pleases me very much that such a thing disgusts you,” he murmured and shifted the younger male to a different set of monitors. “These are the security tapes.”

Ciel wasn’t sure if Sebastian was referring to the pornography itself or the heterosexual act. Either way he was not about to ask such a thing, not when he didn’t want to know. His attention was drawn to the right set of monitors and watched as they projected back the same screen. “Can we rewind them back?” he asked.

Nodding, Sebastian reached forward to press a few buttons before the tape started to roll backwards. They would have to go back a few days before Bard was captured to get a better idea. 

For a while, there was nothing of interest, just the bringing and taking of objects that did little to rouse Ciel’s curiosity. “This is going to take forever.” Just as it was said, Ciel’s eyes widened and he hurriedly pushed past Sebastian to hit the stop button.

“There,” he said, pointing towards the still image of Lau who had come into the room carrying a collection of items that looked to be knives. It was hard to tell, but they might have been getting somewhere finally.

The collection of knives was set on the table as Lau turned around to get a safe box. One by one, the knives were deposited into the box, making sure that they weren’t damaged in the process. A few of them were held up by Lau to examine, and on more than one occasion, he tossed it up in the air to check the weight of it.

Ciel watched for a moment, but decided it was fruitless. He didn’t know much about knives aside from the one Bard had once given him. “Can you tell the make?” He asked and slumped into a rolling desk chair.

Sebastian nodded, his eyes watching the knife cut through the air one last time before it was set in the box with the others. “He has good taste. Those are SOG knives.” Sebastian leaned forward and silently moaned over the quality of the knives Dagger had, wanting a few for himself. “There’s a legal dealer in Canterbury and Wales, or at least near those areas.”

“Careful, or you’ll cream your pants.” Ciel gave Sebastian a less than amused look as he clicked off the monitor. This wasn’t the time to ogle cutlery. There were far more important things to do. From what they had gathered, it seemed like a trip was in their near future.

“I believe the proper term is ‘jizz your pants’. I think cream is for girls,” Sebastian stated as he stood up and pulled out his phone.

A dark blush stained Ciel’s face and he mumbled something under his breath. “Whatever! That’s not important right now,” he said haughtily.

Sebastian nodded. “You’re right. Right now, it’s more important that we get into touch with my contacts who supply me with knives and such. They would be able to tell me where the nearest dealer would be.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Ciel rose and quickly made for the door. He had stayed within this god forsaken brothel for far too long. Fresh air was needed, as well as some cleansing of the mind.

Sebastian led the way out of the brothel and they climbed into the car. Fingers quickly punched in the numbers that they needed and Sebastian brought the phone to his ear as he started the car.

Moments passed as Sebastian talked in short words, just in case the line was being monitored. Once the phone call ended, Sebastian snapped the phone shut and glanced  
slightly at Ciel. “The dealer we’re looking for is about thirty miles south of our location now.”

That wasn’t far and they could make it there in twenty or less minutes if they rode the gas the whole way. “Will we be expected?” Ciel wondered, not sure what exactly had transpired over the phone.

“No. There’s no love for this dealer to begin with and I was informed that if he was killed, no one would cry for his death,” Sebastian answered and pushed the car faster. “He sells his weapons to drug addicts, which has led to more violence in the area. So much so that the police won’t go there anymore.”

“I suppose we will be killing two birds with one stone with this trip?” Ciel inquired further, a sinister smile on his lips.

Sebastian chuckled. “You could say that. We don’t have to kill him, but there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun.” He turned onto a different road, leading them south and towards the dealer.

Ciel saw some much needed stress relief coming his way. Letting out his frustration and anger out on a not so innocent individual sounded very good at the moment. His head fell to the side to lay against the glass of the window. The bumps of the road rattled Ciel’s jaw, but he didn’t care.

The car picked up speed and Sebastian felt a small smirk crossing his face. They were slowly getting somewhere and he hoped that this would lead them to Bard. He didn’t want to lose the man and the thought made his hands tighten around the steering wheel.

“Where are we headed exactly?” Ciel asked after a moment of eyeing unfamiliar scenery. He knew the distance but he couldn’t say the same for the destination. It was in an area he had never traveled to before, that much was for sure.

“South,” Sebastian answered. “It’s a rough area, so be prepared for anything once we get there.” He turned off onto another road and slowed down slightly. They had been traveling for about fifteen minutes now and would be coming to the area soon.

Ciel pulled out his gun and double checked to make sure it was loaded and ready if he found the need to use it. A part of him hoped that he would have to rely on the weapon. He put it away and turned back to regard Sebastian for a moment. It was getting far too quiet for his liking but Ciel had nothing to say. Nothing of real merit, at least. He needed a good amount of reassurance that Bard would be alright and well, but Ciel knew well enough that even Sebastian didn’t know the answer to that question.

The car started to slow down as they approached a run-down neighborhood and Sebastian handed the phone to Ciel. “Call Tanaka and tell him where we’re at,” he stated, pointing to a nearby sign. “If we’re in the right spot, then we should go after Bard as soon as possible before the gang realizes that we’re onto them and try to move him.”

Accepting the phone, Ciel dialed a number still foreign to him. It rang twice before Tanaka’s firm voice flowed from the phone. He seemed pleasantly surprised that it was Ciel calling him. The information was quickly relayed without much chit chat between. Tanaka gave his consent to the plan and Ciel hung up, tossing his phone onto the dash board.

“He said okay, and to come back alive.” Ciel smirked at the last part.

“Did he say if he was sending a back up crew or if it was just us on this?” Sebastian asked as he came to a stop at a light. They sat for a moment and Sebastian glanced around, checking to make sure that they weren’t being tailed.

“It’s just us. He has people out checking another lead but he hasn’t heard back from them yet. Until then he doesn’t have any one to send to our aid,” Ciel explained. It didn’t matter to him one way or another. In fact, he preferred working alone. There were fewer people to get in the way.

Sebastian nodded and he moved down one last road. The car came to a stop outside a store and he turned the car off. For a moment, they sat inside the car before Sebastian unclipped his seat belt. “Ready?” He asked Ciel.

Giving no verbal answer, Ciel excused himself from the car and stood on the damp sidewalks. The rain had ceased its pouring for the moment but the sky was still an angry grey. Any moment, the clouds’ bellies could open and coat Ciel with their tears. He anxiously awaited Sebastian who seemed to be taking his time.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Ciel called out sarcastically.

Sebastian’s only answer was to offer a wide grin at Ciel, his eyes dancing with deadly intent. There was blood to be shed today and if they were lucky, heads would roll across the floor and screams would fill the air around them. He slammed the car door shut and set a seal on it before striding forward to the shop before them.

The outside of the building looked old and rundown with a weathered red sign that read ‘Pawn’. There was something suiting about that. Ciel could already see this guy being some sort of greasy pawn dealer, teeth rotting and missing. A few drops of rain hit Ciel on the nose and he hurried forward, not wanting to get caught in the storm. He stood under the awning despite its holes as he waited for Sebastian to follow.

The older male strolled up to the door at an easy pace before pulling the gated door open. Ciel followed him inside and Sebastian paused to look around the room, his hand subtly flipping the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed.’

“Can I help you two?” A voice asked from behind the counter, a man coming into view. A box was set on the surface and he smirked at them. “I have anything you’re looking for. From instruments to computers and everything else in between.”

“Knives?” Ciel questioned, smile firmly in place. The man looked just how Ciel had pegged him. His hair was greased back, gut pressing way past the waistline of his pants. Even his teeth were discolored and crooked.

Taking a further step into the shop, Ciel looked around. There wasn’t anything of particular interest, just junk that someone must have found valuable at one point. A few pocket knives sat in a case near the door, but they weren’t what Sebastian and Ciel had come there for.

The man watched the younger male closely before his attention shifted slightly to the man standing further behind him. They had both disregarded the pocket knives as soon as they saw them and his eyes darted to the caged door. They widened slightly when they noticed the sign on the door had been flipped over, and he offered them a wide grin.

“I’ve got knives.” He leaned down and unlocked a side panel underneath the counter. A few moments later, a display case was set on the counter and was turned to the two customers. “How about these?”

Sebastian took a few steps forward, his eyes gleaming with delight at the sharpened weapons. SOG, Viper, and Cold Steel brands looked back at him, and his fingers itched to try them out. “How’s their weight?” he finally asked.

“How about you try one out?” The dealer suggested and unlocked the case. “You’ll find that all my knives have perfect weight and balance. My clients swear by them to be the best in the area.”

Ciel opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Sebastian looked like a kid in a candy store and Ciel couldn’t bring himself to ruin that just yet. Might as well allow Sebastian some fun while they lured the dealer into a false sense of security. Ciel moved closer to get a better look as well. To him, all the knives looked alike aside from size and shape. He couldn’t discern what was a good knife or what was a bad knife.

“Find one that you like.” Ciel encouraged after a moment.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel and sent him a grateful look. The knife he had selected was already perfectly balanced on his fingers and Sebastian smirked. He could spend all day combing through the knives until he found one that suited him. But just the balance wasn’t enough; it had to be tested as well.

“Do you have a back room where I can test a few of these out?” He asked, tossing the knife in the air before catching it again.

The dealer nodded, a large grin on his face. “Back this way. I can see that you’re a knife enthusiast.” He glanced back at them as he started to lead them towards the back. “Did one of my clients refer you or did you make it here on your own questioning?

“One of your clients,” Ciel said as he followed behind Sebastian. They were led into a room with walls lined with circles and lines as well as numerous puncture marks, no doubt from knives having been thrown countless times into the surface. At the end of the room was a human dummy that was in less than good shape. It was here that they stopped.

The man grinned. “It seems as though my reputation is growing. Which one of my wonderful clients suggested me? I have quite a few, you know. All of them buy my top line models because they know I have the best.” Pride seeped into his voice as he gestured for Sebastian to try out a few knives.

“You sell to just anyone?” Sebastian asked, testing the weight one last time before letting the knife fly through the air. It hit its mark and Sebastian reached for the next one.

“A few of my clients are in gangs and I have no problem selling to them. They help to keep the drugs passing through the area here.” A nasty smirk settled on the man’s face. “The more crackheads there are, the more people there are willing to pay for a knife for protection. Whether it’s normal people, or the druggies themselves wanting protection from the police.”

Ciel snorted, the man taking it as humorous agreement although it was anything but. To Ciel, this man was moronic and a senseless idiot. It was sad to think such a man was allowed to run around the city like he had. Although, Ciel thought, he was no better in the eye of the general public.

Another knife found its mark on the board and Sebastian frowned when he realized that he was out of knives. “One of your clients in particular recommended you.” He snapped his fingers, acting as though he was trying to remember the name. “He’s young, probably around his age.” A finger was jerked back to Ciel, who scoffed at the example.

The man’s eyes lit up. “Ah, you’re talking about Dagger. Now there’s a smart boy. Good with a knife too.” He padded down to the end of the room and started to remove the knives from the target. “You two would probably get along great, seeing as your aim is so good. He’s in a nearby gang that’s helping to push drugs along this area.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” The man looked back to Ciel, and the younger gave a smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Ciel turned to Sebastian and gave him an expectant look. “Find one you like?”

“Almost,” Sebastian stated as the knives were set next to him again. He smirked at Ciel. “Think I can hit a bull’s eye?”

“I’d like to see you try.” A challenge was laced was within Ciel’s words and his blue eyes danced with a dark mischief.

Sebastian grinned before turning to face the target. With a quick flick of the wrist, the knife sailed across the room and landed in the center of the target. “Can you humor my companion and see if I hit the target?” Sebastian asked their target.

A small chuckle left the man. “Of course,” he said and trotted down to the end of the room. He turned his back on them to examine the target. “Dead center. You have good ai--” He was cut off a knife embedded into the wood mere inches from his head.

Another one found its mark on the other side of his head and Sebastian took a small step forward, gun trained on the man. “I wouldn’t move too much if I were you right now,” he said lowly.

“Care to make another wager Sebastian?” With cruelty and joy, Ciel cast the man a look that would send shivers down any sane person’s spine. “Think you can hit the bull’s eye now? And with such a melon of a head in the way?” The man’s eyes widened even more and sweat could be seen leaking from his brow.

“With a bullet?” Sebastian questioned. “Oh yes, I think I can hit it without a problem. A knife, though. I might miss a few times. Maybe slice off an ear or hit the base of the neck; I’m sure I don’t need to explain what happens if I hit that.”

“Then perhaps you should use the knife. More practice that way, am I right?” A sadistic sneer passed across Ciel’s face as he walked to stand next to Sebastian. He picked up one of the knives, the steel cold in his hands. “Or I wouldn’t mind trying. Maybe I’ll literally make a bull’s eye, if you know what I mean.”

Sebastian smirked and stepped to the side, giving Ciel more room. “By all means then, go ahead and practice.” He watched as the man shuddered and tried to turn his head to the side more to see if they were joking or not.

The knife was flipped once, twice and then a third time. Ciel’s eyes never left the man whose hands had come up in a surrendering motion. Just as the man was forming the words ‘please don’t’ on his lips, Ciel let loose the knife and it flew cleanly through the air. There was a scream to follow and Ciel looked rather disappointed as it hit the man’s left palm off center. “I think I need to practice. My aim is off.”

Another knife was pressed into Ciel’s hand and Sebastian spoke calmly to the now bleeding man. “These knives that you sell to just anyone. Do you happen to know what trouble they cause?” He asked, and gestured for Ciel to try again.

Ciel threw again, this time hitting the man right next to his ear. Small strands of hair fell from where he had been cut and the man eyed the sharp metal with wary eyes. “I’m getting closer,” Ciel announced with twisted glee.

“You’ll hit it for sure next time,” Sebastian stated and handed another knife to Ciel. He waved a hand, telling the younger male to wait for a while before throwing the weapon, and took a few steps closer to the dealer. “Your buyer; the one named Dagger. You said that he’s in a gang. Is the gang around this area or in a nearby town?”

The man shook his head frantically. “They’ll kill me if I tell you that information,” he rasped. His hand quivered and a sob left his throat as he tried not to move it.

Sebastian chuckled and took a few steps to the side. He glanced at Ciel and gave a quick nod of his head, telling the younger male to proceed.

“You know, it never fails to humor me when people use that as their excuse. Oh they’ll kill me if I tell you.” Ciel’s voice was harsh and unamused. “Well unfortunately for you, if you don’t tell us now, you’ll be dead before you can count to three. Where as if you tell us what we want to know then you’ll have the honor of living another day.” The knife was tossed up again and Ciel cast Sebastian a look. He had given the man his choices and now it was up to him how he wanted to die.

A frown crossed Sebastian’s face and he waved Ciel down. The younger male was acting a little too rashly with his words and for a second, he was worried that Ciel would let the knife in his hand fly. “Forgive him. He’s young and in a bad mood. Delaying any information will only make that bad mood grow,” Sebastian purred as he moved closer to the man.

He reached forward and yanked the knife out of the injured hand. It had pierced straight through the hand and had rendered the limb almost useless unless he could get to a doctor quickly enough.

“Let’s try this again,” Sebastian said softly and pulled out the other knife. “Where is the gang that we are looking for?”

Whimpering, the man closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “They’re about ten minutes away. In the next town over, east I think.” He shivered violently. “It’s a rough town; full of drug dealers pushing the hard stuff that doesn’t make it past the north borders.”

“You just love to ruin my fun,” Ciel called as he mulled over the man’s information. He was vaguely familiar with the area, more so from hearsay, nothing of which Ciel had been told had been good. It didn’t sit well that they would have to venture into such an area, not to mention that Bard had been held there for days. The only relief was the thought that Bard was still alive.

“Do you know where their hideout is?” Sebastian asked curiously. “Surely you’ve made deliveries before; I doubt they would come out here all the time.”

The man shook his head. “They wouldn’t tell me where it was at. We only met once and it was at a rendezvous point that the kid had picked. Some old, closed down circus type thing.” He paused and sucked in a deep breath. “But his boss gave him grief for letting me come into their town and said we couldn’t do it again.”

“Perhaps someone in the town would know something more,” Ciel inquired to Sebastian. “If we can risk that without alerting anyone to our intentions or presence.” They had hit a difficult situation, and Ciel wasn’t sure which option they would end up siding with.

Sebastian hummed. “If we ask around enough, they’ll come to us,” he stated. “They’re after something and they want it back. So they must be hoping for a face to face meeting.” He frowned, not liking that they’d be going into the situation blind. They were going into enemy territory on their own and on their enemies’ terms. The odds were stacked against them.

That thought didn’t not ease Ciel’s nerves. “Is that wise?” he asked. “Especially when we’ve been their target?” It was very possible that they would walk into this and never have the opportunity to leave. They would have to be sure to keep the situation in their favor at all times.

“If they kill us now, they won’t get what they need,” Sebastian mused. “And it’s highly unlikely that we have whatever they want on our person now. However, it’s probably in our best interest to either wait for back up, or for you to return to the mansion and I’ll continue on.” There was no need for both of them to die and if Sebastian were to end up dead, at least Ciel would know the general location of their hideout.

An eyebrow rose in mock interest and Ciel scoffed. “Oh yes, because you know I’ll go along and play the role of the waiting wife while you go off to get yourself killed.” Ciel wasn’t about to be left out of the action. They were doing this together or not at all. Besides, Bard was Ciel’s friend just as much as Sebastian’s. They would do this together.

Sebastian shrugged. “It was just a thought.” He didn’t add that out of the two of them, they would be more likely to kill Sebastian compared to Ciel. The younger male was worth more alive than dead and would be more likely to hand over the item they sought.

“Then are we done here?” There was a moment in which Ciel paused and looked at the knives. “And hurry and decide if you want one of those knives and pay the poor man.” The words dripped sarcasm, and the younger male turned and headed back for the door.

“Can’t I just take one or two and consider it even for not killing him?” Sebastian asked, pouting slightly. He glanced at the gun, debating about shooting the man now before he caused any troubles later on. It would help the town in the future, along with letting the family move further south one day.

Ciel’s hands flew into the air. “I don’t care, Sebastian. Ask him, but just hurry your ass up.” A few grumbled but unintelligible words followed and Ciel stood tapping his foot under the door frame.

“Fine,” Sebastian murmured and plucked two knives from the table. They were tucked into his pockets. He gave a small wave to the man. “You might want to go find someone to take care of that hand.”

The moment it seemed that Sebastian was done and coming along, Ciel moved away and headed back through the shop and towards the main door. Once again it seemed to be raining cats and dogs. ‘Just great,’ Ciel thought and looked around for an umbrella somewhere in the shop. He found, to his dismay, a pink one and plucked it from where it hung. Luckily it was large and would cover both himself and Sebastian.

Sebastian wisely stayed silent as they moved out to the car, making sure that it hadn’t been tampered with. Once they were inside, Sebastian pushed his hair from his eyes and started the car. It was about a ten minute drive to the next town and their only lead was the circus.

“This weather needs to stop,” Ciel said after a few minutes of listening to the patter of rain and the streaking of the windshield wipers. Nothing seemed to penetrate the water cloak and it was horribly difficult to see where they were driving. A red light bled through and they came to a stop at an intersection.

“It’ll provide us some cover, but at the same time, it’ll provide them cover as well.” Sebastian’s hands clenched around the steering wheel. He didn’t like this situation very much. The unknowns were making things harder and Sebastian didn’t like going into this without a basic knowledge of the things around them.

That was true, Ciel supposed. He glanced to the umbrella he had taken and wondered if Sebastian would let him bring it along. The idea of getting drenched wasn’t a fond one. If anything, the umbrella could turn out to be a useful weapon if needed. “Bard better be grateful for all of this,” Ciel mumbled finally.

The comment was ignored as Sebastian turned down a road and the circus loomed before them. The tents were faded and had holes in the tops of some, making it look like a circus from a horror movie. The gate was cracked open, allowing a car to squeeze through but Sebastian seriously doubted that it would be that easy to get in.

“How do you want to do this?” Sebastian asked, tucking extra clips into his pockets.

Ciel frowned. “I don’t really care. But know that if we run into any bloody clowns, you’ll be on your own.” The place was quickly giving Ciel the creeps and the rainy atmosphere was not helping matters. Why couldn’t they have chosen a more welcoming hideout? At least, Ciel supposed, it wasn’t an abandoned theme park; otherwise, Ciel was sure he’d be looking over his shoulder for zombies.

Sebastian’s eyes fell to the umbrella. “Fancy a walk?” He asked and pointed to the horrible pink thing.

“Not really.” Ciel grabbed the umbrella anyway and popped it open as soon as he had the door open. With quick steps, he hurried around the vehicle to shelter Sebastian as he came out into the downpour.

The door was slammed shut and Sebastian ushered Ciel to the sidewalk across from the circus. There was a news stand next to an old building and Sebastian pulled out a paper, pretending to scan the title while his eyes darted around the circus grounds.

“They’re here,” he murmured to Ciel. “There are fresh tire tracks in the dirt and new bags of trash are piled up right outside the gate.”

“What do you suggest we do? Just march in?” They were the only ones on the street, only a solitary car passing by every once in a while. There was a possibility that they could infiltrate without being seen or heard. The weather would prove to be some help, although footprints would be left and surely they would be noticed.

Sebastian nodded and flipped a page of the newspaper. “We can try to sneak in. Although in this weather, it’s more likely that they’re all inside and not out pushing drugs.” He continued to watch the tents, wondering which one Bard would most likely be in. If the positions were reversed, Sebastian would keep the prisoner in the center of the circus, where it would be hardest to reach.

“Well then, I suppose a stroll through a spooky and deserted circus sounds lovely.” Blue eyes glanced through the rain and towards the designated area. It looked far from welcoming, but that wouldn’t keep them from venturing in.

A chuckle escaped Sebastian’s mouth as he looped his arm around Ciel’s waist and guided him to the entrance. “I doubt it’s deserted,” he stated as they crossed the street. The umbrella was lifted up as they slipped through the gates and care was taken not to splash through the puddles as they moved further into the circus.

“So long as the inhabitants aren’t clowns or zombies.” Ciel took cautious steps, being forced along by Sebastian. The only thing keeping him from turning around was the hope of finding and rescuing Bard, preferably with all their lives intact.

Treading softly, they moved around the first tent and Sebastian caught a whiff of food coming from the tent. No doubt it was where the food was stored and served and not the one they were looking for.

He kept his eyes instead on the ground, looking at the different tracks in the mud. The paths weren’t heavy leading to the far tents on the outskirts of the circus, but there was more foot traffic leading to the center.

Neither man dared to speak, not when they could be heard so easily through the thin canvas of the tent. Ciel pointed at some tracks, taking in shoe sizes and direction. Given the diversity of shoe tread patterns, he had to guess about three, maybe four individuals had been coming back and forth between here and further into the area.

Four fingers were held up along with a shrug of Ciel’s shoulders, asking Sebastian a clear question. He hoped that Sebastian would counter his claim and revise Ciel’s assumption back to three.

Sebastian studied the marks carefully. One was small, probably belonging to a woman, but the rest were larger and probably belonged to males. There was a large male in the group too, seeing how deeply set the prints were in the mud. He nodded to Ciel, affirming that there was probably four people.

He pointed to an older, more worn track. Two parallel lines led to a nearby tent, where the foot traffic was the heaviest. It looked as though they had dragged someone through the area not too long ago and Sebastian was willing to bet that it had been Bard.

Ciel nodded, and moved along with Sebastian as they kept close to the tents and buildings. It was the best shielding they had at the moment. When they had to dart into the open, it was done with sure footing and quick movements. As they followed the tracks Ciel picked out, a small light shone through the rain. It seemed to be coming from a small tent, newer than the rest. He shifted the umbrella and looked back at Sebastian.

They moved closer to the tent, taking care not to splash through the water. The footprints were heavy here, and near the tent’s entrance, there were two sets of deep footprints. Two people had been standing guard here for a while but had only recently left due to the rain. They were in the right place.

A clash of thunder rolled and Ciel felt himself jump. His nerves were high and he had to take a few calming breaths to ease himself. The rain pitter-pattered on the umbrella, drawing Ciel’s attention, and he wondered if he should close the thing. It must have stood out horribly, but the thought of getting soaked wasn’t a pleasurable one.

They moved closer to the tent, keeping their eyes open and alert. It was hard to see, but no movement was detected. So far, so good. If they were extremely lucky, they could get in and out without any detection.

Sebastian slowed down as they approached the entrance to the tent and drew his gun cautiously. His eyes worked to adjust to the dim light inside the tent as he scanned the surroundings. There were large boxes and crates inside the area, along with mounds of hay that were probably used to relax on.

Wine red eyes focused on a small cage near the back of the tent and he nudged Ciel lightly. There was movement in the cage; not animal but human in nature.

Ducking into the tent, Ciel closed the umbrella and shook it out. He glanced around the dimly lit area, eyes landing on the cage Sebastian indicated, and Ciel tried to make out just what he was seeing. His heart leapt into his throat as he recognized a thatch of dirty blond hair.

“Bard,” Ciel breathed softly, resisting the urge to run blindly towards the man.

Sebastian held out a hand, keeping Ciel back until he could secure the area. He wasn’t sure where the guards or the rest of the people in the gang were, but now the silence was unsettling. “We need to hurry,” he murmured and took a cautious step forward.

Ciel followed behind quickly as he looked everywhere. His eyes were a constant movement, never settling on one place for longer than a moment. The umbrella was dropped as they closed in and Ciel drew his gun. It calmed him to have the heavy metal against his palm.

Tired eyes glanced up as they approached and Bard grinned as he leaned back against the metal bars of his cage. His legs stretched out, pushing aside fresh hay and knocking against a dog’s water bowl. The water sloshed around and spilled slightly over the edge but it was ignored in favor of the two familiar people.

“Hey, guys,” he croaked and shifted slightly. “‘Bout time ya got here; this place was driving me insane. By the way, either of you got a smoke on you? I could really use one right now.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Sebastian stated as he looked at Bard. His eyes swept over Bard’s body, checking for anything on the other male that might prove to be dangerous. There was nothing binding him to the cage and the security seemed rather lax, all things considering.

Bard scoffed. “Yeah well, you try being stuck in this cage for a while without a bath.” He shook his head and tried to scratch at his neck, finding his path impeded. “I smell pretty bad and you know what they say about odors.”

Sebastian froze and pulled Ciel back. “You’re sporting some new bling,” Sebastian murmured. “Where’d you get it?”

There was a shrug. “It was a gift from my new friends.” Bard looked at him, eyes pleading. “Do you know what it is, boss?”

Ciel looked confused as well, and shot a look to Sebastian for answers. From the look on the older man’s face, it was nothing good. He swallowed and found it within himself to give Bard what he hoped would be an uplifting smile.

“I have an idea,” Sebastian muttered and then raised his voice slightly. “How bad do you think you smell?”

Bard forced a laugh. “Pretty bad; enough to knock someone out. Although the flies don’t seem to mind it.”

Sebastian frowned and his eyes darted around the tent. Bard was speaking in code, that much he was sure of. The captured man was subtly telling them that their enemy was still there, no doubt hidden somewhere in the very same tent they were in. And if that were the case, they’d have a fight on their hands.

The whole conversation made little sense to Ciel. It didn’t seem the most important of things to be discussing at the moment, but he didn’t comment. He knew that despite everything, the words passed between Bard and Sebastian were important and he listened. Ciel knew well enough that now was not the time for such questions.

A hand tightened around Ciel’s waist and Sebastian pulled him closer. He squeezed the wrist lightly before trailing down to tap Ciel’s pointer finger, telling him to be on guard. “We need to get him out of here,” Sebastian murmured but his eyes focused once more on the collar like item around Bard’s neck.

It was either a tracking device or a bomb that would go off if Bard left the circus. This gang was known for their bomb work and Sebastian wouldn’t put it past them to create such a device.

Blue eyes flew to the lock holding the cage door shut soundly. “How are we going to get past that?” Ciel asked in a quiet tone. He was once again on edge and did not know exactly what was going on. Despite all his training and experience, Ciel was once more reminded of how much he still didn’t know and understand.

“Pick it,” Sebastian answered. “We can’t shoot it without sounding out our location.” He took a step forward, looking for any wire traps or switches that could trigger something. The back of his neck pricked and he had a feeling that they were being watched, but their watchers were hidden out of sight.

Pick it? Of course Ciel would be asked to pick it. He had only been taught once, and by a frustrated and bitching Grell. Ciel hummed his discontent and moved forward to study the make of the lock. It seemed to be a typical Master lock, and Ciel quickly scrounged around in his pockets for something to use. He plucked out a few tools that were more or less protocol to carry and got to work.

Sebastian watched Ciel work, frowning as he did so. It was all too easy. Bard could’ve picked the lock if he wanted to and then tried to fight off his attackers or even sneak away. Their enemy must have known that and Sebastian scowled, knowing that Bard was indeed being used as bait.

The lock clicked open and Ciel pushed open the door. From inside the cage, Bard looked happy and crawled forward to exit the metal prison. “Great. Now if we can just get out of here, I’ll be happy.”

“We need to figure out how to get that off you,” Sebastian stated. “Or all this will have been for...” he trailed off as a red dot appeared on Bard’s forehead and he spun around, gun drawn.

“Shit.” Ciel spun around on his knees, gun being drawn in time with Sebastian. It wasn’t surprising to see the two men standing right where Ciel had dropped the umbrella. The one holding the gun was a hefty man, and Ciel didn’t feel up to taking on the man hand to hand. The other one was much similar to Ciel in build, although shorter. He reminded Ciel of Finny in some ways, except for the lack of light and happiness within his eyes. This man looked cruel where Finny was only innocence.

“Appears the party is finally getting underway,” Ciel mumbled and stood, tight smile on his face. It looked like their smooth sailing had come to an end. 

“Neither of them are trained on Bard,” Sebastian mused softly to Ciel as the younger male moved closer. “They have a sniper on him. So even if we both take down these guys, they’ll still shoot Bard.”

Sebastian turned his attention towards the men watching them carefully. “You know who we are, but my partner and I still don’t know your names. Common courtesy dictates that you give us your names.”

The smaller of the two men smiled and looked half amused. “What a shame. You’ve gotten this far and you don’t even know who we are? Surely you could fathom a guess.” The man flicked out a knife from somewhere on his person and tossed it lightly into the air.

“I would guess that you’re Dagger,” Sebastian stated, his eyes watching the knife spin in the air. He itched to shoot the weapon out his hands, but he quelled the urge.

“Very good! You’re not too much of a pillock after all.” The man seemed to brighten until he turned to his company. “Although it seems they don’t know you, Jumbo. How unfortunate.” Jumbo shrugged his tattooed shoulders and didn’t comment much at the remark.

Ciel on his part felt his frown deepen and his finger twitch against the trigger. He’d love to put a bullet into each of their heads, but his main concern was the sniper that remained out of sight. It was hard enough to fathom where they were taking the shot from. The tents didn’t allow for stable support for taking the shot from a high elevation.

Sebastian smiled. “Of course not; we found our way here didn’t we. And besides that, we’re not really interested in such petty people such as yourself. You’re below us.” He shifted his weight, eyes still searching for the sniper’s location. “Besides that, who is the stupid one? You keep demanding something back but you won’t tell us what it is. We’re good, but we’re not good enough to read minds.”

“I guess that answers the question on whether you brought it or not,” Dagger said with an overly exaggerated sigh. “But really it shouldn’t be that hard for you to know. Unless you really do make a habit of taking things that don’t belong to you, but whatever. It doesn’t matter now, I suppose. Now that we have the two of you here, I think it’ll be safe to say Tanaka will be more than eager to return our item without looking too much into it. After all, time will be of the essence.”

“I believe the proper term is ‘spoils of war’,” Sebastian stated. “We’re all guilty of taking something from our enemies after a fight. It’s who we are. If I’m correct, you took someone’s finger a while back and that didn’t belong to you.”

Dagger’s hand waved the accusation away. “That incident had little to do with us directly. The man was an associate, but no one we’ll vouch for.” The knife within the man’s hand began to spin around his fingers as he toyed with it, looking all the more comfortable with the situation despite the guns pointed towards him. 

Sebastian stayed silent and watched the motion of the knife. They weren’t getting anywhere with these talks, even though he had a faint idea of what they were looking for. There had been a great deal of items that he had acquired over the year and it could be anything from his collection.

Behind him, Bard shifted and Sebastian could feel Ciel growing more tense with each passing minute. The younger male hadn’t said a word yet and Sebastian didn’t know if Ciel was just assessing the situation or waiting for a moment to say something.

The younger male was poised and ready, not to mention unnerved for what was to come. It would be easy to take out the two men in front of them, but doing so would ensure Bard’s own death. Keeping a sniper trained on their captive had been a smart move on the enemies’ part. A move that Ciel, and most probably Sebastian, was cursing.

“So now that we’ve got things squared away, why don’t you two drop your weapons like good hostages and get into the cage with your little friend.” Dagger smiled viciously as he stared down at Sebastian and Ciel. “I’m sure you three can all fit.”

Sebastian scowled and glanced at Ciel. He had been in worse situations before and had escaped them just fine, but this time he had to think about two other people. They had known this was a trap coming in, but the tide was turning too quickly on them and Sebastian’s mind worked to figure out their options.

They still had their concealed weapons, and they weren’t giving those away unless Dagger took them from him personally. A plan started to form in Sebastian’s mind and he heaved a sigh, not liking it already.

“Fine,” he growled and pulled his arms away from each other.

“What?” Ciel looked rightfully shocked. His stomach turned and his heart raced. Was this really it? Were they going to be held as hostages with little hope of getting out of this alive? Ciel knew how these things worked. The item wanted would be brought but it would not ensure Sebastian’s life, Bard’s life, nor his own.

A pleased look crossed Dagger’s face and he smiled cruelly. “Very good! Now if only you’d be so kind as to unload your guns and toss them and their magazines over here. Wouldn’t want them within your reach, now would we?”

Sebastian smirked. “Unload them? Like this?” His gun pointed to the side and he squeezed the trigger twice, shooting a pile of hay. The gun swung up to meet Dagger. “Or should I unload them into you?”

Neither man looked too pleased with Sebastian’s antics. “Well aren’t you a smartass. But no, if you could be so kind as to remove the magazine from your gun. That would be ideal.” Dagger’s jaw was tight as he spoke, not at all amused.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered as he removed the clip from his gun. His eyes slid to the side, eyeing the slowly growing pool of red that seeped out from the hay. It seemed as though one suspicion had been proven and taken care of.

Ciel hesitated when Dagger’s eyes moved onto him and waited for Ciel to follow Sebastian’s lead. Given no choice, he was forced to follow suit and separate magazine from gun. They both tossed their weapons in front of them at the same time, Dagger going forward to pick them up.

“Very good! Now wasn’t that easy!” The young man’s voice was far too chipper and Ciel was finding it hard not to rush forward and bury his fist into that smiling face. “Now if you’ll be so kind and turn around and stay still. We might as well check you over. Wouldn’t want you trying to hide anything from us.”

“No,” Sebastian stated. “We’ve discarded our weapons and as a good faith gesture, so should you.” It was a last ditch effort to get Dagger to leave the guns behind and help level the playing field. While Sebastian doubted that Dagger would kill them, he didn’t want to chance anything right now.

There was a pause before a booming laugh filled the tent. “That’s rich. Do you take me for a fool? I’m not so dimwitted to think you don’t have more weapons hidden on your body. Now be good boys and turn around, hands in the air.” The knife in Dagger’s hand moved back and forth in a tisk-tisk sort of motion.

Ciel cursed under his breath and slowly complied. He could almost feel the gun on his back and it ate away at his nerves. There had been times when he had been thrown into a life or death situation, but never before had he been so unarmed. If only he could reach one of his knives or perhaps his hidden gun.

Silence filled the tent as Sebastian turned around, keeping eye contact with Bard. The man would watch their backs and tell them if anything dangerous was coming their way. They were both on high alert; not only were they defenseless, but there was still a red dot on Bard’s forehead.

Sebastian was determined to get them all out. His plan was already put into place and all he needed to do was wait until they came close enough. The cage was already open and once Dagger was behind them, Sebastian could act while Bard moved to safety.

He mouthed a word to Bard, knowing that the other man would understand. It was a simple move for Bard; roll out of the cage and push Ciel to safety and out of line of the sniper fire. Sebastian watched as Bard’s eyes shifted, watching the men behind him and for a brief moment, confusion washed across Bard’s face.

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched in question, wanting to know what was going on. There weren’t any footsteps behind them and it seemed as though they were the only people in the tent. He watched Bard’s face carefully, looking for any hint or clue, but Bard’s face only showed confusion.

Bard’s eyes moved back to his and they locked briefly, as they tried to figure out what was going on. Sebastian’s mouth opened slightly, ready to ask another question when the red dot vanished and Sebastian relaxed slightly before a puff of red escaped the back of Bard’s head and the man slumped down onto the floor of the cage.

The loud crack of the sniper gun echoed across the circus grounds a few seconds later. But it was long enough for blood to start pooling on the floor and for the brain matter on the canvas walls to start sliding down the coarse material.

“What,” Ciel breathed slowly even though he felt like he was choking. His head felt fuzzy and he couldn’t quiet make out what had just happened. Blue eyes trained in on the grizzly sight and a knot formed in the pit of Ciel’s stomach, pushing its contents up his throat.

Finally, footsteps were heard closing in upon then. “Thought I would do you the courtesy of freeing up some space. Now you can stretch your legs.” Dagger’s voice got closer and Ciel felt himself begin to shake as a wetness stained his cheeks. “You took it from us the night you were supposed to die. This is the price of your greed and only more will die until you return what rightfully belongs to us.”

Sebastian blinked once, trying to make the image go away. He had seen people die before; some by his own hand and others who were comrades in the family. But even after seeing hundreds of people die before him, it still didn’t make it any easier.

He tensed as Dagger moved closer and he counted the steps silently. Now wasn’t the time to mourn the death of Bard. That would come after these two were dead. As cruel as it sounded, right now they needed to push Bard out of their minds and focus on their own survival. And then they would extract revenge on these animals.

“I suppose we’ll have to drag the body out for you,” Dagger continued to say. “Just toss him into the dumpster.”

Red clouded Ciel’s vision and his breathing came out erratic and harsh. He couldn’t think of anything aside from making the man behind him pay. At that moment, not even his own life mattered so long as Dagger’s blood coated Ciel’s hands. Ciel saw red and he wanted to see so much more.

Before Sebastian could reign in Ciel’s abrupt reaction, the younger male was falling into a crouch just as he spun on his heel. Shaking hands sought out the gun in Ciel’s boot just as a knife flew down to cut deep into the side of his wrist.

“You fucking bastard!” Ciel cried out. The gun was pulled, despite the blood and pain dripping from his hand. His first shot grazed at Dagger’s shoulder, the aim far off due to Ciel’s clouded rage.

Sebastian tackled Ciel, knocking them both away from the tents entrance. A bullet pierced through the canvas where they had once been standing and Sebastian quickly pulled out his own gun.

The weapon felt small in his hands as it was only a backup, but it was still powerful as he squeezed the trigger at the larger male. He was the most immediate threat as he already had a gun out and ready to fire. They were lucky that his large build kept him from reacting as quickly as his partner had.

A gunshot resounded in the tent and Ciel didn’t bother to see the man called Jumbo fall to the ground with a wound that looked sickeningly like the one Bard had been dealt. Ciel continued to focus his aim on Dagger who was smiling like he was having the time of his life.

“Is that all you’ve got, little heir? Do you need your babysitter to take care of you?” A knife was thrown in Sebastian’s direction to emphasize his point. It was dodged easily and Dagger made no move to seem bothered by it.

Ciel swept forward with his gun and shot once more only to miss altogether. His target cackled and produced four more throwing knives. They were thrown and Ciel didn’t bother to dodge most of them as he rushed forwards with his gun poised and ready.

The action was unexpected by all in the tent, and Ciel shot straight into Dagger’s stomach. The man coughed and slumped to the floor, just as a commotion sounded outside. No doubt they had attracted the missing third person as well as the hidden sniper. Ciel paid no mind, Sebastian could handle them.

Dagger clutched at his wound and looked up at Ciel; for the first time that smile was gone. A shot was placed into the man’s shoulder, Ciel showing no mercy. Screams, along with pleading, filled the tent. It was now that Ciel found himself relishing the begging of his prey. He wanted to hear how helpless they were, how much they wanted to live.

“Beg,” Ciel demanded, and Dagger begged. He begged through every gun shot to his arms, legs, hips, and right up until Ciel had the cold metal of his gun pressed to the man’s temple. “Tell me you want to live.”

“P-please... don’t ki---” Wet splashes hit the ground as scalp, bone and brain fell onto the damp floor. Ciel saw red and he couldn’t help but think that there hadn’t been a prettier color.

Another loud gunshot filled the tent as Sebastian put a bullet in the back of the sniper’s head. He scoffed at the sniper; foolish idiot. He was lucky once and seemed to think that he could take them on by himself, racing down to join the fight without thought.

Sebastian’s head turned slightly, his eyes settling on Bard’s corpse. With a low growl, Sebastian plucked the sniper rifle from the man’s hands and searched the now cooling body of the corpse. A few bullets were found in the man’s pockets and were quickly loaded. Without a word, Sebastian aimed the gun at the sniper’s head and pulled the trigger.

The hollow point bullet tore the man’s head apart, sending bone and flesh across the dirt and hay floor. It was only then that Sebastian felt that some form of revenge had been extracted and he tossed the rifle to the side in disgust.

A hollow clicking sound caught Sebastian’s attention and he turned to look at Ciel. The younger male was still pulling the trigger on his empty gun, hoping in some way that more bullets would push their way into Dagger.

“Ciel,” he called softly and made his way over to the younger male.

Ciel sat nestled close to Dagger’s dead body. His gun was pressed point blank into the corpse. Blood oozed and bubbled around the barrel’s tip from where Ciel had emptied round after round and continued to push the gun in deeper as he pulled the trigger only to hear the empty click.

Without much warning, Ciel pulled the gun back and threw it to the side. His hands came down to his belt and pulled the knife Bard had given him. It snapped open and Ciel brought the sharp metal down into Dagger’s chest over and over again. Tears were now flowing freely from Ciel’s eyes but he couldn’t care. He hurt so much and the only comfort he found was in the mutilation he was currently partaking of.

Sebastian’s hand shot out, quickly grabbing a hold of Ciel’s wrist. He hissed slightly as the knife nicked his hand but ignored it in favor of pulling the knife out of Ciel’s hand. “He’s dead, Ciel,” he stated and pulled the younger male closer. “He’s dead. Nothing you do now is going to make him die anymore or bring Bard back.”

“Bard.” Ciel choked on the name and buried himself into Sebastian’s arms. It couldn’t be. He still hoped to hear Bard’s voice berating him for crying like a baby. Nothing ever came except for Sebastian’s calming words. His hand gripped into Sebastian’s shirt, staining it red. Everything hurt so much and Ciel didn’t know how to deal with it. He had been ready to die, but upon seeing Bard well and alive, Ciel had never played with the idea that it would be the older man to leave this world. And Ciel had not been able to do a thing about it. He could only watch as the bullet had--

No, he couldn’t think about it.

Sebastian’s arms tightened around Ciel’s body. This was the first time Ciel had seen someone close to him die. It never became any easier and each one hurt as much as the first. This was why Sebastian didn’t want to bring Ciel into this world; those blue eyes were now tainted with death and anger.

He couldn’t easily forget the way Ciel had attacked Dagger. It was cold and cruel, letting Ciel vent out all his anger in the only way that was available to Ciel at the time. But it was also dangerous. The younger male hadn’t thought at all before he flew into a blind rage. It was rash and could’ve ended up killing them all.

But now wasn’t the time for such berating. That would have to come later on, after everything today was put to rest. Sebastian glanced up at Bard’s body, hoping that the dirty blond would pop his head up and grin, stating that it was all just a joke. But Sebastian knew that it wouldn’t happen and he sighed; another dead friend to add to the growing list.

“Ciel,” he murmured. “We need to leave now. It’s still dangerous for us here and we need to take Bard home.”

It took all of Ciel’s strength to stand, leaving none left to wipe away his tears. The blank look on his face was betrayed by the still falling tears. His body hurt all over, knife wounds littering him from head to toe. Blood soaked him and it was oddly comforting to think that it was not all his own.

“Let’s go home,” Ciel said as he swayed on his feet. He was looking towards the spot where Bard’s body lay, but not really seeing it. His gaze shot past everything and settled on the background. It was easier that way. Always easier to be blind.

Sebastian led Ciel to the tent’s entrance and pushed the umbrella into the younger males hand. “Wait for me,” he murmured and turned to move back inside the tent. He shed his coat and draped it over Bard’s body, the heat beginning to leave it. With a small grunt, Sebastian lifted Bard’s body up and made his way back to Ciel.

The umbrella was already opened and Sebastian ducked under its protective cover. “Let’s go,” he said simply and they started walking. Silence settled around them, neither wanting to say anything.

Ciel didn’t speak, nor did he look anywhere other than straight ahead of him. His mind was a blank slate as they headed back through the circus, across the street and to the car. The rain kept up its steady pace, no more and no less than what it had been before. The umbrella was snapped close without any warning. Ciel grew soaked but he didn’t care as he quickly climbed into the passenger side, leaving Sebastian out in the rain.

For a moment, Sebastian stood still, unsure of where to put Bard. It seemed degrading to put the man in the trunk, but he would draw attention if he were in the backseat where everyone could see.

Murmuring a small apology for the lack of respect, Sebastian carefully set Bard’s body in the trunk, making sure that the body wouldn’t be jarred around too much on the drive back. The trunk was slammed shut and Sebastian quickly jogged back to the driver’s side, climbing in without hesitation.

Ciel was shaking uncontrollably in his seat. Water and blood soaked into the upholstery, staining it. Most of the cuts and stab wounds had stopped their flows but some blood still poured from Ciel’s body. He didn’t care much; the physical pain was nothing to the mental anguish. Ciel kept trying to berate himself for acting like a child as he broke down and cried. Even now, salty tears fell from his eyes and he didn’t give a fucking damn about it.

Sebastian’s hand reached over to grab Ciel’s as he drove along the rain soaked roads. It would take them about forty minutes to get home but they weren’t in any hurry. The windshield wipers went back and forth in a steady rhythm and the heater helped to push away the chill, even though the warmth didn’t reach the cold down in their bones.

The warmth of Sebastian’s hand was welcomed and Ciel turned his palm up to take hold of it. He gave it a squeeze and sniffed past his tears. Bard wouldn’t have wanted him to cry, and it wasn’t safe to lose one’s self in grief like he had. Thinking back, Ciel knew he had acted rashly. He didn’t regret his actions, but it hadn’t been the smartest of things he had done. Taking a shaky breath, Ciel turned to look at Sebastian sadly.

“Thank you.” His voice was hollow, but he couldn’t muster up enough emotion to count.

Sebastian hummed softly and brought Ciel’s hand up to press a light kiss to it. The younger male was still trembling and Sebastian was already planning on taking Ciel to the parlor tonight so he could stay away from the mansion.

Silence settled in the car once more as the trees flashed by. It seemed like the drive was going by too quickly and that all too soon, they were in familiar territory. The adrenaline that had been ebbing away was now coming back quickly. Sebastian would have to present the body to Tanaka and it wasn’t something he was looking forward to doing.

Once parked, Ciel led himself to stand awkwardly out of the rain on the main porch. He watched Sebastian pull Bard’s body from the trunk, but he had to look away. Despite not being able to see the man’s face, Ciel still knew that he rested beneath Sebastian’s coat. The most Ciel could do was hold the door open and walk slowly behind as they went on towards Tanaka’s office. Not many people were in the halls, but those who they came across froze and looked on in morbid interest.

Tanaka’s office loomed before them and Sebastian slowed down slightly so Ciel could open the door for him. Inside the room, Tanaka looked up at them as the door was open, his eyes instantly settling on the body that rested in Sebastian’s arms.

“Tanaka,” Sebastian said softly as he moved into the room.

The old man stood up, paperwork forgotten. His eyes darted behind Ciel, a brief look of relief filling them at seeing his grandson still alive. The look faded, though, as they settled on the body and Tanaka moved around the desk. “Baldroy?” he asked.

Sebastian nodded. “He was alive when we arrived, but was then cruelly shot by a sniper. All those involved were taken care of; three dead.”

Ciel tried to stay hidden behind Sebastian, not wanting Tanaka to see his eyes puffy from crying or the blood and injuries scattered across his person. The man had enough to worry about; he didn’t need to fuss over Ciel as well. If Ciel had his way, he would be anywhere but in this office at the moment.

A drop of blood dropped from Ciel’s wrist and he vaguely thought of the time that Sebastian had told him that his grandfather disliked bloodstains on his carpet. Those were such easy times, Ciel mused. Everything seemed simple and much more bright. The contrast only helped to make the current situation all the more grim.

“He was a good man,” Tanaka stated, pulling Ciel from his thoughts. “And he will be sorely missed. We’ll prepare a funeral service for him right away and send him away with honor, as is fitting for Baldroy. He deserves it and then some.”

Sebastian inclined his head. “Thank you, Tanaka,” he murmured. The door opened behind them and he turned around to see Grell stepping into the room silently.

“I heard a rumor from someone and came as soon as I could,” he said softly. The redhead padded forward and held out his arms to Sebastian. “May I?” he asked.

Bard’s body was passed over to Grell, the other male taking care not to jostle the body around. Careful eyes looked over the half covered body before turning to regard the other three people in the room. “I’ll take care of him,” Grell said.

A faint nod was given from Ciel in thanks, but the young man had yet to open his mouth. He feared his voice would lack the steady conviction it usually did. The last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of people whom Ciel needed to see him as strong. He sniffed once, but continued to stay quiet and hidden behind Sebastian, even as Grell left and all that remained was Tanaka, Sebastian and himself.

“I’m placing you two on temporary leave. The next week will be stressful with the funeral and coping with such a loss. We’ll continue to search for these people and make them pay for their actions by striking at the heart of this beast,” Tanaka said, his voice firm and hard. “I know it won’t bring Baldroy back, but it’s the least we can do to honor him and it’s what he would’ve wanted.”

Sebastian nodded and gave a small bow, ushering Ciel out as soon as Ciel was standing straight again. They needed to get out of the mansion or go somewhere where no one cared what they did.

“Where are we going?” Ciel finally asked in a quiet voice as he was led away from their room and down the same way in which they came. He became even more confused as they passed the kitchen, not that he thought he could stomach food at the moment.

“To the parlor,” Sebastian answered. It would be better to get Ciel away from the mansion where everyone would be talking about the death. Somewhere where it was just the two of them and no one else. Somewhere Ciel could mourn without worry of what people would think.

For a moment Ciel paused, not quite wanting to leave just yet. There was so much moving, so much happening. His head was spinning and he just wanted to sink to the floor until everything stopped. Having no strength left within himself, Ciel could only allow Sebastian to pull him along and finally to push him back into the car. The seat was still wet with blood and rain, but none of it seemed to register.

The car started with a soft purr and Sebastian moved away from the mansion. Silence settled in the vehicle and rain pattered against the windshield. “We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Sebastian murmured.

Ciel said nothing for a moment, body unmoving and seemingly dead to the world. “I kill...” His throat felt tight, saliva thick. “I kill to protect those I care about. It’s what I was taught to tell myself to justify what I do.” Another pause and this time Ciel couldn’t swallow around the lump in his throat. “Th-that’s what I tell myself, but... But what good is it if I can’t protect the people I care about? What does that make me? A mur...murd--” He couldn’t say it, not past the tears or past his conscience.

“No,” Sebastian said quickly. “You are not that. You killed him to continue to protect those who are still alive. If you had let Dagger go, he would’ve gone after more people; your classmates, your aunt. The possibilities are endless.”

The words did little to appease Ciel, because they did not change one fact. He had failed Bard. When the man needed him the most, Ciel could only stand back and watch as the life was stolen from him. “More will die.” No matter what he did, more would die. Ciel knew that all too well now.

Sebastian was silent, knowing that he didn’t need to confirm such a statement. Ciel already knew it to be true and Sebastian didn’t want the younger male thinking about it anymore. The parlor came into view and he slowed down before turning the car off.

It had finally stopped raining; only a light mist hung in the air and made Ciel’s clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin. The parlor sign was off and the words ‘Tea Leaves’ were in obscurity. It didn’t feel comforting being here as it once had. Ciel didn’t think he would feel calm anywhere right now.

As soon as the door was opened, Ciel took off into the parlor in search of some place where he could just be. Sebastian’s constant pity wasn’t helping and being alone just seemed fitting. He pushed himself up the stairs and forced the first door he found open. Ciel kept the lights off, not bothering with them, and collapsed on the floor and into himself.

Sebastian sighed and slowly peeled off his soaked shirt, setting it in the sink for now. He wasn’t the best person to offer comfort and he found himself grasping for the right words to say to Ciel. The rest of his wet clothes were discarded and Sebastian pulled on some boxers and a long sleeve shirt before gathering up some extra clothes, a towel, and a first aid kit for Ciel.

The office light was switched off and Sebastian padded down the hallway and up the steps, following the water droplets until he found Ciel. Silently, Sebastian made his way over to the younger male, not bothering to turn the light on.

He set the towel on Ciel’s head and then dropped to his knees, going to work drying the younger male off. Ciel wouldn’t be happy with himself if he was sick on Bard’s funeral.

Nothing was said and Ciel allowed the touch. His frame was shaking from cold and more emotions than he could handle at one time. The towel was gentle and soft against Ciel’s skin and he only pulled away when the fabric rolled over a bleeding gash.

“Watch it,” he said with no real bite.

“Sorry,” Sebastian murmured softly and pressed a soft kiss on Ciel’s temple. “I need to turn on the light, is that okay?” he asked. He couldn’t tend to the wounds in the dark.

Ciel said nothing and allowed Sebastian to leave his side for a moment. Light flooded the room and Ciel blinked before things came back into focus. He had ended up in a room he didn’t much frequent. It was used to house the majority of Sebastian’s personal weapons among other things. He turned away, not wanting to look at such things.

Silently, Sebastian cleaned the wounds and carefully dressed them, making sure they weren’t too tight. Once the last cut was taken care of, Sebastian reached for the bottom of Ciel’s shirt and lifted it up slowly. “We need to get you out of these before you catch a cold.”

Each article of clothing was peeled off bit by bit until Ciel sat in the nude, cool wooden floor against the skin of his bottom. He ached, just then realizing the toll of the day on his body. Every movement pulled at a cut or stab wound and Ciel decided that not moving would be far wiser. He put his being in the hands of the man he loved with all his heart.

Careful hands rubbed the towel over Ciel’s body, making sure to wipe away every last droplet of water. Once the younger male was dry, Sebastian draped the towel over Ciel’s lap and pulled him closer until Ciel was pressed up against his chest.

His hands were warm against Ciel’s cool body and Sebastian wasted no time pressing kisses against the pale skin. Lips trailed over Ciel’s skin as Sebastian made his way from the back of Ciel’s neck to his shoulder, lingering there to let his body heat Ciel’s.

It felt good to have such a comforting touch, to have those lips working to ease the tension of his neck and shoulders. Ciel sighed and leaned back, feeling as, bit by bit, the weight of the day crumbled under Sebastian’s easing touch. He was grateful for it, realizing that it could have very well been Sebastian with a bullet between the eyes.

“Is it always like this?” Ciel found himself asking. “Does it always hurt this much?”

Sebastian was silent for a while before he finally answered. “It does, and it doesn’t get easier,” he admitted. Another kiss was pressed to Ciel’s neck and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath, inhaling Ciel’s scent. “But you remember and honor those dead by never forgetting them.”

“I don’t want to forget them.” Even if Ciel did want to forget everything, he knew Bard’s memory would be forever stuck with him. Closing his eyes now, Ciel could still envision Bard’s goofy smile past his cigarette and plume of smoke. “I don’t want to forget him.”

“You won’t,” Sebastian murmured. “You’ll remember him and fight in his memory. You’ll move on, but you’ll never forget him. He lives on in our memories and we’ll honor him as time passes.”

Ciel nodded slightly and slumped back into Sebastian’s warmth. His body was cold and tired, wanting nothing more than to fall into a dreamless sleep. Cold air ghosted over Ciel’s body and he shook, tears falling from his eyes to warm his cheeks.

Sebastian’s arms tightened around Ciel and he rolled them backwards. As soon as they were on the floor, Sebastian’s body curled around Ciel and he buried his face into Ciel’s neck. He wouldn’t let the younger male know how much Bard’s death hurt him as well. He would be strong for Ciel and he would support him anyway he could.

In the tangle of Sebastian’s arms and legs, Ciel let himself go. Sobs wracked his body, loud and uncontrollable. It hurt so much but felt liberating all the same. So many things pounded against Ciel’s walls: guilt for being relieved that it had been Bard and not Sebastian; sorrow for losing a man whom he had come to look up to as an older brother; and weakness for not being able to do anything to save the man. Relief flooded him for knowing that he still had his life alongside Sebastian and he cried all the harder for it. How much long would that last?

Sebastian’s eyes closed tightly, fighting back his own sorrows as he gripped onto Ciel tighter. His chest ached at the loss of Bard; a man he had known almost all his life. Later tonight, he would mourn the loss when Ciel was asleep, when the younger male couldn’t see him and the dark would hide his own tears.

He tilted his head to the side, his lips moving over the back of Ciel’s neck, murmuring three words over and over against the pale skin. It could’ve easily been Ciel who had taken the bullet to the head and been lost to him forever. Sebastian shivered and let his legs wrap around Ciel’s, pulling him even closer; trying to fuse them together.

“Please don’t ever leave. Never.” Ciel whispered, clutching onto Sebastian’s arms as they crossed against the younger man’s chest. The thought of the pain he would feel to have Sebastian leave his life was unimaginable. It would eclipse his current pain, and Ciel knew he would die.

“Never,” Sebastian murmured. He didn’t want to feel that pain again. Losing Ciel for a month had been torture and it was something that Sebastian never wanted to feel again. It was something that he wouldn’t be able to bear again; it would break and destroy him.

Satisfied, Ciel snuggled into the man. His eyes closed and he tried to will away everything, driving his mind blank. The sobs that had assaulted his body subsided and only choked whimpers slipped past.

Sebastian muttered softly to Ciel, trying to make the younger male relax. He could feel all the muscles in Ciel’s body quiver with each shuddering breath he took and Sebastian nipped lightly at Ciel’s ear.

It took several minutes before Ciel found any sort of relief. Somewhere between the endless tears and his shaking form, Ciel found solace within Sebastian’s embrace. He breathed in deeply and settled himself into the warmth that had been offered. With tired movements, he turned within Sebastian’s arms, their chests pressing together and Ciel’s face burying into the older man’s neck.

A low hum left Sebastian’s throat as his arms readjusted themselves against Ciel’s back. His hand came up to thread through black locks and Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head back slightly. Lips sought Ciel’s, hoping that that the intimate action would help to chase away not only Ciel’s solemn thoughts, but Sebastian’s as well.

Ciel accepted the gesture, pushing into the kiss and tasting the rain and sweat of the day. The shirt beneath Ciel’s fingers was soft, made of high quality cotton. He didn’t care much, as his nails dug into the material, if it ripped or not. In that moment Ciel was finding it so much easier not to care.

“I love you, so damn much,” he said between kisses.

Sebastian’s hands cupped Ciel’s head, holding him still for a moment. His red eyes searched blue ones, falling into the alluring pull without fear. “I love you, Ciel.” He pulled the younger male back down for another deep kiss. When they broke apart, panting slightly, Sebastian pressed one more chaste kiss on Ciel’s lips. “More than you will ever know, I love you.”

For the countless time that night, tears spilled from Ciel’s eyes, only these were of a different sort altogether. There was none of the sadness clouding them, just joyous relief for what Ciel had in life. And above all else, the love he had from Sebastian. He kissed the man fiercely on the lips, cheeks, nose, neck and then back to deeply claim that tasteful mouth.

Steady hands held Ciel to Sebastian’s body, making sure that the younger male wasn’t about to go anywhere. Right now, Sebastian craved that more than anything. He wanted to feel Ciel’s body pressed against his. He needed to feel Ciel’s beating heart pulsing in his chest and his breaths coming heavy from his mouth.

Each action helped to remind Sebastian that Ciel was still alive. That he was here and not someplace else that was out of reach from him. Each beat that Sebastian felt and every breath that fanned across him made Sebastian press harder into Ciel’s body. He licked the salty tears away, trying to clean every last drop off the face he loved and cared for so much.

Ciel felt as if Sebastian would succeed in pulling him into the older man’s body. Sore muscles and open wounds protested, but the complaints never left Ciel’s mouth. Each prickle of agony, every shock of pleasure alongside throbbing heartbeats served as a reminder of the lives they had. The lives they shared together. Hands strayed from Sebastian’s chest to fist into black hair. They met again, smashing lips against lips -- noses becoming unneeded distractions, breathing becoming out of the question.

When they finally broke apart, soft pants fell from their mouths and Sebastian started to press light kisses over Ciel’s face, brushing first over Ciel’s nose, then his cheeks, followed by his eyelids, and finishing on the center of Ciel’s forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment longer before Sebastian pulled back, his eyes locking with Ciel’s.

Their heartbeats slowed as they continued to watch each other, the adrenaline leaving their bodies with each beat of the heart. Sebastian’s hand rose, brushing away a stray strand of hair that had fallen across Ciel’s face. Once the piece of hair was gone, his fingers brushed over the soft skin, coaxing Ciel to relax even more.

“I’m tired,” Ciel said after a moment. His eyelids were fluttering as he fought to keep them open. Tears dried to his face and Ciel rubbed them with the back of his hand as he yawned.

Sebastian nodded. “I’ll still be here in the morning,” he promised. “Go to sleep.”

He watched as the blue eyes struggled to stay awake a little longer before they finally closed and Ciel slipped into a dreamworld. Or so at least Sebastian could only hope they were dreams and not nightmares after today.

Untangling himself from Ciel’s body, Sebastian carefully lifted the younger male up and off the floor. Ciel was still nude and in need of some place more comfortable to sleep other than the hard wooden floor. Padding out of the room and into the storage space at the top of the parlor, Sebastian slowly set Ciel down on the air mattress.

Boxers were slid up Ciel’s legs before Sebastian maneuvered Ciel’s body fully onto the mattress. The blankets were tucked around Ciel and Sebastian circled around to the other side of the bed, taking a seat on the edge.

His shirt was discarded and tossed to the side and Sebastian reached over to shut the light off. Once the room was bathed in darkness, his shoulders slumped and his hand reached came up to press against his face, struggling against all the emotions that he had held back.

The emotions came anyway, despite the weak barrier and Sebastian’s head tilted back to stare up at the ceiling as he let the pain claw at his chest. Behind him, Ciel stirred briefly and Sebastian quickly wiped at his face before looking over his shoulder.

His name was slurred and Ciel’s hand reached out for him, searching for his body. With a faint smile, Sebastian slid under the covers and pushed his body up against Ciel’s. “Sleep,” he murmured, feeling Ciel’s body relax once more at the touch.

And Ciel slept, long and deeply. His breathing evened out and the young man became lost in his own world of dreams and nightmares. For that night, he only had one dream of being on an island where it was only himself in a lonely little world. In such a place there was no need to mourn the lost when there was nothing to lose in the first place. Yet who knew that never having could hurt far worse then once having had. It was the memories of lost things that mended and sewed a broken heart with time. And Ciel clung to those memories, never wanting to let go.

\----------

Morning came sooner than needed. Late morning’s sunshine poured through the windows and crawled its way towards Ciel’s sleeping body. He stirred, groaning into his pillow as sore muscles stretched. The waking world was calling and Ciel reached out from the warmth of another to lull him back into the land of dreams.

Reaching hands grasped at nothing and Ciel felt his stomach fall and his eyes snap open. The light assaulted him for a moment and blue eyes blinked back the brightness. Frantically, Ciel sought out any sight of Sebastian. Fortunately, the man wasn’t far off and Ciel spotted him instantly.

Sebastian was sitting on the floor next to the blown up mattress. Papers were scattered around the older male and Ciel didn’t know if he was writing or sketching. Ciel’s hand reached out from underneath layers of blankets and clung to the back hem of the shirt Sebastian now wore.

The older male turned around quickly, setting the sketchbook to the side as he faced Ciel. Sebastian’s eyes darted over Ciel’s face, noting the tired expression that he wore and the swollen, puffy eyes that stared back at him.

“Morning,” Sebastian said softly and shifted forward to press a kiss on Ciel’s lips. He trailed up, setting more over the younger male’s eyes before coming to rest on his forehead.

Ciel’s eyes closed at the gentle kiss to his forehead and he hummed his content. “Morning,” he mumbled back, sinking into the mattress as the sudden oncoming stress left him. The hold on Sebastian’s shirt was still there; Ciel wasn’t willing to let go just yet.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and lifted up the covers to slide back under them, joining Ciel in the warmth of their bed. His spot was cold but Ciel’s body was warm, the heat seeping through Sebastian’s clothes and warming him up as Sebastian pressed against Ciel even more.

“I thought you were gone,” Ciel admitted in a shy whisper. His eyes were lidded and looking off to the side, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes.

“I’m right here,” Sebastian murmured and brought his hands up to cup Ciel’s face. “I’m not going to leave you, ever.” He lowered his head and pressed their lips together, tongue asking for entrance.

Ciel granted himself to Sebastian, allowing the man to do what he pleased. Being there, in Sebastian’s arms, brought peace of mind to Ciel and he relaxed with a sigh. “I know.” Sebastian would never willingly leave him, but there were still others out there that would love nothing more than to drive a wedge between them.

Sebastian hummed and gave Ciel one last chaste kiss. It was comfortable, lying here under the warm blankets and trying to forget everything that had happened last night. When Sebastian woke this morning, it had been to a heavy heart and the longing feeling that yesterday had just been a horrible nightmare.

But he knew that it wasn’t and that back at the mansion, Bard was lying on a cold table in the basement. By now, the whole mansion would be aware of what had happened, and Sebastian closed his eyes briefly. They would have to go back today, face Bard’s corpse and prepare for the funeral. Running away from it wasn’t any way to honor the man.

Ciel knew this as well. He knew from the moment they had left the mansion that it would be far too soon before he had to return. The prospect of the funeral weighed heavily on the young man’s shoulders and it was a weight not easily shed. In his life, Ciel had only ever been to one funeral, that of his parents. He had been young then, too young to remember most of it. There had been many people, all casting pitying glances his way.

This time would be different. Ciel was older and age had brought a morbid understanding of death. No doubt the pitying glances would still be given but Ciel knew he wouldn’t be able to brush them off like he had when he was a child. It would hurt more, the pity and the thought of seeing Bard being lowered into the cold ground. Not wanting to think of such things now, not when encased in Sebastian’s warmth, Ciel focused on the sketchbook only feet away.

“What were you drawing?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian glanced at the papers that Ciel was talking about. “Just some sketches,” he finally answered. “Ideas for some new tattoos and some rough sketches of people.”

“Of people?” Ciel questioned. It wasn’t often that Ciel got to see traditional realism from Sebastian. Usually the man only stuck with intricate semi-abstract drawings for tattoo designs. “Anyone I know?”

“Maybe,” Sebastian murmured, his mind recalling the pictures he had worked on earlier. A few of them were of Ciel as the younger male slept, while others were people from memory that had long since passed.

Interest perked, Ciel tried to lean over Sebastian to see if he could catch a glimpse of something from the opened sketchbook inches away. “Maybe? Did you draw me again?” He inquired.

Sebastian didn’t answer, choosing instead to reach over and grab the sketchbook. He passed it over to Ciel after flipping over to the first page, and waited to see what Ciel thought about the newest works.

Ciel passed through the pages slowly, taking in every little shaded detail with critical eyes. Sebastian’s art really was something else. He paused as he came to the fifth page, the subject finally someone whom Ciel recognized. “You drew me?” Ciel said with mild amusement.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered. “You’re a wonderful subject to draw. Next time I wish to paint you so I can capture your eyes. I don’t think you seem to fully understand how they can draw someone in. How much I like them.”

“You’ve never talked about my eyes before,” Ciel quipped, and playfully batted his eyelashes. People had always complimented Ciel on his eyes, saying how blue they were, how honest. He never understood the allure of them. Weren’t they blue like every other pair of blue eyes?

“No?” Sebastian asked and cocked his head slightly. He moved closer to Ciel and put his head in the younger male’s lap so he could look up at him. “Would you like me to start talking about them now?”

“I’m slightly afraid to hear what you have to say,” Ciel grumbled as he turned a page. He frowned down at the picture, another one of himself, and eyed his slack jaw and what he assumed to be drool.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Well fine, if you don’t want to hear such words, I’ll keep them to myself then,” he stated.

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Speak then if you must.” Another page was flipped to a picture of Soot, and then to a picture that Sebastian had most likely drawn from memory. Ciel stared at the rendition of himself, smiling as if never having a care in the world. His brow crinkled and he wondered if he had ever truly smiled like this.

“Very well,” Sebastian answered. “Your eyes draw me in; there’s an innocence there that I want to know and at the same time, I want to taint it so no one else can see such innocence in them. And there’s stubborn pride in there, hiding the rest of your emotions and keeping everyone else at bay.”

“Can you honestly see all that?” There was doubt in Ciel’s expression but also a sort of sappy joy that the younger male was trying desperately to hide. “All I can see in your eyes is bastardness,” he said, a faint hint of a smile ghosting Ciel’s lips.

Sebastian huffed. “Well aren’t you a loving partner. See if I ever compliment you again,” he grumbled and rolled over onto his side in a mock pout.

“Then you have lovely eyes,” Ciel amended. “They glisten like the devil himself.” The words made Sebastian roll onto his back again, his eyes dancing with pleasure at such praise. The sketchbook was closed with a snap and tapped Sebastian on the nose before balancing on the man’s face entirely.

Sebastian blinked and stared up at the sketchbook before tilting his head to the side, letting the book tumble onto the mattress. He reached up and pulled the younger male down for a kiss, not wanting to move even though after this, they would have to go back to the mansion.

The kiss was accepted with enthusiasm on Ciel’s part, the young man’s tongue pushing through Sebastian’s lips to taste along his pallet. He pulled back and smacked his lips, a contemplative look etching his features. “You need to brush your teeth,” Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled. “So do you; you’re not the most pleasant tasting, either.” He pulled back and placed one last kiss on Ciel’s nose before rolling out of bed. They needed to get going soon and Sebastian reached down to pull Ciel out of the bed as well.

Making a face, Ciel allowed Sebastian to pull him up. His body protested, and old wounds stretched and reopened. “I think I might need stitches for some of these.” The slice on his wrist was held up for Sebastian to see. Already a new trickle of blood stained Ciel’s pale skin.

“Some stitches may be in order,” Sebastian agreed and led Ciel to a chair so he could tend to the wounds. He gathered up the needed materials and went to work putting on the butterfly stitches.

Ciel had had stitches only once before, and the memory had never settled well with him. Even with his shoulder healed, he could remember the pain. Will had given him an injection to numb the area, but it was once the medication wore off that the real pain came. Hopefully, since these were minor wounds, the pain wouldn’t be as bad this time around.

“I think there are only a few bad ones.” Ciel pointed to a shallow gash in his side and a slash to his thigh.

Sebastian nodded. “The butterfly stitches should take care of them for now until we get home. After that, Will can look at them to see if you’ll need more.” The wound was cleaned again and a new stitch was placed over the skin. “Better?”

It was good enough at the very least. Ciel wouldn’t be dripping blood everywhere. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Pulling away from Sebastian, he headed into one of the rooms to retrieve some clothes he kept at the parlor just in case they were ever needed.

Once dressed, they headed back downstairs and out to the waiting car. Sebastian had called for a new one this morning while their old one was being cleaned. There was too much blood in the other one and it would bring back even more memories.

Ciel gave the vehicle a quick once-over, noticing the new model. “Is having a black car a company necessity?” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Sebastian drive something that didn’t look dark and official. Even a dark grey would have been better, not that it really mattered.

Sebastian shrugged. “Perhaps. Tanaka is the one who usually gets the new cars that we use. Maybe when you take over, you can order some new colors for us.” He climbed into the car and started it, waiting for Ciel to close his door.

“Can’t be bothered,” Ciel said. The car started and Ciel leaned back, eyes closing. He didn’t want to return to the mansion, not when such unpleasant things awaited them there. Cruel reality was sinking in, along with a solemn understanding for what had happened. No tears were left to be shed and a new day had allowed Ciel to grasp at his discarded strength and reign in his emotions. 

It was a short ride to the mansion and Sebastian hesitated a moment before getting out. There was another reason why he didn’t want to come back today and Sebastian slammed the door shut, looking around for a familiar car. It still wasn’t here yet and Sebastian didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing yet.

Staying silent, Ciel followed after Sebastian and moved into the main entrance of the house. It was eerily quiet, something that seemed to be trending around the manor as of late. There had been little to celebrate and everyone was left in less than happy moods. “What’s going to happen today?” Ciel wondered. He knew that the funeral wasn’t going to be today, but he didn’t want to think much over what they would have to endure till then.

“We’ll make plans for the funeral and make sure that everyone knows what happened. We don’t want any rumors spreading about the way he died, as he doesn’t deserve that.” Sebastian paused and stopped outside of the library before they reached the office. “We have to tell Finny.”

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks. The boy hadn’t crossed Ciel’s mine since the incident. It didn’t take a genius to know that Bard and Finny had been close, more like brothers than just simply friends. Finny was already a sensitive soul and Ciel couldn’t fathom how the news would affect him. “He doesn’t know yet?” Truthfully, Ciel didn’t want to be there when the news was broken to Finny. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

Sebastian shook his head. “He’s out on assignment right now and he’s due back this week,” he hesitated. “Tanaka might’ve called him back, though. We wouldn’t have the funeral without Finny here.”

“Will we really have to tell him?” Ciel pointed between himself and Sebastian. “Only us?” He wasn’t too sure if he could do that. There was no way that he could, nor did Ciel want to. Weren’t there people designated specifically for that sort of thing?

“It would be best if it came from us,” Sebastian said softly. “We were the ones who found him and we were close to Bard as well. I think Finny would appreciate it more if we were the ones to tell him.” It was never easy to tell someone that their friend had been killed, but Sebastian knew that it was even harder for the person hearing it.

As much as Ciel wanted to, he couldn’t argue with Sebastian’s words. Finny deserved that much from them, and they would give it. It would be hard, but Ciel doubted he had any more tears left to cry at the moment. For Finny’s sake, he would be strong.

They continued to move up the stairs and down halls as they headed towards Tanaka’s office. No one seemed to be wandering about, the mansion appearing to be deserted. There was no telling where everyone had headed off to, and Ciel didn’t quite care to know.

They came to a stop outside Tanaka’s office and Sebastian knocked lightly before they were allowed in. Tanaka greeted them with a tired smile and gestured for them to take a seat. The man looked his age today and Sebastian knew that Tanaka was taking Bard’s death hard as well.

“Finny will be back today,” Tanaka stated softly. “I called him last night with orders to come back home. He should be arriving within an hour.”

“Does he have any suspicions as to what has happened?” Ciel asked. If Finny had any inclination of what happened, it would only make things easier for Sebastian and Ciel in the long run. But something told Ciel that they wouldn’t be so lucky.

Tanaka shook his head. “I didn’t tell him what had happened. He’s driving back and knowing about Baldroy’s death would make him too emotional to drive home safely.” The older male sighed. “You’ll have to tell him everything.”

Joys, Ciel thought and swallowed thickly. He managed a nod towards Tanaka but said no more. What else was there to say? He would have to break the news and be a man about it. Shifting slightly, Ciel moved closer to Sebastian, feeling more comfortable by the man.

“Go shower before he gets here,” Tanaka said. “You’ll feel better after you’re clean. And tell him in someplace comfortable so he doesn’t have to worry about holding back his emotions.”

With slow nods, they agreed to Tanaka’s request and exited the office. Ciel was the first to talk, voice low and tired. “I wonder how much time we have.” No amount of time given would help Ciel ready himself for what was to come, but maybe he could at least guard himself from unwanted emotions.

“Hopefully long enough,” Sebastian murmured. “If not, Tanaka will keep Finny in his office until we’re ready. He doesn’t want anyone else to tell him, nor does he want Finny to find out by any other way.” He pushed open their door and let Ciel walk through first before following him.

“He’ll know something is up, that much I’m sure of.” Ciel quickly gestured to the things around him. “The atmosphere here alone screams tragedy.”

Sebastian hummed. “Where would you suggest that we tell him then?” He asked and pulled off his shirt before heading into the bathroom.

“Our room?” It was the only place where Finny would have the privacy without worrying about people walking in. If needed, Ciel had no problem letting Finny have alone time in the room either. There were other places in which Ciel and Sebastian could sleep for a night.

The older male nodded. “We can do that,” he said from the bathroom. The shower was turned on and Sebastian climbed in, quickly rinsing off so they wouldn’t have to keep Finny waiting.

Ciel sat on the toilet, waiting for Sebastian to finish so that he could hop in. Any other day and Ciel would have been right there next to Sebastian. But as it stood now, such pleasures didn’t seem right to indulge in. For now, he was content to shamelessly eye every droplet of water caressing down hard muscles.

The water continued to run as Sebastian stepped out, taking the offered towel from Ciel. “Go shower now,” he stated. “The water’s warm already. I’ll pull out something for you to wear while you shower.”

“Something comfortable?” This was no time to force oneself into stuffy and constricting things. Ciel wanted to be as relaxed as he could when the time came. If needed, he would become a shoulder to cry on. There was no need to get tear stains on a perfectly good shirt.

Sebastian nodded, even though Ciel couldn’t see him as he was already in the shower. He finished drying off and padded out to the bedroom to grab some warm sweats for himself before picking out something warm for Ciel too.

Ciel was out of the shower and back in the room a lot sooner than he wanted to be. His towel was in his hair, scrubbing the water away furiously, and leaving his body bare in the privacy of their bedroom. There was nothing he needed to hide, not from Sebastian.

“Where’d you put the clothes?” He asked without bothering to look around the room.

Sebastian nodded towards the bed, not pausing in his motions of petting Soot. He watched as the younger male moved over to the bed and looked over the clothes before picking them up. Sebastian’s eyes trailed over the pale body, stained with ink; ink that he had given Ciel.

They were beautiful, yes. And Sebastian loved to trace over the designs with his tongue when they had sex, or just run his lips over them when they were lying together. Ever since the first time he had met Ciel, Sebastian had wanted to ink the younger male. But never with the ink from the family.

He knew what each tattoo meant; what bragging rights they brought for Ciel. First kill, international dealing, and so much more. They all flowed together, weaving together a story that showed how decorated Ciel was.

Eyes burned into Ciel’s back and he managed a smile. It had been some time since they had last been in a situation like this. Ciel wondered exactly what Sebastian was looking at. Perhaps his ass? What else could he be looking at? He wasn’t sure and didn’t really care at the moment. Taking his time, he eased into the clothes that had been laid out and covered himself layer by layer.

“Now we wait?” Blue eyes waited intently for an answer.

Sebastian nodded. “There’s nothing else we can do,” he stated and patted the spot next to him. Soot meowed softly and jumped from his lap as Ciel approached, choosing to take a seat on the desk. Once Ciel was close enough, Sebastian pulled the younger male down into his lap, pushing his face into Ciel’s neck.

Ciel relaxed into the hold and pressed into the older man’s heat. His chin perched atop Sebastian’s shoulder and blue eyes closed. It was relaxing to sit there with only the steady beating of their hearts to be felt amongst the essence of each other. “You smell good,” Ciel said, getting a gust of the shampoo Sebastian had used earlier. 

“So do you,” Sebastian murmured and kissed the side of Ciel’s neck. He glanced at the clock sitting across the room, wondering when Finny would arrive and break this peaceful time. Sebastian wasn’t looking forward to telling the young male.

There was a moment in which it seemed Ciel would never let Sebastian go. He was wrapped around the man tightly, breathing in his scent. It still felt wrong to have this intimacy, this peace at the moment. But Ciel could not relinquish the comfort it gave him. “Will things ever be normal again?” He asked as he pulled away to look into those scarlet eyes he loved so much.

Sebastian frowned. “It will take some time but things will go back to normal. You’ll still miss him and at times, your heart will ache at the loss, but it’s your own way of remembering Bard.” He spoke from experience, knowing all too well what it was like to lose someone. “I’ll be here though. Helping you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.” Ciel leaned in and left a sweet kiss on Sebastian’s lips. The older man would never know just how much Ciel appreciated him. He wasn’t even sure if he could accurately profess it either.

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth and he pressed one last kiss to Ciel’s neck as someone knocked on the door. The sound made Sebastian freeze and Ciel’s body jerked slightly before the younger male slid away without a word.

Ciel’s heart was hammering so hard in his chest at that moment, it was amazing that it had yet to burst from his chest to flop on the floor like a beached fish. There were fewer than a handful of people that would be knocking at their door just then, and only one was the most probable candidate. Sure enough, beyond the door stood a blissfully oblivious Finny, his blond hair peeking from over Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian let Finny in and the young male was greeted with barks from Alex and Sebastian glanced at the dog. She would help in this process and for once, he relented in letting her stay in the same room.

“Alex sure has grown since I saw her last,” Finny chirped and took a seat on the floor to pet her. She sprawled over his lap and sighed contently.

“She’ll be a year in a few months,” Ciel said with a quiet but neutral voice. The last thing he wanted was to give away that something was wrong. Not yet at least, when Ciel couldn’t find it in himself to tear that smile from Finny’s face.

Finny nodded as he ran a hand over Alex’s body. “Time goes by quickly, doesn’t it? Seems like just yesterday Mr. Sebastian bought her for you and now look at how grown up she is.” He beamed up at them, proud to have watched the puppy grow.

“Finny,” Sebastian started. “Do you remember the white rabbit that you were given for Easter two years ago?”

A white rabbit? Ciel’s attention was drawn to Sebastian, trying to see the point in the question. A frown crossed Finny’s face and something told Ciel that Sebastian was already beginning to drop the bomb. Standing, he moved over to sit by Finny on the floor next to Alex. He would be there to give whatever support he could. Finny deserved that much from Ciel.

“He escaped his cage and ran away.” Finny’s eyebrows furrowed. “Bard found him three days later in a hunter’s trap and said that the animal was dying.”

Sebastian nodded and carefully took a seat on the floor across from Finny so they were eye level. Soot jumped down from the desk and instantly curled up on his lap, feeling the mood change in the room. “Do you remember what else Bard said?”

“That because he was in so much pain, Bard had to relieve the suffering; even if it meant killing Contrail.” Finny stroked Alex softly, remembering the bunny that was so full of energy, so named because he often reminded Finny of the white streaks in the sky that the planes left behind as they flew overhead. “But Bard said that Contrail was in a better place because of it and wouldn’t suffer anymore.”

It was then that Finny lost his smile and Ciel had to force himself to stay quiet and not try to lighten the mood and divert the conversation from going in such a heartbreaking direction. Alex whined when Finny had stopped patting her and even the persistent nudge of her cold nose couldn’t get him to continue. To Ciel, it seemed as if Finny was finally realizing that something was off and not right. If he looked closely enough, Ciel could see a slight shake to Finny’s fingers.

Sebastian seemed as calm as ever, and Ciel wondered over how the man could be so collected at a time like this. It hurt Ciel to think that Sebastian had been through this scenario often enough for it not to phase him as it did for Ciel. How many times had this task been forced upon Sebastian’s shoulders? Ciel wondered but had no desire to know.

Crimson eyes closed slowly, trying to word the next sentence properly before they opened again and focused on Finny. “And what did Bard tell you to do after Contrail’s departure from this world?”

Finny blinked. “That I should remember Contrail for the time that he was alive, and not focus on the pain that came from losing him. Because Contrail still lived in my memories, and if I didn’t remember him, then he was truly lost to me.” There was a pause, in which Finny didn’t look at Sebastian and when he finally spoke again, his voice cracked with emotion. “Mr. Sebastian, what’s going on?”

“Finny,” Sebastian said slowly, making sure that the male was focused on him. “We found Bard.”

The younger male shook his head, eyes going wide. “No,” he gasped and his hands grabbed at the carpet to keep himself anchored. “Please, no. Mr. Sebastian, tell me you’re lying!”

Sebastian swallowed. It was times like these that Sebastian had to remember how smart Finny was. While the younger male often looked the part of an innocent, naive child, he was anything but. There was intelligence hidden under the guise of innocence. And Finny knew; he knew without them having to say anything. He already knew Bard’s fate.

Ciel’s hand went out to lay on Finny’s shoulder, giving comfort for the emotions that were to come. “Finny,” he said but knew not where to go from there. To say he was sorry seemed not enough and impersonal. That’s what you told a person when they mourn over the loss of a loved one and you want to give the impression that you care. There was more to be said in silence than in words of false pretense.

One look at Sebastian and Ciel could see that this was hard on the older man as well. He was looking to the floor and Ciel felt the need to offer his comfort to Sebastian. Soot purred in the man’s lap, seeming to know the tense mood. She rubbed her head into Sebastian’s hands and mewed for his attention. It was a sad sight, the three of them all sitting there in a silence that Ciel was sure to be filled with breaking sobs sooner than any would have wanted.

“Why?” Finny demanded, drawing everyone’s attention. “Why didn’t you bring him back? Why didn’t you try to save him?”

Sebastian’s eyes slid to the side, looking out the window where a plane could just be seen flying overhead. “He was suffering, Finny,” he said lowly. “They had him in a cage, with a collar around his neck to keep him from getting out when we found him. He was a bird with a clipped wing; there was no way out for him.”

Finny shook his head, not wanting to hear the truth. “No. No, he’s still alive. I need him to be here with me,” Finny sobbed and looked towards Sebastian and Ciel. “Tell me he’s still alive, Mr. Sebastian.”

The older male reached forward and lifted Finny’s chin up. Tears were building up behind green eyes, trying not to spill over. But Sebastian was about to break the dam holding them back. “He’s still alive in your memories,” he said softly. “Don’t let him die there.”

A loud wail left Finny’s mouth as he collapsed on himself, tears streaming down his face while his body shook with grief. His arms wrapped around his stomach, trying to protect himself from the pain that was trying to spread through his body. “Please, no,” he murmured into his chest. “Bard. Please not him. Anyone else but him.”

“He didn’t suffer. It was quick,” Ciel said in a low voice. A loud sob escaped Finny and Ciel cringed, realizing that perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to say. But Ciel could not voice any of the words Finny wanted to hear. He couldn’t reassure the boy that Bard was alive and well. Couldn’t say that this was all a cruel joke. Bard would never barge through that door ever again.

Hitting him hard in the gut, Ciel came to realize the absolute finality of the situation. Bard would never be there. Ciel would not hear Bard’s voice grating on his nerves, and suddenly he wanted it all back. All the goods and bads of Bard would have been welcomed with open arms and Ciel would freely cry his relief to have it all back. But it would never be. With that thought in mind, coupled with Finny’s cries, Ciel broke and the tears he had promised to never show streamed freely from his face in silent mourning.

Sebastian’s hand slid from Finny’s shoulder where it had been resting earlier and he grunted slightly when Finny launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could feel Finny’s body shaking with each shuddering breath and his shirt was quickly growing damp.

Soot mewed her discontent from Sebastian’s side, having bolted from his lap at Finny’s quick action. Sebastian reached down and picked her up, placing the cat on his shoulder where she nuzzled into the side of his neck quickly. The warmth was welcoming as Sebastian held out his hand to Ciel, silently telling Ciel to come join them instead of sitting alone.

Ciel slid up next to them, no longer trying to hold back that which would not be held. He cried freely and felt all the better for it. With his hand on Finny’s back and face buried into Sebastian’s shoulder, Ciel cried his hardest. He cried for Bard, for Finny, and for himself.

Sebastian’s hand wrapped around Ciel, pulling the younger male closer and he rested his chin on Ciel’s head. His other hand lay in between Finny’s shoulder blades as the male sobbed into his waist, fingers clawing at the fabric of his shirt. The room was filled with the sounds of tears and Sebastian tilted his head to the side so he could look out the window once more.

The streaks were still visible in the sky from the plane he had seen a few minutes ago and Sebastian watched them silently. He wouldn’t cry for Bard, no matter how badly he wished to. Unlike the contrails that were starting to fade from the sky, he would still remain and stand strong for Ciel and Finny, giving them the support they needed until they could stand on their own again. Even if it meant that he wasn’t allowed to mourn himself.

\----------

The weather wasn’t bad, a typical partly cloudy spring day. And Ciel felt as if it were all wrong. Rain seemed so much more fitting for the somber event taking place today. Ciel stood, dressed in the finest black tux and watched as the cheery day passed, hating it all the more for it.

“I thought it was supposed to rain during funerals,” he said quietly to the man next to him.

Sebastian smiled softly. “Then the rain would never end,” he answered and looked out over the stretch of green grass. A long rectangular spot of earth was already removed, leaving the hole to gape up at the blue sky and beg for its light to reach the darkest part of its insides.

Ciel said nothing and continued to look on as people began to gather and fan out around the freshly dug grave. It was with a great reluctance that Ciel moved in closer. The sight brought back memories of when he was a small child bidding his parents the most final of farewells. Like them, Bard would be lowered into the ground and left to what may have him. Whether it be God, hell, or the unsightly things that burrowed along in the rancid mud.

It wasn’t a comforting thought, and with the life they lived, Ciel wondered if they deserved much more than a space in the pit of hell. For surely God would have no desire to have such blood stained hands taint the innocence of heaven.

“I don’t think I would want it to ever stop,” Ciel said suddenly. The rain could wash away the taint he had painted onto himself, could it not? He quickly cursed himself for such a thought. To hell with god. He did not need a man in his life that would shun him for the life he had chosen. If it meant staying by Sebastian’s side, then Ciel would gladly walk into the flames of hell. He would have no regrets.

“No?” Sebastian questioned. “I think you would miss the blue sky and sun after a while. Maybe even the moon at night.” He tilted his head back, watching as birds flew across the clear blue sky that reminded him so much of Ciel’s eyes.

The snorting of horses drew his attention back to the ground and Sebastian turned to watch as two horses were led towards the grave site. They were pulling a vintage wagon that dated back to the eighteen hundreds. The driver wore a solemn black to match the padding and lining in the cart that proudly held Bard’s casket.

With a bow of his head, Ciel gave his respect as the burial proceeded. He tried to ignore the muffled sobs that came from close by. It didn’t take much to know that it was Finny, bless his soul. The boy had been a wreck since the day Ciel and Sebastian had broken the news. From what Ciel had been told, Mey-rin had opened her home up to Finny and had been taking care of him. Even now she was holding him as he wept.

“I think I’d miss the rain more so than I’d ever miss the sun or sky,” Ciel said with the utmost honesty. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of never being able to listen to the rain tap against his window seemed unthinkable and saddening.

Sebastian hummed and watched as the casket was pulled off the cart. Six men lifted it up and carried it with solemn expressions to the open hole. “I’d miss seeing the moon,” Sebastian admitted as the casket was set down and Tanaka moved to stand at the head of it. “Although, if the moon was covered up with the clouds, the night would be truly black and people would grow to fear it again.”

The moon was something Ciel had not bothered to take into consideration. It was in the dark that he often felt the most at peace. The loss of the moon would indeed be something to mourn. “Perhaps you are right. The moon is too valuable to lose.” It had always been to the moon that Ciel prayed, as he leaned against his window and looked up into the dark night in search of the only watching eye. Thinking back on such memories, it had never been God or angels that he prayed to, but to the moon itself. 

They fell silent as Tanaka leaned down to set a flower on the lid of Bard’s casket. No words were spoken; they had all been said last night at the viewing. Today was simply a day of remembering, paying respect, and moving on. Everyone close to Bard would place a flower on his casket, while the rest paid their respect in silence. It wasn’t honorific to give a flower when you weren’t close to the deceased. It was seen more as a pity gesture and was frowned upon.

Ciel and Sebastian took their turns laying a flower, Finny following close behind. No one spoke and the silence seemed almost deafening. The atmosphere just didn’t match Bard’s loud and lively personality, but Ciel couldn’t find it in himself to bring any form of joy to this occasion. There was nothing lively about when the one who gave such life to a room was within Death’s grasp.

They stood off to the side, watching as the rest of the family paid their respects until the last person was standing off to the side. There was a small moment of silence until Tanaka nodded and the casket was slowly lowered into the ground.

Finny sniffed behind them as the casket hit the bottom and a deeper silence settled around the area. It was broken as dirt started to fill the hole from above, the dirt landing with a muted thump on the casket.

Anywhere would be better than standing there at that moment. Ciel averted his eyes and could no longer look as Bard was buried. It seemed as if every day carried with it a certain finality of what had happened. And today, seeing the dirt quickly covering what had been their friend, had left Ciel feeling empty and cold.

“I don’t want to be here,” Ciel whispered, feeling guilty for feeling such things.

Sebastian’s hand reached down and grasped Ciel’s, giving it a small squeeze. “Almost done,” he murmured, watching as more dirt filled the hole. The casket was already hidden from sight and it wouldn’t take much longer until the grave was completely filled.

They waited, another ten minutes. Ciel had counted, wished away every second while he tried to drown out the rhythmic thump-thumps of the soil being packed in. After what felt like forever, the sound stopped and Ciel allowed himself to look up and see the hill of freshly disturbed ground. “It’s done,” was all Ciel could say, suddenly feeling like he had said good bye too quickly.

Nodding, Sebastian watched as the crowd slowly started to part ways, the family thinning out as they headed back to the mansion to move on with their lives. He shifted, wanting to stay longer so he could say his last farewell in peace, but Ciel was already itching to go and Sebastian allowed himself to be pulled away.

The walk back to the mansion was like a death march. Everyone had their heads hung low and no one spoke. Even after making it back to their room all was silent. What was there to say? Nothing seemed forthcoming or right at the moment. Not even Alex barked her normal welcome, obviously feeling the tense nature of the quiet. Ciel could only scoop her up on his way to the bed. He sat down and held her, both to calm the puppy and to help comfort himself.

Outside, the sun was starting to sink, and if Sebastian squinted, he imagined he could see Finny still standing at the foot of the grave. While most people in the family would bounce back within a few days, those closest to Bard would still struggle to cope with the loss. Death was a subtle reminder that they were still human and were subject not only to human flaws, but also to human emotions.

Sebastian tugged at his tie and started to shed his clothes. It was still early, but his body was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and let the weight of Bard’s death fall from his shoulders; to mourn without anyone knowing.

Ciel laid curled on the bed, still in his clothes and not caring one ounce that he was. The most he had done was to kick off his shoes. He knew Alex would litter his black jacket with hair, but it seemed like such a trifle worry at the moment. The air was cold and he felt warm. That was all that mattered as Ciel shut his eyes. He didn’t sleep, he just listened. He listened to the rustle of Sebastian’s clothes, the jingle of Soot’s bell and the combined tune of every living thing’s breaths.

The bed dipped as Sebastian slid under the covers, Soot held tightly in his arms. He set her down on his pillow and she instantly padded out her spot before she curled up for a nap. With a sigh, Sebastian rolled onto his side and watched Ciel’s side move up and down with each breath. “Go change,” he murmured.

“Don’t want to,” Ciel mumbled and curled tighter within himself.

“Please,” Sebastian whispered. He wanted to feel the warmth of Ciel’s skin against his. Not the stiff fabric of a suit worn for mourning.

Ciel’s movements were slow and lagging but he stood and quickly shed his suit, leaving him in only his boxers. The clothes were left to wrinkle in a pile, Ciel preferring the bed to having to hang them up. He climbed in under the thick blankets and glued himself to Sebastian for warmth.

Sebastian’s arms wound their way around Ciel’s waist, pulling him closer as he buried his face between Ciel’s shoulder blades. The room was growing dark around them as the sun was setting at a quicker pace but Sebastian ignored it in favor of breathing in Ciel’s scent.

A contented hum left Ciel and he closed his eyes. It was so peaceful like this and how easy it would be to forget about all the bad in the world. But Ciel’s life could not afford such a luxury and he had to be content with learning to deal with the hardships. The same things played over in his mind like a broken record, if only one day he could accept and quiet them. Healing was a long road and Ciel was only at its start. It would take time, and a small part of Ciel wondered if he had much of that left.

Warm hands crept up Ciel’s chest and rested over the strongly beating heart as Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s back. The day was finally drawing to an end and everything was catching up with him; the funeral and Bard’s death in general. Another friend laid to rest. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, trying to fight off the emotions that had been trying to make themselves present for the past few days.

“I love you,” Ciel breathed, feeling the need to express that. It was never said enough and could never be said enough. Even at times, those three little words just never seemed to be enough. Ciel’s hand cupped over Sebastian’s own and he held them with all the tender love he had to give, and so much more.

Sebastian’s eyes closed tightly. “I love you too,” he murmured and his fingers threaded through Ciel’s. He would never take advantage of these quiet moments ever again. Each one he had with Ciel was treasured and put Sebastian’s body at ease. He couldn’t imagine how he would be now if Ciel was taken from him.

“I know, I know you do.” Ciel forced his eyes shut and gave Sebastian’s hands a loving squeeze. Sometimes love hurt so much, when there was so much to give to one individual but no fathomable way to give it fully and entirely. Tears prickled at Ciel’s eyes but he smiled, because this was love and it was these moments that Ciel had quickly learned to cherish. They were given sparingly and one never knew when they would forever end.

The older male didn’t answer, choosing instead to simply push closer to Ciel. His shoulders relaxed as exhaustion rushed over his body, bringing with it the emotions that he tried to put to rest so long ago. Sebastian opened his eyes to stare at the pale body in front of him and he murmured Ciel’s name before letting his eyes close once more. “I’m tired,” Sebastian finally muttered.

A low hum of agreement left Ciel’s mouth. He nodded and spoke so quietly that it was a wonder how Sebastian ever heard. “Then sleep,” he cooed.

Sebastian nodded against Ciel’s back and felt Ciel’s body relax as the sun finished setting. It was still early but it didn’t take long for Ciel’s breathing to even out in the quiet of the room as he fell into the arms of sleep. Finally alone, Sebastian let out a shuddering breath and let the darkness hide his emotions.

The light sleep Ciel had fallen into was broken, an odd coolness seeping into his back and drawing his awaking attention. He shifted once but froze when the hands around him tightened, and what he knew to be Sebastian’s face press more firmly against Ciel’s back. The coolness grew, wet in nature, and Ciel recognized it for what it was.

Ciel buried his face into his pillow. Those were tears staining his back and Ciel forced himself to swallow back his own. The realization of Sebastian’s sorrow was biting at Ciel’s heart and it hurt; it hurt so much. But he would not allow Sebastian to know that he acknowledged any ounce of what was going on. Ciel would give the man the sense of privacy he deserved, even as silent tears dropped from his own firmly shut eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

The sun was hidden behind thick, dark clouds, and Tanaka sighed as he reached over to click on a light. It had been growing darker as the day progressed, and now the clouds had forced him to seek out more light.

He squinted at the fine print that covered the page before setting the paper down. Tired eyes closed and Tanaka rubbed at them before leaning back in the chair. It was hard to work so soon after a funeral, but time continued to move on and work still needed to be done.

The paper was picked up again and Tanaka scanned over the words. They detailed the newest assignment that was put up for suggestion. It was a raid that would hopefully give them more information on their enemy. It was unsettling to know that Kelvin’s gang was behind all their troubles now.

A knock on the door made Tanaka pause in his reading, and he glanced up from his work to look at the door. “Come in,” he called and once again set the paper down.

A blur of red quickly slipped past the door, and Ann stood, arms crossed against her chest, regarding Tanaka for a moment before moving to take a seat at the front of his desk. “I’ve been here a week. How much longer are you planning on keeping me?” she said, far from pleased.

Tanaka sighed. “Until this problem has been resolved, I’m afraid that I can’t let you go just yet.” He regarded her carefully. “Ciel is adamant about having you stay here until then, especially after the most recent events that just occurred.”

“You know this could be considered as kidnapping,” Ann insisted. “I understand what you are trying to do, but I’d prefer you try and do so within the comfort of my own home.” If Ann had been anything during her life, it was stubborn and hardheaded. She was a woman who liked to take care of herself, never putting her life in another’s hands even if it was stupid in some respects.

“If I could do so, I would,” Tanaka answered and rubbed his temples. This hadn’t been easy for them, either. Keeping Ann here was stressful for everyone. Sebastian and Ciel were cautious around her, in both what they said and how they acted, and the same went for other people in the mansion.

They didn’t know who she was, but they knew she didn’t belong and that Ann didn’t necessarily like the family. It caused a mix reaction in the family; some were wary of her, while others were more hostile.

Ann sighed and shook her head, looking none too pleased with the situation. “Surely there is something that can be done. It’s not as if anyone wants me here, probably as much as I don’t want to be here.” At one time, she would have loved to live this close to Ciel once more, but times had obviously changed, and it seemed her nephew was not the same boy she had once known.

“Not until our enemy has been put to rest,” Tanaka stated firmly. “Ciel was wounded when Bard died. If you, as his aunt, were to die, he’d be heartbroken. And Sebastian is trying his hardest now to keep Ciel’s mind occupied so he doesn’t have to think about Bard.”

“Ciel was wounded?” All thoughts left her at this news, her care and protectiveness for the boy coming out in full force. “Is he alright?” Ann was nearly standing, perhaps ready to run off to find out the answer for herself. 

Tanaka waved her down. “He was wounded both mentally and physically,” he said simply. “Both will take time to heal, but I fear the mental injury will take longer than the physical.”

Ann made a face. “He wouldn’t have to worry about healing in the first place if he’d never been coerced into joining this damnable family!” Her voice rose to encompass the whole office, her eyes a fiery red.

Tanaka stood up slowly. “Ciel was not ‘coerced’ to join. He wanted to join more than anything. He pushed and fought his way in, struggling against Sebastian to prove that he was fit to join.” He placed his hands on the desk. “Sebastian was dead set on keeping him away, but Ciel snuck in without him knowing.”

“He wouldn’t.” Ann shook her head, eye wide in denial. “He wouldn’t want this for himself.” Ciel had always been such a gentle child. Full of smiles and laughter, nothing short of bright and cheerful. He loved his art and he loved life. She couldn’t see the boy that she and her sister had raised turn into a monster who enjoyed the sullying of its hands.

“But he did,” Tanaka stated. “Sebastian didn’t want it any more than you did, but Ciel was adamant about it. He’s still the child that you knew, but now he’s more capable of protecting the ones that he loves. And that means the world to him.”

A sort of grim acceptance settled over Ann as her shoulders slumped and her head bowed in defeat. “Why? What made him want this?” She couldn’t understand it herself. Her sister and brother-in-law had striven to rid themselves of that life, and to keep Ciel away from it. So then why had fate drawn Ciel back?

Tanaka offered a small smile. “Love, I suppose.” It was cheesy, but it would help to soften the next answer. “You know, as well as I know, how much he cares about Sebastian.”

“Too much I think, and it blinds him.” Ann paused, and looked seriously at Tanaka. “And how much does Sebastian care? It’s his love that I find myself doubting.” The man had hurt Ciel one too many times for Ann’s liking, and even though Ciel seemed to have forgiven him, Ann wasn’t so quick to follow.

“Sebastian cares very much,” Tanaka answered, his smile growing. “He doesn’t show his emotions too much to those around him and instead saves it only for Ciel. You’ll never see Sebastian be overly affectionate to Ciel in public. Small touches and gestures, yes. But nothing over that. Behind closed doors though, Ciel is his world and he dotes on him.”

“I’m just going to have to take your word for it?” For a moment, it didn’t seem as if Ann was going to accept the old man’s words, but then she sighed and relaxed. “I don’t suppose anything I say will change how things have turned out. So I might as well save my breath.”

Tanaka nodded and sat down. “Good. You shouldn’t doubt or question it anyway. It’s not your place to do so. If you worry so much about their relationship, you should talk to them, not me.”

Ann said nothing more, but refused to look at Tanaka. She hadn’t seen nor talked to Ciel since the night she had come to stay at the mansion, and she had no clue as to how to approach her nephew. At the moment, it seemed like they would never get things settled between them.

“You need to talk with them,” Tanaka stated seriously. “It’s important for Ciel to know that you accept his choice. While he pretends that he doesn’t care as much, I know that deep down he still wishes for you to acknowledge it.”

“But I don’t accept his choice. I accept the fact that what’s done is done, but I can’t accept that he chose this for himself.” Ann wasn’t sure if she could ever look at Ciel and approve of the life he sought out. That acceptance might never come, and Ann wasn’t sure if she was ready to begin down that road.

Tanaka clicked his tongue. “How ironic. He doesn’t accept the fact that you didn’t want to have anything to do with the family,” he stated with a small shrug. “Seems that both of you are a perfect match in that aspect.”

A dirty look was tossed Tanaka’s way but Ann couldn’t say much to that. It was obvious that neither she nor Ciel would ever see eye to eye on this matter, and someone was going to have to give if they ever wanted to mend their quickly breaking relationship. But no matter what happened and who Ciel became, he was still her nephew and nothing would change that. With a deep and tired sigh, Ann looked up to regard Tanaka quietly. “Where can I find him?” There was no need to specify. The man knew well enough whom she was referring to.

“Probably in their room. It’s only been a day since the funeral and they’re still recovering from it,” Tanaka answered. “They won’t go out into the field for a while. Now might be the best time to talk with them.”

“On the second floor?” Ann questioned as she stood and began her retreat towards the office doors. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but she would be the stronger person and fix things that should never have been broken in the first place. In the end, she supposed she could learn to live with the idea of Ciel being back in the family. From what she had heard being whispered in the halls, Ann was almost sure that Ciel’s parents would have been proud of their son.

She came to a stop outside the correct door and knocked on it loudly. It was late afternoon so they shouldn’t be sleeping anymore and she didn’t feel bad about being loud. After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing Sebastian’s calm face.

“Yes?” Sebastian asked curiously, not letting Ann into the room. Whatever it was that the woman wanted to say, Sebastian didn’t want Ciel to hear it.

Ann seemed nervous then, the hard look in Sebastian’s eyes making her want to just turn around. Quickly, she steeled herself over and took a deep breath. “I was hoping I could speak with you and Ciel.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” he asked. “He already knows how you feel about his choice and now isn’t the best time to bring it up again. In case you didn’t know, we buried a friend yesterday.” Sebastian knew he was being cruel, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be nice to Ann.

“Why don’t you shut up and find out instead of assuming what you think I might want to say,” Ann snapped, her mood turning quickly sour. She didn’t need to hear this from Sebastian. The man was still on her black list.

A low growl left Sebastian’s mouth before he stepped back into the room to let Ann inside. “Ciel,” he called and padded further into the room. “Your aunt is here and wants to talk with us.” Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and threw Ann a glare before turning around to face forward again.

Ciel padded out of the bathroom, a facecloth wiping the remaining droplets of water from his face. For a guarded moment, Ciel stood looking at Ann in confusion. “Aunt Ann?” He asked, almost as if he didn’t believe that she was here.

Ann smiled kindly and gave him a small ‘hello’. The room was already growing tense and it didn’t seem like things would turn out as nicely as she would have hoped. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I thought we could sit and talk.” To this Ciel said nothing, but motioned to the small sitting area where he usually sat to read by the bay window.

Sebastian trailed after Ciel and took a seat in the nearby chair before extending his hand out to Ciel. The younger male was pulled down into his lap and Sebastian’s arms wound around Ciel’s waist, holding him tightly to his chest.

No comment was made by Ann about the position her nephew had found himself in, but she did frown at it. “I wanted to ask you a question, Ciel,” she said after a moment. Ciel said nothing but looked on intently, waiting to hear exactly what his aunt was after by coming here. It had already become a shock to see her sitting here in the first place.

“Is this life really what you want? There is nothing I can say to change your mind?” Ann asked quietly.

A deep crease between Ciel’s brows and he stiffened. “There is nothing,” he said in a strong and firm voice. If this was all Ann was after, to persuade him to leave, then she would leave disappointed and with a further wedge between them. Ciel didn’t think he had it in him today to convince his aunt otherwise.

Sebastian’s arms tightened and he rested his head against Ciel’s arm. “It’s not a perfect life, but life in general isn’t perfect,” Sebastian stated. “But at least Ciel is with people who care about him and are willing to protect him, should the need arise. He wouldn’t find that in a life outside of this.”

“Then I guess there is nothing else I can do but give my reluctant blessing.” Ann didn’t seem thrilled about what she was doing, but she seemed determined to do it. “So long as you’re happy.” This time she sent Sebastian a meaningful look.

“He’ll be happy,” Sebastian grumbled. “I won’t make that mistake again and I’m not letting go of him.” His eyes narrowed at Ann, silently daring her to try to take Ciel away from him. He wouldn’t hesitate to fight her.

“You better not,” Ciel clipped, but there was a playfulness to his voice. He then turned to Ann, finding it in himself to smile. “I’m glad you can accept this,” he said. “I’m sorry that I chose a path that you and my parents never wanted for me, but I am happy.”

Ann shook her head. “They would have been proud. Your parents might have taken you from all of this, but they would have supported you going back. Especially if they knew of the people who have come to love and care for you.” There was a sad smile on her face, but Ciel could see the truth of her words in her eyes.

“Thank you,” Ciel said as he tried to will back the emotions that threatened to take over him. Hearing that his parents would have been proud meant so much that it almost hurt.

Sebastian hummed softly to himself and tilted his head up to press a kiss to Ciel’s neck. This was something that Ciel needed today and would help greatly with the healing process. To have his aunt’s approval meant the world to Ciel and for a moment, it seemed as though everything was back to normal.

There was nothing left to worry about and Sebastian was content in the knowledge that Ann wouldn’t try and take Ciel away. Or worse: convince the younger male to leave this life. It was something that Sebastian feared the most, but Ciel had already proved to him that there was no regret in joining the family.

“Your parents would be very proud,” he murmured to Ciel. “More than Ann would know.”

For a moment all was quiet. No other words needed to be said at the moment and a comfortable silence settled amongst them. Ann had reclined in her chair and was regarding her nephew and his lover with inquisitive eyes. “You two seem oddly closer,” she said after a moment. “It must have been some makeup speech he gave you.”

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. “It was something like that.”

“Does it bother you?” Sebastian asked Ann curiously. While he had no doubt in his mind that she still was mad at him for hurting Ciel a few months ago, he didn’t know where she was standing in her opinion of him now.

“Not really, as long as you both take things slow. But I have a feeling I’m asking too much.” Ann laughed. She knew how young love worked, and how lost you could get in it. But there was something to say for the hardships the couple was able to get through and become stronger in the end.

Sebastian’s head cocked to the side. “Slow? How slow are you wanting us to take things?” His curiosity was spiked and he didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news in informing Ann that they were way past taking things slow.

“Well of course I expect you both wait until marriage before compromising your virtue.” Ann looked the part of being the serious and overprotective mother, even though they both knew that she was aware just how far they had gotten in bed. But she just could not help but give them a hard time.

At that point Ciel looked speechless and a little red in the face. Nothing came forth for him to say and he turned to Sebastian for help. What could he say to his aunt? There was so much that had happened and that she had yet to hear about. In some cases it was to their benefit that the family had kept quiet around Ann.

“Then I suppose we don’t really need to worry about that,” Sebastian answered and his hand crept up Ciel’s back, coming to rest over Ciel’s tattoo. “You see, a while back, Ciel asked me to join the family and basically brought me in. For us, that is marriage.”

There was a moment where Ann just looked on with a blank stare. “I was only kidding. You don’t need to try and make up clever excuses. I’m sure you had Ciel in bed within an hour.” She tried to laugh it off, waving her hand in a clumsy show of uncertainty.

“Aunt Ann!” Ciel chirped as his aunt made him sound like a harlot.

Sebastian chuckled. “If only,” he murmured, and nipped at Ciel’s earlobe. His hands circled back around Ciel’s chest and then down to Ciel’s stomach. “Would it be better if I asked him more formally? Although we can’t promise you any grandchildren in the future.” His fingers rubbed small circles over Ciel’s stomach, teasing the younger male.

“You’re serious?” Ann couldn’t quiet believe it. She could already feel tears stinging at her eyes. “You two are really, together-together?” A red painted nail pointed to her own ring finger for emphasis.

“Well, not yet,” Sebastian stated and shifted slightly, slapping Ciel’s hip to get the younger male to stand up. “But I suppose now’s a good time to ask.” He glanced up at Ciel, watching as the blue eyes widened, and he smirked slightly.

“Don’t you dare,” Ciel warned as his eyes hardened upon Sebastian’s movements. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He heard his aunt chuckle in the background but he paid her no mind for the moment.

Sebastian’s head cocked to the side, his expression showing amusement at the current situation. “No?” he asked and grabbed Ciel’s hand. “But you know how much I care for you. That I would do anything for you,” he teased.

Ciel tried to wrench his hand free. “I know that all too well, no need to say it. You love me and we’ll leave it at that. Makes everyone happy!” He was almost frantic now. Embarrassment was painting his face and he even turned to Ann for help. His aunt wouldn’t meet his eye and continued to watch the scene with amusement.

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth as he dropped down to one knee and pulled Ciel closer to him. Once close enough, he pressed a kiss to Ciel’s hand and glanced up at him. “But not everyone knows how much I love you.” His free hand rested on Ciel’s hip, keeping him from darting away and his fingers slipped under the fabric on Ciel’s shirt.

They pushed the fabric up slightly, revealing pale skin and Sebastian smirked. With a small tug, he pulled Ciel closer and yanked the shirt up. His lips found Ciel’s stomach and he blew against the skin, delighting in the yelp that left Ciel’s mouth.

“St--stop that!” Ciel fruitlessly tried to pull away, slapping at Sebastian’s head. “Enough people already know how much you love me, if how long you can go without groping me in public is any indication. Hell the whole world should know by now.”

Sebastian purred against Ciel’s skin and caught Ciel’s hands, knowing all too well that Ann was still there, watching with a mix of amusement and embarrassment. He pushed back on Ciel’s body, the action catching the younger male off guard and sending him to land on his backside.

Ciel was pulled into Sebastian’s lap with a content smirk from the older male. Before Ciel could protest, Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head up and pressed his lips against Ciel’s. His arms curled around the younger males body, pressing him close.

This action even caused Ann to flush and she wondered exactly where Sebastian was planning on taking this little ‘proposal’. Currently, Ciel seemed to be wondering the same thing as he squirmed in the older man’s arms.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ciel yelled as Sebastian freed his mouth.

“I love you,” Sebastian murmured against Ciel’s lips.

Ciel relented then and hesitantly kissed Sebastian back, mumbling an “I love you too” between breaks.

Sebastian chuckled and finally released his grip on Ciel. “Too young still,” he mused softly and straightened Ciel’s shirt.

“Too young?” Ciel’s head cocked to the side, not quite following where Sebastian was going with this. “Too young for what?”

“Too young to be proposed to,” Sebastian stated and brushed a piece of hair out of Ciel’s face. “I’ll let you grow up a bit more before I think about asking you.” A small smirk spread across Sebastian’s lips.

At that moment Ciel’s face looked quite similar to a mouthing carp. “But...but we are already...” he paused. “You mean, like, get married for real?” Ciel couldn’t quite believe that nor did he think it was legal.

“Well, isn’t that what happens when two people love each other?” Sebastian asked teasingly. “And since you already said that you don’t like seeing me in the dress, that means you’ll get to wear the white dress.”

“I don’t think white would be appropriate,” Ciel quipped, looking not quiet pleased, but amused.

Sebastian cocked his head, trying to imagine Ciel in a wedding dress. Finally, he shook his head. “You’re right; you’re too pale. All that white would be blinding. Maybe some blue to match your eyes and a touch of black.”

Blue eyes regarded Sebastian as if the older man was stupid. “That wasn’t quite what I meant.” At that point Ciel didn’t even realize that his aunt still sat behind him, watching the two males quietly and intently.

A small smirk crossed Sebastian’s lips. “Then what are you talking about?” He tugged on Ciel’s hand. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Don’t you you dare play dumb with me, you know what I’m talking about.” Ciel chanced a glance at his aunt who had shifted and drawn his attention. The lady looked nonplussed about the whole conversation, but she too seemed to be waiting for Ciel’s explanation.

“Is this about what color I see you as?” Sebastian asked curiously. “Because I told you already what colors I saw, and white was in there still. You should just accept that the color is there in you.”

“No!” Ciel finally cracked. “It has nothing to do with that. But it has everything to do with white symbolizing purity and virginity and you have been very thorough in ridding me of that!” He huffed, face red with anger and pouting.

Sebastian chuckled. “Because so many of the brides today are virgins. But we had fun ridding you of that.” He pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s hand, trying to sooth the younger male.

There was a cough, and the two men turned to see Ann standing. “I think it’s about time I take my leave.” She smiled, but wouldn’t look either male in the eye. “Perhaps we can have dinner tonight?”

The red of anger quickly turned to an embarrassed blush, and Ciel could only nod. He couldn’t believe all of this had happened while his aunt was watching. She gave them a wave and Ciel watched her leave, the door clicking shut behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest, and with a quick movement, rolled them around so the younger male was underneath him. “Should I continue to rid you of your innocence?”

Ciel’s attention went back to Sebastian and he smirked. “Depends on what you have in mind.” He gave the older man a wink and dug his hands into the fabric covering Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian’s hips rolled down. “I have several things in mind,” he said lowly. “All depends on what you’re willing to do.” His hands came down and settled on Ciel’s hips, rubbing small circles on the soft skin.

Hands came to grip at Sebastian’s ass, putting more force behind the older man’s thrusts. “You know I’m always up for anything you can throw at me.” There was a bravery there that might have been a bit naive, but after the ‘gun sex’, Ciel didn’t think they could get any more extreme than that.

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth as he lowered his head to nip at Ciel’s earlobe. “Do you want something hard and fast, or slow and sensual?” he murmured and trailed down Ciel’s neck.

“Surprise me,” Ciel whispered, as his neck craned to the side to give Sebastian more working room.

Lips attacked Ciel’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin. The last time they had been intimate was right before the news of Bard’s capture but in the days that followed, it seemed wrong to indulge in such a pleasurable act, not knowing where Bard was.

But now; now Sebastian wanted nothing more than to pleasure Ciel. Bring him to the highest point of pleasure until he forgot everything else existed but them. He pulled back after sucking on a patch of skin. “Bed,” he muttered.

“Not the floor?” It was said in mild jest; after all Ciel didn’t feel like having a stiff back the next day. He had learned what effects a hard floor can have on one’s body. Sebastian helped him up by scooping the boy into his arms. Ciel made a small complaint in the back of his throat and slapped Sebastian’s shoulder playfully.

Sebastian simple chuckled and set Ciel on the bed before attacking the available skin. His hands pushed the younger male down to lay on the mattress, and papers were shoved aside to make more room for them. He settled himself between Ciel’s legs as his mouth trailed down the pale neck, nipping at the last part of skin that was visible before it vanished under a shirt.

Fingers crept under Ciel’s shirt, pushing the material higher until it came to rest just above perked nipples. Sebastian’s mouth descended on them, taking the first pebbled nub into his mouth, tongue swirling around it.

A sound rumbled in the back of Ciel’s throat but never made it past his lips. He focused himself on his fingers, looping through the belt loops of Sebastian’s pants and tugging the man down to cover his exposed stomach.

“My tummy is cold,” Ciel complained, sounding far too young for the activities he currently found himself engaging in.

“Is it now?” Sebastian mused. “We’ll have to have a warm dinner after this then. You’ve lost weight anyway and some extra pounds wouldn’t hurt you,” he stated and slid his hands down Ciel’s stomach. They brushed over the skin, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch and the small indents from Ciel’s ribs.

Ciel shivered and pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. “If I’m skinny, then it’s your fault. You don’t cook for me like you used to.” The complaint was ended with a moan as Sebastian’s hips acquainted themselves with Ciel’s bony hips. Perhaps now was not the time to argue about the subject.

Sebastian grunted and finished pushing the shirt up over Ciel’s head. “What do you want for dinner then?” He asked and let the shirt fall to the floor. “I’ll make you whatever you want.” His lips covered the other nipple after that, letting his tongue circle and tease around the nipple until it was hard.

It was hard for Ciel to think when a man’s mouth and tongue were wrapped around his nipple, or so Ciel decided. Nothing came to mind, and Ciel was forced to give a very inadequate answer. “Uh... f-food of... some sort!” The last part was yelled as Sebastian bit down on his body.

Dark red eyes glanced up at Ciel’s answer and he smirked. “I would hope so, but what kind of food?” He stated and started to kiss down Ciel’s chest, providing suggestions in between kisses.

“The edible kind,” was all Ciel supplied in return as his hips rolled upward to seek the nourishment they currently thirsted for.

“Smart ass,” Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes and held down Ciel’s hips. His fingers worked to undo the button on Ciel’s pants before they were slowly pushed down over the pale hips.

Ciel eagerly kicked them off and pushed himself and Sebastian up. They both sat on the bed staring at each other, Ciel pointing an accusing finger at his partner. “Hurry and take your clothes off,” he said while trying to catch his breath. “You’re already popping a tent; next thing you know you’ll be staining your pants.” A daring hand poked at Sebastian’s covered erection, but promised no relief.

“I have boxers on under these pants, you know,” Sebastian stated and his hands tugged off the shirt he wore. “And why is it that I always undress you but you never return the favor and undress me? Hoping for a strip tease?”

“I never ask you to undress me,” Ciel defended, before something else came to mind. “And what does it matter if you’re wearing boxers or not? Cum will seep through the silly silk undies you insist on wearing.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Sebastian huffed. “I don’t always wear them.” To prove his point, he popped the button on his pants and let them fall to the floor, revealing normal boxers. The pants were kicked away and Sebastian pushed Ciel back down on the bed before climbing up to straddle the younger male’s hips.

As if to prove a point, Ciel’s hand snaked its way down their bodies until he could cup the older man’s erection. “See, it’s already seeping through,” he said when he felt a damp wetness upon his palm. “You’re going to stain these, and you won’t be able to hide it like you do with your darker colored boxers.”

“So you admit that you like the silk black boxers,” Sebastian prompted and reached down to pull off the boxers. They pooled around his feet before they were kicked off and Sebastian patted Ciel’s hip. “Scoot back,” he said lowly.

Ciel complied without fuss but gave Sebastian a confused look. “How do you figure that? I didn’t admit anything.” Perhaps all this sexual stimulus was finally frying Sebastian’s brain.

“You said that...” Sebastian trailed off and rolled his eyes. “Never mind. It’s not important.” He shifted himself further up onto the bed and let his hands trail down Ciel’s sides, bringing goosebumps to the pale skin.

A shiver raced up Ciel’s spine and he shifted from the touch. “That tickles,” he said, swatting the hands away when they dug a little too much in his hips. Sebastian seemed reluctant to let go and Ciel was forced to squirm to try and get away. The movement only helped to remind him of his and the older man’s arousal as their cocks pressed and rubbed against each other’s.

Groaning lowly, Sebastian’s hands gripped Ciel’s hips tighter and he lowered his head. Nuzzling the clothed erection, he nipped at it through the fabric. Ciel’s hips bucked slightly, and Sebastian smirked as his lips started to suck on the covered length, making the boxers grow damp with each passing moment.

“Se--Sebastian!” Ciel pleaded and his hands found themselves anchored into the older man’s hair. “Take them off.” It wasn’t the same as feeling those moist lips on his bare and heated flesh. Ciel wanted that mouth fully on him, and for that his boxers needed to come off now.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered, his lips still close to the tented boxers. He pulled back just enough for his hands to slip the boxers off. They were dropped to the floor and Sebastian didn’t waste any time in licking and sucking at the hard length.

Ciel tensed, toes curling in at the feeling. “Oh god, I love your mouth,” he hummed and forced down his hips. It was so tempting to thrust up into Sebastian’s face without any concern for the man, but Ciel didn’t want to give the man ammunition to deny Ciel this pleasure.

Sebastian didn’t answer but smirked as he guided Ciel’s length to his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, cleaning off the pre-cum until the head was left wet and glistening in the room’s light. “I hope you love other parts of me as well,” he finally answered, and lowered his head down on the hard cock.

“Would you l--like for me to list the things I like about you?” Ciel asked around the pleasure he was being given. There was no other feeling in the world that compared to Sebastian working his mouth on Ciel’s cock, that warm, hot tongue working over an even hotter organ. Ciel wasn’t sure if he’d be able to accurately voice his list as Sebastian’s sucking grew more vigorous.

A hum vibrated within Sebastian’s throat as he took Ciel deeper, controlling his gag reflex when the tip tapped the back of his throat. He swallowed around the length and felt Ciel’s hips tremble as he tried to stay still. Pulling back slightly, Sebastian glanced up at the younger male and released his grip on Ciel’s hips, letting him thrust lightly into his mouth.

Without needing to be told, Ciel let himself go. Hips rolled up with enthusiasm into that godly, devilish mouth and Ciel couldn’t even care about the contradictions his brain was supplying him. The list was suddenly shortened and all he could name was the one thing that had started it all. “Yes! Th--that mouth... fuck that mouth.” And fuck it he did, even as he heard a strangled choke from Sebastian when Ciel pushed forward a little too hard and deep.

Sebastian pulled back more and relaxed his jaw, letting Ciel thrust harder. His tongue pressed against the underside of the hard cock, teasing it as he licked against the turgid flesh. After a harsh thrust, Sebastian’s hand went out to still Ciel’s hips and Sebastian hollowed his cheeks as he sucked around the length.

And that was all it took for Ciel to reach his orgasm, filling Sebastian’s mouth with his cum. His heart and breath was ragged and his eyes wide as Ciel tried to calm himself from the suddenness of everything. “You really do have a godly mouth,” he said after a moment.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said with amusement as he licked at his lips. He leaned down to lick the flaccid cock clean and finally pulled back with a satisfied smirk. His own cock was aching and begging for release but he ignored it in favor of licking and nipping back up Ciel’s chest.

“Now what would you like for a reward? Something that good deserves a treat in return.” Ciel looked at Sebastian expectantly, wondering what the man would choose. Personally he hoped that Sebastian would forgo any more foreplay and get on with he main event, so to speak.

Sebastian paused and glanced up at Ciel, their eyes meeting briefly. “I have a few ideas,” he stated and his hand trailed down, brushing against Ciel’s entrance. “Perhaps here?” He teased.

Ciel visibly swallowed. “There is good.”

“Good,” Sebastian purred and leaned over Ciel to dig out the lube from the drawer. Once it was grabbed, he settled back in between Ciel’s legs and traced down Ciel’s sides, drawing goosebumps once more. His hands stopped near the still flaccid length and Sebastian eyed it with mild curiosity. “I suppose we should make this hard again?”

“Would be nice. Not quite in the mood to have it smacking my thighs as you fuck me.” There was no humor on Ciel’s face, the words coming out with a contrasting seriousness. He eyed Sebastian, expecting the man to fix the problem he was now finding in the current situation.

Sebastian snorted at the direct answer and lowered his head once more to lick at Ciel’s length. He ran his tongue over it, from the base to the tip, giving the tip a small suck to tease the younger male.

For a moment Ciel just watched Sebastian work, leaning up on his elbow to get a better view. “You know you can kill two birds with one stone with that tongue of yours. How about trying a little lower.” Ciel was smirking and having a good time. This was something that he needed. The carefree banter was therapeutic and the sex was relieving more stress than he thought was there.

An eyebrow arched but Sebastian slowly moved down and paid attention to Ciel’s sac. He licked at them carefully before taking one into his mouth. His tongue pressed against the underside of it, laving it with attention while his nails scraped lightly over Ciel’s thighs.

Ciel trembled but shook his head. “Lower,” he said, hand coming up to point a finger back into the mattress.

Sebastian pulled away from Ciel. “I thought you didn’t like it when I went there,” he stated.

“Then get to it before I change my mind,” Ciel snapped. He wiggled himself and sat up more, looking slightly defiant.

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as he grabbed Ciel’s hips and lifted them up in the air. Ciel’s legs draped over his shoulders while his shoulders rested on the bed, and the younger male was forced to tilt his head slightly. Smirking, Sebastian lowered his head again and licked at the puckered entrance, tracing around it with his tongue.

The squeak that left Ciel’s mouth was something he would not admit to. He had never expected the sudden movement, but the tongue on his ass was quickly placating him. Like always, it was a fight to get over how unsavory the action was, but eventual pleasure would take over. Soon enough it began its erotic creep up his body and Ciel’s mouth was opening to admit small gasps and mews.

Sebastian’s tongue pressed its way inside, wetting the muscles before it retreated again. He licked his way up slightly until he reached the area between Ciel’s anus and balls and sucked on the small spot, his tongue pressing against it.

“Use your fingers too.” The demand was breathy, but Ciel needed more. The tongue was good enough, but Sebastian’s fingers could reach so much deeper. He needed to be touched as deeply as possible and stroked in the most pleasurable of places.

“Demanding,” Sebastian murmured as he reached down to grab the lube. His fingers were quickly slicked up with the substance and the first finger pushed its way in. Thrusting it in and out lightly, Sebastian watched Ciel’s face before pushing his tongue in again.

Moans filled the room and Ciel’s hips began a steady rocking to match the movements of Sebastian’s fingers and tongue. “How’s the lube taste?” He asked after a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. This was probably the reason for the invention of flavored lube.

Sebastian pulled back and licked his lips. “I’ve had better,” he answered and pushed another finger into Ciel. “We’ll have to try some flavored lube next time. What flavor do you fancy?” He asked as his fingers scissored the tight entrance.

“I don’t think my taste in lube matters. I’m not going to be the one licking it.” Ciel groaned and his legs fell to the side and widened, giving Sebastian much needed working room. It hadn’t been too long since they had last indulged in bodily pleasures, but Ciel felt some discomfort. He made no complaint; it wasn’t something he was unused to. It had grown to an enjoyable pain, one with many promises to come.

Another finger joined the first two and Sebastian watched Ciel’s face carefully as his fingers brushed against Ciel’s prostate. “Cherry or cinnamon?” Sebastian asked as he continued to tease the younger male.

It was hard to decide but Ciel managed to gasped out “Cherry”. He sounded unsure and at the moment the flavor of lube was the last thing Ciel wanted to worry about. “Just get what you want!” Ciel almost screamed as Sebastian pressed harshly into his prostate. Pre-cum could be felt sliding down his cock and no longer could Ciel stay still. His hips were rocking up and then pushing back down upon those fingers.

“We’ll decide later,” Sebastian said with amusement and pulled his fingers out carefully. He lowered Ciel’s legs back to the bed after pressing a kiss to the inside of Ciel’s ankle, making the younger male shiver slightly. “On your side,” Sebastian murmured and pushed lightly on Ciel’s hip.

Ciel complied, seeing no point in arguing. Blue eyes stared over Ciel’s shoulder at Sebastian as he watched the man coat his cock with lube and a mixture of pre-cum. There was an intensity in Ciel’s look and he had to resist reaching out to help the man work the erection. If they indulged in such a pleasure then Ciel would never have Sebastian entering him. They would be spent before any actual sex could be had.

Sebastian shifted on the bed, moving to lay down next to Ciel. For a brief second, confusion appeared on Ciel’s face at the new position, and Sebastian smirked briefly before leaning forward to press a kiss onto Ciel’s lips. His hand reached out and settled on the small of Ciel’s back, pulling him closer.

“What are you doing?” Ciel questioned, eyeing every movement of Sebastian’s hands. He was pulled closer, chest against chest and his hips brought up to press into a hard abdomen.

“Showing you something new,” Sebastian answered and slipped his leg between Ciel’s. He shifted Ciel’s leg up to lay over his hip and groaned lowly as his cock slid against Ciel’s ass.

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s cock pressing against him and pushing into where he needed it most. The closer they got, the more firmly Ciel’s own erection pressed into Sebastian’s stomach and the younger male found himself unable to resist the urge to rub against the hard muscle.

“I like new things.” Ciel decided for himself after a few moments to think over the benefits of this new position.

“Good,” Sebastian murmured and kissed the side of Ciel’s neck. His lips hovered over the skin as his hips pushed forward more, his erection nudging into the stretched hole.

Hummed approval left Ciel’s mouth and he trailed his nails down Sebastian’s back, pulling closer. He could feel himself stretching inch by inch to accommodate until the man’s member was fulled consumed. At that point Ciel found himself panting and squirming in the nest of Sebastian’s arms and legs. They were never often so close and melded in such a way during sex. Ciel’s own cock was pressed pleasantly between their two bodies and just a small movement could result in the friction that he desperately wanted.

Sebastian’s hips moved slowly and he groaned lowly at the wet heat around his length. This was something new for both of them and Sebastian’s arms tightened around Ciel, pulling him closer so he could press his lips against Ciel’s. The pleasure was slowly building as their mouths moved against each other, sparking heat and lust all throughout Sebastian’s body.

Every thrust and swivel of Sebastian’s hips had Ciel grinding into the man, and it felt just as good as having a hand wrapped around his cock. Only this way Ciel could control his pleasure so much more. A particularly hard hit to Ciel’s prostate had the young man moaning and rocking with fervor against Sebastian in a lewd display.

A low moan left Sebastian’s mouth as Ciel’s hips bucked forward and he slid in deeper. The slow, rocking motion had him penetrating deeper and the loud cries that left Ciel’s mouth only served to arouse him even more. Nails raked down his back and Sebastian’s hips moved a little faster, making sure to hit all the right spots.

“Wh--whatever... made you come up with th--this?” Ciel wasn’t too sure if Sebastian could understand his jumble of words and moans, but it didn’t really matter. He could always ask later, if he even remembered. The feelings coursing through him could have very well stolen any sane thought from his mind, replacing it was the dangerous lust that threatened to consume him.

This hadn’t been like times in the past, when it had been about the props or the location that only helped to boost the experience. What was happening now was all about finding pleasure in being with each other, and losing ones self in that and that alone.

Sebastian grunted and thrust harder into Ciel, making the younger male toss his head back with a cry. “Just a th--thought,” Sebastian panted and gripped at Ciel tighter. There was still a small, primal urge in the back of his mind that urged Sebastian to roll Ciel onto his back and just pound into the younger male.

But his body was already enjoying the sensations now and pushed the urge away. It was new and had pleasure sparking through his body in ways that Sebastian had never felt before.

Ciel’s leg clamped tighter around Sebastian, and he could literally feel the man sliding in deeper. “I like the way you.. ah... think.” Twisting his head, Ciel sought out Sebastian’s lips and devoured them as he began to freely give in to his body and roll his hips without concern into Sebastian’s abdomen. It was something that Ciel would have normally blushed at but as of now he could not care. His orgasm was there, just at the edge of his senses and he eagerly drew it closer.

Sebastian shivered as his hips continued to move, drawing them closer to orgasm. He could feel Ciel’s body trembling and tensing as the pleasure built and Sebastian sought out Ciel’s mouth again.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, teeth clicking and tongues sliding against one another. Saliva fell past Ciel’s lip and he couldn’t care. He continued the kiss, pressing harder into Sebastian’s mouth with every upward movement of his hips. Moans were swallowed and Ciel could feel his pre-cum accumulating to the point that it had created a pleasantly slick trail up Sebastian’s body as it allowed him more ease to find his completion.

Hips rocking, Sebastian pulled Ciel’s leg up higher so he could thrust harder. A gasp left Ciel’s mouth at the harsh brush against his prostate and the younger male shuddered against him. Sebastian moaned softly and continued to brush over Ciel’s prostate, pushing him closer to the edge. The time for a long, slow, and sensual pace was gone; the mounting pleasure had grown and the urge to move faster had now taken over.

“P--please...” Ciel’s eyes were closed as he spoke, hands raking angry red welts down Sebastian’s back. He could practically feel the man’s skin being pealed up with the force of his clawing. “Please I need... I need to cum.” It was so close and Ciel pressed his cock hard into Sebastian, and moved in short but firm thrusts. He rubbed himself to seek what he needed, and Ciel cried out as Sebastian rammed into him with a force that had Ciel’s head spinning.

Sebastian’s hand worked its way in between their bodies and grasped Ciel’s length. He tilted his head up and nipped at Ciel’s ear as he stroked the hot, throbbing cock. The younger male was close and it only took a few passes of his hand before Ciel was coming in between them, coating their chests.

“Oh God.” Ciel continued to move as his orgasm faded and Sebastian continued to pound into him. His own cock was growing flaccid and tender. A shiver raced up Ciel’s spine and he clung to Sebastian as he tried to will away the uncomfortable sensations as his body tried to ignore the arousing touches.

Hips swiveled and thrust hard as Sebastian worked to reach his own orgasm. Heat raced through his veins and toes curled as the pleasure mounted, making Sebastian’s movements jerky. A low curse left Sebastian’s mouth as his body tensed before he finally came, his hands tightening around Ciel’s body as he pulled him closer.

“About time.” Ciel relaxed and he began the process of trying to catch his breath and racing heart. The world seemed to spin as he turned his face to catch Sebastian in a slow, sensual kiss.

Sebastian grunted but didn’t say anything as he submitted to the kiss, letting Ciel control their motions. His body still pulsed with every beat of his heart and Sebastian moaned softly as Ciel shifted, clenching around his cock.

A devilish smirk crossed Ciel’s lips as he continued to kiss. He moved slightly once more, clenching his muscles in rhythmic contractions. Perhaps he was playing with fire, but the moan that Sebastian murmured against his lips was enough of a reward for Ciel.

“Tease,” Sebastian muttered and bucked his hips up slightly. If Ciel kept this up, they would find themselves staying in bed for a while longer.

Ciel clenched his muscles once more for the comment. “You don’t like my teasing?” He asked and leaned up to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. Despite feeling tired, Ciel couldn’t help the playfulness that stirred within him. There had been far too much sadness in the last few days and Ciel needed this whimsical and playful atmosphere. It helped to ease some of the pain, even if just for a moment.

Sebastian hummed and nipped at Ciel’s ear. “I think I like your teasing very much right now,” he answered and rolled them around to pin Ciel underneath him. He gave a small thrust with his hips, watching as Ciel’s length twitched with interest.

“I think you are very right.” The burn of arousal was slowly returning and Ciel lazily looped his hands around Sebastian’s neck. “What are you going to do about it?” He goaded and pushed his hips up with a twist.

“I’m going to make you moan and scream my name as I pound into your body,” Sebastian answered and pushed closer to Ciel. His hand came down to circle around Ciel’s length, giving it a few leisurely pumps to bring it back to full hardness again. “And then I’m going to make you cum, again and again until you pass out.”

Moaning, Ciel’s back arched and his hands dug into Sebastian’s shoulder blades. “Yes, God yes,” he agreed, wanting nothing more than to have Sebastian take him roughly and thoroughly. Slow and sensual was nice, but it was within the almost violent throes of passion and rough taking of his body that Ciel could feel the overwhelming love that they held for one another.

Sebastian purred happily and rubbed his thumb over the head of Ciel’s cock. The evening was still young and they had the rest of the night to enjoy each other again and again. It would be a melding of bodies and reaffirming their trust and love for each other after the events of previous days.

The older male lowered his head, his mouth seeking out Ciel’s lips as he gave a shallow thrust with his hips. This was going to be a good night.

\------

Ciel sat, eyes drooping, in Tanaka’s office. It was seven in the morning and Ciel was less than happy. His grandfather kept eying him with disapproving glances and Ciel tried not to squirm under the gaze. In fact, Ciel tried his best not to move at all. Last night had proven to be an experience, one that his body wasn’t willing to forget soon. With little sleep in his system, this impromptu meeting was quickly fading in and out of focus.

When Grell had come to knock on their door that morning, Ciel was tempted to kill the man. He was sure that they had only just gone to bed, or so it seemed. Sebastian hadn’t even been able to persuade Ciel to dress accordingly, instead going in his pajamas. Ciel was pretty sure Tanaka could see the bruises on his neck, but it was a tired Ciel that was an uncaring individual when it came to what others thought.

“You wanted to speak with us?” Ciel asked after a tense few minutes of what seemed to be a hard assessment of one another.

Giving a small grunt, Tanaka finally looked at both Sebastian and Ciel. “We have information for you two about the location of our rival gang.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed with excitement at the words and he shifted slightly. “When will we be able to infiltrate the area?”

“Not yet,” Tanaka answered. “We need you two to scout the area out before we can make a move. I know you’re anxious to go after them, but we have to be cautious about this.”

Ciel was suddenly awake and in a far better mood. “Are we heading out today?” It wouldn’t be practical or smart to leave today in their current state, but a rush of adrenaline was making things look all the more rational.

Tanaka shook his head. “No. You two aren’t in any shape to go on an assignment right now. You’re sleep deprived and probably sore.” A pointed look was given to Ciel and then Sebastian. “You’ll leave in two days, plenty of time to prepare for such an assignment.”

Sebastian nodded. “We’ll start planning after breakfast and preparing for it.”

“See to it,” Tanaka stated and then fixed his gaze on Sebastian. “And don’t even think about having a repeat of last night. If you two can’t keep your hands to yourselves, I’ll make you two sleep in separate rooms until the assignment is over.”

Ciel was a ripe mess by that point. He was as red as the blood he had spilt in the past and his cheeks flooded with the color from embarrassment. Blue eyes averted to the ground and his shoulders hunched to hide the evidence that he really had no control over. Sebastian stood next to him and it was a battle to stand along with the older man. He could feel Tanaka’s eyes on him and Ciel cursed himself inwardly when he made a pained face upon standing.

“Shit,” Ciel whispered, not realizing the number Sebastian had done on his body. Walking after sex usually only bothered Ciel to the point that it was annoying but nothing he couldn’t brush off and act as if everything was peachy. This pain was on a new level, and Ciel thought that perhaps fucking until they passed out wasn’t a healthy form of exercise or intimate play. He would be hobbling around all day, and that was the result of Ciel trying to brush the pain off. If he got his way, which he wouldn’t, he’d be sleeping and staying in bed the remainder of the week.

Sebastian could only offer a weak smile and nod to Tanaka before he followed Ciel out of the study. Once the doors were shut, he reached down and picked up Ciel, carrying the younger male down the hallways.

“Don’t complain,” he said quickly before Ciel could open his mouth. “No one else is up and therefore, no one will see you.”

“I don’t think it could get any worse than my own grandfather openly admitting to knowing what we were doing all night. Although I suppose Aunt Ann seeing us would just be the topping on the cake,” Ciel grumbled and clung to Sebastian. It beat walking, and only the occasional jostle or repositioning brought on any discomfort.

Sebastian chuckled. “I don’t think it takes a genius to figure out what we were doing last night. And well into this morning for that matter.” Sebastian’s head lowered and he nipped Ciel’s ear. “Although I think our last round was my favorite. Waking up to you sucking my cock and then riding me until you came. Best way to wake up.”

A small smile worked its way onto Ciel face and he tried to hide it as he pressed his face into the man’s chest. “Well when you don’t wake up like normal people by being shaken, I have to resort to creative ways to get your attention. I’m glad you approve.” He yawned and curled in tighter against Sebastian’s chest as they headed deeper into the interior of the mansion.

“I approve of that method very much. You’ll have to try it again some day,” Sebastian stated and turned down a hallway. It wouldn’t hurt to get another hour or two of sleep before starting the day properly. After the multiple rounds of sex they’d had last night, sleep would be the best way to recover, even though a small part of Sebastian wanted to fuck Ciel over the edge of the bed again.

Watching the blood race to Ciel’s face as the younger male hung over the edge of the mattress while he panted for breath had been far more arousing than Sebastian had thought.

“Will I now?” They made it to their room quickly enough for Ciel’s liking. Alex and Soot greeted them and Ciel paid them little mind. Sleep was welling up into his consciousness and trying to steal him away. Dreams called and he was not one to refuse them.

“Yes, yes you will,” Sebastian said happily and shed his clothes. Bed was calling and in a few hours, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to be at the parlor, working on tattoos for the rest of the day. And perhaps tomorrow. It would be a good way to relax right before the assignment.

“So you say.” Ciel plopped into the bed, already in his pajamas and ready to take on the land of dreams. He snuggled into his pillow that still held the musky scent of sweat, sex and something uniquely Sebastian. It was a smell that reminded him that the sheets needed to be changed but for the time being it did the trick in lulling him to sleep.

Silence settled in the room and Sebastian glanced over at the bed, smiling softly at the sight of Ciel already asleep. With a yawn of his own, Sebastian bent down to pick up Soot before padding over to the bed and crawling in next to Ciel. The younger male sighed softly and Sebastian moved closer to him, pressing his body up against Ciel’s before drifting off to sleep as well.

\----------

Ciel woke to cramped legs, but feeling better despite that. The lump that was Alex was pushed aside and Ciel stretched and yawned. His body still felt sore but sleep had eased the pain and put him in better spirits.

“Sebastian,” he called when the man didn’t seem to be in bed with him.

A dark head poked out from the bathroom and Sebastian glanced at Ciel. “Good morning, sleepy head,” he said and chuckled at the look Ciel threw him before he ducked back into the bathroom to get ready.

“I hardly call this morning.” Ciel didn’t bother to look at a clock, but he guessed it was far past noon.

“Good brunch then,” Sebastian answered as he stepped out of the bedroom and buttoned the last button. “I’m heading to the parlor for the rest of the day, if you’d like to come along.

Ciel groaned and rolled over in the bed. “If you’ll carry me out. Not sure if walking will settle well with me at the moment.” His legs stretched out over the bed and he wiggled his toes.

“Lazy,” Sebastian teased and moved closer towards the bed. The top cover was yanked off, revealing Ciel to the world and Sebastian chuckled as Ciel curled up into a ball, trying to escape the cooler air.

 

“You’re an evil bastard.” Reluctantly, Ciel got up in slow progression. He stretched and yawned for the umpteenth time while he took his time. Standing seemed like an easier task, and he was walking with only the faint tingle of after sex pain. It was often amazing how much sleep could help the body. Ciel went about getting dressed, donning a light green v-neck tee and faded jeans which had holes in the the knees and a small washed out stain of blood on his hip; he was no longer sure if it was his own or a past victim, and he didn’t like to think it could be Sebastian’s.

Sebastian smirked. “Why thank you,” he said and gave a mock bow. His eyes danced with humor as he leaned down to pick up Ciel and tossed the younger male over his shoulder. “Shall we go to the parlor and get you a late breakfast?”

A squeak escaped Ciel and his fingers curled into the material covering Sebastian's back. He didn’t squirm and allowed himself to be carried from the room, but was sure to keep a disgruntled look on his face. “It depends on where you’re getting breakfast from,” Ciel paused as a thought came to mind. “What time is it anyways?”

“Eleven,” Sebastian answered as they moved down the hallway. A few people tossed them strange looks but no one said anything as they continued to the car. Once the vehicle came into sight, Sebastian twisted Ciel around and set him down on the ground.

“Not going to carry me to the car and buckle me in?” Ciel joked and slapped Sebastian’s hand away when the man attempted to do just that. “I was kidding, you oaf.” There was a small smile on his face and no real spite, just pure humor.

Sebastian shook his head and climbed into the car. Within moments, they were out on the road and Sebastian cracked the window open. “What are you going to do while I’m tattooing?”

What else was there to do but sit and watch Sebastian work while chatting with customers. Ciel supposed he could work on some art, since he’d been slacking, or get homework done. “I’ll watch you work,” he decided in the end.

Nodding, Sebastian moved off the main road and within moments, they were pulling up to the parlor. “There should be food inside the office,” Sebastian said as he stepped inside the tattoo parlor. Mey-rin was already there and she smiled at them as they entered the shop.

“Is it still good?” Ciel doubted the edibility of the food. He couldn’t remember the last time Sebastian had mentioned stocking the refrigerator outside of throwing in some take-out leftovers. “Just because mold isn’t growing on it, don’t mean it can be eaten.”

Sebastian chuckled and pushed Ciel in the direction of the office. “It’s fresh. Mey-rin stocked the fridge with some fresh food this morning after I asked her to pick up some things.” He nodded to the first person sitting in the waiting room already and continued back into the parlor.

A skeptical look stayed on Ciel’s face but he moved to the office nonetheless. The room looked just how Ciel remembered it, despite not having spent much time here in the past month. Sparing no time on nostalgia, Ciel hurried towards the mini-frig and was happy to see an assortment of things.

A yogurt with granola was chosen and Ciel opened it and mixed the contents together as he moved back out into the hallway and towards the back room where Sebastian did all the tattooing. Sure enough, the humming of the tattoo gun met Ciel’s ears and he caught sight of a woman with her shirt up, chest exposed and getting some design scribbled into the skin of her left breast. She seemed little phased by Ciel’s presence and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a raised eyebrow.

“Memorial tattoo,” the woman said and her eyes closed. “My mother died a month ago today and I want to keep her close to my heart. So I’m having something memorable from her inked right over my heart and close to me.”

Ciel nodded and wandered over to sit next to Sebastian. He had long since been desensitized to seeing people in all different states of undress and so long as this lady didn’t mind having him watching then Ciel wasn’t about to leave. For a moment he considered her words and nodded. “She must have been important to you,” he said, not quite liking how he could say he knew how she felt, but kept those words silent and for himself.

She nodded slightly. “She was. She supported me to the day she died and never once judged me for my decisions. My mother stood by me when I told her that I wanted to be a singer and when I came out.” There was a small sniff and Sebastian paused to let the woman wipe her eyes. “I miss her, but I’m still going to continue on strong. Because I know that’s what she would want.”

This woman was brave, Ciel could tell as much. “I’m sure she’s proud of you,” he said, feeling oddly giving with his words. The woman continued to wipe her tears and Ciel allowed his eyes to trail down and rest on her left breast and the half formed tattoo there. It seemed so significant compared tattoos he’d seen Sebastian ink in the past. This one had meaning, just as the ones on his own back did, expect this tattoo seemed to have so much more heart than anything staining Ciel’s back.

After a moment, Ciel pulled back quickly as he realized that he’d been staring and not at the most appropriate of places on a lady’s body, tattoo or not. “Sorry.” The blush on his face was bright and he tried to cover it up by taking a bite of his yogurt.

A small laugh left the woman’s mouth and she wiped at her eyes one last time. “It’s okay. Memories are good for you, so long as you don’t get lost in them.” She nodded at Sebastian, telling him to continue.

“What is your tattoo?” Ciel couldn’t get a good enough view of the guiding lines and he didn’t want to gawk at her breast anymore than he already had.

“A tribal treble clef note with the staff winding through the clef note,” the woman answered. “And my mothers name is written on one of the lines.”

A contemplative look crossed Ciel’s face as he tried to visualize the image. “That should be unique,” he said after a moment. It wouldn’t have been his pick if he were to get a tattoo in memory of someone. An odd image of a cigarette and ammunition came to mind and Ciel felt his stomach clench. It didn’t matter how different the image, Ciel concluded then, so long as it spoke of the person it was intended to immortalize.

She smiled softly. “I know it’s odd, but it’s personal to me and it means more that way to me. Sebastian was kind enough to bring my idea to light and I know it’s something that I’ll always remember.” Her eyes closed. “And now, every time I sing, my mother will be right there with me.”

“Well Sebastian is a genius when it comes to tattoos.” Ciel gave the man a look and small grin, slightly proud that he could call Sebastian his own. Not to mention he had a small mural of Sebastian’s work on his back to call his own as well.

“He is,” she said, agreeing with Ciel.

Sebastian chuckled but didn’t say anything as he focused on the tattoo. He enjoyed doing tattoos such as these, compared to the ones that had a lesser meaning. While most tattoos had a meaning behind the design, the ones that held respect for someone were Sebastian’s favorite.

“And he’s so modest.” Smirking, Ciel jabbed his elbow into Sebastian’s side when the man pulled back from tattooing. His yogurt was done and Ciel tossed the container in the trash bin that wasn’t far off.

“That better be sarcasm,” Sebastian stated as he helped the woman sit up. He handed her a mirror so she could look at it without having to go to one of the larger mirrors near the front of the parlor. He let her look privately and turned to Ciel, watching as the younger male stood up to retrieve one of his binders. With a smirk, Sebastian pushed his chair back towards Ciel and quickly smacked Ciel’s ass before retreating back to the spot he had been working at earlier.

Ciel squealed, rather embarrassingly, and drew the attention of both Sebastian and the customer. “You bastard!” His bottom was still sore and Ciel clutched at himself gently. “Will you not leave my ass alone? It still hurts to walk as it is.”

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “But you have a cute ass and it was just begging for a touch.” He held out his arms, offering Ciel a peace offering with a hug.

The binder Ciel was still holding in one hand snapped shut and he turned to face Sebastian. “Just shut up and finish tending to your customers.” There was a warning in there somewhere, but Ciel wasn’t counting on Sebastian catching it; the man never did.

“Fine, fine,” Sebastian grumbled and turned back to the woman, who was covering her laughter behind her hand. “Let’s get that wrapped up.”

She nodded and giggled one last time before she let Sebastian cover the tattoo. Once it was covered, she smiled at Sebastian. “Thank you,” she said and then turned to Ciel. “Don’t let him tease you too much.”

Ciel huffed and turned away. “He’s intolerable at times, but nothing I can’t deal with.” The tone was light and loving, Ciel smiling all the while.

“That’s good,” she said with a laugh and pulled her shirt on. “Have a good day, you two.” She offered one last smile and moved to the front of the shop to pay Mey-rin.

Giving her one last wave, Ciel turned to Sebastian with a serious look on his face. The next customer was already waiting for Sebastian to call him back but Ciel cut the older man off. “I want another tattoo,” he said suddenly, determination set in his cobalt eyes.

Sebastian turned back to look at Ciel, slight confusion on his face. The demand was so sudden and unexpected, considering that Ciel usually balked at getting more tattoos “Oh?” He finally asked. “What of?”

“For Bard,” Ciel spoke quietly. “I want something to remember him by.” He knew in some respect he was copying the lady’s idea, but it wasn’t something that was unique to her. People did it all the time.

“I understand,” Sebastian answered softly. “We’ll do it after my last appointment of the day. It’ll give you the rest of the day to pick out a design that you like and think about where you want it.”

That was probably the hardest part. Ciel might want this tattoo but he had no clue what the design would be. A bullet came to mind first, being that Bard dealt with ammunition, but considering how the man died it didn’t seem entirely appropriate. “Do you have any ideas for a design?” Ciel asked after a moment.

Sebastian hummed in thought as he called the next person in so they didn’t run over the scheduled appointment. “How about a knife design?” He asked. “Something like the knife Bard first gave you.”

“Sounds feasible.” Ciel thought of a half open pocket knife, perhaps with Bard’s name inscribed into the blade. It sounded nice enough, but maybe an added flare to it would finish the design off. Nothing came to mind and Ciel decided that keeping it simple might be best; Bard was a simple man after all.

“I’ll think about it,” Sebastian stated as his next customer came in. They had hours before his shift was over and he could draw up the tattoo. The hours would pass by quickly though and Sebastian searched his brain for an idea as he started to work on the newest customer.

In a corner of the parlor, Ciel tucked himself away to think, his legs crossed, head cradled in his hands as images of knives and other such designs passed through his mind. Nothing stayed for long as he passed it to the side to review the next idea. The hum of the tattoo gun flitted around Ciel once more and concentration seemed so lost then. Blue eyes blinked and his head rose. Perhaps he was thinking on it too much. Simple was best, he decided.

Hours passed by and customer after customer moved through the parlor until at last, the final one left the shop with a new piercing. Mey-rin was sent away and Sebastian settled back in his chair, with a blank piece of paper in front of him.

Ciel was a comforting presence next to him, the younger male resting his head against his shoulder as Sebastian worked. Slowly, a sketch took form on the paper and Sebastian brushed away the last of the eraser shavings so Ciel could look at it.

“What do you think?” He asked softly.

Looking down, Ciel eyed the design in front of him. It was an almost identical copy to the knife Bard had given him, half open and in an inverted ‘V’. Within the blade was inscribed with Bards name and an endless Celtic like knot wound its way around the pocket knife.

“I like it,” Ciel said after a moment, already trying to think of where it would be best to go.

“It can go under the cat’s wing,” Sebastian murmured, thinking about the designs already present on Ciel’s back. “So that way he’s still in the family’s arms.”

Ciel nodded and agreed to the placement. It really didn’t matter under which wing it went. From the look of the tattoo, it would be small and mesh into the mural that was slowly growing upon Ciel’s back. “Do you want to do it now?” Since it was small, there wouldn’t be any lasting effects due to pain or soreness. Or so Ciel figured.

“It shouldn’t take long,” Sebastian said and pulled the sheet back in front of him so he could transfer it to another piece of paper. “Go ahead and lay down; this won’t take me too long.” He waved Ciel away and quickly transferred the design to the new sheet of paper.

Shedding his shirt, Ciel left his chest and back bare to the room. It was cold, but not so much so that it was intolerable. He laid himself on the seat, straddling it and hugging the back as he waited for Sebastian.

Minutes later, Sebastian padded over to the younger male and started to pull out the inks that he would need. A small part of him envied Ciel for being able to get this tattoo but he pushed the feeling aside. Sebastian’s job was clear and he enjoyed it, no matter what. But it meant that he couldn’t get any other tattoos that would be visible and give him away.

“It’s still weird,” Ciel said after a moment. “I never thought I’d be sitting in this chair and having you ink me. But it seems you inspire me to do things I would never have done before.” He fiddled with the studs in his ear, another reminder of an addition Sebastian had made to Ciel’s body.

“Do you regret those things?” Sebastian asked as he lifted away the thin piece of paper on Ciel’s back, revealing the tracing lines. He reached over to pick up the gun after checking to make sure that all the lines were clean.

“No.” Ciel said no more on the subject and allowed the hum of the tattoo gun to lull him into a daze as he wondered back to would be’s and could have been’s, finding little appeal in either while he found true solace in this moment and with the man beside him.

Sebastian hummed and continued his work, watching as the piece slowly came to life under his hands. In its way, this was their own way of honoring Bard, even if Sebastian couldn’t carry a similar tattoo. But the tattoo was designed and inked by him, while Ciel carried it proudly. For now, that would have to work for Sebastian.

Silence dominated and Ciel sought out something to say. Even the buzz of the tattoo gun seemed to meld into the background and was no longer heard. There was something tense and uncomfortable about sitting there with nothing to say and a stiff professionalism that Ciel saw as unneeded. It reminded him of the last time he had laid in this chair, when Sebastian and Ciel had not been on the best of terms.

“I wonder when I’ll earn my next tattoo,” Ciel said after a moment, not wanting to think of such hard times.

For a moment, Sebastian was silent as he pondered the question as well. There was a chance that Ciel could get another tattoo after their enemy was destroyed, but Sebastian wasn’t sure if he wanted to put such a design on Ciel’s skin. It would be a bittersweet memory and Sebastian preferred to have something more memorable.

“Not for a while,” he finally answered and pressed a kiss to the nape of Ciel’s neck before continuing again.

“Why do you say that?” Blue eyes peered over Ciel’s shoulder as he tried to crane his neck. A pinch to his shoulder had Ciel quickly turning around and staying still. “I could do something amazing to earn one,” Ciel grumbled.

“You could,” Sebastian answered. “But for now, let’s not worry about that. Trying to act brave for the sake of theatrics is foolish.”

Ciel tried to give Sebastian a sour look but failed and ended up pouting instead. “Fine then, forget earning a tattoo. What if I asked you to give me one, anything you want. What would it be?”

“I have an idea,” Sebastian murmured but didn’t pursue the subject anymore. The idea that Sebastian had was fleeting and impossible for him. It was one thing he envied of Ciel, that he would be free to add any tattoo’s he wished; so long as they were within context. As a hitman, Sebastian was limited to his single, hidden tattoo.

“Care to share?” Things seemed slightly more calm around Ciel then and he allowed himself to relax and lay his head down. His eyes did not close, but Ciel stared off into the far wall without really seeing anything.

Sebastian shook his head. “Not yet,” he stated and shifted slightly to start the work on the details of the knot. No need to tell Ciel something that wouldn’t come to bear fruit in the future.

Nothing was said for a moment aside from a mumbled “Be that way,” as Ciel let his mind wander. Silence fell once more but it was tolerable this time around. Things didn’t feel quite as heavy and Ciel was able to enjoy Sebastian’s company as the tattoo was finished.


	40. Chapter 40

Sebastian checked the scope of his rifle one last time before setting it on the bed carefully. The mattress was covered with different sized guns and bullets, all waiting to be packed away in preparation of the assignment.

Two rifles were already waiting on the desk to be packed and Sebastian glanced at the array of guns, trying to decide which ones he wanted to take. At one point in time, he had shot each and every one of them and was familiar with all of them. It made the choice much harder for him in the end.

The opening of the door drew him away from his thoughts, and Sebastian glanced over his shoulder as Ciel entered the room, Alex trotting behind him. He turned back to the guns and picked up a .45. “I don’t like this,” he stated finally. “Tanaka should send out two teams of two, instead of having us separate to cover the two areas of interest.”

“He wants the smallest team possible on this, and doesn’t want to compromise the mission by putting either of us in a situation that can distract from our work,” Ciel recited, having argued the same point to Tanaka hours before. “Truthfully I don’t think he trusts us alone together anymore. I warned you that your libido would bring us trouble one day.”

“But you enjoy my libido,” Sebastian teased. “It brings for interesting situations and pleasurable times. I’ve never heard you complain before about it.” A knife was slipped inside Sebastian’s boot and another one was tucked away in his sleeve.

Ciel seemed to think this over, shrugging and sitting himself on the bed when he decided he’d thought it over enough. “I enjoy the act, just not the consequences,” he admitted, looking rather sheepish with his confession.

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple. “Thought so,” he murmured and picked up two pistols, weighing them in his hands. Finally, the one in his right hand was set back on the bed and the other one was hidden away on his body.

Blue eyes watched and Ciel checked off in his head just what he had left to pack. “Can I take your M1911 with me?” He questioned. “I’m quite partial to it.” It had been the gun that he’d borrowed from the public weaponry before he’d begun carrying around his own.

The gun in question was picked up off the bed and passed over to Ciel, Sebastian giving it an approving look before it left his hands. “You two take good care of each other,” Sebastian stated and picked up several clips.

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you creep me out sometimes.” Sebastian and his guns was something Ciel never cared to analyze. The only promising aspect of it all was that the man had yet to ask his named weapons to join them in bed.

“I love you, too,” Sebastian murmured and moved away from the bed to finish his own packing. Night was creeping up on the mansion and they needed to leave soon in order to reach their destination at the proper time.

“As you should.” Ciel moved to the closet and pulled out his already packed bags, tucking the gun into an outside pouch. He had packed light, the assignment needing for a quick and silent escape. It was a job Ciel wasn’t looking forward to with the hours of sitting and watching that it would ask for.

Once Ciel’s bags were set, Sebastian grabbed his own and moved towards the door of their bedroom. If they left now, they would have the cover of night to move in and set up before the sun’s rays hit the earth in the morning.

“Let’s go,” he said softly and moved out of the room.

There was a grumble and complaint in the back of Ciel’s throat as he moved through the door and into the halls of the sleeping mansion. It was never quite fair how they had to leave so late at night while everyone else was still sleeping soundly. “I’m going to forget what sleep feels like,” Ciel said sadly. There was little chance that he’d be able to so much as nap during the assignment. Fortunately, it wouldn’t be more than two or three days.

Sebastian chuckled. “After this, we’ll get time off,” he told Ciel. “Then you can sleep as much as you want.” The car waited outside for them and Sebastian set the bags inside the trunk before climbing inside the car to start it up.

“Or you’ll just take advantage of all the time I want to spend in bed.” There was a smile on Ciel’s face as he spoke, and a humorous lilt to his words. Things seemed just a bit cheerier recently and the younger man couldn’t help the flirtatious undertones when he spoke. It made Sebastian smile and in doing so, made Ciel feel all the lighter.

“Perhaps,” Sebastian answered and pulled away from the mansion. “It does sound like a good way to spend our time off. Maybe I’ll take you back to the cabin so we don’t have to worry about bothering Tanaka and we can just enjoy each other’s body.”

The idea sounded great, aside from one thing. “Tanaka’s going to know that’s all we’ll be doing once we get there. I’m not sure I’ll be able to take those damn knowing looks. It’s been bad enough since he called us in that morning. He already thinks we fuck like horny rabbits in heat.”

“But rabbits make cute little bunnies,” Sebastian stated, snorting with laughter at the words that had just come from his mouth. “Maybe we should get him a bunny for the upcoming holidays. He might like that.”

“Yeah, just let me shit one out for you really quickly.” Ciel rolled his eyes and huffed as he tried to play off the light blush sprouting on his face. The idea was tempting, getting Tanaka a rabbit that is, but Ciel didn’t know if the man would get it or not. It would probably be for the best if he didn’t, although Ciel wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face at his grandfather’s confusion over such a gift.

Sebastian shook his head and turned onto another road. “So mean to me,” he said with a mock pout. “I never meant that you had to make the bunny, either. They have these things called a pet store nowadays.”

“I know that, you moron. I was just...” Ciel trailed off, face covered in a bright blush and looking all the more embarrassed for his silly wording. He quieted for a bit until a thought struck him and Ciel quickly righted the situation before it occurred. “And we aren’t getting Tanaka a rabbit!”

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth but he stayed silent as they continued to move down the empty roads. Lights flashed overhead from the streetlights and they were occasionally bathed in their soft yellow light. Silence filled the car and Sebastian glanced over at Ciel before reaching out to grasp Ciel’s hand.

The hold was returned along with a contented sigh. “I still don’t see why we are bothering with this,” Ciel said in a tired voice. “This lead is hardly favorable and I don’t feel like coming home empty handed.”

“Most leads we chase aren’t favorable,” Sebastian said softly, remembering the last time he had a bad lead. It had led to a concussion and was something Sebastian wasn’t in the mood to repeat again.

“Then why bother chasing them?” Ciel knew why, but at the moment he didn’t care to be rational. Early morning outings never helped to brighten his mood, and at the moment he was just about as bright as a burnt out light bulb.

Sebastian hummed. “Because it’s what we do. We never know when a lead may turn up something useful and to pass up a chance like that could prove troublesome for the future.” He brought Ciel’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the front of it. “Do you want to sleep until we get there?”

Ciel shook his head. “There’s no need. I’ll only feel groggier once I wake.” But despite his words, Ciel’s head lolled to the side and hit the glass window with a dull thud. He mumbled a quiet ‘ouch’ and then nothing more.

Sebastian didn’t say anything but kept his eye on Ciel as he continued driving. He wouldn’t be surprised if Ciel fell asleep, although he wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to antagonize the younger male.

The rest of the ride was quiet and Ciel was unsure if he ever fell asleep, even for a second, but the ride turned suspiciously short. Too soon was the engine turned off and a finger was poking into his ear. He swatted it away and pulled himself up, stretching his sore muscles as he did so.

“My stop?” Ciel asked, not even bothering to look around. The street was too dark and the busted street light wasn’t much help, if any.

A frown settled on Sebastian’s face as he nodded. “We’re on frequency three,” he reminded Ciel as the younger male turned to face him. “Check in often so I know you’re still awake and don’t eat all your food at once. I’ll be back to get you soon, unless Tanaka does ends up sending someone else to pick you up. But we’ll be seeing each other soon enough.” He sounded like an overprotective parent about to send their child to their first ever sleepover.

He snorted at the thought and leaned over, capturing Ciel’s face to give him a deep kiss. “And be safe,” he murmured.

“Yes, Mother,” Ciel said and swooped down to give Sebastian a quick kiss. “I’ll be fine and before you know it, I’ll be back in bed with you.” He danced out of the way when Sebastian tried to catch him in another kiss. With a grin, Ciel blew his last kiss and moved to the trunk to remove his bag.

It was dark, and Ciel wasn’t looking forward to making the long walk by himself. “Report in once you’re in place,” Ciel ordered, voice firm and serious.

“I will,” Sebastian answered just as seriously and watched as Ciel hoisted the bag over his shoulder. It felt strange to watch the younger male walk away, knowing that he couldn’t follow and that they would be stationed in different locations. With an annoyed huff at being separated from Ciel, Sebastian eased the car away from the curb and moved towards his destination.

Ciel paused to watch as the last source of light, courtesy of Sebastian’s headlights, disappeared and bathed Ciel in endless black. It would still be hours before the sun peeked over the horizon and he decided that he should get inside as soon as possible. Everything was quiet around Ciel, aside from a rustle that sounded no more threatening than a cat or dog going through a dumpster. It gave him pause, but he could not see anything worth worrying about through the darkness. Regardless, he stayed alert all the way until he reached his targeted building.

With a huff and one last look around him, Ciel entered without hesitation and proceeded to climb up the never-ending flights of steps. He counted the flights, reaching the ninth and turning towards the door that hung open on its hinges. The air smelled strongly of mold, vomit, urine, and something that Ciel didn’t want to name as death. Upon entering the middle room at the right of the hall, the stench increased and Ciel had to cover his nose. This would surely keep him from falling asleep, he thought bitterly. Sadistically, he hoped that Sebastian found his stake out point to be just as repulsive.

“Are you all settled in yet?” Sebastian asked over the radio frequency as he shut the car off and climbed out. His own stakeout point was located near a warehouse in the more industrial part of the town and the air was thick with the smell of smoke. They were on opposite ends of the town and Sebastian grunted as he picked up his bag, getting ready to move into his spot.

There was some shuffling before Ciel’s voice crackled over the line. “I’m trying to settle in, but I swear something is dead in here. It reeks,” he complained, as more shuffling filled the silence.

Sebastian nodded, even though Ciel couldn’t see it. “The air is thick here with smoke but I haven’t reached my spot yet.” He paused to slip inside the building that he was going to use and took in his surroundings. Thick layers of dust covered the area and Sebastian moved carefully to avoid disturbing the dust.

“I’d gladly trade smoke for deca--” Ciel trailed off for a moment and silence reigned. Soon enough static came back on and Ciel’s voice sounded unpleasantly from over the radio. “Yup, found it. It’s a dead pigeon.... I think.” It was amazing how such a small thing could make such a large stench.

“Toss it out,” Sebastian stated as he finally made it to his loft. He drew out a thin blanket and spread it on the floor to keep from disturbing more of the dust before he started to set up his own equipment.

“I did, just wish I hadn’t.” The carcass had been a congealed mess of decomposing fats and innards that only spewed more noxious fumes as Ciel moved it. He coughed and gagged as the putrid smell threatened to empty his stomach. Swallowing hard, Ciel moved away from the spot and hoped that the smell would lessen eventually.

A click sounded in the quiet room as Sebastian set up his rifle. “Crack a window open but don’t open it all the way,” he said as the night vision binoculars were pulled out, along with some packets of food.

Ciel already had the window open but he moved over to lower it just a bit more. He was slowly growing used to the smell and went about setting up. He didn’t have much since he was only required to watch and defend himself if needed. An infrared camera was pulled out and set up. It would pick up organic movement that Ciel could not see. In a cold and concrete city, it would easily pick out the body heat of living things.

“And so it begins,” Ciel mumbled as he sat himself down and watched the multicolored screen.

“You make it sound so terrible,” Sebastian commented lightly over the radio and settled down on the blanket. His binoculars were brought up to his eyes as he scanned his surroundings through the large pane of glass before him.

Clucking his tongue, Ciel turned from the infrared screen for a moment. “Isn’t it terrible?” he asked, with humor sprinkling his words. “You’re so far away, and I’ll only be able to hear your voice for the next three days.”

“But I have a sexy voice,” Sebastian purred and reached over to grab his own infrared camera. It was quickly set up, and Sebastian noted two figures sitting near the entrance; probably just the guards for the night. But he still marked down their location in case the information was needed later.

There was a pause, and Ciel tried to keep himself from laughing. “Someone is full of himself.” While he waited for a reply, Ciel turned around and started unpacking some of his weapons, just in case, along with a scope that could be used once morning came around.

Sebastian chuckled. “Perhaps I am, but you seem to like it when I’m whispering in your ear at night when we have sex.” His eyes glanced down at the floor plan for the building he was watching and turned the infrared camera to another part of the building.

“That’s different,” Ciel said, eyes darting to the thermal when a bat or bird flew by in a red streak. The Glock was plucked from the waistband of his jeans and Ciel laid it in his lap as he got comfortable and got used to his fate for the next few days.

Silence settled over the radio as Sebastian watched a van pull up to the warehouse. He shifted slightly and checked the camera to see if anything living was inside the vehicle. A low curse left his mouth when the back of the van glowed a dull red.

He counted at least five bodies in the back and watched as the driver carefully guided the van into the building. All the lights were turned off and Sebastian growled as the doors closed behind the van, cutting him off from seeing any more.

“I have my first visual,” he finally said into the radio. “It’s hard to tell who they were carrying, but I’m certain they’ll be used for human trafficking.”

Ciel’s own thermal showed nothing, and he huffed with annoyance. Whatever was going on was currently happening on the other side of the building and out of Ciel’s range. “I can’t see anything on my side. I keep getting heat hits, but I’m not sure if it’s a bird or someone pacing in front of a window.” There was a section of the thermal’s screen that flashed red with heat every now and then. It wasn’t quite like the first bird that flew by, zipping across the screen, although it was similar and he almost passed it off as such. This object was slower and disappeared before hitting the screen’s end. Such odd hits made Ciel think it was indeed someone in a window.

“Can you see it with the binoculars?” Sebastian asked as the movements inside the building slowed down. They were slowly unloading and inspecting the new cargo that had been brought in. The thought made Sebastian’s lips curl and he growled lowly. Human trafficking was something that the family was fully against and had taken great strides to prevent from happening in their area.

The night vision scope was retrieved and Ciel propped it on the windowsill. He scanned the area quickly, affirming that it was indeed a man pacing back and forth in an upper window of the build. He looked slightly middle aged, but it was hard to tell much of anything for the moment.

“I can’t see the activity you’re talking about, but I can see a male within one of the windows and...” Ciel trailed off and glanced to the side. Through an alleyway near the street he could catch the glimpse of a passing vehicle. “I think I just saw a car or something pass by on the street. What do you have on your side?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian answered. “It’s quiet over here now, or at least on the outside. Inside the building they’re moving around but they might be done for the night. Morning is about an hour away; they might not want to chance another shipment.”

“Did you get a head count?” Ciel asked, jotting down notes while continuing to check both thermal and scope. The figure in the window had left and things were quiet once more. At least it didn’t seem like this would turn into a pointless lead. It might not have anything to do with who they were looking for, but it still helped to cut out the unwanted scum.

Sebastian nodded. “I counted five in the back of the van. But I can’t give you anything past that; age and gender are unknown and I doubt we’ll get that information.” The only way to get such a thing would be to go down and investigate in the morning, something that was too dangerous to handle alone.

Ciel thought the information over and sighed. “We’ll just have to sit and wait.” They would collect as much information as they could in the three days, and return to Tanaka for orders to take out the crime ring. At least the stench was manageable and the sun was just now coming up. It would be easier to see and be seen so stealth was a must. Ciel just didn’t think they would be seeing much in the openness of the daylight.

“Nothing else we can do,” Sebastian agreed and glanced at the rising sun. At least out in the sunlight, it would be easier to get a look at their targets to see if anything matched the people they were looking for. It would be nice to have a good lead for a change.

A mumble of agreement fizzled over the radio and Ciel leaned back and got himself comfortable. Fortunately the window was low enough that he could still peer through the scope, which had been switched with one more suited for light, and keep an eye on the happenings outside.

The sun continued to rise, and with it, the start of a new day came and the once sleepy town slowly started to wake up. It was a new work day for many, and Sebastian carefully noted all the vehicles that passed through gates of nearby buildings as well as the people that moved through the doors. A soft sigh left his mouth as he flipped to a new page; it was going to be a long day.

\-------

“I’m bored,” Ciel droned over the radio on the second day, just as the sun was setting and the bats came out to gorge on the insects buzzing around the few lit street lamps. The infrared camera was up again, and Ciel idly watched the animals streak in and out of shot. There hadn’t been much more to look at since midday yesterday, when it seemed that the building emptied out.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian answered as he shifted into a new stretching position. His muscles stretched and he hummed softly as the small kinks slowly worked out of his body. “At least you had a semi busy day to help offset the downtime now.”

This was true, but it was also a pivotal downfall. “Yes, but I’m tired now, too.” There was a pause, during which only the sound of Ciel’s breathing reaching the other line. “I need something to keep me awake for another day. Tell me a story or something.”

Sebastian paused and glanced in the direction where Ciel was positioned. “A story?” He echoed. “Why would I tell you a story? And for that matter, what story would I tell you?”

“A bedtime story preferably.” Sleep was calling to him, but he stubbornly pushed it aside. He’d stayed awake longer than this; it was just annoying to do so. Perhaps he’d plan a hibernation after this along with a standing refusal for sex. Neither option looked feasible.

“Sure, just let me tell you a story about a boy wanting to ride the elephants in a circus but his boss won’t let him. And he’s friends with a demon, too.” Sebastian snorted lightly and twisted his torso around to help pop his back. “Or do you have a specific request?”

Ciel said nothing for a moment and then a snort blasted over the radio. “What are you smoking? I’m not even sure I want to know what you think constitutes for a bedtime story.” Thinking on it, Ciel decided it could have been worse. Sebastian could have relayed back to his bedtime smut.

Sebastian sniffed slightly. “Well, excuse me if I was never told a bedtime story when I was younger.” He rolled his eyes and finally moved back into position to watch the building in front of him.

“You’re excused.” Ciel’s finger drew in the dirt and dust on the floor, making images and symbols that had little meaning or relevance. “But you might as well learn. What will you ever do when you have children of your own?” Dark locks shook as Ciel tossed his head back and forth in a disapproving manner.

“Have you tell them a story,” Sebastian answered easily. “And I’ll listen from the doorway as you tuck them into bed before I drag you back to our bedroom and take you long and hard into the night.” He grinned at the thought and only wished that he was there to see Ciel’s face.

Wasn’t that a rather domestic but erotic idea, Ciel thought. “Don’t put such ideas in my head when you’re a good mile away,” he complained with a smile, even if it went unnoticed by Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked, not expecting the answer that came from Ciel. “How many would you want?” He asked curiously as he glanced out the window. The sun was set by now and the street lights had turned on, flickering every now and then.

Ciel blinked. “How many what?” His voice was uncertain over the radio, and his attention was drawn away from his doodling and absentminded watching of the monitors.

“How many children do you want?” Sebastian repeated and leaned back on his elbows as he stretched out again.

There was a drawn out mumble of disjointed words as Ciel tried very hard to make sense of the question and give back an intelligent reply. It was a topic not broached much, if at all, since the family dinner in which they had announced their new titles. Ciel wasn’t comforted much at the thought that he still considered himself a boy, even though a man in age, and was too young to be thinking of such things.

“How many do you want?” Ciel threw back, finding it the safer alternative.

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know if I even want kids,” he answered honestly. It was something he had never given thought to, knowing that he wouldn’t be in a position to ever have any. Even now, they would have to go with the option of either adopting or having a surrogate carry the child.

“Then why ask? It’s not like it’s something we need to worry about.” It was true that the worry of having an unplanned pregnancy was null given their genders, but the subject of children was still not one they could fully ignore. Sooner or later it would come up with a blazing flag that wouldn’t be dismissed so easily.

“You asked first,” Sebastian pointed out and reached over to grab a small bag of food. His stomach was growling and demanded something to eat.

Ciel frowned for a moment, wondering how this all came back to him. “I didn’t ask first,” he said, sounding oddly defensive.

Sebastian nodded as he tossed a few raisins into his mouth. “You asked first, Ciel. And I quote, ‘What will you ever do when you have children of your own?’”

It then occurred to Ciel that he had indeed brought the subject up. When he had spoken those words, it had never really crossed his mind that Sebastian’s children would be his own. A blush painted his cheeks, and he fought for words to say. He felt embarrassed and a little unsure over the subject. The line ended up staying quiet as Ciel sunk down into thought with nothing more to say on the subject that he felt confident enough to voice.

The silence was comforting, and Sebastian waited patiently for the younger male to speak again. When it seemed as though Ciel was going to stay quiet, Sebastian cleared his throat. “Do you still want me to tell you a story?” He teased.

“Do you have something better than boys, elephants, and demons in that head of yours?” Ciel snapped back, but with nothing more than mild amusement. The sting of irritation and confusion was gone, and he was once more drawing in the dirt, a crude image of two tall stick figured men, one a head shorter than the other. There was hesitation as two shorter figures were drawn, one with pigtails and the other with a baseball cap, before a swipe of Ciel’s hand erased all traces of the images’ existence.

Sebastian shrugged and pushed the food aside to take a quick drink of water before answering. “Probably not. Let’s see,” he hummed softly. “There once was a man from Nantucket,” he started.

Ciel groaned. “Please stop right there before I suffer brain damage. Can’t you be creative? I mean seriously, I expected more from you.” In truth, Ciel hadn’t really expected much at all; if anything, something slightly inappropriate for a child’s story. “Let’s forget the story, shall we?”

“Fine by me,” Sebastian answered and covered a yawn. His body was tired and wanted nothing more than sleep, or at least have Ciel curled up next to him so this night wouldn’t be so boring and lonely.

Another thirty or so minutes passed in silence as Ciel settled himself to looking around his area and hoping some action would surface. When the most movement turned out to be a cat jumping a fence, it seemed like his patience would crack. “Is there anything to do?” He asked over the radio and shifted uncomfortably.

Sebastian shook his head. “Ciel, I know you’re bored but it’s what you have to do. Although usually this is why we have two people so one person can at least catch a nap,” Sebastian mused. “What do you want to do?”

“Jumping out this window is looking quite appealing.” Suicidal tendencies aside, Ciel wasn’t sure what he wanted to spend his time doing. Sleep was out of the question and there was only a small number of things one could do with themselves with only another over a phone, or in this case a radio. A thought struck him then, and Ciel couldn’t contain his smirk. “Tell me, Sebastian, what are you wearing?” He asked, tone dangerous.

“Clothes,” Sebastian answered and shifted slightly on his blanket. “Why do you ask?” He shifted again and felt the urge to use the bathroom, and he grumbled in annoyance. He hated stakeouts when there wasn’t a bathroom nearby.

“So I could better imagine myself taking them off you,” was the reply which met Ciel with nothing but silence on the other end. He seemed pleased with himself for thinking of such a pastime, and he fought to contain his smile.

Sebastian blinked a few times before he shook his head. “No,” he said quickly and stood up. “We’re not doing anything like that. We need to focus on this assignment so we can report back to Tanaka and put this behind us. I’ll be right back.”

Ciel complained but none of it was heard and the young man was left to the drone of a fuzzy radio as he left it fall from his ear. It wasn’t like anything was happening at the moment, and Ciel could multitask enough to glance at the thermal screen every now and then. What he had in mind only involved one hand at the very most and basic verbal skills. Not to mention they already had information enough for Tanaka; nothing bad would come out of a little fun.

There was a soft muted thump as Sebastian settled back down next to the radio and he sighed. “Did you push those thoughts out of your mind?” He asked curiously and glanced through his camera to find the warehouse annoyingly empty.

“Not entirely.” Or at all, but Ciel didn’t voice that. “You know you like it when I rake my nails down your chest. Just imagine me doing that. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

A small shiver worked its way through Sebastian’s body at the thought and he could feel the phantom nails trailing his chest. He quickly shook his head. “No. If we’re doing anything that involves you touching yourself, I want to be there to watch.” He sulked. “And I can’t currently do that.”

Ciel wasn’t perturbed in the least; if anything, his smirk grew. “Oh, but isn’t it so much more arousing to hear me gasp and moan under my own touch, as you try to imagine just what I’m doing to cause such delightful sounds? Or would you enjoy dictating the movement of my hands yourself?” He was being devious, but not so much as Sebastian could be when put up to it. There was little remorse felt and Ciel pushed onwards to his goal.

“As much as I like the sound of that,” Sebastian started, and he really enjoyed the imagery that came with it. “Tanaka would kill us when he found out, and I can assure you that he would find out. And he’ll make good use of his threat.”

“How would he find out? I’m not telling him, and I sure as hell hope you don’t find the urge to tell him either.” It was disconcerting how the old man knew everything. Ciel was hoping that it was something he too would acquire with age, but as of now, he found it rather annoying. “It’s not like he’s got us bugged.” But it was eerily possible.

Shaking his head, Sebastian glanced out at the warehouse. He refused to cave in to Ciel’s demands, no matter how tempting they sounded. “You can have fun with yourself,” he finally stated. “But I won’t be listening or participating.”

Well that wasn’t fun. “You would turn your radio off? What would happen if I got ambushed while I was pleasing myself? You wouldn’t be able to hear, and then who would come to my rescue?” It was only after Ciel spoke that he realized that he had just unknowingly given more reason against himself not to perform such lewd acts while on an assignment.

A low chuckle told Ciel that the reasoning didn’t go unnoticed but Sebastian didn’t say anything else on the subject. “Just relax, Ciel,” he stated. “It’s been a long day for you and the nighttime is a down shift for you. Go over some Spanish vocabulary in your head so you’re not so bored.”

“Spanish?” Ciel parroted. “Why Spanish?”

“Because Tanaka said that you were studying it, since you already know French.” He shifted to ease the pain in his tailbone. “You should be fluent in more languages.”

The prospect of more studies didn’t brighten Ciel’s mood any. “I can’t say I enjoy Spanish,” he mumbled between a pout. Next he would be forced to learn Italian, and from there he could only guess German. Wasn’t French enough? Apparently not.

Sebastian hummed. He didn’t enjoy learning the languages any more than Ciel when he had reached a certain age. But when he had first started training as a boy, the idea of learning a new language had been fun and easy to pick up. “¿Cómo estás?”

“No hablo español.” Was the reply Ciel gave with little enthusiasm. Truth be told, he had picked up a good amount of the language but he was in no mood to humor Sebastian with such things.

“Nihongo o hanashimasuka?” Sebastian fired back, his lips twitching with amusement. This was a more productive way to spend the night and help pass the boredom compared to the activity Ciel wished to partake in. Even though every nerve in Sebastian’s body itched to take Ciel up on the offer, he firmly stamped the urge down.

Ciel wasn’t sure what to say, let alone what language had just spilled from Sebastian’s mouth. His nose scrunched and he sighed in irritation. “Gesundheit,” Ciel said at last, feeling lame for giving such a comeback.

Sebastian shook his head and waved the word aside. “How about we play another game,” he suggested and glanced at the clock, noting that they still had five more hours until the sun rose once more.

\------

Ciel eyed through his scope intently, looking around in a hurried frenzy as he tried to spot just what he was looking for. After a moment he stilled and smiled, bringing the radio to his lips. “I spy with my little eye, something that is blue.” Another day had come and gone and Ciel was finding the list of things that they could do to amuse themselves was growing embarrassingly short.

“The woman’s dress, the one walking past the corner store,” Sebastian answered back, checking quickly to make sure that the building across from him was still quiet. He had to admit that he was growing bored, as well, and after a few minutes of begging, he had cracked and agreed to play ‘eye spy’ with Ciel. Tanaka would kill him if the older man found out.

“Wrong!” Ciel called, all too pleased with himself. He doubted Sebastian would be able to get this one. It took a moment to search over the woman, and decided to give the older man a boon. “You’re warm though.”

Sebastian’s eyes darted around the area, searching for something else blue that Ciel could’ve spotted. “The bags of ice,” he finally said. They were close enough to the woman and were the only blue thing that he could easily see from his spot.

There was a yawn and then, “Nope, try again.” The smirk was apparent in Ciel’s voice.

Cursing, Sebastian looked around and his eyes finally settled on a candy machine inside the corner store. “One of the gum balls in the machine.”

“You can see a single gumball in that machine?” It was quite impressive if that had been the case; too bad the man was still wrong. “But no, try again.” Ciel was having far too much fun.

“Ciel,” Sebastian growled lowly before he finally answered again. “Your eyes.”

A pause and then, “You can see my eyes from here?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I can see them in my mind just fine and I know exactly what they look like.”

“That’s cheating, you can’t do that,” Ciel affirmed. “But now you’re very much cold. Try again.”

Grumbling in annoyance, Sebastian looked back to the street again. He scanned further away from the spot where the woman was first spotted and he finally saw a splash of blue just around the corner. “The trash can in front of the pizza store.”

Ciel made a buzzing sound that was reminiscent of those game shows when the contestant answered wrong. “Give up?”

Sebastian sighed. “Yes. Tell what your blue eyes spy.”

“You see the bank on the corner of...” Ciel quickly searched his memory for the name of the street. Finding nothing, he improvised. “The street you spotted the lady. Well, it’s the sky reflected in the window,” he stated smugly.

Silence stretched over the radio before Sebastian finally spoke. “Are you serious?” He asked and let his head tip back. “Choose another game,” he stated and stretched his legs out before him.

There was some giggling on Ciel’s end but he humored the man nonetheless. “What would you suggest we play?” The situation they currently found themselves in was laughable. It was now their final day, and with little to show for. The building they had been watching was now blatantly deserted, leaving them with little to watch or do. Normally Ciel would have called back home to inform, but both his and Sebastian’s phones had been left in their car for safety reason. Something about tracking the cell signal or some bull crap like that.

“Something that doesn’t involve seeing, since the sun is setting and we won’t be able to see anything,” Sebastian stated and chuckled slightly. “And I’m guessing you don’t want me to tell you a story.”

“I think we have concluded that you don’t have a knack for storytelling.” It made Ciel question Sebastian’s imagination, but he didn’t dwell too much on it. The sun was quickly setting, and it wasn’t leaving either of them many options left, at least nothing that hadn’t been shot down already. “Hangman?” Ciel asked with little interest, already drawing the gallows into the dirt.

Sebastian’s lips twitched at the mentioned game. “Perhaps another game,” he said and searched his brain for any other games that they could play. It was hard with so much distance between them, especially when exhaustion was starting to set in.

“Truth or Dare? Or perhaps just truth in this case?” Ciel mentioned off-handedly. He was quickly running out of options. Nothing was sounding appealing anymore and he was left to mope in his little decaying room.

“Trying to scrounge up my past?” Sebastian teased and he leaned back. “What would you like to know?”

Ciel took a moment to think it over. There were so many questions and so many possibilities that seemed so tempting. "Tell me about your first love," Ciel asked finally.

Sebastian blinked and shifted slightly, not liking the question. “It was when I was thirteen,” he finally answered. “She was a sleek girl that I first saw in passing. Sturdy and quick, it was love at first sight.”

An image of a hefty girl running track filtered through Ciel’s mind and he tried to make sense of it. It wasn’t until he gave Sebastian’s words further thought that he began to frown and wonder. “We are talking about a human first love, right?” Ciel could only hope that they were.

“Perhaps?” Sebastian said in an all too innocent voice. He glanced to the side and looked at the gun that was laying near his stash of food. It was the younger sister of his first love, who, unfortunately, couldn’t join them on the assignment this time.

Ciel scoffed but didn’t venture further into such a thing. “Who was your first human love?” He reiterated, slightly curious if he’d get a different answer, some part of him hoping that he wouldn’t.

Sebastian fell silent as he thought about the question once more. If he remembered correctly, his first crush would’ve been Rachel when he was just a child and still learning how to read and write under her teachings. Half a year after he was brought into the family, he gave her a flower and asked Rachel to go out with him.

She was kind in turning him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek as compensation before patting him on the head. As he grew older, she became the older sister that he never had and the boyish crush had faded away.

“I’d rather not answer that one,” Sebastian finally stated.

This only helped to perk Ciel’s interest. “Was she ugly?” He asked, a cruel humor to his voice.

“Not at all,” Sebastian answered. “She was beautiful. As was the other crush I had when I was fifteen.”

Ciel stared at the radio, suddenly not too thrilled to hear of his lover’s past conquests. “Weren’t you the little Romeo.” He didn’t bother to hide the distaste in his voice, although it was more due to jealousy than any real anger.

Sebastian chuckled. “Nothing to be jealous about, Ciel. There were only two females that caught my attention before I realized that I liked the male gender.” He paused and decided to continue. “And the second female died by my hands.”

There was a moment where Ciel was going to ask how that happened, but decided he didn’t want to know. “So what turned you onto guys?” He asked, not caring that he wasn’t giving Sebastian a turn to ask the questions.

“Demanding tonight,” Sebastian said with amusement. “Too bad we weren’t back home now. I’m sure this demanding side of yours would be fun in bed.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Fine, ask a question then. I can wait until it’s my turn again.” Without another word, he leaned back against a moldy wall and balanced the radio on his lap.

Sebastian nodded. “What did you want to do after you finished college? If you hadn’t met me?”

What indeed. Such a life was not one Ciel thought of often nor did he wish to ponder such things. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Open a studio? Go into graphic design? I can't remember what I wanted for myself back then, if anything at all." That wasn’t his life anymore. He could not and would not have that.

“I should teach you to tattoo,” Sebastian commented. “That way you can still use your art skills for something other than painting pictures that people won’t see. I wouldn’t mind taking you as my apprentice.”

“I'd like that." Ciel smiled, even though no one could see. It meant the world to him that Sebastian wanted to pass down another skill to him and Ciel would gladly accept the tutelage.

Sebastian hummed happily. “Did you want to ask me another question or are you in the mood to do something else?” He asked and glanced at his watch. It had only been thirty minutes since they first started playing this game.

Taking his chance, Ciel asked, “So tell me what turned you onto guys?” He had to know, and he wasn’t about to let the older man get away without answering.

“When females failed to arouse me,” Sebastian answered and tried to remember when exactly that was. “About a year or two before I met Claude for the first time at the museum. He was what I wanted in a partner, on the surface at least.”

"I can’t see what you saw in him." That wasn’t quite true. There were things about Claude that were appealing, but not so much so that it outweighed the man’s bastard nature.

Sebastian chuckled. “That’s a story for another day, seeing as it’s a little long,” he said and popped a cracker into his mouth. “What else about my past do you want to know?”

“It’s your turn, I think." Ciel reminded him.

Shrugging, Sebastian leaned back in thought. “What’s something you want to do that you’ve never done before?” He asked.

“Will you help me do it then? So I can cross it off my list.” Ciel asked, having something in mind. He smiled, rather deviously, and sat smugly, knowing the older man couldn’t see the less than innocent look on his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Sebastian asked curiously. “If it’s something like skinny dipping or jumping out of a plane, I’m all for it.” He had always wanted to jump out of a plane, but never had the chance.

The thoughts of planes coupled with Ciel’s currently perverse thoughts gave him pause. Perhaps eventually joining the Mile High Club should be added to his list. He’d file that away for later. “Unfortunately it’s neither of those, although I wouldn’t mind doing either.” Sex on a plane, and then jump out. Sounded like an adrenaline rush, but that wasn’t the point at the moment. “Phone sex,” he said. “I want to have phone sex with you.” And thus his plan began its hopefully successful journey.

Sebastian smirked. “We can do that. Should I call you one day at school and you can find an empty closet to pleasure yourself in?” He asked. “Or would you rather call me at work when I’m in my office?”

“As nice as that sounds, I was actually thinking of something more instantly gratifying. Maybe even with some improvising. Say radios instead of phones.” Ciel was at it again, except this time he wasn’t going to give up. This mission had left him tense and on edge, coupled with the boredom of the last few days. He needed an outlet, and he’d be damned if he didn’t get his way this time.

There was hesitation on the other line as Sebastian struggled with himself to say no. The idea was tempting him and every nerve in his body was begging him to say yes, to cave in to the idea. “Convince me,” he finally rasped and tried to steel himself against anything that Ciel would throw at him.

Ciel smirked. “I’d say that since you didn’t shoot it down outright, that you’re already quite convinced and eager for this.” He was all too sure of himself, feeling a rise of excitement and arousal building with the prospect of what could come next. A breath was held as Ciel waited, quietly and anxiously.

“No, no,” Sebastian stated. “We’re not going to do this. It’s dangerous given our current position and situation. I said no before and I’m going to stick with that answer. I caved in a moment of weakness.”

“Sure, and I completely believe you.” Ciel rolled his eyes. “Just stop with the crap and admit that you want this; me on the phone breathing deeply and moaning your name as I touch myself. Doesn’t that sound just lovely?” Oh, he was evil, but Ciel enjoyed every moment of it, and Sebastian very well deserved it.

Sebastian moaned lowly and he felt his pulse pick up. There was no denying that this was something he wanted to do and Ciel’s teasing was only adding fuel to the fire. “Fuck, Ciel,” he murmured and felt his hand drifting down to the top of his pants.

Ciel moaned into the radio, putting on a good show. “Yes, imagine that. You fucking me long and hard, feeling my heat around you.” The words affected Ciel as well, his heart rate elevating along with a stirring farther south. He hummed at the tiny prickles of desire that caressed his body, and allowed his hand to drift innocently to his hip. Idly, his eyes gave one last look to the thermal and dismissed the flash of heat as another animal or bird flew by the bottom on the screen. He wasn’t about to stop all of this just because of another insignificant hit.

A low groan echoed across the radio as Sebastian’s fingers brushed over the skin just above the top of his pants. He hesitated for a second before popping the button to his jeans and sliding the zipper down. “I can’t fuck you if I’m not hard,” Sebastian said, his voice filled with arousal.

The action did not go unheard by Ciel and he grinned at his victory. With quick movements, he followed suit, but went no farther than that. It wasn’t quite the time to allow himself any relief from the quickly growing arousal. “Perhaps I can remedy that? Just imagine my hands on you, or would you prefer my mouth?” Ciel asked with husky tones. “How I would love to lick a trail down to where you need me most.”

“Your mouth,” Sebastian moaned. “I want to feel your tongue flicking across the head of my cock.” A low hum left his throat at the mere thought and Sebastian leaned back on the blanket, letting his fingers slowly inch his pants down.

Yes, this was what Ciel wanted. “Then pretend that your hand is my mouth, sucking and swallowing you whole. Can you do that for me, love?” He resisted the urge to groan as his cool hand met his erection, and Ciel began to pump himself in a slow rhythm.

“Yes,” Sebastian breathed as his hand wrapped around his erection. It would never compare to Ciel’s mouth but with his eyes closed and head tipped back against the floor, Sebastian could easily pretend that it was Ciel’s mouth on his cock. His finger swirled around the swollen head, imagining that it was Ciel’s tongue, licking and teasing him. “Ah, Ciel.”

The sound of Sebastian’s voice caused Ciel’s gut to flip and tighten, pre-cum beginning its appearance as it clung to both Ciel’s cock and hand. It helped to ease and slick his strokes, which had become faster after hearing the lust and need billowing through the radio.

Images of just what Sebastian was doing to himself filtered through Ciel’s mind, and he wanted nothing more than to be there. Seeing Sebastian pleasuring himself in such a way wasn’t something Ciel had seen often or at all. It wasn’t the same when the touches were merely meant for applying lubrication or the like; there was no passion or appeal in that.

“Tell me,” Ciel began, voice just as thick as Sebastian’s had been. “Tell me what you’d like to do to me.” He needed to know. Needed to fill his mind with even more delicious pictures. His free hand came down and pushed at his jeans and undergarments, not wanting them to be soiled for whatever was to come. Once kicked off, his hand settled to tickle at his inner thigh, adding to the fire that continued to burn as he fucked his hand without thought.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Sebastian groaned as his hips pushed up harshly into his hand. “Have my hand clenched in your hair, pulling and tugging at it as your mouth tightens around me. You look so good, your lips stretched around my cock.”

That sounded all fun and good, but Ciel couldn’t help but think there was a place much better suited for Sebastian’s cock than Ciel’s mouth. “You’d fuck my mouth violently, wouldn’t you? Making me choke on you. I’d let you, too.” A moan left Ciel’s mouth and he paused as his thumb ran over his leaking tip, pressing down into it and shuddering at the sensations. “B--but I wouldn’t let you come, not in my mouth. Do you know why?”

Sebastian panted heavily. “Why?” He asked, his hand stilling on his cock. His thighs trembled, wanting nothing more than to thrust back into his hand and he felt his eyes flutter open slightly. “Do you want me to fuck you some other place? Fuck you long and hard, reaching all the spots that would make you scream?” He asked.

“I want you to fuck me where I need you most. I need you here.” A hand that Sebastian could not see traveled down Ciel’s milky thighs, and to the most hidden and intimate of places. Slim fingers toyed with the puckered hole, pressing in only centimeters. It was teasing and Ciel wanted more. He could give it to himself, force his fingers in without hesitation, but this wasn’t Ciel’s doing. Sebastian would tease, that much the young man knew all too well. For now his hand was not his own; it was a ghost of the man he loved and tied to Sebastian’s will.

A pleasure filled moan left Sebastian’s mouth and the hand on his cock slowed down. “I’d run my hands over your body first, slowly making it down to that place where you want me to touch you. My hands would brush over your thighs and then I would nip at them lightly, leaving small little red marks that only we would see.” Sebastian’s body trembled as his hips tried to buck up and pre-cum dribbled down the side of his hard cock. “Then I would slowly push my first finger in, thrusting it in and out, just as slowly despite your pleading for more.”

Ciel did just that, allowing his body to indulge as a finger slipped into himself. It was dry and without lube but the discomfort was welcomed. A choked moan escaped him and he whispered Sebastian’s name over the radio. He momentarily wondered how things had changed to him being the one seduced by dirty words.

“I wish you were here.” Ciel said after a brief moment.

“Don’t tease,” Sebastian warned as he squeezed the base of his cock. “I’m half tempted to leave now and come over there so I can fuck you up against the window.”

Now, didn’t that sound like a brilliant idea. Too bad Ciel knew how impossible it was at the moment. “I’d like to see you sprinting over here with stained jeans and a tent in your pants. Or would you not even bother to dress?” Ciel joked, voice strained as he added a second finger and tightened the hold around his own engorged member.

Sebastian chuckled. “I’d wear clothes so that way you could slowly take them off, piece by piece while you lick over my body. Would you like that?” He asked. “Or would you rather me flip you over and push my fingers inside you, stretching and thrusting into your tight little hole?”

“Th--the latter... Definitely the latter.” There would be no patience in Ciel to disrobe Sebastian again. If the man came here, then Ciel wanted that lovely cock in him as soon as possible. “Instead of your fingers... I’d let you take me raw. That’s h--how much I need you now.” Ciel inserted a third finger within himself and began thrusting vigorously, and little pants began to fall past pink lips to match the pace.

“Ah, fuck, Ciel,” Sebastian moaned and his hips bucked up without restraint. “Are you imagining my cock thrusting into you, hitting all those places that make you scream? Taking you raw would only add to the pleasure as your arousal grows and I continue to pound into you.”

“Oh god! Se--Sebastian...” Ciel laid back on the dirty ground, not caring as his hips raised and he fucked himself with his fingers. All the while he imagined that it was Sebastian there, thrusting into him. It was hard, since three fingers did little to live up to the feeling of having Sebastian’s hard cock within him. He felt emptier than what it should have been like, but Ciel tried to push that from his mind as a tip of a finger brushed against his prostate. “H--harder... I... I need more!”

Sebastian grunted and thrust his hips harder in response to Ciel’s cries. The hand surrounding his cock tightened, trying to mimic the tightness of Ciel’s body but it didn’t fully compare. “Can you feel me?” He growled and arched his back. “You’re riding me right now and I’m thrusting hard into you, while my hand strokes your cock.”

“Yes... Yes, yes, yes...” Wet sounds filled the room as Ciel pleasured himself with a determined ruthlessness. Hips and thighs shook with every squeeze of his cock, every thrust of his fingers. He could almost feel Sebastian’s hands on his hips, pushing him down in fast jerky movements. The fantasy within Ciel’s head was strong and he allowed it to pull him towards his completion. It was getting close and he needed Sebastian to pull him all the more closer. “Fuck please... O--oh... Sebastian, fu--fuck me plea--” All words were cut off as Ciel moaned loudly in the small room.

“Are you close, Ciel?” Sebastian purred and let his eyes close. He could see Ciel sitting atop his hips, pushing down hard on his cock while the loud cries and moans filled the room. “I want you to stroke your cock hard, in time with my thrusts. Run your thumb over the head of your cock and imagine it’s my hand. You’re so wet and it’s dripping all over my fingers. I should make you suck it off my fingers and clean them.”

A pink tongue licked across Ciel’s lips and he pumped himself to follow along with each sensual phrase coming from Sebastian’s mouth. “Sebastian, make me come... I--I need to come.” Ciel was a writhing and pleading mess on the floor. Cum coated the hand on his cock and his other hand was hidden from view as it continued to move in and out of himself, impersonating Sebastian’s erection.

“I know you do,” Sebastian murmured and his hand slowed down as he tried to focus on making Ciel come. “I’m thrusting hard into you, hitting all those spots that make you scream. I’d pull you down and kiss you, our tongues twisting around each other’s as we fight for dominance.”

“Ah... Yes... T--tell me more.” Ciel was close and he could feel it. Just a little more. It was all he needed. His finger rubbed against his prostate and Ciel forced himself closer to bliss.

Sebastian shivered as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. “I’d hold your hips tight as you lay on my body, your cock trapped between our bodies, as I spread your ass wide so I can thrust even deeper.”

Ciel fingers pressed deeper within him, and those around his cock teased and pumped harder and harder. He was so close, the tightening in his stomach was reaching its point and Ciel was panting and moaning without caring how he sounded. “S--so close...” 

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth. “You feel so good, Ciel,” he panted and his hand started to move over his cock again. “I’d roll us over until you’re on your back and I would push up your legs so I can thrust even harder into you while your hands rake down my back.”

The peak was hit without Ciel even realizing that it was coming. His orgasm hit with a choked sound and frenzied movements of his hand that were both painful and arousing. White cum covered his hand, shirt and stomach, smearing as fingers slipped from his hole and Ciel began to grip at his hip and thigh to find some anchoring as everything came crashing down.

Words flew from his month but Ciel didn’t know what they were. Sebastian’s name, curses or any number of things could have been possible. He didn’t care, not for that, but now, more than ever, Ciel wished Sebastian had been there so that he was not alone while experiencing such pleasure. Such a thing should be shared.

Heavy pants left Sebastian’s mouth as he listened to Ciel come down from his orgasm. He could almost feel Ciel clenching around his cock and Sebastian started to stroke himself harder. Sebastian’s toes curled and bunched the blanket underneath him as his back arched, pleasure feeling his body with each pass of his head.

“Ah, Ciel,” he gasped heavily, feeling his orgasm just beyond his reach. “I’m close.”

“Co--come for me, love.” Ciel was panting, mind foggy, but he coaxed Sebastian, wanting nothing more than to hear the man as his orgasm took over and to imagine those crimson eyes flashing. “Come hard for me... Fill me.”

A long, drawn out groan filled the room and echoed over the radio as Sebastian came, cum splattering over his chest. The words Ciel had spoken had been more arousing than Sebastian thought they would be, and he shuddered harshly as he rode out his orgasm. “I’m going to fuck you so hard when I pick you up,” he gasped.

A chortle of happy laughter filtered over the radio to Sebastian as Ciel laughed. He felt just so light then, and only more eager with Sebastian’s promise in mind. “How about in the back of the car?” Ciel asked, voice tired yet seductive. “It’ll be cleaner there, and we haven’t had any back seat fun before.” A towel usually used to clean guns was picked up and Ciel used it to clean himself. It made more mess in the end, cleaning up the cum but leaving behind trails of grease and other such things. Ciel couldn’t care at the moment and got redressed despite it.

“I like the sound of that,” Sebastian answered as he licked the cum off his fingers. His heartbeat was slowly returning to normal but the thought of such actives with Ciel kept his arousal from fully fading away. He rolled to his side and glanced at the clock. It was late, around eleven at night and about half an hour until they were done.

Ciel hummed sleepily and settled back on the floor, against the wall. It was uncomfortable being back in his clothes but that fact did little to stave off the fatigue. Nights without rest on top of this most recent stunt had taken their toll. “Then hurry up and get your ass over here. I’ll just take a nap while I wait.”

“Lazy,” Sebastian teased as he sat up slowly and reached for his pants. “You should try to stay awake though. Wouldn’t want Tanaka catching you asleep on the job.” The words were spoken from experience and Sebastian shook his head slightly.

With less than thirty minutes left, there was no need to stay any longer and the urge to leave now was strong. It wouldn’t take long to pack up and head over to Ciel’s location. The idea made Sebastian smirk and he quickly packed his belongings. If Ciel was going to be napping soon, then Sebastian could catch Ciel off guard and throw him in the backseat of the car before the younger male realized what had happened.

Something was mumbled over the radio once more from Ciel, but it was evident that he had given himself up to sleep. It had been a long three days, so it came as no real surprise. Sex had always seemed to drain Ciel, for better or for worse, and it had been the thing to tip Ciel’s scale. Soon enough, light snores could be heard and Ciel was out cold.

Sebastian chuckled at the younger male and finished packing his things. It would take about fifteen minutes or so to reach Ciel’s location and Sebastian couldn’t wait to pounce on him. Once everything was packed, Sebastian glanced around to make sure that nothing else had been left behind and that everything looked as it should. Nothing was there to hint that another person had been there for a while and Sebastian nodded in approval.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Sebastian made his way down from the loft that he had called home for the past three days. His bag bumped against his body softly as he walked to his car, checking the surroundings in case someone decided to appear from the shadows.

But the night was quiet and Sebastian pulled back the cover that had been hiding the car during the assignment. After tossing his bags in the trunk, Sebastian climbed into the vehicle and started it up, ready to go surprise Ciel.

\----------

A squeak and crack of floorboards had Ciel stirring from his sleep. He groaned and mumbled but didn’t bother to open his eyes. He wasn’t going to let Sebastian disturb his sleep just yet. Especially when he was positive that the man wasn’t going to let him sleep once they got back to the car.

The sound of the other man’s footsteps got closer and this time Ciel did bother to crack open one eye. It was dark and hard to see but he smiled regardless at the dark haired man and mumbled out a quiet “Sebastian.” Blue eyes closed once more and he hoped that he could weasel Sebastian into packing up for him and perhaps carry him out as well. 

The presence got closer and Ciel became distinctly aware of something pungent getting closer to his face. He had a moment to feel amused irritation before a heavy cloth was pressed to his nose.

Within seconds, Ciel was oblivious to the world as slumber embraced him once more.


	41. Chapter 41

The car pulled up in front of the mansion and Sebastian glanced around. It was still early in the morning, around three or so, and Sebastian’s body ached for a soft bed. He hated the after effects of stake out assignments like the one they had just pulled. Sleep tugged at his mind and he wanted nothing more than a bed to sleep on and then a warm meal in the morning.

The only plus side of such assignments was that they would have time off for the next few days. It would take a full day and night of sleep for their bodies to start recovering and Sebastian had no doubt that they would wake up tomorrow around two and have a nice romp in bed before falling asleep again.

His eyes darted to the backseat of the car which was empty and still clean despite his previous want to take Ciel in the backseat. With an annoyed huff, Sebastian circled the car to pull his bags from the trunk. When he had arrived at Ciel’s location, the room had been cleared, with the exception of the horrible stench from the dead bird.

At first, Sebastian had feared the worst, thinking that Ciel had been kidnapped. But there were no signs of struggle or anything left to suggest that someone had taken him. It wasn’t until Sebastian had reached his car that he remembered Tanaka telling them that there would be a chance that he would send someone to pick Ciel up.

It had annoyed Sebastian that the old man hadn’t called to inform Sebastian of such a change or even left a note. Not as though Tanaka could’ve called him on his phone, as the device was back at the parlor, but Tanaka had their radio frequency and could’ve alerted him that way.

Sebastian pushed aside the annoyance as he moved down the hallways. A hot shower was in order before he could welcome sleep with open arms. And if he was lucky, a quick round of shower sex before sleep. The thought made his lips twitch and he knocked on the office doors before moving inside.

Tanaka glanced up at him from behind the desk and offered a small smile. “Welcome back, Sebastian.” He tilted his head to the side and tried to peer around Sebastian. “Is Ciel lagging behind you or did he fall asleep on the way to my office?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly and he felt his blood run cold. “Ciel’s not here?” He asked and his fingers tightened around the strap of his bag.

A frown crossed Tanaka’s face and he leaned back in his chair, looking suddenly tense. “Not that I’m aware. He should have come home with you,” he informed and reached for his cell on the desk. There were no missed calls. It was possible that Claude had gone ahead and picked Ciel up without Tanaka’s orders to do so, but the man would have at least called to inform him about the change of plans.

“The room,” Sebastian croaked and paused to clear his throat so he could deliver his report properly. His first fears were quickly becoming a reality, and babbling like an idiot wouldn’t help to give Tanaka the full scope of the situation. “The room was cleared out when I went to pick up Ciel. All his belongings were gone and nothing was left behind to indicate that he had been taken.”

Sebastian paused and let his mind wander back to the past hour or two. “He never mentioned that anyone had picked up on his location or had hinted that someone might know where he was. We were clean the whole way through.” His hand flexed once, trying to work circulation back into his fingers. “We were never attacked and there were no signs that anyone knew we were there. I didn’t see anyone else staking out the area around us. No patterns of the same car, and no vehicle was parked on the side of the road for hours.”

“No signs of a struggle?” As it was, there were no outright signs to be worried about thus far. Ciel hadn’t been there for Sebastian to pick him up, but perhaps it was the boy’s doing rather than any outside source. “Was he upset when you left to retrieve him? Anything that might cause for him to want to leave before you?”

“No,” Sebastian answered. “Bored, yes, but he wasn’t going to leave because of that. I had promised to treat him as soon as our assignment was over and I know he wouldn’t have left before then.” There was no reason for Ciel to leave before him. The younger male had been too excited about the prospect of having sex in the car to just up and leave without a word.

Tanaka was silent, an anxious worry beginning to write itself on his face. Looking up, he settled Sebastian with a stern look. “You are sure there was no one within the area, no signs that you might have been watched? There wasn’t even a moment where your guard was down to allow someone to slip past?” The old man’s eyes were hard and every bit the imposing man that he could be.

Ciel’s pleasure filled moans filled Sebastian’s mind and he masked his face carefully. “No, Sir,” he said firmly. “Throughout the full three days that we were there, never once did we see anything that posed a threat. I had a visual of possible human trafficking but at the time couldn’t follow the lead. After that night, the warehouse was cleared out again and remained empty.

“Ciel never reported anything in his area, either,” Sebastian continued. “He said that he entered clean, but I only watched him for so long before I left. And I know I entered and left clean. The seal was still on the car and I checked to make sure that nothing was placed on it for tracking purposes.”

The phone in Tanaka’s hand was flipped open and he quickly dialed a number. He could only hope that someone else had picked up the boy for whatever reason. It seemed like a long shot at this point but one could only hope. The line was picked up and Tanaka spoke quickly. “Have you had contact with Ciel in the past five hours?” There was a pause in which the old man frowned, the lines of age on his face deepening. “I want his whereabouts now; question all you can.”

A suffering sigh left his mouth and he stood, needing to move. “Claude never went to pick him up, but I’m having him question the rest of the family.” Once more, a hard look was leveled upon Sebastian. There had to be something that explained what had happened. As it stood now, it seemed as if the boy had just vanished. “What had Ciel been doing previous to you leaving? Would he be given any reason to leave without you, anything at all? You never heard anything over the radio.” There was a strain in the man’s voice, a product of worry and frustration.

Sebastian shook his head. “I know for sure that Ciel would’ve waited for me. The last hour or so, he was tired and bored but was still watching the streets and camera for any heat sources.” His throat tightened at the last words that Ciel had spoken to him. “Ciel wanted to take a nap and sounded drowsy when I had last talked with him. That was the last contact I had with him before I left my location.”

If Ciel had fallen asleep like he wanted to, there was a chance that someone could’ve slipped in and taken him away. With Ciel being sleepy and exhausted, he wouldn’t have put up much of a fight. Guilt tore through Sebastian, knowing that Ciel’s drowsy state was brought on by their actions earlier in the night. If they hadn’t done such a thing, then Ciel would’ve had a better chance against his possible attackers.

For a moment Tanaka said nothing, an unnerving blankness crossing his face. “And you found it irrelevant to wait until now to tell me this? So there was a possible moment in which someone could have infiltrated.” There was something odd in Sebastian’s demeanour and Tanaka was finding his anger over the situation rising. This wasn’t like Sebastian to be so withholding. Something had happened, and it seemed as if the man was unwilling to release the details. “Is there anything else you’ve neglected to tell me?” Tanaka asked, voice suddenly dangerous.

Sebastian winced slightly, feeling as though he was ten again and Tanaka was reprimanding him for endangering an assignment by leaving behind a bag of food and forgetting to clean up his location. His eyes closed and Sebastian let out a small sigh, knowing that Tanaka wasn’t going to like the words about to come out of his mouth. “There was, Sir,” Sebastian said slowly and he lowered his eyes respectfully. There was no denying what had happened earlier and it was something that was going to come back to haunt Sebastian now. “We...we indulged ourselves, Sir.”

It didn’t take long to figure out just what Sebastian was trying to say. Tanaka’s eyes flashed and he turned to fully face Sebastian, standing only a foot away. Despite the height difference, Tanaka was no less intimidating and the man knew that very well. “You did what?” He hissed, anger and disappointment clearly visible.

Crimson eyes looked down at Tanaka’s shoes before they slowly rose to meet the older males gaze. “I’m sorry, Tanaka,” Sebastian said lowly, guilt lacing his words.

The slap that resounded throughout the room was entirely unexpected if not very much deserved. “How could you?” Tanaka asked with a tight tone, emotions being kept in check. “You know better, and I expect better coming from you. Do you have any idea what you have done?” It was hard for the old man to grasp just what either his grandson or Sebastian was thinking in indulging in something like that.

Tanaka knew them to be far more affectionate with one another than he’d like to be aware of, but he trusted them to know the proper time and place. “If Ciel is killed because of your stupidity, then it shall be on your shoulders.” There was no forgiveness offered to Sebastian, and Tanaka wouldn’t even bother to give such false hope.

Sebastian stayed silent, knowing that he couldn’t blame anyone else other than himself. Tanaka was right. Being the oldest and the one with the most knowledge in the field, Sebastian shouldn’t have let Ciel get away with such a thing. It was a mark against himself, showing that he wasn’t as trained as he should be. And that more than ever, Ciel was his weakness.

It was something that Sebastian had been turning a blind eye to, but no longer could he hide from the facts. Such actions had caused Ciel to be taken and had put his life in danger. Danger that Sebastian had been trying to keep Ciel from since the very beginning.

“I’ll find him,” Sebastian stated, ignoring the burning pain in his cheek as he spoke. “I’ll find him and bring him back home.”

“Go back to where you were stationed. Search Ciel’s room and hope you find some leads.” Tanaka shook his head and retreated back to his desk. He suddenly felt so tired and so old. The thought humored him darkly and he wondered how he had been so lucky to live this long. Hopefully he could give his grandson the same fortune.

Sebastian inclined his head and turned on his heel quickly. There was no time to waste and the quicker he could get back to Ciel’s location, the faster they could start to look for him. There had to be something that he had missed the first time and Sebastian was determined to find them.

He moved out of the office and shut the doors quietly behind him. The mansion was quiet still and would probably stay that way. For now, Ciel’s disappearance would be kept silent until they had proof that someone else had him.

“You messed up,” someone stated lowly from the shadows.

Sebastian turned slightly and his lip curled at the sight of Claude. “Keep going, Claude,” he goaded. “Keep talking so I can punch you right in your annoying, fucking mouth. Give me the pleasure of shoving my fist into your stomach so I can hear you gag and retch.”

“I don’t think I’m quite the one you wish to harm at the moment,” Claude continued to talk, falling in step next to Sebastian as they continued down the hallway. “But please do refrain from doing anything too drastic to yourself. I’d hate to clean up the mess.” The self loathing was more than apparent to Claude. It practically painted Sebastian’s features an ugly green, making it seem as if the man would be sick with regret at any moment.

What had happened, Claude did not know. From the phone call Tanaka had given him, he had assessed that Ciel was missing, and added with Sebastian’s behavior, it was evident that the man blamed himself. “What happened?” The question was asked out of curiosity and something Claude would not acknowledge as concern.

“Nothing that needs to be told to you,” Sebastian answered quickly and turned down the hallway. The foyer loomed before them and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath before coming to a stop and turning around. “Why the hell are you still following me, Faustus? I told you that this doesn’t concern you.”

“Blame it on curiosity or just my amusement over the situation, but I might as well tag along. Tanaka asked me to locate Ciel, so I figure following you would be my best course of action at this point.” Claude didn’t waste a moment in gathering his jacket and some weapons from the the coat closet. He checked the clips and two guns into the waistband of his slacks. “And I’ll find out what happened sooner or later. After all, that’s sort of my job.”

Sebastian stopped in front of the front doors and stared at Claude. “No. Tanaka asked me to find him. He only asked if you had seen or heard from him, and then to ask around.” He placed a hand on Claude’s chest to keep him from moving forward anymore. “It’s my job to find Ciel and bring him back home. Not yours.”

Claude’s eyes hardened and he removed Sebastian’s hand with some force. “Then I’m coming with you to make sure you don’t do something stupid.” Golden eyes bore into scarlet and he pushed past Sebastian towards the door. “If the worst were to happen, I trust that you don’t want to face that alone.” No words were needed to define what the worst would be. Claude could only hope that Ciel was found alive; otherwise, he was not looking forward to the headache a tragic outcome would cause.

“And why would I turn to you in a situation like that?” Sebastian snarled as he spun around to face Claude’s back, and his eyes flashed with anger. “You don’t think I would turn to someone else? Maybe Carmella or Finny? We’re through, Claude. We’ve been through for years now. What other reason would you have to offer your support? To shove your relationship with Alois in my face as a way to mock me of what I once had with you? Or perhaps to taunt me, showing me that I’ll never be happy again because Ciel is gone?”

“Don’t confuse my intentions,” Claude spat. “I care little with wasting my time finding amusement in your heartache. But you will come to me if things turn for the worst, because I am the only one who could possibly fathom what you would be going through.” It was no lie. Claude knew that Ciel was as dear to Sebastian as Alois was to Claude, and it was because of that that he could understand Sebastian’s pain.

Sebastian recoiled slightly at the statement. He didn’t want Claude to know what he was going through and could possibly go through himself if the worst were to happen. It meant that Claude was showing sympathy or trying to find something that they could relate to. And Sebastian didn’t want Claude that close again.

Because despite everything that had happened between them, from their years of dating to their breakup, and up until now, Claude was the closet person he had to a brother. A brother that was twice removed and was only related by a marriage from another relative that was only half related to the family, but family nonetheless, and family leaned on each other during the rough times.

And right now, Sebastian’s pillar had crumbled and fallen away to rest at his feet in pieces. He was falling and drowning in darkness without Ciel. While Sebastian had always welcomed the darkness, it was different now without Ciel at his side. It felt more empty and darker than it had been when the younger male was there.

More than anything, Sebastian didn’t want to lean on Claude if something had happened to Ciel. Such a thing would only be seen as weakness and people did stupid things when they felt weak and helpless. He didn’t want Claude to be the small pinpoint of light in his darkening world if Ciel was gone.

“You know nothing,” he finally croaked and crossed his arms across his chest; a defensive move but at the time, Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to care. “You don’t know a thing.”

“Don’t lie to yourself. It doesn’t become you.” The door was held open and Claude waited patiently. He had to acknowledge that the situation settled no better with him. No situation with Sebastian left Claude feeling comfortable, and this was no exception.

Sebastian shifted slightly, debating with himself before letting out a long-suffering sigh. He was wasting time by standing here and arguing with Claude. Even though he hated the man, with the two of them searching, there was a chance that they could find something quicker.

He took a step forward with a small amount of hesitation before placing another foot before him. He was doing this for Ciel. And if it was for Ciel, Sebastian would put up with Claude. But he still needed to set one thing straight with the older male. “I still hate you,” Sebastian said as he brushed past Claude.

Claude smirked and placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, pushing the other away. “And I loathe you. Glad to get that straightened out.” The shove had some meaning behind it, driving Sebastian in the direction of Claude’s car opposed to the dark blue vehicle parked near the hedges.

For a second, Sebastian balked and turned to face his own car, wanting nothing more than the familiarity of it. But Claude’s hand was tight and persistent on his shoulder, and with a small grunt of annoyance, Sebastian turned towards Claude’s car.

“Good boy.” Claude patted Sebastian on the back and then released the man altogether. He would tease Sebastian, but Claude knew when to back away or face injury. Now was not the best time to gamble with Sebastian’s patience, so all teasing was kept to a minimum. Once at the car, Claude moved into the driver’s seat and started the engine while he waited for Sebastian to climb in.

The younger male slid in without a word and shut the door quietly behind him. “Warehouse district,” Sebastian said softly, telling Claude where to go. There would be no need to give the older man directions until they actually reached the district, something Sebastian was grateful for. The less talking he had to do with Claude, the better.

Unfortunately, Claude had other plans as he drove down the dark drive and pulled onto the desolate street that would lead to the main road. “I’m still waiting to hear what happened. So far, I’m inclined to guess that you were an idiot again and forced your little prince charming to frolic off into the wolf’s den.”

Sebastian’s lip curled. “I didn’t force him anywhere and he didn’t leave on his own accord, either.” He glanced out the window to watch the street lights flash by as they pulled out onto the main road. “And you would do well to curb your curiosity before it gets you killed.”

Claude’s eye shifted from the road to look Sebastian over. “By you? I think I’ll survive.” The bored expression went back to the street as they merged into heavier traffic. It was early but there were still a good amount of people out.

“I highly doubt that,” Sebastian stated and his eyes tracked a car that passed them. Probably someone trying to get to work early enough so they could leave earlier that afternoon.

“You’re not the only one who’s improved their skill.” There was a bite to those words, yet none of it showed in Claude’s expression. He remained impassive and focused on his driving, changing lanes and speeding past a truck.

Sebastian didn’t bother to answer, choosing instead to let Claude think what he wanted. There was no point in arguing such a topic; there would be no winners and they could debate the subject for hours. And given the current situation, it was something that Sebastian didn’t want to fight now.

They lapsed into silence and Claude allowed for it. He wasn’t in the mood for probing when answers weren’t forthcoming. Scenery changed and they headed into the more industrialized part of of the city, the shops and people looking less kept and distinguished. It was simple to pick out the homeless, but neither Claude nor Sebastian gave them more than a glance as they drove by.

“Turn here,” Sebastian said after almost thirty minutes of silence. He pointed to an old worn out sign that would fall off the pole at the next strong storm. The familiar scene quickly came into view and Sebastian shifted in his seat, anxious to start looking for anything that could tell him where Ciel was.

The change in Sebastian’s demeanour did not go unnoticed by Claude. He felt his own body tense for what could come of this situation. There was a possibility that their presence was expected and they could face anything from armed men to bombs. Somehow none of those seemed as bad as finding Ciel dead. If that came to pass, then even Claude was beginning to wonder what he would do with Sebastian.

“What building?” Claude asked.

“This one,” Sebastian answered and pointed out the building Ciel had been staying in. He glanced across the street and checked their surroundings once more. It was still quiet due to the early morning hour, but within an hour or two, the streets would be full of people trying to get into the factories.

The car pulled over and they both exited with slow and cautious movements. Claude grimaced at the stench of the streets, but he pushed his disgust aside. “Such lovely property,” Claude drawled sarcastically as they moved into the interior of the building. He didn’t even bother trying to guess what it could have been prior to foreclosure.

Sebastian didn’t say anything as he moved down the hallway, his gun already drawn. They didn’t know what was waiting for them and Sebastian silently feared the worst. He’d rather face a room full of armed men than see Ciel’s dead body scattered out in pieces across the room. He swallowed the bile that threatened to come up his throat at the thought and silently took his position near the door.

There was hesitation as Claude stood only a breath from Sebastian’s body, his eyes roaming all about him, gun pointed down the hall. “Do you want me to go in first?” A stench, although light, was permeating close to where they stood. It turned Claude’s stomach but not for typical reasons. It was the smell of death, and it did nothing to settle his growing anxiety.

Something had died in that room, and Claude was hoping it wasn’t anything of concern. A part of his brain supplied him that a freshly killed corpse wouldn’t be smelling this soon, even with the heat. Images of disembowelment, blood soaked floors, and severed limbs entered Claude’s mind, along with the smell that came with such things. He could only hope that wasn’t the picture painted out in the room.

“Something died here,” Claude forewarned, although he knew Sebastian could smell it as well. It was a smell they were well acquainted with and one you could never miss.

Sebastian nodded briefly, preparing himself for whatever the room could hold. He sucked in a deep breath before steadying his gun. With a finger, he pointed to himself, then held the finger up, signaling that he would go in first.

Claude slid around him and stretched his arm out until his hand quietly wrapped around the door knob. A small twist showed that it was unlocked and Sebastian gave a sharp nod to the older man as his shoulders rounded forward and the gun was leveled at chest height.

The older male twisted the door knob all the way to the side and pushed the door into the room, allowing Sebastian to round the door frame. His eyes quickly took in the area that had once served as the living room to a family before he moved further into the interior.

Claude was struck by the nonthreatening appearance of the place as he moved in. It was dirty and falling apart, but free of any of the morbidity that he had been expecting. They did a quick sweep of the place and met back in the middle. “There’s nothing.” Which was odd considering the smell of death and the apparent lack of anything dead or decaying.

Sebastian breathed shallowly through his mouth. “Ciel had mentioned that it smelt this way when he first arrived at the place. I think an animal had died.” His stomach turned and he felt bad that Ciel had had to stay in such conditions for three days. He did not remember the stench being nearly as bad as when he had come to retrieve Ciel, but his mind had been else where then. “The room’s clear, but we still need to look for any signs of struggle or something to suggest that he had been taken,” Sebastian stated and moved to latch the door shut so no one else could get in.

So far, and at the surface, Claude couldn’t ascertain if anything was out of place or worth further inspection. There hadn’t even been signs of a forced entry. He moved over to the window and the only spot that showed signs of movement and tampering. “I’m guessing he was positioned here.” Claude pointed towards a crude outline of a body, where the dust had been disturbed and compacted from weight. “He was lying down at one point. Perhaps knocked out?” He looked up to Sebastian for the man’s opinion, hoping to get a clearer picture.

“He had wanted to take a nap right as I was getting ready to leave and come pick him up,” Sebastian answered and moved next to Claude. He squatted down and balanced the weight on the balls of his feet as he looked at the outline. Pivoting slowly, Sebastian turned around until he could see the front door and checked the ground for any footprints.

“Well that was unprofessional. I figured you taught him better than that, or did you just bore him to death.” Perhaps his last choice of words weren’t the best, but Claude couldn’t bring himself to care much when he couldn’t take them back.

A low growl left Sebastian’s throat. “We had been on assignment for three days straight with no sleep. I doubt your precious Alois could handle even two days.” Sebastian cursed low under his breath as he continued to look around the area for anything that could be helpful.

Cool gold eyes slid to stare at their companion. “But he isn’t Alois. Ciel will one day lead this family. He should be above such things. And you,” Claude gave Sebastian a hard look, “should know your partner’s shortcomings and plan to compensate for them. To make such a mistake isn’t the Sebastian I know.”

Sebastian’s head snapped to the side and the muscles in his legs tensed as he glared at Claude. A small smirk on the other male’s lips made the tension snap and within a second, Sebastian tackled the older man to the ground. They hit the ground with a loud thump and Sebastian’s hands bunched into Claude’s shirt. “You don’t know a damn thing,” he snarled. Anger at himself and his actions bubbled in Sebastian’s stomach and threatened to overcome him at any moment.

Ciel was Sebastian’s anchor. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Ciel had become the one constant thing in Sebastian’s life. The younger male was what pushed Sebastian forward now; gave him a reason to keep fighting and at the same time, kept him sane. Ciel had somehow become Sebastian’s world. But the only thing Sebastian knew was that he couldn’t stand the thought of living without Ciel. The younger male had worked his way so far into his life that such a thought terrified Sebastian more than he was willing to admit.

The anger that had mounted at Claude’s words rushed away and Sebastian’s hands uncurled, pressing flat against Claude’s torso. His body lost all strength and he slumped forward as he lowered his head onto Claude’s chest. “You don’t know anything,” he murmured.

Claude’s head fell to the side, looking off into the room and not daring to look at the man above him. With an awkward grace, his hand came up to settle on top of Sebastian’s head, feeling the soft hair that he had once known. “The two of you are nothing but idiots; you belong together, that’s for sure,” Claude whispered, voice lacking any emotion. “It’s a good thing that boy is headstrong; he won’t be easy to kill. But whatever ends up happening, I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough to give me a migraine. Such is my luck.”

Sebastian chuckled weakly and squeezed his eyes shut once before letting out a shaky sigh. He needed to control himself now and act as he used to, with cold-hearted determination and a clear head. Sulking and feeling sorry for himself wouldn’t get them anywhere, and Sebastian was tired of feeling that way.

Turning his head to the side, he inconspicuously wiped his nose on Claude’s shirt in order to ensure that his nose wasn’t running anymore. With the matter taken care of, Sebastian rolled off the older male and stood up, cold and focused eyes darting around the room. “Check the footprints throughout the whole room. The amount of dust should make it slightly easy to find.”

For a moment, Claude contemplated making a comment about his now sullied shirt but he knew that now wasn’t the time. Things had gotten too out of control, and he wouldn’t allow something like that to happen again. He stood quickly and turned his attention to the prime areas for traffic. There was a path where the dust had been pushed aside, but no distinctive tracks could be found. If Claude looked at it closer, he could almost assume that something had been dragged over the area to clean off any tracks.

“I think they tried to cover their trail.” Claude stooped to the floor for a closer look. “Unless Ciel has a habit of dragging his bags behind him.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No. They were covering their main tracks, which means they want to be found, but they want us to search for them.” He paused and glanced around the room again. “If they didn’t want to be found, they would’ve used other means to cover their tracks. Ways that wouldn’t be so obvious.”

“They want us to know they were here...” The sentence trailed off and Claude looked around the room. He stood and waved Sebastian over. “If they do want us to know they have Ciel, then they have a reason for it. Look for a ransom or something that could be a calling card.”

Nodding stiffly, Sebastian made his way into the old bedroom. The room was empty now, with only old, rotting boxes that had been left for years. Now, they were nothing but sagging pieces of cardboard that would fall apart at the lightest touch.

Sebastian glanced at them briefly before disregarding them. Even their enemies wouldn’t bother themselves with something so foul and decomposed. He moved into the bathroom and clicked the light switch on. A single bulb burned lowly, providing little light as Sebastian searched the bathroom.

A small splash of red caught Sebastian’s eyes and he knelt down before the cabinet doors under the sink. A lone playing card was slipped into the door and Sebastian reached for the card, plucking it from its holding spot. It was flipped over and a blood smeared king of hearts stared up at him.

The card was set aside for the moment and Sebastian gripped the cabinet doors. He was certain that something else was waiting for him under the sink and his heart raced as he drew his gun. Without another thought, the doors were opened and Sebastian blanched as his eyes focused on the object that was housed inside the tiny space.

A gray-black cat stared back at him with unfocused eyes as a pool of blood around its body slowly grew larger. It panted heavily and laid its head back down, trying its best to stay alive even though the wound around its stomach was fatal.

Blood matted its fur around the wound and the only thing Sebastian could see was Ciel’s similar gray-black hair, slick with blood. A gunshot rang loudly in the apartment as Sebastian quickly ended the animal’s misery and everything that it stood for. With a steady hand, he reached forward and ignored the stench of copper as he peeled away the second playing card, taped to the back of the wall. The joker.

Hurried steps announced Claude’s presence as he ran into the bathroom, gun drawn and ready to shoot if need be. What he found had his shoulders slumping and eyebrows arching. “Angry at the plumbing?” He asked as he continued to watch Sebastian, expecting something under the sink. The cabinet doors blocked Claude’s view of the contents and he leaned back against the door frame, awaiting Sebastian’s explanation.

Without a word, Sebastian held out the two cards to Claude. “They’re looking for both of us. It’s not just Ciel they’re after,” Sebastian said as the cards were plucked from his hand. “We had an assignment a few months back at a club. I killed their men in the bathroom while Ciel was playing poker with some of their other men. This is their way of letting me know it’s them.”

“So they’re after you cause they’re butt hurt over their guy getting taken down? I would think they’d already gotten their revenge for that.” There was no need to specify just what incident Claude was talking about, and the man wasn’t about to bring it up either. What happened with Bard only made this situation all the more dangerous. Whoever these people were, it seemed like they had no problems killing bargaining chips. “If they are just after you as a form of payback, then why take Ciel with them? Why not do the deed here for you to see?”

“They’re looking for something,” Sebastian said as he shifted back slowly. He brushed the dust and filth off his pants before taking the cards back. Memories from a time not so long ago pulled at his mind, reminding him of the random attacks and of the day they found Bard. They were looking for something that he had taken and they wanted it back.

Claude looked over the cards in Sebastian’s hands once more. “And let me guess, you don’t know what it is they want.” It wasn’t hard to come up with that conclusion. Had the family known, the item would have been used as a bargaining chip or destroyed. “I don’t even see any clues on the cards. What sort of idiots have you been dealing with? Expecting something back with nothing to identify the item.”

Sebastian grunted. “I told them the same thing when we first met, but they seem to think that I can read their minds.” He wasn’t sure who the mastermind behind all this was, but he couldn’t wait to put a bullet in between their eyes.

“Really? I thought you perfected the art of mind reading ages ago.” It was a tease that didn’t quite fit Claude in words or tone. The smile that threatened to show through was brushed aside and he coughed, blaming it on the dust and mold in the room.

The comment was ignored as Sebastian leaned forward once more to look at the dead cat. A small glimmer caught his eye and he reached out to lift up the animal’s paw. A casing rested on the boards, the cat’s paw covering it, as though it was keeping the casing safe. The sight, though, made Sebastian growl low in his throat.

“They want me to meet them at the circus,” Sebastian said slowly as he stood up and cleaned off his pants. “They’re just teasing and taunting me now,” he stated and brushed past Claude.

“How do you figure that?” Claude was now kneeling in the spot that Sebastian had previously occupied, pulling the cabinet door back to get his first full look of the contents. His nose scrunched in distaste for the scene. Killing a cat seemed overkill and hardly classy, and Claude just grunted his annoyance.

Sebastian held the casing up for Claude to see. “Because this is the casing that came from the bullet that shot Bard. I doubt they’re keeping Ciel there, but it’s a start at least.”

It was a start, but Claude didn’t like where this situation was going. Everything seemed a little too easy, too planned. “You know it’s a set up,” he voiced, even though he knew Sebastian was more than aware of the circumstances.

“I know,” Sebastian answered and glanced out the window where the sun was starting to peek over the buildings. “But I don’t have a choice in this. It was my fault and I need to find a way to fix this. Even if it means walking into a setup.” The cards were tucked into his pocket, along with the casing.

“You’re right,” Claude said, not even trying to bother disagreeing. “You have to do this. Even if it means dying.”

Sebastian snorted. “So long as it brings Ciel home alive and safe,” he said under his breath. He didn’t trust these men with Ciel and his mind was only too quick to provide horrible situations in which Ciel was being subjected to.

A pregnant pause stretched out until Claude broke it with a troubled sigh. “Just don’t try to get yourself killed. I’d rather have you back home alive; that brat’s more tolerable with you around anyways.” Never once did he turn to look at Sebastian as he talked, too interested in a spider inching its way up to its web in a corner.

There was no answer as Sebastian scanned the area one last time to see if there was anything else that he might’ve missed. Their information was limited already and anything else would help. But nothing else could be found and Sebastian huffed slightly. “Let’s go back,” he said finally.

Claude nodded and followed. He stayed behind Sebastian as they walked, seeing the other man’s tense shoulders and slow but purposeful walk. For a moment, he wondered if he’d go through all of this and more for Alois, but tossed such thoughts aside. This was Sebastian’s issue and not his own.

When they reached the car, they both got in without a word and Claude drove off towards the mansion. It was a drastic contrast to the ride there. Neither spoke, nor did they look at each other. It was as if they were in the vehicle alone as they disregarded their companion. Nothing could be said. Claude was all out of insults, taunts, and sarcasm; there was no room for comforting words in his vocabulary.

They reached the mansion as the sun was fully above the horizon and Sebastian climbed out, ignoring Claude. He didn’t want the man there when he presented the evidence to Tanaka. Sebastian knew he was already skating on thin ice with the older man and he didn’t want anyone there to see him when the ice broke and he fell through.

“Remember, don’t do anything stupid!” Claude yelled as he got out of his car, Sebastian already several feet ahead of him. He made no attempt to follow as he took his time. It was already early morning and breakfast was sounding good. The problem, as it was, could be left to Sebastian. It was of no concern of to Claude; although, for the sake of being informed, he would keep an ear open to hear how everything turned out in the end.

Sebastian ignored the comment as he moved into the mansion. He passed a few people but their presence barely registered with Sebastian as he turned down a hallway that led to Tanaka’s office. He paused briefly outside of the office before he knocked, and a second passed before he was called in.

Tanaka barely glanced up when Sebastian came in. He was currently speaking in hurried tones on the phone, giving out orders to secure certain areas while keeping a vigilant eye on other areas. So far no report had been given that would point to his grandson’s whereabouts and it was quickly becoming a frenzied search. It was like losing his daughter all over again, and there was nothing he could do at the moment to rectify that.

The phone was hung up, and finally the old man looked up to regard Sebastian. “Report,” he said, tone nothing less than demanding.

“I discovered these hidden under the bathroom sink,” Sebastian said and produced the items that he had found. “One of my assignments ended with me killing several of our enemies in the bathroom at a club. They’re looking for something, Sir.”

“And this something is?” They needed the identity of the item, anything to pinpoint what they were looking for. Tanaka could only hope Sebastian had that answer. It would make things easier in the end.

A frown marred Sebastian’s face. “I’m not sure, Sir,” he admitted with great reluctance. It could be anything that he had collected in the years past, but no doubt, it was something recent. “But I know someone who may know.”

Tanaka turned his gaze away in a dismissive manner. “Then don’t stand around here; go get me some answers.” His phone was picked up once more, numbers dialed, and then he was once again yelling over the phone, hoping to find the silver lining in this dismal mess.

Sebastian inclined his head slightly before turning on his heel and moving out of the office. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he walked down the hallway and to the front of the mansion again. His body protested though, demanding sleep despite the sudden burst of energy that rushed through him.

But Sebastian pushed the urge aside. Sleep could come after he found Ciel’s location, not before. He climbed into the car without another thought and started the vehicle. It was still early and the chance that his informative was awake already was slim, but there was nothing stopping Sebastian from waking them up himself.

Minutes passed and Sebastian found himself pulling into the parking lot outside the brothel. Its neon lights were off but Sebastian stepped out of the car anyway and made his way to the front doors. They were unlocked and he let himself in, eyes falling on the front desk.

He moved towards it, eyes locked on a pretty little woman who was manning the counter. She had yet to notice Sebastian’s presence as he moved closer, too busy going through papers. Sebastian half expected Lau to intercept him, the man always had an odd ability to sense his presence when he entered the establishment.

“I need to speak with Elizabeth,” he said, voice calm and level, as he stood before the front desk.

The girl seemed startled and raced about her for something to say. She looked futilely around her for someone to take care of this issue but the front entry was empty. “You’re not supposed to be here, Sir,” she said at last.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed. “I have every right to be here and if you don’t let me speak to Elizabeth, I’ll just show myself to her room.”

“But...” The girl seemed lost for words. A glare was flashed her way courtesy of Sebastian. He was in no mood to argue with dolled up harlots. She shrank back from the look and pointed a shaking finger down the hall. “She’ll be in her room.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian said pleasantly and turned towards the hall. His pace quickened as he counted the doors until he reached Elizabeth’s room and knocked loudly on her door.

A reply wasn’t forthcoming but after a moment, the door handle turned and Elizabeth peeked around the door frame. “Se--Sebastian?” She looked shocked at seeing the man, not having expected to see him. Instantly she peered around, a hopeful look within her crystal blue eyes. She half-expected to see Ciel hidden behind Sebastian with a scowl. It did not help to calm her when she noticed that Sebastian was very much alone. Ciel had always been a relaxing presence when the two came to visit her.

“Good morning, Elizabeth,” Sebastian answered and inched his foot forward to wedge into the open space so that the door could not be forced closed. He wasn’t about to allow Elizabeth the option of dismissing him. “We need to talk. I have a few more questions that I’d like to ask you.”

The girl squeaked as she jumped back and out of Sebastian’s reach. “Ciel isn’t with you today?” She could only hope that Ciel was coming along shortly. Having to spend any amount of time alone with Sebastian was unnerving and she did not trust the man to hold his temper while in her presence. It didn’t help that she had already put herself on his bad side, something she wasn’t going to easily forget.

Sebastian shook his head. “No. That’s the reason why I’m here actually,” he said and moved into the room, shutting the door behind himself. His eyes watched as Elizabeth darted back to put space between herself and Sebastian as he continued to move further into the room. With an annoyed growl at the skittishness she was showing, Sebastian’s hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. The hold was tight and she was forced to not struggle further unless she wanted to risk harming herself. “I’m not going to hurt you, but you have to stop dancing around like that.”

“Sorry,” Lizzy said meekly but wasn’t any less tense. Her body was tightly wound like a spring and she looked desperately around her, looking for an escape. Nothing came to her rescue, and Sebastian seemed reluctant to release her; Lizzy sighed, deciding to play along. “What is it you need from me?”

“I need to know if Dagger and his friends ever mentioned if they were looking for something. Anything at all,” Sebastian urged and let his hand fall from Lizzy’s wrist so she could relax more.

The action was appreciated, and Elizabeth rubbed gingerly at her wrists. She retreated away from Sebastian and fell back onto one of her plush couches and looked up at Sebastian, eyes hesitant. “Nothing of importance to you, it would seem. They should already have what they want. I haven’t heard from them since a week after you confronted me for my transgression.” Lizzy studied her wrist where Sebastian had held her, frowning at the red skin. It wouldn’t be good if she bruised; her customers wouldn’t appreciate damaged merchandise.

Sebastian shook his head. “They’re still after something. Something that they’re willing to go to great lengths to get.” He hesitated, not wanting to tell Elizabeth the current situation with Ciel, even though playing the sympathy card would probably work with the female.

Silence fell for a moment, and Lizzy’s eyes darkened as a pressing thought overtook her. The robe she wore was wrapped more tightly around her and for the first time she looked up to stare deep within Sebastian’s eyes. “Where’s Ciel?” A knot grew in her stomach as she awaited an answer, hoping not to hear the worst, not when she had tried so hard to keep this outcome from happening.

“I don’t know. They took him and I need him back. If anything happens to him...” Sebastian trailed off and looked to the side. He didn’t want to think about something happening to Ciel and his eyes hardened with resolve once more. “Please, if you know anything, anything at all that can help me find him and bring him back home.”

“But they shouldn’t want him,” Lizzy breathed, voice choked and eyes wide. “He told me he got rid of it.” Her head shook back and forth in disbelief as she tried to push back the tears.

Sebastian’s hands twitched, trying to keep himself from lunging forward so he could shake the rest of the information out of Elizabeth. “Got rid of what?” He asked and grasped his hands together behind his back. “What did he get rid of?”

“The ring!!” Tears now flowed freely down the young woman’s smooth face. Her makeup ran in black-grey streaks down her face. Lizzy couldn’t bring herself to look at Sebastian then; she could already see the clenching of his fist. She didn’t want to see the look in his eye.

Jaw clenched, Sebastian wheeled around and left the room, shoulders shaking with fury. He didn’t trust himself to stay in the room any longer without harming the girl. It had been the ring since the beginning. Something so small and simple that Sebastian never even thought twice about it. It didn’t make any sense and Sebastian couldn’t even begin to fathom what they would want with a ring.

Sebastian made it out to the car in record time, not even bothering to say anything to Lau as he passed the man. The car started quickly and Sebastian drove away just as fast. The guilt was growing once more as he continued home, knowing that it was once again his fault for putting Ciel in danger.

If he hadn’t picked up the ring in the first place. If he hadn’t given the ring to Ciel. His hands tightened around the steering wheel. Now wasn’t the time to be dwelling on the ‘if’s’. Now was the time to fix the things that had been wronged and get Ciel back.

The mansion came into view quicker than Sebastian expected and he slowed down, giving himself a chance to collect himself before going inside. The hallways were more crowded but no one bothered Sebastian as he made his way to Tanaka’s office once more.

Tanaka was sitting at his desk, tea in hand, and looking even more grim than before. Only his eyes moved to look at Sebastian as he entered, not even commenting the lack of a knock upon the man’s arrival. “Tell me you have a lead, or God help us all,” Tanaka whispered just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

“They want Ciel’s ring,” Sebastian answered and ran a hand over his face. Exhaustion was setting in now and Sebastian’s body quivered with the desire to lay down and sleep. “It’s what they’ve been after this whole time.”

“The ring?” Tanaka questioned, not quite believing that to be the cause of all of this. “Does Ciel have it?” It wouldn’t be for their benefit to have the ring outside of their hands at the moment. If they had the ring, then they had no reason to keep Ciel alive as a bargaining chip.

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s still here. Upstairs in our room.” He knew exactly where it was and Sebastian itched to grab it now so he could demand Ciel’s safe return. But he knew that things didn’t happen in such a way. This would take patience and time in order to ensure Ciel’s safety.

That knowledge came as a relief, and Tanaka relaxed just a bit more into his chair. “At least we know Ciel is safe for the time being, but we don’t know how long they’ll wait.” These issues were often time sensitive and Tanaka knew they wouldn’t keep Ciel forever. Either the boy would be killed instantly once their patience had worn thin, or he would slowly die due to torture, disease, or whatever ill situations presented themselves. It twisted Tanaka’s heart, knowing that the boy had never been trained to endure such things. Time was of the essence.

“Do we have a plan, Sir?” Sebastian asked, watching Tanaka closely. This assignment would require all their skills and assets at hand. Time was a critical factor against them and Sebastian could only hope that Ciel could hold out long enough.

“I want to put the ring under surveillance. We can’t lose it now. Whatever its importance, it’s our only bargaining chip and something that might be harmful if in the wrong hands.” It was hard to believe the ring was of much importance, but it was better safe than sorry. The enemy wanted it, and that was reason enough to keep it away from them. “And call in the Undertaker. We’ll need a counterfeit ring produced.” An assessing look was given to Sebastian, and Tanaka’s face softened. “Get some sleep. You’ll be busy by tomorrow night and I want you at your best. Mistakes won’t be tolerated.”

Sebastian nodded slightly. “Am I moving out tomorrow night?” He asked, curious and eager to know how soon he could go after Ciel. Calls would have to go out first before they could move at all and Sebastian would see to those before he went to bed.

“If all goes well. I want you out of this house as soon as I can afford to let you go. Ciel needs you...” The old man’s words trailed off and he said no more, only giving Sebastian a wave of his hand to dismiss him.

Without another word, Sebastian inclined his head and left the office. With any luck, he would be able to leave within a a day or two. The Undertaker would work quickly to make the fake ring and Sebastian could only hope that it would be able to pass their enemy’s inspection.

He made it back to the room without any hassle and was instantly greeted with two attention starved animals. Sebastian leaned down to pick up Soot who was meowing her greeting and held her close, letting the cat rub her head against his cheek. The action was comforting as Sebastian crossed the room to search for the ring.

A whine caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see Alex sitting in the middle of the room, looking towards the door as she waited for Ciel to come in. Sebastian winced and dug through the dresser to find the ring in an attempt to ignore the dog.

Alex trotted over after a moment and pawed at Sebastian’s legs. She whined, sensing something was not right. Her small frame shook and her ears were pulled back.

Sebastian stepped to the side, not wanting to bother with the dog right now. She reminded him of Ciel and in order to bring Ciel home, he didn’t need to deal with the animal. He had to call The Undertaker before he could even think about showering and sleeping.

A soft knock sounded at the door, hesitant and feeble. It came again after a few minutes of no answer, slightly louder but all the more unsure. There weren’t many people it could be, only a handful brave enough to bother Sebastian under such morose times.

With an annoyed growl, Sebastian moved over to the door, trying his best not to step on Alex as she pranced around his feet. No doubt she was hoping that Ciel was on the other side of the door, and Sebastian felt as though they would both be disappointed when he opened the door.

Finny stood there, looking a queer mix between wanting to cry and run off in fear. “I--I... Ummm...” He began without much success. Swallowing, he tried once more, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes. “Tanaka said you had something that you were going to give him. He wanted me to pick it up.”

“Hold on,” Sebastian answered and moved back into the room. The ring was picked up from the dresser and Sebastian dug around in the desk for a small box to place it in. Finally, he found an old iPod box that was in the back of the drawers and Sebastian pulled out the contents inside.

Padding into the bathroom, he plucked several cotton balls from a jar and filled the box up with them before placing the ring inside it. The lid sealed the box and Sebastian walked back into the room to find Finny waiting just inside the room, looking shifty and tense at the same time.

“Here,” he said and passed the box over to Finny. “Give this to Tanaka. And for goodness’ sake, stop acting as though I’m about to shoot you.” Probably not the right choice of words, but the fidgeting was making Sebastian’s head ache.

A mumbled ‘sorry’ was offered but Finny didn’t seem any less anxious. He flushed despite himself and went to quickly leave the room. The door paused halfway to closing and Finny poked his head back in to look at Sebastian.

“You’ll bring him home, won’t you?” Finny whispered, looking half-scared that he’d receive a ‘no’.

Sebastian nodded. “I will,” he answered without hesitation. Though whether or not Ciel came home alive or dead was an entirely different matter, and one that Sebastian didn’t want to think about.

Nothing more was said as Finny left, leaving Sebastian alone in the large room with no one but Soot and Alex. The puppy whined at the door, hoping for Finny to come back. When her plight seemed useless, she turned once more to Sebastian, her tail wagging hopefully.

“No,” Sebastian told her and started to pull off his dirty clothes. He wanted nothing more than a shower and bed so he could try to pretend that none of this had happened. With a small grunt, he moved into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

Steam built quickly in the room as Sebastian scrubbed himself clean twice, making sure that all the filth that had built up over the past few days was washed clean. By the time he climbed out of the shower, his skin was pink, but he felt a little better.

Instantly, guilt washed over him as he realized that Ciel was still surrounded by filth and was probably suffering at the hands of their enemies while Sebastian enjoyed a hot shower. He was clean and had a soft bed to sleep in until he left again while Ciel was in who knew what kind of conditions.

The thought sickened him and Sebastian tossed the towel to the side. A pair of boxers was grabbed and after a long mental debate, some sweats were tugged on as well. In order to help Ciel, Sebastian had to be at his best, and that meant not forgoing the things that would help his body recover. While it did little to help erase the guilt, it eased it, if only slightly, and Sebastian ran a hand over his face.

Soot mewed at him from the bed and Sebastian cast the plush surface a quick glance before realizing that he couldn’t stomach sleeping on it without Ciel next to him. He picked up the cat and set her on the desk so he could strip the bed of its sheets and blankets, piling them onto the floor.

Exhaustion was once more setting in and Sebastian settled down on his makeshift bed, the covers and sheets holding Ciel’s scent. His nose buried into them, inhaling deeply to further imprint the smell onto his mind, and he silently hoped that this wouldn’t be the only thing he had left of Ciel after this assignment.

A cold wet nose pushed at one of his hands, accompanied by a soft pleading whine. It happened twice, and then three times before a paw was curling at Sebastian’s hand as it pulled on it for some form of attention. Alex seemed insistent, wanting some comfort of her own. No matter that she was a dog, she could still sense the worry and grief that fell off Sebastian in torrents. It made her anxious and wanting for attention.

Sebastian pushed Alex away, ignoring the pleading. Soot was already curled up against his side, providing enough silent comfort that he didn’t need any more from a dog. An insistent bark made Sebastian sit up and glare at the animal.

Alex whined again and her paws lifted off the ground slightly, a sign that Sebastian knew all too well. She wanted under the covers. Sebastian frowned, about to send the animal away when he realized that Alex was the only thing of Ciel that he had right now.

She tried again, pushing her nose up under Sebastian’s arm and digging into the blankets. Alex was relentless, whining as she went about trying to get her way. There was no way that she would be pushed aside while Soot got all the attention, not with her master gone. Her efforts were redoubled; all she wanted was the comfort of a warm body.

Finally Sebastian sighed and lifted up the blankets. The dog quickly moved under them and pressed up against his other side, giving a contented sigh before closing her eyes. “This is just a temporary thing,” Sebastian whispered as he let the dog curl up against his back. “Once Ciel comes back, I’ll go right back to not liking you again.”

Alex gave a small huff that told him she didn’t believe a word Sebastian was saying, but he didn’t bother to push his point further. With Alex curled up against his back and Soot sleeping peacefully near his head, Sebastian let his eyes shut and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


	42. Chapter 42

The room smelled musky, and the smell of mold, made damp from the rain before, lingered in the air. It made for an unpleasant odor, one that had Sebastian’s nose tingling as he moved further into the room. He almost expected to find mold clinging to the walls or water dripping from the ceiling, but the room was surprisingly clean, with the exception of one small water trough from where the smell was coming from. Sebastian shook his head as he passed the breeding container and continued through the room.

The smell faded as Sebastian moved into the hallway that led to the back rooms of the building, and he paused to glance inside one of them. An old lady grinned at him, and Sebastian offered a small smirk in reply.

“How are you doing, my Queen?” He asked, his tone light despite the circumstances for being here. He stepped further into the room and reached for her hand, but paused halfway. “Is it safe?”

She laughed lightly. “My hands are clean, Sebastian.” A light kiss was pressed to her knuckles, and she smiled at him again. “You always know how to make me feel like a young girl again.”

Sebastian gave her hand a squeeze. “You will always be a young girl in my eyes, Victoria. A queen among all others.”

“You flatter me,” Victoria said with a giggle. “Always the gentleman. They raised you right in that way. Now, tell me what I can do for you. I have several new poisons for you, but you don’t come by to visit me anymore. It breaks my old heart. I’ve resorted to growing mold samples for long term assignments, as you probably saw out front.”

“I wish I was here on brighter terms,” Sebastian answered as he took a seat, letting the cool air brush over his skin. He glanced around, noting the vials that rested on the shelves around them. All were filled with deadly poisons that could stop a heart within seconds. Victoria was the only person he trusted to make such dangerous weapons for his arsenal, and the only one he went to when he needed poisons for an assignment.

Her vast knowledge of plants and medicines and how to use them in creating poisons had earned her the nickname ‘The Queen of Poisons’ in the ranks of the family, first dubbed by Sebastian when he had been a child. The name had stuck over the years as her skill had increased and even though Victoria had long since retired, she still dabbled in the darker arts of apothecary.

“I’ve heard,” Victoria answered softly. “I still have my sources even though I’m not living with the family anymore. They told me of your lover months back when he first joined, and now they tell me that he’s been captured.”

Sebastian nodded. “I’m leaving tonight to negotiate the terms of his release, but I needed to stop by here first to pick up the item they need before I can leave.”

“And to say goodbye?” Victoria questioned. “I’m not daft, child. Old, yes, but my brain is still sharp as ever.”

Wincing slightly, Sebastian avoided her eyes. “I’m not sure what the outcome will be. But my only concern is getting Ciel out of there alive. No matter what the cost to myself is.”

Victoria clicked her tongue. “So rash. You young people today are always in a hurry.” She stood up and moved to a shelf in the corner of the room. “In a hurry to leave the house, to marry and have kids, to die. Never once do you stop to smell the flowers anymore.”

“What flower would you suggest?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Belladonna has been one that I’m always fond of,” Victoria answered and pulled several bottles from the shelf. They were placed on a tray before she carried them over to Sebastian. “A single leaf is enough to cause death in an adult human. Most plants in the Solanaceae family are toxic, but the Belladonna is the most deadly.”

Sebastian chuckled. “You truly are the queen of poisons,” he said and inspected the bottles that were handed to him. “How hard would it be to lace the bullets with the poison?”

Victoria’s eyes gleamed. “You would have to use a hollow point so the bullet stays in the body, allowing the poison to set in the blood stream and take effect.” She regarded Sebastian carefully. “But I reckon it wouldn’t be too hard. Provided you’re not going to use it on yourself.”

“I’m not,” Sebastian answered. “But I imagine that Ciel would enjoy something like this. I was never one for suicide.”

“Then I’ll make them for you,” Victoria stated and shooed Sebastian away. “Now go see that crazy man so you can get the item you need. I’ll be done when you come back.”

Sebastian nodded and set the vial back down on the tray. He allowed himself to be pushed out the door and continued through the hallway until he reached the last room in the building.

Once a mortician’s place of practice, the building had closed down when the owner had died. The Undertaker had inherited it and had moved in years ago. It provided the perfect cover for the family as it helped to hide parts of the counterfeiting process as well as other things the family dabbled in.

The fake ring had been made here, and Sebastian had received the call this morning that the product was complete. The Undertaker hadn’t been happy to hear about Ciel’s current whereabouts but didn’t say anything about it to Sebastian, only promising to make a perfect replica ring for him.

“You’re late,” the man’s voice called from the room as Sebastian entered.

“Victoria drew my attention,” Sebastian answered as he moved over to the embalming table that The Undertaker was laying on.

A small box was in the man’s hands, and he turned it over a couple of times before finally focusing his attention on Sebastian. “Can’t say that I like your Queen very much. She has a nasty streak about her, and poisons are tricky. When they’re odorless and tasteless, it’s a silent death.” The Undertaker murmured and sat up.

Sebastian smirked slightly. “You two were partners back in the day, if I remember correctly.”

“She’s a witch,” The Undertaker said, nodding his head as though the action would confirm such a statement. “The lot of them are.”

“Yet you still let her stay here.” Sebastian shook his head and ran a hand over the metal table. “Next time we bring someone back to torture, I want to embalm them while they’re still alive. Especially if they’re from the same gang that took Ciel.”

The Undertaker giggled. “You are a cruel one, Sebastian. If it were their boss on my table, I would allow you to do such a thing. But first, we must catch them and get Ciel back.” The box was held up and set in Sebastian’s hand. “So go do what you must, and then we’ll talk torture when you come back.”

Sebastian nodded and opened the box, looking at the ring in question. It looked identical to the original, and if Sebastian hadn’t known it was a fake, he would’ve believed it to be the real thing. The box was tucked into his pocket, and with one last thanks to The Undertaker, Sebastian moved out of the room.

The box felt heavy in his pocket as Sebastian walked down the hallway once more. Everything depended on it, Ciel’s life especially. The thought wasn’t pleasant, and Sebastian tried to push it aside as he turned into Victoria’s room.

Eight bullets were already lined up on the work table and Sebastian pulled on some gloves before he picked up the first one. It was a normal .45 round, and he examined it carefully before setting it back down again.

“There’s a small amount of poison in the tip that’ll spill into the body once it breaks past the skin,” Victoria said from the other side of the table. “And as a backup, the bullets have been coated with the poison.”

Sebastian nodded as he placed the bullets onto a holding tray before they were set in a box. Another bullet was set in front of him and Sebastian cocked his head to the side. “Sniper?” he asked.

Victoria nodded. “Only four, so choose your targets wisely.” A second bullet was placed next to the first. “I would advise against wrapping these, as the paper might soak up the poison. Also, the poison will leave residue on the gun, so the weapon will either have to be destroyed or used specifiably for these forms of bullets.”

A wince crossed Sebastian’s face. “But that would mean melting down one of my snipers,” he croaked and pushed the larger bullets back. “Don’t you think a shot from a sniper is more than enough to kill?”

“Unless you wish to miss on purpose and have the poison kill your target. Let them feel lucky, as though they were meant to live, only to die as their heart stops, and they’re delusional in their last moments of life.”

Sebastian blinked and reached for the bullets once more. “Well, when you put it that way,” he stated and packed the bullets with the first eight. The gloves were stripped off and the box was taped shut.

Once the box was secure and the tainted gloves were removed, Victoria turned to Sebastian. “Be safe, Sebastian. I expect you to bring Ciel here one day so I can meet him.” Her eyes shone (Here’s a grammar error; it’s too much to explain here but if you google shined vs. shone you’ll see it.) “I want to see this young man who owns your heart.”

“Perhaps if you hadn’t been in the Amazon collecting new plants for your poisons at the time of our ceremony, you would’ve seen him for yourself. But for you, I will,” Sebastian answered and pressed his lips once more to Victoria’s bare knuckles. He pulled back and inclined his head slightly. “And thank you. For everything.”

Without another word, Sebastian let his hand slip away from Victoria’s and turned around. He couldn’t stay any longer; there were still things to do, and Sebastian needed to finish preparing for tonight.

He walked through the long hallway until he reached the front room. The damp smell once more assaulted his senses, but it was ignored as Sebastian moved through the room and towards the front doors.

A car sat waiting for him outside and he climbed in, giving Claude a small nod. “Let’s go home. I have what’s needed.”

“What’s in the box?” Claude questioned as he pulled away from the building.

“A gift for Ciel,” Sebastian answered softly. “I expect you to give it to him when he comes back. Tell him to wear gloves when handling the items inside.”

Claude frowned. “Oh, hell, you went to the poison lady, didn’t you?” He cursed. “I told you that she’s creepy but do you listen? No. You just keep playing with dangerous toys, and one of these days, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Well, aren’t you just the overprotective mother bear today.” He glanced at him. “Is little Claude jealous that he can’t go on this assignment and is being forced to stay home instead?”

“No,” Claude said with a small pout and focused on the road.

“I’ll make sure to bring you a souvenir,” Sebastian said dryly.

Claude snorted. “Just come back and we’ll call it even.”

Silence settled in the car as Sebastian ignored the comment, and Claude didn’t bother to pursue the subject anymore. Night was quickly falling, bringing with it the ugly monsters of uncertainty that filled everyone’s mind.

\------

It was dark, and he hurt. Ciel became aware of that the moment he woke, feeling as if someone had just tumbled him down the side of a cliff. Joints and muscles felt strained and too heavy to move. Smells of mold, stale water, and blood came to Ciel, none of which were welcomed. He choked, jaw tightening around a gag that he had just become aware of. Ciel’s arms were heavy, pulled down against the back of the chair in which he sat. Tight binds tore into his wrists and ankles, cutting deep and burning. It hurt, and it was dark.

Nothing was right. This was all wrong. Ciel had expected being restrained, perhaps even gagged, but not in such a harsh way. There was no love or care given to how he was bound. That alone told Ciel that this was not Sebastian’s doing. His heart raced, reaching up into his throat and pounding so ferociously that it made Ciel’s head spin. Fear gripped him, a scream tearing through his mouth and being muffled by the gag. No one could hear him; no one could save him.

Sebastian. The thought of the man had Ciel’s gut twisting. He didn’t know what could have happened to Sebastian once he had come to collect Ciel, only to find Ciel gone. Where was Sebastian now? Possibility after possibility flooded Ciel’s mind, each worse than the next. His eyes stung with tears, and with renewed vigor, he struggled against his bindings with a hope to free himself. He couldn’t be here. Anywhere was better than here. If they had gotten to Sebastian as well, then he could be near, and Ciel had to get to him. He had to save him.

A low chuckle in the room broke the silence, and soft footsteps padded in the darkness. Calloused fingers brushed over Ciel’s face, tracing the tear tracks that had escaped the blue eyes before moving down his sides. They ran over his ribs, feeling each bump until the came to a stop right above Ciel’s pants.

The hand moved away, and the footsteps faded from the venerable body. For a moment, silence filled the room until the loud crack of a whip cut through the silence. Ciel’s muffled scream pierced the darkness, and the person could only chuckle once more.

“It’s about time you woke up, little prince,” the voice commented. “It’s rude to sleep and keep your hosts waiting.”

The voice was distinctly female, but it mattered very little to Ciel at the moment. His body shook in painful tremors and he could feel a slick wetness pouring like tears from the fiery pain in his shoulder. Another scream tore his throat raw as another crack preceded a ripping ache in Ciel’s thigh. He couldn’t see a thing, and the anxiety of not knowing when the next strike would come or who his attacker could be was a pain in itself.

Another muffled scream filled the room, and the woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. “This won’t do,” she said and walked forward to rip the gag out of Ciel’s mouth. The whip cracked again, and this time a louder wail bounced off the walls. “There, that’s much better,” she murmured.

Ciel’s mouth was dry and tasted of blood from where he had bitten himself. Raspy breaths fell past chapped lips, and blue eyes looked up to see a glimmer of light catching the whip before it came crashing down against his chest. The scream that left Ciel sounded almost alien. It was a sound he had never before heard himself utter.

“Wh--who... are you...” Ciel managed to say after he was given a moment of reprieve.

The woman scoffed. “You don’t need to know my name,” she said and raised her whip again when a hand caught her wrist. She jerked around and scowled at the person behind her. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

“We’re not supposed to leave any lasting marks, Beast.” A man murmured softly. “It’s harder to exchange him to get what we want when he’s a bloody mess, no matter whom he is.”

Despite everything, Ciel couldn’t help but feel grateful towards the newcomer. At least now he could hope to gather his pain consumed mind and piece together a plan of action. As it was now, there was little Ciel could hope to do. His hands and ankles were securely bound, and there was no hope to free himself at the moment.

A snap and a blinding light stung at Ciel’s eyes and forced them closed. He blinked once and then twice with little improvement. How long had he been out and in the dark? It seemed far too long for his liking. Seconds stretched into minutes until finally Ciel’s eyes focused, and he was able to get his first look around the room.

It was dimmer than he had initially expected, and windowless. The walls seemed damp, years of water and mold stains covering a great portion. Blood. Ciel could tell from just a simple glance that blood, aged with time, coated the floors. Soon, as his own blood streamed more and more down his body, Ciel would add to that scarlet collage.

Blue eyes, glazed from pain, trailed up to finally regard his captors. It was the woman who first drew his eye. She was all curves and curls, hair a black voluminous mound around her face. This woman was beautiful, but it wasn’t her beauty that caught Ciel’s eye. She looked familiar, but in a way one might find seeing the stranger they had bumped into the day before, a week later in passing. Ciel could not place where he had seen this woman, only that he had seen her perhaps once before.

A movement diverted Ciel’s attention then, and he set his sights on the man who had come as a savior. He looked middle-aged, there was no mistaking that, with a similar head of wavy ebony hair. There was no sign of relation between the two, and Ciel left the similarities at that.

“Who are you?” Ciel tried again, hoping to get more answers from the new arrival.

“They call me Doc,” the man said and took a step closer to Ciel. With a small sigh, he leaned down to examine the bleeding wounds with a careful eye. “They’ll heal with time, but I’d advise you not to move too much until I can treat them. Don’t want your precious body all scarred up now, do we?”

Beast snorted. “There’s nothing wrong with roughing him up. He’s the closest one to that demon and would know where our item is.” She cracked the whip off to the side, the sound only emphasising her anger. “He’ll talk once the pain becomes too much to bear. A little prince like him probably isn’t trained to handle interrogation pain, and he’ll break easily.”

Ciel cared little about the state of his injuries. The mention of ‘that demon’ had caught his attention, knowing just whom they were referring to. “Sebastian, what have you done with him?” From the way this woman spoke, it seemed like Sebastian was still alive. He could only hope for the best at this point.

“Nothing, yet.” She chuckled and cracked her knuckles. “But I can’t wait to tear into him with my whip. String him up and whip him until his skin is nothing but ribbons, waiting to fall off his body.”

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him,” Ciel demanded, though he was in no position to. There was little that he could do, not when he was bound and had no clue where the older man was being held. Sebastian would be far more capable of handling this situation, but Ciel couldn’t rely on the man. For all he knew, Sebastian was in a situation far worse than Ciel’s. “Where is he?” If Ciel could figure that much out, then perhaps he could wait this out until an opportunity showed itself. When that happened, he would rush straight towards Sebastian.

Beast scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “If we knew that, we wouldn’t have needed you,” she commented. “Your demon boyfriend is still out of our grasp, but since we have you, he’ll come running. And he’ll have exactly what we’re looking for.”

Relief washed over Ciel, and he found himself relaxing despite his own predicament. Sebastian was safe it seemed, and at the moment that was all that mattered. Yet another thought pricked at Ciel for attention. If they did not have Sebastian, then how did Ciel come to reside here? The answer was blatant, and Ciel felt like an idiot all the more. It had been no Sebastian whom he had woken up to. Who it had been didn’t matter, but it was obvious that Ciel had earned himself this disaster.

“You’ll never get him, or what you’re looking for,” Ciel spat, looking far too proud for someone tied and bleeding. There was no reason for him to back down and give into these creeps. He could take what they gave him, and Ciel had some faith that this so-called doctor would keep this woman from harming him.

The whip cracked once more,lashing at Ciel’s face with a speed so fast no one in the room had seen it move. The tip hit its target with deadly accuracy, and Ciel’s scream echoed throughout the room. “I think you underestimate us and overestimate him,” Beast hissed and coiled the whip back up in her hands.

“Beast!” Doc called quickly and moved from his spot behind Ciel to look at the new wound. “Fuck. Joker’s not going to be happy with this.” His hands carefully cupped Ciel’s cheeks, tilting his head to the side so the injury was in the light.

Ciel continued to gasp and cry out. The pain was like nothing else, leaving his whole face on fire. A part of him knew he was crying, but that was only a half truth. One eye cried with an impressive flow, shedding tears of blood. The wetness was unrelenting, and Ciel had the strong urge to reach up to grasp at his right eye, but he feared what he would feel there. Coppery blood slid into his mouth, and Ciel coughed and choked on it, as he feared the worst.

Another scream tore from Ciel’s throat as the doctor examined the wound, prying the eyelid open. The fact that Ciel could only see a dim nothingness twisted at his gut, making him sick. That, coupled with the pain, caused whatever rested in his stomach to lurch up and spill forth, covering his lap and floor. The smell alone had Ciel gagging and forcing up another bout of stomach fluids until he was merely dry heaving.

Beast’s nose curled at the sight, and her lips pulled down into a deep set frown. “Just leave it be, Doc. A little pain might do him some good.” She examined her nails and listened to the doctor curse and mumble under his breath.

“He’s no good to us if he’s permanently damaged,” Doc hissed and turned back to Ciel. “The lacerations around the eye will heal with time, but I’m not sure about the eye itself. I can’t tell the amount of damage in this dim light. But I fear that his vision will be impaired in this eye for the rest of his life.”

That had not been what Ciel wanted to hear, and it caused violent shakes to hit him. How was this happening to him? Why was this happening. What had he done to deserve this? Wasn’t he doing all this to keep Sebastian safe? To be by the man’s side? He had killed more than he cared to count in the name of love, and he had enjoyed it. Was this what he deserved? To be treated in the same fashion that he had treated others? It wasn’t fair! He did what he did for selfless reasons, so he told himself. He did it to keep the ones he loved safe. Could these people say the same? Would they kill him here in the name of love or some similar emotion? Would this be where Ciel’s life ended, and where he’d lose himself to the Hell he had willingly walked into?

Ciel’s mind raced and he became panicked. “Why are you doing this?” He screamed, not caring how much it was beginning to hurt his throat. “What the hell do you want?”

“We’re doing this because Sebastian has something of ours,” a new voice said from the doorway. “And you, Ciel, are Sebastian’s weakness. We’ve been watching you two for a while now, and I have to admit that I’ve never seen the man’s defenses lowered so much in all the years I’ve known him. You’ve done a wonderful thing; something that most people could only hope to achieve. You’ve made Sebastian soft, made him feel something other than cold hearted duty.”

There was a pause as the male walked closer and brushed aside the doctor. Fingers reached out and threaded through Ciel’s hair, yanking the male’s head back. Light flashed overhead before the man’s head leaned forward to eclipse part of the light.

“But because of you, he stole something from us. Something that is extremely important.” There was a small scoff. “And it’s taken us longer than we would have liked to get it back. But now that we have you, we’ll be sure to get it. So thank you, Ciel Phantomhive, for crippling Sebastian and giving us the perfect bait to lure him here.” A cold hand slapped Ciel lightly, and the man smiled as though everything was just fine and they weren’t talking about wanting to kill a man.

“Fuck you!” Ciel voice was thick with malice. “You’ll never get your hands on him, or your damned trinket.” It didn’t matter what the item was that they sought; Ciel didn’t care. What concerned him was Sebastian’s role in all of this. He couldn’t allow them to get their hands on the other man, but what that meant chilled Ciel to the bone. They wanted to trade Ciel for Sebastian; that much was for sure. And for Ciel, the realization was something he didn’t want to put into words. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to accept the inevitable.

When he had signed up for this, all he had wanted was to protect Sebastian no matter the costs. And now was the time to make good on that vow, even if it meant forfeiting his life. A dead body was worth little to anyone. As much as it would hurt Sebastian, Ciel could die happy knowing that at least the older man would live. That alone was good enough for Ciel.

The thought was fortunately much happier in theory. The prospect of death terrified Ciel, and he wondered if he could ever willingly kill himself no matter the reasons behind it. It sickened him to think that he was so petty as to cling to his life when he knew it would bring about Sebastian’s own death. Ciel shook his head, the action bringing a tremor of pain through his body. He couldn’t think of himself at a time like this. In reality, he knew that even if Sebastian came, they would kill both Sebastian and himself. Ciel would not leave here alive, and that comforted him in the most morbid of ways.

The man chuckled. “Don’t be so angry, Phantomhive. You’ll leave here alive, I can promise you that much. It’s not as though you did anything bad to us. You just had the unfortunate luck of catching Sebastian’s eye.” He shook his head and stood back up, dusting his hands off. “That alone is enough torture for you, in my opinion. So once we get our item, we’ll let you go. And then you’ll be free of him; maybe one day you’ll thank us.”

Ciel didn’t want to hear that, not when he had resigned himself to death. To know that he could live while Sebastian died did little to calm him. “Don’t lie!” He yelled, voice already growing hoarse. “Killing me would end up crippling my family.” The words sounded strange on his tongue as Ciel tried to bargain away his life.

“Such brave words,” the male said and waved his hand slightly. “But I gain more from leaving you alive than killing you. Killing you wouldn’t cripple your family. If you hadn’t shown up, Sebastian would’ve been named the heir, so don’t think that they don’t have a backup plan in place in case the next in line is killed.”

Next to him, Beast snorted and watched Ciel carefully. “And saying such a thing makes you sound full of yourself. The family wouldn’t collapse just because you’re dead.” She laughed lightly. “They would mourn, yes, but they would also move on. It’s not as though you’re the head of the family right now.”

The man shushed her with a quick motion of his head. “She’s right in that sense. But if I leave you alive, then I have some leverage against your family.” He grinned. “I spared you your life which means they’d owe me in some form or fashion. And it keeps us on good terms with the family.”

“They’d owe you nothing!” Ciel spat at the man’s feet, a nasty concoction of saliva and blood. “Kidnapping and defacing me will do little to keep you on good terms with Tanaka. You’ve caused too much trouble to find any favor with my family.” The man knew little of the unrest he had caused. Ciel knew better than to think that Tanaka would allow this matter to fall into obscurity once Ciel was safely back home. These people would pay.

The man frowned. “I admit that our past actions were a little less than unsavory, if that’s what you’re talking about. But I think Tanaka would be more than happy to have you back alive, even if you’re slightly injured. Injuries can be healed, but you can’t bring back the dead.”

“I don’t think damaged goods are worth much.” If Ciel’s eye was as bad as it seemed, than it would indeed hinder his ability and importance in the family. Who was going to respect someone who couldn’t shoot straight?

“You are when you’re the heir,” Beast snapped. “Tanaka will take you back, damaged goods or not. Besides, why are you complaining? We’re going to let you live; that should be good enough for you. Anyone else would be grateful.”

Ciel always did have trouble being grateful for the things he was given. Perhaps it was the difficulty of seeing the silver lining in everything. Or... “Maybe I want to die here,” he said, voice unwavering.

The man shook his head. “Sorry, but we can’t have that. As I said before, you’re worth more to me alive than dead.” He shrugged. “Seems as though your little death wish won’t be granted. Sebastian will come, give us the item, and then you’ll be free to go; alive and almost well.”

“Funny you’d say that. Especially with how hard you’ve been trying to take me down in the past.” Ciel had been shot at too many times because of these idiots. It was almost laughable that they’d now want to keep Ciel alive when the young man had just asked for his own death.

“A grievous error on our part, yes,” the male said. “And one that won’t happen again. We never truly wanted you dead, but our hired hands were a little more zealous in pursuing you and overstepped their boundaries. Suffice to say, those that hadn’t already been killed by your hands were let go by ours, and we can say with the utmost confidence that such a thing will never happen again.”

Beast scoffed and shook her head. “Never hire an idiot to do a job. If you want something done right, you do it yourself. As I told you months ago.” She glared at the man. “This all could’ve been avoided, you dolt, if you had listened to me in the first place.”

“Your words hurt me, Beast. I figured we had gotten our hands dirtied enough already, and that the less blood on our hands, the better.” Came the answer, the male’s tone filled with mock hurt.

Once more, Ciel was fighting his binds, feeling both desperate and useless. “That still doesn’t change the fact that Tanaka won’t bargain too much for me, especially if what you say is true. I’m only the little lost heir that appeared out of nowhere. There is hardly an emotional connection towards us. He’d be more opposed to losing Sebastian.” Ciel was trying a different approach, but the man’s words had struck a cord. This man was a dangerous one, Ciel knew that much. His red hair looked like fire, and his crooked grin looked like that of a devil’s.

“What is it that you even hope to accomplish? No matter what you do, Tanaka won’t let you live to see this fucking plan to fruition. Not when your numbers are so low.” The last part was a goad. Ciel was unsure of the power these people had, but their numbers would give a rough estimate. There was always the chance that they had a bigger bark than bite.

The older man chuckled once more. “How naively you think. Allow me to correct a few of your points. When comparing you and Sebastian, Sebastian may be the stronger out of you two, but he’s also older. You, on the other hand, are still young and have many more years compared to Sebastian. You’ve also been trained by said man; in other words, you’re a mini Sebastian. His replacement.” The grin on his face grew larger. “So in that sense, you are worth more to Tanaka than Sebastian is right now. Sebastian’s slate has already been filled to capacity, and within a few years, he’d probably retire to do something less dangerous. But you, your slate is still blank for the most part. They have so much more they can teach you and mold into their image.”

Beast snorted. “You sound like you’re worshiping him, Joker. This brat’s not all that great; he can’t even hold his stomach at the smallest amount of pain.”

Joker glanced at her. “But his innocence is so amusing. I can’t help myself.” He paused to collect his thoughts before turning back to look at Ciel and continuing once more. “So yes, I think Tanaka will let this plan pass. Because I have you, and you are like the king on the chess board. We have you in check and are simply waiting for their move so we can finish this game.”

Never before had Ciel felt so weak, not in many months. He had killed, played the games of this life, and come out on top. But this, this was something new and horrible. There had never been talks of situations like this one, only of how to kill to keep from such things. Ciel couldn’t help but feel that this man, whom they called Joker, was right. A heavy feeling settled within him, and he tried not to resign himself to this horrible truth.

“It doesn’t matter what you think. You won’t get Sebastian so easily.” And Ciel could only hope for truth to be in those words, because right now that was all he had.

Joker hummed thoughtfully. “You’re probably right. He won’t come to us without a fight, and we’ll probably lose a few men, but eventually we’’ll get him here. And he won’t trade the item until he sees you and knows you’re alive.” He smiled again. “So see, you’re worth more to me alive than dead. And it’s honestly Sebastian that we’re after so once we have the item, you’re more than welcome to go. I don’t think that’s such a bad trade.”

“This item would be?” Ciel allowed himself to calm down for a bit. The heightened anxiety was only making his body throb more and his head and eye ache with a vengeance. Knowledge of what these people were after had been bugging Ciel for far longer then he would ever admit. With knowing would come a certain relief, even if only for a moment.

Beast cast a quick glance in Jokers direction. “Surely you’re not going to tell him.”

Joker cocked his head to the side and assessed the female with a critical eye. “What’s wrong with telling him? He won’t be able to do anything with it, and by the time they form a plan to try to get it back, we’ll have all the information that we need from it.”

The female frowned but didn’t say another word, knowing that doing so would only upset the man. She shifted slightly, her whip making a soft noise as it brushed against her clothes, and she delighted in the way Ciel’s eyes glanced at it.

“The item we seek,” Joker started, “is the ring that Sebastian gave you all those months ago. I have to admit that we wouldn’t have known that you had it if Sebastian hadn’t taken it to the jeweler to have it re-sized.” He gestured to Beast. “Beast here saw you with it, and we started forming our plan from there. Pity that you didn’t leave it at Sebastian’s house during the holidays. It would’ve saved us all this trouble.”

And in an instant everything made sense. Beast had been the woman who had caught Ciel’s attention, if only for a moment, as he and Sebastian had picked up the newly sized ring. The break-in, as well, had been a result of their possession of the stupid piece of jewelery; it was no wonder nothing had been stolen. At that time, the ring had snugly sat upon his finger. The only reason he had removed it was when he went on missions. Lizzy had opened his eyes to that.

Lizzy. The thought of the girl made him grow cold. Had she known this whole time? Ciel remembered all the times she had tried to swindle the ring from him, asking him to take it off all the way to flat out asking if she could have it. Had she been trying to save him from this fate by getting the ring in a far less violent fashion? If that were the case, then why had she never spoken of it when they had confronted her about her betrayal?

Ciel swallowed thickly; he’d rather not think of such things now. “Why the ring? What’s so important about it?” It hardly seemed of much value to Ciel at the moment, not with all the trouble it had caused. The cursed object, no matter what value it had once held for Ciel, was slowly growing into a disgusting piece of silver and jewel. How easily something beautiful could be tarnished by something so ugly.

“Well, that’s a rather long story,” Joker said and looked at the watch on his wrist. “Because in order to know about the significance of the ring, you’d have to understand our family’s history. Not that I don’t mind sharing such a story; it’s a good tale if I do say so myself.”

Beast snorted. “Only because you’re the main hero in the story.”

Joker shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with being the main character in a story. Everyone wants to be the lead and star at some point in their life.” He spun around with a flourish and held his hands up over his head. “I’m just the leader of this circus, the ring master, if you will. And because of that, I’m supposed to be the star of this story.”

“Doesn’t make you any less full of yourself,” Ciel snapped back under his breath. This man was indeed a joker; his name suited him perfectly. He was too flashy for this line of work, and Ciel was slightly surprised no one had placed a bullet in his eccentric head yet.

Joker waved the comment aside. “You asked for the story, so don’t interrupt me. Now, lets see. It all started when we shot Kelvin, sometime last year. The bastard was letting his friendship with Tanaka hinder our growth. We planned a coup, and after we killed him, we were set and ready to take over the family; bring it to new heights that Kelvin could only dream about.”

Joker paused and his fingers curled into a fist. “But there was a small setback in our plan. It seemed that Kelvin had already declared his heir and left documents on the family that only the true heir could know about. The real heir challenged us, and a rift formed in our family that allowed us to break apart from the main family.”

“So you’re after something to mend that rift and claim rule over the rest?” It wasn’t hard to figure out. This man was power hungry, Ciel could hear it in his voice.

Joker shook his head. “I could care less about mending the rift between us. They chose their path by not accepting us, and once we have the ring, we’ll crush them for doing such a thing to us. It’s injustice.” A small grumble left his mouth before he continued again. “The ring shows who the real heir is, and a microchip inside the ring holds all the documents that Kelvin left to the heir.”

Next to him, Beast nodded and spoke up. “It won’t take much to edit those documents to have Joker’s name listed instead of the original heir’s. And once that happens, we can go back to our family and declare our rule.” She draped an arm around Joker. “We’ll be unstoppable and destroy those who dared not to listen to us in the first place. Joker has great ideas for our family; ones that can put us at the top of the food chain.”

“We would’ve been there already, but as you know, Sebastian stole the ring from us.” A weary smile crept across Joker’s face. “Of course, we had stolen it first from the safe that Kelvin had kept it in. I have to give the old man props; he went out of his way to keep the ring hidden. He had entrusted it to someone from outside of the family so it would be harder to find. Our mistake was killing the old hag who was holding it.”

Beast snorted. “That woman was a close friend to Tanaka, and after our men stole it and killed her, Sebastian was ordered to kill the men who had killed her.” She turned her head to the side. “It pains us to admit that Sebastian tracked us down quicker than we would’ve liked. He killed the men in our newest hideout and somehow discovered the ring. We had no choice but to ambush him as he was leaving and blow the building up.”

“It was you!?” They were the reason for the night that had haunted him for so long. A deep-seated hatred oozed and swelled within Ciel. These people were lucky to have Ciel tied up; otherwise, the young man would not be hard pressed to slit each of their throats. The anger was short lived as guilt quickly replaced it with a vengeful speed. Sebastian had taken the ring for Ciel, and only Ciel. If it hadn’t been for him, Sebastian would never have taken the ring nor would he have been injured so badly. Ciel would not be sitting here now, and Sebastian’s life wouldn’t be gambled. It all came down to one thing Ciel was reluctant to think.

“If I’d never met Sebastian, this would never have of happened,” Ciel whispered, his single eye wide with horrid disbelief.

Joker chuckled darkly. “Now you’re starting to understand. Sebastian was the one who dragged you into this world and put you into this mess. Can you only imagine how much better off you’ll be once he’s gone?” He spun around again. “It’ll be like all your troubles are gone.”

Ciel looked up at Joker. The man was wrong. It had nothing to do with Ciel; he cared little where he ended up in the end. “I dragged myself into this,” he said. “He didn’t want this life for me, but I pushed for it. If I had never met him, I never would have wanted for this life. Sebastian would never have taken that ring, and I would never be his weakness.” Ciel’s eye was a bright blue, shiny with tears and a regret that he knew could never be eased. He did not care how things had turned out for himself. It was all his fault, and Ciel had no room to take back his actions when it came to himself. But it was the position that he put Sebastian in that he truly lamented.

A scowl formed on Joker’s face. “You just don’t understand the position you’re in. Once you’re out of here and Sebastian’s hold over you is gone, you’ll realize just how much Sebastian ruined your life.” He shook his head slightly. “You’re just in denial right now.”

“No, I don’t think that’s quite right. Once I’m out of here, I’ll understand just how much Sebastian meant to my life. When that happens, I’ll make it my goal in life to destroy every last one of you. Tear you down and make you suffer just as you will have done to me. I’ll make you regret ever laying eyes on Sebastian.” The threat was clear, and Ciel meant every word of it. He felt much braver then he should have in that moment, but he would not let them assume such rubbish. It was more obvious now than ever, that these people knew little of love and self sacrifice.

The frown on Joker’s face deepened, and he gave a low growl before punching Ciel harshly in the stomach. “I’d watch what I’d say if I were you, you little brat. My patience with you can only hold out for so long before I decide that it’s not worth keeping you alive anymore.” He spun around and glared at Beast. “String him up and let him feel a little bit more pain. Maybe then he won’t be so brave in his words.”

“My pleasure,” Beast purred and moved forward to grab the bindings that kept Ciel locked in place. “Am I allowed to use a harder hand? Leave some more permanent damage?”

A dark chuckle left Joker’s mouth. “Why not? Tanaka will still accept him back no matter what. And if Sebastian sees him in such a condition, he’ll let his emotions get the better of him and attack without thinking.”

“You can’t!” The doctor cried from the corner and approached them with a square piece of gauze in his hands. “His body won’t be able to handle such harsh actions, and it could go into shock, meaning you’d lose your bargaining chip.”

He approached Ciel and poured saline solution over the wound, drawing another scream from Ciel’s throat. The liquid was wiped away and dried off before the gauze was placed over the injured eye. It was taped into place, and the doctor smoothed out the tape on the skin before stepping away.

“Torture him if you most, but not to such a deadly intent that you lose sight of your original goal.” He shook his head. “If you’re not careful, you’ll turn into Sebastian by letting your emotions get the better of you.”

Joker waved his hand. “Fine. I suppose you have a valid point. No sense in turning into that demon.” He glanced at Beast, who was working with the chains now that the doctor was out of the way. “Give him a few more lashes but nothing too serious. Just enough to make him pass out.”

Ciel was given a chance to muse over who the real demons where here, until he was forcefully pulled from his chair. His wounds pulled, new blood spilling forth. It hurt, but not as much as the pain in his eye, nor the pain that he knew would come all too soon. He feared for it, but did not allow himself to think too hard on it.

Soon his hands were strung up from the ceiling, leaving his body to thrash and wiggle in suspended agony. The bindings on his wrists pulled tighter and cut deeper. It was another injury upon many more to come. A gasp left Ciel’s mouth at the cool touch of a hand, seeming far too tender with all its falsity. Beast looked up at him, and Ciel stared back with all the uncaring loathing that he could muster.

A hand slapped across Ciel’s face, followed by the trickling laughter that left Beast’s mouth. “We’re going to have fun, you and I.” She let the handle of her whip trail down Ciel’s face, tracing all the curves and dips on his body until the handle came to a stop above the hem of Ciel’s pants. “Lots of fun. I might not be able to cut you anymore, but I can still whip you with just enough force to cause you pain and still not break the skin.”

She stepped back and glided over to a new spot behind Ciel, the whip trailing after her like a puppy wanting to please its master. With a small spin on her heels, she spun around to face Ciel’s back and cracked the whip. It landed smoothly on his back, turning the pale skin a bright red.

“Do you feel that?” She cooed and moved up to run a finger over the newly formed welt. “That deep, biting pain. It’s like being stung over and over again. Your nerves are probably on fire, and blood is welling up just below the surface, wanting to spill but there’s no way for it to come out and ease your suffering. It’s a true art, to master the whip in such a way to inflict pain but not draw blood. And lucky for you, I’m a master at the whip.”

Lucky indeed, Ciel thought as he clenched his teeth. The pain was tolerable to some degree, or so Ciel thought upon the first hit. When the second hit came, he was forced to eat those words past the scream that followed. Whereas the first strikes had been a deep and burning pain, these left such a dull and sharp ache that he could not hope to push aside. They were like an itch that could not be relieved, and pain that would not fade. A third and then a forth came, many more following that Ciel never bothered to count. His mind couldn’t focus on them. At one point he could feel warm wetness on his back, though Ciel could not decide if it were sweat or blood that coated him.

More lashes fell until the room fell silent. Ciel was slumped against the chains, head lowered between his arms as harsh breaths left his mouth. “Lasted longer than I thought,” Beast murmured and moved to the side to lower the chains. Footsteps sounded through the hallway, and the door opened, revealing the doctor. “He’s passed out. Take him to a secure cell and clean his back. I’m tired of looking at him.”

Doc nodded and quickly worked to get the chains off Ciel, muttering under his breath about the deep cuts that had worked their way into Ciel’s wrists. With a small grunt, he lifted Ciel up and carried him down the hallway and into the room prepared for him. A first aid kit was already there, and he laid the younger male down on a cot.

The wounds to his wrists and ankles were treated first, making sure that the deep cuts were cleaned and wrapped in sterile bandages before the cuffs were placed back on again. Once done, the doctor turned and started cleaning Ciel’s back, making sure that nothing would leave any lasting marks. The eye was enough damage, and he could only assume that Tanaka wouldn’t be able to overlook such an injury.

With a sigh, the kit was packed up, and the doctor made sure that a cup of water was left near the cot for when Ciel woke up again. The male’s throat was going to be sore and dry when he woke, and the water would help to ease some of the pain. Giving Ciel one last glance, the doctor turned around and left the room, making sure it was locked tightly; two guards took their place near the door, ensuring that Ciel had no way to get out.

\----------

Waking up the second time was all too similar to the first. The only differences making Ciel wish he was once again unconscious. It was dark, and everything hurt with unbearable intensity. His body felt heavy, and he doubted he could fully move. Once more he was bound, but at least he was lying down and was comfortable.

Ciel’s head accumulated the most pain, his eye throbbing. Or what was left of his eye; Ciel wasn’t sure of the extent of the damage. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about or have to come to terms with. His body shook, chills running through him.

Was it cold? Probably not. Ciel felt feverish, and his stomach turned with nausea. Nothing ever came of the pain, even though Ciel wished to dispel his stomach in hopes of relieving the ache. But what could one do when there was nothing left to retch? A moan left his mouth instead, and Ciel curled just a little tighter into himself.

His body felt like it was on fire for a moment before the chills racked his frame. Ciel shook harshly and he couldn’t help but wish for the one thing he could have. He wanted home, and everything that came with that. Waking up in the morning to Sebastian’s sleeping face; arguing over pointless things with Claude and Alois; spending time with Finny and Alex; being able to call Tanaka his grandfather; home was all of that and so much more.

No matter what happened in the end, one aspect of that life would forever die. Ciel couldn’t allow that to happen, not when he would lose the most important thing to him. To go back to that life would be to lose Sebastian, and without the man, there would be no reason to call the mansion home. Home was wherever Sebastian was, and without him, it would be just as meaningless as the filthy cell Ciel had found himself in.

A tear flowed down Ciel’s eye, followed by many more. He didn’t know what to do, nor what he could do. Everything seemed out of his hands at this point. It was frustrating and it hurt. It hurt so much more than the physical wounds on his body. Resigned to his fate, Ciel lost himself to the bliss of unconsciousness, hoping that when he woke, he’d find that everything had merely just been a dream.

\----------

The door to Ciel’s cell flew open, and Beast stalked in with a snarl. With little grace, she yanked Ciel up, forcefully waking him from his slumber. A confused and dazed eye looked up at her as it blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Let’s go,” she said and harshly pushed him forward. She watched as the male stumbled along, trying to walk on his own after a few days of being chained up. Her hand circled around his upper arm, and she guided him to the room where they had first brought him and quickly sat Ciel down on the chair. “We’re going to have a little fun today.”

Ciel grunted, but made little fuss. He looked up at the woman dully and didn’t bother to comment on what fun they, or more correctly she, would be having. All Ciel knew was that such a thing did not bode well for him, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. A blue eye looked expectantly at Beast, awaiting the worst.

Humming, Beast made sure the chains were tight enough and stepped back slightly to admire her handiwork. She gave a pleased smile and ran her finger down Ciel’s cheek. “Look at you, spirit broken already. I must say that I like that patch over your eye, but that might be because I gave such an injury to you.”

A delighted shiver worked its way through her body as she took a couple steps back. Joker had already told her this morning that she was free to draw some blood. Not enough that the male would pass out from blood loss, but enough to make his injuries look more worse than they already were.

The whip raised up over her head and came down with a harsh crack, landing on Ciel’s chest. A welt formed in the area, and she struck the same spot again, allowing a thin line of red to appear on Ciel’s pale skin.

Ciel screamed, the sound raspy from overuse. It didn’t even sound like his own voice. The pain was real, but it sounded as if a stranger were calling out against the abuse. Warm blood was felt soon enough on his skin from both new and old wounds. At some point, the bandages had been removed, and everything was bare and exposed. Ciel’s face felt swollen all the way down to his lips. It felt heavy and it hurt as his face scrunched in pain. What a hideous image he must be.

“Beg me to stop,” Beast yelled at him. “Plead with that voice of yours, and maybe I’ll stop, leave you alone so you can catch your breath and dream of what could’ve been.”

“Enough, Beast,” a voice said behind her, and she wheeled around. Joker watched her from the doorway, leaning against it casually as he watched Ciel’s body tremble with pain. The younger male was a ripe mess and would probably need to be cleaned up before he was allowed to go home. The injured eye was enough of a problem. Sending Ciel home in such a mess would only cause more problems.

But Joker had had his reasons for letting Beast finally draw blood and remove the bandages. In the end, everything came down to presentation, and Joker was fairly certain that this presentation would top all the others he had done in the past. It was five star material, and he smiled at his work.

He held up a hand to keep Beast from arguing. “We have a guest,” he said, his smirk widening in sadistic pleasure.

This caught Ciel’s attention, and he quickly looked up, regretting it as soon as he did. The look in Joker’s eyes was anything but kind. It was the look of a man who had just won his prize at the cost of another’s demise. Ciel shook from something more than pain and fever, the thought of what was about to happen chilling Ciel to the absolute core.

Ciel tried to speak, but nothing came out but a strangled gasp of pain. It seemed as if he had little voice left. Why were the things he needed the most always out of reach? Damn everything, Ciel thought; damn all of this.

Joker pushed away from the door frame as Beast approached him with a smirk of her own. “How’d I do?” She asked and gestured back to Ciel.

“Perfect,” he purred. “By the end of the day, we’ll have everything that we want and then some.” He chuckled lowly and waved Beast off to the side.

Outside in the hallway, there were shouts and shuffling noises as his men tried to subdue their newest guest. Faint curses and annoyed grunts told Joker that the newcomer wasn’t coming easily, and he figured that it would be best if he helped to hurry things along.

A gun was pulled from inside his jacket and was pointed towards Ciel. Theatrics, Joker thought as he squeezed the trigger three times, was everything in this world. A blank round leaving a gun would sound just as real as a normal bullet, and the only person who would know the difference was the person holding the gun.

The shuffling in the hallway stopped, a clear sign that the trick had worked. His men used the distraction to quickly push the newcomer closer to the door, and Joker watched as the male came to a stop in front of him. The shock had seemed to worn off already, and deep red eyes burned with hatred as they stared at him.

“Look here, Ciel,” Joker cooed as he grasped the male’s chin in his hand. “Our guest has finally shown up.”

Ciel looked on in disbelief, blinking over and over again with his single eye, hoping for the image to fade back to reality, for this couldn’t be true. It was then that those scarlet eyes caught Ciel’s own, and he knew that this was no nightmare, but reality. With a rush of frustration Ciel called out as he found the last remnants of his voice.

“Sebastian!” The name resounded against the walls with all the force of a gunshot and the desperation of a man who had just lost everything.


	43. Chapter 43

The scream went unheard by Sebastian. All he could hear was the loud roaring of his heartbeat in his ears as his eyes settled on the large amount of blood that covered Ciel's body. It all bled together, making it impossible to tell what part of Ciel was injured and what part was just covered in run off blood. Sebastian swallowed the bile that threatened to come up as his eyes continued to take in the sight before him. 

His anger only continued to grow as his eyes fell upon Ciel's injured eye. It bubbled and churned in his stomach, mixing together with the already present guilt that threatened to overcome him. All of this had happened because of him. Every last thing was a result of his actions, and Sebastian shuddered as the guilt consumed him. 

Ciel watched as Sebastian was pushed further into the room. As of now, the man looked unharmed, pissed, but still in one piece. “Don’t touch him!” It was meant to be a yell, but all Ciel could manage was a cracked whisper. He looked no more fierce than a kicked puppy, all bruised and bloodied, and no one paid him any mind. “Sebastian,” Ciel called once more, hoping to regain the man’s attention. “You idiot, you shouldn’t have come.” But it didn’t matter, because Sebastian would have come no matter what. Just as Ciel was so ready to die for the man.

The words were once again ignored as Joker approached Sebastian, the simple action making the man growl low in his throat. Anger burned in Sebastian’s eyes as the men behind him laughed slightly, taunting him as the leader approached.

“Now then, Sebastian,” Joker said and held out his hand. “The ring, if you will.”

Sebastian smirked. “Why would I give it to you now? Before I give you anything, I want to make sure Ciel is okay.”

Joker shook his head. “That’s not how it works. You’re here on my terms and you’ll listen to my rules.”

“I don’t like to play by the rules,” Sebastian commented and raised his left foot. It came down quickly, and Sebastian threw his weight into the leg, making sure that the blow was heavy enough to inflict pain on the male holding him. His boot landed heavily on the foot behind him, and instantly, the hand around his arm loosened.

Colorful words left the male’s mouth behind him, but Sebastian ignored them as he twisted his arm out of the grip and leaned forward slightly. He bent his arm at an angle and reared it back, his elbow smashing into the male’s face.

The man stumbled backwards in pain, knocking into the other person holding Sebastian’s right arm. Sebastian shifted his weight onto his left leg and leaned to the side, pulling the other male straight again. Before the second male could get his bearings, Sebastian’s right leg shot out, kicking the side of the other male’s knee.

The remaining hand on Sebastian’s arm loosened and Sebastian pivoted on his right heel, twisting his body around the other male. His left hand curled around the gun resting at the guard’s hip and pulled it from the male’s waistband.

A gunshot sounded through the room as Sebastian pressed the barrel into the man’s head and quickly pulled the trigger. The body slumped to the ground, and Sebastian pointed the gun at Joker.

“I think,” Sebastian said, “that just for a moment, you’re going to listen to my rules.”

As impressive as that had been, Ciel didn’t allow himself to get his hopes up. In the room alone they were still outnumbered. If anything, Sebastian had just made things worse. The man shouldn’t have even come, let alone with the ring in hand. “You idiot!” Ciel called out as best he could.

Joker hung back, looking far too calm for the situation. He had good right to. Already Ciel could hear the sound of hurried steps. Gunshots would not go unheard, and Sebastian had just attracted even more trouble. “Why did you bother coming? You can’t just hand over the fucking ring.” It was amazing how much sass Ciel still had in him after the beatings. Sebastian always did bring out the best in him.

Sebastian kept his eyes locked with Joker’s, even as more men poured into the room. He knew that Joker wouldn’t order them to shoot, not after everything Sebastian had put them through. The man was sadistic and would want to draw out Sebastian’s pain for as long as he could before putting a bullet in his head. Shooting him now would only end Joker’s fun.

Laughter echoed around the room as Joker leaned against the wall and waved his men down. They both knew that Sebastian wouldn’t bother to try anything else; he had simply been proving a point, and it was one that Joker would remember. Never underestimate a caged man.

He had no doubts, though, that had Sebastian been alone, the man would’ve already escaped. But with Ciel still here, escape would’ve been impossible, and it was one of the few things that had Joker holding his tongue. Sebastian wouldn’t escape while they still had Ciel, leaving them in a less than dangerous position.

“Go ahead then, demon,” Joker said as he approached Sebastian. He held out his hand, asking for the gun, while Joker waved his other hand towards Ciel. “Go see your little prince and make sure he’s fine.”

Sebastian nodded and set the gun in Joker’s hand. His fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to pull the trigger now and end everything, but then it would be impossible to get Ciel out alive. So long as Ciel could get out alive, Sebastian would be fine.

He was the one who had pushed this upon Ciel. If he hadn’t bothered to pursue the younger male, none of this would’ve happened. Ciel would’ve been able to live a normal, happy life. Free of the blood that now stained his hands and the darkness that had seeped into the once innocent male.

Ciel could only glare as Sebastian came closer, the look becoming distorted due to his injured eye. His mouth opened to say something but he shut it. So far he had been ignored and he wasn’t about to waste any more of his voice. He took the chance to quickly look Sebastian over, making sure the man was unhurt. To see Sebastian here was welcomed, but reality made sure that that was short lived. Sebastian being here only meant the man’s death. How foolish the bastard had been, and if Ciel could, he would have slapped him.

“Ciel,” Sebastian breathed as he stopped before the younger male. For a brief moment, the world around them had vanished until it was just them, and Sebastian dropped to his knees before Ciel. Sharp eyes took in Ciel’s body, noting every injury and bruise that adorned the pale skin, all of which had been Sebastian’s fault. “I’m sorry,” he rasped and grasped Ciel’s hand.

The younger male’s skin was feverish, and Sebastian could only hope that infection hadn’t set into the wounds. His gaze flickered to Ciel’s injured eye, and he raised his hand up to cup Ciel’s cheek. “You’re going to get out here, Ciel,” Sebastian murmured and brushed away the drying blood. “And when you get home, you’re going to have Will look at your injuries and have them cared for. Then you’re going to shower until you’re clean, and by the time you get out, someone will have food ready for you. After you eat, you’re going to climb into bed with Alex and sleep until you can’t sleep anymore and your body is healed.”

“No.” Ciel shook his head vigorously, no matter how much it hurt. “No, we’re going to get out of there. And we’ll get home, and you can look over my injuries, nurse me back to health as you feed me, and then...and only then, we’ll climb into bed together.” A small smile bloomed on Ciel’s face, and he leaned his face lightly into Sebastian’s touch.

Sebastian’s thumb traced under Ciel’s eye, outlining the dark circles that were staining the skin. He could hear the footsteps behind him and knew their time was up; a few precious moments gone by in a blink of an eye. A gun cocked behind him before the barrel pressed against the back of his head.

“Enough of this,” Joker snarled. “You’ve seen that he’s fine. Now get back to your feet and give us the ring.”

Sebastian’s head bowed slightly, and he closed his eyes briefly before he leaned up, ignoring the gun as it dug into his scalp. He pressed his lips against Ciel’s, tasting blood as Ciel pushed back against him. Their lips moved against each other, allowing Sebastian the pleasure of forgetting that everyone else existed in the room.

He pulled back slowly and brought his other hand up to cup Ciel’s other cheek. “Live, Ciel,” he murmured, his lips brushing against Ciel’s parted ones. “No matter what, live. And know that I have and will always love you.”

Sebastian’s hands slowly slid away from Ciel’s face as he stood up and turned to face Joker. The room was deathly silent, everyone waiting for the next part of the exchange to take place, and Sebastian nodded, sealing his fate.

The words ‘I love you’ repeated themselves within Ciel’s mind, and never before had he wished they had never been uttered. There was such a finality in them that it tore at his heart and drained his eyes of the tears that still remained. Ciel could almost scoff. How could he possibly live if that meant a life without Sebastian? Did the man know nothing?

“You idiot,” he whispered for the numerous time, before all thoughts of resignation flew from his body. Ciel twisted and struggled against his binding, pushing himself farther as Sebastian moved away. The cuts on his wrist reopened, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It didn’t matter if he bled out; Ciel wasn’t the one who needed to live. Didn’t Sebastian know that? The idiot, the fucking idiot. Sebastian had to live! There would be no argument.

“Sebastian!” Ciel hoarsely screamed, voice squeaking and racking his vocal cords as it pitched too high. “Don’t you fucking dare do this too me! Don’t you dare throw your life away on account of me. I’ll never forgive you! Do you hear me, Sebastian!”

A hand came up and circled around Ciel’s mouth, effectively muffling his screams and protests. Behind him, Beast shook her head and pressed her mouth close to his ear. “Hush, little prince, we can’t have you changing his mind now, can we?” She studied Sebastian’s back as he approached Joker, the two of them eyeing each other with careful and guarded expressions. It would be interesting to see how this thing would play out, and she was anxious for the end.

“In order for this exchange to work properly, we have some rules that need to be laid down first,” Joker stated.

“Within reason,” Sebastian answered with a faint smirk. His eyes darted briefly to the dead body in the corner before focusing on Joker once more.

Joker waved his head. “That depends on the reason. I’m sure all your concern lies with Ciel and getting him home safely. To which I can assure you, Ciel will make it home alive and without anymore problems.”

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. “How do I know you’re not lying?” He asked. “I need a gesture of good faith before I give you the ring.”

A heavy sigh left Joker’s mouth. “Of course, of course. That’s usually how these things work, annoyingly enough.” He snapped his fingers, and Beast unlocked the chains around Ciel before pulling him to his feet. “If you will follow me, I’ll show you my good faith gesture.”

The moment Ciel stood, his body crumpled back down. Every muscle felt like gelatin, and if it hadn’t been for Beast, Ciel knew he’d be back on that cold stone floor. The woman made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat as she carried the young man’s weight for a moment. Ciel had little time to steady himself as he was pulled along. He struggled just a bit, as much as he could in his current state, and reached out towards Sebastian who seemed intent on ignoring any of Ciel’s advances.

It frustrated Ciel, and he wanted to scream out, but his throat hurt to swallow, let alone talk. As they continued to move, Ciel paid no mind to where they were going. His sole attention was given to Sebastian. The fear that this would be his last time to see the man was heavy in his heart, and he was once more fighting back the tears. One blink and everything could be over. Ciel vowed he would never blink, keeping Sebastian forever in his sights.

They moved through the building silently, Joker keeping a steady hand on Sebastian’s arm. It was a familiar path to Sebastian, one that he had walked only minutes before when Joker’s men were dragging him to see Ciel. At that time, Sebastian hadn’t known whether or not Ciel had been alive, and the gunshots that he had heard earlier had made his blood run cold.

But now they were walking this path once more, and as before, Sebastian didn’t know the outcome of Ciel’s future. He could only hope that all the planning that had happened in the past day or so would work, and the ring would buy them enough time to get Ciel away.

They stopped in front of the entrance doors, drawing Sebastian from his thoughts, and he blinked at Joker. The man held up thick restraints and let Sebastian’s eyes trail over them. There was no need to ask what they were for, and Sebastian could only guess that this was part of the terms.

“These are more for Ciel’s safety than ours,” Joker stated. “Just in case you’re tempted to do something stupid once we step outside, like try to run.”

Sebastian snorted as the cuffs were attached to his ankles and wrists. They were heavy as he tested their weight and resistance, trying to determine if he could get out of them or not. His actions stopped, though, as Beast removed Ciel’s restraints, leaving him free for a brief moment before his hands were tied together loosely in front of his body.

“We have snipers on the roof, waiting for my signal in case you try anything stupid,” Joker continued as he grabbed Sebastian’s arm once more. “Know that they won’t shoot you, but Ciel instead. So any actions you do will reflect on him.”

It felt good to be free of the heavy restraints, but the coarse material that now held Ciel burned and bit at his still open wounds. He looked towards Beast, who still held him, and then back to Sebastian and Joker. “What’s going to happen?” He tried to ask, but wasn’t too sure how intelligible his words were at that point. They sounded more like choked hisses than anything else.

For the first time in what felt like days, Ciel saw the beautiful morning sun. It was cool out, and everything felt so wonderful against his battered body. No modesty was felt as he was pushed outside in only his mangled boxers. He could only afford himself a moment of comfort as the weather caressed him, before Sebastian’s voice withdrew his attention and brought it back to sickening reality.

“Now what are you proposing to do?” Sebastian questioned as he took in the area, squinting slightly against the bright sun. The way Joker was handling everything was new to him, and Sebastian’s body was tense with anxiety as he tried to prepare himself for anything.

Joker waved his hand to a nearby car. “We figured that the only person who could get Ciel home safely is Ciel,” he stated. “Therefore, after you give us the ring, we’ll give Ciel the keys to the car, and he can drive himself home.”

Sebastian eyed the car warily, ignoring the fact that Joker hadn’t bothered to mention what would happen to him once the ring was passed off. “How do I know the car isn’t set with a trap?” He asked, pushing the thoughts to the side.

“We thought you might ask that,” Joker commented and pulled Sebastian closer to the car. “So examine it to your heart’s content.”

Sebastian instantly went to work, checking under the car for a pipe bomb that might’ve been attached to the frame of the car, or a time bomb that would start when Ciel turned the key and would end when the timer went off after a certain time. The trunk and engine were checked for any tracking devices or anything else that could harm the younger male.

Once deciding the outside was clean, Sebastian moved to the interior, searching every available nook and cranny for anything harmful. Doors were opened, and seats were moved back and forth. Cushions were lifted up and floor boards were checked until Sebastian finally stepped out of the car minutes later. “It’s clean,” he stated.

Joker waved his hand. “Of course it is. I’m a man of my word. When I say that Ciel will return safely, I mean it.” He laughed lightly. “I’m not in the mood to start a full scale war with your family by killing him.”

“But if I try to escape while he’s leaving, your snipers will shoot him,” Sebastian finished, and his eyes darted up to the roof, searching for said snipers. He had no doubt that they were there, but as of now, they were well hidden.

“There you go!” Joker crowed. “You catch on pretty quickly! So now that we have the rules laid out and there are no more questions or concerns, I say that you hand over the ring.”

So that was how it was going to happen? They would let Ciel go, and he could just limp off to the car and drive himself home? Never look back and leave Sebastian to his death? He really didn’t see himself going through with something like that. Ciel would sooner turn the vehicle around and run over every last one of these bastards. They deserved a more painful death, but Ciel only had limited things to work with.

The only problem were the damn snipers on the roof. Ciel knew from his own experience how deadly a sniper could be. He had killed many with ease, and he was sure the individuals on the roof could do the same. It wasn’t like their locations provided for difficult shots.

There was a moment where Ciel took a chance at clearing his throat. He had a question to ask, one he had no desire to know the answer to. “So I go free? What happens to Sebastian then?” Every syllable shook and Ciel found himself coughing at the end.

Joker laughed. “Nothing much, we’re just going to talk with him a bit. Make sure he isn’t tempted to steal things again.” He waved a hand and glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. “But I’ll send him home once we’re done.” Whether or not Sebastian was still alive when he arrived home was a different story, though, and Joker smirked at the thought.

“Enough of the questions,” Beast snapped and cracked her whip in annoyance. She covered Ciel’s mouth once more with her hand. “We’re only delaying the inevitable by doing so.”

“She’s right,” Joker said and held out his hand to Sebastian. “The ring, if you will.”

Sebastian held out his own hand. “Ciel first. You know well enough that I won’t run, but I won’t hand the ring over until he’s next to me.” If Ciel was close by, Sebastian could still pass off important information to the younger male that would allow Ciel to get out safely.

Joker’s lips thinned as he pressed them together in thought. “Fine,” he finally snarled and snapped his fingers. “Beast, walk Ciel over to Sebastian and get the ring from him. No one goes anywhere until I have the ring in hand.”

Beast pushed Ciel forward by the arm, her hand curling tightly around a a deep slash she had made only moments prior. She looked no more pleased than Ciel to have to deal with the boy, but it seemed that there was little either could do about it. They came to a stop a few feet away from Sebastian. If Ciel had wanted to, and had the ability to, he could have reached out to touch the man.

“The ring?” Beast demanded, hand outstretched while the other occupied itself on Ciel. She knew well enough not to let the male go until their item was in her possession. Even within these circumstances, she didn’t trust Sebastian, especially with Ciel close by.

Sebastian nodded and bent backwards, his head tipping back until his fingers could brush against his hair. They searched briefly for the bobby pin that was hidden in the longer parts of his hair before carefully pulling it out.

With a grunt, Sebastian shifted his weight onto his left leg, and he brought his right foot up to his hands. The bobby pin was twisted around and pushed into the heel of his boot until the sole raised slightly. Sebastian grasped the small edge and lifted it out, revealing a small, hollowed out part in his shoe.

His fingers circled around the tissue wrapped ring and let his right foot drop back down to the ground, thankful that the chain connecting his ankles was long enough to perform such an act. Sebastian shifted his hands to the side, letting Beast see the ring as his hands were still tied together behind his back.

“I can’t hand it to you like this,” Sebastian stated, a mocking tone present in his voice. “You’ll have to come get it.”

Beast snarled and walked Ciel forward, knowing that Sebastian wouldn’t do anything with Ciel so close to her. She snatched the ring from his hands and let Sebastian’s hands curl around Ciel’s arm, pulling the younger male closer to himself.

Ciel came gladly, his body pressing flush against Sebastian’s. It felt so good to have the man so close and he was unsure if he’d ever be willing to let go. “Sebastian,” he breathed, face pressing into the man’s back. Ciel allowed himself a small smile but nothing more.

The ring was examined quickly by Beast, and she moved back to return it to Joker who took it willingly. Ciel watched the whole exchange, hoping that Sebastian had some plan on getting both of them out of here safely. No matter what Joker had said early about Sebastian’s fate, Ciel didn’t believe one bit of it, not after what he had been told while being held and beaten in the dingy room. They wanted Sebastian dead, Ciel was sure of that, and right now he was the only reason Sebastian was still alive.

“Ciel,” Sebastian murmured. “Don’t stay in that car long. I didn’t see anything, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Drive as fast as you can when you get in and stop at the first building you see, about one mile from here. Use their phone to call home and have Claude pick you up. Tell Tanaka everything that you remember about this place and about the people who took you.” His hand tightened around Ciel’s arm as he watched Joker look over the ring. If the snipers hadn’t been there, it would’ve been easier to run, but now, they were forced to stay and hope for the best.

“I’m not leaving without you!” Ciel swore. He couldn’t leave Sebastian here alone, not when pain and death were all that awaited him. “They’ll kill you. All they want is you dead.” His face was once more pressed into Sebastian, even if the coarseness of the clothes aggravated his eye. It didn’t matter, because nothing was more painful than the heartache of what Ciel might be forced to do.

Sebastian’s grip tightened on Ciel and he leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Ciel’s head. “They won’t kill me. It’s too soon, and they need to talk with me first,” Sebastian stated. Talking, though, meant torture; Joker was only being nice for Ciel’s sake and not using the actual word. “The faster you get home, the quicker Tanaka can get a group together to come get me. That’s the plan.”

No, that wasn’t the plan. Nothing Sebastian could say would make Ciel believe that everything was going to be alright. He knew better than that now. It was so easy for a life to be taken. Ciel had seen exactly how easy when Bard had fallen victim to these people not so long ago. The memory was still fresh, and it opened Ciel’s eyes to the knowledge that the same thing could happen to the man he loved.

“You’ll leave, and I’ll never see you again.” It was hard for Ciel not to cry, but he managed somehow, looking defiant the whole while. “Don’t throw your life away on account of me. I’d rather die here than go back to a home without you.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “It’s my fault all this happened in the first pace. If I hadn't chased after you, you wouldn't have fallen into this mess. I pulled you into this world and allowed you to become hurt.”

He watched Joker’s face carefully as confusion settled over it, and Sebastian could only hope that the fake could pass for the real thing. It had taken all of their resources to make such a thing, and it looked real enough under a scope. Only a certified jeweler could tell it was fake.

A frown, or what was supposed to be a frown, passed over Ciel’s face. “You’re not the only one to blame. If I hadn’t chased after you, this life, then you’d never have been put in this situation. It’s my fault, too, and I won’t allow you to get hurt on account of me.” Why couldn’t Sebastian understand this? Was it so hard to turn the other cheek and allow Ciel to seal his fate so that Sebastian could live? It was that hard, because Ciel was being a hypocrite. He wasn’t willing to do just what he was preaching to Sebastian.

“We’re both to blame,” Sebastian said finally and offered a small smile to Ciel. “But I can honestly say that I wouldn’t take any of it back or change anything if I had the chance to.”

If it meant that Sebastian would live, then Ciel wasn’t sure if he could agree. He’d gladly take every bit of it back if it meant saving Sebastian from the card that fate had drawn for him. So instead of agreeing, Ciel could only look up at Sebastian with mismatched eyes, one pretty and blue and the other swollen shut with blood and the beginnings of yellowing puss. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said with every bit of the conviction he felt.

Sebastian’s head lowered and he pressed light kisses over Ciel’s face. “You won’t,” he murmured as he finally reached Ciel’s lips. “Even if it means making a deal with the devil, I’ll come back to you. Because I love you.”

Ciel kissed him back without even thinking. He didn’t want to think if Sebastian was being metaphorical with his words, or merely trying to ease Ciel into a false sense of comfort. Right now Ciel would kiss Sebastian, because as it stood, this could be the last chance he ever had to taste Sebastian, to feel the man’s soft lips upon his own. This was Ciel’s utopia, and for a moment he lost himself in it.

Sebastian’s eyes closed as he let Ciel control the kiss, allowing himself to feel for now. It would be something pleasurable to remember when the times turned rough. Something wet splashed against his cheek and for the briefest second, Sebastian thought Ciel had finally broken and had started crying.

But as pain blossomed and spread like fire through his shoulder, Sebastian realized that it wasn’t tears. His ears rang from the loud resounding crack of a bullet leaving the barrel, and Sebastian’s eyes flew open as he gasped into Ciel’s mouth.

He stumbled back and hissed as his fingers curled and uncurled. Crimson eyes darted briefly to look at the quickly spreading red spot on his shoulder before he jerked his head up to look at Ciel. Blood had splattered against the younger male’s chest, but Ciel was still standing and was unharmed.

“Se--Sebastian,” Ciel stuttered as he fought to wrap his mind around the situation. His head snapped back, and he watched with unmasked horror as Joker continued to hold up the gun, ready and waiting to take another shot. Sebastian’s blood on Ciel’s skin burned, yet amongst his own it blended easily. “Sebastian!” Ciel called once more when it seemed like the blood would not cease its flow. The wet stain on Sebastian’s shirt grew and grew, and Ciel prayed for it to stop.

Anger flashing in his single eye, Ciel turned back towards Joker, teeth bared and prepared to fight no matter how futile it was. “What the hell are you doing?” He spat. “He hasn’t done a fucking thing!”

“The ring is fake,” Joker snarled and tossed the piece of jewelry on the ground. It bounced and tumbled on the hard gravel before finally coming to a stop in the open space that separated the two parties. “If you thought that you could pass off a fake ring to me, then you’re sorely mistaken. This is nothing compared to what I’ll do to you if I don’t get the real ring. You’ll be wishing I had killed you now by the time I’m done with you.”

Sebastian shifted, pushing Ciel behind him as Beast approached them. Several of Joker’s men flanked her with guns drawn, and Sebastian could only watch as the plan fell apart and the situation spiraled out of control. There must’ve been something else about the ring that Sebastian hadn’t known about, and the lack of information was now costing them dearly.

He eyed the whip cautiously, already knowing the amount of damage Beast could cause with it, and Sebastian clenched his hands once more. His mind raced, working to figure out a new plan that would allow Ciel to get home without anymore injuries as the circle pressed close,r and Sebastian growled lowly.

Ciel’s mind raced with knowledge that the situation was quickly going to hell. He hadn’t figured Sebastian would come waltzing in with a counterfeit ring, and he wondered what the man had been thinking. It didn’t matter now. All that was important was neutralizing the situation, but what could be done? It wasn’t as if Ciel could produce the ring and make everything better. Unless...

Before he could rethink his decision, Ciel pushed past Sebastian to shield the man as he faced Joker. The gun, now pointed at himself, was unnerving, but he swallowed and held himself up proudly, or as best he could.

“You lay one more finger on him and then you’ll never get your precious ring,” Ciel declared. “It’s obvious that Tanaka isn’t willing to hand it over, and his next step will most likely be a full on assault when neither me nor Sebastian return. Your only choice now is to have someone sneak in and retrieve it themselves.”

Sebastian’s head snapped to the side, not believing what Ciel was suggesting. For a brief moment, he considered arguing with Ciel until he realized the hidden brilliance in Ciel’s plan. Once home, Tanaka would never let Ciel leave to exchange the ring.

But Ciel didn’t know that, and Sebastian was more than willing to keep it that way. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of leading Ciel on this way, but it was a good lie that would keep Ciel safe.

“You can’t be serious,” Sebastian stated as he started to weave his lie and make it believable. “You’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

Ciel promptly ignored Sebastian, not needing the other man to ruin all of this before it could be fully birthed. He focused solely on Joker, face serious and tight. “There is only one person who can get you that ring now. If you let me go, I can retrieve it and return it here to you. But...” A glance was spared back to Sebastian, the wound on his shoulder turning a dark black-red. “In return I want the promise of Sebastian’s well being, and his and my own safe return home.”

Joker stared at Ciel, and a smirk crossed his lips as a small chuckle left his mouth until he tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh. The gun shook in his hands as spasms of laughter racked his body, and he gripped the weapon tighter to keep it from tumbling out of his hands. Finally, Joker focused on Ciel once more, small chuckles leaving his mouth. “You must think I’m an idiot,” he stated. “There’s no way in hell that I’d let you go with only your word that you’ll come back. Love only runs so deep, and I have no guarantee that you’ll come back.”

Blunt nails dug deeper into the palm of Ciel’s hand as his fist clenched. Had he thought it would be easy? That this man would go along with such a proposition? If Ciel had, then he had been sorely mistaken. Mind racing, he fought to keep ahead of what would soon be a battle of wits.

“You doubt me?” Ciel had the audacity to scoff. “Especially after I vowed to slaughter each and every one of you if you dared to harm him? Or perhaps you are blind to how deep love can indeed run.”

Joker hummed and focused his sight of his gun on Sebastian once more, even though his eyes stayed locked with Ciel. “Your words at that time were indeed brave, but things have changed since then.” He gestured to Ciel’s face. “You’ve been injured, and your eye may be permanently damaged. This never would’ve happened if it hadn’t been for Sebastian. All of this is his fault; he stole the ring and allowed you to get caught by being careless. So therefore, it’s his fault that you’re in this mess. And you know that, little prince. You know all this so well that you might not even care what happens to the man who pulled you into this mess.”

Ciel laughed, harsh and choked. “You assume too much, and know nothing. Sebastian is not the one I blame for this. That right goes to myself, for I’m the one at fault. I was the one to force my way into this life, and against Sebastian’s wishes. It was also my own fault for getting caught and letting my guard down. If anything were to happen to Sebastian on my account, I would never forgive myself. I’d do everything in my power to assure that he was returned safely, even if it meant handing over your damned ring.” Blue eyes blazed with all the passionate fury that Ciel possessed in the moment, alongside the conviction of his words.

“So you’ve said,” Joker answered and shrugged. “But say that I believe you and let you go now. What’s stopping you from coming back here with the entire force of your family? You could easily destroy us that way and get your revenge on us for what we have done to you. And as you can guess, that’s something that doesn’t sit well with me.”

“I’m not stupid. The moment you got wind of such a betrayal, you’d waste no time in ending Sebastian’s life... Or am I wrong?” There was a shifting of weight, and Ciel tried to keep himself from looking anxious, trying to play it off as sore muscles and throbbing cuts taking their toll on his body.

Joker nodded. “This is true. We have Sebastian, and you have the ring. It would be a fair trade, but you already know about the ring and what it means to us. Letting you go now could be a liability for us.” He cocked his head slightly. “I guess in the end, it comes down to how far you’re willing to go.”

“What are you suggesting?” It was with cautious words that Ciel proceeded, not sure of what would be asked of him. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for Sebastian, but that didn’t make his tasks any easier.

“It’s not what I’m suggesting,” Joker answered slowly. “But what you are. We’re both at a stalemate. I know what you want, and you know what I want. What I want to know, is if you’re willing to go through with this. If you betray your family to give us the ring, they could hunt you down and make your life even more of a living hell than what we would make it.”

“A life without Sebastian is a fate worse than hell,” Ciel boldly declared, meaning every word of it.

Silence stretched across the area, and Joker loosened his grip on the pistol. The proposal was plausible, and he was starting to believe that Ciel would indeed return. Ciel had brought forward some solid points that made sense the more Joker mulled over them. If Sebastian had come charging in the first time, who was to say Ciel wouldn’t return the same way? The younger male was willing to stand before a gun to protect his lover and face the full force of his family; it was just more proof that Ciel would come back if it meant the well being of Sebastian.

Beast turned to look at Joker and frowned slightly at him. “Surely you’re not considering this?” Her hands tightened around her whip. “What if he doesn’t come back?”

“We still have Sebastian,” Joker murmured to her. “Just as Ciel is Sebastian’s weakness, Sebastian is also Ciel’s weakness. He’ll come back to ensure that his boyfriend is released. Especially since Sebastian is injured and knows that we can harm him more.”

“But who says that Tanaka would let him come back?” She asked. “Ciel is their heir and once he’s back, Tanaka won’t let him out again.”

Joker shook his head. “No matter how hardened the old man is, he’s still human and I’m sure he’ll cave to the whims of his grandson.” Or so he hoped. It was one thing that Joker hadn’t thought about. He turned his attention to Ciel. “How would you go about securing the ring, especially if Tanaka won’t let you leave once you return home?”

For now, that was the only hitch that Joker could see in an otherwise solid plan. While Joker liked to think that Tanaka had a heart and would let Ciel come back for Sebastian, instinct told him that the man would hold Ciel under lock and key until he was sure that the threat was gone.

Ciel hoped that the older man would go along with everything, but Ciel was more than willing to go behind his grandfather’s back to acquire the ring. “I will get the ring by any means necessary, even if it means going against Tanaka’s wishes.” He swallowed thickly at thinking just what that would mean for him.

“Well aren’t you the brave one,” Joker said with a chuckle and started to walk towards Ciel. “Standing up to your grandfather and going against him, even though such a thing could result in your death. But then again, you’ve already said that life without Sebastian is just as bad.”

“Who besides me would be willing to go against the family for Sebastian’s sake? The lot of them are brainwashed fools, doing only what they are told and knowing no better. I was loyal to Sebastian far before I ever bowed my head to Tanaka. My loyalties will always foremost lie with Sebastian.” Such words were hard to speak, especially in a believable manor. Ciel respected Tanaka and had with time become loyal and dedicated to the man and to the family. He never would have considered going against anything Tanaka wished, and Ciel could only hope that his words of betrayal would not become a reality.

Sebastian leaned down until his mouth hovered next to Ciel’s ear. “You can’t do this, Ciel,” he hissed. “Who’s to say that they’ll let you go once you come back with the ring? They’ll have everything they need and can vanish after killing you. Once they vanish, Tanaka will have no way to track them down.” His eyes darted up as Joker continued to approach them, noting the thoughtful expression that had crossed the man’s face, making it seem as though Joker was seriously considering Ciel’s words.

What Sebastian proposed wasn’t something Ciel wanted to think about. He already knew that he might not leave here alive a second time, but perhaps he could provide a safe escape for Sebastian. Things would become clearer once he got home. If Tanaka went along with the plan, then perhaps they could construct a plan to save both Sebastian and Ciel. If not, then Ciel would have to use what he had at his disposal and hope for the best.

“I’m your only hope of getting that ring now.” Ciel’s throat burned with each word he forced out, but he needed Joker to agree to this. If this plan went down, then all hope was lost.

“You can get the ring?” Joker asked and smirked when Ciel nodded. “Sebastian stays here then until you come back with the ring. You have twenty-four hours to return here with the real ring, or I’ll send Sebastian’s body back to you piece by piece.”

Ciel cursed under his breath. Twenty-four hours was pushing it, especially if Tanaka didn’t agree to the plan. “Forty-eight hours?” He countered. “Tanaka will expect me to try to pull something right away. Giving me an extra day will help me plan ahead and allow Tanaka to relax on the notion that I won’t try something stupid.” The idea of leaving Sebastian with these people a day longer did little to comfort Ciel, but he knew the man was tough and could handle it.

Joker frowned. Two days provided enough time for Ciel to formulate an attack and gather people to help him. But at the same time, it gave their gang time to prepare a new hideout and get ready to leave when the time called for it.

“Joker,” Beast murmured softly behind him. “If we extend the time, it gives us more time to torture the demon. Until the point that even if Ciel brings back the ring, he could be knocking on death’s door. He’d die by the time they made it home, we’d have the ring, and vanish before they could plan another attack. Kill two birds with one stone.”

“Then we could get away clean,” Joker finished. It was an appealing idea, and one that was too good to pass up. Even if Tanaka denied Ciel the right to bring the real ring back, Joker had no doubts that Ciel would find a way to get around the older man. And if Ciel left without Tanaka knowing and was killed once the ring was delivered, it would be months before they found this place. They would be long gone before the body was found. “Grab Ciel,” Joker finally muttered to Beast.

Ciel’s heart thrummed wildly in his chest as he watched the two whisper, anxiety heightening when Beast drew away and walked quickly towards him. Blue eye glanced anxiously to the whip in her hand, and Ciel wondered if he’d be feeling its bite again. She grabbed him harshly, and he called out as he was forcefully pulled from Sebastian’s side.

“Wh--what the hell are you doing?” There wasn’t much struggle left within Ciel, but he managed putting up a slight fight. He knew little of what decision they had come to, and for all Ciel knew, he was being led back to that little room or that even smaller cell. The thought had him struggling more.

Beast didn’t bother to answer him and came to a stop in front of Joker. She released his arm and took a small step back, chancing a glance over her shoulder at Sebastian to make sure the man was still behaving.

“We’ve come to a decision,” Joker said. “We’ll give you forty-eight hours to come back here with the ring. If you don’t come back by then, we’ll kill Sebastian, and the deal will be void.” He looked over Ciel’s shoulder and nodded to the men surrounding Sebastian. The male closest to the injured man smirked and shoved his fist into Sebastian’s stomach, making Sebastian double over and wince as the action jarred his injury.

“Your time starts now,” Joker said cheerfully.


	44. Chapter 44

Ciel stood there, rooted between Joker and the terrible sight of Sebastian’s pained face. He didn’t even notice as the bindings on his wrist were cut free and his hands fell limply to his sides. It took the scream that erupted from Sebastian’s throat, due to a hard kick placed at the man’s shoulder, to push Ciel towards the vehicle that had been provided.

No matter how much he wanted to see Sebastian once more, Ciel couldn’t bring himself to turn around. The sight would only make him want to stay and probably do something increasingly stupid to keep anyone else from laying another hand on his most precious person.

The keys were already in the ignition, and he quickly turned the car on, feeling the light rumble of the engine. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and the pain of his body was a muted memory for the time being as he floored the gas and took off towards the unknown future.

His brain provided him with what he had to do, what Sebastian had told him to do. Find the first building, Sebastian had said. It turned out to be an old gas station, which seemed to have seen better years. The pumps were decrepit and falling apart, and only two seemed to be in working order. Ciel pulled the car to the side of the building, not wanting anyone to see him. It helped that the pay phone was placed there, along with the public bathrooms.

Giving the phone only a glance, Ciel bypassed it and headed straight for the bathroom. He entered with baited breath, not having seen the extent of his injuries first hand. They needed to be cleaned, and hopefully he could talk Claude into bringing a clean pair of clothes when he came to pick the young man up. Ciel’s were caked in blood, vomit and urine, the mixture smelling none too pleasant. It was a wonder Sebastian had stomached being so close, let alone kissing him.

The mirror was bypassed as Ciel wobbled into a stall to relieve himself. He watched as toilet water swirled away and began the process of steeling himself for what was to come. Pep talks of ‘it’s not that bad’ and ‘it’ll look worse than it really is’ crossed his mind, but Ciel was not one to delude himself to petty fantasies. It was very likely that it was that bad, and it was as worse as it looked.

The stall door opened silently and Ciel stumbled out, catching himself on the rim of a dirty porcelain sink, yellowed from old age. He stared down into the mildew encrusted drain and heaved some breaths, his lungs rattling with a sickening unfamiliarity. For a moment, Ciel did nothing more than to stand there like a statue, only the slightest of tremors giving signs to his humanity.

With deep breaths, he collected himself and prepared for the sight he must accept. Head coming up, Ciel looked into the mirror, seeing someone so alien and every bit unfamiliar. The only sign that told Ciel that he was looking at himself was the sole sapphire eye that stared back at him, bloodshot and glossy from tears. The whole of the right side of his face was swollen and painted red and black. Ciel was unsure at that time what was blood and what was bruised flesh.

There was no sign of his other eye, just a puffed brow and eyelid alongside a gash that Ciel had no desire to know how deep it went. He choked back tears, knowing that there was little hope for himself. The eye was most likely destroyed beyond repair.

Not being able to look on any longer, Ciel went to work cleaning himself up. The hot water felt painfully good, and did its job of cleaning away the filth and grime. Ciel would need proper care and the injuries properly sanitized, but this would have to do for now. Bloody paper towels filled the small bathroom’s trash once he was done, and Ciel cared little for them. In a place like this, people weren’t going to bother asking questions. He left his mess behind and moved back out towards the pay phones.

Ciel stood in front of the pay phone for a moment looking cross. He cussed colorfully when he realized he had no money on him. Without any funds it would be impossible to place a call. For a moment, Ciel glanced back to the car and wondered if he could just chance driving himself back, but he was in no state to. If anyone happened to glance at him, they’d be sure to see the state of his face. Last thing he needed was to catch the eye of the police.

Looking around, he hoped to find any spare bit of change. He nearly cheered out loud when he fingered some coins within the coin return. Fishing them out and counting them, he found it to be just enough. A passing car had him huddling closer to the pay phone as he dialed a number.

“Please pick up...” His heart thumped along with each ring, and he almost jumped out of his skin as Claude’s voice filtered over the phone. Ciel hurriedly explained his whereabouts, glad that the man didn’t ask more questions than that. Yet there was a tenseness to his voice that had Ciel on edge. The phone was hung up and Ciel was left feeling cold and alone. He didn’t want to head back to the car, so he opted to sit himself against the gas station’s wall, hidden behind the pay phone.

There Ciel sat, mind racing and his body shaking from nerves and a thousand other different reasons. Once more, the pain was coming back in tide like waves, splashing over him with a drowning intensity. He gasped when a rocket of white hot pain clawed at his head, leaving the dullest of aches within his right eye. Ciel curled further into himself and lost all sense of time.

Minutes passed and bled into an hour before a car pulled off the road and into the parking lot of the old gas station. It came to a stop in front of the bathrooms and Claude stepped out, leaving the engine running in case they had to leave in a hurry. His eyes instantly spotted Ciel and he jogged over to the younger male.

“Ciel,” he called lowly, unsure if the male was unconscious or simply stunned. When he had called, Ciel had sounded urgent but his voice was pain filled and borderline panicked. The fact that Sebastian hadn’t called either meant the older male was too injured to do so, was forced to stay behind, or was dead.

Claude was silently hoping for the first one. But there was no body with Ciel, and no tears streaked down Ciel’s face. “Ciel,” he called again and finally received a response as the younger male turned his head to look at him. Claude jerked back slightly, unprepared for the swollen eye, and he quickly reached for Ciel. “Let’s go. We need to get your injuries looked at.” He paused and swallowed before asking the one question he dreaded to know the answer to. “Where’s Sebastian?”

Never before had Ciel been so happy to see Claude. He allowed the older man to pick him up awkwardly, and Ciel admitted his head to rest against Claude’s shoulder. The smell of the man was foreign yet familiar, and Ciel found himself both hating and loving it. No matter the smell, it was not Sebastian, and that alone made his heart clench. How could he answer Claude?

Pressing his face closer into the man’s neck, Ciel breathed out shakily as he tried to keep himself from talking. “Th--they have... have him.” And that was all he could say; anymore and he’d be a weeping mess.

Claude’s grip tightened briefly before he nodded, feeling a lump of dread forming in his stomach. Sebastian was still alive for now, but for how long? He didn’t bother asking Ciel, not wanting to push any harder. Ciel’s mental state was already shaky and the thought of possibly losing your lover would only make things worse.

“Let’s get you home,” he said and set Ciel down on his feet outside the car. He opened the door and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around the younger male to help keep him warm. Once wrapped, he guided Ciel into the car and reached over to buckle him in. “You’re safe now, Ciel. Everything’s going to be okay,” Claude murmured as he leaned back, not knowing what else to say.

Ciel said nothing to that, because they were empty words. There was no sincerity behind them, only the dull flatness of words that one thought they should say. He brushed them off and curled himself into the blanket. It was warm but he grimaced when he remembered the state of his clothes. He’d forgotten to ask Claude to bring something clean to wear, too caught up with everything.

“Thank you,” Ciel said after a moment, truly grateful for having Claude here. The man had asked little and had come promptly. It was more than he could have ever hoped for coming from Claude, and Ciel wondered if perhaps some twisted friendship had formed along the way. The thought made him smile, but it quickly faded in favor of a pained scowl.

Claude didn’t answer and simply nodded his head. He turned the car away from the gas station and pointed it in the direction of the mansion. There was no knowing where Ciel had just come from and he didn’t want to ask. His only goal was to get Ciel home and have Will look at his injuries. And then spend time with Alois, as much as he possibly could.

The ride seemed too short, but Ciel knocked that up to the fact that he had most likely passed out on more than one occasion. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and he couldn’t bring himself to move from the car once Claude had pulled it as close as possible to the main entrance. At one time, he might have felt relief for being here, but now he was just reminded of how far away he was from Sebastian. The urge to order Claude back was high, but Ciel knew what he had to do.

Claude opened the door and leaned down until he was eye level with Ciel. “Do you want me to carry you inside?” He asked carefully. No one would call Ciel weak if he did, but the younger male might not see it that way and Claude figured it’d be best to ask instead.

“I’m not sure I can stand.” Ciel laughed dryly and moved his eye to look up at Claude. “I’m so useless.” He looked grim sitting there, skin all pale and sickly. At the moment, all Ciel wanted was sleep, but he felt as if he did not have the time for it.

“You’re not useless,” Claude stated as he carefully pulled Ciel from the car. Sebastian would have his head for touching Ciel like this, no matter the circumstance, and Claude couldn’t help but shake his head. Sebastian was strong and would come back, or at least that’s what Claude kept telling himself. It was easier that way, to think that Sebastian would point a gun at his head for holding Ciel when he came back, instead of thinking of the alternative. “You’re just tired and need a little help. That’s not useless.”

Ciel shook his head. “I couldn’t bring him back,” he whispered so softly, that he wondered if Claude could even hear him. “I’m trying... I’m trying so hard, but I’m afraid my best won’t be good enough. I did everything to protect him, but in the end I’m just useless.”

For a moment, Claude didn’t answer as he stood up and shut the door with his foot. “How humorous,” he finally said. “You and Sebastian are so much alike, even though you two never see it. But self loathing doesn’t suit either of you. Yes, you made a mistake, but that doesn’t mean that you have to sulk about it. That’s not the brat I know and dislike.”

A true smile slipped onto Ciel’s lips but he aptly hid it. There was no need to give Claude such satisfaction. Ciel opted for staying silent as they moved up the front steps. He idly wondered if Tanaka knew he was coming home, but didn’t bother to ask. Fatigue was heavy and he fought his way through the haze of sleep to stay conscious. Ciel couldn’t afford sleep just yet.

Claude moved towards the mansion and carefully juggled Ciel around so he could open the front door without dropping the younger male. Warm air brushed over him as he moved through the door and Claude sighed as he moved through the hallway to Tanaka’s office. “You really are a pain in my ass,” he stated.

Ciel chuckled but it quickly morphed into a fit of coughing. It seemed as if his whole body was falling apart bit by bit, Ciel could only hope that in the end, his heart would stay in tact. He refused to lose that. “At least I’m not the only one in pain now. As they say, misery loves company,” Ciel threw back once he could force the words out.

“Yes, and we can both be miserable together. But not for long,” Claude cautioned. “I want to be in a good mood when I take Alois later on. So you better not be miserable for long.”

A frown came across Ciel’s face. "I didn’t need to know that," he said. Nor did he wish to think how lucky Claude was to have the ability to go to his lover. If Ciel was honest with himself, he would admit that there was a hint of jealousy within him but that thought stayed bottled up tightly.

“I’m sure that when Sebastian comes back, we’ll hear you two going at it all night long,” Claude stated dryly and then smirked. “We should have a contest. You and Sebastian against Alois and me. Who can make their lover scream the loudest.”

Ciel resisted the urge to tell Claude just how loud he had made Sebastian scream on occasion, but he doubted Sebastian wanted the other man to know about his bottoming escapades. So Ciel stayed silent on that topic and merely declared “We’d win," and kept it at that.

Claude came to a stop outside of the office and glanced at Ciel. “The point of all this,” he stated, “is to tell you that Sebastian will indeed come back and then you two will go on annoying the living hell out of me. So cheer up; or Sebastian will kill me.”

A true smile bloomed on Ciel’s face and he did not stop himself from wrapping his arms tightly around Claude’s neck in a hug. “Thank you.” Ciel supposed that perhaps Claude wasn’t a complete jackass after all.

“Get off,” Claude grumbled and dropped Ciel’s feet to the ground. His arm looped around Ciel’s waist to help support his weight but did nothing more as he announced himself and entered the office.

The muffled sound of Tanaka’s voice filtered through the door and once more Ciel felt anxiety grip him. Claude had done a wonder calming him down but now it seemed that it had all been for naught. Ciel leaned heavily on Claude as the office door was opened and he was pushed inside. Tanaka didn’t look up when they entered, and Ciel wondered if the older man was even expecting them. Perhaps he even thought Ciel to still be held captive. If that was the case, then the old man was in for a surprise.

“Sir,” Claude stated. “Ciel’s here, safe and sound.”

Only then did Tanaka look up, age written across his face, and relief flooded his eyes at the sight of Ciel standing before him. He didn’t miss the absence of Sebastian but he wouldn’t question that now because Ciel was standing here before him, alive.

“Welcome home,” Tanaka breathed and stood up, moving around the desk to carefully embrace Ciel.

Ciel returned the hug weakly. There was little strength left in Ciel’s body and the moment he was released, Ciel toppled into a chair. His single eye slid closed and he had to force himself not to fall asleep.

Tanaka placed a hand on Ciel’s shoulder and glanced at Claude. “Let’s get him cleaned up and have Will look at him so Ciel can get to bed soon. He’s tired and needs sleep. And I’m sure he’s more than willing to forgot this ordeal.”

“We need to talk,” Ciel said weakly, but at the moment he had little conviction. The day had worn him down like a well used piece of leather. He swayed on his feet, feeling worse for wear and wished he could forget the whole ordeal like Tanaka was suggesting. It could not be afforded, but maybe for just a moment Ciel could push it all aside.

“You need to get some rest first and then we can talk,” Tanaka stated and glanced at Claude. “Take him to see Will and make sure he gets into bed tonight. It’ll take a couple days of sleep and food before we can talk again. Make sure that you’re all right.”

There was a pause as Ciel readied himself to leave. “I need to talk to you in the morning,” Ciel said, voice stern.

Tanaka frowned. “We’ll see how you’re feeling in the morning. Go see Will now before you pass out where you stand.” He waved Ciel away and turned to focus on Claude. “We’ll talk after Ciel is tended to.”

Claude nodded, already knowing what the conversation was going to entail and it was something he wasn’t looking forward to. The chance was high that Tanaka wouldn’t allow them to get Sebastian back.

He turned to Ciel, pushing the thoughts aside for now. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

No further argument left Ciel and he allowed himself to be led out of the room. As soon as the room was closed behind them, Ciel turned to Claude. “Please, if I’m not up by dawn tomorrow, wake me.” He could only hope that the man would not refuse him.

“I’m not your butler,” Claude stated as he led Ciel down the hallway and towards the room where Will was waiting for them. The smell of disinfectants filled the area around the room as they approached it and as soon as they entered, Will clicking his tongue at the sight of Ciel.

“Change out of those rags,” Will said and slipped on some gloves. “Claude, I’m going to ask you to step out of the room while I stitch him up. I’ll give you my full report once everything is done.”

Claude nodded and took a small step out of the room, giving Ciel one last look. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. “I’ll try, Ciel,” he finally said. “But I can’t promise anything past that.”

“Thank you.” And then the door was closed, and Ciel was left alone with Will. He turned to the man and gave a tired smile, looking slightly apologetic. “Sorry for the trouble this is causing.” Because Will always seemed like everything Ciel did was troublesome.

“Hush,” Will snapped and stepped forward until he was standing in front of Ciel. “We have a lot of work to do,” he said and carefully started to examine Ciel.

\-----

Claude waited patiently outside the room, Alois standing next to him. The younger male was a silent and constant reminder of what he had, and Claude couldn’t wait to have Alois all to himself once night fell. They hadn’t said anything on the subject of Sebastian since Ciel’s capture and for that Claude was thankful. He didn’t want to think about the whole situation right now.

“What’s going on?” Alois asked after a long stretch of silence. The moment he had heard the murmur of gossip telling of Ciel’s return alongside Claude, he had made his way through the mansion dead set on finding his lover. The man had left with little word of where or why he was leaving, and Alois had been left with nothing but questions.

“Ciel came back after Sebastian’s mistake,” Claude answered. “He’s a mess right now. But Will is tending to his injuries right now and judging by how long it’s taking, I can only imagine how much torture they put him through.”

Alois raised a golden brow. “That bad?” He couldn’t say he didn’t care, because some part of him had become attached to having the boy around. Ciel was still annoying and Alois hated his guts, but if the idiot was hurt or if he died, then who would Alois target his animosity at? It was a loss on his side as well. So he had plenty of reason to have some ill intended worry for Ciel.

Claude nodded. “There’s something wrong with his eye, and he was pretty bloody. I’m not sure how much of it was his, though.” He glanced down at Alois. “Sebastian is still back there, though ,and that’s going to be the hardest part for him.”

“But Sebastian can take care of himself. I’d be more worried if it were you being held. Do you think you’d be able to come back to me?” There was a teasing tone to Alois’s voice, with an underlying sense of cruelty, but what stood out the most was the relief that stood out within his water blue eyes. Alois was glad that it was not Claude in Sebastian’s position, because he truly wasn’t sure if the man would make it back to him. In their line of work, there was no room for certainties.

“I’d come back to you,” Claude stated. “Sebastian, though, we both know how weak he is. He wouldn’t last a day by himself. But I can only imagine if he doesn’t make it back, how miserable our life will be. The funeral, the crying brat, and everything else that would come with it.” The words were a lie, nothing more than a clever ploy to help cover up the real emotions that Claude was hiding.

“Well then!” Alois spun around, all mocking theatrics. “We’ll have to do whatever is in our power to ensure that Sebastian returns. Otherwise we’ll only have one person to make their life miserable, and it’s not too fun when their life is already miserable and you had nothing to do with it.” His hands were on his hips and he looked about ready to march out of the mansion himself, only that Alois made no move to leave the spot he occupied.

Claude chuckled and reached out to pull Alois closer to him. “And without Sebastian, I can’t add anymore piercings to your body.” His hand trailed down and tweaked the rings that adorned Alois’s nipples. “All of our fun would end, and we’d have to find someone else. And I’d rather not have anyone else see what’s mine.”

“What would we ever do?” Alois spun about in Claude’s arms and reached up on his tiptoes to give the man a kiss. It was a peck, teasing with promises of more to come. Only not now, when things were so messed up at the moment.

“Little imp,” Claude murmured against Alois’s lips before the younger male settled back down again. He was about to lean down and steal another kiss when the door opened, drawing his attention and making him back away from Alois slightly.

Alois slipped quickly behind Claude when he spotted Will. The man gave him a look, and Alois wanted little to do with the man. It seemed he had a long standing grudge with all of the hitmen. Probably had something to do with them always coming back limping and going to William for treatment.

Will gave them a quick glare before turning to face Claude fully. “He’s almost asleep right now,” he stated. “You’ll need to help him get to his room and into bed. Don’t worry about changing or bathing. Just sleep right now.”

Claude nodded and took a small step forward. “Where is he?”

Both Claude and Alois were pointed towards a couch where Ciel rested. He was shirtless, torso and arms heavily bandaged. But it was Ciel’s eye that drew Alois’s immediate attention. There was no mistaking the way the white sterile bandages stood out as they wrapped around Ciel’s face, covering his right eye. Already a pink tinge was bleeding through, and Alois turned to question Will, but thought better of it with the look he was given.

Instead he found his gaze settling on Claude. “Is he-- His eye... What happened?” Alois didn’t want to know if Ciel had lost the eye, nor did he want to think what that meant. It made everything more complicated, and he hated complicated things.

“His cornea was injured, from some sort of weapon,” Will answered and glanced at Ciel. “Usually it can heal, but infection set in and has slowed the process. The epithelium was damaged, and it usually prevents bacteria from entering the eye. Without it, the infection set in quicker and now there’s a high chance that the cornea will scar once it does heal.”

Claude frowned. “What does that mean for Ciel?” He asked softly. All of this information would have to be given back to Tanaka and he wasn’t looking forward to giving such a report on top of Sebastian’s holding. “Will he be blind in that eye?”

Will shook his head. “Not blinded, but the scarring will interfere with the light as it enters the eye, either blocking it or distorting it. I’m not sure yet how the scarring will truly affect his sight until he’s fully awake.” He looked away from Ciel and focused on Claude again. “But he won’t be able to focus on things far away or close up, seeing as the curvature of the eye has been tweaked.”

“Does he know?” Alois asked, motioning towards Ciel who slept on innocently. From the look of things, Ciel seemed peaceful, but that would be short lived. Things would only turn ugly after this, and there was still the matter of Sebastian to take care of.

Silence settled around the room as Will thought about the correct way to answer the question. “He knows,” he finally answered. “But I don’t think he’s aware of the full damage quite yet. When he came in, the understanding that his eye was damaged was already there, but he didn’t know the extent.”

“Someone will have to tell him when he wakes up in the morning,” Claude stated slowly, cursing silently that Sebastian wasn’t here to tell Ciel such a thing. A small scoff escaped his lips and Claude ran a hand over his face. “Let’s get him up to his room so we can continue with our own lives. I still have to give my report.”

They moved into the room and Will made his leave. Alois looked unsure of what to do, not wanting to touch Ciel, but knowing that he couldn’t just be left there. “You’re carrying him.” It wasn’t as if Alois liked the idea of Claude touching the other male, but he also knew that he alone couldn’t carry Ciel up two flights to the room that was shared with Sebastian.

Claude nodded. “I figured as much,” he stated and moved to carefully pick Ciel up. The younger male’s head lolled against his shoulder and Claude could imagine Sebastian breathing down his neck right now if the man had been anywhere near the mansion. “I’ll carry you back to our room after this, if it makes you feel any better,” he commented lightly, leaving out the part where he would carry Alois to their room and then proceed to screw the other male senseless. 

“Just don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” There was an impish gleam to Alois’s eye that was easily missed as the man bounded back to the door to hold it open for Claude. It was hard not to notice how small Ciel looked within the larger man’s arms, and Alois was reminded of a small child, all beaten and battered. For a moment, Alois had the sinister wish that he had been the one to inflict such wounds upon Ciel, but soon thought better of it.

Claude paused in the doorway to press a final kiss to Alois’s lips before starting the walk down the hallway, Alois following behind him. Ciel was light in his arms, a sign that he wasn’t fed much during his days with their enemy, and Claude silently made note of that so he could tell Tanaka. The two flights of steps were climbed easily and Claude waited for Alois to open the door before moving inside the shared room to set Ciel down on the bed.

Grumbling in annoyance at Sebastian for making such a mess before he left, Claude turned to Alois. “Go get some fresh blankets. It wouldn’t be good to place these ones on him with his body so torn up now.”

Alex and Soot peeked their heads from under the desk. They had never liked Claude or Alois much and had learned to stay out of their way. A light whine left Alex as she caught sight of Ciel but dared not move yet, not with Alois glaring down at them as he passed by them to leave.

“Dirty animals,” Alois mumbled and then left the room without a second thought. He was already upset of having to head back downstairs to fetch new linens.

Soot hissed slightly at Alois and her ears pressed flat against her head until Alois left. She watched Claude carefully as he placed a pillow behind Ciel’s head before he moved to shift the pile of blankets to the side. It had been their temporary bed as well as Sebastian’s for the past few days and she sniffed the air, searching for Sebastian’s scent, in hopes that her master would soon be coming in.

Claude glanced up as Alois teetered back into the room with an armful of blankets and dropped them on the bed. Without a word, Claude started to shift the blankets around until they were covering Ciel’s body. He made sure that they didn’t rest too heavily on the injured parts and that nothing could catch on the bandages. Once done, he nodded his approval. “I think we’re done here.”

“Can we go then?” Blue eyes shifted around the room, and Alois teetered from foot to foot. It felt odd being in this room that had so many things specifically Sebastian and Ciel. There was an intimacy about it that unsettled Alois and he only wanted to leave. For a moment, he glanced over towards a pile of clothes falling from the closet and raised an eyebrow at the sight of black lace. He decided quickly that he didn’t want to know and turned back to Claude.

“You might have to stay and watch him,” Claude answered and pushed up his glasses. “If he rolls around at all, he could damage the wounds even more and make the recovery time even longer. And I still need to give my report to Tanaka, otherwise I would stay and watch.”

A low suffering groan left Alois as he collapsed in a chair. “You would make me do this.” He pouted and sent Claude a glare. “You owe me for this!”

Claude smiled slightly. “I’ll make it up to you,” he said and walked over to Alois’s side, leaning down to capture his lips. “The next time we’re alone together, I’ll chain you to the bedpost and trace over every part of your body with my lips until you’re trembling for my touch. Then I’ll surprise you by giving into your masochistic side, maybe a crop or my hand against your bare skin,” Claude purred.

“Is that a promise?” Alois pulled away reluctantly, but feeling more than pleased with what would come once he had Claude all to himself. It had indeed been too long.

“Oh yes,” Claude answered. “It is a promise. One that I intend to keep and collect again and again.”

One more kiss was given and then Claude was gone, leaving Alois alone with no one but the slumbering Ciel. He regarded the sleeping man, and scoffed. “I expect you won’t be good company,” Alois said, and resigned himself to a long night.

\----------

Claude slipped into the study and looked over Tanaka carefully. They were both tired, and Claude wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but his report needed to be given first and then things needed to be prepared for the next day.

“Sir,” he started and moved to stand before the desk. “Ciel is up in his room, resting and bandaged. Will’s report on his injuries stated that the most dangerous was the wound to his eye, which damaged the cornea. An infection set in and will most likely cause scarring to the eye.”

Tanaka had feared as much, but hearing it confirmed had his heart knotting, and he couldn’t help but mourn for his grandson’s unsettling future. One would be merely happy that they were alive and well with one eye still in tact, but in their line of work, an injury to an eye could be as devastating as losing a limb or for some, the equivalent to losing their life. Tanaka could only hope that Ciel’s short time within the family would become a blessing and allow the boy to make a transition back into more normal life. One could only hope.

“How is he taking it?” Tanaka didn’t know what to do at that point. A part of him said that he should be by his grandson’s bedside and giving the support that family was supposed to give, but another part said that he should he be the leader of this family and focus on the affairs at hand. He couldn’t do both at once, and it ate away at him.

Claude was silent for a moment, debating his options. “Will said that he knew about the injury to his eye but not the severity of it. In all honesty, Sir,” Claude paused before pushing forward. “I think he’s more worried about Sebastian and ready to go after him than anything. He didn’t mention it much in the car but was upset about not being able to bring Sebastian back.”

A heavy sigh left Tanaka and he sunk back into his chair. “It’s likely that he’s no longer alive.” It was a fact that was hard to admit, but a fact nonetheless. In their line of work, hostages did not last long, not when they had been acquired after many hardships. Their enemies had wanted Sebastian and now it seemed that they had him. “If he is still alive, they won’t keep him that way for long.” 

“What if he is alive?” Claude questioned carefully. He didn’t want to get up his own hopes by pretending there was still a chance Sebastian would be alive, but it had seemed as though Ciel was holding something back. Something he hadn’t told Tanaka yet and that alone gave Claude enough to hope that Sebastian would still be alive.

“And if he’s alive...” A deep frown dug across Tanaka’s brow and he closed his eyes. “I’m afraid that we can’t make a winning move. We both have precious pieces in this game, but it puts us in a stalemate. The only difference is, our enemy’s game piece is disposable. They will get rid of one and then seek out another.

“All we have is the ring, and so far we can’t even discern the importance of it. Destroying it will do no good, and will most likely only cause retaliation. Our best bet is to sit and wait for the opportune time in which we can strike and level our opponents in a single blow.”

Claude tensed slightly. “You mean Sebastian,” he stated, referring to the game piece in the enemy’s possession. A curse slipped past Claude’s lips and he shifted his weight slightly. It was frustrating to sit and wait, knowing that someone from the family was out there still, in the enemy’s hands. Especially when they were more than likely being tortured.

It was no secret that Sebastian had made several enemies throughout his lifetime and while all of them wanted him dead, they wouldn’t kill him right away. Torture was a means of satisfaction when you weren’t trying to get information out of someone. Because then it didn’t matter if they died under your hand, because they would be killed eventually anyway. The only thing an early death meant was that the fun had ended too soon.

And torture under those circumstances was something to be afraid of. They could do anything to Sebastian, as he had nothing that they wanted. They had what they wanted and as far as Claude knew, there was nothing that was going to convince them to let Sebastian go.

“There’s nothing else we can do?” Claude finally asked weakly.

“Ciel needs to stay here, and in bed. He needs his rest and his mind kept off things that might bring him unneeded stress. I don’t want him informed of the situation.” The change of subject was quick and intentional, giving Claude the answers that he sought.

Whatever happened, Ciel was still the wild card. Tanaka knew that the boy would fly recklessly out to save Sebastian as soon as he was able. Experience told Tanaka that there was little they could do at this point, and inevitably it looked as if the worst case scenario would come to pass.

Claude swallowed heavily. “Yes, Sir,” he answered, voice low and thick with emotion. Despite everything he had been through with Sebastian, the man was still family and a good friend; losing Sebastian would hurt more than Claude would like to admit.

“I’m assigning the task of overseeing Ciel to you and Alois. Don’t make me regret my decision.” Tanaka waved Claude away, no longer wanting to deal with the matter. As of now, there were far more pressing issues to consider. Despite what he had said, Tanaka still hoped that a bone would be thrown to them that would shift Sebastian’s fate. He might not ever admit it verbally, but Sebastian was like a son to him, and it was hard to accept that death may soon await the boy.

Bowing slightly, Claude turned and left the room. There was no point in arguing with Tanaka; the man was stubborn, and Claude could easily see the familiar traits in Ciel as well. Once old enough, Ciel would make a good transition into power. But for now, Ciel was still young by society’s standards, and Claude could only guess how Sebastian’s death would affect the younger male. It could lead to negative impacts for not just Ciel but the rest of the family as well.

The future was always unknown, but now more than ever, it was extremely cloudy. So many paths branched out before them, each one leaving an unpleasant taste in Claude’s mouth. If Sebastian died, there were too many things that Ciel could do. Suicide or leaving the family would hurt the most immediate, as no new heir was trained to take his place. Sebastian was the original choice until Ciel showed up, but if both of them were gone, it would leave that position open and could lead to fighting within the family.

But even if Ciel stayed after Sebastian’s death, no one could predict how he would behave. Ciel could have hidden agenda’s that sought to destroy those who had killed Sebastian and ruined his life in the process. If Ciel let such a thing as revenge consume him, then he would inevitably fall, and the rest of the family would fall with him.

In the end, it wasn’t just the problem of losing one of the family’s best members to a rival gang, it was everything else that came with it due to Sebastian’s death. Claude snorted. Sebastian would probably enjoy knowing that the fate of the family could be determined by his living or dying.

‘Conceited bastard.’ Claude thought as he pushed open Ciel’s door and crossed the room to sit next to Alois. His eyes studied Ciel’s sleeping body and he laced his fingers together, trying to figure out what was running through Ciel’s mind.

“You better have an ace up your sleeve, Ciel,” Claude muttered. “Everything depends on what you have planned and how you decide to go about it. If not, not just Sebastian will end up dead, but the rest of the family with it.”

\----------

Everything felt light, comfortable, and for a brief moment it felt like everything was okay. There was no pain, no sick turning of his stomach, no damp coldness of dirty stone. It was just soft warmth and contentment. Ciel wondered if perhaps he had died. Was this what heaven felt like, because this surely was not the hell he had expected. His eyes fluttered lightly as he tried to open them, half expecting to see golden rays and plumes of soft clouds.

“I think he’s waking up.” The voice was irritatingly familiar, and Ciel felt himself tensing. It was in the shift of his muscles that he felt his first pain, and it was when he tried to force his eyes open that he felt the white hot strike of a deep ache.

Only one eye cracked itself open, and Ciel waited for the adjustment from darkness to light. Alois came into sight first, face too close for comfort and blue eyes looking just a little too clear for Ciel’s liking. “I think I am in hell,” Ciel bit out, not enjoying the sight he was waking up to.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Claude answered and moved closer to Alois so he could see Ciel better. The cloth around Ciel’s eye was still tinted a slight pink, but nothing new had stained the white wrap since it was applied last night. “You look like shit.”

“You don’t look much better yourself. At least I have the luxury of knowing I’ll heal. You on the other hand...” Ciel let his words trail off, voice hoarse and throat raw. He didn’t feel like conversing more than he had to at the moment.

Claude grumbled and moved away from the bed to pick up the tray of food that had been dropped off by Alois a half hour ago. “I know you’re probably not hungry, but you need to eat something small before you go back to sleep again.” The tray was carried back over to the bed and set on the plush surface. “You don’t need to eat everything, but a little is better than nothing and will help you recover faster.”

Ciel didn’t seem to hear the other man. His eye had opened fully and looked anxiously around the room. Reality had come quickly to him, the pleasant banter long forgotten for the moment. “What time is it?” Ciel asked hurriedly, acting as if he was about ready to bound out of bed.

“Around ten or so,” Claude answered and reached over to set a plate on Ciel’s lap before the younger male could jump up. “Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We put a lot of time into making that, you know.”

“I don’t have time for food. I have to see Tanaka,” Ciel argued. He tried to push the tray away, but Claude’s hand was firm and kept it in place. Alois had also come closer to the bed and was looming like some anxious ghost over Claude’s shoulder.

Pale blue looked curiously down at the food. “You better eat that,” Alois stated firmly. “I didn’t make it for no damn reason you know.”

Claude nodded. “If you don’t eat something, you’ll collapse as soon as you get out of bed. Your body is starved and lacking the nutrients that it needs. Add in the turmoil that you went through, and it’s a wonder you haven’t passed back out yet.” He picked up a piece of toast and held it up to Ciel’s mouth. “So eat. Before you do pass out again.”

“Then you take me to Tanaka.” The toast was taken reluctantly and eaten quickly. It was a wonder Ciel hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until now. The taste of food on his tongue had his stomach rumbling and pleading for more. Soon toast, eggs, fruit, and tea were devoured, Ciel making no complaint to how cold everything had gotten.

“Pig,” Claude muttered, even though his tone was light and joking. It was good to see that Ciel’s appetite was strong; it would save them the trouble of having to force feed him or use a feeding tube to get the food into him. He handed the empty tray over to Alois and silently assessed Ciel before speaking again. “Let’s get you into the bathroom so you can shower and we can look at your injuries. They’ll need to be re-wrapped with fresh ones.”

Alois took his leave, promising to take the dishes to the kitchen before heading back to the room he shared with Claude. Ciel paid the man no mind and focused on Claude who was currently trying to help him out of bed. It was concerning how weak Ciel’s legs had become, and he cursed when he had to lean against Claude for support. “Will a shower be wise?” He questioned, but decided the only other alternative was a bath. Ciel wasn’t in the mood to allow Claude to bathe him. Luckily, the more he moved, the more his legs seemed to find themselves and get back into a working condition.

Claude nodded. “The biggest injury to your person is your eye. The rest of the cuts and marks will be fine if they get wet, so long as we thoroughly dry them off before they’re wrapped again.” He stopped outside the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, not wanting to fully walk in. Claude already felt awkward enough staying in the bedroom and going in the bathroom was just as awkward.

There was a pause, and Ciel wobbled in place as he turned around slightly to look at Claude. A question was on the tip of his tongue, but Ciel was unsure if he was ready to ask it. One hand gingerly pressed at his covered eye, and wasn’t it pointless to put off the inevitable? Sighing, the question fell and filled the room. “My eye... What did Will say?”

For as strong as Ciel was, he could not bring himself to look into Claude’s eyes, for surely they would tell the answer far quicker than any words. So he stood there on legs that felt like rotted wood waiting to give and braced himself for whatever was to come next. He hoped though, that perhaps the injury wasn’t as bad as any had wagered. Ciel hoped for just that, and really so much more.

“It’s not blind,” Claude started slowly, making sure that his words were pronounced enough so there wouldn’t be any questions later on. “But your cornea was damaged, and an infection had set in by the time you came home. Will said it’ll probably scar once it heals, but he’s not sure yet how it’ll affect your sight. It’ll either affect how you see things at close range or at long distances.”

Ciel let that sink in. “So this eye is essentially useless to me now.” It wasn’t so much a question, just a flat statement that held no emotion. What more could Ciel say? As it stood now, anything he wished to accomplish seemed too far out of his reach. There was nothing to help cope with this loss that might soon be the catalyst to yet an even greater suffering. “What are the chances that I’ll be able to effectively shoot?”

Claude chuckled. “You’ll still be able to shoot, you’ll just have to re-train yourself,” he answered. His arms rose and his hands curled around an invisible gun before his left eye closed. “Most people who are right handed shoot with their left eye closed, and those left handed shoot with their right eye closed. However, there are those few in the population who like to go against the grain. Those who shoot with the opposite eye of their dominate hand are called goofy eyed. There’s nothing wrong with them, though, and they can shoot just fine. Carmella is goofy eyed, in case you don’t believe me.”

But that wasn’t the issue. Ciel knew that in time he would adjust and things would be better, but time was not a luxury at the moment. He needed the ability to shoot now, not months down the road. With how everything stood now, Ciel knew that his plan would fall through before it even started, and Sebastian’s life would be forfeited. “That doesn’t help me now,” he said quietly.

Sighing, Claude ran a hand over his face. “Shift your body to the side slightly when you shoot, but don’t move your arms. It’ll ensure that you’re focused on your target still and looking at them straight through the sights. If you shift your arms instead, you’ll be off target.” His arms dropped to his side. “Practice holding the gun and looking through the sights with your submissive eye before shooting. It’ll help your body adjust, and soon it’ll come naturally.”

Soon, but probably not soon enough. The look in Ciel’s eye turned cold and he shrunk into his thoughts, dismissing Claude with a wave of his hand. As soon as the door shut, he proceeded to strip and prepare his shower. The warm water felt nice and helped to ease and soothe his muscles. Ciel sunk back onto the cold tile wall and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall into a thoughtless oblivion.

\----------

Claude was still in the room once Ciel clambered out of the bathroom, white towel pulled around his waist. He was still wet, hair dripping, but he didn’t care. Ignoring Claude, he went to gather some clothes and chose then to send the older man a glare.

“Turn around or shut your eyes,” Ciel demanded.

“Yes, your majesty,” Claude said sarcastically and turned around. He listened to the shuffling of clothes and closed his eyes, trying to fight off the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him. He had traded shifts with Alois last night, rotating out in four hours shifts in order to watch Ciel full time, and he wanted nothing more than to stretch out on the bed and get some decent sleep.

He jumped when a wet towel smacked him on the back of his head, and Claude turned around to glare at Ciel. “Now what?” He asked. “Want me to tie your shoes?”

“You were swaying. I didn’t want you passing out in my bed.” It felt oddly strange not to tie Sebastian’s name to the bed, but Ciel didn’t think too hard on it. Whether he stated it or not, it was still his and Sebastian’s bed. Always would be.

Ciel was dressed in simple clothes, jeans and a plain navy shirt with three buttons undone at the collar. A hand passed through his wet hair, pulling through the tangles and brushing out excess water. He wouldn’t bother with drying it, not when it wasn’t important. Claude could change his bandage, wet hair or not.

“As though I would want to sleep on that bed. Who knows how many times you and Sebastian have fucked on that thing,” Claude answered and moved over to the dresser to pick up a new roll of bandages. He sighed as Ciel walked closer. “How am I supposed to dress the rest of your wounds when you’re fully dressed?”

An evil smile bloomed upon Ciel’s lips. “Oh? I don’t think sleeping on that bed would be any worse than you preparing your meals on the kitchen counter...” The words trailed off as Ciel allowed that bit of information to sink in. He didn’t doubt Claude would miss what was being hinted at, and for now Ciel looked forward to the reaction he would receive.

Claude blanched. “You two better not have,” he sputtered, his face paling slightly at the mere thought. He made a mental note to scrub down the island and never prepare food there ever again.

“You’ll never know,” Ciel sing-songed and proceeded to toss off his shirt once more in an irritated manner. He could only hope that Claude would suffice himself with the injuries on his upper body; the ones on his legs were far less severe. In fact, Ciel had seen little reason to recover anything. It was only his eye that needed attention.

“Cheeky brat,” Claude muttered as he tended the wounds, checking each one for any hint of infection. None of them seemed warm to the touch, though, and Claude spread the salve over the wounds before pressing band-aids over them again. Each wound was examined and cleaned before Claude took a step back. “All done here. I’ll call Will in so he can look at your eye.”

Ciel frowned. “Can’t you do it? At least you’re the lesser of the two evils.” Truth be told, Ciel had had enough of William for one day. At least with Claude, Ciel could dish out insults without having to worry about being hammered down into the ground. Will was quite good at aiming his words right where they hurt.

Claude shook his head. “Will would know what to look for when he’s examining your eye. I’d rather not risk you losing your eye because I missed something when I was wrapping it,” he answered and handed Ciel his shirt back. “And once your eye is checked and wrapped, it’s back to bed for you. Your body needs more sleep in order to recover.”

“Stay then, I don’t want to be alone with that man, nor will I head back to bed after. You will take me to see Tanaka. That is an order.” The commanding tone was more than present, and Ciel allowed himself to stand tall to promote his superiority. Ciel would not be refused. He had wasted enough time as it was.

Claude shifted, feeling conflicting emotions rise within himself. He already knew what Ciel wanted to talk to Tanaka about, and the thought made him frown. Tanaka had ordered him not to inform Ciel of the situation with Sebastian, but if it were coming from Tanaka, then Claude wouldn’t be breaking orders. With a sigh, Claude ran a hand over his face, pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Soundlessly, Ciel followed Claude out of the room and down the hall. His legs still felt heavy, and his muscles clenched almost painfully. There was nothing Ciel could do, so he was forced to grin and bear it. Ciel would not complain or admit to it, fearing that medication would be forced upon him. He didn’t need that debilitating him as well.

They stopped outside a door, and Claude knocked, the sound echoing down the hallway. A few moments passed before the door opened slightly, and Will looked at him through the crack in the door.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Will asked, pushing his glasses up.

“Ciel needs to have his eye checked over and a new bandage put in place,” Claude answered and gestured back to Ciel.

The door opened a little more and Will stepped to the side. “You should’ve called me instead of bringing him down yourself.” A disapproving glare was given to both before Will focused his attention on Ciel. “And you should still be in bed. Which is where you’re going as soon as I’m done with this. Orders were given that you were to be given bed rest and clearly that’s not happening.”

Ciel knew better than to complain. It wouldn’t get him anywhere. To fight a losing battle wasn’t a wise move and so Ciel stayed quiet. His lips pursed, and he allowed himself inside Will’s room without invitation, merely wanting to give the man a sign to shut up and get to work. The sooner Ciel’s eye was taken care of then the sooner he could leave Will to his bitching, or whatever miserable pastime the man surely had to make him so sour faced.

Moving further into the room, Will gestured at a chair and waited for Ciel to sit before gathering the necessary items. They were placed next to the chair and with quick hands, Will started to unwrap the bandage, checking for any signs of discomfort from Ciel as he did so. Seeing none, Will nodded slightly and tilted Ciel’s head to the side so he could have more light.

“It looks like the infection is going away; the antibodies have started working already. That’s a good sign,” Will murmured, running a finger over the swollen skin. It was cool to the touch thankfully, and so long as the infection stayed away, the cornea would start to heal itself. “I can’t say anything about your vision yet. Once the cornea has fully healed, I’ll be able to check it, but for now, we’ll have to wait.”

A stiff nod was all Will received in reply. At this point, Ciel had little hope for his vision. The eye stung and nothing could be seen through it as the eyelid was gingerly raised so that the eyeball itself could be quickly assessed. Ciel made no outward sign of discomfort, not with Claude so close by, but it hurt nonetheless.

“Am I done here?” Ciel asked finally once Will sat back and looked Ciel over with bored regard.

Will nodded. “You’re done,” he said and set the wrap back in the box. “Now go back to your room and get some rest. By the time you wake up, it’ll be around lunch, so make sure you eat something.”

Ciel said nothing, for he planned to do none of which he was told. Without a word, he turned quickly on his feet and left the room, not bothering to even wait for Claude. He knew the man would follow, so there was no point in assuring himself of that. Already he could hear the small click of a heel against wooden floors, the other foot no doubt falling mute as it fell on the slim rug that ran down the center of the halls. Ciel’s own footsteps were quiet as he followed the rugged path, allowing his mind to drift into itself as he thought over just what he had to do.

They rounded another corner and Claude glanced briefly at the staircase behind them. “Seeing as we’re going in the opposite direction of your bedroom, I guess it’s safe to assume that you’re bound and determined to talk to Tanaka instead of listening to us.”

“Will you stop me?” Ciel threw back the challenge, slowing his pace just enough to hear Claude’s decision. Not that it would keep Ciel from his path, but it would allow things to run all the more smoothly if Claude allowed this little transgression.

Claude faltered slightly. He should say yes, as he had been assigned to watch Ciel and to make sure that he stayed out of this mess. But in doing that, Sebastian would be killed for sure and there would be no hope in rescuing him. If he let Ciel go, though, there was a chance that they could get Sebastian back.

“No,” he finally answered and waved his hand, even though Ciel couldn’t see it. “I won’t stop you. But I will warn you that whatever you have planned, may not work. Tanaka is set in his decision.”

“And I am set in mine.” The doors to Tanaka’s office came up too quickly, and Ciel found himself stopping to gather his resolve. Whatever happened within this room would not affect Ciel’s actions. It would either make his plan easier or all the more harder.

With a sigh, he turned to Claude, giving the man a stern look. “Stay outside. I don’t want you getting in trouble.” That was the last thing he said as he slipped through the door without knocking. This was the moment of truth, and Ciel couldn’t help but feel eerily calm about it. The hard look Tanaka gave him at first glance did little to cool Ciel’s nerve; if anything, it pushed him forward.

Silence settled in the room as they glanced at each other, and Tanaka’s eyes narrowed at the determined gaze in Ciel’s eyes. The younger male was rash, and it seemed as though he needed to curb such a thing in Ciel. It was time that Ciel learned his place, even if it meant breaking him.


	45. Chapter 45

Tanaka’s eyes darted over Ciel’s shoulder, noting that Claude wasn’t with him. No doubt Ciel had sent the other man away, using his position to do such a thing. Although perhaps Claude hadn’t been the best person to watch Ciel. The male was close to Sebastian, and seeing as his friend’s life was on the line, he would try anything to help Sebastian.

But outside of that, Tanaka doubted that Claude would further disobey orders. He would make sure of that. The thought was pushed aside for the moment, and Tanaka focused his gaze once more on Ciel.

A single blue eye glared back at him, matching his own gaze with an intensity that only showed Tanaka that Ciel had no plans on backing down. “You were supposed to stay in bed,” Tanaka finally stated.

“There are more important things that demand my attention,” Ciel stated firmly, voice loud and booming. “I’ll rest when I allow myself to.” There was little sleep to be had in a lonely bed.

Tanaka cocked his head to the side. “And what things might those be?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. “Your well being and health should always be the first thing that demands your attention. And I’m sure you’ve looked at yourself in a mirror to realize that your health isn’t the best right now.” It was a low blow to bring in the injuries that Ciel had received, but Tanaka wasn’t about to let Ciel leave.

Only a small tensing of Ciel’s shoulders gave away the boy’s unease. He was in no shape to perform the required actions that Ciel was forcing himself to go through. Even under the best circumstances, this would be a fool’s mission.

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. “My health is of little concern at the moment. I will not rest or worry about my well being until Sebastian is safely by my side.” There was a threat in there somewhere, and Ciel really didn’t give a damn what Tanaka thought of it.

“It’s of concern to myself and the rest of this family,” Tanaka snapped. “I will not have you rushing off to go save Sebastian in your current condition. Even if you were fully healed and capable of such a thing, it’s a reckless mission and you’d gain nothing.”

“And Sebastian’s well being is no concern of the family? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Ciel bit back with all the force of a charging bear. “I gain nothing if I stay here. I’d rather go to Sebastian with the hope of bringing him back. I would die with that hope. Staying here only promises me misery.”

Tanaka shook his head. “Sebastian wouldn’t want that for you. He knew what he was up against the moment he left the mansion and still chose to go.” He tapped his fingers on the desk’s surface. “He wouldn’t want you to go throwing your life away. He’d want you to live.”

Ciel looked unamused and clicked his tongue as his frown deepened. “And I can’t feel the same? I didn’t want him coming after me; I was ready to die. You can’t expect me to sit back and allow that idiot to kill himself for me.” He wouldn’t allow Tanaka to keep him from this. It was something he needed to do, no matter what the hell Sebastian wished in the end.

Tanaka’s eyes softened and for a moment, he allowed himself to stand in Ciel’s shoes. He understood the urge to go after someone and bring them back safely. But such a thing could only go so far, and he found his eyes hardening once more. “Ciel, I’m sure it’s not what you want to hear, but by now, Sebastian is probably dead.” It hurt to say such a thing, but it was the truth. “And if you leave now and he’s dead, then you could die for nothing.”

No, it wasn’t true. Ciel shook his head, trying to clear his mind and the unwanted tears that seemed so persistent to fall. “They won’t kill him, not yet. The ring is what they want, and they will keep him alive until I bring it to them. I’ll make sure he gets out, gets home safely.” A sad smile was given to Tanaka. Ciel knew that there was little hope that both of them would make it back alive. At most he knew he could secure Sebastian’s escape and survival. Nothing mattered past that.

Everything that was happening was Ciel’s fault. He had recklessly jumped into a world that he wasn’t ready for. It was all a game, and he gave himself more lives than he ever deserved having. Ciel had caused this, his naivety had caused it all, and dragged not only himself but Sebastian into the bloody maw. He should have figured everything would finally catch up to him.

For a moment he thought back to the sweet and sensual words being passed through radio receivers. Thinking back on it, Sebastian had been right; it had been a stupid idea. If only Ciel had known just how deadly it would become. Just when had he turned Sebastian so complaisant?

“What’s so special about this ring?” Tanaka questioned, hoping to lead Ciel off the subject by drawing attention to another. The ring was the cause of all this mess, and they somehow knew that the ring Sebastian had was a fake. They must have missed something that had tipped off their enemies, otherwise they wouldn’t be asking for it again.

Ciel faltered for a moment as his brain was forced to derail and reformat to what he was being asked. “The ring...? Something to do with a will, family secrets... Some shit like that, but that’s not what’s important here.” He tried to continue to shove his point of view at his grandfather.

Tanaka sat up a little straighter. “Family secrets?” This put a twist on the subject and Tanaka could only ponder over how they had missed such a thing. Now more than ever, they couldn’t let the gang get a hold of the ring. At least not until they knew what family secrets were being stored in the ring.

It was then that Ciel knew he had sealed his fate for the worse. The glint within Tanaka’s eyes told of someone who had just found a priceless treasure. Ciel’s own eyes hardened, and he composed himself, voice deepening in subtle warning. “Sebastian is worth more than the ring,” he said sternly.

“Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way. They’re clouding your judgement and that’s something I can’t allow.” Harsh yes, but as it stood now, there was no way they could help Sebastian. It was best to accept what they had at hand now and honor the man for his sacrifice.

It was disgusting to hear those words. They made Ciel sick knowing that Tanaka meant them and that Ciel was expected to believe such things as well. For the greater good, he had once heard said. What a piece of filthy drivel that was. “Then why did you send Sebastian to me? Was I not worth more than the ring? What right do you have to put my life before his!” Ciel hollered and he idly wondered if Claude could hear them in the hall.

Tanaka stood up quickly, his hands coming to rest on the surface of his desk in an attempt to control himself. “Because Sebastian helped to cause this mess. He should’ve known better than to cave in to his libido. His actions caused this and for it, he’ll have to face the consequences. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it’s the truth.” Tanaka’s eyes narrowed. “And who knows what’s in that ring. Family secrets could mean anything and it could very well turn out to be something that could destroy us.”

“And what makes me so special that these consequences don’t apply to me?” And finally Ciel’s tears fell, angry and frustrated drops that ran down his cheek and stung his eye as it seeped into the bandaging. “Did you know I was the one to push for it, that it was my fucking libido that caused all of this? That it was Sebastian who tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn’t listen. Did you know it’s my fault? All of this is my fault! I won’t allow Sebastian to die because of me. Can’t your senile mind grasp that?” Ciel spat venomously, voice echoing throughout the room, and he didn’t give a damn who heard.

Papers and books were flung to the floor as Tanaka’s hand swept across the desk in anger. “And why can’t your foolish mind understand that Sebastian did all of this so you would live? He knew the consequences of entering the enemy’s territory.” He rounded the desk slowly. “You are the heir, Ciel. You are young and still have more to learn. Sebastian has served his time honorably and loyally. He has passed the torch onto you, our heir. You still have pages to write in your book. Sebastian’s book is filled and needs to be closed.”

“I love him... I c-can’t let him die. I can't.” Ciel shook his head. Why couldn't Tanaka see that nothing would matter if Sebastian died here? This world of blood would be pointless to Ciel without Sebastian by his side. He would readily turn his back on the family rather than continue on with the constant reminder of what had happened.

Tanaka nodded slightly. “I know you do, but I still can’t allow you to go after him. You have no proof that they’ll honor their agreement and you could very easily be running into a trap. I don’t want to lose both you.” He ran a hand over his face, feeling exhaustion seep into his bones. “Go back to your room, Ciel. There’s nothing you can do to help Sebastian now. His fate was sealed the moment he went to go rescue you.”

There was a moment, quicker than the blink of an eye, that it seemed as if Ciel would protest further. His resolve hardened, face becoming almost brittle in its expressions, and he turned quickly on his heel. Ciel paused at the door, just long enough to give Tanaka one last cold remark.

“I think I understand why my parents left,” he cruelly said. “And I can’t help but be happy that they did.”

“Claude,” Tanaka called out coldly and moved towards the door.

Outside the study, Claude’s hand circled around Ciel’s wrist and held him in place, keeping the younger male from leaving. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly and turned to face Tanaka as the man approached them.

A harsh slap sounded throughout the hallway and Tanaka’s eyes burned with anger. “Don’t think that I don’t feel anything or don’t care about what happens to Sebastian. This whole situation is hard for me as well and I’m already mourning the loss of a man that I considered a son,” Tanaka spat. “But I think it’s time that you remembered your place in this family. Heir you may be, but you are not yet the leader of this family and as such, I am still your superior. You will listen to me and follow my orders, no matter how much you might dislike them. Your ideas are naive and rash, based only on youthful pride and the thinking that you can do anything if you put your mind to it.”

Tanaka tore his gaze away from Ciel and checked to make sure Claude was listening as well. He didn’t need the older man getting any ideas and wanted to drill it into both their minds that they weren’t leaving.

“I’m telling you now that such a thing won’t work and doing so won’t bring Sebastian back. The world doesn’t work that way, and you still have much to learn before you’re ready to start barking orders and leading anyone from this family.” Tanaka waved his hand. “You are to be confined to your room until William says that you’re fully healed and we have this situation under control. Until then, I suggest that you think over your position and learn from this mistake that has cost you so dearly. Take him to his room, Claude. I’m assigning you guard duty until further notice.”

“And nothing ever comes to those who sit idly by and do nothing,” Ciel whispered bitterly to himself, not daring to look into either man’s eyes. Claude’s hold on him had tightened considerably, and Ciel was unsure if it was due to Tanaka’a words or anger directed at Ciel. It didn’t matter. Neither man was going to stop him from what he needed to do. What was life without taking a few chances for those that you love? Perhaps Tanaka had forgotten what it was like to love someone above all else.

Seeing the dismissal from Tanaka, Claude led Ciel away. Staying around and arguing about the guard duty assignment wasn’t the best idea right now. He had never seen Tanaka so mad before, and it was best to give the older man some time to cool down. If anything, it showed just how much this whole situation was affecting him as well.

“It would be wise not to bother Tanaka anymore about it,” Claude said quietly as they climbed the steps. “He was really worried about you when we found out that you were taken and was doing everything possible to track down information.”

“I won’t get further help from him anyways.” Ciel wrenched his wrist from Claude’s hold and kept walking at a safe distance from the other man. He was not sure as to where Claude’s opinion stood at the moment, and he didn’t need someone else to tell him that he was being stupid.

No one understood, and no one cared. It burned within Ciel’s stomach, a deep seated anger towards the world. He would prove everyone wrong. Sebastian would be brought back home. Ciel would do everything within his power to save the man he loved, even if it meant dying.

Claude reached out and grabbed Ciel’s wrist again, spinning him around. “I know you’re not happy with the situation, but don’t take your anger out on me,” Claude snapped. “You’re not the only one who doesn’t like this whole thing. Sebastian used to be my lover and despite the bad break up, he’s still a friend. Knowing that he’s going to die like this doesn’t sit well with me either, so don’t think for a moment that I’m fine with this.”

“Yet here you stand ready to accept his fate without even trying to to save him. Don’t pretend like you know what I’m going through or that you give half the damn that I do.” Once more Ciel ripped himself free and returned to traversing the halls.

“I’m sure you care more than I do,” Claude answered and trotted after Ciel. “But the fact of the matter is that Tanaka is right in some aspect. You can’t go rushing in with only your emotions guiding you. You’ll die before you can even reach Sebastian and that’s not going to help him very much in the end. You need to stop for just a moment and face this thing logically and with a level head.”

Ciel slowed, steps faltering until he stopped altogether. “And if I had a plan that was logical? What then?” He didn’t want to hope that perhaps Claude could be an ally, and an important one at that. For the moment he could only study the man and wait to see where this would all lead.

“You have to run that plan through a hundred different possibilities. What could or couldn’t happen and then figure out how to adjust to that scenario.” Claude cocked his head slightly. “You’d need to figure out what tools you’re going to need and what items will help you reach your plan.”

“What would you propose I do?” Ciel asked cautiously as they reached the door to his room.

Claude rested his hand on the door to keep Ciel from opening it. “Draw, it’s what you’re good at,” he answered.

Confusion clouded Ciel’s eyes and a quick anger spilled into him again. “What good would that do? That’s hardly relevant to anything,” he snapped.

“It’s very relevant,” Claude answered. “Draw everything that you remember from the place that they kept you hostage at. The rooms, the layout of the building, what your captors looked like, and anything else that you can remember.”

Understanding bloomed and Ciel couldn’t help the smile that overtook him. He quickly pushed through the door, going straight for his desk. Papers and old sketch books were tossed aside until only a few loose sheets of drawing paper were scattered across the wooden top. Ciel pulled a drawer open and dug for a pencil.

“I don’t know how much of the layout I remember. Once my eye was damaged I couldn’t make out things as well, nor was my mind on the floor plan at that moment,” Ciel admitted, feeling rather embarrassed that he had allowed the situation to get to him to the point that he’d forgotten his training.

Claude waved his hand. “At least we’ll have something. It’s better to have that than going in fully blind. We’ll know who to look for and won’t waste our time dealing with underlings while the bigger fish get away.” He watched Ciel for a moment before turning away to look at a painting that hung in the room. “After that, it makes things easier to plan.”

Ciel nodded and got to work without much hesitation. “The building was pretty much a rectangle, with a square like section jutting out from the western end. Not many windows, but I could be wrong. The only time I was brought outside was when Sebastian came. I didn’t get a good look at too much, especially not after they shot...” He trailed off for a moment and forced the image out of his mind. “When they let me go, I left as quickly as I could. I know it’s well hidden with the hills and woods surrounding it.”

“So it’s hard to find,” Claude muttered and moved further into the room. He stood next to the desk and searched for a map before spreading it out on the surface. A quick scan of the area and Claude tapped a line representing a road. “This is where I found you, which means their hideout has to be around this area somewhere. How far did you drive? Any turns, bridges, or tunnels that you can remember?”

“It’s a pretty simple drive, only one turn onto the main road although with the brush and overgrowth it might be easy to miss. I’d say it took about twenty minutes from turning onto the main road before getting to the gas station.” Ciel’s finger pointed at the spot where he believed the hideout was. The landscape seemed right, almost a valley amongst a ring of mismatched hills.

Claude traced the path with a pencil, marking the suspected area with an X. “I’ll get a topographic map. It’ll give us the heights of the hills along with any depressions that we can use or will be used against us.” He looked down at the map again. “But by the looks of it, they’re sitting in a bowl. Which may make things easier for us. Keep drawing; I’ll be back.”

The interior was drawn next and Ciel tried to fill in what he could. He had only been on a single route from the interrogation room and to his holding cell. Some branching hallways were drawn but without a destination given. Luckily, the building was one story with high walls. The little amount of windows it did have were high and close to the ceiling. The sketch was finished quickly and Ciel sat back to wait for Claude.

A few minutes passed before the door opened again, and Claude walked into the room with an armful of maps. They were set on the floor, and Claude pulled the closest map to him so he could start working. “The most current map that we have is two years old, but hills and streams don’t change that much over that short of time period,” Claude stated and started to draw out the hills that surrounded the area. “It looks like there’s an incredibly steep hill on their south side, probably facing the rear of the building. It would be suicide to descend down such a hill with all your equipment; you’d be spotted in a heartbeat.”

“It would be better to slip through one of the valleys between the hills. The majority of them aren’t tall but they would give us cover to go between,” Ciel said pointing towards a steep dip between two hills.

Claude nodded. “But if you’re looking to set up a sniper nest, then you’re going to have to set up in the hills. Having the high ground is usually the best when it comes to this type of infiltration.” Claude tapped a hill that seemed to be a good candidate. “That way, they can watch from the high ground and relay information back to you. They’ll have a better eye on the surrounding features.”

Ciel assessed the area that Claude indicated but frowned. “Who is going to play sniper? You?” This plan was already going downhill. It seemed as if it would take more than two people to perform and they didn’t have that, nor did they have the time to recruit behind Tanaka’s back.

“I’m not the sniper you want,” Claude answered. “If I were helping you with such a plan, I would have to stay here to help cover for you. My job is to make sure that you stay in the mansion. But if you were planning on taking people with you, I know two people who would work well on this type of assignment. But we’re talking hypothetical, of course.”

“Of course. This is all purely hypothetical,” Ciel said with a grin that told a different tale. “Now who would you suggest for such a mission?” There were only a handful of individuals that Ciel could see going along with this, but none of them had the skills they would need.

Claude nodded. “You need people who trained under Sebastian. Who know how he operates so they’ll move in sync with you.” He glanced over his shoulder as the door burst open and banged against the wall. A disgruntled looking Alois trailed after an energetic Finny who looked as though he would pounce on Ciel if Alois wasn’t holding his wrist tightly.

“Ciel!” He cried happily and squirmed in place, much like a puppy. “You’re awake and all right.”

A small smile settled on Ciel’s face, and he repressed a chuckle at the sight of the new duo. “I’m fine,” he reassured Finny as Alois finally let go of the squirming man. It was still hard to believe that Finny was five years Ciel’s senior. He looked far younger in Ciel’s opinion.

“That’s one of them,” Claude stated and held out his arm for Alois to come join them. The younger male settled next to him, and Claude pulled him closer until he was pressed flush against him. “Finny trained under Sebastian and knows how the man works.”

Both Alois and Ciel turned to look at Finny, a new look of appreciation in their eyes for the man. It was Alois who spoke first, turning away and looking back to the maps with interest and mildly suppressed suspicion. “What are you doing?” He leaned forward to thumb through some sketches before Ciel snatched them away.

“Don’t look. It’s none of your business.” As it currently stood, Ciel was unsure if Alois could be trusted. Yes, he would most likely side with Claude, but Ciel just couldn’t take the chance at the moment. It wasn’t a secret that Alois disliked both Sebastian and himself.

“Alois already knows,” Claude stated and ran a hand through the blond locks. “And even though he doesn’t like it, he’s playing a major part in this hypothetical plan.”

“Oh?” Ciel looked genuinely intrigued. “What shall be his role?”

Alois wouldn’t meet Ciel’s eye and he merely huffed and turned away. The action only made Ciel all the more curious and he looked towards Claude for answers. Hopefully it would be something that would give Ciel some form of an emotional boost.

Claude hummed. “There’s a chance that Tanaka will come looking for you at least once, so in order for this fake plan to succeed, you need someone to pose as you. Alois is almost the same height and build as you. Put him in bed with a wig on his head and no one would know.” A small kiss was pressed to the males temple. “Alois is used to disguises and would be able to play his part well.”

“You have a wig to match my hair?” Ciel asked, not sure if he wanted to know the how’s and why’s of it.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Finny asked and cocked his head. “If we ever need to make a double of you for security reasons, we’d have to be thorough.”

Ciel had nothing to say to that. His mouth snapped shut, and he decided not to think over that more then he should. Instead his mind shifted back to a matter Claude had brought up earlier in the day. “You’re going to have to lay in our bed.” It didn’t take much to figure out who Ciel meant by ‘our’. It wasn’t as if the room was shared by anyone other than himself and Sebastian.

“Well of course. Why would...” Alois trailed off as it seemed he caught on to what Ciel was alluding too. “I demand that the sheets and comforter be changed before I even touch the mattress.”

Claude rolled his eyes. “We’ll change them, don’t worry. And once this thing is under control, I’ll fuck you into our mattress.” Another kiss was placed on Alois’s temple before Claude turned to look at Ciel. “So you have one person joining you on this fake assignment. Who is the next person?”

“Well I don’t know. You seem to already have your dream team in mind,” Ciel replied with sarcastic vigor. He spun his pencil around his fingers in a bored gesture as he awaited the naming of the second person who was on the preferred list. Although he was still wondering over what Finny could do. For the longest time Ciel had only ever thought of Finny as Bard’s friend and partner. To think that Finny had been taught by Sebastian intrigued Ciel and he wondered over the man’s abilities.

“Mey-rin,” Finny spoke up. “Mr. Sebastian taught her how to shoot and snipe when she first joined his team. That’s why she works in the parlor where the guns are. She’s a great shot, especially from far away.”

Claude nodded. “Sebastian surrounds himself with certain people for a reason. A clumsy cashier, a gardener, and an art professor.” A smirk appeared on Claude’s face. “They all seem innocent enough when you first look at them, but their skills and ties to people are what makes them important to Sebastian.”

Finny grinned and leaned forward. “That’s why his team is always so successful.”

Ciel could only look on in awe. He had been within this family for months and it still seemed like surprises lurked around each corner. He knew so very little about each member of the family, giving them far too little credit more often than not. How blinded he had been, eyes always focused on Sebastian. Ciel never got the chance to see the brilliance of those around him until his blinders had been forcefully stolen.

“Those two will help you in the field and we’ll help you from here,” Claude stated. “Mey-rin will cover you from above and Finny will join you down in the field so he can watch your back. But first, we need to figure out the best location to move in from. Their front is probably here, facing this valley as it’s the only road that leads in and out. They have the advantage with that.”

Claude’s finger traced over the set of hills that flanked the east side of the building. “This would be the best place for Mey-rin to set up. She still has a visual on the road and can see the entrance and backside of the building. The only blind spot she’ll face is the west side of the building.” He tapped the hill in front of the building. “Ideally, it would be best to put her here, but since it’s the entrance, they probably have more guards there and would be on the lookout.”

Finny leaned forward and looked at the map. “This hill also backs up to the road. We can park the car in these woods on the opposite side of the road and after we cross the road, we can move up the hill to get in position.” Finny’s fingers walked the path that Mey-rin would use before sliding down to the valley next to the hill. “There’s a stream here that we can follow and the water should help to cover any sounds we make moving through the forest. Mey-rin clears the side of the building and we can move in to clear the rest.”

“That won’t work.” Ciel spoke up, shaking his head as the plan began to form then die in his mind. “They’ll know we’re there. The moment one of their men falls, they will know that I went against our bargain. I’ve already been warned that if I don’t come alone, Sebastian will be dead in an instant. They will be expecting foul play.” It was a delicate issue, one that would require much more stealth than what was normally needed. Their enemy would have to stay oblivious until Ciel was able to reach Sebastian.

Claude frowned. “That information would’ve been nice to know beforehand. Anything else that we need to know before we create a new plan?” It was going to be hard now. Figuring out how to get everyone on the ground and without being seen was tricky, and Claude was hesitant about sending Ciel in without any proper backup.

Silences reigned for only a moment as Ciel grudgingly thought over anything he might have forgotten to mention. “They have snipers on the roof.” Although that was more of a given. “And there are three individuals who seem to hold the authority, one more so than the others. Still it seems as if their ranks are flimsy. The woman out of the three wields a whip.” Ciel pointed to his eye. “She’s the one I have to thank for this. But the two men seem to be typical. The red head is the only one of the two who’s wielded a gun. The other they call doctor. Not sure if he is to be considered dangerous.”

“The snipers on the roof will be the most dangerous for now. It’s possible that they don’t even have any people on the ground because they’re so confident in their snipers,” Claude stated and looked at the map again. “Mey-rin will have a field day with this. We just need to get a hold of some of Sebastian’s weapons.”

Ciel seemed skeptical at first, but Claude had no reason to lie at this point. “More importantly, how do we know Mey-rin will help?”

“Mey-rin will help,” Finny stated. “We’re all loyal to Mr. Sebastian and are willing to help him any way possible. It’s not easy on us either, knowing that our boss is being held captive and we can’t do anything about it.”

“But you’re willing to go against Tanaka? All of you are?” Ciel looked around at the small group of men in his room. “I can’t even imagine what the consequences might be for myself, let alone all of you.” He remembered what had happened to Sebastian when he had gone against the family to prove that Ciel meant more to him than anything else. Tanaka had gone easy on him, Ciel was sure of that. Sebastian’s time in confinement could have been much worse.

For a moment, silence settled over the small group and Claude couldn’t help but pause. There was no doubt that they would be punished when they came back, whether or not Sebastian was alive. But the consequences of not going and letting Sebastian die would be disastrous in the future once Ciel took over. It would be something that Ciel wouldn’t forget, and that grudge would only grow and fester until it consumed Ciel. Even if it meant punishment now, it would be better to take it now than for the family to fall apart in the future.

“I’m willing,” Claude finally spoke up. “I have my reasons and I know the consequences. And I’m sure that if we bring Sebastian back alive, Tanaka’s anger won’t be as great.”

Ciel wasn’t anymore relieved. Tanaka’s anger was stemmed from Ciel’s inability to follow orders while being reckless and allowing his emotions to take hold of him. There would be little joy for Tanaka, whether they brought home Sebastian or not, when he found that Ciel was rubbing off negatively on others. He was a poison that brewed betrayal, but Ciel did not voice his concern.

“If Claude is in, then I’m in as well,” Alois voiced, looking rather smug. He had situated himself on Claude’s lap and was currently playing with the hairs at the man’s nape. Ciel forced himself to turn from the scene and focused on Finny.

“I’m in, too,” Finny said and his voice lowered slightly. “I’ve already lost Bard. I couldn’t stand it if Mr. Sebastian died as well.”

Claude nodded. “Mey-rin will join as well, I have no doubt there.” He nipped Alois’s ear lightly before looking over the younger male’s shoulder to focus on the map. “Now that we know who will be helping on this assignment, we need to figure out a plan. It’s already past noon and the best time to move would be at night.”

A true smile settled on Ciel’s face and he felt himself relax for the first time in days. These people would help, and with them he hoped that Sebastian could be brought home alive and safe. “We are still speaking hypothetically right?” He asked in a humored tone. It was almost laughable to say that at this point.

“Of course. It’s all hypothetical,” Claude answered. “I would never let you out of the mansion right now. It’s a fool’s mission and you’re still injured.”

“And if I got out without you knowing?” Ciel ventured to ask, his smile morphing into an impish grin. “Not to mention I’m suddenly feeling quite well. Not a sore muscle in my body.”

Alois leaned over Claude and poked Ciel in the arm, right under a covered scrape. Ciel jerked, but didn’t utter a sound, preferring to send the other man a glare. Alois just laughed, but didn’t comment on Ciel’s obvious white lie. Anyone who looked at him could see that Ciel was fatigued and aching, but no one seemed to have the heart to point out the blatantly obvious.

Claude leaned back and nodded at the map. “So how do you plan on going about this hypothetical plan of yours?” His eyes closed briefly and he hummed. “You have a lot of angles to cover and you can’t cut any of them. To do so would mean Sebastian’s death.”

“We need a way to turn everything in our favor. Something that will allow me to get to Sebastian and get him out alive. I doubt they will allow me to enter with any weapons. So we need something that will indirectly hit them.” Different scenarios were assessed but nothing stood out to Ciel. Guns and knives were out of the question. Those would be looked for first. He needed something deadly. Something that he did not need to personally wield.

“A bomb...” Ciel looked up, asking for someone’s agreement. It seemed fitting to end these people in the same way they had originally tried to end Sebastian’s life. Cruelly ironic, and Ciel loved the very idea of it.

Claude’s eyes opened and a lazy smile spread across his face. “A bomb, huh?” He asked and his eyes lit up with excitement. “What kind of bomb are you looking for? One that’ll knock a hole in the wall without making much sound, or one that’s set on a dead man’s switch?”

“I want nothing to remain once I’m done with them,” Ciel said with confidence.

“I can promise that,” Claude stated. “You’ll need two bombs though, if you want this thing to work. One to show that you’re serious, and another to keep them from shooting you.”

Speaking up, Alois turned to Ciel looking far too serious. “It’ll be harder for you to get out if you use a bomb. Especially if you plan on putting it on a timer. You’ll have a time constraint. If you can’t get out then there will be no hope for you,” he warned.

It was true. Ciel knew that he couldn’t carry the detonator on him, not when it would be quickly discovered. “Then we’ll have to be punctual.” It would be either that or they would be embracing death.

“They’ll both be set on timers,” Finny spoke up. “Mey-rin can be in charge of the detonations, that way you can get in without them suspecting anything. You’ll just have to bluff and make them think that you’ve already set the chargers.”

“Then how do we get the bombs in and set up?” They needed someone who could be quick and silent. Ciel was sure that if given the chance he could slip in and set things up, but it would be far better if some of the opposition could be thinned out before Ciel made his way inside. He doubted a few nameless grunts would be missed if they played their cards right.

“That’s where your backup comes into play,” Claude answered. “Finny will follow you when you place the bombs, provide you cover and watch your back. He’s good with hand to hand combat and can snap someone’s neck. It’ll ensure silence seeing as we’re not looking to attract attention.”

Ciel nodded. “How are we going to get past the snipers on the roof? Night will provide some cover, but I hardly doubt that it’ll be enough.” However one looked at it, the snipers were the biggest hurdle they had to conquer and one that wouldn’t be easy to get around. It worried Ciel, but he held on to his hope, tying it close so that he would never lose it. He couldn’t afford to.

Finny frowned. “That is going to be a problem.” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to think of an idea that would work. “And I hate to say that we might have to wait until we get there so we can figure out how many snipers are on the roof.”

“So we are pretty much going to be winging this?” Ciel sounded far too enthusiastic with the idea than he should have been. He had learned that things never quite went as planned, so why bother with them in the first place. Granted, some fore-planning was needed, but not to any great extent. They would have to think on their feet once they got there.

“Seems like it,” Claude answered and shifted on the floor so his legs could stretch out. Alois slid from his lap and rested between his outstretched leg. “But we have to make sure our plan from now until the time we leave is foolproof. There’s a lot that we need to cover and not a lot of time to finish it all if we plan to leave tonight.”

That was true. One of the hardest parts would be securing the ring and making it out without detection. Ciel was already sure Tanaka had the mansion on lock down and everyone would be keeping an eye out for the soon to be runaway heir.

“Do we even know where the ring is being kept?” It was a start and where it would all have to begin. Without the ring, they could hope to accomplish nothing.

“It’s somewhere in the family safe,” Finny answered. “Mr. Sebastian gave me the ring to take to Mr. Tanaka, and I saw him head in that direction.”

Claude grunted. “That’ll be hard then. Unless Sebastian taught you how to break into safes, we’re going to have a rather large hurdle to get over before we can do anything,” he stated.

“No one here can force their way into a safe?” Ciel had expected a little more, but he was one to talk. He had avoided learning solely for the purpose that it was a bitch to do. Perhaps they could just set a bomb by it, Ciel thought dryly.

Finny shrugged. “Mr. Sebastian taught me, but I’m slow at it and I can’t always get the tumblers to fall in place the first time around. Smaller locks are easier, but this one is big and has several parts to it.”

“We can provide you cover,” Claude stated. “If we act as though Ciel’s fever has spiked again, Tanaka won’t be near the safe, and it’ll hopefully give you enough time to break in without causing damage. But the only drawback of using Ciel as a distraction is that Tanaka would be more likely to stop by at night to make sure he’s still okay,” Claude mused.

Ciel nodded as he thought this through. “If he does come to check on me in the night, it’ll be easy to shoo him away with the excuse that I’m asleep and need my rest. Just be sure that Alois’s face is obscured by the pillow. My only worry is that he might have Will check me over again. That man will ruin everything for sure.” Will would be able to tell that Ciel was fine and feverless. They didn’t need to chance that.

“We can play it off as Ciel being upset about Mr. Sebastian and he doesn’t want to see anyone,” Finny stated. “That’ll keep Will away. He wouldn’t want to deal with a moody and pissy, Ciel. No offense.”

“None taken.” Ciel wasn’t about to argue that he was a tough one to deal with when in a foul mood. He knew well enough how difficult he could be. “So that takes care of that, it seems. And if my absence is blown later in the night, then I’ll be far enough away that they wouldn’t be able to come after me.”

Alois made a face. “Shit, I hope that doesn’t turn out to be the case. I’d hate to have to deal with Tanaka. He’ll be sure to fly off the handle,” he so eloquently said.

Claude frowned. “We’ll both have to deal with him and I’m sure we’ll be adequately punished, but probably not as harsh as Ciel would be.” He glanced out the window to watch the clouds float by lazily. “Still, none of us will be seeing the outside world for a while.”

Finny leaned back on his hands. “If it brings Mr. Sebastian back, then I’m willing to risk some of my freedom for a while.” He cocked his head and looked at Ciel. “I’m sure we can all agree on that.”

If bringing Sebastian back meant spending the rest of eternity in a dark, dank cell, then it was of little consequence. Ciel would be more than willing to do that and more to save Sebastian. The man meant a great deal to him and these people around him. It eased Ciel and he turned to look back at the maps.

“Well then, shall we hammer out the details?”

\--------

Claude glanced at his watch before another cylinder pipe was handed to him. It was carefully set in the bag on top of the others before the bag was zipped up and Claude stood up. “That should do it. Provided they don’t drop the bag, everything should be good. I don’t foresee them going off on accident.”

That wasn’t something Ciel was fond to think too far into. To be killed before getting to Sebastian seemed pointless and stupid. He couldn’t allow that to happen. “So how many am I going to have to work with?” He asked as he eyed several already made bombs.

“Twelve,” Claude answered. “Five for the outside and seven for the inside. There’s a mix of smoke bombs to help cover your retreat, a few that’ll cause fire damage, and there’s one that’ll make a lot of noise. Use that one wisely, as it’ll alert your presence to the whole building, but it’ll allow the quieter bombs to go off without the enemy knowing.”

Ciel nodded and began to shift through the bombs in the small bag that he would be carrying with him. As soon as Finny returned with the ring, they would have to make their escape. It would only be a matter of time before something went wrong that would halt their progression. Nothing ever seemed to go right for too long, so the quicker they left, the better.

“Would you like me to check in as soon as we get into position?” Ciel asked absent minded, not really knowing why he felt prompted to. Perhaps he needed one last pep talk, or Ciel was merely thinking of what Claude might want. It really didn’t matter in the end so he returned to his examining.

“It’ll help us,” Claude stated. “If we know that you’ve arrived, we can start to guess how long everything is going to take and how much time we’ll have to stall for. It’ll be best if you have Mey-rin inform us once you’ve gone inside the building as well. She’ll know how to convey a short message in order to get the point across.”

“Roger that.” And Ciel gave a short salute. There was no telling how long this mission would take, but Ciel hoped that he could get Sebastian out within the hour of his entrance into the building. It might be too much to ask for, but he had hope.

Claude glanced at his watch again before turning to look at Alois, who was sitting on the bed. The dark hair looked out of place on the blond and Claude frowned at it, wanting nothing more than for Alois to drop the disguise. He didn’t like it that Alois looked so much like Ciel. “You look horrible,” he stated, hoping to convey some of his disgust in a healthy way instead of letting it stay bottled up.

“Well excuse me. I think he looks rather dashing,” Ciel quipped from his spot on the floor.

“No,” Claude stated quickly. “He looks much better with blond hair. It’s fluffier than yours and is probably softer.”

“Is not!” Ciel found himself with the mental image of Sebastian running his hands through Ciel’s hair. It was something the man did often. Soon his mind supplied him with Sebastian’s rich baritone as he said, ‘Ciel’s hair is as soft as a kittens’. Ciel found himself frowning at the thought, but it soon morphed into an amused smile despite himself. “My hair is like a kitten’s coat,” he announced, feeling proud even if he sounded like a child.

Claude stared at Ciel, unsure how to take the statement. “I think Sebastian is rubbing off on you,” he finally stated. “You’re starting to think on a cat level about everything. Maybe we shouldn’t bring him back in order to save you now. Once you start on the cat path, you never go back.”

“Perhaps you’re right?” Ciel pondered, looking off to the side in thought. “I don’t suppose saying it’s as soft as a puppy’s coat is any better?”

“Dear lord, would you two just shut up?” Alois snapped from the bed. “The real competition isn’t how soft our hair is. It’s who can go the longest without cumming as our boyfriends fuck us long and hard. And you know I’d win,” he stated, tossing a smug look in Ciel’s direction.

A blush dusted Ciel’s cheeks. “I hardly think boyfriend is an adequate term for me at this point, nor do I think your childish competition is relevant at this point. Besides, there is no real contest between who can hold out on cumming the longest. Sebastian and I would be sure to win.” Blue eyes stayed steadily to the right, not making contact with Claude or Alois. Ciel wasn’t one to be embarrassed, but that didn’t make it any less awkward to be talking about such things with these men.

Claude grumbled and ran a hand over his face. “Enough,” he stated and looked out the window. Their joking could only go on for so long before the time came to be serious. This was a dangerous mission for all of them and they couldn’t go in with smiles on their faces. “It’s time to focus. Finny should be here soon, and you two will leave right after that. He knows all the back routes through the gardens and woods to get to the meeting place with Mey-rin. From there, it’ll be up to those two to get you into position and then it’ll be up to you to bring Sebastian back.”

Sobering up, Ciel turned to regard Claude. He gave a stiff nod. “I’ll bring him back. You can count on that,” he said, but deep down he felt the stirrings of doubt.

“Good,” Claude stated and glanced at his watch one more time. Finny was a minute late, and he looked towards the door, willing it to open soon. “Alois, get into position now. As soon as Finny gets here, he’s leaving with Ciel and we’re not going to waste any time.”

Ciel was beginning to feel nervous. Soon everything would be put into motion and he would be running through the woods with only Sebastian on his mind. He couldn't allow himself to think of where his own fate may lead him by the end of the night. No, the only thing that mattered was Sebastian's life. 

"He's late," Ciel said as he looked to the clock.

“Just a little,” Claude said. Silence settled around the room and Claude strained his ears for any signs that someone was coming. Alois was already in position and Ciel was out of sight in case someone came in. He tensed as soft footsteps fell outside on the carpet and Claude waved a hand, making sure that the younger males were ready. The door cracked open and Finny slipped in carefully, making Claude sigh with relief. “Did you get it?”

Finny nodded and pulled out the box. “It took a little longer than I thought, but the safe is closed back up so Tanaka shouldn’t suspect a thing unless he looks in the safe himself.” He looked towards Ciel. “Lets go. The mansion is quiet now and we won’t get another opening if we wait for much longer.”

The room burst into a frenzy of movement. Ciel grabbed for his bags and pocketed the ring as Finny held it out to him. His heart beat fast, too fast, and it felt as if it were in his throat, but he ignored it. Alois watched him and it was eerie to see his likeness in the other man.

“Get back soon. I don’t want to play you any longer then I have to,” Alois said in parting. Ciel could only nod. He did not trust himself to speak at the moment.

Claude held the door open for them and Finny glanced down the hallways before gesturing for Ciel to follow. Mey-rin was already waiting for them, and if they could make it to the gardens, then they would be able to reach her without a problem.

Finny pointed down a side hall that led to the pool room and moved forward cautiously. The hallway was silent, but they couldn’t take any chances. If anyone saw them getting into the chute, they would be apprehended before they could even leave the mansion. He stopped in front of a wooden panel and slid his fingers over the seam before his nails dug into the wood.

With a small grunt, he pulled it away from the wall, revealing a hollowed section. “You go first,” Finny whispered. “Stand on the platform and lower yourself down to the bottom level. It’ll take you to the old kitchen. It’s a storage room now, but no one will be in at this time of night. I’ll meet you down there.”

Ciel nodded and quickly clambered in. His leg pulled in at a painful angle causing his body to twist uncomfortably in the tight space. There wasn’t much that could be done at the moment, and he quickly lowered himself. It seemed to take forever, the squeak of the pulley against old rope sounded far too loud. Ciel was sure someone could hear it leaking from the walls.

The thunk of hitting bottom jostled Ciel but he wasted no time in kicking out the panel and slipping out. Luckily, the wooden board fell onto packed boxes that helped to muffle its collision. The room was indeed empty, and Ciel allowed himself a few moments of calm as he waited for Finny.

He fingered the ring box in his pocket, it’s presence feeling heavy and unwanted. The thought that something once precious had turned so ugly was unsettling. Memories that had once been happy seemed tarnished, and Ciel felt the need to caress them until they shone with the same radiance. It seemed improbable, not with the misfortune that the ring had ended up bringing them. Ciel withdrew his fingers quickly and severed his last ties to the item, seeing it as nothing more than an object that had never meant anything to him. It was easier that way.

There was a small knock on the door before Finny poked his head inside. His eyes fell on Ciel instantly and he jerked his head, signalling Ciel to follow. The kitchen was at the back of the mansion so that food delivery was easy and didn’t disrupt the actions going on inside the house. It also was separated by a long corridor, that made the kitchen almost separate from the mansion in case someone decided to break in through the back door. They’d have a harder time getting into the mansion without being detected due to the long hallway and its position in the mansion.

Finny shut the door silently behind Ciel and moved off to the right side of the kitchen. The mud room was the only thing that separated them from the back door and Finny led Ciel into the room. A door slammed on the opposite end of the kitchen and Finny tensed, his head whipping around. The bag holding the bombs was pushed into Ciel’s hands and Finny moved away from the door, heading towards a nearby drawer.

Every muscle in Ciel’s body was tensed as he hid himself into a corner of the mud room. He listened with bated breath as Finny left his sight. They couldn’t get caught now, not when they hadn’t even gotten past the mansion walls. If they failed now, then they would have no chance. Tanaka would be sure to keep Ciel within his room, even if it meant chained and locked.

Footsteps came closer and Finny looked up as Ron came into view. He offered a small smile to the other male before looking down at the drawer he had opened. “Sorry, I’ll be out of here in a few moments,” he muttered. “I just wanted to find the scissors. The roses will be in bloom soon and the white ones were always Mr. Sebastian’s favorite,” he trailed off.

Ron winced slightly. “You shouldn’t be thinking like that, especially so late at night.” He rubbed his arm as Finny pulled out the scissors and set them on the counter. “You never know what might happen. But for what you’re going through, you have my deepest condolences. Sebastian was a good man.”

Finny shook his head. “I have an idea of what will happen and it’s keeping me up. The garden is the only place for me to think and since it’s so late, no one will bother me,” he stated and tried to smile.

“Then I won’t stop you,” Ron said and moved away from the younger male. “I’m just going to get some crackers and then I’ll leave you alone to do your thing.”

“Thanks,” Finny said, sorrow coating his words.

Ronald nodded and reached up into a cabinet for a box of crackers before turning back to Finny. He offered a forced smile and another nod of his head before moving towards the door. “I hope you find what you’re looking for out there,” he said, pausing at the double doors.

“Hopefully,” Finny answered and gave a small salute with the scissors. The doors shut behind Ronald and Finny let out a sigh of relief before pocketing the scissors. If someone came back and discovered they were still there, it would rouse suspicion. He hurried back to the mud room and shut the door behind him. “Let’s go,” he said quickly. 

Ciel chanced a glance back into the main storage space and quickly followed after Finny when he saw that everything was clear. The night air hit him with all its humid might and Ciel breathed all the harder to fill his lungs. It was far too hot, it seemed, or perhaps it was just the burning of Ciel’s blood rushing through his veins and to his pumping heart.

Their pace slowed once they hit the garden, walls of foliage and blooms, soon to be flowers, hid their progress. Hyacinths brushed against Ciel’s arm as he turned a corner too sharply, calling out as his foot hit stone and he tumbled forward.

“I’m fine,” he called Finny off as the man came rushing over. “I just tripped.” Ciel pulled himself up, feeling all the more anxious, and started moving forward with doubled haste.

Finny still glanced over him as they continued jogging through the garden. If Ciel was limping at all, it could cause trouble for them. But the younger male seemed to be fine and Finny didn’t say anything further as they neared the back part of the garden. “There’s a gate back here that leads to the garden, but it’s set on a silent alarm. If it’s ever opened, Tanaka will know. We’re going to have to jump the fence.” Finny looked over Ciel again. “There’s a steep ditch that’s close to the wall. Makes it hard to get in and out of the mansion. Be careful when you drop to the ground. I’ll help you, but it will still hurt in your condition.”

The thought of making the jump did not settle well with Ciel but he nodded, determined to get through this no matter the cost. Even if he broke his ankle, he’d still try to hobble in after Sebastian. The idea was laughable and would only end in tragedy. It brought a dry laugh up his throat. “Should we lower our packs down first?” He asked, not sure if he wanted to chance jumping while holding onto something.

Finny nodded. “I’ll pass them up to you and you’ll have to lower the packs down. Claude already tied ropes onto the handles so we wouldn’t waste time doing it ourselves.” He laced his fingers together to form a cup and leaned over so Ciel could step into his hands. “Once you’re up and settled, I’ll pass the bags to you.”

Ciel’s foot pressed down into Finny’s hands, and he was hoisted up and onto the top of the fence. The view looking down showed the ground to be farther than Ciel had expected. Trying not to think about it, Ciel turned around to grab at the bags that were being held up to him. He took each one carefully, not knowing what would happen if he dropped one of the bombs, let alone a whole bag of them.

The ropes were tied tightly. Claude had done a good job, but Ciel still double checked them. With ease and slow movements, he began to lower them, making sure to keep them to the side of where he planned to land. The first bag hit the ground with little sound or problems, the second coming down at a quicker pace but landing all the softer. 

That had been easy. It was the easy part. There was no threat of broken bones or death, unless a bomb went off, but that was no longer on Ciel’s mind. The worry of his own descent weighed him down heavily as he looked at the far away ground. He swallowed thickly and tried to think back to the instructions Sebastian had once given him. It seemed like such a long time ago, but hearing Sebastian’s voice, even if just in his head, seemed to settle his nerves just a bit.

Keeping what he had been told in mind, Ciel jumped and landed as Sebastian had told him. It stung and he gritted his teeth, but no bones seemed to be broken. Dirt was brushed off, but it was more out of habit than any need to be clean. Ciel looked up a moment later to see Finny peering down at him with a smile.

“I made it down in one piece,” Ciel declared, seeming proud of himself.

“You did,” Finny said with a smile. “My turn to get down.” He turned his body around and wiggled a bit until his stomach pressed against the top of the wall. Fingers gripped the wall and Finny lowered himself down until he could let go. His feet hit the ground and knees bent automatically to help cushion the fall while his body rolled with the momentum.

He stood up and shook his head to shake off the fall before turning to Ciel with a nod. The woods were hard to navigate, especially at night, and they couldn’t afford to get lost. “Stay close,” Finny muttered and started to jog forward.

Ciel had no trouble following that request. The forest was dark and unfamiliar. Ghoulish shadows seemed to morph out of every black space, causing every crack of twig and owl hoot to seem like a danger unfolding from the night. His mind was racing, imagination taking hold. Every noise could be someone coming after them, the means to their end and the end of Sebastian. Ciel pushed on, and kept such thoughts from his mind.

Finny moved in an arc, always pushing to the east where Mey-rin was waiting on a nearby side road. It would’ve been easier to move straight, but they were easier to track that way and once they found the starting point, it wouldn’t take them long to follow their path.

He waved Ciel closer and let out a low bird call. It was silent for a few seconds before another call answered back, three short notes, and Finny smiled. “That’s Mey-rin. She’s ready and in position.”

Almost there, just a little further, Ciel told himself. But every step made him all the more anxious. He was literally jumping out of the pot and into the flames. There was no way that he was not getting burned tonight. So many uncertainties seemed to be engulfing him, but one thing for sure seemed to be certain. Ciel forced himself to believe it because it was the most probable fate that he would have. Sebastian would be saved and he would live. And Ciel... Ciel would... Well, perhaps now was not the time to think about it.

“How much farther?” Ciel asked suddenly, stopping his own train of thoughts.

“We’re here,” Finny answered, ducking under a low tree branch. Mey-rin’s car came into view, it’s outline only visible because Finny knew where to look. To anyone else passing through, the car would’ve almost been invisible due to its dark color.

The car door opened and Mey-rin stepped out, a rifle already in her hands. She nodded to them both and patted the roof of the car. “Let’s go. We have a long drive ahead of us and no one is going to wait for us to get there. The longer we take, the smaller window we’re going to have.” She looked at Ciel, her eyes hard and ready. “Are you ready? Once you get in, there’s no backing out.”

Seeing Mey-rin, gun in hand, seemed odd almost. This was the soft spoken and accident prone woman who worked the front desk of Sebastian’s parlor for as long as Ciel had been frequenting the place. The weapon looked almost out of place, but Ciel could see with how she held it that Mey-rin felt at home with the gun.

“I can’t back out,” Ciel finally said and got into the car. He wouldn’t be turning back now.

“Good,” she answered and slipped inside the car without another word. The doors shut silently and the car purred as Mey-rin started forward. There was no backing down now. They would either come back with Sebastian or not come back at all. It was one final gamble and they were all in. The only question now, was whether or not their enemies would allow them one last move. It wasn’t the most ideal plan and they were pushed into a corner with their hands tied behind their back. But there was always a saying about those who were forced into a corner.

They fought and overcame great obstacles in order to win.


	46. Chapter 46

The flip-flip of pages was loud with the haste in which they were turned. Some brittle yellow pages tore, but were paid no mind. A tab marked ‘H’ flaked off and fell to the polished wood of the desk. The phone book was a compilation of numbers that Tanaka had gathered during his life as family leader, stacked upon numbers that his father and grandfather had compiled before his time.

Most were useless, the owners long since dead. In fact, the one number Tanaka was tracking once belonged to a dead man. He could only hope that it had been passed down to the next generation, and it was with them that he held his hope.

The page stopped at ‘K’ and Tanaka ran his finger down the list. He tapped the name Kelvin and looked at the number that rested to the right. Little time was wasted, and he grabbed for the secure landline and began to dial the number.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up, and a soft, feminine voice answered on the other end. It was just a simple hello, nothing more or less. Just enough to tell him that they were listening. “I need to speak with whoever is currently in charge of Kelvin’s gang,” Tanaka stated, voice ringing with authority. “It has come to my attention that something of yours was stolen not too long ago.”

Silence sounded on the other line, and Tanaka pressed the phone closer to his ear. He couldn’t play all their cards at once and he needed to make sure that they kept theirs close to them, in order to avoid being burned in the end. Negotiations such as these were difficult and often took time, something they didn’t have a lot of right now.

“This is the current leader of Kelvin’s gang,” the voice finally answered. “Doll and my partner Snake. To whom are we speaking?”

“Tanaka,” he answered. “I was an old friend of Kelvin. And I remember you, Doll. You were only ten when I last saw you, but you were also very shy around everyone. I’m glad to see you’ve grown out of that phase and have adopted a leadership position.”

There was a soft hum. “That was forced upon me, ever since Kelvin’s death. It wasn’t his time to go and the sudden death left us all in shambles.” She sucked in a deep breath. “We’re a torn gang, Mr. Tanaka, and it’s not what Kelvin wanted for us.”

Tanaka nodded. “I know. He wanted your gang to be at peace with each other. He wasn’t one for the fighting but more for the trading. I seem to remember that that caused problems in the past.”

“It did, and it’s causing problems now,” Doll stated.

“You said that your gang was torn apart,” Tanaka said. “Did they happen to steal something from you when they parted ways with you?”

A hiss sounded in the background before a male’s voice answered over the phone. “They did,” he said. “But why should we tell you anymore?”

Tanaka cocked his head slightly. “Because I have a solution that will solve both our problems. If you’re willing to work together,” he glanced down at the pictures on his desk before looking up again. “I know what you want, and your defective gang has what I want. You join us in this mission, and everyone will win.”

Silence once more filled the phone and Tanaka held his breath. He had played a few cards and he could only hope that this gamble would work. Doll and Snake were young and more than willing to bring their gang back together. And following under the protection of Tanaka’s family was something that would benefit their gang in the long run. The offer would be too good to pass.

“We’re listening,” Doll’s voice finally spoke over the phone and Tanaka smirked. One pawn was put into place.

\-----

Ciel stared ahead, the road dark with the headlights turned off. He was slightly impressed that Mey-rin was managing to navigate through the thick forest that intruded on both sides of the road. A branch would scrape against the side of the car and Ciel would jump, his body on high alert and tense.

They had been driving for a good while now, and Ciel was finding himself counting down the time he had left. Soon the sun would be up, and they would be expecting him even sooner. The plan was reassessed in Ciel’s mind and he worried about the chance of failure once more. It was hard not to think of the what if’s, but now was not the time.

“We’re almost there,” Mey-rin said and slowed down. “The main road will be up ahead and just past that will be the valley where we’ll set up our main staging area.” She glanced back at Ciel and offered a small smile before looking back at the road once more. The trunk was loaded with weapons and other tools that they were going to need, but the most important part was sitting in the glove compartment.

“Will I be walking back to the main road to approach the entrance when I make my known approach?” Ciel asked. “Or will I be able to take the car? I imagine they would find it odd that I would have walked the whole way.” He didn’t want to leave Finny and Mey-rin without a get away vehicle but to show up on foot would raise suspicion.

Finny glanced at Mey-rin and then back at Ciel. “You’ll use the car, but after we take care of our business first.” He gestured to the trunk. “You and I are going in first to lay the bombs and take out the guards.”

Fun, Ciel thought, but it was perhaps only the easy part. Being stealthy would be easy enough once they found the snipers’ blind spots. Setting the bombs would take time, time that they might not have. Still, it was necessary and therefore Ciel would do it with the utmost haste with only his goal in mind.

“How long do you wager our first assault will take? We only have till midday to sunset before my deal is forfeited.” Ciel shifted in his seat, feeling anxious.

Finny shifted. “I’m not sure, but I don’t think it’ll take that long. The most important time will start once you hand over the ring. You’ll be on the clock with the bombs and once the first set goes off, you’ll have about five minutes to get out before the second one goes off.”

Silence settled and Ciel gathered himself for just a moment more. When next he spoke, his words left no room to argue, their firmness impenetrable. “I want you to promise me that once everything begins, you will make sure that Sebastian gets out and home safe. No matter what happens. Do you hear me?” Ciel’s eyes were serious, and they begged for words of agreement.

“We’re bringing you both home, safe and sound,” Finny stated. “No matter what happens.” The words were repeated with a serious tone and there was no way that Finny was going to only bring one back and not the other. He had already lost Bard; he didn’t want to have to lose either Sebastian or Ciel.

Ciel sighed, but he supposed that was the most he could hope for from Finny. If worse came to worse, Ciel knew that Mey-rin would take charge to take both Finny and Sebastian from harm. He could only hope for so much.

The car moved off the road after, bouncing as it moved off the road and into thick bramble and rugged terrain. They would have to maneuver quite a ways into the woods to keep out of sight. With the vehicle being black, they could relax knowing that the night would help to hide it well, but it never hurt to be cautious.

When the car did finally stop, it took Ciel a moment before he could force himself to leave the leather upholstery of the seats. Everything felt thick and heavy, the air, his saliva, and every move he made. Ciel couldn’t see for more than a few steps in front of him, the tall trees blocking out even the light of the stars.

“We’ll scout first before we go down and figure out the best way to take out our enemies,” Finny stated and backed out of the car, holding a small box. “But we also need to give you something before we go any further. It’s key to giving us ears inside the building.”

Mey-rin took the small box from Finny and approached Ciel. “They’ll frisk you when you enter the building, and if they find anything on you, they’ll kill Sebastian.” She plucked out a thin black patch and held it up for Ciel. It was placed over the gauze covering Ciel’s eye and careful hands looped the eye patch around Ciel’s head and tied a small knot in the back. “There’s a small wire hidden in between the two pieces of fabric that’ll let us hear everything.”

Ciel’s hand came up to play with the silken edges of the eye patch. It felt weird on him, and he had to rearrange his hair to fall over it. “Do you think they will let me keep it on?” He questioned, unsure if such an accessory would be tolerated.

“You’ll have to play it right,” Mey-rin answered. “It’s still a fresh wound, and if they think you’re disfigured from it, they won’t want to see it. People tend not to like things like that.” She set the box back in the car before moving to the trunk where the weapons were stored. A long range rifle was pulled out, and another was slung over her shoulders before she nodded at them.

Great, so it would be another acting performance. It would be hard for Ciel to play the part of a now scarred boy who was ashamed of the mark he now wore. He could only hope that Beast or Joker wouldn’t want to see their handiwork.

“Let’s go,” Finny said lowly and pocketed his own pistol before shouldering the bag of bombs. “The bombs for the outside of the structure are tagged with red, and the ones for the further parts of the building are bare.”

Ciel would be focusing on the red taped bombs, and Finny would plant the bare ones. It was something else that seemed simple, but Ciel was not willing to believe that it would be. He eyed the bag and then began to follow Finny and Mey-rin through the tangled underbrush. It was hard to be silent as every knotting and arched branch and root was hell bent on tripping Ciel. There were already a few times that Ciel had to reach out to catch himself lest he fall.

They moved down the edge of the hill until they reached a point in which the faint light of the hidden base penetrated the thick trees. They couldn’t be seen, but they were given a good view of the roof and the dark shapes of snipers moving on the rooftop.

Finny looked through the binoculars and silently counted the snipers on the roof. There were ten total. Three on both the north and south side, and two on both the east and west side. They were going to be a problem to take out, due to the large amount of numbers that were present. If one went down, the alarm would be raised and they would have Mey-rin’s location in no time.

They would have to be saved for last, and the thought made Finny curse slightly. “There’s ten total,” he stated. “And it looks like the biggest blind spot is directly under them. They’re all looking out on the perimeter, hoping to spot an ambush, judging by the weapons they have on them. If we can find a way to get to the building, we’ll be good.”

“But that’s the thing; how are we getting into the building? I would say we could use a distraction, but we don’t have much to work with that wouldn’t tip them off to our presence in the long run.” It was a dilemma and Ciel hated to think that they would have to rethink the whole pan.

Mey-rin smirked. “It just depends on the type of distraction.” She toed a nearby bag. “I’m thinking a snake would make these hired men scream and cause enough of a distraction to get you two down there without being seen. They live here in these woods and it would be natural to see one. How good is your throwing arm, Finny?”

“Good enough,” Finny answered, his eyes dancing with glee.

Ciel just shook his head. “Great, now to find a snake. I think I’ll leave that to you two while I give Claude a call.” He had almost forgotten to call the older man, not that he really cared. For all Ciel knew everything had fallen apart back at the mansion. Fortunately there was little Tanaka could do at this point.

Mey-rin laughed lightly and looked at Finny. “Find a snake, he says. Go get the last box from the car while the call is placed. And bring the fox, too. Never know what kind of help will work best with these goons.”

Finny nodded and trotted off silently to go retrieve the boxes in question. They rarely used animals as a distraction, as they often ended up dead, but it would be better than having them all die in a failed attempt.

There was a moment between rings where Ciel felt the need to question why there was a fox in a box, but the rhyming of it all reminded him of Dr. Seuss and he decided he just didn’t want to know. Claude picked up on the fifth ring, his deep voice giving little more than a ‘yes’ as greeting.

“We’re here,” Ciel said simply, not sure how safe it was to give more than that at the moment.

“It’s quiet over here,” Claude answered, voice low over the phone. “Tanaka hasn’t stopped by. In fact, he hasn’t left his office for a while. I’m not sure what’s going on, though, since it’s being kept under lock and key.”

“He is alive in there?” Ciel couldn’t help but ask. The man was old, and stress could do a number on one’s body. He didn’t want to think about something so tragic happening, but at the same time he wanted to assure himself that his grandfather was still well.

Claude nodded. “He’s alive. You can hear him shifting around and sometimes talking.” There was a small frown that settled over Claude’s features. “Hopefully he’s not talking to himself though, otherwise we might have concern to worry.”

Ciel allowed himself a moment to laugh. “I can somehow see that.” He shook his head, clearing the thought. “It’s probably best that he stays busy. He’ll be less likely to want to check up on me, and if he does, it’ll be quick.”

“Exactly. We’re still in position here and I’m sitting right inside the room, so even if he does come by, he has to get by me before he can go into the room.” Claude shifted to look at Alois, wondering if the younger male was truly asleep or playing a game on his phone.

“Stay there then. The last thing I need is for you and Alois to get bored and end up molesting each other in my bed,” Ciel said, humor painting his tone. “I can only imagine how you would explain why you were molesting poor mourning Ciel in his own room.”

Claude blanched. “He still looks like you, and there’s no way I’d be able to get it up with that awful wig on his head.”

“That’s not the impression I got when you practically invited me into your bed. Or do just have a thing for me and kitchens?” Ciel remembered the incident. It had happened soon after he had come to live within the manor when Claude had approached him in the kitchen. It still sent chills down his back, not the least bit pleasant.

“I was joking,” Claude grumbled. “Learn how to take a joke. As though Alois or I would want either of you in bed with us. And Sebastian would be too possessive to even think about letting you join someone else’s bed.”

“Heed your own words. I was just joking with you.” Ciel sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t quite believe they were having this conversation. “Although if my memory is correct, I do believe there was a time in which you wanted Sebastian in your bed.”

Claude frowned. “Focus, Ciel, Sebastian is waiting for you in there.” He glanced at Alois again and his lips twitched slightly. “Bring him back home.” The phone was snapped shut and pocketed, signaling the end to the conversation.

Ciel wasn’t quite sure how he was going to take that response, but decided not to think too much on it. Claude was right. He had to get to Sebastian and bring him home. The phone was flipped shut, and Ciel looked about him as he tried to find where Mey-rin and Finny had gone. Mey-rin was easy to find; she was leaning against the car, looking expectant.

“Have we found a snake yet?” Ciel asked.

Finny held up a bag. “He’ll do nicely,” he answered and moved away from the car. They needed to get into place and stop wasting time. Thirty minutes had already passed since they had arrived at the location and outside of scouting the area, they hadn’t done anything else. “Let’s get into position.”

Snakes never did thrill Ciel much, and he found himself inching away from the bag every time Finny moved a little too close. “That thing isn’t poisonous, is it?” He asked. On the plus side, if it was poisonous, it might deliver a few nasty bites to the snipers on the roof.

“No,” Mey-rin answered. “We just need it for a distraction, and this guy will make some of them spook just enough to get you two down there without being seen. Once you’re in the overhanging area, the snipers won’t see you, and you’ll be free to dispatch the men as you see fit.”

“Stealthily and quietly.” That was how they would have to proceed with anyone they came across once they got close enough. Ciel had never been one for hand to hand, but he hoped Finny had something special up his sleeves. Otherwise, some knife work might be needed.

Ciel sighed and moved closer to Finny as the snake was fished out. “Ready?” asked Ciel as he watched the faint, moving black blobs that he guessed to be the snipers.

Finny nodded. “Quietly down to the stream and then I’ll be able to throw the snake. We’ll have just enough time to circle back around to a good spot before they find it.” He checked his pockets, making sure he had a few knives before giving Mey-rin a quick salute.

It was returned by Mey-rin, but Ciel gave little more then a nod. His nervousness felt as if it had knotted in his throat, and he was too occupied with swallowing it down. It felt like his first mission all over again, and Ciel had to remind himself that he had done this a million times before, only it had never quite been like this. So much was on the line now, and it was frightening every moment that he allowed himself to think about it.

The stream was easy to find; they only had to follow the sounds of rushing water. It did the job of covering up their approach, and the night helped with the rest. “We need to cross over,” Ciel whispered, looking for a place where they could easily jump from bank to bank.

“There,” Finny answered back quietly and pointed to a part where the stream pinched together. “The ground will be soft, so the landing will be tricky. You’ll have to fight to keep your balance.”

He moved to the section and tested the ground with his foot before taking another step forward. The distance was hard to judge in the dark, but Finny knew where he wanted to land and with a small grunt, jumped forward. He landed on the balls of his feet and took a step forward to keep his balance before moving out of the way for Ciel.

Ciel followed suit and had little trouble as he stumbled towards firmer ground, his boots now covered in mud. There was little he could do about it, and wasn’t something he found worrisome at the moment. Instead, they continued forward until Finny’s arm shot out to cease all further movement.

“Can you actually throw and hit your target from this distance?” Ciel asked, almost impressed if Finny managed this. There was still a good amount of space between them. The height they acquired from being in position on the hill would help a bit, but not enough it seemed.

Finny smirked. “I actually have to be careful not to throw it too far,” he stated and grasped the snake. Its forked tongue flickered out at him before he drew his arm back, and he paused for a moment to gauge the distance. With a small grunt, he took a step forward and used the momentum to help toss the snake out towards the building.

It landed in the thick grass with a soft thump and Finny quickly pushed at Ciel. They only had a few minutes to get to the side of the hideout before the snake was found. More than likely, the men would shout and yell, drawing attention towards that side of the building, leaving another side open for them to ambush.

Sure enough, guards at a southern entrance began to holler followed by more shouts to confirm what the issue was. They stopped for only a moment at the treeline, looking carefully to see that the snipers had turned from their posts to crowd around the roof’s ledge to look down and laugh as their fellow men tried to stomp on the snake. Ciel had to snort in disgust. The more he saw of this gang, the more it became apparent how unprofessional they all were. A group made of idiots, and yet Ciel had managed to fall prey to them. It was sickening to think about.

Ciel was running before any further thoughts could plague him, his feet colliding softly with cushioned ground and without sound. His heart was beating as he awaited some shout at their discovery, but none ever came. They were leaning against the building soon enough, and Finny was already opening the bag and dividing out the bombs that they would be placing around the exterior.

“You place them and I’ll watch your back,” Finny whispered quickly. “These ones are just for cover and to draw distraction for the snipers. They won’t destroy the building, but the ones you place inside will.”

Ciel nodded, and he got to work. It was hard to hide them, using soil and dead leaves to the best of his abilities. The yells and jeers of the men continued, and Ciel kept his ears open to make sure none were returning in their direction. The third bomb was placed when the sound of footsteps that did not belong to Finny sounded. Instantly, Ciel shot himself up and pressed his body flush against the wall and behind a pipe that came down from the roof.

“Bastards know that I don’t like snakes,” the man grumbled and ran his hands over his arms to ward off the chill that seeing the reptile had brought. “Damn things, with their scaly skin and dripping, poisonous fangs. Could’ve kill--”

He was cut off as a hand covered his mouth and another one gripped his forehead. There was a brief struggle before Finny was able to wrestle the man to the ground. With a quick twist, the man’s head was snapped to the side and Finny glanced up to look at Ciel. “Keep going,” he said and checked the pulse, pleased when he found none. “I’ve still got your back.”

It was a moment before Ciel could shake himself past the shock of what he had seen. Finny was about the same in build as Ciel, yet he had just taken down a man three times his size as if he was a child. “How did you...” but Ciel trailed off when he was given a pointed look. Deciding that it didn’t matter, Ciel went back to work, only stopping when they reached the corner and found armed men waiting for them on the other side.

They were grouped together, talking among themselves and yawning. The end of their shift would be ending soon and after working twelve hours, they were tired and wanting bed. Finny shifted around Ciel, silently counting three men. They were very much fatigued, meaning their reaction times would be slower.

It wouldn’t be hard to take them out in these circumstances, but they didn’t know what was beyond them. If there were more guards just past them, it would be harder and their cover would be blown, and they still had one more side to clear after this.

Finny frowned and silently counted the numbers on his fingers. There had been eight guards on the ground total, and he had already taken out three, including the most recent one. With these three men, there would be two more left and the chances were high that they were on the last wall that needed to be cleared.

He pointed to the bombs, gesturing for Ciel to leave them there for the time being and pulled out his knife. The first one would be taken by surprise and after that, the remaining two would have to be killed immediately afterwards. Two fingers were held up and Finny pointed at himself, before he pointed at Ciel, holding up one finger.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ciel popped out the knife Bard had given him. Finny was more than welcome to take on two. Ciel was in no mood to be greedy. He’d happily take on the leftovers. A nudge was sent to Finny and Ciel smiled as he gestured for the man to hurry up.

Finny smirked and nodded. Two knives were gripped tightly in his hand as he rounded the corner. Luck was with him and his first target had his back to him. Without hesitation, he quickly covered the man’s mouth and slit his throat, making sure to make the cut deep so he couldn’t make a sound.

He could feel Ciel move out behind him as the first body slumped to the ground. The noise didn’t draw attention at first, and by the time the last two men were turning around, Finny had already leaped forward, knife drawn and tip ready to hit its mark. A wet gurgling noise filled Finny’s ears as the knife was plunged into the junction where the neck and shoulder met. His hand quickly reached up to cover the opening mouth as the knife was twisted around, tearing apart the muscle around the clavicle bone. With a sharp jerk, the knife was pulled forward, cutting through the external jugular vein, and making the body spasm and jerk in Finny’s hands as he lowered it to the ground.

Ciel watched his own victim as he slowly bled out, kneeling down to clean his knife off on the green grass. He had to resist the urge to do more damage to the man as the life began to fade from ugly mud colored eyes. To appease himself just a bit, Ciel kicked the man, making it look like Ciel had merely tripped over him in his haste to move further towards the corner.

Finny held up two fingers as Ciel approached, letting the younger male know that there were two more men on the other side before holding up his hand to tell Ciel to stop. Finny wouldn’t take them out until after Ciel had officially arrived to exchange the ring. They would be needed for the last distraction to work in order for Ciel to leave.

Two more bombs were placed, and Finny slid up to Ciel’s side. “You’re going in after this. Once you’re with them, I’ll slip inside and start to place the bombs near the support structures. All their attention will be on you and the ring. Right now, nothing else outside of that matters.” He looked up at the over hanging roof that covered them. “You decide when the bombs go off. We’ll be listening the whole time. Tell them they’re on a timer and that they’re set to go off in a minute. We’ll trigger them from out here, but remember that once the first set goes off, you have ten minutes before the second set goes off.”

The last set of bombs were the most powerful and dangerous but were the most important when it came to destroying their enemies. Once Ciel was inside, Finny would dispatch the last two men and place the remaining two bombs before moving inside to place the last set. Everything else would be left up to Ciel.

“I know,” Ciel said, voice quiet. He stood up and looked back out towards the forest. The night was coming to an end, and the sun was quickly rising. He would have to make a quick run for it and hope that the snipers were still slacking in their duties. It was still unknown if the fox ploy would work. The idea itself was odd, and Ciel had never heard of the family employing foxes or any other woodland creature to aid them.

Finny glanced at Ciel. “Ready?” He asked softly. The younger male nodded at him and Finny reached up to turn on the headset. “We’re ready down here. Open the box.” There was a short affirmative answer before silence settled over the headset until Mey-rin gave another confirmation that the box was opened.

It was silent, and Ciel was poised, ready to run. The first few morning birds had begun to sing further off in the woods, but it was the rustling in the bushes that truly disturbed the seemingly tranquil atmosphere. Sure enough, they could hear whispered words above and and booted feet moving towards the southern point of the building as the fox finally made it’s way into the clear.

A push on his back from Finny was all Ciel needed before he was running back across the short expanse of open ground before slipping between needled branches and up the steep slopes of the hill. Ciel looked back only once to see that the men were still looking over the roof’s edge and to the fox that had seemed to have found a field mouse to play with. A smile pulled on his lips as he turned back around and returned to Mey-rin’s side.

“Where on earth did you get a fox?” He asked as soon as he saw the woman emptying out the remaining supplies from the car.

“At my range. I breed and train them for when we need a cute distraction. And they make good companions,” she answered and set the cage back on the forest floor so the fox could climb back inside once it came back. A whistle was produced along with a pair of binoculars. “So long as they don’t shoot him, he’s fine out there. But the moment I see danger, I’ll scare him away.”

“He did a good job.” Ciel knelt down to pat at the fox’s soft head when he came bounding back to their group. “But now it’s my turn to do mine.” He stood and moved closer towards the car. A quick once over showed that everything had been removed and nothing potentially threatening laid about. At this point, even a gun left under a seat could be seen as a breach in the agreement he had made and would only help to put Sebastian’s life in further danger.

Ciel patted the ring box in his pocket to assure himself that it was still safe. It was another piece in all of this that could destroy everything they had so diligently planned. He sighed and opened the driver side door. “Good luck Mey-rin, and thank you... For everything.” Ciel sent her a small smile of gratitude but he could not bring himself to meet her eyes.

She glanced at him, a questioning gaze in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything further. Instead, she moved to the side where her equipment was set up and picked up the other fox that Ciel had petted earlier. Its ears swiveled around and she silently scratched them as Ciel climbed into the car.

“Ciel,” she called out just as the door was shutting. “Be careful in there. Mr. Sebastian wouldn’t like living without you any more than you would like living without him.”

“Goodbye, Mey-rin.” Ciel closed the door and started the engine without acknowledging Mey-rin’s words. The engine’s soft roar drowned out any ill born thoughts, and Ciel forced his mind to stay blissfully blank as he drove back through the thick forest and back onto the graveled road. The sun was just now rising and would be passing over the hills in only a matter of minutes, no doubt before he made it to his destination.

The road widened just a bit and Ciel caught sight of the almost hidden opening to the side road. He slowed, and Ciel found himself sitting, his foot pressing hard into the brake and eyes staring firmly ahead. No matter how blank he forced his mind to be, worries and fears still seemed to creep past his barriers to assault his being. He shook, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Once he made this turn, there was no going back, and Ciel couldn’t help but wonder if what he was doing was right. Was this simply him being selfish, putting his friends in danger for the sake of saving a man who did not want to be saved, especially if it meant Ciel losing his life in the process?

Sebastian would not want this. No matter what Ciel told himself, he knew that to be true. They were the same, so much so that Ciel wasn’t surprised that their likeness would end up being the death of them. Neither one could allow the other to die, and they would gladly forsake their own life for that purpose. For the first time, Ciel wondered if maybe things didn’t have to end in such a way. Sebastian would end up being the death of Ciel, but why did it have to be today? Who said that Ciel had to die today? Who said that by some miracle they both could not live to see through this?

A little hope bloomed within Ciel, and ever so slowly he moved his foot to press down on the gas, the car starting to roll forward once more. He turned onto the road and moved towards his fate that seemed to have its very own silver lining. The guards spotted him, the only two whom were left alive, and moved forward as soon as the car was only feet from them. Ciel killed the engine and sat there a moment to gather his nerve before opening the door and stepping out into the now morning air.

“Well, well,” one of the guards stated and nudged the second guard. “Looks like he indeed did show up. Someone owes me some money.”

The second guard grunted and stepped forward, gesturing at Ciel with his gun. “Feet shoulder width apart and hands up in the air.” He waited for the male to comply with his orders before walking up to him. Rough hands jerked at Ciel’s shirt, making him stumble forward before the guard started to pat the younger male down while his partner stood silent watch.

Hands immediately went for Ciel’s waist, checking him for any weapons or wires on him that would provide help in anyway. Finding none, the guard continued to pat down Ciel’s leg and paused at the lump in his pants. He grabbed it harshly before reaching into the pocket to pull out the item. “Looks like you came through after all,” he stated, looking at the ring box before shoving it back into Ciel’s pants.

They were rough with the rest of the inspection and didn’t bother to watch where they put their hands. It was embarrassing, but Ciel didn’t allow them the pleasure of knowing how they were affecting him. Everything was over soon enough, and the man’s hands were off him. They left Ciel feeling dirty, and he resisted the urge to spit in their faces.

“He’s clean,” the second guard said with a small grunt, and he tossed one last look at Ciel. “Let’s go, little prince. It’s time to hold up your end of the bargain with the boss. Although its been fun listening to your demon scream in there.”

“I’m nobody’s prince,” Ciel grumbled as he allowed himself to be led into the hell hole of a building. Already, memories of a time not long ago assaulted him, and he was forced to relive a pain better left forgotten. His eye throbbed in remembrance of the physical hurt, and his heart constricted from the mental anguish.

The guard passed Ciel off to the man waiting for them at the end of the hallway. They nodded at each other before parting ways, and the new guard led Ciel down a new hall. “The boss is very anxious to see you. We were starting to get worried that you weren’t going to show and that we’d have to start sending pieces of your boyfriend back to you.”

Ciel allowed himself the pleasure of knowing that these men wouldn’t be living much longer. Those that Finny did not take care of would meet their end via bomb or at the end of Mey-rin’s sniper rifle. “If he’s not alive,” Ciel warned, voice tense, “you’ll all regret it.”

The man chuckled. “He’s alive, don’t worry about that,” he stated. “Maybe a little bruised and beaten, but he’s still alive. You’ll even get to see him soon. The boss is dealing with him right now.”

That did little to calm Ciel’s worry, but he had been expecting as much. If they had been worried about the way they had treated Ciel and were still able to put him in such an unsightly state, then he wouldn’t be surprised by the horrors they would be willing force upon Sebastian. It tore at Ciel’s heart, but for both their sakes, he had to remain strong.

“Just take me there so we can get this all over with,” he spat.

“As you wish,” the guard said and led them down another hallway. He nodded to a man standing guard near the entrance of the hall before moving past him. The hallway was dimly lit and the scent of copper was heavy in the air. It was eerily silent and the man quickened his pace, wanting to get to Joker’s office soon.

Another corner was rounded and he relaxed slightly at the sight of two men standing guard outside Joker’s office. They glanced at him as he approached and their grip tightened on their weapons. “Is the boss busy?” He asked.

They tilted their heads back, listening to the sounds in the room. “Not now, but he was earlier. The demon either passed out again or his throat is too raw to scream anymore.”

The guard holding Ciel grinned. “Good. I have a present for the boss.” He pushed Ciel forward and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Joker to greet them.

Ciel held his breath, body tense in preparation for what was about to come. He wasn’t sure what to expect entirely. Sebastian was in bad shape, that much Ciel had assessed, but the extent of it all was lost to him. His heart thrummed in his chest as the handle turned, and the door opened to show Joker looking all too pleased.

Joker moved aside so that Ciel could admit himself as the guard pushed him inside. He stumbled forward, eyes on the ground. They widened at the amount of blood and bile. It filled the room with a sickeningly pungent odor. Ciel knew that every body fluid that tainted the concrete floors belonged to Sebastian. The thought alone had him choking up in an attempt to push back his emotions.

With a slowly painful movement, Ciel looked up. The man chained to the wall looked nothing like the Sebastian that Ciel knew. Sebastian’s face was swollen, bruised, and bloodied beyond recognition. A gash across the cheek was recognized as the cruel slice of a whip. It tore at Ciel’s heart to know he had gone through every bit of the hell Ciel had had to endure and so much more.

A wide blue eye continued to look down Sebastian’s battered body, seeing an arm oddly bent. No doubt it was broken. Whip gashes and bruises were a consistent injury but not the worst of it. A slice across Sebastian’s stomach seemed to be the most pressing concern. It continued to drip blood and reminded Ciel of the injury that Sebastian had presented to him when he had come to Ciel for help many months ago, back when this world was still unknown to Ciel. A part of Ciel still wished that he had never accepted this life so easily.

“You’re killing him!” Ciel yelled, turning towards Joker. “That wasn’t a part of our deal.”

Joker cocked his head and tapped the tip of a bloody knife against his cheek. “If I remember correctly, the deal was that you’d bring us the ring and we’d hand Sebastian over to you, alive.” He moved back over to Sebastian and kicked the man in his side. A low groan left Sebastian’s mouth, and Joker turned back to Ciel. “As you can see, he’s still alive. Maybe not well, but he’s alive. For the moment.”

“Bastard,” Ciel growled. He had to force himself not to rush towards Sebastian’s side. Seeing the man in such a state was painful, and Ciel found himself turning away. “It isn’t keeping to our deal if he dies before I can even get him home.”

“You never said that he had to be alive before he returned home, only that he was supposed to be alive when you came here to exchange the ring,” Joker stated. He nodded at Beast who was leaning against the wall, watching Sebastian intently. “Wake him up so the two lovers can reunite.”

Beast grinned. “With pleasure,” she purred and grabbed a vile that sat on the desk next to her. The cork was popped off, and she walked over to Sebastian with determined steps. Her fingers curled into his hair before yanking his head back and placing the vile under his nose.

A few moments passed before Sebastian stirred and he started to cough as the foul scent pulled him back to the waking land. He groaned lowly as he forced his eyes open, the room’s light making his eyes water. His mouth was dry, causing his tongue to feel heavy in his mouth. Everything ached, and Sebastian was acutely aware of every injury on his body as well as how bad they were.

“Look, demon,” Beast murmured and pulled Sebastian’s head up even more. She traced a finger over the cut that marred his face before coming up to run a finger under his eyes. They were puffy and red from lack of sleep, but they had left them alone. Joker had wanted him to be able to see everything that was going on, especially when Ciel came back. And it was hard to see through a black eye. “Look who came back to see you.”

Sebastian’s eyes darted around the room briefly before they settled on Ciel. His stomach churned, and he felt as though ice cold water had been dumped over him. “Ciel,” he rasped and struggled slightly against the chains, hoping desperately that he was seeing things.

Ciel managed a small smile. “You look like shit,” he said, voice tender and lacking the harshness he had used moments prior. It felt wonderful to hear Sebastian’s voice, and Ciel relaxed himself knowing that at least Sebastian was still alive enough to be coherent.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked. He coughed again, lungs working to bring in more oxygen, and once more struggled to get free. Ciel couldn’t be here. If he was here, there was no way that Joker would let Ciel leave here alive again, no matter what deal they had made.

Ciel didn’t answer; instead, he turned to Joker who seemed far too smug. If only the man knew the plan Ciel had concocted behind his back. Perhaps then Joker wouldn’t find the situation so amusing. “Will you untie him? I won’t hand anything over with you holding him like that. We are both to leave alive.” The last of Ciel’s words were stressed, hoping that perhaps everything would end up going smoothly. Ciel wasn’t counting on it, but it didn’t hurt to hope.

Joker’s smile faded slightly as he turned to look at Sebastian. He knew the amount of damage that had been inflicted on the man, and that even if he was untied, there was little that Sebastian could actually do to them. One arm was broken and pulled from the socket, so that was of little use. Sebastian’s body was already stretched to the limit. Any more and his body would probably go into shock.

“Fine,” he finally stated. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with untying him. Not as though he would get very far. And I think you know what would happen if you try anything.”

No words left Ciel’s mouth as he watched Beast move towards Sebastian, key in hand. She released the only hand that was holding Sebastian up to the wall, the other hand dangling broken and lifeless besides him. The minute the cuff was undone, Sebastian fell forward, and Ciel was rushing forward without thought and catching him before he could hit the dirty floor. Beast undid the remaining restraints on Sebastian’s ankles and Ciel was able to drag the man forward and out of his own blood and vomit.

Sebastian was set down on a clean patch of floor, and Ciel gave him a closer once over. “Are you okay?” He found himself asking, although it was clear that he wasn’t. Truth be told, Ciel only wished to hear Sebastian’s voice.

“You need to leave,” Sebastian panted, ignoring Ciel’s question. His body ached and he knew he smelled horrible, but his only concern was getting Ciel out. Fingers clutched at Ciel’s shirt, trying to push him away but there was little strength behind the action. “Please. I don’t want to see you suffer,” he finished, voice trailing off to a whisper.

Ciel smiled and shook his head. “I will only suffer more if you push me aside. Don’t make my trip here for nothing,” he whispered close to Sebastian’s ear. The urge to kiss Sebastian was strong but he resisted, knowing that now was not the time.

Sebastian pushed his face into Ciel’s shirt, inhaling the fresh, clean scent that was so familiar to him. “You didn’t listen to me,” he murmured. “You never do, you hopeless idiot. Why did you come back? Why couldn’t you just stay back and let me live with the knowledge that you would live a full life?” He was ready and had accepted the fact that he would die. And seeing Ciel again, just before he was ready to give in was a cruel punishment. To see him one last time and know that the younger male would die tore at him and hurt more than the injuries on his body.

“Probably for the same reason that you came for me the first time. Consider this payback.” A kiss was placed to Sebastian’s bloodied and dry lips. It was quick, and Ciel forced himself to ignore the unpleasant taste that was left behind as he licked his bottom lip. The kiss was not as long as Ciel would have liked, but he had already given in far more than he should have. “Just try to be a little grateful for all I had to put up with to get here. I already hate the idea of being indebted to Claude and Alois.”

A weak chuckle left Sebastian’s throat before he grew serious once more. “I love you, Ciel,” he said and clutched at Ciel’s shirt a little tighter. It was the only thing he could say, for nothing else would come. There wasn’t any point in chastising the younger male for coming, because he would be wasting his breath. They were both stubborn and had the roles been reversed, Sebastian would’ve done the exact same thing.

He hissed as footsteps approached them and he tensed, waiting for Joker to pull him away from Ciel. The hand never came though, and Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, wondering what the man was up to.

“As touching as this reunion is,” he drawled, “I’m gonna have to break it up. As you can see, Sebastian is alive, so now it’s time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.”

Ciel stood, hand leaving Sebastian at the last possible minute. He could feel Sebastian’s fevered body pressing against his legs for support and that was enough for Ciel at the moment. Soon he could have the man back within his arms, but other matters called for his attention first.

“I suppose you want your ring?” Ciel was eager to be free of it. It no longer held any meaning to Ciel. This man before him had made sure of that. He glared at Joker for a moment but said nothing as his hand slowly moved to his pocket, eyes aware of every movement within the room. If they planned foul play, now would be the time.

Joker nodded and waved a couple fingers, signaling the guards to be on alert as Ciel pulled his hand back. He doubted that the guards at the front would let him pass with a weapon, so there was no need to fear that. His only concern was that the ring would once again be fake.

The little velvet box was extracted, and Ciel held it tightly in his hand. For a moment he could only look at it in wonder. How could such a little thing cause something so life changing? It was almost funny. The lid was flipped open quickly as Ciel shook himself from his thoughts. Inside sat the ring, and Ciel held it out for Joker to take.

The older man approached with cautious steps in case Ciel decided to try something. But Ciel didn’t move a muscle and let him pluck the ring from the box without a word. Hatred and anger swirled in the single blue eye, and Joker couldn’t help but lean forward and trace the fabric of the eye patch. “The damage must be pretty gruesome, if you’re covering it up. Don’t like to look at it?”

“And you must be so proud,” Ciel snapped, jerking his head away from the touch. His skin was tingling uncomfortably where Joker’s fingers had ghosted over. It was unsettling.

Joker shrugged and backed away. “It wasn’t me who did such a deed but Beast. But yes, I’m sure she’s very proud of what she did.” He glanced over at her, seeing her smirking in the corner of the room.

“I don’t suppose you’d allow me to return the favor?” The bite in Ciel’s words was blatant, but he made no move to follow through. He knew it was, as of now, an empty threat. His revenge would be coming soon enough.

Outside of the building, Finny snorted as he passed Mey-rin another scope. “I wish Ciel could return the favor, but even then, it wouldn’t be enough for what these bastards did.” Ciel’s voice continued to speak over the radio, clear and loud enough for them to hear.

Mey-rin nodded silently and attached the scope before loading the rifle with a bullet. She aimed it at one of the snipers on the roof before backing away from it. “He’ll get a chance to get his revenge. All the bombs are set and as soon as he gives the word, we’ll shoot each one through the head as the first round goes off.”

“The ones inside are placed, too,” Finny stated, answering her silent question. “Seven guards are dead and stored away in extra rooms so no one stumbles across them. I had to leave a few or else they would get suspicious and start looking. But once the bombs go off, they’ll be running outside.”

The rifle was cocked and Mey-rin smirked. “It’ll be a pleasure putting a bullet through their heads as they run outside like scared children.” She glanced at the radio as a muffled noise sounded through the speakers, and they fell silent again, making sure that they didn’t miss a thing.

“Stay right there,” Joker said and waved to the spot with his gun. “I need to make sure that you’re not trying to pass off another fake one onto us.”

“We wouldn’t make that mistake twice. That’s the real thing,” Ciel promised and shifted back down so that he could be closer to Sebastian once more. His hand sought out his lover’s and gently held it.

Sebastian pressed closer to Ciel, wanting to be as close to the younger male as he could. His mind tried to block out all the things that would happen after this, and he squished the thoughts that tried to tell him that they wouldn’t make it out of this alive. “You’re cold,” he finally said, trying to distract himself.

There was a chill in the air, but Ciel had not noticed it until Sebastian had brought it to his attention. Sebastian’s hand, in contrast, felt like fire, and that, coupled with the man’s consistent shakes, worried Ciel more than anything else. “You’re hot,” he said, as he took in the sweat-mingled blood that coated Sebastian’s bare skin. It was obvious to Ciel that Sebastian had a fever. The cause of it was no doubt worrisome.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Sebastian teased and gave a weak squeeze to Ciel’s hand before letting it slide from Ciel’s grip. It hurt too much to keep his arm raised up and only made him more tired.

If Sebastian had been in better shape, Ciel would have hit him. That hadn’t been what he had meant, but it did bring a smile to his face. “You idiot,” he whispered, but quickly sobered himself and turned his attention once more to the threat that still presented itself.

Joker was still looking the ring over, Beast at his side. They could look all they wanted; there was nothing fake to be found. That ring was real and Ciel would attest for it. He would not allow them to go back on their word and claim that Ciel had brought another fake.

“But I’m your idiot,” Sebastian murmured and watched with feverish eyes as Joker finally stepped away from Beast.

“It’s real,” Joker stated and tucked it into his pocket. He glanced at Ciel and Sebastian before cocking his head. “Now the only real question is, what to do with you? Any suggestions?”

Ciel visibly tensed. “I suggest you stick to our deal and let us leave with our lives. You don’t want to get on Tanaka’s bad side by killing us. He will destroy you,” Ciel threatened. He only hoped that that would be enough.

Joker chuckled. “He probably doesn’t know you’re here. Meaning that if we were to kill both of you, it would be weeks before they could hunt your body down and by then, we’d be long gone.”

“There are people who know my whereabouts. They would inform Tanaka of my absence within the next few hours before I return. In fact, I’m sure Tanaka has already found out that I’ve snuck out.” His tone was warning and unwavering. He had no doubt that Joker would not get away with killing them, not with the bombs hidden within the building.

“You’re lying,” Joker stated. “You wouldn’t tell anyone or else you would risk them following you here. And you know what would happen if someone came with you. Although, if you did tell someone where you were going, then we have a problem.” He waved his fingers at the closest guard and then tapped his shoulder.

Ciel watched the action carefully, confusion clouding his mind. “No one followed,” Ciel easily lied. “But I did require an alibi and some help to escape. Needless to say, I was under lock and key.” It was the truth after all, half of it.

Sebastian reached up and tugged on Ciel’s shirt, trying to get his attention. He croaked the younger male’s name just as the gun fired, and he felt Ciel’s body jerk as the bullet tore through his shoulder, in almost the same place as the first bullet wound.

“The time for talking is over,” Joker snarled. “You never should’ve told anyone that you were coming here. This is no one’s fault but your own.”

Against Ciel’s will, his legs crumpled to the floor, and he gasped out in pain as he went to reach for his wounded shoulder. Blood seeped from between his fingers and pain shot down his arm and to his fingers. He had not expected the blow, but it was now so obvious that it had been coming. Cues like the one Joker had given should have stood out to Ciel, but he lacked the experience to recognize them for what they were. He was now paying that price. “You’ve made a dire mistake,” Ciel gritted out through clenched teeth.

Ciel’s blood covered hand left his shoulder and grabbed for the ring box that he had dropped when he’d been shot. The lid was flipped open and the cushion floated out to fall into the small but growing puddle of Ciel’s blood. Inside was a single red button resting within a nest of wires. Ciel couldn’t help but grin at the look of Joker’s face.

“You know what this is?” Ciel asked, but he already knew the answer.

Joker took a small step back, even though he knew that adding distance wouldn’t help. “Don’t shoot!” He screamed and frantically waved his arms. There was no telling if Ciel was bluffing or not, but that was one thing he didn’t want to take a chance on. “Don’t shoot. He’s got a bomb.”

Without much preamble, Ciel pressed down the button and held it down. Everyone in the room seemed to jump, and Ciel couldn’t help but smirk. “They won’t go off by me merely pressing the button, but the moment I lift my thumb...” he trailed off, his meaning clearly understood by those in the room. “Did you really think I would come here without a backup plan?”

“Dead man’s switch,” Joker cursed and glanced around the room, as though the hidden bomb would suddenly appear and they could deactivate it. He knew what would happen if they shot Ciel now. The entire building would go up in flames. “You’re willing to risk your life and Sebastian’s?” He tossed out, hoping to talk some sense into the younger male.

“If we are going to die, then I’ll be sure to take you with me.” A cruel smile split Ciel’s face. “I was never afraid to die. I was only afraid to live without Sebastian. It won’t take much for me to slip and everything goes up in a great boom.”

Sebastian shifted slightly, watching Joker’s face shift though several emotions before a mask of anger overtook his features. Next to him, he could feel Ciel trembling only slightly, the adrenaline in his body helping him to ignore the pain in his shoulder. Anyone looking in from the outside would think that Ciel had the advantage over Joker, but in truth, there was nowhere to take the threat. In the end, they were at a stalemate, and they were running out of time.


	47. Chapter 47

Fingers drummed along the desk’s surface and tired eyes glanced at the clock. It was almost time, and with a low grunt, Tanaka stood up. His body thrummed with energy despite the early hour and lack of sleep, and he wasn’t sure what it was from. All night long, he had been restless, pacing his office for hours before sitting down in a failed attempt to get work done. Something was wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on it, and such a feeling bothered Tanaka. This wasn’t the sort of feeling he wanted to have right before such a large assignment.

But it was too late to call off the meeting now, and Tanaka moved down the hallway towards the center of the mansion. The family vault was located behind a hidden door under the main staircase. It led downstairs to a secure room lined with concrete and was protected against electronic pulses, making sure that it was safe against technological thieves as well.

Tanaka easily found the seam to the door and pushed it to the side before entering the combination to the first door. The tumblers and pins fell into place before the door swung open, allowing Tanaka to move down the steps into the secure room. The room was cold but Tanaka ignored the chill as he walked to the first safe that was built into the wall, making it impossible to cut out and move. The safe alone had safe traps built into it, so if anyone made a mistake while trying to break the combination, they would have to start everything over again.

He spun the dial on the safe and pulled open the heavy door. His eyes settled on the spot where he had placed the ring, and he pulled out the small box. It was amazing that such a small thing could cause such a large mess. Tanaka opened the box, and his eyes widened at the object that was nestled in the cotton.

“He wouldn’t,” Tanaka breathed and quickly shut the vault door before moving back up the steps. Hurried steps carried Tanaka up the stairs and down the hallway to Ciel’s room. Once he reached the room, he flung open the door, not bothering to knock. The door slammed against the wall before bouncing off it, and Claude jumped at the loud noise.

“Where’s the ring?” Tanaka demanded as Claude tried to calm his racing heart. “And Ciel.”

There was a moment of hesitation as Claude tried to gather his wits and salvage a situation that was already doomed. It was already apparent that Claude had been caught; the hesitation and wide eyed look was probably enough to tell Tanaka all he needed to know.

“He’s in bed asleep with fever. I wouldn’t suggest waking him.” One could only hope that Tanaka would leave it at that. Claude could then only worry about what actions Tanaka would take over the disappearance of the ring. If he took Claude’s word on Ciel being in bed, then no doubt the old man would think foul play within the family. That would not do in a time like this.

“For your sake, I would suggest that you wake him,” Tanaka said, his voice low and stern. “Or I’ll go and wake him up myself. Your choice.”

It wasn’t often that Claude felt panic, but the subtle stirrings were beginning to brew. He glanced to the bed, noticing how rigid Alois’s body had become. The boy was awake and no doubt fearful for what was to come. “I wouldn’t advise waking him,” Claude said once more. He moved to stand between Tanaka and Alois. “Let him sleep.”

Tanaka’s eyebrow arched. “Are you giving me a direct order, Faustus?” He asked, tone icy. He glanced at the bed, noting that the person lying there hadn’t moved an inch despite the noise, meaning they were awake and knew what was going on.

“No, Sir, I was merely making a suggestion,” Claude said carefully. He was treading on dangerous ground. One wrong move and everything would fall apart. Unfortunately it already looked as if he’d be picking up pieces in the end.

“Your suggestion has been duly noted and ignored,” Tanaka stated and glanced up at Claude. “I want to see my grandson now, to see how he’s doing and to make sure that’s he recovering.”

Tanaka pushed past Claude, and it was in that moment that Claude made his mistake. His hand reached out for his superior, clasping him on the shoulder to keep him from heading to the bed and the boy within it. Perhaps it was protective instinct that pushed Claude to do it. There was no telling how Tanaka would act upon finding Alois posing as Ciel. Claude doubted violent action, but he wasn’t quite sure. The situation itself was a delicate matter to all. Tanaka would not take it well.

Tanaka’s hand grasped Claude’s wrist and arm and he pulled the man forward as he hunched his shoulders. His legs trembled slightly as he pulled Claude over his shoulder and pushed him forward, making him land harshly on the floor. Furious eyes glared down at Claude. “Despite what I may look like and what you may think, I am still the head of this family.” He pressed his foot against Claude’s neck, pushing down slightly. “You would do well to remember that.”

It was then that Alois sat up in bed, eyes wide with worry. He had called out, yelling at Tanaka to stop as Claude choked and gaged around the foot. Claude’s eyes were wide as they looked at Alois, knowing everything had just gone to hell in a handbag and there was nothing they could do about it. The only reassurance Claude was given was that enough time had passed for Ciel to reach his destination at the very least.

“As I thought,” Tanaka murmured and lifted his foot off Claude’s neck. He ignored the man as he coughed and gasped for breath and instead headed toward the bed where Alois’s eyes darted between him and Claude. Fear filled his eyes and Tanaka’s hand shot forward, yanking the wig off Alois’s head. Blond hair fell into Alois’s face and Tanaka pulled out the gun that was tucked away behind his back. It pointed at Claude and Alois covered his mouth to hide his outburst. “If I don’t get an answer, I will shoot. Where is Ciel?”

Alois shook his head back and forth, watery blue eyes ready to spill. He didn’t know if Tanaka was bluffing; there was nothing to assure him of that. Tanaka probably would not shoot to kill, but he would harm Claude. That was something Alois could not allow to happen, not for Ciel’s sake at the very least. The boy was not worth that much to either of them, and Alois did not hold Sebastian in any high regard either.

“He left,” Alois said after a moment, earning a glare from Claude. “He left with the ring.”

“To the place where he had been held captive,” Tanaka clarified and grunted when Alois nodded. The gun was lowered and Tanaka pushed up his glasses to rub at his eyes. This was turning into a troublesome sort of events and he should’ve known that Ciel would do something. But he had never expected that Claude would join in as well. It seemed as though the relationship between Sebastian and Claude ran deeper than they ever let on and hadn’t fully vanished with time.

The gun was tucked back away and Tanaka debated his options. The most pressing item was to get to the place where Ciel had vanished off to and only Claude knew how to get there. Tanaka moved over to the man and looked down at him, watching as the eyes darted to the side in respect. “You’re coming with me,” he stated.

Claude could only nod as he stood up, feeling unsteady on his legs after such a fall. He seemed wary of Tanaka and for good reason. The look in the old man’s eyes was unsettling and something Claude had not seen in a long while. This was the Tanaka who had struck fear in many families.

“Shall I get the car?” Claude asked after a moment, not liking the silence piling into the room.

“Do you even have to ask?” Tanaka asked. “Make sure you’re well equipped for this drive. I don’t need a third person dead because of their stupidity.”

For a moment Claude wanted to correct Tanaka. Ciel and Sebastian weren’t dead, but it was only something he could hope for. To tell Tanaka otherwise would just be asking for the man to hand him his ass. Claude had had enough for one night.

“As you wish.” And Claude was out the door, hesitating only a moment to worry about Alois.

Tanaka waited until Claude was further down the hallway before turning to look at Alois. “Get out of that disguise and go wait in your room until we get back. I’ll deal with your punishment later.” He glanced at his watch. “On your way there, tell William to prepare the west wing.”

“The west wing?” Alois cocked his head to the side, brows scrunched in confusion. It seemed like such an odd request at a time such as now. 

“We’ll need an infirmary by the time the day is over,” Tanaka stated and paused at the doorway. “And make sure we have two guest rooms prepared as well. We’ll have some company.”

“Yes, Sir.” It only took a moment for Alois to make a hasty exit, leaving Tanaka alone in the room. If Alois was lucky, things would turn out for the better and Tanaka would be inclined to decrease the severity of their punishment. He didn’t even want to think about what would become of Claude and himself if Ciel or Sebastian died. Hell, if both died then he assumed he ought to kiss his own life goodbye as well. Not wanting to think about it, Alois tossed the thought aside and focused solely on the task at hand.

Sharp eyes glanced around the room, making sure that nothing was left that could be of value before Tanaka left the room, shutting the door behind him. With steady footsteps, he moved to the staircase that would lead to the front of the mansion. Outside, the sun was already starting to come up and Tanaka had no idea how long Ciel had been gone. If he had gone alone, the chances were high that he was already dead, alongside Sebastian.

He snorted at the thought. A present day Romeo and Juliet almost. Two lovers dying together, side by side even though they fought hard to save one another. It was almost ironic, but Tanaka didn’t allow himself to think of such things. He doubted Ciel had gone alone; the boy was reckless but not stupid. If they hurried and left now, they just might be able to get there in time, so long as they reached the location before the sun had fully passed the horizon.

Claude was at the entrance way when Tanaka arrived. He did not look the man in the eye as he drew near, and Claude was sure to bow his head in respect. Too many lines had been crossed for one day and Claude didn’t have a death wish at current.

“The car is ready,” he said and opened the door for Tanaka.

Tanaka nodded, not bothering to give Claude a direct answer. He was still furious at the man, but it seemed as though Claude had learned his lesson and for now, that was all that was needed. He waited for Claude to get inside the car and without a word, they drove away from the mansion.

He glanced out the window, knowing that there was one small silver lining in having Claude listen to Ciel. It meant that Ciel was shifting into the leadership role and people were accepting it, learning to take orders from him, and they would continue to do so in the future. If Ciel came out of this alive, Tanaka had no doubt that the future of the family would be secure in Ciel’s hands.

\-------

Everyone in the room stood frozen, as if statues in some grotesque museum. Only the shifting of eyes and the barely there rising and falling of chests as the occupants breathed could be seem. For now, movement could mean the end. Joker seemed inclined to keep Ciel still and calm, attention trained on the little button in the boy’s hand.

Ciel felt his finger begin to shake with the strength he had put into keeping the button pushed firmly down. It was a ploy. Mey-rin and Finny controlled the bombs, but he could not allow anyone in this room to see past his farce. Not even Sebastian could know at this point, for it would be better if he suspected the worst. It would make the act all the more real.

“So what will it be?” Ciel asked, looking far more confident than he felt.

“He’s bluffing,” Beast said lowly to Joker.

Joker shook his head. “What if he’s not?” He asked, his body tense. His eyes drifted to Sebastian, trying to judge Ciel’s intentions by the way Sebastian held himself. If the man was nervous as well, then it probably meant that Ciel wasn’t bluffing, but if he was calm and had trust in Ciel, then the bombs were a bluff.

It was hard to tell, but the more Joker watched Sebastian, the more he could see that the man was on edge. Tired eyes darted around the room, no doubt wondering where the bombs had been placed as well, but there was no hint of fear for his own life, only Ciel’s. Sebastian wasn’t scared of dying; he had already been ready to die.

Sebastian’s hand rose slightly, grasping Ciel’s pants in an attempt to get his attention. There was no need for both of them to die and if he could get Ciel out, then Sebastian could set off the bombs once he was sure Ciel was far enough away.

Ciel only cast Sebastian a glance. He knew that Sebastian would be able to see right through him if given the chance. They didn’t need that now. “I assure you that I am not bluffing,” he said calmly.

Beast seemed eager to coil her whip tightly around his neck. It was a comfort to see the stiffness in her posture, knowing that even she wasn’t too sure of the situation anymore. Ciel knew that Finny and Mey-rin were waiting patiently on the other end of the hidden radio for orders. As soon as the words were said, the bombs would go off. The button had little more importance than for theatrical purposes.

“How about a deal?” Sebastian croaked. “I’ll take the dead man’s switch and you let Ciel go. Once he’s far enough away, I’ll turn the switch off, and you can finish the job with me.” The words were heavy on his tongue, but Sebastian needed to get Ciel away; he wouldn’t allow the younger male to die with him or for him. Not when Ciel still had so much more to live for.

“I’m not making that deal.” Ciel’s eyes blazed as he turned his attention to Sebastian. “I didn’t come all this way to have you die for my sake.” In any other situation, Ciel might have slapped Sebastian. Perhaps he would save the gesture for later. For now he could only glare and hope that the man would quiet himself.

Beast leaned closer to Joker, her eyes glued on Ciel and Sebastian. “I don’t think he’s bluffing. Sebastian would know and wouldn’t have bothered to put his own life on the line to save Ciel’s.”

Joker frowned. “I think he’s bluffing. He wants to get the demon and himself home, so he wouldn’t bother to blow everyone up, including themselves.” He turned to look at Ciel. “Since you seem to be the master bomb maker, using a dead man’s switch, why don’t you show us your bombs. No bomb works alone; there are several that you can set off at different times. I should know. I used the same type with you, demon.” He looked at Sebastian, his eyes dancing with malicious intent.

“You sure? I’m not sure that’s a chance you want to take. You can either believe me when I tell you there are bombs hidden here, or you don’t.” Ciel was getting nervous. There was only so much stalling he could do before things turned for the worst. Soon he would have to give the order for the first of the bombs to go off. After that, they would have ten minutes before the next, and most deadly, bombs set themselves off.

Ciel had no doubt that he could pull Sebastian from the building. He had a good idea of where the exits were, and once the bombs started to go off, Ciel doubted they would care much for Ciel or Sebastian. They would be far too worried about their own lives.

Sebastian pressed against Ciel more, shivering slightly in the cool room. His head was swimming and he couldn’t figure out if Ciel was bluffing or not. If he wasn’t, then he needed to figure out where the bombs would’ve been placed. He thought back to what Ciel had said and Claude’s name slowly came back to memory.

Claude’s speciality was building bombs and if he built the ones for Ciel, they would indeed go off in sets. Sebastian wasn’t sure how strong the bombs were, but Ciel spoke as though he meant to take down the whole building. If that were the case, then the bombs would be placed near support structures and they would only need a handful of them considering the layout of the building.

Realization dawned in Sebastian and he stiffened against Ciel. The younger male wasn’t bluffing at all and should Joker tempt him enough, Ciel would set them off.

“Joker,” Beast murmured. “Don’t do it. He’s not bluffing,” she stated, her eyes watching Sebastian. The change in the man hadn’t gone unnoticed and she feared what it meant for them. Dying now because of something as stupid as pride was not what she wanted now.

“Doubtful,” Joker answered, dismissing the warning. “And don’t tell me what to do again. I’m the leader here and you will treat me as such. You do not question my judgement and you do not question my orders. Do I make myself clear?”

Beast opened her mouth to defend herself but then closed it quickly as Joker started to her, hand raised in the air. She looked away from him and focused her gaze on the floor. “I understand, Joker.”

“Good,” he snarled and turned back to Ciel. “Show me then, little Prince. Show me your bombs that I’m supposed to be so scared of.”

It was now or never, Ciel decided. A smirk was forced on his face, trying to make him look like the cocky brat he had been called. “Oh, I’ll show them to you. I’ll show you just what these bombs can do.” And just like that, Ciel’s finger released the button. He could only hope that the code words had gone over clear on the mic and that Finny had proceeded to set off the first round.

Out in the field, Finny turned to Mey-rin. “That’s our cue,” he said and held up the real trigger. “It’s now or never. Let’s hope that Ciel can get out in time.”

His thumb pressed down on the button, watching the building down at the bottom of the hill. A second later, the sounds of explosions filled the valley and plumes of smoke curled out from the base of the building. The ground rocked slightly, but was nothing more than a tremor due to the low power behind the bombs. The next set, though, would be much more powerful, and Finny hoped Ciel and Sebastian would get out in time.

“Nine minutes and thirty seconds,” Mey-rin stated from behind him. Her eyes focused on the scope that rested before her and her finger squeezed the trigger, shooting down a sniper before moving onto the next one.

Finny nodded and watched as two more snipers fell to Mey-rin’s fire. They were in chaos, running around and screaming without any action or plan to put into order. For Mey-rin, it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

Inside, things were no more composed. The doubt in Joker’s face had melted away into panic and perhaps fear. He looked at Ciel as the boy smiled, relatively pleased with himself. “Would you like me to show you more?” He asked, the tremor in his voice going unnoticed. Inside, Ciel was shaking, the pain of his shoulder flaring to life once more, and the knowledge that they might not make it out in time was weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

Beast was retreating closer to the door, and Ciel could only hope that Joker would follow suit, along with his guards. If they would leave now, they all could make it out before the final round of bombs went off to destroy the building. Mey-rin would snipe them all down once they ran within range, so Ciel did not worry that any of these men would escape with their lives.

“You bastard,” Joker growled at Ciel and held up his gun again. “You’d bring this building down with yourself and the demon inside it?” He glanced around, knowing that there were more bombs. Ciel had already hinted at it, and Joker didn’t want to be around when they went off.

“We need to leave,” Beast hissed. “Forget about the brat and his boyfriend; they’ll die before they can get out. We have what we need so let’s go.”

Joker scowled at her. “No. He will not upstage me like this. I’m the star in this play and I will not be upstaged by the likes of him.”

Ciel moved back closer to Sebastian, feeling the man’s grip tightening on his pants. He had not foreseen Joker pointing his gun at him, not with the threat of bombs looming over the man’s head. Joker should have run, left to save himself. That was the greedy man that he was, but Ciel had not accounted for the man’s pride.

“If you stay here, you will die with us,” Ciel said carefully, his body rigid.

Beast tugged on Joker’s arm. “Let’s go,” she urged. “It’s not worth it. We have the ring; you’ve won.”

The gun trembled in Joker’s hand as he debated with himself and he wavered slightly. The ring was heavy in his pocket, a constant reminder that they had everything they needed and it would be best to leave now while he still had his life. But at the same time, his pride was warring with him, wanting to put the final bullet in Ciel’s and Sebastian’s head. He had waited for this day for months, ever since he had found out about the pair.

Revenge had pushed him forward and it clawed at him to finish the job. Revenge for everything that Ciel’s family had done against him and for turning his own gang against him. It was a blood lust, one that wouldn’t be sated until he had Sebastian’s and Ciel’s hot blood staining his hands red.

“I won’t,” he panted, eyes wild as they darted between Ciel and Sebastian. “I won’t leave here without finishing you two. And if I have to, I’ll go down with you!”

Ciel shifted unconsciously in front of Sebastian, trying to cover the man’s already broken body as well as he could. “It’ll do you no good to die here. A dead man has no ambitions, no goals. All of this would have been for nothing. You’d have died for nothing.” The words were harsh and Ciel could only hope that they would not have an adverse affect. Still, the gun was quickly becoming less important as the clock ticked away the time they had left. Soon the big bombs would be going off. There would be no escaping then.

The gun trembled in Joker’s hand, and Sebastian watched the man carefully. This could go either way; Joker wasn’t sure himself with what he wanted to do, but Sebastian had a feeling that Joker valued his life more than he was showing. If that was true, then he would eventually give in.

“You two,” Joker growled and moved closer, the gun shaking hard in his hand. “You two are demons. Fucking demons who ruin people’s lives and you deserve to be killed.”

There was nothing Ciel could say. If he opened his mouth now, only belittling and hateful words would fill the room. How dare he say that Sebastian and himself ruined lives! Joker was the one ruining lives, tearing people apart. Ciel’s fist clenched, and he forced himself not to grunt as his shoulder throbbed.

Blue eyes glanced to Sebastian, the man’s deteriorated state was more apparent than ever. He was sickly pale, no color touching his cheeks. Sweat clung to his brows and Ciel could see a slight shake to his frame. They couldn’t be here for much longer. Ciel had to get Sebastian help and it was Joker who still stood in their way.

Beast was hovering in the door, not knowing what to do or where to go. “Joker,” she called, but was ignored. The man was lost to the world. Only Sebastian and Ciel existed to him and it seemed as if he was on ending them both.

To think that Ciel had managed to grow some form of hope within him. He had thought that perhaps they would be able to get out of this alive. All Ciel wanted was another day to lie in bed with Sebastian with nothing to do but enjoy one another. He wanted to kiss Sebastian again, to hold him. Now that all seemed impossible.

Ciel wasn’t ready to die. The thought scared him, even when he tried to make himself believe that he was brave. A voice continued to tell him he could do this. He would die with Sebastian and everything would be okay. Would it really? Ciel couldn’t know and it was that unknowing that clenched at his heart and made it jump in fear. He would die here, in this dingy hell, with Sebastian at his side. It was something he would accept if he had to. What could you do but face death head on? At least he had Sebastian; he was happy for that much.

“Joker!” Beast yelled, the noise echoing around the room, making everyone jump. Her eyes were wide and it was then that Joker realized they were the last two people in the room, bar Sebastian and Ciel.

The gun lowered as it finally sunk in that no one else was willing to stay and fight with him. Beast was going to leave, with or without him, and Joker trembled. His life, he still had more to live and he could leave now. Live to fight another day. And once he was out of here, he could gather his gang and launch a full out war against Tanaka, who would still be mourning the loss of Ciel.

Mind made up, he started to walk forward and smirked as he approached Ciel. His arms rose, as though he was going to give the younger male a hug and he pushed the gun into Ciel’s side while his other arm looped over Ciel’s shoulder. “You will still die by my hands,” he murmured into Ciel’s ear and his finger pulled the trigger.

Not much went through Ciel’s mind in that moment. The pain was there. It was there before the sound of the gunshot registered in his mind. Joker was pulling away and Ciel was falling to his knees. His side felt wet, as if a heated bucket of water had been splashed there. It burned and it bled. Ciel knew this wetness was blood the moment his hands touched his side. The sticky heat could be little else combined with the pain.

Now his shoulder didn’t seem like such a big deal, not compared to the white hot pain spreading into his stomach. There was black around his vision but Ciel pushed through it and kept himself focused as he watched Joker hurry out the door. The man was gone, and he was alone with Sebastian.

“Ciel,” Sebastian panted and pulled the younger male towards him. His hands quickly pressed over the wound, trying to stem the bleeding from a wound that was sickeningly familiar, but so much more damaging, to the one Ciel had given him months ago. Warmth spread through his fingers and Sebastian frowned, pressing harder as he looked around for more fabric to help clot the wound.

Ciel’s body fell back against Sebastian’s. He wasn’t too sure what to do with himself at the moment. The pain was real, and it went deep. It made him sick to his stomach, and his vision blurred once more. His head fell back to lay on a hard shoulder, and he heard Sebastian take a shuddering breath.

“We need to g--get out of here.” Ciel tried to stand but his hip gave out, and the pain seared again. He cried out, tears stinging his eyes even as he tried to compose himself. It was a hopeless task, and Ciel screamed once more when he tried to move himself. He couldn’t fathom what had happened to himself. He’d been shot, but he’d been shot before. However, it was never like this.

“Relax,” Sebastian cooed, trying to soothe Ciel so he didn’t stress the injury anymore. He pressed a kiss to Ciel’s lips before glancing around the room once more. He struggled to stand up, legs shaking as he finally made it to his feet. If he could drag Ciel out, then they stood a better chance of surviving the bombs. His head swam as he leaned down to grab Ciel, and Sebastian pitched forward, grunting as his shoulder took the weight of his fall.

The room spun around him as pain tore through his body before blackness took over his vision, leaving Sebastian panting on the floor as he waited for the tremors to pass. Slowly, the room came back into focus, and he tilted his head towards Ciel, hoping that the younger male hadn’t passed out during his small blackout.

Ciel was on his back, head turned to look at Sebastian. Worry was plain on his face, and Ciel reached out a hand for the older male. “We’re not getting out of here, are we?” His free hand passed over the eye patch on his eye, yanking it off and looking over the black piece of fabric. They only had a minute or less before the bombs went off, and no one would be able to get to them by then. With a sad sigh, he crushed the mic, wanting these last moments to be between only Sebastian and himself. “I feel like I’m giving up too easily, but what’s the point in hoping when neither of us can st--stand.” A spark of pain hit him, and he coughed up a small glob of blood.

A pained look crossed Sebastian’s face at the words, and he crawled as best as he could to Ciel’s side. “I’m sorry, Ciel,” he murmured and pressed his face against Ciel’s neck. He could feel the pulse there, faint and lagging, but still alive. “I’m so sorry. If I had known this would’ve happened, I never would’ve dragged you into my life. I didn’t want this for you.” His arm rose slowly and carefully settled over Ciel’s chest, pulling him closer.

Ciel scoffed. “I’m starting to get tired of hearing that. I wasn’t dragged anywhere. Everything I did, I wanted. Stop brooding over the past. What’s done is done. You can’t change that.” It was nice to feel Sebastian so close to him. He gave Ciel some comfort, despite the fiery pain that coursed through Ciel’s body. A tremor passed through Ciel’s frame, and he felt so cool against Sebastian’s overheated body. “You’re warm.” The thought was pointless, but Ciel found it better when he talked. It helped to keep his mind off things.

Around them, they could hear people yelling from outside. No doubt they had discovered the sniper. Ciel could only hope Mey-rin and Finny would be okay in the end. More so, he hoped the Joker would be brought to justice and the ring would go to whom it truly belonged to. It held little importance to Ciel at the moment.

“You feel good,” Sebastian admitted, knowing that Ciel was losing blood fast if his body was already growing cold. He forced himself to sit up and once more looked around the room. The jacket he had worn when he had first arrived was lying on the nearby chair, and Sebastian cradled his arm to his chest as he crawled over to the piece of furniture. He was panting by the time he reached it, and against his wishes, had to rest next to the chair in order to catch his breath.

His body was giving out on him, reminding Sebastian that if he kept pushing the way he was, that it wouldn’t hold out much longer. The warning was ignored, though, as he made his way back to Ciel’s side, his breath coming as harsh wheezing sounds compared to the rasp that had been present earlier.

“Stay awake,” he said to Ciel and tore into the jacket with his teeth. The fabric didn’t tear very well since he didn’t have the strength to properly tear the material, but Sebastian wasn’t looking for pretty as tried to patch the wound.

“I didn’t want it to end like this. Not here...” Ciel said suddenly as he panted for breath. Sebastian was having to move him quite a bit to apply the bandages. Each touch had Ciel gritting his teeth and wanting it all just to fade. He cursed everything for making it so much easier to give up. Lying there was peaceful; he would die, but it would be quick and the pain would be less. To fight meant pain, both physical and mental. Ciel had fought so much in the past few days, and he wondered if he could go on for much longer. Everything seemed so hopeless then and it made Ciel sick.

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s not. We’re not going to.” He choked on his words, knowing that they were nothing but lies. He knew it, and Ciel knew it. His hand fell from Ciel’s wound, where blood was already starting to seep through the newest layer of fabric. If his other arm weren’t so useless, then they might’ve stood a chance, but as it was, Sebastian couldn’t do much, either. He was weak and his body was worn out, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

He lowered himself next to Ciel and fitted his body next to the younger male. Ciel pushed back against him weakly, and Sebastian buried his face into Ciel’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

Ciel said nothing for a moment. He felt cold, and his body shook as it emptied itself of its much needed blood. Shivers raced through him, and Ciel tried to push himself closer to Sebastian. He couldn’t bring himself to return the affection of Sebastian’s words. To do so seemed so final and Ciel had yet to squander the remaining hope for a life past this moment. He wanted to live, and he surely did not want to hand over his life to Joker this easily. Ciel’s life belonged to one person to dictate its course.

“Sebastian.” Ciel’s voice was quiet, head muddled from too many emotions and too much pain. “Don’t let us die here,” he said. Blue eyes rolled to the side, looking at the man who looked so uncharacteristically lost and broken. Just what horrors had Sebastian been forced to face? “My life belongs to you, and you alone. No one else can have it; it’s not theirs to take. Don’t let us die here. Don’t let someone else steal the life that belongs to you,” Ciel pleaded and hoped to reignite the fire within Sebastian that seemed to have dimmed to nothingness.

Sebastian shifted slightly, the only sign that he had heard Ciel in the first place. His own thoughts were racing and for a second, he let himself feel at peace next to Ciel. The moment passed in an instant, and Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s neck. “Where were the bombs placed?” He asked, lifting his head up to glance around the room.

With a grunt, Ciel propped himself up on his good arm. The sudden movement made his head swim, but he pushed past it to answer Sebastian. “Inside, but I’m not sure where. Finny infiltrated and set them up while I was here. We probably only have seconds before the bombs go off.” He looked around the room and decided he might as well try to work past the pain and stand once more.

The attempt was for naught, and Ciel crumpled back to the floor. “Shit.” The pain was nearly unbearable. It overtook him and it was impossible to escape it. White began to crawl in around his vision. He tried to shake it off while he screamed past the pain that ruptured as Ciel attempted to get up once more.

Ciel heard the pitter patter of his own blood on the concrete floor. The sound made his stomach turn, and he toppled forward onto his injured shoulder. He had to get up; he had to stay awake. Every drop of blood was another piece of his consciousness crumbling away. Faintly, Ciel knew he felt the first tremor of a bomb. The building shook, but Ciel was already losing his battle against his body. Everything seemed like a dream as Ciel fell into nothing.

Sebastian cursed and pulled Ciel toward him, cradling the younger male against his chest. The bombs were already going off inside, and Ciel was nothing but dead weight against him. The younger male was going to pass out any second, and Sebastian already knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out now, not with the bombs going off.

“Stay awake for me, Ciel,” he said harshly and struggled to stand up. His body rebelled and after three attempts to stand once more, Sebastian was left in a crumpled heap next to Ciel. Neither of them could walk. That much was obvious now, and Sebastian lowered his head next to Ciel’s as another bomb shook the building. “Are you still awake?” He asked lowly, eyes darting around for the ideal spot to take shelter.

Ciel did not answer, nor could he answer. Only a few shakes passed through his sleeping body, as he struggled to breathe past the building smoke and dust. The bombs were quickly doing their job of destroying the building, the front having crumbed under the first blast.

Sebastian cursed and took one last look down at Ciel before looping his good arm under Ciel’s. His feet wouldn’t support him, but his knees were the next best thing. They trembled under his weight but still held, giving Sebastian a brief flare of hope. If Finny had been placing the bombs, he wouldn’t have placed them near the area where they were being held and the best place to go would be the hallway, in the corner between the outside wall and the wall of the interrogation center.

Panting, Sebastian stumbled forward and cried out in pain as he landed on his broken arm. The pain had dulled to a throbbing ache over the past few hours and so long as Sebastian didn’t move it, the pain was somewhat bearable. But now the pain was back in full force and it only served to remind Sebastian how torn up his body was. The knowledge made him falter, and a few seconds passed before he could push the pain out of his mind as best he could.

Pressing his arm close to his chest, Sebastian started forward again. Ciel’s weight was comforting and the only thing that pushed him forward as he continued towards the door. Sweat covered his body by the time he reached the door, and Sebastian nearly collapsed as the hallway spun around him. Dead bodies covered the floor and tired eyes focused on them before another tremble rocked the building.

Debris fell from the ceiling and Sebastian collapsed to the ground with it, his strength failing him. There was little more that he could do now. Black was starting to appear around his vision, and he struggled to his knees once more, ignoring the pain that came from his skin being rubbed raw.

“We’ll make it, Ciel,” he murmured and looked towards the corner of the building, about five feet from them. The younger male didn’t answer; the only sounds coming from him were shallow breaths. With a shaky sigh of his own, Sebastian headed towards the safe spot, even as the walls were crumbling down around them.

\------

Mey-rin threw down the radio. “Shit.” The static over the speakers did little to settle her nerves. She kept hoping for just a whisper of Ciel’s voice, anything to help ease her mind. The gunshots that had sounded over the radio minutes before everything went quiet had Mey-rin worrying her bottom lip. It was very likely that something had gone wrong, and worst case scenario, Ciel was dead.

“We have five minutes before the second strings of bombs go off,” she said after a moment, looking over to a pale Finny. No doubt he knew just what all of this could mean.

“One minute,” Finny stated boldly. “If they’re not out in one minute, I’m going down.” He rushed over to the case that sat next to a tree near Mey-rin and opened it, pulling out a coil of wire and C4 blocks. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen and Finny had been so sure that Ciel would make it back without a problem. He couldn’t bear to think of losing Ciel or Sebastian, not after Bard’s death. He couldn’t stand to lose anyone else.

Looking through the scope, Mey-rin focused her attention back to the ground below. She took the moment to take out three more hired arms. It was easy to pick them out, since they were all wearing the same thing. Not the smartest choice, but it made it all the more easier for her. Still, there was only one individual that they wanted alive, and that was the man Ciel had referred to as Joker.

So far no one resembling his description had exited the building, and Mey-rin had been keeping a hawk’s eye on the area. She suspected that the higher ups would be exiting last, especially if they were still conversing with Ciel. Hopefully they had yet to kill either of their captives, or Ciel and Sebastian had been able to gain control over the situation. Another minute passed and still no sign of either male surfaced.

“I’m going in,” Finny said and started forward, knowing that Mey-rin would cover him. All of the snipers were gone and it was easier to get down the hill knowing that he wouldn’t be shot at. He made it down quickly and without hesitation, moved to the side of the building and set up the bomb. It was mounted on the wall in a circular position and after a short ten second wait, a neat hole appeared in the wall just as the first bomb went off.

There was only a moment’s hesitation as Finny cleared the hallway before he stepped into the building. Dead bodies littered the floor and he carefully checked each one in order to assure himself that it wasn’t a body he knew. Each passing body brought a sigh of relief but also a hint of fear. Time was quickly running out and Finny wasn’t finding any sign of either Ciel or Sebastian.

Bombs were already going off, and smoke was filling the hallways, making it harder to see and breathe. Panic filled Finny as he moved faster, turning down a hallway only to be stopped as a bomb went off further down the hall. “Shit,” he cursed and turned back around. There was another bomb in that hallway, and he quickly searched his mind to remember where he placed them all.

He knew that he couldn’t go any farther in. If he didn’t turn around and leave now, Finny would bring himself into the direct line of fire. A war waged within him as he thought over just how much further he could move into the building before he would be assuring his own death. The building shook as a bomb exploded, and a piece of drywall fell around him. Everything was falling apart, making the situation look all the more grim.

“Sebastian! Ciel!” He called as a last hope, hearing nothing in reply around the crumbling and falling of rubble.

Sobbing, Finny turned from the collapsing hallway and stumbled back to the place where he had first entered. Mey-rin was yelling in his ear that he had only a minute left before the final bomb went off and the building fully collapsed. Tears streaked down his face, and he tripped over a dead body but Finny paid little mind to it.

“They’re not here,” he cried to Mey-rin as he ran through the carnage and stepped outside the building. “I couldn’t find them. Couldn’t protect them.”

No reply was given for a moment. Finally Mey-rin spoke carefully over the radio, as if composing herself as she did so. “They might have gotten out already.” But she would have seen them; she knew she would have seen them. No one had escaped her sight. The last target she had taken down was their main objective, hitting Joker in the legs before shooting the woman in his company through the head. No one had come out then, and she feared the worst.

“I’ve taken down our prime target. He’s east of you. Go pick him up but be careful, he might be armed,” Mey-rin ordered, hoping to get their minds on something else for the moment.

Finny nodded and wiped away the tears. The most he could do now for Sebastian and Ciel was to dispatch of their target and he would do so with great pleasure. He rounded the building and found the man crawling away from the building, crying and screaming out in pain. With a cruel smile, Finny pulled the man to his feet.

“Hello,” he said and smirked as he twisted his arm around. “You and I are about to become great friends. Now walk.” He pushed him forward and made it to the creek just as the final bomb went off, sending a shock wave rippling through the area.

Groaning and cracking noises left the building as the roof collapsed in the middle, taking the upper parts of the walls down with it. Finny tensed and watched as flames erupted from the building, and he couldn’t stop the small sob that left him.

“They’re dead already,” the man said. “I shot the brat right before I left and the demon was already knocking on death’s door. They would’ve died before now and if not, they’re dead for sure now.”

Finny had to restrain himself from killing this man. His eyes overflowed with tears, but it did little to weaken his hate that welled up alongside the hurt. It was only a small comfort to know that if this man lived, he would be facing a far greater hell once Tanaka got his hands on him. That alone kept Finny from giving him a quick end.

“You’re lying,” Finny said after a moment, trying his best to believe that very statement.

The man chuckled. “I shot him myself, right through the side. There’s no way to survive that amount of blood loss. I hit his artery. It’s over.” Laughter overtook him and soon he was doubled against Finny, laughing. “I won. I beat you bastards and finally won. Your family will crumble, and mine will rise up and take over England, as it was meant to.”

Finny’s hand struck hard across the man’s face, sending him toppling to the ground. “Your family will do no such thing,” he said coldly. “They will be hunted down and destroyed like the rats they are, and you’ll suffer every day they’re alive.”

He reached down and grabbed the man’s shirt collar. Without any concern, he started to walk to the slope of the hill where Mey-rin would meet him. The sound of tires crunching gravel was the only thing that made him pause, and Finny held his breath as the vehicles came into view.

They stopped before him and Finny trembled slightly as Claude stepped out of the car, hurrying to the other side to let out the passenger. “Mr. Tanaka,” Finny breathed, suddenly feeling dread sink into his bones. He watched as both Claude and Tanaka glanced at the burning building before turning to him, and Finny gulped but squared his shoulders for the reprimand that was to come.

No lecture came from Tanaka, the man seeming too preoccupied with other worries to give Finny a piece of his mind. The old man merely stayed silent as he watched the burning building with a blank face. It was Claude who moved forward, eyes on Joker for only a moment, attention being fully placed upon Finny.

“Your report on the situation,” Claude demanded, a slight waver to his words. It almost went unnoticed to Finny, but it could not be mistaken coupled with the look in the man’s eyes.

“All snipers and hired men have been taken care of and we have the man responsible for everything in our possession.” Finny stated and shook Joker slightly. He turned sad eyes to Claude. “After the bombs went off, I tried to locate Ciel and Mr. Sebastian, but I had to pull out after the building started to collapse. I couldn’t find them.”

Claude’s eyes narrowed, taking in the tear stains on Finny’s cheeks. He didn’t wish to put too much thought into that, not right now. There had been no confirmation of Sebastian’s or Ciel’s death, and for now, Claude would like to keep it as such.

“Where is Mey-rin?” Claude asked, looking around. “Get her down here.” Perhaps she could deliver good news from all of this. It was already unnerving with Tanaka standing so close, seemingly lost to the world as he watched the building burn and crumble in on itself. They could both only hope that Sebastian and Ciel were not meeting their death within those flames.

Finny nodded and turned to the spot where Mey-rin was waiting. He inclined his head, and she gave a short confirmation before Finny glanced back up at Claude. “What do we do now?” He asked, scared of the answer. They were already in trouble with Tanaka, and Finny didn’t even want to think about what might happen if his friends were dead.

It took a long while before Claude answered, his face set into a deep frown. “We wait, and we hope for the best.” There wasn’t more they could do at that moment. Backup would be called in, Joker would be collected and taken back to the mansion, and during all of that they would wait for the flames to die away.

A body count would be done, and identification would begin. Claude already knew that he would be one of the few forced to take such a task upon himself. The thought of finding the unthinkable tore at him, and he had to force himself to stay composed. He could already smell the burning of flesh and fuel. It was a sickening mix, but nothing compared to what he might be facing in a matter of hours.

“They’re still alive,” Finny said bravely and watched as the flames continued to lick the side of the building. It hurt to think otherwise, and Finny refused to let himself believe such a thing. He watched hollowly as another group of people started to put out the fire, and it made him wonder when Tanaka had given the order to do so.

Approaching footsteps made him look up, and Finny glanced at Tanaka sullenly, not wanting to see the older male’s face. It was carefully masked but he could see the pain present in the man’s eyes.

“Once the flames are put out, we’ll go inside and search the building. All the bodies will be counted for and no matter what happens, we’ll find them. Dead or alive, I still want them found,” Tanaka stated. Closure wouldn’t make him feel better, but it was better to have their bodies and put them to rest properly than have two empty grave-sites.

Claude backed away from Tanaka looking slightly reluctant. He wanted to believe Finny’s words, but looking at the building now, it seemed foolish to even hope for so much. They would need to hurry and get the fire under control before it overtook the whole building and burned everything to ash. There would be no way to identify anything if it was left in such a state.

“Mr. Tanaka!” The group of three, Joker not included, turned to see Mey-rin jogging up to them with her rifle slung over her shoulder. “I’ve taken out every target and I believe the ones remaining inside of the building are most likely dead. There are no survivors...” She paused for a minute, face looking stricken and unsettled. “And there hasn’t been any sign of Ciel or Sebastian,” Mey-rin added as she looked to the ground.

Tanaka nodded, taking in the words with a stern, solemn face. It wasn’t the news that he wanted to hear and part of him died inside at the thought of losing Ciel and Sebastian. This wasn’t what he had wanted for his grandson, and to have him die so early was hard for him to fathom. He turned towards the building where a small group was trying to control the fire.

“Start searching the bodies,” he finally said. “We need to get a count of how many enemies we had and find Sebastian and Ciel, dead or alive. No matter what happened to them, we’re not leaving them behind.”

Finny swallowed hard and started to move forward with Mey-rin, who looked upset as well. The idea daunted them and it took every once of their willpower to take that first step forward.

Once they were gone, Tanaka turned to Claude who was still standing next to him. “Part of this is your fault as well.” He faced the building once more. “If they die, this will also be on your shoulders.”

Claude continued to stare out at the flames, his frown deepening. He didn’t want to think that this had been his fault. Ciel was his superior, and as such he had just been following orders, even if it meant going against Tanaka’s orders. Personal gain might have come into play, but at the moment, Claude wasn’t sure if he regretted his decision or not.

Joker was spared a quick glance before Claude turned towards the burning building once more. Ciel would have tried to leave one way or another. At least with the help he had been given, they were able to best the men responsible for this disaster.

“If they died,” Claude began carefully, “then they died happily and with one another. It was all they wanted in the end.” He truly believed that.

Tanaka didn’t answer and watched as Claude moved away from him, towards the building. He took in Claude’s words carefully, knowing that they were true, and to a degree, it brought a small level of comfort. But it still didn’t help to ease the pain that had started to grow in his chest at the thought of losing Ciel and Sebastian.

He had only just met Ciel and had looked forward to watching the younger male grow, even when he was leading the family himself. And Sebastian had always been the son he had never had, and to lose him after so many years was just as heartbreaking. Tanaka shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his head.

Right now, he couldn’t afford to think of such things. He had to be strong for everyone and showing such emotion would put his leadership into question. So for now, he would simply watch the flames with a blank face, while he silently hoped inside.


	48. Chapter 48

Every step Claude took weighed down on his shoulders. Their men were already tackling the fire, trying to drench it in water to put it out. He was in no hurry for them to finish when it would only give him the go ahead to start his search. Sebastian and Ciel were always bringing problems into his life and this was surely no different. He sighed and turned back to where Tanaka still stood with Finny, Mey-rin, and the bastard who had caused all of this.

“Anyone coming in with me?” He asked and looked straight at Finny. It was perhaps a little cruel to make Finny go in with him, especially after having lost Bard not long before. Normally he might have asked Mey-rin, but he was not overly familiar with the woman.

Finny hesitated before taking a step forward. “I’ll come,” he said. He swallowed hard and moved up to Claude’s side. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to but he wasn’t about to leave them. This was something he had to do. He couldn’t let Ciel and Sebastian stay in that building; it was dishonoring to them, and it was something he wouldn’t let happen.

The flames continued to recede, but Claude could still feel their heat. It licked at his skin, and he tried not to think of what Sebastian and Ciel might have had to endure. He could only hope that they had met a quick end. It hurt to hope for such a thing, but as the fire died and the full damage of the building was shown, it became foolish to hope that they had lived. What wasn’t burned of the building was lying collapsed and in disrepair. The roof had completely fallen, pressing heavily upon anything beneath.

“They aren’t alive,” Claude finally said. Putting it out in the open seemed to confirm the fact. It would do them little good to breed false hope. They might as well face the fact now when it would be easy to accept the outcome before they had to look upon Sebastian’s and Ciel’s dead bodies.

Finny shivered despite the heat. The thought was horrible to think about, and Finny shook his head as they entered the rubble. The damage was extensive and the more Finny looked around, the more Claude’s words rang true. Already dead and burnt bodies could be seen in the hallways, and Finny swallowed as he bent down to examine them.

Relief rushed over him. “It’s not them,” he said and moved over to the next one.

Claude followed suit, checking each body as he went. For some individuals it was hard to tell with their faces having been burned away, leaving nothing to identify them by. The smell inside was sickening and even with Claude’s experience he was finding it hard to settle his stomach.

“We’ll find them,” he assured Finny, but Claude could tell the boy was still hoping to find the couple alive and well.

Finny nodded but didn’t answer, not wanting to open his mouth to the smell. The scent of burning flesh was assaulting his nose and making him gag, but he pushed on regardless. Another group of people was examined and Finny sighed in relief when he realized they weren’t the people he was looking for. A small sense of dread settled in him, though, as they moved further into the building and the bodies grew more numerous. It seemed almost impossible to find Ciel and Sebastian now and the more he looked at the bodies, the more ominous it all seemed.

The odds of finding them now were growing slimmer and with each passing body, Finny could feel himself slowing down. A part of him didn’t want to find them, knowing that he would face a mutilated body.

The two men stopped briefly in a room. It was devoid of any bodies, but there was a good amount of blood on the floor. Dark red, almost black, puddles were stained into the floor. Some were still wet, the largest puddle running off into streaks where it seemed something had been dragged from the room.

It was simple enough to know that this was the room in which most of the interrogations and torturing were preformed in. Shackles and ropes hung from walls and the roof. Claude moved over towards a table where a gun rested. He immediately recognized it as Sebastian’s and pocketed it.

“They were here,” he said as he turned back to Finny. The boy was currently inspecting something on the floor with great interest. Claude couldn’t make out what it was, but curiosity brought him closer.

“Ciel was here, too,” Finny stated and stood up. “This was the eye patch we gave him. It must’ve come off.” He looked at the blood pool that stained the floor and frowned. It was large, and the amount was disturbing. It was too much for one person, and if it all belonged to Ciel, then the younger male could already be dead from blood loss.

Claude took the eye patch from Finny and examined it. “It’s been crushed.” The crumbled pieces of the mic could be felt as he moved his fingers over the silk fabric. “Did they figure out he was bugged?” Claude turned to Finny urgently. “What happened before you lost him?” If they could at least know what the situation had been before they had lost contact with Ciel, then perhaps they would get a better idea of what had happened. 

Finny glanced at the eye patch. “He called the bluff with the bombs and we set the bombs off. After that, there was a lot of yelling and just chaos.” Finny fell silent, trying to remember what had happened once the bombs went off. He had been in a rush to get down to the building and find Ciel.

“You heard nothing on the radio? Anything that might point to one of them being injured?” Claude continued to question as he studied the blood. There was no way to tell who it belonged to, but it was evident that it was fresh. Someone had been bleeding here in the past few hours.

Eyebrows furrowed in thought, and Finny frowned. “I think there was a gunshot,” he said slowly. “But when Ciel had first found Sebastian, he was yelling at the man; Joker, I think. Said something about Sebastian being almost dead. Do you think they shot him?”

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Claude’s stomach. He looked back down at the blood stains. To think that they belonged to Sebastian made Claude’s stomach churn. He stood up and turned away from the sight. “I see,” he said carefully, his face oddly blank. “Let’s find their bodies.” It was no longer a matter of finding them; Claude supposed it never was. This was not a rescue mission. It was a retrieval. Claude could only hope that Tanaka would give him the honor of ending Joker’s life when the time came. He would find great satisfaction in that.

Finny watched as Claude glanced around the room one last time before walking out. Silence settled over the room and Finny shivered in the heat. He could only imagine what had happened here, what Sebastian had gone through, and what Ciel had seen. Those images would forever be branded into both of them, provided they were still alive.

But looking at the amount of blood in the room, Finny could feel the last of his hope draining away. There was no way Sebastian would’ve lasted long enough to make it out of the room, and Ciel wouldn’t leave him. In the end, they had probably died next to each other, and Finny could only wish them happiness in whatever lay beyond death.

\------

Tanaka spoke quickly on the phone, his eyes never leaving Mey-rin or Joker, who had passed out. The bastard hadn’t shut up, gloating his supposed win and smiling sickeningly all the while. Only so much could be taken, and Tanaka had shut the man up with the butt of his gun. Already, blood streamed from the wound on Joker’s head, but the man would not die from that.

“We’ll be waiting.” The phone was snapped shut and Tanaka felt himself sag from beneath the day’s weight. He felt so tired and weary, not wanting to deal with all of this. The feelings were shaken off, and Tanaka returned to his full height as he settled himself in front of Mey-rin. “Search him for the ring.” Tanaka’s boot kicked at Joker, pushing him over to lay on his back.

Mey-rin nodded and roughly pulled Joker closer to her. She searched his pockets, looking for the thing that had caused this whole mess, and it was quickly found in the man’s front pocket. She pulled it out and stood up, glancing at the little ring. It was beautiful but horribly tainted, and knowing what it had caused, she couldn’t bear to think of it as anything other than ugly now.

“Sir,” she said and passed the ring off to Tanaka.

It was taken with careful hands, and Tanaka held it up to examine it. He frowned at it after a while and deposited it into his pocket. “Damn thing,” he cursed and looked back to the building. His men were stationed around it as Claude and Finny continued their search. The call would come, Tanaka knew it would, and he would be informed that the bodies had been found. He could only hope that the fire hadn’t disfigured Ciel or Sebastian too badly. They deserved better than that.

Mey-rin nodded and glanced down at Joker one last time before turning from him. She wanted nothing more than to torture the man with her own hands, but that wasn’t her privilege. She turned around as the sound of tires crunching on gravel caught her attention, and she drew her gun, prepared to defend Tanaka if needed.

“Stand down,” the old man said, his hand out in a halting motion. “I called them here.” The car wasn’t a model that Tanaka used for the family, and it gave away that it held outsiders. It came to a stop not far off, and the driver hurried from the vehicle to open the door for his master.

Two figures stepped out of the car, one male and the other female. They glanced at the burning building briefly before moving over to Tanaka and Mey-rin. The female stopped in front of them, the male standing just behind her. His face was calm and seemingly uncaring, but his eyes told a different story. They were alert and ready to protect the female in front of him if any danger were to arise.

“Tanaka,” the female spoke up, breaking the silence. “I wish we could’ve met under better circumstances, but it seems as though this will not be the case today.”

“Likewise, but unfortunately, it seems that it can’t be the case.” Tanaka gave the young woman the best smile he could muster at the current time. It had been a long while since he had seen her; the last time she had been a small girl. “You’ve grown into a fine lady,” he said and held out his hand to shake her own.

She took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake before letting her hand fall back to her side. “My advisor, Snake,” she stated and gestured to the man behind her. “He’s also my personal guard at times and doesn’t take kindly to people threatening me.” A pointed look was given to Mey-rin, a silent hint that she should stand down.

Tanaka glanced over his shoulder at Mey-rin, who still seemed on edge and ready to take action. “These people are our friends,” he explained and motioned to the woman and man. “This is Miss Doll. She is the adopted daughter of Baron Kelvin and the heir of the Kelvin family. I was the one to call her here.”

The rifle was dropped fully, and Mey-rin gave Doll a polite bow. She continued to keep her eyes keen and didn’t dare to drop her guard. It had never been in her to trust strangers, not when circumstances were so sketchy to begin with. For now, she obeyed Tanaka and played the friendly individual. Hopefully, she would not be needed to bring up her gun once more.

Doll nodded at Mey-rin before turning back to Tanaka. “I commend you on taking out your enemy so quickly and efficiently. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to take care of the problem and it fell onto you.” She offered her own bow. “For that I apologize.”

“Neither of us grasped the enormity of the situation until it was too late. No one is to blame.” It was true, but that did not keep Tanaka from feeling the weight of guilt upon him. Being the head of the family, Tanaka should have taken Sebastian and Ciel off assignments as soon as he had known they were being targeted. As it stood, he might as well have been dangling Sebastian and Ciel out as bait for the sharks. “Let us just be glad that it is over now.” He sighed heavily.

“We are very glad that it’s over,” Doll answered. “It seems as though we’re very much indebted to you. Not only have you destroyed our common enemy, but you also have something of importance to us.”

Mey-rin tensed then, finally understanding the importance of this meaning. She looked quickly to Tanaka and moved closer to the man. Joker was pulled along with her; he couldn’t be left out of sight. If Joker got away, not that Mey-rin believed he could with the shape his legs were in, then this would all have been for naught.

“Indeed, it would seem we came into possession of a rather valuable trinket.” Tanaka inserted his hand into his pocket and withdrew the blue stoned ring. It glinted in the sunlight and looked beautiful despite the ugliness it had caused. “I only wish we had known of its importance before now.” 

Doll’s eyes lowered, and she ignored the smell of fire behind them. “It is unfortunate that Sebastian came into possession of it, not knowing the importance of the ring. I understand his intentions and under any other circumstances, we would’ve done the same as well.” She blinked and turned to look at the building for the first time. “It is tragic that such a thing had to fall on him.”

There was a small tremor of Tanaka’s hand, but he composed himself quickly. He didn’t want to hear how assured Sebastian and Ciel’s fate seemed to be. For now he was all right with focusing on this moment, and this meeting. The rest would be dealt with in time.

“Hopefully we will make the best of the circumstances.” The ring was handed over to Doll, who inspected it with a trained eye. “We can negotiate our terms back at our family home. I do hope you don’t mind waiting until everything is settled here, but I’m afraid I can’t leave as of yet.” Tanaka’s eyes returned to the building, a black and grey charred scar against the forest backdrop.

Doll nodded. “I understand,” she said softly. It was hard to lose those people that you were close to, and she couldn’t imagine the blow that the family had taken by Sebastian’s death. She held out her hand and offered the ring back to Tanaka. “For now, as a gesture of good faith,” she said.

Behind her, Snake shifted. “If you require our help in searching for him, we can offer our services.”

Tanaka gave the young man a grateful smile. “It’s all right. I have my men in there now. We should have a confirmation on the situation soon enough.” He didn’t bother to reveal to them that Ciel was also among the rubble. It wasn’t of their concern and Tanaka did not feel like informing them of such matters. The issue was personal, and would be held within in the family for now.

Doll inclined her head slightly. “I understand.” They glanced at the building one more time. “We wish them the best of luck as we wait for the outcome.”

\---------

“There’s a blood trail here,” Finny stated as he stepped away from the large pool of blood. “It looks as though someone was dragged away.” The trail was smeared and erratic, as though the person that had been dragged had struggled in the process.

It caught Claude’s attention instantly. He could only imagine little Ciel attempting to pull Sebastian’s body to safety. Claude didn’t even want to think if Sebastian had already been dead at that point. Ciel would have just been trying to save himself while trying to give Sebastian a proper burial outside the collapsing of a building. It didn’t seem that the boy had reached his goal.

“Let’s find them,” Claude said with a resigned sigh. They were no doubt close. He was half tempted to call out one of their names, but the silence that he would receive would be too loud to bear. It would only scream the truth, and Claude didn’t need to face it any more than he already had.

Finny nodded and moved to the door where Claude was standing. Neither of them could stand to stay in the room for much longer, knowing that it was where Sebastian had been tortured, probably to death. The thought tore at him, and Finny pushed past Claude so he could leave the room.

His eyes focused on the trail of blood. “Here,” he said and followed it with his fingers.

Golden eyes followed the trail into a corner shadowed by the over hanging ceiling that still clung to the walls. Below it piled a few bodies that seemed to have been thrown there by the force of the bombs. Shrapnel protruded from their bodies, and blood coated them. From the look of their bodies, Claude knew that it had not been a pleasant death that they had faced.

For a moment, he did not wish to move forward. Within that pile he knew they would find Ciel and Sebastian. Claude did not wish to think about the state of his friends’s bodies, or of how they might have died. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself forward and leaving Finny behind him.

“Come help me,” he called over his shoulder as he pulled a nameless stranger from the pile.

For a moment, Finny hesitated before moving forward. He looked at the pile of bodies and accepted the body that Claude had passed off to him. It was pushed to the side, seeing that it wasn’t Sebastian or Ciel. He didn’t care for anyone else other than them.

“There’s so many,” he muttered as another body was pulled from the pile.

Altogether there was about seven or so men, all of different sizes. Claude could only imagine that they had been racing towards an exit when a bomb went off in front of them, throwing them into the wall. Another man was passed off to Finny; he looked to be late in age with dirty blond hair, just an unimportant man to be forgotten.

Claude turned back and froze as he looked into the space he had revealed. Staring back at him was a head of black hair. The style of it looked familiar enough, but it was the tattoo peeking from between two blood matted strands of hair by an ear that froze Claude in his tracks. He swallowed and glanced back at Finny.

The man was watching him carefully, and Claude knew that he had seen the gravity of the look Claude had given him. Finny moved slowly forward, and Claude turned back to Sebastian’s body. He was laying face down, and it was already apparent that he had sustained substantial damage.

“It’s Sebastian,” Claude said as Finny swayed beside him. It took a great deal of control for Claude to bring his hand forward. The whole time it trembled as it moved towards Sebastian’s neck. Claude wanted nothing more than to confirm Sebastian’s current state before trying to move him.

Both men took a deep breath as Claude’s fingers pressed into the side of Sebastian’s neck. The warmth of the body confused Claude for a moment, but he blamed it on the heat of the fire and the bodies he had been buried under. For the next few moments, it was completely quiet, both Finny and Claude looking on with anxious eyes.

The silence was broken when Claude sucked in a sudden breath and stood quickly. “Shit,” he cursed and began carelessly throwing bodies aside. “God dammit, Finny. Help me! He’s fucking alive!” Desperation was clear in Claude’s tone, and it called for instant action.

The words took only a second or two to sink in before Finny was on the other side of Claude, pulling at the bodies. There was no sense in being careful anymore, not now that they found Sebastian and he was alive. And Finny had no doubt that where Sebastian was, they would find Ciel as well.

His hand brushed over Sebastian’s warm body, and he slowed down so he wouldn’t injure the man by being too rough. Despite the urge to hurry, they had to take their time now. If they rushed, they could make the injuries worse and end up killing him. “Should we roll him over?” Finny asked, hand hesitating above Sebastian’s shoulder. “His arm,” he trailed off, not needing to say anymore. Even from behind, it was easy to tell that an arm had been broken.

“Let’s get him up and get him on his back somewhere. We still need to find Ciel...” but Claude was already trailing off as he noticed something peculiar. If he was right, than it was all the more important to get Sebastian elsewhere for the moment. With careful hands, Claude and Finny lifted Sebastian and moved him to a clear and safe area.

A groan escaped Sebastian’s mouth, and Claude believed it was the best thing to ever leave the man’s mouth. “We’re going to need backup.” Claude turned around and laid eyes on Ciel’s seemingly lifeless body. It was then that he knew who was the cause of all the blood that had led them here. Ciel was covered in it, the red standing out against Ciel’s chalky pallor. Just one glance told Claude that things were already looking ill fated once more. They might not get lucky a second time around.

Claude knelt down beside Ciel, his jeans getting stained in what little wet blood remained. He examined the wounds on Ciel, both in potentially deadly places. Once more Claude’s heart sped up as his hand reached forward to feel for Ciel’s pulse. There was a chill to Ciel’s body that hadn’t been there in Sebastian’s, and Claude felt the sinking feeling that he would not be finding the flutter of life he was looking for. Nothing could be felt, and Claude had to reluctantly withdraw.

“Call Tanaka,” Claude spoke carefully after a moment. “Tell him that we’ve found them. Sebastian needs immediate medical care, and Ciel passed away due to gunshot wounds to his torso and shoulder.” It was harder to speak than Claude would have thought. He should have been happy that Sebastian was still alive. Yet as he stared down at the lifeless body of Ciel, he couldn’t shake the numbness that settled within him.

Finny choked back a sob and turned away from the pile of bodies still surrounding Ciel. The pain was overwhelming and it took everything in his power to focus on the current task at hand. It was another friend to add to the growing list of dead, and Finny shook as he dialed Tanaka’s number.

“S-Sir,” he stammered, tears already streaming down his face. “We found them. Mr. Se-Sebastian’s alive but needs medical treatment right away. And Ciel...Ciel p-passed away, Sir.”

He wiped at his face, but didn’t bother to stop the tears. The whole situation seemed like a horrible nightmare, and Finny just wanted to wake up. It seemed unfair that Sebastian would live and Ciel moved on without him. It would’ve been so much better if they had both died; that way they didn’t have to face the future without one another. How horrible it was to wish for Sebastian’s death now so he wouldn’t have to wake up without Ciel by his side.

A fresh stream of tears poured from Finny’s eyes at the thought. They would have to tell Sebastian that Ciel was dead, and he could imagine how the man would take it. He was already broken when Ciel was gone and to learn that Ciel had died would be so much worse.

The sound of Finny’s cries was unbearable, and Claude quickly stood. He moved back over to Sebastian, for he was now their top priority. There was nothing they could do for Ciel now. For a moment, Claude paused and looked up at Finny and the jacket the boy wore. “Take your jacket off,” he said. “Go cover him and give him some respect.” Ciel didn’t deserve to lay uncovered in this hellhole.

Finny nodded and wiped at his face once more. He moved slowly to Ciel’s side and dropped to his knees. “I’m sorry, Ciel,” he murmured and set the jacket on the younger male’s body. With gentle hands, he wrapped it around the cool body, offering heat that was no longer needed. “Let’s get you home.”

“Help me carry Sebastian out. Ciel will be fine there for now.” No matter how cold and uncaring it might sound, it was the truth. What was forever gone could never be returned, and Claude wasn’t going to allow himself to worry over a dead body when he had a living one in need of help in front of him. Sebastian’s breaths were becoming shallow, and a sheen of sweat had formed upon his brow. It was obvious that Sebastian had a fever, and it only helped to worry Claude further. He would not allow Sebastian to die here.

With one last look to Ciel, Finny stood up and moved over to Sebastian’s side. The man looked terrible, and Finny could only guess what he had been through. Without a word, he looped his arms under Sebastian’s legs and his lower back to give more support while Claude took his shoulders and head.

They moved slowly out of the damaged building until they made it outside where people were frantically running around. A car was already parked close to the building, and as soon as they made it away from the building, Tanaka moved over to them.

“Get him in the car and tend to his injuries on the way over. Will is ready and expecting you at home,” he ordered. “Claude, you’ll go with him and provide hourly updates. Finny, you’ll help me get Ciel out.”

Claude nodded and helped move Sebastian over to the vehicle. He was placed in the back seat, Claude moving in to sit next to him, Sebastian’s head on his lap. They couldn’t risk Sebastian falling off the seat as they drove. The man had already sustained enough injuries to last him a lifetime. It was somewhat calming to know that Sebastian was still here and alive, but the greatest battle was still to come. Will would give the final verdict as to if Sebastian would be living to see another day. For now, Claude would sit and hope that Sebastian could pull through this.

Tanaka and Finny stood, watching the car pull away and back down the drive. Neither one of them spoke, nor did they move. Behind them, Mey-rin was trying to hold back tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. Everything was too much to take for everyone, and a fragile atmosphere settled around them. It felt as if anyone would break at any moment as they gave in to their remorse.

Once the car had vanished, Tanaka turned to Finny. “Let’s go,” he said heavily. “Ciel doesn’t deserve to stay in a place like this any longer. It’s time to bring him back home.”

Finny nodded and moved towards the building, dread filling each step until he was standing in front of the destroyed wall. Whatever would come after this, they would take it in stride. It would hurt and tears would be shed, but nothing could be done now. It was best for now, to bring Ciel home, where he belonged and support Sebastian as best they could. And hope that everything would turn out okay in the end.

\-----

Will rubbed his temples as he looked over the sheet of paper in front of him. It detailed Sebastian’s injuries and just how severe they were. The man was set to go into surgery soon, and Will had every thought to keep the man sedated once he left it. As soon as Sebastian found out about Ciel’s death, he would only stress his injuries even more. It was best to keep Sebastian sedated until he couldn’t harm himself too much.

He glanced at his watch briefly before turning back to the paper. They would have to call in a family friend to treat Sebastian. His injuries were too severe for Will to handle himself, and they needed an expert on the matter. Currently, Sebastian’s arm needed to be set in a cast and his internal injuries needed to be looked at.

The large wound on his stomach area was infected and was oozing pus along with a little trickle of blood. Antibiotics were required along with stitches before they could tend to the rest of his body. They were lucky that the cuts hadn’t been so deep that they hit intestines or had caused any more serious damage.

Already, drip lines with saline solution and antibiotics were hooked up to Sebastian along with machines that beeped out his vitals. The sooner they could get started on the surgery, the better, but for now, Sebastian was stabilized and it gave Will a little breathing time so he could call the doctor.

Claude stood in the hallway. His golden eyes were anxious as he peeked around the threshold of the door that had been left ajar. From inside, he could see Will moving on into the deeper areas of the room.

“William,” he called, voice low and tense.

Will turned back around and looked at Claude. “He’s coming in and out of consciousness, but we’ve hooked up the IV’s to help start the healing process. But outside of that I can’t tell you anything else.” He watched as the man came closer. “It’s all up to his will to live now after we finish the surgery.”

Claude gave a stiff nod and followed Will into the room where Sebastian laid. The man looked terrible, all pale and sallow. His hair was still clumped together with dried blood, but the rest of Sebastian’s body seemed to be clean. “Can I stay here?” Claude asked, already moving towards the chair positioned by the bed.

“It won’t do any good,” Will answered. “He’s coherent, but just barely. His body needs rest and I’d like to keep him as calm as possible.” He checked the equipment around Sebastian, making sure everything was fine before turning back to Claude who was already sitting down.

A smile forced it’s way on Claude’s face. “I’ll wait, but do me a favor and send Alois down here if you run into him.” He turned back to Sebastian, and watched as each breath raised Sebastian’s chest. It was a welcoming movement and Claude found himself breathing along in the same pattern. He was both looking forward to and dreading the moment in which Sebastian’s eyes opened. There was little hope that Sebastian wouldn’t be asking for Ciel the moment he awoke, and Claude knew well enough that Sebastian could see through his lies. This was truly something Claude wished never to live through, but at the moment he felt blessed for his position in all of this. Had he been in Sebastian’s shoes, then Claude wasn’t sure what he would have done.

Will nodded. “I can do that,” he adjusted his glasses before leaving the room, leaving Claude alone for the time. It was best to give the man some peace before Alois arrived, allowing him to collect his thoughts and feelings. The entire family was conflicted now, and the house was in chaos as people ran about trying to do damage control.

The clock on the wall seemed to click by, offbeat from the stoic beeps of the machines. Claude sighed and looked away from Sebastian. His head was beginning to acquire a headache, and he felt as if he needed a few good days of sleep. It had been a stressful day, and Claude was still trying to wrap his mind around over what had happened.

Ciel was dead. It didn’t seem like it could be reality when he had seen the boy only hours before. Everything had been fine then. Their plan had been set, and Claude had had no idea that he would be sending Ciel off to his death, even if he had known it was a possibility. A part of him felt as if he should have been feeling some amount of guilt. Claude had had the ability to stop Ciel, to save him, but he’d allowed him to go. Tanaka would have Claude’s head for sure, but still Claude felt a contradicting joy in having let Ciel go. Once more, he looked down at Sebastian, knowing that without Ciel’s choice to leave, he would not have Sebastian here as of now. Ciel’s death brought with it Sebastian’s life, and Claude didn’t care if it made him a bastard for being relieved at that. He could only pity Sebastian for his loss, and mourn that Ciel had to die. At least, Claude thought, Ciel would be happy knowing that Sebastian had lived.

The door cracked open, and Alois walked into the room, his nose crinkling at the strong smell of disinfectants. He breathed shallowly through his mouth as he came up beside Claude and draped his arms over the man’s shoulders. He nuzzled Claude’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. “He looks like shit,” he said lowly, trying to inject some humor into the situation. Anything to make Claude smile again. “But I suppose he’ll grow out of that.”

Alois was caught and pulled into Claude’s lap. He buried his face into the young man’s neck and inhaled the sour sweet smell of Alois’s skin. “It’ll get worse before it gets better,” Claude whispered quietly. Sebastian’s mental state would take a fall the moment he found out the truth of Ciel’s fate. It would only draw out the overall healing process. If Claude knew Sebastian at all, he would try to withdraw into his sorrow and die. The bastard was always a problem, making Claude’s life miserable. They would end up having to keep a constant eye on Sebastian lest he become suicidal.

Pale blue eyes blinked up at Claude before they lowered again. Ciel’s death was already having a large impact on the family and it would only grow larger once Sebastian woke up. “They took Ciel’s body to The Undertaker,” Alois said lowly. “He’ll clean it up and make him look presentable by the time Sebastian is well enough to see him. That way he won’t have to see Ciel’s body broken and bloody. But either way, we know how he’ll take it. Stupid man.” He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Claude, silently glad that it was Sebastian on the table and not Claude.

“Stupid, indeed,” Claude agreed, but he looked on in pity of the man laying unconscious on the hospital bed. A kiss was pressed to Alois’s neck, and Claude relaxed at the feel of a hot body against him. He remembered how cold Ciel had felt, and just how pale he’d been. Alois was hot and flushed with life, and Claude wanted him no other way.

Alois didn’t answer, choosing instead to stay pressed against Claude. He knew this was hard on the older male as well, but for different reasons. There was no romance between Sebastian and Claude anymore, but a deep, underlying friendship that was hidden by harsh words and scathing looks. It was something Alois didn’t understand, but he knew it was important to Claude and therefore didn’t bother with it. Claude would always come back to him, and that was enough for Alois.

“Will you tell him, or will someone else?” Alois asked softly.

A sigh escaped Claude at first, knowing that he wouldn’t approve of anyone else telling Sebastian but himself. Still the task did not sit well with Claude. “I’ll tell him. It’ll be better that way.” That was probably a lie. Sebastian wouldn’t want to hear it from someone who still had their lover safe in their arms, but Claude could offer the stiff comfort that Sebastian would need. He would not break down and cry, and he would not tell Sebastian that everything would be okay. Claude would allow Sebastian to mourn in his own way, and be a pillar of strength for the man to lean on. Sebastian just better hope he didn’t stain Claude’s shirt with his tears.

Alois nodded, figuring as much. “They just seem to cause so much trouble for us,” he commented and glanced at Sebastian. With the way things were looking, he wouldn’t be waking up for a while, which gave them more time to prepare for the hurricane of emotions that would come once Sebastian knew the truth. “Did Will say when he would wake up?”

“I don’t know.” There was no hurry. The moment Sebastian woke up, questions would be asked, and Claude did not want to give out the answers. It was something that had to be done, but it could wait. “Hopefully he’ll wait until after his surgery. He doesn’t need to be worrying over Ciel now.”

Alois sighed. “He’s probably worrying now, even while he’s asleep. Cause he’s annoying like that.” He pressed a kiss to Claude’s cheek, wanting to get his mind off the depressing tone that had settled on the mansion. “Tonight, I’m going to ride you long and hard to help clear your mind of all this.”

Claude hummed his approval. “And after that I’ll take you against the wall, or would you prefer the mirror. You could watch as I fuck you.” He leaned down and kissed lazily across Alois’s neck and up to his ears, sucking on a soft lobe.

A low groan came from the bed. “Please stop. My stomach can’t take the thought of you two doing that, and I’m not in the mood to throw up,” Sebastian moaned. His eyes cracked open, and he winced at the bright light. “I think I’m in hell.”

Claude didn’t wish to say just how right Sebastian was, and it was only going to get worse. Already, his stomach seemed to have dropped, and Claude was rearranging Alois on his lap so that he could look down at the waking Sebastian. “I had hoped you’d stay knocked out for the rest of the day,” he voiced. Things were beginning to turn too fast now. The only saving grace was that Alois was with him.

“Well, aren’t you the charming ray of sunshine,” Sebastian stated and turned his head to the side to regard the room around him. His eyes fell on an empty bed next to him before he looked over at Claude. “Where’s Ciel?” He asked seriously. The empty room didn’t bode well with him, and he hoped the younger male was already in surgery.

The room seemed too tense, and Claude pulled Alois closer to himself as he avoided Sebastian’s eye. “You need to focus on yourself right now, and worry about getting well. There is no point in stressing your body further.” Claude’s voice was flat but demanding, and he hoped to keep Sebastian calm even though he already knew it was a lost cause. “Just get some more rest now, and we can worry about others later.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I can’t focus on myself until I know that Ciel’s okay.” An uneasy feeling mounted inside Sebastian as Claude continued to avoid his eyes. “Where is he, Claude? Tell me he’s okay.”

“He’s here.” It was true, but a truth sugarcoated with all the things left unsaid. “Just please Sebastian, get some rest now.” Claude was never one to plead or beg, but in such a situation he couldn’t bring himself to do much else. Luckily, Alois was staying quiet and letting him deal with the situation. They didn’t need Alois’s blunt personality at the moment.

Wine red eyes focused on Claude. “If you don’t answer me now,” he stated seriously, “I’m going to sit up and leave this bed to look for him myself.” The threat was weak, and Sebastian didn’t have the energy to back it up, but it didn’t stop him from saying it regardless. He needed to know where Ciel was.

Claude frowned and sighed. “I wouldn’t advise you to do such a thing. Ciel wouldn’t have wanted you to strain yourself.”

Sebastian tensed, and he felt his breath start to come fast, the machines around starting to beep quicker and louder. “You’re speaking in past tense,” he croaked, his heart racing. “Where is he, Claude? Where is Ciel.” It was a demand now and Sebastian stared Claude down, waiting for the answer.

“Dammit, Sebastian, don’t ask this now. I will answer any question you have after you are stitched up.” Claude was doing a good job of putting off the inevitable, but making things all the worse. He could see the panic in Sebastian’s eyes, and it made the situation all the harder. Now he was beginning to rethink his choice of being the one to break the news to Sebastian. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath and pressed his face into his hands.

Terror mounted in Sebastian, the emotion almost foreign to him. It made his heart race all the more quickly, and his adrenaline surged, making him temporarily forget his injuries and the pain that they gave. He struggled to sit up, his good arm pushing him up until he was sitting on the bed. Panting, he pressed his broken arm to his chest and started to pull out the IV’s that were attached to his body. He had to find Ciel, no matter the cost that came to his own person.

Claude was up in a second, pushing Alois to the side as he fought to get Sebastian back on the bed. “Getting out of bed isn’t going to change anything. You don’t want to see Ciel now, not now.” He was holding Sebastian gently by the shoulders now, looking straight into his eyes. “There is nothing you can do for him by hurting yourself further. This isn’t what he wants.” The change in the tense of his wording was pointless at this point, but Claude hoped to salvage some of the situation even if the look in Sebastian’s eyes told Claude that the man already knew the truth.

“Please, Claude,” Sebastian gasped, his mind refusing to accept the look in Claude’s eyes and the way the man was acting. His hand grabbed Claude’s arm and held it tightly, using it to anchor himself to reality. He didn’t want to hear the words, but at the same time, he needed to. He needed Claude to tell him that he was wrong; that his thoughts were off and Ciel was okay. “Tell me.”

A long suffering sigh left Claude, and he cursed a few times under his breath. He couldn’t leave Sebastian wondering like this; the man deserved to know. Suddenly, Claude’s mouth felt dry and no words came as he opened it. How did one break such news? He couldn’t say, ‘Ciel is dead’ as it just sounded so final, and all the more terrible. Once more he tried to swallow and wet his mouth before he spoke. “Ciel is with the Undertaker right now. You should be able to see him after your surgery if you’re ready.” 

Sebastian shook his head, not willing to accept the truth even though he had demanded it. He pushed away from Claude in disgust, as though the man was death himself. “You’re lying,” he said. “The Undertaker doesn’t deal with the life saving medical issues. That’s Will’s job. The Undertaker deals with...with other issues.” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, and they only stuck in his throat.

“Sebastian!” Claude was yelling now, not liking the denial Sebastian was quickly falling into. He was vaguely aware of Alois moving to a more secluded place in the room, not wanting to be a part of what was surely to come. The younger male was ignored and Claude focused all his attention on Sebastian. “Ciel is beyond Will’s help,” he said and Claude found himself disturbed by the subtle shake in his own voice.

“No,” Sebastian said, shaking his head all the harder. He screamed the word at Claude again and felt his body tremble. A small part of his mind urged him to be quiet, that Claude didn’t deserve the harsh treatment, but it was blocked out as emotional pain overtook his body. “He was alive, I felt it. I know I wasn’t holding and protecting a dead body.”

Claude’s head shook slowly back and forth. “You were unconscious,” he tried to reason. “Ciel was dead when we found him.” There, it had been said. Claude felt suddenly sick, and he swallowed back the taste of bile. 

Sebastian’s breaths came fast and hard, the world spinning around him. He refused to believe such a thing and could only shake his head quickly. “I was awake. I remember everything,” he stated, trying to convince both Claude and himself that Ciel was still alive. “I dragged us to the corner where it would be safe and used the dead bodies for protection. I held Ciel to keep him warm and to stop the blood from flowing. He has to be alive. I took every precaution in order to ensure his safety.”

“He lost too much blood. You can only stop blood so much.” It was the dark truth of the matter. Claude was sure that blood loss would be the cause of death the Undertaker would give. Both the wounds Claude remembered had been crusted over in blood. One gash freely flowing blood was one thing, but Ciel had had two. The man had barely had much of a chance. Claude was still stunned that Sebastian was alive.

“God, please, no,” Sebastian moaned and slumped forward against Claude. He could feel his head spinning as the world crumpled around his feet. He had been ready and prepared to die so Ciel could live, only to have his plans turned around on him. Now he was the one alive, and Ciel was gone. He shook his head against Claude’s chest as his mind rebelled against the idea. Any minute now, Will could come back into the room, saying that Ciel came out of surgery fine and then it would be his turn. And once they were out, Sebastian would never let go of Ciel again. “Tell me it’s not true.”

“He wanted it this way. I don’t think he ever intended on making it out alive.” Claude said carefully as he remember back to the last moments he had spent with Ciel. “All Ciel wanted was for you to live. That was all he needed to be happy, and I know he was more than willing to die for you.” Putting pride aside, Claude wrapped his arms around Sebastian and held the man. It was what Sebastian needed, and for once Claude was willing to forsake pride and image for the sake of a friend.

Sebastian could only shake his head more as pain engulfed him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he felt as though a small part of him had died alongside Ciel. He felt cold and numb, the feeling spreading throughout his entire body until he could only lie still in Claude’s arms. “I don’t understand,” he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. The word continued to fall from his mouth as his body trembled harshly.

Once before, he had thought he was going to live his life without Ciel and that alone had been hard. But during their fight, Ciel was still alive and Sebastian found that even though it was hard, he could still live with that. He didn’t like it, but having the younger male alive was better than nothing. Now though, Ciel was gone, and he’d never see Ciel walking down the hallways again, never have him curled up in his arms at night. There would be no more soft touches or heated looks, no more whispered words of I love you. He could never do that anymore and the realization made Sebastian sick.

He pushed away from Claude quickly and turned to the side as he emptied what little he had in his stomach onto the floor. Dry heaves racked his body as he collapsed, tears streaming down his face. Pride was no longer an issue and Sebastian didn’t care if Alois or Claude saw him crying. He had lost Ciel; his strength, his support, his light.

Sebastian had lost people before and each of their deaths had hurt him, but none as badly as this. Ciel was different. The pain tearing through his body was proof of that alone. Never before had the pain and sorrow been this strong, and Sebastian felt like screaming until his throat was raw. But even that wouldn’t bring Ciel back and in the end, Sebastian would be left alone and without the younger male. And that knowledge hurt so much. More than the wounds he was wearing now, more than any past injuries, and more than Sebastian had thought possible.

“You would have been proud of him,” Claude spoke up after a moment. “The brat was demanding and putting together a whole rescue mission behind Tanaka’s back. He wasn’t going to allow anyone to keep him from going to you. It reminded me of you, back when you used to order everyone around when it concerned an assignment you were passionate about.”

Sebastian’s head snapped up. “You knew and you still let him go?” He demanded. It was so much easier to turn the sorrow into anger and direct it to someone else. “Why didn’t you stop him? You knew that I was going in there to die.”

“I couldn’t say no to him... I didn’t want to say no to him.” Truth be told, Claude really had believed that their plan would work. He had hoped that he would be seeing both Sebastian and Ciel running around the mansion once more, making his life miserable. There was an odd peace to that thought, and it made him miss those times all the more.

Just as quickly as the anger came, it passed, leaving Sebastian feeling tired and weak. “I can’t,” he murmured and turned his face away from Claude. “I don’t know how to live without him.” The thought was terrifying right now, and Sebastian didn’t want to go back to the days before he had met Ciel.

“You won’t be. He’ll still be with you so long as you keep his memory close to your heart.” Claude cringed at his words, thinking them Hallmark greeting card worthy. Still it was true, and Sebastian needed to hear it. He needed that reassurance that Ciel was still with him in spirit.

It wasn’t enough though, and Sebastian curled in on himself, wishing that he could go back to sleep and wake up one more time, realizing that this was all just a dream. Words couldn’t comfort now, and Sebastian slumped forward, landing back on the bed as darkness overtook his vision once more.

\---------

Finny stood like a silent statue outside of the door that led to the section of the basement that held the family’s dead before burial. He couldn’t bring himself to move into the room just yet, and he contented himself in peeking through the door and listening as Tanaka spoke quickly to the Undertaker.

Tears were still falling of their own accord from Finny’s eyes, and he quickly brushed them away. Tanaka had already snapped at him for all the whimpering and wailing that he had done during the long ride home. He couldn’t blame the man. Finny knew just how much he must have been hurting on the inside, but as the head of the family he did not have the freedom to mourn like everyone else.

Tanaka was strong, and Finny was sure that the man would pull through this. As hard as it was to admit, Tanaka’s bond with Ciel had just been blooming and not to a point where the sadness would be crippling. It was Sebastian whom Finny worried about the most. He was glad that he was down here and not up with Claude at this moment. Finny did not want to be there when Sebastian woke and asked for Ciel.

“God help him,” he whispered and looked back into the room as the Undertaker moved over towards the cold metal table which Ciel laid upon. It was hard to watch such a sight, and Finny was once more turning away.

The Undertaker looked down at Ciel was sad eyes. “I had heard all the commotion upstairs earlier, but I hadn’t expected him to come to my table so soon.”

Tanaka nodded. “We left about ten minutes after Sebastian was pulled from the building.” At the time, it seemed pointless to rush Ciel home, but they had done so nonetheless and now Tanaka couldn’t help but feel the situation press down even harder on his shoulders.

“So young,” The Undertaker murmured and started to cut through Ciel’s shirt. “He was lucky, though. Died in Sebastian’s arms, from what I heard. And it would’ve been peaceful; once he passed out, he wouldn’t have felt the pain from his injuries, only the warmth from Sebastian.”

“He was reckless,” Tanaka stated, and moved away from the table. He didn’t wish to see Ciel so torn and prone. “If he had listened to me, he wouldn’t have had to die.” All the what if’s of the world came tumbling down, and Tanaka wondered what he could have done differently. There had been so many past chances to have turned this all around. Everything had built from ill fated happenings that seemed to pile on top of one another. Each one was a warning to what was to come, but Tanaka had pretended to be blind to it all. It was his fault, he thought. Ciel was lying on this table because he pushed Ciel into the field and did not dare to pull him back when it seemed his life was in danger.

The Undertaker hummed as the shirt was removed. It was set aside, and his fingers lightly brushed over the wound, pressing on it slightly. An eyebrow rose as a thin stream of blood trickled from it and The Undertaker’s fingers moved up Ciel’s body. Another hand came to rest on Ciel’s chest and for a few seconds, the man was still until a loud burst of laughter left his mouth.

Such a contradicting sound to the current atmosphere had both Tanaka and Finny looking shocked in the Undertaker’s direction. Finny moved more into the room, propping the door open with his foot as curiosity and some annoyance filtered to the surface of his mood. Tanaka seemed to mirror Finny’s thoughts as a deep frown cut into his features.

“I hardly find this a laughing matter,” Tanaka barked, looking quite dangerous.

The look only made The Undertaker laugh even more. He gasped for breath a few times before answering. “I can’t accept this body.” He shrugged and held his hands up in the air. “My expertise wouldn’t come in handy right now. The living isn’t my forte.”

Finny and Tanaka were rushing to the table within seconds, eyes wide and unbelieving. “Call William,” Tanaka demanded after a quick moment, and Finny was sprinting out the door and running up the stairs, this time crying tears for an entirely different reason.

\----------

Sebastian stared blankly at the ceiling, not even bothering to scowl at Will as he fixed the IV’s once more. The man was yelling at him for doing something so reckless and for acting so immature, but Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to care. The new drips had a slow working sedative to prepare Sebastian for surgery, and Sebastian could see the doctor preparing everything in the next room.

His forehead was given a harsh flick, the most Will could do to him under the circumstances before leaving the room with an irritated scowl on his face. Sebastian watched him leave before glancing up at the ceiling again, a hollow pit growing in his stomach and chest. It wasn’t fair, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the world. He only wanted Ciel and nothing else.

A few moments passed, and Sebastian and Claude continued to sit in silence. Claude had moved back to his chair. Nothing more could be said, and he wasn’t about to force feed Sebastian words that the man wasn’t even going to listen to. Instead he let his mind go blank, and he mindlessly watched the up and down lines of Sebastian’s heart monitor.

“Claude...” Said man’s head snapped to the side to see Alois moving back into the room. He wore a confused expression and kept looking back over his shoulders. “Someone’s causing a commotion,” Alois said, and glanced casually to Sebastian. “Tanaka’s barking orders.”

Claude cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” He asked, listening for the noise outside in the hallway. Any moment now, the doctor would take Sebastian into surgery, and Claude wasn’t planning on leaving until then, not with the younger male so unstable right now.

Alois shrugged his shoulders. “How should I know? I’m not going to go running to him when he’s in a mood like that unless he calls me directly.” His seat was taken on Claude’s lap once more, and he snuggled into Claude’s warmth.

A low chuckle left Claude as he wrapped his arms around Alois’s waist, drawing him closer. His eyes darted to Sebastian briefly, but the man was doing a good job of ignoring them. “I plan to collect tonight,” he murmured lowly so Sebastian couldn’t hear. Today had been stressful, and indulging with Alois was the best way to unwind.

A seductive answer had been on the tip of Alois’s tongue when the door flew open and a mass of people moved in like a wave. A few people were easy to make out, like Tanaka, Finny, Will, and a few others seemed to be huddled around something being quickly carried into the room. Alois craned his neck to see, but Claude was pushing him down and off the chair so that he could stand.

“Prepare the operating table,” Will shouted as he passed off a bag of fluids to Tanaka who was rushing alongside him. “He’s still alive, but just barely. Heart rate is slowing down, and we need a blood transfusion. Get all available bags on ice and bring them up here now.”

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open, and he turned his head as Will ran by. He could just barely see the ash tinted hair, stained with blood, before it was blocked from view once more. It only took a second before Sebastian’s mind connected everything together and within moments, he was forcing himself up once more. “Ciel,” he yelled, voice hoarse from his days under Joker’s hand and screaming at Claude.

“We need oxygen!” Will called as they entered the operating room. “Blood pressure is dropping as well. Bring in a crash cart.”

Sebastian paled at the words, and he tore at the IV needles again. He had to get to Ciel’s side, had to see his face. He understood what was going on, and it terrified him to know how close to death Ciel was. He rasped Ciel’s name again, trying to get someone’s attention so they could take him to see the younger male.

Claude was on him in a flash, holding him down once more. He was looking back into the direction that Ciel had been taken, barely believing himself what was going on. It had been him to check for life within Ciel, and he had been sure no pulse had beat within him. Sebastian struggled some more, and Claude turned to give him a stern look. “Going over there now would only hurt him. You’d be in the way and keep Will from doing what needs to be done.”

“I have to see him,” Sebastian panted. Common sense had fled now, and the only thing Sebastian could think about was being able to see Ciel again. To once believe that he was dead only to have him come back was nothing short of a miracle, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to see the younger male with his own eyes.

“We’re losing him!” Will yelled and spun around to grab the defibrillator that sat on the crash cart just as the heart monitor went flat.

Sebastian’s stomach plummeted, and he felt Claude’s arms tighten around him as he struggled all the more. He screamed Ciel’s name as the medical team scrambled around the bed, doing their job as best they could while people shouted out orders. The loud screaming monitor matched Sebastian’s own screams as he fought off Claude until the sedative took over his body, leaving him with the last sight of Ciel’s unmoving body and the shrill sound of machines.


	49. Chapter 49

The tick tock of the clock accompanied with the persistent tapping of a pen on wood filled the room. Tanaka shifted behind his desk, back straight and looking calm and collected. It was only the twitch of Tanaka’s wrist as he fiddled with his pen that showed the man’s true anxiety. His eyes were heavy and he felt far more tired than he let on. Every inch of his body screamed for rest and relaxation, but it wasn’t something he would allow for himself at the moment.

Instead he settled an even look on the woman and man seated before him. Doll sat in a wing back chair, a white sun dress covering her slim frame, making her look far more like the little girl she had once been. Tanaka couldn’t see her as a strong head of family that she now needed to be, but he did not voice his doubts.

“What offer would you like to lay upon the table?” Tanaka asked after a moment, the pen finally ceasing its tapping.

Doll shifted slightly and crossed her legs at her ankles before focusing on Tanaka. “Information,” she answered confidently. “We know where the rest of Joker’s gang is. We’ve been tracking them since they left our group and we know the way they move. We also know how they act and can tell you the best ways to take them out.”

For now, it was the best she could offer. They both knew how weak the gang currently was and offering to help destroy Joker’s gang was counterproductive. They would only get in the way and cause more causalities. It wasn’t much to offer, but in a situation like this, you couldn’t play all your cards right away.

“I would also appreciate it if our families continued being allies. Your father was a good friend, and I expand my friendship now to you.” It was better for everyone that they kept on good terms. Being two of the biggest families in Europe, it would only make things harder for one another if they began competing. Tanaka was offering some peace and help if it was ever needed, and he would not turn away help from the Kelvin family if needed.

Doll nodded, pleased with the offer. As of now, her family was weak despite their strength and she couldn’t ask such a thing of Tanaka. It had to be offered to her first. “I appreciate the offer very much,” she answered honestly. “As future allies, I would like you to also be informed about the contents of the will, especially after it caused so much trouble for you as well.”

Tanaka looked equally as pleased and slid the ring box across the table. “I would really like that,” he said, and sat back into his chair looking far more relaxed. Even a small smile managed to slip onto his face. This wasn’t an offer he had been expecting but he was most curious over what was hidden inside this ring that caused such a disaster.

“I will allow you to take the ring for now. You may review the info it holds and decide if there is anything that you feel uncomfortable with sharing with us.” It was an offer given in good faith. Tanaka knew that perhaps the contents of the ring might be far more personal than either individual considered, and if so then Tanaka had no right to ask for such information.

“Thank you,” Doll answered and reached for the ring. It was splattered with dried blood but she couldn’t bring herself to wipe it away in Tanaka’s presence. Instead, she tucked it away in her pocket for safe keeping. “Do you know how your members are doing?” She asked instead, knowing that Tanaka’s mind was probably on them even as they spoke.

Tanaka’s face darkened, before going blank. “They’re in surgery now,” he said slowly. “They were able to stabilize Ciel and had to rush him to surgery. I haven’t been given word since he was taken away, and Sebastian was awake last time I saw him. He’ll pull through.” Sebastian was a fighter, Tanaka knew that well enough. It was Ciel that Tanaka was unsure of. The boy was stubborn, but it seemed as if this time around he had been hellbent on dying alongside Sebastian. Tanaka could only hope that Ciel could sense that Sebastian was every bit alive.

Doll hummed in agreement. She had been out in the halls when Ciel was rushed upstairs to the infirmary. The screams that had left Sebastian’s mouth upon seeing the younger male had caused shivers to race up her spine and she sympathized with the man. If she was correct, Sebastian would be heading into surgery soon, since his had been delayed due to Ciel’s arrival. They’d had to sedate Sebastian again halfway through Ciel’s operation, as the older male kept trying to get out of bed to see Ciel.

Fever had set in again from the infection and Doll had only caught a glimpse of Sebastian from the hallway. Sweat had been dripping down his face and when she first saw him, she thought the male had been crying. Even now, she was unsure if the liquid was tears or sweat.

One glance at the clock on the wall and Tanaka was standing. “You’re probably tired,” he said as he rounded the desk. “I’ll have two rooms prepared for you and you’re more than welcome to relax until you are ready to leave.” He didn’t wish to rush Doll off, but there were more pressing matters at the moment.

“Thank you,” Doll answered and stood up as well. Her body was tired and there was no need to keep Tanaka waiting when he had his own matters to attend to. She inclined her head slightly to the man before turning around and leaving the room. She had her own matters to attend to and the ring weighed heavily in her pocket. They were both curious to see what the documents said and once morning came, she would be ready to give Tanaka her findings.

Tanaka followed her out, waving down Grell who was standing at the end of the hall. “Take them to the guest rooms and ready two of them,” he ordered and left the trio with a polite nod. All he wanted was to be back downstairs and waiting alongside everyone else as they awaited the doctor’s news. So far his phone had been quiet, and Tanaka had made it a point to check the device at least once every ten minutes. It was quickly becoming an anxious habit.

The stairs were taken two at a time, and he met the solemn group as he turned the corner. The Undertaker seemed to be off in his own word, smiling despite the situation. Alois and Claude were together, the younger man on his lap as they whispered to once another. It was an intimate sight, and Tanaka turned away. Ronald had shown up while Tanaka had been away. He was currently hearing the story of what had happened from Finny, getting added details from Mey-rin. Carmella was also among the small gathering. She was sitting alone, looking blank and pale with worry. It wasn’t every day that a casualty attracted so many people to come together. Ciel and Sebastian really had acquired a following. 

“Tanaka,” Carmella called softly, drawing everyone’s attention to the older male. They all bowed their heads at him before looking up at him with solemn eyes, searching for something that could give them good news. The minutes had ticked on too long without any word from the doctors and the closed off room was silent after Sebastian had been sedated. And they could only imagine how horrible they would sound if Ciel didn’t make it through the surgery.

The old man only nodded and took his seat amongst the group. He was as clueless as they were, and there was little more that he could do but wait. They all looked to him, waiting for something he did not have. Tanaka remained silent, giving them nothing.

Slowly, one by one they went back to what they were doing, worrying in their own unique ways. Finny was the only one who continued to watch Tanaka with careful eyes. He shifted closer until Tanaka was forced to give him his attention. “Yes?” He asked and watched as Finny fidgeted nervously.

“They’ll both be okay, you know. We wouldn’t have been given such a blessing in Ciel if he wasn’t meant to live,” Finny assured, trying to calm his own nerves in the process.

Carmella nodded, silently agreeing with Finny. They were both strong and she had no doubt that they would make it through such an ordeal. They still had too many things left to do and knowing Ciel and Sebastian, they wouldn’t want to pass on without having the chance to do such things.

“And when they come to, they’ll go right back to annoying us,” Claude answered and Alois bobbed his head. “You know how those two get.”

“Everything annoys you.” Ron added, sweeping his arm up to rest it on the shoulders of a blushing Mey-rin. “Although I do have to agree that they did the best job of it.”

A chorus of giggles and laughter was passed around before everyone quickly sobered. It felt wrong to express any form of happy emotion at the moment. Everything was made all the worse by the look Tanaka was giving to the floor. No one wanted that gaze upon themselves.

The older man sighed heavily but remained silent with his words. It seemed as though he couldn’t find the right ones to say and it was only now that he wished to be free of the burden of leadership. To be able to pace and act impatient as they waited for news, or just to express feelings. They were things he wasn’t allowed to do in public and it felt wrong not to do so now.

A click of the doorknob had everyone rising from their seats as Will slipped past the door. He looked tired and a little annoyed but nothing more could be assessed from his expression alone. The whole room was waiting with baited breath as Will contented himself with drying off his hands in a small towel. Something that looked like blood clung to the front of the scrubs he had hastily put on. They might not have been in an actual hospital but Will had done a thorough job of keeping it as efficient and able as one.

Will looked up suddenly as if only then realizing the audience he had. “I don’t think they deserve this large of a gathering,” he grumbled under his breath and pocketed his towel.

“William,” Tanaka spoke quietly, the calm in his voice not giving away how anxious he was. Everyone in the room was waiting for an answer and he was no exception. More than anything, he needed to know the outcome of the situation. Especially since he considered himself partly responsible.

Will sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Sebastian just came out of surgery. His arm has been set in a cast and it will take a while to heal, along with some physical therapy classes to help strengthen it. His wounds were flushed out, cleaned, and stitched up. Infection had set in but he’s on antibiotics and he should pull through without a problem.”

“What about Ciel?” Finny asked softly. Out of the two of them, Ciel had been the closest to death.

“His heart stopped beating right before the surgery, but we were able to get it started again before the lack of oxygen caused any damage to his body,” Will stated. “The two gunshot wounds were taken care of and he’s been given blood, along with fluids. He’s weak now, but we’re confident that he’ll make it through the night as well.”

“No lasting damage?” Claude asked, asking more in interest of Sebastian’s health than with Ciel’s, but he cared just a little about Ciel as well. He’d rather have Ciel as heir than anyone else, he supposed.

Will frowned. “Sebastian’s muscles can be rebuilt with therapy and his arm might ache some when the seasons change, but that should be it. We’ll monitor him as time goes.” He paused and glanced back at the room where Ciel and Sebastian were resting. “The gunshot wound to Ciel’s hip will cause him the most damage. We were lucky it didn’t hit the bone, but merely grazed the top part of it. He’ll be in pain for a while but it’s better than having the bone shattered. He’ll have to undergo therapy as well so he can build up the strength in that leg so he doesn’t develop a limp.”

It wasn’t the sparkling all good news that everyone wanted to hear, but it was good enough to know that both Sebastian and Ciel would live and have a future for themselves. Finny sprouted a smile, truly happy that they had seemed to have such great fortune. “So they’ll be fine?” He had to ask, wanting to know once more for sure.

“They’ll be fine,” Will answered, looking far less pleased than anyone else in the room. Sebastian and Ciel would live another day to make his life miserable. He grumbled under his breath and moved down the hall past the group. “You can go see them, but only three at a time. They’re still asleep, but I don’t want you waking them up before they should.” And Will was gone, leaving Sebastian and Ciel in the hands of his assistants.

Tanaka stood up and moved to the door. He had every right to be the first person to see them and no one was going to argue the point. Finny and Claude trailed after him silently, not wanting to draw his wrath as they were also to blame for this mess.

“Be on your best behavior,” Tanaka stated, directing his comment to Finny who was the most likely to start bawling as soon as he saw the pair.

Finny nodded eagerly, craning his neck around Tanaka to try and get the first relieving glance. He was pulled back by Claude and given a firm look. They moved into the room side by side, Tanaka many steps ahead of them. For now they would give the man his time to be with Sebastian and Ciel. He deserved as much, and Claude and Finny would wait until it was appropriate timing for them to move closer.

Tanaka moved in between the beds, glancing first at Ciel and then at Sebastian. “You two are foolish idiots,” he hissed, taking in the battered bodies. “You don’t listen, you don’t wait, and you can’t control your damn libidos. I have every right to separate you two from now on, but I know that would cause more trouble in the end.”

A sigh left his mouth and his shoulders slumped. “I’m just glad you two are back. It wouldn’t have been the same without either of you.” He ran a hand over his face, wiping away any emotions. “But don’t think this means you’re not in trouble still.” The tone was meant to be harsh, but it came out soft as Tanaka couldn’t find it in himself to stay mad at them for now.

Sebastian and Ciel slept on unknowing to Tanaka’s words. It would be later that they got a generous dose of Tanaka’s feelings on the matter once they were awake and in better shape then they were now. For now they were in an ignorant bliss, free of pain, and free of worry.

Giving a small nod, Tanaka moved away from the beds. He was content in knowing and seeing that both Sebastian and Ciel were doing fine. Now he could rest and put his mind at ease for the rest of the night. “Go ahead and see them,” he said to Claude and Finny as he approached them.

They both nodded and watched as Tanaka made his leave. Finny stayed frozen for a moment, feeling intimidated and not yet wanting to move closer to the bed. A shove to his back had Finny stumbling forward. He would have fallen if Claude hadn’t caught him and righted him.

“Sorry,” Finny whispered and looked down at the beds in which Ciel and Sebastian laid. They both looked horrible, sickly and pale. Sebastian was slowly regaining a pink flush in his cheeks, but Finny was unsure if he could just blame that on the fever. The heart monitors beeped and calmed Finny’s nerves, knowing that there had to be a heartbeat to be showing the jagged lines across the screen. They were surely alive.

Claude moved next to Finny’s side, taking in the broken bodies. Battered and broken, but still alive, that much was a blessing and he stepped closer to Sebastian’s bed. He hadn’t expected to see the man alive again after he left the mansion to deliver the ring. To have him and Ciel back was a relief, especially knowing that Ciel was alive. He reached down and squeezed Sebastian’s hand lightly. “He’s alive,” he murmured to the sleeping man. “So keep fighting so you wake up and see him.”

Sebastian didn’t answer, but Claude hadn’t expected him to. He let go of the limp hand and turned away from the younger male so he could look at Ciel. He still looked pale but the heartbeat was stronger than it had been the first time and Claude could breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that Ciel would make it.

It was sort of surreal to be seeing Ciel alive after having him confirmed dead early that morning. How had things changed so drastically and so wonderfully? Finny remembered the feeling that had coursed through him, a deep ache that felt like nothing else. He had cried so much and yet here he stood, being given back the friend he had thought he had lost.

Finny didn’t say much, not knowing what he could say. So much as a single utterance or a simple touch felt as if it could break Ciel or Sebastian. He didn’t want to end up changing the ties. Finny still feared that he would wake up to find this all a dream.

Seeing that Finny wasn’t going to be saying anything, Claude tugged lightly at his arm. “Come on, let’s let them rest for now. Watching them like this isn’t going to wake them up any quicker and we should give them their peace.”

With a slow nod, Finny allowed himself to be steered out of the room. He glanced back quickly to get one last look at Sebastian and Ciel before they were out of sight. The knowledge that he would see them again soon calmed him, and he hoped that next time, he’d be able to see their laughing faces as well.

\----------

An annoying beeping sound was the thing to reach Sebastian’s ears as he slowly woke up. It was a constant noise that pulsed in his ears and quickly formed a headache. His whole body ached and the sound was hurting his sensitive ears. He shifted slightly in the bed, only to groan when the pain raced through his body, feeling as though he had been run over by a truck, and his head felt thick and fuzzy.

His arm was heavy and to Sebastian’s annoyance, he could feel the catheter that was attached to his penis. A scowl formed across his lips; he hated the catheter. It was embarrassing and he wondered how long it would be until he could take it out. Hopefully soon or Sebastian would have someone’s head.

The noise continued, steady and strong until Sebastian couldn’t stand it anymore and his eyes opened. They shut again as white light blinded him and tears wet his eyes at the harshness of it. Slowly, they blinked open until his eyes were able to adjust to the light, and he was able to look at his surroundings.

The past day instantly came back to him as he took in the hospital like setting around him, and his heart started to race. Ciel. Sebastian had last seen the younger male being rushed into surgery and had heard the monitor flat line before he had passed out. What had happened after that was a blur. He remembered screaming for Ciel when he woke up again while Claude tried to restrain him once more. Will was there with a needle and Sebastian could only guess that he had been sedated again before nothing came to mind after that.

But Sebastian still didn’t know whether or not Ciel made it through the surgery, and Sebastian’s fingers curled into a fist. He needed to know, needed to find the younger male so he wasn’t alone. He struggled to sit up, the cast on his arm hindering the movement more than anything and all too soon, Sebastian was a panting mess, forced to collapse back on the bed.

A low whine left his throat as desperation clawed at him. Every fiber of his being wanted to see Ciel, and his eyes darted around the room, searching for something that could help him get out of bed. They froze, though, when they landed on the bed next to him and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath.

Ashen black hair spread out on the white pillow and the blankets moved up and down in a steady beat that Sebastian found himself matching. IV’s dripped into pale skin, providing fluids and blood to the younger male while machines beeped out constant information.

“Ciel,” Sebastian breathed and craned his neck to see if the younger male was awake.

Ciel didn’t even flinch to indicate that he had heard Sebastian. He was still under the influence of post surgery and medication to be aware of the man one bed over. The waking world was still lost to Ciel, but the beginning fibers of consciousness were slowly being brought together. Ciel’s eyebrows twitched and then furrowed. The pain of surgery was becoming the catalyst to Ciel’s waking. It would still be a moment or two, but Ciel was slowly coming to despite his body’s need for more rest.

Sebastian shifted in the bed again, trying to find the energy to sit up. His body screamed at him that he shouldn’t, but he wanted to be next to Ciel, needed to see and feel for himself that the younger male was still alive. With a low groan, he pulled himself up, his stomach muscles protesting as the skin stretched and stitches threatened to tear. The monitor next to him was beeping faster and louder now, and Will would no doubt be in the room any moment now.

The door burst open the moment Sebastian pulled himself up into a sitting position, and he heard Will yell his name. Sebastian glared at the man as he rushed over to the bed, trying to stop him from leaving. “Don’t touch me, Will,” he croaked, throat dry.

“You idiot,” Will hissed. “You’re tearing out your stitches. Ciel’s not awake yet and probably won’t be for a while. You can help him by stop hurting yourself in an attempt to see him.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I want to be closer to him,” he protested and glanced over at Ciel, making sure that the younger male was still all right.

Will cursed under his breath and leveled both Sebastian and the sleeping Ciel with a nasty glare. Truth that the moment Sebastian woke up he would be making Will’s life miserable once more. He was very tempted to sedate Sebastian once more or merely tie the man to the bed. Instead he decided to go with an option that would save him further headaches.

Swiftly, Will moved around to the other side of the bed, before Sebastian could protest further, and began to slide the bed closer to Ciel’s It seemed to weigh a ton, and Will toyed with the idea of suggesting Sebastian going on a diet, but he wanted this done and over with sooner rather than later. The machines were resituated and Will backed up to look at his handiwork.

“Will you stay in bed and relax now?” He bit out.

Sebastian glanced at the touching beds before turning to Will and nodded. “This will work just fine. Thank you.” He reached over and grabbed Ciel’s hand through the bars that kept them from rolling off the bed. The touch was familiar, and Sebastian squeezed it gently, glad that he could finally hold Ciel again, and know that he was alive.

Will wasn’t softened by the show of affection and he merely frowned all the more. “I have Grell acting as nurse. He’ll be coming in soon to check you over.” He turned to leave, but stopped short of the door. “Stay in bed. One stitch out of place and you’ll regret it.” Will warned and left.

Sebastian ignored the man, too focused on the contact he had with Ciel. His thumb stroked over the soft skin, feeling the warmth in Ciel’s hand and the pulse that told Sebastian that Ciel was still alive. He wanted to hold him more, but the vast amount of IV lines made it impossible and Sebastian didn’t want to injure Ciel by pulling one out. For now, he would be content with this.

He stretched over the bed until his stomach muscles protested and pressed a soft kiss on Ciel’s temple. “I love you,” he whispered and pulled back slowly, allowing his fingers to lace through Ciel’s once more.

A low groan left Ciel, and his fingers moved beneath Sebastian’s hand. He was vaguely aware of being touched, hand being held in a warm grip. Ciel didn’t want to open his eyes, not when his body felt stiff and every part of him ached. He moaned as he tried to remember what had happened to cause him to be in such a state, but his medicated mind supplied him with very little at the moment.

It was only after a small battle that his eyes finally opened, blue eye looking more grey in the dim light. Only, Ciel realized, it was one eye in which he was looking out of. His right eye was nothing but a black blur. Try as he might he could not open it, the action only causing a searing pain to jolt within Ciel’s head. He gasped, and his eye fell closed once more.

“What happened?” He asked to no one, not expecting any divine answer.

“You were stupid,” Sebastian answered softly. “You came back to rescue me even though I told you not to.” He squeezed the hand again, glad to see that Ciel was awake. He wouldn’t tell Ciel how close to death they had been; Ciel didn’t need to know that.

Ciel’s eyes snapped open, and he slowly turned his head to the side. “Sebastian?” He asked as if he didn’t quite believe it. The man’s words soaked in and fuzzy memories came to the surface, bits and pieces of the horrors that they had both faced.

“You’re alive?” Ciel did remember the bombs, being shot, and then nothing. Somehow it felt as if they shouldn’t be lying here right now, talking to one another. They shouldn’t be alive, yet Ciel was ecstatically happy to find that wasn’t the case. It hurt, but Ciel smiled.

“We’re both alive,” Sebastian corrected and reached up to stroke Ciel’s face. “I’m sure Tanaka will have our heads, but we’re still alive and we have each other. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

Seeing Ciel that close to death had scared Sebastian in a way that he had never thought possible. To feel that sort of terror due to the thought of losing someone was something he had never experienced before, and it was something Sebastian didn’t want to repeat ever again.

“I can see that,” Ciel laughed, but stopped short, his mouth dry and throat sore. “I feel like shit.” There was a deep frown on his face as he took notice of the exact state of his body. He felt heavy as if he had been unmoving for far too long. It took all of his strength to raise his arm and tenderly touch the new bandages covering his ruined eye. His opposite shoulder burned with the effort it took, but it was dull in comparison to the stabbing pain of his hip. Suddenly he wished he could go back to sleep.

“You’ll feel that way for a while,” Sebastian answered. “It’ll fade with time though, and soon you’ll have a scar that has a story to tell.” He glanced down at his own broken arm, knowing that it would ache at times when the weather changed and he’d have to build up his muscles again. But all things considering, he was lucky.

The mental trauma, though, would be different. It would linger longer than the physical problems and would be harder to treat. But he knew that if he woke screaming in the middle of the night, someone would be there, and that made things better.

Ciel hummed and closed his eye. “Just what I need, more scars.” He could just imagine how they would look, raised pale lines marring his skin, the worst of all the disfigurement of his face. Ciel didn’t even what to think of how badly the gash across his eye would scar. Surely he would no longer look like the Ciel that Sebastian had fallen in love with. The thought that Sebastian might find him unsightly was unsettling, but Ciel did not allow himself to worry over such things at the moment. Not when he did not know how well it would heal.

“Scars can be sexy,” Sebastian said softly, thinking of his own and how many littered his body.

A crack of blue could be seen as Ciel opened his eye just wide enough to look at Sebastian. “I don’t think you have much of a choice but to find them sexy now,” he said after a moment. “If not, then I think it’ll make things a little difficult for us.” It was meant to be said in a teasing tone, but there was a stiffness to Ciel’s tone that spoke of more than just a playful jest.

Sebastian squeezed Ciel’s hand. “Don’t think like that. I love you no less, no matter what’s going on inside that little head of yours.” He glanced up as the door opened, Grell appearing in his line of sight and looking happy to see them awake. Sebastian gave the hand another small squeeze. “I love you, no matter what,” he stated firmly.

“Well, I suppose it’s good to see you up,” Grell said more to Sebastian than to Ciel. He wore a smile as he went straight to work, checking over Sebastian’s vitals and scribbling some stuff on a clipboard. “Is the pain tolerable?” At the moment, Will had instructed Grell not to administer pain medication unless it was absolutely needed. No need to keep the two of them under the influence of meds when it wasn’t needed. For now it would be better if they stayed aware.

“It’s livable,” Sebastian answered and looked over at Ciel. “But Ciel’s are more serious and you should probably be checking over him first,” he said with a smile. Ciel had already mentioned that he was in pain and Sebastian didn’t want the younger male suffering anymore than he already had.

Ciel’s cheeks puffed and he gave Sebastian an annoyed look. “I’m fine. They just hurt if I move too much.” It wasn’t far from the truth. There was only a dull throb that pulsed through Ciel’s body at a constant level. For now he could stand it.

“See, he’s fine,” Grell commented, moving over to check Ciel over just as he had Sebastian, although his bedside manner seemed to have dropped to nonexistent. Ciel’s current health was written down and Grell moved back to Sebastian, looking irritatingly pleased about something. “I’m going to go check in with Will, and then I’ll be back to remove that catheter.” 

Sebastian paled slightly at the thought of Grell handling the catheter. “I think it’s a little too soon to take it out,” he stated. “Will told me that I can’t get out of the bed yet, and I’d rather not wet the bed because you took it out early.” There was no way he was going to let Grell touch his penis or come anywhere near it.

Grell seemed to deflate just a bit. “Well then I suppose we shall have to wait.” He batted his eye lashes, and looked far too excited at the idea.

It was Ciel who spoke up this time, not liking where this conversation was quickly headed. “I do hope that we include Sebastian and myself, minus you,” he said, tone dry.

Grell huffed and glared at Ciel. “I highly doubt that you know how to properly remove a catheter without causing damage to the penis. It’s a tricky device that you don’t know how to use, and I’m sure you’ve never gone far enough in your sexual escapades to try sounding.”

Sebastian sighed and waved Grell away, not in the mood to deal with the man. His head was already starting to hurt once more, and he simply wanted more alone time with Ciel.

“I wasn’t suggesting myself for the job,” Ciel mumbled under his breath as Grell stalked out of the room in a huff. Once the man was gone, Ciel returned his attention back to Sebastian and gave him a curious look. “Sounding?” He asked, looking perplexed.

“A form of sexual pleasure,” Sebastian answered as he lowered himself back onto the pillow and sighed in relief as his body relaxed on the bed once more. “Where something thin is inserted into the tip of your penis to stimulate the prostate.”

Ciel squirmed in his bed at the thought, finally becoming aware of his own catheter for the first time. He blushed, and realized that he definitely did not find the idea of sounding to be pleasant. “We are scratching that off of our sexual to-do list,” he said, feeling more aware and awake than he had been feeling previously.

Sebastian chuckled. “It’s not as bad as it sounds,” he stated and let his eyes close as he pushed any thoughts of sexual activity away from his mind. Neither of them were in such a position to do something like that.

A small laugh left Ciel. It felt good to talk with Sebastian like this. At one point he had believed that they would never have moments like this again. It made him happy. “You say that as if you’ve done it before.” But Ciel didn’t push the subject past that. No matter how normal the situation seemed to become, it still didn’t override the fact that Ciel was injured. Having just woken up from the ordeal and surgery he had gone through was slowly catching up with him, and grogginess was beginning its creep into Ciel’s consciousness. He yawned and sent Sebastian a lazy smile.

“Sleep,” Sebastian cooed. “I’ll still be here when you wake up and nothing will happen,” he said with certainty. They were safe for now and nothing was going to take Ciel away from him. He brought Ciel’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the male’s knuckles, hoping to calm him some.

“You better be.” Ciel yawn again, eyes drooping. “I’d hate to have to chase you down again.” He squeezed Sebastian’s hand, being reassured that the man was so close to him now, even after how far they had been previously. It was a wonder that they had made it through everything they had endured. Ciel still didn’t know how they survived the bombs, but now was not the time to ask that. If he had learned anything in this moment, it was just how easily their lives could change and end. They had come so close to death that Ciel now feared it all the more. His hand gripped tighter onto Sebastian and he tried to clear away such thoughts for the time being.

Sebastian ran his thumb over Ciel’s hand as the younger male gripped his own in a tight hold. The heart monitor started to beat faster, showing that Ciel was thinking of something that was making him worried, and Sebastian shifted closer to the edge of the bed, trying to provide support. “It’ll be fine, Ciel,” he murmured. “Don’t think about it.”

Ciel blinked a tired eye open. “Do you really know that?” He asked, voice strained. He didn’t want to think about all of this now. Not when he had been so happy to be with Sebastian once more, but it just wouldn’t leave his mind. It stayed no matter how hard he willed it away.

A frown settled over Sebastian’s face. No, he didn’t really know that but now wasn’t the time to be talking about such things. “Later,” he said finally. “We’ll talk about this later. You need to sleep for now and know that I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Ciel asked, grabbing onto Sebastian all the tighter. He was sure he was probably hurting Sebastian, but he couldn’t bring himself to let him go.

“I promise,” Sebastian answered. Even if he had to stay awake while Ciel slept, watching over the younger male, he would. “I won’t let go of your hand and I won’t leave.”

“I’ll kill you myself if you do,” Ciel threatened as his eyes finally closed once more and he sunk deeper into his pillows and bedding. It felt so warm and comforting despite the pain, and Ciel tried to allow himself to relax and give into sleep. Sebastian would be there when he woke, and the sooner he fell into the bliss of sleep, the sooner he would then be waking to find Sebastian just the way he had left him. Finally after many moments, Ciel gave in to slumber and floated off into pleasant dreams.

\------

Tanaka sighed heavily as he glanced out the window behind him. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to peek through the clouds. After receiving news that Sebastian and Ciel had woken up, Tanaka had been able to sleep soundly that night, knowing that they had pulled through. He didn’t want to go and see them right away, deciding to allow the two some time together.

But today he was going to stop by and pay them a visit after he had his meeting with Doll. They still had to discuss what was going to happen with Joker, who was downstairs in a holding cell. Tanaka wanted full rights to torture and kill the man, considering what he had put the family through. But at the same time, Doll had the same rights to have access to the man as he had torn apart Kelvin’s family and murdered the man.

Doll was waiting in Tanaka’s office when he arrived, this time without Snake by her side. She sat in one of the wing-backed chairs, looking over something on her phone. The device was flipped shut when Tanaka came in, and she stood to greet him properly.

“Tanaka,” Doll said, and held out a hand to him.

“Doll,” Tanaka answered and they shook hands briefly. He moved around to sit behind his desk and regarded her carefully. “We still have somethings to sort out before we can truly put this behind us. I know what I would like to do with Joker, but he’s also caused you grief.”

The issue of Joker was something Doll had mulled over herself for sometime now. She and Snake had different opinions on the matter, hence his absence now. There had been enough blood shed within her family at the moment, and she didn’t wish to bring more home with her. She had made her decision, but was curious to know what Tanaka had planned for the man.

“And what would you like to do with him?” She asked, looking truly intrigued.

“The specifics are probably something you wouldn’t care for,” Tanaka answered. “But eventually we would kill him.” The answer was blunt and honest as this was something that Tanaka didn’t want to dance around.

Doll nodded, seeming pleased. “He deserves no less. May I ask who would have that honor? My father is dead, he cannot exact his revenge, but you have family who were victims that are very much alive.” She did not need to bluntly ask for what she was proposing, since it was already obvious by what she had said thus far.

Tanaka paused and mulled over the question. He wasn’t sure himself and knew that it would be either Ciel or Sebastian who would have the final blow. Sebastian would also want to torture the man where Ciel might not be so privy to such a thing. “Ciel,” he finally answered. “Sebastian can torture the man as much as he pleases, but Ciel will deliver the final blow.”

Seeming satisfied, Doll nodded. “Then I shall leave Joker in your hands, but I only ask that his body be returned to us once you are done with him. He might have been a traitor, but he was still family. We’ll give him a proper burial,” she said, looking grim at the prospect.

“Of course,” Tanaka answered. His eyes softened slightly. “Your father would be proud of you. You’ve turned into a remarkable young lady and I know your family will grow under your leadership.”

“Thank you. I hope to live up to that praise.” Doll stood and smiled, holding out her hand once more to shake Tanaka’s. “It was a pleasure working with you, but I think it’s time I got home. Although I do owe you this.” She turned around to grab at a bag that had been sitting inconspicuously on the floor by her chair. A manila envelope was pulled out and passed over to Tanaka. “This is the information we retrieved from the ring. Use it as you will.”

Tanaka accepted the envelope and set it down on his desk. It would be looked over in time, after Tanaka had seen to Sebastian and Ciel. “Thank you, Doll.” He stood up and circled around the desk. “I’ll walk you to the front.”

“I’d appreciate that.” She allowed herself to be led to the door and down the hall. Snake had been set with the task of packing and pulling the car to the front. He should be there waiting for her now. It was good to be going home.

The car was already waiting out front when they stepped outside and Tanaka shook Doll’s hand one last time. “We’ll keep in touch,” he said simply. There was no need for sappy comments. It was business and would remain as such.

She smiled pleasantly. “I will,” Doll said before she moved into the car, and driving off. Tanaka stood waiting as he watched the vehicle drive past the gate and disappear around the bend.

Once it was gone, Tanaka turned and moved back inside the building. Sebastian and Ciel were next on his to-do list and he wasn’t sure if he was dreading it or looking forward to it. They were all at fault for what had happened and Tanaka needed to apologize as well as lecture them.

He walked down the hallways and towards the infirmary hall where the smell of cleaning solution hung heavily in the air. The room Ciel and Sebastian were in was quiet, and Tanaka figured they were still asleep but he entered the room anyway.

Tired red eyes greeted him and Tanaka gazed at Sebastian, surprised that Sebastian was still awake. He vaguely noted that the beds had been pushed together and could only guess that Sebastian had caused trouble until he was close enough to Ciel.

“Tanaka, Sir,” Sebastian softly, not wanting to wake Ciel.

Tanaka glanced at Ciel, seeing the boy deep in sleep. He had hoped to have both of them awake, but he didn’t have the heart to wake Ciel just yet. “How long has he been asleep?” Tanaka asked as he moved quietly closer to the beds, standing next to Sebastian’s.

“A while,” Sebastian answered, watching Tanaka move. His eyes were cautious and his body on alert in case the older male tried to do something. “He’s still tired though. Please don’t wake him just yet.” Sebastian had been watching Ciel sleep ever since their chat the night before and he refused to sleep until Ciel was awake again and was fine.

A heavy sigh left Tanaka and he pulled up a chair to Sebastian’s bed. “He’s lucky, you know that right?” Tanaka said slowly. “I was there when he was found. He was very much dead from outward appearances. It was no wonder Claude never felt a pulse, he was already so far gone.” He watched across the beds to where Ciel lay, looking much better than the last time Tanaka had seen his grandson. Color had returned to Ciel’s cheeks and he was looking healthier. It was such a drastic change from days prior.

Sebastian’s eyes lowered. “I know,” he whispered. “I thought I had lost him and such a thing should never have happened in the first place. It was foolish of me to let him convince me to do such a thing that allowed him to be caught in the first place. If I hadn’t agreed, none of this would’ve happened. He would’ve had a better chance and I would’ve been there to help him.” Everything that had happened in the past week, Sebastian blamed on himself; no one else could take the blame and he would accept whatever punishment Tanaka had to give.

“You’re right, it was your fault. Yet, Ciel isn’t innocent in all of this either. He should have known better as well. I can only hope you have learned something from all of this.” Tanaka smirked just a bit, looking up into Sebastian’s eyes. “Although I’m afraid I can’t leave this at that. You both will be punished, and I still want to talk to you both about this. I won’t stand for it happening again.”

“I understand,” Sebastian said softly. “As Ciel’s teacher, I’m still to blame for his actions and will take his punishment in his place.” There was no way Sebastian was going to let Tanaka lay a hand on Ciel or even think of doing so. He was already determined not to let anything else happen to Ciel, even if such a threat was coming from within the family.

A stern look was cast in Sebastian’s direction. “And that’s exactly why Ciel is the way he is. You baby him way too much. You try to shelter him because you don’t want him hurt, but that is exactly the thing that is hurting him the most,” Tanaka said. “He is a reckless boy, never thinking of the consequences because he had never had to face them until now. Ciel will face his punishment, just as you will face yours.” 

Sebastian scowled at the light reprimand but didn’t bother to argue against Tanaka. They were getting off light for now but agreeing would only make it worse when they were punished later on. He glanced over at Ciel, watching the younger male sleep before turning back to Tanaka. “What now?” He asked.

“What now?” Tanaka smiled and reclined back into his chair. There wasn’t much that could be done at the moment. The house was still in a small uproar and everything was just beginning to settle down. It would take a while, but no further action would be taken on the current situation until Ciel and Sebastian were well enough to get around. After all, he had agreed with Doll that Sebastian and Ciel would deal with Joker. Nothing could be done with the man until the two were well and able. “For now you two rest. We’ll deal with everything else once you are well, but be sure to enjoy your down time,” he said, leaving the reason for his last statement to hang in the air. Tanaka still hadn’t thought out a fitting punishment.

Sebastian nodded and leaned back on his pillows. He was tired and wanted sleep, but refused to close his eyes and rest until Ciel was awake. Especially now that Tanaka was here. Some part of him feared that their punishment would be separation and that was one thing he couldn’t stand. He gave Ciel’s hand a gentle squeeze, the motion calming him down.

The boy groaned and shifted causing a pained mumble of Sebastian’s name to slip from his lips. His hand gripped at Sebastian and suddenly a bright blue eye sprung open. Ciel stared at the ceiling, looking slightly panicked as he tried to make sense of where he was. Harsh breaths were slowing down as he calmed his heartbeat

Slowly he turned his head, seeming relieved too see Sebastian still beside him. “You’re still here,” Ciel said like he believed the older man would have up and disappeared.

“I am,” Sebastian murmured and stroked Ciel’s hand, feeling his pulse race still. This was why he wanted to be awake when Ciel came out of his sleep. The mental trauma was going to be hard for the younger male as he wasn’t used to something so stressful as a near death experience. This was Sebastian’s third and he was still unnerved by it and was trying not think how his own dreams would play out.

Tanaka watched the sight silently, studying the way the two men interacted. Ciel’s response was the most concerning and Tanaka knew that any idea he had to split the two would end up being detrimental to Ciel’s psychological health. Right now it would be important to keep them together as much as possible. Ciel needed that security.

Ciel smiled. “I’m glad.” He stared at Sebastian a few moments, assuring himself that the man wouldn’t disappear, before looking past him and catching sight of Tanaka. The smile faded and he looked nervously away. He wasn’t sure why his grandfather was here, but this was the first time he had seen him since their argument in his office.

“Good morning, Ciel,” Tanaka said warmly, trying to put Ciel at ease. He could see Sebastian holding Ciel’s hand tighter, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. “I’m not going to separate you two, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just here to talk.”

Sebastian leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s temple. “I’ll stay up still if you want,” he offered.

Ciel’s head shot over to look at Sebastian. “Still? Have you not slept?” For the moment Tanaka was ignored as Ciel found current importance in Sebastian’s health. “You idiot, you’re going to make yourself sicker.”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian answered, even though it was obvious that it was a lie. His eyes were heavy and sleep was calling for him, but Sebastian could stay awake for a little while longer.

A huff sounded from Ciel and he glanced at Tanaka. “Tell him he needs sleep,” he said to the old man, hoping that Tanaka’s authority would come in handy. It didn’t seem as if Sebastian was going to listen to Ciel’s ranting.

Tanaka smirked slightly. “Why should I?” He asked. “It seems as though neither of you are willing to listen to me when I say something. Why should now be any different?” It was cruel, but the point had been made.

Well that was a slap in the face, Ciel thought. He cringed and didn’t look Tanaka in the eye. “This is different,” he said, although not knowing just how it was different. All Ciel wanted was for Sebastian to get some rest. He had never wanted the man to stay up all night to watch over him. Ciel was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Hadn’t he proved as much, at least to a degree.

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s hand. “As my lord commands,” he teased, giving the hand another kiss. He leaned back against the pillows, sighing softly as his body relaxed into the bed and let his eyes close. Fingers laced through Ciel’s once more and he gave them one more squeeze before Sebastian allowed himself to fall asleep.

Ciel watched intently as he felt Sebastian’s hold fall lax around his hand, and the telltale signs of sleep ghosted over Sebastian’s features. It was then that Ciel knew the man to be asleep and he felt comforted that the older man was getting the rest that he needed. The idiot shouldn’t have kept himself up like that, but that was Sebastian and Ciel couldn’t help but feel loved in the silly little things that he did.

“Now that he’s asleep, we can talk,” Tanaka answered and looked at Ciel. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing better after your injuries. I don’t think I need to say how upset I am with you for going behind my back and against my orders.”

That wasn’t what Ciel wanted to hear at the moment. He was suddenly hoping for Sebastian to be awake. The man usually seemed to redirect all animosity directed towards Ciel. But now he was here with Tanaka and no one was going to save him from his grandfather’s wrath. A simple sorry wasn’t going to cut it, and Ciel didn’t feel inclined to give it. He wasn’t sorry for what he did. Sebastian was alive, he was alive, and everything had turned out for the better. Ciel had nothing to be sorry for. He saved Sebastian, something Tanaka would not have done.

“I did what I had to,” he said meekly, looking already slightly defeated in his injured state.

“I understand that,” Tanaka answered. “But that still doesn’t make it right. We almost lost both of you and you also put two other people in danger as well. It was reckless and down right irresponsible.”

Ciel huffed and settled an annoyed look at Tanaka. “I didn’t force them to do anything. They helped me out because they wanted to. They wanted Sebastian home safely and because of that we got him home safely,” he said. “As for it being irresponsible? I knew the risks, and I was prepared to accept them. I was ready to die if it meant Sebastian lived. He didn’t deserve to die for a mistake I roped him into making with me.”

Tanaka’s eyes narrowed slightly and he worked to keep himself calm so he didn’t snap at Ciel. “That may be, but Sebastian was also prepared to die as well. He never wanted you to end up in a such a condition.” He ran a hand over his face. “But I suppose that’s where we both went wrong. We’ve babied you and let you get away with things that normally wouldn’t be allowed. Which is why you’re to be punished the same as Sebastian.”

“Babying me has nothing to do with it. I love Sebastian, and I’m not going to let him die if I can help it. It’s as simple as that. I’ll always save him, or die trying.” And that was a hard fact. He would take whatever punishment Tanaka would dish out, but it would never change how Ciel felt. It was there that it seemed Tanaka could not understand Ciel’s point of view.

“I understand that you two love each other to the point of death and this incident has only made that bond stronger, but there’s no need for it to make you reckless. You cannot act in such a way when you take over this family,” Tanaka stated. He felt as though they were running around in circles and he was starting to see just how hard headed Ciel could be.

Ciel sighed and shook his head. “I’m not going to put myself in a situation to be taken. I learned that lesson, but I will continue to be ‘reckless’ when it comes to Sebastian. If I have to throw myself into the crossfire in order to save him, then I will. If that makes me a bad leader, then so be it.” He didn’t need to head the family, not at the cost of Sebastian’s safety. It was too much to ask of him. Sebastian would always rank higher than the family. That was an inarguable fact.

Tanaka massaged his temples as a headache built up behind his eyes. “You get this from your mother,” he said with a small groan. He had to resign himself to the fact that where Sebastian was concerned, Ciel would be stubborn and headstrong, as was the case for Sebastian with Ciel. Nothing could change that. No amount of threatening or punishment would change the fact. Instead, it would only push them away from the family.

“You make that sound like a bad thing,” Ciel bit out, still on the defensive and not yet willing to let his guard down. He was like a hissing cat, back hunched and hair standing on end. If it wasn’t for being bed ridden, he would be standing while pointing a threatening finger at the man. Although Ciel doubted it would have gotten him very far.

“And look where it got her,” Tanaka snapped back before clamping his mouth shut. That had been a low blow for both of them and he let out a long sigh, releasing the pent up anger. “I just don’t want the same fate to meet you as well. It may be selfish, but I’m not ready to lose you, or Sebastian, which is why I’m angry right now with the two of you.”

Nothing more was said on Ciel’s part, since he knew that they were far too close to screaming out hurtful words. Such things would get them nowhere, and only make the matter worse. As it stood neither was ready to see things in a different light and Ciel was fine with that for the moment. Everything would come in time, and hopefully this situation would never befall them again. It was the least Ciel could hope for.

Ciel laid his head back down and stared blankly at the ceiling. “How is everyone else?” He asked after a moment, realizing that he hadn’t heard from Finny or Claude.

“Everyone is doing fine. Finny is giving Claude a hard time for pronouncing you dead at the scene, teasing him and whatnot. And I’m sure Sebastian will have a few words with the man as well,” Tanaka answered. “Sebastian had believed you to be dead due to Claude’s words and didn’t take it too well. But it was a mistake that was easy to make, as it was hard to find your pulse.”

“What?” Ciel’s head snapped back to his grandfather, causing a sharp pain to flare in his shoulder. It was ignored. His mind was far too confused over what he was hearing. “I was pronounced dead?”

Tanaka frowned and he quickly realized that Sebastian hadn’t mentioned that fact to Ciel when they had first woken up, no doubt in an effort to protect the younger male. “Yes. When Claude and Finny first found you and Sebastian, they couldn’t find a heartbeat. It was The Undertaker who realized you were alive and you were rushed upstairs for surgery. Sebastian had to watch until he was sedated due to the fear he was harming himself more by trying to get to you.”

That hadn’t been what Ciel wanted to hear. How close had he been to death? What had Sebastian gone through? He looked to the man sleeping soundly in bed, and his heart clenched at just what Sebastian had endured. Tears prickled at Ciel’s eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. Slowly his hand reached through the bars separating Sebastian and himself and grabbed at the man’s hand. He was never letting Sebastian go. It felt wrong for Sebastian to worry over Ciel, when it was Sebastian who had faced so much mental torment. It should be Ciel worrying and doting on Sebastian. The man deserved that and so much more.

“How did he take it?” Ciel had to ask, knowing that truthfully his death had been something he had freely welcomed when he had walked into this whole mess with the intent of saving Sebastian. He suddenly wondered if he would have actually been doing Sebastian a favor.

Tanaka shrugged. “I’m not sure. At the time Sebastian was informed, I was downstairs with you. Claude would know what happened, but I’m sure it wasn’t pretty.” He glanced at Sebastian before continuing. “When we brought you up here, Sebastian was being prepared for surgery and as soon as he heard you were still alive, he was out of the bed, screaming for you.”

It was something Tanaka had never heard before; such raw emotion from Sebastian was almost eerie. Sebastian didn’t show much emotion to people, bar Ciel, and those screams were something he would probably never forget. They were screams from a man who had lost everything only to regain it with the knowledge that it could be stolen away once more.

“I see.” Ciel swallowed hard. He didn’t want to think what might have happened at that time. A part of him needed to know, but another wanted to hide from that fact. He needed to know that giving his life for Sebastian wasn’t something he wanted out of selfishness, wanting to spare himself of the hurt of living without the man he loved beyond all else. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned himself. No matter what the issue was, it still wouldn’t stop Ciel from going after Sebastian if he needed to. It didn’t change anything.

“He’s fine now,” Tanaka stated. “Knowing that you’re still alive and next to him will help him heal. But I warn you now that the mental trauma you two faced will stay with you for a while. You were tortured, just as Sebastian was and something such as that doesn’t go away. We know what you went through, but Sebastian hasn’t spoken about his time in Joker’s grasp. We can only guess at what they did.”

Once more, things Ciel would rather not think about were piled on him. The torture had been nothing compared with the thought of losing Sebastian. Still, the images of Sebastian being shot in front of him haunted Ciel. Seeing Sebastian so torn and broken upon his return had also affected Ciel in more ways than he was willing to admit. He wasn’t yet sure how it all would affect him in the future but it was something he would deal with when he had to. Ciel already was trying to block out his own pain from his mind, the damage to his eye being his biggest worry at the moment.

Ciel laughed then, dry and humorless. “Life sucks,” he said.

“That it does,” Tanaka answered and stood up. “I should let you rest now. No doubt I’ve given you more than enough information for one day. Make sure you get some sleep as well. I want you healed up quickly.” He nodded at the younger male and moved to the door, planning to get some work done now that he knew Ciel and Sebastian were okay. Punishment was still in order, but that would come in time.

With a sigh, Ciel sunk back into his bed. He had done so much sleeping already, but his body still felt tired. A blue eye closed before Ciel could see Tanaka leave. It only took a few minutes more until Ciel fell back to sleep, hand still holding tightly onto Sebastian’s.

\----------

Sebastian panted softly as he moved around the room, feeling Ciel’s eyes watching his every step. Or at least one eye watched him. The other eye was covered with a black eye patch and every so often, Ciel would reach up and tug at it, not used to the feeling.

Another lap was made around the spacious room and Sebastian paused at the ending point to catch his breath. It had been two weeks since they had returned from Joker’s hideout and only in the past few days had they been allowed the freedom to leave their beds and walk around. Sebastian jumped at the chance, wanting to build his strength back up and have the chance to move once more.

“You’re going to land yourself another week of being bedridden. Will’s going to come in and see you over doing it and he’s going to kill you. I won’t stop him either.” Ciel was sitting in bed, watching intently as Sebastian overdid himself. Unfortunately, Ciel’s hip was more than a hindrance to him when he walked, still hurting him quite a bit, only getting out of bed to use the restroom. Sebastian couldn’t have him out of bed while still trying to stay in shape. Ciel would do all that when he was forced through rehab, but for now he would watch Sebastian.

“He’s not going to come in because he doesn’t have a reason to,” Sebastian answered, leaning against the wall. His arm was still in a cast, preventing him from working his upper body as well. “And why would you want to stop me?” Truth be told, Sebastian didn’t want to stop. Staying in bed drove him crazy and getting up to work out helped to keep the horrible thoughts at bay.

Ciel rolled his eyes. “I don’t know... Why would I want to make you stop? Let’s say... So that you don’t rip out a stitch!” He yelled the last bit, his over protectiveness rearing its ugly head once more. Only down side was that Ciel was injured as well this time, he couldn’t reign in Sebastian as well as he once could.

Sebastian chuckled but pushed away from the wall so he could walk towards the bed. With a huff, he sat down carefully next to Ciel. “Better?” He asked, leaning over to give Ciel a kiss. He didn’t want the younger male to worry and he also had to admit that ripping out a stitch would be unpleasant, especially dealing with Will.

“Much better. I’d hate to have you hurt yourself worse and end up having to stay in bed once I’m discharged. I might not come visit you. Teach you a right lesson.” Ciel smirked and poked at Sebastian’s shoulder. It had been a trying few weeks, but Ciel was already beginning to feel much better. His shoulder was manageable, and his eye was healing to the point that some of the more shallow areas of the gash were shedding their scabs and revealing pale skin. He would have a scar there, but that wasn’t his greatest worry at the moment. The eye could now open, but Ciel did not dare open it yet, too afraid of finding out the extent of the damage. He didn’t want to know and he didn’t want Sebastian to know.

“You’re so mean to me,” Sebastian pouted and leaned back on the bed. He wiggled slightly so his head rested in Ciel’s lap and he looked up at Ciel’s face. His good arm rose, fingers brushing over pale skin, skimming lightly over the eye patch, before coming up to thread through dark hair. “Are you scared?” He asked lowly.

“Of you ripping a stitch? Hardly. It’ll be your own fault,” Ciel answered, trying to play off the question. He didn’t want to talk about this, not now. Sebastian had been trying to broach the conversation far too often for Ciel’s liking, but he just didn’t want to talk about it. Why worry about it now? Wait until it had to be addressed and no sooner.

Sebastian frowned at Ciel and let his fingers creep up higher until they brushed over the strings holding the patch in place. “You are scared,” he commented, feeling Ciel stiffen as he tugged lightly on the strings. He lowered his hand, not wanting to rush Ciel and further harm him. “It won’t make me think any less of you.”

Ciel wouldn’t look at Sebastian. A hand held down Sebastian’s wrist, not letting it move back to the ties of the eye patch. “Sebastian, please don’t,” Ciel pleaded, lone blue eye looking lost as it stared at the blankets.

“Why?” Sebastian asked, looking curiously at Ciel. Fear swam in the single eye and Sebastian tugged his hand out of Ciel’s grip so he could lower it down to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. It was easy to forget at times that Ciel handled things differently than he did and Sebastian had to remember to respect that.

“Don’t be,” Ciel said after a moment, expelling a breath that he’d been holding. “I should just get over it, and deal with whatever comes from this. Be I blind or not. I’ll get past it.” It was better in theory. Ciel still feared Sebastian’s opinion on the scar that would form. He might say that he didn’t care, but it was hard to find pleasure in something unsightly. It didn’t help that Ciel’s body would be littered in scars. He didn’t even want to think how the shallow whip lashes to his back had altered and ruined his tattoos.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Hush,” he said, making the younger male push the thoughts from his mind. Tanaka would call it babying Ciel, but Sebastian called it something else. He called it caring, and it was something he would allow only for Ciel and if it got him in trouble, then so be it. Nothing from that day was going to further torment Ciel again.

“Don’t tell me to hush,” but Ciel drew Sebastian’s head up so that he could place a firm kiss on the man’s lips. At one time he had thought that he would never experience such a thing. Now Ciel could not get enough. He kissed him once more, simple and sweet, before pulling away. The action had brightened his mood just a little, and he found it within himself to smile. “We need to hurry and get well. I want you all to myself in our bed. There are so many things I want to do.” A wicked glint settled in Ciel’s eye.

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s throat. “I like the way your mind thinks. Maybe in a week or two, I’ll give you a small treat, a hint at what’s to come once we’re fully healed.” The thought was arousing, but it was nothing more than that. Their bodies were still too injured to do such a thing and they would have to wait patiently until the time came that they could indulge themselves once more.

Ciel chuckled. “Best be when no one can catch us. Tanaka really would split us up and I’m afraid Will might kill us.... Grell would kill me.” He frowned, not liking the way Grell fawned over Sebastian. The man was far too desperate in Ciel’s opinion.

“This is true. We shouldn’t push our limits right now, seeing as we’re still in trouble with Tanaka. The man can make our punishment much worse if he catches us in the act,” Sebastian stated. He pressed closer to Ciel, pushing his face into the younger male’s stomach and inhaling deeply. “For now, I’m content right here. Never to leave your side again.”

Not yet ready to throw the idea away just yet, Ciel threaded his hands through Sebastian’s hair. “You could always help me to the bathroom. My hip has been troubling me recently. Who knows, I might need help with an array of problems,” he prompted, looking like a sly little fox.

Sebastian shook his head. “Not falling for it again. Last time I let you convince to do something like that, you were taken away from me.” He wouldn’t let that happen again, even if they were back in the mansion. Tanaka could always take Ciel away and the thought had Sebastian clutching at Ciel even more.

“Indeed. Besides, I want to have you in our bed.” Ciel lay back, reclining on the bed. His hand continued to idly play with Sebastian’s hair and the atmosphere turned calm and serene. It was nice like this, with just the two of them. They didn’t receive many visitors. Everyone was too busy still cleaning up the mess that had been caused as the remaining members of Joker’s gang were picked off along with their contacts. The only people not involved were Finny and Ann. Finny had his hands full with Soot and Alex. Ciel missed the two, but Will had forbade animals from coming into the infirmary. Ann was still being led in the dark over everything.

Tanaka had passed along that the woman had broken some of his priceless pottery that he kept in his office. She was on a war path until she knew what had become of her precious nephew. Ciel didn’t understand why they just couldn’t tell her. There was no way that he could hide his eye, and he doubted he could come up with a convincing lie. Stabbing yourself in the eye with a paint brush didn’t sound all that believable. It wouldn’t be long before the woman broke into this room in her pursuit to track Ciel down. That would be a sight to see.

Sebastian hummed and pushed into the teasing touches, feeling them coax him into the dreamworld. After walking around earlier, his body was tired and wanted sleep. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed against Ciel’s stomach. “You can have me anyway you want after this. Up against the wall, the mirror, or in a thunderstorm. I don’t care.”

Ciel thought that over for a moment, since it wasn’t often that Sebastian so freely offered himself up as he was doing now. “I do believe we had in the backseat of a car next on our list.” He chuckled pinched lightly on Sebastian’s ear. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

"I'm awake," Sebastian answered lowly. His eyes remained closed though and his grip around Ciel loosened slightly. "The back seat of the car sounds good. Under normal circumstances, I'd say we should do it in Claude's car, still tempted to actually. But he did help, so I feel as though that would be in bad faith.”

That comment received a chuckle from Ciel who looked quite amused. “Wait a week and I’m sure he’ll have done something to warrant you retracting that statement.” Their current truce would only last so long. Soon enough the insults would be back and the animosity plentiful.

"Probably," Sebastian answered with a low chuckle. He yawned as Ciel's fingers started to thread through his hair again, lulling him to sleep. "I'm tired," he mumbled and pressed closer to Ciel.

“That’s your own fault. You shouldn’t have been pushing yourself so much, not when you’re not even fully healed,” Ciel reprimanded. “It serves you right!” He flicked Sebastian’s nose and withdrew his hands completely from the man.

Sebastian pouted and rubbed his nose. A low whine left his throat and he reached for Ciel's hands again, wanting to feel them running through his hair again. "I have my reasons," he stated, but didn't bother to elaborate any further.

It went quiet, Ciel finding himself relaxed, his eyes drooping. He wasn’t going to push Sebastian for answers right now; there was little point. It wasn’t as if he could currently live up to any threat he could dish out. This being bedridden thing was far from pleasant and Ciel hoped that Will would soon give him the green light to be discharged.

“How much longer do you think we’ll be kept here?” Ciel asked after a moment, unsure if Sebastian was still awake.

"At least another week," Sebastian answered lowly. "Then we'll be released and allowed to sleep in our own bed, see our girls, and have a bit more privacy." Even then, they still wouldn't be able to do anything. Sebastian's arm would still be in a cast and Ciel's wounds would be tender. It would be at least another two months before anything more could come from them.

Ciel groaned, not sure if he wanted to deal with all of this for another week. The constant smell of alcohol and cleaners was slowly getting to Ciel. Every moment he spent here was another reminder of what had happened and the changes Ciel would soon be made to face, both in himself and the world around him. For once he wished they could go back to their room and pretend none of this had ever happened. Ciel’s eye was still as functional as ever, no ugly gash tarnishing the bright blue. He wanted to believe that, just for a little while until reality crumbled around them as life took its course and forced the ugly truth of things upon him in the most cruelest of ways.

“A week is too long,” Ciel said, returning his fingers to Sebastian’s hair. It seemed the action calmed him as much as it did Sebastian.

"It'll go by faster than you think," Sebastian answered. "You'll sleep through most of it and I'll watch over you, making sure that no one takes you away from me again." Sebastian wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was his biggest fear now; to have someone take Ciel away. He liked to think that they were safe in the mansion but he refused to let his guard down. Every action made him suspicious and Sebastian was constantly looking over his shoulder now.

A big yawn escaped Ceil’s mouth, his eyes scrunching with the effort. “I’m not going anywhere. Not with this bum hip at least.” He poked at his still sore side and hissed. If felt bruised, but indeed an improvement to weeks prior. At least he could now stand and limp around with a crutch or Sebastian’s help. There was really no need for Sebastian to worry, or was there. Ciel frowned and looked suddenly serious as he stared down at the man in his lap. “Did you really think I was dead?” He asked, voice as soft as a whisper.

Sebastian stiffened and his grip around Ciel tightened. His eyes closed tightly as he recalled that day with precision and he found himself trembling. “Yes,” he whispered hoarsely. “Claude told me they couldn’t find your pulse when they found us and I didn’t want to believe him. You were still alive in my arms when I passed out but I didn’t know what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I was awake and they were telling me you weren’t. It hurt so much.”

“I had planned to die,” Ciel whispered, afraid of the repercussion his words would have. “I wanted you to live, even if it meant me dying. I never planned on living when I went to get you. It didn’t seem possible. Only when I saw you did I hope that we could return home together or die trying.” 

Nails dug into Ciel’s back and Sebastian glanced up through his lashes to glare at Ciel. “You’re not allowed to say those words ever again. You have too much left of your life to even think about dying.” His grip loosened slightly as the anger ebbed away. “You were supposed to live, that was what I told you to do.”

Ciel returned Sebastian’s glare, looking a little miffed. “You were planning to do the same for me. What makes it okay for you, but not for me? You have just as much of your life left to live as I do. I’m not that much younger than you. Don’t forget it.” He flicked Sebastian’s ear hard, making it redden from the attack.

Sebastian hissed and rubbed his ear. “Because I was ready for it. I’ve been trained to lay my life down for the family, or in this case you. You weren’t ready and I didn’t want you to go through something like that.”

“And I didn’t want to live my life knowing that you died for my sake. I just couldn’t do it.” The hand in Sebastian’s hair moved away, curling into Ciel’s other arm as they crossed against his chest. The mood was quickly turning sour and he was beginning to wish Sebastian would fall asleep.

Sebastian’s mouth opened, ready to argue that he felt the same before he changed his mind. “Your life belongs to me, as mine does to you,” he murmured and ran his hand up Ciel’s side in a soothing manner. “No one else has that privilege.”

A crooked smile curved Ciel’s lips. “I do believe I’ve told you as much.” He leaned down to kiss Sebastian on the forehead, lingering there until his sore muscles ached in protest. It was funny how easily things shifted back to calm. It wasn’t worth being mad at one another at this moment in time, not when they had been so close to death. Ciel still couldn’t come to terms with everything that had happened. For now they seemed stuck in their own little world, reality poking in for only a minute before being forced out once more, leaving calm serenity behind.

Humming softly, Sebastian nodded and let his eyes fall shut once more. He couldn’t think about living a life without Ciel and he pushed the unsettling thoughts away. They were dangerous and only proved to show Sebastian just how much Ciel was truly his weakness. But at the same time, the male was his strength and Sebastian clung to him for now, wanting nothing more than to stay like this.

A low sigh left his mouth as he pushed further into Ciel’s warmth. His body ached and Sebastian yawned, wanting to go back to sleep. Tomorrow was another day and it seemed as though that was the best way to take things for now. One day at a time.


	50. Chapter 50

A hoarse scream left Ciel’s mouth as he jerked up in bed, his chest thrumming with every gasped breath and heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. Eyes wide and terrified, Ciel looked on in darkness seeing nothing and fearing all the more for that. He searched frantically, hands shaking as he sought out his comfort.

The bed was big, far too big for his liking anymore. “Se--Sebastian,” he called, voice cracking with unshed tears.

Gentle hands reached out for Ciel, pulling him closer to the warm body. Sebastian’s voice was soft as Ciel pressed up against him, and he murmured sweet nothings to the younger male while his fingers brushed through Ciel’s hair. It was now a routine to wake up at least once or twice in the middle of the night to Ciel screaming, and Sebastian made sure that he was there to comfort the younger male through each nightmare.

“I’m here,” he muttered, lifting Ciel’s face up so he could focus on him.

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian’s neck, inhaling the scent. Tears stung at his eyes, and he let them fall to wet Sebastian’s heated skin, making him taste salty upon Ciel’s lips. But it was a comfort, and Ciel took relief in that.

The nightmares had begun a week after they had moved back into the comfort of their room. Life had started once more, and their bloody little world had come to life just as it had been before everything had come crashing down. Everyone had come to visit, Ann being the most frequent, most likely making up for lost time. She hadn’t asked what had happened, and Ciel had assumed Tanaka had to do with that. But it was of little importance, and had nothing to do with the nightly terrors Ciel faced. The catalyst had been a fluke, a chance meeting in a hallway.

Ciel had been stretching and working out his hip as Will had instructed, using a cane which he abhorred. He felt like an old man. There had been a commotion, men yelling and a distinctly female voice which Ciel had recognized as Carmella. No words could be made out with how interwoven they had been, but they had drawn Ciel towards them against his better judgement. He’d rounded the corner, and in a second had wished he had never left his room to begin with. There, in the middle of the hall, Joker was being forced down as he struggled and cursed.

From the looks of things, he was being moved from one of the higher level interrogation rooms, and back to the holding cells in the basement. It had mattered little to Ciel at the moment as he’d stared on in horror at a beast he had believed to be dead. Joker had yelled again, shaking Ciel from his shock. A woman, small and petite, blocked Ciel’s line of sight, as he now only stared at the back of her head. He had never seen her before. She looked young, even with her hair so blond it looked almost white with age. It was evident that she knew Joker with the way she spoke and the way he acted with venomous intent, but Ciel had not stayed long enough to confirm it.

Soon he was running through the halls, his hips flaring with pain that went ignored as he took the stairs two at a time. Sebastian had been in the room as Ciel rushed in, a shaking mess of frightening and violent memories that he had thought he’d forgotten. It was that night that everything began, every bad dream leaving him gasping and crying out to the only man who could save him. Sebastian was always there, always by his side, and Ciel only found himself fearing the day that that would not be the case.

Tonight’s dream had been no different. He had been restrained, back in that tiny room as hands clawed and tore and touched every inch of him in the darkened hell. There had been no pain, only fear for when it would come and what would become of himself and Sebastian, because Sebastian was always there. Dead, alive, half gutted and torn, and a million other scenarios always ending in some unsightly way. It wasn’t long before Ciel feared his sleep and often refused to fall into it until he was given no other choice.

Sebastian didn’t ask what the dream was about, choosing instead to simply hold Ciel tightly against his chest. The only thing that would bring about closure for Ciel was Joker’s death and for now, they couldn’t do that. They were still in the recovering process and while they were up and walking around, other mental and physical hurdles had to be crossed before they could take care of Joker.

“You’re home, Ciel,” Sebastian finally spoke, rocking their bodies back and forth slowly. “You’re not in that place anymore. Not anymore, not ever.” He felt Ciel shudder against him, and Sebastian leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss while his hand grasped Ciel’s. It was brought up to his chest and pressed over the spot where his heart beat strongly, letting Ciel feel that he was indeed still alive.

It helped to calm Ciel as his eyes dried and his heart lulled itself back into a steady beat. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, as he did every time a nightmare awoke both himself and Sebastian. Ciel felt bad for pulling Sebastian into all of this, when it was only Ciel’s feeble mind that could not put the past to rest. “I’ve become a nuisance, haven’t I?”

Sebastian shook his head quickly. “No. If you weren’t having these nightmares, I’d be concerned, and it would only be a nuisance to me if you were hiding them from me.” He nuzzled Ciel’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there. “Don’t try to keep them from me because you think it’s bothering me.”

Ciel managed a snort as he came back to himself and awoke fully, free from any terror that still held him. “It would be hard to hide these from you considering you sleep right next to me. Screaming in your sleep really isn’t considered normal, and I don’t think I could pass it off as the result of a wet dream or anything.” He leaned heavily into Sebastian, his body exhausted but not wanting to sleep just yet. Not with his nightmare still so fresh in his mind.

“You don’t have to wake up screaming in order for it to be considered a nightmare,” Sebastian answered softly. “Waking up panting for breath, covered in sweat from a nightmare is just as bad as screaming yourself awake.”

“No, but my point is I don’t think I could hide it from you,” Ciel said with a quiet huff as he wormed his way back down under the blankets. A quick glance at a clock told him it was only a little after three, still plenty of night to be had.

Sebastian shook his head. “Just don’t feel as though you have to,” he stated, pulling the blankets back over his body as well. His cast felt large and bulky still, and he couldn’t wait to get it off. It made it hard to hold Ciel, something that he didn’t like, but it still didn’t stop him from pressing his body against Ciel’s.

Ciel’s legs stretched out, pushing into Alex who was curled at the end of the bed, oblivious to the world. He curled them around her and got himself comfortable next to Sebastian, hoping the man’s presence would help to give him some hours of sleep. Walking around the mansion like a zombie was unbecoming and anything but pleasant. He had already knocked into various people, most not pleased with the collision. Tanaka had even slapped him over the head with the newspaper he had been carrying at the time.

With his eyes closed, Ciel tried to will himself back to sleep, but with little luck. It didn’t help matters that tomorrow promised to be unpleasant. Ciel was due for another check up. Usually such things were annoying just for the fact of having to put up with Will and sometimes Grell, unless Ron was around to help out for the day. Tomorrow would not be one of those days. Will was planning on removing the bandages under Ciel’s eye-patch, and it would be then that the extent of the damage would be know.

Ciel hadn’t seen his eye since the day he had looked at himself in that grungy mirror at the gas station. It had looked bad then, and Ciel couldn’t bring himself to believe it looked much better. His sight was another issue, and something Ciel wasn’t keen on thinking too hard about at the moment.

Sebastian’s face pressed further into Ciel’s neck, inhaling the younger male’s scent before allowing himself to relax. His own sleep pattern was affected as well, due to Ciel’s nightmares and his own, but it was something that Sebastian kept from Ciel. Ciel was dealing with his own hell and it seemed unfair to thrust Ciel into Sebastian’s.

A low murmur left his lips as Ciel shifted in the bed and Sebastian’s free hand lightly stroked down Ciel’s back, hoping to ease him into sleep. Tomorrow was a long day for them both and sleep would only help the day go by faster.

\-------

“Ciel!” Ann’s voice boomed through the small breakfast area as she pushed her way through the doors to see her nephew sitting at the rounded table, Sebastian by his side. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” She sighed, moving to take a seat across from the duo, giving them their space.

Blue eyes regarded her, not entirely surprised to be seeing her so early in the morning. If noon could be considered early. She had been keeping a close eye on Ciel since Tanaka had let her visit. He couldn’t be sure of what story she had been fed, but Ciel could only imagine that whatever it had been, it did little to curve her worry. If his aunt had ever had a ‘mother hen’ mode, this was surely it.

“I haven’t been hiding from you. I’ve been here since eleven,” he said as he took a bite of his french toast.

“Exactly,” she stated. “Your check up is in ten minutes and I will not have you skipping out on it.” There was a determined look in her eyes that clearly spoke of her desire to make sure that Ciel made it to the appointment.

Sebastian chuckled as he set his cup to the side. “You have nothing to fear, Madam. I was planning on getting him to the check up on time.” He glanced up at her. “Whether he likes it or not though, is a different story.”

She eyed him cautiously. “And you’ll be there the whole time with him?” She asked, wanting to make sure that Ciel wouldn’t have to face the ordeal alone.

“The whole time,” Sebastian assured her.

“No.” Ciel’s voice was firm, and caught the attention of both Ann and Sebastian. They looked on with mild confusion, and Ciel cleared his throat. “No, I’ll go alone. I don’t need my hand held.”

Ann scoffed, clearly finding the statement alone to be childish. “Don’t be silly. You haven’t gone to one check up alone yet, so why start now?”

Sebastian squeezed Ciel’s hand. “You don’t have to face this alone or put on a brave face just for the sake of wanting to look strong.” He leaned in closer so only Ciel could hear his words. “I know how much you dislike the subject of your eye,” he said lowly.

“Leave it be, Sebastian,” Ciel hissed, his eye flashing with warning. “That has nothing to do with it.” It was a lie. Ciel knew it, Sebastian knew it, and he was sure his aunt knew is as well. It mattered little what they thought. He needed to face this alone without worry of Sebastian’s feelings on the subject. In time, and when Ciel was ready, he would face Sebastian’s reaction to the state of his eye, but not now, not today.

“Very well,” Sebastian answered and let go of Ciel’s hand. It was something Sebastian wasn’t going to push when it was obvious that Ciel didn’t want him there. He stood up, picking up the plates and cups that they had used for a late breakfast. “If you’re so adamant about it, your appointment is in five minutes.”

“Shit.” The chair squeaked harshly against the tiled floor as Ciel leaped up, cursing some more when his hips protested with a violent throb. He paused, breathing hard as he waited for the pain to settle. Being crippled in such a way was less than satisfactory, but it would heal and it would be just as it had before he had been shot. Ciel’s eye on the other hand would never be the same. Even if he could see a little out of it, it would still be useless in the end.

Sebastian watched him go, staying silent even after the younger male left. It wasn’t the most ideal way to handle the subject, but Sebastian wasn’t about to argue with Ciel on it. It was Ciel’s choice and it was something Ciel wanted to handle by himself, although he knew that Ann was less than happy with his decision to let Ciel go on his own.

The woman was glaring daggers at him, her eyes speaking volumes. “You’re not even going to be there to help him?” She seethed. “Just let him go and face the facts all by himself? I thought you cared about him.”

The dishes were set in the sink and Sebastian regarded her calmly. “I do care about him. But Ciel’s eye is a touchy subject for him, one that he doesn’t like to talk about, even with me.” The water was turned on and Sebastian rinsed the plates. “My being there would only make things worse.”

“So you say, but I have a hard time believing that’s what Ciel wants. He’s a headstrong boy. Loves to put on a strong front, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t need someone to lean on.” Ann looked at the wooden table as she talked, voice firm and steady. “I don’t know all of what happened, and I don’t think I want to know. But whatever the case, it is hurting him and he needs comfort. If I could give it to him, I would, but it isn’t me he wants by his side right now.”

Sebastian shook his head. “He doesn’t want me in that room, but I’ll be there to comfort him as soon as he gets out. He’s scared to know the truth, but even more scared to know my thoughts about it.” The dishes were set aside and Sebastian dried his hands off on his pants. “I can understand his fear, but it’s uncalled for. Nothing will make me turn him away.”

Ann nodded her head. “I would hope not. I’d have to kill you if you left him.” She was smiling, but the threat was clear in her eyes. Ciel was still her precious nephew, and Ann would not stand to see him hurt. For now though, she could only hope for the best.

Sebastian’s lips twitched and he inclined his head. “If I was as foolish to do such a thing, I would hope that you would inflict some sort of damage to my person. But you have nothing to fear; I won’t abandon him.” He moved around Ann and offered a small smile before making his way out of the kitchen. He wanted to be there for Ciel when the younger male left his check up, ready and willing to do anything to help him.

\-------

Anxious feet swung back and forth over the examination table Ciel sat upon. He gripped the edges tightly, knuckles turning white. To say he was nervous was an understatement, and a part of him was regretting coming here alone. Will was in a far off corner, ignoring Ciel in favor of collecting his instruments that he would need. It only helped to put Ciel more on edge as he sat waiting, thinking over everything that was to come.

“Will you hurry,” Ciel snapped, his temper flaring.

Will turned to regard Ciel silently before finally padding over to the examination table. The tray was set on the rolling table next to him, and Will pulled on some gloves. “Nothing ever came from impatience,” he stated and leaned forward slightly. “I’m going to take the bandages off, and you will open your eye today. Do you understand?”

Ciel frowned. “I do speak English. I think I understand quite well,” he quipped, not in the mood for Will or his ill attitude. The idea of opening his eye didn’t make matters any better, and he gritted his teeth.

“I just want to make sure that you understand that I’m not letting you leave without having examined your eye,” Will answered and reached forward to untie the bandages. They loosened slightly before he started to unwrap them from Ciel’s head, revealing pale skin bit by bit.

The eye was kept firmly shut, Ciel not allowing it to flutter open even as the muscles around his eye twitched in protest. His heart thrummed, and he swallowed thickly. “I understand,” Ciel mumbled and turned his head away from Will, trying to put some distance between himself and the doctor.

The bandages slipped away, allowing Will to take in Ciel’s face for the first time since the younger male had woken up from his brush against death. Ciel had been changing the bandages himself, making sure that the area received fresh air, but hadn’t opened it yet. Carefully, he brushed his finger over the skin, feeling for any heat or any other signs of infection that Ciel might have missed.

The skin was cool to the touch, though, and the thin cut where the whip had damaged the skin was healing nicely. Some time in the sun and more fresh air would allow it to heal without a scar. “I’m going to have you open your eye now,” Will said carefully and pulled his fingers away.

“Now?” Ciel questioned, looking slightly taken aback. He had expected a little more attention to the cut, before Will asked anything involving his eyesight. Ciel wasn’t even sure if he could open it, having kept it closed for so long.

Will nodded. “Yes, now. The cut is healing nicely, and there’s no need to bother it. Your eye, though, is the one thing we’re unsure of and it would be best to find out now.” He adjusted his glasses. “If you will.”

It took only one steady intake of breath and Ciel calmed his racing heart, opening the injured eye with a deliberate slowness. The eyelid ached, but it was dwarfed by what Ciel saw, or the lack thereof. Suddenly, it felt as if Ciel could not breathe, nor could he think. His right eye saw nothing more than black and a wash of undistinguished colored shapes from his peripheral vision.

Ciel was blind. It was as simple as that. 

“Blink a few times for me,” Will instructed, watching as the eyelid fluttered slightly. It was to be expected that the muscles were weak from lack of use, but there was something else there that was making it harder for Ciel to blink. It made Will pause, and he glanced up at Ciel. “What do you see?”

When Ciel spoke, his voice was dead. “Black, a few colors... Nothing that is of any importance.” He blinked a few more times as if hoping to wash the blackness away like blinking away an eyelash. Perhaps he could just wipe away the darkness to reveal the world hidden behind it. It didn’t help that he still had his left eye; the contrast between the two only gave him a headache.

Will nodded. “Close your other eye for me and try to focus this eye,” he said and picked up a chart so he could scribble some notes onto it. The damage seemed far worse than what they were hoping for, but if Ciel could see some colors, then it wasn’t the worst case scenario. He had been hoping that Ciel wouldn’t be able to focus on long distance items or nearby items, but that hope had gone out the window when Ciel said he could only see a few colors.

“What’s the point?” Ciel bit out. “I can’t see anything. I’m fucking blind. You don’t need to confirm it to me anymore than I already know.” Already he was hopping down from the table, grabbing at his eye patch and trying to tie it hastily back into place.

“Sit down,” Will said sharply. “You don’t know until you try. Your eye has been covered and closed for weeks, and the pupil is still trying to adjust to the light, which is probably why you’re only seeing black and a few minor colors. If you give up now, you’ll only allow yourself to believe that you’re truly crippled.”

Ciel firmly stood his ground. The eye patch was removed, and he tried to focus his eyes on Will, but the black smudge in his vision was a hindrance that Ciel could not ignore. “What good is seeing colors when they are only in my peripheral? What fucking good will that do me?” Ciel knew he was being unreasonable, but the only change in his eye was the black shifting to a dark grey. Everything became all the blurrier as tears welled, and he tried to keep them at bay. He would not let Will, of all people, see him cry.

Will set the clipboard to the side. “Seeing out of your peripheral is just as important as seeing things in front of you.” He walked closer to Ciel and raised his hand up, waving it alongside Ciel’s face. The younger male jerked his head away at the action, and Will smirked. “That is why your peripheral is so important.”

“But the eye is more of a distraction than a help. It doesn’t mesh with my working eye, and I can’t focus on anything fully with them both open.” Ceil seemed to have grown into a grim acceptance, his voice even and reserved. What else could he do? Nothing was changing this, no matter how much he wanted to curl into himself and cry. His tears still beaded in his eyes, but he forced them away the best he could.

“I understand that,” William answered. “And so long as you understand that just because you have this injury doesn’t mean you’re a cripple. It will only hinder you as much as you let it. As soon as you and Sebastian are fully healed, then I will allow you two to train again, and you can be shown how to shoot with your other eye.”

Ciel opened his mouth, but closed it soon after. There was no use arguing, since he wouldn’t be able to change Will’s opinion on this matter. He understood that he wasn’t exactly a cripple, but he did have a disability. No matter how you sugar coated it, Ciel knew that his eye would be of little help in the future to come. As of now, it was only a hindrance, and it left him feeling uneasy.

“Just do what you need to do. I want to go.” Ciel had had enough of this.

Will grunted but grabbed his tools from the table and went to work. The eyelid was lifted carefully, and the small flashlight illuminated Ciel’s eye before moving away from the younger male. There was a small amount of scarring on the cornea which was causing the distortion, and nothing could be done about it.

“I have all the information I need,” Will stated and gestured to Ciel’s leg. “Make sure you keep stretching it out everyday and walking so it’ll strengthen. Other than that, I have nothing more to tell you.”

Nothing more was said, and Ciel hurried to tie his eye patch in place and move from the infirmary. He could feel Will’s eyes on him as he moved swiftly to the door, letting it slam behind him with a resounding smack. Ciel heard little of the noise, his back hitting the wall as he took a moment to collect himself. The answers had been given to him, and they were as bad as he had been expecting. To be blind, even in only one eye, was such a loss. It was hard to even begin to think how he would compensate, let alone what Sebastian would think. He didn’t need the man babying him any more than he currently was with the constant string of nightmares. 

Ciel swallowed thickly, his throat tightening with the force of his emotions. Every part of him felt as if it were falling to pieces bit by bit. He tried to hold himself together, but all the good it did him was to send him onto the floor to hug his knees. It was there that the final piece broke, and the stream of tears was left to flow freely. Ciel no longer cared. What point was there when so much had been taken from him? His eye, his peace of mind, even his nights had been stolen. Yes, he had Sebastian, but he worried if soon that too would be beyond his reach. What good would a cripple be in helping? How could he be worthy of Sebastian’s love and protection if he could not return it in kind? So for that, Ciel wept.

“Ciel,” a voice called softly. Ciel flinched at the tone, making Sebastian frown even more as he knelt in front of the younger male. He had seen the look on Ciel’s face as soon as he’d left the room and had known that the news wasn’t good. His suspicions were only confirmed when Ciel broke down soon after, not even realizing that Sebastian was standing further down the hall.

Sebastian’s knees brushed against Ciel’s as he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Ciel’s shoulders. He pulled the younger male toward him, holding him tightly and simply letting Ciel cry. Words wouldn’t reach Ciel right now, and Sebastian held his tongue for later, when they were in the privacy of their own room. There, Ciel could lash out as much as he wanted, and Sebastian would take all the anger and hate until Ciel felt better.

The kind gesture was unwelcomed, or so Ciel wanted to think. He didn’t want the comfort, but he needed it far too much. Tears soaked his cheeks and made the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt damp. Ciel only pressed his face further into the hard chest before him, focusing on the soft lull of Sebastian’s heart. It was infuriating to be crying like this, especially in front of Sebastian. After everything they had been through, Ciel thought that he would become strong because of it. How ironic that it would be the exact opposite. Ciel felt weaker than ever, his emotions no longer under his control. It was sickening, and Ciel was growing a deep hatred for it all.

Ciel bit back the tears as best he could, and tried to push away. “I’m fine,” he said, although he was anything but. Why he even bothered to say it was beyond Ciel. Perhaps he only wished to ease Sebastian’s worry, or it was simply what Ciel wished to believe himself.

Sebastian shook his head and pulled Ciel closer to him. “I don’t believe you,” he stated and looped his arm under Ciel’s bottom. Struggling slightly, he stood up, Ciel’s legs moving quickly to wrap around his waist. His legs trembled under the added weight, but Sebastian pushed the thought aside as he started to walk. “I don’t know why you try to hide things from me. I can see right through you.” It was a goad, an attempt to make Ciel angry with him so he could properly vent his emotions instead of bottling them up inside.

“I’m too big for this,” Ciel said, ignoring everything else as he wiped some tears away. “You’re treating me like a child.” But no complaint to halt the act ever came. Ciel merely snuggled his head into Sebastian’s shoulder and hid his battered eye amongst the fringes of Sebastian’s bangs.

“I like treating you like this, spoiling you and whatnot,” Sebastian answered as they climbed the steps. He shifted Ciel’s weight on his arm once they reached the top and started walking once more. “Besides, you enjoy it.”

Ciel said nothing to deny this, but he did chuckle. How easily Sebastian could change his moods; it was truly remarkable at times. He could clear Ciel’s mind with little effort and put to ease his worries, even if just for the time being.

Sebastian paused outside their room, taking a moment to shuffle Ciel around so he could open the door. It was done awkwardly, and he could feel Ciel laughing in his arms, making Sebastian tilt his head to the side so he could nip at Ciel’s ear.

“You could put me down. I’m sure this looks wonderful with you having a broken arm. Or shall I just consider you my manservant from now on?” Ciel teased, leaning away so that another nip couldn’t be had at his ear. The first one had pinched, not that he minded all that much. It was playful and helped ease the trepidation and nervousness that had begun to settle in.

Ciel was set down on the bed, and Sebastian shook his arm, working the circulation back into the cramped limb. “I am but your simple servant,” he teased and knelt down before Ciel. He smirked slightly at the younger male before his face grew serious, and he reached forward to cup Ciel’s cheek. “What did Will say?”

It was expected for Ciel to flinch away, especially with Sebastian’s hand so close to his blind eye. He didn’t want to venture into all of this so soon. Already he was aching for the carefree air that seemed to have disappeared altogether. “He didn’t need to say anything,” Ciel said lowly, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes with his own. “It wasn’t hard to figure out the diagnosis myself.”

Sebastian hummed. “And what’s running through your mind now?” He asked, his hand resting on Ciel’s knee. He knew he was pressing close to dangerous territory, but Ciel had to face this, and Sebastian was ready to pull it from the younger male. “What are you thinking inside that devious little mind of yours?”

“Do you honestly want to know, Sebastian?” Ciel snapped, his only eye looking hard at Sebastian. “Do you want to know how fucked up everything seems to be? How hopeless I feel, how useless?” Each word was spat with more venom than the last. “Why don’t you just take a look. I know that’s what you want. I don’t even care anymore.”

The words stung slightly, but Sebastian let them wash over him without a wince. The single blue eye glared at him, anger and hate swirling in it, but Sebastian ignored it as he reached up to tug at the strings that held the eye patch. Ciel jerked slightly but held still as the patch fell down to rest on his lap, leaving Sebastian to see the damage for the first time.

“Better,” he murmured and ran his thumb under Ciel’s eye. It was a lighter shade than the other eye, and the scar on the cornea mixed together with the already blue color made Ciel’s pupil look violet. “You look the same to me, despite what you may see or think of yourself. And if you believed that you are now crippled, then you’re insulting my skill at training you.”

“I’m blind, Sebastian.” Ciel looked away, hating what he saw or more so what he couldn’t see. “It’s no insult to you, it’s merely fact. Yes, I’ll be able to compensate with practice or whatnot, but that will never change the fact that this will forever be a weakness.”

Sebastian frowned, knowing that the words were right. It was best to have both eyes when working in the field, and only having one would put Ciel at risk. “I’ll be your eyes,” Sebastian murmured. “We’re partners through and through, and you’re as strong as your partner is.”

Ciel opened his mouth, about to say something along the lines of, ‘but you won’t always be with me,’ and even though Ciel did not mean it in any ill way, he still shut his mouth tightly. There was no need to think of such things. No doubt times would come when Ciel would have to act on his own once more, without Sebastian, but for now he could not bear to think of it. Not when he had almost lost Sebastian, and so recently as well.

“How horrible does it look?” The question came without Ciel meaning it to. Such things as looks shouldn’t have been important, but Ciel couldn’t help but wonder. He had seen the forming scar, but Will had assured him that it would fade and be unnoticeable with time. The eye itself was another matter. Ciel had seen the unsightliness that corneal scars could become during high school when he had taken a shop class. It was one way to frighten the students into wearing protective eyewear.

“Exotic,” Sebastian answered and leaned up to press a soft kiss to the fading scar under Ciel’s eye. “You think it looks bad, but it’s not as horrible as you may think. I like it,” he purred and leaned further into Ciel’s body. Heat passed between them, and Sebastian’s mouth trailed down to capture Ciel’s lips, wanting the younger male to understand that everything was okay.

There was no hesitation when Ciel pushed back to kiss Sebastian. He wouldn’t truly believe those words until he could see the eye himself, but for now that was enough. Everything else would come with time. Right now Ciel would enjoy what was now being offered, and only an idiot would turn down a kiss from Sebastian.

No tongues were offered up, not yet at least, and Ciel was allowed to find comfort in the affectionate pressing of lips against lips. His hands gripped at Sebastian’s shoulders and trailed down, until one hit the beginnings of the cast. Ciel pulled away, and frowned at the hard item. “When are you getting that thing off? I feel like either I’m going to hurt you because I knock it, or it’s going to hurt me.” The cast had already banged Ciel multiple times in the night, waking him out of a deep sleep as Sebastian slept on oblivious to the attack.

“Soon,” Sebastian answered and frowned down at the cast. Will had said about six weeks, and Sebastian was more than ready to remove the annoying thing. It was large and awkward, but most of all, it kept him from fully enjoying the feeling of Ciel against his body. “And you won’t hurt me.” Ciel was pulled down for another kiss, and Sebastian moaned lowly at the feeling of Ciel’s lips pressed against his.

Next week, after his cast came off, he was simply going to lie in bed with Ciel all day and hold him. Just to feel Ciel’s body against his and the strong heartbeat that thumped with life under Ciel’s skin.

“Not soon enough.” Ciel pressed into Sebastian, his mouth opening in a heated kiss. The things they could do as a couple were still limited, and it irked Ciel how many times they had to remind each other of it all. The injury to Ciel’s hip was still a burden, flaring up at the most impromptu times. Not being able to move his hips freely really did narrow down the things they could do. Sex was definitely out of the question, and it didn’t matter how it was done. Ciel had actually put much thought into that.

Tongues brushed over each other, drawing pleased noises from both of them as they continued to indulge. It had seemed like forever since they had last had this chance to simply taste each other and express their feelings through actions instead of words. And Sebastian wanted nothing more than to continue with their current activities, allowing Ciel to know exactly how he felt. That no injury was going to change Sebastian’s mind on how he felt for Ciel.

It lasted far shorter than either of them would have liked, Ciel pulling away and ending the tryst quickly when parts of his body began to grow far too interested with the current happenings. As fun as it was having an erection, it did little good when you couldn’t use it to its full potential.

“I don’t want to get carried away,” he said, looking a little miffed with his own statement.

“Soon, though,” Sebastian murmured and let his hands slip down to rest on Ciel’s hips before he stood up. His knees protested the action but he ignored them as he circled around the bed and sat next to Ciel. “We have time for a nap, if you’d like. You didn’t get much sleep last night, and it’s been a stressful day for you.”

“No, but I don’t feel like sleep. I feel as if I sleep now, I’ll only face another sleepless night.” Ciel sighed and retrieved his eye patch. “Not to mention I’m tired of being in bed. Especially when all the fun bed activities are out of the question.” Doing something else seemed like a good idea, but it was a matter of what there was they could do. Tanaka had forbidden them to leave the mansion, no doubt step one of their punishment. That left very few things for them to do considering the training rooms and armory were also off limits.

Sebastian hummed. “They have medicine for those types of things,” he commented lightly and gave a small push to Ciel’s chest, forcing the younger male to lay down. “It all depends on what you like to take.” His hand slowly slipped under Ciel’s shirt, brushing lightly over the pale skin.

A finely shaped eyebrow rose, but he did not buffer the hand. “And what sort of medicine do you have in mind? Surely not something that Will would scold us for.” There was mockery and joking to Ciel’s tone, as he cared little for what Will thought of what they did, even when the rational side of Ciel kept telling him to end this, whatever this was, before it started. Truth be told, Ciel was tired of playing it so safe when they were in the comfort of their own room. Whatever happened, Ciel knew both he and Sebastian would not let it escalate to the point where it could be harmful to their healing.

“The helpful kind,” Sebastian answered, and his fingers brushed over a nipple. They swirled over it, rubbing soft circles against the skin until the nipple hardened under his touch, and he pinched it gently. “Unless of course, you would rather avoid the medicine and stay awake until night falls tonight.”

Ciel found himself chuckling as he pushed forward into the touching. “I th-think,” he stuttered, the pinching of his nipples catching him off guard, “that I might prefer a nap. You are excellent at persuasion.” Fingers reached up and curled into the curtain of bangs that framed Sebastian’s face. Ciel often found them useful as a lead, pulling Sebastian’s face closer to his own so that he might indulge in another addicting kiss.

Their lips pressed together slowly and sensually, each enjoying the taste of each other, knowing that this would be the first time in months that they would be able to indulge in an act like this. Sebastian’s tongue swept at Ciel’s lips and moaned softly when the younger male opened his mouth. Tongues brushed over each other, and Sebastian felt Ciel’s hand tighten in his hair, a silent signal for more.

Ciel pushed up into Sebastian, pushing him back as Ciel leaned up on his elbows. They parted, and he panted for breath lightly. Blue eyes quickly met back with red, and he was surging forward again, fully seated once more and baring down on Sebastian as he hungrily kissed at the tempting mouth that was all his. It was sweet with an underlying spice that burned and tingled at Ciel’s lips as they swelled from the lovely abuse.

A soreness was developing in Ciel’s neck as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian, but Ciel didn’t care. He had no desire to move, nor to pull Sebastian back on the bed with him. There was a sort of submissive quality to Sebastian, having him kneeling between Ciel’s legs as Ciel sat high and mighty atop the bed. Now he would never tell Sebastian this, but it allowed Ciel some personal enjoyment.

The kiss broke, and Ciel discarded his shirt to reveal his bare chest. It was so different from what he remembered. Looking into a mirror was like looking at a stranger. The overall build was the same, slightly more toned and muscular, but nothing outwardly different there. It was always the scars that stole Ciel’s attention, seeing such things marring his skin like the silken strands of a spider’s web. The healing wounds had left angry red welts that would soon pale and be added to the composition of Ciel’s body. He supposed they were just as artfully aesthetic as the tattoos upon his back.

“I want you to tattoo me again,” Ciel said as he kissed each of Sebastian’s cheeks. He wanted to feel that needle upon his skin, buzzing and inking him with Sebastian’s will. It was arousing, intoxicating, and every bit as addicting as any drug. It was hard to believe that Ciel had once disdained the idea of staining his skin with the ink of a tattoo, but now it was a means to record his life by the touch of Sebastian’s hand; a way to hide the scars.

Sebastian hummed. “I can do that,” he stated, and his hand reached up to rest on Ciel’s leg, his fingers rubbing at the skin through Ciel’s pants. As soon as his arm was out of the cast, he could go back to the parlor and start working once more. There was a certain tattoo that he wanted to give Ciel, but he wasn’t sure if the younger male would want such a thing on his body. And at the same time, Sebastian wanted another one, too. “I need to take you as my apprentice,” he said, his hand slipping up to rest on the button of Ciel’s pants.

“You’ve mentioned that before.” Ciel helped as Sebastian fumbled with the button and zipper. It wasn’t an easy task with only one hand, although Ciel knew Sebastian could achieve it if given the chance. Unfortunately Ciel was not feeling patient at the moment, not when he suspected what was to come. His cock seemed to assume similar ideas as it twitched under the light brushes it received, becoming erect at the thought of what was next. “I’d like to try tattooing.” Ciel, feeling impish, pressed his foot into Sebastian’s clothed groin and petted the area with teasing pressure. “You’re hard,” he said, slightly surprised that Sebastian had become aroused so easily.

Sebastian smirked and tugged at Ciel’s pants. “Why shouldn’t I be? I have my deliciously hot lover in front of me, and he’s asking to go under my needle again.” His hand slipped away from the pants and circled around Ciel’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “And because it’s you. You never fail to bring such reactions from me.” He lowered his head and nipped lightly at the growing bulge in Ciel’s pants while his nails raked across Ciel’s back.

“I just didn’t know you were so easily turned on,” Ciel teased. “I do hope you’re not as easily spent.” He knew very well that that was not the case. Although given that it had been a good while since either of them had had any sexual pleasures, it wouldn’t surprise Ciel if neither of them lasted to their usual standards.

“Only by you,” Sebastian answered and pulled back so he could once again struggle with Ciel’s pants. He tugged at them and grunted when Ciel finally helped him remove the article of clothing that was keeping him from Ciel’s length. The pants and boxers were removed at the same time and dropped to the floor without care as Sebastian’s fingers circled around the semi-hard cock, his index finger lightly tracing the vein on the underside.

Ciel bit down on his lip, not yet letting himself give into the pleasure. He couldn’t afford to be loud, not when it was still so early in the day. The halls were active, people moving past their room could hear, and Ciel really didn’t feel like this getting back to Tanaka or William. “Hurry it up,” he urged, Ciel’s own foot pressing and rubbing at Sebastian’s covered cock as the man rolled his hips into the touches.

Sebastian smirked. “As you wish,” he murmured and lowered his head. His mouth opened to take in the tip, his tongue flicking over the head and swirling around it. A low hum left his mouth at the taste, and Sebastian bucked his hips up once more into Ciel’s teasing touches. It had been far too long since they had last been intimate, and the urge to claim Ciel was strong.

“I ho--hope you haven’t...lost your touch,” Ciel teased, egging Sebastian on. The feeling of a hot tongue upon him felt so deliciously alien. It had been far too long since Ciel had had any form of sexual stimulation, making everything feel new and exciting. He squirmed, the pleasure racing up his body and forcing him to thrust up into Sebastian’s mouth with the need for more. “A--ah!” Teeth scraped against his cock, and Ciel realized just how much he had missed this.

Sebastian didn't answer, choosing instead to let his actions speak for themselves. His jaw relaxed, and he slid lower, taking more of Ciel's length into his mouth until the tip tapped the back of his throat. Sebastian's eyes darted up as he swallowed, pleased with the moan that left Ciel's throat.

Each suck was quickly undoing Ciel, and he grew all the louder. The thought of people overhearing them was a distant concern, overshadowed by the need to drown himself in every little string of pleasure that Sebastian allowed him. A tongue dipped and curled into the tip of Ciel's cock, and his hips rolled up against the force, keeping him grounded onto the plush bedding. It was a frantic movement, born of need and lack of one’s touch for far too long.

Ciel felt like a virgin all over again, sprawled out on Sebastian's couch in the upstairs of the tattoo parlor. He could remember how this had all started, an innocent romance that Ciel thought was never to be. It all came about from shy innocence and molded into something far less sweet but all the more desirable.

"Se--Sebastian... More, I need more," Ciel pleaded between gasps and moans for a completion that was far too close. His foot moved against Sebastian all the while, the small action alone giving Ciel some leverage to thrust into the warmth of an inviting mouth.

Sebastian glanced up and slowly pulled away from Ciel’s hard length. “You’ll have to stay quiet,” he cautioned. A small part of him was worried that Tanaka would find out, and considering that it was their libido that had caused this whole mess, it wouldn’t be good if Tanaka caught wind of what they were doing. Ciel gave him a shaky nod and without further delay, Sebastian’s mouth descended once more on Ciel’s cock.

His tongue dipped and swirled around the straining length, making Ciel’s legs tremble on either side of his head. A low hum left Sebastian’s throat as he lowered his head more, taking Ciel in deeper, wanting to give the younger male even more pleasure.

Ciel’s hand swiftly went to his mouth, muffling the growing sounds with little result. They slipped past, like water through his fingers. A particularly loud moan, caused by a hard suck, had Ciel biting into his palm. It stifled the noises, and the pain only seemed to fuel his arousal. If his mind had been clear, Ciel might have chastised himself for such a reaction, but for now he was too intent on pressing his hips towards Sebastian’s mouth.

A hand rose and cupped Ciel’s sac, brushing over them lightly until Ciel was a trembling mess under Sebastian’s fingers. Thighs trembled as Sebastian continued to suck, determined to draw Ciel over the edge until he was nothing but putty in Sebastian’s hands.

A nip to the head of Ciel’s cock had him falling back on the bed. His toes curled, pressing harder into Sebastian as the movements of Ciel’s foot became mechanical against the clothed erection. The pace seemed to be determined by every lick and suck that Sebastian administered. Ciel’s hips lifted and thrust with purpose as the delicious pleasure coiled within him, and he felt the beginnings of a knot forming low in his gut. It wouldn’t take much longer for him to reach his orgasm, not with a hot tongue pressing too encouragingly against him.

“Sebastian, I ne--need... Ah!” Ciel promptly bit back on his hand, trying to keep his voice from escalating. It was harder than it seemed, and Ciel was finding it difficult not to let his sounds out.

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth, the vibrations making even more moans spill from Ciel's mouth. Salty pre-cum coated Sebastian's tongue and his hands left Ciel's hips, letting the younger male thrust freely into his mouth.

There was never anything like being able to take such pleasure so freely. It wasn't as exhilarating as the few times that Sebastian had let Ciel top, but the knowledge that he was able to fuck Sebastian's mouth was enough. He was taking what he needed, and there was something arousing about that.

A harsh press of Ciel's foot to Sebastian's cock had a moan vibrating along Ciel's length. His back arched like a bow, and he bit harder into his hand. It would bruise, but Ciel wasn't concerned about it. Hopefully no one would inquire about it.

Sebastian relaxed his jaw as Ciel continued to thrust. His own hips pushed against Ciel's foot, his cock aching for friction. His own orgasm was close, and his body trembled. It had been too long since he had last felt this pleasure, and Sebastian ached.

His hand fondled Ciel's sac, squeezing and rubbing the tightly drawn sac, hoping to push Ciel over the edge.

The hand flew from Ciel's mouth to find purchase in the sheets around him. Ciel's fingers curled and pulled at the bedding as he fought to keep himself grounded. His mind raced, and his hips bucked wildly without thought.

Little 'ah's flew from his mouth, but they were quiet gasps. He was too out of breath to gain enough of a voice, leaving Ciel to vocalize his impending orgasm without much of a care. When he came, it was with a choked whine and a whisper of Sebastian's name. Each breath he took was quick and sharp as he felt Sebastian swallowing around him.

Sebastian's throat constricted, swallowing everything Ciel had to offer until the length was soft in his mouth. He gave it one final suck, drawing a soft moan from Ciel and pulled back slowly, lapping away any remaining cum that was left over. He glanced up at Ciel and smirked slightly, licking his lips.

"Did I lose my touch?" He asked

Ciel was limp. Not an inch of him moved, his foot still against Sebastian as he left him hard and wanting. A blue eye rolled to look at Sebastian, but it was a minute before Ciel could find his voice.

He grumbled something under his breath, a mish-mash of words that made little sense. Coughing, he tried again. "I've had better," Ciel said quietly, a smirk growing on his lips. "But I wouldn't say you were losing your touch."

"I aim to please," Sebastian purred and rubbed small circles over Ciel's hip before pressing a kiss to the pale skin. "Sleep though, you're tired and need the rest after today. I'll be here when you wake up," he murmured.

"But you're still hard," Ciel complained, moving more fully on the bed to gain a better look at the bulge in Sebastian's pant. It seemed Ciel was content to lie there and watch as the deed was done. Looking back on it, it was a rare day that Ciel got the pleasure of watching Sebastian touch himself so freely, let alone to bring himself to full release.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched slightly, noting that Ciel wasn't in any hurry to fix the problem. "I guess I'm going to be left to my own devices on taking care of it?" He questioned.

Ciel smirked devilishly. "I'd rather like that." His head fell back onto the pillow, as Ciel's blue eye continued to stay trained upon the covered erection. He could just imagine how red and swollen the cock was as it leaked pre-cum in its need for release. "Touch yourself." Ciel finally demanded after a moment of silence.

A small shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body at the demanding tone, and lust filled eyes met Ciel's. "You're rather demanding tonight," he stated but his hand lowered to his pants, popping the button after a small fight with the object.

"I haven't gotten the chance to order you around in a long while," Ciel said slowly, watching Sebastian work at his pants. "I need to make up for lost time." The head of Sebastian's cock pressed out from the confines of fabric and denim, a nice gleam across the head by the smear of cum. Ciel had to resist the urge to climb from the bed to lick it clean.

"You get off on this power high," Sebastian commented, his fingers circling around his cock. He hissed at the touch, and his hips bucked slightly, the friction making him shudder.

For a moment Ciel pretended to think it over. "Perhaps. Although I'm beginning to think you get off on it, too. Your cock seems to enjoy it at the very least." Ciel snorted at his own words, finding himself very humorous at that point. He blamed it on the lull of post orgasm.

A low hum left Sebastian's throat as he gave a firm stroke to his length, pleasure racing through his body. It felt so good to touch himself in such a way after going so long without it, and Sebastian couldn't wait to have his cast off and Ciel below him. Too much time had passed since their last round of sex, and Sebastian wanted to feel that closeness once more, to know that Ciel was still alive and well.

"Maybe I enjoy having you call the shots every now and then," he commented. "Telling me what I can and can't do, while you simply watch me submit to your every whim."

There was a faint stir of arousal within Ciel, but his body was far too tired and content for it to grow and escalate into a second go. He smiled ever so slightly, enjoying the thought that Sebastian’s words brought to him. Perhaps, when everything had returned to normal, they could venture into some kinks that they had left untouched. A little S&M never hurt anyone, Ciel thought.

“I like the sound of that,” admitted Ciel. “We could even use some toys. I’d like to see a collar around your neck and a ball gag in your mouth.” There was a pause as if he were thinking. It took only a moment before an evil glint shone in Ciel’s eye, and his face split with a smirk. “What’s your opinion on cock rings?”

Sebastian’s hand stopped moving, and he glanced at Ciel curiously, his eyebrow arched slightly. “For you, I think I like the idea very much,” he stated and his hand started to move again, stroking the hard flesh. Thighs trembled in pleasure as Sebastian gave his cock a small squeeze, and a soft moan fell from his lips.

Ciel made a face, his nose scrunching in a rather cute manner. “We weren’t talking about me, just what I could do to you. Would it make it any better if I ordered you to wear it? You could be my dog, my bitch.” A gleam of white could be seen as Ciel’s smirk spread wider to show his teeth, making him look rather pleased.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you,” Sebastian commented as his hips pushed up into his hand. “You would have me down on all fours, sitting at your feet with a collar around my neck, claiming me as yours. I’d be your dog, protecting you from whatever wishes to harm you. Is that what you want?” He asked, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“Yes. My faithful companion. If you’re a good boy, I might even let you fuck me after I’ve had my fun.” Ciel watched as pearly gleams of cum beaded at the cock’s tip. It was too much to resist, and at last Ciel rolled onto his stomach and wiggled to the edge of the bed. For a moment, he just watched as Sebastian’s hand worked himself closer to his completion.

Ciel then reached out, fingers pressing into the blushing head of the erection and gathering cum onto the tip of his finger. The action was accompanied by a sharp intake of breath from Sebastian, and Ciel looked up to meet eyes with him. They were slitted in pleasure, and he could only see a sliver of crimson. Slowly, Ciel brought the finger to his lips and licked it clean.

“Fuck,” Sebastian cursed as his head tipped back and his hand started to move faster. His body trembled and toes curled as the pleasure mounted, growing even more as Ciel’s thumb swirled around the head of his cock. “Would I have to call you master?” He panted, eyes opening slightly to look at Ciel.

The thumb pressed harder as Ciel thought. “I think I would like that, having you call me master within the bedroom.” It wasn’t so long ago that Ciel had detested the title, but this was a whole new context to use it in. “I should order you not to cum,” he said in the most devious of tones. “Would you beg your master for release?”

Sebastian shivered at the tone, knowing that this was something Ciel wouldn’t let go. It was an interesting idea, one that they had never really touched. The thought of calling Ciel master and being forced to submit in such a way was never really appealing to Sebastian, especially in the bedroom where titles were forgotten and they were equals. “You like this idea, don’t you,” Sebastian stated, his fingers brushing over Ciel’s.

“I do, but I fear I’m only teasing you more with all of this. Perhaps we should save this for more than a simple hand job?” Ciel’s hand retreated from Sebastian and was licked and sucked on in such a way that it mimicked Sebastian’s work on Ciel’s cock moments prior. “You taste good.” The taste of Sebastian’s cum was still an almost foreign taste to Ciel, but it was something he was slowly growing addicted to.

A low hum left Sebastian’s throat as he pushed the thoughts aside and turned his attention back to his cock. Soft moans and pants fell from his mouth, and his arousal only grew as Ciel watched him with hungry eyes. “Ciel,” he panted and thrust harder into his hand, feeling the pleasure curl and mount in his body.

Ciel reached out once more, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s hand to help him reach his orgasm. The pace was fast, and the hold was growing tighter as they both squeezed the cock with fervor. Just one look at Sebastian’s face and Ciel was finding it hard not to become fully aroused once more. His body was showing interest as it recovered from coming moments earlier, and Ciel tried to force the feeling away.

“Come for me,” Ciel commanded, hoping to end this before things turned rather sticky for the both of them.

A low groan left Sebastian’s mouth at the order, and he felt his body tense briefly before he came harshly, cum covering both of their hands and leaving Sebastian a trembling mess. He panted heavily as his shoulders slumped, feeling tired and worn out. His arm hurt slightly, but the pain was pushed away as he raised his hand up to Ciel’s mouth, offering the coated fingers to the younger male.

Ciel looked amused by the action. “How thoughtful of you to offer me such a treat,” he teased and lapped at the pleasingly bitter substance. Each slender digit of Sebastian’s hand was licked and sucked clean before Ciel moved to run his tongue over the expanse of Sebastian’s warm palm. Ciel’s own hand was cum covered as well, and he offered the mess to Sebastian, curious to see what reaction he would receive.

Sebastian’s tongue darted out to lap at Ciel’s fingers, cleaning each offered finger until they were free of cum. He nipped lightly at the pads of each finger before moving down, pressing soft, slow kisses to the palm of Ciel’s hand and to the inside of his wrist. Sebastian paused briefly over the fluttering pulse, letting his lips linger over the spot before moving away and letting Ciel’s hand go.

“You’re disgusting,” Ciel quipped playfully. He ignored the fact that he had sampled his own cum from time to time, but it only happened when he was caught in the moment. Or that was what he told himself.

“Hush,” Sebastian said with a small yawn and stood up. He pushed his pants and soiled boxers off his legs and moved over to the dresser so he could grab a new pair. Once dressed, he padded back over to the bed and settled down on the mattress next to Ciel. “Sleep,” he murmured and pushed Ciel back onto the bed.

The bed was soft, and Ciel went down easily as he snuggled into the comforter and pillows. “Now who’s the one being bossy?” He yawned, and felt far more tired than he had the previous night, and it was still only midday. It was possible that he wouldn’t sleep tonight if he napped now, but Ciel couldn’t bring himself to stay awake. After the nightmare last night, he had finally fallen into a blissfully ignorant state. Nothing existed to him aside from the here and now. All his problems were gone, and for a short time he would not have anything to worry over. Ciel was not going to forsake that so easily.

“It’s not bossy when I’m looking out for you,” Sebastian stated and moved to lie down next to Ciel. His own body was tired, and Sebastian sighed softly as he watched Ciel’s eyes close as the younger male finally drifted off to sleep. They both needed this, the sensual touches and the extra sleep. It helped to reaffirm their bond and served to remind each other that they were still there.

His hand settled over Ciel’s stomach, pulling the younger male closer. Once Ciel was close enough, Sebastian let his eyes shut as he too fell into a dreamless sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

The tap, tap, tap of Ciel’s nail on the hard wood table filled the quiet room. He was sitting in the library, single eye trained on a page that he had been staring at for the past ten minutes. It outlined an organized crime case that had taken place in The States some years ago. Ciel had long since lost interest in it, and was allowing his mind to wander to other, more pleasant things. Grell had started up his studies once more since he had been forced to take a temporary leave from his University classes due to his injuries. He hadn’t been too keen on missing out on a whole semester, though. 

Nothing could be done about it, and Tanaka had doubled Ciel’s workload. He had claimed that it would be good to keep Ciel’s mind sharp while he took a break from schooling, but Ciel saw it for what it really was; the beginning of his punishments. After a moment, the book was snapped shut and Ciel leaned back into his chair with a sigh. This was the last place he wanted to be while Sebastian was finally getting his damnable cast removed. He couldn’t wait to have both those hands on his body. 

“Tonight should be fun,” he thought out loud, although Will had been persistent in getting the point across that they shouldn’t be exerting themselves so quickly. Apparently that included sex of all kinds. It seemed Will was even condemning them for merely kissing after having caught Sebastian and Ciel lazily making out in the garden a few days prior. 

The door suddenly clicked as the knob was turned. Ciel jumped, reopening the book in a flash and seeming intent on the words on the page. It didn’t matter that it had been opened to a section that Grell had not assigned for the day. 

It closed quietly and Claude moved further into the library, coming to stand behind Ciel. He glanced at the book before plucking it from Ciel’s hands. “This looks rather boring,” he stated, flipping through the pages before setting it to the side. “I take it Tanaka has started your punishment as well.” He moved to the other side of the table and took a seat opposite of Ciel, setting a box down.

“Thank God.” Ciel blew a sigh of relief and relaxed. “I thought you were Grell.” It was odd; Ciel never thought he’d ever welcome Claude’s presence, but the man was growing on him. He would take Claude’s company over quite a few individuals in the family who seemed to test Ciel’s patience. “Grell’s been on my ass about my studies all week; Tanaka’s doing, of course. I’m afraid this is only the beginning for me. I hope you’re fairing better?” But Ciel didn’t have much hope for that to be the case. 

Claude snorted. “After the trouble we caused because of you and Sebastian, doubtful. I proclaimed you dead at the scene and allowed you to leave the house before that. My punishment has barely started.” He rubbed his temples. “You two are causing me a lot of grief, and I’m only down here to see you because of a promise I made Sebastian before he left to rescue you.”

That perked Ciel’s interest almost immediately. It was slightly odd that Sebastian had sought Claude out for such a thing, but Ciel didn’t think much on it. “A promise? This isn’t some note you were supposed to give me if he didn’t come back alive, is it?” He wouldn’t be surprised if it was. “Because I don’t think that’s quite necessary. What with him being alive and all.” 

“As though I would agree to give you something like that,” Claude stated. “You’d start crying over it and I wouldn’t be the one to offer comfort. But no, this is something that Sebastian enjoys a little too much, if you ask me.” He pulled out a set of gloves and tossed them at Ciel before pulling out his own pair.

Ciel arched a fine eyebrow, and made no further movement. “Should I be afraid?” He asked, not sure what he was just about to get himself into. There wasn’t anything Ciel could think of that Sebastian would want to give him that would require such precaution. Or was it just a miserable fact that Sebastian liked to give deadly presents. The ring came to mind and Ciel quickly forced it away. 

Claude hummed as he spread out small piece of cloth on the table and opened the box. “You shouldn’t be afraid so much as respectful of it,” he answered and pulled out the first bullet that rested in the box. It was held up for Ciel to inspect and Claude nodded at it. “This is something new that Sebastian asked for, but the person who made it is highly qualified and knows Sebastian very well.”

The gloves were pulled on quickly, and Ciel gently took the offered bullet in his hands. “What is it?” He asked, knowing full well that it was a bullet, but curious as to its importance. It looked normal enough, nothing to deserve such care. 

“Poison,” Claude answered, watching as Ciel examined the bullet. “From what I understand, they’re coated in a poison and the tip is filled with a small amount that will spread into the body once it’s inside. He asked for a box the day he picked up the fake ring and then asked me to give them to you.” For what reason, Claude wasn’t sure but he hadn’t bothered asking at the time. Not when Sebastian seemed so close to breaking.

Ciel frowned, not sure what to make of such gift. “Why are you just giving them to me now? You’ve sure taken your time in getting them to me.” It had been far too long since the whole incident, no matter how fresh it still was in Ciel’s mind. Shouldn’t this have been given as Ciel had sat within his room with Claude, Alois, and Finny as they’d planned out their rescue of Sebastian? 

Claude hummed and plucked the bullet from Ciel’s hand, gazing at it for a moment before putting it back in its case. “Any number of reasons actually,” he admitted. “You weren’t in the right mental state at the time to accept such a thing, for starters. If Sebastian had died, then it would’ve been something to remember him by.”

That Ciel could not argue with. There was no telling how he would have used such a weapon when all else looked hopeless. He supposed that this was all for the better. "Why would Sebastian even think of getting me such a gift?" he wondered aloud, doubtful that Claude could have that answer. 

The older male shrugged. “He never told me why, but it is a deadly weapon either way. If the bullet doesn’t kill you, the poison will, making the victim feel lucky until they start going crazy.” The gloves were removed and the box was shut. “His way of giving you an edge over the person you were targeting. Trying to protect you even when he wasn’t there to do so.”

Ciel eyed the box with caution, not sure if he trusted himself with such a deadly weapon. Those bullets could easily turn dangerous for him as they were to his enemies if he wasn’t careful. “He didn’t have to get these for me,” Ciel whispered, making no move to take the box. 

Claude grunted. “But he did and he did so because he was concerned for you.” He looked to the side, avoiding Ciel’s eyes. “It’s obvious you two care for each other. I’ve seen how both of you act when you think you’ve lost the other and it’s rather disturbing. You two are so entwined together that one can’t exist without the other. There is no Sebastian without Ciel, and Ciel can’t exist without Sebastian. As such, you’re staying alive not only for yourself, but for Sebastian as well; and vice versa.”

“You sound awfully spiteful over that. Does it bother you that much that we care for one another?” It was an honest question. Ciel couldn’t understand why Claude talked as if it were truly such a distasteful thing. Surely it wasn’t so bad. Didn’t Claude have a similar relationship with Alois? 

“I’m not spiteful,” Claude answered and finally turned to look at Ciel. “I’m just letting you know how much your actions can affect the other. You two can’t go running around and making foolish choices, only thinking of yourself when those actions can hurt the other in the end. What happened last month only shows how dangerous your relationship can be in this line of work.”

Ciel said nothing. What could he say to something like that. It was the truth, but it made him irritated to have to hear it from Claude. Ciel didn’t need this, but it was something he had to face regardless. “It won’t happen again,” Ciel said quietly, but in truth he did not know if they would not face similar hardships in the future. 

Claude nudged the box towards Ciel. “It may, it may not. It all depends on what you learn from your past and use it to plan for the future,” Claude answered and he paused, collecting his thoughts before moving forward again. “You need to take a step back and truly think about what you want for your future; where Sebastian stands in that future.” It was cruel, but Claude couldn’t stand the thought of losing Sebastian because of another mistake like this. 

A frown settled across Ciel’s face but he did not stop Claude as he left the room. The box sat innocently on the table but Ciel couldn’t bring himself to collect it. His studies were forgotten, his thoughts on other things. Claude’s words had not sat well with Ciel and he didn’t want to think of what they could mean. There was no way that Ciel was even going to entertain the idea of stepping away from the relationship that he and Sebastian had. Ciel’s future was always intertwined with Sebastian’s, and nothing was going to change that. 

“My future is with Sebastian,” Ciel said out loud, committing it to verbal truth. “It’s not my future, it’s ours... Both of ours.” This was not something Ciel could decide for himself. Wherever he went from here, it would be his and Sebastian’s decision to take those steps, and they would do it together. 

With his mind made up, Ciel stood and gathered the small wooden box. His studies were forgotten, and he didn’t think of the scolding he was sure to get later in the day. For now he could only think of Sebastian, and the decisions that would soon need to be made. 

\----------

Sebastian’s fingers flexed and spread out, enjoying the new found freedom after being in a cast for over a month. He touched his thumb with each finger, making sure he had proper coordination over them before lifting up his arm. It felt weak compared to the other one and Sebastian frowned at how quickly it grew tired after holding it up for a short period. There was no way it could hold a gun right now.

He flinched as Will grasped his arm, cold fingers wrapping around warm skin. “You’ll need to come in every other day for physical therapy so you can strengthen your arm properly without straining it and work on its flexibility.”

“When can I start?” Sebastian asked, disliking the weak feeling. It made him feel vulnerable. “I want proper use of both arms as soon as possible.” 

Will smacked him on the head with the clipboard. “You better not be thinking of your libido, or I’ll put you right back into that cast.”

Sebastian scowled. “I was thinking about training, but now I’m thinking about strangling you as soon as I’m strong enough.”

“Charming,” Will said dryly and moved away from Sebastian. “I’ll make sure to sleep with one eye open.” He glanced at the door as it opened, his eyebrow arching slightly as Ciel stepped in silently.

“Can I come in?” Ciel asked cautiously, seeing the look Will had aimed at him. His eyes slid quickly to Sebastian and hoped that he would be invited in soon lest he stand in the doorway all evening. The box of poison bullets was held firmly under his arm and hidden by the door. He didn’t need Will inquiring about them. 

Sebastian stood up. “We’re done here,” he stated and moved away from Will, tossing the man one last glare before walking past him.

The older male reached out and grabbed his shoulder, fingers tightening briefly in a warning. “Remember what I said. Nothing too strenuous or I’ll put the cast back on.” His fingers slid away. “Tomorrow your therapy starts.”

Sebastian scoffed and flicked Will off before moving to the door. Ciel stepped to the side, allowing him to pass, and Sebastian closed the door behind him. “You finished your studies faster than I thought. Grell let you leave early?”

Ciel shifted uncomfortably. “Well not exactly,” he said lowly as they traveled down the hall. It wouldn’t be a surprise if Grell was hunting him down as they spoke or had already gone to tattle to Tanaka. Ciel suspected he would be put under lock down tomorrow until he finished whatever heaping stack of work he was given. All that Ciel could hope for was that he would sleep tonight. The nightmares were still prevalent, and when they occurred, they tended to keep Ciel awake all night. 

The older male cocked his head. “You escaped then,” he said with a chuckle and leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel’s temple. “I must be a bad influence if you’re escaping your studies.” He smirked and pulled Ciel closer to him, his fingers brushing over the box that the younger male held, and Sebastian stiffened slightly.

Ciel pushed back, pressing the box to Sebastian’s chest. “I left because of this,” he said, his lone eye serious. “Why would you leave only this for me? And leave Claude the deliverer.” A small frown settled on Ciel’s face and he waited to hear Sebastian’s own reasoning over the matter. 

Sebastian fell silent and looked down at the box. It felt heavy in his hands, even though the items inside were so small. The day that Sebastian had picked up the box seemed so long ago that he had almost forgotten and he glanced back up at Ciel. “I wanted to give you an edge,” he said. “And it wasn’t the only thing I left for you; I left you plenty more, but that was for later.”

“I don’t know what to do with them,” Ciel finally said, not wanting to bring too much of the past back up. It wasn’t something that they needed to think over, not now. “I’m afraid I’ll end up poisoning myself.” He laughed and drew further from the box, eyeing it uncertainly. 

A small frown formed on Sebastian’s face and his shoulders slumped slightly. “I had hoped that you would be able to use them, that they would’ve helped you and make you stronger.” His grip tightened, knowing that his last attempt at helping Ciel had failed and he felt a little miserable. “What should I have given you?”

Ciel just smiled and shook his head. “Forget it. I’m glad you gave them to me. Hopefully I’ll find a reason to use them. Thank you.” He finally reached back for the box, not wanting to seem unappreciative, knowing that he had complained enough as it was. There was still one question on Ciel’s mind, and he hoped to use it to draw Sebastian from the suddenly somber mood he had fallen into. “But I have to ask, where did you get them?”

“You don’t have to take them. I can get you something else,” Sebastian commented, his mind already racing and trying to think of another present that would suffice. “And I got them from an old friend, who is actually rather anxious to meet you. She made them for me at my request.”

The box was pulled tighter to Ciel’s chest. Sebastian wasn’t getting them back. “Should I want to meet this person?” He asked cautiously, not knowing if he should be apprehensive or not. Vaguely he remembered Claude making an unsettling comment about the mysterious individual, and Ciel wasn’t sure what to believe. 

Sebastian chuckled slightly. “I don’t think you have a choice. She’s rather adamant about it and she’s someone that I respect.” He brushed a piece of hair out of Ciel’s hair. “But she’s harmless. To us at least.”

Somewhat put at ease, Ciel relaxed and gave in. “I suppose I have little choice in the matter. Least I could do is say thank you for making these, I guess.” He looked down at his box, and thought of just what power was held inside. It was slightly unnerving, but they were harmless so long as they stayed locked away. 

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth and he started walking again. “So long as you’re okay with them.” His fingers reached for Ciel’s, squeezing them lightly. “I just want you happy, no matter what.”

It was then, for the first time, that Ciel actually noticed the lack of a cast on Sebastian’s arm. He stopped once more, and examined the hand and arm that held onto him, seeing it well and reformed once more. It no longer looked like the twisted root of a tree that Ciel remembered it to have been at one point in time. 

“Your cast is off,” he whispered, stating the obvious. A moment to allow this information to fully sink in, and Ciel was smirking like the cat that ate the canary. 

Sebastian wiggled his fingers. “It is. No more keeping you away from me in the middle of the night.” He smirked and pulled Ciel closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other. “And now that both hands are free, think of everything that I can do to you.”

Ciel laughed. “Although preferably you don’t do it in the hall. I’d rather not get caught just yet. I’m already getting a lecture today, I’m sure of it.” He pressed into Sebastian despite his words, his free hand cupping Sebastian’s hip. 

“I can manage to wait until we get to the bedroom,” Sebastian murmured, his head lowering to capture Ciel’s lips in a heated kiss. Will’s warning was ignored as Sebastian’s hips bucked lightly into Ciel’s, letting him know what exactly waited for them back in their room.

Hands pushed against Sebastian, and Ciel broke the kiss quickly before it could escalate. He wanted this so badly, more so than he was willing to admit to himself, but there had been a bigger reason as to why Ciel had forsaken his work to seek Sebastian out. “Tonight... We’ll do this tonight,” he promised and stepped a safe distance away from Sebastian. “But for now, we need to talk.” 

Sebastian’s head cocked slightly. “We do?” He asked, feeling a sense of dread rush over his body. Whatever Ciel wanted to talk about, it was serious and Sebastian’s mind raced, wondering what was on the younger males mind. After everything that had happened over the past month or so, it was possible that Ciel had changed his mind about the family and wanted out. The thought made Sebastian stiffen slightly and he forced himself to stay still. “What’s on your mind?”He asked, voice guarded and careful.

Ciel looked around and quickly shook his head. “Not here. It can wait till we get back to our room.” He took Sebastian’s hand, and led the way back down the lower level halls and towards the stairs. They moved to the main floor, and through the entryway rather quickly. Ciel wasn’t about to get caught, not now. The grand staircase was before them, and Ciel pulled Sebastian up onto the second floor. 

“Hurry,” Ciel urged. “They’ll take me if I get caught. Grell won’t let me escape twice.” 

Sebastian nodded numbly and allowed Ciel to pull him up the steps. Within moments, they were moving down the hallway and towards their room, making it into the room safely. If this was a conversation best heard in private, then Sebastian’s fears were confirmed and he felt as though a bucket of water had been tossed over his body. 

As soon as the door was shut, Sebastian leaned against it, and his hand fell away from Ciel’s. “You’re leaving?” He croaked, his hand pressing against the door to keep himself grounded.

“What?” Ciel raised an eyebrow, and slowly placed his box of bullets on top of the dresser for safe keeping before turning to fully face Sebastian. “Why am I leaving?” He asked, not hearing the same questioning tone that had laced Sebastian’s words. 

“Because of everything that happened,” Sebastian stated. “You don’t want to stay anymore and have to deal with everything.” The words were harder to speak than Sebastian’ thought possible, knowing that if Ciel left, there was a chance that Tanaka wouldn’t allow Sebastian to see the younger male. 

Ciel would have to leave the country, start someplace new where the family didn’t have its reach so he would be safe and wouldn’t cause trouble. And that was somewhere Sebastian wouldn’t be allowed to visit. If Ciel left, Sebastian would once again take the place of family heir, and Tanaka wouldn’t allow him to follow Ciel.

There was a moment of silence where Ciel could only stare dumbly. When he spoke, his voice was flat and low. “Is that what you think this is about?” There was a timidness to his words that revealed just how unsure Ciel was becoming. He had not been expecting this. “You think I’m going to leave the family?”

“Or me,” Sebastian admitted, finally revealing the thing that had been plaguing his mind since waking up to find out that Ciel was still alive. They were thoughts that kept him awake at night as he lived that day over and over again, thinking about everything that he’d done wrong and how he had failed to protect Ciel. Thinking that Ciel’s trust in him was lost and the younger male wanted nothing more to do with him and the family. 

“Be sensible, Sebastian. Have I been acting like a man about to turn his back on the man he loves?” Ciel questioned and moved closer to Sebastian. His hands reached out and cupped Sebastian’s cheeks and pulled him down to deliver a quick kiss upon his lips. “All I wanted to talk about was our future, together, and within this family... Our family.” Another kiss was given, and Ciel lingered there longer to savor the feel of Sebastian’s lips against his own. 

Sebastian trembled against Ciel. “I’m sorry,” he murmured and gripped Ciel tighter. “You’re not the only one with nightmares when you sleep.” He pulled the younger male closer to him, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Ciel’s.

Ciel’s head buried into Sebastian’s chest. “You worry too much,” he whispered, but Ciel, too, was feeling the weight of the fears that they both seemed to share. It wasn’t easy to go through life trying to push past such things, and to pretend that such dark times had never overshadowed them. Ciel wished for it all to disappear, but the consequences of such a thing were far too great. It would indeed lead to Ciel leaving the family and Sebastian altogether, and he could not bear that. 

Fingers ran through Ciel’s hair. “I worry because I love you,” Sebastian muttered and felt his legs buckle slightly, and he lowered them to the ground. Relief spread through his body, knowing that Ciel wasn’t leaving, but that alone wouldn’t stop the nightmares or thoughts that plagued him during the day.

The floor was hard beneath Ciel’s knees, but he made no attempt to move. Instead he smiled gently and threaded his fingers through Sebastian’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “May I now discuss with you what I had wanted? And will you promise to stop assuming such ridiculous things.” The last part was added to tease and to ease Sebastian’s still tense muscles. 

Sebastian nodded but didn’t say anything more on the subject, choosing instead to nudge Ciel away so they could stand up. The floor wasn’t comfortable and it would be better to have such a discussion on a comfortable surface, such as the bed or the chairs. He led Ciel to the other side of the room, deciding to sit on the bed where he could lean against the headboard and relax a little more. 

It didn’t take long for Ciel to scramble up the mattress and lay upon his stomach, head resting on his folded arms as he watched Sebastian intently. Nothing was said, and Ciel was merely waiting for some form of acknowledgement to continue. Sebastian looked content to just lay there, and perhaps fall asleep. Ciel surely hoped that that would not be the case. 

With a small grunt, Sebastian reached forward and tugged on Ciel’s shirt, pulling him up so the younger male’s torso rested on his lap. He wanted the contact between them and ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair before leaning back slightly to look at Ciel. “What about our future?” He asked.

The position was awkward, and not the most decent, but Ciel had long since grown comfortable with every aspect of Sebastian. Lying between Sebastian’s legs, his face pressed into a hard abdomen as Ciel’s chest rested in the center of Sebastian’s hips, was nothing more than a typical situation between them. He could only look up with his lone blue eye and smile up at the man he loved. 

“Things won’t ever be the same.” It was Ciel who finally broke the pregnant silence. He needed to speak this out. To figure out where everything was headed, and where they, as a couple, would end up when everything was said and done. 

“I know,” Sebastian answered softly. “What’s on your mind?” He asked and ran his thumb over Ciel’s cheek. He would listen for now, let Ciel speak until his point was made, then Sebastian would answer. For now, this was Ciel’s time, and Sebastian would honor that.

It didn’t take long before Ciel replied, his words hurried. “I don’t know were to go from here. I can’t, and will not, allow what happened to us to happen again. What happened then...It was not something I thought I’d ever go through. I was naive to think that the things I did to others could never happen to me.” There was a pause, and Ciel breathed deeply, his nose assaulted with Sebastian’s clean scent. It calmed him, and eased the words from him. “I refuse to leave the family, and I will die before I leave you. One day I suppose I will be expected to take up Tanaka’s post as head of the family, but that seems so far away. What am I to do if I’m faced with losing my life once more, or worse you? I don’t want to live in fear, but...” And here Ciel trailed off, almost afraid of his next admission. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked up into Sebastian’s clear garnet eyes and spoke with a strong voice. “I enjoy what I’ve done prior to this. It’s sickening to admit, but I enjoyed every man I have fallen. Every ounce of blood I’ve spilt was beautiful as it stained the dirty ground. It’s addicting, that high you get as you ruthlessly take someone’s life. As horrible as it is, I don’t want to give that up.” He laughed at the irony of it all. Truly, he was messed up, Ciel thought. It could all so easy lead back to another near death fiasco, but Ciel wanted to keep along the same road he had been walking for so long. That was what Ciel wanted to avoid; he wanted an alternative route that would allow him to indulge in his dark desire but still allow him the comfort of knowing he was safe from his past nightmares.

“But?” Sebastian prompted carefully. There was hesitation in Ciel’s voice and it sounded as though it was brought about from being scared of the outcome from such a conversation. The tone didn’t help to truly ease Sebastian’s mind, but he stayed silent nonetheless. Making a big deal about it now would only make Ciel balk even more when it came to the more difficult parts of his talk. He knew what Ciel was talking about now, but it was the future part that had Sebastian worried.

He knew that Ciel didn’t want to leave the family, but now it sounded like Ciel was looking to do something else within the family. Something that would be less dangerous but still could cause bloodshed. Such a thing was possible, but to do so, they would have to give up certain things they had enjoyed so much in the past.

Ciel sighed. “I just don’t know what to do.” It seemed rather hopeless. Ciel’s life seemed a jumbled mess, with so many uncertainties that it was driving him mad. He wished Sebastian would have all the answers, for he knew that he would be useless in digging them up for himself. 

Sebastian sighed softly and ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “In order to live your life, you must always live in fear, but the amount is determined by your life. It’s human nature to fear things, and in our line of work, it’s something we can’t afford.” He felt Ciel slump against him, obviously not expecting such a blunt answer. “However, there are other things that you can do to enjoy the same bloodshed without so many risks.”

“That may be, but I’m not sure what it is I’m really after in all of this. I know what I should want, but I don’t exactly know what I really want... What I need in my life.” People expected so much of him, and now so much had changed. Ciel was no longer sure what he was capable of with his bum eye, and he wondered if he would ever be able to comfortably go out on assignments, even ones as simple as assassinations. His head buried itself into Sebastian, and Ciel felt as if he could take no more of this. Perhaps all the answers would come in time. 

“It’ll come in time,” Sebastian said gently and let his fingers brush over Ciel’s face, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. “But know that I’ll be right next to you the whole time and no matter what, I’ll be there. Your rock and the thing that never changes even when everything else does. I’m not letting you go, Ciel.”

Ciel smiled. “Thank you,” he said, and began to lean up to claim a kiss. A knock on the door had him pausing halfway with a frown on his face. Trust someone to always interrupt them at the most inopportune times. 

Sebastian shifted Ciel off his lap so they wouldn’t get in trouble before calling the person in. He frowned slightly when Tanaka entered and straightened up so he looked more respectful to the older man. They were still in trouble, and Ciel had already skipped his lessons, so he couldn’t imagine what sort of trouble they would get in now, having been caught in their room together.

“Tanaka, Sir,” he murmured, inclining his head.

Tanaka grunted and cocked his finger, gesturing for them to follow him. “This way, you two,” he stated and turned towards the door. “I have something I need to discuss with you in my office.”

This couldn’t be good. Ciel felt himself stiffen at the thought of what this could all mean. When he had ditched class, he had expected Grell to come charging in after him at some point, but to have Tanaka being the one to retrieve him made things all the worse. Not to mention it seemed that he had dragged Sebastian into all of this as well. 

Quickly, he scrambled up to stand, inclining his head politely to Tanaka. “May I ask what this is about?” He asked, and hoped Tanaka would give some hint as to what awaited them. 

“We have some pressing matters that we need to take care of,” Tanaka answered as they moved into the hallway. “Now that you two are better, there’s no need to put such a thing off any longer, and I’d like to approach this topic sooner rather than later.”

Well at least it didn’t seem like this had anything to do with Ciel playing hooky, but it still sounded far from good. Ciel’s whole body was tense as they walked along with Tanaka. Everything felt too familiar, and he felt anxious to think that Tanaka might be sending them out on assignment so soon. For Ciel it was far too soon, and he did not trust himself to act professionally just yet. 

“What topic?” Ciel ventured cautiously, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He had learned the hard way that just because he was the heir, that did not give him any more rights to question or defy Tanaka than anyone else had. 

Tanaka shook his head. “Not now. I’ll tell you when we get to the office. It’s a sensitive subject, one that I don’t want to discuss out in the hallway.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow raised as he stayed silent. It was a subtle hint to stop asking until Tanaka told them and whatever it was about, it was too sensitive for the rest of the family to know about. There were a few things that came to mind, and Sebastian wondered if they were about to get another round of punishment.

Ciel, on his part, pouted but stayed silent as he followed Tanaka further down the hall and around some corners until they came to Tanaka’s office. The large wooden doors looked imposing, and Ciel felt his anxiety flare to its peak. Who knew what was waiting for them beyond them, and it set him on high alert. Whatever Tanaka wanted to talk about, it did not bode well with Ciel. He eyed Sebastian, hoping that the man could give some comfort. It was given with a light squeeze of Ciel’s hand, and he steeled himself as they moved into the room. 

The doors were pushed open, and they followed Tanaka inside, closing the doors behind them. Sebastian guided Ciel to a seat and stood behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder for comfort and support. Tanaka took his own place behind the desk and gazed at them silently for a while before finally speaking.

“I’m sure it hasn’t been on your mind as of late, but we have unfinished business with our enemy,” he stated. “For the past month, Joker has been staying in our holding cells below the mansion. We’ve been given free reign to do with him as we please. Obviously we want him dead, so there’s no question about his future. The only question now is how to go about it.”

“Is it safe for me to assume that either Ciel or I will deliver the final kill?” Sebastian asked, his eyes darting to Ciel. 

Tanaka hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not fair to give one person all the honors of killing him, so it was decided that Sebastian would be allowed to torture Joker until he saw fit, and Ciel could deliver the final blow.”

This caused Ciel’s body to stiffen like a rod. His blue eye was wide and trained disbelievingly at Tanaka. There was no mistaking that Ciel wanted Joker dead. He wanted his body mangled and bloody, preferably thrown to rot in some dishonoring place of filth. Still, Ciel didn’t want it by his hands. It was a tempting offer, but he feared that he could not bring himself to face the man once more. Too many nightmares had been seen to his further fear and hatred, and all Ciel wanted was to be told Joker was dead and to know it was true. 

“Why did you wait?” Ciel asked, voice uncharacteristically hostile. “Shouldn’t he have been killed the second he ceased to be of use? He does not deserve to live a second longer than needed.” 

Tanaka shook his head. “I waited until you two were healed before allowing for such a thing. Neither of you would want to appear before Joker in a weakened state. For that purpose, I decided to wait until now.” He glanced at Sebastian. “Knowing Sebastian, the torture will draw out for a week or so, and by the time he’s done with the man, Joker will be begging for that final bullet.”

It was apparent to Ciel that Tanaka was not seeing the issue. It wasn’t that Ciel wanted to kill Joker off sooner himself, but had hoped that another would have done the deed. A part of Ciel wanted to see every minute that Joker suffered, and then be the one to drive a bullet through his head. That part, no matter how large, seemed overshadowed by a fear greater than Ciel himself. He feared not for Joker himself, but for the memories he stirred up and the nightmares he caused. 

“Have Sebastian deal with him then. He isn’t worth my time.” Ciel tried to brush the issue off, covering it with smooth speech and woven lies. It wouldn’t do to allow Tanaka to see weakness within Ciel. Such a thing would only make the old man force Ciel into it all the more. 

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel, his thumb sliding up to rub at the back of Ciel’s neck, trying to calm him down. A small part of his brain was understanding of why Ciel was having trouble accepting such a thing, but it was overridden by years of training in the family. It was the part that screamed to torture and kill Joker without hesitation and for a moment, Sebastian could understand why Ciel didn’t want the honor of killing the man. But it was promptly forgotten as his training took over.

“I can’t take that honor from you, Ciel,” he murmured lowly. “It was your plan that led to his capture and rescued me. Therefore, it’s your kill shot. You earned it.”

That had not been what Ciel needed to hear. Not when it was coming from Sebastian. He shot him a disbelieving look that had an edge of pleading to it. Screw if he had earned it or not. If he did not want it, then Ciel should not be forced to take it. But this family, this life, was all about honor, revenge and proving one’s self. There was no way out of this without losing face, and Ciel was not going to give either of these men reason to baby him. Ciel did not want that. 

“I suppose I did earn it.” The spiteful tone seemed to go unnoticed, and Ciel slumped further into the chair, hoping to melt away and leave this world until this issue was resolved without him. It was unfortunate such wishes could not be granted. 

The tone was ignored by Tanaka as the man turned his attention to Sebastian. “I’m allowing you whichever methods you would like to torture the man, provided you don’t kill him. I know you know your limits, but don’t let your hatred for this man override your common sense.” He leveled a harsh glare at Sebastian. “You are not to kill him.”

Sebastian tensed slightly before nodding. “Yes, Sir,” he answered and his thumb started to rub at the back of Ciel’s neck again. 

When Tanaka turned to address Ciel, he stood quickly and turned from the man. Ciel honestly did not want to hear what Tanaka wanted to say. He didn’t want to hear what was expected of him, or anything to do with killing Joker. Ciel truly wished that he could do it. The hatred he felt for Joker was strong, but so was the fear that still seemed to overshadow him. It choked at Ciel and made him sick. 

“Am I done here?” Ciel asked, already moving away from Tanaka and Sebastian. 

Tanaka nodded, a small scowl on his face. “You two are dismissed. Sebastian, you can deal with Joker tomorrow after your therapy session.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian answered and trotted after Ciel. He could see the stiffness in Ciel’s shoulders, and he waited until after they had left the room and the door was closed before reaching out to grab Ciel’s arm. “Ciel,” he called, turning the younger male around, wanting to see his face and find out what was wrong.

Ciel’s eyes were cast down to the floor, he refused to look at Sebastian. “What is it?” He asked, trying to rip himself aways from the tight hold. “I have things to do.” It was a lie, but it was all Ciel had at the moment. He wanted to be alone to sort everything out and come to terms with what he would have to do. It figured the man he wanted dead the most in the world, was the man Ciel could not face in order to kill. Fuck his life, he thought miserably. 

“You’re lying,” Sebastian said softly. “The only thing you have to do is study, and I know that you don’t want to do that. Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” Right now, the worst thing for Ciel to do was to shut down and block Sebastian so he couldn’t offer help.

What could Ciel say? He knew right well that Sebastian wouldn’t understand. That was clear the moment he overlooked Ciel’s apprehension over the issue. Ciel believed it to be because of their different upbringings. This life Sebastian had been raised for, and it was no wonder that he dealt with things on a more even level than Ciel. For Ciel, what he had gone through was almost unthinkable. No one goes about their normal lives thinking about such things befalling them. Such things belonged to movies and unfortunately souls you see on the news, but it was never something a person would see happening to themselves. Call it narcissism, but even after Ciel was brought into the family, he believed his life was above such things. It had been a dangerous game, and treating it as such was Ciel’s dire mistake. 

No matter how much Ciel wanted revenge for what Joker had done, he was afraid to take it. He feared what would become of him if he met Joker face to face and crumbled before the man as he sunk into the memory of reality past and the nightmares that plagued him at night. And Ciel feared, that if he did not succumb to his fears, that he might scare himself with the brutality he would show Joker as he stole from him his life in the most ruthless of ways. It frightened Ciel, and he could not walk forward into this with such uncertainty. 

“I need to study, Sebastian. Let me go.” The look he shot Sebastian was short of seething. Ciel wrenched himself free and put himself out of range from being grabbed once more. He wouldn’t allow himself to be drawn in. 

Sebastian winced slightly as he let Ciel walk away, feeling a small twinge of pain in his chest. It was obvious that something was wrong, but Ciel didn’t want to talk about such things with him. It hurt that the younger male didn’t want to confide in him, and Sebastian couldn’t figure out why Ciel was acting in such a way. He had expected the younger male to be excited to put the final bullet in Joker’s body after everything the man had done to them.

He hated letting Ciel go, knowing that they weren’t seeing eye to eye, but there was nothing Sebastian could do. The younger male wouldn’t talk to him, no matter how much Sebastian would try to coax the answers from him. It would only make them both frustrated and make things harder. He would try again tonight, hoping that this time he could understand what was bothering Ciel.

Ciel did not look back as he moved down the hallway, blindly going along without bothering to wonder about his destination. In reality it didn’t really matter, so long as he did not head back to his room. Sebastian would be there, Ciel had little doubt of that, and he did not wish to face Sebastian’s questioning gazes and remarks. Instead he walked until the aimlessness of his journey took its toll and he fell back into a wall, sliding down until he sat on the carpeted floors in a defeated heap. 

“Shit,” he cursed. Ciel looked around himself seeing that he had somehow gotten back to the main floor and was just a corner away from the kitchens and dinning area. The thought of food did not settle well with him at the moment, and he stayed put, mind forcefully blank. Thinking about it would get him nowhere, so he pushed it all out and thought of nothing. 

The kitchen door swung open and Carmella trotted out, pausing at the sight of Ciel crumpled on the floor. She was at his side in an instant, dropping down to kneel next to him. “What’s the matter, Ciel?” She asked, her hands already on Ciel’s body, checking for any injuries. She couldn’t see any, but it didn’t mean that there weren’t some. “Are you hurt somewhere?”

Ciel sent her a glare and shrugged her off as he stood. “I’m fine!” He said a little more harshly then he meant. As she flinched away, he felt instantly guilty and managed a weak smile. “I’m really fine,” he tried again, although the words contradicted with his tone and body posture. 

Carmella frowned and shook her head. “That’s not an ‘I’m fine face’, she scolded and leaned away from Ciel to give him his space. “Keeping things bottled in doesn’t work well, you know. If you’re having problems with someone, you can tell me and I can take care of them for you. And I won’t breathe a word that you asked for help.”

“It hasn’t got anything to do with anyone, and it’s not your concern,” Ciel said. “It’s not a problem you can help with anyways.” Despite his words, Ciel was appreciative for the offer. It was just that this issue was not something he was willing to bring outsiders in on. If he wasn’t going to tell Sebastian, then he surely wasn’t going to tell any other member of the family. He thought quickly of Ann, but she had been leaving the mansion more now that things had calmed down. The only reason she had yet to return home was to keep a close eye on Ciel, not that he felt he needed it.

A small grunt left Carmella’s mouth, and she grasped Ciel’s wrist. “Well, if you’re not going to tell me or anyone else, then the least I can do is offer you some company.” She dragged him to the kitchen. “You can use a pick me up and I know the best way, provided you don’t go overboard. Just something to relax your mind until you feel as though you can tell someone.

“I know what you’ve been through Ciel; I’ve felt pain similar to your own. It might not be the best means to relief, but...” Carmella trailed off. “You just need something to take the edge off.” 

This sparked Ciel’s interest, but he hid it behind an indifferent mask. He followed her into the kitchen, though he had little choice with how forcefully she dragged him along. Ciel was pushed down on one of the stools at the kitchen’s bar, and he watched with an intent blue eye as Carmella began to busy herself. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as she grabbed a rather large glass from the cupboard. She moved to a far cabinet that Ciel rarely touched, and for good reason. He knew what was kept there, and his face instantly set into a frown. 

“One glass won’t hurt you,” Carmella stated as she poured them both a small amount of liquor. The bottle was capped and placed back in the cabinet, before Carmella moved over to sit next to Ciel. She placed both glasses on the counter next to her. “However, if you let yourself get out of control with drinking, it’s not just me who will kick your ass until you’re fully sober, but Sebastian as well. You don’t need to be drinking this stuff all the time if you’re trying to escape something.” Her eyes focused on him, making sure that he understood. Once you turned to the bottle for your troubles, it was hard to come back.

Ciel wanted to ask her why she was giving him any at all then, but he quietly eyed the glasses. He didn’t drink much, and more often than not turned it away if it was ever offered. A part of him told himself to turn away the drink now, but another greater part said that it would indeed help. Ciel needed something to calm his nerves and clear his head just a bit. Taking a sip of the whiskey concoction, he frowned as it burned his throat and settled heatedly in the pit of his stomach. 

A second sip was about to be taken when the kitchen door swung open to admit a very ruffled looking Alois. He paused at seeing both Ciel and Carmella sitting in the kitchen and gave them a small smirk when he saw what they were drinking. “Isn’t it a little early for that?” He asked as he moved closer towards them, putting off getting his lunch for the time being. 

Carmella set her glass on the counter and shook her head. “We’re done, so it doesn’t really matter.” The glass was carried over to the sink and rinsed out before Carmella turned to Ciel, a small smile on her face. “Have a good day, Ciel, and remember what I said.” She waved her hand and trotted out of the kitchen, bidding both males goodbye.

No wave was returned as Ciel quickly downed the rest of his drink. He eyed Alois wearily when he didn’t seem inclined to leave but instead moved back to the cabinet that Carmella had been shifting through earlier. Suddenly he wished the woman was back, or perhaps that he hadn’t run into her at all. With his empty stomach, the happy fizzle of a light buzz was seeping into Ciel’s mind, and he felt slightly better, but not quite as much at ease that he had hoped to be. 

“What are you doing?” Ciel asked when Alois came back to the table with some cans of Coca Cola and Dr. Pepper, followed by bottles of rum, whiskey and tequila. This couldn’t be good, Ciel could only think to himself. 

“What’s it look like?” Alois asked. “You aren’t the only one being punished by Tanaka, you know. I’m done for the day, and I can’t think of a better way to spend it, than tossing back a few drinks. But it sucks to drink alone and even you’re better company than an empty kitchen,” he stated as he mixed the first drink, sliding a glass over to Ciel before taking one for himself.

Ciel quirked his eyebrow. “And what, might I ask, does Tanaka have you doing for punishment?” It was only a little past three, leaving Ciel to believe that it couldn’t be too bad, at least he could relax early on in the day. A shot of something, Ciel didn’t see what Alois had poured, was passed his way and he took it, tipping it back and drinking it down. 

Alois snorted. “Anything and everything. I’ve had to clean all the weapons in the stock room, taking each apart and cleaning until it’s perfect. If not, I have to do it all over again.” He took a drink from his glass before sighing in content. “And then I have to do other things that are just driving me up the wall.”

“Want to talk about it?” Ciel offered, far more comfortable with discussing other people’s problems than his own. His larger glass was filled up with half a can of Dr. Pepper and more than a couple of shots of rum. For a moment, he debated drinking the strong mixture, but with each drink his problems seemed to fade away and his head buzzed and swam pleasantly. In the end, he gave in and sipped greedily at the drink, loving the carefree and weightless feeling it was causing within his body. 

Alois grumbled. “Tanaka is just killing us all. Even Claude’s been really busy. I think cause he was the one who let you go and helped you plan everything. So he’s been doing a lot of work.” A scowl formed on his face. “So that by the time night rolls around, he’s too tired to do anything but go to sleep, and it’s been at least two weeks since we had sex.”

Ciel understood that. “Sebastian and I have been forbidden to even think about it,” he grumbled, the alcohol loosening his tongue. “That doesn’t mean we’ve listened, but there’s only so much you can do when people are keeping eyes on you every second.” Another drink was downed, and the glass was passed to Alois for more. The happy feeling was growing, and Ciel felt like smiling. Everything seemed a little less important and stressful. It was nice, and Ciel could only ask for more. 

A small grunt left Alois’s mouth. “At least you two can still be together. Tanaka has Claude and I working separate assignments so we barely see each other until nightfall. And I doubt the boss is giving you two hard, physical labor,” Alois snapped. “Your puny bodies can’t handle it, so I doubt you two would be able to have sex without passing out.”

“I am not...puny.” A sour look crossed Ciel’s face, and he glared down at his still empty glass. He snapped a ‘fill it’ before continuing his ramblings. “And I can go all night having sex with Sebastian. I can so handle it! You’re just jealous that Tanaka isn’t splitting us up.” 

“I doubt you can even last thirty minutes, let alone a whole night,” Alois said with a snort and passed the glass back to Ciel. “Claude and I fuck for hours on end, way longer than you or Sebastian. Plus, I would scream louder than you, so that makes me better than you anyway.”

Ciel took the drink, finding this conversation oddly familiar. “All it sounds like is that you are trying to compensate for something.” He moved in closer to Alois, leaning in like he was about to tell a deep, dark secret. “So tell me, who is it? Who has the pea sized dick?” A glaze had settled over Ciel’s eyes, giving away his intoxicated state as he leered at Alois. 

Alois sputtered. “If anyone has the pea sized dick, it would be Sebastian. Otherwise Claude wouldn’t have left him. He probably sucks in bed too.” He smirked. “Which means you probably suck in bed too, seeing as you two are still together. You two wouldn’t be able to tell what good sex was if it hit you in the face.”

The chair scratched against the floor as Ciel stood sharply, downing his drink and slamming the cup on the table. His hand thrust out to point at Alois, an angry frown on his face. “I am a great lover! Me and Sebastian have excellent sex if you must know. You’re...” Ciel stuttered, trying to find the correct insult he wanted to use but seemed to come up with nothing as he weakly threw out, “You’re just a whiny girl in bed” to Alois’s face. 

“Am not!” Alois yelled back and stood up as well. He glared at Ciel before a smirk crossed his lips. “I would challenge you to a contest to see who could last the longest with their boyfriend, but I wouldn’t want to embarrass either of you. You probably suck at kissing, too. The simplest intimate gesture and you would fail at it, cause you’re a loser.” The word was ended in a sing song tone as Alois goaded Ciel on, tempting him to prove him wrong.

“Am not!” Ciel threw back, voice just as slurred as Alois’s was quickly getting. “I... I kiss just fine!” And he did, Ciel knew he did. Sebastian had never complained about what he could do with his mouth. Their kisses had been sensual and perfect, never anything less than that. “And stop telling me what I can and can’t do,” Ciel tacked on for good measure. 

Alois snorted. “I can tell you whatever I please. I’m older than you, so I have more experience in the desires of the body. Therefore I’m better than you.” It was solid logic in Alois’s foggy mind, and he refused to back down. “Unless you want to prove that you’re better than me.”

Something told Ciel that he should back down. It wasn’t worth all of this, and Ciel could simply indulge himself in more drink. Alois was no doubt talking through the alcohol, but it seemed that the very same alcohol was pushing Ciel to reclaim the pride Alois was squandering. He poured himself another drink, as it was quickly becoming a habit, and sipped at it as he eyed Alois dangerously.

A rather large gulp was taken, and Ciel felt all his caution slip away. “I don’t need to prove anything, I know I’m better than you,” he boasted, seeming very sure of himself. 

“That’s a polite way of saying that you’re scared to prove yourself,” Alois said, laughing slightly. “I knew you were chicken shit before, but this just proves it. You don’t have the guts to do anything unless your loser boyfriend is next to you.” He pushed his drink away as the room spun for a second before the sensation passed.

Ciel concluded just then that he did not like the mixture that was Alois and liquor. He frowned and sat back down in his chair when he felt as if he would fall if he stood for just a while longer. “What would you have me do to prove myself to you?” Ciel asked softly, trying to get the words out correctly. It was odd how hard it was getting to speak, and more so to focus upon Alois. The feeling was funny, but once more Ciel was aware of just how relaxed and, dare he say, happy he was about everything. Ciel liked the feeling; it was a welcomed escape from his problems. 

Alois fell silent as he thought about the question. It came quicker than it would have if he were sober and within seconds, Alois was blurting out his answer. “Kiss me. Prove to me that you’re a better kisser than I am, and I’ll take everything back.” He nodded, proud of his answer. “There’s no way you can win against me.”

Even being far past tipsy, Ciel still recoiled at the demand. “No!” He squeaked and almost fell back in his chair. “I’m not going to kiss you... I might... Catch something!” A disgusted look settled on Ciel, and once more he felt like he should be drinking more. His body didn’t know when to stop, but Alois had shocked him well enough that he continued to gape at the man without further indulging himself in drink. 

“Chicken,” Alois crowed, making a ‘bak bak’ noise of a chicken. “You already know that you’re going to lose to me, so why don’t you just admit it and then we’ll be good. You can go crawl back to Sebastian after this, crying that you suck.”

“I’m not chicken, I just don’t want to kiss your ugly face,” Ciel defended. “It’ll make me sick.” It wasn’t totally the truth. Alois wasn’t a bad looking individual, but Ciel had little interest of sharing something like a kiss with anyone but Sebastian. It just felt wrong, and Ciel instinctively tried to weasel his way out of this challenge. 

Alois snorted. “Say whatever you want, but I can go back to Claude tonight and tell him that we’re the better kissers.” Although now that Ciel mentioned it, Alois really didn’t want to kiss Ciel either. The thought made his stomach churn slightly, but it was brushed off as the alcohol.

Ciel stood abruptly once more, swaying and moving around the table in slow and careful movements. He was quickly growing tired of this argument and wanted it to end. “I’ll kiss you just to get you shut up!” The words were yelled a little louder than Ciel had intended, but frankly he didn’t care. At the moment he wasn’t able to think of much else than what was currently going on. “Kiss me, and then shut up,” he said in a grumble. 

“Fine!” Alois shouted back and stood up as well. He shook his head briefly before focusing on Ciel, realizing how close the younger male was to him.It made him pause, and for a moment, his bravado wavered. It was pushed aside a moment later, and Alois reached forward, fingers lacing through dark locks.

Neither male moved, simply staring into one another’s face. Ciel wasn’t going to be the one to make the first move. The hands in his hair felt awkward, and he wanted nothing more than to pull them away. His own hands felt too heavy, and Ciel left Alois to hold him in such a way for the time being. He waited for something to happen, growing more anxious when Alois continued to stare dumbly at him. 

“Will you hurry it up?” Ciel was never the patient sort. “Or have you grown scared because you know you’ll lose?”

“You wish,” Alois snapped before pulling Ciel’s head closer to his. Lips pressed together harshly and noses bumped, creating an awkward barrier between them as Alois tried to tilt his head more to better kiss Ciel. It was clumsy, and Alois finally tilted Ciel’s head to the side, pressing their lips together in a better position. 

Ciel had to resist the urge to pull away; the touch of Alois’s lips made him want to recoil and disinfect himself with another glass of tequila. Their lips pressed firmly, and they moved against one another as Ciel tried push himself to prove the point that seemed rather lost at this moment. What use was it to prove something like this, Ciel wondered. No kiss was going to seem enjoyable when you are kissing someone whom you’d rather punch in the face. Still, Ciel wouldn’t allow himself to be the first to back down. 

Alois’s mouth opened against Ciel’s before closing quickly. He didn’t want to have that intimate of a kiss with Ciel. The thought made him gag, and he pressed harder against Ciel, determined to win the contest without the use of tongue. He jumped though when the door slammed shut, and he spun around, eyes wide as he stared at Sebastian.

“What’s going on here?” Sebastian asked, voice low and dangerous.

Something in Ciel told him he should be worried, and a small voice urged him to comfort Sebastian that this wasn’t exactly what it looked like. Instead he merely looked a little miffed and said, “I was proving to Alois that I was a good kisser. Tell him how good I am.” He looked expectantly at Sebastian, swaying in his stop as he struggled to keep standing. 

Sebastian scowled as he took in Ciel’s slurred speech and the number of bottles resting on the counter. He approached Ciel and looped an arm around Ciel’s waist, pulling him closer to his body and offering him support. “Let’s go, Ciel,” he murmured, grunting slightly as he lifted Ciel up, so he didn’t have to worry about the younger male stumbling the whole way back to his room.

He moved away from Alois and paused briefly by the door, glancing over his shoulder at Alois. “And he’s a good kisser, better than Claude ever was,” he spat, furious that Alois had goaded Ciel into this, especially when Alois had a high tolerance to alcohol.

“Put me down!” Ciel struggled, not enjoying being man handled like he was. “I can walk.” The world seemed to be moving by too quickly, and he felt his stomach turn. Quickly, he closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly as Ciel became aware of a flight of stairs they were ascending. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed at being taken away from his drinks, worrying that without them he would feel the weight of his problems weighing down upon him once more. Although he was pleased to be rid of Alois. 

“You can’t walk,” Sebastian snapped and paused outside their room to open the door before moving inside. He kicked the door shut behind him and moved to set Ciel on the bed. “What’s wrong, Ciel?” He asked, taking Ciel’s face in his hands. He was determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

Ciel wiped at his lips the moment he had free reign of his limbs. He wanted nothing more than to get the taste and feel of Alois’s lips off his own. “I let Alois kiss me, that’s what’s wrong.” A blue eye looked dazed as it tried to focus on Sebastian as Ciel frowned. “Come here and kiss me so I can forget. It was awful.” 

“No. Not yet, not until you tell me what’s going on. Why would you let yourself get trashed like that?” Sebastian asked. He could smell the alcohol on Ciel’s breath, and the smell made his nose crinkle in disgust.

“I’m fine,” Ciel tried to wave him away and almost toppled over on the bed. “I’ve never felt better. Stop worrying about me, and worry about what you’ll be doing tomorrow.” And just like that, thoughts of what had started all of this filtered back into Ciel’s mind. Memories of Joker and the pain slipped in alongside the conversation they had had in Tanaka’s office. As it all came back to Ciel, he couldn’t help but want to be back in the kitchen downing the rest of the drink that he’d left. 

Sebastian shook his head as Ciel’s eyes glazed over, his mind trying to shut down on the thing that was bothering him. “Don’t do that, Ciel,” he stated and gripped Ciel’s face tighter. “Don’t shut yourself down and keep things from me when I can help. Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” A small hint of panic welled up inside him at how Ciel was acting, and he felt powerless to stop it.

Ciel snorted and shook his head. “You can’t help me. It’s not a problem you can understand... Not with the life you’ve lived.” It was the alcohol talking, the substance being a double edged sword. It might have helped to calm Ciel, but it did an amazing job in loosening his tongue. Normally Ciel would not have said as much.

The words stung slightly, and Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him, guilt rising up in him at knowing this was his fault as well. “I’m sorry, Ciel,” he murmured and ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “Tell me though, explain it to me so I can understand.”

It wasn’t such an easy thing to do, not with Ciel’s mind swimming like it was. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted Sebastian to know. As of then, Ciel couldn’t pin point his reasoning for keeping quiet, other than Sebastian not being able to understand. But now Sebastian seemed willing to try, and Ciel was finding it hard to continue to keep everything bottled up. 

“I...” Ciel faltered and looked away from Sebastian. He sighed heavily and fell back on the bed with a huff. “I hate this feeling... Not knowing what I should do, but knowing what I have to do. Does that make sense?” A blue eye rolled to the side as Ciel looked at Sebastian. “I hate being scared.” 

Sebastian nodded silently, understanding what Ciel was talking about. After everything they had been through, even Sebastian was slightly apprehensive about the future. The thought of losing Ciel again terrified him, and it made him cling to Ciel in the middle of the night. But Ciel was talking about something else, and Sebastian climbed up on the bed. “You’re talking about Joker,” he murmured. Ciel’s actions had changed after Tanaka had mentioned the man, and that was the only thing Sebastian could think that was bothering Ciel. 

Ciel was silent for only a moment, the words tumbling from his lips soon enough. “I thought he was dead, and long gone. He should have died back there, Mey-rin should have killed him... Not me. I want nothing more to do with him,” he said with the deepest of honesty. 

“At the time, it wasn’t her choice to kill him,” Sebastian said gently and pulled Ciel to him, running his fingers down Ciel’s face. “I would take your place if I could, but Tanaka was firm with his orders. But I’ll be there with you. I won’t let you face him alone again.” Tanaka would reprimand him for offering such a thing, saying that Sebastian was babying Ciel again, but to hell with what Tanaka thought. He wasn’t the one holding Ciel during the night when the younger male woke up screaming from a nightmare. 

“I don’t want you to see me fall apart,” Ciel admitted quietly and pressed his face into Sebastian’s chest. Some form of sobriety was returning to Ciel, but the drunken haze was still ever present. It wouldn’t be for many hours before Ciel was remotely normal, and even then he would be fighting a hangover. 

Sebastian shook his head. “I want to see every side of you. No matter what. You know that I won’t judge you.” He held Ciel tighter, feeling bad that Ciel had been trying to keep this from him because he was worried about what Sebastian was going to think of him. That was the last thing Sebastian wanted. “I love you, Ciel. No matter what face you show to me, whether funny, sad, angry, scared, or even drunk, I will love you. Never doubt that.”

“I love you, too,” Ciel chirped and seemed suddenly in much better spirits despite the previously somber conversation. Perhaps another wonder of the alcohol pumping through his veins. He smiled up at Sebastian and licked his lips before frowning once more. “You still need to kiss me,” he said rather matter of fact. 

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth, and he leaned down to capture Ciel’s lips, tasting the alcohol on them. He grunted slightly at the taste but ignored it as he nipped at Ciel’s lip before pushing his tongue into Ciel’s mouth. He didn’t know how far Ciel and Alois had gone kissing wise, but he wasn’t about to take any chances.

Moaning softly, Ciel clung to Sebastian knowing that this was the only man whom Ciel could have truthfully enjoy kissing. It didn’t come as a surprise to realize that Alois was the worst kisser, and it made Ciel feel a slight sense of pride. He pulled away after a moment and looked smugly up at Sebastian. “I’m a good kisser,” Ciel said like it was the purest of truths. 

“You are,” Sebastian answered with a smirk. He leaned down again, his lips hovering just over Ciel’s. “And what about me? Am I a good kisser?” He asked, nipping at Ciel’s lips again and enjoying the soft groan that left his mouth.

“I’m not sure yet,” Ciel said with a Cheshire grin. “I think I need another example.” He leaned up and firmly pressed his lips to Sebastian, his tongue flicking out to taste. Sebastian’s flavor was always sweet, and Ciel found himself forcing his tongue in to get more and more. 

Tongues brushed against each other before curling around one another. Sebastian pressed against Ciel more, pleased that he had both hands which allowed him to grasp Ciel tightly and do whatever he wished to the younger male. They broke apart after a while and Sebastian looked down at Ciel. “Well?”

Ciel giggled, which was rather uncharacteristic of the man, and pecked Sebastian on the nose. “I think your kissing will do,” was all he said with a saucy wink. It was amazing what a little drink could do to a person. Ciel was more relaxed and open, that much was for sure. In the morning, if Ciel remembered any of this, he would be hitting himself for the way he had acted. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes before giving Ciel another kiss on the temple. “You’re going to be hungover in the morning,” he commented. “It’s best to start drinking some water now and get some sleep soon so it won’t be so bad come morning. Change and get to bed. I’ll wake you every two hours to make sure you get to drink a couple glasses of water.”

Getting out of bed proved to be hard, but getting Ciel into his pajamas proved to be harder still. Ciel swayed and nearly fell over more than a handful of times. He cursed once when he banged his elbow on the dresser, but at that point he had managed to get his sleep pants on and chose to forgo the top. Carefully he made his way back to the bed and collapsed in it, suddenly feeling the need to pass out even though it was still evening and just getting dark. 

“I want to sleep,” Ciel whined and slapped away Sebastian’s hand as he tried to get him to drink some water. It wasn’t wanted, and he only wanted sleep. Water couldn’t give him that, he reasoned. 

Sighing at Ciel’s actions, Sebastian brought the glass to his lips and sipped at the water before pushing his lips against Ciel’s. He felt the younger male open his mouth at his actions, and Sebastian opened his own, allowing the water to slide into Ciel’s mouth.

The younger male swallowed and broke away from him, coughing as the water went down the wrong way, and Sebastian shoved the glass into his hand. “Drink that, it’ll help,” he stated, smirking slightly. 

Frowning, Ciel complied, drinking down the water until there was nothing left. He licked his lips and continued to look menacingly up at Sebastian. “Can I sleep now?” He asked and turned to snuggle into the blankets and pillows. Sleep sounded good, especially now that his stomach was twisting in the most unpleasant of ways. 

“Yes,” Sebastian answered and ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair before standing up. “Sleep and I’ll wake you later,” he stated and moved away from the bed. A soft snore reached his ears, and Sebastian shook his head as he set the glass down. A book was grabbed from the desk after he made his way back into the bedroom and settled down in a chair to watch over Ciel, silently wishing him pleasant dreams


	52. Chapter 52

A low pained groan slipped past Ciel’s dry lips as he turned in bed. His mouth was dry and no matter what he did, he could not muster up the saliva to moisten it. A flip in his stomach had him curling into himself as a faint wave of nausea hit him. Ciel felt horrible and he could only wish that sleep would come back to him. The throbbing in his head and the annoying sun were his adversaries in this plight and forced Ciel to wake.

“Dammit,” Ciel moaned out, wondering just what had happened to him. Disjointed memories came, and suddenly Ciel wished that he didn’t remember all that had occurred. Thankfully he did not, at least that of later in the day. What he did remember, and quite vividly, was the meeting in Tanaka’s office. Ciel curled into himself further as his nausea grew, having little to do now with his hangover.

The door opened and shut loudly, making Ciel groan as the sound only made his head pulse even more. “Good, you’re awake,” Sebastian stated and moved further into the bedroom. “And I’m assuming from the pained noise I heard earlier, you’re suffering from a horrible hangover.” A tray was set on the bed and Sebastian peeled back the covers to look at Ciel, chuckling slightly as the younger male buried his head under the pillow.

“You’re a cruel bastard,” Ciel snapped and tried to grab for the blanket without looking. He didn’t need to hear Sebastian and his disapproving tone. Despite not remembering much of the day before, Ciel knew that the alcohol has served its purpose and had given him a small reprieve from everything that had been piling up; despite how horrible Ciel was feeling, a small part of him wanted to return to the blissfulness. For now Ciel tried to force away such thoughts; they would only get him in trouble.

“Am I now?” Sebastian asked, tone teasing. “I would say that you’re the cruel one, after everything you put me through last night. But I doubt that you remember much of anything last night once you drank yourself silly.” He toyed with the idea of opening the curtains but dismissed it, knowing that would only worsen Ciel’s mood.

Ciel shook his head slowly into his pillow. “What all happened? I remember Carmella telling me to have a drink and then she left and...” he trailed off with a frown. “Alois came in and we started drinking more.” More was probably an understatement, but at least Ciel hadn’t gotten sick from it all. That had to count for something after all. 

Sebastian chuckled. “Of course you wouldn’t remember the rest of that. Let’s see, I took care of you all night long, waking you up to make sure you drank water and helped you the one time you threw up. What else happened” He tapped his chin in thought. “Oh yes; before all that, though, I came in to find you and Alois kissing.”

“What!?” This time Ciel shot up in bed, looking substantially paler than before. “Tell me you’re kidding. Please God, tell me you’re kidding,” Ciel pleaded, looking quite green around the gills. That had not been something he had expected to hear and his mind strained to remember it. Sure enough it supplied him with a flash of firm and demanding lips upon his own and Ciel quickly tried to push the thought away. 

“Oh, yes, you wanted to prove that you were a better kisser,” Sebastian teased and sat next to Ciel. “But I think in the end, you proved to me that you were the better kisser, and even said that mine weren’t too shabby either.” He passed some toast to Ciel, pausing to take a bite out of the piece and munching on it happily.

Ciel managed a quirk of his lips. “Well I wouldn’t subject myself to dating someone who couldn’t kiss decently, now would I?” He chewed on the toast, forcing it down even though his stomach seemed to protest the idea. It was always better to eat so long as the food would stay down. Ciel had high hopes that it would. Another bite was offered up to Sebastian, Ciel knowing despite everything, he wouldn’t be able to eat all of it himself. 

Sebastian smiled and took a large bite, pausing to lick the crumbs from his lips before savoring the taste. It was a little bland as nothing was on it other than a small amount of butter, but it was better than nothing. He swallowed and leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel’s cheek. “And it’s not just kissing that my mouth is good for,” he murmured against the smooth skin.

“Is that so? I do believe you’ll have to convince me of that, but later.” Ciel was not in the mood to entertain such advances. His body felt like crap, and not even a blow job was going to cure it. Sebastian might be good with his mouth, but it was no miracle worker. Ciel laughed privately at that thought and ate the rest of his toast. Water was offered and he drank it eagerly, feeling just a bit better for not having an empty stomach. 

A low hum left Sebastian’s mouth. “I think I’ll pass. After everything that happened yesterday, I believe that you owe me something nice.” He stood up and took the empty plate and glass away from the bed, setting it on the desk for later. “I told Tanaka that you were sick today, so he’s expecting you to stay in bed and study today, but that I’m not allowed to stay with you. I’m only allowed to check up on you every few hours.”

A slim eyebrow was raised. “Does he think you’re going to try and rape me while I’m prone and delirious?” Ciel laughed and shook his head. “What will you be doing...” He trained off and frowned, looking suddenly away. Ciel knew exactly what Sebastian would be doing and Ciel swallowed thickly, feeling sick all over again. 

“Therapy,” Sebastian answered and set a glass of water next to the bed for Ciel. “And I think it’s more of my punishment, in that he dislikes me babying you, which is why he wishes for me to give you space.” It wasn’t so much a lie, as Sebastian truly was going back to therapy after this, but he also wished to leave Joker out of the conversation.

“You’ll be busy for awhile,” Ciel said slowly, his eye assessing Sebastian carefully. “I’ll sleep... Don’t rush on my account.” He turned from Sebastian and looked towards the curtains covering the window, hoping that his words would not be questioned. In some respect Ciel was giving Sebastian his blessing to deliver as much pain and torture onto Joker as he could. Perhaps if Ciel was lucky, Joker would die before the week was up. 

Sebastian’s face fell slightly at Ciel’s comment but he didn’t press it, knowing that Ciel didn’t want to talk about it. “I’ll be back in a couple hours to check on you, make sure the food is staying down,” he finally said. He was given little more than a nod and Sebastian backed out of the room, feeling his anger and fury mount. It wasn’t directed at Ciel, though, but towards Joker and himself for letting such a thing happen to Ciel. And today, Sebastian would make sure that Joker would feel his fury.

As soon as the door closed, Ciel was huddling under the blankets. Nestled in his cocoon of cotton and silk, he was allowed to delude himself to the feeling of security, but linens were not steel, and nothing could keep the memories at bay. Nothing but the one thing that he had tasted the day before. Ciel scrunched his eyes tightly closed as if it would help, but it was a fruitless effort. For now he couldn only hope that sleep could cleanse him and free him of the thoughts of what Sebastian was doing, and who was sitting within the cells, far too close for comfort. 

With a restless sigh, Ciel eventually succumbed to a fitful sleep. 

\----------

Sebastian stepped into the interrogation room, eyes instantly settling on the man that was chained to a chair in the middle of the room. The man looked far too healthy and the sight made Sebastian’s blood boil. It wasn’t fair that Joker was still fine while Ciel was suffering every night because of him. 

He waved his hand, signaling Finny to bring in the cart that he would use for torture, knowing where he wanted to start first. A low chuckle left his lips, drawing Joker’s attention to him. An eye for an eye, or so the saying went.

Joker visibly recoiled. The chair tipped back slightly from the sharp movement and wobbled with a loud click-clack before settling once more. From the look on Joker’s face, it was blatantly obvious that he had not expected to see Sebastian alive, much less standing in front of him now. His mouth went slack as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the strength to flap his lips. 

Instead he only swallowed heavily and straightened himself up. His eyes darted pleadingly to Finny who was making his leave. Joker would find no pity from anyone in this room, or the mansion for that matter. Finally his attention turned back to Sebastian and he seemingly found himself and scowled hatefully. 

“You should be six feet underground and rotting,” Joker spat, his voice raspy. 

Sebastian hummed. “Funny. That’s where you’ll be wishing you were by the time I’m done with you,” he answered, sliding on thick leather gloves. He selected a coil of wire from the cart and held it up briefly to examine before moving towards Joker. “Did you know that piano wire, while creating a beautiful tune, is also deadly? That it’s so thin and sharp, it can slice through your skin without you even realizing it?”

He brushed the wire gently over Joker’s face, smirking as the man flinched away from it before setting it aside. Sebastian shook his head; he didn’t want to damage Joker’s face just yet. Instead, he moved down Joker’s body until his hand rested right above the man’s groin. It only took a second before Joker realized what Sebastian had planned to do and he started thrashing around.

“That won’t do,” Sebastian murmured as he cut open the pants Joker wore, not bothering to be careful. “Piano wire can make a piano sing so beautifully. I want to know what kind of tune it can make a person sing.” His lips curled into a cruel smirk as he pulled out Joker’s flaccid cock. 

The wire was looped around the length, resting loosely around it. Sebastian glanced up, taking in Joker’s wide eyes before slowly tightening the loop. Immediately, Joker started to scream as the loop grew closer and closer to his manhood until his eyes screwed shut at the first touch of metal against skin.

Sebastian tsk-ed, making Joker peek an eye open, whimpering when he realized that his cock was still there, but the wire was nestled snugly against it. “That was good for starters,” Sebastian stated and moved away from the man, going back to the cart. “But if you prefer not to see what’s going on, I can fix that too.”

“N-no,” Joker pleaded, losing his composure and failing to reclaim it. It had never been doubted that he would die here in this room. As each day passed, Joker expected the next to bring his own personal grim reaper with it. A bullet to his head seemed the most probable, after being tortured for information. But Joker never expected this. What he had gone through previously seemed as if it would be easily overshadowed by what Sebastian had planned. 

Joker’s whole body shook, pain shooting from his penis and tickling at his muscles in the most unpleasant of ways. He knew, and was so sure of it, that Sebastian had every intent to make Joker pay for what he had done. Funny how easily Joker could be stripped down from the pride of a man to something so lowly and undignified, and all because he faced a deserving and painful end. 

Sebastian smiled. “Listen to how nicely you’re already singing,” he said and turned away from the cart. He held up his right hand and wiggled his fingers, which were covered in metal tips. “I figure since you call me a demon, it would be best to appear before you as one, and I was under the impression that demons had long, deadly nails.”

He approached Joker and ran the metal tip down the man’s cheek. “And since you’re so adamant on forsaking your vision, I feel it’s only right of me to help you.” His free hand reached forward and pried open Joker’s right eye, exposing the whole of his eyeball, and Sebastian delighted in watching the pupil’s dilate to a pinprick. Without pause, he brought his other hand up, his first two fingers and thumb pushing into the soft skin around Joker’s eye.

A loud scream tore from Joker’s throat as the sharp metal claws easily tore the tender skin as Sebastian pushed in further. His fingers sunk in until his knuckles brushed against Joker’s face and Sebastian wiggled his fingers, severing the nerves at the back of the eye. The scream pitched even more, and blood trickled down Joker’s skin as his voice grew louder still until the man was lost between vocalizing his pain and trying to suck in air.

Finally, Sebastian pulled his hand back, his fingers pulling the now red eye with him. The body underneath him jerked and spasmed as pain racked it, but it was simply an unconscious reaction. Joker had passed out due to the pain as soon as he started to pull away and now the once loud sounds were gone, leaving the cell in silence.

The eye made a suction cup noise as Sebastian pulled it free of the socket, and he held it up in the light to examine. Optical nerves hung from the back and dripped fluid onto the floor while blood covered the metal claws that Sebastian wore on his fingers. It was enough torture for the day, but Sebastian would be back tomorrow, perhaps to truly strip the man of his pride.

Sebastian chuckled lowly at the thought and dropped the eye in a cup of saline solution before setting it in front of Joker. He pulled the metal tips off and set them on the cart before leaving the room. “Clean him up,” he told Finny. “I’ll be back again tomorrow.”

“Am I free to wake him up?” Finny asked, eyes shining with malicious intent. 

“By all means,” Sebastian answered and moved away from the room. He needed to get cleaned up before he went to check up on Ciel and couldn’t be bothered to wait for Joker to wake up.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Finny grabbed the bottle resting on the ledge next to him before trotting inside the room. He smirked at the slumped form of Joker and went about cleaning him up, leaving the wire around the man’s penis. No doubt Sebastian would deal with that tomorrow, and Finny would get pleasure in watching Joker squirm during the night.

Joker’s face was cleaned, the cuts and and blood dealt with until Finny was happy with his work. He moved outside and grabbed a small table that held a mirror, bringing it back into the room. It was set up in front of Joker, and Finny pinned back the man’s hair so that it was out of his face before leaning forward, holding the open bottle under Joker’s nose.

The man stirred before he started to cough at the foul scent. It pulled him from the depths of his sleep until he woke and focused slowly on the room around him. He jerked as he felt a pair of hands hold his head still, and his body froze as he found a mirror sitting before him.

“An eye for an eye,” Finny breathed into his ear and his grip tightened.

Joker’s heart started to race, the organ pulsing harshly in his chest until Joker thought it would explode. His lone eye focused in horror at the spot on his face where his other eye once sat. Now, there was nothing but a black, gaping hole that seemed to mock him. The sight made his mouth open, and he screamed as he saw his own future and death in that darkness where his eye once was.

\-------

Ciel shot up in bed, a scream tearing from his lips and his mismatched eyes wide and afraid. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked frantically around. Tears even welled up within the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall no matter how much his body trembled from the effort. Ciel’s surroundings did little to comfort him, not even the knowledge of being in the comfort of his own room had his heart slowing it’s pace. 

Wildly, he searched the room, intent on finding the one thing that wasn’t there. “Se-Sebastian?” He called, desperate to see the man. He needed to see him alive and unblemished by the cruel hands within his hellish nightmare. A rational side of Ciel told him that everything was okay. Sebastian was alive, no doubt inflicting far worse damage upon the monster of Ciel’s dreams than anything Sebastian had faced in both reality and dark fantasy. 

Shaking from head to toe, Ciel curled into himself. He wanted nothing more than to flee his room and race down to wherever Sebastian was. It was a tempting thought until he reminded himself just where he would be led. A flash of angry green eyes and flaming hair assaulted Ciel’s mind’s eye, and a phantom pain flared in his hip as he remembered the bullet Joker had delivered to Ciel. Memory after memory flashed through Ciel’s mind, some very real and others fragments of dreams that had woven themselves into Ciel’s sense of reality. 

Once more Ciel was finding himself wanting to fall back into that wonderful obliviousness he had found himself in the day before. The consequences could be damned so long as Ciel did not have to suffer like this. A wave of white hot fury towards Joker flashed in Ciel. This was all that man’s fault. He had reduced Ciel to this sickened shell of himself, and Ciel could not bring himself to accept what he was quickly becoming. He was stronger than all of this; Ciel just needed to get past all of this. It would fade in time, he reasoned. 

Mind set, Ciel crawled from the bed. His robe was thrown on to cover his night shirt and he moved silently into the hall. Ciel knew all too well that he should not be doing what he was about to do. But he wanted sleep, peace of mind, and that blissful ignorance that he had tasted so sweetly yesterday. Just once more, he said to himself. After that he’d find another way to deal, a healthy way to ride himself of these terrors. Unfortunately there was little conviction within those words. 

Blindly he walked into the kitchen, sighing when Ciel saw that it was empty. That made everything easier in the long run. For a moment he felt guilty, knowing Sebastian would be upset with him once more. The thought was quickly pushed aside, as he didn’t want to think of it. 

The cabinet was opened and Ciel shuffled through bottles with brand names that he was not familiar with. Liquids of browns, whites, yellows, and some of bright blues and greens sat for his consumption. Ciel picked a bottle he recognized from the day before. If he was correct it was rum. The cap was quickly unscrewed with shaky fingers and poured into a glass Ciel got from the dishwasher. He filled the glass more than halfway up with the stuff, not bothering to mix it with anything. Why bother when Ciel was drinking for the intoxicating affects of the alcohol and not for the enjoyment of the taste? 

Ciel wasted no time in drinking it down. It burned his throat and warmed his stomach. The alcohol didn’t settle well, and Ciel forced the contents to stay down and not come straight back up. With alcohol being in his system from the day before, it did not take long before that lovely buzz returned and Ciel was feeling the giddy affects of the drink. It made Ciel smile as he finished his rum and returned things to where they belonged, only to hesitate as he went to put the rum bottle back. Making a quick decision, Ciel tucked the bottle away into his robes so that no one could see it. 

Wasting no more time, he exited the kitchen before he was caught and headed back to his room. It was a small miracle in itself that Ciel had been able to navigate the mansion without being caught. As soon as he was back in the safety of his and Sebastian’s room, Ciel moved to the bed, hiding the bottle in the drawer of the nightstand and slipping back into bed like he had not left at all. With a relaxed sigh, Ciel was pleased to find his mind blank and clear. It took no effort to fall back to sleep, the alcohol helping to pull him into a pleasant slumber. 

Half an hour later, the door opened and Sebastian slipped inside, shivering at the cool temperature of the room. He had just showered downstairs in his old room, and his damp hair was cold against his flushed skin. Amber eyes focused on the bed, pleased to see that Ciel was still sound asleep, and Sebastian felt a little bad that he needed to wake the younger male up. 

But Ciel needed to get some water in his body, along with some food. It had been a few hours since Ciel had had anything to eat, and Sebastian wanted the younger male well as soon as possible.

Sebastian padded over to the bed and sat down carefully before leaning down. His lips brushed over Ciel’s temple before slowly moving down his face, pressing soft kisses to the skin. He tilted Ciel’s head to the side before letting his lips brush over Ciel’s, teasing him to wake up.

He froze, though, at the strong taste of alcohol on Ciel’s lips and reached forward carefully. His fingers pressed against Ciel’s mouth and opened it slightly, allowing Sebastian to lean forward and get a whiff of Ciel’s breath. His nose crinkled at the scent of alcohol, too fresh and strong to be from the night before, especially since Ciel had eaten that morning.

He pulled back and let Ciel’s mouth close, upset that Ciel had gone back to the bottle. He didn’t know the reason why, but it was still something that Sebastian didn’t want to think of and he hoped that this wasn’t going to be a growing problem. There were ways to handle the fear and pain, but resorting to alcohol was not one of them. Sebastian would have to hunt Carmella down tonight and thank her for introducing the liquid to Ciel. 

Sebastian sighed and pushed the thoughts aside. For now, his only goal was to focus on Ciel and help the younger male any way he could. “Ciel,” he called lowly and ran his fingers through the soft hair. “It’s time to wake up.”

Soft groans were heard and Ciel turned away from Sebastian’s touch in a hope to fend off the waking hands. Ciel’s mind felt pleasantly clouded, and sleep was still calling for him. “Hmm... Go away,” he mumbled and tried to hide himself among blankets and pillows. 

“I can’t,” Sebastian answered and rubbed his fingers over Ciel’s temples, massaging them lightly. “You need to eat dinner and stay awake for a while so you’ll sleep tonight.” He was done for the day, and Tanaka had allowed him the rest of the day to take care of Ciel.

Reluctantly, Ciel sat up in bed. He swayed slightly and as he looked over to regard Sebastian, there was a definite glaze to his eyes. “What time is is?” Ciel asked softly, the words just over a whisper. His hand came up to tend to his mussed hair, but gave up moments later when it seemed Ciel had lost interest in the plight. 

Sebastian hummed and cupped Ciel’s cheeks as he looked at the glazed blue eyes, wondering how much Ciel had drunk while he was gone. “It’s five in the afternoon,” he finally answered, puling away from Ciel, his fingers trailing down Ciel’s cheek. “How did you sleep?”

Ciel paused for a moment, not quite meeting Sebastian’s eyes when he did finally answer. “I slept well enough.” It wasn’t completely a lie. The sleep Sebastian had woken Ciel from had been pleasant and free from any form of nightmarish ghouls. Ciel knew he had the alcohol to thank for that, but he kept his mouth firmly shut on that fact. 

Fingers brushed over Ciel’s lips, pausing slightly at the center of his lower lip and Sebastian pushed the tip of his thumb inside Ciel’s mouth. He didn’t say anything about the stench of alcohol on Ciel’s breath as he pulled his finger back out and simply moved away from Ciel to grab some clothes for him. “Let’s get you some dinner,” he said finally.

Nothing more was said as Sebastian helped Ciel to dress. Ciel stumbled and almost fell over more than once, but neither commented on it. There was a high tension within the room, and Ciel was very aware of it despite his currently intoxicated state. He flashed Sebastian a hesitant smile once he was fully dressed, but became all the more nervous when the smile he received in return seemed dry and fake. 

“Come here,” Sebastian said, waving Ciel over. He waited until the younger male stumbled to his side before picking Ciel up. His weaker arm protested the action but it was ignored, and Sebastian played it off as another form of therapy. 

“I can walk,” Ciel protested lightly. “What will everyone think seeing you carry me around?” Despite his words, Ciel was smiling. His face buried into Sebastian’s neck, inhaling the spicy scent and kissing the hot skin. 

Sebastian was silent as he walked, trying to gather his words. Finally, he shifted Ciel in his arms before speaking. “What will everyone think, seeing you stumble around with the smell of alcohol on your breath?” He asked softly.

The slim body in Sebastian’s arms tensed. Ciel’s head pressed further into Sebastian, hot breath heating Sebastian’s already warm skin. No answer came from Ciel as he stayed stiff and still, almost as if he had never heard anything at all. Ciel had suspected that Sebastian knew that he had once more indulged himself in a few drinks, but a small part hoped that the subject wouldn’t be brought up. So Ciel stayed quiet, a naive part of him thinking that the issue would be dropped if he chose to ignore it. 

The silence from Ciel was the only hint that the younger male felt bad about his choice, but the lack of an apology meant that he didn’t regret it. The thought made Sebastian sigh and he stayed silent as well. Later, Sebastian would talk to Ciel about it, but for now, his silence would speak volumes to the younger male.

It was awkward; Ciel’s muddled mind picked up on that well enough. The remaining walk to the kitchens was uncomfortable and it only heightened with every minute of silence that went by. Ciel squirmed, wanting this uncomfortable air around them to dissipate. Even though Ciel knew it was his fault, he couldn’t bring himself to right it. Sebastian would no doubt want a promise from Ciel to never resort to alcohol again, but as it stood, it was the only thing Ciel could rely on at the moment. He would not forsake it now. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Sebastian finally asked as they arrived at the kitchen. “It has to be something light or your stomach won’t be able to handle it.” His eyes darted briefly to the liquor cabinet, wondering if he could put a lock on it. He snorted at the thought, knowing that Ciel would pick it if he really wanted to get to the liquid inside.

“Eggs,” Ciel said with little thought. He wasn’t sure why, but they sounded good. Slowly he made his way over to the table, the same table he had sat at yesterday as he drank himself into oblivion. For a moment he remembered the kiss he shared with Alois, and a displeased frown crossed Ciel’s face. He still could not believe he had done that. 

Sebastian nodded and moved to grab the eggs. Nothing more was said as he started to make dinner for them both. Tomorrow Sebastian would talk to Ciel about the drinking issue after he had taken his anger out on Joker once more. It wouldn’t do to confront Ciel when he was in a bad mood already. Sebastian grunted at the thoughts and pulled the cheese from the fridge, wishing for things to go back to normal once more.

\--------

The day found Ciel in a disgruntled haze as he walked out of the library after five hours of nonstop study and torture courtesy of Grell. It was no doubt punishment for skipping out of his classes for the past few days, but that didn’t make Ciel complain any less about it. He was tired, not having slept well the night before. In the early morning hours, Ciel had been woken from a nightmare to Sebastian’s gentle words as Ciel shook within the circle of strong arms. Sebastian soothed him quickly, but the nightmare had haunted Ciel for the greater majority of the day. 

Not wanting to think much more of it, Ciel moved towards his room. Sebastian would be there soon, if he wasn’t already waiting for him. Thankfully Tanaka had kept their schedules similar so that they had time to themselves in the evening. It was one of the few pleasures Tanaka allowed them for the time being. No doubt he knew how hard Ciel was taking everything and just how much he needed Sebastian in his life at the moment. Tanaka was strict but he was not stupid, nor was he heartless. 

Sebastian was indeed in the room when Ciel entered. He was sitting on the bed, on Ciel’s side, and Ciel found himself looking quickly to his side table to make sure that everything was still in place. It wouldn’t do if Sebastian found out about the bottle that rested within. Ciel was still surprised that Sebastian had not bothered to lecture Ciel again for resorting the alcohol to numb his mind and worries. 

“Hey,” Ciel greeted with a small smile. He was truly glad to him. 

Sebastian smiled softly at Ciel, pleased to see that the younger male wasn’t stumbling as he walked. The drinking was starting to become a daily occurrence, to the point where it was starting to seriously worry Sebastian. He didn’t know what the younger male was trying to prove with everything and Sebastian felt as though he were failing in helping Ciel against his fears. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but Sebastian was throwing everything he had into making sure that Ciel wasn’t scared anymore. But he had a feeling that he was losing the battle.

“How were lessons?” He asked, stroking Soot who purred happily in his lap. Ever since she had been allowed back in their room, she rarely left his lap, choosing instead to sleep there whenever she had the chance.

Ciel shrugged. “As good as they can be. Although I think Grell is trying to kill me. He almost dropped a paper weight and two books on my head today.” It was beginning to become a nuisance but there was little Ciel could do about it at present. Tanaka wouldn’t allow Ciel to get out a little extra suffering if he could help it. 

Soot meowed as Ciel moved over, stroking along her back. He looked around then, trying to find Alex, but not seeing her. Now that she was older and fully trained, she had been allowed free roam of the house, meaning Ciel saw very little of her until night fell and she came to claim her spot under the blankets by Sebastian’s legs. 

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, leaning closer to Ciel and subtly checking the younger male’s breath for a hint of alcohol. He knew he was becoming a mother hen about it, but Sebastian didn’t want it to turn into a bad habit, especially in their line of work. He was pleased when Ciel’s breath smelled like sweets and he relaxed more.

He reached forward and grabbed Ciel’s hand, lacing his fingers through the younger male’s and let his thumb run over the top of Ciel’s hand. “What are we doing tonight?” he asked.

“Sleeping,” Ciel said in a mildly teasing manner. It was further accentuated by a curling smirk as he made room to sit beside Sebastian. “Whatever else would one do at night?” 

Sebastian chuckled. “I was thinking of a movie, or maybe something else relaxing. I wouldn’t mind painting you,” he stated seriously. He was itching to get back to work at the parlor, but Tanaka refused to let him work there for another week, wanting to make sure he was mentally stable to leave the mansion after staying inside for so long.

This perked Ciel’s attention. Sebastian had always been a sketcher, tattoo art aside, and it never really crossed Ciel’s mind that Sebastian ever bothered to dabble in the more traditional medium anymore. “Paint me?” He inquired, still not fully believing it. It was an idea that was quickly exciting Ciel. 

“Why not?” Sebastian questioned. It would help quiet his mind and calm the anxious nerves that were plaguing him now. His own nightmares were becoming more frequent as he struggled to deal with both his and Ciel’s problems, trying to balance them both. It was easier to focus on Ciel’s and try to fix them than his own.

Ciel waved him down. “I’m just surprised you asked. I’d like you to paint me very much.” His eye sparkled and his smile broadened. “Would you have me posing nude for you?” It was like deja vu but only in reverse. Ciel had never posed naked for Sebastian, so perhaps it was time for the favor to be repaid. Not to mention it was a nice way to take Ciel’s mind off of other matters without the help of some strong liquor. 

Sebastian’s eyes lowered in amusement. “I would rather enjoy painting you nude. Maybe with Soot curled on your chest, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t like that part very much,” he teased and stood up, ready to collect his art supplies.

“I wouldn’t,” Ciel confirmed. “Although I do suppose she would do a good job of hiding certain areas if I so deemed it necessary.” A laugh bubbled up from Ciel’s chest and he leaned over to peck Sebastian on the cheek. “But I have a feeling you wouldn’t like that part very much.” Sebastian’s words were thrown back at him, and Ciel could only smile deviously. 

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “You’re right. But only because I don’t want her touching such a thing. I’ve seen enough of your cock to draw it from memory, even if Soot’s body was blocking it.”

This seemed to amuse Ciel more so than it embarrassed him. “Is that so?” He leaned closer to Sebastian, looking him over with appraising eyes. Sudden a chuckle bubbled up from Ciel and he turned away to look across the room, seeming humored by something. “I fear our relationship was based on drawing cocks. Well at least yours.” It was true that such a thing had brought them together. 

“It just started that way,” Sebastian stated as he moved to the closest so he could gather his supplies. “Do you have any idea for a pose or do I get free rein on it?” he asked, pulling a box of paints out along with an easel. They had been neglected for far too long and Sebastian couldn’t wait to work with them again. 

“You’re doing it now?” Ciel had reasoned that they would do it later in the evening, or even that Sebastian was half teasing. He straightened and watched as things were pulled from the closet. Some of the supplies Ciel noted were his, but he didn’t comment on it. Sebastian was more than free to use them as he wished. 

Sebastian glanced up as he set the box down. “Do you wish to wait for another time?” He asked curiously. He wouldn’t mind, but he was already in the mood to paint and for now, this was the best time they had together without any interruptions. 

Ciel shook his head, already stripping out of his shirt. “No, I just didn’t know if you were serious,” he said and moved towards his pants. Each article of clothing came off without any show of modesty on Ciel’s part. Sebastian already knew every inch of Ciel’s body, having seen and touched it so many times before, including the new sets of scars that marked him. 

A low purr left Sebastian’s mouth at the sight of Ciel before him and he waved him towards the bed. He wanted Ciel to be relaxed, surrounded by the sheets that would contrast nicely with his pale skin. “I’m very serious,” he stated and quickly set up his canvas before moving towards the bed so he could rearrange the pillows.

Sitting atop the mattress, Ciel swung his feet idly as he waited for Sebastian to get everything situated. He watched, looking almost bored, as the pillows were fluffed and the bedding better arranged. A small prickle of nervous butterflies sprung up into his stomach, acting as if they meant to fly right up his throat and out his mouth. Quickly he swallowed them down and turned towards the window. 

It was partly cloudy, although the forecast had mentioned showers at some point in the late day; Ciel had seen none as of yet. He wished for the rain; there was something peaceful about it despite it being likened to more dreary things. “What kind of pose do you want me in?” Ciel asked, his mind trying to decide what he would have himself positioned. Another part of Ciel spurned the idea of what would become of this painting once it was completed. Surely it wasn’t to be hung in the hallways of the mansion. “And where are you going to hang this?” 

“In my gallery above the parlor,” Sebastian answered without pause and he gestured for Ciel to lay down. The black sheets nestled around Ciel, seeming to cocoon him in their embrace while a pale arm rested teasingly over a slim hip. The sheets covered Ciel’s neither regions and parts of his legs, the pale skin peeking out and teasing Sebastian between the folds of the sheets.

Sebastian paused in his arrangement of the sheets and let his fingers trail lightly down Ciel’s chest. “You need something to bring out the blue in your eyes,” he murmured and his hand came to a halt just above Ciel’s hand that rested over his hip. “Just like I should paint a ring here; a ring that claims you as mine. Perhaps a silver band with a blood red stone and a blue one to match your eyes so everyone knows that you’re mine.”

Ciel’s eyes hardened, and his hand twitched on his hip. It curled into a loose fist and Ciel looked away. “I’m not sure I want to chance a repeat of what the last ring you gave me brought upon us,” he said with a little more bite than he had meant. The ring in itself had not been something Ciel had thought on much at all. For all purposes, it never crossed his mind. Ciel was content to lie to himself that the piece of jewelery had meant nothing to him. It was all so much easier that way, he thought. 

That did not change the fact that Ciel felt the ring’s loss. Not matter what he might tell himself, Ciel still held the ring precious for it symbolized his bond with Sebastian. Without it, everything seemed a little less real. A silly notion, but it was reluctant to fade to the dark recesses of his mind. 

Sebastian’s hand faltered over Ciel’s body and he looked away as the mood in the room changed instantly. He didn’t know what to say to Ciel and he sat next to the younger male silently, searching his brain for the answer. It didn’t come and Sebastian’s shoulders slumped slightly as he reached forward and grabbed Ciel’s hand, lacing his fingers through Ciel’s.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured softly, his finger brushing over the bare spot on Ciel’s finger where the ring had once sat.

Ciel sighed, feeling guilty for being harsh with the subject. “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” He gave Sebastian’s hand a squeeze and managed a smile. Unfortunately it did not reach his eye. 

Sebastian didn’t answer, feeling his own guilt rise inside him. Everything technically was his fault and he knew it. It haunted his dreams at night and ate at him until he woke up in a cold sweat. “Do you still want to do this?” He asked finally.

“I do, so long as you don’t make me look ugly,” Ciel joked and settled back into place. His head was propped up on his right hand, making Ciel look just a bit cocky. It suited him, and seemed all the more like his old self. 

“I would never,” Sebastian answered and moved back to his easel. “Relax for me and don’t move,” he stated and started to sketch out the basic structure before Ciel started to squirm. With each pencil stroke, he felt the guilt ease away and everything else fade from his mind as he focused just on Ciel and the drawing before him.

It only took a few moments before Ciel was speaking, finding himself growing bored from just such a short time. “What’s your favorite medium?” He asked, realizing that aside from tattooing, Ciel didn’t know much about what other forms of art Sebastian enjoyed. It was a shame that their life had grown so hectic that such pleasures could not be indulged in until now. 

“Acrylics,” Sebastian answered as he lightly drew the outline of the sheets. “Oils, while more popular, are messy and they take longer to dry so I’m not as fond of them. I tried and failed at watercolor, but I wouldn’t mind going back and trying again later on.”

“I like watercolor.” It was one of the mediums Ciel enjoyed most. “I like the softer tones and affects that you can get while using it.” He shifted just a bit, his hip tingling from being forced into one position for so long. Quickly Ciel remembered himself and stilled his body before Sebastian could yell at him. 

Sebastian hummed softly. “Maybe you can help me with that medium then,” he stated and pulled the paints closer to him so he could start mixing the colors. “And then I can teach you how to tattoo. You can be my protege,” he said, voice light and happy.

Ciel smirked. “Better be careful. The student will end up surpassing the master and you’ll be without a job.” It was a harmless taunt and Ciel knew Sebastian would take it as such. For once, in many long days, Ciel felt comfortable and at ease. There was something nice about just sitting here with Sebastian, and spending time together without any outside worry. 

A small hum left Sebastian’s mouth as he put the first brush stroke on the canvas, moving it along Ciel’s body. Each stroke brought to life the painting until Sebastian lost himself in the painting, allowing himself to forget everything. It was such a similar scene of the time Ciel painted Sebastian in his living room all those months ago. Only this time, their roles were reversed.

Minutes passed, Ciel figured more than thirty in all, before he spoke again. “How do you like working on a canvas that isn’t human flesh?” A gruesome image came to mind, and Ciel pushed it aside. He didn’t need to be morbid, but that didn’t keep him from smiling. How interesting it would be to create a masterpiece of an individual’s back with only a knife, paintbrush, and the subject’s own blood. That thought was tucked away and Ciel refocused on Sebastian as he worked. 

“It’s different,” Sebastian answered. “Yet at the same time, the same. Both can be messy, one with wet ink and blood, the other with paint. And both can make a subject cry if something has been done wrong. I believe we had this conversation once before. But regardless, I enjoy them both, if not tattooing more. Only because it’s movable and people can take it with them wherever they go.”

There was a small nod from Ciel, before he was off asking another question. “How far have you gotten?” He didn’t want to complain, but it was getting hard lying here in such a way, and not falling asleep. The arm that Ciel’s head rested on was already shaking and hurting from keeping his head up. It wasn’t turning out to be a pleasant experience. 

“Just the sheets left,” Sebastian answered. There wasn’t much detail to add to the background, just the wrinkles in the sheets and Sebastian waved Ciel down. “You can relax for now, just don’t move too much or the way the sheets move will be messed up.”

Ciel’s head plopped down into the pillows, his eyes closing with a look of pure bliss on his face. “I don’t think I could have held my head up for much longer,” he admitted. It wouldn’t take long now, and soon Ciel would be up and stretching his leg. Food also sounded good after this and his stomach agreed as it grumbled lowly, but loud enough to catch Sebastian’s attention. 

The older male chuckled as he finished the sheets, adding the last details before the painting could be called done. It wasn’t anything overly fancy like Ciel had done for his class, but it wasn’t horrible either and Sebastian was pleased with the way it turned out. “I’m done,” he stated finally and picked up a smaller brush to add in one final detail. “Stretch out and relax for a while.”

“Thank God!” Ciel exclaimed and stretched like a cat on the bed. His back bowed and the definite sound of joints popping filled the room. It felt good to move, and Ciel took full advantage by sprawling out on the mattress, his whole body revealed to Sebastian. There was no modesty to be seen from Ciel’s pose; every intimate inch of him was on display for Sebastian. Ciel didn’t even bother to cover his flaccid penis and merely relaxed back and closed his eyes. 

Sebastian smiled slightly at the sight, pleased to see Ciel so relaxed for the first time in weeks, especially without the aid of alcohol to do so. He pushed the thought aside for now, not wanting to think such things as he added the final part to his painting. The fine brush was set to the side and Sebastian wiped off his hands before picking up the painting.

“What do you think?” He asked, turning the canvas around so Ciel could see the picture and every last detail.

Ciel twisted around, sitting Indian style and regarding the painting with a critical eye. It was on the impressionistic side and Ciel loved it all the more for that. His eyes traced every curve of his body, and every lovely shade that Sebastian had worked in. Needless to say it was breathtaking. 

“I love it!” Ciel expressed and continued his inspection. He moved up the length of his body and settled on the details of his own face. Sebastian had done an impressive job, Ciel’s eyes never looked bluer. From there Ciel meant to move to the folds of the sheets and pillows, but stopped at the smudge of black that had been painted on what Ciel recognized as his wrist. He frowned. “I think you made a little mess.” The area was pointed out to Sebastian and Ciel continued to stare at it. Such a mistake could be easily fixed, it wasn’t a big deal. 

Sebastian frowned slightly. “It’s not a mistake,” he stated. “It’s supposed to be there.” It wasn’t currently on Ciel’s wrist, but with time, it was something that Sebastian would like to see on the younger male’s skin. He had been playing with the idea for months and now that the ring was gone, he wanted to give Ciel something more permanent that was truly unique and from him.

“Then what is it?” Ciel continued to question. “Is it some sort of funny looking bruise? Cause I don’t think it’s a bracelet.” It was hard to figure out just what it was and Ciel was quickly becoming frustrated over it. For all he knew it was just Sebastian trying to play off his mistake. 

“It’s like a bruise,” Sebastian answered and set the canvas to the side before picking up the fine tipped brush again and dipping it in the black paint. “Perhaps it would look better if I showed it to you on a larger scale.”

Ciel’s hand was grasped and for a moment he refused to allow Sebastian to pull him closer. They stared at each other for a moment before Ciel relented and Sebastian turned Ciel’s hand around to bare his wrist. “What are you doing?” He mumbled, but didn’t pull away when the cold paint tip of a brush touched his skin, sending a pleasant trail of goosebumps up Ciel’s arm. 

“You’ll see,” Sebastian answered softly as he focused on the task at hand. Slowly, a shape started to form as intricate lines formed to make a detailed star. Each line and detail was painted slowly as Sebastian wanted it to be perfect and allow Ciel to see what exactly had been on his mind the past few months.

It was pretty, Ciel concluded, as Sebastian withdrew the brush after a few moments and allowed Ciel to look at the design in it’s entirety. A star, that was what Ciel saw at first but it wasn’t as simple as all of that. The star was drawn intricately with its topmost point running down Ciel’s wrist, and the connecting lines within looking Celtic in nature. Around the star was a set of rings woven together, to encompass the whole of the design. 

“It looks satanic,” Ciel commented after a moment as he took into account that the star was indeed upside down. He frowned and looked questioningly up at Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes lowered. “It has a reason,” he said lowly and brought Ciel’s wrist to his mouth, blowing on the paint so it would dry. “To the rest of the world, we are demons; something evil and to be feared. We’re shunned for what we do. But we don’t see it in such a way, as it’s simply the life we know. When you look down at it, the star is pointing the correct way, but when the public sees it, it points down. It all depends on how you look at it.”

Ciel smiled at that; it was quite an interesting take. “What else does it mean? Certainly not just that.” He was smarter than to think that it was all that simple. There were too many different elements and Ciel was sure Sebastian had put much thought into them if he had gone so far as to incorporate the design into his portrait of Ciel. 

“Each point on the star is a hardship that we went through in our relationship,” Sebastian’s finger brushed lightly over the dried paint, tracing the star before moving to the ring that held it. “And the circle is never ending, just like the bond between us. A different kind of wedding ring, if you will.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic. Do you know that?” A wiry smile ghosted on Ciel’s lips and he sent Sebastian an amused look that was diluted by the dusting of pale pink on his cheeks. “But I do suppose that I like.” He examined the underside of his wrist with apt attention. Sebastian had referred to it as a wedding ring of sorts and Ciel found the notion silly, until remembering that it wasn’t so silly after all. If given the chance, Ciel admitted to himself, he would walk down the aisle without a second thought. He would even wear a damn white dress if Sebastian wished it to be so, but Ciel would then argue that the affair be private, excluding a good number of individuals. 

Sebastian’s lips quirked. “I try my best,” he murmured and leaned down to kiss Ciel’s cheek. “I’ve had the idea for a while now, after the last tattoo you received in memory of Bard. But only now has the design come to my mind.” His lips trailed down Ciel’s skin, moving slowly as he mouthed three words against the pale skin. 

“Well then,” Ciel quipped. “I suppose we must be careful not to endure any further hardships, lest we want to add more points to this star. But then I fear it wouldn’t be much of a star.” There was a chuckle to Ciel’s words and he leaned up to return the kiss, pressing his lips to the side of Sebastian’s mouth. 

“That was weak,” Sebastian stated and tilted his head to the side so Ciel’s lips pressed fully against his. His fingers reached up to thread through Ciel’s hair, the paintbrush smearing against Ciel’s cheek before dropping to the floor.

Ciel made no complaint to the dry paint on his cheek. He could only push further into Sebastian, to mold their lips closer together. Hands tightly wound themselves into Sebastian’s shirt and Ciel breathed in the sweet smell of man that he loved. He could feel the drying paint on his wrist and it felt so heavy with the meaning that it held.

The ring might have been lost, but the bond he had with Sebastian was always there, growing stronger. This mark, this tattoo, would be a permanent representation of all that they had and all that they had been through. It was a heartening thought and it made Ciel swell with the anticipation of having Sebastian inking it onto his skin. 

A thought suddenly struck Ciel and he pulled away from the kiss. He looked deep into Sebastian’s crimson eyes and spoke. “You’re going to get a tattoo like this too, right?” Ciel asked, and held up his wrist. 

Sebastian blinked before his eyes lowered slightly. “I had hoped for one,” he answered and reached up to catch Ciel’s wrist, mindful of the paint that rested on the skin. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ciel’s hand before slowly trailing up the younger male’s arm until he reached the junction where the shoulder met Ciel’s neck. Sebastian licked at it before kissing the spot, making Ciel shiver slightly. “But it would have to come from your hands,” he finished and pulled back to look at the younger male.

“Will you teach me then, soon?” Ciel’s eyes were glazed, clarifying as each pleasurable tingle ebbed away. They had talked of Ciel taking up tattooing many times in the past, but he had never really thought the day would come. Not when so many unexpected things had hit them when they had least expected it. But to think that Ciel could ink Sebastian’s skin, it sent an excited chill down Ciel’s spine. 

“Of course,” Sebastian murmured. Things were changing now, as much as Sebastian had tried to avoid thinking about it. While he still wished to go out on assignments, it wasn’t a pressing urge and he found that torturing Joker was just as satisfying as going on assignments. It confused him and Sebastian tried not to dwell on it much. “We have plenty of time.”

Ciel hummed his agreement and moved away from Sebastian. He continued to eye the painted design, liking it all the more he looked at it. For a moment he considered the fact that this would be the only tattoo on Ciel’s body that would be visible to others more often than not. A simple shirt would not cover it, and Ciel couldn’t say that he cared. If anything he wanted everyone to see it, even if they knew little of the meaning behind it. 

The bed shook as Ciel launched himself backwards on it, feeling good for once. It had been a good day, and as night quickly approached, he did not feel the need to resort to the alcohol to stave off the nightmares. Ciel couldn’t believe that they could touch him right now. Perhaps this mark on Ciel’s arm was his weapon against them. The thought was silly, but he clung to it as he watched Sebastian going about cleaning up. 

The painting was tucked away in a corner so it wouldn’t get damaged before Sebastian slowly made his way back to the bed. It was late and he had an early therapy session in the morning. While his arm was slowly growing stronger, it was taking too long for Sebastian’s liking. It made him feel weak when he only wished to protect Ciel, and he felt as though he couldn’t do that with his arm in such a condition.

“Do you like it?” He asked, settling next to Ciel on the bed and pulling the younger male closer. He ran his fingers through the dark locks, the hair soft on his fingertips as Ciel rested his head on his chest.

Ciel snuggled in. “Of course I like it, both the painting and the tattoo design.” He kissed Sebastian’s chest before sitting up once more to scoot down, pushing at the comforter and settling himself into the warmth of the bed. It didn’t bother him that he was still nude, especially when he didn’t wish to get back up to grab a pair of sleep pants.

“Go turn the light out,” Ciel said after a moment, a grin on his face. 

Sebastian blinked before flicking Ciel’s forehead. A hand pushed him away, urging him to go turn off the light and after a while, Sebastian stood up and padded over to the light. “I spoil you,” he stated as he made his way back to the bed. “And you do nothing but use me in the end.” There was a hint of a pout in Sebastian’s voice but it was light and teasing.

A happy little grin hid behind a pillow and Ciel’s visible eyes shined with mirth. “But you enjoy spoiling me,” Ciel said behind his smile. He bundled more into the blankets as Sebastian came back, fearing some sort of retaliation from the man. 

Chuckling, Sebastian pulled his clothes off his body and slipped under the covers so he could join Ciel. “I do,” he answered and pressed his cold feet to Ciel’s body. “Just as much as I enjoy teasing you too.”

They tussled in the bed for a moment, Ciel laughing and trying to get away from Sebastian’s icy feet. He squirmed until he was pulled close to a hard chest and he relaxed within Sebastian’s hold as the feet retreated and left them both breathing heavy, but in high spirits. It was turning into a good night, Ciel concluded as he yawned. 

Sebastian nuzzled Ciel’s locks and sighed happily as he felt Ciel relax against him before drifting off to sleep. Perhaps tonight they would both be able to sleep through the night without the fears of nightmares for a change. It was a welcoming thought and Sebastian closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

\------

Ciel’s eyes snapped open, body tensed and rigid. Sweat dripped at his brows and his heart thumped wildly within his chest. Tears were already trailing down Ciel’s eyes as he tried to keep his body from shaking lest he wake Sebastian. There was no need to worry a second party, and Ciel didn’t want to give Sebastian more reason to worry over him. 

Swallowing hard, Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tight. His injured eye throbbed; phantom pain or real, Ciel didn’t know nor care to know. The turning in his stomach was a more pressing matter, and Ciel didn’t want to be forced to run to the bathroom to vomit. Such a sudden event would not go unnoticed by Sebastian. He breathed in deeply and tried to settle himself, but to little avail. 

The images of his dream were still too fresh, still too real. It had been the most disjointed and violent of all his nightmares. Little of it made sense, but that did not dull the dark horror of it all. Ciel remembered seeing himself, face split into a manaical grin and splattered with what could only be blood. His hand moved of its own accord as it swung down to slash at flesh and bone. Staring back at him was Joker, smiling a sickening smile as if Ciel’s attempts to chop him to pieces were amusing. Ciel only swung harder and harder still. 

Blood splattered in his face until Ciel could not see and he was forced to wipe it away with his free hand, his other refusing to stop its plight. When the haze of blood clear, Ciel took in a new face with shocking terror. Sebastian stared back, face twisted in pain and fear. His mouth pleaded for Ciel to stop, but Ciel’s hand continued to hack away. It ignored every plea Ciel made until Sebastian no longer cried out and the man was turned into something unrecognizable as a human being.

That had been the point at which Ciel had woken, and which had overshadowed finer details of the nightmare. It was so vivid, and Ciel half expected to turn around to find Sebastian a bloody mess next to him. But Ciel did not dare move and instead he focused on steadying his breathing. 

Ciel slipped from the bed, standing on unsteady feet. He wobbled for a moment and tried to see past his tears into the dark room. The bedside clock by the table flashed 4:38. It was still far too early in the morning for Ciel to slip from the room to find solace within the kitchens. 

Silently Ciel dropped to his knees and as quietly as he could manage, he rooted through his nightstand until the bottle of rum was fished out. There was more than half gone, Ciel having drunk from it many times before. He stood once more and tried to stealthily make it to the bathroom. A rustling behind him had Ciel pausing and casting a cautious glance over his shoulder. The darkness was dense and Ciel could not make out the finer details of Sebastian, not knowing if the man was awake or not, but thankfully the night would hide Ciel’s cargo as he smuggled it away. 

The covers shifted again as Sebastian pulled one of the many pillows Ciel slept with towards him and buried his nose into the soft material before falling back asleep again with a soft sigh. He shifted once more, pulling the covers higher as a fine shiver worked its way through his body without Ciel next to him but nothing more came from the action as sleep overtook the man once more.

A soft sigh was expelled and Ciel relaxed. He continued to move towards the bathroom, the door opening silently. The light was ignored and Ciel locked himself in. Every inch of him was trembling as he collapsed to the floor in a heap against the sink cabinets. A hard knob pressed against Ciel’s back but he ignored it in favor of unscrewing the cap of the liquor bottle. 

Ciel threw his head back and downed the bottle, chugging it with plentiful gulps. The liquid burned going down, but it was welcomed. The discomfort was pleasant compared to the swirling thoughts that assaulted Ciel’s mind. Tears once more gathered in his eyes, but he forced them away. He wouldn’t continue to cry; this would not break him. Ciel would not allow it. 

The bottle was recapped even though it had been drained empty. Ciel would have to hide it before disposing of it. He wouldn’t dare try to bring it back into the room in case he would awake Sebastian. Clumsily he turned and shoved it into one of the bottom cabinets. The alcohol was already dulling his mind and senses. It was a calming feeling and Ciel smiled as he welcomed in. On unsteady feet he stood, swaying ever so slightly as he went to flush the toilet for show. It would give Sebastian less reason to question Ciel further if the man had woken in Ciel’s absence. 

Opening the door, Ciel moved back out into the darkness of the bedroom and tried to find his way back to the bed. He bumped into it and let loose a string of whispered curses. That had hurt, but not as much as if it had been done during a point in which he was sober. Instead he quickly passed it aside to be forgotten and climb into bed. 

Sebastian shifted slightly as the bed dipped but otherwise didn’t stir as Ciel settled next to him, back pressed against Sebastian’s chest. The minutes ticked by until Ciel’s breathing finally evened out and his body relaxed against Sebastian’s. More minutes passed until Sebastian’s head rose slowly and upset eyes gazed down at the younger male resting before him. “Ciel,” Sebastian breathed softly, his arm coming up to wrap around Ciel’s waist and pull him closer. He pressed his face into the back of Ciel’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “Why won’t you come to me instead of resorting to this?” 

It hurt that Ciel felt as though he couldn’t talk to Sebastian about his problems and Sebastian had hoped that with time, Ciel would realize he didn’t have to worry what Sebastian would think. But Ciel was turning to the bottle too much and Sebastian didn’t want to wait any longer. He feared that if he did, Ciel would start down a road that was too hard to turn from and then Ciel would truly be lost to him. 

“I’m sorry, Ciel,” he murmured softly and pressed a kiss to the base of Ciel’s neck. Because it could only be his fault that he was unreachable to the younger male and Sebastian’s grip tightened. He had failed Ciel again and now Ciel was suffering. “I’m so sorry.”

\-----------

The morning came sooner than Ciel had wanted and with it a groggy clearness that was unwanted. Ciel groaned and curled into himself becoming aware of how cold he was, the blanket doing little to heat him completely. The only real warmth came from Lexi’s body that rested at Ciel’s feet. 

“Sebastian,” he mumbled out and reached for the man, grabbing at nothing but pillows and blankets. Mismatched eyes snapped open and Ciel sat up in bed quickly. His panicked mind raced as he took in their room and tried to calm itself as Ciel supplied himself with logical reasons as to where Sebastian was. 

Even with the residue of alcohol from the night, it did little to block out the horrific images of slaughter. “Se-Sebastian,” he called out again with the hope of receiving an answer. A small mew replied and Ciel looked down at Soot who stood beside the bed looking up at him. He managed a small smile but it was brief and fake. 

Ciel fell back into the bed, curling up and pushing Alex away when she emerged from the blankets and demanded attention. “Leave me alone,” he yelled and the pup squawked and leaped from the bed to amuse herself with the cat. They were ignored and Ciel tried to even his breathing and remind himself that it was all a dream. 

It had been a horrible nightmare, and it clung to Ciel like a virus as it consumed him. He hated this feeling of vulnerability. There had been a point when Ciel had thought he had escaped such long term affects from his capture. How easy it had been for him to fall into the safety of a lie. Ciel easily made himself believe that everything was as it should be when he had been sure that both Sebastian and himself were alive and well. They were engulfed into a safe little cocoon in their own little world. 

Ciel had been happy living that lie. Nothing had changed; it had been so easy to believe. It was unfortunate that it was just as easy to destroy. For a second time Joker had been able to crumble the peaceful life Ciel had built for himself and Sebastian. Ironically, wasn’t that a lie in itself. Perhaps he had also been blinded by how unstable his world really had been. There had never been any peace, just a shadow of it that Ciel upheld to unrealistic expectations. Ciel had never truly lived in the dirty reality of his world, for he had deluded himself to live in the fantasy he had so expertly painted for himself; the Van Gogh of his world. 

Despair and hate both filled Ciel, making him clench his fists as nails bit into his palms. He didn’t want to feel this. No more fear, no more pain. Ciel wanted it all to end, to go back to the way things had been before even if it meant falling back into a lie. With a grunt of determination, Ciel pushed himself from the bed. His feet hit the floor and he swayed. A light alcoholic stupor still surrounded him but not to any level in which his minded needed it. 

It was slightly annoying. Ciel’s body had quickly become accustomed to the liquor that he fed it more regularly than he would ever admit to. Each time he drank, it would clear his mind for shorter intervals, causing him to drink in surplus. He drank more and more each time it was needed, and by now he was sure someone was noticing how quickly the liquor cabinet was emptying itself. But it always refilled and Ciel never thought to question or complain, he merely drank. 

Without a single glance back, Ciel moved from the room with the intent to remove himself from this reality. He would wipe every image from his brain. Even if it meant drinking until he lost all sense of himself and fell into the grasp of unconsciousness. 

\----------

Blood dripped onto the ground, each drop creating a soft plop as it landed in the pool that rested at Joker’s feet. The pool was big but not big enough for Sebastian to worry about the man dying due to blood loss. He didn’t have the privilege of killing Joker even though he wished to after all he had done to Ciel and himself.

Sebastian couldn’t shake the anger he felt at Joker for making Ciel turn to the bottle so much and it was easier to blame the man than himself. Even though Sebastian knew that he was just as responsible for Ciel’s fall and it only added to the list of problems he was facing already.

His own dreams still haunted him at times but he couldn’t burden Ciel with them, choosing instead to gasp for air silently at night when he woke from a nightmare or tremble on the edge of the bed so he didn’t wake Ciel. But he refused to tell Ciel or bother the younger male with his own problems. It was easier to take Ciel’s problems on himself and try to fix them while ignoring his own.

A weak groan pulled Sebastian from his thoughts and he turned to look back at Joker. The man was a mess and the sight only made a spark of pride flare up in Sebastian. While it wasn’t sniping someone, torturing Joker like this still brought a sense of adrenaline to Sebastian that he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Please stop,” the man rasped. His lone eye was downcast, his eyelid too heavy to hold up. “I just want to die.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “But I don’t want you to die just yet. We’re still having fun.” He was pleased to see that the man was broken before him; all the fight had vanished from his body and Sebastian was careful not to push too hard that his body simply gave out from the pain. “Shall we continue?” He asked, moving back to the cart with a small smirk on his face, ready to gain joy from this while pushing his own problems away for the time being.

\--------

An empty bottle of schnapps rolled across the floor, Ciel long having lost the flavor of it upon his tongue. His mind had supplied that it had been perhaps apple of some kind or perhaps some other overly fruity flavor. It had already been half gone and Ciel didn’t care to remember for any longer than it had invaded his mouth. 

Whiskey was chosen next, and Ciel broke open a new bottle. He sipped at it with a need that seemed almost panicked. The burn was now almost nonexistent, his throat now numbed to it. It was like drinking water to some extent. Ciel took two more gulps and then placed the bottle down beside him and wiped his wet lips. 

It didn’t seem to matter how much he drank, the memories were still there. They were muddled, but Ciel could still hear Sebastian’s pleas to stop and the sight of his own hand plunging a knife into Sebastian’s chest. He wanted it all to stop and to end once and for all. A heated fury boiled within him as the frustration mounted and peaked. 

Ciel grabbed for another drink of the liquor and coughed as it went down the wrong way. His eyes stung with tears, but he didn’t question what had caused them. Instead he tried to force everything from his hazy mind. Why wasn’t anything working? Why was this happening? No answer came, and Ciel continued to drink as if that were the answer to every little problem plaguing his mind. 

That thought was laughable. The key to all his problems lay just below his feet in the underbelly of this grand house. His mind supplied him with an image of Joker, and Ciel clung to it, breathing a sigh of relief to be free of Sebastian’s pained expressions. 

Joker had been the cause of all of this. He had been the one to bring forth such nightmares, invading even Ciel’s sleep. It seemed the man was attacking Ciel in every way that he was able, even when Joker wasn’t aware of it. Damn him, Ciel thought. Killing him would be so easy, and it would solve everything. At that moment Ciel couldn’t even remember why he hadn’t done it in the first place. What could have ever stopped him from marching down to the cells and putting a bullet between the man’s eyes? 

No, that would be too easy, and far too quick. Pain was what Joker deserved. The image of Joker within Ciel’s mind morphed and shadowed the beginning of last night’s dream, and suddenly it was Joker that Ciel was slicing and stabbing at. Sebastian was forgotten in favor of this new and much wanted prey. 

Another sip of whiskey and Ciel was smiling, cruel and manic. The bottle was topped and put away, while the empty schnapps was left forgotten on the floor. Ciel stood and fell forward into the table. A boisterous laugh left him, and he found it hard to reign it back in. Suddenly he felt giddy with the prospect of what he could do, what he would do. The fury was ripe and his hands itched for his gun. 

Ciel smiled, and left the kitchen without a backwards glance. He had some things to collect, and a gift to put to good use. The smile broadened and Ciel disappeared up the stairs. 

\----------

Sebastian stared at Joker with disgust. For such a prideful man, he was surprisingly weak when it came to handling torture. It seemed as though Joker didn’t have the stomach for pain and Sebastian felt his lips curling into a scowl.

“Weak,” he hissed. “You can dish it out but you can’t stand it. I thought you would’ve had more fight left for your life but if this is all that you have left then you’re not worth my time.” It was hard to believe that they had lost to this pathetic man and Sebastian found his disgust growing, only this time it was aimed more towards himself.

They shouldn’t have been caught off guard by such a man. They were better than he, but in the end, they had acted foolishly. A snarl left Sebastian’s mouth and he backhanded Joker across the face, feeling his frustration mount. Because no matter how pathetic the man was, he had still trumped over them and Ciel was suffering because of it. It was frustrating and Sebastian turned away from Joker before the urge to kill him overtook him.

He jumped as the door to the room burst open and slammed against the wall. Sebastian’s head whipped towards the entrance and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Ciel in the room. “Ciel?” He asked, eyes falling down to the gun in the younger male’s hand.

Sebastian went ignored, Ciel’s gaze locked on the unidentifiable form of Joker. The only telling sign of the man was the fiery red hair that was caked with blood. Anger and disgust twisted within Ciel and his intoxicated brain only seemed to amplify it. His gun raised, and Ciel tripped forward but caught himself quickly. The gun was brought up once more with an unsteady hand. 

Every inch of Ciel seemed to be shaking and unstable. His eyes were wild, tainted with the glaze of alcohol and rage. Seeing Joker once more, alive and breathing, seemed to snap something in Ciel. Red clouded his vision and not even Sebastian’s call could be heard past the persistent need to have the man before him dead and limp on the ground. 

Joker’s head rose slightly and for the first time since Sebastian had started torturing him, a smile flickered across his lips at the sight of a gun in Ciel’s hand. “Do it,” he whispered, throat raw from screaming and pleading. But seeing that gun brought a small flare of hope back into his tired body. “Shoot me, you little fucker!” He screamed, goading Ciel on. His head snapped to the side as Sebastian slapped him harshly but it didn’t stop him from laughing, knowing that his death would come soon and would be fast.

Sebastian ignored the man and grabbed at Ciel. Glazed blue eyes glared at him and Sebastian gagged slightly at the stench of alcohol on Ciel’s breath. There was no doubt that Ciel was only here because of the foul liquid and Sebastian didn’t want Ciel to finish Joker when his mind was muddled. It wouldn’t make things better, despite what Ciel was thinking.

“Not now, Ciel,” he pleaded and grasped the arm that held the gun. “Don’t do it now. It won’t help.”

“Let go of me!” Ciel roared as he ripped his arm free, sending the butt of the gun towards Sebastian. It collided with Sebastian’s jaw hard enough to bruise, sending a sickening slap though the room. Had Ciel been sober, there was little doubt that Sebastian’s jaw would have indeed been broken. For once it seemed a blessing that Ciel was so intoxicated. 

Now free, Ciel moved forward as quickly as he could managed. A grin was plastered on his face, knowing just what fate Joker had in store. Surely nothing of which the man was currently hoping for. This only seemed to elate Ciel all the more. He moved closer, the gun shaking but making it’s mark as it was pressed into Joker’s side, and Ciel leaned in to whisper into a bloodied hole of an ear. 

With a click of the gun, Ciel spoke. “I’m going to make you suffer through everything you’ve put me through, and so much more.” The bang was such a satisfying sound but not compared to the scream that tore through Joker’s throat. It was then that Ciel stepped back to survey his work. 

Joker howled as another bullet tore through his shoulder and blood streamed down his body to join the already large pool of blood at his feet. He screamed in anger at not just the pain but the fact that the bullets hadn’t killed him like he wanted them to. It seemed as though Ciel was just as sadistic as Sebastian. But the only good thing that had come about this was seeing Sebastian and Ciel’s relationship crumble. There had to be something wrong between them for Ciel to strike and fight Sebastian in such a way and Joker could only guess that it was something he had helped to cause.

“Stop, Ciel!” Sebastian called and once more grabbed at Ciel. The pain in his jaw was nothing to the knowledge that Ciel had actually struck him in such a way. Ciel probably didn’t even realize that he had done such a thing and the thought tore at Sebastian. He grasped Ciel tightly from behind, pinning Ciel’s arms to the side as he focused his energy on the younger male. Joker didn’t matter anymore. All that Sebastian cared about now was Ciel.

Ciel didn’t try to resist. Instead he leaned back against Sebastian as a support. Blue and violet eyes stared intently at joker, waiting for what would soon come. It would come so soon and the excitement within Ciel was building quickly. Once more he was shaking, but it had little do with fear or nerves. “He’ll die,” Ciel whispered to himself. “He’ll die painfully and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it.” If Ciel could hear himself, he might have become concerned. They way in which he spoke sounded far from anything sane, and it begged to question how stable Ciel was at the moment. 

Sebastian stared at Ciel, wondering what the younger male was talking about. The wounds wouldn’t kill if they stopped the bleeding now and blood loss wouldn’t be a painful way to die. It was slow, yes, but there was rarely any pain that came from it. He pushed gently at the younger male, wanting to get Ciel out of the room so they could talk and he could deal with the issue of the alcohol. This wasn’t the place to do so.

He was stopped, though, as Joker trembled in the chair and the scent of urine filled the room. The liquid trickled down Joker’s leg and mixed together with the pool of blood under the chair, making it grow larger. “Fire,” Joker slurred and thrashed harder in the chair. “It burns!” He screamed, his eye growing wide as he started to jerk in the chair.

A sharp intake of breath and Ciel was releasing it in a giggle. “This is more than I had expected,” he whispered, still not giving Sebastian much acknowledgement. It was amazing what belladonna could do when stripped down to the truly poisonous chemical within the plant and concentrating it into a potent serum. The effects would be sudden and violent, and the process towards death accelerated to an alarming rate. 

Ciel looked quite pleased and he pushed away from Sebastian. He would have to remember to thank the man for the present. The woman who made the wondrous bullets would be needed to be thanked as well, but that could wait. Everything could wait for the moment. Ciel had no need for anything until Joker was dead. 

“Does it hurt?” Ciel asked, and laughed once more in his liquor induced craze. 

A wide eye stared up at Ciel. “Who are you?!” He yelled and pushed back further into the chair. “Get away from me!”

Sebastian watched silently from behind Ciel as the effects of the belladonna took over Joker. Confusion and hallucinations seemed to be hitting the man the worst but that was the least of the man’s worries. Soon Joker’s nervous system would be affected, and his breathing and heart rate would suffer as his body tried to keep everything working at once. His heart would beat slower even while he tried to take in more air until he would suffocate. 

Another scream left Joker’s throat before he started coughing. Sweat trickled down his face as he panted for breath. The poison worked faster since it was already in the bloodstream compared to if the plant had been ingested, and Sebastian could see blue tinting Joker’s lips as his lungs failed to bring in enough oxygen.

For the first time, Ciel turned and addressed Sebastian. “How long do you think he has?” Ciel asked, and looked back to Joker with curiosity. 

“Not long,” Sebastian answered and watched as Joker struggled to breath. “A few minutes at most.”

Ciel hummed and cocked his gun, bringing it up and pointing it back at Joker’s trembling body. “Give or take three minutes?” He asked but didn’t wait for an answer as he moved unsteadily towards his victim. 

The was only one last thing Ciel felt inclined to repay Joker with. Ciel’s lips twisted into a cruel smirk and before Sebastian could stop him, the gun was jerked up and shoved violently into the hollow socket of Jokers right eye. It was a shame that Sebastian had already done the honors of removing the eye, but Ciel would do one better. Ciel waited only half a minute as Joker’s breaths began to rattle his frame as they came less frequent and more pained. 

“Goodbye,” Ciel bid and the trigger was pulled. The sound of the shot was echoed by the splatter of blood on both the floor and wall. Red was such a pretty color, and this red seemed the prettiest of them all. “Pretty, pretty red.” He turned to Sebastian and smiled, vision blurring and turning. A flash of sanity seemed to cross Ciel’s eyes for an instant before he was toppling over on the floor and emptying out the alcoholic contents of his stomach, allowing them to mix with blood, urine, and probably day old vomit in a most distasteful soup. 

Sebastian cursed and moved to Ciel’s side, pulling the younger male away from the disgusting floor. He tugged his shirt off and wiped at Ciel’s face before pulling him to his feet. He wanted to get Ciel back to their room so he could clean the younger male up and then find out exactly how much Ciel drank before coming downstairs.

“Let’s go, Ciel,” he murmured softly, lifting the younger male into his arms. “There’s nothing more you can do to him now.”

No protest came from Ciel, and he allowed himself to close his eyes. The relief that should have been there was oddly absent and Ciel felt empty and sick. His stomach turned again and he hoped not to vomit once more. Instead he closed his eyes and gave himself up eagerly to the darkness. Ciel no longer knew what he was doing and wanted to think little over what he had just done in the insanity of hate and liquor. In unconsciousness, at least, he could hide from it all, even if just for a moment longer.


	53. Chapter 53

Bottles clinked against each other as they were set in the bag that rested on the floor. It had been one week since Joker’s death, and Sebastian could only watch from afar as Ciel seemed to sink lower and lower.

There was a wall between them, ever since Ciel had woken up from the drunken stupor after killing Joker. Sebastian hadn’t said anything after he finished cleaning Ciel up and chose instead to leave the room. It was obvious that the younger male didn’t want him there, if the bruise on his jaw was any indication. And since that night, they had barely talked.

But the stench of alcohol had continued to grow until Sebastian decided that it was best just to remove all the drinks from the house. If Ciel wouldn’t talk to him about his problem or even come back to him, then Sebastian would have to do the next best thing when it came to helping the younger male.

The last of the drinks were set in the bag and Sebastian closed the cabinet, hoping that this would work. He didn’t know what else to do and the feeling of helplessness was creeping up on him again. He stood up and grabbed the bags, pushing the thoughts to the side as he left the kitchen, determined to hide the drinks from Ciel.

Ciel was silent as he watched from a darkened hallway. He wasn’t stupid; he knew what Sebastian was doing and he couldn’t help but agree with the action. Things had fallen around Ciel so quickly, slipping through his fingers to shatter on the unforgiving ground below. Joker’s end had been meant to mark the beginning of Ciel’s peace of mind, but it just all seemed to get worse. 

The dreams continued, not as frequent or as violent, but they were there nonetheless. The alcohol no longer helped and seemed to only push Ciel to consume the substance desperately in the hopes that it would work just one time more. It was to no avail, but it did help to ease Ciel’s mind on the growing distance between Sebastian and himself. He knew that he was to blame, but Ciel had allowed himself to be blinded to it for the week following Joker’s death. 

It was a slow realization, but Ciel reluctantly admitted to himself the problems he was facing. The alcohol being the biggest. Somewhere along the way it had become a habit, an addiction. Something wouldn’t go right, or a nightmare plagued him, and Ciel would hit the bottle. Sebastian would push himself away and Ciel was ignoring the problem with a drink in his hand. How had it ever gotten so bad? Where had Ciel lost himself? 

Joker’s death was supposed to bring salvation, and it brought nothing but pain. The man seemed like an eternal curse, and Ciel could do nothing to be rid of it except... 

Ciel moved quickly forward, following Sebastian with quick steps and caught up with him as he was heading towards the lower levels of the manor. “Sebastian,” he called out unsurely, looking meek and uncertain. What Ciel was about to do, was one of the hardest things he had ever faced. It was never easy admitting you had a problem to the person you loved. 

Sebastian paused and glanced over his shoulder at Ciel, his grip tightening on the bags in his hands. He wasn’t going to stop for Ciel and would fight him if he had to in order to hide the drinks away. If Ciel wasn’t going to let him help, then Sebastian would have to help in any other way he could. Even if it meant hurting the younger male in the process.

“I’m not stopping, Ciel,” he said finally. “You can either fight me for them, to which you’ll lose, or you can go back to the room and study. I know you hate me for doing this but I can’t stand to see you like this, especially when you push me away.” It hurt to think that Ciel would hate him for this when Sebastian was just trying to help, but it was better to have Ciel hate him then have him drunk all the time.

Ciel shook his head, looking rather guilty. “It’s not that,” he said softly. “You just missed a few bottles.” 

Sebastian frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked. He knew the cabinet was cleaned out and he had already searched the entire kitchen for any traces of alcohol. The only bottles that would be left were ones that Ciel had taken for himself and Sebastian felt himself scowling. “Where are they?” He demanded.

“The bedroom. I have three in the bathroom under the sink and behind the toilet paper and cleaners, and then a bottle of tequila behind my book in my nightstand.” It felt good to admit to the hiding places and finally be removing the temptation away. He paused then, remembering he had missed one spot. “There’s also a small bottle buried at the bottom of Alex’s toy basket.”

For a moment, Sebastian could only stare at Ciel before he waved the younger male away. “Go get them,” he snapped, upset at Ciel for keeping so many bottles in the bedroom. And he was upset at himself, for not noticing them sooner and allowing Ciel to have access to so many. “You have two minutes, and I swear if I smell any alcohol on your breath when you get back, you won’t like what happens.”

Ciel nodded and left, moving quickly to complete the task at hand. They were collected easily enough and stuffed into a pillow case that had been thrown into the dirty clothes for cleaning. It was a heavy load, most of the bottles being completely filled, but he made it back down to Sebastian easily enough. 

The man was still waiting for him and Ciel managed a small smile. “This is all of them.” Ciel offered the bag up before adding, “I promise.” If any other bottles were hidden within the mansion, then it surely wasn’t due to Ciel’s doing. 

Sebastian accepted the bag and found himself slightly surprised that the bottles were almost all full. At least Ciel hadn’t resorted to these yet. And the fact that Ciel offered them up willingly was a good sign as well. But Sebastian didn’t want to get his hopes up just yet. Just because Ciel had given up some hidden bottles didn’t mean that things were instantly better between them.

“Go back to the room,” he said and picked up the bags again, wanting nothing more than to stash them away where Ciel couldn’t find them.

There was a moment where Ciel paused before following through with the order, he turned around slowly and stopped at the end of the hallways. “Sebastian,” he called, not bothering to look back. “Thank you.” And then Ciel was gone, hurrying through the entry way and up the flight of stairs as he headed quickly back to their bedroom. 

Sebastian could only stare at the spot where Ciel was before turning back down the hallway. He didn’t know what Ciel was up to and he could only hope that the younger male wasn’t trying to lure him into a sense of false security in that he was getting better, only to go behind his back with the drinks.

He wanted to help Ciel and it hurt each time Ciel turned him away, but now Ciel would have to come to him. Because having Sebastian try to tackle the problem head on was only pushing Ciel further away. In the end, Sebastian had to force himself to step away and put space between them while trying to protect Ciel from afar. And he could only hope that now, things would be different.

\------

Ciel laid on the bed, Lexi asleep at his side and Soot curled on his stomach. His own eyes were closed but he was very much awake. Every sound was listened to attentively as Ciel tried to catch Sebastian’s approach. Within his chest, Ciel’s heart thrummed wildly, and he tried to calm it but to no avail. 

Its speed only increased as Ciel caught the approach of footsteps and he easily identified them as Sebastian’s. There was little mistaking the man’s walk. Quickly he moved Soot to lay next to Alex and Ciel inched himself to sit at the edge of the bed just as the door to the room swung open. 

Sebastian’s eyes instantly scanned the room and settled quickly on Ciel. He was pleased to see the younger male in the room and would never admit out loud that he had been worried Ciel would be gone when he came back, out searching for the alcohol’s hiding place. He shut the door behind him and moved further into the room.

“You have something on your mind,” he stated, knowing that there was no need to question it. Ciel had that look on his face as though he wanted to ask him but Sebastian wasn’t going to push further than that.

Ciel did not hesitate as he leveled a serious look upon Sebastian. “I need help,” he said evenly, even though his stomach was turning due to his nerves. It was now or never that this problem was addressed, and Ciel knew that it was up to him to broach it and to fix this mess he had started. 

Sebastian blinked, not expecting those words from Ciel’s mouth. But they weren’t unwelcomed and Sebastian found his shoulders slumping in relief. “What do you need help with?” He asked, wanting Ciel to admit what the problem was. “Your studies?”

“No,” Ciel snapped, but not with any real bite. “I have...” He paused, not sure if he actually wanted to say it. It was clear Sebastian knew what Ciel had meant by the look he was currently being given. This was all just some twisted form of punishment, Ciel was sure of that. Swallowing, he gathered his pride and courage. “I have a drinking problem.” It was all said smoothly, but Ciel still felt silly for it. He sounded like a teen admitting such a thing to their parent, not their lover. 

Sebastian’s hand rose and he waved Ciel over. He waited until Ciel was standing in front of him before pulling the younger male closer and embracing him tightly, burying his nose into Ciel’s hair. This was what he wanted to hear and such words had never sounded sweeter. “Let me help you,” he said softly. “Because I love you and will never turn you away, no matter what you may think or fear. Never doubt that,” Sebastian breathed, his hands coming up to cup Ciel’s cheeks.

Fist curled into the back of Sebastian’s shirt pulling him closer so Ciel could hide himself all the more into the strong embrace. “I’m so sorry,” Ciel breathed shakily as he tried to push back the tears. It was overwhelming to hear Sebastian say such loving and powerful words. It left Ciel to wonder how he had ever forsaken that knowledge. How stupid he had truly been. 

With a small grunt, Sebastian lifted Ciel up and carried him back to the bed before sitting down. Ciel was set in his lap and he pulled the younger male closer to him, running his hands all over Ciel’s body; through his hair, up and down his back, and over his sides. Anything that let the younger male know that Sebastian was there for him and still cared for him.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Sebastian,” Ciel said after a moment, his left hand reaching out to take hold of Sebastian’s. He held on tightly and kept his face buried. “How did I ever lose myself so completely?” 

“You were scared,” Sebastian answered and held Ciel tightly. “And it’s okay to be scared, so long as you don’t try to keep your fears to yourself all the time.” He was a hypocrite for saying such words as he refused to let Ciel know about his own fears, but this wasn’t about him. It was about Ciel and Sebastian was going to help the younger male any way he could and worry about his own problems later.

Ciel nodded, knowing that Sebastian was speaking nothing but the truth. He had been utterly terrified, and even more scared to have Sebastian see how weak he had become. Somewhere along the line, Ciel had led himself to believe that Sebastian would not understand, that no one could understand. But it was past that point, and Ciel knew that he had already plainly shown how weak he had become thanks to the alcohol. Now it was the time to show Sebastian just how strong he could be as he fought through this with Sebastian’s help and look forward to tomorrow where he could learn to live sober once more. 

“Thank you,” Ciel said once more, knowing he would never be able to say it enough. He finally brought his head up, and looked up at Sebastian. Moving forward, Ciel brought himself closer to Sebastian’s lips, whispering a tender ‘I love you’ before kissing the man he had missed so intimately. It felt good to let himself go like this, and to be able to feel Sebastian’s body so hot and comforting against him. 

“I love you, too,” Sebastian murmured when they broke apart. It felt good to be able to hold Ciel like this again when just last week the younger male had been practically untouchable. But now, it felt like everything was falling back into place and while Sebastian knew that it would be a while before anything felt normal and right again, they were starting back on the right path. “Promise me that you’ll come to me if you need anything. No matter how silly it may be.”

That wasn’t something Ciel need to think twice about. “I’ll come to you, promise.” It would be hard, he knew that. Coming to Sebastian would be even more difficult, especially when Ciel worried that he would disappoint or worry Sebastian. He couldn’t think that, not when the alternative was pushing Ciel down a path that neither Sebastian nor himself wanted to walk along ever again. Even now there was a need to drink as Ciel’s mind cleared further from the alcohol he had consumed the night before, and he swallowed down the urge and thought of Sebastian. For once, there weren’t any nightmarish thoughts plaguing him and Ciel felt truly at peace.

Sebastian hummed happily and leaned back on the bed, pulling Ciel with him. They fell into the soft mattress and Sebastian’s arms tightened as Ciel’s body draped over his. It was a comforting feeling and was something that they hadn’t done in weeks. Usually their nights were spent lying next to each other, but barely touching as the wall formed between them. Neither wanting to talk about the problem Ciel had, not when the younger male was so tight lipped about it.

“I missed this,” Ciel mumbled tiredly. He had missed all of this. It was simple and it was mundane, but it was what Ciel needed right now. He needed the quiet lull of a normal life, and right now this was the closest Ciel would get. Things would begin moving once more soon, but Ciel would not think about that. Ciel would not think of the up hill battle he would be facing or the consequences he would face because of his actions. The only saving grace was that Tanaka had stayed blissfully unaware of Ciel’s addiction. 

Tanaka had been busy as of late, and after Joker’s death Sebastian had simply informed Tanaka that Ciel had taken ill. In some respects it had been true. Ciel had been sick, mentally sick, but sick nonetheless. As far as Ciel knew, Tanaka had not seen anything amiss and he hoped for it to stay as such. 

"Then we have a lot to make up," Sebastian answered and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. It was soft under the pads of his fingers and Sebastian found his eyes closing at the simple feeling. "Tomorrow, we'll go for a long walk to help strengthen your leg some more and the fresh air will be good for you." It was something simple that would keep Ciel's mind busy and at the same time, allow them to spend time together.

That sounded nice and Ciel hummed his consent. “Finny planted some new flowers... I think.” He frowned but found that he couldn’t be sure. It was only another example of how bad Ciel had fallen. The days had become nothing but a jumble of scenes that Ciel could often times not separate from fantasy and reality. For all Ciel knew, he could have dreamed up Finny’s new garden while in a drunken stupor. 

A small chuckle left Sebastian's throat and he rolled them over so he could curl against the younger male. "If not, we can ask him to plant one. He'll like doing something like that." He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Ciel’s nose, laughing at the disgruntled look Ciel gave him.

“That’s not the point.” Once more Ciel was burying his face into Sebastian’s chest. “It scares me just how much of my life I’ve lost and don’t remember. I’m not sure what was real and what was my drunken mind.” Cold fingers poked through the space between two buttons of Sebastian’s shirt and tickled the heated skin underneath. It helped to ease Ciel’s mind. 

"Ciel," Sebastian breathed and watched as Ciel continued to explore his body. The touches were soft and gentle, as though the younger male was scared he was dreaming now. "Things will be better now. We'll fill in those blank spots with better memories."

That sounded good, Ciel thought. He would give the world to be able to overshadow each painful memory with pleasant times. They would have a long way to go to accomplish that, and Ciel himself had a lot of growing and maturing to do. Ciel knew that more than ever. No longer could he live in the naive bliss that he had allowed himself to fall into. Life wasn’t all fun and games, and this was his life, no matter how dark and dangerous it was. Ciel needed to learn respect for this world and grow into the man that this family needed to lead it one day. 

Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head up and pressed his lips softly to Ciel’s, hoping to create one of those better moments now. The next few months would be hard, that much Sebastian knew. He would have to keep an eye on Ciel to make sure the younger male wasn’t hitting the bottle but at the same time, he would have to watch without being too overprotective. It was a fine line, but one Sebastian was willing to walk for Ciel.

They broke apart and Sebastian placed one last kiss on Ciel’s forehead. “It’s getting late,” he murmured. 

Ciel stiffened then, knowing what that would mean. It was time to sleep, and with sleep came the nightmares that had started this all. Tonight would be the first night in a long while that Ciel would allow himself to close his eyes for bed while being sober. He wasn’t sure if he could make it through the night. Feeling desperate for comfort, Ciel clung to Sebastian for a moment before reluctantly removing himself to gather his pajamas and getting ready for bed. 

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked quietly, back turned to the man. “Hold me tonight... Promise?” 

Sebastian paused and looked up from where he was getting ready for bed. The tone Ciel spoke in tore at his heart and he nodded, even though Ciel couldn’t see him. “Promise,” he said softly and held out his hand towards the younger male, inviting him to bed with the promise of holding him throughout the night.

Being back in Sebastian’s arms felt like no other, and he allowed himself to be drawn back to bed. The covers fell over them like a secure cocoon, making everything feel all the safer. Feeling a kiss being placed upon his head, Ciel let himself drift off into sleep, hoping that when next he woke he would be within the arms of the man he loved and feeling the peace he had almost forgotten. 

\----------

Harsh trembling woke Sebastian up hours later and it didn’t take his mind long to realize where it was coming from. Ciel shook in his arms, tossing his head back and forth, while quiet tears slid down his face, staining the pale cheeks. Sebastian’s arm tightened around Ciel’s waist and pulled him closer to his body before he lowered his head. “Ciel,” he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to the younger male’s shoulder. He pulled back slightly and gave Ciel a small shake. “Wake up, Ciel. It’s a dream and I’m right here. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

A choked gasp filled the room as Ciel woke with a start. His heart hammered painfully in his chest and he clung tightly to Sebastian. Mismatched eyes were wide in terror, Ciel’s mind still caught within the horror of yet another nightmare. He saw without seeing, and mumbled incoherent words as tears bubbled within his eyes. 

“Se--Sebastian,” Ceil called after a moment, voice cracked with the attempt to hold his tears back. 

“I’m here,” Sebastian cooed and pulled Ciel closer to him. His hands cupped Ciel’s face, fingers brushing away the tears that escaped blue eyes. “Cry, Ciel. It’s the only way to let out the fears and I’m not going to think any less of you. I need you to let go.” Sebastian needed the strong facade to give way, allowing Ciel to act as he should have weeks ago.

Ciel shook his head as his mind cleared and he continued to fight the tears away. “I won’t... I won’t,” he protested and wiped furiously at the tears. They continued to fall as he remembered every terror that had plagued him in his sleep, no matter how unreal they really were. Even with Joker long dead, the man was still very much alive in his dreams. It was a haunting image and Ciel would not cry and give that man any satisfaction no matter if he was dead or alive. 

Sebastian gripped Ciel tighter and rolled them over so the younger male was lying on top of him. He grunted slightly at the added weight but ignored it as he ran his hands up and down Ciel’s sides. “Please, Ciel. Let it go. For me, do it for me,” he pleaded and his hand came up to rest at the base of Ciel’s neck, stroking it softly as he tried to calm the younger male down.

“I can’t.” Ciel hated feeling so weak. He hated every moment that he spent crying, and he would not do it. If he could keep the tears at bay, then Ciel would fight them with all his strength, and with the help of whatever he could. The sudden urge to indulge himself in the sinful bliss of intoxicated ignorance was high. Ciel suddenly wished that he had not handed over ever bottle of liquor that had been secretly stashed away. 

“It’s okay,” Sebastian muttered. “You don’t have to now, but soon, you’ll have to cry and you’ll feel much better when you do.” He tilted his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s forehead, feeling the younger male tremble against him even more.

Ciel continued to shake his head, but it was becoming all the harder to keep them back. Images of Sebastian’s mangled body came to mind and he coughed and sputtered as tears began to gain leeway. Fear gripped him as Ciel’s nightmare replayed itself, and he remembered the unadulterated terror of running from an unknown pursuer and having to leave Sebastian dead and cold behind, not knowing if he would meet the same fate. 

“There we go,” Sebastian said lowly and rubbed at Ciel’s lower back. Hot tears splattered against his chest and he held Ciel tightly as the younger male continued to cry. They dripped down his body and slid onto the sheets below, but Sebastian paid them no mind. Soft hiccups left Ciel’s mouth as he sucked in air quickly and Sebastian shifted forward so he could lick the salty tracks away.

This wouldn’t do at all. Ciel wanted the tears gone. He wanted the pain to fade away. Having Sebastian hold him was enough to ease some of the edge off Ciel, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed more, and what Ciel thought he wanted couldn’t be acquired through Sebastian. The tears continued to fall and his mouth salivated with the need to fill it was the burning liquid that he so desired. 

Ciel struggled within Sebastian’s grip, trying to push away. He wasn’t sure how he would ever find what he needed, knowing Sebastian had hidden anything with alcohol content away in some unknown location. At the moment Ciel wasn’t even thinking as to how he would get out of the room, his mind too clouded with fear and his inescapable need. 

“Relax,” Sebastian murmured, rolling them back to their sides. His leg draped over Ciel’s and his arms tightened, not letting Ciel go. He knew what the younger male wanted and he refused to let Ciel have any. Even a sip would be taking a step back and Sebastian didn’t want that. To do so would let Ciel start down on a slippery path once more, making it all the more harder to come back.

The struggling continued but Ciel’s strength was weakening. “Please,” he whined. “I need... I need...” But he dared not voice what it was he needed, because that would mean he was verbalizing just how easy it was for him to break down and revert back into the person he no longer wanted to be. “Sebastian, please!”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, Ciel, you don’t need it,” he answered lowly. “You’re stronger than that. You don’t need it.” He felt Ciel shake his head, dark locks brushing against his chest and Sebastian hummed lowly. “How about I give you something else?” He asked, his head lowering until his lips brushed over the shell of Ciel’s ear.

Ciel’s movements stilled, but the tears continued to fall. His attention had been caught, hopeful for a solution to force away every painful thought. Shaking hands gripped at Sebastian’s night shirt, and Ciel pushed himself closer. His head leaned to the side to rest against Sebastian, the older man’s mouth puffing hot breaths of air against Ciel’s ear. 

Slowly, Sebastian’s hand trailed down Ciel’s side until the reached the hem of his shirt, and his fingers slipped underneath the fabric. They brushed lightly over the pale skin, playing with Ciel’s happy trail before continuing to move up. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel’s, wanting more contact with the younger male; the soft touch of their lips added to the intimacy that they hadn’t had in weeks.

The touch had Ciel pushing away, startled. Such intimate advances had not been expected, leaving Ciel confused. “What are you---” He was cut off as another kiss was pressed to his lips and his body began to relax of its own accord. Shaking hands clenched onto Sebastian’s chest and Ciel drew himself closer. This had not been what he had wanted, but as he was kissed so tenderly Ciel found himself being blissfully intoxicated by another means. 

Their lips moved against each other, and Sebastian’s eyes closed as he heard a low moan leave Ciel’s mouth. It was what he had been looking for and he pushed back all the more harder, wanting to drown Ciel in the pleasurable feelings. Have him drunk on lust compared to alcohol. They broke apart, and Sebastian’s mouth trailed down slowly, pressing soft kisses to every patch of skin he could find.

Every kiss, every touch would not allow Ciel to think past the feelings that were stirring within him. Ciel was drowning in this new feeling as the fear melted away and lust and arousal filled him. His hands tangled in Sebastian’s hair, bringing his mouth all the closer as Ciel’s collarbone was sucked and nipped at until a bruise tinted the pale skin. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel called as hands worked to rid him of his clothes. Sebastian felt so warm, and it only helped to reinstate the reality that Sebastian was alive and well with Ciel. They were both safe and together, and that was the truth, nothing less. 

The shirt was pushed away from Sebastian’s body and warm hands trailed down his back, making Sebastian shiver at the soft touch. It had been weeks since they had touched each other in such a way, and feeling it again after so long was like touching Ciel again for the first time.

His fingers pushed up Ciel’s nightshirt, ridding it from the younger male before Sebastian’s mouth attached to a dusky nipple. His tongue swirled around it, drawing soft moans from Ciel’s mouth and Sebastian hummed lowly at the sounds as they drove him on even more.

It felt good and Ciel was pushing Sebastian’s face closer. That hot mouth warmed his body, the heat racing throughout every inch. Already he could feel the stirring in his cock as Ciel became erect and pressed up against Sebastian’s hip. He tried to keep himself from grinding up like a dog humping its owner’s leg, but Ciel was almost desperate for the pleasure. It was intoxicating and it was everything he needed. Lust clouded his mind like the liquor, but with such a greater satisfaction filling Ciel. 

Sebastian switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as its partner and making Ciel moan all the louder. It was an arousing noise and Sebastian’s hand skimmed down Ciel’s body to cup the growing erection, making the younger male buck against his touch. He palmed the erection, teasing it through the fabric of Ciel’s pants until Ciel was trembling against him again.

Suddenly Ciel felt far too hot in the clothes he was wearing. Heated gasps of breath left past his lips and he squirmed and wiggled as each touch of Sebastian’s hand seemed to warm his body all the more. “Off... T--take them off,” he pleaded. Ciel reached down and tried to push at his night pants, hoping to be rid of them. 

Sebastian’s hand caught Ciel’s and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to Ciel’s palm. “Not yet,” he murmured and let his fingers trace over the waistband of the pants, teasing the skin there with gentle touches. He brushed over a sensitive spot on Ciel’s side, enjoying the way the younger male arched against him and gasped at each pass of his fingers.

“Tease,” Ciel groaned as a particularly sensitive patch of skin was tended to. He needed some sort of relief from this building fire within him and it seemed very likely that Sebastian would make him suffer for as long as he was able. For a moment Ciel tried to fight once more, wrenching his hand away and trying to reach down to shed his pants and free his aching cock. It was all in vain and Sebastian easily overpowered him and warded off every advance of Ciel’s hands. 

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth and he rolled them to the side, pinning Ciel to the bed. Slowly, his hand started to pull off the sleep pants until they were bunched up around Ciel’s ankles and Sebastian lowered himself down to rest between Ciel’s legs. “Now, what to do with this problem,” he mused and gently ran his hand over the covered erection. It twitched under his touch, making Sebastian smirk and continue to stroke the hard bulge.

Ciel’s head fell back onto the plush pillows, his mouth open as pants and moans slipped past. Slim hips rolled up into Sebastian’s touch, asking for more. It felt so good to have this sort of release, easing away tension that had been building for weeks, but Ciel needed more and more. 

“Ah... Sebastian, please,” Ciel cried out, hands latching onto slick strands of jet black hair. They urged Sebastian forward, bringing his lips down to where Ciel needed him the most. 

Sebastian smirked and pressed a kiss to the covered length before nipping at it lightly. His mouth opened and he started to suck on the fabric, lips covering the hard cock through the material of Ciel’s boxers. It was teasing and Sebastian could feel Ciel thrashing around on the bed, his body pleading for more.

“Almost,” Sebastian murmured and leaned up to lick at the patch of skin just above the waistband of Ciel’s boxers.

“Get on with it.” It was a comforting sight to see Ciel’s demanding nature once more. He was quickly adopting his normal demeanor and spark. Every ugly shard of the past seemed to be fully lost in that moment. “Either put your mouth on my cock, or leave me to take care of this problem you’ve started.” 

Sebastian chuckled and pulled the boxers down, making the trapped cock spring free of its confinement. “Only because you asked so nicely,” Sebastian teased and finished pulling off the pants and boxers, leaving Ciel naked on the bed. The clothes were tossed across the room and Sebastian leaned down to lap at the red head that was already leaking pre-cum.

Yes, this was what Ciel wanted. A choked ‘ah’ was given in reply to every suck and lick as Ciel’s head pressed back into the pillows. Warm heat surrounded him as Sebastian took the whole of Ciel’s length into his mouth and gave a hard suck. “Oh, fuck.” Ciel’s hips rolled up, trying to thrust desperately, wanting more of this delicious suction. 

A calm hand held Ciel’s hips down as Sebastian continued to bob his head. He wouldn’t let the younger male have such control just yet. His tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of Ciel’s cock, dragging up to swirl around the tip before engulfing the hard length once more.

“Sebastian!” Ciel squirmed, trying to gain some leeway and force himself further into Sebastian’s mouth. A blue eye looked heatedly past thick lashes, watching as Ciel’s cock was engulfed and tended to with such urgent care. The sight was erotic and Ciel found himself growing all the harder because of it. Pre-cum gathered at the tip of his cock and Ciel shivered as a tongue lapped it quickly away. 

Sebastian’s hand slipped away from Ciel’s hip, letting the younger male thrust into his mouth. Nails dug into pale skin, reminding Ciel to be nice as Sebastian relaxed his jaw, allowing Ciel’s hips to jerk up. His tongue pressed against the underside as Ciel fucked his mouth, providing more pleasure until Ciel’s cries pitched once more.

It was coming; Ciel could feel his orgasm building. Little pleading sounds emitted from him that would have had Ciel blushing if his mind had not been lost to the pleasure. Each snap of his hips brought Ciel closer and his body shook with what was soon to come. His orgasm was within reach, and then everything fell apart as Sebastian’s mouth retreated with a wet pop. Ciel cried out desperately, pleading for Sebastian to return to his workings. It was almost painful to be left in such a highly aroused state. 

“Not yet,” Sebastian murmured and brushed his finger over Ciel’s entrance. “You don’t want to cum before we reach the good stuff.” He shifted off Ciel and pulled his pants off before leaning over to grab the lube from the nightstand.

Ciel managed a mock glare. “I just want to come,” he said. “Good stuff be damned, it’s only good because you benefit from it as well. Can’t say I agree with that thought.” A teasing smirk crossed Ciel’s face and he seemed almost taunting. 

“Spoiled brat,” Sebastian grunted and rubbed his slicked fingers against Ciel’s entrance. “I know you want more than just me sucking you off. You want to feel me pressing deep inside you; hitting all those places that make you scream and pleasure race through you body.”

A soft blush dusted Ciel’s cheeks. “You assume too much,” he grumbled but pressed down against Sebastian’s fingers regardless. It was a feeling he had missed, and it took a moment for Ciel to allow his body to get used to the feel of being penetrated in such a way once more. His muscles relaxed, but Ciel’s breathing increased to match the racing of his heart as hips found a fast paced rhythm, fucking himself on Sebastian’s fingers. 

Sebastian didn’t answer as he added another finger, stretching and scissoring the ring of muscles. He leaned up to press his lips against Ciel’s and groaned as their tongues brushed against each other. It had been far too long and Sebastian pressed another finger in, wanting to hurry up the process.

It seemed that Ciel was growing impatient as well. He pushed down hard on the fingers, groaning as they teased against his prostate. It all felt wonderful, but it wasn’t what Ciel wanted, not what he needed. He had his sights set on a bigger prize. 

“Hu-hurry it up... Sebastian,” Ciel said, hands digging into the sheets. “I want to come before morning.” 

“Impatient,” Sebastian hissed as he pulled out his fingers. He reached for the lube and quickly coated his length, shivering slightly as his cock was tended to for the first time that night. It felt good and he had to stop himself from stroking himself to completion; not when there were other means to reach that feeling.

Ciel arms looped around Sebastian’s neck, bringing the older man down to engage in a searing kiss. Their mouths opened to accommodate each other’s tongue, and Ciel moaned out his contentment. His legs spread wide as Sebastian pushed forward, the head of his cock pushing into Ciel with a slick ease. It was a feeling Ciel had missed, and the slight sting did little to batter down the arousal that flowed like fire within him. 

A low moan left both their mouths as Sebastian pushed in further until he was fully sheathed. Arousal raced through Sebastian’s veins and he wanted nothing more than to start thrusting, but he held back, legs trembling until Ciel said he was ready. Heat surrounded his cock, making Sebastian pant as he nibbled at Ciel’s neck, trying to keep himself distracted.

Humming his content, Ciel encircled his legs around Sebastian’s hips. He drew the man in closer, the hard cock sliding in all the more. “God... I love this,” Ciel gasped, hips moving ever so slightly to create some friction with the hope of prompting Sebastian to begin his taking of Ciel’s body. 

Sebastian growled lowly and his teeth sunk into Ciel’s shoulder. “I hope there’s other things you love, too,” he grunted as he started to move, his hips pulling back and thrusting forward again. The tight heat surrounding his cock only made the pleasure grow and he started to thrust harder, wanting to make Ciel cry out more under him.

“R--right now... I’m.. ah... I’m j--just loving your... cock.” It was a challenge to get all of that out, and Ciel, had he been coherent enough at that point, would have been proud of himself. His hips snapped up as best he could to meet each harsh downward thrust of Sebastian. Every inch of Ciel’s body was pressed against the man he loved above all else in the world. Ciel’s erection wept pearls of pre-cum as it was pressed and rubbed against Sebastian chest, as both Ciel and Sebastian moved together frantic for release. 

A loud cry left Ciel’s mouth as his prostate was struck and Sebastian angled his hips to continue hitting the spot, making Ciel’s cries grow in volume. It was an arousing sound and drove Sebastian on even more, making him thrust harder. His hands gripped at Ciel’s hips tightly, nails digging into pale skin and creating crescent shaped marks that bubbled slightly with blood.

Ciel came before even realizing he was reaching his peak. A brutal assault had been taken upon his prostate, and it left Ciel at Sebastian’s mercy. He clung to Sebastian desperately as cum spurted and smeared between their bodies as Ciel bounced atop Sebastian’s cock. A string of mumbled ‘oh, God’s, ‘yes’s, and ‘Sebastian’s’ joined Ciel’s bliss as his orgasm came to its peak, leaving him to shudder as everything seemed to come falling down around him. 

Sebastian groaned loudly as Ciel clamped down around him, making the tight passage even tighter. “Oh, fuck, Ciel,” he moaned and gave a few more hard thrusts before following Ciel in orgasm, the younger male milking his cock as he came. The peak had come so much sooner than either had expected and Sebastian rolled his hips forward lazily as he rode out his orgasm, feeling Ciel shudder each time he brushed over his sensitive prostate.

Every inch of Ciel’s body felt like jello, grunting only when Sebastian lowered his body onto Ciel’s. It was a good sort of boneless feeling, and he clung to Sebastian, a small smile on his face. “That was nice,” he said, kissing a trail down the column of Sebastian’s throat. 

Sebastian hummed. “It was nice,” he answered and tilted his head back so Ciel could kiss the underside of his chin. He hadn’t felt this sated and content since the night they had their radio sex, right before Ciel was taken. It seemed like ages ago and Sebastian pushed the thoughts out of his mind, not wanting to think about them when there was something better to focus on now.

It was nice, and for a moment Ciel had forgotten what had ever prompted such a wild romp among the sheets. The negligence did not last for long, but even when the memory of the dream came back to him, Ciel easily pushed it aside in favor of this moment and new memory he had just created. That alone gave Ciel hope and it filled him, pressing against his chest. 

“Thank you.” Ciel snuggled closer into Sebastian, feeling more calm than he had in many weeks. For the first time, there really did seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel. 

“Welcome,” Sebastian murmured and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel’s forehead before pulling him closer. The younger male was relaxed in his arms and it made Sebastian smile, pleased to see that the fears were no longer present on Ciel’s face. They would conquer this beast and wrestle it into submission, no matter what. 

A mischievous smile twisted Ciel’s lips and he looked up at Sebastian with shining eyes. “I should have let you fuck long before now. Perhaps I’ll finally get some sleep.” The prospect was nice, but Ciel wasn’t going to hold his breath just yet. It was very probable that the nightmares would return, but all the more comforting to know that Sebastian would be there when they did. 

Sebastian chuckled. “And if you don’t get some sleep, I’m always ready and willing for some more fun with you,” he teased and gave Ciel’s nipple a light pinch. Having sex with the younger male would be a healthier form of release than turning to the bottle and it was satisfying to them both. In all, it was a win-win situation.

“You’re insatiable.” Ciel moved deeper under the blankets, his body tired and sore. Morning would be there all too soon, and Ciel wanted a few hours of sleep before they would be forced to get up and go about their day. 

“But you love me,” Sebastian teased and pulled Ciel closer to his body before shifting the blanket up higher. He pressed his nose into Ciel’s hair and inhaled deeply. “And I love you. Very much; never think otherwise.” He let out a soft exhale as his eyes closed and he felt his body drifting off to sleep.

It was only a matter of moments before Ciel too was falling asleep, cuddled snugly within Sebastian’s embrace, feeling satiated and safe. It wasn’t until morning that he would wake, having his first dreamless sober sleep in many, many nights. Everything, little by little, was looking brighter, and Ciel felt as if perhaps he could smile just a bit more. 

\----------

“Dammit!” Ciel felt ready to throw his gun down. His lone blue eye looked down the long length of the indoor shooting range and to his target. The dummy was decorated with a bulls eye right where the heart should be. To the far bottom right was a scattered pack of bullet holes, all missed shots. 

Next to Ciel, Sebastian clicked his tongue and stepped closer. “You're trying too hard and falling back into bad habits because you're frustrated.” It was hard learning how to shoot again with a different eye, but Sebastian was confident that Ciel could master such a task. "You're shifting your arm when you shoot to compensate for the shift in sight. You need to change the angle of your head instead."

"I've been doing that!" Ciel protested, feeling about ready to throw the blasted glock to the target. He would surely hit his mark then, even if Sebastian would frown upon such childish acts. Ciel would have loved to have seen Sebastian in his position. That seemed to birth an idea and Ciel looked seriously up at the older man. "You try doing this then. It's harder than you're making it out to be."

Sebastian’s eyebrow rose slightly and he grabbed his own gun. He lined it up with the target, setting his sight on the bulls eye with his dominant eye before blinking shut his left eye and switching to his right one. The bulls eye stayed the same but the sight on the gun had moved further to the right, making it look as though the bulls eye had moved.

His head cocked slightly to the left side as he lined himself up with the sight once more and he squeezed the trigger before his left eye started to twitch due to being closed in such a way. When the dominant eye was forced to stay shut while the other eye took the shot, it tended to spasm slightly as the muscles weren’t strong enough to hold it down for the same amount of time as the other eye that was usually closed while shooting, making things trickier.

“There,” Sebastian said and stepped away from the shooting box. “A little off center but it can be done.” He guided Ciel back into place and dragged his arms up into the correct position, mimicking the very first time he had taught Ciel to shoot.

With a low hum, he curled his hand around Ciel’s wrist and let his other hand trail up Ciel’s right arm until it came to rest over the violet colored eye. It pressed against it until Sebastian could feel eyelashes brushing against his palm and he nodded slightly. 

“Don’t bother squinting your eye just yet. Keep it open and use your left eye to solely focus on the target,” he murmured. “If you try to move your arms to adjust your grip, my other hand will stop you. Now, shoot.”

Ciel mumbled something about ‘show off’ but followed through with Sebastian’s orders without much more complaint. The bang, muffled by the protective gear around their ears, sounded through the room as the trigger was pulled. For a moment Ciel was almost afraid to look as to where the shot had hit the target. To his surprise, and annoyance, the bullet had hit a little off center, but it was undeniably an improvement. 

“Don’t say anything,” Ciel warned, knowing that a sarcastic remark was on the tip of Sebastian’s tongue. He could already see the smug look on the older man’s face at being proven right. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Sebastian commented and tilted his head to the side to press a kiss to Ciel’s check. His lips lingered longer than necessary before he finally pulled back and rested his head near Ciel’s ear once more. “Again,” he said, feeling a sense of deju vu. Everything was mimicking their first lesson and it made Sebastian smile as Ciel shot again.

The shot was closer this time and Sebastian nodded before letting his hand fall away. They would do this gradually and in steps until Ciel was able to shoot straight without his help. But until then, Sebastian was willing to offer any assistance that he could until Ciel could stand on his own once more.

\-----------

Ciel practically fell through the door the moment they returned to the mansion. His hands hurt, his hip ached, and his back throbbed from the torturous lessons Sebastian had drilled him through. It had only been a weekend of boot camp Sebastian style, but it had been enough to drain Ciel. His body was just beginning to strengthen itself back to its past prime, and it would still take some time before Ciel was back in shape. 

“I want to die,” he grumbled, but frowned at the distasteful saying. Such phrases didn’t seem too funny when Ciel had already faced death. It was no laughing matter. “I just need a bath and a good nap,” he amended and eyed Sebastian as he placed their bags by the door. 

Sebastian chuckled slightly. “Go shower and take a nap. I’m going to get us something to eat. You’ll be starving by the time you get out of the shower and some food in your stomach will be good before your nap.” He tossed his jacket onto the bags and paused to give Ciel a kiss before slipping out of the room.

He moved slowly down the hallway, his body slightly sore as well but it was a good sore that Sebastian found himself enjoying. It was proof that his body was gaining its strength back and the thought made Sebastian smile as he entered the kitchen. He paused slightly as his eyes settled on Claude and Sebastian nodded at the man.

Claude was situated at the small kitchen dinette, a plate in front of him with a half eaten sandwich and a pile of carrot sticks. He didn’t say anything to Sebastian, mouth full, but he frowned just a bit at being interrupted during his lunch. Tanaka was still riding his ass and making sure that he only ever worked, aside from the few hours that he was allowed to eat and sleep. His days had turned to hell, no thanks to Sebastian, albeit he’d take this punishment to the alternative of Sebastian being six feet under. 

Swallowing, Claude finally opened his mouth to snap his greeting. “l hope you’re not planning on staying here long,” he said, but without any real bite. 

“Why would I want to stay here any longer than I have to if I have to spend my time sharing a room with you?” Sebastian answered back, a frown on his face. He felt the urge to stick his tongue out at Claude, to be childish for just a moment but quelled the urge as he turned towards the refrigerator. He scanned the contents inside before pulling out some eggs and leftover rice.

A smirk settled on Claude’s lips and he looked up at Sebastian. “Why indeed.” Despite his words, a small space was cleared on the table a clear invitation for Sebastian to sit if the other man saw fit. The harsh and teasing words were just a standard greeting between the two and the most comfortable way to deal with each other. 

Sebastian glanced at the spot, debating if he should take Claude up on the offer as he heated the rice up again. There was no doubt that Ciel was already asleep back in the room and Sebastian had been meaning to talk with Claude so they could clear some things up. And it seemed as though now was the perfect time. He moved over to the table and sat down, glancing at the older male before sighing. “We need to talk,” he said softly.

“Do we?” Claude raised a brow, seeming relatively uninterested upon the surface but there was a spark in his eye that told a different story. A few more bites were taken to finish his sandwich; his plate then pushed away with only a few baby carrots left uneaten. 

The younger male nodded slightly. “We do,” he answered and glanced at the table before looking up to speak once more. “You helped Ciel after I gave myself to Joker. Not just by planning and building the bombs, but helping him escape and buying him time. What would make you do such a thing?” He asked.

Claude stiffened, his gaze averting from Sebastian to stare down at his carrots. He took one and bit into it, stalling for some time as he tried to think of the answer to Sebastian’s question. For a moment he could only shrug his shoulders. “Seemed like something to pass the time,” he said mildly. 

“That’s it?” Sebastian asked, pushing gently for more. He knew there was something else there and while he was hesitant himself to get the answer, it was something he wanted to know. It was interesting how such a close encounter with death could make one change the way they looked at life.

“Do you want more?” Claude asked in turn. He wasn’t sure what Sebastian was searching for and it made Claude feel uneasy. 

Sebastian closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look back down at the table. He should’ve known that this wasn’t going to be easy. “I don’t know,” he answered, feeling anxious and on edge. “I just wondered.”

“Why? Sorry to disappoint but I didn’t do it for your precious Ciel.” It wasn't completely true. Some part of what Claude had done had been for Ciel, but he would never agree to it. Much like he would never admit to actually liking Ciel no matter how much the boy had grown on him. 

The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Sebastian swallowed it, deciding instead to go with a different approach. “A few hours before Ciel came to the hideout to rescue me, I had been ready to die,” he said softly. “I had come to terms with it long before then, but it was only in those last few hours that I truly accepted it and almost wished for it because of the pain.”

Claude didn’t say anything at first, didn’t so much as look up as Sebastian spoke. Instead he picked off another carrot and slowly munched on it. “No one was going to let you die. That brat cares too much about you to let that happen,” Claude said. 

“At one point in our lives, we thought we felt the same way,” Sebastian spoke quietly. It seemed odd to think of such a thing, but the words had to be said and he stood up. He circled around the table and came to stand next to Claude. “And despite how we act towards each other and everything that happened in the past between us, I found that I didn’t regret the time we were together.”

He could see Claude tensing slightly and the anxiousness that had once filled Sebastian was back again, making his heart race. In his memory, Sebastian could still see the day Alois and Claude had started going out and could still remember the way it felt to see the older male happy with the blond brat. It had hurt, he would admit to that. But now, now it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

Sebastian reached forward and tilted Claude’s head up, pressing their foreheads together; golden eyes staring up at him. “Thank you, Claude,” he breathed. “For everything.” He pulled back slightly, putting more space between them. “Keep him close and let him know how much you care for him.” He finished, making it sound more like a final goodbye than it truly was.

In all honesty though, it wasn’t anything close to a goodbye. Instead, it was the final closing of a chapter that should’ve been closed years ago but was something that Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to do just yet. And with the finishing of that part of his life, another one had opened; one that would would allow Sebastian to move forward and keep his friendship with Claude.

"You talk too much." Claude pushed Sebastian further away, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. The current topic seemed to be something that they had been dancing around since Ciel was taken. A weight had lifted from his shoulder with Sebastian's words and Claude tried to force himself to relax. This was nothing to get out of sorts about. "Don’t tell me things I already know.”

Sebastian smirked and lightly smacked Claude’s check. “But I have to, otherwise it wouldn’t sink into that thick skull of yours and find your puny brain. Repetition is the only way you’ll learn, Claude,” he said in a sing song voice.

"Fuck off, Sebastian. You're annoying me now," Claude snapped as he crunched down on a carrot, pretending it was Sebastian's finger at the moment. How he'd like to bite it off. 

“You always annoy me, so I guess we’re even,” Sebastian commented, pleased to see that they were back to their usual selves. Their banter wasn’t so much because they hated each other, but simply that they cared too much for each other and didn’t have any other way to express it but through snide remarks.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Claude seemed disinterested with the whole matter. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to sit down and eat," Claude said after a moment, looking irritated. 

Sebastian shook his head. “I would, but I think I’ve lost my appetite after being around you for so long.” He moved away from the table and grabbed the meal that had been staying warm in the microwave before heading towards the door. “Enjoy your meal.”

Claude waved him off with little hard feelings. This was what their relationship had become within the years since their breakup and only now could Claude honestly say that he enjoyed it. The banter was welcomed and it was always with Sebastian that he could throw around harsh words and let off some steam without the younger man becoming hurt or insulted. Sebastian understood what they had. It was a brotherly bond that was coated in both love and hate. 

"Go enjoy your brat," Claude yelled just as the door closed behind Sebastian, a smile sticking to Claude's face. 

Sebastian smiled as he moved down the hall, feeling lighter and content as he walked away from the kitchen. Life was strange and liked to throw wild curve balls every now and then, but often times, they made for the best of experiences when handled the right way. And Sebastian wouldn’t change anything in his past with Claude. They were treasured moments and ones that he kept close, while he continued to make new ones with Ciel.

It seemed as though life knew what it was doing after all.

\--------

Ciel cracked an eye open as he heard the latch click in the door and the knob turned. Under the blankets Alex moved, worming her way up the bed to poke her head out just as Sebastian came into the room. She bounded over to greet him, and Ciel could only smile at her enthusiasm towards Sebastian. It never died and the more she was pushed away the more poor little Lexi tried. 

“Just pat her,” Ciel said, as it seemed that Sebastian was intent on ignoring her. 

Sebastian shook his head. “You may not know it, but I let her sleep with me when you were gone,” he stated. “And that was the only time I allowed myself to do such a thing. Never again and that’s that.” He nodded his head as though the action would seal the deal before placing the tray of food on the bed and taking a seat next to Ciel.

“I don’t believe it,” Ciel said, already reaching out to pick at the food. “So she’s only good when I’m not here? Maybe I should leave more often so Lexi can have her Sebastian time, too.” The dog pawed at Sebastian’s legs, whining in a hope that she would receive some acknowledgement. It made Ciel laugh; the two were hardheaded if nothing else. 

A scowl formed on Sebastian’s face before reaching down to pat the dog on her head before pulling his legs up onto the bed so they were out of reach. “There. Now she can leave me alone,” he grumbled and leaned back so he could stretch out on the bed. He rolled over to his side and wiggled into the blankets, not wanting to see Ciel’s expression.

Smirking, Ciel leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “Don’t pout,” he said. “It doesn’t become you.” The plate of food was brought to Ciel’s lap and he began to eat at bits and pieces of it, being sure not too eat too much in case Sebastian had planned on sharing the plate as well. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Sebastian moaned and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow so he could steal a spoonful of dinner. He chewed slowly, letting the flavor fill his mouth before swallowing and grabbing another bite, not realizing how hungry he had been.

Ciel huffed dramatically, pushing the plate of rice to Sebastian. He was still tired, and his body sore. Food really wasn’t something he wanted at the moment and he could wait till morning. “I’m hardly mean to you. I only speak the truth.” Ciel snuggled into Sebastian’s side, chuckling when he knocked the plate, sending grains to fall on Sebastian’s chest. 

Sebastian gave him a pointed look as he finished up the rest of the rice. “You’re going to have to clean that up,” he stated, gesturing to the rice that had settled on his chest and set the plate aside. “We can’t sleep if there’s rice in the bed.”

A delicate eyebrow rose as Ciel looked questioningly up at Sebastian. “How do you expect me to do that?” His eyes shown with mischief as he thought of what Sebastian could be suggesting, but tonight Ciel was tired and he wouldn’t give in to such things. If anything he would merely give Sebastian a rain check. 

“For now, you can lick them off,” Sebastian answered. “I have a feeling that your sore little body wouldn’t be able to take further punishment tonight,” he teased, a smirk spreading across his face. It had been too long since they had been able to joke about in such a way and to do so again was nice.

“You want them licked off?” Ciel asked and waited for an affirming nod. When it was received, Ciel smiled seductively and commanded, “Close your eyes.” Sebastian hesitated for a moment, but his eyes closed soon enough. A broad smirk fell over his lips as Ciel quickly leaned over his side of the bed and scooped up Alex who still sat there waiting to be invited back into bed. She was luckily small enough that Ciel was able to hold her up so that she did not weigh down on Sebastian’s chest, but that she could still get her nose and tongue close enough to lick up the rice from Sebastian’s chest. 

The moment a cold nose touched Sebastian’s skin, his eyes shot open and instantly focused on the dog hovering over him. She lapped up the rest of the rice before wiggling in Ciel’s grip, wanting to get closer but Sebastian would have none of it and he rolled out of the bed. “Excuse me while I go scrub my body clean,” he muttered lowly and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him to block out the sounds of Ciel’s laughter. 

Ciel was a hopeless mess of giggles on the bed. The sight of Sebastian’s face alone was enough to resort him to such a state. Of course Ciel knew that revenge would come, and Alex would probably be shunned even more, but it had been worth it. It felt good to laugh so freely once more, even if it was at Sebastian’s expense. He still couldn’t see why the older man had such a revulsion to dogs. In fact a dog’s mouth was cleaner than a cat’s; Sebastian insisted in washing off whenever Alex licked him, when he still allowed Soot to brush her rough tongue over his face. 

The bathroom door finally opened and Sebastian stepped out, rubbing a towel over his hair to catch the remaining droplets of water as he walked to the bed. He settled back down on the bed, tossing the damp towel at Ciel before wiggling under the covers so he could go to sleep. “Your tattoo lessons start tomorrow,” he murmured softly, his eyes closing as he rested his head on the pillow.

“Oh don’t pout.” Ciel wormed his way next to Sebastian. His arm slung over a hip and blindly felt for Sebastian’s hand. Their fingers entwined and Ciel gave a gentle squeeze. “It was only a harmless prank.” 

Sebastian grunted slightly. “Not pouting,” he answered, bringing Ciel’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. The younger male pressed against his back more and Sebastian sighed in pleasure at the feeling as warmth passed between them. It was nice, sinking back into the way things used to be, even though things were far from it. But they were getting there, if not slowly. But it was still a step forward in the right direction.


	54. Chapter 54

“Welcome!” Mey-rin’s words filtered through the tattoo parlor as another customer came in. It had become a frequent thing with it being the first Saturday after Tea Leaves had opened back up for business. Sebastian had quite a following, many people not allowing any other artist to touch them with a tattoo gun. 

The months that the parlor had been shut had been met with disappointed words and complaints as well as rumors that the place had been shut down by the cops for illegal activity behind the doors. It was all lies and street talk, but it did help to heighten the parlor’s popularity. The second the open sign flashed in the window once more, they had walk-in’s coming in at an almost constant rate, as well as multiple people calling in to make appointments. 

Ciel was currently sitting in the back, watching as Sebastian tattooed a woman. It was a typical ‘tramp-stamp’, as Ciel had heard them called, and he paid little attention except for when Sebastian voiced something about a technique he was using or teaching him in some way. 

Sebastian wiped the excess ink away and turned off the tattoo gun. It had been a simple tattoo, with easy lines that curved and curled around each other. No color had been added and it was a plain black tattoo, but it stood out beautifully on the pale skin and the only thing that was left to finish was one last line.

He waved Ciel over and pushed the tattoo gun into his hands once Ciel was close enough. “I want you to finish this line,” he murmured lowly. “Hold the gun just like I showed you and I’ll help guide your motions so you get the feeling of it.”

For a moment Ciel looked up unsure at Sebastian. Before now Sebastian had been having Ciel tattoo into the flesh of banana peels, which were a pain to deal with considering the shape and curves. This was the first time Sebastian had ever allowed Ciel to work on a living person. It was an easy enough line, and Ciel knew that he could trace it without a flaw, but still the doubt was there along with the ‘what if’s’. 

“You sure?” Ciel asked, wanting Sebastian’s full confidence to help boost his own. 

Sebastian nodded. “I know you’ll do fine and I’ll be here to help no matter what. I know you can do this.” He would be watching carefully to make sure Ciel stayed on the line and didn’t do something wrong, just in case. A soft kiss was pressed to Ciel’s temple before Sebastian leaned back slightly to let Ciel start.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel got to work. His hand was surprisingly steady despite his nerves, and he focused slowly on what he was doing. The line was simple enough, and he finished it with little difficulty, Sebastian not having to correct him at all. When he was done, the tattoo gun was pulled back and Ciel gave Sebastian a pleased smile. 

“I did it!” Ciel wiped the ink off to reveal the finished tattoo and stared down at it proudly as if he had done the entire thing. 

“You did,” Sebastian said, pleased that Ciel had picked up the skill so quickly. It was only a start, though, but with time, Ciel would get better and grow more confident until he could tattoo by himself. It would help keep Ciel’s mind clear and away from the alcohol as life slowly moved on. “Why don’t you spread some ointment over the tattoo and then wrap it while I clean up,” he suggested.

Ciel saluted Sebastian and got quickly to work. As he worked, he talked pleasantly to the young lady, knowing that it was best to keep up a friendly bedside manner. It would keep the customers coming, and therefore the money as well. “There, all done,” he announced and moved away so that she could sit up and pull her shirt back down. 

She smiled at him and stood up. “I was a little nervous when Mr. Sebastian asked me if it would be okay to have you finish the last part of my tattoo, but there was nothing to worry about. You did an excellent job.”

A small blush spread across Ciel’s cheek at the compliment. “Thanks,” he said, not meeting the lady’s eye. He wasn’t used to such compliments from complete strangers. “I hope to do full tattoos soon enough.” 

“I’m sure you will be,” she said happily and moved to the front of the tattoo parlor where the waiting room was crowded with people. “Make sure he doesn’t work you too hard, though,” she teased and paid Mey-rin before giving Ciel a small wave as she walked towards the door.

Ciel watched her leave, a small smile on his face. He hoped that she would come back again soon for another tattoo. For a woman, she wasn’t half bad and Ciel found himself able to spend time with her. When Sebastian had been tattooing her, she had been soft spoken and sweet. But the smile was soon turned and aimed towards Sebastian, where it then spread even fuller across Ciel’s face. 

The older man was getting things ready for the next appointment, a simple piercing that would only take minutes. This was another aspect of the job Ciel had yet to learn, and one he wasn’t too keen on, not when he was reminded of some of the more intimate areas people desired to have a hole punched through. 

Sebastian glanced at Ciel as he settled in the chair next to him. “Tanaka called,” he murmured as the male who was going to be receiving the piercing walked over to them. “He said that we’re to come home as soon as we’re done for the day. He sounded serious so we’ll finish up quickly tonight and get back soon.” He smiled slightly at the male and gestured for him to take a seat so they could get started.

“What could he want? I thought we were still dismissed from assignments.” Nothing else came to Ciel’s mind as he thought over what it could be that his grandfather would want with them now. Ciel had been attending all his classes and dealing with Grell’s lessons, as well as behaving for the most part. Sebastian had even been lying low, hoping that the worst of Tanaka’s wrath had faded. Ciel couldn’t imagine that this was just Tanaka wanting to spend time with his grandson and his grandson’s lover. 

“I’m not sure, he didn’t say,” Sebastian answered as he went to work preparing the piercing. “It may not even involve assignments, seeing as he doesn’t want us working them yet, so it’s probably something else.” He pushed the needle through the male’s ear, ignoring the small wince that crossed the man’s face. The needle was exchanged for the stud and Sebastian cleaned the area again before pushing the needle into the hole.

Ciel paused a moment, thinking over his words considering the outsider present. “I have a feeling he’ll be putting us to work one way or another.” He frowned and looked away as the second ear was pierced. A small part of Ciel couldn’t believe that he had gone through the same thing and had allowed Sebastian to pierce him.Thinking back on it, he had to admit that it had been indeed worth it. 

Sebastian shrugged slightly. “It’s hard to say. The only thing we can do is listen to him and make sure we arrive home without delay. I’d rather stay on his good side and keep staying low for now. I’m not in the mood to draw his wrath again.” The second ear was cleaned and Sebastian moved away, discarding the used needles into the proper trash bin. 

“You weren’t even the one he was maddest at. At least you didn’t go behind his back,” Ciel mumbled, looking slightly miffed as he watched Sebastian finish his customer’s piercings before sending him on his way. “Whatever the case, we won’t be leaving anytime soon. We’re packed.” It almost seemed as if they would have to turn away some of the walk-ins if they were still packed near closing. 

“But I still allowed you to fall into Joker’s grasp, so I’m to blame for you going behind his back,” Sebastian answered, cleaning up the area. “But once closing time hits, we’ll have to turn away everyone. At least we have some extra help today,” he stated, looking at the other employees who were working on small tattoos and easy piercings. 

Ciel waved Sebastian’s words away. “Don’t blame yourself over all of that. I’d much rather put it behind us and leave it there. As much fun as it even is to tease Claude about mispronouncing me dead, I’d still rather forget about the small details. We’re alive and fine, so leave it at that.” It was the truth. Especially with Ciel getting over his depressive alcoholism, it was better to keep moving forward and not look back. 

Sebastian hummed and pulled Ciel into his lap. He knew they had appointments still but just for a few minutes, he wanted to show Ciel some attention before the chaos of the shop took over once more. A soft kiss was placed on Ciel’s nose, followed by the bridge of his nose and then finally the center of Ciel’s forehead. He reached up and cupped Ciel’s cheeks, tilting his head back slightly so he could look into the single blue eye.

Thumbs brushed over pale cheeks and Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel’s. “Then let us move forward together,” he murmured. 

There was a light dusting of a blush upon Ciel, and he batted Sebastian’s hands away in embarrassment. “Stop it, what if someone sees.” It wasn’t that he was afraid of being seen, but more that he disliked the public affection unless it was needed to get the point across to some hopeful girls that both men were taken. “Yes, we’ll move forward together,” Ciel reiterated Sebastian’s words as the older man kissed a flushed and heated cheek. 

“Always,” Sebastian breathed, leaning down to capture Ciel’s lips. Their lips pressed together in a soft kiss, one that wasn’t meant to arouse but instead convey emotions. Even now, Sebastian couldn’t get enough of the younger male, and every chance he had, he wanted to spend it with Ciel, showing him some type of emotion.

While Ciel’s dreams were becoming less frequent, Sebastian’s dreams continued to plague him and he found that he was waking up more than he had been in the past month or so since they had come back alive from the hideout. But he refused to tell Ciel, not wanting the younger male to worry; not when he was still working through his own problems.

A playful slap was delivered to Sebastian’s chest. “I said stop it,” Ciel said, but with a smile. Despite his words, Ciel leaned up once more to kiss Sebastian on the cheek before dancing out of his reach. They had work to do, and making out in the middle of the parlor wasn’t going to get them anywhere, although a quick glance at the waiting room told Ciel that a few of the women didn’t seem to mind the show. 

Sebastian chuckled and finished cleaning up so their next customer could come into the back of the room. This time it was going to be a large tattoo and would require both the black outline and color as well. Ciel wouldn’t be allowed to help on this one, but he would learn a lot from watching him ink the color. If they had time tonight while they were cleaning up, Sebastian would have Ciel work with the color ink on some practice skins.

Ciel was sent quickly to the front to gather the older male who looked to be in his mid forties. The beard gave him a gruff exterior and Ciel found himself becoming soft spoken as he led the next customer back to Sebastian. “I’m going to go get a drink real quick,” Ciel informed as Sebastian consulted with the man. There was no need for Ciel to be around in that moment and he could quickly run back to the office to grab a bottle of water, since there was nothing else, and be back in time for Sebastian to begin the outline of the tattoo. 

Sebastian nodded and turned his attention back to the man as they looked over the final piece for the man’s tattoo. It would take longer than Sebastian had thought and with the growing amount of people in the waiting room, they wouldn’t be able to get through everyone today. His main concern were the people who had already booked an appointment, as they had called ahead and scheduled a time slot.

He gestured to the chair and had the man take off his shirt so they could get started. Once Ciel was back, Sebastian would have the younger male tell Mey-rin not to let anyone else in and inform the walk-in’s that there was a high chance they wouldn’t get seen today and that they should schedule an appointment.

Because with Tanaka’s call still fresh in his mind, the last thing Sebastian wanted was to be late arriving at the mansion and drawing the older male’s wrath. They had done well so far to stay clear of Tanaka and things had been calm while they had been recovering; something Sebastian wanted to keep.

There was always tomorrow and hopefully then they could stay open later so they could tend to all their customers. Because the more customers that came in, the more money they earned and it brought Sebastian one step closer to buying his new sniper rifle.

\------

For the umpteenth time Ciel shifted in his seat, earning a look from Sebastian who drove the car down the busy streets. “I’m sorry!” Hands flew into the air, and Ciel huffed. “I’m just nervous. Tanaka’s been too lenient with us... This can’t be good.” 

A small hum left Sebastian’s mouth. “It may or may not be our punishment,” Sebastian stated hopefully. “And even if it is our punishment, I’ve seen what Claude was put through and it seemed like busy work. So if we can make it together through that, it won’t be too bad.”

“I don’t know about you, but I consider the hell that are my lessons to be busy work,” Ciel grumbled. “No... No, I don’t see us getting away that easily. Claude and Alois were pawns, nothing more. We were the masterminds.” At that point Ciel was mumbling, but he didn’t care. His mind was racing and he was starting to fear their journey to Tanaka’s office. Perhaps it was silly, but he didn’t really care. 

Sebastian shook his head as they left the town and continued down the less crowded roads that led to the mansion. Tanaka already knew that they were on their way back home so there was no way to escape this, no matter how much they wanted to avoid the meeting. “It’ll be fine,” Sebastian said, trying to calm them both down.

“Say’s you.” Ciel reclined further into his seat, trying to melt into the leather back of it. It did little help, and no matter how much he wished for it, it would not eat him whole. He cursed and felt his heart race as they turned onto the gravel path that led to the main gate and soon enough to the front of the manor itself. The lights in the windows were ablaze, meaning the house was still in full swing despite the late hour. 

Sebastian reached over and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s temple before climbing out of the car. He waited for Ciel before they climbed up the steps to the mansion and walked inside. The foyer was empty, and without a word, they walked through the hallways to Tanaka’s office. Sebastian knocked on the door and waited patiently for the man to call them in before steering Ciel into the room. It was best to get this over with now.

As per usual, Tanaka was sitting behind his desk sipping his tea. On the front everything looked fine. The old man didn’t seem ominous or angered. There was no sign that anything bad would come of this, but still Ciel kept stiff and on high alert. He kept behind Sebastian, acting like a child fearful of his father’s wrath. In some ways, Ciel supposed it was the same. Tanaka, and Ann included, were the only parental like figures in his life and they were just as intimidating as his father and mother had ever been. 

Tanaka smiled as the door shut behind them, and he waved a hand at the chairs that sat before him. “Please sit, you two. We have a lot to discuss and I’m sure you two are tired, so we’ll get through this as quickly as possible.”

With a small nod, Sebastian moved towards the chair, Ciel trailing behind him. The younger male was nervous, that much was obvious, and Sebastian gave Ciel’s hand a small squeeze before taking a seat and pulling Ciel down in his lap. He didn’t want Ciel to feel alone in the office, and even if Tanaka frowned at it, it would make Ciel feel better

A deep blush fell over Ciel, and he looked up at Tanaka trying to gauge his grandfather’s reaction. They received a raised eyebrow but nothing more than that. At least for now they seemed to be safe. Tanaka took another sip of his tea and cleared his throat, looking at the two lovers with an even look. 

“I hope that your recovery has been pleasant?” Tanaka asked, looking far too good natured. 

Sebastian’s body tensed slightly, his nerves tingling at the pleasant tone that left Tanaka’s mouth. He didn’t trust it, and he forced himself to relax so Ciel wouldn’t pick up on his nervousness. “It was long and stressful,” he finally answered truthfully. 

Tanaka smiled. “But now you two are feeling better and are past the physical stages of recovery,” he stated. “I’m pleased to see that you are feeling better.”

Ciel was half tempted to feign illness for the sake of staving off whatever evils that were to surely come. He kept quiet despite himself and fidgeted his fingers around the armrest. The thump, thump of Sebastian’s heart against Ciel’s back seemed a little too quick for comfort, but Ciel tried to ignore it. Really, how bad could all of this be? What was the worst torture that the old man could put them through? Scrub the mansion halls with a toothbrush? There were worse things, he supposed. It would be a bitch to do, but at least he’d be doing it alongside Sebastian. 

“Good,” Tanaka said with a smirk. “As you know, Claude and Alois have been dealing with their punishment while you two were sick in bed. However, they finished up their last day of punishment yesterday, and I seem to be in need of some gofers.” He cocked his head slightly and glanced at the paper in front of him. “Tomorrow morning, at seven, I want you two to deliver an order to Victoria’s and then finish the rest of these errands for me.”

“That’s all?” Ciel asked, not seeing this as anything too bad. They just had to run errands? At least it would get them out of the house. Even though it would be annoying being at Tanaka’s beck and call more so than they already were.

Tanaka shrugged. “Perhaps. I might think of other things that I might need you for.” He snapped his fingers and looked pleased with himself. “That’s right. We have an international agreement that we have to go to in a few weeks, so we’ll be flying to South America. We have some business there, and you two will be coming with me, so make sure you brush up on your languages.”

Why did Ciel have to ask. “South America?” There were numerous languages stuffed into the continent. How did he know which ones to brush up on. “Where in South America?” He pressed, but didn’t expect much of an answer. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Tanaka said, no doubt being purposefully difficult. 

Sebastian nodded. “We’ll do our best to prepare,” he answered. He hesitated slightly, wondering if he should ask if there was anything else they were supposed to do. It would be best to keep quiet, but it was better to ask now and be prepared for anything than have Tanaka spring something on them at the last moment.

It took some encouragement to get Ciel to stand, his body frozen as he wondered over what exactly they were going to be put through. He had been to only one meeting abroad, and it had been little fun. A large portion of that might have been due to Claude’s presence, but Ciel didn’t doubt that Tanaka would purposefully make them miserable. 

“Why South America?” Ciel asked himself quietly. The place was nothing but jungles, the amazon, nasty bugs, and too many diseases that he cared to think about. Was he being a bit stereotypical and closed minded? Of course, but it wasn’t as if he had ever been too knowledgeable about the place to begin with. 

“Weapon dealing,” Sebastian answered lowly after he bowed to Tanaka and pushed Ciel out of the room. “I’ll have to research which gangs will be there so we know what weapons we’ll be looking at. Part of us going isn’t just to accompany Tanaka, but to do all the research before we leave so he doesn’t have to.”

“So to put it frankly, he just made us his bitches.” Ciel frowned and huffed as the door of the office was shut behind them. “I told you this wouldn’t be a good meeting.” The papers that outlined their errands for the next day were held tightly in Ciel’s hands. He thumbed through a few before settling to look at the top sheet. 

Victoria. He knew that name, as he should. If Ciel wasn’t mistaken, she was the one whom Sebastian had commissioned the poisoned bullets from. Sure enough the order dealt with poisons among other similar things. Ciel wondered just what sort of a woman she was, but had a hard time trying to picture her in his mind. 

“It could’ve been worse,” Sebastian stated, but felt a sense of dread rushing over him. How long would Tanaka make them run around like this, doing mindless things until they finally cracked? Claude and Alois had just finished their punishment and they had been working for Tanaka for around two and a half months. That meant that their punishment would probably be longer.

They walked back to their room silently, and Sebastian grunted as he settled onto the bed. The only good thing about the punishment was that Tanaka was still giving Sebastian time to work at the parlor, as the extra income was always needed. “We need to get up early tomorrow to make it down to Victoria’s,” he finally said.

Ciel nodded his head. “Will I like her?” He asked, slightly curious about this woman. Claude seemed to have interesting things to say about her, and it only left him to wonder all the more. 

Sebastian hummed as he pulled his shirt off. “You will. She’s nice despite her name and what she handles.” Once stripped down to his boxers, he crawled under the covers and patted the bed until Soot jumped up, curling next to him. “I have a feeling she’ll fawn all over you.”

“Joys,” Ciel mumbled and followed suit. The bed was already warm next to Sebastian, and he pushed Soot out of the way to claim the spot against Sebastian’s chest. No matter how much he had come to like the cat, Ciel still didn’t allow her to hog Sebastian’s attention. Not when Ciel felt inclined to have it. 

Soot hissed slightly but crawled over Sebastian’s body to curl up against his back, pressing her body into the warmth that Sebastian offered. A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as he pulled Ciel closer and pressed his lips to Ciel’s. “Sleep,” he murmured when they broke apart. “It’s a long day tomorrow.”

A frowned crossed Ciel’s face. “You always tell me to sleep. It makes me feel inclined to tell you no.” He poked Sebastian in the chest and looked properly miffed.

“So tell me to sleep for once,” Sebastian answered. “And I only tell you to sleep because I’m looking out for you and it’s my job to make sure you take care of yourself.”

“Well did you ever think that maybe I don’t want to go to sleep just yet,” Ciel clipped and pinched Sebastian’s arm. 

Sebastian huffed. “Well fine, see if I ever worry about you or your health again. I’m just trying to make sure you take care of yourself so you don’t get sick.”

Quickly Ciel pushed himself forward and hovered over Sebastian like a devilish imp. “And I thank you for that.” He leaned down and kissed Sebastian deeply. There was a smile playing on his lips and Ciel couldn’t help the happiness swelling within his chest. This was like old times, impending punishment or not, and it felt good. 

Sebastian’s arms wound around Ciel’s body, pulling him closer as he rolled them back onto their sides. Ciel’s back was pressed up against his chest and Sebastian pressed his face into the crook of Ciel’s neck, littering the skin with soft kisses. “I like taking care of you and spoiling you,” he breathed. 

“A little too much, but I enjoy it.” The admission was accompanied by flushed cheeks. Ciel buried his face into his pillow, trying to hide the blush. He couldn’t deny he liked being fawned over by Sebastian. It was nice knowing that he was cared for. 

A small smile spread over Sebastian’s face and he pressed one last kiss to Ciel’s neck before relaxing his grip slightly. Sleep was pulling at his body, and Sebastian welcomed it with open arms as he let his eyes close.

“Sleep,” Ciel whispered, uncurling from the pillow and turning to cling to Sebastian’s chest. His words were mumbled against the older man’s unclothed chest, tickling his skin. “Sweet dreams.”

\--------

Sebastian waited patiently for Ciel to join him by the door before pushing it open. The younger male was cradling a cup of coffee, and the scent drifted over Sebastian as they moved into the building. It hadn’t changed since the last time Sebastian had been there, and his footsteps grew quicker, not wanting to keep Victoria waiting.

Once more Ciel was feeling his nerves prickle just below his skin. The atmosphere alone was enough to make someone feel uneasy. Around Ciel was old walls, and grunge stuck to their surfaces like some crude form of paint. “She lives here?” Ciel questioned, not seeing the appeal of the property. 

“More or less,” Sebastian answered, opening the first door that would lead to the back rooms. It was cleaner in the back, as the first room was to deter people from continuing on so they wouldn’t find the mass amount of poisons that were in the back rooms. “It gets better. And don’t judge a book by its cover.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” So far Ciel was not impressed, but he voiced no more complaints. He’d let Sebastian prove him wrong if that were the case. Sure enough, the next room was in a much better state, decorated in old Victorian antiques and other such things. Ciel had to resist the urge to look at all the items. 

They continued to move down the hallway, and Sebastian paused outside one of the doors, knocking lightly on the wooden surface. A few moments passed before the door opened, and he smiled at the woman holding the door. “Good morning, Victoria,” he said warmly. “I brought someone that you’d like to meet.”

Ciel was floored. Whatever he had been expecting of this woman had not been what was plainly shown before him. Victoria was old, there was no mistaking that with the lines of age running deep upon her face, but it wasn’t her age that gave Ciel pause. She looked like the stereotypical grandmother who doted upon her grandchildren and spent all her time baking in the kitchen. There was no way that Ciel would have ever of pegged Victoria as a master of poisons; she just didn’t fit the part. 

“She’s Victoria?” Ciel mumbled at Sebastian, still trapped within a web of disbelief. 

The older woman tsk-ed slightly. “Of course I’m Victoria. You shouldn’t judge people by their jobs and what you expect them to look like,” she stated and waved them in.

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he guided Ciel through the door. “Victoria, I would like to introduce you to Ciel; my other half.” It sounded cheesy to call Ciel that, but boyfriend didn’t seem to cover what they had, and calling the younger male his husband would only make Ciel squawk and fuss over being called something like that. “Ciel, this is Queen Victoria. The master of poisons.” 

There was a pause in which it seemed that Ciel wasn’t going to bother giving any form of polite greeting. He stared the woman down hard for a moment, before giving in and nodding his head. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” Ciel said, but there was a distinct lack of enthusiasm. The situation hadn’t been what Ciel had expected, so it left him feeling slightly disarmed and unsure, making him quite the grumpy individual at the moment. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Victoria said and turned to Sebastian. “He’s not at all what I expected. So quiet and lackluster. Are you pulling my leg with this young one? The way you talked about him and were ready to lay your life down for him, I would’ve expected him to be more enthusiastic.” 

“Well excuse me for trying to be quiet and polite,” Ciel snapped, finally brushing off some of his shock. He was already beginning to see within Victoria’s personality, pieces of the woman he had expected to be seeing today. Perhaps, back in her prime, she had been just as Ciel had imagined her, but that was of little consequence now. 

The older woman smirked. “There we go, that’s what I wanted to see. If you’re not plucky and full of spit fire, how do I know that you’ll take care of Sebastian when he’s being stubborn? Because surely you know by now that he’s hard headed and stubborn when it comes to letting people know how he feels.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “Your Majesty,” he almost whined, feeling as though he was a little kid again.

Ciel couldn’t help but smirk. “I know it all too well. Although he doesn’t seem to have any problem showing when he feels horny.” It might have been a low hit, but Ciel couldn’t care when he saw the look on Sebastian’s face. It had been worth it. 

Victoria chuckled lightly as Sebastian grumbled before growing serious once more. “All that aside, I just like to make sure that you understand what you’re getting yourself into. You’ll be head of the family some day, and everyone will look up to and respect you.” She gazed at Ciel, her eyes boring into his. “And Sebastian will always make sure that you’re taken care of, but who will take care of him when he truly needs it but won’t say anything?”

“There are a lot of people looking out for him,” Ciel said slowly. That had become obvious in the days leading up to Sebastian’s rescue. He had many individuals, Ciel aside, that cared enough for Sebastian to lay down their lives. “I’m just one of many.” 

“But only you know how he truly feels,” Victoria corrected softly. “You, who will stand by his side no matter what. Am I right, Boy?” She asked. Because there were so many people looking out for Ciel that she had to make sure that Sebastian was looked after as well. Blood related they may not be, but the younger male was the closest thing to a son that she had, and her maternal instincts were still strong.

A blush coated Ciel’s cheeks. “I didn’t think we came here for me to get the third degree.” It was obvious that Ciel was embarrassed and uncomfortable. Talking about emotions and such things were topics he felt most comfortable talking about with Sebastian, and not some stranger. What right did she have to question Ciel? She didn’t even know him. He shouldn’t have to answer to her, and so Ciel refused to give into her questions. 

Sebastian knew that Ciel was always there for him. That was all that mattered. So long as Sebastian knew, than that was enough. 

Huffing slightly, Victoria focused her attention on Sebastian as an air of business overtook her. “What are you here for then, Sebastian?” She asked, holding out her hand for an order form that she knew the older male had on his person.

Said paper was set in Victoria’s hand, and Sebastian moved around the table to take a seat on a bar stool. “We need some poisons for interrogation before we leave for South America,” he answered. “Something that won’t kill, but will give the impression that the victim is dying so we can pull the answers from them.”

“There’s something like that?” Ciel questioned, coming up to sit beside Sebastian, looking a little more interested. His eyes kept darting to Victoria uncertainly, as if waiting for her to begin her questioning once more, but it never came. After a few minutes, Ciel was finally able to fully relax and enjoy what he was learning and being shown. 

Victoria nodded. “It depends on the dosage given. If it’s small enough, then it’ll just give the target the feeling of dying without actually opening death’s doors.” She turned to Sebastian and looked over the list again. “Give me a few days, and I’ll finish your list. Come back Friday morning, and I’ll have what you need.”

Ciel was already up and moving closer to the door, not waiting for Sebastian. They still had a stack of papers directing them through all the errands they had for the day. It almost seemed impossible that they would get it all finished, so there was little time to dawdle. Ciel’s quick leaving had little to do with his mild dislike of Victoria, although the woman interested him in a few ways. For now she would be pushed to the back of Ciel’s mind as more important things were forced to the forefront. 

“Let’s go, Sebastian,” Ciel called when he reached the door. 

Sebastian grunted and stood up, pausing to give Victoria a quick peck on her cheek before heading towards the door. “It was good to see you again, Victoria,” he said as they paused by the door.

She smiled. “It’s always good to see you too, Sebastian,” she answered. Her hand shot forward and curled around Ciel’s shoulder, pulling him back. “While I don’t doubt your love for Sebastian, if I hear so much as a peep that you’ve hurt him, you’ll find yourself back on The Undertaker’s table with no chance of waking up this time.”

Ciel had never left a building as quickly as he shot from Victoria’s little shop. The woman scared him more and more, and the threat did nothing to quell his fears. Perhaps this was how Sebastian felt when Ann had no doubt given him the same lecture. Although Ciel doubted Sebastian would be phased by such a thing. For that fact, Ciel tried to not let it show how much Victoria’s words had shaken him, even though he doubted that he would ever hurt Sebastian in such a way to deserve such harsh punishment. 

“Is she always like that?” Ciel finally had to ask. 

Sebastian shook his head. “Not to me she’s not,” he stated as they climbed into the car. He glanced at the list once more before starting the car so they could head to their next destination. “But then again, I might overlook such things because I’ve known her for so long, and I don’t remember how she treated me when we first met.”

“I don’t think she likes me much.” Which might not have been completely true. Ciel just couldn’t feel as if their meeting had gone as smoothly as it could have. “Maybe cause I’m taking her precious little Sebastian away,” Ciel teased. 

“I’m sure your Aunt feels the same way about me,” Sebastian teased back as they merged with traffic and headed towards the other side of town so they could pick up Tanaka’s dry cleaning. 

Well Ciel couldn’t argue that. “Well she does have reason to dislike you,” Ciel pointed out. “I can’t say that I’ve given Victoria reason to dislike me. Unless you’ve said something to her.” Accusing eyes turned to Sebastian, waiting for the elder man to defend himself. 

Sebastian shook his head. “I haven’t told her anything. She simply hears and knows everything that goes on at the mansion.” He shrugged slightly. “Where else do we need to go after this?”

Some papers were shifted through, and Ciel sighed. “We have to pick up some papers, and documents from...” he trailed off as he read over some unfamiliar names. “I don’t know these people, but they’ll have us driving all over this damn city. Not to mention we get to visit our lovely friends at the brothel for their reports.” 

A sigh left Sebastian’s mouth as he pulled off the road so they could stop at the dry cleaners. It seemed as though Tanaka planned to keep them busy with mindless work as a form of punishment and it was already starting to drive Sebastian crazy. It was going to be a long couple of months.

\--------

It was hard to admit, and Ciel even felt like denying it, but he could not lie to himself. These past few days, despite all the running around Tanaka had put them through, had been quite fun. They had met many interesting people, and Ciel had found himself relishing each new face in some odd way. His body was tired, but it was a good sort of tired. 

The other day they had run over to the Kelvin Estate, handing over some documents. It was there that Ciel realized that their lives weren’t the only ones Joker had disrupted. Doll, who had been soft spoken and apologetic, continued to give her remorse for what they had been forced to go through due to her family’s carelessness. She was an honest girl and good hearted, Ciel could see that. He would be looking forward to doing business with her in the future, hopefully bringing the two families closer together in a tighter truce of friendship. 

Today though, left Ciel curled on the bed, body sore from another busy day of errands, chores, and last minute packing. Tomorrow they would be departing for South America. Ciel still did not know the exact location. Chile? Brazil? Argentina? He wasn’t sure. It could be any of them, and it could be none of them. 

“Still no word on our destination?” A book on Spanish was flipped through, although Ciel doubted they would be landing in a country that would actually be speaking Spanish. That would be far too easy. 

Sebastian shook his head as he continued to look over the map. “Nothing yet, but I have a feeling we’ll be moving around so much that it won’t really matter. We have ties to many places in South America, and it’s safe to say that Tanaka will want to meet them all.” He grunted slightly, not at all happy that they would be leaving so early in the morning either. The only plus side was that they would be able to sleep on the plane, and Tanaka had already given them the day off tomorrow.

Ciel nodded. “Do you think he’ll give us any time to look around?” It would be Ciel’s first time traveling to the area, and he wouldn’t mind doing some sight seeing. He didn’t care that it was the touristy thing to do. For all he knew this would be his only time to visit the continent. He might as well take advantage of it. It might be Tanaka’s way of punishing them, but Ciel was determined to find some enjoyment out of it. If anything, it was a lot more stress free than being sent out on assignments, even if Ciel did miss the high he got while taking another’s life. 

“It’s possible,” Sebastian answered. “If we’re on our best behavior we might get to look around for a little bit. We’ve been on his good side since we started, so I don’t see any reason as to why we can’t have a little free time once we get there.”

“Cause he can be a sadistic bastard,” Ciel reasoned. It was true that they had been playing nice and doing their jobs flawlessly and without complaint. That had to count for something, but Ciel had the feeling that it would gain them little. What they had done had severely pissed Tanaka off. Well more so Ciel’s backstabbing than anything else. It wasn’t everyday that someone turned a decent number of family members against the family head. Not even the fact that Ciel was the heir would smooth things over completely. If the situation had been different, it could have been considered a coup. 

Fortunately Tanaka ended up just pissed, and seemed to be dealing with matters at a more tame and familiar level. Instead of turning the incident into something bigger than it really was, Tanaka was just trying to play the good grandparent and teach Ciel a lesson. It was only unfortunate that Ciel did not regret what he had done. 

Sebastian chuckled. “This is true,” he stated and pushed aside the maps, tired of looking at them. No matter how much they prepared for it, Tanaka still held all the cards, and they could only guess as to where they were going. “But it never hurts to ask, I suppose. I’m just dreading the long flight. It’s bound to be boring, but at least we can sleep.”

“I’ll be listening to my MP3 and hoping for the best.” Knowing their current positions, it wouldn’t surprise Ciel if Tanaka had them doing paper work or the equivalent during the whole flight. Ciel wondered if he could feign car, or in this case, plane, sickness and pass out if worse came to worse. No one wanted Ciel’s vomit on the paper work. In all likelihood, it would probably be a simple and peaceful plane ride, but Ciel couldn’t be too sure. 

Standing up, Sebastian moved over to the bed and sat down next to Ciel, reaching out to run his fingers through Ciel’s hair. “Whatever happens, we’ll just have to take things as they come,” he murmured as he lowered himself onto the bed. It was late, and they had an early morning flight.

Ciel hummed, but didn’t look convinced. “That’s easier said than done.” The bed was soft and inviting, but the nerves of not knowing what to expect tomorrow were eating Ciel alive. He felt restless and jittery. It didn’t help matters that he was still new to flying. The whole traveling by air thing never did suit him. 

Sebastian pressed himself closer to Ciel, closing his eyes as he draped his arm over Ciel’s waist. “I know,” he agreed. “But I think things will turn out for the better on the plane, provided we’re given the time.” He pressed a kiss to Ciel’s neck, urging him to relax.

“If you say so.” Ciel cuddled close to Sebastian, finding warmth in the cold room. It felt nice, Sebastian’s body heat warming him to a comfortable level. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist, the hold protective and reassuring. It never failed to make Ciel feel safe; as if no one, or nothing, could touch Ciel in those moments. “But we should get to bed. Morning will only get here too soon.” 

“I know,” Sebastian answered and tightened his grip as he relaxed around Ciel. His thumb rubbed small circles into Ciel’s skin as they lay together in silence, enjoying the warmth that passed between them as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

\------------

“You know,” Ciel said, taking a window seat next to Sebastian. The plane was bound to leave within the next fifteen minutes, and anxiety was already taking hold, making Ciel rather chatty as he tried to get his mind off the impending take off. “The last time I did this I had Claude for company. I’d have to say that you’re an upgrade.” 

Sebastian scowled slightly. “I would hope that I’m upgrade from that insect. I imagine I’ll be better company as well.” He grasped Ciel’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. “I aim to please you, no matter what.”

A smirk split Ciel’s face. “I do have to admit that he’s quite pleasant when you need to take your frustration out on someone. Claude has a knack for being a verbal punching bag.” Ciel remembered the insults they had thrown back to each other, the memory bringing a smile to his face. It was unfortunate Claude couldn’t join them this time. There could have been a lot of fun to be had if Sebastian and Ciel tag teamed. 

A grunt left Sebastian’s mouth. “Don’t tell me that,” he grumbled and leaned back in the seat. He yawned and wiped away the wetness that formed in the corners of his eyes before slumping back further into the cushions of the seat. A quick glance at Tanaka proved that the older male was already asleep, not bothered at all by the upcoming flight.

“Why not? I thought you liked giving Claude a hard time?” Ciel asked, turning away from the window to give Sebastian a quizzical look. 

“I do,” Sebastian answered. “But I don’t like you saying that ‘he’s quite pleasant’ when you’re talking about Claude in a sentence, no matter what that sentence may be about. Makes me jealous,” he finished with a huff.

Ciel gave him a disbelieving look. “You’re kidding me.” To think that Sebastian was jealous of Claude over such a little thing. It was rather humorous to think about. “If anything I should be the one jealous when it comes to Claude. The two of you did date at one point,” he reminded. 

Sebastian shook his head. “Whenever anything involves you and someone else, I tend to become jealous. Simply because it’s you, and I care too much for you.” He reached for Ciel’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “But you have nothing to worry about. I belong to you and you alone.”

“You sure? You seem to get awfully cozy with Soot at times,” Ciel teased, nudging Sebastian’s shoulder playfully. It seemed as if their trip was already starting off on a high note, and the reservations Ciel had in the beginning were starting to melt away. He had high hopes and believed that he might have some fun after all. 

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s throat. “I’m sure. You are the only person for me,” he answered truthfully. Just as Soot was the only cat for Sebastian. He squeezed Ciel’s hand as the plane started to move quicker under them as they raced down the runway. Sebastian had no problems with flying, but for Ciel, this was only his third or so flight and the experience was still new to him.

“Mhm... So you say.” The tone was teasing, and Ciel didn’t mean for his words to show any disbelief towards Sebastian. It was only meant to tease, and the smile on Ciel’s lips seemed to further justify that fact. “But what if I want to be the only thing for you?” He continued to push the subject. The take off was eating away at Ciel’s nerves, and he found himself comforted by this playful banter. 

“Then you’d have to give up your dog if I have to give up my cat,” Sebastian answered and leaned back into the seat as the plane started to tilt up, the wheels leaving the ground below them. “I think that’s only fair, don’t you?” His eyes opened just slightly to glance over at Ciel, wanting to see his reaction.

A pout settled on Ciel, and he sunk low in his seat. “Never mind,” he mumbled, quickly relenting his argument before it got him dog-less. It wouldn’t be past Sebastian for the man to grasp onto any reason to get rid of Alex, and go through with it. How and why Sebastian hated the puppy so much was beyond Ciel, but he had long since stopped wondering over it. There was no point; nothing seemed able to change that small fact. 

There was a sudden jerk of the plane and then it was literally smooth sailing. Ciel’s head snapped quickly to the window, seeing the ground moving farther and farther away. He tried not to think of how high they were headed, or how far they could fall. Such things weren’t the best things to think about while flying. Ciel turned from the window, and set his sights on a safer and more comforting image that was Sebastian. 

“How long is this flight?” Ciel asked, wanting to know how long he’d have to sit through the constant wonder of if they would make it to their destination alive or not. They would be landing in Buenos Aires, capital of Argentina, and the prospect was rather thrilling. 

“Long enough,” Sebastian grunted as they continued to climb in altitude. It would be boring to sit still for so long, but at least it would give them a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep. The jet lag would be bad enough, and Sebastian had no doubt that Tanaka would put them to work as soon as they landed, despite the time change. It would be part of their punishment, and they would just have to grin and bear it. Sebastian turned towards Ciel. “Why do you ask? Have a game or something on your mind?”

An iPod was retrieved from Ciel’s backpack, which lay on the floor between his feet. He waved it in Sebastian’s face and grinned. “Nope. I’m going to plug myself into this beauty, sit back, and sleep the ride away,” Ciel said, already unraveling the ear-buds and sticking them firmly into his ears. Their early start had left him tired, especially now that the adrenaline that had spiked during the take off had begun to fade, leaving Ciel drained. 

Sebastian hummed and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes again. “Sounds reasonable,” he answered. He could use the extra sleep as well, even though he didn’t think it was possible to sleep the whole flight. At some point he would wake up and stay awake for hours; it was just the way his body functioned.

Ciel peeked open an eye, watching silently as Sebastian settled himself in as Ciel had done moments prior. Some soft classical music played in Ciel’s ears, and he hoped the soothing music would lull him to sleep. It was already making his eyes droop and his body relax as Ciel allowed his mind to drift off to other places. He wouldn’t think of the plane, or the possibility of crashing down into the world below. Only peaceful thoughts would enter his mind, and soon enough Ciel fell to sleep. Even if only for a few hours. 

\----------

When Ciel woke, he couldn’t be sure of how much time had passed, nor could he care at that moment. His heart thudded with the remains of terror as the last flakes of his nightmare peeled away in favor of reality. Ciel’s mouth felt dry, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as a forbidden thirst pulled at him. He could feel the raw want for something he knew he could not allow himself to have. It had been a good many days since Ciel had allowed himself to slip and indulge in any form of alcohol. 

The want for drunkeness had waned, but it was still often present when Ciel woke from a nightmare and was quickly driven away by Sebastian’s touch. Currently the older man was seated next to him, seemingly asleep and trapped within his own dreams. Ciel swallowed and looked past him and towards the row over where a man was drinking something that looked possibly alcoholic. Forcing himself to look away before any ideas gathered in his head, Ciel pulled lightly on Sebastian’s shirt sleeve. 

“Sebastian,” he whispered, a small part of him hoping that Sebastian wouldn’t wake so that Ciel could have probable reason for giving into his yearnings. 

The older male jerked away at the light touch, eyes darting around the cabin as his hand fell to his hip. It was a trained reaction, and after realizing that there wasn’t any danger, Sebastian relaxed into the chair, turning to look at Ciel. The wide blue eyes answered any question that Sebastian had and he leaned forward to cup Ciel’s cheeks.

A soft kiss was pressed to Ciel’s forehead before Sebastian’s arms wrapped around the younger male, pulling him closer. “It’s okay, Ciel,” he murmured, rocking them back and forth slightly. “I’m right here for you, and we’re still together.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that a quick glance confirmed that everyone who could see them were asleep, Ciel would have been embarrassed at being treated like a child. Instead of pushing Sebastian away like he might have, he pulled himself closer and buried his face into Sebastian’s chest. 

“I had another nightmare,” Ciel said, even if it was unneeded. They both knew it was obvious as to what the issue was. 

Sebastian ran a hand through Ciel’s hair, combing out the small knots that had formed while Ciel had been sleeping. “Shall we take care of it then?” He asked, his lips quirking slightly. He didn’t know if Ciel would rise to the bait, but if he did, then Sebastian wasn’t about to turn the younger male down. It would be a lie if Sebastian said that this was something he hadn’t wanted to do before.

That comment had Ciel’s head snapping back to look up at Sebastian. “Don’t tease me.” He slapped Sebastian’s shoulder and managed a smile. “I think we would draw some unwanted attention if we tried anything like that.” Another amused look was given, and Ciel was relieved that this small form of teasing was helping to get his mind off his current issues. 

“You started it first,” Sebastian teased lightly and dipped his head to press his lips to Ciel’s, drawing him into a soft kiss. Even if nothing came from it, nobody could ever say that Sebastian didn’t try. They broke apart, and Sebastian couldn’t help the smirk from crossing his lips. “And it would only draw attention if we were loud.”

“I started nothing.” The idea was tempting, Ciel had to admit that. He looked quickly around, noticing that there was only one person sitting in front of them who was sleeping, with only a wall behind them. Across from them was Tanaka, their biggest concern, but the old man was out of it and snoring. Could they really do this? It was kinky, and Ciel already felt himself being aroused despite how bad of an idea he really knew this was. 

Sebastian hummed lowly and leaned forward to nibble at Ciel’s earlobe. “You’re thinking about it though,” he murmured. He sucked on a small patch of skin behind Ciel’s ear before moving back to breathe against Ciel’s ear. “I’ll let you take me,” he said lowly.

Ciel groaned at the thought. “That’s low,” he breathed, although he did not push Sebastian away. It seemed almost impossible to get away with such a thing in their current surroundings. But damn him if he wasn’t considering it. 

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth. “But you like the idea,” he answered and his hand slid down Ciel’s chest to palm the half-hard length hidden behind jeans. “And I don’t mean to have it here, but more so in the bathroom where no one would know so long as we’re quiet.”

That seemed to be the deal maker. Ciel perked, eyes suddenly bright and alert. “We’ll have to sneak in,” he said cautiously, craning his neck around and seeing the bathroom that was just feet away. It was risky, but Ciel had little doubt that they could make it into the small area without attracting too much attention. Needless to say they couldn’t be seen going in together, but one at a time. 

“I’ll go in first,” Sebastian said softly. “We have a good hour or two before they serve a meal and everyone should still be asleep. Give me five minutes before following me.” He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, checking to make sure that everyone around them was indeed asleep or at least busy with something else before moving down the aisle towards the bathroom.

Ciel felt his heart thrum in his chest as he became anxious. His eyes kept shifting to Tanaka, not wanting to know what his grandfather would say if he caught them. No doubt there would be hell to pay and even more bitch work to be piled on. Was it worth it? Ciel looked his watch as he packed away his iPod. Three minutes to go. It was worth it, he decided as he watched the second hand tick by. 

A stewardess passed by and smiled down at Ciel, forcing him to give her a nervous grin. He hoped he didn’t look suspicious and took the chance to quickly move to the bathroom as soon as the woman turned her back and headed towards the front of the plane. The bathroom door was locked and Ciel knocked on it, hissing, “let me in,” urgently. He couldn’t be caught, he just couldn’t. 

The door slid open and Ciel was pulled in before Sebastian closed the door again. As soon as the latch was in place, Sebastian pressed their lips together; teeth clicking at the harshness of the action. A low moan bubbled up from his throat, and the noise was swallowed by Ciel as hands roamed over the younger male’s body. 

Arousal thrummed through his body and Sebastian pressed his hips forward, letting Ciel feel how turned on he was. “I want you,” he murmured as they broke apart and his fingers dipped below the waistband on Ciel’s pants.

It seemed as if they were wasting no time, which really there was no time to waste. They had an hour at best and even Ciel knew that was pushing it. Behind him, the edge of what he guessed to be the sink dug into his back but was ignored as he pressed into Sebastian. The hand around his cock was hot and tight, everything he needed in that moment. 

“I want you,” Ciel countered Sebastian’s previous declaration. “Let me have you.” His hands were deftly undoing button and zipper, pulling down Sebastian’s pants and boxers in one go. Cool hands pressed into the firm ass, and Ciel found himself appreciating the curve and softness that was Sebastian’s back side. 

“You’ve always had me,” he answered and shivered as he arched further into Ciel. His hands pushed down Ciel’s pants as well before his fingers circled around Ciel’s erection once more. It would be a tight fit as they were already bumping into the walls and sink but it was doable. It was a challenge that Sebastian was willing to accept.

A slim finger pressed and toyed with Sebastian’s puckered hole, pressing in just enough to tease. “Let me have you here then,” Ciel breathed, rocking his hips into Sebastian’s hands and pressing his own thighs into Sebastian’s erection, allowing the older man some form of relief. 

Sebastian moaned softly and struggled to smother the urge to reverse their positions. It would be so easy to lift Ciel up on the sink, press his back up against the mirror, and take him there. He let out a shaky breath, letting the feelings go and easing into Ciel’s embrace. Perhaps for once, it would be better to lean against Ciel and let him decide the actions that they took. 

“Water,” he gasped, not wanting Ciel to take him dry.

Blue eyes looked around for a moment, catching sight of the sink quickly enough. It was hard to miss when it had been poking into his back. He ignored the faucet, deciding to use the hand soap. It would be slicker than water and would not dry nearly as fast. The pink, almost scentless, liquid was pumped onto a hand, and then spread generously to coat the fingers to Ciel’s right hand. 

A digit sunk into Sebastian, feeling the warm muscles contracting. It was a sensation that Ciel had not felt in a long while. How long had it been since he had last topped? Far too long if Ciel had anything to say about it. The finger hooked and pressed, pulling out only to push back in. For a long time Ciel avoided where he remembered Sebastian’s prostate to be, merely teasing the man until he was a panting, begging mess. Or as close to that as Ciel could get Sebastian. 

“Tease,” Sebastian moaned, trying to keep his voice low. He pressed back against the fingers stretching him, wanting to feel that pleasure racing through his body. His cock was already hard and pressed against his stomach, pre-cum beading at the tip. The familiar burn of being stretched was there but Sebastian forced himself to ignore it as Ciel added a third finger to the first two.

He brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on a finger as Ciel finally brushed over his prostate. He trembled and rocked his hips while his other hand continued to stroke Ciel’s cock, smearing the pre-cum around the swollen head.

It was unfortunate that Ciel could not drag this out. He wanted so much to drop to his knees and suck Sebastian’s cock, watching him unravel as he was fucked with Ciel’s fingers while Ciel’s mouth tended to his weeping length. Since it was not currently possible, Ciel put that idea away for later, in the hotel room perhaps, and moved them so that Ciel could sit himself on the closed lid of the toilet seat. He didn’t want to think about how unsanitary it all was, so he ignored the less than romantic setting and pulled Sebastian down to settle on his lap. 

“How much time do you think we still have?” Ciel asked, nipping down Sebastian’s jaw from his ear to chin. 

“Thirty, forty minutes?” Sebastian panted as their cocks rubbed together. It was hard to think straight with his body thrumming with arousal and pleasure. “Shame that this will have to be quick,” he muttered, hands reaching out to brace himself against the walls as he lifted his hips until Ciel’s hard cock nudged his stretched entrance.

A low groan escaped Ciel as he was swallowed whole. His cock was firmly grasped within Sebastian, the man’s inner muscles feeling pleasant and arousing. “Y--you’ll have to make it up to me tonight then,” Ciel gasped, and pulled Sebastian down so that he was fully sitting on the younger male. It felt good to be intimate in such a way with Sebastian after so long. He might enjoy having his lover’s cock within his ass, but Ciel had to admit that he would never decline the offer of being able to fuck Sebastian. 

Sebastian’s fingers tightened on the walls, turning white as they pressed against it harder. “Wh--what are you thinking of?” He asked, rolling his hips forward to get used to the feeling of being filled and stretched once more. The pain was there, but it only helped to add to his arousal and made pleasure rush through his body. Only Ciel was allowed to do this; no one else could see him in such a defenseless position and it made the trust Sebastian had for Ciel grow more. The younger male trusted him no matter what and perhaps it was time to finally give in and return the favor. Ciel deserved to know what Sebastian had been keeping from him. But that could wait for later. Now, there were more pressing matters to focus on.

Rolling his hips as best he could in the small cramped area, Ciel pressed up into Sebastian, loving the pleasure that built and grew. It took him a moment to think over Sebastian’s question, his mind fully aroused and thinking of only the need to bring himself to completion. His hand was already on Sebastian’s cock, gripping and moving along the length in quick trusts. They probably had less than twenty minutes to finish all of this safely and to get back into their seats. It didn’t help that they would need time to clean and make themselves presentable. 

“I think we should redo this in an actual b--bed once we get our...hotel room...” Ciel’s head threw back, and he offered his neck up to Sebastian’s hungry mouth. The noise level within the small bathroom was growing, and Ciel had to constantly remind himself to bite back his moans. A few slipped through, followed by choice curses. Perhaps if anyone questioned anything, he might be able to get away with claiming that he had been sick in the bathroom. Sebastian could be his worried and helpful friend, who came to make sure that Ciel wasn’t dying. That was believable, or so Ciel thought. But it is hard to think when one had their cock up a prime ass like Sebastian’s. 

“Ah...maybe,” Sebastian breathed as he thrust down harder on Ciel’s lap. He leaned back more, resting his grip on the sink and bit his lip harshly as Ciel’s cock brushed over his prostate at the new angle. It was an awkward position, but the pleasure flowing through his veins kept away the unpleasant feelings that it brought, and Sebastian could only focus on the wonderful feelings as Ciel continued to buck his hips to meet his thrusts.

He was close already, and Sebastian’s head tipped back, moaning softly in his throat. They would definitely have to revisit this at some later time when they weren’t so pressed for time, but for now, this would help to satisfy the urge that had built up. Ciel’s name fell from his lips and his erection throbbed for attention, leaking pre-cum over his stomach and dripping down onto the floor. 

They were making a good amount of mess. Ciel even knocked the soap dispenser to the ground as his arm flailed to grasp at something. His mouth sought out Sebastian’s, and claimed it in a rough kiss. It helped to muffle their sounds as they grew steadily louder as their orgasms grew closer. It was now only a matter of time. 

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s muscles growing tense and his cock growing all the more stiff under Ciel’s fingers. His own body was beginning to show signs of what was to come. Warmth could be felt running out of Sebastian’s entrance, and only to the base of Ciel’s cock. He didn’t need to look to know that is was copious amounts of pre-cum. This would all end far too soon, whether it was wanted or not. 

A curse left Sebastian’s mouth as Ciel’s finger pressed into the slit of his cock, making his body tense more under the feeling. He pressed forward as heat coiled low in his stomach, and his body pulsed. Claiming Ciel’s lips in a harsh kiss, Sebastian’s body jerked as he came, and cried out against Ciel’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm. The hand on his cock continued to move, drawing out the orgasm as Sebastian kept thrusting down on Ciel’s cock and clenching around the hard length that was still brushing against his prostate.

Cum splattered against their still clothed chests and coated Ciel’s hand. They would have to clean themselves up before they left, but as Sebastian continued to move on Ciel’s lap, that was the farthest thing on his mind. He pulled back slightly from Ciel, taking in the flushed look on the younger male’s face and knew that Ciel was close as well. Leaning down, Sebastian nibbled at Ciel’s neck, wanting to help push Ciel over the edge. 

“I love you,” he murmured and bit down harshly on Ciel’s neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see. “Now fill me, claim me as yours.”

It didn’t take much else before Ciel followed through and filled Sebastian with his cum. He bit into Sebastian’s neck as he came, muffling his yell. This was, by far, the quickest fuck they had ever had. It felt like it had gone by in an instant. No foreplay seemed to be the cause, and Ciel realized how much he missed that prelude. He was breathing hard and knew that he didn’t have the luxury to sit here and bask in post coital bliss. 

“I love you, too,” Ciel panted, trying to shake himself from his haze. His body felt weak and he wondered if they would be able to shake themselves of this fatigue and make it back to their seats without raising suspicion. 

Trembling on Ciel’s lap, Sebastian wiggled briefly before lifting himself off the spent cock and winced slightly as he stood up. Pain raced up his spine, but he ignored it in favor of turning to the sink so he could start cleaning himself up. Cum dribbled down his thighs and would make for an uncomfortable flight for the rest of the way but no doubt he would be able to sleep for the majority of it now.

Water was splashed over his face and then his shirt, cleaning off the cum before it could stain before Sebastian turned to Ciel, offering his hand to the younger male. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmured. “We don’t have much time left.”

“There’s no way that we won’t draw suspicions.” Ciel eyed Sebastian’s wet shirt and his obvious sex hair. “Not to mention you won’t be able to sit still the rest of the trip.” He knew right well how uncomfortable it was going to be for Sebastian sitting the remainder of this flight. Someone was going to suspect what had occurred, and it didn’t help matters that the whole bathroom reeked of sex. “We’re doomed.” 

Sebastian hummed as he ran a hand through his hair. “If we get out without being seen, no one will know it was us.” They would be clutching at straws as the chance that people were already awake was high, but what had happened was said and done, and they couldn’t change things now. “And I have pain killers in my bag. I’ll take some as soon as we get back and then sleep. It’s the best we can hope for.”

“If Tanaka catches us...” Ciel let that thought trail off, not even wanting to think of what might happen if that were to be the case. He could deal with the airport and such lecturing them for indecency, but Tanaka was a whole nothing issue in and of itself. They should have spiked Tanaka’s drink with sleeping pills or something, anything, to keep the old man from catching them. 

“We had a good reason,” Sebastian answered, wincing as he pulled his jeans on. The fabric of his boxers were uncomfortable against his tender bottom, and he tried not to think about making it through the rest of the flight. If anything, it would be easier to lean over and sleep in Ciel’s lap to take off some of the weight, no matter what people thought.

Ciel gave Sebastian a disbelieving look. “As if he’d believe that. We have a bad track record after all.” Not to mention giving their reason would open a can of worms that Ciel didn’t feel like dealing with. He wasn’t fond of Tanaka finding out about his drinking problem. It would only give his grandfather another reason to pull him closer into the family and keep a shorter leash. Even if it was for Ciel’s own good. 

Sebastian shrugged slightly and finished straightening himself himself up along with Ciel. The bathroom still smelled of sex, but the cum on the floor had been cleaned up, and the bottle of soap was replaced. It was the closest they could get to clean right now. “Ready?” He asked, looking over their appearances once more.

“No,” Ciel grumbled, not that he had much choice. He heaved a sigh and let himself out first from the bathroom. Looking around, it seemed as if not much had changed. Without looking back, he sprinted to his seat, looking just as guilty as he felt. So much for trying to look inconspicuous, he supposed. Perhaps Sebastian would fair better in his return. One could only hope. 

A few moments later, Sebastian moved down the aisle, trying to hide his limp before taking his seat next to Ciel. He winced as he sat down, but otherwise didn’t say anything, hoping to keep from drawing suspicion to themselves. Everyone around them was still asleep, and Sebastian was fairly certain that they had gotten away clean. Now all that they needed was a nap.

Ciel eyed Sebastian for a moment before his gaze turned past him and into the row over. What he saw made him freeze. He gulped and shrunk into his seat, hoping to hide from the heavy look he was being pressed down with. “Shit,” Ciel mumbled and tried his best to hide behind Sebastian. 

Sebastian cocked his head and glanced over his shoulder, freezing as Tanaka’s eyes met his. The old man’s expression was hard to read, and Sebastian had to resist the urge to squirm in place, the ache in his ass all the more present now. He didn’t know what to say, and in the end, simply settled with nodding at Tanaka. There wasn’t much they could say now.

“Somehow I knew this would happen if I put you two on an airplane,” Tanaka muttered. “At the very least, I can say good job on being quiet, knowing how loud you two can get.”

Ciel wanted to die then, his face three shades of red. He was utterly mortified, and wanted to be eaten by his seat. “This is all your fault.” A hard poke was given to Sebastian’s side, and Ciel tried to avoid Tanaka’s gaze. Ciel wasn’t sure what was worse. Tanaka knowing what they had done in the bathroom, or knowing just how loud they could get. 

Sebastian pouted slightly but leaned over to give Ciel a kiss as Tanaka closed his eyes once more, a sign that the discussion was over. “It’s over now. Nothing can be done, and once it’s all said and done, you’ll be happy we did this.” He squeezed Ciel’s hand and rested his head against Ciel’s shoulder. “Just shows him that we’re healing, and in a way, he’s probably happy to know that we’re almost back to our usual selves.”

There was a snort before Ciel sighed and reclined back into his chair. His face was pink and probably would remain that way for the rest of the flight. At the very least he wouldn’t be able to look Tanaka in the face for a long while. “If you say so,” Ciel sing songed and grabbed for his iPod once more, putting in the ear-buds and cranking up his music. He could only hope the battery would last until they landed. 

A sigh left Sebastian’s mouth as he closed his eyes and shifted once more in the seat, feeling some cum trickle from his ass. It was going to be a long and unpleasant flight, but it had been worth it in so many ways.


	55. Chapter 55

The hotel room was impressive, at least in Ciel’s honest opinion. It was a suite, complete with a small living room, kitchenette, and a queen sized bed. Even the bathroom was nicely decorated with marble counters and jacuzzi tub. Ciel was tempted to just hop in and have himself a long bath, preferably with Sebastian. He could only guess how sore Sebastian was at that point, and hot water would do them both some good. 

Tanaka had given them the night off to get over their jet-lag so that they weren’t half asleep for the meeting and dealings that would be taking place tomorrow. Luckily they didn’t have to be anywhere before noon, so that gave them more time to sleep in and have a good breakfast. 

“I say we order room service and then jump into the tub. They even have bubble bath.” Ciel’s head popped out of the bathroom and tossed Sebastian a pink labeled bottle. “It’s rose scented, too.” 

Sebastian caught the bottle easily and turned it over in his hands to look at it. “We’ll smell awfully nice tomorrow when we go to our meeting, and I’m sure we’ll get some strange looks because of it, too. Although a bath does sound good. My back and ass are killing me.” He gave Ciel a look before turning his attention back to their bags.

Their suits were already hung up on the rack and would need ironing before they went to bed, but they still had plenty of time before then. For now, his main concern was getting food and something to ease the pain in his body.

“What’s wrong with smelling nice? We could go all metro, you know.” Ciel laughed and shook his head. The thought was absurd, but amusing all the same. He could picture himself and Sebastian all dolled up for the meeting, looking like the next poster boy for GQ and smelling like fresh daisies. 

Sebastian snorted and opened the bottle of water he had bought at the airport before taking a long drink, washing the pain medication down. Once done, he lowered the bottle and looked at Ciel, his eyes dancing with amusement. “So. Bath first and then room service, or other way around?” A bath sounded nice, and Sebastian wasn’t about to pass up the chance to soak in the tub with Ciel.

That was a hard choice to consider. On one hand, Ciel was hungry, the airplane food having done nothing to fill him. On the other hand, a bath would be a good way to relax and unwind. Ciel glanced towards Sebastian just as the man shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Guilt reared it's head and Ciel had his decision. 

"We'll take a bath first," Ciel announced with a small smile.

“Sounds good to me,” Sebastian answered as he moved towards the bathroom, already pulling his shirt off. After traveling for so long, especially after having sex, it would feel good to shower before eating. His pants were kicked to the side as Ciel turned to run the bathwater, the steam quickly filling the room as the tub filled. With a smile, Sebastian pulled the younger male closer, his fingers slipping underneath the hem of Ciel’s shirt and slowly trailing upward as he inched the material up Ciel’s body.

Soon it was discarded on the floor along with Sebastian’s pants and Sebastian moved down to undo Ciel’s pants. They were pushed from slim hips, the boxers sliding down with them until they pooled on the tile floor. The water was turned off as Sebastian took a step towards the tub, his hand tugging on Ciel’s wrist.

“I think before we order any room service, you should get a small appetizer from me,” he purred, a shiver racing through his body as the hot water brushed over his skin. “And maybe I’ll return the favor when you’re done.”

The smirk on Ciel’s lips gave Sebastian the answer he was looking for, and he finished pulling the younger male into the tub, looking forward to the fun that was to be had.

\---------

The generic neon hotel digital clock flashed a bright green. It burned at Ciel’s eyes in the dark, and had him quickly turning away without any idea of the time. It seemed late with how dark it was, but Ciel’s internal clock was telling a different story. 

“Damn jet lag,” he mumbled under his breath so as to not wake Sebastian who was motionless at his side. They had both been exhausted once room service was ordered and the food eaten. After the incident in the plane, Ciel had enjoyed Sebastian’s mouth, which seemed content and pleased to lick and suck at places a little too intimate for public eyes. The treat had been returned by Ciel, leaving both men physically exhausted. Ciel had been asleep the moment he hit his pillow. 

Now though, it seemed as if the time change wasn’t settling well with Ciel at all. He felt restless and wanted to get up even if a part of his brain told him to go back to sleep. Sighing, Ciel finally decided to give in, even if only a little. Carefully, he slipped from the bed, making sure he did not wake Sebastian. He didn’t need to explain himself to the older man, especially since he was only going to use the restroom. There was no longer any reason to hide from Sebastian or anything to hide. The alcohol issue was behind them for the most part, only rearing its ugly head at times. It was progress, and Ciel was happy for it. 

The bathroom door squeaked and had Ciel stopping in his tracks. A glance over his shoulder showed that Sebastian still lay unmoving, almost dead to the world. Turning around, he moved into the room, feet cold on the tile floor, and shut the door behind him. 

Silence reigned heavily in the bedroom, and Sebastian’s eyes opened, staring blankly at the ceiling as they worked to adjust to the dark. His heart raced against his chest, and he could feel the sheets clinging to his body. A low whine left his throat, and his fingers clutched the blankets around him. 

For a moment, he toyed with the idea of trying to go back to sleep or at least feigning it before Ciel came back but forced the idea aside. He had promised himself on the plane that he would confide in Ciel instead of pushing the younger male aside.

Soon enough, the bathroom door was creaking open, and the light was quickly snapped off. Ciel yawned and stretched his arms as he padded back towards the bed. The digital clock was given another glance, this time allowing him to read the neon green numbers. Five o’clock in the morning, and Ciel really shouldn’t be feeling this awake. It was still early back in London, but this was about the time Tanaka had been forcing them up to do his evil bidding. A heavy sigh escaped Ciel’s lips, and he proceeded to crawl back into bed. 

As he was about to squirm back under the covers, his gaze settled on Sebastian and the very awake scarlet eyes that stared back at him. It gave him pause for only a moment before a small smile was given. 

“Did I wake you up?” Ciel asked, voice quiet in the dark room. 

Sebastian shook his head. “No, I’ve been awake for a while,” he murmured lowly, his voice quivering only slightly. “I was waiting for you to get back.” It was harder to say those words than Sebastian had thought, but he wasn’t backing down and instead reached out to grab Ciel’s hand, wanting to feel the warmth beneath his own fingers.

Ciel stared intently at Sebastian, eyes clouded in worry for the older man. The hand was squeezed tenderly, and Ciel leaned to place a kiss on white knuckles. “Are you okay?” He asked, trying to force a smile on his face despite Ciel’s discontent for the situation. 

For a moment, Sebastian could only stare at Ciel, trying to form the words that he wanted to speak. He could see the hesitation on Ciel’s face, and he knew that the younger male wasn’t sure how to handle everything already. “You aren’t the only one with nightmares,” he finally whispered.

“Huh?” Ciel jerked unintentionally back, face creasing in confusion. “You can’t... You haven’t been...” But really Ciel had been so concerned with himself, he doubted he would have noticed Sebastian’s pain and troubles even if there were blatant signs all around him. His head hung, not able to meet Sebastian’s eye. Ciel couldn’t believe he had not seen this, hadn’t even considered it. “I’m sorry,” Ciel whispered, even knowing that those words would not be enough. 

Sebastian reached for Ciel’s face, tilting it back up so he could press a soft kiss to Ciel’s lips. “It wasn’t your fault. I was the one keeping it from you and being dishonest this whole time.” Another kiss was given and Sebastian pulled the younger male closer to him. “And for that I’m sorry. And I’m sorry that I have to put this burden on you now.”

“You’ve really been having nightmares? This whole time?” Ciel still couldn’t believe it. There had not been a moment where it seemed as if Sebastian was breaking, bowing down under the weight of nightly torment. Sebastian was strong, too strong to allow such things to affect him. It had been Ciel who had been weak and given into things to numb the pain instead of sucking it up and dealing with it. “You should have told me.” Because then, maybe then, Ciel could have shared his pain with Sebastian, and they could have found solace together instead of Ciel clinging to the mouth of a bottle as he drank himself away. 

“I know,” Sebastian said hoarsely, his eyes clenching shut. “But I thought if I kept it from you, then you could lean against me without worrying. That you would think that I was okay and believe that things would get better. But I think I only made things worse by doing that.” It tore at Sebastian to know that he had probably helped push Ciel to the bottle when he had been trying to do the opposite.

Ciel just shook his head. “You’re an idiot... We both are. Too hard headed for our own good.” He pressed into Sebastian, moving further under the blanket and snuggling into welcoming arms. “We need to be less prideful.” It was the truth. Pride was one of the seven deadly sins, and Ciel understood all too well why that was. It had almost destroyed him, and kept Sebastian from giving Ciel some hope that things would be alright because he wasn’t alone in all of this. 

Sebastian ducked his head, burying his face in Ciel’s hair. “Love makes even the best people act like idiots,” he said lowly. “I’m sorry for causing you so much pain and acting selfish.” His arms tightened around Ciel, feeling guilt gnaw at him.

“Don’t... Don’t apologize.” Another yawn left Ciel, and he kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “It’s in the past. Just promise not to hide these nightmare from me. We’ll get through them together, or at least be miserable together.” Ciel chuckled. “Misery loves company.” 

“I promise,” Sebastian murmured and ran his fingers through Ciel’s dark locks before trailing down to skim over pale skin. He didn’t like burdening Ciel with his problems, but it would help them both recover, and Sebastian couldn’t keep pretending that nothing was wrong. “Back to bed though; we’re both tired still.”

A groan slipped past Ciel’s lips, and he grumbled to himself. “I can’t sleep. I feel like I should be up already.” A few more words were said under Ciel’s breath, probably curses to his current fate. Even with just a four hour time difference, Ciel’s sleeping habits were horribly screwed up. 

Sebastian chuckled and closed his eyes. “Then just relax your body and try to clear your mind while you lie here. Sleep will come eventually to you, but if you look for it, it’ll evade you.” He felt himself relax against Ciel, the younger male’s body pressed comfortably against him.

“So you say,” Ciel said, disbelief heavily coating his words. His eyes were closed, but his body felt far from relaxed or rested. It seemed almost ironic that the chance Ciel had to theoretically sleep in was the moment in which Ciel couldn’t sleep at all. He tossed in Sebastian’s arms, not being able to stay still now. 

“Hush,” Sebastian snapped, his grip tightening before he nipped harshly at Ciel’s neck. He was still tired and wanted to sleep, but that wasn’t going to happen with Ciel acting so restless. It was something Ciel would have to train himself in if he looked to work abroad more, but that was further in the future and Sebastian didn’t have the thoughts to keep thinking about it now.

Ciel only squirmed more. “Don’t bite me,” he hissed and nudged Sebastian in the side. It wasn’t Ciel’s fault that he couldn’t sleep, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, either. He just wished that morning would come and that the two of them could get on with the day, breakfast preferably included. 

“Then sleep,” Sebastian answered. “Or go lay on the couch so I can get some sleep.” It was almost cruel to kick Ciel out, but Sebastian had to be alert in the morning for their meetings. He was playing bodyguard and needed to be on his game in order to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

“You’d want to sleep without me?” Ciel pouted, looking as cute as he could possibly manage. Truthfully, he didn’t feel like aimlessly sitting on the couch alone as he watched Sebastian sleep. Not only was it slightly creepy in some sense, but extremely boring. He snuggled closer to Sebastian, threading their legs together and clinging to him just in case the older male tried to forcefully remove him. 

Sebastian grunted softly. “So long as you stop wiggling,” he slurred slightly, feeling sleep just on the edge of his conscious. He felt Ciel relax against him, warm breath fanning over his chest, and Sebastian sighed before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep.

\----------

It was rather ironic that come morning, it was Sebastian who was shaking Ciel awake. After all the complaints, Ciel had found himself slipping into a deep sleep that claimed him well into the later hours of the morning. He turned away from the persistent tugging and moaned at the gentle abuse. 

“Leave me alone,” Ciel complained but knew it was a pointless endeavour. 

“It’s ten-thirty, Ciel,” Sebastian called gently. “We need to get up and get ready. Tanaka’s meeting us in an hour so we can go to our first meeting and look at the wares being offered.” He moved over to the window and opened the curtains, letting in the bright light before walking back over to the bed to pull off the blankets.

Another complaint whispered from Ciel’s lips, and a bright blue eye cracked open, the other hidden by a puff of pillow. “You’re awfully cheerful,” Ciel quipped and tried to slither further into the protective bedding. 

Sebastian smirked. “Of course, we’re going to look at new guns, and you know that that makes me happy.” He leaned down to pull away the last of the sheets, grabbing the pillows at the last moment. “Plus, breakfast was delicious, and if you don’t hurry, you’ll miss it.”

Ciel perked up, looking a little miffed. “You ate without me?” He accused and sat up fully in bed, hair messed up and eyes still slightly clouded from sleep. A low growl sounded in Ciel’s stomach from the mention of food, and suddenly he felt a little more awake and ready to take on the day. 

“I had to,” Sebastian answered. “From this point on, I’m to act as your bodyguard, as per Tanaka’s orders. Which means I have to watch you while we’re out and about. But the moment we step back in this room, I’m just Sebastian again, promise.” He didn’t want Ciel to think they were falling back on old problems, but it was a job Sebastian was going to take seriously.

“I can take care of myself.” A pair of dress pants was plucked from the closet as Ciel got up and began to get ready for the day. He was required to dress appropriately, meaning professionally. The slacks hung low on his hips, but a belt would easily keep them from slipping off Ciel’s slender frame. A matching black button up was put on next, followed by a silver blue tie. 

Sebastian shook his head. “It puts my mind at ease this way, and allows me to be close to you all day long instead of sitting at the other end of a table.” He moved to the door once Ciel finished dressing and ushered him down the hallway towards the breakfast area. “It’s only for a little while, so please put up with it for the time being.”

“And what if it grows on me? Maybe I’d like to have you waiting on me for a week or so. My personal servant.” An impish grin curled Ciel’s lips, and his mismatched eyes looked up to watch for Sebastian’s reaction. He had gone without his eye patch for now, still not used to the slip of fabric. It currently rested in his back pocket and would be put on before his meeting. For now he was liberated of it, his hair being used as the only cover. 

“You don’t think I dote on you enough as it is?” Sebastian asked, voice light and teasing. “Next thing I know, you’ll have me in a butler’s outfit, coming in to wake you up every morning, serving you tea and breakfast before telling you the day’s events.”

“No, I just like being able to order you around and know that you have no choice but to obey.” A dark glimmer shone in Ciel’s eyes at the thought. It was almost erotic to think about, and a kink he had been eager to try for far longer than he was comfortable admitting to. “I’d have you on your knees before me, pledging fidelity to me and only me.” 

Sebastian smirked. “But you already know that I’m loyal to you and only you; that I would lay my life on the line for you without question.” He leaned in closer, stopping Ciel just before they entered the breakfast room. “And that I love you very much.”

Ciel reached up to give Sebastian a quick kiss on the cheek. “Love you, too, but I’d still like to know that you wouldn’t be able to deny me, no matter what I asked. I could have you tied up and waiting for me to take you from behind... Maybe have Claude watch just to know whom you truly belong to.” It was rather a cruel thing to say, but it had Ciel’s cock twitching in interest before he was forced to calm himself down. 

A disgusted grunt left Sebastian’s mouth. “But then Claude would see you, and I’d rather him not see you in the throes of pleasure.” They entered the room and quickly found a seat, Sebastian taking his place next to Ciel’s side. “What a cruel little master I have,” he commented, wanting to get in one last remark before the waiter came up with a menu.

Whatever Ciel was to say next died on his tongue as a boy, no older than seventeen, came and rambled off the specials of the day. They ended up sending him off with their drink orders, water for Sebastian and orange juice for Ciel, and then turned back to one another. “So do you know who we are meeting exactly?” Ciel questioned, wanting to get some handle of what they would be dealing with for the day. 

“Some people who will supply us with new inventory if everything goes as planned,” Sebastian answered. “We’ve dealt with them before but on a smaller and more temporary basis. Now we’re looking to make a permanent deal that will be beneficial for us both.” He glanced up as glasses were set down in front of them before giving their order to the waiter, already knowing what Ciel would like.

Ciel stayed quiet until the waiter was once more out of ear shot. “I’m guessing they passed the trial period?” A sip was taken of orange juice, and Ciel thought things over for a moment. “Whom were we using before? Why the need to switch over to such a long distance source?”

Sebastian hummed softly, his eyes darting around to make sure everything was clear. “We were dealing with some contacts closer to home, but they tried to go behind our backs, as you know. You should remember dealing with them when you first joined the family. It was at a meeting, and I took your first shot,” he answered, recalling the time he had yanked the gun from Ciel’s hand. “We had been debating about using this group for a while, and they recently approached us with an offer that benefits us well.”

Well that dug up some old memories. It was only months prior but it felt like years. “You stole my first shot,” Ciel said, almost as if he had forgotten it ever happening. In some ways, he had pushed the thought aside, but now he couldn’t help teasing Sebastian over it. “So our local guys were jerks, and now we’re dealing with foreign dealers. I’m guessing we’ll be seeing a lot of South America from now on.” It was now evident that Ciel really should brush up on his foreign languages. 

“Our local guys were always jerks,” Sebastian answered with a small chuckle. “It’s just that at the time we formed a trade agreement with them, they were the best thing we could find. Now that we’re older and times have changed, we can spread out our reach even further.” He fell silent as the waiter approached their table once more with their food, and he leaned back as it was placed before them.

“It’s illegal trade. Isn’t a prerequisite to be a jerk?” Ciel laughed, but quickly quieted when their waiter came back carrying a tray with Ciel’s food. Sebastian had ordered him a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. It looked good, and he wasted little time before digging in, not giving the boy waiter a second glance as he excused himself. 

Sebastian smirked but didn’t say anything as Ciel ate before him. A plate of waffles rested before Sebastian, and he started to spread some butter over them even though he wasn’t planning on eating them. It would look weird for Sebastian to sit at the table without any food while Ciel ate, so the waffles were there to help give him some cover. 

Once Ciel was done with his plate of food, the waffles were pushed towards Ciel, the younger male accepting them happily. Sebastian sipped at his water as Ciel shoved a piece of waffle in his mouth before looking at his watch. “You’ll have enough time to brush your teeth and primp yourself before we meet Tanaka in the lobby.”

“Primp? I’m not some girl.” Ciel wiped some blueberry syrup from his face and gave Sebastian a rather distasteful look. It wasn’t his fault that he liked looking good. Wasn’t that the point of a meeting, to make a good impression? Besides, Ciel hardly thought doing his hair and dabbing on a little aftershave should be considered primping. 

Sebastian chuckled as they stood from the table and moved back to the lobby so they could catch the elevator. It was already on the ground floor, allowing them to enter without waiting and as the doors closed around them, Sebastian’s eyes darted around to make sure an escape route was readily accessible just in case. “I never said you were a girl,” he stated, breaking the silence. “But I do like when you look your best in your suit, your gun hidden away and hiding how dangerous you truly can be.” He leaned forward and nipped Ciel’s ear lightly. “Makes me want to push you up against Tanaka’s desk and take you hard from behind when you’ve assumed the title of family head.”

Ciel coughed low in his throat. “You do like me dressing as a girl, though.” They were alone in the elevator so there was no worry over anyone overhearing them. It wasn’t as if Ciel wanted to advertise their relationship, nor the kinks within it. “If you could, you’d have me in a skirt as you bent me over Tanaka’s desk.” 

Crimson eyes flickered with lust, remembering Ciel dressed in the nurse’s outfit that was still hanging in the far back of their closet. “As fun as it would be to do that, I think I’d rather have you in your sharp business suit,” Sebastian answered as the elevator came to a stop. They stepped out and headed to their room to finish getting ready, Sebastian taking the time to calm his thoughts down so he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself.

Once inside their room, Ciel headed straight for the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He wasted no time washing his face and going about regular hygiene with Sebastian’s words of self primping still in the back of his mind. This wasn’t primping, he kept telling himself, even as he shaved quickly and dabbed on some Old Spice. He eyed himself once and deemed his look satisfactory before moving back into the main part of the hotel room. 

Sebastian watched him to make sure that everything was set and in place before gesturing for Ciel to follow him. They were due to meet Tanaka in ten minutes, and Sebastian wanted to get there early so the older male couldn’t find a reason to chew them out. They were both dressed properly and looked refreshed after a decent night’s sleep, meaning they would be bright eyed for the meeting.

“Any questions?” Sebastian asked as the elevator doors slid shut once more.

“Yeah,” Ciel said, looking a little crestfallen at the prospect of what he was about to sit through. “Any good ways of getting out of this alive and sane?” Sarcasm was heavy in his voice, and he had to resist rolling his eyes at himself. 

A small chuckle left Sebastian’s throat. “I think you’ll enjoy the majority of these talks,” he stated. “They’re about something that you like, and you’ll understand more than you think. These talks are interesting if it’s a subject you like.”

“Maybe.” Ciel couldn’t argue that, but as they moved out of the elevator, he couldn’t help but feel doubtful. The last time he had gone to a meeting such as this with Sebastian, he had ended up being matched up on a date with a girl and him and Sebastian on bad terms. This did promise to be a better experience, but Ciel still felt slightly apprehensive. 

They made their way into the lobby, and Sebastian was pleased to see that they had arrived before Tanaka. It would hopefully count for something in the old man’s eyes, but that would be determined when Tanaka showed up. They didn’t have to wait long before Tanaka moved into the lobby, looking awake and sharp; his expression hiding his true age and only showing wisdom and hardened experience.

“I see that you two made it down to the lobby without causing any trouble,” Tanaka stated, waving for them to follow him to the front. “I suppose that’s a good way to start the day.”

Ciel had to bite back some retort, making himself look like a same child about to act up in front of his parents. Instead, he just bit his tongue and looked at Sebastian, focusing on him for the time being. He didn’t need to have Tanaka lecturing him, even if any comments he made would have been in humor. Once they got outside, Ciel deflated a bit and eyed a sleek black Limousine like the one they had ridden in back in the states. Tanaka sure did like to go in style. Ciel had to give him that. 

The door was held open for them, and Sebastian let Tanaka slide in first, followed by Ciel before he slipped in last, the door shutting behind him. It didn’t take long before the long car smoothly moved from the hotel and to their destination near the outskirts of town. Sebastian could feel his excitement growing slightly, anxious to look over the guns that would be on display at the meeting. He couldn’t wait to try them out and test their weight.

It was quiet, and Ciel felt himself growing antsy as he tried not to shift every few moments. His hand snaked out and sought Sebastian’s, entwining their fingers. Such an act allowed some calm to Ciel and he breathed easier. He couldn’t be quite sure what was causing such anxiety in him, but it didn’t matter. Whatever the case, he would have to go through this ordeal with his head held high. 

“How long do these meetings usually take?” Ciel found himself asking and hoping that Tanaka didn’t find offense in such a question. If such a thing did occur, Ciel had some good reasoning behind it all that would curb any backlash. 

The older male shrugged. “It all depends on how long it takes both sides to reach an agreement that won’t end in bloodshed. No one wants to emerge from these talks feeling as though they were cheated from something, and it takes time to make sure that everyone gets what they want, or at least close to what they wanted.” His eyes slid to Sebastian who was sitting still in the seat at the very end of the limo. “That, and I’m sure Sebastian will be anxious to test out the wares for us.”

Ciel threw Sebastian a look. “Lucky you gets to play with the toys,” he said with a smirk. There was only a hint of jealousy, but Ciel knew he’d get his hands on the weapons as soon as they got home if they closed this deal. Worst case scenario, they would be coming home empty handed. It was a sobering thought, but one that was unfortunately probable. If worse came to worst, perhaps Ciel could turn on the charm and hope for the best. 

Sebastian smirked slightly. “It’s for safety purposes, of course. Couldn’t have one of them backfiring on you while you were testing it out. And you’re still not quite as knowledgeable on weapons as I am.” He leaned over to press a kiss to Ciel’s temple, finding the action within line in front of Tanaka. “But you’re getting there.”

“Of course, because I’m dying to see you getting blown to bits due to backfire,” Ciel snapped, flinching away from the kiss. He grumbled a bit more under his breath, feeling a little irritated but not entirely cross over the issue. There was little chance that something like that would occur, unless, of course, it was all a set up. In which case Ciel didn’t wish to think over that possibility. 

“I’ll be fine,” Sebastian offered as he settled back down in his seat, not wanting to make Ciel worry, even though he was already certain that his words hadn’t done much to help the younger male. 

The limo slowed down, and Tanaka looked at them, fixing them with a stern gaze. “I don’t think I need to remind you two to be on your best behavior. We want this to go on without a hitch so we can continue with our business.” He smirked slightly. “Who knows, you two may even enjoy this kind of work in the end, and I wouldn’t have to come with you to play babysitter again.”

“We’ll behave. Scout’s honor,” Ciel chimed. Even if it sounded a little sarcastic, he was still perfectly honest. He knew better than to mess around with something as serious as this. These were no old family friends who had some patience with a little unprofessional behavior here and there. The people they would meet today would demand respect and nothing less. It was a dull prospect, but something that was understandable. 

They moved into the building as a man welcomed them in a variation of Spanish. Ciel mumbled something that he believed to be a correct response, but he wasn’t too sure. Luckily, the man didn’t seem insulted, and they moved past him and to the elevators without much of a hitch. 

Doors were held open for them, and Sebastian followed close behind Ciel as he eyed the room they were ushered into. He quickly counted the number of people in the room and added it to the count of the people visible in the hallways and other rooms they had passed. It was second nature now and was required of him to act in such a way. Doing this would help to ensure that Ciel and Tanaka could focus on the delegations instead of worrying about security.

“Clear, Sir,” Sebastian murmured lowly as he pulled out the chair for Tanaka and let the older male sit before doing the same for Ciel. He leaned forward to pour Ciel some water from an unopened water bottle, his mouth next to Ciel’s mouth. “The man at your one o’ clock position is the head of this meeting and the gang we’re dealing with.”

A discreet nod was given, and Ciel’s lone blue eye turned to assess the male up and down. It was a surprise to see that the man didn’t look one bit native to the area. If Ciel had to guess, he’d have assumed that he were of American or European decent. It would be hard to pin point before their guest opened his mouth to speak. 

“Welcome,” he said, voice smooth in an accent that was distinctly French. It made Ciel wonder what would bring a man to do business here in Buenos Ares, opposed to closer to home. The answer was probably due to some illegal dealings that led to a target on his head, or something of a similar nature. The man’s clear blue eyes seemed to swim with mirth as he eyed Ciel and Tanaka. It looked as if he had actually been excited for the two of them to come. This made Ciel feel uncomfortable, not knowing the reason for such an excited reaction from a possible future client. 

“Thank you,” Tanaka answered, dipping his head slightly. He felt Sebastian shift to stand in behind both him and Ciel, the other male knowing that introductions were next as was protocol for these meetings. “I brought with me Ciel, who will be joining us in these talks so he may learn something, and Sebastian Michaelis, acting bodyguard.”

Ciel inclined forward to shake the hand of the still smiling man. He seemed all too pleased to have both Ciel and Tanaka here. No greeting was given to Sebastian, aside from a nod of a head. It made Ciel feel slightly insulted, but he calmed himself quickly enough. As of now, Sebastian wasn’t worth much notice; a bodyguard was just furniture for the most part. It wouldn’t do to announce Sebastian as anything but. That would only be giving out a possible weakness to someone who could easily turn into their enemy. 

“Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, shall we begin the talks?” Tanaka asked. “I’m sure you’re a busy man, such as myself, and I would hate to keep you from your job by spending the day just staring and smiling at each other.” The words weren’t meant to be mean, but to let the man know that his facade had gone on long enough and they were ready to move on.

The man’s smile wavered for only a moment, before it was back and brighter than ever. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of keeping you longer than what is necessary.” He moved to his seat, sitting down and motioning towards one of his own bodyguards to retrieve two black cases, the look of them seeming similar to high grade professional camera cases. It didn’t take much thinking on Ciel’s part to realize what was actually hidden behind the black casing. 

Tanaka lifted his hand and waved Sebastian closer as the cases were set on the table. They all knew what was inside, but it wasn’t for them to open as such duties were below them at meetings such as this. They were merely there to talk; it was the bodyguards and other people that they brought who were required to do the actual work.

Sebastian nodded and accepted one of the cases while the other bodyguard opened the first case, revealing two sleek Beretta guns that gleamed under the overhead light. The case that Sebastian held was that of a more deadly gun, and he found himself staring at the weapon, fingers twitching as he wanted to fire it.

Once more, the man turned toward Tanaka. “They are of high quality, nothing less than what you would expect coming from the name Druitt. We only deal with the absolute best.” He beamed, looking quite pleased with himself for his wares. The family name wasn’t familiar to Ciel, and he tried to wrack his brain to remember what this man’s name was. If he remembered correctly he was not a part of the main family and did not share the surname of Druitt. It had all been written on papers Tanaka had given them, but Ciel had been too tired to commit them to memory. 

“They look skillfully made,” Ciel said as he watched Sebastian inspecting them. “You must be proud, Mr...” He trailed off, hoping to acquire the information he was lacking. 

“Viscount,” the man answered, his eyes focused on Ciel. “You can me the Viscount, my little robin.” His smile stayed plastered on his face as he continued to gaze at Ciel, his gaze unwavering.

There was a clicking sound of a gun being cocked before Sebastian was pointing the weapon at the Viscount. “These are of excellent quality as you claim, Druitt,” he commented. “But this one in my hand is knock off. The gun is lighter than it should be, and the trigger is loose, to where if I squeeze it like this.” He jerked the gun forward as he pulled the trigger back, shoving the gun closer to the man and making him pale slightly. “Then the gun will likely fall apart as the bullet leaves the barrel at high speeds.”

The Viscount smirked, his gaze finally leaving Ciel and focusing on Sebastian. “I’m pleased to see that your skills far exceed your name. Forgive me for throwing a bogus weapon in the mix, but just as you test me, I too must also test you. I would prefer not to deal with those people who don’t know good quality weapons.” He placed a hand to his forehead. “It’s a mockery to me.”

It was then that Ciel decided that he did not like this man. Not only was he giving an obviously fake name, but he was also rather insulting. “And it’s a waste of our time,” Ciel muttered, earning him an amused look from Tanaka. 

“Ciel is right. We didn’t come here to be tested over our weapon knowledge. I do believe we came here to do business.” Once more the room grew serious, and Tanaka leaned forward, looking imposing. 

Ciel felt himself sitting straighter and eyeing this Viscount with disdain and annoyance. “Shall we see the real merchandise?” His voice was filled with an authority that gave himself an excited chill. This meeting was proving more enjoyable than he had previously thought.

Nodding, the Viscount waved his hand and the correct weapon was brought forward to be presented to Sebastian. It was quickly validated as authentic, and the Viscount nodded before turning back to focus on Tanaka. “Now that the games are over, it seems we have business to discuss. We each have something the other wants and we both want to leave happy.”

“Agreed,” Tanaka stated. “What are you prepared to offer?” That was the first thing they needed to know before they could start the negotiations.

The Viscount motioned towards both cases, which now lay bare and open on the table. They each housed various firearms. “I offer you these as well as a new model of sniper that hasn’t hit the market just yet.” Another larger case was hefted onto the table, being brought seemingly out of nowhere. It was clicked open, and both Sebastian’s and Ciel’s eyes flashed with interest. “I can also promise you first choice on new models such as this if we choose to continue doing business together.” The Viscount offered, pleased with himself. 

“And in exchange you want to form an alliance with us, seeking our protection and help should you need it in the future, as well as our loyalty to you. That we purchase the majority of our weapons from you and no other buyer,” Tanaka finished, knowing that such an offer wouldn’t come without them paying for it in some way or another.

“Of course, and let us not forget the monetary value. I must make a living somehow.” The Viscount weaved his words in such a melodious way that it made the offer seem almost too perfect. It almost drew Ciel in, but he hardened himself over before falling victim to this man’s charms. 

Ciel’s gaze moved over towards Sebastian, watching as the older man seemed to pause as well in his inspecting of the gun. It seemed as if he hadn’t been bought into the deal quite as easily as the Viscount probably would want. “You want us to give you our protection and allegiance, while throwing on a heavy price tag? I do believe we are not looking at a fair trade. We are not looking to pay you to whore ourselves out in return for weapons that we could acquire through other means given time.” Ciel spoke before even Tanaka could open his mouth. 

“There must be something else on your agenda,” Sebastian stated. “The name of our family carries a lot of weight in our world and in The Underground. You want our name tacked to yours to prove a point; an ace in your hole, if you will. Therefore, there must be something else that you’re not telling us. Some troubles that you may have; troubles that come from the way you chose to live your life. And don’t give me that look, we know about the life you lead.”

Tanaka leaned forward and laced his fingers together, fixing The Viscount with a stern glare. “We are no one’s guard dog, and that is what you’re suggesting we be.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “I suggest you rethink the deal you’re offering us and think about the one we proposed to offer you in previous dealings.”

“And that would be?” The Viscount countered, looking unruffled despite the accusations. If anything, his pleasant smile had turned dark and humored. For the first time during the whole meeting, he took a seat, allowing himself to become a now submissive force within the room, no longer towering over Tanaka and his guests. “I do believe your previous offer has slipped my mind.” 

“If such an offer has slipped your mind, I can’t imagine what else eludes your mind, and I can see that becoming a problem for any future dealings that we might have together,” Tanaka answered coolly. “If that’s the case, then I believe we’re done here. I refuse to work with someone who can’t remember important things such as this.”

“Fine,” The Viscount spoke quickly before Tanaka could get up and leave. “How about this. I’ll give you half price on my weapons, and you promise to use me as sole provider of your firearms. I can get you anything you need, I promise you that. All I ask is that if there comes a time when I might require some form of assistance, you will agree to hear me out and consider my situation.” All of this was said quickly, in a rush to salvage what was quickly falling apart. 

Ciel couldn’t help but smile at this. The man who had seemed so smug before was now a babbling mess. It gave him some amusement, especially since it had been Ciel who had helped move the situation to this point. Working deals seemed to be something he could easily get into and enjoy doing in the future. It was quite similar to stalking and later killing a target. Everything was merely a game of cat and mouse, where the more powerful individual always came out on top. It was no different now, and Ciel was beginning to feel the same thrilling sense of accomplishment that he got after making a kill. 

“I believe that if we agree to those terms, we should add a stipulation to one of your requests,” Sebastian drawled. “Seeing as your lifestyle is rather extravagant and has caused you to create many enemies, you will not come to us when you need help due to the way you live your life. That is not only a waste of time for us, but also puts our men in danger of being killed simply because you do not know how to control yourself and your desires.”

Tanaka hummed and leaned back in his chair. It was the only downside of dealing with the Viscount, as the man wasn’t exactly the most reserved person to deal with. But the offer that had been given was something that would benefit them greatly if they were to accept. And with time, they would learn how to collar the man so he no longer posed much of a threat to them. 

There seemed to be a moment of hesitation, before the Viscount sighed in resignation. “I can...agree to those terms. I will only come to you for problems brought on by my business dealings and not my personal dealings. Yes?” He looked Tanaka straight in the eyes, hoping to gain some sort of answer from them, or merely trying to further plead his case. Ciel couldn’t be sure, and he wasn’t one to care at this point. It was obvious that whatever become of this deal, they would have to keep a close watch on this man. There would be many trips back here, and Ciel found himself suddenly eager for each one. 

“Yes, that is one of the terms to our agreement,” Tanaka answered and stood up, towering over The Viscount this time and using his position to force dominance on the man. “If you will, we’d like to see and test the rest of your wares before we write out a contract outlining everything we discussed here today.”

The Viscount merely nodded, looking thoroughly defeated. It caused a smug smirk to form on Ciel’s lips, and he found himself standing as well. He didn’t say anymore, but the force behind his blue eyed stare was enough to portray his win over the man before him. The cases were closed back up, and the men who had carried them from the beginning lifted them into their strong arms and awaited further instructions from Tanaka who had seemed to single-handedly gain the obedience of everyone in the room. There was no mistaking who was now in charge. 

\---------

Sebastian hummed softly as he stretched out on the bed while Ciel finished packing his bags, and he lazily watched the younger male move around the room. He was content now that the final papers had been drawn up and they were getting ready to leave soon. It had felt good to corner the Viscount in his own game, and Sebastian was rather pleased with all that they had accomplished. 

“That was fun,” he commented lightly. “What did you think?”

A pleased little smirk spread itself across Ciel’s face. “I think I could get used to this. Although I have to wonder if Tanaka meant for our punishment to be this enjoyable?” Ciel wasn’t about to tell Tanaka himself this, but it did bring Ciel to wonder over how they had gotten off with such an easy bout of labor. He could almost believe that it had been Tanaka’s desire to use the excuse of punishment to force both Ciel and Sebastian on this trip without much complaint. After all, it was easier to allow someone to enjoy something when they are expecting something far worse. In the end, Ciel had to admit that this trip had been quite enjoyable. 

“Perhaps it was his hope that we would enjoy this so we could take over the position for him, and he wouldn’t have to travel himself,” Sebastian answered and waved Ciel over. He waited until the younger male was closer before pulling him into an embrace. “But is this something you truly want? It’s different compared to what you were trained to do, and you won’t be in the field as much as you were before.”

“He shouldn’t try to use us as a means to do his dirty work.” Ciel snuggled into Sebastian as he fully considered the man’s question. Throughout the entirety of the meeting, he had been thinking how much he’d enjoy doing this line of work more often. There was nothing like the high of outsmarting your opponent and proving that you were more cunning than he. All the same, Ciel couldn’t help feeling like he missed the violence that came with actual hits and assassinations. It was hard to admit such a morbid enjoyment to himself, but it was true all the same. Ciel had grown to enjoy the feel of blood on his hands, he could not and would not deny that.

Still, he could not forget where that line of work had led himself and Sebastian. It was evident that participating in working abroad and in business deals was essentially safer, but lacked the thrill of taking a life. Ciel didn’t know if there could be a balance found between the two. Eventually he’d be forced off the field anyways and placed in the large office that belonged to Tanaka for the time being. That was inevitable, and made Ciel want to stick to what he had been doing prior to the horrors of his kidnapping. 

“There is nothing like the feeling I get when I watch a target die,” Ciel whispered, almost as if he was afraid to admit this to Sebastian. “Is it wrong of me to not want to give that up? Even after all we’ve been through?”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s hard for me as well. It’s something you were trained to do, and it’s been suddenly taken away from you. It’s hard to deal with something like that, and you want to cling to what you know, to what’s familiar despite what it led to.” He knew what it was like and had questioned the same thing before when his own life had been threatened in the past, but Sebastian had always found his way back to the field.

Killing had been ingrained in his life since he was a child, and it was hard for Sebastian to let it go so easily. It was always a part of his life and would remain a part, no matter what happened in the future. Even if he had enjoyed the delegations, picking apart the lies and hunting down the truth, it was no substitute for killing a man with a sniper from miles away.

“Perhaps there’s a way around all this,” he said lowly. “A way to give us the thrill of hunting down a target and at the same time staying safe.”

Ciel hummed in thought for a moment, already feeling the affects of a long work day dragging down his body. He yawned and looked up at Sebastian. “I’ll sleep on it,” he said. “If an epiphany comes to me in a dream, then you’ll be the first one to know about it.” With a small smile, he leaned up to kiss Sebastian on the lips, until the next moment he was out of Sebastian’s arms and backing away towards his suitcase to finish packing. All he wanted was to get back on the plane and pass out for the entirety of the flight. It was beyond Ciel’s understanding why they had to fly so late at night. 

“I’d appreciate that,” Sebastian answered and watched as Ciel started to pack again. They were almost ready, and like Ciel, he was also planning to sleep on the way back. He doubted there would be anymore nightmares, and after the success that they had today, Tanaka didn’t have much reason to get mad at them in any case. They had behaved for the entire trip and had even helped to force the deal in the correct way, picking out mistakes and backing The Viscount into a corner.

“There, all done.” Ciel moved away from his suitcase, staring at the bulging top. It was a mystery how everything fit too perfectly when he had packed for the trip, yet upon their return, nothing seemed to want to stay encased in the plastic and canvas binding. It was like some messy metaphor to how Ciel was feeling at the moment. Coming to South America had been filled with the worry of how Tanaka might torture them with work, but Ciel had given little thought to the bigger picture. At this point, it was only about the bigger picture, and Ciel was finding it hard to contain all of his thoughts, just as the suitcase was struggling to hold itself in at the seams. 

Sebastian nodded and slowly stood up from the bed, stretching his arms over his head. “I suppose we should head downstairs then. Our flight is in a couple of hours, and Tanaka will want to leave soon. We can sleep on the flight back and be well rested when we land.” He leaned down to grab their bags and carefully wheeled them to the door, making sure nothing hit Ciel’s suitcase in case the top somehow burst open.

Taking a few wobbling steps, Ciel moved to the door and followed Sebastian out into the hallway. “You should carry me,” Ciel mumbled, rubbing at his eyes like a tired little child. “My legs feel like jelly.” Overly dramatic he might be, but Ciel couldn’t bring himself to care. He was already sure that he’d be falling asleep in the ride to the airport; that was if his racing mind would allow him to get any decent rest. 

Sebastian chuckled and pressed the button for the elevator. "I'm already carrying your bags, isn't that enough?" He asked, amusement present in his voice. "But I'll make sure to tuck you in all comfortable like on the plane. Will that help?" He doubted it, but if it calmed Ciel's mind and helped him sleep better, than Sebastian would try it.

A hard and an ill amused look was thrown to Sebastian. "I'm not a baby. I'll be fine." Ciel sulked but didn't complain any more as they moved into the elevator and rode it down without any stops. It was too late for too many people to be out and about, already having returned to the hotel hours prior. Soon enough, the doors were opening again, and Ciel was blindly following Sebastian out into the lobby. The couches around a still burning fire looked welcoming, and he had to keep himself from wandering over and falling asleep on the plush cushions. 

Tanaka was waiting for them, having already checked out of the rooms and waved them away from the lobby. The older man looked awake despite the late hour and was probably content in a job well done. Sebastian grunted slightly and wheeled the bags to the waiting car, placing them inside the trunk while Ciel climbed inside the car, wanting to sit down. Once the bags were loaded, Sebastian joined Ciel and Tanaka, letting the older male give directions. 

"Sleep as much as you can on the plane," Tanaka stated. "Once we get back, I'm expecting you two to work as it'll be day there."

That caught Ciel's attention. "You're putting us to work once we get home?" They wouldn't even be getting some down time to get used to the time change once more. It wasn't a thought that was settling well with Ciel, but it seemed as if there was nothing much he could do about it. Whether it be part of their punishment or just a part of this life Ciel had chosen, he didn't know nor did he find himself caring. Work was work, and some small part of him wanted to get back into the swing of things as soon as he could. It was the summer and Ciel had a few months worth of time to recarve a place for himself in this family, and then school would start once more and Ciel would be focusing on catching up on the class he had been forced to drop due to everything that had happened this past year. 

"If you two go to sleep once you get back, it'll take longer to adjust to the time change. If you stay up and work, you'll adjust that much quicker." Tanaka stared out the window as the airport came into view. "I have several tasks for you already lined up, and they'll keep you busy until nightfall when you should fall asleep easily that night."

It sounded reasonable, and Ciel found no reason to argue. He turned to Sebastian and leaned his head against his strong shoulder. "I'm going to need a strong coffee when we get home." Caffeine would be his friend. Maybe if they were really lucky, Ciel could talk Tanaka into treating them to Starbucks on their way home. If not that, then some other place with gourmet coffees. Usually Ciel was partial to tea, but for situations like this, coffee was a godsend. 

"I'll make sure to buy you a strong cup when we get back home," Sebastian murmured and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair briefly as they approached the airport. The hotel hadn't been far away, and now that they were here, Sebastian couldn't wait to sleep on the plane. His body was craving sleep.

They wobbled out the vehicle, and Ciel waited for Sebastian to deal with their luggage. He wasn't trusting himself on his own feet even without being loaded down, let alone with a suitcase in hand. Ciel would be toppling over in a second. "You better hope it's one hell of a strong cup." It didn't take long to get into the airport, which was still busy despite the hour. The noise of the place helped to wake Ciel up just a bit, but not enough for it to matter. His eyes darted all over the place, picking out every person he could. A part of his trained and conscious mind told himself to keep an eye for any danger. Ciel's past record had caused him to be a little more tense when he was as vulnerable as he was at the moment and in a public place. It was a relief that he wasn't alone; he had Sebastian and Sebastian had Tanaka. Ciel could allow himself a little calm. 

It didn't take long to get their tickets and make it through security, for which Sebastian was grateful. His body was on high alert as they waited in the terminal, and he kept a loose arm around Ciel's waist as they sat in the uncomfortable chairs. The younger male was nodding off but trying to fight off sleep, making Sebastian chuckle slightly at the action. "Sleep if you want. We won't board for another thirty minutes," he murmured.

"No. I remember what happened the last time I nodded off while out on business." It was hardly the same situation, but Ciel could find it in himself to feel safe until he was on the airplane. For the moment, Ciel didn't care how silly he was acting. His blue eye was coated with fatigue, and it disappeared behind lashes before Ciel was blinking himself awake once more. 

Next to him, Tanaka nodded, pleased that Ciel understood the dangers and was trying to stay awake despite the fatigue he was feeling. "We'll be boarding soon, and then you can sleep," he stated, looking at his watch. 

Ciel just huffed. "Soon isn't now," he grumbled and laid his head against Sebastian as he continued to fight against sleep. He didn't even want to think what time it was now. It was almost funny how late he could stay up in the right conditions, but there was no adrenaline pumping through him, and Ciel was very much drained and tired. Sleep was knocking and he was very hard pressed not to answer. 

Minutes passed in silence until the overhead speaker crackled to life, announcing that they would start boarding soon and Sebastian stretched out his legs before standing up and pulling Ciel to feet. "Let's get in line so you can get to sleep sooner."

"Amen to that," Ciel said past a yawn. His carry on pack was slung over his shoulder; it was an old tattered backpack that had seen better days. It felt good to finally board the plane and find their seats. Once more Ciel grabbed the window seat and passed his bag off to Sebastian to store it above their heads. Ciel's MP3 player was the only thing he kept, unraveling the cords and plugging the buds into his ears. The device continued to stay turned off as Ciel waited until they had taken off, and he could fully relax and lose himself into his music and thoughts. 

Sebastian laced his fingers through Ciel's as the safety procedures were reviewed, and the doors were closed before the plane pushed away from the gate. He knew that the moment they were in the air, Ciel would pass out, and Sebastian would be close behind. 

Ciel sighed and got himself into a comfortable position. "I swear, I'll kill anyone who wakes me before we land," he warned and gave Sebastian a hard look. "Even another go in the bathroom won't save you." There probably was little want to go through that experience again. In the end, it had turned out to be more of a hassle than what it was worth. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sebastian answered as he settled himself into the seat as the airplane started to taxi to the runway. Sleep was pulling heavily at his eyes, and once the plane leveled out, Sebastian would allow himself to fall into a dreamless sleep. The only thing he would possibly wake for were the offered meals, but even that could be bypassed in order to catch up on sleep.

The was a light chuckle and Ciel managed to open his uncovered eye. “Oh, I’m pretty sure you’ll be dreaming about it. Just don’t expect me to help with whatever problem you wake up with.” A soft pat was given to Sebastian’s inner thigh before Ciel was removing his hand and settling back into his seat. Eyes once again closed. 

Sebastian watched Ciel until he believed the younger male was asleep before allowing himself to fall into the darkness that sleep offered. His body relaxed against the seat and his mind drifted away to a place that no one knew or saw, a place where only he knew within his mind. Back to a place and time when he had first met Ciel and there was no family, no killing or fighting. Just Ciel and him. Back to a time when they were slowly exploring each others body and getting to know each other better. When soft touches had been just as arousing as having sex and there was no blood on Ciel’s hands. Just a pure, innocent white that made Sebastian feel guilty when he touched the younger male, fearing as though his tainted hands would stain the beautiful white canvas that was Ciel. But in the end, the world that he lived in had melded with Ciel’s and the darkness that he called home grew a little brighter as Ciel took away the black, adding it to his white purity.

He slipped further into his dreams, remembering a time when the teasing words and banter had developed around them as they created a strong bond between each other without realizing it until it was tested and they had almost lost one another. If not by Joker’s hands, then by their own prides and Sebastian’s lies. Those were painful times to make it through, but they had come back from each experience stronger than before and they learned more about each other and themselves during that time as well. And if Sebastian had learned anything during those times, it was that he would rather die than not have Ciel by his side. That in order to keep Ciel safe and by his side, he would lay down his guns and weapons, because without realizing it, Ciel had become his world and without him, the darkness would once again engulf him until Sebastian couldn’t crawl away from it.

But if taking a step back from the dangers of the field meant that Ciel could stay by his side then Sebastian was willing to accept that future. Without Ciel there was no Sebastian, and Sebastian didn’t know where one of them started and the other ended. They were so closely entwined that it was impossible to tell them apart or separate. And while it was probably considered a bad thing considering their line of work, Sebastian didn’t want it any other way. He had had a chance once to send Ciel away before getting in too deep but he hadn’t; deciding to be greedy and cling to the younger male. It was that choice that had led Ciel to the dark world that Sebastian presided in and because of it, he would protect Ciel in anyway possible, even if that meant giving up the thing he had once loved the most in life before Ciel came into his world.

Growing up, that love had always been, first and foremost, the family and his job for it. Nothing else had matter and Sebastian had never expected anything else to come into his life that would change that thought. It had been apart of him for so long that it seemed crazy to think other wise. But it had happened and within less than a year, Ciel had torn down all the walls that Sebastian had built over his lifetime and shown him a new life, given him a chance at happiness. No longer was the family considered his most prized possession as that role had been taken by Ciel and Ciel alone. The younger male was the center of his world and Sebastian clung to him, knowing that his mere presence could ease any pain or fear he felt, and he would be a fool to give that up for the sake of his current lifestyle.

Sebastian’s fingers tightened briefly in his sleep, gripping the armrest before he felt warm calloused fingers slip through his and squeeze them. Even in his sleep, Sebastian knew who they belonged to and he held tight to them, never wanting to let go. And in that simple grip, Sebastian knew the answers that he had been searching for. Perhaps what they were doing now wasn’t so bad. It meant that they could still work together as partners as they once had, but the danger wasn’t nearly as bad. It still existed yes and would give the slight rush of deadly adrenaline they sought, but without the constant threat they had faced in the fields. That lone train of thought had Sebastian smiling slightly in his sleep as his dreams shifted once more, until he felt himself floating in a peaceful blank state, with Ciel at his side. No worries or fear, no pain or nightmares. Just as things had once been.

And Sebastian slept on, dreaming of the times that were once past and of times to come. Times that promised to be better with Ciel at his side, despite what Sebastian had to give in order for that to happen. Because Ciel was worth it, in every shape and size. His fingers tightened briefly around Ciel’s as he continued to dream and for once the nightmares stayed at bay, allowing Sebastian to enjoy sleep as the minutes bled into hours. 

It slightly shocked Ciel to see Sebastian asleep before himself. During their trip to the airport, Sebastian seemed the most awake, Tanaka aside. It was just another reminder of how well Sebastian was at hiding his issues and his weaknesses. Ciel seemed to forget that so easily. He allowed himself to be blind to Sebastian’s fears while leading them on into danger after danger. There was no lying to himself; Ciel knew he had been reckless in the past and had forced worry and grief upon Sebastian’s shoulders. He could not deny it, no matter how much guilt he felt now. The past behind enemy lines had forced nightmares, not only on Ciel’s self, but Sebastian’s as well. It was all Ciel’s fault. There was no denying that. Ciel had been the one to force them into the questionable acts that allowed Ciel to be captured, and Sebastian lured into dangerous hands. Ciel’s fingers slipped from Sebastian’s, feeling guilt overwhelm him. 

Ciel would think he’d learned his lesson, or grown to fear being put in such a situation again. Yet here he sat, confused and divided over where he wanted to go in life. He remembered, not long ago, having a similar debate with himself. It had been after failing at his first kill. Doubt over where he belonged in the world, in the family, clouded him and drove him down a road that was quickly leading to depression. Fortunately Ciel was not as broken as he was back then, but he was just as confused. He did not want to leave the field. He wanted to feel the thrill of the kill, the hunt. There was nothing like the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he raced down some back alley. He wanted that and so much more, but there was a logical need to walk away. 

This trip had given Ciel an out, an option for another path in his life and within this family. It was a path he could take with Sebastian. A slot in life with an essence of what Ciel loved and yearned for without the danger of possibly not living to see another day. Ciel couldn’t lie to himself and say that this line of work, business dealing, wasn’t dangerous. It still came with it’s fair share of problems when one dealt in black market affairs, but it did not lay upon what might be considered one of the world’s most dangerous jobs. It gave hope to Ciel that he might be allowed to live a long and happy life with the man he loved. That was something Ciel couldn’t take for granted. 

A lone blue eye rolled to the side. He smiled gently at the relaxed image of Sebastian asleep and unguarded. Carefully Ciel reached his hand over and threaded his fingers into Sebastian’s own once again and held tight to the warm hand without waking Sebastian up. It was a small comfort, but it gave Ciel the extra push he needed to be honest with himself and come to terms with the fact that sometimes it was more important to preserve what he had now. He could allow it grow, and nurture it into the brilliance it was bound to be. No longer could he take what he had for granted by living so recklessly just to sate an unneeded hunger. 

Memories of times that seemed long since past flashed through Ciel’s mind, and he no longer knew if he was dreaming or not. He remembered the first time he had met Sebastian, all embarrassed over such a little thing. Who knew not being able to draw a man’s penis could be the beginning of such an epic story, because Ciel could not describe his life as anything less. Lonely art student turned skilled assassin; it was the content of Hollywood movies, yet it was his life. Even before that, it had all started out in romance and playful banter. 

Ciel remembered meeting Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin. It brought a smile to his face. Those had been good times. He still mourned the loss of Bard, but he treasured the time he had been given with the older man. Ciel wouldn’t be who he was if it hadn’t been for him. In fact, Ciel probably wouldn’t have been able to be a part of this family, his family, if it hadn’t been for the help of Finny and Bard. He only had them to thank. 

There had been hardships, too. Finding out just who Sebastian was, the second life he lived, had almost broken Ciel. It had been a scary time, but a moment he had gotten through and pushed forward into better times. He still thought upon that night with fond memories. He has given himself fully to Sebastian then, along with every ounce of trust. The sex had been great, if not rough and a little awkward. It might be overly romantic of him, but Ciel truly believed that his first time had been all too perfect. 

So many times they had been torn apart, only to come back together with such an over powering force. They were soul mates, Ciel laughed at the thought, but it had to be true. Fate pushed them together, over and over again. Life didn’t seem the same without Sebastian, and Ciel was sure Sebastian felt the same. There was nothing worth trading his relationship with Sebastian for. No amount of money, riches, or thrills could change Ciel’s mind. 

Perhaps it was now that Ciel truly understood his parents’ reasoning for living the family. There were somethings worth sacrificing one’s world for. Love just seemed to be one of those things. Rachel and Vincent had traded the life they knew to branch off and create a new life of their own, filled with their love for one another and the love for their son. It seemed that in some ways, Ciel was following in his parents’ footsteps. 

For love he had given up the life of a normal man, walking into the den of the devil and allowing himself to be drowned by the darkness. Blood now stained his hands, and he regretted nothing of that. He had come to love the life more than anyone should. It was for that reason that love was now pulling him away from the fast paced track that he was on, and towards a life more subdued but just as thrilling. 

Ciel had lived a life with more excitement in his short twenty years than most people experienced in a lifetime. It was all written, by Sebastian’s hand, upon Ciel’s smooth skin. No longer was it unblemished. Torn with scars that told tales of violence and pain alongside a monochromatic canvas that painted the victories and a sorrow of a well lived life. A life that wasn’t even half lived. There was still room to grow, and so much more to experience. 

His body was a canvas, a Canvas for only Sebastian to paint. Together they would create a piece of art work together, a masterpiece of a life well lived. 

A life lived for love; a life only just beginning.   
___________

The End


	56. Epilogue

A chilling breeze filtered through the small courtyard, ruffling up a sea of black like a flock of crows. Goose-pimpled hands reached up to hold down hats and tassels that wished to float off into the sky a moment too soon. Ciel huddled himself within the masses, looking up at the oak doors of the Assembly Hall, wishing that they would hurry up and come for them to enter in one unified line. For a moment, Ciel was reminded of a funeral march, and perhaps it was for some. 

Today, many would be kissing good bye the life of the carefree student and walking blindly into the real world. Fortunately for Ciel, he had taken that dreadful step four years prior, albeit rather unknowingly. His real world was far harsher than anything many of his peers would be facing, life and death hanging in the balance and all that finery. Ciel scoffed at the thought, because really it wasn’t all that damper. 

Of course his early years had been all about trial and error, and still were today if Ciel would allow himself to admit that. But he now had four years of experience backing himself up, and he was all the wiser for them. Mistakes had been made, but they were learned from and corrected. 

A booming voice roused Ciel from his musings, his head snapping to the front steps of the hall. There was a man standing there trying to gather the group of soon to be graduate’s attention. Ciel couldn’t be sure who he was, Dean or otherwise, but the man was definitely of importance; his own gown was draped with so many bright colors that Ciel felt it was rather distasteful to look at. 

“Please get into line. We’ll be heading in now,” he chimed in a gruff voice aged with time. 

Ciel felt his nerves flutter within his stomach once more, although thankfully they were dulled by the two shots of whiskey he had snuck before leaving for campus an hour prior to this. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it did the trick in a pinch, and Ciel liked to believe he was a little more responsible with his drinking habits. 

The line moved into the crowded Assembly Hall, and Ciel instantly went into search mode. His eyes scanned the area, not so much looking for possible threats as he was for Sebastian. They hadn’t seen each other since early morning, parting with only a quick kiss. Flashes of cameras didn’t make Ciel’s job any easier, and it was only by mere chance his eyes caught sight of black hair and the lavender tie Ciel had made Sebastian wear. “It’ll make you easier to spot,” Ciel had told him, not quite believing that it had actually worked. 

A wide smile was given to Sebastian, who was sitting in a row filled with familiar faces. Tanaka was next to Sebastian looking proud; Aunt Ann was snapping multiple photos at Sebastian’s other side; Finny and Mey-rin looked about ready to cry; and Claude and Alois ended the row, looking as if they were trying too hard to look displeased at being here. The whole sight made Ciel happy and he couldn’t stop the grin on his face as his blue eye moved to settle on Sebastian once more. 

The older male offered him a smile that was reserved strictly for Ciel before he moved forward again to take his seat further up in the front. The large class remained standing, and Sebastian found himself watching with interest. He had never walked the stage upon his graduation, finding the whole thing dull and pointless, not to mention he had better things to do at the time than sit through a whole ceremony. So when Ciel had mentioned that he wanted to walk, Sebastian couldn’t figure out why, but hadn’t turned down Ciel’s excitement. They had grown up differently, and Sebastian had to remind himself that Ciel would always see things differently than he did. But such a thing wasn’t always bad. 

It brought a new perspective to his life, allowing him to look at the world through a wider lens and appreciate Ciel even more. He didn’t think at first that he would be happy giving up his life in the field to work in abroad negotiations with Ciel, but Sebastian had given it a chance and was surprised to find that he enjoyed it more than he ever thought he would. It was a different type of thrill, one that left him satisfied after each successful meeting. And it was only made better due to the fact that he was always next to Ciel.

The younger male had been his anchor in the past few years, and they leaned on each other when they needed it, no longer hiding their fears or nightmares from each other. They had grown closer as the years passed, and Sebastian wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. He was happy and content with Ciel at his side, doing what they both liked to do in the company of each other.

Crimson eyes caught blue as Ciel turned around in his chair to look at him once more, and Sebastian winked and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ before blowing him a kiss. He chuckled lowly as Ciel huffed at him before turning around once more, focusing on the speaker behind the podium.

There was a definite heat to Ciel’s cheeks, but he tried fiercely to fight down his blush. Leave it to Sebastian to embarrass Ciel when he was already nervous enough. He settled back into his seat, looking intent as different members of the education board stood up to say their speeches and congratulate the soon to be graduates. It wouldn’t do for Ciel to have Sebastian distracting him any more. Even at the age of twenty-two, Ciel had a knack for allowing Sebastian to get under his skin. He would think that age would help harden him, but it did little when faced with Sebastian. 

What seemed like hours passed before everyone was seated, and the Dean, accompanied by a woman, moved out on the stage to stand by the tables holding the diplomas. Ciel felt his heart race as he knew it would soon be his time to cross the stage. They would be calling them according to Educational Departments, which gave Ciel some time to prepare himself. The Fine Arts were first, and Ciel felt a longing to be graduating amongst them. It had been a hard choice to make, but a needed one. After much thought, Ciel had changed his major to Business, and settled with only an Art minor. In the long run, it would help him more than art ever would, especially with his role within the family. 

The choice had pleased Tanaka, and it had indeed helped Ciel where it mattered. During the last year’s spring semester, Ciel had even studied abroad in America. Sebastian had of course accompanied him, but Tanaka had allowed it to be a learning experience. It had then become Ciel’s responsibility to meet with client from The States and oversee and close deals. It was the first time Ciel had been allowed to work on his own, and he couldn’t help but excel at it. He had had Sebastian’s help, but Ciel liked to think that the older man hadn’t been needed. 

A quick glance was chanced back to Sebastian. Ciel smiled once more, and gave him a quick wink. 

Sebastian smirked at Ciel again and nodded his head, letting him know that he was watching. His eyes never strayed from the younger male until it came time for the business majors to receive their diploma. Only then did he let his eyes wander, scanning the area for any possible threats. It seemed unlikely that anyone would try to take Ciel out in such a crowded area as it would be nearly impossible to get away, and Sebastian had already scanned the building the previous night. There were no way for a sniper to take a shot from any angle, and he had deemed it safe.

He felt his chest swell with pride as Ciel approached the stage and Sebastian once more caught sight of the blue eyes, one tinted slightly purple. A small hint of nervousness was present in them but other than that, Ciel looked calm and composed. In a small way, watching Ciel graduate made Sebastian feel as though he had never missed his own graduation and in the past few years, Sebastian had relived his childhood through Ciel. When they weren’t working, the younger male was taking him places and making him experience things he had missed when he was younger. It felt as though he was living again for the first time.

Sebastian’s eyes trained on Ciel as he mounted the steps, waiting to be called. There was one person before him but they held nothing in comparison to Ciel. The younger male was the only person Sebastian was focused on and the only one he cared about.

A flock of butterflies filled Ciel’s stomach as his name was called. ‘Don’t fall’ chanted through Ciel’s head and he took careful steps up towards the Dean. There was a roar of cheers that seemed dulled by the pounding of his heart in his ears. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Ciel took his diploma, shook the Dean’s hand, and turned to pose for the professional photographer that the University had hired. 

It was over as soon as it had started, and Ciel moved his tassel from right to left. He was now a graduate, and Ciel couldn’t keep the smile from his face. The diploma was held close to his chest as the graduation continued and concluded in a flash. Before he knew it, they were announced as the graduates of that year, and a sea of hats flew into the air. 

Ciel raised his up, but did not let go, not wanting to lose his hat amongst the others. It would become another souvenir to the accomplishments he had gained for himself. The hall was a frenzy from then on, Ciel having to fight his way through the crowds to the front and hopefully outside to find Sebastian and the rest of his makeshift family. He pushed back through some people, and paused to wave at some classmates who cheered his name as he went past. A professor held him back a moment more, giving him a pat on the back and wishing Ciel a bright future. 

Finally, Ciel broke into the evening light and looked around frantically for his family. A familiar shout of his name had Ciel whirling around. “Sebastian!” He called back, receiving another yell of his name. A hand waved in the air over a mass of heads, and Ciel hurried over with a smile on his face. 

Sebastian caught Ciel as the younger male launched himself into waiting arms and pulled him closer. The black cap was knocked to the ground in the action but it went unnoticed. It wasn’t important compared to the person in his arms right now. Nothing would ever be more important. Leaning down, he captured Ciel's lips in a deep kiss, letting Ciel know how proud he was, as actions always spoke louder than words

A small frown crossed his face at the taste of alcohol on Ciel's breath, even if it wasn't as strong as it had once been years ago when Ciel had first started drinking. They pulled apart, and Sebastian gazed at Ciel, his lips brushing against Ciel's as he spoke. "I taste alcohol on your breath," he murmured so Tanaka didn't hear. "But other than that, words cannot express how proud I am of you"

Ciel blushed and looked away from Sebastian, looking a little guilty. "I only had a little. You know... Just to settle my nerves." He toed the soft grass and tried to brush the whole issue off. Since he had first drowned himself in alcohol three years ago, Ciel had only regressed two times. Once when Sebastian had been called away on a special assignment that Tanaka had deemed undoable by anyone else in the family; Sebastian had come back three days late, leaving Ciel in a panicked worry. The second time was when Ciel had been forced to kill an innocent woman during a deal gone bad. He had drunk himself into a stupor before Sebastian had seen the danger signs of Ciel regressing into old ways and had put a quick stop to it. Since then Ciel had tried to keep all drinking to a minimum, but Sebastian seemed to think that the smallest sip was a sin. 

Trying to get past the subject, Ciel thrust his diploma into Sebastian's chest, and tried to smile it all off. "Look at what I've got!" He announced and looked past Sebastian to grin at everyone else who had come to see his big moment. It was almost like being welcomed into the family again. There was, after all, going to be a big dinner at the main house tonight as well. 

"Yes, I can see that," Sebastian murmured and took the diploma from Ciel's hands. "And we’re all very proud of you." He turned to the side so everyone else could see the diploma and let them crowd around Ciel to offer their congratulations. He would offer his own tonight after the dinner and they were all alone, but that was for later and this was now. If anything, it gave him something to look forward to.

The diploma was passed off to Tanaka so the older male could look at it and offer his praise. He took it with careful hands that shook slightly, giving away his age, but his eyes were still strong as he gazed at Ciel. "I'm very proud in all that you accomplished, Ciel. You have indeed become worthy of becoming my heir." He smiled. "You will make a fine head for the family, and I know your parents would be proud of you. I know I am."

"Thank you," Ciel beamed and bounced over to hug Tanaka before moving to embrace everyone else. It was oddly out of character for him, but today was special. This was a new mark in his life, and he was allowed to show his excitement. "I worked my ass off for this, so you all should be proud." He laughed and backed up, rocking on his heels. A small part of him wished that his parents could be here right now to see how much he had accomplished in his twenty-two years of life, and just how much more he was determined to accomplish. Already a bright future lay ahead of him, and he couldn't be prouder for shaping it himself. Ciel supposed he was the proudest of himself for choosing his path and knowing that it had been the right one. 

Finny's laughter was loud in the courtyard as he hugged Ciel tightly, lifting him off his feet and swaying him from side to side. "We are proud, Ciel. So very, very proud, and we all wish you the best of luck in your future." His voice lowered. "And we're all very honored to serve you."

A few sputtered retorts left Ciel as he tried to struggle free from Finny's grip. Despite the man being around the same size and build as Ciel, he had an amazing grip that made Ciel feel like a banana being smashed from its peel. "Th--thanks Finny... But let me go!" It took a moment, but soon he was lowered back to the ground and felt air being let back into his lungs. Finny looked sheepish with a faint blush on his cheeks, and Ciel couldn't help but give him a forgiving smile. "I'm honored to have you serve me as well," Ciel whispered, trying to up the man's mood once more. 

Finny beamed at the words and wiggled back and forth on his feet, looking all the more pleased with himself now thanks to Ciel’s words. He glanced up as Sebastian approached and felt his smile grow wider as he grabbed for both Ciel’s and Sebastian’s hands. “Come on! We have a party back at the house and it can’t start without you!”

Sebastian chuckled and let Finny pull him along, not wanting to damper the mood by snapping at the other male for acting childish. He could see that Ciel was laughing and enjoying the time, and that’s what it was all about in the end. This was Ciel’s day, and Sebastian just wanted him to be happy. Even if that meant dealing with Finny’s hyper personality to keep Ciel smiling. In the end, it would always be worth it.

\----------

“Sebastian!” Ciel yelled, head falling onto the hard mahogany desktop with a dull thud. Papers were scattered about, some even falling to the carpeted floors of the familiar office; an office that Ciel could now call his own no matter how foreign the words felt on his tongue. 

There was no reply, and Ciel was forced to look up through cracked eyelids. “Sebastian!” He called once more, hoping the older man would come to his rescue. For the past hour, he had been looking over papers that had little to do with the overall family, but more to do with personal business ventures that had been the main means of income for Tanaka and now Ciel. It didn’t help that these were very much legal affairs, which made them extremely boring in Ciel’s book. 

Finally, the door cracked open, admitting a figure that wasn’t Sebastian but instead Tanaka. The old man looked at Ciel with amused eyes as he slowly walked towards the desk, chuckling slightly at the dismayed look on Ciel’s face. “It’s not all fun and games being the boss, is it?” He asked softly, taking a seat before the younger male and holding out his hand for the paper that was driving Ciel insane.

“You weren’t who I’d called,” Ciel grumbled but handed the blasted paper over to his grandfather without much protest. Sebastian might have been whom Ciel wanted, but it was Tanaka who could clear this matter up without much effort. It seemed that perhaps the better of the two had come for this issue, but that still did not keep Ciel from glancing hopefully to the door as if hoping Sebastian would come running in at any moment, which was really quite possible. 

“Sebastian is currently engaged in a small task for me. He won’t be coming for a while, so it’s just you and me for now,” Tanaka answered, looking over the paper and quickly realizing what the problem was. “These papers detail several pieces of land that we own across England and Europe as well. They’re in prime locations for real estate and in the past years, apartments and lofts have been built on them, providing a steady source of income for me. Every month, the apartment companies pay me for the land that they’re borrowing, and that money is set aside. Or the tenants of the apartments that I own pay me rent. It’s simple, but there are many names that go along with the process, and that’s the part that becomes hard.”

A low groan left Ciel, and he looked up pleadingly. “I don’t see why you had to dump all of this on me so soon.” There was a pause, and Ciel could only sigh knowing that all the complaining in the world wasn’t going to change a thing. Giving into the current fate that was presented to him, Ciel fished out some more papers that dealt with the same matter and began running through them with Tanaka. “You might as well help me while I have you here.” The funny thing was, had these papers had been about weapons or the like, Ciel probably would not have needed help in the slightest. It was amazing what interest in a subject could do for one’s understanding of it. 

Tanaka chuckled. “It’s actually interesting if you didn’t approach it in such a negative light. With these papers in your hands, you have the opportunity to ruin lives and break people if you so wished.” He flipped through some more papers, putting them in the proper order before speaking again. “You can raise prices on the land or for the rent as you see fit, provided there’s a logical reason for doing so. For example, this one piece of land we own in America has an apartment complex that we own. Right now, the exchange rate is in our favor that even a small increase of rent, say by twenty-five dollars a month, will be enough to double in the pound here. It’s like a game, and you have to know when to move, when to stay still, and when to cut your losses.”

Ciel huffed and slipped back into the leather desk chair. “You had to put it that way,” he mumbled. It sounded so much more appealing when Tanaka put it like that and gave Ciel little cause to back out and complain. Regardless, he put on his best sulking face and turned to gaze back over the mound of papers. 

The smirk on Tanaka’s face told that he didn’t believe Ciel’s act, and he continued to look over the papers, humming silently to himself. “I wouldn’t have passed this job and the title over to you if I didn’t believe that you were ready, Ciel,” he said softly. “I know you are, and even though this is something you might not like, you have the smarts for it, and I know you’ll go far.”

“Yes, I know. It’s just the downside to the job,” Ciel quipped and got back to work with a more solid resolve. This time, he filed the papers into the appropriate files and made notes and added up numbers until everything was settled. He fell back into his chair and looked up at Tanaka with a pleased grin. “There, that’s done.” And it was, if only a small bit of all that he had to do for the day. There were still a few phone calls to be made and a briefing he had to give to Claude and Alois about digging up some information regarding a new string of bars selling some unwanted drugs behind their doors. 

“So I can assume that my services won’t be needed anymore for the rest of the day?” Tanaka asked, his voice light and teasing. He didn’t mind helping Ciel when the time called for it, as Ciel was still young and new to the position of being head of the family. It was the reason why Tanaka had accepted the title of advisor when he stepped down and passed the title over to Ciel. It allowed Ciel the freedom to do as he wished, but Tanaka would always be there to give a gentle push in the right direction until Ciel could truly stand on his own.

There was a slight shake of the head and, Ciel waved away Tanaka. “I think I’ve got this, but if you could... Send Sebastian up when he gets back. He owes me lunch.” It wasn’t the complete truth. Ciel merely wanted the older man’s presence, but he knew that if asked, Sebastian wouldn’t turn down having lunch in the office for the day. 

Tanaka chuckled and his eyes danced with cruel humor. “I suppose I can see if he’s escaped the restraints I put him in,” he stated, standing up from his chair. “I read a book describing new ways to restrain someone, and Sebastian is really the best test subject to try it out on.” 

“You didn’t!” Ciel looked rightly appalled. He couldn’t believe Tanaka had bound Sebastian and for such reasons. “Couldn’t you have found someone else?” Preferably someone Ciel didn’t have such an attachment to. 

“There’s no one else who would be able to escape restraints as Sebastian can. Not only that, but he’s determined. So even if he didn’t get out of them today, he’ll return tomorrow to try again until he succeeds,” Tanaka answered and dangled the key in front of Ciel. “Although I’m sure that I’ll return to the room I left him in, and he’ll be sitting in my chair looking smug as hell.”

A sadistic little smirk spread across Ciel’s lips. “If he’s not out of them, you should send him up here still bound. I’d like to use that to my advantage.” He laughed and couldn’t quite bring himself to look Tanaka in the eye. 

Tanaka shook his head and turned towards the door, acting as though he wasn’t going to comment, only to pause at the entrance of the study. “I think it would be best actually if you went down to see him instead. He’s bound to a chair and blindfolded,” he gazed over his shoulder. “I think you’d like to use that to your advantage more.”

“You know, I think you’re right.” The papers were shuffled and stacked neatly before Ciel stood. There was a glint in Ciel’s eye, and he couldn’t help but be thankful for Tanaka’s sense of humor. It was odd to have your grandfather so privy to your sexual affairs, but at the same time Ciel did not have the same bond with Tanaka that most grandchildren had with their grandparents. Tanaka was family, but not so much that the usual modesty came into account. 

Ciel followed the older man out the door and down the hall, trying not to look too eager. “How long have you had him confined?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Tanaka hummed in thought as they continued to walk down the hall, the keys jingling in his hand. “I’d say around an hour. But this is a new restraint for Sebastian, so it’ll take him a while to work out the kinks before he can escape.” He glanced at Ciel as he slowed down outside a room, pressing the keys into Ciel’s hand. “I’m guessing it’ll take him longer now, unless he’s already escaped somehow.”

“I’m almost willing to bet money that he’s already gotten loose just for the fact that I want him tied up.” Ciel nudged open the door with his shoulder, looking a little amused to indeed see Sebastian sitting without a care in the world. He was looking with unamused appreciation at his nails, and looking bored. A small huff left Ciel, and he pocketed the keys that he wouldn’t be needing. 

Sebastian glanced at them as they entered the room and stood up. “Did you two finish your work?” He asked, toeing the chains that rested next to the chair.

Tanaka nodded and approached Sebastian, picking up the discarded blindfold. “We did. But Ciel is rather curious to see how you were tied up before, and how you accomplished your task of getting out of the restraints.” He held up the blindfold. “Will you show him what it looked like?”

A smirk curled Ciel’s lips. “I’m quite eager to see how these restraints work. Do they prove a challenge for you?” He walked closer, moving towards Sebastian with purpose. When he reached the other man’s side, he leaned down and whispered quietly into Sebastian’s ear. “I’d love to see how well they would secure you to our bed. Can you imagine that?” 

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian’s body, and he felt lust trickle through his veins, coming to pool low in his body. “Somehow I think if I add you into the mix, they’ll be a challenge for me,” he answered lowly. “But I’m always up for a challenge,” he smirked.

“I know you are.” Ciel pulled back, his breath just ghosting over Sebastian’s cheek before he took a safe distance away. “How long did it take you to get out?” He asked after a moment, turning serious and professional. It was fun for a moment, but for Tanaka’s sake, Ciel needed to show that he could be professional even when faced with his lust. 

“Longer than I would like to admit,” Sebastian admitted and gestured to the chains. “The locks were at an odd angle making it harder to pick and wiggle free. I’d like to try again tomorrow so I can perfect the technique and find different ways out,” he said, looking at Tanaka for permission.

The older male nodded. “That’s fine with me, so long as you get your work done on time as well.” He clapped Ciel on the shoulder and turned to leave. “Make sure you get your work down as well today. I know you two have plans tonight at the parlor.”

“I know. It’ll be done.” Although Ciel wasn’t sure if he’d get it all done by the time needed, but he’d do his best. He still hadn’t gained the proficiency that Tanaka had held in his prime, but Ciel was working up to it. 

Slowly, he turned back to Sebastian and gave a small smile. “You ready to get out of here? I could use some help. I need to balance the check books.” Ciel said it in a sarcastic flare, not wanting to have to look through all the family’s spending for the month. 

Sebastian chuckled and stood up. “Sure. Might as well get the boring things out of the way now and save the exciting parts for tonight.” He slipped his fingers through Ciel’s and pulled him out of the room so they could get started. The sooner they started, the quicker they could finish.

\------------

The tattoo gun buzzed in Sebastian’s hand as he worked on the intricate design before him. Ciel was silent in the chair, letting him focus on the fine lines that crossed back and forth in a design that Sebastian knew all too well. He had been sketching it out nearly every day for the past few weeks and was excited to finally make the tattoo come to life on Ciel’s skin.

“Almost done,” he murmured as he wiped away some excess ink. He glanced at it, making sure everything was proper before continuing once more. Once he was done with Ciel, it would be his turn to take the chair and put his trust in Ciel.

Ciel winced, finding the area far more tender than the skin on his back. He kept glancing at black ink and blood that Sebastian continuously wiped from his skin and hoped that it would indeed be done soon. “This will be my one and only tattoo on my wrist,” he announced, frowning as he eyed what was left of it. 

Sebastian nodded. “Of course. I wouldn’t put another on it after this one. Especially as this one has such a special meaning to it. Adding one to the other wrist would only ruin the effect.” He leaned back and looked over the last line he had finished before turning off the gun. “There, all done.”

“Does this mean we’ll be going on a honeymoon now, Dear? With the exchanging of ring and such,” Ciel laughed and looked over Sebastian’s handiwork. It looked wonderful as always, and he could only hope that his own tattoo would hold up against this one. This would be the first time that Ciel would lay ink upon Sebastian’s skin, even if he had three years now backing him in experience. This wouldn’t be by far his first tattoo, but it would be the most important. 

“Where would you want to go?” Sebastian asked, wrapping the tattoo once Ciel was done looking over it. “We can always take a week or two off, so long as we play it right.” Once the tattoo was wrapped, he started to clean the gun while Ciel set up the booth next to him, prepping it for the next tattoo.

Ciel shrugged, getting out a new cap of black ink. “Somewhere not too touristy. I don’t want to have to deal with crowds.” They only caused him to worry, and vacation was meant for relaxation. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy himself if he was constantly worried over a possible assault. 

Sebastian nodded as he stood from his stool and made his way to the booth Ciel was sitting at. “I agree. It’s something we’ll have to think about at a later date, though.” He took a seat in the chair and gazed at his un-inked hand before setting it down again. “I trust you,” he said honestly, holding Ciel’s eyes. There was no doubt in his voice, and Sebastian knew that Ciel would be able to do this. The younger male had grown in his tattoo skills, and Sebastian wouldn’t trust anyone else when it came to going under the needle again.

The transfer paper was snatched from the side table and Ciel pushed Sebastian into the chair. “Keep quiet. I want to concentrate,” he snapped with no real bite. There was a small smile upon his lips, and he worked at getting everything set up as quickly as possible in hopes that he could hide the slight shake of his hands. 

Once the design was transferred, Sebastian looked over it to make sure it was correct before relaxing in the chair once more. He let Ciel collect himself and waited until the tattoo gun was turned on, the familiar buzz filling the parlor. It took a second before the needle touched his skin, and Sebastian’s eyes closed at the unfamiliar sensations. Despite his experience with the gun, he only had a few hours under the needle, and this would only be his third tattooing. But he was still pleased that it was Ciel who would be giving him this tattoo instead of someone else.

“You okay?” Ciel asked, pulling away and leaning forward to give Sebastian a comforting kiss to his cheek.

Sebastian hummed. “I’m fine,” he answered as Ciel leaned back and started once more. “Just feels weird, but nothing that I can’t handle.” And by weird he meant painful, but there was no need to admit that aloud. 

Ciel chuckled. “You sure? This is pretty much new for you.” The tattoo gun hummed as Ciel’s steady hand led it along it’s intended path. Each line was even and neat, a perfect endeavour no less expected of someone taught by Sebastian. “I won’t hold it against you if you end up crying,” he teased and wiped away blood and ink. 

A low laugh left Sebastian’s mouth as he watched Ciel lower the gun back to his skin once more. It was red now, stained with black ink as the design blossomed and grew under Ciel’s steady and skilled hand. Watching the younger male work made pride bloom in Sebastian’s chest once more. He was proud of everything that Ciel had become and had worked hard to achieve in the past few years. Words would never be able to convey that pride, but Sebastian knew that they didn’t need words. They showed it to each other everyday in every little thing that they did for each other.

They could read each other and like clockwork, knew how to comfort, praise, and encourage the other. Like the circles that now stained their hands, their relationship was a never ending one. It was impossible to tell where Sebastian started and where Ciel ended. They were intertwined with one another, impossible to tell apart and faithfully loyal only to each other. 

“Just a little more,” Ciel mumbled, in his own little world. This masterpiece would be his forever claim upon Sebastian. It was more meaningful than any ring, and forever permanent. Nothing would erase this mark, and a possessive flame flared within Ciel. As the last mark was done, black standing proud against pale skin, he knew that their love would be as permanent as a tattoo and far more bold, never fading. 

The gun was pulled away, and Sebastian brought his hand up, examining the ink that flowed across his skin in an intricate design. It was better than the tattoo hidden behind his ear and far more special and meaningful. While the family tattoo bound Sebastian to the family and all that it meant, this one bound Sebastian to Ciel and meant more than anyone could possibly imagine. 

He reached towards Ciel and tugged the younger male, pressing his lips against Ciel’s. “I love you,” he murmured, knowing that Ciel already knew that, but it still didn’t stop Sebastian from saying it. For as long as they lived, Sebastian would never stop loving Ciel, just as the mark on his hand would never vanish.

“I love you, too.” Ciel’s fingers trailed over the welted skin of Sebastian’s hands, gentle and tender. A smile played on his lips as the tattoo gun was placed to the side, and he leaned in for another kiss. ‘You may now kiss the bride’ floated to mind and Ciel couldn’t help the cheerful chuckle, the mirth too overflowing to contain. “Love you so much...” It was a whisper upon lips, but Ciel knew that Sebastian heard it, knew the truth in those words even if they had stayed unspoken. 

Sebastian hummed as he gazed back into the beautiful eyes that were focused on him. They had changed since the first time he met Ciel, a crystal clear blue that reflected nothing but innocence at first. Now they were tainted and all the more beautiful for it, and Sebastian couldn’t help but pull Ciel down for another kiss. Their eyes closed, hiding the beauty from the world as they indulged in each other once more. But it wasn’t just Ciel who had changed, and Sebastian could admit that his eyes were no longer as tainted as they once were.

Whereas some of the innocence had left Ciel’s eyes, that same innocence had been given instead to Sebastian. It was something that only Ciel was allowed to see, but it was there and Ciel knew of the change the most. A change that had Sebastian’s eyes softening whenever he looked at Ciel or held him close, whispering tender words only for Ciel to hear. There was a sense of peace in them and Sebastian felt at ease with himself, something he never would’ve believed to happen when he was younger.

But Ciel had pulled him away from the shadows even when Sebastian thought he was in too deep. Had breathed life back into him and opened Sebastian’s eyes to something he never thought he would find. 

Love. 

And despite the bumpy ride that it had taken them through, he wouldn’t change a thing. There were no regrets, and as they broke apart, blue eyes gazing at him once more, Sebastian found himself looking forward to the future that they would be able to share together. One that was as strong and deep as their emotions, and as lasting as the bonds inked on their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this epilogue, "The Devil's Canvas" is now complete. 
> 
> A big, warm hug to those who read it for the first time here on AO3 and an even bigger hug to those who read it all over again. Y'all have always been the greatest bunch of readers I've ever had the honor of writing for. 
> 
> Hopefully we will see you again as me and Disgruntled Minion continue to write. This is not good-bye. See y'all around, but until next time, Love ya! 
> 
> -Akiru


End file.
